Enamorando a Bella
by Marjo-Cullen
Summary: Edward y Bella se ven obligados a casarse a muy temprana edad,Han pasado tanto tiempo reprochándose todo Que olvidaron cuanto se amaron en aquel tiempo, por motivos ajenos a la voluntad de ambos, se ven forzados a mantenerse unidos,por lo que encuentran afuera, lo que no tienen en sus casas, pero un accidente lo cambia todo, haciendo que él la olvide y que ella recuerde que lo ama
1. Capítulo 1 Tormentosa Realidad

**¡Hola!**

**Regrese… ¿Pueden creerlo? Espero que si jejejeje, en fin, les cuento de este Fic…**

**Es bastante diferente a lo que los tengo acostumbrados, pero ha tenido bastante aceptación también, lo único es que no les voy a actualizar tan seguido como en los anteriores, tan sólo por que no está completo, así que voy escribiéndolo sobre la marcha y eso hará que no sea tan consecuente, pero ¿qué me dicen de dos por semana?**

**Bueno espero les agrade y me sigan como en los demás Fics.**

**Los quiero un montón, besos!**

**Capitulo 1: **

**Tormentosa realidad:  
**  
-"Bella, ¿a donde vas?" preguntó Edward al ver a su esposa con su abrigo y su bolso en la mano, Bella colocó los ojos en blanco.

-"¿Dónde crees que puedo ir?" preguntó sarcástica "al trabajo"

-"Hoy es miércoles, ¿no se supone que estás libre?" preguntó levantando una ceja  
Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco

-"¡Dios!" dijo exasperara "¿todos los miércoles lo mismo?" preguntó "¿debo recordarte todos los miércoles que voy al mercado para cuadrar con los proveedores del restaurante?" dijo mientras se colocaba el abrigo.

-"No me lo tienes que recordar _querida_" dijo haciendo una mueca en la ultima palabra "nadie mejor que yo sabe tus horarios de chef" dijo cruzámenes de brazos "que incluye que en tu día libre pierdas el tiempo en los mercados públicos" agregó molesto.

-"Entonces ¿por qué demonios me molestas con tus preguntas?" dijo altanera.

Bella había deseado toda la vida ser arquitecto, adoraba diseñar espacios, de pequeña se la pasaba trazando rayas en sus cuadernos, probando profundidades y demás cosas, cuando cumplió 14 años, conoció a un chico nuevo en la escuela, él era mucho mayor que ella, estaba dos cursos por encima, Bella lo consideró el chico mas bello y guapo que había visto en su vida, pero ella era tan joven e inocente, que se complacía tan sólo con verlo desde lejos, sabia que había sido trasladado de otra escuela, aunque no sabia los motivos.

Bella como una niña tonta se quedaba viéndolo embelezada, escondida mientras él paseaba por los pasillos de la escuela, no estaba entre los populares o los jugadores de futbol, pero llamaba mucho la atención, se la pasaba vestido de negro, y era el propio rebelde sin causa.

Un día unos chicos empujaron a Bella en el patio, no tenían ninguna razón para hacerlo más que fastidiarla, Edward estaba pasando por ahí cuando escuchó sus gritos, entonces fue a su ayuda, Edward la rescató y al ella verlo a los ojos desde cerca, se enamoró por completo.

Pero él pareció no prestarle atención después de ese incidente, Bella se sintió frustrada, pero eso no era del todo cierto, Edward había quedado prendado de aquella niña de ojos chocolate que lo veía como si fuera un Dios.

Poco a poco ambos fueron conversando, se encontraban en los pasillos en lo que Bella creía que eran casualidades, Edward se decía a si mismo que no podía cortejarla, que era demasiado niña, él tenía 17 y ella apenas 14.

Ese verano se despidieron como amigos nada mas, no volvieron a verse durante esos meses, Bella cumplió sus 15 primaveras y tanto su mente como su cuerpo, registraron tal cambio, para cuando regresaron a la escuela, Edward esperaba encontrar a la niña que había dejado partir, pero encontró a una señorita, Bella parecía mas mujer.

Por lo que no soportó, por mas que intentó, no pudo mantenerse alejado de ella, la adoraba, Bella estaba tan o mas enamorada de él, y accedió a ser su novia, se sintió en la gloria cuando se dieron su primer beso, y se sintió toda una princesa cuando él la invitó como su pareja en el baile de su graduación.

Pero el cuento de hadas se acabó, cuando 2 meses después del baile, se enteró que estaba embarazada.

Fue un golpe terrible para Charlie y Renne, Bella cayó en una depresión horrible, sentía que todos la juzgaban y señalaban, perdió sus amigas, y todas su ganas de vivir, Edward se volvió de nuevo, la oveja negra de la familia, donde casi cae en la cárcel por embarazar a una menor de edad.

Bella se vio obligada a dejar la escuela y hacerse adulta mucho antes de lo que le correspondía.

Sus padres estaban en contra de la relación, pero ellos lucharon para poder mantenerla, logrando finalmente casarse en contra de ambos patriarcas, que, al saber lo que querían hacer, los obligaron a mantener el matrimonio por un largo período de tiempo, como castigo, poniendo entonces el dinero de por medio, Bella soportó todas las condiciones, pero algo salió mal después de unos años y fue ahí cuando entendió que estaría estancada con Edward para siempre, culpándolo entonces de todas sus desgracias.

Y haciendo que en el proceso, Edward aprendiera a no soportar a su esposa.

-"La verdad no me importa que te marches" dijo él sacudiendo una de sus manos "sólo te recuerdo que hoy tenemos una video llamada con Nessie"

-"Yo recuerdo las video llamadas con mi hija Edward, de hecho, ya hable con ella" Edward no pudo ocultar su rabia al escuchar eso.

-"Se supone que la llamaríamos juntos" dijo con dientes apretados.

-"Edward... Nuestra hija es sumamente inteligente, el vernos juntos por la cámara de la computadora no la va a hacer creer que estamos juntos" dijo burlona poniendo los ojos en blanco, Edward cerró las manos en puños.

-"Renessme tiene apenas 10 años, no puedes hacerla ver el infierno que es este matrimonio, es una niña, no lo merece"

-"Ella es mas fuerte que tu y yo juntos, creo que puede lidiar con el hecho de que sus padres se detesten"

-"¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fría de corazón?"

-"¡Fácil!" dijo alzando la voz "tú destruiste el mío cuando apenas tenía 15 años, créeme, ser madre a esa edad fue ¡lo suficientemente duro!"

-"¿Hasta cuando me vas a reprochar eso? ¡Yo tenía 18 años! ¡Tampoco sabia lo que hacia!"

-"Ohhh no señor, ¡tú SÍ sabias lo que hacías! Tu me sacaste del baile tu me llevaste lejos, yo era una niña y ¡tú te aprovechaste de eso!"

-"¡¿Si tanto me odias por que demonios sigues casada conmigo?"

Ella se adelantó quedando a sólo centímetros de él.

-"¡Sabes muy bien por que lo hago! Sabes que sigo atrapada en esta prisión ¡por 5 malditos años mas!"

-"¿Tanto deseas esa herencia?" preguntó levantando las cejas.

-"Es **MI DINERO** no voy a renunciar a el, aunque no entienda por que demonios Charlie puso esa ridícula condición en el testamento, no voy a renunciar a esa plata, mi hija necesita un futuro"

-"Ahora di que todo lo quieres para Renessme" dijo cruzándose de brazos sarcástico "sólo lo haces por ella"

-"No" respondió altanera "lo hago para liberarme finalmente de ti, en lo que tenga esa herencia me pierdo para siempre, no veo que llegue el día en el que Renessme cumpla los 15 años"

-"Créeme _querida_" dijo con la misma actitud molesta "yo lo espero con mas ansias que tu"  
Bella tomó su abrigo marchándose de la casa, antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella le dijo

-"Nessie quería hablarte así que no dejes de llamarla"

-"No necesitas recordarme que debo hablar con mi hija, yo la extraño absolutamente todos los días"

Bella bufó.

-"Si claro, por eso fue que la enviaste al colegio mas alejado de casa ¿no? ¿Nueva York no era lo suficiente bueno para ti? tenías que mandarla a Francia, lo mas lejos posible de sus padres"

No dejó que él repicara, cerró la puerta de un portazo y se encaminó furiosa por el paseo de su casa que daba con el garaje destilaba hiel por las venas de la rabia que le tenía a ese ser que, apartando el hecho de truncarle su juventud, se veía obligada a soportar diariamente.

Edward respiró profundo y apretó sus manos en puños, ¿en qué momento Bella y él se habían convertido en esa sátira de matrimonio? ¿En que lugar del camino empezaron a odiarse con tal fervor?

Decidió no pensarlo mas, se asomó por la ventana de la sala fijándose que su mujer se alejaba en su Volvo.

Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y buscó en marcación rápida mientras esperaba con su teléfono al oído, aflojó su corbata y tomó sus llaves.

-"Cariño" dijo una voz melosa y barata por la línea "no esperaba oírte hoy" continuó la voz, Edward no contestó el saludo, abrió la puerta del garaje, donde había guardado su deportivo, le desactivó la alarma y se subió a el.

-"Cambio de planes, voy saliendo para allá. Necesito relajarme" dijo con voz exasperada.

-"Vente cariño, para ti siempre hay tiempo"

Cerró la llamada y pulsó el mando a distancia haciendo que la puerta del garaje se abriera, aceleró dejando su casa atrás, hablaría con su hija cuando regresara a casa, ahora simplemente no podía.

_**Ya en la ciudad, en un apartamento en Brooklyn.**_

-"¡Demoraste años! ¡Pensé que no vendrías!" dijo una voz falsamente dolida, cuando sintió como Bella abría la puerta de su casa con la llave de repuesto que siempre estaba bajo el extintor de fuego al lado de su puerta, Bella se quitó la bufanda y el abrigo resoplando furiosa.

-"No tienes idea de lo que acaba de pasar" dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco.

El escultural cuerpo moreno, esculpido y alto se levantó caminando hacia ella, tenía solo unos jeans desgastados puestos, tenía el torso descubierto y estaba descalzo, en una de sus manos sostenía una copa de vino tinto.

-"¿Tu marido se puso difícil?" preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza, Bella le quitó la copa de las manos y bebió su contenido completo. Él la vio incrédulo mientras subía sus cejas.

-"No tienes idea" repitió al terminarse la copa, tenía las mejillas apenas coloradas a causa del alcohol.

Él acaricio su mejilla dulcemente con la parte posterior de su mano.

-"Apuesto a que puedo quitarte esa rabia en segundos" dijo de manera seductora, Bella le sonrió picara, olvidándose de momento de la desastrosa pelea.

Su acompañante le quitó la copa vacía de sus manos y la dejó en la mesita, inmediatamente bajó por el cuello de ella dándole besos húmedos desde el lóbulo de su oreja, bajando hasta su hombro y volviendo a subir.

-"Humm" articuló ella "tenías razón" dijo susurrando "sólo te tomo 2 segundos mejorarme el humor"

Él rió contra su cuello.

-"Pues a ti te tomara mas que eso alegrarme el día"

Bella rió de nuevo y entrelazó sus brazos detrás de su cuello, él complacido de su respuesta le sonrió antes de ir por sus labios, bajó con sus manos hasta su trasero alzándola, ella entrelazó sus piernas rodeándolo mientras él la llevaba a la habitación principal del pequeño apartamento.

Después de unas relajantes horas de terapia sexual Bella se encontraba acostada atravesada en el pecho musculoso de él dibujando con sus dedos el contorno de sus pectorales.

-"¿Y me vas a decir entonces cual fue el motivo de tu pelea con él esta vez?" preguntó él apoyando su mano detrás de su cuello alzando así un poco su cabeza, tenía el cabello alborotado debido a la pasión demostrada minutos atrás.

Ella resopló y besó su pecho, apoyó la barbilla y fijó la vista con la de él.

-"Lo mismo de siempre" dijo colocando los ojos en blanco "no dejamos de echarnos en cara que somos la desgracia del otro" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Todavía no entiendo por que sigues casada con él" dijo peinándole un poco el cabello, Bella se incorporó sentándose en la cama tomó la sabana cubriéndose el pecho desnudo, se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-"Sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso" dijo mordiéndose el labio "no deberíamos ni pronunciarlo"

-"Sólo me preocupo por ti" dijo él viéndola fijamente.

-"Lo sé" contestó ella sonriéndole "sé que a veces estoy tan frustrada, que me desahogo contigo, no debería, tu... Tú eres mi puerto seguro" dijo, él se incorporó y le dio un beso dulce en los labios.

-"Sabes que me encanta tenerte" dijo dándole besos cortos haciendo que ella riera "me encanta que pelees con él, así eres mas apasionada conmigo" dijo mientras caminaba con sus labios a su oreja, Bella le dio un manotón juguetón.

-"¡Jake!" dijo en tono de reclamo "¿cómo dices esas cosas?"

-"¡Es cierto!" contestó Jacob risueño "el sexo contigo es mil veces mas fogoso cuando vienes de pelear con él"

Ella lo vio subiendo una ceja, cambiando su actitud, él no pasó su gesto por alto.

-"Aun tan relajada como estoy ahora puedo hacerte vibrar mi lobo" le dijo encimándosele, Jacob sonrió de lado y se dejó caer en la cama mientras ella trepaba por su pecho como una gata, se colocó a horcajadas sobre él y empezó a besarle el pecho, encendiéndolo  
Jacob lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y aulló hacia el techo, ella mordió sensualmente su labio mientras él emitía ese sonido que le parecía tan excitante.

Jacob bajó su rostro y trabó su mirada con ella, Bella gateó hasta su boca y él la tomo con rudeza dándole la vuelta, Bella rogó por clemencia mientras aquel hombre la devoraba como un autentico hombre lobo en plena luna llena.

_**En un centro exclusivo y clandestino de la ciudad.**_

-"¿Y que te hizo cambiar de opinión mi rey?" preguntó la rubia mientras se acomodaba su albornoz al borde de la cama, él se estaba calando sus pantalones y ajustando su correa, la vio incrédulo levantando una ceja, esa pregunta era demasiado obvia, hasta para ella.

La rubia colocó los ojos en blanco y dijo.

-"Si ya sé que no hablas contigo de eso..." dijo subiéndose sobre la cama nuevamente y encendiendo un cigarrillo, Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello, mientras buscaba con sus ojos su camisa, reparó en lo que estaba haciendo y la vio exasperado, apoyó la rodilla sobre la cama y se encimó sobre ella, la chica sonrió maliciosa pero Edward tomó el cigarro y lo apartó de su lado apagándolo.

-"Sabes que conmigo no fumas" le dijo apartándose de ella nuevamente.

-"Lo había olvidado" se excusó la rubia.

-"Pues, por lo que te pago deberías recordarlo"

-"Oye rey, no seas así" dijo levantándose de nuevo para acercársele, se colocó frente a él acariciando el pecho por encima de su reciente camisa puesta, él apartó sus manos.

-"No me digas rey" dijo dando un paso alejado, ya había cumplido su cometido aquí, ahora quería largarse.

-"Me pones demasiadas condiciones" dijo la rubia en tono de disculpa.

Edward volvió a sentarse en la cama para amarrarse sus zapatos de vestir.

La rubia siguió articulando.

-"Son demasiadas cosas" dijo hablando sola "no puedo fumar, no puedo usar perfume, no puedo saber tu nombre pero tampoco me dejas decirte rey, no sé nada de tu vida pero debo estar a tu completa disposición siempre que llames" Edward no le prestaba atención se levantó buscando su chaqueta.

-"No es que me desagrade" continuó ella levantando sus manos en señal de rendición "pero la verdad no entiendo"

Edward sonrió torcido.

-"No te pago para que entiendas, te pago para que cumplas mis peticiones, si tu no puedes manejarlas, puedo pedir que te cambien" completó encogiéndose de hombros, la rubia se levantó atacada.

-"¡No!" gritó escandalizada "a mi no me importan tus condiciones no importa querido" dijo tanteando otro sobrenombre para su cliente fijo.

-"Así esta mejor" contestó Edward, la chica se quedó frente a él esperando una caricia o un beso de su parte, pero Edward se volvió a separar un paso, sacó su billetera y contó antes de sacar 500 dólares la chica los vio con ojos muy abiertos, Edward los dejó caer sobre la cama.

-"Esto es por tu esmero del día de hoy Tania, la verdad estuviste muy bien, igual le pago a Madame así que recibirás tu pago de ella"

Y sin mas salió de la habitación, caminó por el pasillo estrecho y fue por las escaleras no quería correr el riesgo de que alguien lo viera, siguió bajando tres niveles mas y empujó la puerta de metal que chirrió al abrirse.

Cuando desactivo la alarma de su auto, se encontró con un hombre recostado casualmente de su deportivo, al fijarse quien era caminó abrochándose los botones de su saco.

El hombre no saludo, simplemente le extendió un sobre amarillo y plano, Edward lo tomó y abriendo el auto sacó de la guantera otro sobre, pero más grueso, el hombre lo tomó y se marchó saliendo del estacionamiento de la misma manera misteriosa que entró.

Edward se subió a su auto saliendo del oscuro estacionamiento del 3er sótano.

Mientras se detenía en el primer semáforo rojo, vio de reojo el sobre plano encima del asiento de al lado, mantuvo una mano en el volante y la otra en su boca pensando si veía o no el contenido del sobre, la bocina del auto trasero lo hizo arrancar de nuevo, sorteó por las calles concurridas de Nueva York hasta que no soporto mas la ansiedad, en otro semáforo rojo tomó el sobre y rompió un borde, sacando el contenido, se fijó en las fotografías, al verlas bien dio un golpe de furia en el volante.

-"¡Demonios!" gritó furioso "¡yo lo mato a él y luego te mato a ti!"

Lanzó las fotos en el asiento de al lado y movió la palanca del auto colocando primera, aceleró sin ver a los lados, la furia lo impulsaba.

Su auto impactó con una camioneta chocando con las puertas de la misma, Edward maldijo por lo bajo y se soltó el cinturón para bajarse a ver los daños de su automóvil, pero una luz cegadora por la ventanilla del copiloto hizo que se cubriera el rostro con sus manos, fue entonces cuando el camión 750 impactó de costado, contra él y su deportivo.

_**En Brooklyn.**_

-"¡Dios! ¡No te detengas no!" gritó ella mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba en una posición casi imposible y dolorosa, pero lo menos que sentía era dolor, por sus venas corría jubilo y desenfreno, sintió como el cuerpo caliente y sudoroso de él cayó sin aliento sobre ella, no le permitía respirar y empujándolo sutilmente hizo que él con lo que pareció un enorme esfuerzo, se bajara de ella cayendo sobre su espalda mientras ambos emitían sonidos famélicos acompañando sus inhalaciones.

-"Eres un experto en esto" dijo ella al rato, colocando una mano en su pecho mientras se cubría el rostro con la otra, Jacob rió igual de agitado y respondió.

-"Me encantaría llevarme todo el crédito linda, pero tu eres una caja de sorpresas" se giró y le pasó delicadamente uno de sus dedos por su descubierto vientre, ella quitó el brazo de su rostro le dedicó una sonrisa.

-"Tengo un buen entrenador" dijo subiendo repetidas veces sus cejas Jacob rió de nuevo y besó su vientre, entonces su celular empezó a sonar estrepitosamente.

-"¡Demonios! Olvidé apagarlo" dijo volteando a ver su bolso que estaba en una silla cerca de la puerta, Jacob volvió a besar su piel.

-"Olvidado, no atiendas"

-"Mi lobo... Amo acostarme contigo pero estoy agotada" dijo dándole un beso en los labios, Jacob la sostuvo pegada a sus labios, el celular dejó de sonar y volvió a repicar a los segundos, ella se separó de los labios ardientes de él.

-"Déjame atender ¿si? Parece importante"

-"No" dijo sosteniéndola mas fuerte, "ya se van a cansar"

Pero no se cansaron de llamar, el celular repicó insistentemente, Jacob se separó finalmente, colocando sus ojos en blanco.

-"Atiende" le dijo obstinado, ella le dio otro pico y se levantó cubriéndose con la sabana azul marino, Jacob se sentó en el borde, se caló sus bóxers y se puso de pie iba a dar un paseo a la cocina para buscar un poco de agua, al pasar, le dio una pequeña nalgada a Bella, ella le sonrió lanzándole un beso.

Entonces busco su celular en su enorme bolso, cuando lo encontró, arrugó el entre cejo tenía 5 llamadas perdidas del mismo numero desconocido.

Mientras pensaba a quien podía pertenecer el número, el teléfono volvió a repicar.

-"¿Aló?"

-"Buenas tardes, estoy llamando del Presbyterian Hospital ¿está usted relacionada con..." dijo una mujer haciendo una pausa, Bella seguía con el ceño fruncido "Edward Cullen?"  
Bella se sentó en la misma silla donde estaba su bolso.

-"¡Bueno!" dijo la mujer al teléfono "¿sigue ahí?"

-"Si" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza "él, él... Soy su esposa" dijo con voz débil.

-"Señora" dijo la mujer en tono apenado "su esposo sufrió un accidente, está gravemente herido, los médicos temen..." dijo y se quedó en silencio

-"¿Que?" preguntó Bella asustada, Jacob entró a la habitación con un vaso de agua para su amante, pero al verle el rostro se quedó de piedra, dejó el vaso en una mesita y se acercó a ella tomándola por las mejillas, preguntando mudamente que pasaba.

-"Esta grave señora, por favor venga" dijo la mujer.

-"Voy..." dijo y un miedo se alojó en su pecho "voy para allá"

Jacob no sabía que pasaba, intentó convencerla de que lo dejara acompañarla, ella se negó por completo, entonces Jacob le pidió que por lo menos le explicara que había pasado, quien había llamado.

Bella no contestó sus preguntas, se dio la ducha mas corta de la historia y salió del departamento sin despedirse, sin explicarse, dejando a su escape semanal realmente intrigado.

-"Busco a Edward Cullen, me llamaron, él tuvo..." dijo hablando apresuradamente a la mujer tras el escritorio de información del NYPH, la mujer tecleó y puso cara de tragedia al leer lo que decía la pantalla, un susto mayor se alojó en su estomago.

-"¿Dónde esta?" preguntó dando golpes con sus palmas en el escritorio.

-"Esta en quirófano queda en el quinto..." Bella no dejó que la chica terminara, corrió al elevador y gritó para que la esperaran, esperó con poca paciencia que se detuviera en un par de pisos antes del 5to.

Salió corriendo y volvió a preguntar por él en el puesto de enfermeras, pero todavía estaba en quirófano y ninguna de ellas sabia decirle que le había ocurrido a Edward, Bella se vio obligada a sentarse a esperar.

En esa ciudad estaban solos, Carlisle y Esme se habían retirado y vivían ahora en Londres, Edward se encargaba del negocio de Carlisle, ya que sus hermanos eran demasiado bohemios para la asesoría financiera...

La ultima vez que ambos habían oído de los hermanos de Edward, era que la menor, Alice, con su esposo Jasper, estaban en Sudamérica, ayudando a niños pobres mientras Jasper hacía investigaciones de nuevas vacunas y el mayor, Emmet, estaba con Rosalie, su esposa, en África ayudando contra el cólera o el sida, la verdad no sabia con exactitud a quien ayudaban.

Por la parte de los Swan, Bella era hija única y su padre había muerto hacia unos 6 años y Renne, su madre, se había casado hacia 3 con Fernando y ahora vivían en Madrid.

Y Renessme su pequeña hija de 10 años estaba estudiando en un internado en Francia, por lo que ahora estaban solos, Bella no tenía a quien llamar para avisarle de la salud de Edward, ella no contaba con muchos amigos debido a que siempre era una amargada con todos y no tenía idea de con quien se relacionaba su esposo.

-"Familiares de Edward Cullen" dijo la voz de un hombre vestido de quirófano, Bella se colocó de pie rápidamente y fue hasta donde estaba el medico.

-"Soy Isabella Cullen, soy su... Esposa" dijo haciendo una pausa, él hombre asintió y la llevó aparte para hablarle, eso no le gusto ¿y si Edward se había muerto?

-"Su esposo tuvo un aparatoso accidente de transito" comenzó el medico, Bella escuchó con atención.

-"Al parecer, su auto impactó con el lateral de una camioneta, pero quedó en el camino de un camión, que no pudo frenar debido al peso de la carga, por lo que barrió por completo al auto de su esposo"

Bella cerró los ojos un segundo

-"¿Qué pasó con él?" preguntó, el doctor respiró profundo, ella lo fulminó con la mirada

-"¡Hable!" pidió ella con manos y dientes apretados, parecía mas molesta que aterrada.

-"Gracias a un favor divino, el camión impacto con el auto de su marido por la ventana del copiloto, el mayor impacto lo llevó el auto, sin embargo su esposo recibió heridas considerables, tiene cortadas y contusiones fuertes, tuvo una hemorragia interna y hubo que operario para detenerla, no tenía el cinturón puesto y eso hizo que los golpes fueran por todo el cuerpo, la hemorragia fue controlada así como las demás heridas"

Bella lo escuchaba sin poder articular palabra y sin poder creer todo eso, pero pudo notar como el medico parecía ocultar algo mas.

-"¿Qué más?" preguntó con voz poco firme "¿hay algo más?" el medico asintió.

-"Recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza, él llego inconsciente a la clínica y no sabemos con exactitud que consecuencias pueda acarrear semejante golpe"

-"¿De qué está hablando específicamente?" preguntó alerta.

-"No sabemos que pueda pasar, el golpe fue en la base del cráneo y en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza, el neurólogo lo revisó y controló la situación, pero como le digo... la situación de su esposo es de total incertidumbre, se hizo lo humanamente posible"

Bella sintió como si le dieran un golpe en las entrañas, de repente sintió que no podía respirar.

-"Como que…" preguntó con un dolor en el pecho "¿cómo que total incertidumbre?"

-"Quiero ser franco con usted señora" respondió el medico.

-"Su esposo está en coma y si despierta, dese por bien servida y agradezca al señor"

Bella se apoyó de una de las paredes sosteniendo, el medico le prestó apoyo, llamó a unas enfermeras, pero Bella sacudió la cabeza, estaba en shock.

-"¿Puedo verlo?" preguntó, el hombre asintió le hizo señas a una enfermera que la escoltó hasta unas puertas batientes que rezaban _**"cuidados intensivos"**_ Bella entró a un cuarto esterilizado y le indicaron una bata, gorro y tapaboca desechable que debía usar para poder entrar, se vistió como un zombie y al salir con su atuendo, le indicaron que su esposo se encontraría en el 4to cubículo, Bella caminó despacio y apartó la cortina con cuidado.

Bella en verdad detestaba a Edward, él había sido el causante de los peores momentos de su vida, su papa se había muerto odiándola por haber salido embarazada tan joven, había perdido la oportunidad de ir a la universidad, de viajar, de conocer el mundo ya que mientras sus amigas buscaban que vestido ponerse para su graduación, ella pasaba noches en vela tratando de que Nessie dejara de llorar, ella adoraba a su hija, pero odiaba a Edward Cullen por haberla arrastrado a esa vida que ella no hubiera querido.

Pero cuando abrió esas cortinas, cuando vio su estado, supo que por más que pudiera odiarlo, nunca le desearía eso a nadie, ese de la camilla no era él, era una piltrafa humana, envuelta en vendajes y moretones deformantes.


	2. Capítulo 2 Bruja

**Hola de nuevo.**

**La historia tuvo excelente aceptación en su primer capitulo jeje, casi me colapsan el celular por la cantidad de correos indicándome nuevos seguidores, eso les aseguro que no existen las palabras para expresar la gratitud que me hacen sentir, espero mantener sus expectativas.**

**Hubo uno de los comentarios que me preguntaron cuando iba a actualizar, estaba pensando en dos capítulos por semana mientras los tenga listos, por lo que estaba pensando en actualizar los días lunes y jueves ¿okis? Si cambio de parecer, se los haré saber con anticipación.**

**Hubo otro comentario que me pregunto por un epílogo para LMDMH la verdad no lo he considerado siquiera, así que no lo esperen ¿bueno? La idea debe llegarme sola a la cabeza para ponerme a escribir y hasta ahora nada a sucedido por lo que se queda hasta ahí.**

**Espero haber contestado bien las preguntas, si tienen alguna otra no duden en comentarla.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**¡Besos!**

**Capitulo 2: **

**Bruja:**

-"Llegamos" dijo Bella entrando a la gran casa, detrás de ella venia Edward sostenía su maleta con ambas manos, caminaba por el pasillo viendo el jardín del frente y la fachada de la casa con cierto asombro, ya casi no quedaban restos de su marcas, todas habían sanado en el hospital, entró y vio la gran sala y dio un silbido por lo bajo.

-"¿Aquí vivimos?" preguntó impresionado.

-"Si" contestó ella obstinada "hace 8 años vivimos aquí, tu padres nos la dejaron cuando se mudaron a Londres"

-"Mis… padres" dijo haciendo una pausa.

Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco, habían pasado 2 meses desde el accidente de Edward y había pasado un mes desde que había despertado por completo, los doctores le dijeron a Bella que había sido un autentico milagro, sólo que hubo un pequeño detalle.

Edward perdió la memoria, debido al gran golpe en la cabeza, había una parte de su cerebro que se vio afectada por el impacto, pudo haberle traído consecuencias peores, pero los médicos le explicaron que dentro de todo habían tenido suerte, puesto que, de todas las cosas terribles que pudo haberle ocasionado el golpe, simplemente afecto su memoria.

Después de la crisis que le dio a Edward al despertar, los psiquiatras lo trataron, explicándole que había sufrido un accidente muy grave, Edward aunque asustado, entendió que estaba amnésico, no sabia nada de su vida, no recordaba nada, sabía que se llamaba Edward Cullen por que lo leyó en la pulsera que descansaba en su muñeca con sus datos y supo que tenía una esposa que lo iba a ver todos los días, por que el doctor se lo explicó.

Pero cuando vio a la mujer de cabello castaño y bastante pálida, entrar por la puerta de la habitación, se quedo mudo, no sólo por que no tenía idea de quien era, sino por que le había parecido muy hermosa.

Ese día conoció a Isabella Cullen, su esposa.

Dos días mas tarde le habían empezado las terapias, tanto físicas como mentales, Edward debía someterse a ellas para que los médicos estuvieran seguros de que podía enfrentarse al mundo que lo rodeaba, Bella iba a verlo todos los días, antes o después de trabajar, Edward se acostumbro a su presencia, pero hablaban muy poco, no sabia por qué pero ello lo intimidaba bastante.

Pasado el mes desde que había despertado, consideraron y accedieron finalmente a darle de alta, Edward salió asustado de la clínica, viendo con asombro todo lo que le rodeaba, no tenía idea de que los edificios podían ser tan altos, ni que la gente caminara tan rapido, son parecer ver a donde iban.

Vio fascinado por la ventana como el caos de la ciudad iba descendiendo mientras ella conducía sin detenerse, ella era la única que podía ayudarlo, su esposa, eso le habían dicho, por lo que se embarcó en esta relativamente nueva vida, de la cual no recordaba ni un ápice, esperando que esa mujer, lo ayudara.

-"Si… tus padres" dijo Bella terminando de entrar a la sala, quitándose el abrigo y la bufanda.

-"Carlisle y Esme Cullen" completó Bella al verle la cara, dijo despacio sus nombres, esperando que él diera algún indicio de recuerdo, Edward se quedó en silencio un segundo, pero luego negó apenado.

Bella respiró profundo, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba.

-"Tengo que ir a trabajar" dijo haciendo que él la viera realmente asustado.

-"¿Qué?" le preguntó ella.

-"¿Trabajar?" dijo él bajito "ehh, ¿puedo ir?" preguntó, Bella negó de inmediato.

-"Edward, soy Chef" le dijo, él se le quedó viendo como un tonto, ella resopló.

-"Cocino en un restaurante" le explicó, él asintió rápidamente, sabia que significaba la palabra, pero nunca imaginó que ella fuera uno, Bella volvió a colocar sus ojos en blanco.

-"Me voy, se me esta haciendo tarde" dijo.

-"Entonces…" dijo él haciendo una pausa "¿no puedo ir?" preguntó, Bella volvió a negar.

-"No, nadie que no sea personal de la cocina puede entrar en ella, quédate aquí, desempaca, no sé" dijo yendo a la cocina por un poco de agua, Edward la siguió como un perrito faldero, vio el vaso de agua en sus manos interesado, Bella vio como lo observaba y se lo extendió, Edward lo tomó probando con cautela su contenido.

-"¡Agua!" dijo riendo, Bella subió sus cejas.

-"20 puntos cariño" dijo sarcástica, pero Edward no entendió el tono, Bella se encaminó de nuevo a la sala, tomando su cartera y de nuevo su abrigo y su bufanda.

-"En la cocina hay de todo para que te prepares un emparedado si te da hambre, junto al teléfono" dijo señalándolo "esta el numero del restaurante, puedes llamarme si hay alguna emergencia, SÓLO si hay alguna emergencia" dijo rudamente "no puedo ponerme a conversar mientras trabajo"

Edward vio el papel cerca del teléfono y asintió como un niño obediente.

-"Sube tu equipaje" le dijo ella señalando la maleta, "tu habitación es la segunda puerta a la derecha"

-"Segunda a la derecha" dijo asintiendo, Bella dudó un segundo en subir y mostrarle a que se refería, pero vio su reloj y ya estaba retrasada.

-"No vayas a incendiar la casa ¿si?" le pidió, Edward la vio extrañado y luego negó.

-"No, no la voy a incendiar" dijo creyendo que Bella lo había preguntado enserio, Bella resopló y asintió.

-"Ok, se bueno, ya vengo" dijo y terminó de salir de la casa, sacudió la cabeza y le pidió a Dios que por lo menos la casa siguiera en pie para cuando ella regresara.

Mientras manejaba hasta el Craw, pensó en como iba a decirle a la familia de Edward lo que había pasado, ella no se llevaba del todo bien con los Cullen, ya que siempre la habían culpado de embarazarse a propósito con el único motivo de quitarle su fortuna, como si ella alguna vez la hubiera necesitado.

Bella bufó en el auto, ella, una escuincla sin ideas de vida, iba planear quedar embarazada para truncarle el futuro al un chico mayor que ella, _si claro,_ pensó irónica, pero inmediatamente su mirada se torno preocupada.

Pensó en Renessme, ¿cómo le explicaba a su pequeña hija lo que le había ocurrido a su papá? Bella hablaba regularmente con ella, cada dos semanas, que era lo que le permitían en el internado, le había dicho que su papá estaba de viaje y que por eso no había podido comunicarse con ella, sin embargo como la misma Bella se jactaba, su hija era sumamente inteligente, sabía que había algo extraño en la partida tan repentina de su papá.

Tenía que contarle a Renessme, pero ¿por dónde empezaba? Mientras su cabeza iba maquinando posibles historias para inventarle a su hija, se contentó sólo por esta vez, que Edward la hubiese mandado a estudiar tan lejos hacía sólo un par de años.

Llegó entonces al restaurante, con la mente a millón, nadie del Craw sabía nada de lo que sucedía en su vida, durante esos meses que Edward estuvo internado, no se tomó ni un día libre, lo único extraño que sucedió, fue que al día siguiente de accidente, llegó un poco tarde a la cocina, pero nadie se atrevió siquiera a preguntarle nada, ya que ninguno de los que trabajaban para ella, eran sus amigos, de hecho se dirigían a ella como Chef, y algunos en realidad, la detestaban.

-"Buenas Tardes Chef" dijo su segundo al mando, ella asintió terminándose de amarrar el delantal, mientras se lavaba las manos preguntó:

-"¿Están listas las guarniciones del día? ¿las salsas y los ingredientes de los especiales del menú?" preguntó tomando su trapo predilecto del mesón, secándose las manos y colgándolo en el delantal.

-"Todo está listo Chef, sólo se requiere su aprobación" dijo el Sous-Chef haciendo una pequeña reverencia, Bella asintió.

-"Esperemos no sean un asco" dijo acercándose a las hornillas, esas fueron las ultimas palabras que pronunció en la noche, ya que las demás, fueron gritos.

-"¡Dónde dejaron las trufas!" gritó furiosa unas horas después, mientras buscaba por los estantes.

-"Las tengo aquí Chef" le contestó una voz familiar, Bella vio furiosa al responsable y arrancó las trufas de su mano, dirigiéndose de nuevo al plato que estaba preparando.

-"¡Orden lista!" gritó, mientras Embry, uno de los mesoneros, tomaba rápidamente el plato y salía de la vista de la furiosa Chef, para cuando hubo salido. Ángela, la anfitriona, dueña y socia de Bella, entró a la cocina con una sonrisa dulce.

-"El ministro Northon vino a cenar hoy, quiere conocerte Isabella" dijo con voz dulce, eso era parte de la vida cotidiana, a veces iba a cenar alguien lo suficientemente importante, por lo que Bella preparaba sus platos personalmente y casi siempre la llamaban para conocerla.

Bella asintió y se quitó el delantal y el gorro de chef, se dio un vistazo al espejo y salió tras Ángela, antes de salir le indicó al personal de su cocina.

-"Dos minutos gente, no hagan un desastre, ¡Sous-Chef!" gritó a su mano derecha "pendiente con los detalles"

-"Entendido Chef" contestó su segundo al mando.

Para cuando Bella salió, el personal de la cocina no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de alivio, ella era estricta eso todos los sabían, pero últimamente era una verdadera arpía

-"¡Dios! ¿A veces no deseas que todos los clientes la llamen para conocerla?" le preguntó una de las cocineras al Sous-Chef, él simplemente se encogió de hombros

-"Tenemos platos pendientes Jessica, dejemos las conversaciones para después"

-"Diablos Jacob, te dejo encargado por 2 minutos, no te lo tomes tan a pecho"

La chica se giró dejando a Jacob cerca de una enorme cacerola, donde se estaba cocinando una salsa especial, que se usaban para algunos de los platos del día.

Jacob, no podía dejar de intrigarle la actitud de Isabella, desde demasiados días, no estaba con ella, la veía todos los días en el trabajo, eso era cierto, él era su Sous-Chef, pero jamás se hablaban mas allá de lo necesario y siempre tenía que ver con las comidas del restaurante, ellos daban la imagen de que simplemente trabajaban juntos, para los ojos de los demás, Jacob simplemente era uno mas que trabajaba para la gran tirana, Isabella Cullen.

Lo que nadie sabía, era que dos veces a la semana, la gran tirana, se sometía a lo que él quisiera, porque ella mandaba en la cocina del Craw, pero en el apartamento de Jacob, mandaba él.

Pero ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que la gran chef no aparecía por su departamento, y esa abstinencia no le gustaba para nada, imaginaba que algo pasaba por que la actitud de Bella había cambiado por completo, se le veía mas cansada y su humor era mas terrible, si es que eso era posible.

Pero él y Bella mantenían una relación puramente física, él lo consideraba una vida paralela, donde ninguno sabia detalles de la vida personal del otro, sólo sabían que a ninguno de los dos les gustaba su vida cotidiana, Jacob sabia que Bella era casada y se llevaba muy mal con su marido, pero hasta ahí.

Bella entró de nuevo a la cocina como un tropel, dando ordenes y exigiendo perfección en absolutamente todos los platos que salían de su cocina, cerca de las 8 de la noche, entró al gran refrigerador, una gran caja de metal, que era dos veces el alto de Bella de unos 8 metros cuadrados de espacio, estaba buscando salmón y algunas huevas de cangrejo, Jacob entró después de ella, buscando municiones por su parte.

Ambos quedaron encerrados en la gran caja de acero, Jacob buscó en los estantes, tratando de ignorar el frio del refrigerador, Bella por su lado estaba tratando de trepar al último estante donde estaban las huevas de cangrejo.

-"¡Diablos!" dijo bajito al ver que no alcanzaba, Jacob se acercó por detrás de ella y las tomó, bajándoselas a su altura.

-"Tenga Chef" le dijo educadamente.

-"Gracias" contestó ella viéndolo a los ojos, tomó lo que estaba buscando y se dirigió a la puerta, Jacob no aguantó y antes de que la abriera habló.

-"¿Mañana?" preguntó en voz baja, mañana era lunes, el día en que el restaurante no abría, ese era uno de sus días juntos, Bella respiró profundo cerrando sus ojos, era prohibido que hablaran de eso en el trabajo, pero tenían mucho tiempo sin encontrarse y Jacob quería saber si seguirían así.

-"No sé" contestó ella, Jacob resopló, ella lo vio con real furia.

-"¿Necesita algo mas Sous-Chef?" preguntó subiendo sus cejas, él sacudió la cabeza.

-"Nada más Chef" contestó educadamente, ya le cobraría esto en algún momento.

Jacob estaba bastante atareado, pero de vez en cuando veía a la Chef, a su jefa, trabajar, ya que era todo un espectáculo, ver que esa mujer, tan bajita y delgada, podía manejar semejantes pesos y tamaños de las hoyas y sartenes que se utilizaban en la cocina, dejando notar la fuerza que poseía.

Al cabo de media hora, Jacob veía como Bella salteaba en una enorme sartén con vegetales, mantequilla y almendras fileteadas, el sartén se prendió en llamas flameando su contenido.

-"¡Alguien!" gritó por encima del flambeado de la sartén "¡tráiganme los dos filetes de mero!"

Mike, el aprendiz a cocinero que estaba mas cerca, corrió con los dos platos hasta Bella, ella apagó el fuego del sartén y entonces sirvió los vegetales, en un perfecto arte culinario.

-"No se puede negar que la arpía es todo un espectáculo Bro" le dijo Embry, el mesonero, a Jacob, que seguía distraído viéndola, éste sacudió la cabeza y volvió a prestarle atención a su salsa.

-"Si Embry, eso si, pero que no te pesque viéndola que es capaz de lanzarte el sartén encendido" completó, Embry rió por lo bajo tomó la orden que estaba lista y salió al restaurante para entregarla.

Bella terminó la jornada realmente agotada, estaba feliz de que mañana fuera día libre, para cuando la cocina había quedado limpia y pulcra, todos salieron por la puerta de atrás al estacionamiento.

Algunos tenían auto, a otros les daban aventones, Bella se dirigió a su volvo sin prestar atención a las habladurías de sus empleados, pero algo llamó poderosamente su atención.

-"¡Jacob!" gritó Jessica, antes de subirse a su auto, Laura, una de las auxiliares en la cocina, ya estaba sentada dentro.

-"Vamos a tomarnos unos tragos, ¿vienes?" preguntó la rubia por encima del techo de su auto.

Bella se congeló metiendo la llave en el cilindro del auto.

-"Gracias, pero no Jess" contestó Jacob, el auto de él estaba justo al frente del de Bella, y el de Jessica, estaba atrás, por lo que dejaba a Bella en la mitad de la conversación.

-"Vamos Jake, mañana no hay que trabajar, no vas a dejar que un par de chicas vayan a un bar solas ¿cierto?" Jacob desvió un poco la vista hacia su jefa, que volteó la cara en el mismo segundo para que no la agarraran espiando, rápidamente abrió el auto y entró cerrando la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-"Otro día Jess" dijo Jacob con esa sonrisa tan encantadora.

-"Oh vamos, a tu novia no le importará" dijo Jessica, Bella no había podido encender el auto, estaba con las manos crispadas apretando las llaves.

-"Estoy seguro que si le importará, nos vemos Jess, no manejes si bebes" le dijo, Bella pudo imaginarlo guiñándole un ojo, vio como Jessica hacia una mueca en dirección al auto de Jacob y finalmente se subía a su sedan y se marchaba, entonces quedaron solo el Volkswagen de Jacob y el Volvo de Bella, Jacob colocó sus ojos en blanco y se inclinó dándole con sus nudillos a la ventanilla del pasajero, Bella pasó la llave y bajó la ventanilla.

-"¿Necesita algo Sous-Chef?" preguntó irónica, Jacob se inclinó, metiendo la cabeza por la ventana.

-"Ven a mi departamento" le pidió sin rodeos, Bella lo vio con ojos desorbitados.

-"Estás loco, sabes que no puedo" le dijo, Jacob movió su cabeza con ojos cerrados, no le gustaban las palabras de Bella.

-"2 semanas" dijo "2 semanas que no vas a mi departamento, sabes cuales son las reglas" le dijo.

-"¡Jacob! No es ni el lugar, ni el momento" dijo nerviosa viendo hacia los lados, pero Jacob no le prestó atención a su comentario.

-"Si tu auto no sigue al mío en este instante, me voy con Jessica y con Laura, ¿entiendes?" Bella apretó con furia el volante, eso era chantaje, además Edward estaba solo, en casa y no podía darse el lujo de pasar la noche fuera, pero menos quería que Jacob fuera tras esas bichas.

-"Jake" dijo ella en tono dulce "hoy no puedo, mañana ¿si?" le pidió, Jacob negó.

-"Tu lo decidiste" le dijo encaminándose al auto, Bella mordió su labio con furia.

-"¡Bien!" gritó por la ventanilla, Jacob sonrió de espaldas a ella, hablándole por encima de su hombro, le dijo.

-"Sígueme"

Bella cerró los ojos y prendió el auto, los siguientes 20 minutos los pasó siguiendo las dos luces rojas del auto de Jake.

Antes de siquiera llegar a abrir la puerta del departamento, Jacob la tenía presa bajo sus labios, Bella había pasado de ser la jefa, a ser la subalterna, Jacob tenía el poder absoluto sobre ella una vez pasaran esa puerta, él se sentía poderoso y ella se sentía feliz de tener las responsabilidad de nada sobre sus hombros.

-"Jake" le dijo mientras caminaban dando tumbos por el pasillo, hacia la habitación de él, "no puedo quedarme a dormir" dijo mientras él seguía besándola, entraron a la habitación y Jacob se puso de rodillas desabrochándole el pantalón.

-"No creo que vayamos a dormir linda" le dijo volteando su cabeza sólo un segundo hacia arriba, terminó de bajarle los pantalones y besó su plano vientre, Bella ahogó un gemido y se inclinó sobre él.

-"Jake, mi lobo, es enserio" le dijo entrecortadamente, mientras él terminaba de bajar sus panties.

-"Hagamos algo" le dijo él deteniéndose sólo un segundo, Bella respirando agitada lo vio a los ojos.

-"Puedes irte, después que yo me quede dormido" ella asintió sonriéndole, él levantó una mano indicándole que no había terminado, ella esperó.

-"Con una condición" dijo tomando aire.

-"¿Cual?"

-"Que te calles y disfrutes" le dijo de manera poco delicada, Bella sonrió y dirigió entonces la cabeza de él de nuevo a su estomago, mientras él volvía a besarla.

El resto de la noche la pasaron como Jacob había mandado, disfrutando por completo y en silencio, claro sin contar los gemidos y las palabras poco coherentes que salían de sus labios.

Finalmente mas cerca del amanecer que de la media noche, Jacob se quedó dormido, Bella se había adormitado un par de veces, pero Jacob parecía realmente insaciable, hasta que por fin, cayó en el mas profundo de los sueños.

Bella se colocó de pie y se vistió tratando de no hacer ruido, cuando estuvo lista, se agachó frente al cuerpo casi inconciente de Jacob, estaba boca abajo, con le rostro hacia el borde de la cama, Bella le acarició el rostro.

-"Lobo" le dijo en voz baja, él medio se movió, Bella volvió a llamarlo.

-"Jake" dijo moviéndolo un poco, finalmente él pareció recobrar un poco de conocimiento.

-"¿Hummm?" dijo aun dormido.

-"Ya me marcho, es para que sepas" le dijo Bella bajito, se inclinó y le besó la mejilla, Jacob se estiró dándose la vuelta y la tomó en brazos, Bella dio un grito en lo que sintió como la tomó colocándola sobre él.

-"No te vayas" le dijo él con ojos cerrados.

-"Tengo que hacerlo, me voy a encontrar problemas en casa" Jacob respiró profundo.

-"El estúpido de tu marido" dijo, Bella no lo corrigió, intentó zafarse del abrazo.

-"Anda Jake, déjame ir" le pidió, Jacob no soltó su abrazo.

-"Bésame y puedes irte" Bella rió e inclinó la cabeza dándole un pico en los labios, Jacob finalmente abrió los ojos con expresión incrédula.

Ella se volvió a inclinar, Jacob la tomó por el cuello sosteniéndola contra él, Bella luchó solo unos segundos, mientras, Jacob iba terminando de despertarse, se alzó un poco alcanzándola mejor, Bella lo tomó por las mejillas, fundiéndose mas y mas con él.

Finalmente, él la giró, posicionándose sobre ella.

-"Jake, en verdad debo irme" le pidió mientras él volvía a bajar por su pecho.

-"Lo siento linda" dijo devolviéndose a sus ojos "pero me despertaste por completo, no me vas a dejar así ¿verdad?" dijo señalando con su cabeza hacia abajo, Bella lo vio levantando sus cejas, Jacob le enseñó su sonrisa perfecta y completa y se apoderó de nuevo de sus labios.

Para cuando Bella pudo finalmente salir del departamento de Jacob, faltaban escasas horas para que amaneciera, bajó corriendo a su auto, y fue lo mas rápido que pudo a casa.

Pero por mas que acelerara, se demoraba cerca de una hora llegar a los suburbios donde tenía su casa, seguramente Edward estaría insoportable y fastidioso, seguro pelearían de nuevo, Bella estacionó frente a su casa y se bajó con la peor de las actitudes, dispuesta a pelear y discutir con su _adorado_ marido.

Abrió la puerta de la casa, esperando que él saliera de la sala con ojos desorbitados y gritos, después de todo ella nunca se había quedado a dormir fuera, sabía que había sido un error seguir a Jacob anoche, pero de verdad necesitaba relajarse y Jacob sabia muy bien como hacerlo.

Pero Edward no salió, Bella caminó hasta la sala y no había nadie, fue a la cocina y nada, arrugó el entrecejo, entonces escuchó como bajaban estrepitosamente las escaleras, caminó de nuevo a la sala y lo encontró.

-"¡ISABELLA!" gritó él, Bella no dejo de sorprenderse por el grito, pero, porque no era en tono de reclamo, mas bien parecía… ¿preocupado? ¿Angustiado?

Bella se quedó en el sitio cuando él termino de bajar y corrió a su encuentro, abrazándola.

-"Ok, Edward, ya, bájame" le dijo al sentir como la alzaba un poco, Edward la soltó y se alejó un paso.

-"Lo siento" dijo separándose un paso "¿estás bien?" le preguntó él sosteniendo sus manos en la espalda, Bella lo vio extrañada.

-"Claro que estoy bien, ¿por qué no lo estaría?" preguntó levantando sus cejas.

-"No, no, por nada" dijo Edward separándose otro paso, luego con voz baja le preguntó "¿te obligan a trabajar hasta tan tarde?" Bella estaba sorprendidísima, Edward estaba preocupado, No estaba gritándole o discutiendo con ella.

-"Ehh hoy fue especial" dijo Bella inventando "hubo un problema en la cocina y tocó quedarnos para resolverlo" dijo despacio.

Edward suspiró aliviado.

-"Que bueno que estás bien" dijo para mas asombro de Bella, "pensé en llamarte, pero como me dijiste que sólo lo hiciera en emergencias y técnicamente yo estaba bien" dijo con actitud apenada.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, definitivamente, este no era su marido, se encaminó a las escaleras, Edward la siguió.

-"No incendie la casa" dijo como un niño que le expone sus logros a sus padres.

-"Si, ya veo" dijo Bella terminando de subir, caminó al pasillo y entró en la primera puerta a la derecha, cuando entró se quedó en el sitio.

-"¿Qué pasó aquí?" preguntó.

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó él asustado.

-"Colocaste tu ropa aquí" dijo Bella girándose a verlo "¿Dormiste aquí?"

-"Si…" dijo él con cejas levantadas, pensando sus palabras antes de decirlas.

-"Aquí estaban tus cosas, supuse que…" dijo él despacio, Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco, no se iba a poner a explicarle a su amnésico esposo, que ellos no dormían en el mismo cuarto desde hacia ya un par de años.

-"No importa, vete ¿si? tengo sueño y quiero darme una ducha" dijo señalándole la puerta, Edward la vio a ella y a la puerta repetidas veces.

-"¡Que!" le preguntó ella obstinada.

-"¿Qué voy a hacer mientras duermes?" preguntó, Bella cerro sus ojos.

-"No sé, nunca me preguntaste esto antes, has lo que quieras, ve televisión, que se yo" dijo obstinada.

-"Se me había ocurrido algo" dijo, Bella resopló, jamás se iba a poder separar de él, se sentó en la cama y se desprendió de sus zapatos.

-"¿Qué se te ocurrió?" preguntó.

Edward que no entendía el comportamiento fastidiado de su esposa, le dijo.

-"Abajo y acá afuera, vi algunas fotos" dijo, Bella lo vio entrecerrando los ojos.

-"¿Eso que tiene?"

-"Que no tengo idea de quienes son, ¿podrías decirme?"

-"Edward, tengo sueño, el médico dijo que recuperarías la memoria en algún momento, ¿para qué voy a perder el tiempo diciéndote quienes son los de las fotos?" se quitó los calcetines y se colocó de pie quitándose el abrigo.

-"Pero, ¿te importaría ayudarme? no, no tengo idea de quien me rodea, nada de esto es familiar" dijo viendo a sus lados "por favor" le dijo viéndola a los ojos, Bella se quedó sorprendida, tenía años que no escuchaba esas palabras de él, ella detestaba la actitud de Edward, detestaba su siempre egocentrismo, pero este que tenía al frente, no era ni la sombra de lo que ella conocía.

Colocó sus ojos en blanco se colocó sus pantuflas y salió de la habitación, Edward se quedó en el mismo sitio sin moverse, ella se giró en la entrada.

-"Ven" le dijo, Edward dibujó una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y la siguió, llegaron a la mitad del pasillo y Bella vio hacia arriba, había una cuerda, volteó hacia Edward y le dijo.

-"Tómala, hala esa cuerda hacia abajo" Edward obedeció, era bastante alto y no tuvo mas que estirar su brazo para alcanzarla, inmediatamente se desprendió del techo una escalerilla, Bella subió en ella y abrió la trampilla de ático.

-"Sube" le dijo a Edward, él la siguió viendo todo con asombro.

El ático era un lugar enorme, del tamaño de la casa completa, sin divisiones, el techo y las paredes eran blancas, estaba increíblemente limpio y fresco, Nessie adoraba subir allí para estudiar y les hizo prometer a sus padres cuando se fue a estudiar a Francia que lo mantendrían igual, ambos habían hecho la promesa, por lo que el personal que iba a la casa a limpiar, tenía como orden aspirar y limpiar el ático una vez a la semana, contaba con mesas de estudio y algunas bibliotecas, también tenían un aparato de aire acondicionado, Para los días de calor.

-"¡Wow!" dijo Edward admirando el espacio.

-"Aquí" dijo Bella encaminándolo hacia uno de los rincones, habían un montón de cajas.

-"Estas son fotografías de toda la familia, revísalas si quieres" le dijo señalándole las cajas, "yo en verdad necesito dormir, cuando despierte si no recuerdas quienes son, te puedo decir, ¿vale?"

Edward asintió y se sentó en el suelo, acercando hacia él las cajas llenas de álbumes de fotos.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y bajó de nuevo a su habitación, ignorando la ropa que Edward había acomodado en su armario, se dio una súper ducha y se dejó caer en la cama realmente agotada, el trabajo y Jacob la habían dejado muerta.

Para cuando despertó, varias horas mas tarde, se dio cuenta que moría de hambre, cepilló sus dientes y bajó a prepararse algo de comer, agradeció para sus adentros que hoy no le tocara salir, la verdad necesitaba descansar un poco y no tener que ir a trabajar o no tener que ir a la clínica, resultaba todo un alivio.

Arrugó la frente al pensar en la clínica, ¿dónde estaría Edward? Volteó a sus lados y no vio siquiera indicios de movimiento, colocó sus ojos en blanco, odiaba servir de niñera, preparó dos emparedados, con lechuga, tomate, alfalfa, tocineta, pechuga de pollo y especies.

Saboreó sus dedos en lo que terminó de prepararlos, colocó ambos súper emparedados sobre una bandeja y sirvió dos vasos de te helado, subió entonces a la planta de arriba, caminó hasta la escalerilla del ático.

-"¡EDWARD!" gritó hacia arriba, todo se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego la voz de él contestó, como si tuviera alguna duda de que lo estuvieran llamando a él.

-"¿Si?" dijo asomándose por la trampilla, al verla le sonrió "¡Isabella!" dijo contento "¡despertaste!" Bella no pudo evitar bufar.

-"Si Edward, desperté, ¿comiste algo?" preguntó, él lo pensó un segundo y negó repetidas veces.

-"Por qué no bajas" le dijo ella "te preparé un emparedado" él la vio con ojos brillantes.

-"¿Por qué no subes?" dijo bajando para ayudarla con la bandeja, Bella no le dio chance de negarse, Edward le quitó la bandeja y volvió a subir, caminando hasta donde estaban las cajas, Bella lo siguió, se quedó asombrada viendo como Edward había sacado todos y cada uno de los álbumes, estaban regados por el suelo, y a su vez había clasificado casi todas las fotos en pequeños montoncitos, él colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa donde Renessme normalmente estudiaba, cuando se giró, se fijó en la expresión de ella.

-"¡Lo voy a recoger!" dijo "lo prometo"

-"¿Por qué sacaste todas las fotos?" preguntó ella incrédula.

-"Es que se me ocurrió algo, ¿me ayudas?" preguntó tiernamente, Bella caminó despacio y se sentó, Edward tomó su respuesta como positiva, se sentó frente a ella y vio la bandeja con los dos emparedados.

-"¿Puedo tomar cualquiera?" preguntó educadamente, Bella que veía aun asombrada el desorden, asintió, Edward tomó un emparedado y después de verlo detalladamente, lo mordió con cautela, cerró sus ojos un segundo y suspiró en voz alta.

-"Dios, esto está divino" le dijo aun masticando a Bella, ella lo vio subiendo sus cejas.

-"Soy Chef recuerdas, puedo hacer un emparedado" dijo sarcástica, él, como había pasado varias veces ese día, no captó la ironía del comentario.

-"Es evidente" dijo dándole otro mordisco, Bella sacudió la cabeza y tomó su emparedado.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?" preguntó una vez masticó, Edward le indicó que esperara mientras saboreaba un nuevo mordisco, Bella subió sus cejas y le dio un sorbo a la bebida, entonces Edward se colocó de pie y trajo algunos montoncitos de fotos, dio otro mordisco al emparedado y le dijo.

-"Estos se repiten mucho" dijo esparciendo algunas fotos, Bella le prestó atención a las fotografías, limpió sus labios con una servilleta y le indicó.

-"Son de tu familia" dijo "él, es Emmet, tu hermano mayor" dijo señalando al enorme hermano de Edward, vestido de traje "esto fue el día que se casó con Rosalie" dijo señalando la rubia, "ella es tu cuñada"

Edward vio con asombro la fotografía, tomó entonces una libreta y un bolígrafo en los que Bella no había reparado y escribió los nombres de ellos en la segunda página.

-"¿Rosalie que?" preguntó Edward, Bella lo vio extrañada pero contestó.

-"Mackenzie, Rosalie Mackenzie" observó entonces como Edward escribía el apellido de su rubia cuñada, le enseñó el papel a Bella para asegurarse que estaba bien escrito, ella asintió en aprobación.

-"Ellos" dijo mostrándole otra foto, Bella sacudió la cabeza viendo esta vez a la hermana menor de Edward.

-"Alice" dijo "tu hermana menor, y su esposo, Jasper Hale" dijo, Edward asintió y escribió de nuevo los nombres, luego le mostró otra foto, esta vez era de sus padres, Bella le indicó sus nombres y parentesco y Edward escribió los nombres.

Así repitieron el proceso con algunas otras fotos, Bella le indicó los padres de ella, y Edward se mostró altamente preocupado cuando se enteró que el padre de Bella había fallecido, Bella sacudió la cabeza indicándole que ya le había dado sus condolencias cuando Charlie se había ido.

Pero entonces Edward llegó al último montoncito de fotografías, tomó una de ellas y la observó antes de enseñársela a Bella, ella esperó con cejas levantadas a que él enseñara la foto.

-"Hay muchas de ella" dijo y se la enseñó, Bella sintió que su corazón latía mas rápido.

-"¿Quien es?" preguntó él con voz baja, sin pasar por alto la reacción de Bella.

Ella respiró profundo y cerró sus ojos un segundo, luego le dijo.

-"Se llama Renessme Carlie Cullen, aunque desde que nació la llamamos Nessie, es mi…" dijo y se corrigió "es nuestra hija"

Edward abrió sus ojos desorbitados y tomó una foto de la niña nuevamente, era de unos años atrás, antes de que la mandaran a Francia, era Halloween y estaba disfrazada de Dorothy la chica del mago de Oz, tenía un vestido de cuadros azules y blancos, el cabello peinado en dos clinejas una a cada lado de su rostro, su rostro estaba naturalmente lleno de pecas, sonreía enormemente a la cámara, mientras colocaba sus manos en sus caderas posando.

-"Tengo…" dijo Edward en voz baja "¿tenemos una hija?" preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

-"Si" dijo Bella "tienes una hija" le dijo, él volteó a verla con ojos brillantes.

-"¿Dónde está?"

-"Francia" contestó secamente Bella, él abrió sus ojos de mas.

-"¿Qué hace tan lejos?"

-"Tú la mandaste a estudiar allá, en contra de mi voluntad, vale acotar" dijo Bella con actitud altanera, Edward volvió a centrar su atención en la fotografía.

-"¿Cómo no me acuerdo de ella?" preguntó, Bella casi, casi sintió pena por él, pero sólo casi.

-"No sé Edward, no recuerdas a nadie, ¿qué te hace pensar que podrías acordarte de ella?"

-"¡Es mi hija!" dijo alterado "¡debería recordarla!" completó viendo la foto de nuevo, Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Pues si quieres sigue intentando recordarla, yo me voy de aquí, no soporto este espacio tan cerrado"

Tomó la bandeja y se dirigió a las escaleras, Edward seguía viendo la foto, buscándole los más mínimos detalles.

-"¿Ella sabe que no la recuerdo?" preguntó antes de que Bella bajara, ella se detuvo y le contestó.

-"No, nadie de tu familia lo sabe, todos viven muy lejos y lo que te sucedió, no es para mandarlo por correo, y Nessie, no sé como explicárselo"

-"No le digas" le pidió él suplicante "no le digas que no la recuerdo" dijo él enfocándola, Bella vio sorprendida algo en la mejilla de Edward, ¿lagrimas?

-"Como quieras" le contestó encaminándose de nuevo.

-"Recuerda recoger todo antes de que bajes" dijo saliendo.

Edward contemplo entonces la foto de la niña de cabello broncíneo y ojos chocolates, era hermosa y tierna, le buscó parecido con él mismo y con Bella, tenía tantas preguntas.

¿Cuantos años tenía? ¿Qué le gustaba? ¿Qué le disgustaba? Pero por sobre todas las cosas una en especial… ¿Por qué la había mandado a estudiar a Francia?


	3. Capítulo 3 En Blanco

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Cambie de opinión hoy por que ando aburrida en mi casa, así que decidí subir el próximo, no se preocupen que el lunes me verán de nuevo okis…**

**Si ya sé que todos odian a Bella y el nombre del fic es contradictorio, pero necesito que vean la parte bruja de ella, todo está fríamente calculado, no se angustien ¿ok?**

**Nos vemos el Lunes**

**Capitulo 3:**

**En Blanco:**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Edward había regresado a casa, Bella estaba algo obstinada de servir de niñera, el auto de Edward lo habían dado por perdida total después del accidente y estaba esperando saber si, el seguro pagaría los daños.

Por lo que Bella se vio obligada a llevar a Edward a sus sesiones con el psiquiatra una vez por semana, pero por otro lado, no le disgustaba del todo el tener un amnésico esposo, ya que Edward la idolatraba y creía absolutamente todo lo que ella decía, eso, había hecho que Bella no fallara a ninguna de sus citas con Jacob, inventándole a Edward, reuniones y problemas en la cocina del restaurante.

En un momento se sintió mal, estaba jugando sucio y lo sabía, pero se dijo a si misma, que el antiguo Edward se merecía aquel engaño, además, ambos sabían que el matrimonio era una simple fachada, lo único diferente es que él no lo recordaba, por lo que se repitió muchas veces, que no importaba sacarle provecho a el estado mental de Edward.

Bella había podido convencerlo de que se saliera de su habitación, indicándole que no debía forzar su mente a recordar y que era mejor estar en un lugar nuevo y fresco, eso eran puras patrañas, pero como pasaba últimamente, Edward le creyó y accedió a mudarse a la habitación contigua, dejando a Bella sola en la habitación principal de la casa.

Hoy era jueves, era temprano en la mañana, Bella se estaba tomando su café en la sala, tenía su bata puesta y estaba sentada frente al computador portátil de la sala, hoy iba a hablar con Nessie.

Después del segundo sorbo, un sonido familiar, retumbó en la laptop, su niña se había conectado a Skype, Bella aceptó la llamada e inmediatamente el rostro blanco, lleno de pecas de su hija, salió en tamaño familiar.

-"¡Mami!" gritó Renessme desde el otro lado de la pantalla, a Bella se le dibujo una sonrisa de verdad en el rostro, dulcificando su expresión.

-"¡Hija! ¿Cómo estas mi vida?" preguntó tiernamente, Nessie le devolvió la sonrisa y se encogió de hombros.

-"Bien" dijo en un tono no muy convincente.

-"¿Qué sucedió mi vida?" preguntó Bella con voz preocupada, la niña volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-"Nada, o mas bien, lo mismo de siempre" continuó, "pero no me hagas caso, estoy muy nostálgica, los extraño mucho" dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas.

-"Hija no llores" le pidió Bella con voz quebrada, Nessie volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

-"No importa mami, es una bobada, esta semana no ha sido muy buena" dijo secándose un poco la comisura de su ojo derecho.

-"¿Tuviste problemas mi amor?"

-"Un poco" contestó.

-"Cuéntame" pidió angustiada Bella, Nessie sacudió su mano, intentando restarle importancia al asunto, Bella vio a la cámara subiendo sus cejas, Nessie resopló y contestó.

-"Hay una profesora aquí que me detesta, dice que todavía no hablo el francés como debería" dijo, Bella frunció el ceño extrañada, eso no parecía ser lo que su hija en realidad quería contarle, además la niña hablaba muy bien el francés.

-"Que raro cariño, cuando te fuiste para allá, hablabas casi a la perfección el idioma, además, ¿te va a reprender después de que tienes casi dos años allá?" preguntó cruzándose de brazos, sabiendo que ese no era el verdadero motivo de la tristeza de su hija.

-"Bueno" dijo la niña dudando "la profesora es nueva, dice que no le coloco la elegancia suficiente a las palabras" Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco, si había alguien mas exagerado para hablar en francés, esa era Nessie.

-"Renessme" dijo Bella haciendo que la niña subiera la vista a la cámara de la maquina, sorprendida de escuchar su nombre completo, Bella se cruzó de brazos y vio expectante a la cámara.

-"¿Qué sucede en verdad?" le preguntó, Nessie, suspiró y cerrando sus ojos un segundo, pareciéndose enormemente a su papá, Bella esperó.

-"Marcie" dijo frunciendo la boca, Bella sabía poco de esa niña, sabía que estudiaba con Nessie y que no se llevaban bien.

-"¿Qué sucede con ella?" preguntó Bella.

-"¡Me odia mama!" gritó Nessie por la pantalla, haciendo que Bella levantara sus cejas de asombro.

-"Nessie, ¿cómo alguien puede odiarte? ¿No estarás siendo un poco exagerada?" preguntó con cautela, Nessie negó repetidamente.

-"No mama, es insoportable, me, me la tiene jurada, siempre me está fastidiando, metiéndose conmigo, me han castigado dos veces por su culpa" dijo, Bella sacudió la cabeza, ella había estado al tanto de los castigos de Nessie, por que de la dirección del colegio le mandaban las notificaciones por correo electrónico.

-"Si" dijo Bella, "me enteré de esos castigos, ¿qué sucede contigo señorita? ¿de cuando acá tú te portas mal?" preguntó, Nessie volvió a resoplar.

-"¡Es culpa de ella! ¡De Marcie!" dijo gritando, Bella se acercó alterada a la cámara.

-"¡Nessie cálmate!" le dijo, "Dios, ¿qué sucede contigo? Respira" le indicó intentando que se calmara, Nessie le hizo caso a su mama.

-"Ahora" dijo Bella, "¿cuéntame que fue lo que paso?" le pidió con mas clama.

-"Estábamos en clases" dijo Nessie con voz mas calmada, Bella asintió, "la profesora nos mandó ha hacer un árbol genealógico" continuó, Bella siguió prestando atención, "Yo empecé colocando los nombres de ustedes, mis tíos y mis abuelos" Bella sintió como su voz se quebraba.

-"¿Qué sucedió después?" preguntó con voz baja.

-"Cuando me levanté a exponer mi árbol, Marcie se burló, diciéndome que había inventado esos nombres, que era una huérfana que mis padres me habían botado y que estaba aquí por lástima"

Bella si hubiera podido, se hubiese metido por la cámara de la computadora para abrazar a Nessie y para buscar a esa tal Marcie y caerle a patadas, cerró sus puños con fuerza.

-"Nessie, mi vida, tu sabes que eso no es verdad, no, no tienes que hacerle caso, tus abuelos, tus tíos y tus padres te adoran" dijo en tono conciliador.

-"¡Pero no los veo nunca!" dijo la niña frustrada, "en cambio, los padres de Marcie, vienen todos los fines de semana a buscarla como al resto de las niñas…. Mamá, estoy sola y muy lejos" Bella cerró sus ojos contrariada.

-"Nessie, sabes que estas en ese colegio por tu bien, mi vida… es el mejor colegio del mundo" le dijo, Nessie se vio frustrada.

-"No me importa mamá" le dijo con mas lágrimas en los ojos, "Quiero estar en casa, quiero estar con ustedes" Bella se traslado a los primeros meses de Nessie en Francia, ella se negaba a estar allá y Bella y Edward intentaban convencerla de que era lo mejor.

-"Hija, ¿otra vez con lo mismo?" preguntó Bella abatida.

-"Mamá, por favor" pidió la niña, Bella suspiró.

-"Fue una decisión entre tu padre y yo cariño, es lo mejor para ti, cuando crezcas sabrás a lo que me refiero"

-"Mama, lo mejor para mi, es estar con ustedes" Bella fue a articular respuesta y Nessie volvió a hablar "¿y papá?" preguntó "¿ya regreso? O ¿está de viaje todavía?"

Bella respiró profundo, ese era un tema delicado para explicarlo por una webcam.

-"Ehhh… Esta de viaje todavía" mintió, Nessie resopló.

-"¿Y está demasiado ocupado en su viaje como para no hablarme? Mamá…. ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablé con él la ultima vez" dijo entre preocupada y molesta.

Bella se vio visiblemente incomoda.

-"Por Dios Nessie… que cosas dices, ¿qué pudo haber pasado? sabes como es tu papá, debe estar sumamente ocupado y con la diferencia de horarios no puede localizarte, no, no seas paranoica hija"

-"Mamá, he hablado con tío Emmet y con tía Alice y ellos SI están en sitios lejanos y remotos, ¿dónde esta papá?" preguntó, "quiero hablar con él, quiero convencerlo de que me deje regresar a casa"

-"Nessie, tengo que irme, es tarde y hoy trabajo en el restaurante ¿recuerdas?" dijo, Nessie colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Supongo" dijo con labios fruncidos "pero si hablas con papá, dile que me llame o que por lo menos me escriba un correo"

-"Seguro hija" dijo Bella incomoda, "Cuídate mucho y no te dejes atormentar por Marcie" dijo, Nessie bufó, Bella le lanzó un beso a la cámara, Nessie lo devolvió igual y entonces sólo cerró la laptop, se levantó dispersa, con la cabeza en otra parte, ¿cómo iba a mantener esto por mas tiempo?

Respiró profundo y se apoyó de la pared, su pobre hija estaba sufriendo, quería regresar a casa, pero ¿cómo regresaba?

-"¿Isabella?" la llamó su voz desde las escaleras, Bella cerró sus ojos con mas fuerza, esa era la razón de todas sus desgracias.

-"¿Quién mas puede ser?" dijo subiendo, pasó junto a él que se pegó de la pared para no entorpecer su camino.

Edward subió sus cejas y terminó de bajar las escaleras, fue a la cocina y se sirvió un poco de café, había descubierto que le gustaba el café negro con un cubo de azúcar y que su esposa lo preparaba realmente sabroso, Edward tomó su gran taza de café y se sentó en la sala, encendiendo el televisor, colocó el show de Oprah Winfrey, le parecía simpático.

Al rato, Bella bajó, iba vestida de negro, significaba que iba a trabajar.

-"¿Vas al restaurante ya?" preguntó Edward, Bella resopló mientras tomaba sus llaves.

-"Si" se limitó en contestar, Edward vio el reloj del Blu ray de la sala, eran casi las 9 de la mañana, abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-"¿Tan temprano?" preguntó, Bella no contestó.

Edward se estaba acostumbrando al trato neutral de su esposa, él le echaba la culpa a su pérdida de memoria, seguramente el antiguo Edward no era tan fastidioso como lo era él ahora, pero no podía evitar caerle a mil preguntas, era la única persona con la que se relacionaba a diario.

A Edward le hubiese gustado ir a su oficina, Bella le había medio contado que era asesor financiero, no tenía mucha idea de que hacia un asesor financiero, pero cuando le planteó a su psiquiatra que le gustaría volver a ver siquiera su oficina, éste le dijo, que era preferible que todavía no lo hiciera, que podía entrar en una especie de shock, si se rodeaba de su vida y terminaba sin recordar nada.

Bella que había ido al pequeño perchero de la puerta tomando su abrigo y bufanda contestó.

-"Si, tan temprano, tengo cosas que hacer" dijo, Edward no reclamó, no discutió, simplemente contestó abatido.

-"Esta bien, que te diviertas"

Bella no contestó y salió de la casa, encaminándose a su auto.

La verdad era que no tenía que ir tan temprano al restaurante, tampoco tenía que ir donde Jacob, ya que se habían visto el día anterior, simplemente quería salir de casa, cada vez que se quedaba, aparte de servirle de niñera, Edward le hacía mil preguntas estúpidas, se la pasaba de arriba abajo con una libreta anotando cosas y eso simplemente, la sacaba de quicio.

Por lo que hoy se fue al mercado del centro, casi todos los vendedores la conocían, así que mientras se paseaba y hacia pedidos para que llevaran al restaurante, iba ideando en su mente los platos especiales del día teniendo como efecto, sacarse a Edward Cullen de la cabeza.

Edward por su parte estaba en el sofá, ya había terminado su café y estaba ojeando su cuaderno una vez mas, mientras escribía uno que otro detalle, mientras hacia eso un sonido en la mesa de la sala llamó su atención.

Vio con escepticismo el rectángulo plateado con una manzana mordida labrada en la superficie, le pasó sus dedos por encima.

La computadora volvió a hacer un pitido, Edward moviéndose por instinto, supo que podía abrirse, separó los dos compartimientos abriendo por completo la computadora.

La vio por unos segundos con el ceño fruncido y la mirada curiosa, entonces toco una de las teclas, inmediatamente la computadora cobró vida, Edward se retiró un poco para luego volver a acercarse, la pantalla cobró vida y lo que mostró hizo que Edward girara su cabeza contrariado.

¿Era una biblioteca lo que veía? Y mas extraño aun, ¿era su rostro el que veía en el recuadro pequeño de la derecha?

Movió su mano experimentalmente y vio como el gesto era repetido en el recuadro pequeño, entonces, haciéndolo retirarse abruptamente de nuevo de la pantalla, escuchó una voz.

-"¡Mamá! Dejaste la conversación activa, menos mal te conectaste de nuevo" dijo una chiquilla, de cabello familiarmente broncíneo y largo, su rostro era bastante blanco, lleno de pecas y con unos enormes ojos del color del chocolate.

Edward se descubrió sonriéndole enormemente a su hija.

Renessme por el otro lado de la pantalla quedó perpleja.

-"¿Papá?" dijo con voz baja y lenta, luego le sonrió igual a como él lo hacia, "¡PAPÁ!" gritó a la pantalla, Edward no podía hablar, estaba embelezado viendo a la hermosa niña frente a él.

-"¿Renessme?" preguntó sorprendido.

-"¡Papá! ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Dónde estabas?"

Edward comprendió en ese segundo su error, ¿qué le decía a su hija? volteó hacia los lados como esperando encontrar la respuesta dibujada en las paredes, Nessie lo miraba aun con sorpresa en su rostro.

-"¿Cómo es que acabas de llegar?" dijo la niña a los segundos, descifrando la imagen de su papá, era evidente que estaba en ropa de dormir, ¿cómo era posible entonces que estuviera llegando de un viaje?

Y si ya estaba en casa, ¿por qué su mama no le había dicho nada?

-"¿Papá?" volvió a hablarle, pero él no contestó, se veía…. Raro, ¿asustado quizás?

-"Ehhh, no, no debí" dijo él sin saber qué hacer, su hija no tenía idea de lo que había pasado, pero algo mas fuerte lo desestabilizo, ¿cómo podía no recordar a esa niña?

-"Papá… Háblame" le pidió la pequeña, que no pasaba por alto lo extraño de la situación "¿por qué no me habías llamado? ¿Cuándo regresaste? ¿Siquiera te fuiste de viaje?" preguntó alterada, porque su papá no le contestaba.

Edward entró en un ataque de pánico, no tenía idea de que contestar y su cerebro estaba como loco buscando que ese rostro le fuera familiar, que siquiera le deslumbrara algún mínimo destello de algún recuerdo en su cabeza, buscó y buscó desesperado…. Pero nada sucedió.

-"Debo irme" dijo en voz alta, sin saber si ella lo escucharía o no, y sin dar más explicaciones volvió a cerrar la computadora, se quedó viendo la manzana labrada en la superficie del rectángulo cuadrado y empezó a respirar aceleradamente, colocó una mano contra su pecho, su corazón latía impresionantemente rápido, con la otra mano se sostuvo de la mesa.

Su respiración seguía en crescendo, entonces sintió algo húmedo bajando por su rostro, toco incrédulo como una lágrima descendía por su mejilla, no sabía que le estaba ocurriendo, caminó hasta el sofá y tomó su libreta, buscó desesperado pasando las paginas, llegó entonces a la de la niña disfrazada de Dorothy.

-"¡Recuérdala!" se gritó a sí mismo "Renessme Carlie Cullen, Renessme Carlie Cullen, Renessme Carlie Cullen" repitió una y otra vez balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás, viendo el retrato de su pequeña , empezó a ver la fotografía distorsionada y parpadeo, sacando las lagrimas de sus ojos.

Se dejó caer en el suelo y siguió viendo la fotografía.

-"Renessme Carlie Cullen" repitió, pasando sus dedos por encima del retrato, forzando su mente a recordar ese día, su sonrisa, su voz, su mirada, cualquier cosa…

Pero por más que lo intentó, no lo logró.

_**En el restaurante.**_

Cerca de las 3 de la tarde, abrió sus puertas para el público el restaurante de especialidades mediterráneas, Craw, Isabella Cullen, primer Chef, ofrecía un amplio repertorio.

El restaurante, era relativamente nuevo, había existido desde hacía algunos años, pero lo habían reinventado, los dueños quisieron darle un vuelco a la comida rápida que servían antes, modificando el restaurante en un lugar exclusivo y exquisito.

Isabella Cullen, había sido Sous-Chef por algunos años ya, cocinaba con el gran Chef Patricio Segovia, un español, que le había enseñado (y no de la manera más dulce) a ser la gran y exigente Chef que era hoy en día.

Cuando se le presentó la oportunidad a Bella de regir su propia cocina, no lo pensó dos veces, dejó en los mejores términos su relación con Patricio y fue a probar suerte con el nuevo reto en el Craw.

Bella no era dueña del restaurante, era socia de Ángela, contando con algunas acciones, de lo que sí era dueña era de la cocina, ahí, ella tenía plena potestad de hacer y deshacer lo que creyera conveniente.

El especial del día, eran Camarones al ajillo con finas hierbas, tanto ese plato como el resto del menú, se estaba vendiendo increíblemente, dado que había alguna convención en la ciudad y la gran mayoría estaba almorzando en el Craw, el restaurante no era pequeño, pero tampoco tenía demasiada capacidad, por lo que había una gran fila esperando para poder entrar, así que la rapidez con la que saliera la comida, era invaluable.

Por eso, cuando se dirigió a preparar otros especiales del día y se encontró que no habían mas camarones descongelados, quiso matar a alguien.

-"El especial del día es camarones señores, entonces alguien puede decirme ¡dónde demonios están los camarones!"

Gritó la Chef con voz ruda y odiosa, era de suponerse debían que mantendrían las reservas llenas.

-"¡JESSICA!" gritó Bella al ver que los camarones se habían terminado.

-"Si Chef" respondió la rubia.

-"¿Debo repetirlo, o no me escuchaste?" preguntó cerrando sus ojos un segundo.

-"¿Camarones?" preguntó miedosa, Jacob que veía la escena desde el mesón de despacho sonrió disimuladamente al ver el miedo de Jess y la furia de Bella.

-"¡BÚSCALOS!" le gritó Bella obstinada al ver que la cocinera no respondía, Jessica dio un respingo y salió corriendo al gran congelador, para buscar más reservas.

-"Chef" llamó Jacob desde atrás, Bella limpió sus manos en su delantal.

-"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó medio girándose.

-"Tenga" dijo acercándole una cazuela llena de camarones frescos, Bella lo vio subiendo sus cejas.

-"Tenía una reserva descongelada en caso de necesitarla" dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, Bella tuvo el impulso de sonreírle y guiñarle un ojo, pero se contuvo, en el trabajo, hasta la simpatía con Jacob era prohibida.

-"Por fin alguien que piensa" dijo Bella colocando sus ojos en blanco, no le dijo gracias ni elogió su iniciativa, simplemente, tomó la cazuela y se fue al fuego, los platos estaban en espera.

-"Le salvas el pellejo y ni siquiera las gracias da" dijo Sam otro de los cocineros en voz baja a Jacob, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros mientras servía las guarniciones de una pasta al pesto y calamares y un Dorado al grillé con vegetales.

-"No importa, lo importante es que los platos salgan y que la cocina quede bien" contestó en la misma voz baja.

-"La cocina no, querrás decir que, **ella** quede bien" dijo haciendo énfasis en el ella.

-"Es lo mismo" dijo Jacob volviendo a encogerse de hombros, "la cocina, Isabella o el Craw es lo mismo"

Sam lo vio con expresión asombrada y ojos muy abiertos, Jacob no entendió a que se debía su rostro.

-"Que la Chef no te escuche llamándola por su nombre, puede lanzarte encima la cazuela llena de camarones" Jacob se dio cuenta de su error, pensó sin embargo que menos mal la había llamado Isabella y no Bella.

Sacudió al cabeza algo incomodo.

-"Si, menos mal, no, no sé por qué la llame así" dijo distrayéndose, "ten" dijo acercándole los platos "llévalos al mesón de entregas, Embry o algún mesonero debe estar por venir a buscarlos"

Sam tomó ambos platos aun y sacudió la cabeza, diciéndole claramente _loco_ a Jacob, ¿cómo se le ocurría llamar a la Chef por su nombre? si esa mujer era una real arpía.

Para cuando Bella tenía prácticamente los platos listos, Jessica llegó con dos bolsas de camarones, congelados.

-"Chef" dijo con voz agitada "estos fueron los que encontré en el congelador"

Bella le dedicó una mirada de desprecio, para luego volverse a dedicar al fuego donde salteaba las hierbas y el ajo.

-"Jessica, ¿los camarones se comen así?" preguntó irónica, la rubia vio las bolsas y negó.

-"Ponte en aquel mesón" dijo señalando el más alejado, "SOUS-CHEF!" gritó, Jacob limpió sus manos en el delantal y acudió rápidamente a la mesa principal.

-"Dígame Chef"

-"Saca todas las bolsas de camarones congelados que tengamos en el congelador y dáselas a Jessica, encárgate de que los pele, limpie y clasifique para guardarlos limpios nuevamente" dijo, Jessica casi cae desmayada por semejante orden, hasta Jacob la vio con cejas levantadas, Bella había dejado de saltear.

-"¿Algún inconveniente Sous-Chef? ¿Hay algo en la orden que no haya entendido?" preguntó, Jacob aclaró su garganta y sacudió la cabeza.

-"No, no, entendí completamente Chef" dijo Jessica seguía asombrada.

-"Después que haya hecho eso, tráigame los camarones que están listos para cocinar" Jacob hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

-"Entendido"

Jessica osó intervenir.

-"¿Hasta que hora voy a limpiarlos?" preguntó, Bella ni se dignó a verla.

-"Hasta que los limpies todos" se limitó a decir.

-"Pero se supone que debo ayudar en la cocina" dijo apretando los dientes con rabia, Bella dejó de momento la atención en los platos y la encaró.

-"Se supone que debes saber cuáles son los especiales del día, se supone, que debes responder rápido a las peticiones del Chef, se supone, que debes saber DONDE, se guardan los ingredientes, si no sabes esos _insignificantes_ detalles, no sirves en la cocina, no ayudas, ¡estorbas!" dijo, haciendo que absolutamente toda la cocina prestara atención en el intercambio de palabras de las dos mujeres, Jessica mordió sus labios llena de furia, quería golpearla y Bella se dio cuenta, pero poco le importó.

-"Revisare el trabajo Cocinera" le dijo mientras regresaba al plato, "y es bastante, yo que tú, no pierdo mas el tiempo"

Jacob que prefería no intervenir cuando la Chef estaba de tan mal humor, encaminó a Jessica al ultimo mesón libre de la cocina, habían dos enormes vasijas de acero inoxidable Jessica colocó con rabia las dos bolsas que había sacado del congelador y Jacob se retiró un segundo, regresando con muchas bolsas mas, cada una pesaba casi un kilo y Jacob traía mas de 10.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó Jessica atacada, Jacob le contestó en voz baja.

-"No te las traje todas, pero debes hacer bastante, si no, nos metemos en problemas los dos"

-"¡La detesto!" dijo furiosa, "¿Qué se cree?"

-"Es la jefa, y te aconsejo que si quieres mantener tu trabajo, cumplas sus ordenes"

-"¡SOUS- CHEF!" gritó Bella desde su lugar, Jacob dio un respingo.

-"Empieza" le dijo a Jessica.

-"Seguro debe ser una solterona, no debe existir un hombre que pueda soportar a esa mujer" dijo Jessica casi al borde de las lágrimas de impotencia al ver el arduo, fastidioso y oloroso trabajo que tenía al frente, Jacob no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se alejaba de la mesa para buscar más ingredientes.

_Si Jessica supiera._

Pensó mientras salía nuevamente del congelador con los camarones listos hacia la Chef.

La noche empezó a caer y los trabajadores del restaurante, no tuvieron paz, tanto los platos especiales como los rutinarios, salieron con gran fluidez, Jessica seguía en el ultimo mesón de la cocina, pelando y limpiando camarones como loca, llevaba unos 5 kilos listos y le quedaba una pila prácticamente igual, la chica estaba tan humillada y asqueada que casi quería llorar, pero aunque odiara admitirlo, Jacob tenía razón, Isabella Cullen era la que mandaba y ella necesitaba este trabajo, había dejado la universidad y no tenía literalmente donde caerse muerta y jamás regresaría a su pueblo, así que hasta que no consiguiera algo mejor le tocaba soportar a la arpía de Isabella.

Cerca de las 9 de la noche, Ángela, la anfitriona y una de las dueñas del restaurante, entró a la cocina, no era primera vez que lo hacía en esa noche, Bella imaginó que alguno de los clientes deseaba conocerla, limpió sus manos y se dirigió a ella quitándose el gorro.

-"Isabella" la llamó Ángela.

-"¿Dime?" dijo estirando un poco su cuello, ella y Ángela siempre se habían llevado bien, podría decirse que eran _amigas,_ de hecho, era la única que sabia la situación de Edward.

-"Pasa a la oficina, tienes una llamada"

En la cocina, en un lugar apartado a la derecha de la puerta que daba a la calle, había un lugar al que llamaban oficina, el espacio era bastante pequeño, mucho más pequeño que el mismo congelador, contaba con paredes de vidrio cubiertas por persianas de material parecido a la madera, donde cabía casi con precisión médica un escritorio, que contaba con una silla reclinable una silla de visitas, y un teléfono de línea fija.

Los cocineros decían que habían colocado el escritorio y después construido la oficina, ya que era físicamente posible que hubiese entrado por la pequeña puerta.

Adentro, había un estante que contaba con algunos tramos de separación, donde todos los trabajadores de la cocina colocaban sus artículos personales mientras trabajaban, como sus carteras, celulares, gorras, etc.… Ese lugar lo utilizaba Bella cuando despedía a alguien, por eso a ninguno le gustaba entrar ahí.

También podían recibir llamadas de estricta emergencia, dado que a Bella también le molestaban las interrupciones para llamar a los novios o novias del personal.

Así que lo usaban normalmente los que tenían niños y en estrictas emergencias.

Bella se encaminó lentamente a la oficina, se sentó en el escritorio y tomó el teléfono con cierto recelo, creía saber de quién se trataba, dado que no había nadie más que pudiera llamarla aquí.

-"Diga" dijo entre molesta y obstinada, si Edward la llamaba por alguna estupidez, lo iba a matar.

-"¿Mrs. Cullen?" dijo una voz que ella no reconoció, arrugó el entrecejo.

-"Soy yo, ¿quién habla?"

-"Es el detective Brown de la NYPD" dijo, Bella se colocó de inmediato alerta, ¿qué hacia llamándola un efectivo de la policía de Nueva York?

-"Ehhh, ¿en qué lo puedo ayudar?" Preguntó "¿pasó algo?" dijo con voz ansiosa.

-"Tenemos aquí en la comisaria a Edward Cullen, dice que usted es su esposa" Bella cerró sus ojos.

-"¿Qué hizo?" preguntó temiendo lo peor.

-"Nada" dijo el efectivo, "nos llamaron reportando que había un hombre deambulando por las calles de una urbanización cerrada, una patrulla lo localizó y él declaró estar perdido, repitió una y otra vez que era su esposo y que usted es… ¿chef del Craw?" dijo en tono de pregunta.

-"Si, lo, lo soy" dijo cerrando sus ojos y apoyando su frente en su mano libre.

-"Bueno, él andaba con un cuaderno con un montón de fotos y nos dio este número, no lo podíamos dejar deambulando por las calles y lo trajimos a la estación, ¿usted puede venir a recogerlo? Parece… asustado" dijo el oficial haciendo una pausa.

-"Él, él no está del todo bien" dijo Bella, "es normal que este asustado, sufrió…" dijo e hizo una pausa, no tenía que explicarle su amnesia al policía… ¿o sí? "sufrió un accidente hace poco y le ha costado reintegrarse a la sociedad, eso, eso es todo"

-"Bueno, no parece saber mucho de sí mismo, pero si usted alega conocerlo, le agradezco que venga a buscarlo, parece muy nervioso de estar aquí, así que si se apresura, será mejor para todos"

Bella maldijo en voz baja, hasta sin memoria, Edward la molestaba.

-"En menos de una hora estoy allá" dijo al oficial, cerró la llamada y apoyó su frente en ambas de sus manos, alguien abrió la puerta de la oficina entrando.

-"¿Todo bien?" preguntó Ángela, que discretamente estaba esperando a que ella trancara la llamada para entrar a preguntarle.

-"No Ángela" dijo Bella incorporándose un poco "nada está bien, pensé que mi vida no podía ser más complicada y creo que me equivoqué" dijo recostando la cabeza en el espaldar.

-"¿Algo grave?" preguntó, Ángela sabia que la habían llamado de la policía.

-"Edward" dijo viéndola a los ojos "Se perdió, no sé muy bien, pero la policía lo encontró deambulando y me llamaron para que fuera a buscarlo"

Ángela subió sus cejas.

-"¿Perdido?" preguntó incrédula.

-"Te lo dije, no recuerda nada, ni siquiera a Nessie, ni a su familia, nada" dijo entrelazando sus dedos.

-"¿Ni siquiera a ti?" preguntó, Bella dio una risa sarcástica.

-"Angie, creo que de todos los que debería recordar yo soy la que menos figura en esa lista"

-"Vamos Bella, ustedes no eran el mejor matrimonio, pero nadie lo es, además te veía a diario, es insólito que no te recuerde"

-"Tu lo has dicho, pero, simplemente no lo hace, es un ser extraño en el cuerpo de Edward, me pide permiso para todo, todo le da miedo, ¡es insoportable!" dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco.

-"Vamos Bells, un poco de paciencia, ve a sacarlo de allá, llévalo a casa, aquí nos las arreglamos" dijo palmeándole la mano, Bella la vio incrédula.

-"Regreso" dijo, Ángela la vio recriminándole.

-"Bella, debe estar asustado, quédate con él, además ya la clientela va bajando, estoy segura que Jacob puede controlar a los chicos por las horas que faltan" Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"No" dijo cortante "Regreso en un par de horas" dijo colocándose de pie, tomando su bolso, Ángela sacudió la cabeza.

-"Tu mandas" dijo en tono jocoso, Bella dio una risa irónica y salió de la oficina.

-"¡Sous-Chef!" gritó, desamarrándose su delantal blanco, Jacob fue a su encuentro rápidamente.

-"Dígame" preguntó, tenía la frente perlada y se veía como el resto del personal, cansado.

-"Debo ausentarme por máximo un par de horas, encárgate de la cocina y los pedidos, pendientes con los detalles" dijo señalándolo con un dedo, para reanudar el quitarse el delantal.

Jacob era muy bueno cocinando, pero le faltaba mucho estilo, era muy ordinario y basto a la hora de presentar los platos, por eso Bella siempre enfatizaba arduamente en los _detalles,_ Jacob asintió.

-"¿Regresara?" le preguntó, dejando implícitamente que quería saber que había ocurrido.

-"Regreso" dijo Bella de manera seria, "Ah" dijo antes de salir por la puerta trasera del restaurante, "Vigilas a Jessica, quiero esos camarones listos para cuando regrese, no va a perder toda la noche sin ayudar en la cocina"

Jacob la vio, con expresión de que estaba siendo muy dura con la chica que casi lloraba en estos momentos con los dedos arrugados de tanto pelar mariscos.

Bella subió sus cejas.

-"¿Algún problema Sous-Chef?" preguntó, Jacob sacudió la cabeza.

-"Ninguno Chef, puede ir tranquila, aquí todo quedara bajo control" Bella asintió y salió de la cocina.

-"¡LA DETESTO!" gritó Jessica desde su castigo al final de la cocina, los demás cocineros, lava platos y ayudantes ocultaron sus rostros para no reír en su cara, Jessica siempre se la daba de la gran cosa y ahora mostraba una fachada realmente deplorable.

-"Jacob" llamó "dime que puedo dejar esto hasta aquí, dime que no regresará" preguntó al borde de las lagrimas, Jacob frunció los labios y se pasó una mano por la nuca.

-"Regresa en una hora Jess" dijo, la rubia lo vio con expresión de agonía "y los quiere listos cuando regrese, yo que tu, me apuro" dijo suprimiendo una sonrisa, Jessica siempre trataba de seducirlo y no sabía por qué, pero estaba casi seguro que ese repentino castigo de Bella tenía que ver con eso.

-"Uggggg" gritó obstinada "¡no voy a terminar nunca!" gritó furica, Jacob sacudió al cabeza.

-"Te ayudaría, pero tengo mucho trabajo, ¡¿alguien está desocupado para ayudar a Jessica?" preguntó en voz alta, por primera vez en la noche, no se escuchó el mas mínimo ruido, Jacob se encogió de hombros.

-"No puedo hacer más por ti" dijo, Jessica tembló de rabia, y continuó pelando los camarones.

Bella llegó a la estación de policía, subió los escalones a paso ligero y abrió las puertas batientes, trató de no ver a sus lados, había varios detenidos, unos hombres con rastros claros de haberse peleado, mujeres de la mala vida y alguno que otro detenido, Bella se hizo espacio hasta el escritorio de información.

-"Buenas noches, busco al detective Brown, él me llamó, soy Isabella Cullen" le dijo a la mujer vestida con el uniforme azul detrás del escritorio de madera.

-"Suba" dijo la mujer señalando las escaleras detrás de ella, Bella subió las escaleras toreando a los oficiales y detenidos que circulaban igual que ella.

Llegó arriba y le preguntó a otro uniformado, donde estaba el despacho del detective Brown, le indicaron al final del pasillo y Bella caminó despacio a la puerta de madera que rezaba

_Detective Charles Brown_

Tocó la puerta, y entró una vez se lo indicaron.

Adentro había un hombre increíblemente oscuro de piel, con el cabello y los ojos igual de oscuros tenía cerca de los 45 o 50 años de edad, estaba sentado tras un escritorio, tenía lentes de lectura, vio a Isabella por encima de los anteojos.

Bella terminó de entrar, pero no llegó a articular palabra, casi inmediatamente se vio presa de un abrazo estrangulador.

-"¡Isabella!" gritó Edward con voz realmente asustada, había estado sentado en la silla del visitante, ojeando su libreta y al ver pasar a Isabella, la dejó caer y se levantó corriendo a su encuentro, se sentía feliz de por fin ver un rostro conocido.

-"Edward por amor a Dios, ¡bájame!" gritó Bella apenada, Edward la colocó en el suelo y se retiró un paso, colocando sus manos a su espalda, luego se agachó tomando su libreta del suelo, el detective se reclinó en su silla, sonriendo a la escena de la que era testigo.

-"Buenas noches" dijo Bella al detective, "Isabella Cullen" dijo, el hombre asintió.

-"Charles Brown" dijo con una pequeña reverencia tomando su mano.

-"Gracias" dijo Isabella, "¿Debo hacer algo? ¿Demostrar que soy su esposa o algo?" preguntó, el hombre negó con una sonrisa divertida.

-"No, no se preocupe, sabemos que dice la verdad, no hay cargos ni nada en su contra, puede llevárselo" Bella asintió.

-"Mrs." Llamó, Bella se giró.

-"Mr. Cullen Me contó que sufre de amnesia, no es de mi incumbencia pero debería tenerle un poco mas de cuidado" dijo a modo de consejo, Bella asintió, prefería no entrar en detalles.

-"Edward vamos" dijo saliendo de la oficina, Edward asintió y se despidió del detective con un apretón de manos y un abrazo, el hombre se lo devolvió riendo, Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Vamos Edward" volvió a insistir saliendo de la oficina, Edward caminó detrás de ella, "hasta luego detective y gracias" dijo a modo de despedida, ambos salieron de la oficina y caminaron por el pasillo por donde ella había entrado.

Un oficial pasó por su lado llevando a un detenido con él, Edward instintivamente tomó la mano de Bella, ella lo vio asombrada, pero sacudió la cabeza, tenía que regresar al trabajo y debía llevar a Edward a casa.

Todo el trayecto fue en silencio, ya cerca de la casa, él habló.

-"Gracias" dijo tanteando el terreno, Bella respiró profundo.

-"Me perdí" dijo intentando sonar simpático, "salí a tomar aire y me perdí"

-"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no salgas de la casa?" preguntó ella apretando el volante.

-"Muchas" dijo él, "pero es que esta mañana" Bella frenó frente a la casa.

-"No me importa Edward" dijo colocando el freno manual del auto, él se quedó en silencio.

-"No tengo tiempo para esto" dijo ella cerrando sus ojos "no soy tu niñera, ¿logras entender eso?" preguntó enfocándolo, él, como un niño regañado asintió.

-"Si te dije que no salieras es por algo, hasta que no recuerdes no puedo cuidarte como si fueras un crío, tengo que trabajar, debo traer dinero, creerás que somos millonarios, pero no lo somos, por lo menos no por ahora, así que como no puedes trabajar por ahora, te agradecería que me ayudaras un poco en no estorbarme en el camino"

-"Lo siento" volvió a decir él en voz baja, Bella resopló, definitivamente este no era el Edward que ella estaba acostumbrada a tratar.

-"Bájate" le dijo, "yo regreso al restaurante" él la vio asombrado.

-"¿No te puedes quedar conmigo?" preguntó con voz temblorosa, Bella respiró profundo.

-"No, debo regresar al trabajo, bájate y deja de hacer estupideces ¿ok?" dijo con voz ruda, Edward abatido se bajó del auto, Bella esperó a que abriera la puerta principal, una vez lo hizo aceleró perdiéndose en la calle.

Edward se vio solo en la gran sala, estaba asustado y se sentía muy solo, se fue hasta el sofá dejándose caer en el, tomó su cuaderno y volvió a abrirlo, escribió unas palabras al final y lo cerró, se quitó los zapatos y se acostó de nuevo en el sofá, abrazando la libreta.

Había salido a ver si la ciudad lo despejaba, el haber visto a su hija lo había trastornado mucho, quería recordarla, pero simplemente su mente no lo ayudaba a hacerlo.


	4. Capítulo 4 Tratos

**Capitulo 4:**

**Tratos:**

Bella estaba acostada en la gran cama de la habitación de Jake, era lunes y ese día el restaurante no abría, por lo que era costumbre que pasaran el día juntos, ella vestía una dormilona de seda azul marina, que mantenía permanentemente en esa casa, estaba sin hacer nada, viendo al techo de la habitación, sintiéndose relajada y tranquila.

Jacob acababa de ducharse, salió a su vista, vistiendo únicamente una toalla gris muy, pero muy baja en las caderas y gotitas de agua en el pecho.

-"¿Qué piensas?" le preguntó él mientras caminaba al closet para sacar algo de ropa.

-"Nada en especial" dijo Bella aun viendo al techo, "simplemente no pensaba" dijo riendo, se colocó de lado en la cama y lo vio, no pudo evitar morder su labio de deseo, Jacob sonrió sin pasar su actitud por alto.

-"Eso es difícil de creer, de las mujeres que conozco eres de la que siempre esta ajetreada pensando y maquinando cosas" dijo pescando unos boxers en su armario, se los colocó por debajo de la toalla y la retiró de su cuerpo secándose el pecho, Bella no perdía detalle de sus movimientos.

-"¡Hey!" llamo él riendo "me vas a gastar" dijo en tono burlón, ella colocó sus ojos en blanco, se puso de rodillas en la cama y caminó así hasta él, la cama era bastante alta y hacia que ella casi quedara a la altura de su rostro.

-"Si te gastaras por verte ya no existirías" dijo entrelazando sus manos en su cuello aun húmedo, Jacob la apretó a su pecho desnudo y la besó cortamente en los labios.

-"Dime que pensabas" dijo él aun cerquita de sus labios, Bella sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

-"Pensaba…" dijo al medio separarse "que me encantan los lunes, eso pensaba" dijo riendo, Jacob rió con ella, la apretó por la cintura alzándola, Bella dio un gritito muerta de risa, mientras él la acostaba en la cama y se subía sobre ella.

-"Últimamente a mi también me encantan los lunes" dijo respirando por su cuello, Bella cerró sus ojos mientras pasaba las manos por su cabello casi rapado.

-"No has fallado en ninguno, me vas a mal acostumbrar" dijo besando el valle de sus senos, ella sonrió.

-"Por ahora estoy sin problemas, voy a poder venir todos los lunes y uno que otro miércoles" dijo mientras seguía acariciando su cuello.

-"Tu marido esta muy condescendiente últimamente" dijo Jacob incorporando su vista un segundo, ella colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"¿Podríamos no hablar de él?" preguntó con una mueca de desagrado, todavía estaba molesta por tener que irlo a buscar a la estación de policía.

-"Sólo comentaba linda" dijo Jacob encogiéndose de hombros "de todo el tiempo que estamos juntos, estos meses han sido diferentes, casi ni te he pedido que vengas"

Bella levantó sus cejas.

-"¿Prefieres rogarme?" preguntó irónica, él rió divertido apoyando la barbilla en su pecho.

-"Yo no ruego" dijo con actitud sobrada, "a mi me ruegan" dijo levantando repetidas veces sus cejas, Bella dio una mueca ofendida abriendo de mas su boca.

-"Tampoco eres tan exquisito, ¿sabías?" dijo rodando sus ojos, ahora el falsamente ofendido era Jacob, se incorporó sentándose en la cama.

-"¿Cómo que no?" preguntó abriendo sus brazos para que ella lo viera bien, "todas mueren por estar conmigo y lo sabes" dijo riendo, Bella entrecerró sus ojos.

-"Quizás, pero no estás con todas, eres como una estrella de rock, todas quieren contigo, pero no se atreven a pedirte" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Jacob abrió su boca ofendido, pero después dio una carcajada.

-"Hay algunas que son mas osadas de lo que crees"

-"Imagino" dijo ella acercándosele de nuevo, besando sus labios, "pero no todas te tienen como te tengo yo ahora"

Jacob rió divertido volviéndola a apretar en sus brazos.

-"Eso es cierto" dijo "y si lo intentan, las pobres corren el riesgo de pasar toda la noche limpiando mariscos"

Bella lo vio recriminándolo con la mirada, él levantó sus cejas, para que ella no pudiera desmentirlo, para ninguno de los dos era un secreto los intentos de Jessica en seducir Jacob, Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco y desvío la mirada.

-"Eso es totalmente falso, la puse a hacer eso por estúpida, por nada mas" dijo separándose de sus brazos volviendo a recostarse en el espaldar, Jacob dio una risa divertida.

-"Oh vamos linda, lo hiciste para atormentarla y lo sabes" dijo riendo.

-"Jake, ¿cómo ella? siendo una de las cocineras, ¿no iba a saber que guardamos los ingredientes de los especiales en un lugar particular del congelador? por Dios no tiene dos días en mi cocina, se merecía la lección" dijo cruzándose de brazos y encogiéndose de hombros, Jacob asintió.

-"Ok, puede que tengas razón" dijo "pero entonces júrame que ese _castigo_ no tiene nada que ver con que Jess siempre me invite a salir" preguntó, levantando una ceja, Bella hizo una mueca con los labios.

-"Jessica, no Jess" dijo frunciendo la boca, Jacob volvió a reír.

-"Como sea" contestó "dime que no tiene nada que ver" pidió, se había sentado sobre sus rodillas.

-"No tiene nada que ver" dijo viendo hacia otro lado en vez de a los ojos de él, Jacob rió en voz alta.

-"¡Que mentirosa eres!" dijo alzando la voz "te mueres de celos de que salga con Jess"

-"¡¿Sales con ella?" preguntó alterada, Jacob volvió a reír dando un aplauso.

-"Estás celosa" dijo riendo, Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco, volteando el rostro.

-"No estoy celosa" dijo seria "yo estoy al tanto de nuestro trato, no somos exclusivos" dijo con alzando sus cejas con una mueca despreocupada.

Jacob se adelantó colocó cada rodilla al lado de sus piernas, con su mano hizo que ella lo viera.

-"Si ya sé" dijo ella "estoy casada y no puedo exigirte exclusividad" dijo colocando los ojos en blanco, Jacob hizo que volviera a verlo.

-"Linda" le dijo "yo sé de la existencia de tu marido" Bella puso sus ojos en blanco "por lo que cuando tenga a alguien mas, lo vas a saber" dijo viéndola a los ojos "así es el trato" ella asintió aun sin gustarle mucho la idea "por eso" él continuo "debes saber que por ahora, eres tu sola" dijo "cuando eso cambie, te lo haré saber ¿si?" preguntó viéndola a los ojos, ella frunció la boca pero asintió.

-"Ok" dijo "es insólito que estés solo, pero te creo" dijo frunciendo la boca, él sonrió y bajó dándole un beso.

-"Culpa a mi jefa de eso" dijo con actitud divertida "es toda una explotadora, el tiempo libre en los días lo dedico a dormir y mis días libres los paso contigo, así que no me deja mucho tiempo para socializar" Bella sonrió.

-"Pues me parece muy bien lo que hace tu jefa" dijo sacándole la lengua "seguro es excelente en lo que hace"

-"La mejor" dijo Jacob, haciendo que ella sonriera "pero eso no quita que sea una esclavista" ella se ofendió y le dio un manotón en el pecho, él la tomó por las muñecas y se colocó mejor sobre ella, Bella perdió la respiración por un segundo.

-"Pero siempre me desquito" dijo subiendo sus cejas, bajó a sus labios besándola con rudeza, Bella gimió entre sus labios entregada al beso, Jacob al rato dejó su boca y empezó a bajar por su cuello y clavícula.

-"Sólo" dijo Bella respirando acelerada "sólo prométeme algo" pidió con los labios de él en su hombro, bajando el tirante de su pijama de seda.

-"Dime" dijo él dándole más besos húmedos y sonoros.

-"Cuando te involucres con alguien mas" dijo y se detuvo un segundo por un sutil mordisco de él en su piel.

-"¿Qué pasa con eso?" preguntó él reanudando sus besos.

-"No lo hagas con Jessica" le pidió, "puedes hacerlo mucho mejor que eso lobo" aclaró, Jacob no pudo evitar reír por sus palabras, se regresó a su rostro y volvió a besarla en los labios con fuerza, Bella se entregó a sus sensaciones y fue por la cinturilla de sus boxers para quitárselos, Jacob ya había bajado los tirantes del traje de ella convirtiéndolo en un montón de tela que rodeaba su cintura, se dedicó a dejarla sin aliento, Bella estaba tan extasiada que no se dio cuenta que Jacob no respondió a su ultima petición.

_**En Francia.**_

-"Todo despejado Nessie" dijo Claire, la mejor amiguita de Renessme en el colegio francés, ella también había nacido en estados unidos, en Washington para ser exactos, aunque desde mas o menos los 2 añitos se la pasaba viajando, su padre trabajaba para el gobierno estadounidense y ahora era embajador el embajador de Estados Unidos en Francia, por lo que este país se había convertido en la casa de la pequeña Claire.

Ambas estudiaban en el **COLLÈGE, LYCÉE NOTRE DAME DE SION**, en Notre Dame, Paris, la única diferencia entre las niñas, era que Claire no estaba interna, ella al final de la tarde la iba a buscar el chofer de su padre y la llevaban con ellos a la casa del embajador.

Era lunes y por fin iba a poder llevar a cabo el plan que estuvo planeando todo el fin de semana, casi no le prestó atención a las actividades que normalmente hacia durante los fines de semana, esperando con ansias que el lunes y Claire regresaran al internado para que la pudiera ayudar, cuando las clases del día finalmente terminaron, corrió a encontrarse con Claire.

Ya las horas de estudios se habían acabado, las niñas internas debían ir a sus habitaciones para cambiarse el uniforme e ir a las actividades extracurriculares del día, pero Nessie necesitaba entrar a la sala de Internet del colegio y Claire la estaba ayudando mientras venían por ella.

-"Avísame si alguien viene" dijo Nessie en voz baja mientras se internaba en la sala de Internet de la biblioteca, las niñas no tenían permitido utilizar esa sala todos los días y mucho menos para lo que Nessie planeaba hacer.

Claire volvió a hacerle la seña de que todo estaba despejado y Nessie se sentó en una de las computadoras, rogando que se encendiera lo mas rápido posible, se conecto al Skype y a la vez abrió su correo electrónico, si no podía conectarse con su tía, por lo menos les escribiría un correo para que la ayudaran.

Pero no hubo necesidad, su tía Alice había recibido su mensaje anterior y estaba esperándola conectada al Skype.

-"¡Nessie!" dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa, pero a la vez cara de preocupada "me tenías en ascuas, pensé que no te conectarías"

-"Hola tía" dijo Nessie con una enorme sonrisa "lo lamento, es que salimos tarde de clases" dijo al pequeño micrófono.

-"Mi vida y ¿hoy podías llamar? ¿No y que son los viernes?" preguntó extrañada, las niñas del colegio **NOTRE DAME DE SION **solo podían comunicarse con el exterior los días viernes y por tan solo un tiempo determinado, Nessie siempre procuraba hablar con sus padres, pero como mínimo hablaba una vez al mes con alguno de sus tíos o sus abuelos.

-"No tía, se supone que no debería llamar hoy, pero necesito tu ayuda"

-"Renessme, ¿te metiste en problemas de nuevo?" preguntó Alice con la boca fruncida, Nessie negó.

-"No, no estoy en problemas, y por favor no me llames así" dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco.

-"Tía Alice, no tengo mucho tiempo" dijo apurada, vio por encima del monitor como Claire seguía vigilando.

-"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Alice.

-"Necesito ir a casa" dijo sin rodeos, Alice frunció el ceño.

-"¿De qué estás hablando sobrina?" preguntó con cautela.

-"Como oyes" dijo la chiquilla "algo pasa en casa y necesito ir a ver, ver como esta papá y mamá"

Alice intentó interpretar las palabras sin alterarse.

-"¿Por qué crees que sucede algo?" preguntó.

-"El viernes, cuando hablé con mi mamá, la comunicación quedó abierta, después de un tiempo volvió a conectarse y a quien vi en la cámara fue a papá" explicó, Alice abrió sus ojos extrañada.

-"¿Edward?" preguntó, la niña asintió "¿Edward no estaba de viaje?" preguntó de nuevo, Nessie asintió.

-"¡Exacto!" dijo demasiado alto, Claire volteó al salón recriminándole con la mirada el grito, Nessie bajó el tono.

-"Exacto tía, mi mamá me dijo que estaba de viaje todavía, pero lo vi en ropa de dormir 20 minutos después que hablé con mamá, además estaba muy raro, como escondiéndose de mi, no me habló siquiera"

-"Ok Nessie, estas siendo absurda, tu papá jamás te dejaría de hablar" dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco.

-"¡Exacto!" volvió a decir la chica.

-"Pero ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga pequeña? Tu tío Jazz y yo estamos en Nicaragua, mañana salimos a la selva, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte desde aquí?"

Nessie respiró profundo.

-"Llama al colegio, hazte pasar por mi mamá, di que necesitas que regrese de inmediato a Nueva York" pidió mordiéndose el labio, Alice abrió sus ojos de mas.

-"¡Que!" gritó, "¡estás loca jovencita!" gritó articulando con las manos "tu madre me mata, sin contar a Edward y el resto de la familia"

-"¡Tía! ¡Por favor!" pidió la niña "eres a la única que se lo puedo pedir, mi tía Rose no va a siquiera escucharme y mi Tío Emmet puede que si, pero mi tía Rose no lo va a dejar, tu y mi Tío Jazz, son mas comprensibles" dijo frunciendo la boca utilizando una palabra distinta a _alcahuetes_.

-"Y que vas a hacer una vez fuera, suponiendo que me crean" dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos, Renessme volvió a fruncir los labios, cambió las pantallas y le envió un correo electrónico a Alice.

-"Ahí está un vuelo a Nueva York desde Paris, sólo falta cancelarlo, ¿puedo usar tú tarjeta de crédito?" pidió apenada, Alice se la había dado la ultima vez que había ido a visitarla, para que la niña le comprara ropa de la ciudad de la moda y el fashion, ya que ella pasaría gran parte de su próxima vida en la selva amazónica buscando la cura de alguna enfermedad mortal, con su esposo, el biólogo experimental.

Alice colocó sus ojos en blanco, su única sobrina había heredado de ella el arte de la persuasión y la insistencia, pero no podía sucumbir a sus encantos, esta vez no, la niña estaba pidiendo demasiado y francamente creía que estaba exagerando.

-"No" dijo viéndola a los ojos por la cámara de video, Nessie la vio asombrada, era la primera vez en la historia que su tía le negaba algo.

-"¿No?" preguntó sin poder creerlo, Alice negó despacio.

-"No puedes usar la tarjeta jovencita, no te vas a escapar del internado y por Dios santísimo, no te vas a montar en un avión sola hasta nueva york, ¿qué te hizo pensar que iba a acceder a esa locura?"

-"Por favor tía, algo está pasando, lo sé" dijo tratando de ocultar la frustración de saber a su único plan fallar "mis papás nunca se han llevado bien, pero que mi mamá me niegue a papá, o que mi papá no me quiera hablar no es normal, algo sucedió, algo grave" volvió a decir suplicando, Alice respiró profundo.

-"No sucede nada Nessie, si así fuera nosotros lo sabríamos, Bella o el mismo Edward nos lo hubiera contado, estás siendo paranoica cielo" Nessie rodó los ojos furiosa, sintiendo como iban escociendo producto de las lagrimas, Alice agregó rápidamente "además, si fuera cierto que tienen problemas, no deberías inmiscuirte, deja que ellos resuelvan" odiaba ser la mala del cuento, pero no había tenido otra opción.

-"Es mi familia tía" dijo con voz baja y quebrada, "acepté venirme para acá por que pensé que podían resolver sus problemas sin mi, pero ahora me necesitan, lo sé" volvió a pedir suplicante.

-"No más, Renessme" pidió Alice desde su lado de la pantalla "no vas a usar mi tarjeta y no vas a viajar sola a Nueva York" Renessme apretó los labios intentando en vano no llorar.

Alice respiró profundo.

-"Cielo" la llamó con ternura "estás pidiéndome una locura terrible, es peligroso para ti y nadie en la familia soportaría que te pase algo, ten paciencia mi vida, yo voy a llamar a tu casa, hablaré con Bella y localizaré a Edward, tu tío Emmet viaja en 3 semanas a Londres para visitar a tus abuelos, me dijo que pasaría a Francia para verte, si las cosas con tus papá siguen como ahora, te regresas con el a América y nos encontramos todos para ir a ver que pasa con tus padres, ¿te parece?"

Nessie no contestó, eso no era lo que ella quería.

-"Renessme" la llamó Alice, por el rabillo del ojo, la niña vio que Claire le hacía señas, debía apresurarse.

-"Debo irme" dijo la niña aclarando su garganta.

-"Promételo" dijo Alice, la niña mordió su labios.

-"Renessme, prométeme que esperaras a Emmet"

-"Te quiero tía, prometo no hacer nada sin pensar" dijo y sin mas trancó la conversación, apagando la PC, para luego enterrar la cabecita entre sus palmas, nunca pensó que su tía Alice no la iba a ayudar.

-"¡Nessie!" siseó Claire desde la entrada "hay moros en la costa" Nessie se puso alerta de inmediato, pero fue demasiado tarde.

_-"__Claire,__que vous faites ici__? __ne suis pas venu__pour vous?__"_ (Claire, ¿Qué haces aquí ? ¿aún no han venido por ti ?)

Nessie atinó a esconderse debajo del escritorio, rogando que no la vieran, las autoridades del colegio eran muy estrictas y lo que menos necesitaba era una amonestación.

_-«__ Bonjour__ Monique,__ maintenant venu pour moi__ un__ peu__ plus__ tard__ »_ (hola Monique, hoy vienen por mi más tarde) contestó Claire, Nessie pudo detectar por el sonido que estaba sonriendo de mas.

_-« Ne doit pas être ici, nous »_ (No deberías estar aquí, vamos)

Nessie suspiró de alivio, Monique no iba a entrar a la sala de internet, pudo escuchar como Claire aceptaba la propuesta, después de todo siempre le tenían cuidados especiales a la hija del embajador Americano, por lo que estaba casi segura de que Monique acompañaría a Claire hasta la entrada, dejándole el camino libre a ella.

Nessie tomó sus cosas y esperó a que no se escucharan pasos en el pasillo, se asomó con cautela y salió corriendo en dirección contraria a donde había ido Claire.

-"Alguien está en probleeeemas" dijo una voz cantarina, cuando pasó por al lado de uno de los grandes pasillos que daban al patio central del colegio, Nessie frenó en seco, le estaban hablando en ingles... y apartando a ella misma y a Claire, la otra alumna que lo hablaba era Marcie.

Nessie cerró sus ojos con furia, ese día todo estaba saliendo mal y no quería tener que hablar o enfrentarse a la insoportable de Marcie por lo que decidió ignorarla.

-"Fuera de mi camino Marcie" dijo mientras se dedicaba ahora a caminar y no a correr, Marcie ya se había quitado el uniforme y Nessie aun lo tenía puesto.

-"No vine a buscarte por gusto, la profesora de música mandó por ti, es absurdo que no pueda empezar la clase sin una alumna" Nessie colocó sus ojos en blanco, hoy tenía practicas de piano.

-"Dile a la Madame Sophie que voy en unos minutos, que se me hizo tarde" Marcie la vio cruzándose de brazos y subiendo sus cejas.

-"No soy tu mensajera" dijo en tono despectivo "sólo le diré que estabas en la sala de internet sin autorización" dijo con una mueca de suficiencia, Nessie la vio con alerta haciendo que Marcie confirmara sus sospechas, la niña se dio cuenta de su error y furiosa respondió.

-"No es de tu incumbencia donde me encontraba, además tenía permiso" dijo intentando sonar despreocupada, Marcie se rió divertida.

-"Y por qué entonces, tu amiga americana te estaba cuidando" preguntó manteniendo su actitud burlona, Nessie apretó los dientes con fuerza.

-"Nadie me estaba cuidando, yo tenía permiso de entrar a la sala" dijo furiosa.

-"Bueno, si tenías el permiso, no importa que diga dónde estabas de verdad"

Dio medio vuelta y emprendió su camino, Nessie la tomó de un brazo.

-"No digas nada" dijo casi entre dientes, si la descubrían podrían castigarla y le avisarían a su mamá, y eso complicaría todo, Marcie vio con asco como le tocaba el brazo.

-"No me toques" dijo sacudiéndose "y no me digas que hacer" dijo batiendo su larga melena caoba.

La profesora de música del colegio iba pasando por el patio delantero, Nessie reparó en ella primero, se pegó de una de las paredes quedando oculta, Marcie la vio.

-"Oh Sophie" dijo en voz baja y vio maliciosamente a Nessie.

-"No digas nada" le articulo Nessie, "hago lo que quieras" completó cerrando sus ojos un segundo, sin saber las consecuencias que eso podía traerle, Marcie la vio subiendo una ceja, dio una risa divertida.

Se encaminó hasta la profesora, Nessie no tuvo chance de ver si Marcie la había o no cubierto, salió corriendo en dirección a las habitaciones, tenía que cambiarse y llegar al salón de música antes que ellas.

Para cuando entró al salón de música, venía respirando acelerada, había hecho el recorrido en tiempo record, tenía puesto un jean y un suéter cuello en _v_ color miel, el cabello se lo había recogido en una cola de caballo por el ajetreo, cuando entró al salón, se encontró con que ni Marcie, ni la profesora estaban ahí.

Nessie caminó con cautela hasta el piano, ese era el instrumento que practicaba, sus demás compañeras estaban en el chelo, la guitarra y el violín, el saxo, que era el instrumento de Marcie, estaba colocado elegantemente en su base.

Nessie volteó curiosa para saber ver si podía ver por las ventanas a Marcie o a Madame Sophie, pero no había señales de ninguna, así que no le quedó de otra más que practicar.

Se enterró en sus partituras con la mente dispersa, por un lado, todo había salido completamente mal, Alice no la había ayudado y ahora estaba de manos atadas sin tener idea de cómo poder salir del internado, y por otra parte, si Marcie no abría la boca, le debía un favor.

Bufó en voz alta odiando por completo el día.

Las puertas del salón de clases se abrieron dejando entrar a Marcie y a Sophie, ambas venían en silencio, Nessie las vio curiosas, Sophie la vio y caminó hasta ella, Nessie temió lo peor.

_-« Mlle__Nessie,__il était en retard__? »_ (Srta. Nessie, ¿se le hizo tarde?)

Nessie sonrió atemorizada.

_-« que légèrement »_ (sólo un poco) contestó.

Sophie no dijo nada más y siguió su camino a las demás niñas, Nessie vio con asombro como pasaba ilesa de un regaño mayor, vio de reojo a Marcie, que al verla le volteo la cara, prestándole atención a su saxo.

Cuando terminó la clase, Nessie salió camino al comedor, moría de hambre y era la hora de la cena.

-"Psst" escuchó desde alguno de los pasillos, se encaminó y se encontró con Marcie.

-"Me debes una pelirroja" le dijo en ingles con actitud altanera, Nessie colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Es Nessie, no pelirroja" dijo molesta, Marcie se encogió de hombros.

-"Los dos son igual de horribles así que, ¿qué más da como te diga?" Nessie apretó los dientes.

-"No me digas pelirroja, y no te debo nada" dijo volteándose, Marcie la tomó por el hombro halándola, era más alta que Nessie, por lo que la vio hacia abajo.

-"Me debes, si dices que no, le cuento a Sophie y a la superiora que te escabulliste en la dirección para ver los expedientes" Nessie la vio con ojos muy abiertos.

-"¿Estás loca?" dijo "yo no hice eso" Marcie se encogió de hombros.

-"Tú palabra contra la mía, a mi no me castigan a cada minuto, a ti sí" Nessie la vio con odio.

-"Además ¿qué estabas haciendo en la sala de internet? ¿Hablando con tu familia imaginaria?"

Los ojos de Nessie se llenaron de lagrimas, ese tema era delicado, ella sabía que algo no iba bien en casa y aparte se sentía mas sola que nunca, Marcie estaba haciéndole daño casi que por deporte.

-"Haz lo que quieras" dijo Nessie tratando de ocultar el nudo en su garganta "no te debo nada" completó.

Marcie volvió a sostenerla por el brazo.

-"Me debes y si sabes lo que te conviene lo mantendrás en tu enorme cabezota y estarás lista cuando venga a cobrarte"

_**De nuevo en Nueva York.**_

Cerca de las 4 de la tarde en Nueva York, una bocina tocó insistentemente frente a la casa de los Cullen, Edward salió disparado al escucharla, ella todavía estaba molesta con él y no quería que las cosas fueran peores.

-"Hola Isabella" le dijo en lo que subió al auto, ella hizo una seña con la cabeza y emprendió la marcha de nuevo.

-"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" preguntó cuando ella arrancó, Bella se encogió de hombros.

-"Estuvo bien" dijo fijándose en la vía, "aunque pudo ser mejor" completó, había tenido que dejar a Jacob para venir por él, tenía consulta con el psiquiatra y ella lo tenía que llevar, aun le molestaba tener que servir de niñera y de chofer.

-"Que pena" dijo Edward, "¿Quieres contarme que hiciste?" preguntó con una sonrisa conciliatoria, ella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Ehhh, nada del otro mundo, fui al gym, hice un poco de Pilates y visite algunas tiendas" mintió tranquilamente.

-"¿Me compraste algo?" preguntó como un niño emocionado, Bella negó con ceño fruncido.

-"Ehh no, ¿necesitabas algo?" preguntó dudosa, él se encogió de hombros.

-"No sé" dijo, ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Tu amnesia es un fastidio, ¿lo sabías?" preguntó, él se encogió en el asiento.

-"Lo siento" dijo, ella sacudió la cabeza.

-"No te disculpes tanto" dijo "no te estoy culpando de haber perdido la memoria, sólo estoy constatando el hecho de que es un fastidio, tú eras muy independiente"

-"¿Enserio?" preguntó Edward con una chispa de curiosidad, ella asintió.

-"Completamente, jamás me preguntabas mi opinión para hacer algo, simplemente lo hacías" dijo con actitud tranquila.

-"Pero" dijo él pensativo.

-"¿Cómo éramos felices si no te tomaba en cuenta?" preguntó, Bella dio una carcajada en el auto, él la vio como si estuviera loca.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó él dado que ella no dejaba de reírse "¿Qué es lo cómico?"

-"¿Felices?" preguntó Bella y volteó su rostro a verlo un segundo "¿tú y yo? ¿Isabella y Edward? ¿Felices?" preguntó incrédula, él frunció el ceño sin entender por qué se reía.

-"Si" dijo en voz baja "estamos casados, tenemos una niña" dijo sintiéndose estúpido por no entender por qué ella se burlaba "no… ¿no somos felices?" preguntó tartamudeando.

Bella ya había llegado al edificio donde estaba el consultorio del Dr. Parker el psiquiatra que lo trataba, frenó y se giró en el asiento.

-"Ve a tu consulta" dijo aun riendo, sin contestar a su pregunta "definitivamente el golpe en tu cabeza fue más fuerte de lo que creíamos" dijo en actitud burlona, Edward no entendió el chiste y se pasó la mano por la parte izquierda de su cabeza, donde estaba, debajo del cabello que ya había crecido un poco, la gran cicatriz, Bella sacudió la cabeza y dejó de reír, el accidente de Edward tampoco era un chiste.

-"Anda, el Dr. Parker te debe estar esperando, yo voy a dar una vuelta y te recojo aquí en dos horas, ¿entiendes?"

Edward asintió.

-"Entiendo" dijo, Bella le hizo señas para que se bajara.

-"Recuerda que no soy tu chofer, en dos horas en punto te quiero aquí" le dijo inclinándose sobre la ventana de él para que pudieran verse, Edward vio su reloj de la muñeca y asintió, en lo que cerró la puerta del auto Bella arrancó, sin ver siquiera si él entraba al edificio.

La consulta con el doctor Parker era a las 5:45, Edward llegó al ya familiar consultorio justo a tiempo para que Angélica, la secretaria, lo hiciera pasar.

El Doctor Parker, era un hombre alto, y fuerte, puede que tuviera un par de kilos de más, el cabello era abundante y en su gran mayoría gris, su tez era blanca, con alguna que otra manchita a causa del sol o de la edad, era un hombre mayor, pero Edward no tenía idea de la exactitud de su edad.

Parecía profesor de alguna cátedra importante, usaba anteojos, tanto para leer como para poder ver bien, normalmente vestía de corbata y traje. Aunque su presencia podía llegar a ser atemorizante, el Doctor Parker era muy gentil y educado, hacia que sus pacientes se sintieran a gusto mientras él los consultaba.

-"Edward" dijo el Doc. Colocándose de pie extendiendo su mano "Que bueno verte, ¿cómo pasaste esta semana?"

-"Doctor Parker" dijo Edward con una sonrisa educada en los labios, tomando su mano extendida, "la verdad fue un poco extraña" dijo refiriéndose a la pregunta que le había hecho.

Patrick Parker le hizo señas de que se sentara en el diván de cuero vinotinto que se encontraba en la mitad del consultorio mientras él se situaba en su regular sillón reclinable de cuero del mismo color al frente del diván.

-"¿Por qué no me cuentas?" dijo tomando su libreta de anotaciones "¿Quieres tomarte algo?"

Edward negó con la cabeza y se recostó en el diván, se había dado cuenta de que era mas cómodo hablar mientras estaba recostado y no veía de manera directa al doctor.

-"Vi a mi hija" dijo Edward con voz baja, Patrick levantó sus cejas, pero mantuvo su compostura.

-"Explícame como fue" pidió amablemente.

Edward se enfrascó en lo que había ocurrido a finales de la semana anterior, le contó que por error había visto a Renessme en la pantalla de la computadora, le dijo también como había reaccionado.

El Doctor Parker se dedicó en hacerlo desistir de la idea de sentirse tan miserable por no recordarla, trató de convencerlo de que su situación era algo fuera de contexto y que por el hecho de sufrir amnesia no lo convertía ni en buen, ni en mal padre.

-"¿Qué dijo Isabella al respecto?" preguntó haciendo anotaciones en su libreta, Edward frunció un poco la boca.

-"No le conté" dijo en voz baja.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Ella, ella está molesta conmigo, porque cuando, cuando vi a Renessme en la pantalla, me alteré mucho y salí de la casa" el doctor puso un poco mas de interés en lo que decía, "el hecho es que me perdí" dijo Edward con voz apenada "ella… Isabella, tuvo que buscarme en la estación de policía, desde ese día no me habla casi, bueno…" dijo corrigiéndose un poco "no es que antes me hablara mucho"

-"¿Crees que está molesta contigo por haberte extraviado?" preguntó el doctor "o crees que es un motivo distinto"

Edward lo pensó un segundo antes de contestar.

-"Creo" dijo en voz baja "creo que es algo mas allá de haberme extraviado" dijo eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado "me da la impresión que no le agrado" dijo en voz alta lo que sospechaba.

-"¿Por qué lo piensas?" preguntó el Doc. Sin juzgar, sin alterarse, sin ponerlo en evidencia.

-"Al principio creí que le molestaba mi falta de memoria, que me hubiese convertido en una carga, en vez de ayudarla" comenzó, "pero" agregó viendo el techo raso del consultorio "que es algo más complejo que eso"

-"¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué has visto en Isabella que te haga creer eso?"

-"Siempre está molesta, no importa lo que haga, siempre se molesta al final, trabaja mucho en horarios realmente fuertes, por lo que no pasa mucho tiempo en casa, por lo que siento que no era bueno con ella" dijo realmente apenado de pensar que eso podía ser cierto.

El Doctor Parker pensó un momento antes de preguntar lo que tenía en la cabeza, la situación de Edward era delicada por que cualquier emoción fuerte podía sumergirlo en una depresión o en estado de shock, pero también, podía hacer que recordara.

-"Edward con respecto a tu esposa" comenzó, Edward asintió esperando su pregunta "¿Qué sucede cuando ustedes están solos y juntos? ¿Hay algún tipo de atracción?" preguntó, Edward sintió sonrojarse.

-"No entiendo" dijo y se incorporó despacio para poder verlo, Patrick preguntó sin rodeos.

-"¿Te gusta tu esposa Edward? ¿Te sientes atraído por ella?"

Edward casi palideció de vergüenza, Patrick se dio cuenta de su reacción, y trató de abordar el tema de una manera un poco más sutil.

-"Edward, no hay de qué avergonzarse, ¿recuerdas nuestra primera sesión? ¿Dónde te dije que vieras en mí un aliado? ¿Una persona en quien confiar? sé que es difícil, pero te juré ayudarte en este proceso, como profesional, como médico, te puedo asegurar que lo que se diga aquí, quedará entre tú y yo"

Edward recordaba esas palabras, las había mencionado el Doc. En su primera consulta, sin embargo, Edward no sabía de qué hablar en las primeras consultas, el que más hablaba era el doctor, explicándole su accidente y como trabajarían su amnesia.

Pero ahora era diferente, ahora Edward tenía millones de preguntas y el Doctor Parker era el único al que podía preguntárselas.

-"Lo entiendo" dijo refiriéndose al pequeño discurso del médico, éste asintió complacido.

-"Entonces cuéntame, ¿te sientes atraído por tu esposa? ¿Crees que esa molestia que sientes de Bella contra ti tiene que ver con tu alejamiento como esposo?"

-"¿Co…cómo esposo?" preguntó tartamudeando, el buen doctor sacudió la cabeza intentando algo mas sencillo.

-"Edward" llamó juntando sus manos "¿sientes que entre Isabella y tú haya alguna atracción? ¿Alguna química?"

Edward lo pensó un segundo y luego negó lentamente.

-"No" dijo con tono dudoso "Isabella no pareciera sentirse atraída por mi" dijo despacio, Patrick levantó sus cejas.

-"Esa no fue mi pregunta Edward" dijo recriminándolo sutilmente, Edward frunció la boca.

-"Si" dijo sintiéndose que moriría de vergüenza.

-"Si ¿qué?" preguntó el Psiquiatra, Edward colocó sus ojos en blanco como un niño.

-"Que sí, si me gusta, me parece que es hermosa" dijo bajando la mirada repentinamente a sus manos.

-"¿Has intentado algo?" preguntó Patrick, Edward lo vio frunciendo el ceño.

-"¿Algo?" preguntó levantando los hombros, no sabía a qué se refería.

-"La has besado, tocado, ¿algo así?"

-"¡NO!" gritó Edward sintiéndose horrorizado.

-"Edward, es lo más normal, están casados hace muchos años, sabes que es obvio que ustedes han estado juntos íntimamente"

Edward sintió sus mejillas encenderse, Isabella con él…. ¿Sin ropa?

Sacudió la cabeza.

-"No, no puedo verla así, creo, creo que me mataría si me acerco demasiado"

-"Edward" dijo el doctor dándose cuenta de otro detalle.

-"¿Le temes a Isabella?" preguntó, Edward, como todo lo demás, pensó bien antes de contestar.

-"Le tengo más miedo a como reaccione cuando hago algo, no, no quiero molestarla, aturdirla, como lo de perderme… No pienso salir de nuevo de la casa, no quiero importunarla, necesito recuperar mi memoria, saber que hacia diariamente, volver a trabajar, averiguar si es cierto que no nos llevamos bien" a medida que iba hablando se puso visiblemente alterado, Patrick intervino.

-"Calma" le dijo enseñándole sus palmas "Edward, recuerda que te expliqué que estamos en un proceso para nada fácil"

-"Lo sé" dijo volviendo a ver sus manos en su regazo.

-"Pero estás haciendo las cosas como no son" completó el doctor, él frunció el ceño.

-"No puedes quedarte en casa a esperar que tu memoria regrese, no puedes depender tanto de Isabella y por sobre todas las cosas, no puedes vivir en un miedo eterno"

-"Que" dijo tartamudeando "¿qué debo hacer entonces?"

-"Vivir" dijo Patrick, "no puedes perder el tiempo mientras tus recuerdos regresan, ¿qué sucede si se demoran años en volver?" preguntó haciendo que Edward se estremeciera.

-"¿Vas a perder la oportunidad que te dio la vida de empezar de nuevo, esperando a que el pasado regrese?"

-"Pero tengo miedo" dijo Edward en voz baja, "no, no conozco a nadie, no sé cómo moverme, todo es nuevo" dijo aterrado.

-"Míralo como un reto, además, no todos tenemos la fortuna de descubrirnos de nuevo y emocionarnos como si se tratara de la primera vez"

Edward se quedó muy pensativo, el doctor se colocó de pie y fue a su biblioteca, buscó entre algunos títulos y encontró el que buscaba, extendiéndoselo a Edward.

-"Hagamos un trato" le dijo mientras Edward tomaba el pequeño pero ancho libro en sus manos.

-"Esto que te estoy dando" dijo señalando el texto, "es una guía turística de este año de la ciudad de Nueva York, quiero que la estudies, que la entiendas"

-"¿Para qué?" preguntó Edward ojeándola un poco.

-"Vas a empezar a salir solo de tu casa, pero…" agregó al ver su mirada "vas a estudiar antes de salir, para que así no te pierdas"

-"Crees que la molestia de tu esposa es por qué te considera una carga ¿cierto?" preguntó resumiendo las cosas que Edward le había contado, él asintió estando de acuerdo.

-"Perfecto, si consideras que es eso, vamos a trabajarlo, poco a poco… empezando por estudiar esa guía, por aprender donde vives y así ser un poco más independiente y rebajarle la carga a Isabella, para que estén a la par de nuevo, ¿te parece?"

Edward sonrió enormemente, le asustaba la idea de salir solo, pero eso era mil veces mejor que quedarse encerrado en casa.

-"¿Podemos mantenerlo en secreto?" preguntó Edward, Patrick asintió.

-"Por supuesto, pero ¿por qué?" preguntó como buen médico.

-"Quiero sorprender a Isabella" dijo con una sonrisa, el doctor asintió sonriéndole igual.

Faltaban algunos minutos para terminar la sesión, ambos conversaron amenamente de cualquier tema que Edward quisiera aclarar, para cuando terminó la hora de consulta, Edward bajó apresurado a la entrada, Isabella había sido muy clara en que no debería retrasarse, para cuando ella apareció, él ya tenía un par de minutos esperándola, se subió al auto con una sonrisa.

-"Hola" dijo saludándola, ella simplemente hizo un gesto con su cabeza como respuesta.

-"Hoy fue muy productivo" comenzó a contar sin que ella hubiese preguntado nada "el doctor Parker me agrada" dijo viendo por la ventana.

-"Que bien" dijo ella mientras sorteaba el trafico.

-"¿Cómo te fue a ti?" preguntó educadamente, Bella se encogió de hombros.

-"¿Cenaste?" preguntó, ella negó.

-"¿Podemos ir a cenar?" preguntó dudoso, Bella respiró profundo colocando sus ojos en blanco.

-"¿Qué tienes en mente?"preguntó, Edward dio una risa amarga.

-"La verdad nada" dijo haciendo un chiste propio, Bella apenas sintió una punzada de remordimiento en su estomago, colocó la luz de cruce y se encaminó a el Mc Donald más cercano, era comida chatarra y cualquier chef que se respete debería odiar esa comida, pero ella simplemente no podía.

Entró al auto Mac ordenando comida para ambos, Edward veía asombrado la cantidad de hamburguesas y variedades que ofrecían y vio asombrado como Bella le ordenaba a una maquina.

-"¿Me gustará?" preguntó Edward mientras Bella cancelaba, ella asintió.

-"Sí, sí te gustara, debes tener años que no comes en uno de estos, pero pedí el que era tu favorito" dijo recibiendo el recibo, arrancó a la ventana de despacho, Edward se quedó mudo.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó ella antes de que la chica le entregara la comida.

-"Nada" dijo él con una sonrisa apenada "sabes cual me gusta" completó apenado, ella se encogió de hombros.

-"No es algo del otro mundo" dijo incomoda por su expresión mientras recibía las bolsas de papel por la ventana, Edward no contestó, pero para él, sí era algo del otro mundo que ella supiera su comida favorita.

Bella manejó en silencio hasta la casa, estacionaron y Edward bajó del auto con las bolsas en la mano mientras ella llevaba las bebidas, se sentaron en el mesón de la cocina a cenar.

Edward comió con cautela y con diversión su gran hamburguesa, Bella no pudo evitar sacudir una que otra vez la cabeza mientras veía las reacciones de Edward, él se fijo que ella le sacaba a la suya uno de los ingredientes.

-"¿Qué son esos?" preguntó curioso, Bella volteó a la cajita de la hamburguesa para que él viera el ingrediente descartado.

-"Ehhh, son pepinillos, no me gustan" dijo negando, Edward asintió haciendo una nota mental.

Terminaron de comer y Bella desechó los recipientes de comida.

-"Me voy a dormir" dijo, Edward asintió colocándose de pie.

-"Yo, voy al rato, quiero hacer algo antes" ella se encogió de hombros y no preguntó a que se refería, se encaminó a la sala para poder llegar a las escaleras.

-"Isabella" llamó Edward, ella se detuvo en la puerta.

-"¿Qué sucede?" Edward se acercó un poco a ella, colocó sus manos juntas en su espalda, su corazón latía a mil por hora, se agachó un poco y delicadamente besó su mejilla.

Bella se había quedado inmóvil, Edward se retiró inmediatamente de su rostro.

-"Gracias" dijo él en voz baja "que descanses" dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, Bella asintió y dio media vuelta perdiéndose en la sala, estaba aturdida, hacía años que Edward ni siquiera se acercaba a su espacio personal, sacudió la cabeza, pensando que definitivamente su esposo de verdad, estaba completamente perdido.

En la cocina Edward sonreía enormemente, la textura de la piel de Isabella era tan suave como se veía, fue por su libreta y buscó la última página escrita actualizándola, sacó entonces de su chaqueta la guía que le había dado su médico, iba a empezar a estudiarla hoy, estaba demasiado ansioso de empezar a vivir, que no podía subir a dormir.


	5. Capítulo 5 Fobias

**Saben algo? Muero de aburrimiento... Por lo que me dije que iba a cargarles un capitulo para distraerme con sus reviews... Espero les agrade  
**

**Saludos!  
**

**Capitulo 5:**

**Fobias.**

Nessie estaba entre molesta y frustrada mientras caminaba por los pasillos solitarios del colegio, había llegado de nuevo el viernes y en pocas horas tendría su momento para comunicarse _legalmente_ por las computadoras del colegio.

Se sentía frustrada, todo le había salido mal, su tía Alice se había negado a ayudarla, después de la conversación clandestina que había tenido con ella, Alice le había escrito un correo electrónico, explicándole mejor el por qué no podía irse sola a casa, explicándole los peligros y diciéndole que si tenía un poco de paciencia pronto vería que en casa nada estaba pasando.

Renessme logró contestar el correo intentando calmarla con las palabras que escribió, ya que no quería que Alice llamara a casa para contarle a su mamá sus planes, pero nada nuevo se le ocurría para salir de aquel odioso internado.

Ya una semana había pasado desde la conversación y ella seguía como siempre, sola, aburrida y nerviosa por que sabia que algo estaba pasando en casa, a veces pensaba que su colegio de Señoritas parecía mas bien un reformatorio.

Bufó obstinada mientras, en el patio central de la escuela pateaba algunas piedrillas, ya la mayoría de las niñas se habían ido, tanto las semi-internas, como las internas que pasaban el fin de semana con sus familiares.

Todos los viernes veía con nostalgia, como todas las chicas del colegio iban corriendo emocionadas a recibir a sus padres y aunque sabía que era imposible, siempre imaginaba a sus papás entrando por esa puerta, saludándola e indicándole que la llevarían a casa, para jamás tener que volver a ese colegio, tan frío y alejado de donde quería estar.

Una lagrima se deslizó por la mejilla de la chica mientras veía como, a una chica pelinegra, la venían a buscar los que parecían sus abuelos y su hermana, se volteó dándoles la espalda furiosa, daría lo que fuera por salir de ahí, por estar con sus padres, por estar en su casa.

-"Así que ahí estas" dijo una voz a su costado, Nessie no tuvo que voltearse para identificarla, se secó las lágrimas del rostro y habló sin voltear a verla.

-"No me molestes Marcie, no estoy de humor" dijo y empezó a caminar.

-"Aun me debes" dijo la rubia batiendo su cabellera.

-"De. Ja. Me en paz" dijo Nessie separando las palabras, Marcie venía a cobrar el supuesto favor y Nessie aun no quería admitir que le debía uno.

-"Te espero en la puerta de la biblioteca a media noche" dijo la castaña sin prestarle atención a la actitud de Nessie.

-"No voy a ir a ningún lado, ahora ¡déjame!" gritó Nessie encaminándose de nuevo, Marcie corrió y la sujetó por un brazo, Nessie intentó pero no pudo zafarse.

-"No te hagas la lista conmigo pelirroja" le dijo la niña furiosa, Marcie tenía un año más que Nessie y ahora era mas alta que ella.

-"Vas a ayudarme o le digo a todos lo de los expedientes"

Nessie se sacudió violentamente.

-"Cual es tu ataque con los expedientes, ¡lo que hice fue llamar por teléfono!" dijo atacada de las constantes amenazas.

-"Voy a decir de los expedientes por que eso es en lo que me vas a ayudar, vamos a buscar los expedientes de las estudiantes" Nessie vio con terror a Marcie.

-"¡Estás loca!" le dijo retrocediendo, "no puedes hacer eso, nos van a castigar" Marcie puso los ojos en blanco.

-"No nos verán tonta" dijo exasperada, "tengo todo muy bien planeado, sólo necesito unos ojos vigilantes, eso es todo" completó encogiéndose de hombros.

-"¿Por qué yo?" preguntó Nessie, lo que estaba mas claro que el agua, era que ellas no se llevaban bien, por lo que Nessie no entendía ¿por qué se empeñaba en pedirle eso?

Marcie se encogió de hombros, revisando sus uñas pintadas de rosado fresa.

-"Estoy varada este fin de semana aquí" dijo con una mueca de asco, "y ya que tu vives aquí metida, eres la mas… como decirte, accesible" dijo manteniendo la misma actitud, Nessie la veía realmente furiosa y Marcie agregó "además, eres una de las perdedoras, pensé que querías ser popular" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Yo no soy una perdedora" dijo Nessie furiosa.

-"Oye" dijo Marcie levantando sus manos, "yo sólo digo lo que oigo, te estoy ofreciendo una oportunidad, deberías aprovecharla y demostrar que no lo eres" dijo colocándose una mano contra la frente, haciendo una _L_. Nessie, sintió que temblaba de rabia.

-"Media noche" le dijo, Marcie sonrió complacida, había sido tan fácil manipularla, dio media vuelta y le habló por encima de su hombro.

-"Al frente de la biblioteca" dijo mientras caminaba por los enormes pasillos.

Nessie se dio algunos toques en la frente, había caído como una tonta, pero ahora no podía echarse para atrás

Respiró profundo y se fue en dirección contraria a la que había tomado Marcie, se decidió por visitar a Amelié, la chica que hacia la repostería en la cocina.

Para cuando el reloj de su cuarto marcó las 11 y 50 de la noche, Nessie salió de su habitación rumbo a la biblioteca, debía caminar con cautela, a lo largo de los pasillos habían cámaras de seguridad, las que todas las estudiantes llamaban _las rojas_ dado que prendían un pequeño bombillo de ese color vigilando perennemente los pasillos.

No era la primera vez que Nessie salía de noche de las habitaciones, a veces iba a visitar a Martha, otra de las mujeres que trabajaba en la cocina, era mayor y muy dulce y le regalaba algunos snacks en noches de insomnio, o a veces (aunque no tan tarde como ahora) iba con André, el jardinero y celador que sacaba los enormes perros que cuidaban los jardines del enorme colegio, André algunas veces le permitía a Nessie alimentar a los animales, ella adoraba los perros aunque nunca la habían dejado tener uno propio, pero se conformaba consintiendo de vez en cuando a los 2 enormes Pastores Alemanes que cuidaban los patios internos y a veces también veía a los 4 Mastines Napolitanos que cuidaban los jardines externos, a esos los llamaban los guardianes del colegio.

La niña de 10 años, sorteó con una precisión casi clínica a _las rojas_ que adornaban los pasillos de las habitaciones, corrió escaleras abajo, y salió del área de dormitorios, corrió velozmente por uno de los pasillos, y pudo ver en el jardín que quedaba a su derecha, a Rupert y Lina (la pareja de pastores alemanes) corriendo por el patio interno del colegio.

Nessie finalmente se vio en el edificio de estudios, llegó a las escaleras y subió los tres pisos que la separaban de la biblioteca, los pasillos eran mucho mas oscuros y tenebrosos de lo que parecían de día, el colegio era antiguo y su decoración era sombría, además tenía demasiadas armaduras y estatuas, que, a la luz de la luna, proyectaban sombras realmente espeluznantes.

Finalmente despuntó en el enorme y alto pasillo de la biblioteca, Marcie no estaba.

Nessie mordió su labio considerando la posibilidad de regresarse a su habitación de nuevo, había tenido demasiado éxito al que nadie la detectara, luego pensó que a lo mejor Marcie le había tendido una trampa, quizás le había dicho a alguien de los superiores para que la castigaran, tan sólo que ella había llegado más temprano.

Dio media vuelta, dispuesta a regresarse por el mismo camino, pero entonces escucho ruido desde el lado opuesto del pasillo de escape, se pegó de una de las paredes, rezando por parecer invisible.

-"Viniste pelirroja" dijo Marcie para el alivio de Nessie, salió de las sombras y encaró a la chica.

-"Estaba por irme" Marcie colocó los ojos en blanco, ambas hablaban en susurros.

-"Deja de hablar estupideces y vamos" dijo Marcie caminando mas allá de la puerta de la biblioteca.

A Nessie cada vez le gustaba menos lo que estaban haciendo, pero cada vez que daba un paso, parecía imposible echarse para atrás.

Ambas niñas bajaron por unas rampas al nivel inferior, sortearon algunos pasillos y llegaron finalmente a la entrada del la dirección del colegio, Marcie se giró encarando a Nessie.

-"Espera aquí" le dijo Marcie mientras con una llave, que Nessie prefirió no saber de dónde había sacado, abría la puerta perdiéndose en el interior de la dirección.

La chica de cabello broncíneo se quedo asustada viendo a los lados en el pasillo, Marcie había entrado con una linterna y ella se quedó en la penumbra del pasillo, mordió sus uñas nerviosa esperando que nadie la viera, paso cerca de media hora y Marcie no salía, Nessie moría de nervios y colocando sus ojos en blanco entró a la dirección.

-"¿Marcie?" llamó en voz baja "¿te vas a demorar mas? Debemos regresar a las habitaciones"

Nadie contestó, la puerta de la dirección, daba a un pequeño recibo con sillas donde las estudiantes podían esperar para ser llamados, luego había una puerta baja, que daba a las oficinas, la de la derecha era la consultora de las niñas y la de la izquierda era la sala de los profesores, donde pasaban el tiempo entre clases, la del fondo era la del la madre superiora, ahí dentro había otra puerta que daba con el archivo, donde se imaginó Nessie que debía estar Marcie.

Caminó con cautela por el pasillo, buscó en el techo a ver si habían algunas _rojas_ pero no vio ninguna, llegó a la puerta de la superiora y giró la perilla entrando.

-"Marcie" llamó.

-"¿No te dije que esperaras afuera?" preguntó la voz de la chica un tanto obstinada.

-"Te demorabas años, ¿qué tanto haces?" preguntó Nessie caminando hacia ella.

Marcie colocó sus ojos en blanco, pero estaba algo perdida en lo que buscaba, así que prefirió utilizar la ayuda de su acompañante.

-"Busca allá" dijo señalando unos archivos de metal.

-"¿Qué estoy buscando?" preguntó Nessie caminando hacia los archivos.

-"Marcie Carmichael" dijo su nombre "estas buscando mi expediente, ni se te ocurra abrirlo, simplemente avísame si lo vez"

Nessie abrió las gavetas tratando no hacer ruido, buscó y descifró que las carpetas estaban ordenadas alfabéticamente, ¿cómo entonces Marcie no había encontrado su expediente?

Paso como loca las carpetas y consiguió una que decía Carmichael, la sacó llamándole la atención lo gruesa que era, pero antes de decirle a Marcie que lo había encontrado, algo llamó su atención, la carpeta que seguía a la de Marcie decía _Cullen, Renessme Carlie, _su curiosidad pudo más y tomó la carpeta, entonces se giró a decirle a Marcie y se fijó que la chica estaba buscando algo diferente, la chica estaba buscando las notas de los últimos exámenes.

-"¡Marcie!" llamó la niña atacada, ¿Marcie iba a cambiar las calificaciones?

Pero ambas niñas se quedaron petrificadas al oír voces fuera de la oficina, Nessie tomó las carpetas y cerró el archivo, bajándose de la silla donde se había subido para alcanzarlos, Marcie repitió los movimientos y ambas se quedaron viendo hacia la puerta temblando de miedo.

Las voces llegaron a la primera sala de la dirección, alguien había entrado, las luces se encendieron haciendo que las niñas dieran un respingo, Nessie reaccionó primero, vio a sus lados y encontró una ventana, corrió apresurada a ella y buscó como loca el seguro para abrirla.

-"¡Marcie!" la llamó en un susurro "muévete, ¡tenemos que salir de aquí!" le dijo apremiante mientras buscaba desesperara el seguro de la ventana, lo encontró y con ambas manos levantó la ventana, lanzó las carpetas y sacó el cuerpo dispuesta a dejarse caer en los jardines, como estaban en la planta mas baja del internado, la distancia no era muy alta.

-"¡Marcie!" volvió a gritar extendiéndole la mano, la rubia reaccionó, pero no tomó su mano, corrió y salió primero de la dirección, Nessie sacudió la cabeza, vio como Marcie caía en el césped y empezaba a correr, Nessie se dejó caer entonces inmediatamente después, tomó las carpetas y corrió tras su compañera de estudio.

Tenían que salir de la vista de la dirección que acababan de prender una luz en el cuarto donde las chicas habían estado 5 minutos antes.

Corrieron apresuradas, pero no recordaron un detalle, era de noche y estaban en el patio de la escuela, eso quería decir que los perros estaban sueltos.

Rupert y Lina que estaban echados en la mitad del patio levantaron la cabeza en dirección de las chicas al ver el movimiento, Nessie aminoró la velocidad para que los perros la reconocieran, en su defecto Marcie se quedó inmóvil en medio del patio, los pastores alemanes se colocaron de pie, dando un gruñido de advertencia.

Marcie empezó a respirar tan agitado que Nessie se giró a verla asombrada.

-"Quítalos" dijo entre dientes "has que se alejen", los perros se acercaron y Marcie se sentó en el suelo enterrando la cabeza en sus brazos mientras se balanceaba como loca hacía adelante y atrás.

-"¿Marcie que sucede?" preguntó Nessie asustada a su lado.

-"Lo loos, Pe perros" dijo la chica temblando desesperada.

Todo pasaba muy rápido, las luces de la dirección se apagaron y Nessie escuchó como alguien corría por los pasillos, Marcie parecía tener un ataque de pánico en la mitad del jardín y Nessie cargaba encima dos carpetas con los expedientes de ellas, no podían atraparlas.

-"No te harán nada, tenemos que movernos" le dijo a Marcie en medio de los nervios, Nessie era asmática y creía que tendría una crisis en cualquier momento.

-"No, no puedo moverme" dijo la castaña, Nessie vio como Rupert y Lina ya estaban a escasos pasos de ella.

-"No voy a dejarte aquí" le dijo Nessie, "¡Camina!"

Las luces bamboleantes de linternas empezaron a iluminar precariamente el patio, si no salian de ahí ya, las iban a atrapar y a ninguna le interesaba pasar el resto del fin de semana en la detención del internado, Nessie se acercó a Marcie haciéndola parar.

-"¡Camina!" le dijo furiosa "mantente detrás de mi"

Marcie se encontró de pie, sintiendo como temblaba cada musculo de su cuerpo "Confía en mi" le dijo Nessie asombrándola de repente "no dejaré que te hagan nada, toma" le extendió las carpetas, Marcie las tomó parpadeando "ahora sígueme" le dijo mientras caminaba por los bordes del patio.

-"¡Rupert! ¡Lina!" los llamó en voz baja, los pastores la reconocieron y se le acercaron meneando las colas, ella los acarició un poco ignorando el respiro acompasado de Marcie a sus espaldas, tomo a ambos animales por el collar y los llevó corriendo hacia la entrada de las habitaciones, tenía que salvar el pellejo de ambas y alejar a los perros de Marcie, que les tenía un miedo terrible.

Nessie corrió hacia la reja más cercana e hizo que los perros entraran alejándolos de Marcie que continuaba temblando en otro límite del jardín, con las mismas, cerró las rejas detrás de ella y corrió hasta donde había dejado a su compañera, la tomo de la mano y corrió hacia las habitaciones, halándola, sin mirar atrás.

Para cuando iba llegando al final del pasillo, logró ver como encendían las luces del patio central del colegio, Marcie finalmente pareció reaccionar, ya que empezó a correr más a prisa.

Nessie llegó al pasillo de su habitación y se pegó a una de las paredes, colocó un dedo contra su boca señalándole a Marcie las rojas en el techo, ambas niñas sortearon las cámaras y finalmente entraron a la habitación de las chica de ellas respirando aceleradas, Marcie se asomó por la ventana intentando ver si alguien las había descubierto, el patio quedaba muy lejos y no podía ver que sucedía

Mientras Nessie se quitaba el suéter por la cabeza, con respiración casi asmática, buscó su inhalador revolviendo sus gavetas, su respiración se tornaba dificultosa y la angustia que tenía no la ayudaba.

Marcie, que ya parecía ser la de antes del ataque de pánico con los perros, se giró a verla sorprendida, Nessie Encontró finalmente el pequeño inhalador y lo colocó contra sus labios, hundiendo el dispensador.

Después de dos inhalaciones y de sentarse en su cama pensando en _cosas_ _bonitas_, como le decía su papá cada vez que sufría una crisis asmática, empezó a respirar con un poco más de calma.

-"Qué es eso?" preguntó Marcie señalando su medicina en la mano.

-"Un inhalador" dijo Nessie tratando de respirar cada vez mas profundo "soy asmática" agregó "cuando me altero mucho me da una crisis" tenía los ojos cerrados concentrándose en respirar, Marcie volvió a asomarse por la ventana.

-"No creo que nos hayan descubierto" dijo "no veo a nadie acercarse"

Nessie abrió los ojos "yo tampoco creo que nos hayan visto, los celadores nocturnos no son tan buenos" agregó con conocimiento "pero si descubren que faltan los expedientes si estamos en problemas"

Marcie caminó hasta donde había dejado las dos carpetas en el escritorio de estudio de Nessie.

-"Yo sólo te dije que tomaras mi expediente" Nessie se encogió de hombros.

-"El otro es mío, puedo leerlo si me provoca" completó encogiéndose de hombros, Marcie se cruzó de brazos.

-"Eres mas valiente de lo que imaginé pelirroja" Nessie la vio entre sus pestañas.

-"Pues tu, que te la das de la mas valiente, le temes a los perros, eso no me lo esperaba" Marcie dio un escalofrío con temor.

-"No voy a explicarte mis fobias a esta hora" dijo tomando su carpeta "me voy" argumentó caminando a la puerta.

-"¿Y si te consiguen?" dijo Nessie de repente asustada, Marcie entre abrió la puerta asomándose al pasillo, estaba desierto.

-"Me arriesgaré, no pienso dormir aquí, nos vemos pelirroja" y sin mas se salió de la habitación dejándola sola, aun vibrando de su reciente crisis asmática y con su expediente en el escritorio de la habitación.

Renessme sacudió la cabeza negándose a preocuparse por algo mas esa noche, se quitó la ropa metiéndose en sus pijamas, aun se sentía ahogada, buscó apoyo en sus almohadas para lograr colocarse lo mas sentada que pudiera e intentó quedarse en calma.

Por su mente vagaba la posibilidad de que Marcie la vendiera a las autoridades del colegio, pero por otro lado, si lo hacia ella caía también, por un segundo se arrepintió de haber tomado su expediente, pero ya no podía hacer mucho mas, cerró sus ojos e intentó quedarse dormida.

Lo próximo que supo fue que alguien tocaba su puerta con la fuerza de un puño cerrado.

_-__«¡__Nessie! de se lever, petit déjeuner est servi dans 8!__ »_ (Nessie ¡a levantarse! ¡El desayuno se sirve a las 8!) Al escuchar el golpe en la puerta, Nessie dio una vuelta en la cama, haciendo que cayera de bruces contra el suelo, abrió su boca del golpe que se dio.

-« ¡aller! » (¡Voy !) Contestó sentándose de nuevo en el suelo.

Se colocó torpemente de pie, vio con el ceño fruncido hacia la ventana, era de día... vio su reloj en la pared y se fijó que faltaban 15 min. Para las 8 de la mañana, abrió sus ojos asombrada, ¿a que hora se había quedado dormida? Y ¿cómo era que la habían venido a buscar para ir a desayunar? ¿No se suponía que para esta hora ya habían descubierto que ella y Marcie habían irrumpido en la dirección anoche?

Estaba aun aturdida, cuando vio en su escritorio de estudio la carpeta con su expediente, se acercó con cautela y tomó la carpeta cuando fue a abrirla volvieron a tocar la puerta haciendo que diera un respingo.

-« ¡aller! » volvió a repetir, tomó la carpeta y la escondió bajo su colchón, se colocó una muda de ropa y se cepilló los dientes en el lavamanos de su habitación, para salir corriendo al comedor, debía hablar con Marcie, para establecer una coartada.

_**En Nueva York.**_

-"¡Me voy al trabajo!" gritó Bella llegando a la puerta, era sábado y hoy era un día fuerte en el Craw, Edward estaba esperando con ansias esas palabras, se levantó corriendo del sofá y con una sonrisa enorme se acercó a su esposa.

-"Déjame ayudarte" dijo sosteniendo la puerta de la entrada para ella, esto se había vuelto mas o menos una rutina, Edward todos los días la acompañaba a su auto y esperaba a que arrancara, por lo que Bella no le prestó más atención de la necesaria mientras Edward caminaba apresurado al Volvo para abrirle la puerta, antes de subirse él se inclinó dándole un beso en la mejilla (cosa que también se había vuelto costumbre diaria) y le dijo.

-"Que tengas un buen día Isabella" Bella asintió, todavía se sentía incómoda con su acercamiento, pero le dedicó una media sonrisa y se subió al auto.

-"Gracias" dijo, "recuerda comportarte ¿sí?" le recordó sin regañarlo, pero sin ser del todo dulce tampoco, Edward asintió obediente, ella puso en marcha el auto mientras él se encaminaba un poco hacia la calle para ver hasta que el auto cruzara en la esquina, Bella lo vio por el retrovisor de auto y sacudió la cabeza, esa actitud protectora de Edward la sacaba un poco de sus cabales, no estaba acostumbrada a eso.

Las ultimas semanas habían sido completamente diferentes, desde que lo había tenido que buscar en la estación de policía, Edward se había vuelto una persona aun mas diferente, evidentemente no era el mismo de antes, pero Bella se refería a que había cambiado desde los primeros días después del accidente, ya no era tan dependiente, no le preguntaba tanto antes de hacer las cosas, tratando de vivir con lo que tenía.

A veces Bella se sentía culpable, a veces sentía que era muy ruda con él, sabiendo que se comportaba de forma odiosa y grosera con él, pero existía la posibilidad de que en algún momento él recobraría su memoria y eso significaría que volverían al infierno que normalmente era su matrimonio.

Bella llegó al Craw después de mas o menos 45 minutos de camino, ya que milagrosamente no encontró tanto tráfico y pudo acelerar mas su auto, al estacionarse en su lugar de siempre se bajó del auto y al fijarse en el cielo, vio que estaba empezando a nublarse, había alarmas de posibles tormentas para este fin de semana, por lo que sacó del asiento de atrás su abrigo y lo mantuvo en su brazo mientras se dirigía a la puerta de empelados para enfrentarse a un nuevo día.

Por otro lado Edward esperó que el auto de su esposa girara en la familiar curva de la esquina y entró corriendo a casa, tomó su libreta de anotaciones, su guía turística, su chaqueta y sus llaves, hoy tenía planeado un recorrido más largo.

Salió de la casa y se colocó su chaqueta, el día estaba parcialmente nublado y a lo mejor llovía, ya sabía cómo salir de los suburbios donde vivía, los primeros días en que le había hecho caso a la indicación del Dr. Parker apenas había caminado en círculos cerca de la casa, tenía terror de perderse nuevamente y no sabía muy bien si había aprendido a leer bien la guía turística que le había facilitado su psiquiatra.

Sin embargo poco a poco, Edward fue sintiéndose más confiando en sus caminatas, la guía que tenía, le facilitaba un mapa de la ciudad de Nueva York, al que se dedicó a estudiar en sus ratos de ocio en la casa, que eran muchos.

Ya había entendido más o menos la rutina de vivir con Isabella, sabía que trabajaba todos los días, pero que los días, los lunes y uno que otro miércoles, se iba más temprano y llegaba mas tarde de lo normal, los días restantes, exceptuando el domingo, salía cerca del medio día de la casa y llegaba antes de media noche, los domingos eran realmente diferentes, salía a primeras horas de la tarde y llegaba mucho más temprano a casa, cerca de la de la noche ya estaba entrando.

También sabía que una vez por semana iba una señora a limpiar la casa donde vivían, Antonia, se llamaba, era de mediana edad y hablaba muy poco inglés, por lo que Isabella le explicó que no había necesidad de explicarle el _inconveniente _ de la amnesia, Antonia iba los domingos, mientras Isabella estaba en casa, sin embargo para cuando Isabella se iba a trabajar, Antonia se quedaba un poco mas haciendo la cena o terminando de arreglar los cuartos, Isabella le dejaba a Edward el pago de Antonia, para que se lo entregara una vez la mujer terminara.

Gracias a haberse aprendido esa rutina, sabia con cuanto tiempo podía contar de soledad, que para sus planes próximos, era mucho.

Llegó finalmente a la parada del autobús de la ruta 52, esperó paciente a que el enorme vehículo llegara, recordando apenado la primera vez que se subió y no tenía idea de que había que pagar, el chofer lo bajó del autobús creyendo que quería viajar gratis, Edward regresó a su casa compungido, pero luego de llevar algo de efectivo, volvió a intentarlo.

Pasaron entonces 2 buses de rutas distintas a los cuales Edward no se subió, esperó paciente que su reloj marcara la 1 y 15, y vio como con una puntualidad exacta, el bus de la ruta 52 aparecía en la esquina de la calle.

Todavía, cada vez que colocaba el par de monedas que completaban el pasaje en el recipiente al lado del chofer, esperaba que alguien lo felicitara por hacerlo bien, o en su defecto simplemente le sonriera, él había deducido todo aquello solo y sin memoria, pero nadie siquiera le prestaba atención, así que tenía que conformarse con sentirse realizado solo.

Cuando llegó al lugar donde había dejado de caminar ayer, pidió amablemente bajarse del autobús, pulsó el botón rojo que le indicaba al conductor que quería bajarse en la siguiente parada, bajó los escalones despidiéndose amablemente de sus ocupantes, que le dedicaron una mirada escéptica, nadie en Nueva York era muy considerado con sus prójimos.

Edward subió el cierre de su chaqueta y se emprendió en su caminata diaria, de vez en cuando sacaba de su bolsillo el mapa, que le indicaba donde se encontraba, por pura curiosidad entró a la tienda _Bed, Bath and Beyond_, porque le llamó mucho la atención el nombre, caminó fascinado con todas las cosas de cuidado de la casa que se encontró.

Para cuando estaba de nuevo en la calle empezó a llover un poco, subió la capucha de su chaqueta cubriéndose la cabeza, pensó en regresar a casa, nunca había estado afuera con lluvia y había algo en el sonido de la lluvia chocando contra la superficie de la calle y de su chaqueta, que lo incomodaba, sacudió la cabeza mientras empezaba caminar calle abajo.

_Tac, tac, tac, tac._

La lluvia seguía chocando con todas y cada una de las superficies, haciendo que se descontrolara cada vez más, haciendo que sus nervios se pusieran a flor de piel, su respiración se tornó difícil y áspera.

_Tac, tac, tac, tac._

Colocó sus manos cubriendo sus oídos mientras el sonido desesperante le taladraba el cerebro, ¿qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué ese sonido lo descontrolaba tanto?

Tropezó con algo o con alguien en medio de la acera, pero continuó su camino, escuchó unos improperios desde su espalda, provenientes de la persona a la que se había llevado por delante, pero no se devolvió sobre sus pasos, no se giró a ver quien le insultaba, siguió caminando perseguido por ese sonido infernal que inundaba su mente.

_Tac, tac, tac, tac._

-"¡AGGGG!" gritó sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos, de todas las personas que pasaban a su lado muy pocas siquiera se fijaban en el ataque de pánico que estaba teniendo, la mayoría de ellos llevaban paraguas, haciendo que el _tac, tac_ fuera inclusive más insoportable.

De repente, sin saber cómo, sus pies siguieron caminando y se encontró en la mitad de una calle, estaba parado sobre el pavimento, las rayas blancas dibujadas en el suelo le indicaron que estaba en la mitad de una vía.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, unas luces cegadoras y escalofriantemente familiares alumbraron a Edward en la mitad de la calle, sus ojos se abrieron como los de un gato encandilado y su cuerpo no reaccionó ni siquiera un poco, ni siquiera cuando el chirrido ensordecedor de los neumáticos, ni cuando el auto se detuvo a escasos centímetros de sus rodillas.

-"¿¡ESTÁS LOCO!" gritó una voz perteneciente a una mujer sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla del auto, Edward no se movió un ápice.

La ocupante del auto se bajó en el inclemente aguacero.

-"¿Oye estás bien? Te, ¿te pegué con el auto? ¿Necesitas atención medica?" preguntó asustada al ver lo inmóvil que estaba el hombre frente a su auto.

-"¡Oye!" gritó sacudiéndolo un poco, eso hizo que Edward parpadeara regresando a la realidad, enfocó entonces a la mujer a su frente.

-"¿Estás bien?" preguntó la mujer sacudiéndolo de nuevo, él asintió atontado, la bocina del auto de atrás de la chica empezó a pitar desesperada.

-"¿ESPÉRATE QUIERES? ¿CASI HUBO UN ACCIDENTE AQUÍ IMBECIL!" gritó la mujer de manera fuerte y no muy delicada, Edward parpadeó nuevamente y sintió como finalmente podía mover sus piernas, sin despedirse de la mujer se encaminó a la acera más cercana y se sentó en ella aun respirando acelerado, tratando de sacar de su cabeza el _tac, tac_ que aun producía la lluvia cayendo sobre todas las superficies.

No supo más de la mujer, la verdad ni levantó la vista a ver si se había ido o si seguía ahí, gritándole a alguien más, se limitó únicamente a hundir la cabeza entre sus rodillas, como le había indicado el Dr. Parker en algunas de sus consultas cuando se sentía amenazado por latentes ataques de pánico al no recordar su pasado.

Alguien entonces pateó ligeramente su pie.

-"Hey" dijo una voz femenina, Edward no levantó la cabeza, estaba aun concentrándose en respirar profundo.

-"Enserio, si te golpeé con el auto deberíamos ir a un hospital o clínica" era la misma mujer, dueña del auto, Edward incorporó su rostro, ella estaba parada delante de él con un paraguas sostenido en su mano.

-"Estoy bien" dijo y tuvo que aclarar su garganta, su voz sonaba extraña "estoy bien" repitió.

-"Pues no pareces bien, estas sentado en una acera en pleno aguacero y pareces un perrito remojado, levántate ¿quieres?" Edward le hizo caso, pero por lo atorrante que era la mujer, ella intentó cubrirlo con su paraguas, Edward lo rechazó por el molesto sonido.

-"¿Dónde vives?" preguntó la mujer.

-"No es tu asunto" dijo él empezando a caminar en otra dirección, la lluvia empezaba a amainar y por fin empezaba a pensar un poco más claro.

-"¡Oye!" gritó la mujer atacada "no seas grosero, sólo intento ayudar en caso de que sufras una contusión, ¡no quiero vivir con el peso de tu muerte sobre mis hombros!" Edward se giró viéndola estupefacto.

-"¿Qué demonios te sucede?" preguntó extrañado.

-"Mira" dijo la mujer acercándose "me diste un susto de mil demonios, casi estrello mi coche estrella y eso podría causar mi muerte ¿lo sabías? Pero como no te atropellé y pareces realmente perdido no puedo simplemente dejarte así, ¿dónde vives? ¿Te llevo?"

-"Déjame es paz ¿si?" pidió Edward encaminándose en la acera, de repente subió su vista, no recordaba esa calle, por ahí no era su itinerario del día de hoy, se giró en redondo viendo por primera vez, desde que había empezado a llover su alrededor, nada le era familiar.

La mujer lo vio levantando sus cejas mientras él giraba como loco en la calle, buscando algo en los anuncios de las esquinas.

-"¿Estás bien?" preguntó en la tercera vuelta de él.

-"¿Don.. Dónde estoy?" preguntó aterrado, la mujer no supo a que se refería realmente, pues para ella Edward parecía más que simplemente extraviado.

-"Estados Unidos de América, Estado de Nueva York, New York City, Zona Cero o antiguo World Trade Center" dijo despacio, Edward pasó por alto el tono sarcástico de la mujer, básicamente porque no lo detectó.

Finalmente la lluvia había desaparecido y la gente empezó a llenar las calles como era costumbre en esa parte tan concurrida de NYC, Edward se llenó de pánico a ver algo mas, el sol parecía empezar a ocultarse.

-"¿Qué hora es?" le preguntó a la mujer que aun no se marchaba.

-"Casi las 7" dijo ella, Edward se sostuvo de una de las paredes de un comercio.

-"Por Dios hombre Blanco, ¿qué demonios te sucede?" preguntó la mujer acercándose de nuevo a él.

-"Nada, nada" dijo él alejándose de su agarre, "necesito llegar a casa, eso es todo" dijo de repente asustado.

-"¿Dónde es eso?" preguntó por enésima vez la mujer.

-"Los suburbios" dijo, la chica soltó algo parecido a una maldición.

-"Que extraño que un hombre blanco viva en los suburbios" dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco "¿la ciudad es muy escandalosa para ti?" preguntó, Edward la veía sin entenderla, ella volvió a resoplar.

-"Por Dios me van a matar en casa" dijo y lo tomó por un brazo "camina" le dijo con seguridad, Edward no pudo hacer más que seguirla, se vio frente a un auto algo escandaloso, era increíblemente largo, negro como la noche con espirales que simulaban el color del fuego en ambos costados, la mujer abrió la puerta y señaló hacia adentro.

-"Sube" Edward la vio extrañado, ella colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Sube" volvió a decir "no te voy a hacer nada hombre blanco, sólo te llevare a casa, no quiero que me demandes por casi atropellarte, ahora sube"

Sin saber por qué Edward obedeció a la mujer, estaba empapado de pies a cabeza pero los asientos eran de vinil por lo que la mujer no se preocupó en que mojara el auto, ella se subió a su lado y encendió el vehículo, que rugió escandalosamente.

-"Sabes llegar a tu casa por lo menos ¿no?" él sacó de su bolsillo interno de su chaqueta su libreta, intentando en vano no mojarla con su atuendo, en la primera pagina estaba escrita la dirección, estaba un poco húmeda pero se leía con claridad, la mujer dio un silbido bajo.

-"Eso está a mínimo una hora de aquí" dijo, él se vio apenado.

-"Si puedes dejarme donde pase un autobús de la ruta 52, puedo regresar solo" ella lo vio con cejas levantadas.

-"Eso queda lejos también, además, a mi me enseñaron a enmendar mis metidas de pata así que me tocara llevarte" dijo arrancando el auto "no eres un sicópata ni nada por el estilo ¿verdad?" preguntó viéndolo de reojo, él negó extrañado.

-"No, no lo soy ¿y tú?" preguntó, la chica rio por lo alto.

-"Tampoco, hombre blanco, tampoco lo soy"

-"Edward" dijo él, "no me llamo hombre blanco, me llamo Edward" ella asintió lentamente.

-"Rebecca" dijo después de pensarlo un segundo.

-"Bien Edward, vamos a estar aquí un buen rato, se bueno y consíguenos algo de buena música ¿sí?" dijo extendiéndole un estuche enorme con una cantidad asombrosa de CDs, Edward los vio asombrado y extrañado, obviamente ningún título le era familiar.

Rebecca se burló un poco diciéndole que su falta de gusto musical era debido a su color de piel, por lo que ella eligió y tomó el último álbum de Eminem, Edward escuchó asombrado las letras de las canciones, mientras aquella desconocida lo llevaba a su casa.

-"¿Cuál de todas estas es tu casa?" preguntó Rebecca al entrar a la calle, Edward contó desde el principio y en la número 10 señaló.

-"Esa" Rebecca dio un silbido por lo bajo.

-"Hombre tienes plata" dijo, él sacudió la cabeza.

-"Según mi esposa no somos millonarios, esta casa es de mis padres" dijo, la chica frunció la boca.

-"Pues parece una hermosa casa"

-"Lo es" dijo Edward "gracias por traerme Rebecca" dijo extendiendo su mano, la chica la tomó con una expresión divertida, casi nadie se despedía de ella con esos modales.

-"Ni te preocupes hombre blanco" dijo sonriendo, "ve con cuidado y no te le lances a los autos ¿ok?"

Él asintió y se bajó del auto, sin siquiera esperar Rebecca subió el volumen de la música y dio la vuelta en el auto perdiéndose en la avenida, Edward entró directo a la casa que estaba completamente a oscuras, prendió absolutamente todas las luces y subió hasta su recamara, se despojó de la ropa y tomando su toalla se encaminó al baño de pasillo, entró de inmediato a una ducha caliente, todavía se sentía abrumado por todo lo que había pasado, pensaba que tenía que hablar con el Dr. Parker de inmediato, pero era ya tarde y mañana tenía su consulta semanal con él, así que esperaría para contarle su episodio del día de hoy.

Cerró sus ojos con el chorro de agua golpeándole en la nuca y recordó los faros incandescentes del auto de Rebecca, pero inmediatamente se volvieron unos faros distintos, mas blancos, mas altos, cerró sus ojos con fuerza y fue capaz de escuchar en su memoria una bocina fuerte y amenazadora que se dirigía justo a él, cerró aun mas sus ojos produciendo destellos verdes en sus recuerdos, y escuchó como esas luces impactaban con algo, sintió como millones de espectros brillantes se acercaban a una velocidad aterradora hacia él.

-"¡EDWARD!" gritó Bella desde la puerta del baño de ese piso que sólo él utilizaba, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, ¿Isabella había llegado? ¿Qué hora era? ¿Cuánto tenía bajo la regadera?"

-"EDWARD" volvió a llamarlo la voz que parecía preocupada de ella, aclaró su garganta y se apresuró en contestar.

-"Estoy en la ducha" respondió con voz extraña, parecía mas bien en tono de pregunta, aclaró su garganta nuevamente "estoy bien" completó "¿hace cuanto llegaste?"

La voz obstinada de su esposa respondió de detrás de la puerta de su baño personal.

-"Hace unos minutos, nadie fue a comer por el tiempo y decidimos cerrar temprano"

-"Ahhh" fue lo único que articuló mientras cerraba las llaves de agua.

Bella se quedó unos segundos en silencio, luego sacudió la cabeza.

-"El Dr. Parker me llamó" dijo recostándose de la pared del pasillo "no va a poder atenderte mañana, dijo que tenía una emergencia familiar, que la semana que viene te atiende con la regularidad de siempre" Edward casi palidece, abrió la puerta con rapidez aun con tan solo una toalla en su cuerpo.

-"¡¿Qué?" preguntó atacado saliendo al pasillo, Bella dio dos pasos hacia atrás "¿no, no va a atenderme mañana?" preguntó tartamudeando.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"No, no puede, ya te lo dije" completó colocando sus ojos en blanco, la semi desnudez de su _esposo_ la hacía sentir incomoda, volteó la mirada para no tener que verlo pero no pudo pasar por alto la cicatriz que tenía en el costado derecho, Edward se fijó a donde sus ojos lo veían.

-"Me quedó después del accidente" dijo pasándose las manos por la larga cicatriz "de hecho desde que desperté la tengo, no, no me parece extraña, es casi que normal el verla" dijo apenado, Bella sacudió la cabeza, Edward había pasado por tanto y estaba ahí, viviendo con lo poco que su cabeza recordaba.

Bella comprendió que nada, absolutamente nada a su alrededor le era familiar, ni siquiera ella misma, ni siquiera ese pasillo, esa casa, él estaba aquí porque alguien le había dicho que esta era su vida, estaba confiando a ciegas en que las personas a su alrededor le decían la verdad.

¿Era una egoísta? ¿Edward se merecía estar en esa zozobra continua y en esa incertidumbre? ¿Era una perra sin corazón por no ayudarlo?

Sacudió de nuevo la cabeza al ver que él la veía extrañado.

-"Ehhh, voy a hacer algo de cena" dijo improvisando "¿tienes hambre?" preguntó, Edward asintió sonriendo de lado, normalmente cenaba solo, habían sido en contadas oportunidades que él y Bella se sentaban a la misma hora en la misma mesa.

-"Vístete entonces, yo, yo bajo y preparo algo" completó dándose media vuelta saliendo de la habitación, Edward asintió y caminó hasta su habitación para colocarse algo de ropa.

Para cuando bajó Isabella tenía a medio preparar Filetes, puré y ensalada, había metido los filetes al horno mientras trituraba las papas en un bol de acero inoxidable.

-"¿Te ayudo en algo?" preguntó él entrando tímidamente a la cocina, ella asintió.

-"Pásame un poco de leche del refrigerador por favor" dijo sin apartar la vista de su tarea, Edward se apresuró y le pasó el recipiente de cartón blanco, luego se dedicó a colocar la mesa para los dos.

Para cuando iban por la mitad de la cena, Bella le ofreció una copa de vino tinto, él la tomó escéptico y ella volvió a insistir.

-"Pruébalo" le dijo "es vino" Edward tomó la copa y llevó lentamente uno de los bordes a su boca, frunció los labios e hizo una mueca.

-"Quema" dijo tosiendo un poco, ella medio se sonrió.

-"Tú me enseñaste a tomar este vino, de hecho este es tu favorito" dijo moviendo un poco la botella, él se vio derrotado.

-"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó ella.

-"Isabella" la llamó, ella prestó atención y él respiró profundo preguntando algo totalmente diferente a lo que pensaba.

-"¿Cómo fue mi…. mi accidente?" preguntó en voz baja, ella respiró profundo y lo vio a los ojos.

-"No sé si deberíamos hablar de eso" dijo en voz baja, él cerró sus ojos, ella esperó un poco y volvió a hablar.

-"Debes tocar ese tema con el Dr. Parker, sabes que es delicado"

-"Pero quiero saber" dijo él abriendo sus ojos, "esta tarde llovió" dijo omitiendo la parte en que había salido de la casa, eso no quería que Isabella se enterara "el sonido me volvió loco, casi, casi enloquezco, no, no coordinaba" dijo asustado, Bella lo vio impresionada.

-"¿La lluvia?" preguntó, él asintió.

-"Y ahora, cada vez que cierro los ojos veo luces, luces incandescentes que se me acercan muy rápido"

Bella estiró su mano colocándola sobre la de él, inmediatamente él se tranquilizó, ambos se sorprendieron con el hecho, pero ninguno comento nada, se vieron a los ojos un segundo.

-"Yo no estaba contigo cuando sucedió, estaba…" dijo y de repente recordó que ella estaba con Jacob ese día, ella, estaba acostándose con su amante mientras su marido, el padre de su hija, casi moría en el cruce de la interestatal.

Bella retiró la mano de la de él y se colocó de pie abruptamente, él dio un respingo por su reacción.

-"Isabella" la llamó de nuevo, ella negó alejándose.

-"No sé qué paso ese día, yo, yo estaba trabajando, me, me llamaron y fui a la clínica, no, no sé, no me preguntes" dijo alterada, un nudo se pegó a su garganta, Edward se colocó de pie sosteniéndola por uno de sus brazos, ella se sacudió.

-"No" pidió en voz baja, la culpa se estaba adueñando de ella, crecía cada vez más en su interior, no quería que la tocara porque se sentía sucia, se sentía una cualquiera.

-"Isabella sólo pido tu ayuda, eres la única que me conoce, ¿cómo voy a recordar sin que me ayudes?" pidió él casi suplicante, con los ojos brillantes, el día de hoy había sido casi tan traumático como el día que había hablado con su hija, cosa que Isabella todavía no sabía, Edward volvió a acercarse a ella sosteniéndola por los hombros.

-"Por favor" pidió suplicante, Bella lo vio a los ojos y se sintió la peor persona del planeta, dio un paso hacia atrás.

-"Sólo sé que un camión barrió tu auto, recibiste un fuerte golpe en tu cabeza y en el resto de tu torso, los vidrios rotos de dañaron la piel" cerró los ojos con brusquedad recordando la imagen de su esposo desvalido e inconsciente en la cama de cuidados intensivos "no puedo ayudarte mas, Busca a alguien más, el Dr. Parker, el sabrá ayudarte mejor que yo, no, no puedo" completó con voz baja y se encaminó a las escaleras, Edward escuchó como lanzaba la puerta de su cuarto.

Se quedó ahí, en la mitad de la sala, solo, traumatizado, furioso y a la vez aterrado de no recordar quién era.


	6. Caítulo 6 Cargo de Conciencia

**Capitulo 6**

**Cargo de conciencia:**

Estaba cayendo la tarde del día sábado, Nessie después de buscar a Marcie por todo el colegio sin encontrarla, se fue a la cocina nuevamente, Amelié le había prometido una prueba experimental de sus nuevos biscochos con crema batida.

-"Esto está delicioso Amelié" dijo Nessie probando encantada uno de los biscochos, Amelié era alta y gordita de cabellos muy negros.

-"Gagcias Negsie" dijo la chica, hablaba ingles pero con un acento Francés que hacia sus palabras un poco jocosas, "Es una nuega geceta" dijo alzando sus cejas, Nessie le dio otro mordisco al biscocho saboreándolo.

-"A todas les va a encantar, de verdad está delicioso" dijo mientras masticaba, Amelié tenía alrededor de unos 20 años, trabajaba ahí por las tardes, era la nieta de Martha, que era la cocinera principal y trabajaba a tiempo completo, Amelié quería estudiar cocina y ser una afamada Chef de repostería, se había hecho amiga de Nessie inmediatamente después de saber que la madre de la chica era Chef en América.

Nessie normalmente pasaba con ella las tardes de sus fines de semana, después de que terminaban sus cursos extracurriculares y antes de que la abuela de Amelié llegara a la cocina.

-"Hoy crego que eg megog que te vayas tegprano" le dijo Amelié a Nessie al apenas pasar unos minutos, la niña frunció el ceño con un biscocho a medio masticar en su boca.

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó cubriendo su boca con su mano libre.

Amelié se le acercó un poco, dejando la masa que tenia entre sus manos a medio amasar, en tono secreto le dijo.

-"Están vigilando" dijo señalando al techo, Nessie supo que hablaba de _las rojas_.

-"Siempre lo hacen" dijo pareciéndole extraño el tono de la chica, todo el mundo sabia de la existencia de _las _rojas, Amelié colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Salas está como loca" dijo en acento casi perfecto.

-"¿Salas?" Nessie casi palidece, Salas, o mejor dicho Alexa Salas era un mujer que parecía un hombre, era increíblemente alta, robusta y con facciones cuadradas y serias, todas, absolutamente todas las niñas del colegio le temían, y la llamaban por su apellido porque era menos femenino que su nombre, que no combinaba para nada con aquel monstruo de celador.

Aunque Nessie se imaginaba el por qué de la locura de Salas, intentó con todas sus fuerzas mantener la compostura y no quedar en evidencia, Amelié era un tanto chismosa y sin necesidad de presionarla contaría lo sucedido.

-"¿Y qué sucedió para que Salas esté como loca?"

Amelié sonrió en una mueca entre incrédula y divertida.

-"Se megtieron en la dirección ayeg" Nessie alzó sus cejas.

-"Lo rago es que no se rogbaron naga"

-"Pero" dijo Nessie aclarando su garganta "¿saben quien fue?"

Amelié negó, robándole un suspiro de alivio a Nessie.

-"Salas reunió al pegsonal esta mañana, no tiene naga, pero egta como loca viegndo las camagas de segudigag, mi abuela dice que debemog caminag derecho pog unog días"

Nessie le sonrió incómoda a la cocinera, tomó los biscochos que no había comido aun y con una mirada de disculpa le dijo.

-"Mejor me voy entonces, no quiero que Salas me encuentre deambulando por los pasillos"

Amelié asintió.

-"Gracias por los biscochos" dijo señalando el paquetito en su mano, Amelié sonrió fraternalmente.

-"De naga Negsie y cuidate"

La niña asintió sonriendo y finalmente se retiró de la cocina pensando _¿Dónde demonios se metió Marcie?_

Cuando se vio sola en los pasillos corrió hasta el área de los dormitorios olvidando momentáneamente su asma, el cuero cabelludo le picaba de los nervios, cada vez que pasaba por una esquina volteaba asustada creyendo que se encontraría con Salas en cualquier rincón.

Cuando finalmente despuntó en el pasillo de su habitación, encontró a una chica de cabellos caobas saliendo de unas cinco puertas mas allá de la propia, Nessie abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-"¡Marcie!"

Marcie giró el rostro y alzó las cejas, incrédula.

-"¿Qué sucede pelirroja? deja los gritos" Nessie abrió los ojos de más, se sintió molesta consigo misma, le había gritado el nombre genuinamente contenta de verla, rodó los ojos en exasperación propia.

-"Te he buscado todo el día" le dijo la Nessie, Marcie batió su cabello con exasperación.

-"Dormí todo el día, yo no tengo actividades los fines de semana, ¿recuerdas?"

Claro que Nessie recordaba, Marcie no era una interna 24 por 7, decidió entonces ir directo al grano.

-"Salas está buscando culpables" Marcie abrió sus ojos de mas, mostrándose por primera vez, desde su encuentro con los perros, aterrada, colocó un dedo contra sus labios y diciéndole a Nessie que guardara silencio, con la mano libre apuntó a las rojas.

Nessie le hizo señas con una de sus manos y la invitó a entrar a su cuarto, necesitaba su inhalador de nuevo, Marcie la siguió.

Marcie se dedicó a comerse uno de los biscochos mientras Nessie recuperaba la normalidad de su respiración y empezaba a explicarle su conversación con Amelié.

-"¿Quién es esa Amelié?"

-"No importa" agregó rápidamente, "Lo que necesitamos es un plan, eventualmente van a descubrir la falta de los expedientes"

Marcie negó despacio.

-"Créeme, aquí hay cientos de niñas, aunque revisen todos los archivos, van a pasar algunas semanas para que descubran las carpetas faltantes"

-"Suenas muy convencida"

Marcie rodó sus ojos con exasperación.

-"Mira pelirroja" empezó.

-"Nessie"

-"¡Ok!" gritó Marcie enseñándole sus palmas.

-"Sólo debemos mantener nuestras bocas cerradas y esperar a que Salas se calme y regresamos los expedientes" agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

-"¿Quieres que regresemos allá?" preguntó sin poder creerlo "¿estás demente?"

-"Bueno, entonces destruimos las carpetas ¿ya leíste la tuya?"

Nessie no podía con la frialdad de Marcie, pero sacudió la cabeza como respuesta, Marcie la vio incrédula.

-"¿No la has leído?" no esperó respuesta y continuó "yo me quede despierta hasta tarde leyendo mi expediente"

Nessie se encogió de hombros, la verdad era que tenía un poco de miedo de leerlo.

-"Mira Nessie" dijo Marcie sacudiendo sus manos del glaseado del biscocho ya desaparecido.

-"Lo quieras leer o no, debemos apresurarnos en destruirlos, Salas es paranoica y es capaz de revisar las habitaciones, por lo que no pueden encontrar ninguna de las dos carpetas"

Nessie la vio con expresión de pregunta, Marcie detuvo su monologo.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Pareces preocupada de que nos descubran"

-"Acaso eres tonta" dijo Marcie con exasperación "evidentemente no quiero que nos descubran"

-"No soy tonta Marcie, sólo que no pareces tú queriendo solventar esto en beneficio de las dos, yo juraba que me ibas a delatar, diciendo que fui yo la que irrumpió en la dirección"

Marcie se quedó en silencio un rato, meditando lo que decía Nessie, la verdad era otra, frunció sus labios y derrotada habló con voz baja.

-"Si te entrego, caigo yo también" dijo sencillo, "además" agregó Marcie pareciendo un tanto avergonzada "te debo una"

Nessie abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Marcie aclaró.

-"Los perros" aclaró "Alejaste a los perros de mi" dijo con un estremecimiento de puro miedo, Nessie no supo que contestar, ¿Marcie había dicho que le debía una? ¿En qué universo era eso posible?

Marcie colocó sus ojos en blanco y continuó

-"Así que, o nos deshacemos de los expedientes o los regresamos a la dirección, porque si nos descubren, nos van a expulsar y regresar a casa será una pesadilla" dijo dando un leve temblor en su espalda, Nessie lo captó y olvidando por completo lo absurdo que se oía que Marcie le debiera una, preguntó.

-"Marcie" llamó curiosa "¿sucede algo en tu casa?" Ella sería la más feliz si la expulsaban, por lo que creía que todas pensaban igual, pero aparentemente Marcie no compartía esa opinión.

-"Mi casa es un caos" dijo la chica y sus ojos se abrillantaron de inmediato "mis padres son recién divorciados y las peleas por los bienes y por mi aun son extenuantes" dijo la chica bajando su cabeza.

-"He tenido que rogar para que me dejen aquí los fines de semana, mi papá es abogado, se está mudando finalmente de casa y su pelea con mi mamá consiste en que ella no es buena para criarme, por otro lado mi mamá ha tenido varias depresiones, ella bebe" dijo un poco avergonzada "no me quiero quedar con ella, pero mi papá se está mudando con la que era su secretaria y con ella no quiero vivir"

-"Mi mamá ya salió de rehabilitación, ahora está en un spa al sur de Francia, la ultima vez que hablé con ella le dije que era mejor que me quedara aquí, así mi presencia no la alteraba" Nessie se sintió terriblemente mal por esa chica que consideraba su enemiga.

-"¿Y por que querías tu expediente?" preguntó, la chica no levantó la cabeza y dijo.

-"La última vez que fui a casa, la criada me contó que había escuchado a mi mamá diciendo que me cambiarían de escuela, que me sacarían de aquí el año entrante, por eso quería revisar mi expediente"

-"¿Y Bien?"

-"No hay cambios mayores, hasta ahora sigo interna en Notra Dame" dijo y luego frunció la boca "sólo quería saber si era verdad" dijo Marcie encogiéndose de hombros, "pero arriesgamos mucho, si nos descubren podrían expulsarnos"

-"Eso me caería de perlas" dijo Nessie entre dientes, Marcie levantó la vista viéndola con asombro.

-"¿De qué hablas?" dijo alzando sus cejas, asombrada.

-"Que todo es opuesto a lo que debería ser, tú no quieres irte de aquí y yo moriría por marcharme" Marcie la vio sorprendida.

-"¿Enserio?" Nessie asintió "no tenia idea" declaró.

-"Mis papás no están tan mal como los tuyos… creo, pero sé que algo sucede en casa, quiero estar con ellos, ayudarlos a quedarse juntos y si han de separarse" dijo con un nudo en la boca del estomago, "igual quiero estar ahí, además, cada día odio mas este internado, estoy muy lejos de casa"

Por unos momentos ambas niñas se quedaron en silencio, la verdad era que la vida era injusta.

_**Esa misma Tarde en la ciudad de Nueva York…**_

-"Bella, el ministro de finanzas vino, quiere conocerte" le indicó Ángela a la Chef del restaurante, Bella, estaba muy distraída mientras salteaba en una enorme sartén las guarniciones de uno de los platos que preparaba.

-"Chef" la llamó una voz masculina y familiar a su lado, Bella dio un ligero sobresalto y volteó.

-"¿Qué sucede Sous Chef?" preguntó irritada, Jacob retrocedió un paso visiblemente apenado y señaló hacia la puerta de la cocina que daba con las mesas del restaurante, Bella entonces se percató de la presencia de Ángela.

-"¿Si?" preguntó extrañada, Ángela dio una sonrisa incrédula.

-"El ministro quiere conocerte" Bella frunció el ceño, le costó unos buenos segundos reaccionar.

-"Si, claro, ehhh dame un segundo ¿si?" le dijo a Ángela mientras le entregaba la tarea de saltear a Jacob y se desamarraba el delantal, esta vez blanco, de su cintura, quitó entonces el gorro de su cabeza y soltó la redecilla, soltando su melena antes de salir a las mesas, Ángela esperó paciente y la acompañó hacia la mesa donde el afanando ministro cenaba con su familia.

-"Está como rara la bruja hoy ¿no?" preguntó Embry, uno de los mesoneros a Jacob, éste, mientras se dedicaba a saltear con mas fuerza las guarniciones asintió.

-"Ujum" dijo sin decir nada coherente, Embry se apoyó de codos en la mesada donde colocaban los platos listos para entregar.

-"Tiene un par de días así, todos los mesoneros están asombrados, casi ni la oímos gritar" dijo en voz baja, Jacob vio con expresión lejana la puerta por donde su jefa/amante había salido, algo le pasaba a Bella, tenía como una semana que no era ella misma, había llegado todos los días temprano al trabajo y se había marchado de ultima, eso era normal, pero lo anormal era la falta de actitud de la arpía sin corazón que acostumbraba ser.

Estaba dispersa, hundida en su propia cabeza, no gritaba, no ordenaba con furia o rabia, tampoco era que hablaba amablemente, pero ese era el detalle, casi no hablaba, se limitaba a darle a cada uno de los integrantes de la cocina sus deberes y sus actividades del día, después de eso, rara vez se le escuchaba de nuevo la voz.

No era que el personal extrañara a la antigua Chef, pero en la cocina se vivía en una tensa calma, dado que todos sabían que la arpía regresaría tarde o temprano y cuando lo hiciera, iba a ser peor que como la recordaban.

-"¡Jake!" lo llamó Embry sacudiéndolo por un brazo, reclamando su atención, éste parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza, mientras servia en el plato pertinente la guarnición que ya estaba lista en el sartén.

-"Será mejor que regreses al trabajo Embry, puede que la Chef ande dispersa pero si llega y te encuentra aquí distrayendo a su personal, puede que la hagas volver" dijo sin dejar de prestarle atención a su actividad, justo en ese momento las puertas batientes de la cocina se abrieron, dejando entrar a la chef, que venía ya con su redecilla en el cabello, acomodándose el gorro alto y blanco de chef.

Embry dio un respingo y tomó una orden, que aunque no era de su mesa, prefirió entregarla él no fuera que lo que había avecinado Jacob, se convirtiera en realidad.

Bella no le prestó atención a Embry, se fijó en el plato que había terminado de preparar Jacob y asintió en aprobación, Jacob sonrió y ella no le correspondió, se dio la vuelta tomando de la línea de pedidos otra orden.

-"Necesito 3 especiales" dijo en voz alta, inmediatamente Jacob empezó a darle ordenes a los cocineros de colocar los filetes específicos al grill, Bella volvió a anudar el delantal a su espalda y se fijó en un pedido escrito, frunció ligeramente el ceño, Embry había entrado de nuevo para colocar otra orden en la línea de pedidos y Bella aprovechó.

-"Ehhh, mesonero" preguntó sin tener idea de cual era su nombre, casi nunca hablaba directamente con él, Embry asintió y vio por encima del hombro de la Chef como Jacob levantaba la vista en dirección a ellos.

-"Si" dijo Embry con voz baja "¿dígame?"

-"¿Tú escribiste esto?" preguntó señalando la orden, él se acercó ligeramente y detalló el papel.

-"No" dijo "esa es la letra de Emily, ¿quiere que la llame?" preguntó tembloroso.

-"No" dijo Bella perdida en las letras "no hace falta, sólo que me llamó la atención, nadie nunca ordena ese plato" dijo ausentemente.

-"¿Quiere que verifique la orden?" preguntó sin saber que mas decir.

-"No, si lo escribió debe ser así, eso era todo" dijo dando media vuelta, Embry y Jacob volvieron a compartir una mirada incrédula y el primero salió al restaurante antes de que le tocara hablar de nuevo con la bruja.

-"Chef" llamó Jacob acercándosele "¿quiere que la ayude?"

-"Consígueme trufas blancas y tráeme la lechuga y pepinillos verdes" dijo, luego se volteó hacia una de la cocineras.

-"Jessica" la llamó produciéndole un escalofrío a la rubia oxigenada.

-"¿Si Chef?" preguntó en voz baja, todavía le guardaba un infinito rencor por haberla hecho limpiar cerca de lo que le parecieron un millón de camarones.

-"Los camarones que limpiaste hace semanas, ¿en cual de los estantes están?"

-"En el ultimo de arriba Chef, tenemos semanas sin camarones en los especiales y se pasaron arriba para que no ocuparan espacio" terminó diciendo eso con dientes apretados, Jessica no sabia si había sido a propósito, pero Bella no había vuelto a poner un especial en el menú que siquiera llevara esencia de camarones, haciendo que el trabajo duro que la rubia había cumplido en todo un día de trabajo, simplemente no hiciera falta.

Bella asintió y se metió al refrigerador, cerrando la puerta tras de si, al verse sola y encerrada, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, tenia demasiado en su cerebro, estaba cansada y se sentía terriblemente mal.

Ya llevaba varias noches sin dormir bien, la conciencia la atacaba, haciéndola enloquecer, apoyó sus manos en unos de los helados estantes de acero y hundió la cabeza entre sus codos, la imagen de Edward la acosaba día y noche.

Desde que habían cenado ese día juntos, habían vuelto a su trato post-accidente de Edward, él había dejado de acompañarla al coche cuando se iba a trabajar, había dejado de esperarla para simplemente decirle _bienvenida a casa Isabella_, pasaba todo el rato encerrado en su habitación o sentado en el césped del jardín trasero, se habían vuelto (de nuevo) el par de desconocidos que compartían el mismo techo.

Pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez Bella no odiaba la actitud insoportable, déspota y exquisitamente elegante de su marido, esta vez ella se odiaba a si misma.

Edward y Bella no eran el matrimonio feliz que ella llegó a pensar que serian cuando sus padres los obligaron a casarse. Era cierto que ella estaba aterrada cuando supo que esperaba a Nessie, también era verdad que había culpado a Edward, ella era muy joven para cuando se entregó a su novio en la idílica noche post baile de verano.

Pero él no la obligó, puede que haya sido muy convincente, pero nunca la forzó a nada.

Así como eso era verdad, también lo era que ellos habían tratado de hacer funcionar esa familia, nadie como ellos dos sabían lo que había costado que la familia _Cullen-Swan_ sobreviviera a todos los malos presagios que la atormentaban.

Bella con apenas 15 años, se enfrentó a sus padres, exigiéndole a Charlie que denunciara a Edward ni lo metieran preso, gritándole al mundo que no abortaría a su pequeña bebe, tuvo que declarar frente a una juez de menores que ella no había sido violada, que Edward no le había hecho daño y que ella había accedido a tener intimidad con él.

Gracias a eso se ganó los comentarios de todo el mundo, fue execrada de su grupo familiar y de sus amigas, Edward, gracias a las declaraciones de Bella, había salido en libertad, pero Carlisle lo quiso mandar lejos, alejarlo de ella, intentando sacarlo de la ciudad.

Bella se sintió desolada al saber que él se había marchado, se encerró en su miseria al saberse abandonada.

Pero él regresó.

Edward fue por ella apenas un día después de la declaración con el juez, desafiando a los suyos como ella lo había hecho, gritándole al mundo que se haría cargo de ella, que no la abandonaría.

Y fue así, tomados de la mano, bajo un aguacero inclemente que se juraron no separarse nunca, que se juraron amarse hasta la muerte, que, pasara lo que pasara, contarían el uno con el otro.

Eso fue verdad y fue cierto, pero por lo que Bella considero, muy poco tiempo.

Las ideas eran bonitas, y las intenciones también, pero la vida real no era fácil, Edward con apenas 18 años empezó a trabajar en lo que pudiera, ya que Carlisle declaró que no lo ayudaría en nada, así que Edward comenzó de mensajero y cargando cajas en un almacén para poder llevar algo de dinero a la humilde habitación donde vivían alquilados, Bella por su lado, consiguió un trabajo de camarera, mientras su embarazo no se notara, pero por ser tan joven se vio en serias complicaciones.

Renne fue la que intercedió para ayudar a su hija, que después del tercer mes tuvo que mantener reposo absoluto, ella la hizo regresar a casa, pero eso significaba que Edward no podía ir a verla, él siguió trabajando, siguió reuniendo el dinero que pudiera y todos los días en la tarde, con el consentimiento de Esme iba a verla, Charlie no lo dejaba entrar a la casa, y la joven pareja debía conformarse con simplemente verse por la ventana, la chica se asomaba desde el primer piso de la casa de los Swan y él la veía desde el jardín.

Los últimos meses de embarazo fueron terribles, Bella se vio obligada a manejarse por la casa en silla de ruedas, dado que era muy propensa a que perdiera la bebe, simplemente salía una vez por semana para su control en el medico, que era él mismo que la había traído ella al mundo.

Edward iba a las consultas, pero simplemente por que quien acompañaba a la chica era Renne, que aunque no quería eso para su única hija, no era tan troglodita como lo era Charlie, Bella añoraba esos días, por que eran los únicos donde podía estar con él, donde podía aunque sea, tomarlo de la mano.

Cuando Renessme llegó al mundo fue toda una odisea, los dolores atacaron a Bella en la casa, cuando tomaba una relajante ducha, Renne tuvo que sacarla corriendo de casa, Bella le pidió que por favor llamara a Edward y le avisara, Esme llegó a la clínica con él, para cuando Bella llegó, ambas madres y Edward esperaron a que Renessme llegara al mundo.

Gracias a la intervención de ambas madres, los chicos pudieron pasar un poco mas de tiempo juntos, ellas conversaron y ambas abordaron a sus maridos, indicándoles que no iba a ser posible mantenerlos separados, que debían cambiar la manera en como se estaban comportando,

Charlie exigió que se casaran, que formalizaran de una u otra manera el hecho de que ahora tenían una hija, Carlisle no quería eso, ellos eran una familia pudiente, ya Edward le había dado suficientes problemas en su corta vida como para adicionarle ahora una mujer y una hija.

Sin embargo, aun con el desacuerdo evidente de Carlisle, los chicos se casaron, Edward y Bella contrajeron matrimonio en los tribunales, sin ceremonia y sin fiesta, fue simplemente una formalidad para que Charlie, no le diera por hacerlo encarcelar nuevamente.

Ni Charlie ni Carlisle asistieron a la ceremonia, por el lado de Bella fue únicamente Renne, por el lado de Edward fueron Esme y sus dos hermanos, ese día Bella conoció a Emmet que era bastante mayor que Edward y a Alice, que contaba con la misma edad que ella.

Ese día Bella entendió, que había cambiado a su papá por su esposo, que de ahí en adelante, estaría sin Charlie.

No tuvieron luna de miel, no tuvieron tiempo para estar solos, por una noche de locura y pasión, habían cambiando toda su juventud, ahora lo que tenían por delante eran obligaciones y responsabilidades, Edward empezó esta vez a trabajar con Carlisle, él llevaba una compañía de asesoramiento financiero, Edward empezó en el cargo mas bajo, después de todo, no tenia los estudios pertinentes, por lo que le tocaba trabajar para aprender.

Bella por su lado, le tocaba ser ama de casa, siendo apenas una adolescente, y cuidar de un bebe era algo increíblemente difícil y complicado, Renne y Esme la ayudaban, pero no estaban las 24 horas, Bella llegó a estar tan cansada que se quedaba dormida de pie.

Edward y Bella lo intentaron, se propusieron no pelear, se juraron tratar de entenderse, Edward la ayudaba cuando llegaba a casa, para que ella pudiera ducharse y asearse un poco, luego que Edward dormía a la pequeña, él hacia lo mismo para entonces cenar juntos y acostarse a dormir, turnándose para levantarse cuando la niña despertaba en medio de la noche.

La vida era difícil, era muy difícil… pero ellos lo intentaron, ellos se sobrepusieron.

Todo cambio después del cuarto cumpleaños de Renessme, en ese cumpleaños estuvo, como cosa rara, toda la familia, los hermanos y padres de ambos.

Emmet, que ya estaba casado con Rose, anunció que ambos se marcharían a recorrer el mundo, habían ingresado a la green peace y ambos ayudarían a los mas desprotegidos, Edward y él siempre había querido hacer ese viaje juntos, y ahora él no podía, él debía quedarse siendo adulto y responsable de una niña de 4 años y de una esposa de 19.

Esa noche discutieron, ella se empeñó en preguntarle que le sucedía y él le contó lo que sentía, no la culpó de su suerte, pero faltó poco para que lo hiciera, ese día él salió de la casa solo, fue a beber con su hermano mayor, dejando por primera vez a su esposa durmiendo sin compañía.

Pero eso no fue lo mas grave, en esa madrugada, apenas unas horas antes de que amaneciera, Renne llamó a Bella, indicándole la peor noticia que podía haber escuchado.

Charlie había sufrido un infarto y estaba agonizando, Bella corrió a su encuentro, sin saber donde estaba Edward.

Su padre murió después de verla y ella no contó con Edward durante el peor momento de su vida.

Después de ese día, nada fue igual, la muerte de Charlie dio inicio a un sinfín de reclamos y de peleas, que llevó como consecuencia que la pareja dejara de intentarlo.

Bella intentó separarse, divorciarse de Edward, pero Charlie había puesto esa tonta cláusula en el testamento, estancándola al lado de Edward por largos 15 años.

Eso le daba fuerzas a Bella para odiar a su marido, eso hacia que fuera una bruja sin corazón con él y que no le molestara la conciencia.

Eso hacia que ella no tuviera remordimiento alguno de engañarlo muy seguido con Jacob, simplemente se trataban igual, ella, aunque no tenia certeza, estaba segura que Edward no permanecería solo, así que, si ella lo engañaba, simplemente los ponía en igualdad de condiciones.

Pero ahora todo era tan diferente, ahora Edward no era el mismo, no era ni la sombra del que ella odiaba, por lo que, la hacia sentir terriblemente mal como lo trataba, eso la hacia pensar mucho.

¿El nuevo Edward merecía el trato del antiguo?

-"¡Chef!" la llamaron sacándola de su ensoñación, Bella levantó la cabeza, se aturdió un poco al ver que se encontraba en una caja inmensa de acero y realmente fría, separó sus manos del estante con una mueca de dolor y volteó su rostro ligeramente.

-"Jacob" dijo en un susurro al ver quien era el que la llamaba "¿que, que quieres?" preguntó aclarando su garganta.

El rostro de Jacob no podía mostrar nada mas que el mas puro de los asombros, jamás de los jamases Bella lo había llamado por su nombre de pila en el restaurante, Jacob terminó de entrar y cerró el refrigerador dejándolos encerrados dentro.

-"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó acercándose pero sin tocarla, Bella parpadeó.

-"¿Sí estoy bien? ¿Por qué preguntas Jacob?" dijo de nuevo, provocándole a su inferior inmediato un levantamiento incrédulo de cejas, Bella vio a su alrededor intentando recordar que había venido a buscar.

-"No estás nada bien" dijo su acompañante, "jamás me dices Jacob en el restaurante"

Bella cayó en cuenta, estaba trabajando, ella era la Chef del Craw, la necia sin corazón que trataba a todo el mundo con desprecio, tenia ordenes pendientes por sacar y personal al cual mandar, pero no podía, hoy tenia la cabeza en otra parte, hoy no era ella misma, había recordado muchas cosas terribles y tristes de su vida y se encontraba demasiado vulnerable para soportar la presión diaria de la cocina.

Respiró profundo llenando sus pulmones del aire helado del congelador, al expulsarlo, de su boca salió un ligero humo, como el de un fumador, un temblor le recorrió la espina dorsal, haciendo que se diera cuenta del frio que tenia.

-"Bella" la llamó Jacob acercándose, ella parpadeó, enfocándolo, dio un paso hacia atrás de puro reflejo.

-"Tienes los labios blancos" dijo el moreno sin acercarse mas al ver como ella se alejaba "¿qué te sucede? tienes tiempo metida aquí"

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-"No, no me llames Bella" dijo "vine, vine a buscar…" dijo subiendo su cabeza viendo a sus alrededores, Jacob se acercó al estante y se alzó tomando los camarones.

-"Esto fue lo que viniste a buscar, ¿no lo recordabas?" dijo entregándole la bolsa, Bella asintió atontada y la tomó de sus manos, Jacob la tomó de la mano y la haló hacia ella.

-"¿Vas mañana?" le preguntó en casi un susurro, ella no volteó a verlo, soltó su mano de la de él y caminó hacia la puerta, antes de salir del refrigerador asintió imperceptiblemente.

Nadie comentó nada de la corta _desaparición_ de la Chef, simplemente quedaron atentos a cualquier orden que ella hiciera, para no tener que molestarla, Jacob se quedó un tiempo prudencial en el congelador, cuando salió lo hizo con algunos ingredientes necesarios para continuar con la noche que quedaba por delante.

Al terminar la jornada Bella le indicó a Jacob que se quedara él limpiando y arreglado la cocina, era domingo y eso significaba que salían mas temprano que de costumbre.

-"Dile a quien quieras que te ayude" le indicó al Sous Chef al ver la cara de descontento que colocó, "yo debo marcharme, quiero que la cocina quede impecable para cuando la abramos el martes" dijo en tono mandón mientras, con su bolso al hombro se dirigía a la puerta de la cocina.

-"Ni se te ocurra tocar mis cuchillos, ya me encargué de guardarlos" dijo en tono de advertencia, los cuchillos para un chef eran como la biblia para un sacerdote, Jacob asintió a regañadientas y la vio marcharse, entrecerró los ojos pensando en como iba a desquitarse de esto al día siguiente.

Bella se subió al volvo encendiéndolo, prendió la calefacción, y recostó su cabeza del espaldar del auto, sentía que sus huesos estaban helados, pensó en un momento, que de ser siquiera posible, sus huesos castañeaban.

Jacob se quedo solo en la inmensa cocina, respiro profundo y sacudió la cabeza, hoy estaba particularmente cansado y de verdad quería llegar a casa temprano, esta tarea repentina de la Chef había cambiado sus planes, dio una vuelta de 360° lentamente y capto entonces un movimiento en la oficina, alguien venía saliendo de buscar sus cosas, Jacob sonrió enormemente, después de todo a lo mejor no le tocaría limpiar todo esto solo.

_**Un par de horas después…**_

Jessica se había quedado acompañando a Jacob a limpiar la cocina, aunque detestaba tener que hacer ese oficio, le encantaba pasar tiempo con el moreno estrella, así que soportó restregar pisos y limpiar hoyas y paredes para dejar la instancia impecable

-"Estás muy callado" le dijo a Jacob que estaba metido de cabeza en uno de los hornos.

-"Disculpa si no hablo mientras manipulo grasa" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, Jessica rodó los ojos, siguió restregando y no pudo evitar volver a tentarlo.

-"¿Para mañana tienes planes?" preguntó mientras Jacob movilizaba una gran hoya de lugar, al oírla sacudió la cabeza sonriendo.

-"Si tengo planes Jess"

-"Jum" dijo ella en tono claramente decepcionado.

-"Hey" la llamó él divertido "lo lamento" dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-"¿Lo que tienes con ella es serio?" preguntó en voz baja, Jacob no contestó.

-"Jake" insistió de nuevo, esta vez él dejó lo que estaba haciendo y la enfrentó.

-"No te pedi que te quedaras para someterme a tu inquisición, tan sólo lo hice para que me ayudaras a limpiar, no te distraigas con comentarios tontos y terminemos de esto de una buena vez"

Jessica lo vio con ojos entrecerrados.

-"No tienes que ser tan grosero, después de todo te estoy ayudando"

-"No debí pedirte que te quedaras, no has hecho más que hacer más lento todo este proceso"

-"No seas grosero conmigo" dijo Jessica indignada "tu querida Chef, te dejó el desastre de cocina para que la limpiaras solo, yo de tonta me quedé a ayudarte, deberías ser más agradecido" comentó indignada la rubia.

-"Sería agradecido si en verdad hubieras sido de ayuda, aquí estamos perdiendo el tiempo, si me hubiese quedado solo ya habría terminado" Jessica se sintió iracunda, ella se había quedado en un afán de ganar algunos puntos con el moreno, de hacer que le aceptara un invitación a salir o que el chico la viera con otros ojos, pero nada había salido a lo planeado lanzó teatralmente el trapeador de su mano y resopló.

-"¡Esto me pasa por idiota!" gritó sin que Jacob entendiera a que se refería, vio incrédulo como salía de la cocina dejándolo solo, estaba tan cansado que simplemente colocó sus ojos en blanco y terminó el trabajo por sí mismo.

Para cuando finalmente salió de la cocina, sintiéndose muy agotado, se encontró a Jessica recostada de la puerta de su rabit, Jacob respiró profundo.

-"¿Necesitas que te lleve?" preguntó acercándose, viendo hacia los lados, fijándose que el sedan de tercera mano de Jessica no estaba por ningún lado, la rubia asintió mientras él caminaba en su dirección.

-"Si puedes llevarme lo agradecería" dijo en voz baja, Jacob colocó sus ojos en blanco, sin terminar de entender los temperamentos femeninos.

-"Sube" le dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto, Jessica sonrió apenas y se subió al auto, esperando a que él se subiera a su lugar y lo encendiera.

-"Gracias" dijo la rubia, Jacob asintió arrancando el rabit.

-"Queens ¿no?" preguntó, Jessica asintió.

-"No entiendo" dijo Jacob a los minutos, estaba viendo por el espejo de su puerta si podía cambiarse de canal, Jessica preguntó tímida.

-"¿Qué no entiendes?"

-"A ustedes, las mujeres" dijo terminando de cruzarse de canal "estabas como loca en la cocina, te llamaste a ti misma idiota, estabas molesta porque estábamos limpiando, cuando fui lo específicamente claro al decirte por qué me quedaba y sin embargo" añadió aun mas incrédulo "te quedas afuera, esperándome y con una sonrisa apenada me pides que te lleve a casa" terminó su declaración sacudiendo la cabeza, Jessica se fijó en el paisaje nocturno y desplazable de su ventana.

-"Las mujeres a veces somos así, queremos algo y esperamos que se dé solo, cuando no sucede, nos sentimos frustradas" Jacob volteó a verla un segundo.

-"¿Sabes que no tengo idea de que estás hablando?" preguntó incrédulo, Jessica asintió con una risa amarga.

-"Para entenderme tendrías que ser mujer" Jacob dio una risa divertida.

-"Entonces nunca te entenderé"

Se quedaron en silencio otro poco, solo interrumpido por las indicaciones de Jessica diciéndole donde quedaba su casa, cuando llegaron, Jessica tomó la manija de la puerta con su mano, él la detuvo.

-"Jess" la llamó, ella volteó a verlo "siento curiosidad" dijo "¿Qué es lo que quieres, que no se te da?" preguntó haciendo referencia al trabalenguas utilizado por la muchacha hacia unos minutos, ella frunció los labios.

-"Me da vergüenza decírtelo" dijo en voz baja, Jacob se vio inclusive más interesado.

-"No le diré a nadie" dijo en voz baja, Jessica lo meditó un segundo y contestó con otra pregunta.

-"Jake" dijo aun sin abrir la puerta "¿tú tienes a alguien ahora? digo… ¿tienes pareja, novia?" preguntó Jacob alzó sus cejas por lo directo de la pregunta.

-"Eso es difícil de contestar" dijo despacio "si lo que quieres saber es si estoy soltero, sí" dijo, los labios de Jessica se estiraron, "pero" agregó Jacob haciendo que la boca de Jessica se volviera a arrugar "no estoy solo"

-"Ah" dijo la chica bajando la mirada, Jacob sonrió malicioso.

-"¿Por qué me preguntas?"

-"Es que pensé que a lo mejor tu querrías…" dijo y se interrumpió sacudiendo la cabeza, agregando "simplemente curiosidad" sonrojándose, Jacob que entendió el ofrecimiento, la tomó por la barbilla haciendo que la viera mientras dibujaba una sonrisa arrolladora en sus labios.

-"Me halagas Jess" dijo haciéndole ver que entendía a que se refería "pero por ahora no se puede, tengo mi tiempo libre bastante ocupado con otra mujer" dijo aun viéndola a los ojos "pero te tendré en cuenta, ¿te parece?"

Jessica cambio su vista a una depredadora, sus ojos se oscurecieron ligeramente y cambió su actitud sumisa por una calculadora y arrebatadora, ya había perdido el miedo y ya Jacob había entendido que le gustaba.

-"No soy celosa" agregó, haciendo que Jacob subiera sus cejas realmente sorprendido, "puedo ser muy discreta" Jacob la soltó y se volvió a recostar de su asiento con una risa entre divertida y asombrada de la repentina trasformación de Jessica.

-"Puede que tú no seas celosa" dijo aun con la misma expresión "pero ella sí lo es y por ahora no quiero lidiar con dos mujeres a la vez" Jessica maldijo a la mujer que mantenía ocupado a Jacob.

-"Está bien" dijo aun con la actitud depredadora, "pero, ten en cuenta lo que te dije" Jacob asintió aun sonriendo incrédulo.

-"Lo haré" le dijo "ahora si no te importa" dijo señalando la puerta, Jessica la abrió y posó un pie en el suelo, antes de bajarse se giró hacia él dándole un beso en la mejilla, rosando sutilmente la comisura de sus labios.

-"Gracias por traerme" le dijo susurrando.

-"No hay problema" contestó y observó como la rubia salía de su coche y caminaba contoneándose un poco más de lo normal a la puerta del destartalado edificio donde vivía, mientras colocó el coche en marcha, sacudió la cabeza, aun riendo de lo que acababa de ocurrirle, mientras manejaba a casa, la imagen de Jessica se dibujo en su cabeza, no era fea y absolutamente no tenia mal cuerpo, pero tampoco era algo del otro mundo.

Entonces pensó en Bella, él siempre había tenido predilección por las de cabello castaño u oscuro, y Bella era una buena representante de su género, gracias a su profesión había desarrollado fuerza y músculos definidos, no en vano los Chef manejaban enormes y pesados instrumentos en la cocina.

Además Bella era todo lo que por ahora necesitaba, era ardiente en la cama y le daba lo que él quería, una relación física, sin sentimientos involucrados, ella tenía demasiados problemas con su marido, que los desahogaba con él y a su vez Jacob no se veía obligado a comportarse como _novio_ para obtener un poco de sexo.

Sacudió la cabeza, pensar en sexo y en Bella no era buena combinación sobre todo si se dirigía a su departamento para estar solo.

Dejó de pensar en el ofrecimiento de Jessica pero no lo descarto de un todo, siempre era bueno saber que se contaba con un Back Up.

Llegó finalmente a casa, despojándose de inmediato de la odiosa ropa de su uniforme, mientras se despojaba de absolutamente todo entró bajo la ducha, al principio el agua estaba fría, pero poco a poco se fue calentando, mientras enjabonaba su lustrosa piel, la imagen de Bella se volvió a meter en su cabeza, la sacudió tratando de sacar esas imágenes y con únicamente unos bóxers se dejó caer en la cama, agradeciendo enormemente que estaba increíblemente cansado y que por fin, mañana era lunes y tendría su dosis de relajamiento.

Cerca de las 9 de la noche Bella pasó la familiar entrada de su casa, dejando el auto estacionado a mitad de camino del garaje, en un movimiento inconsciente, giró su cabeza a la puerta, esperando que él saliera a recibirla, pero únicamente encontró la luz del porche encendida, él siempre se la dejaba así, pero Edward había salido a recibirla.

Respiró muy profundo y tomó del asiento de al lado, un paquete que contenía una compra que había hecho en la tarde antes de ir a trabajar y entró en silencio a la casa, toda la sala y el recibidor estaba a oscuras, se asomó escaleras arriba y estaba igual, asumió que ya Edward estaba acostado y caminó arrastrando los pies hasta la sala dejándose caer en el enorme sofá de cuero marrón chocolate.

Respiró profundo y cubrió sus ojos con una de sus manos, pasó apenas unos minutos así, disfrutando del silencio y tratando con todas sus fuerza el no pensar.

Un chasquido llamó su atención, apartó la mano de su rostro y bajó las piernas del sofá sentándose mas derecha, se fijó que en los ventanales de la derecha (los que daban al jardín trasero) había una luz recientemente encendida, entonces descubrió la espalda de Edward en ropa deportiva caminar hasta el jardín, sentándose a mitad del césped, después de todo no estaba dormido.

Después de pensarlo un poco, Bella se colocó de pie tomó el paquete y abrió el ventanal, tratando de ser silenciosa caminó hasta él.

-"Hola" dijo ella en voz baja "ya llegué" completó, Edward volteó su rostro hacia arriba y la vio sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

-"Escuché tu auto llegar" dijo "estaba aquí afuera, estaba muy oscuro y encendí la luz" ella asintió.

-"¿Puedo sentarme?" preguntó señalando el espacio en el césped junto a él, Edward estiró una de sus manos asintiendo sorprendido.

-"Claro" dijo arrimándose un poco, Bella se colocó el cabello tras las orejas en una mueca apenada y se sentó con piernas cruzadas a su lado.

-"Antonia se marchó un poco mas temprano hoy" dijo él, "no entendí muy bien de que hablaba, pero logré captar algo de un teléfono y de su madre… creo" dijo dudoso refiriéndose a la empleada que escasamente hablaba su idioma, Bella asintió.

-"Ella tiene a su mamá en Guatemala, a lo mejor tenia que comunicarse con ella" comento, él asintió aun viendo al frente.

Edward estaba ansioso con ella a su lado, pero temía de decir cualquier cosa, normalmente ella salía corriendo y lo dejaba hablando solo, esta era la primera vez que estaban en el mismo espacio por iniciativa de ella, por lo que se quedó en silencio después de hacer ese comentario.

-"Ehh ¿cómo estuvo tu día?" preguntó Bella al rato aun presa de su cargo de conciencia, él se encogió de hombros, aun con la mirada al horizonte.

-"Nada especial, lo mismo de todos los días" Bella lo vio extrañado.

-"Edward… ¿Qué haces cuando estoy trabajando?" preguntó por primera vez curiosa de saber en que ocupaba el tiempo su esposo cuando ella no estaba por ahí, que era mucho tiempo.

Él volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-"No mucho, hago algunas tareas que me manda el Dr. Parker, eso me lleva gran parte del tiempo y el resto escribo en mi libreta" dijo y de repente un aire de tristeza invadió el tono de su voz, Bella iba a preguntar que tipos de tareas le mandaba el Dr. Parker, pero la ultima parte de lo que dijo le recordó algo mas.

-"Ten" dijo extendiéndole el paquete que había comprado más temprano ese día, Edward vio con el ceño fruncido el paquete y sin tomarlo la vio a ella incrédulo.

-"Toma" dijo ella extendiéndoselo de nuevo, "lo compré para ti"

Edward por más que quisiese no mostrar emociones para no incomodarla, no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos de más y tomar el paquete emocionado.

Mientras rasgó el papel, ella le indicó.

-"Sé que te hace falta una, este puede servirte hasta que encuentres el tuyo" dijo mientras el terminaba de descubrir la nueva libreta y el estilizado lapicero que había dentro de una caja elegante, no pudo evitarlo, la enorme y abrumadora sonrisa que había enamorado a Bella siendo apenas una chiquilla se dibujó en su rostro en una mueca emocionada.

-"No puedo creerlo" dijo abriendo su nueva libreta, Bella se descubrió sonriéndole de vuelta.

-"Creo que era importante para ti, la otra la llevabas de arriba abajo, esta no es igual, pero puede servirte para lo mismo" dijo abrazándose las rodillas.

-"Es perfecta" dijo Edward pasando sus paginas en blanco, simplemente para verlas, "gracias" dijo y se le acercó, dándole un beso tímido en su mejilla, Bella sonrió y apartó sutilmente su rostro.

-"No es nada, no, no te preocupes"

Edward tomó el lapicero he hizo algunos trazos en la segunda hoja de la libreta, Bella sacudió la cabeza, parecía que le hubiese regalado el ultimo Ferrari.

-"¿A la final nunca encontraste la otra?" preguntó, momentáneamente Edward se tensó, cerrando su regalo y volviendo su vista al frente.

-"No, no la encontré" dijo sin agregar nada mas.

-"Es raro" dijo Bella "debe estar aquí en casa, en algún lugar, tu nunca sales de aquí, ¿cómo se iba a perder?"

Edward se encogió de hombros, lastimosamente sabia muy bien donde había perdido su prácticamente diario personal, había sido en aquel auto extraño de color negro con espirales de fuego a los lados, el mismo auto que conducía Rebecca, la chica que casi lo atropella y que lo llamaba _hombre blanco_.

-"¿Buscaste en el ático?" preguntó Bella continuando su conversación, "tu todavía vas mucho para allá ¿no?" preguntó dudosa, él asintió distraído.

-"Voy a revisar ahí de nuevo" dijo sabiendo que era imposible que apareciera, había perdido su guía de vida, para siempre.

-"Bueno" dijo Bella colocándose de pie "voy a dormir, estoy cansada y quiero ducharme antes de caer dormida" Edward asintió pero no se puso de pie para acompañarla, había aprendido que esos detalles la incomodaban.

-"Está bien" dijo "que descanses" Bella se encaminó dándole la espalda a los ventanales nuevamente.

-"Isabella" la llamó antes de que ella entrara, Bella se dio vuelta "Gracias" dijo sinceramente, ella asintió.

-"Por nada" dijo entrando, él volvió a carraspear su garganta, Bella detuvo de nuevo su avance.

-"¿Has hablado con Renessme?" preguntó "¿cómo esta?" Bella dio un paso de nuevo hacia afuera.

-"No he hablado con ella, me mandó un correo ayer, diciéndome que hablaría con sus abuelos esta semana, me escribió que está bien, que la escuela esta un poco difícil y que nos extraña" Edward asintió.

-"La extraño" dijo en voz baja, Bella subió sus cejas.

-"Yo también" dijo en voz baja, Edward sintió un nudo en su garganta.

-"Es raro extrañar a alguien que no recuerdo, pero de verdad la extraño" Bella no supo como contestar eso, pero una verdad muy cercana la atacó de repente, colocándola en estado de alerta.

-"Habrá que pensar algo" dijo haciendo que él la enfocara "Nessie termina clases para finales de Noviembre y viene a casa por vacaciones, si tu…" dijo he hizo una pausa sin saber como continuar "si tu… situación no ha cambiado, habrá que contarle" dijo dándose cuenta por primera vez del problema que esto podría ocasionar, Nessie no tenia idea de cómo se encontraba su papa.

Edward no pudo contestar, un miedo se le alojó en el estomago, de verdad quería ver a Nessie, pero le daba terror verla y no tener ningún recuerdo de su hija.

Nota...

Hola chic s, espero esten de maravilla, muchos de ustedes me han dicho que actualice mas seguido, pero la verdad no he tenido chance, la historia no está terminada pero si tengo algo adelantado, sin embargo esta version que están leyendo es editada, por lo que me pongo a leer los capitulos y los edito antes de subirlos aqui... por eso no actualizo tan seguido, sin embargo, el siguiente está casi listo, por lo que se los cargo esta tarde o a mas tardar mañana en la mañana, vamos a hacerlo asi, cada vez que tenga un capitulo editado, lo subo a la pagina, eso si... cuando tenga que escribirlos les tocará esperar ok?

Bueno, nos vemos, espero sus comentarios, la verdad me encantan!


	7. Capítulo 7 Worts Day Ever

**Capitulo 7:**

**Worst Day Ever:**

Era día lunes, Edward se despertó un poco mas tarde que de costumbre, vio el reloj de su habitación, al fijarse en la hora supuso que su esposa ya no estaría en casa, por lo que no se molestó en asomarse a la ventana para asegurarse de que su auto no se encontrara ahí.

Se aseó en el cuarto de baño del pasillo y salió aun con su ropa de dormir, bajó las escaleras caminando silenciosamente hasta la cocina, quería tomar un poco de café.

Para su sorpresa, encontró a su esposa, sorpresivamente vestida de un color que no era negro, sentada en el mesón de la cocina, estaba comiendo unas tostadas con jalea y café humeante al frente, estaba ojeando la prensa, mientras le daba un sonoro mordisco a una tostada de pan.

Edward detuvo su avance tan sólo un segundo, sorprendido de encontrarla aun en casa, sin embargo mantuvo su camino y fue hasta la estantería para servirse un poco de café.

-"Buenos días" dijo de espaldas a ella, Bella incorporó su rostro un poco y esperó a que él se diera vuelta para hablar.

-"Buenos días Edward" dijo de manera educada, Edward asistió dándole una probada al café, normalmente se sentaba en ese mesón a leer un poco de prensa o ver las noticias en la pequeña pantalla plana que había en el otro extremo del mesón, pero imaginó que eso incomodaría a Isabella, por lo que prefirió salir al patio trasero a disfrutar de su café y dejarla tranquila.

En lo que sus manos se dirigieron a la manija de la puerta, ella, que no había vuelto la mirada a la prensa le habló.

-"Si quieres puedes sentarte" dijo en voz baja, Edward se giró sobre sus talones, sorprendido de sus palabras.

-"Ehh ¿estás segura?" dijo dudoso, ella lo vio extrañada.

-"Si… digo, no tienes que salir a tomarte tu café afuera, hace un poco de frio, si quieres puedes sentarte, hice suficiente tostadas para los dos"

Edward levantó sus cejas de nuevo asombrado, pero prefirió no forzar el buen humor de su esposa, ya que casi nunca lo presenciaba, así que lentamente se acercó, esperando a que en cualquier momento cambiara de opinión mientras avanzaba a la silla que estaba frente a la de ella.

Bella dejó sus manos libres y untó un poco de jalea de fresa a una tostada, cuando terminó se la pasó a Edward, él dejó su taza en la mesada y con un aire aun sorprendido tomó la tostada que le extendían.

-"Gracias" dijo en voz baja, ella se encogió de hombros.

-"De nada" dijo volviéndole a poner atención a la prensa.

Edward dio una probada a la tostada, después de llevar la mitad de su café, decidió entablar una conversación ligera.

-"¿Algo interesante?" preguntó haciendo que ella apartara los ojos un momento de la prensa.

-"Mas o menos" dijo con media sonrisa, él la vio subiendo una ceja.

-"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó, ella con una sonrisa complacida le dio la vuelta a la prensa, haciendo que él pudiera leer.

Edward se encimó un poco sobre la mesada y leyó la noticia del New Yorker, en el área de _variedades_ específicamente en el área de gastronomía, el título de la noticia central llamó poderosamente su atención.

_Craw… la Excéntrica comida mediterránea de Isabella Cullen._

Levantó la vista emocionado, ese era el restaurante donde ella era chef.

-"¿Te hicieron un reportaje?" preguntó, ella asintió emocionada.

-"No sólo eso, la crítica fue muy buena, lee" le dijo aupándolo para que leyera el articulo.

Edward tomó con ambas manos el periódico y leyó la nota completa, donde, un crítico de gastronomía, especificaba que había ido a cenar al Craw y que la comida la atención y el trato le habían parecido excelentes, dándole así, a la Chef principal del restaurante, una condecoración de 5 estrellas.

Edward levantó la vista emocionado a verla.

-"¿Esto es bueno verdad?" preguntó con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

-"Y que lo digas" respondió ella con la misma sonrisa "esto es muy bueno" dijo riendo ligeramente, Edward se colocó de pie y caminó hasta ella, Isabella se giró un poco en su silla y él la rodeó tímidamente con sus brazos en un pequeño abrazo.

-"Felicidades" le dijo al oído, Isabella un poco incomoda asintió aun presa de su abrazo.

-"Gracias" le dijo en voz baja.

Edward se separó de ella y volvió a su puesto, haciendo caso omiso a la corriente que le recorrió el cuerpo cuando la tocó, volvió a tomar otra tostada y para cuando la llevaba por la mitad volvió a entablar una conversación.

-"¿Y les dieron el día libre por el articulo?" preguntó, se colocó de pie por mas café, haciéndole señas por si ella quería un poco más, a lo cual negó.

-"No, no nos dieron el día libre" contestó con el ceño fruncido, "¿por qué lo dices?"

-"Es que son pasadas las 9 de la mañana, tú los lunes a esta hora ya has salido"

Bella bajó la cabeza pasando las páginas del periódico.

-"No sabía que controlabas mi horario" dijo hablando en voz baja mientras le daba otro trago al café, Edward se alertó un poco.

-"No, no lo hago, sólo… sólo que" dijo tartamudeando, Bella apartó la vista de la mesada y lo vio a los ojos.

-"¿Sólo que, qué?" preguntó, Edward resopló derrotado.

-"No hago mucho, como sabes… Y no fue muy difícil aprenderme tus horarios, ya sabes, los días que llegas más temprano, o más tarde, los días que llegas mas cansada o cosas así" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Bella lo vio un poco sorprendida.

-"No pensé que le prestaras atención" concluyó apartándole la vista nuevamente, Edward volvió a su asiento.

-"Si no hago eso, ¿qué mas podría hacer?" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Acerca de eso" dijo Isabella, llamando la atención de él.

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿El Dr. Parker no te ha dicho cuando te vas a curar?" preguntó, Edward se encogió apenado de hombros y respondió en voz baja.

-"La verdad es que no hablamos de eso" Bella lo vio con ojos desorbitados.

-"¿No?" preguntó incrédula "¿y de que hablan todas las semanas?"

Edward se sintió de repente un poco avergonzado, Isabella nunca le había preguntado de que iban las sesiones con su psiquiatra, qué normalmente se referían a ella en un 80%, por lo que debía pensar muy bien para poder contestar esa pregunta sin dejar en evidencia, lo que él mismo llamaba, la obsesión que tenía con su esposa.

-"¿Y bien?" preguntó Bella impaciente.

-"Ehhh" dijo volteando a los lados, intentando pensar algo que pudiera sacarlo de esa situación.

-"Ehhh, estamos estudiando la posibilidad…" dijo y finalmente su mente se iluminó "de que salga a la calle, ya sabes, que me empiece a manejar en la ciudad" dijo, Bella se ahogó un poco con el último trago de café.

-"¿Salir?" preguntó atacada, Edward asintió con cautela, "¿estás loco?"

-"¿Qué tiene?" preguntó Edward.

-"Edward" dijo Isabella colocándose de pie, caminando hasta él "Nueva York no es un pueblo, es una de las ciudades más grande, llena de gente y peligrosa que existe en Estados Unidos, si sales, solo y en tu condición, podrías perderte, además, ¿siquiera recuerdas como conducir? ¿Cómo vas a ir hasta la ciudad? ¿Y en que auto?" preguntó, cada vez que decía algún argumento más, le parecía mas absurda la idea.

-"No sería en ningún auto" dijo Edward, "Patrick me ha dicho que existen transportes públicos" agregó muy plagado de sí mismo.

Isabella soltó una carcajada, una ENORME carcajada, Edward la vio subiendo una ceja, sin entender de qué se reía.

-"¿Qué es lo gracioso?" preguntó inocentemente, después de todo lo que decía era verdad, él mismo se había subido a esos buses he ido a la ciudad muchas veces.

-"¿Tú?" preguntó Isabella señalándolo "¿tú?" repitió "Edward Anthony Cullen" completó "el hombre que me juró cuando compró su primer auto, que jamás volvería a pisar el subterráneo o un bus para ir a cualquier sito" dijo y se enderezó un poco aun con la risita burlona en el rostro "el mismo Edward que hasta para ir a la esquina, sacaba su flamante deportivo, ESE mismo Edward ¿me está diciendo que siquiera piensa en tomar un bus?"

Edward se quedó en silencio un segundo, mientras ella sacudía la cabeza con la misma expresión burlona y repetía _bus_ como su fuera una palabra comiquísima.

-"Lamento interrumpirte" le dijo cuando considero que ya era suficiente de su risa, Bella interrumpió instantáneamente su risa "pero es obvio que no soy ESE mismo Edward del que hablas" completó con voz increíblemente seria, Bella entendió que había sido grosera.

-"Oye, no lo tomes a mal" dijo levantando sus manos en señal de tregua "sólo que me parece increíble que siquiera pienses en eso, simplemente no va contigo" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Isabella" dijo él tomándose la nariz con los dedos de su mano derecha "no tengo idea de _que_ va conmigo" ella se tensó un poco.

-"Oye, no, no lo tomes a mal, disculpa, no, no estaba pensando" dijo en un tono sumamente apenado, Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-"No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado" dijo encaminándose al jardín, definitivamente hubiese sido mejor idea ir allí desde que lo tenía planeado, fue un error tratar de comenzar una conversación con Isabella.

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó ella un tanto molesta antes de que él terminara de abrir la puerta.

-"Nada"

-"¡Edward!" llamó molesta, él se giró lentamente.

-"Simplemente que no te preocupes por no pensar en mi condición, ya estoy acostumbrado"

-"Disculpa si no estoy preguntándote cada cinco minutos de que va tu _nueva vida_" dijo ella levantando sus manos, "te recuerdo que soy yo la que trabaja" dijo altanera "te recuerdo que soy yo la que le paga a tu flamante psiquiatra una pequeña fortuna ¡para que tú te cures!" dijo exasperada, Edward no se había movido un sólo centímetro, simplemente la escuchaba, aun con la mano en la manija de la puerta que daba al patio trasero, mientras ella sacaba todo lo que tenía por dentro.

-"Y Parker en vez de terminar de arreglarte, lo que hace es ¡ponerte ideas absurdas en la cabeza!" dijo dando un manotón en el mesón "¿a quien se le ocurre que sería buena idea que salgas a la calle?" completó irónica.

Edward por primera vez desde que había llegado a su casa se adelantó hacia ella iracundo, dejó el café en la mesada y se le acercó muchísimo, Bella por primera vez se asustó y retrocedió un paso.

-"¡Y que demonios quieres que haga!" le dijo molesto, las palabras de Bella lo herían profundamente y ya se había cansado de su actitud.

-"Estoy solo ¿entiendes?" le dijo viéndola a los ojos "¡no tengo nada! ¡No sé nada! ¡Y tú estás demasiado ocupada!" ella fue a interrumpirlo y él no la dejó.

-"Si ya se, soy la peor carga que puedas tener, trabajas como una esclava por mi culpa" dijo sarcástico "me sé el discurso Isabella" ella abrió sus ojos impresionada.

-"Pero déjame decirte algo" agrego él aun furioso, sus ojos se veían increíblemente brillantes.

-"Patrick no está tratando de curarme" le dijo bajando un poco su tono "lamento informarte que no estoy enfermo" ella colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"¿Ah no?" dijo irónica, él sacudió la cabeza.

-"No, no estoy enfermo" dijo y se separó de ella dos pasos abriendo sus brazos.

-"¿Y cómo llamas entonces a lo que tienes?" preguntó ella.

-"Es una condición" dijo él, ella colocó sus ojos en blanco, ya el tono de ambos había bajado bastante.

-"Es una condición" repitió él "porque no sabemos si pueda reversarse" completó en voz baja, ella sacudió la cabeza sorprendida.

-"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó en voz baja, Edward respiró profundo y botó el aire con lentitud.

-"Que Patrick me ha estado diciendo que debo aprender a hacer una nueva vida, desde cero" dijo hablando en voz baja "los casos de amnesia son impredecibles, puede que recupere la memoria con una noche de sueño, o con una emoción fuerte, o si me consigo con alguien que tuviera grabado en mi memoria, pero…" dijo e hizo una pausa.

-"Pero…" dijo ella en voz baja.

-"Pero eso no ha pasado, ya llevo tiempo en blanco, nada de lo que he visto me recuerda nada de _ese_ Edward del que tú hablas" dijo viendo sus manos "Patrick me dice que empiece una vida nueva, sin esperar la anterior, porque puede que no regrese"

Bella se quedó en shock unos segundos, ¿Edward estaba hablándole enserio?

Él se devolvió de nuevo sobre sus pasos, yendo finalmente a la puerta del patio trasero, antes de salir le habló por encima de su hombro.

-"La verdad no creo que recupere la memoria Isabella" dijo y salió cerrando tras él, era su primera discusión con su esposa y eso lo había hecho sentir bastante mal.

Bella se quedó en la cocina, estupefacta, no sabía cómo reaccionar, se suponía que Edward regresaría en algún momento, que el infierno que era su casa y su _relación_ regresaría, simplemente estaban en unas _vacaciones_ por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie, le había dicho que existía la posibilidad de que Edward quedara en blanco, ¿cómo podía reaccionar a eso? ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Cómo iba a seguir este matrimonio, si uno de sus principales integrantes no era el mismo?

¿Cómo iba a explicarle a _este_ Edward que ellos se odiaban? Que el matrimonio era una fachada por cinco años más, cuando por fin ambos tendrían la posibilidad de divorciarse y de por fin vivir en paz.

¿Cómo le explicaba que ella no tenía nada que ver con él? ¿Qué los trabajos de ambos eran independientes y que si él no sabía cómo era su rutina en la cocina, ella sabia menos de su negocio de finanzas?

¿Tenía que informarle a la empresa de Edward de su incapacidad? ¿Cómo iban a tratar este asunto los directivos nuevos?

Entonces parpadeó, entendiendo que había algo mucho más importante que todas las cosas en las que había pensado.

Su familia.

Los Cullen…

Iba a tener que hablar con ellos, iba a tener que informarles a ellos, a su hija, su mamá.

El repique de su celular la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, se colocó de pie, sin recordar muy bien cuando se había sentado, fue hasta la cocina y tomó el teléfono de su bolso, era un mensaje de texto, sólo decía 3 palabras.

Te estoy esperando.

J.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y subió a su habitación, era preferible que no pensara en esa cantidad de cosas en este momento, necesitaba distraerse un poco y después de todo hoy era lunes.

Por otro lado, Jacob arreglaba todo para su encuentro con Bella.

Se había demorado un poco, ella normalmente llegaba temprano a su casa, pero hoy se había visto en la necesidad de mandarle un texto, indicándole que lo tenía esperando, Jacob tenía todo preparado, la cama estaba con sabanas limpias, el apartamento estaba recogido, él estaba duchado, afeitado y realmente listo para la acción.

Hoy le cobraría con creces el hecho de que lo hubiera dejado la noche anterior limpiando la cocina del restaurante, además que el ofrecimiento de Jessica aun no se le salía de la cabeza, dejándolo realmente _ansioso_ de tener contacto con el sexo opuesto.

Estaba muy expectante, el New Yorker había publicado una crítica muy buena del restaurante y sabia que Bella iba a querer _celebrar_ de la mejor manera que ellos sabían hacerlo.

De sólo imaginar que pasarían todo el día, teniendo maravillosamente sexo hizo que los bellos de la nuca se le crisparan, acompañado de un estremecimiento que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal.

Pero tuvo que aguantarse esa sensación y ese estremecimiento por horas, Jacob había colocado un poco de música conectando su iPod a las cornetas, mientras calentaba un poco de comida, odiaba comer en completo silencio, para cuando terminó de comer algo, Bella se dignó a aparecer en su departamento, se colocó de pie violentamente yendo a la puerta.

-"¿¡Por qué demonios tardaste tanto!" le reclamó en lo que entró, Bella venía dispersa, lo vio con el ceño fruncido sin entender que era lo que le preguntaba.

-"¿Ah?" dijo despojándose de su abrigo y de su bufanda, había caminado un poco por la ciudad y estaban a punto de entrar en otoño, por lo que hacía un poco de frio.

-"Bella, llevo esperándote horas" dijo Jacob tomando el abrigo de sus manos "Te escribí un mensaje, ¿qué demonios te paso?" preguntó, ella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Te leí" dijo refiriéndose al mensaje "pero, necesitaba un poco de aire" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, aun no se encontraba del todo centrada.

-"¿Te pasa algo?" preguntó Jacob, ya estaban en la sala del pequeño apartamento, habían dejado el abrigo y la bufanda de ella en el sofá de sala, él llevaba un suéter cuello en V de color blanco y unos jeans descolorados, tenía unas botas negras de trenzas desamarradas que se mostraban por encima de sus jeans.

-"Nada" dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza, ni siquiera le había dado un beso a Jacob o lo había visto, eso no era buena señal, sin embargo Jacob no entendió la actitud de su amante, él estaba en otro mundo, él estaba ansioso por _saldar_ cuentas.

Bella sintió entonces las manos de él en su cintura, girándola para que quedaran frente a frente, Jacob la apretó contra sí y bajó por sus labios, Bella siguió sus movimientos torpemente.

-"Espera, espera" le dijo ella apoyando las manos en sus hombros separándose de él un poco, Jacob la vio con una ceja levantada, "¿Tienes vino?" le preguntó, él mejoro su actitud y la separó un poco de su pecho.

-"Por supuesto" le dijo y la dejó sola mientras iba a la cocina, Bella se sentó en el sofá enterrando su rostro entre sus palmas, estaba demasiado dispersa hoy, pensaba que al ver a Jacob todo iba a terminar, todos sus problemas se iban a separar momentáneamente de su cabeza.

Pero ahí estaba, sin poder sacarse las palabras de Edward de la cabeza y sin saber cómo enfrentar lo que vendría si todo lo que le había dicho resultaba ser cierto.

Jacob se apareció a los pocos minutos con dos copas y una botella de vino tinto, sirvió una sola extendiéndosela a ella, Bella en cambio tomó la botella y se la llevó a los labios dando un largo y profundo trago, Jacob la vio con ojos desorbitados, sin embargo mantuvo una sonrisa en sus labios mientras él vaciaba entonces la copa.

-"Estas estresada" le dijo sentándose a su lado, masajeándole un poco los hombros, ella ronroneó un poco y dio un _Ujum_ cómo respuesta, Jacob siguió masajeándole los hombros mientras ella daba tragos esporádicos a la botella de vino tinto que aun mantenía en sus manos.

-"¿Leíste el New Yorker?" preguntó él mientras le daba un beso furtivo en la piel, ella asintió con ojos cerrados.

-"Sí, lo leí" dijo en voz baja, Jacob depositó otro beso un poco más largo en su hombro.

-"¿No crees que debemos celebrar?" preguntó en voz baja subiendo por su cuello, ella se encogió de hombros.

-"La verdad no tengo ganas de nada"

Jacob colocó sus ojos en blanco, de las cornetas donde tenía conectado el iPod empezó a sonar una canción moderna y muy buena, Jacob se separó por completo de ella con una idea en la cabeza.

-"Linda" le dijo colocándose de pie frente a ella "hoy yo tengo ánimos y ganas por los dos, así que déjame ponerte en la onda" tomó el pequeño control de las cornetas y le subió el volumen a la canción.

-"Give me Everything tonight" dijo alzando sus cejas en una mueca picara.

Bella a su pesar rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Lobo, ¿qué estás haciendo?" preguntó riendo mientras escuchaba la letra de la canción y Jacob empezaba a moverse al ritmo de la misma.

-"Shh" le dijo él colocándose un dedo contra sus propios labios, mientras lentamente movía sus caderas al ritmo de la música.

Bella siguió con su sonrisa viendo divertida como Jacob le dedicaba un baile bastante sensual, primero se despojó de sus botas lanzándolas a algún espacio de la sala, él detuvo sus movimientos tan sólo un segundo, sólo para dedicarle una mirada traviesa mientras tomaba los límites de su suéter y lo sacaba por su cabeza.

Bella mordió su labio viendo como Jacob apretaba mas sus abdominales haciendo que los cuadritos en ellos se marcaran casi con precisión clínica.

Jacob estiró su mano hacia ella, Bella la tomó y él la halo hacia ella, seduciéndola con el baile.

Bella rió divertida al ver como Jacob le cantaba y levantaba sus cejas refiriéndose a lo que decía la canción, poco a poco ella se fue desconectando, el alcohol y Jacob lograron que ella se olvidara de sus líos mentales.

Bella levantó sus brazos bailando entonces con él, Jacob supo que había hecho un buen trabajo cuando ella empezó a tocarle el pecho, dibujando y besando cortamente su torso, él la tomo del cabello y la apretó un poco mas contra él, Bella uso sus dientes y Jacob tembló de pies a cabeza, por fin ella empezaba a mostrar un poco mas de interés.

Jacob fue a los botones de la blusa de ella y los abrió con premura, los últimos dos los arrancó, ella lo vio recriminándole pero él no le hizo mucho caso, trabó su mano en la nuca de ella y la atrajó hacia sus labios con rudeza.

-"Jacob, Lobo, con calma" le dijo ella mientras él devoraba con lengua y dientes la piel de su pecho.

-"Me vas a dejar marcas, cálmate" le pidió ella halándolo del cabello, Jacob se separó de su piel y la vio a los ojos, ella vio con asombro las sombras brillantes que recorrían sus pupilas, tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a Jacob tan excitado, tímidamente le colocó una mano en la mejilla.

-"¿Por qué estas así?" le preguntó en voz baja, él emitió un gruñido bajo, no contestó, la apretó por la cintura y la colocó guindando sobre su hombro, como si fuera una presa o un saco gigante, ella se quejo sacudiéndose un poco.

-"Jacob por amor a Dios, ¡bájame!" gritó, pero él apretó su agarre en las piernas de ella y caminó hasta la habitación del fondo y literalmente la lanzó sobre la cama.

Bella no estaba asustada por la repentina ferocidad de Jacob, ella y él a veces jugaban rudo, pero hoy ella no había dado indicios de querer jugar así, por lo que no entendía su repentina fiereza.

Ella se retiró empujándose con los pies hasta las almohadas en la cama, él la vio y Bella recordó los reportajes de depredadores de Animal Planet.

-"Jacob" llamó ella en voz baja, estaba en sujetadores blancos y sus jeans, se había quitado sus zapatos deportivos al entrar.

-"Shh" le dijo él colocando un dedo sobre sus labios "olvídate de todo" le dijo apoyando una rodilla en el colchón, la haló fuertemente por la pierna y la posiciono bajo él.

-"Hoy no eres tú" le dijo Jacob con voz grave "hoy no eres la chef del Craw, no eres mi jefa" dijo bajando por un beso furtivo "no tienes vida apartando esta cama, apartando mis manos" dijo recorriendo con una de ellas su pecho "no tienes nada, estás en blanco" le dijo, Bella cerró sus ojos cuando él la beso en los labios profundamente.

-"Hoy estas en blanco" repitió, "no hay recuerdos, no hay consecuencias"

Eso la encendió, pero no de la manera que ninguno de los dos hubiera querido, Bella recordó amargamente que Edward le había dicho hacia unas pocas horas casi las mismas palabras, que no tenía recuerdos de ningún tipo, su conciencia y sus inconvenientes llegaron a ella como la ola de un tsunami.

Bella se retorció debajo de él intentando incorporarse, Jacob la vio realmente exasperado.

-"¡Qué diablos sucede contigo hoy!" le reclamó fuertemente apartándose, Bella se sentó en el borde de la cama, la música aun seguía sonando en la sala, ella trató de ignorarla enterrando la cara en sus palmas, Jacob se arrodilló detrás de ella y dándole un beso en el cuello le dijo al oído.

-"¿Podrías por favor dejarte llevar, dejar de pensar y acostarte conmigo?" le pidió, ella no le hizo caso a sus palabras tan poco educadas y no le contestó, él bajó una de sus manos hasta el escote de su sujetador, apretando tan solo un poco uno de sus senos por encima de la tela, ella colocó su mano encima de la de él.

-"¿Podríamos no acostarnos hoy?" le pidió ella en voz baja, Jacob paralizó sus caricias y dio una carcajada corta.

-"¿Estás bromeando verdad?" le dijo, inclinándose un poco para poder verla, ella se giró quedando frente a él, viéndolo a los ojos, el resopló colocándolos en blanco.

-"No, no estás bromeando" dijo dejándose caer en las almohadas, ella negó con la cabeza.

-"Lo siento" dijo "tengo la cabeza en otra parte, no… no tengo ganas" dijo hablando bajito, Jacob la vio levantando sus cejas.

-"¿Y mis ganas no cuentan?" preguntó irónico, ella colocó una mano contra su pecho.

-"Lo siento" dijo en voz baja "pensé que al verte sería como siempre, pero estoy en otra parte"

Se quedaron en silencio, en condiciones normales Jacob hubiera preguntado que le sucedía, pero hoy estaba simplemente cabreado, se suponía que para este momento no deberían estar hablando, por lo menos no palabras coherentes.

Jacob resopló realmente exasperado, se colocó de pie y fue hasta la sala, cuando Bella escuchó que había apagado la música caminó lentamente hacía él.

-"Jake, es que mi…" dijo y lo pensó un segundo, necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que sucedía en su casa, ella no quería involucrar a nadie en su vida personal, pero necesitaba con premura conversar lo que le sucedía con Edward a alguien y aunque Jacob no era el más indicado respiró profundo e intentó continuar, Jacob levantó una mano haciéndola callar, tomando la botella de vino que ella había dejado en la mesa del centro dándole un trago a pico de botella, Bella esperó paciente a que él terminara de beber.

-"No quiero saber cuentos de tu marido" dijo Jacob al bajar la botella, ella caminó hasta él.

-"Lobo, quiero contarte, necesito hablarlo con alguien" le dijo casi decidida a contarle lo que le sucedía, él dio un paso hacia atrás levantando su mano libre.

-"No me interesa" dijo sin ninguna delicadeza, Bella lo vio subiendo sus cejas.

-"¿Tu y yo tenemos un trato recuerdas?" dijo él empezando a verse realmente molesto "nada de problemas ni de cuentos, sé que eres casada" dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco "pero hasta ahí, no me interesa los problemas existenciales con tu marido, no sé cómo se llama, si te acuestas o no con él, si sabe de mi existencia o si estas por divorciarte" dijo cada vez más molesto "¡entiendes que no me importa!" agregó, haciendo que ella diera un brinquito "no me interesa, tu vienes aquí para que ambos podamos drenar de alguna manera, no soy tu pañuelo de lagrimas Bella, no soy tu confidente, soy simplemente ¡el tipo que te coge 2 veces por semana!"

-"¡Jacob!" gritó ella indignada, él colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"No te hagas la ofendida, no te queda bien" le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza "componte Bella, vienes aquí para lo de siempre, no me cambies los planes, así que si no vamos al cuarto a tener sexo, lárgate, no me interesan visitas de despecho, no tengo ánimos para eso"

Bella lo vio realmente furiosa, no tenía que ser tan bruto, se sentó con furia en el sofá colocándose sus tenis, él le lanzó la camisa que había traído puesta, Bella se la colocó resoplando por los botones que él había roto, Jacob se dejó caer en una de las sillas mientras ella se colocaba su abrigo y se disponía a salir.

-"No tienes que ser tan salvaje y bruto" le dijo ella antes de salir del departamento "sólo quería hablar un poco" dijo abriendo la puerta, Jacob colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Tú fuiste la que pusiste las reglas desde un principio, nunca quisiste hablar, ahora no te molestes porque no te quiero oír, sólo sigo tus reglas, como siempre, Chef" Bella entrecerró sus ojos viéndolo con furia, salió batiendo la puerta tras ella, Jacob vio con rabia la puerta cerrada, luego recostó la cabeza al espaldar de la silla.

-"Esto no era lo que esperaba" dijo, bajó la vista al centro de su cuerpo y resopló.

-"No era lo que esperábamos en lo absoluto" dijo hablando con su anatomía, giró la cabeza a la derecha y divisó su celular en la repisa de uno de sus muebles, se levantó, lo tomó y buscó un numero en los contactos, lo pensó un segundo y marcó, después de la discusión con Bella sabía que le iba a costar mucho volver a estar con ella y de verdad, verdad necesitaba desahogarse.

-"¿Bueno?" dijo una voz femenina y un tanto chillona al otro lado de la línea.

-"Hey, es Jacob" dijo él cerrando sus ojos, Isabella lo iba a matar si se enteraba, pero en este momento estaba muy molesto con ella y le importaba poco lo que pensara.

Después de caminar en la ciudad y de dar vueltas como loca en el auto, Bella se encaminó a su casa casi al final de la tarde, en vez de tocar la bocina como siempre a esta hora los lunes, se bajó del auto, subiendo directamente a su habitación, necesitaba cambiarse la camisa, se quitó el abrigo lanzándolo en su cama para meterse en su vestier para tomar una franela nueva, vio casi con rabia la que Jacob había roto, hizo un montón de tela y la arrojó con furia en el cesto de la basura.

¿Cómo se le ocurría hablarle de esa manera? ¿Cómo podía haberla tratado tan mal?

Era cierto que la relación de ellos era puramente física, pero de vez en cuando ellos hablaban, no eran animales de puro sexo.

-"¡Aggg!" gritó Bella exasperada en su habitación apretando sus puños, hoy había sido un terrible día, no tenía ganas de estar en ningún lugar, quería literalmente desaparecer.

Pero no podía, debía llevar a su incapacitado marido al psiquiatra, dar vueltas por dos horas en cualquiera lugar y después irlo a buscar, resopló colocando sus ojos en blanco, este día parecía interminable.

-"¡Edward!" llamó desde su cuarto, ya se había colocado la camisa nueva, vio el reloj de su pared y tenían el tiempo justo para ir al consultorio del Dr. Parker.

-"¡Edward!" gritó de nuevo bajando las escaleras.

_¡Genial!_ Dijo para sus adentros, ¿dónde demonios se había metido Edward?

-"Edward, tienes consulta con el Dr. Parker ¿lo olvidaste?" preguntó en voz alta, para luego colocar los ojos en blanco de lo retórica que se oyó la pregunta.

-"¡Edward!" gritó de nuevo en el medio de la sala, lo llamó también hacia el jardín trasero, nadie contestó, frunció el ceño, esto no era, ni por asomo algo normal, giró 360° en su sala y en la mesa de la entrada, donde reposaba un jarrón con flores silvestres que Antonia cambiaba cada semana, había un papel doblado a la mitad que rezaba su nombre.

Bella caminó hasta el desdoblándolo, cuando leyó la nota sintió que sus orejas se le iban a desprender de la rabia.

_Salí a caminar un rato y luego voy al consultorio de Patrick por mí mismo._

_Nos vemos después._

_Edward._

Bella literalmente gritó de la furia, ¿es que todos se habían puesto de acuerdo el día de hoy para hacerlo especialmente miserable?

Se devolvió sobre sus pasos y fue hasta la puerta, tomando un abrigo nuevo del armario y las llaves del auto, pudiera ser que estuviera furiosa, pero de sólo pensar en Edward solo y desvalido en la calle, la llenó de angustia, podría no soportarlo pero, ¡él era el padre de su hija por Dios santísimo!

Bufó aun furiosa mientras arrancaba el auto y avanzaba por las calles no tan concurridas de los suburbios, hasta llegar a las atestadas de la ciudad.

Llegó en tiempo record al edificio donde funcionaba el consultorio del flamante Dr. Patrick Parker, ya la rabia que podía sentir porque Edward se hubiera marchado solo, fue mermando, dándole paso a una actitud bastante ansiosa, durante el recorrido, Bella no dejaba de ver a todas las esquinas, a ver si lo encontraba, a ver si estaba perdido en alguna esquina, ya estaba realmente asustada de que algo le pudiera haber pasado, estaba tan, pero, tan ansiosa por Edward, que había olvidado por completo su discusión de hacía algunas horas con Jacob.

Evidentemente no lo encontró vagando por las calles, silenciosamente rogaba para que estuviera en la sala de esperas del consultorio, su corazón latía muy rápido y las palmas de sus manos empezaban a traspirar, para cuando el ascensor terminó su lento recorrido y por fin entró en el área de espera del consultorio, se fijó que no había nadie más que la secretaria del doctor, Bella la recordó vagamente de la primera vez que había traído a Edward por recomendación del doctor que lo atendió en la clínica cuando tuvo el accidente.

-"Buenas tardes" dijo la chica bastante común de cabello negro y ojos iguales detrás del estante de madera de pino.

-"¿Edward Cullen?" preguntó levantando sus cejas levemente, sin contestar al saludo educado de la chica, esta la vio con ojos sorprendidos y tecleó en la computadora, mientras Bella colocaba sus ojos en blanco por su lentitud.

-"Su consulta es en 20 minutos, no ha llegado todavía" contestó la chica en voz educada.

-"¡Cómo que no ha llegado!" gritó Bella, perdiendo su compostura y haciendo que la chica tras el escritorio diera un pequeño sobresalto.

-"Sra. No, no ha llegado, ¿usted quién es?" preguntó manteniendo la voz calma, Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"¡Que quien soy!" dijo molesta levantando ligeramente sus brazos "no importa quién demonios soy, si a Edward le sucede algo, ¡él!" dijo señalando la puerta del consultorio "¡él será el único responsable!" dijo refiriéndose al psiquiatra.

La puerta del consultorio se abrió dándole paso a una mujer de mediana edad con un vestido floreado, Bella se quedó en silencio un segundo, detrás de ella un hombre robusto de unos 50 años de edad bastante más alto que Bella, de cabello gris y muy abundante se abrió paso a la sala de espera del consultorio.

-"Te veo entonces la semana próxima Joan" le dijo a la mujer del vestido floreado, Bella inmediatamente se quedó en silencio, ese hombre trasmitía mucho respeto y una tranquilidad que le resultaba abrumadora.

La mujer se despidió con un apretón de manos mientras se dirigía al escritorio de la secretaria a pagar la consulta, Patrick reparó entonces en Isabella.

-"Dr." Llamó su secretaria "la Sra. Estaba buscando…"

-"A Edward" dijo Patrick con una media sonrisa "creo que todo el piso escucho a quien buscaba" Bella sintió enrojecerse de la vergüenza.

-"Isabella, ¿cómo te encuentras?" preguntó educadamente extendiéndole una mano, como si se vieran con regularidad, cuando la verdad era que Bella había apenas visto al Dr. El día de la primera consulta de Edward, que se había empeñado en que ella lo acompañara hasta el consultorio, Bella reaccionó un poco tarde pero estrechó la mano.

-"Bien, ¿cómo le va Dr. Parker?" dijo en voz baja.

-"Muy bien, pero llámame Patrick, estoy seguro no tendrás problema ¿verdad?" dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Bella asintió como si fuera presa de un hechizo.

-"¿Por qué no pasas al consultorio?" le pidió extendiendo una mano hacia la puerta que todavía permanecía abierta "conversemos un poco mientras esperemos a que llegue Edward" agregó mientras veía el reloj en su muñeca.

Bella no había olvidado por qué era que estaba tan molesta, pero la actitud de Patrick le impedía explotar como le hubiera gustado hacerlo.

-"¿Quieres algo de tomar?" preguntó Patrick sentándose en su poltrona de cuero, y señalando gentilmente a la mesa que se encontraba frente a él con una jarra y algunos vasos, ella negó manteniéndose de pie, Patrick dio una pequeña carcajada.

-"Puedes sentarte Isabella, no va a pasar nada" Bella dobló sus rodillas y se sentó lo mas derecha e incómoda posible en una de las esquinas del diván que el psiquiatra mantenía para sus pacientes, el estar ahí, la consternaba un poco.

-"Tu me dirás" dijo Patrick dando un sorbo de agua de un vaso que se había servido.

-"¿Yo?" preguntó Bella "yo… yo no tengo nada que decir" dijo en voz baja, ¿sería que el doctor se había confundido? Ella no era su paciente.

-"Me pareció escuchar que si algo le pasaba a tu esposo el único culpable era yo, me gustaría que me expliques por qué piensas que yo sería el responsable" dijo demasiado calmado dando otro sorbo de agua, Bella bajó la vista a sus manos, palideciendo un poco.

-"Yo… Este… Yo no, no quise decir eso" dijo balbuceando.

-"¿Entonces eso no fue lo que oí?" preguntó Patrick, ella colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Si, bueno, si fue lo que dije… pero no me refería a que iba a acusarlo si algo le pasaba a Edward, sólo… Sólo quería saber si estaba aquí, él nunca sale y me dejó sólo una estúpida nota" dijo sacándola del bolsillo de su abrigo, extendiéndosela al doctor que dejó el vaso en la pequeña mesa y se estiró tomando el pedazo de papel de las manos de ella.

-"Así que estabas preocupada por tu esposo" dijo Patrick al leer la nota, Bella negó dando un bufido al aire mientras se encogía de hombros, pero él continuo conversando "crees que fue una locura que le haya dicho que saliera a la calle para que la conociera poco a poco, ¿no lo crees capaz de defenderse?" preguntó, ella lo pensó un segundo, luego relajó un poco su postura destensando sus hombros.

-"No pienso eso" dijo en voz baja "si alguien es capaz de cualquier cosa, ese es Edward" dijo con labios apretados, Patrick disimuló una sonrisa y le devolvió la nota.

-"Entonces ¿cuál es el problema?" preguntó dulcemente.

Bella respiró profundo antes de contestar.

-"No puedo vivir así" dijo "Edward y yo teníamos unos parámetros, un método de convivencia, él no se metía en mis asuntos y yo no me inmiscuía en los suyos, pero…. Ahora todo es diferente, él es diferente, no puedo vivir preocupándome eternamente por él, o sintiéndome mal si no me preocupo, tengo trabajo, cosas, asuntos pendientes y no puedo simplemente servirle de niñera" dijo exasperada, Patrick se quedó en silencio escuchado todas sus palabras.

-"Isabella" dijo después de que ella se desahogó, se colocó de pie y le sirvió un poco de agua extendiéndosela, ella la tomó y vació el vaso a regañadientas, al darle una probada lo acabó, no sabía que estaba tan sedienta.

-"Es normal que te preocupes por tu esposo" comenzó, ella casi se ahoga cuando fue a refutar, pero él levanto una de sus manos haciéndola callar.

-"Pero debes entender algo" dijo sentándose frente a ella nuevamente "Edward no es Renessme" dijo haciendo que Bella abriera los ojos desmesuradamente "Edward no es tu hijo" continuó Patrick, "no puedes querer manejarlo como pudieras hacerlo con tu niña, no puedes querer saber donde está las 24 horas" Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Yo no lo monitoreo las 24 horas" dijo jactándose de que no lo trataba como si fuera su hijo.

-"No, no lo monitoreas, porque sabes o crees que está en tu casa las 24 horas del día" Bella lo vio sorprendida a los ojos, sacudió la cabeza.

-"Eso absurdo doctor" dijo enderezándose un poco "no es que me preocupe o no por Edward, sólo digo que mientras se cura, no puede salir por la ciudad como si la conociera, usted y yo sabemos que Nueva York es sumamente peligrosa"

-"Deberías tenerle más confianza a tu esposo, además te recuerdo un detalle, Edward no está enfermo Isabella" dijo Patrick dulcemente, ella colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Seh, seh" dijo con desdén "ese cuento ya lo escuché" completó, "pero enfermo o no, sabe que lo que digo es verdad" dijo de vuelta a su estado exasperado.

-"¿Y qué pasaría si te dijera que Edward tiene semanas saliendo de casa mientras tu trabajas?" preguntó haciendo que ella casi palideciera, Bella abrió su boca pero ninguna palabra salió, Patrick dio una sonrisita de suficiencia.

-"¿Podrías intentar convencerme de nuevo que esa expresión y tu actitud desde que llegaste al consultorio no es preocuparte por Edward?"

Bella se quedó sin palabras.

Un leve pitido en el teléfono hizo que Patrick se levantara de su silla para ir al escritorio, Bella aun continuaba pensativa, no escuchó las palabras que dijo el doctor por la línea, solo parpadeó cuando este se volvió a sentar frente a ella.

-"Edward llegó, mi secretaria me dice que se ve sano y salvo, ¿eso te tranquiza?" preguntó, ella frunció el ceño y abrió su boca para negar, pero no dijo nada, Patrick mantuvo su expresión divertida.

-"La consulta de él comienza en tan solo un par de minutos, ¿quieres esperarnos afuera? o ¿prefieres una consulta con ambos? apuesto que a Edward le gustaría"

Bella se colocó de pie, pestañando.

-"No, mejor espero afuera" dijo, Patrick asintió educadamente y la escoltó a la puerta.

-"Cuando necesites hablar o cualquier cosa, estoy a la orden" le dijo antes de abrir, ella asintió torpemente.

-"Quiero que me hagas un favor Isabella" agregó Patrick en voz baja, "piensa esto…" dijo haciendo una pausa "si fueras tú la que estuviera en la situación de Edward…" dijo viéndola a los ojos "¿no te gustaría saber que puedes contar con él?"

-"Pero.. Yo… él, él sabe que… Además, él y yo, nunca, quiero decir, no, somos…" Bella estaba balbuceando.

-"Isabella" dijo llamando su atención nuevamente "no porque antes te llevaras mal con él, debes llevarte así ahora" ella parpadeó extrañada.

-"¿Cómo sabe que nos llevábamos mal?" preguntó en voz baja.

-"No soy adivino, pero soy buen psiquiatra" dijo guiñándole un ojo, "y recuerda algo" le dijo en voz baja para concluir "no es malo que te preocupes por él"

Bella ya no tenía como refutar esa declaración, por lo que asintió muy apenada, saliendo finalmente por la puerta del consultorio, sólo para encontrarse con la mirada estupefacta de su esposo (sano y salvo) en la sala de esperas.


	8. Capítulo 8 Cambios

**Capitulo 8:**

**Cambios:**

Edward estaba muy silencioso en el asiento del pasajero del Volvo plateado de su esposa, después de haber pasado la impresión al verla salir del consultorio de Patrick, prefirió no despreciar el hecho de que ella lo hubiera esperado en la sala del consultorio, sin molestarse y sin reclamarle por haberse demorado ni nada parecido.

Bella por su lado, se mantenía en estricto silencio, todavía pensando en las palabras del doctor y en la reacción propia cuando supo que Edward había salido de la casa.

Mientras ambos seguían en su limbo mental, no dijeron palabra alguna, Bella prestaba atención a la vía y Edward veía por el parabrisas o en su defecto por su ventanilla.

Para cuando llegaron a la casa, Bella estacionó al frente.

-"Voy a guardar el auto en la cochera, si quieres bájate aquí" le dijo no sin antes aclarar su garganta, había pasado mucho tiempo sin hablar.

-"Yo puedo abrirte la puerta del garaje, espera un segundo" dijo Edward bajándose del auto y caminando a paso ligero por el pasillo de graba, para luego abrir las grandes puertas de hierro que daban con la entrada al garaje de la casa, Bella, con las luces del auto encendidas, recorrió el estrecho camino con perfección, Edward espero a que el Volvo estuviera dentro de la cochera y cerró las puertas asegurándolas bien.

Él espero pacientemente a que ella terminara de arreglar las cosas en el auto y se bajara, para entonces escoltarla por la puerta que daba con la cocina de la casa, Bella le medio sonrió en un gesto agradecido cuando él sostuvo la puerta abierta para ella.

-"Voy a comer algo" le dijo Edward, ella asintió.

-"Yo la verdad quiero darme un baño y dormir un poco" le dijo, estaba realmente cansada "¿puedes defenderte solo aquí?" le preguntó, él dio una risa irónica.

-"Creo que puedo arreglármelas" dijo levantando sus cejas, ella asintió.

-"Ok" dijo en voz baja y se retiró dejándolo solo, él quiso detenerla, preguntarle por que lo había ido a buscar donde Patrick, que había hablado con él.

Pero se contuvo de preguntarle, después de todo ella siempre le daba negativas en respuestas y ya habían discutido lo suficiente esa misma mañana.

Edward se quedó entonces solo en la enorme cocina, Antonia siempre dejaba cosas preparadas en la nevera, y aunque consideraba que Bella cocinaba mejor, Antonia no lo hacía del todo mal, sin embargo le pareció que todo lo que había para descongelar era muy elaborado para el hambre que tenía, por lo que a la final, se decidió por un simple emparedado de crema de maní.

Para su sorpresa, cuando le había dado el primer mordisco a su emparedado, Bella apareció frente a él, Edward asumió que tenía su pijama puesta, ya que la cubría una bata de algodón azul claro con algunas flores estampadas.

Bella se había removido el maquillaje y tenia el cabello recogido en su usual coleta alta.

-"¿Te molesta si te acompaño?" preguntó ella en voz baja, Edward aun sorprendido negó con la cabeza.

-"Para nada, siéntate" dijo señalando la silla frente a él, Bella tomó asiento y se fijó entonces en lo que estaba comiendo.

-"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó con reprobación.

-"Un emparedado, todo lo que había para descongelar era muy elaborado, preferí algo mas simple" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "la mantequilla de maní es divina, ¿quieres?" preguntó haciendo amagos de prepararle un emparedado a ella, Bella alzó sus manos deteniéndolo.

-"Eso no es comida Edward, déjame prepararte algo mejor" dijo antes de sentarse, él se medio colocó de pie deteniéndola.

-"No" le dijo viéndola a los ojos, ella vio la mano de él a milímetros de la de ella, "no hace falta, gracias" completó Edward.

-"Pero…" dijo ella dudosa, él volvió a negar con la cabeza.

-"Pasas todo el día cocinando, no me vas a cocinar a mi, no te preocupes, un emparedado así no me va a matar" dijo con una risa torcida dibujada en los labios, Bella se sentó despacio fijándose como él le daba otro mordisco al pan.

-"No es molestia" agregó en voz baja "me gusta cocinar"

-"Imagino que debe gustarte" dijo él luego de masticar "pero en serio, esto está bien" dijo refiriéndose a su cena.

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Edward daba un mordisco al emparedado como si estuviera comiendo un gran manjar, sacudió la cabeza, aceptando no prepararle nada, como el ambiente se empezó a tornar muy silencioso, Bella se colocó de pie yendo a la heladera, sacó entonces un pote pequeño de helado de macadamia y tomó una cucharilla de la cubiertera.

Edward la vio con el ceño fruncido.

-"Siempre lo compro por emergencias" aclaró ella batiendo el pequeño pote en su mano, ese comentario dejó un poco mas desconcertado a Edward.

-"¿Emergencias?" preguntó incrédulo.

-"Si" dijo ella sonriendo "siempre tengo uno de estos para días difíciles" dijo subiendo sus cejas "y el día de hoy amerita una enorrrrrrrme cantidad de azúcar" completó abriendo el potecito y dando una probada, Edward le medio sonrió.

-"Buen provecho" le dijo educadamente, ella asintió.

-"Igual" dijo dándole una probada al helado.

Se quedaron en silencio otro poco, para cuando Edward terminaba su primer emparedado y ella jugaba distraídamente con la cucharilla en el helado dijo.

-"Así que… Sales" comentó Bella sin verlo a los ojos, Edward se tensó un momento pensando que otra vez terminarían discutiendo.

-"Si" dijo en voz baja "lamento haberte dejado la nota, no fue algo que planeé mucho, se me ocurrió en el momento justo"

Ella subió su rostro viéndolo a los ojos.

-"¿Hace mucho lo haces?" preguntó, él pensó un poco antes de contestar.

-"No sé si debería contestarte" dijo en voz baja, ella sin modificar su expresión y aun jugando con el helado comento.

-"¿Por qué dices eso?"

-"Normalmente terminamos discutiendo cuando no hablamos de algo de tu agrado, como… Como esta mañana" completó en voz baja.

-"Edward" dijo ella llamando su atención, él la vio a los ojos.

-"Es una locura que salgas sin compañía por la ciudad" le dijo en voz considerada.

-"¿Por qué Isabella?" preguntó obstinado, ella cerró sus ojos un segundo.

-"¿Recuerdas la primera vez que se te ocurrió ir a caminar?" preguntó, él desvió la mirada recordando "terminaste en la estación de policía, tuve que ir a buscarte"

-"Ésta vez es diferente" dijo, ella resopló, él colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Isabella, llevo más de 3 semanas saliendo" dijo para el asombro de ella.

-"¿Qué? ¿3 semanas?" preguntó sin poder creerlo, él asintió sonriente y orgulloso de sí mismo.

-"Tengo un mapa, estudio las rutas antes de salir, el primer día fue aterrador, apenas llegué a la esquina, pero ya llego a la ciudad sin problema, eso sí, me demoro unas buenas 2 horas, pero no me pierdo"

Parecía un niño pequeño explicándole a su mama que había sacado una A+ en el examen de matemáticas.

-"El otro día llegue hasta el…. Worl trade algo" dijo sin recordar del todo el nombre, Bella clavó de mas la cucharilla en el helado.

-"¿World Trade Center?" preguntó horrorizada, eso quedaba sumamente lejos de donde vivían.

-"¡Eso!" dijo Edward emocionado, estaba terminando de prepararse el segundo emparedado "no recordaba bien el nombre" dijo con una mueca divertida en los labios, "lo llaman la zona cero ¿verdad?" ella asintió aun anonadada, él mordió el emparedado y le sonrió enormemente sin enseñar los dientes, se veía sumamente inocente.

-"Es lo más lejos que he llegado" dijo después de masticar.

Bella no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, el hecho de imaginarlo solo, le parecía un enorme peligro, pero él por lo que contaba se estaba manejando sorpresivamente bien, sacudió la cabeza, pensando en que podía decirle.

-"¿Cómo es que no me he dado cuenta?" preguntó, "¿cómo haces para calcular el llegar antes que yo?"

Edward aun orgulloso le explicó su estrategia.

-"Es fácil" dijo y dio otro mordisco "los lunes y un miércoles si y uno no, llegas más temprano, pero sales también más temprano, esos días trato de no llegar hasta la ciudad, me quedo por la zona para no correr peligro de que no me encontraras cuando regresaras, además los lunes tengo la consulta con Patrick" agregó colocando sus ojos en blanco.

-"Los demás días, llegas muy tarde, normalmente pasada la media noche, esos días si me llego hasta la ciudad, la ultima vez casi entre al museo de ciencias, pero tenía el tiempo justo para llegar a la casa por lo que me abstuve"

Bella lo escuchaba aun presa de un enorme asombro.

-"No puedo creerlo" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, una sonrisa algo histérica se mostro en sus labios.

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó Edward "no te niego que me asusté al principio, pero me preparé bien, no tenia por que perderme"

-"De eso estoy segura" dijo ella en un susurro "tu siempre planeas todo bien"

Sorpresivamente Edward cambio su estado de ánimo, siendo tan evidente que ella se dio cuenta.

-"¿Dije algo malo?" preguntó en voz baja, él giró su rostro y empezó a guardar los implementos de su cena, había perdido el apetito.

-"Edward" llamó ella haciendo que él fijara su vista en sus ojos.

-"¿Te puedo pedir un favor?" dijo él en voz baja, sorprendiéndola con las palabras, levantó las cejas insignificantemente.

-"¿Dime?" preguntó con cautela.

-"¿Podrías no decir esos comentarios?" ella frunció el ceño, sin entender a que se refería, él resopló y dijo directamente.

-"Cuando dices cosas que yo hacía" empezó e hizo una pausa "como ahora, que dijiste que yo siempre planeo todo, y otras veces que me dices como reaccionaria o, o las cosas que me gustan" dijo concentrándose en cerrar el embase de mantequilla de maní.

Bella pensó un segundo antes de hablar.

-"No pensé que te molestaran esos comentarios"

-"No me molestan en realidad, pero, son confusos, siempre que dices algo así, paso horas antes de poder dormirme, tratando de recordar algo" contestó él con medio cuerpo en la nevera todavía, respiró profundo el aire frio que expedía y la cerró lentamente, viendo su cara.

-"Lo siento" dijo, no tenía idea de que eso podía atormentarlo.

-"Isabella" dijo acercándose a su puesto, estaba hablando con extrema cautela "tengo miedo de no poder recordar" dijo sinceramente "tengo terror de no recordar a mi familia"

Bella respiró profundo apartando por completo el helado, desde hacía ratono tenía ánimos de seguir comiendo.

-"¿Qué te ha dicho Patrick al respecto?" Edward frunció la boca.

-"Ese es el detalle, él no quiere que me enfrente a mi antigua vida de golpe" dijo e hizo una pausa "le dije hace unos días que me gustaría ir a mi oficina, ver mi escritorio, las personas que trabajan para mí, no sé, a lo mejor eso me hace recordar" completó encogiéndose de hombros, "pero Patrick dice que mientras más obsesionado esté con recordar, menos voy a hacerlo, que lo mejor es dejar que las cosas pasen poco a poco"

-"¿Y que propone él entonces?" preguntó ella.

-"Lo que he venido haciendo, salir, conocer la ciudad y esas cosas, integrarme poco a poco"

-"¿Pero tú no quieres ir por el camino largo cierto?" él dio una risa corta y levantó sus cejas.

-"Estoy cansado de estas paredes" empezó "quiero salir, quiero averiguar quién fui, quien soy, esta casa es acogedora, pero cansa" dijo bajando la vista.

Bella fue a abrir la boca.

-"Pero" dijo él bajito, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"¿Pero qué?" preguntó.

-"¿Y si no me acuerdo de nada?" preguntó aun con la mirada gacha "y si veo esos espacios y sigo en blanco ¿que pasa si jamás recuerdo quien soy Isabella?" le preguntó aun escondido, ella lo pensó un segundo y se colocó de pie, caminó a su lado y estiró lentamente la mano, para tocarle el hombro, el pobre estaba pasando por momentos realmente difíciles y ella no estaba para ayudarlo, pero…. Ellos se manejaban así, nunca se prestaban apoyo, ¿cómo iba a poder entonces consolarlo? No tenía idea de por dónde empezar.

Edward levantó un poco la cabeza y ella retiró por completo su mano, sin llegar en ningún momento a tocarlo.

-"Edward, eso es algo con lo que vas a aprender a vivir" le dijo retirándose de la mesa, yendo a guardar el potecito de helado.

-"Digo" completó cerrando la heladera "las personas son del tamaño de los retos que se les ponga, y ya que no recuerdas de que tamaño eres" dijo en sentido figurado "sería bueno que tomaras esto como experiencia"

-"¿Qué quieres decirme entonces?" preguntó "¿que no debo forzar mi memoria?"

-"Digo que debes hacerle caso a tu terapeuta, después de todo, él sabe lo que está haciendo"

Edward frunció la boca en mueca de descontento.

-"Me voy a dormir" sentenció ella, él asintió colocándose de pie, Bella se quedó estática mientras él se le acercaba para luego inclinarse y depositarle un beso en la frente.

-"Supongo que tienes razón" dijo hablando de Patrick "que descanses Isabella, y de nuevo disculpa por haberte dejado la nota"

Ella se retiró y negó nerviosa.

-"No hay problema, sólo… Sólo recuerda tener mucho cuidado cuando salgas" él asintió sonriendo torcido.

-"Lo haré, no te preocupes"

Una vez acostada en su cama Bella no podía dormir, la última vez que había visto su reloj de la mesa de noche, después de dar mil vueltas y de intentar fallidamente de dormir, eran pasadas las 3 de la mañana, resopló furiosa, le tocaba levantarse en apenas 2 horas, sIn embargo, no recordó ver más el reloj, por lo que finalmente se quedó dormida.

-"Isabella" sintió que la llamaban "Isabella…" volvieron a llamarla, ella arrugó pesadamente los ojos, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Quién la llamaba?

-"Humm" dijo, estaba boca abajo, alguien la movía delicadamente por su hombro descubierto.

-"Isabella, soy yo Edward" dijo él volviéndola a mover, ella abrió los ojos de par en par.

-"¡Que!" dijo demasiado alterada, "¿Que paso? ¿Qué, que ocurre?" dijo sentándose, Edward la vio y sonrió divertido, su cabello era una mata desordenada, sus ojos estaban enrojecidos del cansancio y parecía mas perdida que él, Bella escuchó la risa de Edward y lo enfocó furiosa.

-"¿Te parezco chistosa?" preguntó, pero no lo dejó continuar "¿qué demonios pasa? ¿Por qué me despiertas?"

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-"Ehhhh, Ángela llamó" dijo y eso terminó de despabilar a Bella.

-"¡Diablos!" gritó colocándose violentamente de pie mientras se recogía el cabello, "¿qué hora es?" preguntó viendo hacia su mesa de noche, el reloj no estaba, vio frunciendo el ceño el resto de la habitación y lo encontró lanzado en la mitad de ella, remotamente recordó el sonido molesto del reloj, ¿lo había lanzado a la mitad de su cuarto? Se preguntó confusa.

-"Ángela llamó y me dijo que no sabía nada de ti, yo pensé que te habías ido temprano, pero vi el auto en el garaje y vine a ver si estabas aquí, son pasadas las 10 de la mañana"

-"¡Diablos!" gritó Bella preparándose para una ducha, Edward se giró apenado cuando vio el vestigio de ella quitándose la camisa de su pijama.

-"¿Qué le digo a Ángela?" preguntó por encima del sonido del agua.

-"¿¡¿Todavía está al teléfono?" preguntó alterada, saliendo a medio mojar del baño, se cubrió con una toalla y salió a la habitación tomando el inalámbrico.

-"¿Por qué no me dijiste?" preguntó con dientes apretados a Edward, pero él estaba severamente distraído por su esposa a medio mojar y a medio vestir.

-"¿Ángela?" llamó Bella con una voz apenada "disculpa, me… me quede dormida, ya voy saliendo ¿bueno?" dijo sin dejarla terminar, Edward vio como ella asentía más de una vez y se despidió, Edward no se había movido de lugar, Bella entró al baño de nuevo dejando caer rápidamente su toalla, él apenas pudo ver su perfil desnudo y eso hizo que se le estremeciera el cuerpo.

Para cuando Bella bajó apresurada a la sala, se encontró sorpresivamente a su esposo, con una pequeña bolsa de papel marrón y con un vaso desechable, lleno de café.

-"Debes tener algo en el estomago antes de empezar a trabajar" dijo apenado, para su sorpresa, Bella respondió con una sonrisa.

-"Esto es nuevo" dijo extendiendo su mano, tomando el café, él le sonrió de vuelta.

-"No sé cocinar, pero creo que no me quedo mal" ella asintió, dándole una pequeña probada al café mientras él la guiaba al garaje.

-"Está sabroso" dijo amablemente, Edward sonrió emocionado y le abrió la puerta del auto, ella entró y luego fue corriendo a abrirle la del garaje, Bella maniobró en reversa hasta la entrada de la casa, luego bajó la ventanilla.

-"Nos vemos" dijo a modo de despedida, "ten cuidado si vas a salir ¿bueno?" él asintió y se inclinó a la ventanilla y le besó la mejilla.

-"Maneja con cuidado, ten un bonito día" Bella se sintió enormemente estúpida cuando sintió como sus mejillas intentaban sonrojarse, asintió apenada y terminó de arrancar, perdiéndose en las acostumbradas calles para llegar al restaurante.

-"¡BELLA!" la llamó Ángela en lo que la vio bajarse del auto, se había comido en el camino, los emparedados de jamón que Edward le había preparado, así como terminado de tomar el café.

-"Ya sé, ya sé, me pongo a trabajar en 2 minutos" dijo caminando a paso ligero a la entrada de la cocina.

-"Bella, ya sé que eres muy buena y estoy feliz por la nueva estrella, pero, por amor a Dios, esa estrella también nos traerá muchos clientes, no puedes simplemente quedarte dormida"

Ángela era accionista mayoritaria del restaurante y era su representante legal, sin embargo, la cocina era de Bella, lo que le daba también poder, respiró profundo y se volteó encarando a Ángela, ésta continuo hablando.

-"Se que tienes problemas con Edward, pero no puede afectarnos aquí, digo, van a venir personalidades importantes, necesito al chef principal"

-"Si sigues distrayéndome, jamás tu chef principal va a llegar a la cocina" dijo con dientes apretados "y no hables de Edward, esto no tiene nada que ver…" Ángela la interrumpió.

-"Sólo me preocupo por el restaurante, si la comida está bien, todos quedamos bien"

-"Ángela, Edward tiene meses en la condición que te comenté y nunca, desde que tuvo el accidente he faltado al trabajo siquiera, sólo me quede dormida un estúpido día, así que no me amonestes como si fuera un empelado mas de este restaurante, ¡apártate y déjame hacer mi trabajo!"

Ángela se apartó, sin decir nada mas, pero con claro rostro de molestia.

-"¡Gente!" gritó Bella en lo que entró a la cocina "¡se acabaron las vacaciones, muevan esos traseros!" todos los que estaban presentes se dedicaron a sus tareas inmediatamente con mas ahincó, un joven moreno se le acercó.

-"Chef, aquí están los especiales del día" dijo extendiéndole un escrito, Bella lo ojeó mientras él lo sostenía y ella amarraba su delantal en la cintura.

-"¿Las guarniciones?" preguntó alzando la vista, se encontró con sus ojos negros y se fijó que eran hostiles, resopló cerrando los ojos, había olvidado por completo el altercado que había tenido con Jacob el día anterior.

-"Todo preparado Chef" dijo Jacob con actitud seria, Bella respiró profundo, el día de hoy no prometía mejorar el anterior.

Edward en cambio se sentía un poco optimista, la relación con Isabella había mejorado considerablemente, su esposa ya sabía que él salía de casa y eso lo tranquilizaba, ya que era agradable no tener que apurarse para llegar a tiempo a casa y se sentía de lujo no ocultarle nada.

Sin quitar aun la imagen de su esposa medio mojada y apurada, se vistió y se preparó para su paseo diario, cuando salió de la casa con el mapa y con un itinerario en mente se consiguió con una sorpresa.

Un auto, que no sabía qué modelo era, sólo sabía que era antiguo, de color negro con remolinos de fuego dibujado en los laterales, estaba estacionado frente la casa, y una chica flaca, morena, de cabellos medianamente largos de color castaño oscuro, estaba recostada del auto, aparentemente esperándolo, ya que cuando Edward salió de la casa, ella se incorporó caminando hasta él.

-"¡Hombre blanco!" dijo la chica extendiendo una sonrisa en sus labios, Edward palideció y su mente le regresó el nombre de la chica.

-"¿Rebecca?" preguntó realmente asombrado, había pasado semanas desde la vez que la había encontrado.

-"La misma" dijo la chica con actitud divertida "aunque todos me llaman Rebe" dijo guiñándole un ojo acercándosele.

-"¿Qué, haces aquí?" preguntó Edward.

-"Bueno veraz" dijo la chica encontrándose frente a frente en la acera, "me trajo enormes problemas el favor que te hice hace unas semanas, puedes creer que me decomisaron a mi bebé por 2 horribles semanas?" preguntó atacada, Edward que no entendió sus palabras levantó las cejas.

-"Ehh, ¿que... Perdón?" preguntó, ella colocó los ojos en blanco.

-"En serio hombre blanco, ¿no entiendes lo que digo?" preguntó haciendo muecas con el labio y levantando sus manos, como no obtuvo respuesta de Edward completó.

-"Mi tío, me prohibió utilizar a mi bebé… o sea, mi auto" dijo señalándolo "porque llegué muy tarde a casa el día que te traje"

Edward entendió.

-"Lo siento, no quise causarte problemas" la chica dio una risa despreocupada.

-"Tranquilo, mi tío se toma todo demasiado a pecho, por lo menos no le dije la parte donde casi te atropellé" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"¿Y tú?" le preguntó Rebecca a Edward "¿vas de salida?" dijo viendo los papeles en sus manos, Edward los escondió contra su pecho.

-"Si" dijo serio "voy de salida, ¿querías algo?" preguntó, no tenía mucha idea porque esa chica estaba ahí.

-"¿De ti hombre blanco? No quiero nada" dijo levantando sus cejas, su actitud era muy confianzuda "La verdad, creo que el que podría querer algo de mí, eres tú" dijo caminando hacia su auto, Edward la vio aun mas extrañado.

-"¿A que te refieres?" preguntó cuando Rebecca tenia medio cuerpo en el auto, salió triunfante con una libreta muy familiar en su mano, Edward sintió que el estomago se le había caído a los pies.

-"Esto" dijo la chica moviendo la libreta en su mano "creo que esto lo puedes querer de mi"

-"Por Dios, ¡la encontraste!" dijo Edward emocionado caminando hasta ella, le quitó la libreta de sus manos y ojeó sus páginas, estaba todo ahí, las fotos de su familia, las anotaciones que había hecho de Isabella, pasó sus dedos temblorosos por la foto de Nessie vestida de Dorothy.

-"Gracias" dijo Edward con lagrimas en los ojos "pensé que la había perdido para siempre, de verdad gracias" Rebecca vio con asombro como aquel hombre adulto veía las paginas como si fuera hechas de un material sumamente delicado y valioso, levantó sus cejas.

-"Oye de nada, la habría traído antes, pero como te conté, andaba sin auto"

-"Como…" preguntó Edward enfocándola "¿cómo fue que recordaste donde vivía? ¿cómo supiste la dirección?" ella se adelantó y pidiéndole permiso con la mirada abrió la libreta en sus manos, luego de la primera pagina, estaba escrita la dirección de la casa, Edward la había anotado ahí, por si se perdía los primeros días que andaba en la calle.

-"¿La leíste?" preguntó Edward un poco asustado a Rebecca, ella frunció la boca.

-"Si y no" dijo "¡oye!" levantó sus manos al verle la expresión a Edward "tenía que averiguar donde era que vivías, ese día te traje de noche ¿recuerdas? No tenía mucha idea de cómo regresar sola, y bueno, ojeé las paginas, estás loco ¿lo sabías?" Dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, Edward abrazó la libreta contra su pecho.

-"No tenias por que leerla, es algo sumamente privado"

-"¡Oye! ¡No entendí más de la mitad de las cosas que leí!" dijo en su defensa "en una tarde me moría de aburrimiento en mi cuarto y empecé a ojearla, me pareció un diario, pero disculpa, estas como viejo para llevar un diario" completó colocando los ojos en blanco, Edward resopló negando.

-"No entiendes y tampoco te voy a explicar, gracias por traérmela Rebecca, ¿te debo algo?" preguntó palpándose los bolsillos, ya no tenía mucho dinero, pero algo le decía que la chica no había hecho esto gratis.

-"Me ofendes hombre blanco, sólo vine a hacerte un favor, parecías todo perdido y loco ese día que te ayudé y me pareció que podías necesitar tu diario" dijo evidentemente ofendida, caminando a su auto, Edward cerró los ojos un segundo.

-"No quise ofenderte, de verdad gracias" dijo un poco apenado, ella dio un suspiro parecido a una risa.

-"Eres el primer hombre blanco que me pide una disculpa, tuve razón en ayudarte aquella vez" Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-"¿Por qué me llamas así?" preguntó, ella se encogió de hombros.

-"Soy Edward" dijo, ella asintió.

-"Lo recuerdo"

-"Entonces llámame Edward"

-"Entendido" dijo riendo, él sacudió la cabeza.

-"Ehhh, ¿te puedo ofrecer algo?" dijo señalando la casa "¿tienes hambre?" la chica abrió de mas sus ojos.

-"¿Me estas invitando a entrar a esa casa?" preguntó señalándola, Edward frunció el ceño.

-"Si, es mi casa ¿quieres tomarte algo?"

-"Edward, por mí, me como tu cocina completa" dijo cerrando el auto y encaminándose a la puerta principal, Edward rió sacudiendo la cabeza, esta chica era realmente extraña.

_**En le restaurante de Bella.**_

Ángela había tenido razón, el Craw se había vuelto bastante famoso por la estrella recientemente calificada, ni Isabella ni el personal de la cocina había tenido si quiera un respiro en lo que iba de la tarde.

-"Chef, necesitamos su opinión aquí" dijo Eric, uno de los aprendices a Chef, Bella le contestó sin mirarlo, pues su atención estaba puesta en la sartén que tenía tomada por el mango.

-"Dile al Sous Chef que te ayude, estoy ocupada" dijo mientras seguía trabajando, el joven de orígenes asiáticos, la vio realmente asustado y casi tembloroso, Bella resopló colocando sus ojos en blanco.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó mientras servía el contenido del sartén en unos platos.

-"El Sous Chef no está, salió hace un rato y de verdad necesito la opinión de alguien mejor calificado que yo" dijo apenado, Bella se incorporó, vio por un segundo la expresión asustada del chico y sacudió la cabeza.

-"Muéstrame" dijo mientras se secaba las manos con el trapo guindando en el delantal de su cintura.

Eric, era el aprendiz de repostería, esa área nunca era la favorita de Bella, pero como Chef principal, tenía que estar al tanto de ella también, Eric le dijo que tenía problemas con hacer levantar una crema de leche, Bella con sus conocimientos le dio algunos tips, que el joven supo apreciar muy bien, para cuando quedó libre del repostero, se regresó a sus labores, vio a su alrededor, su Sous Chef, no estaba y no le había pedido permiso para salir.

Se quitó el gorro y salió de la cocina, haciéndole una seña a Mike, uno de los cocineros, que ya vendría, abrió la puerta que daba al garaje de empleados, no lo vio, salió entonces hacia el estacionamiento, del lado derecho estaban los contenedores de basura, era normal que alguno de los ayudantes o cocineros vinieran cada cierto tiempo a botar los desperdicios.

Mientras caminaba hasta ahí, escuchó unas voces.

-"Ya dije que lamento no haber podido vernos ayer" dijo una voz chillona y melosa, Bella se pegó de la pared, tratando de escuchar mejor.

-"Y ya yo te dije que no importa Jess" dijo la voz gruesa de Jacob, Bella se tensó por un momento y presto más atención.

-"Aun no salgo de mi asombro que me hayas llamado ayer" dijo la voz aun melosa de Jessica "cuando me dijeron que llamaste casi muero"

-"Si, bueno, de haber sabido que esa no eras tú habría trancado, tú y tu hermana hablan igual"

-"Eso me han dicho" contestó la rubia.

-"¿Y para que me querías ver ayer?" preguntó, Jacob resopló y Bella pudo imaginarlo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Necesitaba un poco de distracción"

-"¿Y tu chica?" preguntó Jessica, Bella dio un respingo.

-"No estaba disponible" dijo Jacob con voz ronca, auditivamente molesta.

-"Por Dios, ¿cómo alguien no va a estar disponible para ti?" preguntó Jessica, Bella torció sus ojos, ¿alguien podría oírse más patético que la rubia?

-"Tu no estabas disponible tampoco" dijo Jacob en lo que pareció un tono coqueto.

-"Oye, no es justo, no tenía idea de que ibas a llamarme, de haberlo sabido me quedo solita esperándote"

-"¿A si?" preguntó Jacob y Bella se lo imaginó con esa mirada depredadora que ella conocía tanto "¿Y que vas a hacer para reivindicarte?" preguntó con la misma actitud.

Bella decidió que era hora de interrumpir.

-"¡JESSICA!" gritó desde el estacionamiento, interrumpiendo aquel idilio.

Jacob por su lado, estaba recostado de una de las paredes que daban con el restaurante del estacionamiento, su actitud era la del macho controlador de la situación, Jessica en cambio, estaba de pie frente a él viéndolo con deseo desde su altura, contemplando su media sonrisa y su quijada prominente.

Jessica sentía que estaba a punto de que ocurriera lo que ella deseaba desde que había conocido a Jacob, se sentía una idiota por no haber estado en casa ayer cuando él la llamó, pero ahora las cosas parecían empezar a acomodarse, Jacob la veía con lujuria, ella relamió sus labios pensando en reivindicarse de la única forma que le gritaba su cerebro, se acercó aun mas e intentó entonces alzarse de puntillas, para poder llegar a aquella boca carnosa y grande con la que había imaginado tantas cosas, pero en lo que faltaban apenas algunos centímetros para alcanzarla, el grito de la arpía que mas odiaba, la haló de vuelta al estacionamiento.

-"¡Diablos!" dijo entre dientes "¿esa mujer no tiene vida?" preguntó, Jacob que había oído el grito dio una risa baja, haciendo que su pecho se estremeciera.

-"Será mejor que salgas" le dijo, Jessica intentó alcanzar sus labios para por lo menos darle un pico pero la jefa volvió a llamarla.

-"¡Jessica! Se acabo tu descanso, ¡hay trabajo adentro!" dijo con actitud furiosa, la rubia se arregló el atuendo, y salió de entre las sombras para encontrarse con su jefa.

-"Lo siento Chef" dijo bajando la mirada.

-"Hoy estás en repostería, anda a ayudar a Eric ¿o debo pedirte el favor?" preguntó Bella demasiado irónica.

-"Lo siento Chef, estaba fumando un poco"

-"No me interesa, ¡muévete!" dijo furiosa, Jessica caminó casi trotando de vuelta a la cocina, mientras Bella decía "¡que no se repita!"

Bella en vez de entrar, se quedó en el garaje, Jacob supuso que se quedaría, por lo que no salió de su _escondite_ se quedó recostado de la pared y encendió otro cigarrillo, Bella escuchó el encendedor.

-"Hay mucho trabajo adentro" dijo con voz menos fuerte, hablándole supuestamente a la nada, Jacob sonrió viendo la punta anaranjada de su cigarro.

-"Y yo estoy en mis 15 minutos de descanso" contestó, Bella caminó de nuevo a la misma esquina, pero se arrepintió de verlo.

-"Deberías tomar los tuyos" dijo Jacob refiriéndose al descanso, ella bufó.

-"El Chef principal nunca toma descansos"

-"Cierto" dijo él aspirando de nuevo el humo, luego estiró su mano a la esquina donde ella estaba de pie, "¿quieres?" preguntó ofreciéndole el cigarro, a veces cuando estaban juntos Bella le robaba alguna jalada a sus cigarros, pero no fumaba, Bella lo tomó de entre sus dedos, pero Jacob lo lanzó al suelo antes de que ella lo tomara, tomando en cambio su muñeca, la haló hacia donde él estaba, ocultos entre las sombras.

Bella sintió su espalda contra la pared y casi un segundo después sus labios aplastados por la ferocidad de él.

-"¡Jacob, suéltame!" gritó ella entre dientes, eso estaba más que prohibido.

-"No puedo" dijo él apoyando su frente a la de ella "me tienes mal Chef" dijo respirando acelerado, volvió a inclinarse y Bella apartó el rostro furiosa.

-"Este no es el lugar Jacob" dijo, él la tomó por ambas mejillas.

-"No, no lo es" dijo viéndola a los ojos, "el lugar era en mi cama, ayer y no se por qué estúpida razón, no pudimos terminar lo que empezamos"

-"Te he dicho millones de veces que de eso no hablamos aquí, así que suéltame, debo entrar" dijo tratando de zafarse de su agarre.

-"Bésame y te suelto" dijo él.

-"¡No!"

-"Bésame o le grito al mundo que somos amantes"

-"No te atrevas a amenazarme" dijo ella llena de furia.

-"Sólo un beso" pidió casi suplicante.

-"¡No!" dijo ella con ojos desorbitados "no puedes pretender que después de todo lo que dijiste ayer quiera caer en tus brazos, olvídalo" dijo furiosa, separándose de su agarre.

-"Yo no dije mentiras ayer" dijo él tomándola del brazo.

-"No, no dijiste mentiras, pero te digo algo, para hacer lo que quieres hacer los dos debemos tener ganas y por ahora no te soporto, ¡suéltame!"

Antes de que Bella pudiera intentar zafarse de su agarre Jacob la pegó de nuevo contra la pared, Bella sintió como él la besaba de una manera grotesca y salvaje, le dio tanta rabia que él pensara que tenía ese poder sobre ella que sin planearlo mucho alzó su rodilla dándole un golpe certero en la entrepierna, Jacob gimió de dolor soltándola.

-"Esto no se vuelve a repetir" dijo limpiándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, "si no sabes comportarte pues hasta aquí llegamos"

-"Si me dejas, me acostaré con Jessica" dijo Jacob con voz distorsionada de dolor, Bella apretó las manos en puños, se devolvió sobre sus pasos y se agachó frente a él.

-"Acuéstate con quien te dé la gana" le dijo "no me importa"

-"Claro que te importa, mueres de celos que le preste atención a ella"

Ella dio una risa sarcástica.

-"Te crees mucho lobo, recuerda que…" dijo y hizo una pausa recordando con una mueca sarcástica "tan sólo soy la mujer que te coge 2 veces por semana" dijo imitando sus palabras del día anterior, Jacob la vio con ojos entrecerrados, destilando ira pura.

Bella se colocó de pie, caminando hacia la entrada del restaurante, sus rodillas temblaban a causa de la adrenalina consumida, pero no podía mostrar temor ahora, ella era fuerte y decidida y Jacob tenía que entender que ella no le pertenecía.

Por su parte, Jacob se dejó caer de lado en el suelo, con una mano se cubrió el rostro con una mueca de dolor, Bella lo había tomado desprevenido y había recibido el golpe donde justo, apretó con fuerza sus ojos mientras amainaba muy poco a poco el dolor.

Bella no era una mujer cualquiera, ni siquiera se comparaba con las que él había tenido antes, pero eso también le encantaba de ella, nunca saber que esperar, no tener ataduras y que esas reglas las colocara precisamente ella, le dolía enormemente su entrepierna, pero ese dolor sólo era comparable con las ganas que le tenía a la chef, vio con ojos entrecerrados a la puerta de la cocina del restaurante y rió.

Esto era enfermizo, pero se sentía endemoniadamente bien.

_**En casa con Edward.**_

-"Hermosa casa tienes" dijo Rebecca admirando la enorme sala.

-"Gracias" dijo él guiándola a la cocina "¿quieres algo?"

-"Veamos" dijo la chica adelantándolo y abriendo la heladera "oye, tienes buenas cosas aquí" dijo mientras movía un poco los productos de los estantes, "¿puedo?" preguntó sacando un frasco con pepinillos, Edward la vio frunciendo el ceño.

-"Sírvete" le dijo medio sonriendo, la chica se sentó frente a él en el mesón de la cocina y abrió el frasco, sin siquiera usar cubiertos o platos, tomó uno con los dedos y se lo llevó a los labios, masticándolo.

-"¿Quieres?" preguntó a Edward, él negó aun con la sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó ella.

-"Ahh, eres bastante…. Fresca" dijo tratando de encontrar una palabra que describiera lo desinhibida que se comportaba la chica.

-"¿Lo tomo como un cumplido?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño, Edward rió.

-"Completamente" dijo, ella rió con él.

-"Entonces gracias"

Mientras Rebecca devoraba otro pepinillo y en esta oportunidad se levantaba para ir por algo de beber, Edward estaba ojeando su libreta perdida, vio con una sonrisa la cantidad de notas que había agregado al pasar el tiempo, debía actualizarla con la que había empezado hacia no mucho, pero conservaría esa, le tenia cierto cariño.

-"¿Estás casado?" preguntó Rebecca sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, tenía un vaso con jugo de naranja en sus manos.

-"Si" contestó "¿y tú?" Rebecca casi se atraganta con el jugo.

-"¿Yo? ¿Casada? ¿Estás loco?" Edward la vio con el ceño fruncido "tengo 18 años hombre blanco, ¿cómo voy a estar casada?" preguntó colocando sus ojos en blanco.

-"Eres joven" dijo Edward asombrado, no sabía cómo calcularle las edades a las personas, pero al fijarse bien en la morena, se dio cuenta que su rostro era muy liso, y sus facciones eran realmente jóvenes.

-"Estoy en el último año de la prepa" dijo Rebecca orgullosa, "bueno" dijo acomodando su expresión "debí graduarme el año pasado, pero, no pude" dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco "pero no por que no sea brillante ok" dijo de manera acusatoria "era la primera de mi clase"

Edward no podía dejar de parecerle sumamente interesante esta chica.

-"¿Entonces por qué no te graduaste?"

-"Ahh no hombre blanco" dijo "aun no tenemos tanta confianza" él colocó sus ojos en blanco, definitivamente era mucho pedir que lo llamara por su nombre.

-"Debo irme" anuncio la chica "gracias por la merienda"

Edward asintió.

-"Cuando quieras" dijo educadamente, Rebecca sonrió divertida.

-"De verdad es raro que seas tan educado" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, "¡oye!" completó "cuando llegué parecía que ibas saliendo" él asintió "¿necesitas un aventón?" preguntó señalando hacia su auto, Edward lo meditó, ya había perdido algunas horas atendiendo a Rebecca, si se iba en autobús, se demoraría más de dos horas en llegar a donde quería ir, en cambio si Rebecca lo llevaba, podía recuperar ese tiempo perdido.

-"Quiero ir al Met" dijo "¿vas cerca?"

-"No, pero puedo acercarte, vamos" dijo señalando el auto, Edward aseguró las cerraduras de la casa y se encaminó con ella al auto, Rebecca sorteó las calles mientras de su equipo sonaba la música estridente que Edward recordaba de la última vez.

-"¿Y para qué vas al Metropolitan?" preguntó refiriéndose al museo que Edward le había dicho.

-"Quiero conocerlo" dijo "leí que es muy interesante" Rebecca tuvo que detenerse en una señal de Stop, volteó a ver incrédula a Edward.

-"¿No conoces el museo metropolitano?" preguntó, "¿cómo vives en Nueva York y no lo conoces?" preguntó asombrada.

-"Bueno" dijo Edward un tanto incomodo "no es que no lo conozca, simplemente no lo recuerdo"

La cara de estupefacta de Rebecca fue aun peor.

-"¿Ah?" preguntó.

-"Lo siento Rebecca, pero aun no tenemos tanta confianza" dijo con media sonrisa, ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida por el uso de sus mismas palabras, sacudió la cabeza y continuó manejando.

-"Eres un misterio hombre blanco" dijo en lo que llegaron a su destino, Edward simplemente rió.

-"Gracias por el aventón"

-"Cuando quieras" dijo ella, él simplemente le sonrió, emprendió su camino y Rebecca se bajó de auto siguiéndolo.

-"¡Oye!" le gritó como por decima vez en ese día, Edward se detuvo girando para verla.

-"Yo me conozco el museo, ¿necesitas una guía?" preguntó, él frunció el ceño.

-"¿Y tus clases?"

-"Todavía no comienza la escuela, además estudio de noche"

-"¿Y me vas a servir de guía turística por los días?" preguntó él.

-"Si me pagas bien, lo haré"

Edward no pudo hacer más que sonreír, Rebecca tomó su risa como un sí.

-"Espérame aquí hombre blanco, estaciono y vengo"

Edward asintió, parecía que después de todo, podría tener un amigo en la ciudad.


	9. Capítulo 9 Turistas

**Capitulo 9:**

**Turistas:**

-"¡Edward!" gritó Bella saliendo temprano de la cocina "¡me voy al trabajo!" el susodicho habló desde lo alto de las escaleras.

-"¡Ten un bonito día!" ella sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza, se había vuelto sanamente adicta a los buenos deseos de su esposo.

Edward estaba terminando de abrocharse su cinturón y empezó a bajar las escaleras, Bella esperó a que llegara a su encuentro, él le sonrió depositándole un beso en la mejilla, ella le beso de vuelta dándole un ligero abrazo, ya no importaba tocarlo, no sentía ese rechazo que se había vuelto tan natural en sus últimos años de matrimonio.

-"¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?" preguntó Bella mientras ambos caminaban a la puerta del garaje.

-"Quería ir a la isla de la estatua de la libertad, leí que es un paseo imperdible en Nueva York" Bella abrió sus ojos de mas.

-"¿A Liberty Island?" preguntó sorprendida, Edward asintió lentamente.

-"¿No debería?" preguntó, ella lo pensó un segundo y luego sacudió la cabeza.

-"Eh, no, no es eso, sólo que…"

-"¿Qué?" preguntó él interesado.

-"Eso no es así de fácil Edward, hay que comprar los boletos, debes subirte a un ferry, ¿sabes eso?" preguntó preocupada, él asintió despacio.

-"Lo leí" dijo, "pero es que tengo días queriendo ir para allá y lo planee para hoy, la verdad no me gustaría echarme para atrás" dijo entre apenado y decidido, Bella levantó sus cejas sacudiendo la cabeza.

¿Debía dejarlo ir? Él era un hombre adulto y mayor de edad, podía hacer lo que quisiera, sin pedirle permiso a ella, pero tampoco era un secreto que él no era el mismo.

Bella volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

-"Vamos" le dijo señalando la puerta que daba con el garaje, Edward la vio con ojos muy abiertos sorprendido.

-"Eso queda muy lejos" le explicó Bella al verle la expresión, "puedo acercarte, además ese paseo es bueno hacerlo temprano, así aprovechas todo el día"

Edward no pudo ocultar la enorme sonrisa que se dibujo en sus labios, ella levantó las palmas deteniendo un poco su efusividad.

-"Sólo voy a acercarte al muelle, seria de muy mal gusto, ya que voy para la ciudad no ofrecerme para llevarte"

Edward, aunque un poco desilusionado (ya que había llegado a pensar que ella lo acompañaría) mantuvo la sonrisa en sus labios y asintió cortamente.

-"Me encantaría, gracias"

Le dio paso a su esposa hacia el auto mientras él se encargaba de abrir la reja, la única diferencia el día de hoy fue que ella lo esperó una vez sacara el auto, no para despedirse, sino para esperar que él se subiera en el asiento del copiloto.

-"Cinturón de seguridad" le dijo ella al él subirse, Edward obedeció y después de ambos escuchar el _clic_, Bella arrancó.

Edward empezó a jugar con la radio, a Bella no le importó, tan solo frunció el ceño y volteó a verlo momentáneamente cuando Edward detuvo su búsqueda en una emisora que colocaba una canción de Eminem.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó Edward "¿no te gusta?" preguntó haciendo amagos de cambiar la estación, Bella estiró una de sus manos haciéndolo desistir.

-"No, no importa" dijo "sólo que me pareció raro, ¿te gusta esa música?" preguntó frunciendo la boca, Edward asintió riendo.

-"Es buena" dijo, Bella sacudió la cabeza riendo, mientras veía incrédula como Edward tamborileaba con su mano en su rodilla.

Para llegar al muelle donde salían los ferrys para Liberty Island había que pasar por un costado del restaurante de Bella, recordó entonces que Ángela le había dicho que Bruno vendría hoy al restaurante, Bella sacudió la cabeza con desgano, Ángela estaba comprometida con Bruno, un repostero con ego de Chef Hawaiano que definitivamente no era una de sus personas favoritas.

Las pocas veces que se habían tratado había sido por Ángela, después de todo ambas se consideraban amigas, Bruno, aunque era repostero, siempre creía tener mejores conocimientos que Bella, alegándole que él se había criado en la playa y que en mariscos y pescados, él era un experto.

Había llegado a la ciudad la noche anterior eso significaba que iba a tener que saludarlo, tratarlo y dejarlo deambular en su cocina y eso era algo a lo que no estaba completamente dispuesta, esta ultima semana había sido un desastre en el trabajo, Jacob y ella estaban peor que nunca y se veía en la obligación de ser mas arpía que lo de costumbre, por lo que, si ahora le adicionaba al fastidioso y entrometido prometido de Ángela, el día en el Craw no iba a ser el mejor.

-"¿Qué piensas?" preguntó Edward sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

-"Nada importante" dijo colocando la luz de cruce, "estaba pensando en los especiales de hoy" dijo para salir del paso.

-"¿Y que vas a cocinar hoy Isabella?" preguntó interesado, Bella sonrió.

-"Los especiales cambian cada dos días, gracias a Dios hoy tocan los mismos de ayer, así que no creo que haya problemas, pero debo pensar los de mañana"

-"¿Y cómo haces eso?" Edward se mostraba interesado.

-"EL Craw se especializa en mariscos y pescados, así que debo preparar todo en base a ellos, estaba pensando en hacer unos clásicos, a todos les gustan los filetes y los cócteles de camarones ¿no crees?" preguntó sonriéndole, él no tenía mucha idea pero igual asintió emocionado de la actitud de ella.

-"Llegamos" dijo parqueando el auto, sorpresivamente, Bella estacionó y colocó el freno manual, antes de bajarse vio la expresión anonadada de él.

-"Voy a mostrarte donde es la taquilla, ¿tienes dinero?" le preguntó frunciendo el ceño, él asintió sacando unos dólares de su bolsillo, ella estiró su mano.

-"Guárdalos" le dijo "vamos" y lo guió fuera del auto.

El muelle estaba lleno de gente, no en vano era un lugar sumamente turístico, faltaba poco para octubre, por lo que estaba cerca otoño, la brisa era fría y templada, ambos tenían abrigos y bufandas puestas.

Bella se encaminó y le hizo señas a Edward de que se quedara en la fila mientras ella iba a averiguar el precio del ticket, tenía literalmente años que no iba para allá, Edward esperó obediente, Bella se acercó a la taquilla, leyendo en la taquilla los precios, cuando iba a regresarse frunció la boca al recordar el día de trabajo que debería soportar, la mueca de Bella no pasó desapercibida por Edward.

-"¿Sucedió algo?" preguntó "¿no hay boletos?" ella frunció el ceño enfocándolo.

-"No, no es eso" dijo "si hay boletos valen igual que siempre" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "10 dólares" aclaró, Edward hizo un calculo mental, había visto entre sus billetes unos de 20, así que usaría uno de esos.

-"Debo irme" anuncio Isabella, él asintió abatido.

-"Ojala pudieras quedarte" dijo "no me gustaría estar solo, pero entiendo que debes trabajar" Bella lo vio y sonrió, este Edward era demasiado condescendiente.

-"Cuídate" le dijo acercándose para depositarle un beso en la mejilla, Edward se inclinó un poco acercándosele.

-"Nos vemos a la noche" continuó ella, él simplemente asintió.

-"Ten un lindo día" dijo risueño, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se encaminó al auto.

-"Un lindo día" dijo hablando sola mientras llegaba a su auto, "hoy va a ser de todo menos lindo" completó respirando profundo, _si pudiera zafarme de trabajar hoy,_ comentó en su cabeza, mientras abría la puerta del auto.

Se sentó frente al volante, debía encender el auto, debía ir a su trabajo, ella amaba cocinar… entonces ¿por qué no quería arrancar?

Respiró profundo recostándose del asiento, cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente, para luego abrir sólo un ojo y fijarse en su bolso en el asiento de al lado, movió perezosamente una de sus manos hurgando dentro de el, consiguió su celular y sin pensarlo mucho marcó.

Repicó dos, cuatro y seis veces, llevándola eventualmente a la contestadota, escuchó el mensaje y el pitido y siendo irresponsable por primera vez en su vida (en el ámbito laboral) mintió descaradamente al escuchar el pitido.

-"Angie, soy yo, Bella, lo lamento, hoy no puedo ir a la cocina, tengo problemas con Edward en la casa, después hablamos, los especiales de hoy los manejan los chicos bien, dile a Jacob que se encargue, no voy a estar localizable, te cuento mejor mañana, nos vemos y de nuevo disculpa"

Cerró la llamada y se volvió a recostar en el asiento, su razón le gritaba, desde su hombro derecho, que debía llamar a Ángela de nuevo, o en su defecto irse directamente al restaurante y trabajar, que nada ni nadie podía hacer que la gran Chef faltara así por así al trabajo.

Pero la conciencia, que descansaba placenteramente en su hombro izquierdo le susurraba, que no era mal idea tomarse un day off, que ella después de todo se lo merecía.

-"Aja pero ¿qué hago?" preguntó Bella en voz alta, de haber estado afuera del auto la gente pensaría que estaba loca.

_¡Ve a trabajar!_ Le grito la razón desde la derecha.

_Acompaña a Edward_ dijo la conciencia susurrando, el mensaje fue tan inesperado que Bella dio un respingo.

Entonces las palabras que le había dicho el psiquiatra de Edward hacia dos semanas le llegaron de nuevo a su cabeza.

_De ser ella la que estuviera en la posición de Edward, ¿no le gustaría recibir un poco de apoyo o ayuda?_

Sacudió la cabeza mientras dilucidaba si hacerle caso a su razón o a su conciencia.

Edward ahuecó las palmas de sus manos en su boca, exhalando un poco de vapor, la brisa estaba fuerte y pensó que hubiese sido buena idea tomar un par de guantes, guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina color gris oscuro, la fila había empezado a moverse, caminaba a paso lento pero constante hacía la taquilla.

Faltando 2 personas para llegar a la taquilla, Edward volvió a soplar sus manos, a lo mejor esto no era buena idea, hacia frío y estaba solo y aunque eso era costumbre, se sentía desubicado, a su alrededor habían familias y parejas, él era el único que estaba solo, resopló, debía acostumbrarse.

-"¿Cuántos boletos?" indicó la mujer detrás del plástico de la taquilla, Edward sacudió la cabeza, había llegado su turno y ni había sacado el dinero de su bolsillo.

-"¿Cuántos Boletos?" volvió a preguntar la mujer, Edward se enredó torpemente desanudando su gabardina para buscar en su bolsillo los dólares que había llevado.

-"Dos" dijo una voz femenina tras él, Edward vio con asombro como una mano delicada introducía un billete de 20 $ por la ranura, la mujer de la taquilla tomó el billete y devolvió dos tickets, Bella los tomó y giró hacia su marido.

-"Cambie de opinión" le dijo apenada "¿te molesta si te acompaño?"

Edward negó con la cabeza, la sonrisa en sus labios no lo dejaba articular palabra.

El ferry no se movía a mucha velocidad, pero la brisa se tornó helada, Edward vio como Bella se abrazaba a si misma mientras veía hacia el lago.

-"Podemos entrar" le dijo Edward acercándose "si tienes mucho frío podemos resguardarnos" dijo señalando a la parte cubierta del ferry, ella lo pensó un segundo y Lugo negó.

-"Lo divertido de esto es estar aquí afuera, ven" dijo tomándolo del brazo, llevándolo a la punta del ferry, Edward la siguió divertido, "desde aquí se ve la estatua" le indicó Bella, él seguía observándola a ella "mira" dijo señalando con su mano libre hacia el frente, Edward separó entonces su mirada de ella y se fijó en la pequeña isla al frente, unos rayos de sol chocaron contra ellos contrarrestando la brisa helada, Bella se colocó de frente a los rayos de sol, entonces Edward la vio.

Imponente, enorme y majestuosa, la estatua de la libertad se alzaba frente a ellos, Edward vio emocionado como se acercaban cada vez más a esa majestuosa estatua.

-"Dios, es increíble" dijo emocionado, Bella sonrió viéndolo divertida.

-"Edward" lo llamó, él inmediatamente le presto atención, "quiero proponerte un trato" dijo, él sonrió interesado.

-"Dime"

-"Vamos a perder la memoria los dos hoy ¿bueno?" pidió, él no supo muy bien como reaccionar a ese comentario.

-"No te entiendo" dijo despacio, ella respiró profundo.

-"Que hoy necesito distraerme y la mejor persona con la que puedo hacerlo eres tu, hagamos como que si hoy, ambos somos turistas, no me vayas a preguntar nada del pasado y simplemente divirtámonos, ¿podrías ayudarme con eso?" pidió.

En sus cabales, jamás le pediría un favor a su esposo, a menos que quisiera que hiciera todo lo contrario, pero se sentía mucho más liviana con éste esposo.

-"Pero es mas o menos como vivimos tu y yo" dijo él "no me estas pidiendo mucho" agregó.

-"Entonces no te va a molestar ayudarme ¿cierto?" preguntó sonriéndole, él se la correspondió y extendió su mano.

-"Considéralo hecho" dijo, Bella estrechó su mano.

-"Estás helada" confirmo él preocupado, ella se encogió de hombros y guardó sus manos en sus bolsillos, Edward hizo lo mismo y ambos vieron hacia la estatua que ya estaba mucho mas cerca, le hubiera gustado pasar un brazo por sus hombros, pero no se atrevió, en su defecto se pegó a ella, quedando muy juntos por sus brazos, ella se giró a verlo y sonrió, mientras así en silencio esperaban a que el ferry atracara.

_**En el Craw.**_

-"Jacob, ¿puedes venir un segundo?" preguntó Ángela encaminándose a la pequeña oficina de la cocina, Jacob asintió, limpió sus manos en su delantal y caminó detrás de ella, todavía el restaurante no había abierto al público, por lo que, aunque tenían trabajo, no era la presión de atender a los clientes.

-"Tu dirás Ángela" dijo Jacob quitándose el gorro, Ángela cerró la puerta y ambos se quedaron solos.

-"Necesito que te encargues de la cocina hoy" dijo ella, su expresión no era la mas contenta, "¿podrás manejarlo?" Jacob frunció el ceño y habló con cautela.

-"De poder manejarlo, claro que puedo, pero… ¿por qué tengo que encargarme de la cocina?" preguntó, desde que trabajaba ahí, nunca la chef principal había faltado.

-"La Chef no viene hoy" comentó sin mas explicaciones Ángela, Jacob levantó sus cejas asombrado.

-"¿No viene?" preguntó, Ángela simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-"¿Le sucedió algo?" preguntó, Ángela se encogió de hombros.

-"Me dejó un mensaje, al parecer tiene problemas con su esposo" dijo Ángela sin dar detalles, "Jacob, no te llame para contarte de los problemas de Isabella, necesito resolver ¿puedes o no encargarte?" Ángela hablaba acelerada, "Bruno esta en la ciudad, si no puedes, él se encargará de la cocina"

-"¡No!" dijo Jacob demasiado alto, que hizo que Ángela se cruzara de brazos viéndolo sorprendido.

-"Digo" dijo Jacob corrigiéndose "yo estoy al tanto de los especiales, no, no tendríamos retrasos, sé que tu novio es muy bueno, pero, yo puedo encargarme, no, no hay problema"

Si Bella no soportaba mucho al prometido de Ángela, Jacob simplemente lo detestaba, Bruno no era Chef graduado, era repostero, pero se creía el Dios de los postres y tenerlo de encargado así fuera por tan solo una noche, era inaceptable.

-"Te lo digo porque Bruno estaría encantado de encargarse" dijo Ángela alzándose de hombros.

-"Claro" dijo Jacob "pero tienen tiempo que no se ven ¿cierto?" preguntó, para nadie era un secreto que Bruno estaba arreglando una situación en Hawai para poder venirse con Ángela, "no lo vas a poner a trabajar ¿cierto? Así pueden salir mas tarde, no sé" dijo Jacob metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

Ángela no le gustaba la actitud de nadie con Bruno, la gente parecía no apreciarlo tanto como ella lo hacía, pero Jacob tenía razón en algo, ella quería salir hoy con él, disfrutar de un tiempo a solas con su prometido, que tenía casi 2 meses que no lo veía y si lo ponía a trabajar hoy el pobre terminaría muy cansado y eso ella no lo quería.

-"Está bien" le dijo a Jacob sin perder su autoridad frente a él "encárgate de la cocina, no quiero problemas Jacob"

-"No tienes de que preocuparte" concluyó Jacob, Ángela asintió y se encaminó a la puerta, Jacob esperó a que saliera y fue al estante donde guardaba sus pertenencias, buscó su celular y marcó el teléfono de Bella.

Ni siquiera repicó, simplemente cayó la contestadora, Jacob se extrañó, Bella jamás se desconectaba y jamás faltaba al trabajo, sacudió su cabeza pensativo, ¿qué podía haberle ocurrido al marido de Bella para que ella, (que lo detestaba) faltara a su trabajo?

-"¿Jake?" lo llamaron de la puerta, él salió de sus cavilaciones, vio a la puerta y se consiguió con Jessica, dedicándole una enorme sonrisa.

-"¿Es verdad?" preguntó con una enorme sonrisa, Jacob le devolvió una expresión extrañada.

-"¿Qué es verdad Jessica?" preguntó.

-"¿Qué estas a cargo? Ángela nos acaba de decir ¿la bruja no viene hoy?" preguntó emocionada, Jacob sacudió la cabeza.

-"Es Chef, Jessica, no bruja" dijo amargamente, "y Ángela dijo la verdad, la Chef no viene hoy" ella colocó sus ojos en blanco terminando de entrar a la pequeña oficina.

-"No te pongas el traje completo Jake" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras caminaba hasta él, "no exageres con lo de que estas al mando"

-"No lo hago" dijo Jacob alejándose un paso, hoy particularmente Jessica no le caía muy bien, ella se dio cuenta de su alejamiento y bajó un poco la guardia acercándose sutilmente.

-"Oh vamos Jake, no te pongas así, prometo ayudarte hoy" dijo batiendo sus pestañas "dime qué quieres que haga para relajarte" dijo pasando delicadamente uno de sus dedos por los botones de su traje, Jacob tomó su mano y la halo hacia él con fuerza, quedaron a escasos centímetros.

-"Deja de provocarme Jess" le dijo con voz baja mientras levantaba una ceja "no vas a lograr que te haga nada" completó con la misma mueca, Jessica no se ofendió, más bien tomo las palabras de Jacob como un reto.

-"Algún día le harás caso a mis provocaciones" contestó con la misma voz baja "algún día, vendrás a mi" sentenció sin reparos, Jacob soltó una risa sarcástica.

-"Sin ofensas Jess, pero no eres mi tipo" dijo él alzando su ceja, Jessica se acercó un poco más a su rostro, colocándose de puntillas.

-"Tú no tienes tipo Jacob" dijo "la única condición para acostarte con alguien es que ése alguien, sea mujer" completó plagada de sí misma.

-"Tienes la autoestima muy alta Jess" dijo irónico "bájate de ahí si piensas que voy a dejar a la mujer que tengo por ti" ella resopló ocultando una risa.

-"Ya lo hiciste una vez Jake" dijo recordándole cuando la había buscado, Jacob no pudo evitar la mueca molesta que paso por su rostro cuando recordó el rechazo y la discusión con Bella "sólo debo estar lista para la próxima vez, voy a estar esperando"

Jacob tomó las manos de Jessica y se alejó de nuevo de ella.

-"Hay trabajo, mueve tu trasero a la cocina" dijo de manera autoritaria, Jessica frunció la boca y caminó a la salida.

-"Recuerda" dijo antes de salir "de mi parte, siempre estaré dispuesta" concluyó saliendo finalmente de la oficina, Jacob se dejó caer en la silla de visitantes, las palabras de Jessica daban y daban vueltas en su cabeza, bajó uno de sus puños dando un golpe en el escritorio, intentó no aplicar mucha fuerza, pero igual este se estremeció, Jacob maldijo por lo bajo.

-"¿En qué andarás metida Bella?" preguntó con dientes apretados, tenía que buscar la manera de hablar a solas con ella, la abstinencia que tenían no le hacia ningún bien, se suponía que ellos tenían una relación sin complicaciones, pero Jacob últimamente no podía sacarla de su cabeza.

_**De vuelta a Liberty Island.**_

-"¡Vamos Isabella vamos!" gritó Edward halándola de la mano, ella rió divertida al ver que lo que Edward quería era llegar de primero a la fila para poder subir a la estatua.

-"¡Voy!" dijo ella siguiéndole el paso, Edward le dedicó una sonrisa deslumbrante cuando se fijó en su positivismo, de verdad Isabella tenía todas las ganas de disfrutar ese día.

Ambos llegaron de terceros o cuartos en la fila, Bella hizo fricción en sus manos para amainar el frio, Edward se fijó entonces en uno de los vendedores ambulantes y se alejó un poco de ella, Bella no lo perdió de vista hasta que él regresó al poco tiempo con dos pares de guantes, ella rió simpática.

-"Creo que te van a servir, si no el chico me dijo que los podíamos cambiar" dijo ofreciéndole un par de guantes de un material similar al cuero, de color negro, que combinaba con su atuendo, normalmente del mismo color, en cambio los de él eran color chocolate.

-"Me quedan perfectos" dijo ella con una sonrisa "gracias" agregó, él terminó de colocarse los de propios y se regresó a ella con una enorme sonrisa.

-"De nada" contestó educadamente, Bella se vio tentada a subirse en puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla pero la fila empezó a avanzar, por lo que sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en caminar a paso lento hacia la entrada.

Edward y ella subieron la enorme cantidad de pisos acompañados de otros turistas, hacia lo alto de la estatua, una vez arriba, Bella no podía dejar de reír como tonta con cada expresión inocente y emocionada de Edward.

-"Disculpen" dijo una anciana acercándoseles.

-"Dígame" dijo Bella educadamente, la señora le extendió una cámara digital.

-"¿Serias tan amable de tomarnos una foto a mí y a mi esposo?" preguntó señalando a otro señor mayor tras ella, ambos tenían el cabello blanco y se veían muy, pero muy mayores.

-"Claro" dijo Bella tomando la cámara en sus manos, Edward le hizo un poco de espacio y los ancianos se colocaron de manera tal que detrás de ellos se viera el majestuoso paisaje, Bella los enfocó y disparó la foto, ambos adultos fueron hacia ella con sonrisas de agradecimiento.

-"Muy amable Srta." Dijo, Bella asintió entregándoles la cámara, el Sr. La tomó y la Sra. Interrumpió.

-"¿Tienen su cámara aquí?" preguntó "puedo tomarles una foto" se ofreció la Sra. Edward negó apenado.

-"No, no trajimos una" dijo excusándose "pero no se preocupe"

-"Es una lástima" dijo la Sra. "los paseos así hay que recordarlos, y las fotos mantienen vivos los recuerdos, además hacen una pareja tan bonita" dijo juntando sus manos, el esposo de la anciana se adelantó hacia ella.

-"Querida, hace frio, dejemos a estos jóvenes tranquilos y vayamos a resguardarnos ¿si?" le pidió dulcemente, la Sra. palmeó la mano que su esposo había colocado en su hombro y asintió separándose de la pareja, Edward los vio con expresión nostálgica.

-"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Bella, él sacudió la cabeza.

-"Nada" mintió, ya que si le decía a Isabella lo que pensaba seguramente estropeaba la salida, ella intentó adivinar que pensaba él sin atinar de un todo en la respuesta correcta.

-"¿Quieres que te tome una foto?" preguntó dudosa, él se encogió de hombros.

-"No tenemos una de esas" dijo olvidándose de la idea que se le paso por la cabeza gracias a la sonrisa de ella, Isabella buscó en su bolso y sacó su iPhone.

-"Mejor aun" dijo batiendo el aparato un poco "tenemos esto" dijo, encendió el aparato, activó la cámara y le disparó una foto a Edward, éste vio sorprendido su retrato, entonces Bella se acercó a él.

-"Ven" dijo "hagamos que salgamos los dos" dijo activando la cámara de auto retrato, Edward y ella se cuadraron de modo que ambos salieran en la foto, fue un proceso divertido, porque él era muy alto y ella algo pequeña.

-"Ahí" dijo ella "no te muevas y sonríe" Edward exageró su sonrisa, haciendo que ella estallara en carcajadas mientras disparaba la foto.

-"Tonto" dijo ella manoteándole el pecho "hiciste que quedáramos horribles" completó, Edward rió por lo alto y la medio abrazó, besándole el cabello, estaban demasiado desinhibidos, demasiado relajados, entonces ella recordó algo que tenía en lo más profundo de su subconsciente haciendo que de inmediato enfriara su compostura, desactivó la cámara de su iPhone y caminó alejándose de él, Edward se acercó despacio.

-"¿Qué hice?" preguntó asumiendo por completo la culpa del cambio de humor repentino de su esposa, ella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Nada" dijo apoyándose en la baranda de la estatua, disimulando el temblor de sus manos, el lago se veía increíble, terminando la vista en pleno Manhattan "no hiciste nada, no… no me hagas caso" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Bella había recordado el tiempo en el que ella y él empezado a salir, recordó su primera cita de verdad, él la había llevado a ese mismo lugar, ahí, en lo alto de la estatua de la libertad ellos se habían dado su primer beso de verdad, ¿cómo no lo había recordado antes?

-"Lo lamento" dijo él de nuevo, Bella respiró profundo.

-"Ya te dije, no, no fuiste tú, no me hagas caso"

-"¿Quieres irte a casa?" preguntó él, "si te sientes mal, no me importa, vamos a casa para que descanses"

Ella lo vio a los ojos, le trasmitieron tanta ternura, tanta preocupación, lentamente subió una de sus manos, colocándola contra la mejilla de él, Edward no la perdía de vista.

Bella viéndolo a los ojos recordó como ellos se llevaban bien, como todos decían que eran el uno para el otro, ella lo entendía y él a ella, ¿cómo habían perdido eso? ¿Por qué se habían convertido en aquella sátira de matrimonio?

-"¿Isabella?" la llamó él colocando su mano sobre la de ella, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los de ella.

-"¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó de nuevo, ella respiró profundo el aire helado.

-"Si, estoy bien" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza "vamos, aun nos falta recorrer un poco más" dijo encaminándose a la parte techada del complejo.

Intentó borrar aquellas memorias de su cabeza, después de todo la idea de que ambos fueran turistas hoy la había propuesto ella misma, por lo que no podía ponerse a rememorar aquellos tiempos.

Cuando bajaron de nuevo, Bella compró un cintillo que tenía los picos de la estatua de la libertad, rió como una niña al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Edward cuando se lo puso.

Edward soportó colocando sus ojos en blanco mientras ella sacaba de nuevo su teléfono para dejar pruebas de su disfraz.

-"Hey, esto no es justo" dijo Edward quitándose los picos de la cabeza, "deberías ponértelo tu también" Bella frunció los labios y retrocedió.

-"Tu no sabes utilizar esto" dijo refiriéndose al teléfono, Edward entrecerró los ojos.

-"Amor, soy amnésico, no estúpido, supongo que no tiene mucha ciencia" dijo, Bella se quedó de piedra al oírlo decir _Amor_, Edward hizo caso omiso a su expresión, simplemente extendió su mano, pidiéndole el teléfono, Bella lo depositó lentamente en su mano, Edward sonrió tomándolo y se acercó a ella colocando delicadamente el cintillo en su cabeza.

-"Ok" dijo separándose un poco de ella "quédate muy quieta" Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco y él disparo la foto, al verla frunció los labios.

-"Vamos amor, coloca una mejor cara" pidió, ella lo vio entre sus pestañas, la había vuelto a llamar amor, respiró profundo y sonrió, posando con sus manos en las caderas, Edward sonrió enormemente.

-"Esta quedó perfecta" dijo enseñándole la pantalla del teléfono, Bella se quitó el cintillo y rió al verla.

-"Me veo ridícula" dijo "no tengo edad para estas cosas" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Saliste genial" dijo él y después hizo una pausa, "Isabella…" la llamó.

-"¿Dime?"

-"¿Cuantos años tienes?" preguntó "¿y cuantos exactamente tengo yo?"

-"Tienes 28" contestó ella "yo, tengo 25"

Edward asintió, ese estúpido detalle no lo sabía, sacudió la cabeza alejando las penurias de su mente, no se iba a deprimir por qué no recordara que edad tenía, hoy se estaba convirtiendo en el día más feliz desde que había despertado en la clínica, y se propuso no echarlo a perder.

-"Oye" dijo cambiando el tema "¿será que yo puedo tener uno de esos?" preguntó señalando el iPhone de Bella, ella rió torcido.

-"No creo que haya inconveniente" dijo, él la vio como si ella fuera su héroe, Bella resopló riendo.

-"Vamos ¿todavía quieres seguir conociendo la ciudad o estas cansado?"

-"Para nada" dijo "vamos donde tú quieras"

Bella lo llevó por las atestadas calles de Nueva York, solamente procuró no pasar cerca del restaurante, no quería que la razón la atacara de nuevo diciéndole que debía trabajar en vez de divertirse, entraron a un mall y Bella compró un teléfono igual que el de ella para él, se sentaron en un pequeño restaurante que tenía las mesas en la mitad del mall y ella le enseñó como debía manejarlo, el primer logro de él fue grabar el numero de ella.

-"Dame" dijo ella "déjame pasarte las fotos que nos tomamos en la estatua" mientras que ella hacia la copia de los archivos, Edward prestaba especial atención al proceso.

A Edward se le ocurrió que pidieran algo de comer y ambos almorzaron en el pequeño restaurante, él puso mala cara cuando ella pago la cuenta.

-"Ok" dijo ella mientras le entregaba el pago al mesonero, "todavía no manejas tus cuentas, no tienes tu plástico encima, no puedes pagar todo en efectivo Edward"

-"¿Por qué no?" preguntó él apoyando los codos en su mesa "si eso es lo que tengo, ¿qué importa usarlo en un almuerzo contigo?" Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Hagamos algo" dijo entrelazando sus dedos apoyándolos igualmente en la mesa, "en la próxima consulta con Patrick, pregúntale su está bien que empieces a utilizar tus tarjetas, si él te dice que sí, te las entrego, no tengo problema"

-"La gente de tu oficina se ha encargado de tus cuentas, como siempre, pero los plásticos los tengo yo" completó encogiéndose de hombros, Edward sacudió la cabeza, de repente se sintió abrumado con todo lo que ella había dicho.

-"Cambiemos de tema ¿si?" le pidió, ella asintió.

-"Lo siento" dijo al darse cuenta de cómo él se había afectado.

-"No te preocupes estoy bien" dijo dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-"¿Seguimos?" preguntó ella, él compuso su rostro y asintió, Bella lo llevó ese momento al Central Park.

Caminaron cerca pero sin tocarse, Edward no perdió de vista la cantidad de parejas que habían en el parque, todas parecían enamoradas, algunas estaban tomadas de manos, otras estaban sentadas en el pasto, a una distancia increíblemente cerca y otras simplemente estaban besándose.

Edward vio indiscretamente como una pareja estaba tan, pero tan, cerca besándose que parecía imposible saber donde terminaba el hombre y empezaba la mujer.

-"No seas indiscreto" le dijo Bella jocosa, Edward apartó su mirada realmente apenado.

-"¿Qu… que?" tartamudeo.

-"Que vas a dejar tus ojos pegados en la espalda de aquella pareja" dijo Bella riendo "se más discreto" volvió a repetir, Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-"Lo siento" dijo, ella rió divertida.

-"No te disculpes, están tan entretenidos que ni se fijaron en tu escrutinio" dijo, estaban pasando por un pequeño puente sobre el lago, Bella se recostó, él se colocó cerca de ella.

-"Estaban muy concentrados ¿verdad?" preguntó riendo, Bella asintió.

-"Sip"

-"¿Nosotros éramos así?" preguntó apenado, Bella apoyó la espalda contra la baranda, dándose la vuelta.

-"Quedamos en que ninguno de los dos recordaría nada hoy ¿recuerdas?" preguntó en voz baja sin alterarse.

-"Si, ya sé" concordó él "pero me dio curiosidad" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"¿Qué te dio curiosidad?" preguntó ella interesada.

-"Que se siente" dijo "como… como eres mi esposa, pensé que… que tu y yo" Bella se colocó frente a él.

-"Ok" le dijo enseñándole sus palmas "baja la velocidad" completó "eso no va a pasar Edward" sentenció.

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó Edward, tragándose su pena "somos esposos ¿no?" preguntó.

-"Edward" dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza "no eres tú mismo, no… no"

-"¿No qué Isabella?" preguntó acercándose un poco más, Bella no podía controlar la situación, pero no porque no pudiera empujarlo o decirle con autoridad que se apartara de ella, sino que las palabras no salían de su boca, se sentía extremadamente nerviosa.

-"Vámonos a casa" dijo y sin más le dio la espalda caminando al auto, Edward sacudió la cabeza y corrió a paso ligero tras ella.

Llegó primero al auto y le abrió la puerta del piloto para que ella se subiera, Bella esperó mientras el bordeaba el auto para subirse.

Emprendieron camino en un silencio abrumador y sepulcral, Bella no sabía que pensar y Edward pensaba demasiado.

El camino a casa fue casi interminable, estaba empezando a caer la noche y hacia un poco mas de frio que lo normal, Bella estacionó en el garaje y Edward como siempre, mantuvo la puerta de atrás de la casa abierta para ella.

Entraron por la cocina, Bella se quitó sus guantes y su bufanda caminando en silencio, las dejó en una mesita de la sala y subió las escaleras sin despedirse, sin siquiera decir palabra alguna, Edward se dejó caer en el sofá, la salida de hoy le rondaba demasiado en la cabeza, repitiéndose en imágenes todos y cada uno de los episodios que había visto.

Primero la emoción de verla devolverse en el puerto.

Ella con ojos cerrados disfrutando de los escasos rayos de sol en el ferry.

La pareja de ancianos, que lo hizo desear poder seguir con ella hasta esa edad.

Las fotos.

Su risa.

Las parejas en el parque.

Se colocó de pie y subió las escaleras, se las estaba jugando todas, podía echar a perder todo, pero no escuchaba a su cabeza, simplemente seguía sus instintos.

Bella por otro lado subió rápidamente las escaleras encerrándose en su habitación, el día de hoy había sido demasiado, se dejó escurrir contra la pared enterrando la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

-"Ese no es Edward" se dijo a sí misma "ese no es el mismo Edward" repitió tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

-"Pero se parece tanto al que conocí de niña" dijo apoyando su cabeza esta vez contra la pared.

La confusión se tejía por su piel alojándose en la base de su cráneo, martillando contra su cerebro.

Cerró sus ojos y vio en el reflejo de sus parpados al Edward joven, al chico inmaduro y rockero que la había enamorado, esa sonrisa que la hacía desvelarse siendo tan solo una niña, esos ojos que trasmitían palabras que no existían.

-"No es él" se volvió a decir a sí misma.

_Toc, toc, toc_

El toquido a su puerta la hizo saltar de susto, se colocó torpemente de pie y abrió la puerta.

Había tantas cosas en su cabeza que no podía prestarle atención a ninguna, sus oídos se habían llenado de un zumbido ensordecedor, estaba confundida y a la vez todo parecía tan claro.

Edward estaba ahí, no había dicho palabra por qué no tenía idea de que decir.

Bella abrió por completo la puerta y se colocó frente a él, apoyo las manos en su pecho y en el momento que ella se alzó de puntillas, él se inclinó.

Los labios de ambos se tocaron, transportándolos montones de años atrás, Bella sintió las mariposas que creyó muertas mas 6 años atrás y él se sintió en casa, había algo tan familiar en esas bocas juntas, algo tan conocido.

Bella se retiró atacada, su respiración era irregular, aplicó un poco de fuerza en las palmas de sus manos y lo empujó hacia atrás, cerró la puerta de su cuarto escurriéndose nuevamente en el suelo.

¿Qué había sido todo aquello? ¿De cuando acá, Edward la ponía así?

En cambio Edward estaba afuera de la puerta de ella, los dedos de su mano derecha sobre su labio inferior, su mano izquierda apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

Su cabeza era un caos, nunca, desde que había despertado en la clínica había tenido tantas cosas en ella, sombras grises y negras lamian los bordes de sus recuerdos, mostrándole imágenes confusas y distorsionadas, cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de definirlas, de hacerlas más nítidas, pero no lo lograba.

Sólo tenía esa sensación de vacío en el estomago, algo se movía en su interior, algo le trasmitía que ese era el camino, Isabella era el camino.

Sonrió abriendo lentamente los ojos y una sonrisa enorme se dibujo en sus labios, entonces lo supo.

Toda su vida era ella, por que Isabella era su vida.


	10. Capítulo 10 Escondidas

**Capitulo 10:**

**Escondidas:**

Bella estaba lista temprano, dado que casi no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, estaba realmente confundida con todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

Se vistió con su atuendo usual de color negro y bajó las escaleras en silencio, hoy no quería tropezarse con él, no quería enfrentarlo aún, el disque beso de la noche anterior había sido un error.

Eso se había repetido una y otra vez en la noche, mientras intentaba fallidamente conciliar el sueño.

Pero lo que ella nunca se imaginó fue que Edward estuviera igual o peor que ella, porque para cuando posó sus pies en la sala pasadas las 7 de la mañana, él estaba ahí, en el sofá, esperándola.

Bella se detuvo en seco, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, él no le pasó por alto la reacción de ella y se colocó de pie realmente despacio, tomó una pequeña bolsa de papel y un vaso desechable de café.

-"Buenos Días" le dijo en voz bajita acercándose "imaginé que hoy saldrías temprano, te… te preparé algo de desayuno" dijo extendiéndole ambas cosas, Bella estiró sus manos y se dio cuenta de cómo sus dedos temblaban, apretó los dientes controlando los temblores.

-"Gracias" dijo en voz distorsionada, Edward se acercó a ella intentando repetir lo mismo de la noche anterior, pero ella se retiró.

-"Edward" dijo en voz baja "lo de anoche, no… no debió"

-"Shh" dijo él colocando un dedo cerca de sus labios sin tocarla del todo "si quieres no hablemos de eso ¿si?" pidió, prefería no discutirlo a que ella le dijera algo que no le fuera a gustar, Bella lo vio a los ojos se mordió el labio nerviosa.

-"Es que…" dijo, él negó.

-"Tienes que trabajar ¿no es así?" preguntó "después de todo faltaste ayer" dijo, Bella a su pesar sonrió, Edward estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no tocar el tema, ella respiró profundo y asintió.

-"Tienes razón" dijo "después de todo, debería marcharme" Edward le sonrió y le dio paso a la puerta de la cocina que daba con el garaje.

-"Pero hablamos después ¿vale?" dijo mientras bajaba el par de escalones al garaje.

-"O no hablamos en absoluto" dijo él a modo de respuesta, Bella fue a refutarle pero él ya estaba abriendo la puerta para ella, sacudió la cabeza y se metió al auto, repitiendo el proceso diario, Bella se quedó en el camino de la entrada, esperando pacientemente a que él trotara ligeramente hacia ella.

-"Ten un lindo día" le dijo, ella le sonrió asintiendo.

-"Tu también" le dijo "cuídate y llámame cualquier cosa" Edward asintió y depositándole un beso en la mejilla ella arrancó dejándolo solo en el camino de la entrada de la casa, Bella vio por el espejo retrovisor como la figura de Edward se hacia cada vez mas pequeña, tomó con fuerza el volante, esto no podía ser cierto.

Edward caminó entonces a la puerta principal de la casa, esa que casi no usaban por la costumbre de entrar por la otra, cuando posó su mano en la manija un papel blanco doblado a la mitad llamó su atención, lo tomó y entró a la casa, se dejó caer en el sofá y desdobló el papel, al ver que estaba dirigido al _hombre blanco_ se dio con la palma abierta en su frente.

_**Hombre blanco:**_

_**Vine ayer como habíamos quedado, pero no estabas, toqué como loca la bocina y casi derrumbe tu puerta, una vieja que vive a dos casas de la tuya amenazó con llamar a los polizontes, ¡casi al insulte! Pero en fin, me dejaste embarcadísima, ve a ver si te organizas ¿ok? No soy tu chofer de a ratos, este es mi numero llámame cualquier cosa.**_

_**De verdad me vendría bien el dinero.**_

_**¡Nos vemos hombre blanco!**_

_**Rebecca XD**_

Había olvidado por completo a Rebecca, se suponía que ella lo llevaría al puerto para ver la estatua, pero cuando Isabella se ofreció a llevarlo olvido a la chica por completo, recostó la cabeza con el espaldar del sofá, luego sonrió apenado, debía hablar con Rebe, debía disculparse, buscó para llamarla y se fijó que era muy temprano todavía, se colocó de pie estirándose un poco, era preferible que comiera algo y se diera una ducha antes de llamarla.

Para cuando el personal del Craw empezó a llegar Bella ya tenía horas en la cocina, inventando e ideando platillos nuevos, uno de los primeros en llegar fue Mike un aprendiz de cocinero, Bella se sintió aliviada de tener un par de manos adicionales.

-"Mike" dijo con agrado al verlo, el joven rubio se paralizó al verla.

-"Ven" le dijo ella mientras maniobraba con una cantidad absurda de tomillo, aguacate, cebolla y pimientos.

-"Lávate las manos" le dijo al rubio, éste sacudió la cabeza y de inmediato se puso manos a la obra, "necesito que me ayudes a picar todo esto para hoy" le pidió Bella.

Mike se colocó el gorro y su delantal en tiempo record y se colocó frente a ella.

-"¿Por cuál empiezo Chef?" preguntó, Bella señalo con su cuchillo a unas ramitas verdes que estaban a la derecha.

-"Con esas" dijo "pícalas lo mas pequeño que puedas y las vas guardando en el congelador, con regularidad, afuera se oxidan rápido" dijo, Mike asintió y se puso manos a la obra.

En el primer viaje al congelador, la puerta de la cocina se abrió dándole entrada a Jacob, Bella estaba de espaldas a la entrada y no volteó a ver de quien se trataba, estaba demasiado concentrada en cortar los filetes de merluza que usaría para el especial del día, Jacob, al verla sola sonrió malicioso y se acercó a su espalda.

-"Hola preciosa" dijo con voz ronca en su oído, "ayer te extrañé" Bella dio un gritó y saltó, dañando por completo el corte del pescado.

-"¿Qué demonios te sucede?" preguntó furiosa con voz baja, Jacob que se fijó en ese momento en el enorme cuchillo que tenia ella en sus manos, se separó sutilmente de ella levantando las manos.

-"Oye linda, no es para tanto" dijo riendo señalando el cuchillo con sus cejas, Bella literalmente lo quería matar, ¿cómo se le ocurría tratarla así en la cocina? Jacob intentó acercarse nuevamente y ella levantó un poco su cuchillo, él frunció el ceño sin entenderla, ella señaló con la cabeza hacia el congelador, Jacob frunció aun mas el ceño, ella colocó los ojos en blanco.

-"Mike" articuló con los labios, señalando nuevamente hacia el congelador, Jacob seguía muy cerca de ella y Bella no podía alejarse tanto como quería por que tenia la mesa de trabajo detrás, Jacob levantó sus cejas, creyendo que era una jugarreta de ella, se inclinó mas y ella se empujó contra la mesa de metal, clavándosela en la base de la espalda.

-"¿Chef tiene algo mas para guardar?" preguntó Mike saliendo del congelador, Jacob abrió de mas sus ojos y se retiró por completo, juraba que estaba sola, Mike en cambio tenia la vista en sus manos, se había dado un golpe con uno de los estantes y estaba distraído mientras abría y cerraba el puño derecho, cuando subió su vista, vio como Jacob caminaba a la estantería de la derecha, se sorprendió, ya que no lo había escuchado llegar, Bella vio nerviosa hacia Mike.

-"Si" dijo ella enfocándolo "toma estas" dijo señalándole unos recipientes que contenían mas de los ingredientes "y tráeme mas filetes de merluza" le indicó, Mike asintió tomando los recipientes que le habían indicado.

-"¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste que no estabas sola?" la voz de Jacob volvió a hacerla brincar de los nervios, ella le dio el frente.

-"¡Déjame en paz y ponte a trabajar!" dijo apretando los dientes, ya no tenia en cuchillo en la mano y cerró los puños empujándolo por el pecho, pero justo en ese momento, Mike venía saliendo de nuevo.

-"Aquí tiene Chef" dijo levantando la cara mientras cargaba algunos de los filetes y esta vez vio con claridad como Bella lo empujaba, Mike se quedó estático, no sabía que sucedía.

-"Dámelos Mike" dijo Bella caminando hacia él, este le extendió la bolsa y Bella haciendo un gruñido de esfuerzo la tomó alzándola en la mesada.

-"Ayúdame aquí ¿bueno?" le dijo a Mike, éste la vio asombrado, Jacob, que les había dado la espalda, también se giró anonadado, ese era su trabajo, no el de un aprendiz de cocina.

-"Chef, si quiere yo me encargo" dijo Jacob acercándose.

-"No" dijo ella "hoy tendremos 3 especiales diferentes, yo me encargo de estos, tu receta esta en aquel estante, encárgate de ella" dijo señalando hacia el otro extremo de la cocina, Jacob levantó sus cejas, Bella se colocó una mano en la cadera.

-"¿No entendió Sous Chef?" preguntó irónica, Jacob mordió sus labios para no contestar lo que pensaba, se giró sin decir palabra y caminó hacia el estante, Mike estaba con la boca abierta, nunca había visto que alguien desafiara a la gran Chef.

-"¡Mike!" llamó Bella, éste parpadeó temblando, "muévete" le dijo ella, Mike asintió, tratando de seguir las reglas de la jefa.

El especial de Jacob era a base de langostinos y cangrejo, la receta era un poco compleja, pero no tanto como la que Bella preparaba con Mike, sin embargo Jacob se vio severamente ocupado cuando las horas pico del restaurante empezaron a acercarse.

-"¡14 especiales!" gritó Embry entrando a la cocina "6 filetes, 8 cangrejos" Bella y Jacob voltearon impresionados a ver al mesonero, ¿tantas ordenes juntas?

-"Hay una celebración de una graduación" explicó el mesonero, "además que todos están como locos con los especiales de hoy" dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros, "Ángela esta feliz, tenemos una fila enorme"

Bella respiró profundo, a buena hora se había puesto _creativa _al crear los platos del día, eso significaba que saldrían realmente tarde y agotados el día de hoy.

-"¡Gente!" gritó Bella armándose de valor "prepárense ¡Sam, Jessica! ayuden a Jacob con los cangrejos" indicó "¡Mike! Tu harás los filetes conmigo" al chico rubio asintió emocionado, nunca lo habían tomado tanto en cuenta, Jacob no tuvo tiempo de molestarse por la actitud de Isabella, había demasiado trabajo como para poder hacerlo, pensó que se quedaría después de cerrar, para poder abordarla.

Ángela entró en una oportunidad para indicarle a Bella que debía salir a conocer a algunos de los clientes, Bella la vio con cejas levantadas.

-"¿En serio?" le dijo abriendo sus brazos enseñándole el desastre que era la cocina, Ángela frunció los labios con una mueca.

-"Lo sé y se los expliqué, pero han insistido mucho, es el grupo de la graduación, la cuenta va a ser muy grande ¿no podrías hacer un espacio?" preguntó, Bella respiró profundo y se desanudó el delantal lanzándolo con fuerza sobre un banco al lado de la puerta batiente de la cocina y salió sin darle indicaciones a nadie detrás de ella y se encaminó a la zona de las mesas.

-"¿Alguien sabe que le pasa a la bruja?" preguntó Jessica en voz alta "¿de dónde demonios sacó estos especiales tan complicados?"

-"Deja de quejarte Jess" dijo Mike mientras buscaba mas ingredientes "teníamos tiempo sin tantos clientes, además ella es muy buena, simplemente hoy se supero a sí misma"

-"¡Diablos Mike!" dijo Jessica, mientras el personal de la cocina seguía con el mismo ritmo antes de que saliera la Chef "¡cuidado llenas de babas los filetes!" dijo indignada, le molestaba sobre manera cada vez que intentaba insultar a la Chef, nadie se le unía.

-"Deja la envidia Jess" dijo Mike con una enorme sonrisa "te morirías por que ella te enseñara algo de lo que sabe" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Jessica se adelantó furiosa.

-"¡Ya!" gritó Jacob, dejándose oír por primera vez en la noche, su voz gruesa y fuerte hizo que los que se habían distraído con la discusión de Jessica y Mike volvieran a sus actividades, Jacob hizo sonar su cuello y dijo con voz fuerte.

-"Hay mucho trabajo, no se distraigan, ¡Jessica!" la llamó fuerte "busca mas cangrejos y trae tomillo y laurel" le pidió, Jessica lo vio furiosa y caminó al congelador, cuando Jacob volvió su vista a Mike, este tenia una mueca de superioridad en el rostro.

-"Trabaja Mike" le dijo haciendo que este diera un respingo "si no haces las cosas bien, el día de hoy no te va a servir de nada" le dijo, éste desvió la mirada y se dedicó a sus filetes.

Para cuando Bella entró a la cocina nuevamente, todo seguía como cuando se había marchado, ni se enteró de la disputa de su personal.

Finalmente cerca de la media noche, Bella y Jacob sirvieron el último plato, se sintieron en la gloria cuando Emily, una de las mesoneras, informó que ya no habían mas clientes, Bella se retiró metiéndose en la oficina y se dejó caer en la silla acolchada y soltó un enorme suspiro, recostó la cabeza del espaldar agotada, Ángela tocó la puerta entrando.

-"Tuvimos una gran noche" dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, Bella asintió sin incorporar su rostro aun.

-"Bella, con respecto a ayer" dijo Ángela sentándose en la otra silla, Bella se incorporó a regañadientas.

-"Oye" le dijo con voz cansada "era algo que tenía que hacer" dijo sin dar mas explicaciones "no creo que pase otra vez, ¿hubo algún inconveniente?" preguntó, Ángela sacudió la cabeza.

-"No, la noche no fue ni la sombra de la de hoy, pero no quedamos mal, Jacob pudo manejar al personal"

-"Que bueno" dijo ella recostando la cabeza de nuevo.

-"Sin embargo" continuo Ángela "todo funciona mejor cuando tú estás aquí, cuando tu manejas al personal, así que por favor si vas a faltar de nuevo, sea por lo que sea, trata de planificarlo ¿si?"

Bella estaba agotada, no quería trazar argumentos con ella.

-"Ujum" contestó únicamente.

Ángela se colocó de pie y salió despacio de la oficina, Bella escuchó como la puerta se cerraba, cerró los ojos nuevamente, mientras escuchaba como los chicos de mantenimiento empezaban a trastear en la cocina, ya algunos se habían marchado, quedaba nada mas el personal del último turno, ella y Jacob se habían quedado la jornada completa, se prometió a si misma que no haría esto mas, que necesitaba espacio entre turnos, debía ser humana y no una maquina que cocinaba.

Mientras su mente dilucidaba todo aquello, el repicar de su teléfono móvil le llamó poderosamente la atención, abrió los ojos a regañadientas, no quería levantarse de su puesto, pero la curiosidad pudo más.

Resoplando se colocó de pie y caminó hasta su bolso, hurgando dentro de él consiguió su celular, cuando vio el remitente atendió deprisa, él tenia instrucciones de sólo llamar en emergencias.

-"¿Edward?" dijo preocupada al atender "¿Su.. Sucedió algo?"

-"¡Isabella!" dijo él por el otro lado del teléfono, "estoy bien, no… no te angusties, llamaba por qué es tarde ¿todo está bien?" preguntó apenado, ella tontamente sonrió.

-"Estoy bien" le dijo "¿tú? ¿Cómo estás?" preguntó sentándose nuevamente en la silla, dándole la espalda a la puerta, cerró sus ojos mientras conversaba recostando la nuca al espaldar de la silla.

-"Bien" contestó él sonriéndole "estaba viendo un poco de televisión, esperando a que llegaras, ¿ya vienes en camino?" preguntó.

-"En un rato" dijo ella "hoy fue un día muy fuerte, ya cerró el restaurante, pero ahora hay que limpiar y arreglar todo para mañana"

-"Humm…" dijo él "así que, ¿no vas a llegar ahora?"

-"No, llegaré como en 1 hora más o menos"

-"Wow" dijo "vas a llegar muy cansada, ¿quieres que vaya a ayudarte?" preguntó, Bella no pudo evitar la risa divertida que invadió sus labios.

-"No, no puedes" dijo "ya sabes que voy un poco tarde, si quieres duerme, yo cuando llegué sólo quiero darme un baño y dormir"

-"Ok" dijo Edward, "de todas formas avísame cuando vengas en camino"

-"¿Para qué?" preguntó ella con voz dulce.

-"Para esperarte, no me gusta que estés tan cansada manejando" ella dio una risa ligera.

-"No seria la primera vez Edward" dijo con voz condescendiente.

-"Lo sé" concordó él, "pero igual, mándame un mensaje ¿si?" ella abrió sus ojos divertidamente sorprendida.

-"¿Ya aprendiste a enviar mensajes?" preguntó, él con tono orgulloso dijo.

-"Pues sí, aprendí" Bella dio una risa mas alta.

-"Está bien" dijo "te mando un mensaje cuando salga de acá, nos vemos en un rato"

-"Cuídate mucho"

-"Siempre" dijo ella y cerró la llamada, se colocó de pie para ver como iban en la cocina, cuando se giró, dio un grito que hizo que el teléfono se le escurriera de las manos, cayendo contra la superficie del escritorio de madera.

-"¡Demonios Jacob!" dijo ella furiosa al verlo recostado en la puerta, tomó su celular chequeando que estuviera bien "¿desde cuándo estás ahí?" preguntó viéndolo de nuevo "¿nadie te enseño que es mala educación espiar las llamadas de la gente?"

Jacob tenía las manos en puños.

-"¿Con quién hablabas?" preguntó haciendo caso omiso a las acusaciones de ella, Bella levantó sus cejas.

-"Eso, no es de su incumbencia Sous Chef" dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-"No me provoques Bella" dijo acercándose y hablando en tono bajo pero intenso, "¿con quién hablabas?"

-"No es tu problema" respondió ella de nuevo igualando el tono de él.

-"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" preguntó Jacob cerrando la puerta tras él "¿por qué no viniste ayer?" preguntó, Bella respiró profundo.

-"Primero" comenzó "es Chef, no Bella" Jacob puso los ojos en blanco "Segundo" continuó ella "no eres mi jefe ni nada parecido, no es de tu incumbencia si vengo o no" dijo guardando su celular en su bolsillo "y tercero, hay personal en la cocina, así que controla tu tono de voz"

-"No hay nadie cerca, los de mantenimiento están metidos debajo de los estantes, los demás ya se fueron" dijo él, Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco, Jacob continuó.

-"Y serás mi jefa aquí, pero demonios que me debes alguna explicación, ¿dónde demonios te metiste ayer? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Dejaste que Ángela nos avisara como si todos fuéramos iguales" dijo Jacob furioso, la risa irónica que salio de los labios de Bella fue incontrolable, Jacob la vio con más rabia.

-"¿Llamarte?" preguntó cruzándose de brazos "¿llamarte?" preguntó de nuevo alzando las cejas, "Sous Chef debería organizar su cerebro, se está tomando atribuciones que no le corresponden"

-"Bella" la llamo él inclinándose sobre el escritorio que los separaba, ella furiosa apoyo las manos en la superficie de madera.

-"¡Bella nada!" dijo casi gritando "¡es Chef!" volvió a repetir "¡te controlas!" le dijo "no estoy para estos ataques, si no puedes controlarte ¡vete!" Dijo llena de furia.

-"¿Me estás despidiendo?" preguntó él viéndola a los ojos "no te atreverías" completo en tono de amenaza.

-"No me tientes Jacob, no te conviene, tu y yo estamos claros, cuando se puede ok, de resto no nos molestamos"

-"Pues resulta que tú, me _molestaste_ antes que yo" dijo inclinándose como ella lo había hecho "todavía me debes esa noche" completó en voz baja, Bella se separó de la mesa y batió sus brazos en una mueca obstinada.

-"¡Por Dios! ¡Supéralo!" le dijo obstinada "me vas a decir que ¿no hay nadie que pueda _ayudarte_?" preguntó alzando sus cejas.

-"No quiero a nadie mas, te quiero es a ti, así que vámonos a mi departamento"

-"Estas desvariando" dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza, tomó su bolso y bordeó el escritorio, Jacob le cerró el paso.

-"Vente conmigo" repitió.

-"Estoy cansada Jacob, apártate" dijo ella alzando la vista para poder enfocarlo.

-"No"

-"¡Quítate del camino!"

Jacob la tomó por el cuello con fuerza, intentando acercarse para besarla, Bella forcejeó intentando separarse, pero él la tenia muy sujeta por la nuca y por más que ella intentaba empujarlo por el pecho no pudo separarlo de un todo.

-"¿Bella estás ahí?" preguntó una voz tras la puerta, Jacob la soltó inmediatamente y Bella retrocedió asustada.

Ángela abrió la puerta y se encontró a los dos seres, que aunque separados, estaban visiblemente incómodos, Jacob parecía molesto y Bella, asustada.

-"¿Todo bien?" preguntó la chica "Jacob, pensé que te habías marchado ya" le dijo viéndolo, este sacudió un poco la cabeza.

-"Ehhh, ya voy de salida Ángela, sólo vine a decirle algunos detalles a la Chef" Ángela alzó sus cejas.

-"Ya deberías irte Jacob" dijo Ángela, este asintió y sin siquiera ver a Bella salio de la oficina.

-"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Ángela una vez sola con Bella "¿estaban discutiendo?" preguntó, Bella aseguró mejor su bolso en su hombro derecho y levantó su rostro, escondiendo sus nervios para poder hablar con Ángela.

-"No…. Ehhh bueno, peleando no, no… ¿cómo crees?" dijo enredándose toda al hablar, Ángela subió sus cejas.

-"Se escuchaba como si pelearan" el cerebro de Bella funcionaba a mil por hora.

-"No, Jacob, sólo…. Sólo estaba diciéndome que…"

-"¿Qué? Bella"

-"Que quería que le enseñara a preparar la salsa que prepare para hoy, para ayudarme mañana" dijo Bella sacudiendo la cabeza, era una excusa patética, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió en el momento.

Ángela la vio frunciendo el ceño.

-"Tengo que irme" dijo Bella, caminando a la salida, Ángela se apartó y vio aun con la misma expresión extrañada como Bella se apresuraba a la salida de empleados del restaurante.

Cuando se vio tras el volante, sus manos temblaban, casi los habían descubierto, Jacob había perdido los estribos, tenia miedo de que la situación se saliera de control, sacudió sus manos, necesitaba descansar con urgencia.

Encendió el auto y arrancó cada cierto tiempo miraba por su espejo retrovisor, le daba terror de que Jacob pudiera estarla siguiendo, o de que la interceptara para obligarla a ir a su departamento.

Negó mientras se detenía en una señal de Stop, no le había gustado para nada esa escena, debía hablar con él, establecer de nuevo parámetros, no podía perder los estribos de esa manera.

De repente sus palabras calaron mas profundo en su racionamiento.

-"¿Vas a seguir con él Bella?" se preguntó en voz alta, no contestó por que se dio cuenta que se había pasado la entrada del garaje de su casa, frenó en seco y colocó retroceso, mientras maniobraba en el estrecho camino levantó sus cejas de lo despistada que era como pasarse la entrada de su casa.

Bella entró en silencio por la puerta de la cocina, vio el reloj del horno microondas y se fijo que era la 1 y media de la mañana, suspiró, necesitaba un baño y su cama urgentemente, sentía los labios y la garganta secos y se sirvió un poco de agua, le pareció escuchar ruido en la sala y se asomó a ver.

Se descubrió sonriendo cuando se encontró a un Edward rendido en el sofá en una posición realmente incomoda, aunque sus pies estaban apoyados en el suelo, su torso estaba acostado a lo largo del sofá, como si se hubiera escurrido de lado, frente a él, el televisor estaba encendido a un volumen muy bajo, la pantalla mostraba una película muy vieja, en blanco y negro, Bella dio un par de tragos a su vaso de agua y se acercó hasta él para tomar el control del televisor y apagarlo, cuando se fijo en sus manos, vio cómo su recién adquirido celular, estaba en una de sus manos, Bella recordó que había quedado en escribirle, pero lo había olvidado por completo, se colocó de cuclillas frente a su rostro.

-"Edward" lo llamó en voz bajita "despierta, te vas a lastimar la espalda" dijo moviéndolo un poco por el hombro.

Edward estaba teniendo un sueño, uno muy real y muy bueno, que terminaba con él junto a Bella en lo alto de la estatua de la libertad besándose.

Edward arrugó los ojos a regañadientas, no quería despertar, quería mantener esa conexión con esa realidad, al abrirlos se encontró con el rostro de ella a medio sonreír.

-"Lamento no haberte avisado, lo olvidé" dijo ella a modo de disculpa, Edward se incorporó un poco, colocándose de lado en el sofá y aprovechando la falta de distancia en la que se encontraban, decidió continuar por sí mismo el sueño.

La vio a los ojos y estiró su mano hacia ella, tocó delicadamente el borde de su rostro, pasó por el nacimiento de su cabello, bajando por la mejilla.

-"Edward" llamó ella con voz dulce, su rostro tan perdido y de ojos brillantes estaba logrando cosas inimaginables "vamos para que te acuestes" le dijo, él me dio sonrió y sin apartar la mano de su rostro, le dijo.

-"Lamento haberme dormido, quería esperarte"

-"Lamento llegar tan tarde"

-"¿Cómo te fue?"

-"Digamos que no tuve un tan lindo día" dijo ella sin entrar en detalles, Edward le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a acariciar su rostro, Bella colocó una mano sobre la de él apartándolo sutilmente.

-"Vamos" volvió a repetir mientras se empezaba a colocar de pie, Edward se incorporó un poco y aplicando tan sólo un poco mas de agarre en su mano, la haló hacia él,

El rostro de Bella fue sin resistencia alguna a encontrarse con el de él, sus bocas conocían el camino, su deseo despertó, una fuerza gravitacional que atraía a sus labios.

-"Edward" dijo ella en un momento de cordura, separándose, Edward mantenía su mano en la nuca de ella, sin apretarla, sin dañarla, tan solo sosteniéndola, acariciándola sutilmente.

-"Lo lamento" dijo él con ojos cerrados "desde ayer he querido hacer esto, lo… lo lamento" repitió abriendo sus ojos.

-"Edward no puedes hacer esto cada vez que quieras"

-"Eres tan suave" dijo pasando la mano de su cuello de nuevo a su rostro, "eres adictiva" le dijo viéndola a los ojos.

-"Edward, esto no está bien" dijo volviendo a tomar su mano, bajándola de su rostro, las mantuvieron juntas y ella respiró profundo.

-"Discúlpame" dijo, Bella lo vio a los ojos, esa disculpa parecía no tener nada que ver con su reciente beso.

-"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó con voz baja.

Edward apretó un poco más sus manos juntas.

-"Debo haber sido muy malo contigo" continuó él, Bella abrió sus ojos de mas, estaba tan sorprendida que no atinó a decir palabra, él aprovecho el silencio y continuó "debo haberte tratado mal, no sé, no… no puedo recordarlo, hoy pasé todo el día tratando de recordar que te hice"

Respiró profundo, Bella seguía frente a él, muda.

-"Pero no puedo" agregó en tono avergonzado "mi mente está en penumbra, nada… nada viene a ella cuando intento recordarte, el único recuerdo que tengo de ti es cuando te vi en la clínica, después que desperté"

-"Edward no hagas esto" logró decir ella, él negó haciéndola callar.

-"He estado pensando mucho, la única forma de que no quieras que me acerque a ti es por que te hice daño de alguna manera" ella lo veía desesperada, no sabía como reaccionar "seguro te deje sola, no tenemos familia cerca" confirmó "mande a nuestra niña lejos, ¿es por eso que no me quieres cerca?"

-"Edward" dijo ella mientras un nudo se alojaba en la boca de su estomago, tenia años que no lloraba y tener las ganas de hacerlo hacían que hasta su pecho le doliera, él colocó de nuevo un dedo cerca de sus labios sin tocarla.

-"Vamos a traérnosla" dijo, Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida, haciendo que el nudo de su garganta se aflojara, pero tan solo un poco.

-"¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo?" preguntó con voz ahogada.

-"Traigamos a Renessme, no tengo idea de cómo hacer eso, necesito tu ayuda, vamos a traerla, que viva con nosotros de nuevo, tratemos de ser una familia, quiero aprender con ustedes, me… ¿me ayudas?"

-"No juegues con eso Edward" dijo separándose de él, le dio la espalda se paso una mano por su cabello recogido mientras la otra la colocaba sobre su agitado pecho.

-"No estoy jugando" dijo él poniéndose de pie, acercándosele, subió lentamente sus manos y las colocó en los hombros de ella.

-"Me da terror no recordarla cuando la vea" compartió con ella "pero siento que pierdo años muy valiosos sin ella aquí"

-"No puedes pensar sólo en ti" dijo ella aun sin girarse, "¿qué va a hacer Nessie cuando te vea así?" preguntó, se giró lentamente "cuando se de cuenta que su papá no sabe quien es"

-"Se que no va a hacer fácil, pero nos ayudaremos, tan solo piénsalo ¿si?" volvió a acariciarle la mejilla, Bella colocó su mano sobre la de él.

-"Hoy a sido un día muy largo" dijo ella "estoy cansada, no sé que decirte" Edward sonrió al no escuchar una negativa de su parte.

-"Tenemos tiempo, solo piénsalo" Bella asintió y se separó de él, caminando hacia las escaleras.

-"Voy a hacer que me veas distinto" dijo mientras ella empezaba a subir las escaleras, se detuvo observándolo en el piso inferior "poco a poco voy a reivindicar todo lo que te he hecho, me voy a ganar tu confianza Isabella"

Cuando Bella se metió bajo la ducha, dejó que la abundante salida de agua la cubriera por completo, hoy había sido terrible, pero a la vez tan revelador.

La peor parte era este reivindicado Edward, ¿cómo iba a poder lidiar con él?

Abrió los ojos que inmediatamente se llenaron del agua que seguía cayendo sobre ella y recordó como Edward se había disculpado con ella sin saber que demonios había hecho, eso no lo esperaba de ningún modo.

En los dos últimos años había sido fácil odiar a Edward, después de la devastadora ultima pelea que habían tenido (justo después de llevar a Nessie al aeropuerto) no se habían vuelto a hablar mas de dos palabras seguidas, Bella se metió de cabeza en su cocina, tomando turnos dobles sólo para no tener que verlo, ella no sabia que hacia él durante el día y se convenció de que no le importaba tampoco.

Las pocas veces que se veían antes de que alguno saliera a su trabajo, siempre terminaban gritándose algunos improperios.

Eso hizo que el abismo que los separaba se agrandara un poco mas, haciendo que Bella le hiciera caso a las insinuaciones de su nuevo Sous Chef, un hombre un tanto menor que ella, irresponsable, fresco y extremadamente bien parecido que no se parecía en nada a su esposo, teniendo esa, como la mejor de sus cualidades.

No había remordimiento, si Edward se enteraba le daba igual, él merecía su engaño por separarla de su hija, por condenarla a simplemente vivir con él.

Pero ahora por mas que Edward quisiera reivindicarse había un enorme abismo que los separaba, la ida de Renessme, el engaño de ella, las palabras hirientes, todo estaba en su contra, ella tenía demasiadas culpas encima y Edward no tenia idea de que se disculpaba.

_**En Notra Dame, Paris.**_

-"¡Ok cálmate!" le dijo Claire a Nessie, estaban en el patio del internado, la brisa era fría pero soportable, Nessie estaba sentada en uno de los bancos, Claire se alzó en la punta de sus pies, buscando desesperada, logró divisar a Marcie, que venía corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Claire le hizo señas con su mano y la castaña corrió mas apresurada a donde se encontraban, Nessie incorporó su rostro justo cuando Marcie le extendía el pequeño inhalador que había dejado olvidado en su habitación.

-"Te lo vas a tener que guindar del cuello" dijo Marcie respirando acelerada, "últimamente te dan crisis de asma muy seguidos" comentó, Claire agitó el pequeño inhalador y se lo extendió a Nessie, que ya tenia los labios blancos.

-"¿No será mejor que la llevemos a enfermería?" preguntó Marcie a Claire en lo que la chica hizo la primera inhalación.

-"No sé" contestó la hija del embajador "no es primera vez que le dan, pero tienes razón, últimamente le repiten mucho"

Nessie negó con la cabeza mientras agitaba el inhalador para colocárselo por segunda vez, las otras chicas esperaron pacientes a que ella terminara, Nessie dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, esos episodios la cansaban mucho.

-"¿Ness?" la llamó Claire, la chica extendió su mano pidiéndoles mudamente que le dieran unos minutos, las otras dos esperaron ansiosas.

-"Ok" dijo Nessie a los minutos "ya está… Pasando" dijo respirando un poco mejor, Claire se sentó a su lado.

-"¿Vamos a la enfermería?" preguntó, Nessie volvió a negar.

-"No es nada, sólo es asma" dijo, Marcie que estaba de pie aun, se cruzó de brazos colocando los ojos en blanco.

-"Mira, normalmente no estaría de acuerdo con tu amiga embajadora, pero creo que tiene razón" Claire la vio furiosa, ellas no era amigas, pero últimamente Marcie y Nessie se la pasaban juntas y ya que Claire y Ness eran las mejores amigas, pues era normal verlas a las 3 juntas.

-"Marcie por favor" dijo Nessie en tono conciliador, no tenía que decirle eso a Claire, ella levantó sus manos en señal de rendición.

-"No dije nada malo, pero está bien" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Nessie, que ya se sentía bastante mejor gracias a la dosis que se acababa de aplicar, se puso a hablar de lo que era importante.

-"Ok" dijo viendo a las 2 chicas "¿Crees que la directora se trague el cuento de que tu y Marcie son amigas?" preguntó a Claire, la pelinegra frunció la boca.

-"Esta difícil Ness" dijo soltando el aire de golpe "nadie lo va a creer" Nessie volteó a ver a Marcie, ella volvió a alzar sus palmas.

-"Oye, yo he hecho todo lo que me dijiste, pero Claire tiene razón, no van a creer que de la noche a la mañana, somos amigas inseparables"

-"Tenemos que hacer que todos lo crean, es mi única oportunidad" dijo la hija Cullen, ambas chicas colocaron los ojos en blanco.

-"Ness, lo que planeaste es muy peligroso, si es que logras escaparte de aquí, ¿cómo demonios vas a llegar a America?"

-"De eso me encargo yo, pero necesito salir de aquí primero, en dos fines de semana me toca comunicarme con mi mama quiera o no, para ese sábado debo haberme ido de aquí" respondió Nessie, Marcie se acuclilló frente a las dos chicas y dijo.

-"Explícame de nuevo por qué quieres hacer esto, por favor" Claire asintió asustada, Nessie respiró lo profundo que pudo y haciendo paradas estratégicas para recuperar el aliento contó de nuevo toda la historia.

-"Todo empezó con el asunto de los expedientes" comenzó, Marcie asintió y Claire volvió a colocar los ojos en blanco, aunque sabia que era cierto no podía creer que su mejor amiga se hubiera metido a escondidas en la dirección.

-"Bueno" continuó Nessie "cuando me eché la culpa" dijo viendo a Marcie "lo hice jurando que me expulsarían"

-"Cosa que obviamente no ocurrió" dijo Claire, Nessie asintió.

-"Resulta que en mi expediente, hay una nota especial, es una orden específica de mi papá, donde dice que bajo ninguna circunstancia me pueden expulsar o dejar salir del colegio"

Ya las dos chicas habían oído eso, pero no dejaba de sorprenderles.

-"¿Por qué tu viejo habrá hecho eso?" preguntó Marcie, la chica tan solo se encogió de hombros.

-"No sé, pero la cantidad de dinero que le pagó al colegio es tan exagerada que creo que aunque lo prendiera en llamas, no me van a expulsar"

-"Ness" dijo Claire "¿y aun así vas a seguir intentando marcharte a casa?" Marcie asintió, por más increíble que pareciera estaba de acuerdo con la hija del embajador.

-"Algo pasa en mi casa Claire" dijo Nessie "algo mas sucede, he hablado con mis tíos y ellos no han sabido nada de mis padres y digas lo que digas esa conversación con mi papá no fue normal, algo sucede y tengo que ir para allá"

Las dos acompañantes se dedicaron una mínima mirada, respiraron profundo y asintieron, Nessie haría lo que fuera por marcharse, lo mejor dentro de todo, era ayudarla.

-"Ok" dijo Marcie "entonces el plan" dijo levantando sus cejas, Nessie les sonrió enormemente.

-"En dos semanas es el cumpleaños de Claire" dijo Ness, la aludida asintió, "yo no tengo autorización para salir del colegio, por lo que no puedo ir, pero Claire va a invitarte a ti" dijo esta vez viendo a Marcie, "lo único es, que tu no vas a ir, la que va a ir en tu lugar soy yo"

-"¿Cómo vamos a lograr eso?" preguntó Claire.

-"Fácil, primero necesito que todo el mundo crea que ustedes son amigas" dijo viendo a las chicas, ambas colocaron los ojos en blanco, Nessie resopló, "vamos, tampoco es que deban peinarse entre ustedes y compartir sus diarios, con comer juntas en el almuerzo y sentarnos juntas en clase tenemos"

-"Supongo que eso no es tan malo" dijo Marcie.

-"Pudo haber sido peor" concordó Claire.

Nessie hizo caso omiso a los comentarios y siguió.

-"Bueno, cuando todos sepan que Marcie va a tu fiesta, yo me voy a molestar contigo, me encerraré en mi cuarto ese sábado para que nadie me vea" volteó a ver a Marcie y le dijo "ahí entras tú en acción, tienes que ir a mi cuarto justo antes de que vengan a buscarnos para la fiesta de Claire, me visto con tu ropa y aparento ser tu" Marcie alzo los ojos, "he estado practicando, no te preocupes" dijo Nessie.

-"Lo importante es lograr que salga de aquí, una vez en casa de Claire, puedo ser yo misma y marcharme"

-"¿Y tu equipaje?" preguntó Marcie, Nessie negó.

-"No puedo llevarme nada, todo se quedara aquí" dijo algo triste, "además voy a casa, allá tendré lo que necesite"

-"No sé Nessie" dijo Claire "es peligroso, contando que podamos sacarte del colegio, ¿cómo vas a hacer en el aeropuerto? Tendrás que comprar el boleto, eres menor de edad, no te van a dejar salir sola" Marcie frunció la boca.

-"Oye, yo prometí ayudarte" dijo la castaña "pero Claire tiene razón"

-"Ya les dije que yo me ocupo de eso, sé como manejarme en el aeropuerto, no es la primera vez que viajo sola"

Las dos chicas la vieron aun nerviosas, Nessie sacudió la cabeza.

-"¿Van o no van a ayudarme?" preguntó extendiendo su palma derecha hacia el frente, Marcie y Claire se vieron un segundo y después asintieron, Marcie aun mantenía que le debía una a Nessie por ayudarla con los perros y por otro lado Claire y Nessie eran las mejores amigas.

Juntaron sus manos y las batieron un poco.

-"Vamos a ayudarte" dijeron al unísono las chicas.

-"Gracias" dijo Nessie con una gran sonrisa "cuando todo se solucione en casa, las voy a llevar para pasar unas vacaciones" les dijo, Marcie contestó.

-"Esperemos primero que llegues a casa" las tres rieron y compartieron un pequeño abrazo.

-"Solo tenemos 2 semanas" dijo Nessie "¡así que manos a la obra!"


	11. Capítulo 11 Amigos

**Capitulo 11:**

**Amigos:**

Edward esperaba sentado en la puerta de su casa, Bella se había ido hacia ya algunas horas, le había dicho que hoy llegaría temprano, por lo que tenía que aprovechar el día si quería estar de regreso para cuando su esposa llegara.

Un auto negro con espirales de color naranjas y fucsias se detuvo frente a la casa, el estéreo sonaba realmente fuerte aun con las ventanillas subidas, Edward se colocó de pie y rió simpático mientras se acercaba al escandaloso auto, Rebecca bajó la ventanilla haciendo que el escándalo de la música escapara por el espacio abierto, articuló algo con los labios, pero Edward no la escuchó, se colocó una mano en su oído y con la otra le hizo señas de que bajara el volumen.

-"¡NO TE OIGO!" gritó Rebecca, después le hizo una seña con su dedo y le bajó el volumen al estéreo, se devolvió hacia él con una sonrisa "Listo…" dijo "¿qué decías hombre blanco?" preguntó, Edward volvió a reír.

-"Te vas a quedar sorda, ¿sabías eso?" le dijo Edward, Rebecca chasqueó sus dientes, en una mueca despreocupada.

-"Nahh" dijo "eso siempre me lo dicen, pero esta música se oye bien a éste volumen" Edward negó aun sonriendo.

-"Bueno hombre blanco" dijo la chica colocando los ojos en blanco "¿te subes o nos quedamos aquí conversando?" Edward sacudió la cabeza, trotó ligero hasta la otra puerta y se subió.

-"Aquí vamos" dijo la chica poniendo en marcha el auto, Edward estiró su mano deteniéndola.

-"Ponte el cinturón" le indicó, ella frunció el ceño mientras él se lo colocaba.

-"¿El cinturón?" preguntó la chica incrédula, Edward asintió.

-"Es seguridad, ponte el cinturón" le pidió de nuevo, Rebecca sacudió la cabeza y lo tomó junto a su asiento, ajustándoselo, cuando sonó el chasquido vio a Edward con cejas alzadas.

-"¿Contento?" Edward asintió haciendo que la morena colocara los ojos en blanco.

-"¿Podemos irnos?"

-"Por supuesto" contestó él.

Rebecca volvió a colocar la música, pero a un volumen más decente, Edward se volvió a distraer con la carpeta de cd´s de la chica.

-"No reconozco a ninguno de estos cantantes" dijo, Rebecca bufó mientras tomaba una curva.

-"No me sorprende hombre blanco" dijo "si supieras quienes son no serias de tu color" Edward dejó a un lado el estuche, se medio giró en el asiento.

-"¿Algún día me vas a explicar cual es tu afán con llamarme hombre blanco? ¿Qué problema tienes con mi color?" preguntó de verdad interesado, Rebecca rió un poco y sin dejar de prestarle atención a la vía contestó.

-"No tengo ningún problema" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Edward alzó tan solo una ceja perfecta, Rebecca lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, y volvió a reír "es en serio" dijo "es sólo costumbre, mi familia es de raza india, por eso soy mas oscura, mi prepa era de puros chicos de color, había uno que otro fantasma, así como tu" dijo viéndolo un segundo con expresión burlona "a ellos los llamábamos hombres blancos" se encogió de hombros dando por valida su explicación.

-"¿Y a algunos de esos chicos les gustaba que los llamaras así?" preguntó Edward con un tono paternal, Rebecca sonrió de medio lado mientras se cambiaba de canal en la interestatal.

-"No, supongo que no les gustaba, pero tampoco estaban en posición de reclamar" completó riendo mientras se acordaba de cómo acosaba a los chicos en la escuela, Edward frunció la boca.

-"No eras muy santa en la escuela ¿no?" preguntó, Rebecca negó despacio.

-"¿Por qué crees que me sacaron?"

-"Pero tu me dijiste que eras muy buena estudiante" la chica asintió.

-"Lo soy" dijo "mis notas siempre fueron _A"_ Edward la vio frustrado por no entender.

-"Entonces cómo, si eres tan buena, ¿te expulsaron?"

-"Vamos hombre blanco, no empieces con tus averiguaciones ¿ok?" dijo la chica intentando cambiar de tema "quedamos en que no teníamos la confianza suficiente… o ¿me vas a contar cómo, con tu edad, no trabajas y te la pasas todo el día conociendo una ciudad donde vives?" preguntó escéptica volteando momentáneamente hacia él, Edward frunció la boca y negó.

-"No, todavía no te voy a contar por qué necesito un guía turístico, así que quédate con tu historia" la chica asintió complacida.

-"Así me gusta hombre blanco"

Como Edward tenía que regresar temprano a casa, fueron al museo de ciencias, que era uno de los que le faltaba por _conocer_, Rebecca se dedicó a explicarles una a una las exposiciones, cuando llegaron a las estatuas de cera, Rebecca vio incrédula como Edward veía a cada una de las estatuas con expresión clara de no saber de quien se trataban.

-"Ese es Al Pacino" dijo la chica con actitud incrédula "el actor" aclaró, Edward volteó momentáneamente a verla, al sentirse escrutado por su mirada, asintió torpemente.

-"Claro" dijo caminando a otra estatua, Rebecca sacudió su cabeza.

-"¿Nunca viste el padrino?" preguntó, Edward se encogió de hombros, ¿cómo iba a saberlo? caminó un poco alejado de ella, no quería sentirse bajo su mirada acusatoria, se colocó frente a otra estatua, era otro hombre, se adelanto a leer la pequeña leyenda a la derecha.

-"George Bush" dijo en voz alta para luego fruncir la boca, sin tener idea de quien era, Rebecca alzó las cejas y se posicionó frente a él.

-"Ok" dijo levantando sus manos "¿qué demonios pasa contigo?" preguntó "esta bien que no sepas quien es Kim Kardashian o que no reconozcas a Andy García, hasta puedo aceptar que no sepas quien es el padrino" dijo encogiéndose momentáneamente de hombros, "pero, ¿qué no reconozcas a éste?" dijo señalando al ex presidente con la cabeza "esa no te la compro, él fue presidente de los Estados Unidos antes que Obama"

-"¿Obama?" preguntó Edward, Rebecca abrió sus ojos de mas.

-"¡Ok hombre blanco!" exclamó llamando la atención de algunos visitantes "o me dices que demonios pasa contigo o hasta aquí llego" dijo separándose un paso, "¿cómo demonios no sabes quien es el presidente? ¿En qué burbuja vives?" Edward empezó a sentirse mal, se sentía escrutado y juzgado, negó con la cabeza y se separó un poco de la chica.

-"Por favor" le pidió en un susurro "baja la voz" Rebecca momentáneamente, se preocupo por Edward, caminó hasta él y viéndolo de frente le habló.

-"¡Oye!" dijo de manera poco delicada "¿qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?" Edward se acercó a una pared y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, se sentía mareado, enfermo.

-"Me duele la cabeza" le dijo a la chica, ella sacudió la propia.

-"No pareces tan viejo para la cantidad de achaques que te dan" dijo siendo exagerada, Edward no argumentó con ella, Rebecca le dijo.

-"En el nivel de arriba hay una cafetería, vamos para que te sientes, puedes caminar ¿no?" preguntó, Edward asintió, y la siguió a las rampas de acceso, Rebecca, sin tocarlo, esperó paciente a que él subiera a paso acompasado, cuando Edward se vio sentado en la silla de plástico se sintió mucho mejor.

Sin él pedirle el favor, Rebecca compró dos botellas de agua y sentándose a su lado, le extendió una, que bebió como si se tratase de la última.

-"Hombre blanco" lo llamó en voz baja, Edward levantó la vista, enfocándola.

-"¿Dime?" preguntó con voz débil.

-"¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó la chica, él respiró profundo y la vio a los ojos un segundo, luego sacudió la cabeza.

-"Nada" contestó "me duele la cabeza, a veces me pasa, como cuando casi me atropellas" dijo intentando sonreírle un poco, Rebecca colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Tu te lanzaste sobre mi bebé, el irresponsable fuiste tú, no yo" Edward rió de nuevo.

-"Y…" empezó de nuevo Rebecca "¿por qué te dan esos dolores de cabeza?"

-"Mi psiquiatra dice que es relativamente normal" Rebecca subió sus cejas alejándose instintivamente de él, Edward se dio cuenta que había hablado de mas.

-"Rebecca" dijo él inclinándose en su silla para estar mas cerca, ella se pegó al espaldar con ojos muy abiertos, claramente asustada.

-"No te me acerques" le dijo, Edward inmediatamente se separó, colocándose mas derecho en la silla, Rebecca respiró profundo y preguntó frunciendo la frente "¿Psiquiatra?" Edward asintió despacio.

-"Estás…. ¿Loco?" preguntó haciendo una pausa, Edward resopló una risa.

-"No, no estoy loco" contestó, Rebecca puso sus ojos en blanco.

-"Eso es exactamente lo que un loco diría" dijo dándole un toque a la mesa, como articulando que tenía razón, Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-"Entonces ¿qué quieres que te diga?" preguntó escéptico "¿qué estoy loco? ¿Eso te haría sentir mejor?" Rebecca pareció meditarlo un segundo y terminó negando.

-"No, no me haría sentir mejor, pero ¿por qué vez un psiquiatra?" Edward negó despacio, se suponía que ellos no tenían la confianza suficiente.

-"Oye, sé que no es mi problema" empezó la morena "pero… ¡Diablos hombre! te estoy llevando a todas partes en mi auto, te estoy sirviendo de guía turística, lo menos que me merezco saber es si eres un psicópata que esperas el momento idóneo para matarme"

Edward no pudo evitar reventar en carcajadas, de verdad que Rebecca tenía demasiadas ocurrencias, también se fijó en ese momento que el dolor de cabeza había amainado bastante, respiró aliviado, tomó otro sorbo de agua y fijó su vista en la chica.

-"No" empezó "no estoy loco, no soy un sicópata y no busco matarte" ella colocó sus ojos en blanco, Edward rió de nuevo.

-"Supongo que eso es exactamente lo que diría un sicópata asesino ¿cierto?" preguntó sonriendo torcido, Rebecca asintió.

-"Exacto" Edward resopló de nuevo.

-"¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo hombre blanco?" preguntó la chica curiosa, Edward sopesó un segundo su respuesta, no tenía otra opción, además, seria bueno tener a alguien mas con quien no tuviera que esconderse.

Tomando la decisión, sacó del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta la libreta que la misma Rebecca le había llevado a casa, la chica la vio con ojos entrecerrados.

-"¿Qué tiene que ver tu diario, con lo tu locura?" preguntó, Edward alzó sus cejas.

-"Todo" dijo "esto" continuó abriendo despacio la libreta "es mi vida"

Rebecca, aunque no sabía muy bien a que se refería Edward, prestó atención cuando él se detuvo en una de las páginas, había una foto pegada en ella.

-"Ella es Isabella" empezó "Mi esposa" Rebecca frunció el ceño.

-"Ellos son mis padres" continuó él "Carlisle y Esme" leyó los nombres debajo de la foto.

-"Ella es Rosalie, mi cuñada y su esposo, mi hermano Emmet" comentó al pasar la pagina.

-"Esta es Alice y él es Jasper también su esposo"

-"¡Ya va, ya va!" dijo la chica enseñando sus palmas "¿por qué demonios cargas fotos de tu familia en esa cosa?" preguntó señalando la libreta "¿tienes problemas en la cabeza o algo así?" preguntó irónica.

Edward se quedó viendo la foto siguiente, era la de su pequeña, como siempre sucedía, se distrajo demasiado viendo a la pequeña Renessme.

-"¡Oye!" gritó Rebecca tronando sus dedos para que le prestara atención, Edward parpadeó enfocándola "¿y bien?" preguntó la chica un tanto exasperada, "¿estás o no, enfermo de la cabeza?" preguntó para nada delicada, Edward respiró profundo.

-"No estoy enfermo" contestó, ella entrecerró sus ojos "sólo tengo amnesia"

_**En el restaurante.**_

El día en la cocina, había sido relativamente en calma, Isabella estaba enfrascada como siempre en sus platos principales, Mike la volvía a ayudar y como siempre nadie cuestionaba sus métodos.

Jacob estaba preso de un mal humor poco común en el casanova moreno, su frente fruncida y su falta de delicadeza en los platos delataban constantemente su mal genio.

-"Hay una queja" dijo Emily, una de las mesoneras entrando a la cocina, Inmediatamente Bella se acercó, limpiando sus manos en su delantal.

-"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó viendo el plato que la chica mantenía extendido.

-"El cliente dice que está crudo" comenzó la chica "y que los vegetales están duros"

Bella examinó el plato quitándoselo de las manos a la chica, lo primero que supo, fue que ella no lo había preparado.

-"¡Sous Chef!" gritó hacia el fondo, Jacob se separó violentamente de sus tareas, no había reparado en la conversación de la chef con la mesera.

-"¿Dígame Chef?" preguntó con dientes apretados, Bella le extendió el plato haciendo que la comida casi le cayera encima.

-"Esto es una porquería, el cliente se quejó ¿que demonios te pasó por la cabeza?" todos los integrantes de la cocina, aunque trataban de mantenerse ocupados en sus actividades, no lo lograron muy bien, ya que el enfrentamiento entre aquellos dos llamaba poderosamente la atención de todos.

-"Cociné el filete como reza la receta" dijo Jacob, aun con su mal humor, Bella alzó las cejas, iracunda de que siquiera se defendiera.

-"¡Pues lo hiciste mal!" dijo terminándole de extenderle el plato chocando con su filipina, Jacob lo tomó para que la comida no le cayera encima.

-"¡Mike!" llamó Bella, el rubio dio un respingo enderezándose "tráete otros filetes, yo prepararé este plato, ehh tú" llamó a la mesera que veía entre asustada y asombrada como Bella humillaba a aquel hombretón, "Dile al cliente que en 10 minutos le llevamos otro plato a su mesa ¿ok?" Emily abrió sus ojos espantada y asintió repetidas veces.

-"Chef" se acercó Jacob "yo puedo arreglarlo"

-"Ni se te ocurra molestar mi plato" dijo Bella dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, Ángela entró un segundo después, casi nunca tenían quejas, se dirigió a Bella hablando en voz baja, Jacob se retiró a su mesa de trabajo, Jessica aun estaba ahí de pie, Jacob vio como Ángela hablaba con Bella mientras ésta salteaba y dirigía a Mike una que otra instrucción, pero Ángela dijo algo que hizo que Bella diera un respingo del asombro, Jacob vio como Bella respiraba profundo y le asentía a Ángela tratando de calmarse.

La flaca se retiró finalmente de la cocina y Bella se dedicó al plato, quitándole todos los implementos a Mike.

Nadie la molestó en los siguientes 10 minutos, cuando terminó su creación, se quitó el gorro y como una mesera más, tomó el plato apoyándolo en la palma de su mano y salió al área de mesas del restaurante.

El bullicio empezó a crecer una vez la chef salió, nadie podía creer que ella misma llevara el plato a la mesa, Jacob estaba tan molesto consigo mismo y con toda la situación que lo rodeaba que no silenció al personal.

Pasados unos minutos Bella hizo entrada a la cocina y fue como si alguien hubiese pulsado el botón _mute_, absolutamente todos se quedaron en silencio sepulcral.

Bella no fue a su mesa de trabajo, caminó directo al congelador.

-"Sous Chef" lo llamó ella, Jacob respiró profundo y entregándole sus implementos a Jessica, caminó al congelador, Bella no le dio indicaciones a nadie, entró tras su subordinado y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Embry, otro mesero entró en la cocina, visualizo a Jessica y caminó hasta ella.

-"¿Y Jake?" preguntó, ella señaló con una paleta el congelador.

-"La bruja lo encerró ahí" contestó "ya llevan rato"

Afuera no se escuchaba el mas mínimo sonido, pero eso no podía ser tomado como buenas noticias, ya que el congelador era tan hermético, que así se estuvieran matando ahí dentro, nadie de afuera se enteraría, la única forma era que se asomaran por la pequeña ventanilla, cosa que ninguno de la cocina se atrevía a hacer.

Embry frunció los labios, visiblemente frustrado.

-"Demonios, quería preguntarle algo, aprovechando mi tiempo libre"

Jessica se encogió de hombros mientras seguía prestándole atención a sus quehaceres.

-"¿Y por qué lo encerraron?" preguntó Embry, Jessica colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Un plato salio mal, alguien se quejó" completó con el mismo desden de antes.

-"¿Fue Jake?" preguntó Embry con voz asombrada "¿él fue que metió la pata?" Jessica le dio el frente.

-"¿Qué demonios pasa con eso? Sí, a un cliente no le gustó el plato de Jake, ¿qué demonios importa?"

-"Jess" dijo Embry acercándose "quien se quejó fue el padre de Carballo" dijo en voz baja, Jessica literalmente soltó la paleta que tenía en la mano, vio asombrada a Embry, éste asintió "el padre del mejor o peor crítico de restaurantes, fue con quien Jacob metió la pata"

Jessica alzó sus cejas preocupada, José Carballo era un Español que se había dedicado a _destruir_ los restaurantes mediterráneos, sus críticas eran las mas cotizadas por los consumidores y las mas temidas de los Chef, nadie tenía conocimiento de que algún integrante de la familia Carballo estaría en el restaurante, pero eso seguramente era lo que la familia del critico querría.

La puerta del congelador se abrió, tanto Jessica como Embry esperaron ver un poso de sangre derramándose por la puerta, sin embargo, Bella salió frotando sus manos y sola, al ver como la veían el resto del personal, alzó las cejas y colocando sus brazos como jarras dijo.

-"¿No hay trabajo que hacer?"

Inmediatamente todos se pusieron en movimiento, haciendo que los trastes chocaran entre sí, produciendo el ruido normal diario de la cocina.

Jessica no dejaba de ver la puerta del congelador, pensando que Jacob yacía muerto o inconciente dentro, mientras picaba cantidades absurdas de vegetales, no dejaba de mirar la gran puerta de metal, finalmente cuando el frío venció a Jake, salió del congelador, no dijo nada, no vio siquiera a nadie, simplemente caminó a la oficina de la cocina, al salir de ella, todos se fijaron que se había quitado el atuendo de cocinar, saliendo en unos jeans y una playera, su bolso colgando de uno de sus hombros, pasó de largo por delante de la chef que ni siquiera alzó la vista de su plato.

El resto del personal de la cocina se quedó literalmente mudo al ver como el Sous Chef salía de la cocina, sin despedirse y sin siquiera ver a los lados, Jessica vio asombrada como la espalda de Jake se perdía tras la puerta, se giró y vio como todos a excepción de la chef estaban igual que ella… Atónitos.

-"¡Aun hay trabajo Señores!" gritó Bella sin incorporar la cabeza, el silencio había delatado la falta de movimiento, inmediatamente todos volvieron a sus quehaceres, todos querían saber que había ocurrido con Jake, pero ninguno se atrevió a siquiera preguntar.

_**De vuelta al museo.**_

-"¡Oye!" llamó Edward moviendo la mano frente a Rebecca "¿estás bien?" preguntó, la morena parpadeó repetidas veces, luego de sacudir la cabeza enfocó a Edward.

-"¿Oíste algo de todo lo que dije?" preguntó Edward, Rebecca parpadeó de nuevo.

-"¿Tienes amnesia?" preguntó la chica, Edward asintió apenado.

-"Hace un par de meses" contestó.

-"¿No recuerdas a tu esposa o a tu hija?" preguntó aun asombrada, Edward cerró sus ojos un segundo, respiró profundo y negó.

-"Eso sólo pasa en las telenovelas, ¿cómo demonios lo voy a creer?" Edward chasqueó los dientes.

-"¿Qué necesidad tendría de mentirte?" ella sacudió la cabeza pensando que todo eso era una locura.

-"Rebe" le dijo Edward de manera cariñosa "tu misma has dicho que es insólito que un hombre como yo no trabaje y no tenga vida" argumentó "vivo encerrado en mi casa, no tengo idea de todas las cosas que veo, todo me impresiona"

-"De eso me he dado cuenta" dijo la chica viéndolo aun impresionada, "pero… ¿Amnesia?" Edward asintió despacio.

Rebecca pareció meditar unos momentos mas las palabras del hombre blanco, después de respirar profundo agregó.

-"¡Wow! No la debes pasar fácil" Edward resopló una risa.

-"Nop" dijo negando.

-"¡Diablos!" exclamó aun sorprendida.

-"¿Me crees entonces?" preguntó, Rebecca lo vio a los ojos un segundo, luego asintió.

-"Sí, sí te creo" Edward le sonrió enorme y sinceramente.

-"Gracias" ella se encogió de hombros.

A Edward le encantó que no le hiciera la típica pregunta… _¿cuando recuperas la memoria?_ Ya que le resultaba muy incomodo no tener una respuesta contundente.

-"Bueno" dijo Rebecca, palmeando un poco la mesa donde estaban sentados "será mejor que continuemos, si no tienes idea de cómo es esta ciudad, ¡tenemos trabajo que hacer hombre blanco!"

Edward le sonrió enormemente.

-"Eres una chica magnifica, ¿lo sabías?" Rebecca dio una risotada irónica.

-"Si claro" dijo colocando los ojos en blanco "dile eso a mi tío" dijo resoplando, Edward frunció su ceño mientras se dirigían a las rampas de acceso.

-"¿Tío?" preguntó.

-"Aja" contestó la chica bajando a su lado "vivo con mi tío, él es el que prácticamente me crió"

-"¿Y tus padres?" preguntó temiendo ser entrometido, Rebecca frunció la boca, no le gustaba hablar de eso, pero Edward le daba buena espina y además le había contado algo realmente importante de su vida.

-"Es como si hubieran muerto" dijo la chica, Edward alzó sus cejas.

-"¿Cómo si hubieran?" preguntó, la chica respiró profundo.

-"Mi papá no lo recuerdo, se fue cuando tenía 5 años, lo mismo de siempre, no tenía plata, una mujer y una hija era mucha carga… que se yo" dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco, Edward la vio impresionado, ella le argumentó "el mundo no es tan bonito como crees o como ves en tu vecindario, estamos rodeados de hijos abandonados, acéptalo" le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Edward alzó sus cejas.

-"¿Y tu mamá?" preguntó, Rebecca frunció los labios.

-"Murió" contestó, Edward alzó sus cejas asombrado.

-"Lo siento" dijo a sentido de pésame, la chica asintió.

-"Gracias" contestó, vio como Edward ponía cara de preocupación, la chica sonrió torcido "oye, hombre blanco, no pongas esa cara, créeme, está mejor ahora"

Edward no podía salir de su asombro, las palabras de Rebecca lo desconcertaban, ella suspiró.

-"Estaba enferma" contó, "tenía cáncer"

Edward supo, que eso era muy grave.

-"Cuando lo lamento" Rebecca se vio por primera vez melancólica, no tenía rastros de la chica irreverente y atrevida que normalmente mostraba.

-"Yo también hombre blanco" contestó "pero creo que es mejor así, intentamos todo, pero esa enfermedad se come a la gente, mi mamá ahora esta descansando" completó sonriéndole, Edward se percató de que en esa fachada, Rebecca parecía una chica muy dulce.

-"¿Por eso vives con tu tío?" preguntó, ella asintió.

-"Él era el hermano de ella, cuando el que me engendró se fue, mi tío de alguna u otra manera velaba por nosotras, cuando cumplí 16 mamá enfermó y nos fuimos a vivir con él"

-"Fue muy noble de su parte" comentó Edward refiriéndose al tío de la chica.

-"Ujum" dijo ella "el que no es noble es mi primo" dijo frunciendo la boca, Edward frunció la frente.

-"¿A que te refieres?" preguntó, Rebecca pareció perderse en sus pensamientos de nuevo, sacudió la cabeza regresando a la realidad.

-"Suficiente de confesiones por hoy hombre blanco" dijo regresando a la realidad, Edward no pudo evitar reír.

-"Está bien" contestó.

-"¿Seguimos?" preguntó la chica, Edward vio su reloj y frunció la boca.

-"Isabella llega hoy temprano, quiero estar en casa cuando llegue, creo que es mejor que dejemos el resto para mañana"

Rebecca se sintió dentro de todo aliviada, recordar a su mamá no le había hecho ningún bien, Edward pareció entender el estado de ánimo de ella y la convenció de que él podía regresar a casa a su propio pie, Rebecca no insistió en llevarlo, pero lo dejó en su defecto en la estación de trenes.

Rebecca condujo a su casa, ella vivía en el Bronx, pero en vez de estacionar en el acceso que daba a casa de su tío condujo de largo al cementerio, sintiendo la necesidad de hacerle una visita a su madre.

Jacob entró aun furioso a una casa que normalmente no iba, estaba vacía, Bill, su padre, seguramente estaba aun en el taller de carpintería.

Se dejó caer en el sofá luego de sacar una cerveza de la nevera de su viejo, tenía tiempo que no lo visitaba y realmente no quería ir a casa, la discusión con su _jefa_ lo había sacado de quicio.

-"¿Suspenderme?" dijo en voz alta entornando su cuello "¿qué carajos significa _suspenderme_?"

Dio un largo trago a la botella, haciendo una mueca, se dio un golpe en el pecho para expulsar el gas, eructando de manera poco educada, recostó la cabeza al espaldar del sofá y cerró los ojos tratando de olvidarse de la discusión y de su suspensión, mas bien pensó que tenía rato sin tener un tiempo libre, a lo mejor le sacaba provecho.

-"Pero demonios, yo voy a estar libre, pero ella no" dijo refiriéndose a Bella, eso le hizo recordar su creciente molestia con su amante.

Ya habían pasado mas de dos semanas desde el incidente en su departamento, donde Bella se había marchado dejándolo con las ganas. Y apartando ese hecho, ellos habían tenido alrededor de 2 semanas más en las que ella no había rondado por su departamento.

No quiso sacar la cuenta, pero sabia que era mucho, pero mucho tiempo de abstinencia para un hombre como él.

Jacob Black nunca tenía problemas en conseguir mujer, más bien tenía que zafarse de ellas de vez en cuando.

Cuando por fin consiguió trabajo en el restaurante y empezó a trabajar bajo las ordenes de Isabella Cullen, opinaba como todos los demás, que era una vieja arpía sin corazón que se regodeaba con el sufrimiento ajeno, pero, apartando toda esa actitud fría y dura de su jefa, no podía negar que le parecía una ejemplar muy exquisito del genero femenino.

Un día, Isabella había perdido el equilibrio en el congelador, él estaba ahí con ella y la sostuvo en brazos antes de que se estrellara con el suelo, ese día se dio cuenta lo firme que se sentía su jefa por debajo de toda aquella cantidad de tela, ese día empezó a obsesionarse con hacerla suya.

Pero Bella era muy esquiva, nunca entendió, ni mal interpretó las insinuaciones que Jacob le hacia constantemente.

Un día, Jacob se obstinó de no obtener respuesta positiva de ella, por lo que se dijo a sí mismo que nunca llegaría a tenerla, ese día le tocó quedarse hasta tarde, a él le tocaba esa noche limpiar cocina, Bella estaba en la oficina y no había salido con el resto del personal, Jacob, creyéndose sólo, colocó un poco de música y quitó su camisa mientras limpiaba y recogía la cocina.

Bella no había visto al Sous Chef por que se encontraba discutiendo por teléfono, en una de las sin mil peleas que había sostenido con su marido por causa de su arbitraria decisión de alejar a Nessie de casa, para cuando Bella salió, furiosa, obstinada y queriendo matar a Edward, literalmente se quedó sin habla, el torso escultural, bronceado y torneado de Jacob, hizo que casi se ahogara de asombro.

Jacob intentó apenado cubrirse al saber que no estaba solo, pero ya Bella había visto como sus músculos se entornaban mientras él restregaba algún estante.

En ese momento, Jacob se dio cuenta que no era del todo indiferente para su jefa, se dio cuenta de que, como cualquier mujer tenía debilidades y él estaba dispuesto a encontrarlas para poder cumplir sus mas oscuros deseos con ella.

Un ruido en la puerta del apartamento hizo que Jacob saliera de sus cavilaciones, la puerta terminó de abrirse, Jacob se colocó de pie pensando en encontrarse con el viejo Bill.

-"Caramba" dijo él cruzándose de brazos al fijarse quien entraba a casa "pero mira quien tenemos aquí" dijo en tono burlón, la persona que entró a casa, al verlo colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" preguntó con actitud obstinada.

-"Eh, Eh" dijo él acercándose aun cruzado de brazos "baja el tonito, recuerda que estas en mi casa primita"

-"Tu ya no vives aquí" contestó la chica, dejando caer su bolso en la mesa de la entrada.

-"Pero igual soy mas dueño que tú, recuerdas que estas aquí arrimada ¿no?" ella puso sus ojos en blanco.

-"Jacob, no estoy de ánimos para tus comentarios sarcásticos, déjame en paz ¿si? ¿Dónde esta mi tío?"

Jacob se adelantó mucho, acercándosele, la chica que era mucho mas menuda que él se vio obligada a arquear su espalda para no estar tan cerca.

-"Tu estas de ánimos para lo que yo diga y no es sarcasmo primita" dijo irónico "es la pura verdad"

-"Aléjate de mi" dijo dando un paso tímido hacia atrás, Jacob la tomó fuertemente por su muñeca.

-"Y si no lo hago ¿qué? Becca" preguntó descargando toda su ira en la chica.

Rebecca se llenó de furia, no le gustaba que la llamaran así, solamente su mamá lo hacia y después que murió no permitía que nadie le dijera así, menos el imbécil de su primo.

-"¡No me digas así!" dijo retorciéndose "¡suéltame!"

-"No está mi papá para le pidas auxilio Becca" Rebecca trató de no demostrar miedo, nunca le había gustado estar a solas con Jacob.

-"¡Suéltame!" gritó mas fuerte, zafándose finalmente de su agarre, con la otra mano acunó su muñeca adolorida.

-"¿Todavía me tienes miedo primita?" preguntó Jacob acercándose despacio, Rebecca retrocedió metiéndose en la cocina.

-"No te tengo miedo" dijo con dientes apretados, la carcajada que Jacob dio hizo que se le helaran los huesos y la sangre.

-"Ni tu misma te lo crees, mira como tiemblas" argumentó acercándosele, Rebecca tembló de pies a cabeza y tanteó a sus espaldas, su mano dio con un chuchillo, lo colocó entre ella y él como una armadura.

Jacob volvió a reír, sonando realmente divertido.

-"Eso es un cuchillo de untar" dijo señalando burlonamente el cuchillo, Rebecca lo apretó aun mas en su mano.

-"Aléjate" dijo temblando.

Jacob se acercó inclinándose sobre el estante, Rebecca no se movió ni un centímetro respirando acelerada, él tomó el encendedor de la cocina y se volvió a retirar apoyándose en el estante de al frente de ella, sacó un cigarro del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y lo encendió, expulsando lentamente el humo.

-"¿Y que haces aquí a esta hora?" preguntó como si hacia dos segundos no se hubieran estado gritando "¿no estudias?" preguntó, ella no contestó tenía el cuchillo fuertemente agarrado.

-"Cierto" dijo él expulsando de nuevo humo "ahora estudias en esa porquería que es de noche, la gratis ¿no?"

-"Es una escuela" respondió ella con dientes apretados.

-"Eso es discutible" dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, "igual no es que tengas mucho futuro ¿no?"

-"Por lo menos no cocino para otros" dijo apretando los dientes, Jacob soltó una risa irónica.

-"Cuidado niñita" dijo señalándola con la mano que sostenía el cigarro "no te metas en lo hondo si no sabes nadar" dijo metafóricamente.

Rebecca no contestó, pero tampoco se burló del trabajo de Jacob, era mejor no molestarlo.

Jacob volvió a inhalar de su cigarro y le preguntó.

-"¿Conseguiste trabajo? Mi viejo no puede seguir manteniéndote"

-"Yo lo ayudo en lo que puedo" dijo, Jacob rió.

-"¿Haciendo que? ¿Limpiando? Eso no es mucho, necesitas traer dinero a esta casa niñita, la vida no es gratis ¿sabías?"

Rebecca apretó los dientes, Jacob tan solo quería molestarla, si alguien sabia que la vida no era gratis, esa era precisamente ella.

-"Tengo trabajo" dijo en un impulso, Jacob alzó sus cejas sorprendido.

-"¿Enserio?" preguntó "¿y que puedes hacer tu?" preguntó despótico.

-"No es tu problema"

Él rió de nuevo, demasiado burlón "es mentira, que vas a saber tu aparte de vivir a la gente, eres igual a tu mamá"

Rebecca alzó mas el cuchillo que aun sostenía, no le iba a permitir que manchara el nombre de su madre.

Jacob caminó rápido sosteniéndola de nuevo, Rebecca del dolor de su agarre, soltó el cuchillo.

-"Ahí va tu artillería pesada" dijo Jacob con voz baja, adoraba atormentarla.

Las lágrimas se aglomeraron en los ojos negros de la chica, aunque ninguna llego a desbordarse.

-"¿Vez?" dijo Jacob "sigues teniéndome miedo" dijo plagado de si mismo "sigues siendo la misma tonta que se asusta cada vez que me ve"

-"¡No lo soy!" gritó la chica aun temblando, intentó fallidamente zafarse.

Jacob la haló hacia él, haciendo que chocara con su cuerpo.

-"Si lo eres" dijo bajito "aun tiemblas cada vez que me oyes, ¿cuéntame algo?" preguntó oliéndole el cabello, Rebecca se estremeció de asco "¿todavía eres virgen?"

La espalda de la chica se tensó, Jacob rió de nuevo sarcástico, burlista.

-"¡Todavía lo eres!" exclamó soltándola "por Dios Becca ¿hasta cuando vas a esperar?" preguntó aun burlándose, las lagrimas de Rebecca se intentaron desbordar, ella rápidamente las secó con sus dedos.

-"Entiendo que esperaras hasta que Mercedes muriera, pero chica, ella murió hace un año, ¡deshazte de eso!"

Rebecca temblaba, las palabras de Jacob la herían y la maltrataban y él lo sabía.

-"Es enserio prima" dijo recostándose de nuevo de uno de los muebles "a los hombres no les gustan las mojigatas tienes que tener algo de experiencia, si no nadie se va a fijar en ti, y te cuento algo… no eres tan linda, ¿sabías?"

Rebecca le había dado la espalda, aferraba los bordes del fregadero con rabia mientras sus ojos derramaban lágrimas constantes.

-"Yo me ofrecí hace tiempo" dijo Jacob cruzándose de brazos "antes estabas mejor, debo admitirlo, con todo lo de Mercedes estabas mas flaca… pero ahora tendría que hacer el sacrificio, si quieres, estoy disponible" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Rebecca se estremeció de dolor y de asco, como se le ocurría usar el nombre de su madre en semejantes oraciones sin el más mínimo respeto.

-"Te odio" dijo entre dientes "no sabes cuanto te desprecio"

Jacob volvió a reír.

-"Poco me importa Becca" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "estás en casa de mi padre, por lo tanto mi casa, si no quieres oírme, múdate"

Jacob chasqueó los dientes.

-"Cierto" dijo irónico "no puedes irte, no tienes donde caerte muerta"

Rebecca no aguantó más, corrió de la cocina a su cuarto, cerrando detrás de ella, escuchó la risa triunfante de Jacob desde la cocina, mientras ella ahogaba las lágrimas contra su mano.

Jacob siempre hacia eso con ella, la atormentaba, la fastidiaba, desde que se había ido a vivir a esa casa, se había vuelto un verdadero infierno para ella, tenía que soportarlo por su mamá, por Mercedes Black, cuando su mamá murió ella había quedado en la quiebra, su tío Bill le dijo que se quedara, con él no había problemas, y como el insoportable de Jacob se había mudado y ella no tenía donde ir, aceptó la propuesta de su tío.

Ella trataba de no toparse con Jacob, si sabia que iba a visitar a su papá, simplemente salía de la casa, se perdía para no verlo, pero hoy la había tomado por sorpresa, hoy no sabia que estaría en casa, además, hoy había recordado mas que nunca a su mamá y adicionando los comentarios de Jacob, se había convertido en un día terrible.

_**En casa de los Cullen.**_

Para cuando Bella llegó a casa, era mas tarde de lo que había planeado, como siempre Edward fue a recibirla, abriéndole la puerta del garaje.

-"Hola" dijo Bella al bajarse del auto, Edward la esperaba con una enorme sonrisa, "¿cómo estás?" preguntó acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla, Edward la abrazo ligeramente, estaba encantado.

-"Todo bien ¿y tu?" preguntó, ella se encogió de hombros y entraron juntos a por la cocina de la casa.

-"¿Qué conociste hoy?" preguntó Bella sentándose en la mesa de la cocina, Edward amablemente le sirvió un poco de jugo.

-"El museo de ciencias, aunque no lo vi todo, sólo las estatuas de cera" comentó, Bella sonrió mientras probaba su jugo.

-"Debió de ser divertido" dijo Edward se encogió de hombros.

-"No reconocí a ninguno" dijo, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Dale tiempo, recuerdas que tu mismo dijiste que irías a conocer, no a recordar" dijo dulcemente, Edward le sonrió torcido y asintió.

-"Lo había olvidado" dijo y se echó a reír por el mal chiste, ella lo vio recriminándolo pero también rió.

Edward se colocó alerta un segundo y le hizo señas con una mano.

-"Espera aquí" le dijo mientras se perdía por la sala, Bella frunció el ceño pero aguardó paciente, extrañamente se sentía cómoda en casa, últimamente sus días en la oficina eran un desastre y con la suspensión temporal de Jacob las cosas no prometían mejorar.

Para sus adentros agradeció al cielo que su mamá y Fernando, su padrastro, fueran amigos del Carballo que fue hoy al restaurante y que gracias a eso, no se habían ganado una mala critica, pero igual no podía pasar por alto la faya de Jacob.

-"Llegó esto" dijo Edward sacándola de sus cavilaciones, "está dirigido a ambos"

Bella tomó de sus manos la correspondencia, había lo usual de siempre, pero Edward se refería a un sobre marfil con letras doradas, dirigido a Edward Cullen y Sra.

Edward no había abierto el sobre, pero le había llamado mucho a atención se sentó frente a su esposa mientras ella lo abría intrigada.

-"Es una invitación" dijo al abrirlo, Edward frunció la frente.

-"¿De qué" preguntó.

-"Ángela" contestó Bella aun leyendo el papel marfil de su mano.

Edward conocía el nombre pero no sabia de quien se trataba.

-"Una de las dueñas del restaurante" aclaró al verla la cara, Edward asintió entendiendo.

-"¿Y a donde te invita?" preguntó inocente.

-"Es su fiesta de compromiso" dijo leyendo aun la invitación "finalmente se casa con Bruno y van a hacer una fiesta de compromiso"

-"Que bonito gesto el invitarte" dijo Edward educado, ella le extendió el sobre.

-"Nos invitaron a ambos" aclaró.

A Edward los ojos casi se le salieron de sus cuencas.

-"¿Puedo ir?" preguntó como un niño pequeño, Bella no pudo evitar reír por como sonaba.

-"No lo sé" dijo ella "no sé si estés listo para un evento así" Edward se colocó de pie caminando hacia ella, la tomó de las manos y habló con tono suplicante.

-"Por favor, por favor, por favor, prometo comportarme y hacerte caso en todo lo que me pidas" Bella lo veía con cejas alzadas y actitud divertida, jamás había visto rogar a Edward, respiró profundo y contestó.

-"Si el Dr. Parker te deja, puedes ir conmigo"

De la emoción Edward la tomó por las mejillas y sin pensarlo le planto un beso en los labios.

Cuando separó su rostro, la vio realmente apenado.

-"Lo siento" dijo, ella lo vio a los ojos un segundo y colocó una mano sobre la de él.

-"¿Sabes qué?" le preguntó, él negó a modo de respuesta "no importa" dijo, entonces se incorporó un segundo y esta vez fue ella quien pegó delicadamente los labios a los de él.


	12. Capítulo 12 Lo que el viento se llevó

**Capitulo 12:**

**Lo que el viento se llevó:**

Hoy era lunes, Isabella esperaba sentada en las afueras del consultorio del Dr. Parker, hoy había preferido esperar mientras Edward estaba en consulta, él estaba muy ansioso, hoy le _pediría permiso_ a su psiquiatra para ir a la fiesta de compromiso con su esposa.

La recepcionista veía de vez en cuando a la dirección de Isabella, ella casi nunca subía a acompañar a Edward y definitivamente nunca se quedaba esperando a que saliera de consulta, Isabella ignoró a la entrometida recepcionista mientras ojeaba una revista.

Finalmente la puerta del consultorio se abrió, Isabella apartó momentáneamente la atención de su revista para escuchar la voz del Doctor Parker despidiéndose de su paciente, se inclinó un poco para poder ver hacia la puerta del consultorio y vio entonces el perfil de su esposo, tenía una enorme sonrisa mientras estrechaba la mano del Doctor, eso solo significaba que le habían dicho que podría acompañarla, Isabella sonrió un poco contagiada de la felicidad de él.

Edward se dio la vuelta y fue a su encuentro, ella dejó la revista a un lado y se colocó elegantemente de pie, él le depositó un pequeño beso en la mejilla, ella se lo correspondió.

-"¿Y bien?" preguntó viendo al Doctor y a Edward, Patrick Parker señaló gentilmente a Edward, indicándole que hablara, Edward asintió sin borrar la enorme sonrisa de su rostro.

-"Patrick me dijo que podía acompañarte" dijo midiendo sus emociones, "que trabajaremos en las próximas sesiones métodos para no abrumarme demasiado, pero que de resto no había inconveniente en ir a la fiesta contigo"

Isabella le sonrió a su esposo.

-"Me alegro" dijo "así no iré sola" completó sonriendo, Patrick que mantenía su sonrisa parca, le indicó a Edward.

-"¿Podrías esperar un segundo afuera Edward?" preguntó en voz seria "me gustaría hablar una cosa con tu esposa"

-"Pero…" dijo él como un niño pequeño, Patrick subió un poco sus cejas.

-"Sólo serán unos segundos, ya se reúne contigo"

Edward volteó un segundo hacia su esposa, que, aunque mantenía una expresión de intriga, asintió imperceptiblemente, indicándole que no había problema.

-"Ve" dijo "ahora te alcanzo" continuó en un susurro, Edward no tuvo más opción que aceptar. Y derrotado se marchó del consultorio, esperando en el largo pasillo que daba a los ascensores.

-"Usted dirá" dijo Isabella cuando se vio sola en la sala de esperas del consultorio, la recepcionista estaba dentro del consultorio como tal, arreglando algunas cosas del doctor, por lo que se encontraban a solas.

-"Es cierto que le indiqué a Edward que podía acompañarla a la fiesta, así que me gustaría pedirte que estés muy pendiente de él, me contó que últimamente le han repetido dolores de cabeza, ya le mandé unas pastillas para calmarlos. No se que tipo se fiesta dará su amiga, pero puede que las luces y el ruido extremo puedan alterarlo, por lo que al menor indicio de alguna molestia o dolor, recomiendo que se retiren"

-"Ya va" dijo Isabella sacudiendo la cabeza "¿dolores de cabeza?" preguntó extrañada "¿qué dolores?" preguntó, ella no tenía idea de que Edward tuviera esa dolencia.

Patrick la vio claramente sorprendido.

-"¿Él no te ha contado?" Isabella negó con una clara expresión de que era obvio.

Patrick subió sus cejas sopesando el hecho de que Edward no le hubiera contado ese detalle a su esposa.

-"Edward tiene mucho afán en no defraudarte, en no causarte mas problemas de los que él cree que te causa, seguramente por eso no te ha contado nada, pero sería bueno que conversaras de esto con él, mientras mas sepas, mejor lo puedes ayudar"

Isabella lo pensó un segundo, el no estar al tanto de los dolores de cabeza de Edward, le preocupaba bastante.

-"¿No sería mejor idea que no fuera?" preguntó, "si va a sentirse mal o puede hacerle algún daño, es preferible que no se exponga, ¿para que le dijo que podía ir?" preguntó de repente alterada, ¿no se suponía que Patrick no expondría a Edward a ningún peligro?

Patrick vio con satisfacción la preocupación de Isabella por su esposo, respiró profundo y le dijo.

-"No podemos mantenerlo en una burbuja de cristal, él debe salir, socializar, una fiesta no le hará daño, sólo estoy diciendo que debemos estar pendiente, Edward es como un niño pequeño, necesita constante vigilancia, y recuerda que puedes llamarme por cualquier cosa" dijo de manera profesional, e incómodamente segura, Isabella frunció los labios aun escéptica de que experimentara con Edward pero igual asintió.

-"Eso era todo" completó el Doctor, "ve con Edward, debe estar ansioso"

Isabella, volvió a asentir y estrechándose de manos con el doctor, salió del consultorio, Edward la esperaba recostado de una de las paredes de los ascensores, al verla se incorporó acercándosele.

-"¿Todo bien?" preguntó "¿qué te dijo?"

Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Nada, vamos, tengo hambre" dijo marcando al ascensor.

Para cuando estaban cenando en casa, una ensalada que Isabella había preparado, Edward intentó conversar un poco.

-"Esto esta muy sabroso" dijo, Isabella salió de sus cavilaciones y le sonrío, a él nunca le había gustado cenar ensalada, sin embargo asintió mientras le daba otra probada.

-"Gracias"

-"¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba esto?" preguntó señalando algo en su plato.

-"Aderezo de Mostaza y Miel" le dijo cubriendo su boca un poco con su mano, Edward asintió pinchando de nuevo, ella lo observó durante unos segundos, hasta que finalmente las palabras salieron de su boca sin ser del todo bien pensadas en su cerebro.

-"Edward" llamó Isabella mientras él se dedicaba a comer.

-"¿Dime?" preguntó el con una sonrisa dulce, encantado de compartir ese tiempo con ella.

-"¿Por qué no me habías contado que te daban dolores de cabeza?"

Esas simples palabras sirvieron para que la sonrisa se le borrara del rostro, Edward dejó de comer momentáneamente, sintiéndose un poco traicionado, se suponía que Patrick no debía contarle eso a Isabella.

-"No tienes que preocuparte" dijo con voz plana "estoy bien" completó con expresión seria, casi molesta.

-"No estoy diciendo que estés enfermo" dijo Isabella lentamente "sólo te estoy preguntando ¿por que no me contaste?" preguntó con voz condescendiente, Edward suspiró, después de todo no se sentía capaz de mentirle, por lo que dijo en voz baja.

-"No quiero preocuparte" respiró profundo y continuó "no quiero volverme más carga de lo que soy para ti, son unos tontos dolores de cabeza, no es nada del otro mundo" continuó, levantó un poco su cabeza y viéndola a los ojos le dijo "no es importante"

Bella se sintió terrible, respiró profundo y se colocó de pie, acercándose a él, Edward dejó su plato aparte y se colocó de lado, para poder verla de frente.

-"No quiero que pienses eso" dijo Bella eligiendo las palabras con cautela "sé que no he sido muy agradable desde tu accidente, pero no quiero que pienses que eres un estorbo" tímidamente lo tomó por las mejillas "eso no es cierto" dijo viéndolo a los ojos, los de Edward brillaron de inmediato, esas palabras significaban mucho para él.

-"¿Hablas enserio?" preguntó en el mismo tono bajo, ella asintió.

-"Quiero que me cuentes cuando te sientas mal, no pienses que no me importa, no soy tan mala ¿sabías?" preguntó queriendo ser cómica, Edward colocó una de sus manos encima de la de ella aun en su rostro.

-"Jamás he pensado que eres mala" dijo como si hubiese dicho la peor de las calumnias "eres una mujer increíble Isabella" completó con admiración, ella dio una risa irónica, él hizo más presión en su mano.

-"Es enserio" dijo con mirada penetrante "yo he sido testigo de cómo trabajas a diario, te matas trabajando, cocinando y aun tienes tiempo para ir conmigo donde Patrick, para acompañarme a la estatua, o para hacerme esta rica ensalada"

Isabella no podía dejar de sentirse terriblemente culpable, Edward se estaba conformando con tan poco… ella lo había dejado de ultimo después de su accidente y ahí estaba él, feliz por las migajas de atención que ella a veces le prestaba, respiró profundo aun con su rostro en sus manos.

-"Prométeme que si te vuelve a dar dolor de cabeza me vas a avisar" pidió seriamente con sus ojos fijos en los de él "no me importa que pienses que estoy ocupada, prométeme que me llamaras"

Edward no podía negarse, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo?

Aún con su mano sobre la de ella comentó "pero igual te digo…" habló con cautela "Patrick es muy exagerado, de verdad no es nada" Isabella fue a reclamarle, pero él la interrumpió entendiendo que no ganaría en la competencia de argumentos.

-"Está bien" dijo antes de que ella pudiera articular nada "lo prometo"

Isabella le sonrió sinceramente a su esposo como tenía algunos años que no lo hacía, Edward le sonrió igualmente, creyendo que estos intercambios eran normales entre ellos, sin tener idea de que Isabella era tan novata en ese campo de llevarse bien, como él lo estaba.

Al día siguiente, Bella se despertó temprano, la rutina que habían estado manejando últimamente volvió a repetirse, mientras ella se duchaba, Edward le preparaba un poco de café en la cocina, hoy le colocó en la pequeña bolsa de papel un par de barras energéticas que ella le había indicado, eran sus favoritas.

Se despidieron con el típico _que tengas un lindo día_ de Edward, Isabella lo vio por el retrovisor hasta que se perdió de vista. Mientras tomaba la interestatal, no podía dejar de sentirse preocupada por lo que le había dicho el psiquiatra de Edward la tarde anterior.

Por su lado, Edward entró a casa y fue a terminar su café, mientras caminaba por el jardín trasero de la casa, meditaba lo que había conversado con su esposa la noche anterior.

Se prometió a si mismo mientras tomaba sorbos de café caliente, que no la preocuparía, habían avanzado tanto las últimas semanas que no quería angustiarla, pero sobre todo, no quería parecer débil frente ella, no soportaría que ella pensara que él era un blandengue que se detenía por un estúpido dolor de cabeza.

Mientras cavilaba en sus pensamientos, una bocina y posteriormente el toque del timbre de la casa, hicieron que se regresara hasta el recibo, cuando abrió la puerta abrió ligeramente los ojos sorprendido, Rebecca, con rostro apenado se encontraba detrás de la puerta.

-"¿Rebe?" la llamó en tono de pregunta, luego vio hacía su muñeca, pero se fijó que no tenía reloj puesto, frunció levemente el ceño, él nunca usaba reloj, sacudió la cabeza regresando a la chica que tenía al frente.

-"¿Hoy teníamos agenda?" preguntó extrañado, hasta donde recordaba hoy no se verían, Rebecca sonrió a medias.

-"¿Agenda?" preguntó con su actitud irreverente de siempre "¿qué demonios es tener agenda?"

Edward sacudió la cabeza, como siempre Rebecca era una experta en sacarlo del tema que estaba pensando sin delicadeza alguna.

-"Ehhh" empezó a decir intentando explicarle el concepto de _agenda _sin saber exactamente cómo hacerlo, ella colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"No importa" dijo sacudiendo sus manos, "¿vamos?" preguntó señalando con su pulgar hacia su vehículo estacionado detrás de ella, Edward sacudió la cabeza nuevamente.

-"Hoy no teníamos planes" le dijo "no tengo itinerario para hoy" se excusó, ya que no había visto siquiera el mapa y no tenía idea de que podía ir a _conocer_ hoy en la ciudad, ellos habían quedado el día anterior en que pasarían dos días sin salir.

-"Oh vamos hombre blanco" dijo la chica con actitud despreocupada "no siempre tienes que andar con una lista en el hombro, vamos a divertirnos, a caminar que se yo" concluyó encogiéndose de hombros, Edward negó un tanto exasperado.

-"Esos no eran los planes" dijo "quedamos en algo ayer Rebecca, ¡ni siquiera me he duchado!" dijo alzando sus manos, estaba en su atuendo de dormir todavía que consistía en unos pantalones de tela y una franela, sus pies lo cubrían unas Cross negras con una línea blanca en la suela.

-"¡Eso no importa!" dijo la chica haciéndose espacio entre él y la puerta abierta, entrando en la sala "yo te espero"

Edward respiró profundo.

-"No tengo ánimos de salir hoy Rebecca" dijo en voz profunda mientras caminaba tras ella que estaba cerca de la sala.

-"Por eso no te preocupes" dijo ella dejándose caer sentada en el sofá donde normalmente Edward veía televisión "yo tengo ánimos por los dos, ve, ahí vemos a donde vamos"

-"Rebecca" llamó Edward tomándose el puente de la nariz entre los dedos de su mano derecha "¿qué debo hacer para hacerte entender que hoy no quiero salir?" le preguntó en voz baja.

Por indicaciones del mismo Patrick, Edward había prometido que pasaría un par de días en la casa sin salir, los dolores de cabeza no terminaban de desaparecer y entre él y el psiquiatra decidieron que la mejor manera de manejarlos era alejándolo momentáneamente de las cosas _nuevas_ de la ciudad, eso incluida, el pasear para arriba y para abajo en un auto con música estridente por la ciudad.

Edward se lo había informado a Rebecca vía telefónica la noche anterior, por lo que le sorprendía que hubiera ido a buscarlo.

-"A ver" dijo Rebecca girándose un tanto para poder verlo a la cara "¿por qué no quieres salir? Tu y yo teníamos un trato, no puedes cambiar de parecer una hora antes y pretender que yo lo acepte"

Edward colocó sus ojos en blanco y fue hasta su chaqueta que colgaba en la entrada, consiguió un par de billetes de a 20, tomó uno.

-"Toma" le dijo extendiéndole la plata "considera esto tu pago por haber venido, ahora por favor márchate"

Rebecca no tomó el dinero, lentamente se enderezo en el sofá, Edward vio extrañado el cambio de actitud de la chica.

-"No quiero tu dinero" le dijo ella en voz baja, Edward frunció el ceño, ella misma había indicado montones de veces que lo ayudaba precisamente por el dinero.

-"Eso es nuevo" dijo cruzándose de brazos, aun mantenía la expresión extrañada pero no le daba la importancia que Rebecca parecía querer manifestar.

La chica respiró profundo y sin girarse a verlo volvió a pedirle.

-"Salgamos ¿sí?" Edward finalmente captó el tono desgarrador de Rebecca, se adelantó y se agachó frente a ella.

-"¿Qué te sucede?" preguntó "¿Estás bien?" Rebecca no contestó, Edward tímidamente le colocó una mano en la rodilla que estaba cubierta por su holgado jean, ella a regañadientas lo volteó a ver, Edward retiró su mano.

-"¿Qué pasa?" volvió a preguntarle, ella respiró profundo.

-"Es sólo que no quiero ir a casa, no tenía a donde ir y no quiero estar sola, pensé que a lo mejor cambiabas de opinión"

Edward sacudió un poco la cabeza, Rebecca hablaba demasiado rápido, digirió sus palabras y entonces le preguntó.

-"¿No tienes amigos?" ella bufó como respuesta, él frunció el ceño "¿por qué no quieres ir a casa?"

Eso tampoco lo quería contestar, en la casa donde vivía aun se encontraba su _querido_ primo, que por lo que sabía no estaba trabajando por ahora, Jacob se había dedicado a pasar los días en casa de su padre.

Mientras Bill estaba presente Jacob no molestaba a Rebe, presentando una fachada de primo encantador a Bill, pero cuando el tío de la chica iba a trabajar, la historia era otra, de hecho ese día, Bill se había ido súper temprano, para cuando la Rebecca se iba a sentar a disfrutar de un solitario desayuno Jacob entró al departamento, ella ni siquiera probó su desayuno, con las mismas tomó las llaves de su auto y salió disparada del departamento tratando de hacer caso omiso a los comentarios y chistes hirientes de su primo.

Por lo que no quería ni siquiera pisar el apartamento hasta que su tío regresara de trabajar, que eso ocurriría a finales de la tarde.

No quería explicarle a Edward la miseria de su vida, no quería explicarle por qué no tenía amigos o por qué detestaba y temía a su primo, él tenía suficientes problemas, pero tampoco quería estar sola, últimamente recordaba mucho a Mercedes, su mamá, y las perspectiva de recorrer las calles de la ciudad sin compañía era demasiado deprimente.

-"¡No importa!" dijo ella hablando en tono alto sorprendiéndolo un poco "mejor me voy" dijo mientras rápidamente caminaba hacia la puerta "fue mala idea venir"

Edward camino tras ella y la sostuvo de su muñeca, Rebecca se sacudió violentamente, Edward se dio cuenta de lo arisco de la muchacha y alzó sus manos enseñándole sus palmas.

-"Tranquila" le dijo él "sólo soy yo" congenió con ella, Rebecca puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Sé que eres tu hombre blanco, sólo que no me toques" declaró dando un paso hacia atrás, Edward bajó las manos.

-"No lo haré" prometió, Rebecca le creyó, dio media vuelta reanudando su camino a la puerta.

-"Rebecca" la llamó Edward con voz baja, ella giró tan sólo un poco su rostro para verlo por su perfil.

-"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó Edward, ella se encogió de hombros.

-"Cualquier cosa, ya que no quieres salir, veré que invento"

Edward respiró profundo y le dijo.

-"Tenía planeado ver una película, ¿quieres quedarte?" ella se giró despacio.

-"¿Hablas en serio?" él asintió.

-"¿Aun después de gritarte y hablarte tan grosero?" preguntó alzando sus cejas, Edward dio una risa torcida y volvió a asentir.

-"Aun así" contestó, Rebecca le enseñó una enorme sonrisa.

-"¿Tienes más de los pepinillos de la vez pasada?" preguntó entrelazando sus manos, Edward rió y se pasó una mano por el cabello, mientras con la otra le señalaba la cocina.

-"Sírvete" Rebecca levantó repetidas veces sus cejas mientras se encaminaba a la cocina, Edward sacudió la cabeza, esa chica era todo un caso.

-"Ahora vuelvo, voy a cambiarme" dijo en voz alta ella contestó con medio cuerpo dentro de la nevera.

-"¡OK!"

_**En el restaurante.**_

-"Chef, estos son los espárragos de uno de los especiales de hoy" le indicó Mike a Bella mientras buscaba un poco de salmón en el enorme refrigerador, Bella asintió sin ver al chico mientras extendía una de sus manos, Mike colocó uno de los espárragos ya cocinados y Bella lo mordió como si fuera un dulce, después de saborearlo, le indicó.

-"No le pongas tanta pimienta, pero están bien" dijo aun sin verlo, Mike asintió y se salió del congelador, estaban un poco ligeros ya que el restaurante no había abierto sus puertas al público aun, Ángela entró al congelador mientras Bella sonrió al localizar el salmón que buscaba.

-"¿Y bien?" preguntó al verse ambas encerradas en la caja metálica, Bella parpadeó enfocándola, levantó sus cejas sin saber a qué se refería, Ángela puso los ojos en blanco.

-"¿Te llego la invitación?" preguntó emocionada, Bella alzó sus cejas en una mueca de entendimiento y asintió.

-"A eso" dijo riendo "sí, si, me llegó la invitación, muy linda por cierto" la elogió.

-"Estoy tan nerviosa" dijo Ángela sentándose en el borde de uno de los estantes de acero, Bella la vio sorprendida, esos estantes eran sumamente fríos.

-"¿Por qué vas a estar nerviosa?" preguntó "¿no esperabas que esto sucediera desde que te enamoraste de Bruno?" preguntó, Ángela sacudió un poco su cabeza.

-"Sí, si, es cierto, pero igual, no puedo creer que por fin suceda" dijo con la mirada perdida, "nunca pensé que esa bruja firmara el divorcio" Bella entendió que esta conversación iba a ser un poco más larga así que acomodando su paño de cocina en el estante de al frente se sentó a escucharla.

-"Te lo juro" comenzó la morena "llegué a pensar que esto jamás sucedería, Bruno tenía intentando divorciarse de esa mujer desde antes de que nos conociéramos, es insoportable" dijo exasperada.

Ángela se enfrascó entonces en una descripción detallada de cómo su prometido había prácticamente obligado a su antigua mujer a que le firmara el divorcio, también la escuchó lamentarse de que no podría casarse por lo religioso, que su papá odiaba a su futuro esposo por abandona hogares, Bella alzó las cejas sorprendida al escuchar esa declaración, pero no pudo comentar nada al respecto por qué Ángela empezó a hablar del pequeño Matt.

Matt era el hijo de 12 años que Bruno había tenido con su antigua esposa, de hecho, Matt era el motivo por el cual se había casado la primera vez.

-"¿Es difícil?" preguntó Ángela, Bella parpadeó sin entender del todo la respuesta.

-"¿Qué es difícil?" preguntó pidiéndole que especificara después de todo su jefa podría estarse refiriendo desde la ceremonia, hasta el matrimonio como tal.

-"Criar a un niño" dijo Ángela frunciendo los labios, "se que tienes una niña… Lo dice tu ficha de empleada" aclaró al verle la cara de desconcierto a Bella al nombrarle a su hija, ella nunca hablaba en su trabajo ni de su familia, algunos sabían que era casada, pero nada más.

Bella se quedo en shock, no tenía idea de que Ángela supiera de la existencia de Renessme.

-"¿Cuántos años tiene?" preguntó Ángela.

Eso era otro tema tabú, Bella odiaba la cara de las personas al saber que su hija tenía 10 años cuando ella tenía 25, Mike entró con cara apenada al congelador, ambas mujeres voltearon a verlo.

-"Disculpen" dijo con voz temblorosa, "pero Embry me pidió que les informara, estaremos con el restaurante lleno a las 2, tenemos todo reservaron" completó en el mismo tono "chef, debemos comenzar con los especiales" agregó temblando aun mas, Bella lo vio alzando las cejas, a nadie se le ocurría cuestionar el tiempo de la Chef.

-"¿Estás insinuando que no se manejar mis tiempos Mike?" preguntó colocándose de pie, el aludido retrocedió mientras negaba.

-"No Chef, por supuesto que no" contestó, Bella le hizo una seña con la mano y Mike salió del congelador aterrado, cuando se vieron las dos mujeres solas Ángela rió un poco.

-"Después dices que por que te llaman bruja" comentó risueña "eres demasiado dura con ellos" dijo en voz maternal, Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Debo serlo, siempre quieres subestimar a las mujeres en estos cargos, si no llevo el control me tumban la cocina" declaró mientras caminaban a la puerta del congelador, Ángela sopló sus manos víctima del frio.

-"Hablando de control" dijo deteniéndole el paso a Bella "¿cuándo puede regresar Jacob?" Bella respiró profundo, cuando exhaló por su boca salió humo blanco.

-"Todavía lo estoy pensando, le dije que dos semanas, pero si no cambia de actitud lo suspenderé más tiempo" Ángela alzó sus cejas.

-"¿No estás siendo muy dura?" preguntó con cautela, Bella negó de inmediato.

-"Jacob debe aprender a asumir sus errores, si no hubiera conocido a Carballo las consecuencias hubiesen sido muy duras, tú no quieres una mala critica de esa familia" Ángela meditó la respuesta para finalmente asentir, Ángela le preguntó.

-"¿No crees que te hará falta?" preguntó, Bella se encogió de hombros.

-"Nos la arreglaremos" ambas salieron del congelador, mientras Bella amarraba mejor su delantal Ángela preguntó cambiando de tema.

-"¿Con quien vas a ir a la fiesta?" la emoción retornó a los ojos de la flaca, Bella sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Creo que con Edward" contestó, Ángela alzó sus cejas lo mas que pudo.

-"¿Vas con el insoportable de tu marido?" preguntó usando uno de los calificativos que la misma Bella usaba siempre, ella la vio entrecerrando sus ojos.

-"Todo depende de cómo se comporte" contestó, "puedo decirle que no vaya a último momento, después de todo, ¿no soy una bruja?" preguntó en voz baja y tono burlón, Ángela rió por lo bajo y se encaminó a la puerta que daba al restaurante, mientras Bella se iba a su mesa de trabajo.

-"Mike" llamó en voz baja, el rubio corrió a su encuentro "empecemos" pidió Bella "hoy quiero irme temprano" Ambos se dispusieron a trabajar, Mike no perdía ninguna de las especificaciones que Bella le indicaba a cada momento.

Jessica que _ sin querer_ estaba cerca del congelador, aun estaba en shock sosteniendo una malla de papas en sus manos.

-"¿Marido?" dijo en voz muy baja "¿la bruja está casada?" se preguntó sin poder creerlo, para ella Isabella Cullen era una mujer amargada y sola, nuca pensó que siquiera tuviera novio, menos un esposo.

_**De regreso a casa de los Cullen.**_

-"¡Esto apesta!" dijo Rebecca recostando la cabeza del espaldar del sofá, Edward rió por su enésima queja y se inclinó hacia la mesita del medio tomó finalmente el control del DVD y detuvo la película.

-"¿Feliz?" preguntó mientras señalaba con el control la pantalla, Rebecca abrió tan solo un ojo.

-"Por lo menos despierta" contestó, Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-"¿Qué tienes en contra de los documentales?"

-"Hasta ayer nada, porque no había visto ninguno, pero por Dios, ¡¿cómo te puede parecer interesante la reproducción de los pingüinos?" preguntó atacada, Edward dejó el control en la mesa y se recostó a su lado.

-"Quería ver algo tranquilo, esto fue lo más tranquilo que encontré"

-"¿Por qué querías algo aburrido?" preguntó cambiando el calificativo que Edward había usado, él colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Se supone que debo relajarme esta semana, últimamente me dan muchos dolores de cabeza, mi psiquiatra me mando esto"

Rebecca se incorporó sentándose derecha.

-"¿Qué exactamente te indico tu psiquiatra?" Edward lo meditó un segundo.

-"Ehhh, que no me estresara, que no saliera y que me relajara" indicó a groso modo, Rebecca se colocó de pie.

-"Esa cosa que llamas película no tiene nada de eso, eso es simplemente aburrido" dijo colocando teatralmente sus ojos en blanco, "¿de dónde la sacaste?" preguntó, Edward respiró profundo, sabiendo que no iba a ganar argumentando con la chica, señaló un compartimiento del mueble debajo del televisor, Rebecca se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el suelo y se metió de cabeza dentro del mueble.

-"A ver si puedo rescatar algo de aquí" dijo con la voz perdida dentro del estante, Edward recostó su cabeza del espaldar del sofá y se dedicó a contemplar el techo, una sonrisa divertida se extendía por su rostro, Rebecca lo distraía bastante.

-"¡No puedo creer que tengas esto!" gritó la chica "¡definitivamente veremos esta!"Agregó con voz de triunfo Edward se incorporó y vio con asombro como casi todas las películas del estante estaban regadas en el suelo, Rebecca se colocó de pie limpiamente y sorteándolas para no pisarlas le extendió la película a Edward.

-"Ve colocándola, yo voy a ver si tienes palomitas en tu cocina, ¡no se puede ver esto sin palomitas!" declaró contenta mientras corría a la cocina como si se tratara de su propia casa.

Edward no tuvo chance de decirle que recogiera el desastre que había hecho, vio la película en su mano y frunció el ceño ligeramente contrariado.

_**Lo que el viento se llevó**_

Una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos pequeños, se mostraba reclinada teatralmente en los brazos de un caballero de rostro ancho y cabello tan negro como la noche, su rostro era recio y fuerte, ña sostenía en sus brazos observándola con adoración, en la parte inferior de la portada se mostraban algunos árboles y una casa, como una especie de hacienda.

Edward frunció más el ceño, esa película….

-"¡Hombre blanco!" gritó Rebecca saliendo de la cocina, él sacudió la cabeza saliendo apartándose finalmente de esa portada que le parecía enfermizamente familiar.

-"¿Hombre Blanco?" llamó Rebecca, él la fijo parpadeando.

-"¿Que?" preguntó, Rebecca frunció el ceño.

-"No tienes palomitas" dijo, "como es posible que no tengas palomitas"

-"Ehhh" dijo Edward, ella colocó los ojos en blanco.

-"¿Palomitas de maíz? ¿Cotufas?" dijo como alternativa, él tenía la mente en otro lado.

-"¡Dios!" dijo ella exasperada "voy a la tienda a comprar algunas, ya vengo" y sin más salió de la casa dejándolo solo en la sala, Edward se sentó lentamente en el sofá, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo y despacio, repitiendo los ejercicios que Patrick le había indicado, agradeció que Rebecca se hubiese marchado.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí, pero lo siguiente que escuchó, o más bien sintió fue un toque delicado en su frente.

-"Edward" llamó su voz tan baja, susurrando mientras volvía a acariciar su frente que estaba tenuemente perlada.

-"¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó Bella un tanto preocupada, "Edward" lo llamó de nuevo sacudiéndolo un poco "¡Dios! ¡Contéstame!" gritó asustada, Edward entendió que esa voz y el contacto con su piel no podía ser producto de su imaginación, abrió sus ojos pesadamente.

-"¿Isabella?" preguntó parpadeando, ella se sentó a su lado, de puro alivio de saberlo por lo menos consiente lo abrazó recostando su mejilla en el pecho, Edward levantó su mano acariciando su cabello.

-"Hola" le dijo él en voz baja, ella rió desde su pecho.

-"¿Hola?" preguntó incorporándose para verlo a los ojos, Edward se sintió vacio al no tenerla recostada en su pecho "casi me matas de un susto y ¿me dices _hola?"_

Edward sonrió torcido, enderezó su espalda sentándose más derecho, acarició un poco el contorno de su rostro.

-"Llegaste temprano" le dijo al ver hacia afuera, la noche no terminaba de caer, normalmente Isabella llegaba muy de noche.

-"Salí temprano" contestó ella pero sacudió la cabeza "no me distraigas, ¿qué tenías cuando llegue?" preguntó "¿te dolía la cabeza?" preguntó colocando delicadamente su mano contra su frente, Edward frunció el ceño.

-"No, no me duele" dijo, Isabella alzó las cejas desafiante, Edward sonrió torcido "ya no" concedió, Isabella puso cara de preocupación, Edward tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios dándole un pequeño beso.

-"Estoy bien" prometió, Isabella frunció la boca.

-"¿Qué estabas haciendo?" preguntó, Edward respiró profundo.

-"Buscando alguna película para ver" contestó, Isabella vio a su alrededor por primera vez y alzó sus cejas asombrada al ver el desorden, Edward se percató de lo mismo y se colocó de pie rápidamente.

-"Ya lo recojo, lo siento" dijo poniéndose de rodillas en el suelo, Isabella lo vio medio divertida de su reacción, imitó su posición y lo ayudó a ordenar las películas.

-"Tranquilo" dijo ella "no importa, sólo me sorprendió el desorden" Edward sonrió de nuevo apenado.

-"Lo lamento" se volvió a disculpar, ella rió simpática mientras recogía la colección infantil de Renessme cuando era bebé.

-"No te disculpes tanto" dijo agrupando algunos clásicos de Disney, Edward accedió con una sonrisa tímida, ambos se colocaron de pie cuando estuvo todo recogido.

-"¿Quieres algo?" le preguntó Edward "acabas de llegar de trabajar, siéntate y déjame traerte una bebida" le dijo, Isabella rió por la atención, asintió y se sentó en el sofá.

-"Me encantaría" dijo, Edward le dedicó su sonrisa más amplia.

-"Ya vuelvo" dijo emocionado y corrió a la cocina.

-"¿Necesitas ayuda?" preguntó direccionando su voz a donde él se había perdido, él le contestó negativamente

Isabella sacudió la cabeza aun sonriendo, había sido buena idea _escaparse _del trabajo temprano.

Su mano dio con una superficie dura en el sofá, incorporó su rostro tomando la película que había dejado en el sofá.

Ahogó un pequeño gemido cuando vio de cual se trataba.

Lo que el viento se llevó, había sido una obra que ella le habría gustado representar en el colegio para cuando estaba en el ante primer año, había practicado montones y aunque moría de pena, hizo la audición para el papel de Scarlett O'hara, el profesor de teatro le dijo que lo había hecho excelente, pero no le dio el papel, alegándole que era muy joven y flaca para interpretar a semejante mujer.

Bella lloró amargamente ese día, sintiéndose frustrada, cuando salió de la escuela unos chicos empezaron a burlase de ella en el estacionamiento del colegio, no tenían nada en su contra, lo hacían por pura maldad.

Entre algunos de los empujones a la flacuchenta chica, Bella gritó por ayuda y Edward fue a su rescate.

A los días siguientes de ese incidente ella y Edward se convirtieron en _amigos_ hablaban mucho, tanto que ella le contó de su audición, él risueño le pidió que interpretara algunas líneas para él, Bella murió de pena, sonrojándose mientras se negaba, Edward insistió tanto que ella accedió a último momento diciendo algunas líneas de la protagonista, Edward rió divertido al ver lo sonrojada que terminó esa chiquilla cuando termino de decirlas.

Antes de ese último verano que pasaron en la escuela, él le regaló esa misma película que ella ahora sostenía en su mano, le dijo con mirada tierna que la buscó exclusivamente para ella, Bella la sostuvo contra su pecho mientras él depositaba un beso en su mejilla y se despedía de ella por el verano, Bella apenas tenía 14 años y ninguno de los dos tenía idea de lo que el futuro les tenía planeado.

¿Sería pura casualidad que Edward hubiera encontrado precisamente _esa_ película?

Se preguntó Bella mientras se colocaba de pie y daba algunos pasos nerviosos, la puerta de la casa se abrió y ella giró asustada hacia ella, olvidando de momento la película en su mano.

-"¡Hombre blanco!" dijo una voz desde la entrada principal acercándose a la sala "¡traje las palomitas y algunas cosas más! Me debes 14$" gritó Rebecca adentrándose a la sala, Bella la vio aterrada y sorprendida, creyendo que se trataba de un delincuente.

Por su parte Rebecca entró con la confianza que ella se auto otorgaba.

-"Oye recogiste el desorden de las pelis, menos mal" dijo riendo cuando se vio en la mitad de la sala, Bella se adelantó un paso para poder ver a la intrusa, de inmediato la morena giró en dirección del movimiento, venía con algunas bolsas en sus manos, al ver a Bella se sorprendió.

-"Ehhh" dijo dejando la bolsa en el suelo "yo te he visto" le dijo, la cara de asombro de Bella no tenía precio.

-"¡Eres Isabella!" dijo la chica triunfante al recordarla de las fotos que Edward cargaba en su libreta.

Isabella quedó aun mas desconcertada de lo que se sentía, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero en ese preciso instante Edward salió de la cocina llevaba un vaso de jugo de naranja con hielo y una pequeña bolsa de galletas dulces.

-"Pensé que podías tener hambre también Isabella" dijo saliendo a la sala, al alzar la cabeza, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, había olvidado por completo a Rebecca y su tarde de películas.

-"¿Rebecca?" preguntó asustado, luego volteó a ver a su esposa, él no le había contado nada a Isabella de la chica, pero la cara de desconcierto y rabia que tenía su esposa, le dejó más que claro que estaba en problemas.


	13. Capitulo 13Moving forward or moving back

**Capitulo 13:**

**Moving forward or moving back?**

_**Una semana después…**_

Bella llegó del restaurante, era de noche y se sentía mas cansada de lo habitual, hoy había tenido una discusión con Ángela, donde, le había prácticamente exigido que llamara a Jacob de regreso, Bella no tenía ganas de hacerlo, pensó hasta en buscarle un reemplazo, pero Ángela resultó una defensora demasiado fuerte para el Sous Chef, por lo que estaba segura que al día siguiente trabajaría con Jacob de nuevo en la cocina.

Llegó en automático a su casa, aunque deseaba poder subir y acostarse, hizo un recorrido por la planta baja, había cambiado la contraseña de seguridad de la alarma de la casa, pero aun la ponía nerviosa pensar que alguien más pudiera entrar.

Aunque Edward había intentado explicarle la presencia de Rebecca en su casa, nunca pudo hacerlo correctamente, Bella enfureció al ver a la extraña en su sala, con tanta confianza, Edward debió defender mejor la situación, pero no pudo con ambas mujeres.

Bella sacó casi a rastras a la chica de su casa, Rebecca que no se dejaba por nadie, le dijo algunas cosas poco agradables a la esposa de su amigo, Edward intentó controlarla pero lo único que logró fue enfurecer aun mas a Bella, que no entendía cómo demonios era que ellos podían ser amigos.

Para ella Rebecca era una estafadora, que se estaba aprovechando de la condición de Edward para sacarle dinero, o peor, intentar robarles o algo parecido.

De hecho la paranoia de Bella llegó a tal extremo que cambió todas las cerraduras de la casa, actualizó el servicio de alarmas y cambió las claves, sin darle las actualizaciones a Edward, si él quería salir, debía hacerlo con ella en la mañana y esperar a que regresara en la noche, era horrible, por lo que Edward, para no hacer enfadar mas a su esposa, simplemente se quedaba en casa, lo que le preocupaba ahora era que pronto tocaba su cita con el psiquiatra y Edward no sabia muy bien como iban a hacer para salir ese día.

Edward y Bella se habían convertido de nuevo en unos perfectos extraños, ella aun no le perdonaba que hubiera metido a aquella chica a la casa y él no sabía cómo pedirle disculpas, aunque no entendía del todo la furia de su esposa, ya que para él no era tan descabellado que Rebecca fuera su amiga.

Bella subió las escaleras después de revisar dos veces la planta inferior, entró a su cuarto y al encender la luz dio un brinco de susto.

Él estaba ahí, sentado en una poltrona que casi nunca se usaba, en la esquina inferior derecha de la habitación principal de la casa.

-"¡Me diste un susto de muerte!" dijo colocándose una mano contra el pecho, Edward quiso levantarse para socorrerla pero desistió en el ultimo segundo.

-"No fue mi intención" dijo en cambio como respuesta, Bella sacudió la cabeza y caminó hasta su closet.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó sin verlo "sabes que no me gusta que entres a mi habitación"

Edward asintió, claro que lo sabia, pero su necesidad pudo más que el gusto de Isabella.

-"¿Quería preguntarte algo" dijo Edward, Isabella se quitó la bufanda algo obstinada, apartó la chaqueta de sus hombros.

-"¿Y para eso tenías que irrumpir en mi cuarto a esta hora?" preguntó mientras se sacaba los zapatos de sus pies, colocándolos parejos en el borde de la ventana, Edward veía con atención cada uno de sus movimientos.

-"Es la única forma que se me ocurrió para poder hablarte" dijo mientras ella se quitaba esta vez sus aretes y una delicada cadena de oro que estaba en su cuello, "últimamente cuando me despierto ya te has ido, y cuando llegas nunca podemos hablar"

Isabella puso sus ojos en blanco, tomó su ropa de dormir y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, Edward se quedó en el mismo sitio, Isabella salió al poco rato aun con el cabello recogido y cambiada, tenía un pantalón de tela rosa con corazones blancos y una blusa de tirantes blanca.

-"Salgo y llego a esta casa igual que todos los días" declaró mientras se adentraba de nuevo al cuarto, Edward frunció los labios, para él eso no era verdad, "además" declaró Bella aun moviéndose por la habitación "¿para qué quieres hablar conmigo de algo?" preguntó con un tono molesto, Edward la vio un tanto impresionado "por lo visto" continuó ella, "tú eres capaz de hacer _amigos_ en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, no es como si me necesitaras ni mucho menos"

Edward respiró profundo manteniendo el aire un segundo en sus pulmones.

-"Intente explicarte Isabella" dijo con voz baja "conocí a Rebecca un día…"

-"¡No me interesa!" declaró ella con voz alta, Edward la vio asombrado "no me interesa como conociste a esa niña" dijo colocando sus brazos como jarras "me molesta es que le hayas contado tu condición, que te hayas abierto de tal manera con una completa extraña ¡le contaste de mi! ¿Cómo demonios esa niña sabia quien era yo?" Bella estaba sumamente irritada, Edward abrió su boca, pero ella continuó despotricando.

-"¡La dejaste entrar a casa!" dijo exasperada, "Edward… esa chica pudo hacer sido una ladrona, una estafadora, ¿cómo demonios la dejaste entrar aquí?"

-"Ella no es ladrona" dijo Edward, Isabella casi explota de rabia, Edward la estaba defendiendo.

-"¡Eso tú no lo sabes!" dijo furiosa.

-"Claro que lo sé" contestó colocándose de pie, Bella no pudo mas con la furia y gritó las palabras que tenía en su garganta sin siquiera meditarlas antes.

-"¡No tienes memoria! ¡No sabes en quien puedes confiar! ¡Eres un simple tonto del que cualquiera se puede aprovechar!"

Inmediatamente después de decir las palabras se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, cubrió su boca con una de sus manos, sus ojos estaban abiertos al máximo de la impresión que sintió al decir esas palabras tan hirientes a Edward, él la vio y frunció el ceño, en una mueca de molestia, de dolor.

-"Edward" lo llamó ella en un intento de recoger la leche derramada "no…" dijo extendiendo su mano hacia él, Edward dio un paso hacia atrás mientras negaba lentamente con la cabeza y le enseñaba una de sus palmas.

-"Edward yo no… quería" dijo ella llena de remordimiento "no pensé, lo… lo siento"

Edward caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación, por ahora no quería verla, antes de salir de un todo giró tan solo un poco su cabeza para direccionar su voz hacia ella, pero sin tener contacto visual.

-"No soy un simple tonto" argumentó, "porque después de todo, sin saber quien eras, confié en ti"

Dicho esto salió de la habitación, sin explicarle a su esposa la verdadera razón de su intromisión, Bella se sentó en la cama enterrando la cabeza en sus palmas, lo había herido mucho y no sabía cómo poder resarcir su falta.

Por su lado Edward entró a la que servía de su habitación, se acostó como un ovillo en la cama sin moverse, sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa, enterró la cabeza en sus almohadas y rogó a Dios que le devolviera su memoria, no podía continuar con esta incertidumbre tan horrible.

Al día siguiente Bella se encontraba en el restaurante, aunque estaba trabajando a millón, su cabeza y sus pensamientos estaban con Edward, había sido sumamente cruel con él, era cierto que no le había gustado para nada la presencia de aquella chica en su casa, pero eso no le daba derecho a insultarlo de aquella manera, él había sufrido un accidente, no estaba así apropósito.

Respiró profundo llenándose sus fosas nasales de un fuerte olor a comino, arrugó el entrecejo.

-"Mike" lo llamó "no exageres con los condimentos, hasta aquí siento el olor" dijo colocándose el reverso de su mano derecha contra su nariz, tenía unas enormes ganas de estornudar, se alejó de la mesa de trabajo y corrió a la puerta trasera del restaurante, cuando se vio rodeada de autos, estornudó con todas su fuerzas.

-"Salud" le dijeron desde no muy lejos, al Bella escuchar a quien pertenecía la voz colocó los ojos en blanco.

-"Llegas tarde" le dijo mientras su nariz volvía a escocer.

-"Ángela me llamó hace 20 minutos, me dijo que se suponía que me debías llamar tu, pero que seguramente se te había olvidado, me levantaron el castigo" dijo Jacob recostándose de uno de los autos, Bella volvió a estornudar, él rió y volvió a decirle _salud_, ella torció sus ojos.

-"No fue por mí que te lo levantaron, yo estuve a favor de buscarte un reemplazo" dijo restregándose la nariz con fuerza, Jacob sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Eso no te lo crees ni tu" dijo y sacó del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta unos klenex, Bella lo vio llena de odio y negó alejándose de él dos pasos, se fijó entonces que estaban al lado del VW de él, Jacob iba vestido, como era normal para el personal de la cocina, de color negro, sólo que su franela era blanca, su chaqueta de cuero y botas desamarradas le daban un estilo de chico malo que a cualquiera haría girarse, sin embargo Bella torció los ojos con molesta de verlo.

-"Y dígame chef" dijo Jacob recostándose de su auto, aun con los klenex en la mano, "¿me cuentas cuales son los especiales de hoy? o ¿me vas a decir todo lo que me extrañaste estos días que no me viste?" preguntó levantando sus cejas, Bella volvió a estornudar.

-"Entra a trabajar, si no, te voy a amonestar de nuevo" dijo señalando la puerta, Jacob simuló un escalofrío.

-"Huy que miedo" dijo, luego se le acercó mucho, ella se vio obligada a arquear la espalda para poder verlo a los ojos "todavía me debes lo de mi suspensión" le dijo "tienes suerte que haya podido drenar un poco de mis fuerzas en estos días, pero voy a esperar a que el postre sea contigo"

Bella tenía ganas de azotarle una patada en las tripas pero la puerta de la cocina se abrió, Jacob se alejó de ella con una seguridad envidiable, Bella arregló su posición segundo antes de que Jessica saliera por dicha puerta.

-"Chef, necesitamos…" dijo enfocando a Bella, pero justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de la presencia del moreno alto a su lado, una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios.

-"¿Jake?" preguntó sonriendo, el susodicho abrió sus brazos con esa sonrisa arrebatadora suya y contestó.

-"El mismo ¿no hay un abrazo de bienvenida?" le preguntó a la rubia, ella literalmente se abalanzó a sus brazos riendo en voz alta, Jacob la sostuvo de la cintura y aspiró descaradamente en su cabello.

-"Humm, hueles mejor de lo que recuerdo" le dijo, Bella torció los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, ¿a que mas podía oler Jessica si no era a especies y pescado?

Se estremeció del asco, pero oliera como oliera en este momento Jacob la tenía sumamente sujeta por su cintura, apretándola contra sí, Jessica estaba extasiada, como un niño que recibe el regalo de santa por adelantado.

-"Estúpidos" dijo en voz un tanto alta, trató de simular la palabra con un estornudo, ambos la voltearon a ver, ella volvió a restregarse la nariz.

-"Jessica, entra, hay trabajo" le dijo señalando la puerta "y tú" le dijo después a Jacob "ve a cambiarte, hoy te quedas hasta que cerremos" le dijo como castigo, pudiera ser que fuera una tortura trabajar de nuevo con Jacob, pero eso significaba que podía irse temprano y su discusión con Edward todavía la tenía preocupada, quería llegar temprano para hablar con él.

Jessica entró a la cocina del restaurante enfurruñada y murmurando cosas, Jacob por su lado se quedó un tanto rezagado, cuando Jessica se perdió de su vista bajó los dos escalones que había subido para saludarla y se volvió a acercar a Bella, extendió los klenex colocándolos encima del capó de su auto, ella se retiró un poco de él, pero Jacob igual le habló muy cerca y bajito.

-"Cuidado chef" dijo con voz baja y un tanto burlona, "cualquiera diría que tu reacción con Jessica es la de una mujer celosa y nadie quiere imaginarse eso ¿verdad?" preguntó con actitud socarrona, acercó su rostro al de ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, "te veo adentro" concluyó, para luego subir casualmente por las escaleras.

Bella no atinó a decirle nada porque las palabras de Jacob le dieron una alarma diferente.

¿Celosa?

¿Ella podía estar celosa?

Pero, al contrario de la escena por la que Jacob proclamaba sus celos, otra imagen se le vino a la cabeza, una chica, morena, bonita aunque descuidada y realmente joven, en su casa, llamando a Edward con extrema confianza y tratándolo con tanta familiaridad… ¿sería posible que lo que sintió cuando la vio, hubiesen sido celos?

Sacudió la cabeza y dio una sonrisa que, aunque intentó sonar despreocupada, pareció un tanto histérica.

-"Estas desvariando Chef" se dijo a sí misma, hacia mucho rato que Edward había dejado de producirle celos, ella intuía que la engañaba, era lo más lógico, ellos tenían más de 4 años que no tenían intimidad, salvando aquella vez, un año atrás que ambos llegaron pasados de tragos de distintas salidas y terminaron despertándose sin ropa en la misma cama.

Ambos proclamaron no acordarse de nada, pero ambos sabían que había pasado, sus cuerpos mostraban la actividad que habían tenido la noche anterior y aunque nunca hablaron del tema, ambos recordaron ciertos flashes de la noche de pasión que compartieron.

Pero después de ese _desliz_ nunca más volvieron a acostarse, Edward era todo un semental y Bella sabía que era humanamente imposible que no tuviera una amante fija o en su defecto varias y ella tenía a Jacob, que aunque había sido el único, también contaba como amante.

Por lo que ella había dejado de sentir celos de su marido hacía mucho tiempo, así que era imposible que una niñita para nada experimentada pudiera levantarle ese tipo de sospechas.

Una voz hablo en su interior.

_Así eras tú cuando se conocieron, joven, irreverente e inocente._

Bella se detuvo en seco mientras subía las escaleras, luego sacudió la cabeza, se negaba a pensar en siquiera la remota posibilidad de sentir celos de Edward.

Cuando la enorme puerta de metal se cerró tras ella, un relámpago se dibujo de la nada en lo alto del cielo que apenas se empezaba a nublar, a los segundos, retumbó un sonoro trueno, Bella no fue capaz de oírlo porque justo había entrado al bullicio característico de la cocina, a los pocos segundos unas gotas enormes empezaron a caer, haciendo que el pequeño estuche con klenex que reposaba en el capó del Volkswagen quedara inutilizable a los pocos minutos.

Cerca de lo que aun era muy temprano para pensar siquiera pensar en cerrar el restaurante Embry se encontraba recostado del estante de entregas de platos, tratando de convencer a Emily, otra camarera, que le aceptara una invitación a cenar, Bella vio un tanto exasperada la escena, limpió sus manos y caminó del extremo donde se encontraba trabajando hacia aquel hombre que se las daba de don Juan.

-"Disculpa" dijo mientras volvía a amarrar el trapo de limpiarse las manos en su delantal largo y casi blanco "¿no tienen mesas que atender?" preguntó, Embry literalmente se atragantó al ver a la chef, quedándose sin palabras, Emily por su parte contestó.

-"Lo siento Chef, pero la Sra. Ángela nos hizo entrar acá, no hay casi clientes" explicó un tanto sumisa, Embry a su lado asintió, apoyando sus palabras, Bella por su parte frunció el ceño.

-"¿No hay clientes?" preguntó, se fijó entonces que hacia algún rato, no habían salido ordenes al restaurante, de hecho ella estaba trabajando en algunas recetas nuevas, había dado instrucciones de que la buscaran siempre y cuando fuera estrictamente necesario y hasta el momento nadie la había molestado.

Aun con el ceño fruncido salió al área de mesas del restaurante, había apenas 3 mesas ocupadas y las tres eran parejas, se dirigió a Ángela con expresión alterada.

-"¿6 personas?" preguntó en voz baja "¿por qué demonios solo tenemos 6 clientes? ¿Hay un restaurante nuevo?" preguntó, Ángela dio una sonrisa despreocupada.

-"No, no hay un nuevo restaurante Bella" dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco "supongo que la lluvia hizo que las personas se quedaran en casa" completó encogiéndose de hombros.

Una tensión se apoderó de su espalda.

-"¿Lluvia?" preguntó atacada, volteó a ver la puerta principal del restaurante y la oscuridad de la calle no le permitía ver hacia afuera, entró entonces a la cocina mas alterada y caminando realmente rápido, Ángela la siguió preocupada.

Todo el personal vio con asombro como la Chef principal se dirigía a la puerta que daba con la salida trasera del restaurante, Bella tuvo que aplicar mas fuerza de la necesaria para poder abrirla, cuando lo logró, vio estupefacta como estaba cayendo literalmente un diluvio universal, se giró a ver a Ángela.

-"¿Desde cuando llueve así?" preguntó alterada, Ángela la vio con cejas alzadas.

-"Un par de horas ya Bella" dijo, la chef sacudió la cabeza y murmurando cosas como _esto no está bien, esto no está bien_, fue hasta la pequeña oficina, todos habían parado sus actividades viendo de manera descarada la reacción de sus jefas.

-"¡Bella!" la llamó Ángela, ella ya venía con su bolso en la espalda, ni siquiera se había quitado el delantal.

-"Tengo que irme" dijo "es realmente urgente que llegue a casa" Ángela se adelantó tomándola del brazo.

-"No puedes manejar con este clima" le dijo "¿qué pasa?" Bella vio detrás de ella a todo su personal, se había acercado un poco para poder escuchar, así que no podía decirle a Ángela su verdadera preocupación, no podía decirle que estaba aterrada por su marido, por lo que sacudió la cabeza.

-"Tengo que irme" repitió "mañana te llamo" y sin esperar respuesta, sin dar instrucciones a nadie, se adentró en el inclemente aguacero, desactivo la alarma de su volvo y emprendió camino a su casa, tenía que llegar lo más rápido que pudiera.

Todos en la cocina quedaron genuinamente sorprendidos, Ángela un tanto cansada de los altibajos de Bella optó por tan solo se encogerse de hombros.

-"Jacob" dijo enfocándolo "encárgate de todo ¿quieres?" le dijo con media sonrisa en los labios, éste asintió y Ángela salió de nuevo al área de clientes del Craw.

Bella manejó con cautela pero a su vez lo más rápido que le permitía su visión, llovía a niveles enfermizos, en medio de su preocupación pensó que tanta agua le podía traer consecuencias a la ciudad.

Esperó que un semáforo cambiara y finalmente se vio en la interestatal, el tráfico fue descendiendo a medida que se adentraba a los suburbios, a veces odiaba vivir tan lejos de la ciudad.

Cuando finalmente llegó a casa, se bajó cubriendo su cabeza precariamente con su bolso, el agua no dejaba de caer ni bajaba su intensidad, dejó el auto en toda la entrada, sin meterlo al garaje, no había tiempo para ello, Bella abrió la puerta principal totalmente empapada.

-"¡EDWARD!" gritó al entrar, nadie respondió, iba a subir las escaleras y recordó la estúpida clave que le había colocado al sistema de seguridad, tecleó rápidamente los cuatro dígitos activándola nuevamente y subió entonces de dos en dos los escalones, dejando marcas de humedad bajo sus pisadas.

-"¡Edward!" volvió a gritar en medio del pasillo, sin obtener respuesta alguna, corrió entonces a su habitación, la lluvia azotaba la casa con un susurro al viento realmente aterrador, los relámpagos y truenos no se hacían esperar cada pocos minutos.

Abrió la puerta y volvió a llamarlo.

-"Edward" llamó en voz más baja, la habitación estaba a oscuras, las cortinas estaban corridas, tapando las ventanas, ella encendió la luz y captó entonces un movimiento a la derecha de la cama, caminó deprisa hasta el bulto.

Edward estaba ahí, hecho un ovillo, con la cabeza tapada con sus brazos y la frente contra sus rodillas, la posición se veía dolorosamente incomoda, Bella se arrodilló frente a él.

-"Edward" lo llamó en un susurro, ella sabía de esta nueva fobia que había adquirido su esposo, de hecho, había tenido una crisis de estas en el consultorio de Patrick hacia ya varias semanas atrás, Edward le había pedido a su psiquiatra que no le contara a su esposa del incidente, pero Patrick llamó a Bella al día siguiente y le informó de la situación, le dijo que trataría el trauma que había florecido en Edward con respecto a las tormentas, pero que mientras atacaban a ese nuevo monstruo debía estar muy pendiente de él, sobre todo, en las tormentas.

Edward murmuraba en voz muy baja algo que no se entendía, Bella se arrodilló frente a él tocándolo por el hombro.

-"Edward, soy yo" le dijo "reacciona" le pidió acariciando su cabellera, Edward al sentir el contacto se encogió y empezó a murmurar más fuerte.

-"Has que se vaya, has que desaparezca" decía una y otra vez.

-"¿Qué Edward?" preguntó ella, haciendo fuerza para desprenderlo de su abrazo "soy yo Isabella, ¡mírame!" le pidió en gritos para sacarlo del estupor, Edward detuvo sus temblores tan solo un segundo, lentamente separó las manos de su cabeza, apenas alzó un poco el rostro, Bella lo veía sumamente preocupado.

-"¿Isabella?" preguntó él en voz distorsionada, ella asintió.

-"Si, Isabella" dijo, él se movió demasiado rápido clavando su cabeza en las rodillas de ella, Bella cayó hacia atrás sobre su trasero por la fuerza de su embestida, Edward se aferró a la tela mojada de su delantal.

-"Por favor has que se vaya" le pidió con dientes apretados, Bella lo veía asustada.

-"¿Qué se vaya qué Edward?" preguntó desesperada "¿Qué tienes? ¡Qué hago?"

-"El dolor" dijo él "has que se vaya el dolor"

Tenía otro de los fuertes dolores de cabeza que le daban, pero este parecía mil veces mayor a los anteriores, Bella vio a sus alrededores y encontró el frasquito naranja sobre la mesa de noche, del otro lado de la cama, intentó incorporarse pero el peso de él no la dejaba.

-"Edward" lo llamó de nuevo "necesito moverme, tienes que tomarte la medicina" dijo tratando de levantar su cabeza, él no se movió, parecía inmóvil, Bella se llenó de terror, ¿y si se había desmayado?

De repente el cuerpo de Edward dejó de estar tenso, dejó de tener fuerza y se escurrió del regazo de Bella, ella vio el proceso realmente asombrada.

-"¡Edward!" llamó aterrada, con un esfuerzo audible le dio vuelta al enorme y fuerte cuerpo de su esposo en comparación al propio, se subió sobre él y le palmeó las mejillas aterrada.

-"¡Edward!" le gritó "¡por el amor de Dios reacciona!" colocó una oreja contra su pecho, seguía respirando, su corazón latía rápidamente.

-"¡EDWARD!" gritó de nuevo, palmeándole el pecho, él dio indicios de sentir el traqueteo, su frente se frunció un poco, él dolor de cabeza era tan fuerte que el cuerpo había reaccionado, enviándolo a un estado de sopor un poco difícil de controlar.

Bella, presa de la angustia y del alivio de ver que por lo menos había reaccionado, se inclinó a sus labios besándolo.

-"Reaccionaste" dijo en un susurro.

Como si esa fuera la mejor medicina posible para ambos, él movió sus labios tímidamente, Bella frunció los propios besándolo nuevamente, Edward entonces abrió sus ojos sorprendido por el contacto, Bella se separó de inmediato, posando una mano sobre su boca, respiraba muy rápido, había generado demasiada adrenalina en los últimos minutos, Edward la vio a los ojos, el dolor de la cabeza zumbaba en sus oídos con insistente molestia, Bella apartó la mano de sus labios.

-"¿Estás bien?" preguntó sintiéndose una idiota, ¿cómo iba a estarlo? si ni siquiera se había tomado la medicina aun, volvió a girarse viendo la mesa de noche, se incorporó un poco para buscarle las pastillas.

Una mano en su nuca la dejó inmovilizada, volteó como pudo al frente para encontrarse una mirada verde, brillante y llena de incertidumbre.

Lo próximo que sintió fue la boca de él sobre la de ella nuevamente, este beso no era como los que él le robaba hacía ya tiempo, esos besos adolescentes que se limitaban a apenas rozarse los labios.

Este era en realidad un beso, él no sabía que estaba haciendo, pero sabía que no era primera vez que lo hacía, Edward la seguía manteniendo de su cuello, cuando Bella aun asombrada, con ojos abiertos no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo.

¿Estaba besando a su esposo?

¿Ella y Edward, podían estar besándose de esa manera, después de tanto tiempo?

Las preguntas no obtuvieron respuesta, ya que Bella cerró sus ojos y aferró sus brazos en el cuello de él.

Ella que en ese momento contaba con más experiencia que él, sacó su lengua haciendo que hiciera contacto con la de él, Edward ahogó un gemido y se colocó de rodillas, apretándola contra su pecho, mientras ella lideraba aquel intercambio.

Los movimientos de Edward fueron torpes al principio, pero Isabella estableció un orden no muy difícil de entender, se besaban mientras ella tenía el rostro ladeado a la derecha, luego, respiraban un poco mientras apenas se daban un corto beso frente a frente, para después, ella ladear su rostro a la izquierda y repetir el proceso del principio.

Se detuvieron cuando, sin querer sus dientes chocaron, haciendo que los invadiera un escalofrío, ambos quedaron frente a frente, ella tenía las palmas contra el pecho de él, como para detenerlo si se acercaba nuevamente, él tenía las propias en la cintura de ella, como si quisiera acercarla lo más pronto posible.

Él pasó la lengua por sus dientes en un acto reflejo por el choque de antes, luego volteó a verla a los ojos, ella estaba tan estupefacta como él.

Bella se recuperó primero, con mejillas rojas y calientes se colocó de pie y caminó hasta la mesa de noche, tomando el frasco naranja,

Fue hasta el cuarto de baño y le sirvió un poco del agua de grifo en un pequeño vaso, se regresó hasta él y se volvió a colocar de rodillas, extendiéndole el frasco, Edward que no había cambiado su posición aun, tomó con manos temblorosas el pequeño frasco, Bella se percató del temblor de sus dedos, que hacían imposible que pudiera abrirlo.

Aun sin decir palabra, dejó el vaso en el suelo y le quitó el frasquito de las manos, Edward vio como ella lo abría con facilidad y extraía un par de píldoras, extendió su palma hacia él y esperó a que las agarrara, luego le pasó de nuevo el agua.

Bella vio hasta que él lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás tragando las pastillas, asintió.

-"¿Te duele mucho?" preguntó, él pasó una de sus manos por la cabeza despeinándose en el proceso.

-"Bastante" contestó, su voz sonó baja y grave, Bella respiró profundo.

-"¿Puedes colocarte de pie?" él asintió, ella intentó ayudarlo, pero él completó el proceso solo.

-"Con calma" le pidió ella con voz baja, la lluvia seguía cayendo afuera, pero la mente de ambos estaban demasiado dispersas como para prestarle atención ahora.

-"Recuéstate" pidió ella, Edward tan sólo se sentó en el borde de la cama, vio en la mesa de noche el reloj despertador, frunció el ceño, aun no eran las 9 de la noche.

-"Llegaste temprano" dijo levantando la vista, ella asintió, él se fijo entonces en su atuendo.

-"¿Qué llevas puesto?" preguntó extrañado, ella vio hacia abajo dándose cuenta que no se había ni quitado el delantal, deshizo los amarres mientras sacudía la cabeza de lo tonta que parecía.

-"Es mi uniforme" dijo "así cocino" él frunció el ceño.

-"Nunca llegas a casa así" declaró, ella respiró profundo, contarle la verdadera razón le daba un poco de vergüenza, pero igualmente lo hizo.

-"Me di cuenta hace poco que estaba lloviendo, sé que el sonido te altera e imaginé que con la discusión de anoche" dijo mordiendo su labio apenada "te ibas a alterar un poco más, sólo quería saber si estabas bien, pero por cómo te encontré, menos mal me vine lo más rápido que pude"

Edward pasó el tono de la ultima parte de sus palabras, se había quedado en las primeras, una sonrisa incrédula pero sincera se mostro en sus labios, haciendo que Bella lo viera con el ceño fruncido.

-"¿Por eso te regresaste?" preguntó aun sonriendo "sabias que me sentiría mal y te saliste de tu cocina, ¿tan sólo para ver si me encontraba bien?" su sonrisa terminó de ensancharse, Bella se vio ligeramente incomoda con la mirada de superhéroe que él le estaba dando.

-"No es la gran cosa" dijo "igual no había nadie en el restaurante, no fue que deje de hacer mi trabajo por venir a verte" Edward bajo la vista acongojado, Bella quiso golpearse a sí misma.

-"Hey" dijo poniéndose de cuclillas frente a él "no es del todo así" dijo y lo tomó por las mejillas "no había nadie en el restaurante, eso es cierto" comenzó, él al veía aun con carita de perrito remojado "pero así hubiese estado full, igual hubiera venido a verte" la expresión de él mejoro bastante, "ahora" dijo ella "necesito cambiarme" sus ropas estaban mojadas y ya empezaba a sentir un frio inminente "¿vas a poder estar bien? ¿solo por unos minutos?" Edward asintió, ella sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

-"Ya vuelvo" dijo colocándose de pie, Edward la siguió y no permitió que le diera la espalda, Bella volvió a sentir sus labios juntos, el beso no fue tan profundo e intenso como el anterior, pero fue un beso con todas sus letras, esta vez, fue él quien buscó el contacto de su lengua, ella se separó, tomó sus manos entre las de ella y bajó la cabeza, él apoyó su frente en el cabello de ella.

-"Edward, no puedes" dijo "no, podemos" continuó con voz entrecortada, él se disculpó contra su cabello.

-"Lo lamento" ella se separó aun con sus manos tomadas.

-"Está bien" dijo, para luego soltarlo "ahora vuelvo" se despidió saliendo de la habitación dejándolo a él en shock, tenía tantas emociones en su pecho en este momento que él dolor de cabeza, que era realmente fuerte, pasó a un quinto plano.

Bella se coló bajo el abundante chorro de agua caliente, tenía el cuerpo tan frío que, el agua que era capaz de desollar a alguien, apenas y podía calentarla.

Enjabonó su cuerpo, sacando el odioso olor del restaurante, colocó abundante champú dos veces, para luego enjuagarlo con una crema hidratante, su cabello sufría más maltratos que lo considerado correcto, por lo que intentaba cuidarlo más de lo considerado normal.

Se demoró horrores bajo el agua, para luego demorarse otro tanto cubriendo su piel en crema con olor a almendras, finalmente cuando se sintió satisfecha de deshacerse del olor a _trabajo_ salió en su ropa de dormir a su habitación, se encaminó a la ventana, la lluvia continuaba cayendo pero no tan fuerte como cuando había llegado.

Se encaminó entonces a la puerta de su habitación, cuando la abrió se encontró con Edward sentado en el suelo justo al frente de la puerta, se colocó de rodillas rápidamente junto a él.

-"Edward" lo llamó tocando su cabello "¿qué sucede? ¿estás bien?" se dio otro golpe mental debió haber llamado a Patrick, preguntarle que debía hacer, llevarlo a emergencias, cualquier cosa menos demorarse una hora dándose un estúpido baño.

Él levantó la cabeza, su semblante no era tan adolorido como Bella esperaba, subió una de sus manos y pasó sus dedos por su ceño fruncido, desvaneciendo las dos pequeñas líneas que se formaban.

-"Estoy bien" le dijo "no te preocupes, como estuvo tu baño?" preguntó educadamente, Bella dio una risa un tanto histérica, no entendía la actitud de Edward.

-"Estuvo muy bueno" contestó "pero si estás bien, ¿qué haces aquí sentado?" preguntó, inconscientemente su mano se dirigió a su cabello peinándolo, Edward cerró los ojos, esa caricia era igualmente dolorosa y placentera.

-"Puedo" dijo y se quedó en silencio un segundo, la vio a los ojos y ella le pidió mudamente que continuara.

-"Es que sigue lloviendo" dijo "mi habitación no oculta muy bien el sonido, podría… ¿podría quedarme aquí?" preguntó enterrando la cabeza entre sus rodillas, ella alzó sus cejas.

-"¿Quieres que cambiemos de habitación?" le preguntó de nuevo acariciando su cabello, él negó.

-"No es sólo la habitación" dijo aun con la cabeza gacha "tu presencia me tranquiliza"

Bella detuvo sus caricias en su cabello, se congeló.

Edward estaba diciendo que quería quedarse en su habitación…. ¿Con ella?

-"Prometo no molestarte, ni siquiera hablarte si no quieres" dijo él aun oculto, ella respiró profundo.

-"Edward" lo llamó interrumpiéndolo, él levantó lentamente su rostro "no creo que sea buena idea" comenzó, él fue a argumentar algo pero ella con una de sus palmas lo detuvo.

-"Pero puedo hacer una excepción sólo por hoy" de verdad se había asustado bastante por como lo encontró cuando llegó, además, ella sabía que si Edward dormía en la otra habitación, ella se la pasaría yendo a vigilar que estuviera bien toda la noche, en cambio si ambos estaban en el mismo espacio, era más fácil.

Ella subió sus palmas al ver la enorme sonrisa en los labios de él.

-"Con una condición" dijo, él asintió solemnemente "mantén tus manos y tu boca para ti mismo" Bella podría jurar que la expresión de él fue de total decepción, pero inmediatamente le extendió una mano, Bella sonrió estrechándola.

-"Trato hecho" accedió, entonces se colocaron de pie, fueron hasta la habitación, Edward vio a los alrededores como espectador de una galería, mientras ella cerraba la puerta.

-"El baño esta tras esa puerta" dijo señalándola "por si lo necesitas en la noche" él asintió viendo la puerta blanca, le señaló entonces la que estaba al final del pasillo.

-"¿Aquella a donde da?" preguntó.

-"Esa da con mi armario" dijo mientras quitaba las mantas, "quédate aquí, ya vuelvo" dijo saliendo momentáneamente de la habitación, Edward se sentó en el borde de la cama sin tocar nada, cerrando sus ojos y masajeando sus sienes, al poco rato ella regresó con una cobija adicional y un par de almohadas, él se colocó de pie rápidamente para ayudarla.

Cuando estaban bajo las sabanas, ambos miraban el techo, la lluvia repicaba insistente afuera.

-"¿Te dormiste?" Preguntó ella en la penumbra.

-"Aun no" contestó en el mismo tono.

-"¿La cabeza aun te molesta?" preguntó, él negó, pero la oscuridad del cuarto no dejaba que ella lo viera.

-"No" contestó al darse cuenta de que ella no podía verlo "ya casi no me duele"

-"¿La lluvia entonces?" preguntó Bella, él le dio la misma respuesta.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que él preguntó.

-"¿A ti qué te mantiene despierta?"

-"No sé" mintió, él no aguantó más y dijo.

-"Isabella, ese beso" dijo en voz baja.

-"Ahora no Edward" dijo "ahora no hablemos de eso, después ¿si?" pidió suplicante, era por ese beso que ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño, él no dio respuesta pero Bella entendió que había accedido a su petición.

Un trueno sonó a lo lejos, Edward cerró los ojos hasta que pasara el ruido, entonces sintió como su mano era apretada por una mucho más pequeña que la de él.

-"Tranquilo" dijo en tono bajo la voz de ella "estoy aquí contigo, nada va a pasar"

Edward le devolvió el apretón agradeciéndole el apoyo, se moría por _discutir_ aquel beso, por repetirlo pero no iba a traerlo a acotación, aun no.

-"Edward" lo llamó ella a los segundos.

-"Dime"

-"Lamento lo de anoche" dijo sinceramente "no debí decir esas cosas, no creo que seas un simple tonto" su voz sonó apenada y llena de vergüenza, Edward contestó.

-"A lo mejor si lo soy" dijo "no debí meter a esa chica en la casa"

-"En eso estoy de acuerdo" contestó "pero igual, mi reacción no fue la mejor"

-"Debí haberte contado de ella" accedió él, Bella respiró profundo, aun seguían de manos tomadas.

-"¿Cómo la conociste?" preguntó, Edward alzó sus cejas asombrado y le contó la primera vez que la había visto, como casi lo había atropellado y como después de algunos días, ella había llegado a su casa con su libreta.

-"¿Son amigos?" preguntó ella dudosa.

-"Yo creo" contestó él "tenemos una especie de trato, ella me lleva a conocer la ciudad en su auto y yo le doy 20 $ diarios" Bella suspiró ruidosamente, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-"¿Has hablado con Patrick de ella?" la voz de Edward sonó apenada.

-"No, no lo he hecho"

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Quería que pensaran que había conocido la ciudad por mí mismo, no porque una chica me llevara a los sitios más memorables"

Bella entendió su posición, pero igualmente le dijo.

-"No puedes hacer eso Edward" comenzó "no puedes confiar en las personas a la primera, la gente no es del todo buena, hay estafadores, ladrones y asesinos ahí afuera" respiro profundo y continuo "no quiero que tampoco estés paranoico, pero esta ciudad no es un cuento de hadas, yo no puedo estar contigo a cada hora, por lo que tienes que aprender a cuidarte a ti mismo"

Edward meditó las palabras unos segundos.

-"¿Estás diciendo que es mejor que no vea mas a Rebecca?" preguntó, Bella asumió que ese era el nombre de la morena.

-"No estoy diciendo eso, según me cuentas la conoces hace un rato ya y la chica no ha dado indicios de ser una delincuente ¿no?"

-"No, para nada" contestó él, Bella pasó por alto el tono defensor de Edward.

-"Sólo trata de no verla todos los días, y por Dios, no la metas a la casa"

-"Lo prometo" dijo "si quieres puedes conocerla, es algo irreverente, pero es buena gente"

-"Ya veremos" contestó ella "ahora duerme ¿si?" recordó que el día de mañana era sábado, por fin le tocaba video llamada con su hija, las ultimas semanas había recibido tan solo correos indicándole que estaba bien, que había usado las distintas oportunidades de video llamadas para hablar con sus abuelos y tíos, pero mañana finalmente le tocaba ver a su hija, pensó en decirle a Edward, pero imaginó que eso lo alteraría mas, por lo que lo mantuvo en secreto, cerró finalmente sus ojos entregándose al más profundo sueño de manos tomadas con su esposo.

Lo que Bella no sabía, era que a miles de kilómetros de distancia, tres niñas reformaban el plan que tenían un mes armando, Nessie vio en su armario, su disfraz de Marcie, que usaría el día de mañana, las tres tenían sus papeles aprendidos y memorizados, habían pasado el último mes demostrándoles a todos que Marcie y Claire se habían convertido en las mejores amigas, desplazando sutilmente a Nessie.

Mañana era el día de la verdad, mañana Claire cumpliría años y Nessie saldría finalmente de aquel internado, haciéndose pasar por Marcie.

Revisó por enésima vez su pequeño bolso, chequeando su pasaporte, el dinero y un permiso que habían falsificado, se encontrara dentro, la chica respiró acelerada, se sentó en su escritorio y terminó de leer las últimas líneas de la carta que le había escrito a su tía Alice.

La dejaba para que Marcie la transcribiera y se la mandara por correo a su tía Alice, tenía que informarle a algún adulto de su familia lo que planeaba hacer y su tía Alice era la que más lejos estaba, ya que Emmet y Rose, le habían comentado en la última llamada que iban a hacer una parada en Londres, eso estaba sumamente cerca de Francia, si le llegaba a contar a ellos sus planes, estaba segura que tío Emmet nadaría hasta Francia tan solo para detenerla, en cambio Alice aun andaba en sur América, de modo que para cuando leyera el correo, Nessie con suerte, ya estaría volando a casa.

Se acostó en su cama individual, tomó de la cadena que colgaba en su cuello el pequeño guardapelo que le habían regalado sus padres de bebe, lo apretó en su puño.

-"Sea como sea, vamos a estar juntos de nuevo" dijo en un susurro antes de cerrar sus ojos.


	14. Capítulo 14 Cambio de planes

**Capitulo 14:**

**Cambio de planes:**

Bella arrugó los ojos despertándose, parpadeó repetidas veces esclareciendo el ambiente que la rodeaba.

Estaba acostada de lado, viendo hacia el lado interno de la cama, lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos, fue el rostro de Edward, estaba profundamente dormido, pero se veía sumamente tranquilo, dormía en paz, su rostro se veía increíblemente mas relajado y un poco infantil, tenía apenas un poco la boca abierta, mostrando el comienzo de sus dientes.

Bella se quedó un rato observándolo, ayer se había puesto sumamente nerviosa cuando lo encontró, Patrick le había dicho que los dolores de cabeza eran relativamente normales, pero no había nada normal con lo que ella había presenciado ayer.

Respiró profundo mientras cerraba los ojos nuevamente, tenía que llamar a Patrick para contarle lo ocurrido, tenían que ponerle un tratamiento a Edward o buscar la manera de ayudarlo.

Intentó entonces moverse, para así poder levantarse, pero se fijó que su mano no estaba libre, él no ejercía presión en sus dedos, pero los tenía rodeados con una de sus manos, Bella puso extremo cuidado en retirar su mano sin despertarlo en el proceso, él tenía que descansar.

Logró zafarse y se sentó en el borde de la cama, volteó un segundo a verlo, Edward no había cambiado de posición y aun seguía profundamente dormido, se colocó de pie y mantuvo el silencio lo mejor que pudo.

Para cuando estaba en la sala, buscó en la libreta de los números telefónicos el del psiquiatra, éste no atendió, por lo que le dejó un mensaje en su buzón de voz.

_Disculpe la hora Dr. Parker, es Isabella, la esposa de Edward Cullen, me gustaría hablar con usted acerca de Edward, por favor comuníquese conmigo, de verdad es importante_.

Cerró la llamada y apoyó el teléfono a su frente, ¿qué debía hacer?

Su cabeza no era el lugar mas tranquilo en este momento, la verdad era que tenía demasiadas preocupaciones encima.

La más importante de todas, dormía ahora en su habitación.

Le preocupaba sobremanera la salud de Edward, anoche se había asustado mucho cuando casi se le desmayó del dolor.

Otro asunto se coló en su memoria, el beso que habían compartido.

Lo que más le preocupaba, es que no era un pequeño beso, había sido un GRAN beso.

Sacudió la cabeza, despeinándose un poco, en sus recuerdos no conseguía la última vez que ella y él habían compartido un beso así.

Sus dedos se fueron a sus labios, dibujando el contorno de su boca, una sonrisa boba se extendió sobre sus dedos, se había sentido bien, se había sentido divino ese baile de bocas.

Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, diciéndose a sí misma que era una locura pensar en eso, que si él recuperaba la memoria, se iba a burlar de ese beso, o peor aun, le diría que ella lo había coaccionado.

Resopló furiosa, su aversión al antiguo Edward se estaba viendo mermada por la manera de ser del nuevo.

-"Cuando él regrese, todo volverá al infierno de antes" se dijo a sí misma recostándose del espaldar del sofá donde estaba sentada, todo era un enredo, prefería mil veces que Edward no hubiera perdido la memoria, así ella no se sentiría tan miserable por todo lo que había hecho.

Las noches con Jacob pasaron en imágenes en su cabeza, ella le había sido infiel montones de veces, y nunca, pero nunca, había sentido siquiera remordimiento.

Resopló furiosa incorporando su rostro, este Edward le hacia ver una parte de ella que no le gustaba.

Pensó en su hija, la pequeña Renessme no tenía idea de lo que le ocurría a su papá, estaban comenzando el mes de octubre, y su hija terminaba el año escolar a principios de diciembre, eso significaba que tenía menos de mes y medio para, contarle o para que Edward se recuperara.

Enterró la cabeza en sus palmas, lo de Edward no era algo fácil de calcular, había pasado demasiado tiempo desde el accidente y él no tenía siquiera asomos de recordar algo, tan solo aquella película que había encontrado cuando Rebecca entró a la casa, sin embargo Bella le preguntó por que la había elegido y él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

Se colocó de pie, caminando al patio de la casa, desplazó la puertas corredizas y se abrazó a si misma viendo la gris mañana que se empezaba a alzar, tenía que empezar a arreglar las cosas, tenía que empezar a _delegar _sus cargas.

Pensó en comunicarse con los Cullen, contarles la situación, pero inmediatamente desistió, los Cullen eran demasiado solidarios, si se enteraban de la condición de Edward todos se aparecerían en su casa al día siguiente y eso, no lo quería.

Tendría que contarle a su hija primero, tenían que resolver esto como una familia, aunque hubieran olvidado que eran una.

Respiró profundo decidiéndose, hoy le tocaba hablar con su hija, así que hoy le contaría la verdad.

_**En París.**_

_**Pum, pum, pum**_

Tocaron insistentemente la puerta de la habitación de Nessie, ella la abrió apenas asomando su mirada afuera, se encontró entonces con Marcie, la dejó pasar rápidamente.

-"¡Se supone que no deberías estar aquí!" le dijo Nessie a la castaña, Marcie había corrido tanto que le costaba respirar, entró como un huracán y fue directo a la ventana, abriéndola y cerrándola inmediatamente, Nessie la vio con el ceño fruncido.

-"Muévete" dijo Marcie lanzándole su bolso, Nessie lo tomó por reflejo.

-"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó, todavía no era hora de que ella saliera de su cuarto, el trasporte que las llevaría a casa del embajador no llegaba todavía, Marcie volvió a caminar a la ventana, viendo hacia afuera.

-"Mi padre vino" dijo, Nessie sintió que el alma se le iba al suelo.

-"¡¿Que!" gritó caminando a la ventana, en efecto vio al estirado y demasiado rubio padre de Marcie.

-"¿Qué hace aquí?" preguntó atacada.

-"Resulta que quiere ir conmigo a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la hija del embajador" dijo Marcie con una mueca de asco y fastidio, su padre se había vuelto muy oportunista desde la separación y al enterarse que su única hija había sido invitada a la casa del embajador había decidido arbitrariamente acompañarla.

-"¡Marcie!" gritó Nessie "¿qué voy a hacer?" le preguntó furiosa "¡no puedo fingir ser tú con tu papá!" gritó casi histérica, ellas tenían un plan, ¿cómo demonios iba a suceder todo esto Justo ahora?

-"Yo sé tonta" dijo Marcie esta vez caminando a la puerta, la entre abrió y se fijó afuera, asintió y se volvió hacia adentro.

-"Vámonos" dijo, Nessie la vio con ceño fruncido, no entendía nada.

-"¿A dónde? Marcie todo se fue al demonio, no voy a poder salir de aquí, por lo menos no hoy"

Marcie puso los ojos en blanco y cerró la puerta, acercándose, la empujó haciendo que se sentara de golpe en la cama, Nessie la vio sorprendida.

-"Si no sales hoy, no lo vas a poder hacer nunca" dijo, respiró profundo y le contó "mi papá vinieron a retirarme del colegio" Nessie abrió sus ojos de mas, Marcie no quería irse del colegio, se suponía que este era su hogar, ya que la casa de sus padres era un infierno.

-"Pero…." Dijo la chica sentada, estupefacta.

-"Tiene potestad sobre mí, ¿qué puedo hacer?" dijo con una mueca de desden, pero se le veía que la noticia no la hacia nada feliz, mas bien todo lo contrario, Marcie sacudió la cabeza enfocándose en lo realmente importante.

-"Tenemos que sacarte de aquí hoy, yo no creo que regrese y Claire no puede ayudarte, ella se va después de clases todos los días, así que se me ocurrió un plan"

-"¿Cuál?" preguntó Nessie asombrada, Marcie rodó los ojos.

-"No hay tiempo de explicarte, ¿vienes o te quedas?"

¿Qué más podía hacer?

Era ir a ciegas en un plan pensado en tan solo unos minutos por la imprudente de Marcie, o quedarse en el internado, sola y sin saber en que momento podría marcharse, tenía unas supuestas vacaciones en poco mas de un mes, pero, según la nota que había mandado su padre al colegio, ella tenía prohibida la salida del internado hasta que su padre dijera lo contrario.

No tenía otra opción, se decidió por escaparse a ciegas.

Asintió colocándose de pie.

-"Vamos" dijo y se percato que estaba mas asustada de lo que había pensado jamás, Marcie la vio con cierto asombro, su decisión le parecía sumamente valiente, Nessie se guindo su mochila a la espalda y se trenzó la pequeña cartera que contenía sus documentos, Marcie abrió la puerta.

-"Llego la hora, vamos" dijo y ambas niñas corrieron por el pasillo, viendo a sus espaldas constantemente como si fueran convictos.

_**De vuelta al Craw en Nueva York.**_

-"¡Jacob!" llamó Ángela en medio de la cocina.

-"¿Qué sucede Ángela?" preguntó Jake limpiando sus manos, la expresión de la jefa era la de una mujer obstinada.

-"Estas encargado hoy, la Chef no puede venir" dijo, todos los presentes, que no eran muchos, alzaron sus cejas, era la segunda vez que la Chef faltaba en mas de 5 años trabajando en la cocina del Craw.

-"Ok" dijo Jacob despacio, "pero ¿le sucedió algo?" preguntó, Ángela estaba apurada, tenía que cuadrar unos asuntos antes de abrir las puertas y esperaba una llamada de Bruno, así que contestó sin pensarlo mucho.

-"Su esposo no se siente bien, se quedó cuidándolo" comentó encogiéndose de hombros, su celular repicó en ese instante indicándole la pantalla que se trataba de Bruno por lo que salió de la cocina rápidamente, dejando al personal solo.

Jacob, se retiró a la mesa de trabajo que normalmente utilizaba la Chef, buscando los especiales y si lo que cocinaría para hoy estaba en orden, Jessica se acercó a Lauren, otra de las cocineras.

-"El otro día escuche algo del esposo de la bruja" dijo a las espaldas de Lauren, ésta se volteó al oírla, "la verdad no creía que estuviera casada ¿qué clase de hombre se aguanta una mujer así?"

-"Seguro es un viejo desahuciado" dijo Lauren en tono burlón "por eso es tan amargada" ambas rieron divertidas, imaginando al viejo decrépito que seguramente estaba casado con la arpía, después de todo, por algo lo mantenía en secreto.

_**En casa de los Cullen.**_

Edward bajó a la cocina esperando encontrarse solo, como se había vuelto costumbre después del incidente de Rebecca, resopló haciendo un sonido cómico con sus labios al recordar que pasaría todo el día encerrado en casa, le pareció buena idea subir al ático, tenía tiempo sin hacerlo y seguramente encontraría algunas cosas interesantes.

-"Buenos días a ti también" dijo la voz de Bella desde la puerta de la cocina después de escuchar su resoplido, tenía en sus manos un tazón con café con crema, Edward al verla abrió sus ojos de mas, sonriéndole de manera incrédula.

-"Buenos días" dijo despacio, Bella le sonrió fraternalmente y le extendió la taza humeante.

-"Me parece mínimamente justo, que aunque sea un día, sea yo la que te prepare el café" Edward extendió su mano y tomó la bebida, se encontraba un poco extrañado de la reacción de Isabella, ella al tener las manos libres tocó su frente con una leve caricia.

-"¿Duele?" preguntó en voz baja, él negó atontado.

-"Casi nada" dijo viéndola a los ojos, ella le sonrió.

-"Con cuidado, que está caliente" dijo ella encaminándose a la cocina, él la siguió teniendo cuidado con la bebida.

-"Llamé a Patrick" dijo Bella empezando una conversación, Edward terminó el trago que le había dado a su café y frunció un poco el ceño y habló.

-"Estoy bien Isabella, lo de ayer fue un simple dolor de cabeza, ya estoy perfectamente bien" Bella sacudió la cabeza respirando profundo.

-"¿Por qué será que imaginé que dirías eso?" dijo de manera sarcástica "no vamos a volver al mismo tema Edward, no fue normal y lo sabes" Edward fue a refutar, sin embargo ella lo detuvo.

-"Patrick dice que no nos puede ver hoy, que no está en la ciudad" dijo rodando los ojos, el médico se había comunicado con ella hacía unos pocos minutos, explicándole que no podría ver a su esposo porque estaba lejos "me dijo que no pasará nada mientras te tomes la medicina cada 6 horas para prevenir" Edward asintió obediente, era mejor tomarse la medicina que ir como un debilucho al médico, Isabella rodó sus ojos mientras continuó hablando "me dijo también, que si estoy tan preocupada, no te quite la vista de encima y que el lunes nos vera a la misma hora de siempre"

Edward giró un poco su cabeza, una sonrisa cautelosa se filtró por sus labios.

-"¿Eso que quiere decir?" preguntó, Isabella torció sus ojos.

-"Que no voy a trabajar, me quedare contigo cuidándote"

-"¿Cuidándome?" preguntó sonriendo torcido, ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Bueno, haciéndote compañía, es lo mismo" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"¿Y qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó emocionado, Isabella no podía con su actitud de niño grande.

-"Yo voy a subir a cambiarme, tú si quieres desayuna o esperas para comer algo fuera, debo ir al mercado para comprar algunas cosas para el restaurante ¿me acompañas?" preguntó, él no tenía idea que podían comprar y donde lo iban a hacer, pero la perspectiva de pasar el día con ella, le encantó, por lo que asintió repetidas veces, Isabella rió divertida y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina, cuando pasó por su lado, le acarició el cabello, él tan se inclinó hacia su mano.

-"Ahora vuelvo" dijo ella, retirándose por completo, Edward se quedó embelesado viendo la espalda de ella retirarse, una corriente se la alojo en la base del cuello, haciendo que sufriera un pequeño escalofrío, ¿qué era eso que le producía su esposa?

_**En Paris.**_

-"¡Marcie!" gritó Nessie mientras esperaba escondida en una de las paredes del internado a que la rubia le dijera que era libre salir "todo esto está mal" le dijo en susurro.

-"Deja de atormentarte ¿no quedamos en que me ibas a hacer caso?" preguntó entre dientes.

-"¡Pero no así!" le contestó Nessie exasperada.

-"¡Shh!" dijo apremiante la rubia, "ahí viene alguien" Nessie se pegó aun mas de la pared, ocultándose en la sombra que le ofrecía el oscuro y húmedo pasillo inutilizable del colegio, en efecto unos pasos se escucharon, Nessie prestó atención a las palabras.

-"Magcie" dijo la voz de Amelié, la ayudante de cocina con la que Nessie conversaba a veces.

-"Hola Amelié" dijo Marcie exagerando su mal humor, hubo una pausa Nessie imaginó la cara estupefacta de la aprendiz de cocinera al escuchar el tono de Marcie.

-"¿Has Visgto a Negsie?" preguntó con su acento francés muy marcado.

-"No, no la he visto" dijo rápidamente la castaña, "además no tengo por que verla" agregó.

-"Ugtedes son amigas" dijo la cocinera, Marcie bufó en voz alta.

-"No soy amiga de pelirrojas" dijo, Nessie rodó los ojos, odiaba que le dijera pelirroja.

-"No la encuegtro y quería enseñagle algo" continuó la francesa.

-"Pues no le he visto" dijo Marcie batiendo su cabellera "¿puedes dejarme sola?" le preguntó altanera "estoy esperando que vengan por mi"

Nessie no escuchó la respuesta de Amelié, pero escuchó sus pasos alejándose.

-"No tenías que ser tan grosera, ella es muy buena" le dijo en tono de reprimenda, Marcie torció los ojos.

-"Seh, seh" dijo de manera despectiva "necesitaba que se fuera, además, yo siempre he sido odiosa, tenía que serlo" argumentó, Nessie fue a decir algo mas pero Marcie intervino.

-"Llegó" dijo "en lo que te de una señal sales corriendo y te montas al auto, nadie puede verte ¿estamos?"

Nessie mordió su labio, ahora estaba sumamente nerviosa, el plan de Marcie era un disparate, su padre se iba a dar cuenta y ella se quedaría encerrada de por vida en aquel internado, Marcie se retiró caminando hacia aquel auto negro y elegante, le dijo unas palabras al chofer, este asintió encaminándose dentro del internado, Marcie esperó que estuviera fuera de la vista y le hizo señas a Nessie.

Nessie salió corriendo con sus rodillas temblorosas, estaba un poco agachada, no se fijó en su alrededor, no vio a ningún lado, tan sólo se fijó en la puerta abierta del auto negro que estaba frente a ella y se lanzó adentro.

-"Escóndete allá abajo" dijo Marcie entre dientes metiéndola casi a la fuerza entre el asiento del conductor y el asiento trasero.

El conductor regresó al auto, vestía de negro con una camisa blanca inmaculada.

-"Su abrigo Miss" dijo extendiéndole un sobretodo color caramelo a la chica.

-"Gracias Rupert" dijo Marcie, "¿nos vamos?" preguntó.

-"Su padre quiere venirse con usted, me dijo que lo esperara" las dos niñas se tensaron en sus distintos lugares, Nessie no podía creer su mala suerte.

-"Pues yo no quiero esperar, necesito comprarle el regalo de cumpleaños a Claire, mi papá sabe de esto así que arranca" Marcie estaba tratando de simular los nervios de su voz.

-"No tengo conocimiento de eso Miss"

-"Que raro" dijo Marcie altanera "nunca sabes nada" dijo demasiado malcriada, "ya te dije que no voy a esperarlo, mi papá no ha salido de hablar con la directora y yo quiero llegar a la fiesta de Claire, así que arranca" aunque no le veía, Nessie supo que estaba cruzada de brazos, tamborileando con su pie en el suelo.

-"Miss" dijo Rupert angustiado.

-"¡Arranca el auto y llévame!" le dijo furiosa, mientras se sentaba en el asiento de cuero negro "¡no tengo todo el día!"

Nessie no supo, como un hombre adulto podía hacerle caso a una chiquilla de 11 años, pero el hecho fue que, le hizo caso, ya que lo próximo que sintió en su escondite fue como el coche cobraba vida y se encaminaba finalmente a la salida del colegio, agradeció entonces por primera vez la altanería de Marcie.

Pero su cuerpo dio un ligero temblor, ahora venía la parte del plan que a ambas le asustaba.

-"¿Estás segura?" preguntó Marcie entre dientes mientras simulaba que se amarraba las trenzas de sus zapatos, Nessie se descubrió un poco la cabeza, no habló pero asintió lentamente con la cabeza, no se iba a echar para atrás ahora, Marcie volvió a ocultarla.

-"No tenemos mucho tiempo" dijo en susurros nuevamente "no sé como Rupert me hizo caso, si mi papá lo llama se va a regresar al colegio a buscarlo, no vamos a poder llegar a casa de Claire, tendrás que bajarte antes"

Nessie mordía constantemente su labio, eso ya lo había pensado también.

-"Cuando se detenga en un semáforo te doy una señal y te bajas del auto" Nessie volvió a asentir.

Marcie se quedó en silencio, viendo las calles parisinas por la ventana, normalmente disfrutaba del paisaje, pero se encontraba anormalmente nerviosa.

Entonces un par de calles más lejanas vio la oportunidad del momento.

-"¡Rupert!" llamó al chofer con un grito, Nessie se estremeció.

-"¿Sí Miss?"

-"Detente en aquella esquina, quiero llevarle unas flores a Claire"

-"Enseguida Miss" el chofer lidió con el auto y se detuvo impecablemente frente a un kiosco de flores, Marcie abrió la puerta contraria a la de ella, Nessie se bajó primero quedándose agachada, Marcie la siguió y ocultándola del espejo retrovisor del conductor pudo hacer que se subiera a la acera.

Caminaron como dos extrañas al puesto de flores, una vez alejadas del auto Nessie la abrazó.

-"Te estaré en deuda por siempre ¡gracias!" dijo, Marcie asombrada de esa muestra de cariño se quedó torpemente con los brazos a los costados.

-"Nessie por Dios" dijo separándose "anda vete, no tienes tiempo, ¿llevas todo lo necesario?"

La chica asintió.

-"¿Vas a poder llegar al aeropuerto?"

-"Si" dijo Nessie con la voz tan sólo un poco temblorosa.

-"¡Vete!" dijo Marcie viendo por encima de su cabeza al auto negro donde estaba Rupert "ojala todo salga bien, por que si no llegas a tu casa, me van a culpar a mí"

Nessie a pesar de los nervios rió.

-"No seas absurda" le dijo.

-"¿Estás riendo?" le preguntó Marcie frunciendo el ceño.

-"Estoy afuera del colegio" dijo la aludida encogiéndose parcialmente de hombros "desde hace mucho tiempo no me siento tan libre"

Marcie entendió a que se refería, a su pesar volvieron a abrazarse.

-"Me avisas cuando llegues a America"

-"Lo prometo, por favor despídeme de Claire, deséale feliz cumpleaños y dile que la voy a extrañar también"

Marcie la vio con un nudo en la boca del estomago, ¿significaba que Nessie y ella eran amigas? Nunca pensó que eso pudiera ser siquiera posible.

_¡Miss!_

Llamó Rupert a las espaldas de Nessie, Marcie lo vio por encima de su cabeza.

-"Vete" volvió a decirle en voz baja _"¡Voy!"_ le respondió a su chofer.

-"Gracias" volvió a decir Nessie en voz baja, caminando en sentido contrario a su amiga, Nessie se alejó sorteando a la gente sin mirar atrás.

En el aeropuerto _**Charles de Gaulle**_ en el área metropolitana de Paris, Nessie veía sin poder creer el boleto en su mano.

La mujer de la aerolínea había creído en el permiso que las chicas habían falsificado y ahora tan sólo esperaba a que la llamaran para abordar.

Caminó por el atestado aeropuerto y llegó al área de teléfonos públicos, lo tomó y marcó rogando que no le atendieran.

_Alice Cullen, por favor déjame tu mensaje después del bip._

La niña sonrió, por fin las cosas estaban saliendo sin problemas.

-"Tía Alice, soy yo, Nessie" comenzó, "te llamo para avisarte… Utilicé la tarjeta que me habías dado para comprarte los atuendos aquellos que te gustaron la última vez que viniste a visitarme… Pero la utilicé en otra cosa" dijo mientras retorcía el cable del teléfono y mordía su labio "me voy a casa tía, no aguante mas el escondite que tienen mis padres, estoy en el aeropuerto, embarco a Nueva York en 45 minutos, te quiero y lo siento"

Dicho eso trancó la llamada, había dejado los correos para que Marcie los enviara, pero tenía que avisarle a alguien y su tía Alice era la indicada.

Finalmente llamaron para embarcar, una mujer del personal del avión se le acercó para llevarla a su asiento, como era menor de edad viajando sola, tenía que cuidarla alguien de la aerolínea, Nessie sólo pudo creer que en realidad iba a casa cuando el avión despejó, alejándose de la capital parisina en pleno medio día, cerró sus ojos recostándose del asiento, una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla, estaba muy asustada, había caminado y transitado las concurridas calles de Paris sola, había expuesto a Marcie y a Claire es esta locura, estaba abandonando el que había sido su hogar los últimos 2 años, sus profesores, sus amigas, su habitación, la mayoría de sus cosas, todo por saber que ocurría en casa, todo por saber que pasaba con su papá y su mamá.

Un temor se le alojó en el estomago, ¿qué iban a hacer sus padres cuando la vieran? Esto que estaba haciendo era peligroso y estaba segura que mínimo la iban a castigar, también cayó en cuenta de que se enteraría de lo que le estaban ocultando, después de todo, su papá había puesto aquella condición en su expediente, y su mamá nunca le había dado alguna explicación.

De repente la idea de estar más cerca que nunca de casa, la llenó de terror.

_**De vuelta a Nueva York.**_

Ya era la entrada la tarde cuando Isabella y Edward llegaron a casa, entre ambos bajaron las compras que habían hecho, se suponía que Bella compraría para el restaurante y que mandarían la mercancía para esa cocina, pero Edward se había divertido un mundo en el mercado popular al que Bella lo había llevado, por lo que terminaron comprando un montón de comida para la casa.

-"Si quieres ve a ducharte mientras yo guardo esto" dijo Edward después del segundo viaje a la maleta del auto, Bella, que había sonreído mucho todo ese día, se encogió de hombros mientras abría la nevera haciendo un poco de espacio.

-"Nah" dijo a modo de respuesta, "después voy"

Edward empezó a vaciar las compras dejándolas en el mesón del medio de la cocina, Bella las iba seleccionando para guardarlas mejor.

-"Hacemos buen equipo" dijo él al rato, ella dio una risa.

-"Si, eso parece" Bella se volvió de nuevo al mesón, para tomar un paquete de tomates secos, Edward la tomó de la mano girándola hacia él.

-"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó ella en voz baja, en un momento de preocupación, levantó su mano libre tocando su frente, Edward negó indicándole que no le dolía.

-"Estoy bien" dijo en voz baja.

-"¿Entonces qué sucede?" preguntó ella.

-"Quiero repetir algo" dijo él "desde que desperté no he pensado en nada mas" Bella supo que quería repetir.

-"Estas hablando del beso" dijo, intentó separarse y Edward la dejó, ambos se recostaron del mesón central de la cocina.

-"Si" dijo él en voz baja viendo sus pies.

-"Te sentías mal, estaba asustada y no pensé en el momento, pero no debí" dijo ella apresuradamente, él se giró un poco enfocándola.

-"¿Por qué siempre dices eso?" preguntó "hemos tenido muy poco contacto, pero cada vez que intento acercarme a ti me dices que no debemos" respiró profundo y continuó "estamos casados, ¿por qué no podemos besarnos?"

Bella no levantó la cabeza, se quedó con la vista fija en sus zapatos deportivos.

-"Cuando tus recuerdos regresen no me vas a querer besar" dijo, él frunció el ceño.

-"¿Por qué no iba a querer hacerlo?" preguntó sintiéndose idiota, no podía imaginar algo mejor que besarla.

-"Edward" dijo ella finalmente levantando el rostro, él estaba cerca, levantó una mano y la colocó contra la mejilla de él.

-"¿Por qué no quieres?" preguntó él como a un niño que le prohibían su juguete favorito "a mi me gusta besarte y quiero hacerlo ahora, aquí, no te estoy pidiendo algo de muerte, tan solo que dos esposos se besen"

Parecía tan inocente, parecía tan sincero, la cabeza de Bella se debatía entre hacerle caso a este Edward o en los recuerdos del controlador insoportable en el que se había convertido su marido después de un tiempo.

Se vieron a los ojos, sin prestarle atención a su entorno, él lentamente y con extrema cautela se acercó a su boca, ella no se retiró, esta vez estaba conciente, esta vez no lo haría como reacción a una emoción fuerte.

Esta vez besaría a Edward Cullen, por que quería, por que las mariposas, que creía muertas, revoloteaban en su estomago causándole un mareo remotamente familiar.

Llegó a sentir la respiración acelerada de él chocando con la piel de su mejilla, estaban a escasos centímetros de diferencia.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

El teléfono sonó haciendo que ella diera un respingo, Edward mantuvo su postura, pero ella se alejó por completo, dejándolo con los labios extendidos, tan sólo escuchó sus pisadas dirigiéndose al teléfono que colgaba del muro de la entrada de la cocina.

-"¿Sí?" dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-« Bon après-midi, M. Cullen, s'il vous plaît?» (Buenas tardes, ¿con Mr. Cullen por favor ? )

Inmediatamente una alerta le timbró la espina dorsal, estaban llamando de Francia, algo había sucedido con su pequeña, vio el reloj de la sala, eran las 3 de la tarde, trataba de sacar cuentas mentales de la diferencia de horario, pero no lograba dilucidar que hora era en Paris.

-« Pourrait parler s'il vous plaît anglais? » (¿Podría hablar en ingles por favor?) Dijo temblando al teléfono, no podía pensar en Francés en este momento, Edward la vio sorprendido al escucharla hablar en otro idioma, pero lo sorprendió aun mas, que había entendido sus palabras "¿qué le paso a mi hija?" continuó Bella con voz temblorosa y asustada, Edward corrió a su encuentro, olvidándose de su sorpresa.

-"¿Renessme?" preguntó en voz baja viendo a su esposa, ella le dedicó una mirada de total incertidumbre, estaban comunicándola con alguien que hablara ingles, "¡¿qué sucede con Renessme?" preguntó alterado, Bella le hizo señas con un dedo, indicándole que esperara.

-"Es Isabella Cullen, la madre de Renessme" dijo al teléfono con voz alerta, la interlocutora le preguntó por su marido, ella alzó la vista trabándose con sus ojos verdes, Edward preguntó mudamente que pasaba.

-"No está ahora, dígame a mí ¿qué sucede con mi hija?" preguntó de nuevo al teléfono, se quedó en silencio por un par de minutos que para Edward fueron un total infierno, Bella estiró una de sus manos mientras escuchaba y aferró con real fuerza su ante brazo.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó en voz baja.

-"Isabella ¿qué pasó?" preguntó apremiante Edward, ella levanto la vista, Edward se imaginó lo peor, sus ojos estaban inundados, aunque ninguna lagrima se desbordaba.

-"¿No saben dónde está?" preguntó ella al teléfono para después cerrar sus ojos "¿cómo nadie se dio cuenta?" preguntó, "¿¡cómo nadie la vio?" gritó alterada, abrió de nuevo sus ojos, la expresión era de furia, angustia y rabia, "si a mi hija le sucede algo, ¡voy a mandar a cerrar su maldito colegio!" gritó y cerró la llamada, Edward la vio aterrado.

-"¿Qué sucedió?"

-"Nessie se escapó del internado" dijo moviéndose sin sentido por la cocina.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó Edward sin poder creerlo "¿cómo que se escapó? ¿Ellos no tienen seguridad?"

-"No sé como hizo esa niña, ¡pero se escapó! Me llamaron para decirme que no la encuentran, supuestamente tenía una fiesta pero no iba a ir, llamaron a la casa de la niña donde era la fiesta, ella no está ahí, ¡desde temprano se les perdió!"

Bella pensaba a mil por hora que podía hacer, mientras le respondía lo que podía a Edward.

-"Vámonos a buscarla" dijo él haciendo que ella se detuviera en seco.

-"¿A Francia?" preguntó sintiéndose estúpida.

-"Si, vamos, tu… ¿tú sabes cómo llegar allá? ¿Sabes cómo llegar a ese colegio?"

Isabella asintió ausentemente, un monstruo de ansiedad se quería apoderar de su pecho, su pequeña estaba perdida en aquella enorme ciudad.

-"Es mejor que vaya sola" dijo a Edward, éste negó desde que la oyó hablar.

-"Ni se te ocurra, sé que no la recuerdo, pero no me vas a dejar aquí mientras tú y ella están allá afuera solas, te prometo ayudar, haremos lo que sea, pero la encontraremos"

Se escuchó tan seguro, Bella sintió en él el apoyo que necesitaba, el empuje que estaba esperando.

-"Voy a empacar algo, debo llamar al aeropuerto" dijo, él asintió.

-"Llama al aeropuerto, yo empiezo con el equipaje" Bella tenía la mirada perdida y sus ojos se volvieron a inundar, Edward la tomó por los brazos sacudiéndola un poco.

-"Mírame" le pidió, ella parpadeó demasiado vulnerable.

-"Vamos a encontrarla" le dijo agachándose un poco para verla a los ojos "nuestra hija va a estar bien" ella lo vio a los ojos por algunos minutos, recordando, cuando era apenas una adolescente y Nessie se enfermaba, él le daba esa mirada protectora, aquella mirada que le hacia creer que todo estaría bien.

Asintió torpemente, él se inclinó besando su frente.

-"Llama al aeropuerto, vuelvo enseguida" le dijo contra su piel y se alejó, caminó a la sala, subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

Bella revoloteaba por la sala, hablando y discutiendo con distintas aerolíneas, estuvo a punto de contratar un avión privado, pero finalmente pudo encontrar dos pasajes en la clase más costosa de Air France, que salía a la media noche.

Subió las escaleras para informarle a Edward, debían salir lo más rápido posible al aeropuerto.

-"¡Edward!" lo llamó en el pasillo, él salió inmediatamente.

-"¿Tuviste suerte?" preguntó.

-"Encontré dos boletos para media noche ¿tuviste problemas empacando?" preguntó, él negó y se dirigió a la habitación de ella, Bella vio por encima el maletín que había medio llenado Edward con ropa de ella.

-"¿El tuyo está listo?" él asintió en respuesta.

-"Ok, yo termino aquí, baja tu maletín, salimos lo mas rápido que se pueda al aeropuerto"

Edward corrió a su habitación.

-"Edward" lo llamó ella antes de que saliera de un todo "gracias" dijo en voz baja.

-"No me agradezcas, por ti y por ella, lo que sea" dijo con voz profunda, Bella volvió a sentir aquellas mariposas, él salió corriendo, buscó su maletín y bajó con premura las escaleras, iba a caminar hasta la cocina, para ir al garaje y meter el equipaje al auto, pensó que debía aprender o recordar como manejar, ya que no quería que Isabella tuviera que hacerlo en tal estado de nervios.

El timbre de la puerta detuvo su marcha a medio camino.

-"¡Despacha al que sea!" gritó Bella desde arriba "no tenemos tiempo para visitas"

Edward dejó el maletín en el suelo y dirigió su andar a la puerta de entrada, donde volvió a resonar el timbre, pudo escuchar el bufido obstinado de su esposa mientras él quitaba el seguro y abría la puerta.

Lo primero que se dio cuenta, fue que no había nadie al frente, frunció el ceño cuando se fijó que tan solo veía la calle, pensó en retirarse de nuevo, estaban muy ocupados como para soportar bromas de este tipo.

Pero un pequeño jadeo de asombro hizo que bajara su vista, horrorizado, se encontró con unos ojos que lo veían hacia arriba de un color chocolate extremadamente familiar.

La pequeña se quitó el gorro que tenía puesto, dejando libre sus rizos broncíneos del exacto color a los del hombre que tenía al frente.

El mundo de Edward empezó a dar vueltas, tan solo sintió como sus rodillas chocaban en el suelo dejándolo al mismo nivel de la que no podía ser otra que su hija.

No la recordaba, su mirada, su rostro, su cara, no le traían ni un mísero recuerdo, nada aparecía en su mente, ni un destello, ni siquiera un mínimo flash.

Pero la conocía, sabia que formaba parte de él, su corazón bombeaba rápidamente, sus oídos zumbaban, lentamente levantó una de sus manos, la pequeña veía a su papá también un poco asustada de que la regañara por estar ahí, pero a la vez se sentía feliz de finalmente volver a verlo.

Los dedos largos y fríos de Edward dieron con la mejilla de la niña, la humedad de una lágrima hizo que se le helaran más los dedos.

-"Papá" dijo la niña con lagrimas en los ojos, él cerró los propios sintiendo demasiadas emociones, esa voz, ese tono, ¡Dios! Era la voz de un mismísimo ángel.

La mano calentita y ligera de ella, se posó sobre su mejilla, Edward sintió como su piel se crispaba a su contacto, necesitaba hablar, decir algo, si no iba a explotar, abrió los ojos y los trabó con la replica de los de su esposa, la niña le sonrió tanteando el terreno.

-"Me escape del internado, lo lamento" dijo la niña, "tenía que venir, por favor no me regañes, estuve bien, no me paso nada" hablaba tan rápido como Isabella cuando estaba nerviosa, él sacudió la cabeza, se fijó que lloraba cuando ella secó una de sus lagrimas.

-"No llores papi" dijo la chica con voz distorsionada, él subió su mano y tocó la de ella aun en su rostro "dime algo…" pidió la niña con el mismo tono de voz tembloroso.

-"Renessme" se escuchó a si mismo, aunque sentía que no movía los labios de entumecimiento.

-"Si soy yo… Nessie" dijo ella frunciendo un poco el ceño, su papá la veía como si fuera una extraña, Edward dibujo una sonrisa tonta en sus labios esa mueca era idéntica a la de su esposa.

-"¿Edward?" llamó Isabella bajando las escaleras, la niña dio un respingo de nervios al escuchar a su mamá "¿quién era? Nessie esta sola y perdida, tenemos que irnos, ¡apresúrate!"

Edward tomó la voz de su esposa como un despertador, se colocó de pie lentamente y se dio la vuelta, pudo sentir como su pequeña se escondía en su espalda, Bella estaba en los últimos escalones, levantó la vista para reclamarle por tener aun la puerta abierta, perdiendo tiempo sumamente valioso.

Pero antes de hablar, Edward se apartó un poco dejando la entrada a la casa despejada.

Bella dejó caer el maletín, sus ojos se inundaron de nuevo al verla ahí, viva, sana y en casa.

La niña estaba asustada del regaño que sabia le iba a dar su mamá, pero a la vez se sentía muy feliz de verla.

Bella corrió a su encuentro y la abrazó, la niña, que siempre había sido mas flaca de lo normal, se aferró al cuello de su mamá mientras era alzada en brazos.

-"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie" la llamaba una y otra vez Bella, abrazándola, sintiéndose inmensamente relajada de saberla bien, lo próximo que sintió fue los brazos de Edward rodeándolas, Bella se recostó del pecho de su marido sintiéndose inmensamente aliviada.

Cuando la bajó de sus brazos, no pudo no regañarla.

-"¿Cómo se te ocurrió escaparte? ¿perdiste el sentido?" preguntó furiosa, Nessie empezó a sentir miedo de nuevo.

-"Quería estar en casa" dijo con voz temblorosa.

-"No podías llamar, avisar, ¡no sé! ¿¡Cómo demonios nos hiciste esto Renessme!" gritó furiosa, "¡sentí que morí 100 veces sabiéndote sola en Francia!" Edward la tomó del brazo, tratando de calmarla, estaban en medio de la puerta, por lo que la cerraron, dejando el conflicto a puertas cerradas.

-"Mamá" dijo la pequeña, Bella la vio furiosa, "me escapé del colegio, una amiga me ayudo a salir, luego… Luego fui al aeropuerto, utilicé la tarjeta de tía Alice" dijo entre balbuceos, contando el itinerario que había realizado, Edward veía como espectador la escena, no quería que su hija llorara, pero entendía la angustia de Isabella.

-"¡¿Te subiste a un avión sola?" Preguntó alterada, le podía haber sucedido cualquier cosa "¿qué demonios sucede contigo? ¿por qué hiciste eso?" Nessie ya no podía controlar las lagrimas.

-"Quería venir a casa, ¡odio ese internado!" gritó la niña.

-"Tenías vacaciones en un mes, Renessme, ¡un mes!" argumentó cruzándose de brazos.

-"¡No me iban a dejar venir!" Bella la vio frunciendo el ceño, la niña siguió argumentando "¡ustedes prohibieron que regresara!" dijo al borde nuevamente de las lagrimas "¡la directora tenía órdenes de no dejarme salir ni en vacaciones!"

Bella la vio sin tener idea de que hablaba.

-"¡A mí no me grites jovencita!" dijo viéndola fijamente "¿de dónde diablos sacaste eso?"

Nessie bajó la mirada arrepentida de su tono, pensaba que sus padres la odiaban, por algo no la querían en casa.

-"Vi en mi expediente, la condición que pusieron, pagaron dos años de la academia por adelantado, con la condición de que no regresara a casa en ese tiempo" su voz era baja, pero se entendía, Bella frunció el ceño aun mas, se puso de cuclillas frente a ella.

-"Eso no es cierto" dijo estirando su mano para consolarla, Nessie se apartó.

-"¡Si es cierto!" gritó "¡yo lo leí! Papá pago por adelantado y ordenó que no me dejaran regresar, ¿se quieren deshacer de mi es eso?" preguntó llorando incontrolablemente, Bella se adelantó abrazándola, la niña lloraba desesperada respirando acelerada.

-"Nunca pienses eso" dijo en su oído, la niña respiraba muy rápido "Recuerda tu asma pequeña, por favor respira" le pidió asustada, Bella le palmeó los bolsillos buscando su inhalador, la niña sacudió la cabeza, no quería ponérselo, en cambio volteó ver a su papá, que las veía a las dos con cara de asombro.

-"¿Por qué?" le preguntó la niña por encima del hombro de su mamá, "¿Por qué no querías que volviera a casa?" preguntó llena de dolor, Edward se hizo eco de aquella angustia y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-"Renessme…. yo" dijo con voz quebrada y distorsionada, la verdad todo el intercambio de madre e hija lo tenía altamente asombrado y no tenía respuesta para lo que Nessie le preguntaba.

Bella se tensó de inmediato, con la angustia de saber a Nessie perdida y el alivio de saberla bien, había olvidado por completo a Edward y su condición, apretó el abrazo de su hija un poco, había llegado la hora de decirle la verdad, tenían que contarle todo lo sucedido a Nessie.

Por su parte Edward buscó apoyo en el rostro de su esposa, se sentía terrible por lo que había oído, ¿él era capaz de mantener a su hija lejos por nada? ¿Bella lo sabía?

Ambos padres se vieron un segundo a los ojos, comunicándose en silencio, Nessie sintió el cambio de ambiente.

-"¿Mamá?"

-"¿Papá?"

Edward negaba lentamente a Bella, ella en su defecto asintió, había llegado la hora, había llegado el momento de contarle la verdad a su hija.


	15. Capítulo 15 Brigther than the sun

**Capitulo 15:**

**Brighter Than The Sun:**

-"¿Cómo está?" preguntó Edward colocándose de pie rápidamente al ver salir a su esposa de su habitación, Isabella le indicó que esperara un segundo y cerró la puerta con cuidado, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su Jean desgastado y caminó hasta él.

-"Está dormida" dijo con voz baja "hice que se colocara la medicina del asma solo por prevenir, estuvo llorando hasta que se durmió, está agotada" dijo con voz baja, Edward no aguanto y la abrazó, haciéndose eco de la tristeza que la embargaba.

-"Todo es mi culpa, lo siento tanto" dijo él con voz baja contra su cabello, Bella se refugió en su pecho, no lo rodeó con sus brazos, pero al sentir su contacto se dio cuenta del frío que sentía, respiró profundo acercándose más en su abrazo.

-"No es tu culpa" dijo ella en voz baja.

-"¿De quién más va a ser?" preguntó con un dejo de ironía, Bella se separó un poco de él.

-"Podemos culpar al auto que chocó el tuyo" empezó con la voz un poco mas segura, lo vio a los ojos y completó "podemos culparme a mí, que no le conté la verdad desde un principio" dijo y su voz se tornó un tanto furiosa.

-"Isabella, no" le pidió él acunando su rostro, "no digas eso" ella sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose impotente, estaba de manos atadas mientras su hija sufría la perdida del papá que recordaba y Edward, que debía sentirse igual o peor, estaba tratando de consolarla.

Se volvió a esconder en su pecho, sintiendo los brazos de él rodeándola de nuevo, mientras le susurraba palabras con intención de consolarla en su oído, respiró profundo y se quedó ahí tan sólo un rato mas, aunque fuera bizarro, se sentía segura en brazos de aquel ser tan perdido que era su esposo.

Tan solo al rato después, él volvió a hablar en voz alta.

-"No quiero que me tema" dijo en voz considerada y baja, Bella se separó un poco y le colocó una mano en su mejilla.

Cuando su hija había entendido finalmente las palabras que le decía su mamá, cuando finalmente cayó en cuenta de que su papá tenía amnesia, como algún personaje ficticio de las películas que a veces veía. Lo vio con real terror, lo vio como si de verdad de un extraño se tratara.

Edward intentó acercársele, intentó explicarle como se sentía, pero Renessme lo vio a los ojos y le dijo, casi exigió, que le dijera si se acordaba de ella, Edward sintió su corazón encogerse cuando tuvo que negar a aquella pregunta, Renessme llenó sus ojos de lagrimas, él intentó acercársele para consolarla, pero ella huyó con miedo, corrió escaleras arriba y se escondió en su habitación, Isabella corrió tras ella y después de rogarle por bastantes minutos, la niña accedió irse a la habitación de su mamá para no estar sola, pero salió con la cabeza escondida en el cuello de su mamá, no quería ver al señor que vestía la piel de su papá, Edward se odió por hacerla sentir así.

-"Dale tiempo" le dijo Bella bajito "no es fácil para ella entender que no la recuerdas, tan sólo está asustada" Edward quería decir que él también lo estaba, pero se abstuvo, tenía que ser fuerte para poder ayudar a su niña y a la vez ayudar a Isabella.

-"Voy a volver con ella" dijo ella separándose por completo de él, Edward asintió "salí tan sólo para avisarte, pero es mejor que duerma con ella, no quiero que se despierte y se encuentre sola" él volvió a asentir, su expresión era de absoluta preocupación.

-"¿Tú vas a estar bien?" le preguntó Bella antes de retirarse, Edward asintió.

-"Por mi ni te preocupes" le dijo rápidamente "así caiga un diluvio, no la dejes sola ¿bueno?" pidió muy seriamente, Isabella asintió sonriendo por su ocurrencia.

-"Te veo mañana entonces" vio el reloj de su muñeca, faltaban pocos minutos para la media noche, Edward se inclinó un poco y depositó un ligero beso en la mejilla de ella, Isabella le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa y se separó finalmente de él, caminando nuevamente a su habitación, se despidió con un gesto de su mano y entró dejándolo solo en medio del pasillo, Edward caminó hasta la puerta y colocó su palma derecha contra la superficie de madera, respiró profundo, le hubiera gustado entrar y acompañarlas, prometerle a ambas que todo estaría bien.

Sacudió la cabeza bajando la mirada a sus pies, nada estaba bien.

Bella entró a su habitación en silencio, se cambio de ropa y se metió bajo las mantas al lado del pequeño bulto que, comparado con el de Edward del día anterior, era su pequeña hija.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, Bella intentó no hacer ruido, ni mover de mas la cama, para que Nessie siguiera dormida, pero lo que ella no sabia, era que la chica se había despertado minutos atrás y estaba esperando a que tan sólo su mamá se acostara a su lado.

-"¿En verdad no se acuerda de mi?" preguntó en un susurro.

Bella se puso alerta de inmediato, acercándose un tanto a su pequeña.

-"Mi vida, pensé que dormías" dijo en voz baja, Renessme sacudió la cabeza en una mueca obstinada.

-"No cambies el tema mamá" le pidió suplicante, Bella respiró profundo.

-"Es verdad mi vida" dijo con voz derrotada "papá por ahora no nos recuerda" aclaró por segunda vez ese día, sintió renacer el sollozo de su hija, se adelantó abrazándola, tratando de consolarla.

-"Shh, shh" le dijo mientras le acariciaba los rizos "no llores preciosa, no llores" le pidió.

-"Mi papá no sabe quien soy" dijo entre sollozos bajos contra la tela de la pijama de su mamá "¿eso significa que no me quiere?"

-"No mi vida" dijo Bella besando su cabello "sólo significa que papi está un poco perdido, que recibió un fuerte golpe que hizo que sus recuerdos se escondieran en algún recoveco de su cabeza" dijo dándole un toque en la frente con su dedo índice.

-"Eso no significa que haya dejado de quererte, simplemente que no se acuerda"

La niña volvió a esconder su rostro en el pecho de su mamá, Bella se dedicó a acariciar sus rizos sin hablar, esperando que pudiera dormirse nuevamente.

-"¿Mamá?"

-"¿Dime?" respondió en apenas un susurro.

-"¿Cuándo se va a curar papá?" Bella le dio un beso en el cabello, no quería mentirle.

-"No lo sé mi amor, no lo sé"

-"Me da miedo" dijo la pequeña, Bella la separó de su abrazo y la vio a los ojos.

-"¿Por qué?"

La niña no contestó, simplemente se volvió a esconder en el pecho de su mamá respirando aceleradamente.

-"Calma" le susurró Bella trasmitiéndole un poco de serenidad "recuerda tu asma mi vida, respira con calma" le pidió, "no pienses en eso ahora, duerme un poco, mañana veraz todo con mas tranquilidad" le sugirió entonces, la pobre debía estar agotada, se había escapado del colegio, viajado desde una lejana ciudad, llegado a casa y enterado de la condición de su papá, mas bien le habían exigido demasiado a su pequeño ser.

Aunque Renessme tenía mil preguntas y mil reclamos en su cabeza, el sueño la venció, sumergiéndola en una espesa y densa niebla, que aunque no fue del todo pacífica, la trasladó al mundo irreal de los sueños.

Eran pasadas las 8 de la mañana cuando Bella salió de la habitación principal de la casa, dejando a su hija aun durmiendo.

Cuando salió, tropezó con un bulto a sus pies, la única razón por la que no gritó, fue por que sabía que despertaría a su hija.

Edward, abrió los ojos alterado al sentir como algo había chocado con él.

-"Que… que" dijo tratando de incorporarse sin mucho éxito, pues se había vuelto un enredo entre las sabanas que lo cubrían.

-"¿Qué haces ahí?" preguntó Bella dando un ligero salto para poder pasarle por encima, Edward estaba aun tratado de despejarse, por fin después de mucho rato, había logrado quedarse profundamente dormido en aquella incomoda superficie, Bella detalló un poco mas su entorno y sacudiendo la cabeza algo anonadada, preguntó.

-"¿Dormiste aquí afuera? ¿En el piso?"

Edward que había logrado finalmente deshacerse del envoltorio en el que había convertido sus sabanas, asintió mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas y se colocaba tambaleante de pie.

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó Bella en voz baja, levantando un poco sus hombros, Edward no pudo contener un enorme bostezo que intentó realizar sin abrir la boca, cosa que no logro del todo, Bella esperó con cejas alzadas.

-"Por si necesitaban algo" empezó, "no podía quedarme en mi habitación sabiéndolas solas aquí, no, no podía conciliar el sueño, se me ocurrió entonces quedarme aquí, por si me necesitaban"

Bella no pudo contener la sonrisa que le causo semejante conclusión, sin embargo no le gustó la idea de que hubiese dormido tan incomodo, en el suelo descansaba un edredón acolchado que había servido de colchón y algunas sabanas que le sirvieron de cobijo.

-"No debiste" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza "no tenías que dormir incomodo" dijo considerada, él sacudió la cabeza.

-"Te dije que no te preocuparas por mí" dijo "¿ella?" preguntó "¿Cómo está la niña? ¿Cómo pasó la noche?" sus palabras eran genuinamente interesadas.

-"Estaba despierta cuando entre anoche, hablamos un poco nada mas y luego se quedó profundamente dormida, aun lo hace" dijo señalando con su barbilla la puerta de la habitación.

-"¿De qué hablaron?"

-"De ti" dijo en un suspiro, no quería mentirle a él tampoco.

-"¿Qué te dijo?"

-"Mas o menos lo mismo de ayer, sigue estando asustada" dijo sacudiendo un poco su cabello, "le volví a explicar como había pasado todo, pero es muy pequeña, le va a costar un poco aceptar la realidad"

Edward resopló cerrando sus ojos, lo próximo que sintió fue la mano de ella contra su mejilla, abrió los ojos inmediatamente.

-"No te preocupes de más ¿bueno?" le pidió dándole un pequeño toque en la mejilla "vamos poco a poco, cuentas conmigo en estas ok" le dijo viéndolo a los ojos, él respiró profundo y se inclinó apoyando su frente con la de ella.

-"Gracias" dijo en voz baja y contenida, Bella volvió a palmear su mejilla.

-"No me agradezcas" dijo aun con frentes juntas, se quedaron así por tan solo un par de minutos.

-"Voy a prepararle algo de desayuno, ve a cambiarte" le pidió "estaré en la cocina" Edward la mantuvo su posición unos segundos mas, luego se separó asintiendo, Bella bajó las escaleras dejándolo solo, cuando ella se perdió de vista, Edward caminó a la puerta de la habitación donde la niña dormía, la abrió con extremo cuidado, se asomó adentro y vio el pequeño bulto que formaba su pequeña bajo las sabanas, con las mismas se retiró dejándola de nuevo sola.

Para cuando bajó a la cocina, aseado y con ropa limpia se encontró a su esposa terminando de arreglar algunas panquecas, jarabe, chocolate caliente y un poco de jugo en una bandeja, hasta le había colocado un pequeño peluche de un oso, Edward sonrió pero se fijó mejor en la expresión de su esposa, se veía resignada y preocupada, mientras terminaba una conversación por el teléfono de la casa, que estaba apoyado entre su oreja y su hombro, Edward aclaró su garganta y ella se percató de su presencia.

-"Ok, Ángela" dijo al teléfono "pero no puedo demorarme mas de 2 horas" dijo, Edward alzó sus cejas al escucharla, Bella esperó algunas palabras de respuesta y cerró la llamada exasperada.

-"Tengo que ir al restaurante" dijo con ojos cerrados y semblante preocupado "tengo que explicarle a Ángela lo que sucedió, necesito reunirme con ella, negociar algunos días libres"

Edward comprendió que el hecho de que su hija se encontrara en casa era tan solo un asunto más en las preocupaciones de su esposa.

-"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"No sé" dijo "tengo que avisarle al colegio que llegó aquí, no sé si mandarla de regreso, no puede perder el año escolar así por así" dijo mientras buscaba algo en las gavetas de la cocina, Edward caminó dos pasos hacia ella.

-"No la envíes de regreso" le pidió, Bella frunció la boca, queriendo argumentar algo, Edward la interrumpió "por lo menos no ahora, déjala aquí, sé que debemos reprenderla por lo que hizo, no se podía escapar del colegio así, debe haber estado expuesta a muchos peligros, pero…"

-"¿Pero qué?" preguntó ella en voz baja.

-"Después de todo lo que hizo para vernos, ¿la vas a mandar de regreso?" preguntó viéndola a los ojos "no la podemos mantener mas tiempo alejada de todo lo que esta pasando en casa"

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Hablaremos mejor cuando regrese ¿si?" le pidió, "no puedo hacerme cargo de todo, una cosa a la vez ¿ok?" le pidió viéndolo a los ojos, Edward asintió "déjame llevarle el desayuno y explicarle que debo marcharme por un momento, después que arregle mis días libres veo que resuelvo primero" pasó a su lado con la bandeja en manos, Edward se la quitó de las manos en un gesto de caballerosidad.

-"Isabella" la llamó, ella enfocó su mirada "no estás sola, por favor cuenta conmigo, no puedes cargar con todo tu sola, déjame ayudarte" ella sonrió, asintió dándole un beso en la mejilla, sus intenciones eran buenas y sinceras, pero ¿cómo iba a ayudarla? Si su pequeña hija tenía miedo de verlo.

Ambos subieron en silencio a la habitación, Edward le entregó la bandeja en la puerta de la misma y la abrió para ella, se mantuvo afuera mientras ella le llevaba el desayuno a su pequeña hija.

-"¿Te vas?" preguntó Nessie después de haber comido, Bella prefirió contarle de su partida después de que ingiriera algo.

-"Si" contestó ella, "necesito poner las cosas en orden en el restaurante, luego vendré a poner las cosas en orden aquí"

-"Llévame contigo" pidió, Bella se adelantó colocando algunos rizos tras su oreja.

-"No puedo" dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa "voy a reunirme con otra de las dueñas del restaurante y no voy a poder estar pendiente de ti, es mejor que te quedes acá, sólo me iré unas horas"

-"Pero…"

-"Nessie" llamó ella interrumpiéndola "es tu papá mi vida, no es alguien extraño, si no quieres verlo mientras yo no esté, quédate aquí en mi cuarto, le diré que no entre, que no te moleste" la niña se le quedó viendo a los ojos, Bella se pudo dar cuenta de que su expresión era de sorpresa.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó sin entender su expresión, Nessie habló en voz baja, en secreto.

-"¿Le hablas?" preguntó, Bella a su pesar rió en voz alta.

-"Claro" le dijo "¿cómo no voy a hablarle?"

-"Pero…." Dijo dudosa "él no sabe quien eres"

-"Si sabe quien soy, sabe que me llamo Isabella, que estoy casada con él y que te tenemos a ti" dijo tomándola de la barbilla en un gesto cariñoso "también sabe como se llaman tus abuelos y tus tíos, tiene fotografías"

La niña se sintió aun mas contrariada.

-"¿No es un extraño entonces?" preguntó, Bella volvió a peinarle los rizos con sus dedos.

-"No, él no es un extraño por qué tú lo recuerdas, los extraños somos nosotros, porque él no tiene idea quienes somos y aun así esta ahí, preocupado por si dormiste bien o no"

Nessie meditó las palabras un segundo, todo era tan sureal, Bella esperó paciente a que terminara de pensar.

-"Debe sentirse perdido" dijo al rato, viendo a los ojos a su mamá. Ella sonrió y le depositó un beso en la mejilla.

-"No sabes cuanto" se abrazaron un segundo, para que después Bella empezara a arreglarse.

-"Regresare a lo sumo después de medio día, lo prometo" dijo terminándose de abotonar una blusa de cuadros rojos y azules "como te dije, si quieres no salgas de acá, igual le diré a Edward que no venga a verte mientras estoy fuera" la niña asintió "y jovencita" dijo seriamente "cuando regrese hablaremos de tu estancia en esta casa" Nessie se llenó de terror.

-"¿Eso qué quiere decir?" preguntó asustada.

-"Que tenemos que decidir que vamos a hacer, hay que avisarle a tu colegio que llegaste aquí, aun no hemos hablado de tu escape, sabes que estas castigada hasta nuevo aviso ¿no?" preguntó seriamente, Nessie se desplomó sentada en la cama resoplando, después de todo, no iban a olvidar fácilmente que se había escapado del colegio, Bella continuó hablando mientras sacaba una chaqueta del armario.

-"Además, no puedes abandonar los estudios, aun no termina el semestre" Nessie se llenó de terror, ¿su mamá estaba insinuando lo que ella creía?

-"No me vas a mandar de regreso ¿verdad?" preguntó nerviosa, Bella respiró profundo y se giró lentamente a verla.

-"Hablamos de eso cuando regrese" pidió "descansa otro poco y espérame" se adelantó besando su frente, Nessie la abrazó adhiriéndose a ella.

-"No me envíes de regreso, por favor mami" dijo en un susurro, Bella volvió a cerrar los ojos derrotada, odiaba ser la mala de la película.

-"Yo no he dicho eso" dijo en el mismo tono "hablamos cuando regrese mi vida" le dio un beso en la frente y se separó de ella, caminó hasta la puerta, dejándola sola, Nessie resopló haciendo que su flequillo se alzara de su frente, era cierto que su mamá no había dicho que la enviaría de regreso a Francia, pero tampoco había dicho lo contrario.

Refunfuñó mientras se acomodaba mejor en la gran cama de su mamá, tomó el control del televisor y buscó un programa de su agrado, se arropó hasta la barbilla, disfrutando como la niña que era de una mañana de televisión sin tener que hacer deberes, aunque hoy era sábado, igual en el internado había actividades que debían cumplir.

Una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en sus labios, se había escapado de esa prisión horrible, había logrado su objetivo, estaba en casa, con su mamá y su papá.

La sonrisa se borró en lo que pensó en su papá, ¿Cómo era posible que algo tan extraño le hubiera pasado? Su mamá le había contado cuando entraron a casa del accidente que había sufrido su papá, ella que hasta ese momento se mantenía escondida tras sus piernas, se alejó de él asustada en lo que supo que no tenía memoria.

Era cierto que se sintió terrible al saber que él no la recordaba, pero… después de las palabras que le había dicho su mamá unos minutos antes, vio la situación desde otra perspectiva.

Si ella se sentía mal, ¿Cómo se sentiría él sin tener idea de donde estaba, o quien estaba a su alrededor?

Recordó entonces como se sintió el primer día de clases en el internado, donde no hablaba bien el idioma y no conocía a nadie, se estremeció recordando los peores momentos de su corta vida, si su papá se sentía así, era muy malo de su parte mantenerse alejada de él.

Se sentó en la cama de golpe, viendo la puerta cerrada para luego sacudir la cabeza acostándose de nuevo, todavía era muy pronto para ella.

Bella llegó al restaurante con actitud apurada y ansiosa, no quería dejarlos mucho tiempo solos, ambos estaban asustados y ella era la mejor para tratar de conciliarlos.

Se bajó de su auto tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más hasta que ese alguien la tomó por la cintura elevándola y llevándola al callejón de al lado del restaurante, donde estaban los depósitos de basura, Bella iba a gritar del asalto y una voz conocida se lo impidió.

-"Shh princesa, tan sólo soy yo" dijo la voz de Jacob, ella se sacudió violentamente de su agarre.

-"¡Me asustaste idiota!" dijo furiosa, el moreno se separó de ella recostándose de la pared, levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

-"No pude evitarlo lo lamento" dijo con actitud socarrona "te vi tan solita y pensativa que me provocaste" Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco, no entendía como antes esas palabras estúpidas le producían algo que no fuera desidia.

-"¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?" preguntó "se supone que hoy tienes turno en la tarde" preguntó ella obviando sus palabras anteriores, Jacob se cruzó de brazos.

-"Ángela volvió a llamarme, parece que hay problemas con el chef" le dijo alzando las cejas "¿sabrás de que se trata?"

Bella volvió a colocar sus ojos en blanco.

-"No tengo tiempo, tengo que entrar a hablar con Ángela" dijo alejándose, Jacob la tomó por una muñeca y la apoyó contra la pared.

-"¿Hasta cuando me vas a tener castigado ah?" preguntó acercándosele, pasando el puente de su nariz por su mejilla, Bella lo empujó.

-"¿De qué demonios hablas?" preguntó poniendo distancia.

-"Sabes de que hablo" dijo él acercándose nuevamente, Bella se alejó otro paso "mi cama te extraña princesa, de verdad extraño nuestros lunes, ¿será que te puedes escapar de tu decrepito marido este lunes y podrás venir a compensarme?"

Bella no tenía tiempo para esto, su hija y su esposo estaban ocupando la mayor parte de su cerebro que las palabras de Jacob lo le despertaron nada, ni deseo, ni nostalgia, ni lujuria, ni asco, simplemente nada.

-"Jake" dijo ella en un tono fastidiado, Jacob alzó las cejas contrariado, en otra oportunidad Bella se hubiese puesto toda nerviosa por sus palabras.

-"Vamos a dejar lo _nuestro_" dijo haciendo unas comillas en el aire "en stand by ¿bueno?" dijo frunciendo el entrecejo, Jacob habló con cautela.

-"¿Dejar qué? ¿Hasta dónde?" preguntó, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Ya ¿ok?" dijo "tu y yo sabemos de qué iba lo _nuestro"_ dijo repitiendo las comillas en el aire "todo continuaría hasta que alguno quisiera retirarse"

-"Yo no me quiero retirar" dijo "siempre he estado dispuesto" Bella rodó sus ojos.

-"Pues ya yo me cansé, no tengo tiempo para ti, lo lamento, no puedo con una preocupación mas, por lo que me retiro del juego" dijo de manera cortante y concisa, Jacob encajó los dientes con rabia.

-"A mí nadie me deja y deberías saberlo" dijo, Bella fue a argumentar, respiró profundo, no estaba para escenas, él la interrumpió.

-"Está bien, tampoco es que ruego" dijo levantando las palmas "pero cuidado princesa" dijo con voz amenazante acercándosele "cuando me quieras de regreso" Bella le torció la cara, él la tomó por la barbilla haciendo que la viera "por que me vas a querer de regreso" dijo demasiado seguro que Bella casi quiso reír de lo engreído que sonaba "no me vas a tener tan fácil, me vas a rogar ¿oíste?" completó, después de esas palabras Bella no aguanto la risa.

-"Como tu digas lobo" dijo burlona "como tu digas"

El auto de Ángela entró al parqueadero de empleados, Bella se zafó de Jacob saliendo a la vista de la dueña del restaurante, Jacob en cambio se quedó en el callejón.

De haberse mordido la lengua, se hubiera envenenado, ya que sentía que por sus venas corría pura hiel.

Ninguna mujer lo había rechazado nunca, él era un semental.

Pero claro, nunca salía con mujeres inteligentes, hasta Bella.

Sacudió la cabeza, para luego darle con el puño derecho a la pared de ladrillos.

-"Te tendré de vuelta Bella" dijo en voz baja "todavía no sé como lo voy hacer, pero me vas a rogar" dijo con una sonrisa sádica en los labios.

_**En casa.**_

Edward después de despedir a su esposa y de acatar sin mucho gusto la petición que había hecho en nombre de su hija, se quedó en la sala, vagando mientras encontraba algo que hacer, normalmente se aburría cuando estaba solo, por lo que a veces se iba al jardín trasero a hacer algo de ejercicio, correr normalmente lo ayudaba a distraerse, pero hoy sabia que ni que corriera un maratón sería incapaz de sacarse la ansiedad que sentía al saberse solo en casa con su pequeña hija.

Cuando pasó, lo que consideró mucho tiempo en la sala, subió despacio los escalones a la segunda planta, fue a su cuarto un segundo para buscar su libreta, luego, sin siquiera mirar a la puerta de la habitación de su esposa, se dirigió de inmediato a la puerta de ático, después de todo, había planeado hacia unos días subir allá.

Abrió la trampilla y con destreza subió la incómoda escalera, dejando el acceso abierto para que, si Isabella llegaba antes de lo previsto, supiera que él se encontraba allá arriba.

Esa era la habitación de recreación de su pequeña hija, ahí normalmente estudiaba y pasaba el rato, Edward supuso que no subiría, ya que Isabella le había dicho, que la niña no saldría de su habitación mientras ella llegaba.

Edward se fue directo a la biblioteca que contenía las fotos y demás recuerdos de su familia, sacó un álbum al azar, encontrándose con fotos sin ningún motivo ni orden en especifico, verificó en algunas, la graduación de Isabella como Chef, en otras reconoció a sus padres y a sus hermanos, pero no entendía del todo el entorno que las rodeaba.

El habiente se fue poniendo cada vez más silencioso y aburrido, por lo que fue hasta una de los estantes y colocó su iPhone en las cornetas, como Rebecca le había enseñado la última vez que estuvo aquí, pero con las cornetas de la sala, recordó con cierta nostalgia a la loca morena amiga suya, ¿cómo la estaría pasando ahora, que no tenía el ingreso diario que proclamaba tanto necesitar?

Sacudió la cabeza mientras con movimientos torpes, encontró una lista de reproducción que la misma Rebecca le había bajado a su teléfono, diciéndole que era lo último que se estaba escuchando.

Música algo estridente sonó del aparato, Edward le bajó el volumen para no llamar la atención, la verdad era que tan sólo necesitaba algo de ruido en el ambiente para no volverse loco.

Se adentró entonces en las bibliotecas viendo a ver si encontraba algo interesante.

El tiempo pasó y la música siguió sonando, Edward no tenía idea de cómo Rebecca había podido meter tanta música en ese pequeño aparato, recordó como la morena se burló de él cuando se lo preguntó.

Extrañamente una música muy distinta a lo que normalmente la morena escuchaba (Que había aprendido que esos géneros se llamaban Rap y Hip Hop) Empezó a llenar el ambiente con una música tranquila y algo ligera, Edward se descubrió tarareando la melodía con algo de torpeza por no conocerla.

-"Esa es Brighter than the Sun" dijo una voz baja tras él, Edward se volteó rápidamente fijándose en la persona baja, de cabello rojizo y pecas que tenía al frente.

Nessie caminó hasta las cornetas poniéndose en mejor sitio para ver a su papá y le subió un poco el volumen.

-"La canta Colbie Caillat, es muy bonita, a mi me gusta" continuó, Edward tan sólo la veía, anonadado y hipnotizado por su voz, Nessie se mantuvo en su lugar un tanto alejada de él.

-"¿No quieres que esté aquí?" preguntó ella en voz baja al verle la cara de sorpresa, Edward dio un paso rápido hacia ella, Nessie retrocedió y él se detuvo, manteniendo la distancia, no quería volver a asustarla.

-"Pensé que no querías verme" dijo en voz baja con la intención de no asustarla, la niña bajó la mirada a sus zapatillas.

-"No quería" contestó, Edward sintió su corazón encogerse "pero" continuó ella alzando la mirada "no quiero estar sola" dijo "¿te importa si me quedo aquí, contigo?"

Edward le sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-"No me importa linda, si quieres quedarte, puedes hacerlo" Nessie intentó sonreírle, pero no le salió del todo bien la sonrisa, Edward intentó calmarla un poco.

-"Colbie ¿qué?" preguntó señalando las cornetas, Nessie le dedicó una sonrisa mas autentica.

-"Colbie Caillat" completó "la canción se llama…"

-"Brighter than the Sun" dijo Edward, la niña asintió, Edward se acercó al aparato, con cuidado de no tocarla, Nessie vio atenta como se adelantaba y subía mucho el sonido de las cornetas.

-"¿Te la sabes?" preguntó en voz alta, la niña asintió.

-"Cántala" le pidió él, ella negó apenada.

-"No tengo buena voz para cantar" dijo riendo, Edward se encogió de hombros.

-"¿Y eso que importa?" preguntó sonriéndole, mientras tocaba en el aire instrumentos imaginarios parecidos a los que escuchaba, Nessie rió viéndolo, jamás de los jamases había visto a su papá divertirse, siempre estaba muy serio.

-"¡Vamos Renessme!" dijo Edward dando una vuelta mientras bailaba al ritmo de la música "no seas aburrida" le dijo riendo, la niña mantuvo la sonrisa en los labios, pero no se movió.

-"Nessie" dijo, Edward detuvo su marcha y le vio con el ceño fruncido.

-"¿Ah?"

-"Nessie" volvió a aclarar "no Renessme, nunca te gustó llamarme Renessme"

Edward no quiso ahondar, prefería seguir una conversación banal y ligera.

-"Pues Renessme es muy bonito" Nessie puso los ojos en blanco, a ella tampoco era que le gustaba mucho su nombre.

Dejó el tema hasta ahí y se dirigió a las cornetas y volvió a poner la canción desde el principio, Edward la vio extrañado.

-"No sabes cómo bailarla" le dijo, Edward sonrió enormemente "te mostraré como se hace"

Edward dio una reverencia teatral, Nessie rió divertida y empezó a bailar al ritmo de la música, la canción era ligera y rítmica, no tenían un paso específico tan sólo dejarse llevar, Edward la siguió todo el tiempo, nunca se había divertido tanto como lo hacía en ese momento.

Lo que él no sabía, era que su hija tampoco se había divertido así antes, Edward era un hombre que se dedicaba demasiado tiempo al trabajo, descuidando a su familia en la mitad, Nessie nunca había estado tanto tiempo con su papá tan sonriente.

La canción fue pasando y los ánimos se fueron relajando, Nessie estiró sus manitas hacia él, Edward las tomó y ambos empezaron a girar en la mitad del ático, reían por la diversión de marearse y de divertirse, Edward la tomó por la cintura y la alzó en brazos, la niña tocó el techo divertida, cuando la colocó de nuevo en el suelo, la canción no había terminado, pero estaba próxima a hacerlo, Edward pensó en seguir jugando con su hija, pero Nessie, cuando se vio con los pies en el suelo, se abrazó a la cintura de su papá, Edward asombrado devolvió el abrazo, la niña lo apretaba mucho, él se inclinó hacia su cabello depositándole un beso.

La canción acabó y Edward escuchó los sollozos de su hija contra él.

-"Perdóname" dijo la niña sin levantar la cabeza "no quería tenerte miedo, lo lamento"

Edward se preocupó de inmediato, se colocó de rodillas en el suelo quedando tan sólo un poco más alta que él.

-"Shh, shh" dijo tomándola por las mejillas, le destruyó el corazón verla tan triste "no tengo nada que perdonarte Renessme, no llores, por favor"

-"¿En verdad no me recuerdas?" preguntó por enésima vez, tan sólo que esta vez lo hizo directamente a él y sin gritar, Edward con una mano en la mejilla de la pequeña negó, sintiéndose terrible, ¿Cómo alguien podía olvidar algo tan hermoso?

Nessie en vez de seguir llorando se secó sus mejillas con sus dedos y absorbió por la nariz.

-"Te debes sentir muy solo" dijo, Edward le sonrió en una mueca resignada.

-"Un poco" dijo para no preocuparla.

-"Pero… aunque no me recuerdes, sigo siendo tu hija ¿verdad?" él tomó sus manos y les dio un beso.

-"Por supuesto" contestó "sería un idiota si te negara como hija ¿tú me perdonas por no recordarte?" preguntó viéndola a los ojos, la niña se vio sorprendida por la pregunta.

-"Mamá me dijo que fue un accidente que tuviste que te puso así" comenzó Edward asintió "no fue tu culpa haber tenido ese accidente" dijo.

Edward ausentemente dirigió su mano al lado izquierdo de su cráneo, debajo del cabello que ya había nacido, se sentía la cicatriz, Nessie levantó su manita igual que él, Edward la tomó e hizo que los pequeños dedos de ella la rozaran, la chiquilla sufrió un escalofrío.

-"¿Te duele?"

-"Ya casi no"

Nessie se adelantó despacio, Edward se quedó inmóvil, lentamente la pequeña se adelantó y frunció sus labios besando tiernamente la cicatriz por encima de su cabello, Edward cerró los ojos, ella lo abrazó de nuevo y él la apretó contra él.

-"Lamento preocuparte pequeña, lo lamento tanto" dijo él con voz destruida en su oído, Nessie no dijo nada, tan sólo siguió abrazada a su papá temiendo que se lo arrebataran de sus brazos.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia, era que en las escaleras de la trampilla, alguien había sido testigo del intercambio de padre e hija.

Bella se colocó de pie bajando delicadamente las escaleras de la trampilla, dejándolos solos un segundo, después proclamaría en voz alta que había llegado a casa y les haría conocer de su presencia, pero por ese momento era preferible dejarlos solos.

Ella siempre se consideró una mujer fuerte, muy difícil de conmover, pero tuvo que secarse la comisura de sus ojos cuando bajó la trampilla del ático.


	16. Capítulo 16 Familia

**Capitulo 16:**

**Familia:**

Después de pasar algún rato conversando, Renessme y Edward bajaron con cuidado del ático, como estaban en la parte mas alejada y apartada de la casa querían verificar que Isabella no hubiera llegado o llamado.

Edward le preguntó a Renessme si no le importaba quedarse un segundo sola, quería pasar un momento por su habitación, la pequeña le indicó que no había problema, que bajaría y lo esperaría en la sala, Edward le sonrió, quería acercársele y darle un beso en la frente, pero prefirió no forzar su buena suerte de hoy, observó entonces como su niña bajaba las escaleras inferiores, luego con un trote ligero, se dirigió a su habitación.

Renessme bajó tarareando aun la canción que había bailado con su papá, cuando se vio en el piso inferior se dio cuenta de que el ventanal del fondo, el que daba con el patio trasero de la casa, estaba abierto, eso sólo podía significar una cosa, una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios y corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta abierta.

-"¡Mamá!" llamó aun sin verla, Bella estaba parada viendo a la inmensidad de los suburbios, el patio trasero de la casa quedaba en una especie de colina, que les permitía una vista excepcional de la zona en la que vivían.

Bella se giró sobre sus pies sonriéndole a su hija, le abrió los brazos y ésta corrió a su encuentro.

-"¡Llegaste!" dijo la pequeña abrazándose a su cintura, Renessme no era muy alta, había heredado la estatura estándar de su madre, por lo que le llegaba a la mitad del pecho a Bella, sin embargo, comparado con el metro noventa de Edward, ambas eran bastante pequeñas.

-"Llegue hace rato ya" dijo Bella depositándole un beso en el cabello.

-"¿Por qué no me avisaste?" preguntó Nessie levantando su rostro, Bella colocó alguno de sus rizos tras sus orejas.

-"Porque me pareció que tu papá y tú estaban algo entretenidos" dijo robándole una expresión de asombro a Nessie, la cual acompaño un adorable sonrojo, Bella acarició su mejilla y completó sonriendo "no quería interrumpirlos"

-"¿Nos viste?" Bella tan sólo asintió divertida, el rostro de Nessie se tornó un poco mas rosado.

-"¿Ya no le temes a papá?" preguntó dulcemente, la niña negó despacio, Bella le sonrió de nuevo y se bajó al nivel de su oído, susurrando le dijo "No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo" se vieron un segundo a los ojos y Bella le guiñó un ojo, Nessie tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a su mamá tan… ¿Relajada?

Edward apareció en el patio al rato, llevaba con el su casi inseparable libreta, al ver a madre e hija una sonrisa autentica se le cruzó por los labios.

-"¡Isabella!" la llamó con real alegría, se acercó, dándole un delicado beso en la mejilla "bienvenida a casa" le dijo emocionado, Bella asintió un poco incomoda de la cara que ahora mostraba Renessme, también había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la hija de aquel matrimonio, veía a sus padres tratarse con tanto cariño, sin ser evidente que estaban pretendiendo.

-"Gracias" dijo Bella asintiendo torpemente.

-"¿Cómo te fue con Ángela?" preguntó Edward sentándose en la mitad del césped, Renessme lo vio con una enorme sonrisa, su circunspecto y elegante padre jamás corría el riesgo de siquiera ensuciarse la ropa, la niña gustosa se sentó a su lado, Edward palmeó el césped a su otro lado pidiéndole a Isabella que los acompañara.

Bella lo pensó un segundo y dijo para sus adentro _qué diablos_ y se sentó, quedando con su hija a la derecha y su esposo a la izquierda, se abrazó las rodillas en un reflejo de autoprotección.

-"¿Y bien?" preguntó Edward, ante la mueca desentendida de Isabella, repitió con una expresión divertida.

-"¿Cómo te fue con Ángela?" Bella sacudió la cabeza, ésta situación era tan surreal que le costaba trabajo compaginar palabras coherentes en su cerebro.

-"Bien" articuló para después aclarar su garganta, un sospechoso nudo se había alojado en su tráquea "bien" volvió a repetir con la voz un poco más clara, "no le gusto mucho la idea, pero supongo que no podía decirme que no, tengo muchos años que no tomo vacaciones" dijo terminando su oración encogiéndose de hombros.

-"No te preocupes" dijo Edward sonriéndole, "nos aseguraremos de comprarle un buen presente para su fiesta de compromiso, así seguro se le olvidan tus vacaciones"

Bella se vio aturdida por un momento, frunció, tanto su frente, como su boca.

-"¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó con cautela, Edward pensó un segundo, se vio tentado a revisar su libreta, pero estaba seguro de la fecha.

-"La… la semana que viene" dijo en voz baja y medio tartamudeando "el… el próximo sábado es la fiesta de compromiso de Ángela, te" comenzó y se corrigió sacudiendo la cabeza "nos invitaron, Patrick dijo que podía ir ¿recuerdas?"

Parecía un niño chiquito, a Bella le costó un poco articular una respuesta que no le causara decepción a Edward, pero no lograba encontrarla, mientras seguía pensando Renessme intervino demasiado emocionada, pero por la primera parte de la declaración de su mamá.

-"Quiere decir que…" interrumpió Nessie, ambos padres le prestaron atención "¿qué te quedaras con nosotros durante todo el día por un tiempo?" preguntó emocionada "¿no trabajo?" ambos, Edward y Nessie la vieron a los ojos esperando sus respectivas respuestas, tenían expresiones idénticas, aunque los ojos de Nessie eran chocolates como los de su mamá, la intensidad de la mirada, la forma de los ojos y las cejas eran idénticas a las de Edward.

Bella sacudió la cabeza algo aturdida, cerró los ojos un segundo, odiaba ser la mala de la película, lo meditó un segundo y entonces decidió responderle primero a su hija.

-"No son vacaciones Renessme" dijo abriendo sus ojos y enfocándola "sabes que tu estadía aquí es temporal, tengo que comunicarme con tu colegio, no…" empezó, pero la mirada de terror y miedo que ambos le dedicaron la hizo detenerse.

-"No puedes enviarme de regreso" pidió de nuevo Nessie bajando la mirada, Edward la vio con ojos suplicantes.

-"No" le pidió articulando con los labios, Nessie no lo escuchó, pero Bella si lo vio, volvió a respirar profundo.

-"Ve un momento para tu cuarto hija, ahora voy contigo" le pidió en voz baja, Nessie no discutió, se colocó de pie y limpió un poco su nariz, tenía muchas ganas de llorar pero no quería que sus padres la vieran, corrió casa adentro, subió y se encerró, esta vez, en su propia habitación.

Bella y Edward se quedaron a solas, Bella respiró profundo y comenzó.

-"Edward" lo llamó, él inmediatamente consiguió sus ojos, ella volvió a respirar profundo.

-"Tiene que regresar a Francia" dijo derrotada, Edward comenzó a negar, ella no lo dejó hablar.

-"No puedo cuidarla mientras esté aquí, allá puede estudiar, ella tiene que estudiar" dijo con certeza "conseguirle cupo a estas alturas en alguna escuela de aquí es prácticamente imposible, cuando termine el año vemos si la trasladamos de nuevo a América, pero ahora tiene que seguir estudiando, además" agregó bajando un poco el tono de voz "no puede quedarse contigo sola en casa"

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó Edward finalmente "si algo he aprendido en estos meses desde mi accidente es que nada es imposible, yo era un hombre solo y asustado y he logrado algo bastante decente con mi día a día, ¿por qué no me crees capaz de cuidar a Renessme?"

-"No es que no te considere capaz" dijo ella con tono cansino.

-"¿Entonces qué es?" preguntó sin dar el mas mínimo indicio de dar su brazo a torcer, ella endureció su tono.

-"Que sucede si se aburre aquí en casa, ¿vas a salir con ella… En autobús? ¿Vas a poder estar pendiente?" Edward asintió con total seguridad "¿y si llueve?" preguntó estocándolo, eso era un golpe bajo, la fobia que le tenía a la lluvia no era algo que había podido superar todavía, Isabella se odió por hacerle recordar su último episodio de hacia algunos días.

-"Mira Edward" dijo cerrando sus ojos, pero él se adelanto, sentándose sobre sus rodillas.

-"No" dijo tajante, haciendo que ella se detuviera de inmediato por lo seguro que sonaba "mira tú Isabella" comenzó, Bella alzó sus cejas asombrada.

-"Soy su padre, puedo decidir por ella también" Bella abrió su boca para interrumpir, él la detuvo alzando un dedo.

-"Podemos conseguirle un cupo en alguna escuela cercana, no estoy diciendo que abandone los estudios, no muy lejos de aquí hay una, todos los días paso por ahí, podría acompañarla en las mañanas, ir a buscarla en las tardes"

-"Edward…"

-"Déjame terminar por favor…." Ella guardó silencio.

-"Acaba de aceptarme, de dejar de temerme, ¿cómo crees que se va a poner si la envías lejos? me contó que es asmática, ¿es cierto?"

Bella tan sólo asintió.

-"¿Cómo la vamos a mandar a Francia? Puede darle una crisis estando tan lejos"

Bella bufó, ella le había dado ese mismo argumento al antiguo Edward cuando había decidido enviarla a Francia, él, tan insoportable y arrogante como siempre la hizo ver como una idiota cuando siquiera consideró que su hija no era lo suficientemente inteligente para controlar sus crisis.

-"Por favor" dijo él ya con voz más delicada, "déjanos ser una familia de nuevo, empecemos de nuevo ¿si?"

Los ojos de Bella escocieron de rabia, esto no era justo.

-"¿Por qué siempre me dejas a mi ser la villana de la historia?" preguntó empujando las lagrimas de vuelta, tenía demasiado tiempo sin llorar y no iba hacerlo ahora.

Edward se incorporó acercándosele aun agachado, la tomó de las mejillas, su asalto fue tan repentino y rápido que dejó a Bella con ojos asombrados viéndolo ligeramente perturbada.

-"No lo seas" le pidió fervientemente "voy a apoyarte, decidas lo que decidas estaré a tu lado asintiendo, no dejaré que ella crea que es tu culpa o que te culpe de nada, si consideras que mandarla de vuelta es lo mejor, me tendrás de tu lado, sólo te pido que consideres lo que te dije, no es tan terrible que viva con nosotros, sé que le hacemos falta, tanto como nos hace falta a nosotros, puede que no la recuerde, pero Dios, desde que la conocí, no quiero separarme de ella, es tan hermosa, tan inteligente" los ojos de Edward se tornaron brillantes, "tan parecida a ti" concluyó con un susurro, Bella lo enfocó con pupilas dilatadas se veía impresionada.

-"Piénsalo ¿si?" dijo en voz baja y soltó su rostro, "no tienes que ser la villana si no quieres serlo, danos una oportunidad" pidió volviéndose a sentar sobre sus piernas, Bella lo vio a los ojos firmemente, Edward respiró muy profundo.

-"No sé si estoy en posición de pedirte nada" dijo e hizo una pausa, sus siguientes palabras fueron un tanto avergonzadas "no estoy seguro, pero creo que no era un buen esposo, tienes razón de no creerme, pero te pido por favor, dame una oportunidad, te juro que no te voy a decepcionar, ni ahora, ni nunca"

Bella bajó la mirada, esto era demasiado.

-"Puede que te recuerde esas palabras algún día" dijo ella con voz baja, Edward la vio con cautela, no sabía muy bien como digerirlas, Bella cerró sus ojos respirando profundo y manteniendo el aire en sus pulmones, cuando abrió los ojos se puso de pie, Edward siguió sus pasos con sus ojos.

-"Ven" dijo ella tendiéndole la mano, Edward la tomó de inmediato aunque mantenía su expresión de intriga, Bella lo haló dentro de la casa.

-"¿A dónde vamos?" preguntó, Bella lo estaba halando a la cocina.

-"Nessie digiere todo mejor con helado" le indicó, Edward hizo una nota mental para actualizar su libreta.

Bella se soltó de su agarre y tomó el pequeño potecito de helado de macadamia que aun no se había acabado y tomando tres cucharillas le volvió a extender su mano libre a Edward, él la tomó y aunque no sabía que estaba planeando ella, se le dibujo una sonrisa en los labios mientras la seguía escaleras arriba.

Edward intentó caminar a la habitación de Bella, pero ella lo haló delicadamente, señalando la puerta continua a la que él ahora ocupaba, estaba entreabierta, ambos entraron con cautela, no necesitaban luz, el día aun estaba claro, Edward se soltó de su agarre sutilmente y caminó hasta las ventanas, eran a unos 30 centímetros del suelo, llegando hasta lo más arriba de la habitación, tenían marcos blancos dibujando 6 hileras de cuadros blancos, pero solo las cuatro del medio se abrían, Edward apartó las cortinas floreadas y al entender el mecanismo de la ventana, la abrió.

Renessme se incorporó de la cama, se sorprendió al ver a ambos en su habitación, normalmente le hablaban por separado, Bella se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras ella se sentaba con piernas estiradas recostando su espalda de la cabecera de la cama.

Edward se mantuvo de pie junto a Bella, ella le extendió una cucharilla, él la tomó dedicándole una ligera sonrisa aun sin saber en realidad que iban a hacer, pero había dicho que la apoyaría, así que eso planeaba hacer, decidiera lo que decidiera.

Bella le extendió una cucharilla a Nessie, la niña estaba cruzada de brazos y no la tomó, Bella sacudió la cabeza y la dejó cerca de su pierna.

-"Nessie" empezó, la niña la vio entre húmedas pestañas "tu papá y yo llegamos a un acuerdo" dijo con cautela, la niña volteó a ver a su papá, éste le asintió tenuemente, Bella tomó una probada del pote de helado y se lo pasó a Edward, él hizo lo mismo, Nessie los veía realmente intrigada, Bella se demoró un poco saboreando su helado.

-"¿Y bien?" preguntó Nessie aun cruzada de brazos, Bella le indicó que esperara mientras se comía su helado.

-"Dos semanas" dijo recibiendo el pote de helado nuevamente, "si te conseguimos cupo en menos de dos semanas en la escuela que papá me contó, puedes quedarte"

Tanto Edward como Nessie se quedaron impávidos, Bella bajó la mirada al helado, le dio otro probada y habló tapándose ligeramente la boca con una de sus manos.

-"¿Seguro no quieres?" le preguntó a la cara estupefacta de su hija "esta divino" declaró. Nessie se puso de rodillas en la cama y se le acercó.

-"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó con voz trémula, Bella por fin habló seriamente.

-"Lo que escuchaste, tu papá y yo pensamos que puede ser buena idea que te quedes con nosotros, pero…" dijo levantando un dedo, deteniendo momentáneamente el ataque de emoción de su hija "debemos conseguirte cupo en la escuela, no puedes quedarte sin estudiar y tienes que ser sobresaliente, a la menor falla Renessme, a la menor queja te enviamos de regreso a Francia ¿estamos?" la niña asintió emocionada.

Bella volteó a ver momentáneamente a Edward que se veía tan emocionado como su hija, él le apretó un poco el hombro agradeciéndole silenciosamente su decisión, ella respiró profundo y volvió la mirada a Nessie.

-"Tenemos que ayudarnos los 3, Papá está en una situación especial" le dijo a su pequeña "eso no quiere decir que esté enfermo" concordó robándole una sonrisa a Edward "pero debemos ayudarnos los 3, tenemos que intentar ser una familia de nuevo, yo prometo estar dispuesta" dijo y se colocó de pie, extendió sus dos manos "¿ustedes?" preguntó.

Edward se adelantó y tomó una de las manos extendidas de Bella, Nessie entendió la seña y colocándose de pie sobre su cama tomó la otra mano de su mamá.

-"Estoy dispuesto" dijo Edward.

-"Yo también" completó Nessie tomando, con su otra mano la libre de su papá, la niña se fundió entre ellos dos abrazándolos, eso hizo que los tres se unieran, Bella incorporó tan sólo un poco el rostro encontrándose de frente con el de Edward.

-"Gracias" le articuló él con sus labios, ella le sonrió, simultáneamente se acercaron, aun con su hija abrazada a sus pechos y juntaron sus labios en una sutil caricia.

Para cuando los tres se terminaron el helado, estaban conversando amenamente en la cama de Nessie, la niña prestó atención que su papá seguía llamándolas a ambas por sus nombres completos, expuso su duda en voz alta, Edward se encogió de hombros sonriendo torcido.

-"Esos fueron los primeros nombres que escuché" empezó "cuando desperté en el hospital, antes de que tu mamá fuera a verme, los doctores me explicaron que ella se llamaba Isabella Cullen, desde ese día la llame así, no me gusta llamarla de otra forma" dijo volteando a verla a los ojos un segundo, Bella tan sólo sonrió "igual sucedió contigo preciosa" dijo manteniendo la sonrisa pero volteando a verla "tu mami me explicó a toda la familia, y cuando me contó sobre ti me dijo que te llamabas Renessme, también me dijo que se debe a la mezcla de tus abuelas" la niña asintió "¿cómo entonces te voy a llamar de otra manera?" preguntó sacudiendo sutilmente la cabeza.

-"Es extraño" dijo la niña poniéndose de rodillas en el colchón, pasó delicadamente su mano por la mejilla de su papá, él se quedó observándola fijamente, Bella los veía atentos "eres tú" dijo la niña manteniendo la mano en la mejilla, "sé que eres tú, pero eres tan diferente" completó, Edward tomó su manita bajándola.

-"Lo siento" le dijo "intentaré lo mejor que pueda hacer que tu antiguo papá regrese" le dijo sonriendo, la niña negó llamando la atención de ambos.

-"Todavía no" dijo la niña "nunca tenías mucho tiempo para mi, así que me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo un poco más, así podemos conocernos mejor ¿te parece?" preguntó, Edward se sintió herido por sus palabras, ¿cómo no iba a tener tiempo para esa personita que era parte de él? Pero desplazó el pensamiento para analizarlo después, simplemente asintió como respuesta, la niña lo volvió a abrazar, ese abrazo tuvo como testigo a una Bella que sonreía feliz al verlos, había pasado demasiado que no compartían tiempo de calidad con su hija, Edward le extendió una mano y Bella sonriendo la tomó, apretándola sutilmente.

El día pasó sin inconvenientes y Edward se presentó el día lunes donde su psiquiatra, le contó a Patrick de la llegada de Renessme y todos sus pormenores, valga decir que absolutamente toda la consulta se habló fue de la pequeña niña, Patrick, después de acabarse la consulta, le pidió el favor a Edward que llevara a su hija a la próxima cita, también le sugirió que Isabella podía acompañarlos, a ella no le gustó mucho la idea de estar nuevamente bajo el escrutinio del psiquiatra, ya que siempre parecía saberlo todo antes de que siquiera alguien le preguntara algo.

Lo que Bella no sabía era que Edward le había plantado una de sus más grandes dudas al psiquiatra, que con sonrisa sabia le indicó.

-"Estoy seguro que si de verdad quieres ir, pensaras en una solución que complazca a todas las partes"

Esa declaración lo había dejado si cabe, más ansioso que antes, por lo que pasó, toda la noche del lunes, y el día martes completo, pensando en una solución viable.

Ese día se despertó con una loca idea en la cabeza, se levantó emocionado y al estar aseado fue a hablar con Bella, todavía era algo temprano en la mañana, y como ya Nessie dormía en su habitación sabía que no corría el riesgo de despertarla, Bella abrió la puerta viéndose bastante soñolienta todavía.

-"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó sin poder ocultar un enorme bostezo.

-"¿Puedo pasar?" preguntó, Bella frunció el ceño y cubriéndose la boca le contestó.

-"No me he cepillado los dientes siquiera Edward" le dijo, él colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Apúrate entonces, te espero en la sala" dicho esto bajó las escaleras apresurado, Bella lo vio aun parada en la puerta de la habitación, sacudió la cabeza poniendo los ojos en blanco, ¿por qué demonios tenía que despertarla tan temprano?

Se vio tentada a lanzarse en su cama y tratar de conciliar nuevamente el sueño, pero el gusanito de la conciencia la fastidió demasiado, haciéndola finalmente arreglarse un poco para poder bajar y hablar con él.

Edward la esperaba en el sofá de la sala con una porción mañanera de café, Bella lo tomó pero antes de probarlo, se dejó caer a su lado con ojos cerrados.

-"Tu dirás"

-"Estuve pensando" comenzó Edward, Bella asintió aun con ojos cerrados.

-"Me dijiste que no podíamos ir a la fiesta de compromiso de Ángela porque no podíamos dejar a Renessme sola ¿cierto?" Bella volvió a asentir, habían tenido esa conversación al día siguiente de haber aceptado que la niña se quedara con ellos, Bella se estaba comunicando con el colegio en Francia para informar el retiro por este año de la niña, Edward se lo comentó mientras ella esperaba al teléfono, Bella contestó, que no podían dejar a Nessie sola y que tampoco podían llevarla, por lo que se cancelaba la ida a la fiesta de compromiso, que tenía lugar ese sábado.

-"Se me ocurrió algo" dijo Edward emocionado, Bella frunció su entrecejo y alzo tímidamente su frente.

-"No podemos llevarla" dijo lentamente "es una fiesta de adultos, se aburriría"

-"Ya sé, ya sé" dijo aun en el tono un tanto aburrido "pero antes de decirte mi plan, contéstame algo" dijo, Bella alzó sus cejas.

-"¿De verdad quieres ir a la fiesta?" preguntó, ella frunció su nariz un poco en una mueca incomoda, no sabía cómo empezar a contestar.

-"Bueno… Yo" empezó tartamudeando, Edward asintió aupándola a contestar "supongo" dijo ella en voz baja.

-"Digo…" continuó Bella "Ángela es mi socia eso es cierto, pero también es mi amiga, no me gustaría hacerle ese desplante, aunque tenga una excusa completamente válida" la sonrisa de 250 watts que le dedicó Edward fue esplendida y algo perturbadora.

-"Tengo la solución entonces" dijo, Bella lo vio escéptica, "bueno…" continuo él "creo tener la solución ¿me dejas probarla?" preguntó, Bella estaba completamente fuera de guardia, juntó sus labios en una mueca graciosa y contestó.

-"Supongo"

Edward no se explicó, se colocó de pie rápidamente y se fue escaleras arriba.

-"¡Edward!" llamó ella sin entender nada.

-"Dame 5 minutos y te explico" le contestó si detener su camino a la planta de arriba, Bella rodó sus ojos y entonces probó su café, volvió a recostar la cabeza del espaldar, definitivamente Edward estaba loco.

Vio su reloj y le dio pereza levantarse, el día de ayer Nessie la había convencido que la llevaran a desayunar a IHOP (**The International House of Pancakes) **porque tenía un enorme antojo de comer comida Neoyorkina, Bella había accedido, por qué, apartando que tampoco era mucho lo que su hija estaba pidiendo, Edward se había mostrado muy curioso en saber de qué se trataba dicho lugar.

Edward no explicó cuál era su mágica solución para la fiesta del sábado, tampoco Bella tuvo chance de preguntar porque Nessie caminaba entre ellos, tomando a cada uno por una de sus manos, Edward abrió amablemente la puerta de vidrio que rezaba en rótulos verdes.

_**IHOP NYC**_

Tomaron una mesa para cuatro personas, la silla vacía quedó entre Edward y Bella, dado que la niña volvió a sentarse entre los dos, a ninguno le importó, dado que la sonrisa que la pequeña mantenía en su rostro era simplemente mágica.

Todos ordenaron Pancakes esa era la idea de haber ido para allá, Edward y Renessme ordenaron los dulces, miel de maple y de Nutella, ambos los ordenaron bajo la mirada reprobatoria de Bella, que ordenó para ella unos con Bacon y huevo cocido.

Edward y Nessie, festejaban que Bella los había dejado ordenar los pancakes dulces, Bella les indicó que no se acostumbraran, que eso no era considerado un desayuno nutritivo.

-"Vamos Amor" dijo Edward riendo ligeramente "una vez no le hará daño a nadie"

Las dos féminas se quedaron en silencio, ambas sorprendidas por la expresión de Edward, ese apelativo sólo se lo decían de novios y cuando Nessie era demasiado pequeña como para recordarlo.

Edward no pasó por alto sus expresiones.

-"¿Dije algo malo?" preguntó con cautela y voz baja, Bella lo veía con rostro asombrado y algo atónito, Nessie en cambio tenía una enorme sonrisa.

-"Para nada papá" dijo la niña manteniendo la enorme sonrisa, Bella parpadeó y no dijo nada, agradeció en el alma que el mesonero llegara con sus bebidas.

Nessie les estaba contando algo referente al internado en Francia, les contó acerca de Rupert y Lina, los pastores Alemanes que cuidaban el colegio de noche.

-"Y como" preguntó Bella dándole un sorbo a su café "es que conocías dichos perros, si se supone ellos andaban de noche en el colegio, valga acotar, mientras tú estabas dormida"

Las cejas de Bella se alzaron acusatorias, Edward dibujo una mueca graciosa al entender que habían capturado a su hija haciendo travesuras de noche en el internado.

-"Bueno… yo" comenzó Nessie sonrojándose un poco.

-"Renessme Carlie, ¿salías de noche de tu dormitorio? ¿estás loca?" preguntó Bella sacudiendo sus manos, la niña bajó el rostro derrotada.

-"Sólo fueron un par de veces, nada me pasó" agregó, Bella abrió sus ojos de mas, _¿un par de veces?_ Eso quería decir que su hija prácticamente hacia lo que quería en aquel internado.

-"¿Cómo que un par de veces? ¿No fue esa vez nada más?" preguntó, la niña negó lentamente aun con la cabeza baja.

-"Eran vacaciones en Francia" comenzó "papá me dijo que no podía volver a casa, era prácticamente la única niña que se quedaba en toda la escuela, normalmente me costaba dormirme, así que me hice amiga de la cocinera y me escapaba de noche por bocadillos, nadie nunca se enteró" dijo y mordió su labio, tan sólo aquella vez que había ido con Marcie a robar expedientes.

-"¿La única niña en la escuela?" preguntó contrariada Bella.

-"¿Yo te dije que no regresaras?" preguntó aun mas consternado Edward, esta vez ambas voltearon a verlo, Nessie se preocupó al ver su rostro.

-"Papá no importa" dijo la niña al verlo tan abatido "hice buenos amigos en esos momentos, no… no fue tan malo" mintió descaradamente, la verdad era que odiaba cada vez que debía quedarse sola en aquel inmenso colegio, sabiendo que sus compañeras estaban en casa, con su familia de vacaciones.

-"Permiso" dijo y se levantó de la mesa, Bella siguió su trayectoria, salió del restauran un momento, Nessie sintió sus ojos escocer.

-"¡Soy una tonta!" dijo y enterró su rostro en sus palmas, Bella se puso de pie, acuclillándose a su lado.

-"Hey, hey" dijo a modo de consuelo acariciando su cabellera "no digas eso" pidió "¿lo que dijiste es cierto?" preguntó, ella no estaba enterada de esa parte, tan sólo le había llegado una comunicación que le informaba que Nessie había sido inscrita y acreditada a un curso especial de verano que era el más completo de toda Francia, a ella no le agradaba la historia de que estuviera lejos de casa en vacaciones, pero el curso que le habían descrito era fenomenal y como no se hablaba con Edward, no lo iba a discutir con él, se dio un golpe mental, ¿cómo había sido tan idiota en no haberse dado cuenta antes?

Nessie asintió sin levantar la cabeza.

-"¿Mamá?" llamó la niña, Bella la tomó de la barbilla obligándola a alzar su rostro.

-"¿Por qué no me querían de vuelta?" Bella negó con la cabeza y la abrazó muy fuerte.

-"No digas eso" pidió "nunca quise enviarte lejos, siempre esperaba tus vacaciones con ansias" dijo sinceramente, la voz de Nessie empezó a flaquear.

-"¿Entonces es papá el que no me quería cerca?" preguntó viendo la espalda de Edward por el lado de afuera de las puertas de cristal, Bella la tomó de las mejillas e hizo que la viera a los ojos.

-"Escúchame bien" le pidió fervientemente, la niña la enfocó atenta y alarmada.

-"Tu papá te adora" comenzó "con o sin memoria siempre dijo que tú eras su mayor y mejor obra" la niña empezó a derramar enormes lagrimones "si tu papá hizo lo que hizo, tenía una razón muy poderosa para mantenerte allá" la niña negó ¿cómo podía ser mejor estar lejos de casa?, Bella no la dejó terminar "puede que yo no haya sabido sus motivos, a lo mejor planeaba contármelos, pero no le dio chance, no lo sé Renessme" dijo con voz fuerte "pero, jamás de los jamases tu papá te alejaría de nosotros por algo que no sea estrictamente por tu bien ¿entiendes?"

La niña asintió, Bella limpió su rostro con dulzura.

-"Pero ahora herí sus sentimientos" dijo viéndolo nuevamente, Bella acarició su frente acomodando su cabello.

-"No lo hiciste, tan sólo dijiste la verdad y él no sabe cómo explicarte sus acciones"

-"Pero no es su culpa, simplemente no se acuerda" dijo inocente, Bella le sonrió, vio por encima de su hija como el mesero se acercaba con su desayuno, volvió la mirada a su hija.

-"Ve con él y dile eso" le dijo "recuerdas que dijimos que nos íbamos a ayudar ¿cierto?" la niña asintió "entonces ve y no desmientas lo que dijiste porque lo harás sentir peor, tan sólo hazle saber que lo perdonas por no poder darte las respuestas que necesitas ¿entiendes?" preguntó dulcemente, la niña asintió y se colocó de pie, Bella besó su frente y no la perdió de vista mientras el mesero dejaba la orden sobre la mesa.

Eventualmente, Edward volvió a la mesa con su pequeña hija, venían tomados de manos, Bella siendo premeditada no les prestó mucha atención, aunque había sido demás de atenta cuando afuera ambos intercambiaban algunas palabras y un abrazo bastante largo, sin embargo cuando se encontraron frente a la mesa, Bella se apresuró a picar un poco de su pancakes y llevárselo a la boca, aun sin terminar de tragar les habló cubriéndose la boca.

-"Lamento no haberlos esperado, ¡moría! de hambre" dijo algo dramática eso sirvió para saltarse las disculpas incomodas que Edward creyó deberle, "coman coman" dijo Bella señalando sus platos "no dejen que se enfríen"

Nessie se sentó con gusto y picó de primero la pancake de Nutella, al probarla cerró sus ojos de puro gusto, Edward sonrió al ver su expresión y volteó a ver a Bella, ella tan solo le guiño un ojo, cómplice, Edward se relajó, dentro de su corazón y cabeza sintió que le debía ahora más a Bella, había sido capaz de establecer un puente de comunicación y aceptación increíble con su hija y por eso estaría eternamente agradecido.

Cuando pagaron la cuenta, Isabella se fijó que estaba corta de efectivo, sacó entonces su máster y pagó, Edward observó el proceso con extrema atención, le preguntó a Bella si podía tener una de esas y ella riendo contestó que no.

Mientras regresaban a casa, Edward trataba de convencer a Isabella de que él era capaz de manejar una tarjeta de crédito, Bella colocaba sus ojos en blanco cada cierto rato.

-"Vamos Edward" dijo riendo "con el efectivo que manejas recorres la ciudad entera, si te doy una de tus tarjetas vas a hacer cualquier locura"

-"¡Oh vamos Amor!" volvió con el apelativo "¡sabes que no haré nada con lo que no estés de acuerdo!" Nessie los observaba realmente extasiada, riendo de ver como sus padres discutían como un par de adolescentes.

-"No" dijo Bella, pero la risa en su rostro les hacía pensar, tanto a Edward como a Nessie que podía cambiar de opinión.

-"¡Oh vamos!" repitió Edward oliéndose una posible victoria "Renessme impedirá que la use mal, ¿cierto hija?" le preguntó volteándose a su lugar, la niña asintió rápidamente, estaban llegando a casa para ese momento, Bella abrió su boca, pero la cerró inmediatamente.

Edward creyó que había ganado el argumento, pero el rostro de Bella se tornó bastante serio, siguió entonces la trayectoria de su mirada.

Un auto negro, con remolinos fucsias y naranjas estaba bloqueando la entrada del estacionamiento de la casa, tenía todas las ventanas arriba, pero se podía escuchar la suave vibración que producía el estéreo encendido, Bella frunció el ceño y se giró a ver a Edward.

-"Se suponía que llegaría más tarde" dijo él entre dientes, Bella había detenido el auto y volteó a verlo con expresión altamente sorprendida.

-"¿Más tarde?" preguntó, "¿sabes quién es?" preguntó señalando el carro.

-"Si" dijo Edward abriendo la puerta "por favor no te molestes y déjame verla primero ¿sí?, denme un segundo" les dijo a las dos féminas, robándoles expresiones de asombro.

-"¿Quién es papá?" preguntó Renessme antes de que él se bajara del auto, Edward frunció la boca.

-"Tu posible niñera hija" dijo dejándolas con la boca abierta, se bajó del auto sin oír replicas, Nessie se pasó al asiento de adelante y como su mama estaba haciendo, se inclinó al parabrisas para poder ver bien.

Rebecca se bajó de su auto al ver que Edward se acercaba, vestía de negro, con un bolso color naranja cruzado en el pecho, la camisa decía algo así como **Chillax **en letras doradas, Edward sonrió al verla, ella simplemente abrió sus brazos y riendo por lo alto dijo.

-"¡Hey hombre blanco! ¿Decidiste recontárteme? ¡Ya era hora!"


	17. Capítulo 17 Deslumbrado

**Capitulo 17:**

**Deslumbrado:**

-"¿Cómo vas mami?" preguntó Renessme al entrar en la habitación de su mamá, era cerca de las 3 de la tarde, Bella apenas había terminado de ducharse, estaba revoloteando por su cuarto con una bata de baño encima, se giró hacia la puerta con algo de sorpresa, al ver a su hija le sonrió.

-"Ahí voy pequeña, un poco estresada nada mas" Renessme rió divertida y caminó hasta el closet, viendo hacia arriba las telas colgando.

-"¿Qué decidiste ponerte?" preguntó mientras pasaba una a una las prendas del armario, Bella se dejó caer sentada en la cama y suspiró ruidosamente, Nessie colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Nessie" llamó Bella, ella se giró sobre sus talones, cruzándose de brazos en una mueca cansada.

-"Mami, no empieces de nuevo ¿sí?" le pidió, Bella respiró profundo nuevamente.

-"No la conozco" empezó "no tengo idea de si es o no una buena muchacha" Nessie rodó sus ojos, su madre, estaba empezando de nuevo.

-"Mama…" empezó la niña "papá dice que Rebecca…" Bella se colocó de pie interrumpiéndola.

-"Precisamente…" dijo alzando sus manos "no la conocemos, no podemos fiarnos tan sólo porque papá dice…" Renessme respiró profundo.

-"Mamá, Rebecca se quedó ese día con nosotros, le hiciste todas las preguntas posibles y la chica contestó sin problemas"

-"Pero tú no la querías como niñera"

Renessme frunció la boca, cuando Edward explicó la presencia de aquella chica y cual quería que fuera su función en la casa, Nessie se mostró algo malcriada, no quería una niñera… ella era lo suficientemente grande e independiente para quedarse sola en casa por unas horas.

Edward la había llevado aparte para convencerla, Nessie argumentó que ella vivía sola en el internado hacia dos años y que había sido capaz de subirse sola a un avión y llegar a casa, que unas horas en casa mientras sus padres estaban fuera no iba a ser nada para ella.

Pero Edward le pidió fervientemente que lo ayudara, él quería ir a esa fiesta con Bella y ella había sido extremadamente clara en decir, que no dejaría a Nessie sola en casa.

Por lo que su hija, se tragó su malcriadez y ayudó a su papá, aceptando la ridícula condición de tener una niñera.

Entre ella y Edward, habían _convencido_ a Isabella a aceptar a Rebecca, pero la chef aun no estaba del todo segura.

-"Mejor cancelo" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, "no me agrada dejarte aquí, sola con esa chica"

-"¡Mamá!" llamó Nessie obstinada, Bella puso sus ojos en blanco, Nessie había pasado demasiado tiempo ya convenciéndola de que fuera a esa famosa fiesta.

-"Está bien, está bien" dijo Bella rodando sus ojos, Nessie aplaudió dando saltitos, Bella levantó una de sus manos.

-"Pero" dijo deteniendo su euforia "te voy a llamar cada hora a ver que están haciendo" empezó "no quiero a esa chica revoloteando por la casa, sólo tiene permitido estar en la planta de abajo" Nessie asintió "si sucede algo, si, siquiera da indicios de cualquier cosa, me llamas de inmediato y te encierras en tu habitación hasta que lleguemos, ¿está claro?"

-"Si mamá" dijo la niña seria, Bella respiró profundo, era una locura dejar a su pequeña con aquella muchacha tan sólo para ir a una fiesta.

-"Voy a estar bien mamá" dijo Nessie "aunque no lo creas, sé defenderme" completó mordiéndose un labio, Bella la vio entre sus pestañas.

-"No me recuerdes tu asunto de viajar sola, porque aun puedo castigarte" Nessie cerró su boca con un cierre imaginario, lanzando lejos la llave, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

Nessie esperó un tiempo prudencial y preguntó entonces con cautela.

-"¿Qué vas a ponerte?" Bella lo pensó un segundo y señaló la silla de su peinadora.

Era un vestido negro, recto y sumamente sobrio, Nessie frunció la boca, tomando el vestido en sus manos.

-"¿No te gusta?"

-"Es algo aburrido" le contestó a su mamá.

-"Bueno, es una fiesta semi informal, no puedo vestirme de Jean" dijo Bella levantándose tomando el vestido de manos de su hija.

-"Debo arreglarme, así que si quieres quedarte aquí, shh" dijo poniendo un dedo en sus labios, Nessie repitió la seña del cierre.

Bella se dedicó entonces a maquillarse, pero no fue, ni por asomo, tan fácil como las chicas de la televisión o Internet hacían ver, al tercer intento fallido de delinear su ojo derecho, Bella dio un resoplido de pura frustración.

-"¡Esto es imposible!" dijo lanzando el delineador en la peinadora, tomando una toalla húmeda para limpiar nuevamente el desastre de su rostro, Nessie se mantuvo en silencio y hasta colocó en mute el televisor, ella conocía a su mamá y sabia que era mejor no molestarla cuando se ponía de mal humor.

Bella tomó de nuevo el delineador e intentó por cuarta vez hacerse una línea fina y negra en el parpado derecho, Bella mordía su labio en concentración y Nessie la veía atenta al espejo, pero, a mitad de trayecto tocaron la puerta, esto hizo que ambas se sobresaltaran.

-"¡Mier…!" gritó Bella deteniéndose antes de terminar la palabra, únicamente por la presencia de Nessie, la chicuela abrió sus ojos asombrada y corrió a abrir la puerta, si Bella abría iba a insultar a su visitante.

-"¿Están bien?" preguntó Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta, Nessie salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta inmediatamente detrás de ella, dejando a su mamá lanzando todos sus implementos de maquillaje en la peinadora.

-"¿Qué paso?" preguntó Edward asustado, Nessie lo tomó de la mano llevándolo lejos de ahí, se encerraron en la habitación de ella.

-"Será mejor que por ahora no nos inmiscuyamos en el camino de mamá" dijo Nessie cerrando la puerta de su habitación, "créeme" dijo haciéndole señas hacia la cama, Edward se sentó sintiéndose contrariado.

-"No entiendo" dijo "¿está bien?" Nessie se dejó caer en el colchón tomando una almohada colocándola en su regazo, apoyó los codos en ella y le dijo.

-"Si, está bien, pero anda un poco estresada" Edward frunció el ceño, ella rodó sus ojos.

-"Dato curioso" dijo en tono burlón "cuando Isabella Cullen ande estresada, mantente por lo menos a 50 metros de distancia" Edward rió un poco por el tono de su hija, sin embargo le pareció buen dato, por lo que tomó la libreta que mantenía en sus manos y buscando una pagina en específico, escribió algunas palabras, Nessie vio el proceso con expresión escéptica.

-"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó, "siempre la llevas a todas partes" Edward terminó de escribir y le mostró algunas de las paginas.

-"Aquí escribo algunos datos de ustedes" dijo, Nessie frunció el ceño, Edward pasó algunas paginas.

-"Mira" dijo en lo que encontró la que buscaba, Nessie sonrió al verse con el disfraz de Dorothy, Edward pasó la hoja que contenía su fotografía y leyó en voz alta.

-"Renessme Carlie Cullen, tiene 10 años, estudia en un internado en Francia, todos la llaman Nessie" Renessme sonrió mientras él leía.

-"Era una buena forma de saber de ustedes" empezó Edward "a veces tu mamá me decía algunas cosas nuevas y las iba anotando ¿vez?" dijo señalando en alguno de los costados de la hoja, Nessie acercó el rostro al escrito, leyó su incidente con el Asma y de sus amigas Marcie y Claire.

-"Te falta mucho de mi" dijo, Edward subió sus cejas.

-"Supongo" dijo "pero tenemos tiempo para ponernos al día ¿cierto?" la niña asintió sonriendo.

-"¿Puedo?" preguntó señalando la libreta, Edward, aunque apenado, asintió colocándosela en su regazo, Nessie pasó las paginas con curiosidad.

-"Tienes muchas cosas de mamá" Edward sonrió, fue a contestarle pero Bella tocó la puerta interrumpiéndolos.

-"¿Edward, Nessie?" llamó desde afuera, Edward se colocó de pie de inmediato abriendo la puerta.

-"Dime" llamó al abrir, Bella se veía un tanto ofuscada y de mal humor, Edward se vio tentado a separarse algunos metros de ella.

-"Tengo que salir" dijo y desvió la vista momentáneamente hasta su hija que seguía sentada en la cama "llego a la hora para salir" argumentó para los dos, Edward levantó sus cejas asombrado, vio el reloj de su muñeca, Bella rodó sus ojos.

-"Tengo que salir, si no lo hago, no vamos a ningún lugar"

-"Ok" dijo Edward despacio "¿te espero entonces?" preguntó sin saber muy bien si esas palabras eran las adecuadas, Bella asintió aún obstinada.

-"¿A dónde vas mami?" preguntó Nessie levantándose tenía la libreta en las manos, Bella vio con curiosidad como la niña llevaba la libreta, Nessie se dio cuenta de su escrutinio y se la entregó a su papá, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Ehhh, voy donde Ángelo" dijo y se retiró de la habitación, bajando las escaleras, siendo observada por su esposo e hija.

Edward pensó en bajar a abrirle la puerta, pero su hija lo detuvo por el brazo.

-"50 metros ¿recuerdas?" le indicó, Edward asintió torpemente.

-"¿Qué es Ángelo?" preguntó, Nessie se encogió de hombros.

-"Creo que es un peluquero o algo así" Edward se mostró bastante pensativo, Nessie dio un leve aplauso.

-"Bueno" dijo llamando su atención "¿sabes que te vas a poner para esta noche?" Edward abrió sus brazos, enseñándole el atuendo que llevaba, tenía pantalones de tela color caqui y una camisa de botones color celeste, Nessie frunció la boca.

-"Vas a una fiesta de gala papá, no puedes ponerte esto" dicho eso lo haló de la mano, llevándolo a su habitación, al entrar Nessie se fue directo al vestier, Edward dejó la libreta sobre su cama y siguió a su hija.

-"Tu eres un ejecutivo" declaró la niña "tienes que tener algún traje decente por aquí"

OoO _

Bella se bajó del auto, con actitud resignada, esperaba que Ángelo pudiera atenderla, estaba en un mall de la ciudad, uno de los mas ostentosos, subió un par de niveles y caminó entre la gente que circulaba, hasta que llegó a las inmensas puertas de vidrio que daban hasta el techo del mall, respiró profundo y entró, una mujer morena, demasiado delgada y vestida en su totalidad de negro, igual al color de su cabello, le habló tras un mostrador.

-"¿En que puedo ayudarla?" Bella sacudió la cabeza, odiaba estos sitios y la gente que trabajaba en ellos.

-"Ehhh ¿Ángelo?" preguntó rogando que aun trabajara ahí, la mujer la vio de pies a cabeza, obviamente sin aprobar su atuendo.

-"Mr. Ángelo sólo atiende con citas ¿tiene usted una?"

-"No, no tengo" contestó, la mujer sonrió con suficiencia.

-"Lo lamento, Mr. Ángelo no podrá atenderla entonces" Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Ok, entonces que me atienda alguien más ¿se puede?" la mujer se vio ofendida al escuchar que compararan a Ángelo con _alguien mas_ Bella no podía borrar la mirada de obstinada.

-"¿Qué desea hacerse?"

-"Acomodarme el cabello y maquillarme"

-"¿Nada mas?" preguntó la mujer subiendo una ceja, Bella respiró profundo, iba a decirle cuatro cosas no muy educadas, pero entonces una voz escandalosa y chillona llegó al escritorio de la mujer.

-"¡Tiffany!" gritó el _hombre_, estaba vestido igualmente de negro, era oscuro de piel, pero su cabello casi al ras del cuero cabelludo, era decolorado a tonos prácticamente blancos.

-"Mrs. Aleban quiere un poco de vino antes de sus masajes, ¡hazle llegar ya la copa!" Tiffany le hizo una especie de reverencia mientras salía disparada a cumplir su cometido, Bella no pudo evitar bufar.

Ángelo se giró a verla, iba a preguntarle si le ocurría algo pero al verla a los ojos, frunció un poco la frente, Bella alzó sus cejas.

-"¿Me recuerdas?" preguntó, el _hombre _asintió.

-"Pero no sé de donde" le contestó, Bella estiró su mano.

-"Bella Cullen" le dijo, ese fue el detonante, el grito que dio Ángelo fue tan agudo que casi hace que la cristalería que los rodeaba se quebrara.

-"¿Bella? ¿Cullen?" preguntó emocionado "¿la cuñada de Alice?" Bella asintió.

-"La misma" el hombre esta vez aplaudió emocionado, se acercó y le dio dos besos, uno en cada mejilla.

-"Ni que el espíritu de la misma Lady Di me hubiera avisado, jamás hubiera creído que una Cullen pisara mi humilde local" Bella sacudió la cabeza, las excentricidades de Ángelo no habían cambiado un ápice con los años que tenía que no lo venia.

-"¡Cuéntame!" dijo emocionado tomándola por los hombros "¿en qué podemos ayudarte? ¿Y mi Alice? ¿Vino contigo?" Bella negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco incomoda con tanta expresión de cariño, además todas las clientes ricachonas los estaban observando demasiado indiscretas.

-"No, ella no, no vino conmigo" Ángelo mostró una cara de decepción total.

-"¿Sigue alimentando a los pobres?" Bella asintió, Ángelo rodó sus ojos teatralmente.

-"Ya te digo" comenzó colocándose una mano en la cadera y articulando con la otra, "ese hombre con el que se casó es un verdadero bombón, pero hay que ver aceptar recorrer el mundo tan sólo por amor" dijo sin poder creer sus palabras, Bella mordió su labio nerviosa.

-"Si, Jasper es muy buena gente" dijo sin saber que comentar.

-"¡Ni que lo digas! Pero ¿viajar por el mundo ayudando a los necesitados?" sacudió la cabeza como si de sólo pensar en eso le diera asco, Bella se encogió de hombros.

-"¡Pero en fin!" dijo el hombre dando un leve aplauso, parecía que el llamar tanto la atención, no lo afectaba en lo mas mínimo.

-"¿A qué debemos el honor de la visita de un Cullen?"

-"Ehhh" dijo Bella poniendo sus pensamientos en orden "tengo una fiesta esta noche, necesito arreglarme el cabello, maquillarme" dijo, la recepcionista acababa de regresar y vio con asombro como ellos dos intercambiaban palabras "pero no te preocupes, Tiffany me dijo que dijo que me colocaría con quien estuviera desocupado" indicó señalándola, Ángelo volteó a ver a su recepcionista con furia.

-"Tiffany" dijo despacio "apréndete el apellido Cullen" le dijo como quien estuviera hablando con una persona con retardo mental "cuando oigas Cullen, cancelas todo lo que tenga y me los colocas de inmediato ¿entendiste?"

-"Pero Mr. Ángelo, hay clientes que tienen esperando una eternidad para atenderse con usted"

-"¡Tiffany!" gritó Ángelo "¿entendiste o no lo que te dije?" la chica bajó la mirada.

-"Si Mr. Ángelo" él sacudió una de sus manos y entrelazó la otra en el brazo de Bella.

-"Vamos querida" le indicó, llevándola local adentro.

Ángelo era dueño de un emporio de belleza, sus locales ofrecían, Spa, ropa, asesoría de belleza, peluquería, manicure, pedicure y todo aquello que pueda conllevar a perfeccionar la estampa femenina.

Alice Cullen había sido su cliente desde la pubertad, y ella misma había convencido a su hermano Edward a que le diera asesoramiento financiera a Ángelo, Edward había accedido a la petición de su hermana, ayudando así a que Ángelo se convirtiera en el fenómeno que era hoy en día, por eso era que cuando en sus locales, se escuchaba el apellido Cullen, se les daba el mejor trato posible.

-"Cuéntame" dijo el hombre, Bella estaba sentada en una silla de peluquería, ya le habían lavado el cabello y Ángelo procedía a secárselo y peinárselo.

-"Es la fiesta de compromiso de mi socia" dijo Bella "es semi formal, voy de negro"

-"¿Negro?" preguntó, Bella asintió mientras el hombre levantaba perezosamente sus mechones.

-"Deja el color negro para trabajar, como nosotros" dijo señalándose el atuendo, "tengo un vestido en la galería que te vas a morir cuando lo veas"

-"¡No!" dijo ella "eso no será necesario"

-"Bella" la llamó con confianza "Alice Cullen me va a matar si sabe que hice un trabajo a medias contigo, así que no te preocupes y deja todo en mis manos"

Bella respiró profundo, imaginando que iba a pagar caro por esta loca idea.

_**De regreso a la casa Cullen.**_

-"¡Vamos papá!" dijo Nessie emocionada "¡baja para que te veamos!"

Rebecca ya había llegado, estaba en la sala con Nessie, que como lo había prometido, sólo dejaría que Rebecca estuviera en la planta baja de la casa.

-"No creo que esto esté bien" dijo Edward bajando la escalera, ya se había colocado algunos atuendos, entre ellos un smoking, que ambas chicas le dijeron que era demasiado.

Edward terminó de bajar las escaleras, iba en calcetines blancos de deporte, el traje era oscuro, negro como la noche, la camisa era gris ratón, muy seria de tela realmente lisa, de hilos.

Ambas chicas se vieron impresionadas.

-"Papá" dijo Nessie "¡te vez genial!"

-"¿Tú crees?" preguntó Edward frunciendo los labios, "siento que falta algo" dijo viéndose hacia abajo, Rebecca dio una risa divertida, Nessie se volteó con cejas alzadas, no entendía su burla.

-"Mi papá se ve genial" dijo cruzándose de brazos, Rebecca le enseño sus palmas.

-"Oye blanquita, no estoy diciendo lo contrario" dijo sin borrar la risa de sus labios.

-"¿Entonces de que te ríes? Y es Renessme" le aclaró su nombre, Edward sacudió la cabeza, hacer que Rebecca los llamara por sus nombres parecía un imposible.

Rebecca colocó sus ojos en blanco y le señaló la camisa.

-"Te falta la corbata" Edward vio de nuevo su atiendo y sonrió dándose cuenta de ese detalle, luego Rebecca señaló sus pies.

-"Si ya sé" dijo él antes de que ella hablara "tengo que ponerme zapatos" ella negó con la cabeza.

-"Tienes que quitarte esos calcetines blancos" le dijo "vas a parecer un completo perdedor si vas con esos calcetines de deporte" Edward frunció la boca.

-"Supongo" dijo, Renessme alzó sus cejas, Rebecca tenía razón, la morena siguió hablando.

-"Si me dices a mi para elegir, preferiría algo con mas de color, ustedes los blancos siempre les gusta vestirse de esos colores aburridos" Edward no le prestó atención al tono de Rebecca, ya estaba acostumbrado, sin embargo Renessme no.

-"¿Por qué tienes que decir esas cosas despectivas? te metes con nosotros por nuestro color, cuando ni siquiera hemos mencionado nada del tuyo" Rebecca torció los ojos.

-"Renessme, hija" llamó Edward "no le hagas caso a Rebecca, ella es así, no le prestes atención, va a llegar un momento en que se cansa de hacer comentarios racistas" completó encogiéndose de hombros.

-"¡Hey!" dijo Rebecca "¡no hables de mi como si no estuviera presente!"

-"¡No le grites a mi papá!" gritó por su lado Renessme, ambas se vieron con rabia.

-"¡Hey, hey!" se acercó Edward conciliando "cálmense" ambas se cruzaron de brazos volteando sus rostros de manera que no tuvieran que verse.

-"Renessme" llamó Edward cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos, la niña volteó aun mas su cabeza.

-"Rebecca" llamó esta vez, la morena lo vio con cejas alzadas.

-"No creo que sea buena idea ser niñera, nunca lo he sido y no creo que soporte a tu hija"

Renessme se alzó.

-"¡Pues la que no te soporta soy yo! ¡No necesito niñera! ¡Soy lo suficientemente capaz de cuidarme sola!"

-"¡Que miedo me das niñita!" dijo en tono burlón Rebecca, Renessme se adelantó furiosa, Edward se interpuso entre las dos.

-"¡Ya!" dijo furioso y con autoridad, ambas chicas bajaron sus miradas al suelo "Rebecca" llamó, la chica lo vio entre sus pestañas "no le hables tan despectivo a mi hija, por favor discúlpate" Rebecca alzó sus cejas incrédula de lo que había oído, pero el rostro de Edward le indicó que no debía refutar, frunció la boca y dijo entre dientes.

-"Mis disculpas blanquita" Nessie alzó sus cejas creyéndose ganadora, Edward volteó a verla a ella entonces, la niña cambio su expresión por completo.

-"Fue de muy mal gusto gritarle de esa forma a Rebecca, discúlpate" Nessie lo vio con boca abierta, sin poder creer lo que estaba pidiéndole, Edward alzó sus cejas, la niña frunció la boca con derrota.

-"Disculpa por gritarte Rebecca" dijo a regañadientes, la chica asintió.

-"Sé que no tengo que pedirles nada" dijo Edward "pero a ti te considero una amiga" le dijo a Rebecca, "y tu eres mi hija" dijo viendo a Nessie "si no pueden ayudarme ustedes, nadie lo hará"

-"Es por tan sólo un par de horas" le dijo a Nessie "tu mamá se sentirá mejor si no estas sola en la casa, Rebecca es mayor de edad y puede velar por que no te suceda nada" Nessie asintió a regañadientes, Edward se giró hacia la chica "y tu misma me dijiste que necesitabas el empleo, vele el lado positivo, no me tienes que llevar a ningún lugar y gastar combustible, vas a ganar mas que llevándome a conocer la ciudad y estarás viendo películas en la sala" Rebecca frunció la boca, él tenía razón, necesitaba el dinero, ya casi no le quedaba de los paseos de Edward, no había conseguido empleo y no quería pedirle a su tío, todo menos eso.

-"Está bien" dijo, Edward suspiró aliviado.

-"Voy arriba a cambiarme los calcetines y ponerme la corbata, ¿se pueden quedar aquí sin problemas?" ambas asintieron, Edward besó la frente de su hija Rebecca lo vio alzando sus cejas cuando él hizo amagos de acercársele para besarle la mejilla, Edward entendió y se alejó unos pasos, entonces en agradecimiento le sonrió haciéndole una pequeña reverencia, Rebecca regreso la sonrisa, él se fue escaleras arriba dejándolas solas.

-"Sólo acepté porque quiero que mi papá y mi mamá vayan a esa fiesta" dijo Renessme dejándose caer en el sofá, "insisto, no necesito niñera" Rebecca se dejó caer en el puesto de al lado.

-"Pues yo sólo acepte por el dinero" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "no por que quiera cuidarte blanquita"

Renessme giró sus ojos obstinada.

_**En el Mall.**_

Bella se vio en el espejo del probador de la boutique de Ángelo, alzó sus cejas acercándose al espejo, no parecía ella.

-"¿Cómo vas querida?" preguntó escandaloso desde afuera, Bella sacudió su cabeza.

-"Bien, dame un segundo"

Había estado renuente en ir a ese lugar, la ultima vez que había ido, había sido para arreglarse para el matrimonio de Alice y Jazz, ella y Edward habían tenido una pequeña discusión y Alice y Rose la convencieron de irse a arreglar con Ángelo, indicándoles que después de su transformación Edward no se resistiría.

Edward y ella se reconciliaron esa noche, fue uno de los mejores momentos en su vida, ella y él volvieron a ser la pareja perfecta de siempre, pero unos meses más tardes llegó el cumpleaños número 4 de Nessie y con él, la caída en picada de su matrimonio.

-"¡Pues sal querida para poder verte!"

Los gritos de Ángelo la hicieron salir de su ensoñación, sacudió la cabeza, pensó que después de la ida de Alice, ella nunca pisaría aquel local nuevamente, sin embargo ahí estaba, respiró profundo despejándose, tomó la cortina de terciopelo rojo que separaba el probador del resto de la boutique y dio un paso tímido hacia afuera.

Ángelo la vio y aplaudió emocionado.

-"Mi vida, si me gustaran las mujeres ¡estaría enamorado en este momento!"

El comentario fue tan absurdo que le causo mucha gracia a Bella, que rió sin poder evitarlo.

-"Definitivamente eres un genio Ángelo" dijo sinceramente, "creí que podría arreglarme sola, pero jamás hubiera podido igualarte"

-"Mi reina" dijo el hombre entrelazando sus dedos "cada quien a lo suyo, estoy seguro en que la cocina no hay quien te iguale" Bella sonrió aceptando la comparación, se giró para verse la parte de atrás en el mismo espejo.

-"Pero creo que comprarte los zapatos y el vestido es demasiado" dijo mordiéndose el labio, Ángelo levantó las palmas.

-"No puedes separarlos, es como una noche sin luna, perderás todo el encanto sin esos Manolo Blahnik" Bella suspiró, caminó en los enormes tacones con cautela y fue a su bolso, sacando su tarjeta de crédito.

-"Ni me digas cuanto fue la cuenta, sólo pásala, si me entero te devuelvo todo"

Ángelo tomó la tarjeta y asintió solemnemente mientras se la pasaba a Tiffany para cobrarle.

Cuando salió del local, ya estaba anocheciendo, hubiera querido cambiarse en casa, pero los tiempos no daban, debía ir a buscar a Edward y manejar de vuelta a la ciudad, y eso significaba que iban a demorarse sus buenas horas en llegar al Guggenheim Museum, que quedaba del otro lado de la ciudad, respiró profundo, hoy iba a ser un largo día tras el volante.

_**En casa.**_

-"¡Rebecca!" llamó Edward, ya estaba vestido y estaba peleando con la corbata.

-"¡Ya voy, ya voy!" gritó la chica mientras mantenía el celular contra su oreja, le dijo algunas palabras a su interlocutor y luego cerró la llamada.

-"Tienes una suerte del demonio" le dijo la chica, Renessme cerró los ojos por su tono "resulta que John esta disponible" dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-"¿John?" preguntó Edward, la chica asintió.

-"Si, John" dijo "es un Sr que estudia conmigo en las noches" explicó "trabaja como chofer, lo dejé copiarse de mí en el último examen de mate así que me debía una" explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

-"No me extraña que hagas trampa" dijo Nessie, la adolescente, le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

-"El hecho es, hombre blanco" continuó después de la intromisión de la niña "que tienes chofer, y está en camino" le indicó "llegará en una media hora o un poco mas" Edward le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

-"Espero que Isabella llegue después de él" dijo mientras seguía peleando con la corbata, "¿te dijo cuánto me va a cobrar?"

-"Luego te entregara la factura, así que no te angusties hoy por eso" contestó la chica.

-"Gracias Rebe" le dijo tiernamente, Renessme bufó, Edward sacudió la cabeza ignorándola, luego resopló sonoramente dándose por vencido de sus intentos de anudar la corbata.

-"¿Alguna de ustedes sabe como amarrar esto?" preguntó, Rebecca negó retrocediendo, Renessme frunció su boca apenada, ella no tenía idea tampoco.

Edward desistió de amarrar su corbata, y fue por un poco de agua, mientras esperaban a que Isabella llegara, quería llamarla, pero la había visto tan alterada en la mañana que prefirió no hacerlo, pasado algún rato, el celular de Rebecca repicó y la chica se apartó un poco para atender la llamada, Edward se sentó al lado de una mal humorada Nessie.

-"¿Estás bien?" preguntó empujándola sutilmente por el hombro, la niña asintió.

-"Gracias" le dijo Edward, ella lo vio con el ceño fruncido, él le sonrió "no te agrada Rebecca y aun así, intercediste con tu mamá para que accediera a que fuera tu niñera" Nessie sonrió encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Parece que tenías muchas ganas de ir, además, estropeé sus planes al aparecerme, así que se las debo ¿no?"

-"Oye, oye" dijo Edward haciendo que lo viera a los ojos "no digas eso, si quiero ir a la fiesta con tu mamá, pero nunca has estropeado nada" le dijo sinceramente "es mas, si no quieres quedarte, cancelamos todo ahora mismo, creo que Isabella se sentiría hasta mejor"

La niña lo sopesó un momento, era tentadora la oferta, pero no podía ser egoísta.

-"Has pasado mucho tiempo solo aquí en la casa, no puedo pedirte que te quedes conmigo por que no me agrade mi niñera" dijo alzando sus cejas "ve con mi mamá, a ella le vendría bien divertirse un poco también" Edward sonrió torcido.

-"Eres muy adulta para tu edad, ¿sabías eso?" la niña rió asintiendo.

Edward la abrazó besando su cabello.

-"Gracias" dijo bajito contra su cabello, la niña lo abrazó de vuelta, Rebecca dijo algo al teléfono y Nessie resopló.

-"Es buena gente" le dijo él bajito "un poco escandalosa e irreverente, pero tan sólo es una chica un poco atormentada"

-"Es una ordinaria" dijo Nessie, él rió.

-"yo la llamaría un poco confianzuda" Nessie rodó sus ojos como su mamá, Edward rió divertido por la similitud de gestos "dale una oportunidad ¿bueno? Puede que lleguen a ser amigas" Nessie bufó.

-"Lo dudo, no tenemos nada en común" dijo con la misma mueca.

-"Según me contaste tampoco tenías nada en común con Marcie" dijo para el gran asombro de ella, "y sin embargo quedaron como buenas amigas cuando te viniste de Francia ¿cierto?"

No era primera vez que Nessie intentaba contarle cosas de su vida a su papá, pero Edward siempre estaba muy ocupado como para interesarse de verdad en sus historias, la escuchaba, o por lo menos aparentaba hacerlo, pero de ahí, a hacer referencia a sus cuentos o acordarse de los nombres de sus amigas, había mucho trecho.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó Edward al ver su rostro, la niña sacudió la cabeza.

-"Nada" dijo "voy a intentarlo" dijo refiriéndose a Rebecca, Edward sonrió torcido y besó su frente.

-"Gracias pequeña" Nessie volvió a abrazarlo.

-"Hombre blanco" llamó Rebecca sacándolos de su ensoñación, "John esta cerca, le dije cual era la casa y que se guiara por mi bebe, va a esperar en el auto hasta que llegue tu esposa ¿vale?"

-"Seguro, gracias Rebe" le dijo cariñosamente, la chica le guiño un ojo.

-"Oye" dijo Edward "¿ese tal John sabrá anudar esto?" preguntó haciendo referencia a su corbata, Rebecca iba a indicarle que seguramente, cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió.

-"La entrada de la casa está llena de autos ¿alguien podría explicarme que sucede?"

Bella entró a la casa, los tres ocupantes se giraron a verla mientras ella caminaba despacio con sus tacones nuevos a su encuentro.

-"¿Edward? ¿Nessie?" llamó Bella bajando los dos escalones que separaban la entrada de la sala, entonces salió a la vista de ellos.

El silencio fue ensordecedor.

Bella se vio en la necesidad de bajar la mirada a su cuerpo temiendo que el vestido se le hubiera roto o manchado.

-"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó asustada, Nessie dibujo una sonrisa que fue en crescendo por su rostro, pero aun no articulaba palabra, Edward por su lado estaba de piedra, por su espalda corrió despacio un frio que lo hizo estremecer desde dentro, no parpadeaba, temía que todo lo que veía fuera un espejismo.

La única que articuló palabra alguna fue Rebecca.

-"Verde" dijo alzando sus cejas "excelente color" le dijo "esta muy bonita Sra." Al parecer, Bella era la única que podía hacer que Rebecca la tratara como una adulta.

-"Gracias Rebecca" dijo Bella "¿llegaste hace mucho?" la chica entrelazó sus manos en su espalda, tan sólo asintió.

-"No me moví de la sala" dijo, Bella asintió, Renessme logró entonces articular palabra.

-"Mamá" dijo con asombro "estás… estás…" Bella sonrió.

-"Fue una locura lo sé" dijo "no sé como me deje convencer de ponerme esto" dijo riendo apenada, la niña negó con la cabeza.

-"Estás…" dijo Edward y se vio en la necesidad de aclarar su garganta "estás hermosa" tontamente Bella sintió sonrojarse, agachó la mirada apenada.

-"Es sólo un vestido" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Edward negó con la cabeza.

-"No es sólo un vestido, eres tú, no… no sé como… como describirte" dijo tartamudeando.

-"Ehhh, creo que la palabra que buscas es espectacular" dijo Nessie.

El vestido de Bella era color esmeralda, era straple la tela era sumamente drapeada, en la cintura la rodeaba un cinturón ancho de color negro muy brillante, la falda ancha y con mucho vuelo llegaba justo encima de sus rodillas, tenía muchas capas de tela, en colores negros y en distintos tonos de verde, desde el más trasparente al más tupido.

Los tacones eran cerrados, negros con plataforma y tacones, en la cual se dibujaba una línea plateada y horizontal, el maquillaje era en conjunto, negros y verdes, los labios tenían apenas un brillo y sus mejillas un poco de rubor, el cabello iba suelto, en cascadas por su espalda, pero dejando sus hombros al descubierto.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Voy a subir a colocarme algunas prendas" dijo "en cuanto baje nos vamos ¿sí?" dijo dudosa, Nessie asintió y corrió tras su mama para ayudarla, Edward se dejó caer sentado en el sofá.

"Hey" llamó Rebecca moviéndolo por el hombro "¿estás bien?" preguntó, Edward parpadeó y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-"¿La viste?" preguntó "¿viste que hermosa está?"

Rebecca rió.

-"Hombre, primera vez que veo a un esposo hablando así de su mujer" dijo riendo, Edward sacudió la cabeza, se colocó de pie rápido viéndose en el espejo.

-"¿Estaré bien?" preguntó "digo, con ella así, me… ¿me veo bien?"

Rebecca lo vio algo apenada, ella no estaba acostumbrada a elogiar a un hombre.

-"Bueno, yo… yo creo" dijo.

-"Te ves muy bien Edward" dijo Bella bajando las escaleras, él se fijo en ella con la misma mirada de admiración.

-"Fue una desconsideración no comentártelo" dijo Bella terminando de colocarse unos aretes de diamantes, él sacudió la cabeza.

-"Nessie, por favor consígueme un poco de agua ¿sí?" le pidió dulcemente "muero de sed" Nessie corrió a la cocina, Rebecca la acompañó.

Bella se le acercó a Edward y extendió su mano a la de él, tomando con delicadeza la corbata.

-"¿Tuviste problemas con la corbata?" preguntó, Edward asintió sintiéndose torpe.

-"Déjame ayudarte" dijo, se acercó a él con cautela, como estaba montada en esos tacones, no tuvo que colocarse en puntillas para alcanzarlo, se colocó frente a él, levantó el cuello de su camisa luego de abotonarlo en su cuello, pasó la corbata de líneas diagonales negras y plateadas.

-"Buena elección" dijo ella en voz baja, él le sonrió.

-"Gracias" Bella pasó sus manos al frente y posó delicadamente sus manos por el pecho de Edward, acomodando la corbata, una vez cuadrado los largos, comenzó el proceso en silencio.

-"¿Nerviosa?" preguntó él, ella rió un poco.

-"No" dijo "bueno…" comentó prestando atención a su trabajo "tengo que tener extremo cuidado con estos tacones, pero no estoy nerviosa" completó sonriendo "¿y tú?" apretó el nudo con delicadeza, luego bajó el cuello de la camisa alisando la tela de sus hombros, "listo" dijo, él tomó una de sus manos.

-"Si estoy nervioso" dijo "no sé si pueda representarte bien, estas tan deslumbrante" dijo con admiración, Bella le sonrió, colocó una mano en su mejilla.

-"Hacia mucho tiempo que no escuchaba elogios de tu parte" Edward tomó su mano haciendo más fuerte su presión en el rostro.

-"Pues era un tonto"

Se quedaron en silencio viéndose a los ojos, Edward colocó su mano libre contra la mejilla de ella, lentamente se inclinó.

-"Mamá" llamó Nessie saliendo de la cocina, ambos padres se separaron alterados, la niña se acercó a ellos extendiéndole el vaso de agua a su mamá, Bella le agradeció dándole un trago.

Bella le indicó las ultimas normas a Rebecca y a su propia hija, se demoraron algo en ese tema, hasta que Edward le indicó que ya se les hacia tarde, ambos se despidieron de su hija con abrazos, besos y miles indicaciones, Nessie asintió a todas y cada una de ellas, finalmente todos caminaron a la puerta, Bella tomó las llaves del volvo.

-"Ehhh" dijo Edward "alquilé un chofer para que no tengas que manejar"

Bella se quedó impávida, con pasos lentos y expresión asombrada se dejó guiar al auto negro de lujo que estaba esperándolas, el chofer se bajó del auto, vestido de azul marino, les abrió la puerta dejándolos pasar, ella entró primero, Edward se despidió de las chicas guiñándoles un ojo, se encerraron en la frescura del auto y el chofer subió emprendiendo la marcha.

-"Buenas noches, Sr., Sra." dijo educadamente "¿A dónde los llevo?" preguntó.

-"John" dijo Edward "vamos al…" dijo y sacó de su saco la invitación "al Guggenheim Museum" él hombre asintió y emprendió la marcha.

-"¿Cómo se te ocurrió esto?" preguntó Bella, Edward se encogió de hombros.

-"¿Cómo iba a dejar que te agotaras tanto manejando?" dijo como si fuera algo lógico, Bella sacudió la cabeza riendo, aun no podía creerlo.

-"Estás bellísima" le indicó de nuevo, sólo que esta vez sí pudo acercarse por completo, Bella sitió sus labios juntos y movió los lentamente con los de él.

Finalmente algún tiempo después, llegaron al Uper East Side, Edward vio con legitima impresión al Guggenheim, permitió a Bella bajar de auto y después de intercambiar algunas palabras con John le ofreció su brazo, Bella se guindó a él sonriendo, sin embargo se fijo en la cara preocupada de su acompañante.

-"Todo estará bien" le dijo "si en cualquier momento quieres irte tan sólo dímelo" le indicó "no quiero que nada de esto te altere" Edward los colocó frente a frente.

-"No te preocupes por mí, todo estará bien, disfrutemos ¿sí?"

Bella asintió, compartieron otro beso corto en los labios y entraron de brazos al museo, la fiesta era en el tercer nivel, ambos subieron por el ascensor dado que Bella alegó no querer subir a pie con esos tacones.

Cuando entraron en el salón, vieron a sus alrededores, Bella buscaba a Ángela para felicitarla, la divisó a la derecha y le indicó a Edward, él la tomó de la mano y caminaron hasta la homenajeada.

Antes de llegar donde Ángela, Edward tomó dos copas de champaña de la bandeja de un mesonero, ella le sonrió agradecida tomando una, antes de probarla él se inclinó hacia ella dándole un beso sutil en los labios, Bella se separó sonriendo, chocó delicadamente su copa con la de él, ambos probaron su bebida y ésta vez Bella se acercó a él besando delicadamente sus labios de nuevo.

Desde el otro lado del salón, Jacob apretó el vaso con whisky que sostenía en su mano, con tanta fuerza, que el cristal cedió, partiéndose en mil pedazos.


	18. Capítulo 18 Falling

**Hola Chicos! Espero se encuentren de maravilla, les escribo en esta oportunidad para decirles primero que nada que me encantan sus comentarios, que adoro todos y cada uno de ellos, me hacen reír y me inspiran mucho, sobre todo aquellos en los que me piden que muera Jacob jejeje de verdad que el lobo nunca pega una conmigo, casi siempre es mi villano favorito, pero no se preocupen, tarde o temprano tendrá su merecido... **

**Ahora bien,**

**Sé que están muy ansiosos por leer la "primera" noche entre Edward y Bella, pero para poder cumplir peticiones debo cargar unos pocos capítulos primero antes de llegar a lo que todos esperan...**

**Así que disfruten uno de mis capítulos favoritos de la historia y mañana les cargo otro nuevo...**

**(¿Díganme si en este cap no se acordaron de Leo Dicaprio en Titanic?)**

**Capitulo 18:**

**Falling.**

Sí Edward estaba nervioso, lo disimuló muy bien, se mantuvo con Bella del brazo, como un gran escolta y acompañante, mientras ella educadamente saludaba a los homenajeados de la velada, Ángela Webber, la saludó sonriente, la morena estaba radiante en su pieza de color dorado, sencillo y sumamente elegante demostrando total felicidad de estar en su fiesta de compromiso, sin embargo cuando ambas se saludaron, la morena no pudo evitar preguntarle al oído a su amiga.

-"Por Dios, ¿con quién viniste?"

El tono era de total admiración, Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco y separándose de ella señaló a su derecha, presentándolo educadamente.

-"Ángela, él es mi esposo, Edward Cullen, Edward ella es mi socia, Ángela Weber" indicó presentándolos, él elegante y caballero tomó la mano estirada de Ángela e hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-"Por fin la conozco, un real placer Ángela" dijo educadamente, ella tan sólo dio una risita tonta, Bella la vio levantando sus cejas recriminándola.

-"Bruno" dijo Bella continuando el saludo "¿cómo te encuentras? de verdad mil felicidades"

-"Excelente, Bella, excelente" contestó el hawaiano "muchas gracias por venir" dijo dándole un ligero beso en la mejilla, Bella repitió la presentación de Edward con el prometido de Ángela y con los padres de ella, que se encontraban también ahí.

Para cuando fue el momento de sentarse en las respectivas mesas donde tendría a lugar la cena, que el mismo Bruno había preparado y especificado montones de veces, Ángela tomó por el brazo a Bella.

-"No te vas a ir a ningún lado" le dijo halándola un tanto alejada de sus citas, Bella le dedicó una mirada de disculpa a su esposo y siguió algo extrañada a Ángela "te sientas en mi mesa y me explicas ya, como es que _ese_ es tu marido"

Bella la vio intrigante, se giró a ver a Edward que estaba tan sólo a un par de pasos de ella, solo, esperándola, al fijarse en su mirada, él agitó sus dedos con una hermosa sonrisa, ella repitió la seña para luego contestarle a su amiga.

-"Tu sabias que estaba casada, ¡no veo que es lo que te sorprende!" declaró con dientes apretados mientras mantenía una sonrisa forzada en sus labios.

-"Sí ¡Pero jamás me dijiste que era semejante adonis!" gritó Ángela por lo bajo "¡por Dios!" dijo detallándolo "¿Cómo puedes estar eternamente peleada con él?" ésta vez Ángela no disimuló su escrutinio, mordió su labio mientras veía al susodicho.

Una corriente de celos inundó a Bella.

-"Estamos en la fiesta de tú compromiso, por si no recuerdas" dijo alzando tan sólo una ceja, la tomó entonces por el hombro direccionando su mirada a su moreno pretendiente, "él" dijo señalándolo disimuladamente "es a quien debes mirar, no a Edward"

Ángela rió divertida.

-"Ok, ok" dijo levantando las palmas "no quiero decir que me gusta mas tu marido que mi novio, ¡sólo te digo que es muy guapo!" declaró girando a verlo nuevamente, Bella rodó sus ojos.

-"¡Ya!" le dijo en tono de advertencia "si sigues así, me lo voy a llevar"

Ésta vez fue Ángela quien levantó una de sus cejas.

-"¿Celosa?" le preguntó riendo "¿no y que es insoportable y lo odias por siempre?"

Bella no contestó eso, sacudió la cabeza dejándola sola, Ángela tan sólo rió divertida al ver su reacción, caminó entonces hasta su prometido y vio de reojo como Bella se acercaba a su esposo.

-"¿Todo bien?" preguntó Edward pasándole de manera protectora un brazo por su cintura, bajó tan solo un poco su rostro para hablarle al odio "¿Dije algo inapropiado?" preguntó preocupado, Bella subió su rostro viéndolo a los ojos, se veía realmente interesado en hacerla quedar bien en no estropear la noche, ella subió una de sus manos colocándola sobre su mejilla.

-"Lo estas haciendo muy bien Edward, no tienes de que preocuparte" sus miradas estaban conectadas, viéndose profundamente.

-"Bella, Edward" llamó Ángela detrás de ellos, sacándolos de inmediato de su burbuja, ella parpadeó fijando la mirada en su amiga, Edward en cambio no separó la mirada de su esposa.

-"Dime" contestó con voz áspera, Ángela se detuvo un segundo viendo la expresión de Edward, para luego sacudir la cabeza y contestar.

-"Vamos a sentarnos, vengan, es por aquí" les indicó, Bella asintió y tomó la mano de Edward halándolo, tan sólo en ese momento fue que rompió el contacto visual con ella.

-"¡Cuéntame Edward!" dijo escandalosamente Bruno mientras esperaban la llegada de alguno de los platos de la cena "¿en qué trabajas?" Bella estaba probando su vino y casi se atragantó para intentar responder por él, pero Edward limpió sus labios con la servilleta de tela de su regazo y contestó con una sonrisa.

-"En finanzas" dijo Edward con seguridad "soy asesor financiero" Bella se quedó en silencio, asombrada de la tranquilidad con la que él hablaba, Bruno dio otra probada a su vino y continuó.

-"¿Y ahí que haces?" Edward dio una risa divertida.

-"Ni yo mismo sé" dijo jocoso, todos en la mesa rieron por el comentario, Bruno, que no tenia idea de la falta de memoria de Edward continuó indagando.

-"Mi Angie siempre me hablaba de Bella" dijo acariciando un poco el brazo de su prometida que le dedicó una sonrisa melosa "pero, no tenia idea de que estabas casada Bells" ella alzó sus cejas a modo de excusa.

-"Normalmente no me gusta proclamar mi vida privada Bruno" dijo sonriendo parcamente, mientras dejaba que un mesonero, colocara algunos aperitivos en la mesa, Edward irrumpió.

-"Eso es mi culpa Bruno, el trabajo me mantenía muy ocupado y no podía prestarle la atención a mi familia" dijo compartiendo una mirada con Bella.

-"Pero estas aquí" dijo Bruno interrumpiéndolos.

-"Sí" dijo Edward volviendo su mirada Bruno "decidí tomarme un año sabático, para dedicárselo a mi esposa y a nuestra hija ¿cierto amor?" preguntó volviendo su mirada a ella, Bella estaba tan asombrada de la soltura con la que hablaba que asintió atontada, sin poder quitar la vista de sus profundos ojos verdes.

-"Pero hubiera sido preferible que el año sabático te lo tomaras tú Bella" dijo el Hawaiano bebiendo mas de su copa, y probando un canapé "así me podría encargar yo de tú cocina" Bella sacudió la cabeza volviendo su atención al aperitivo a base de espárragos de su plato, "¿dime si esta degustación no está excelente?" preguntó de manera arrogante, ella respiró profundo sin contestarle.

Bruno nunca perdía oportunidad de querer adueñarse de su cocina, estaba segura que no lo hacía permanentemente porque ella contaba con acciones del restaurante y porque, aunque Ángela proclamaba amarlo, no era muy amiga de tenerlo las 24 horas al lado, si no, estaba segura que la hubieran sacado de su cocina hacia ya tiempo.

-"El Craw sin las manos de Isabella, seria inservible" dijo Edward en voz alta, tanto Ángela como Bella lo vieron sorprendidas, Bruno se vio más bien molesto, Edward tomó su copa de vino y llevándosela a los labios completó.

-"Sin ánimos de ofender Bruno"

La estancia continuó en silencio, para luego dar paso a una orquesta en vivo que haría mas amena la velada, todos los integrantes de la mesa vieron con alegría como las personas bailaban, Edward se vio tentado a levantarse para ofrecerle bailar a su esposa, pero no sabia si haría el ridículo, Bella que estaba terminando de degustar un pequeño canapé de cangrejo, vio momentáneamente hacia la pista de baile, rió divertida al ver como bailaba una pareja de señores mayores.

Vio su reloj y se fijó que aun no era muy tarde para que su pequeña durmiera, tomó su bolso y se colocó de pie, llamando la atención de Edward al apretarle un poco el hombro.

-"Voy a llamar a casa para ver si está todo bien" le dijo y sin esperar respuesta se encaminó afuera del salón, alejándose del ruido y acercándose a las obras de arte.

El Guggenheim, fue el primer museo creado por la fundación Solomon R Guggenheim, se dedica 100 % al arte moderno desde el año 1937, el edificio en sí es una obra de arte, Desde la calle, el edificio parece una cinta blanca enrollada en forma cilíndrica, levemente más ancha en la cima que abajo. Internamente, las galerías forman una espiral. Así, el visitante ve las obras mientras camina por la rampa como un paseo.

Bella estaba caminando por la rampa más cercana que tenia, viendo alguna de las exposiciones mientras tenia su iPhone pegado a su oreja.

-"¿Rebecca?" llamó a la chica al momento que le atendieron, levantó su vista al ver una sombra acercársele, le sonrió con cariño a Edward, después de todo la había acompañado.

Él espero paciente a que ella intercambiara algunas palabras con la niñera, luego Nessie pasó al teléfono, después de decir algunas veces que estaba bien, preguntó por su papá.

-"Lo tengo aquí al frente ¿quieres hablarle?" preguntó viéndolo a los ojos, tras la respuesta de su hija, Bella estiró la mano con el teléfono hacia Edward.

-"Hola hija" dijo al tomar el teléfono.

-"Hola Papá, ¿te estás divirtiendo?" preguntó, Edward asintió riendo.

-"Mucho ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te va con Rebecca?"

-"Pff" la niña bufó "tiene un gusto fatal por la música, me costó horrores que la bajara" Edward rió mas fuerte.

-"Te acostumbraras, yo he escuchado su repertorio y no es tan malo"

-"¡Bueno!" dijo la niña "no pedí hablar contigo por eso, cuéntame ¿ya sacaste a mamá a bailar?" preguntó emocionada, Edward sintió sonrojarse y trabó por un segundo su mirada con Bella.

-"Ehhh, no…. No creo que sea buena idea" dijo tartamudeando, Bella frunció el ceño preguntando que hablaba, él sacudió la cabeza restándole importancia, pero un cambio en el aire de la llamada le llamó la atención, logró escuchar a Nessie quejándose en voz alta.

-"¿Renessme?" llamó al teléfono, pero tan sólo escuchó como su hija gritaba desde lejos _¡Dame, salvaje!_

-"¡Hombre blanco!" dijo la voz de Rebecca al teléfono.

-"Hola Rebecca" dijo educadamente, Isabella rodó sus ojos y se separó de él viendo un cuadro inmenso colgado en la pared mas cercana.

-"¡Háblame!" dijo la chica "¿sacaste a bailar o no a tu mujer?"

Nessie se escuchó en tras fondo.

-"_Te dije que no lo había hecho, ¿acaso eres tonta?"_

Rebecca apartó el teléfono de su boca contestando.

-_"No soy tonta Blanquita ¡tú no sabes hablar en señas!"_

Edward colocó sus ojos en blanco, pero sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-"Rebe" llamó "deja de pelear con mi hija ¿quieres?" pidió dulcemente.

-"No estoy peleando con la Blanquita" dijo con tono obvio, Nessie gritó desde lejos.

-_"¡ES RENESSME!"_

Edward pudo escuchar como Rebecca bufaba.

-"En fin" dijo la chica volviendo su atención a Edward "¿sacaste o no sacaste a Bailar a tu esposa?"

-"No Rebecca, no lo he hecho" dijo con voz cansona, se fijó en la espalda de ella, que se había mudado de obra.

-"¿Y qué esperas tonto?" Edward alzó una ceja por la palabra, se oyó un golpe sordo y un quejido bajo de Rebe, Edward escuchó a Nessie reclamarle por que lo había llamado tonto, no pudo evitar reír.

-"Rebecca ¿vas a poder sobrevivir la noche cuidando a Renessme?" preguntó "algo me dice que es mejor que nos regresemos" dijo divertido "mi pequeña de 10 años te está ganando"

Esta vez quien bufó fue Rebecca.

-"Me ofendes hombre blanco" dijo pero en tono jocoso también, "tu hija no es ningún reto" ella escuchó la risa de Edward y colocando los ojos en blanco continuó "mas bien, preocúpate tú de superar tus retos, saca a Bailar a tu esposa" le demandó, él respiró profundo.

-"No sé bailar Rebe" dijo derrotado.

-"¡Oh vamos!" dijo la chica obstinada "sólo es moverte en el mismo sitio, apuesto a que lo único que suena es música lenta o aburrida, para eso, no necesitas mucho cerebro"

Edward observó como Isabella venia caminando hacia él, sacudió la cabeza y pidió que le pusiera a Renessme al teléfono.

-"Papá" dijo la niña.

-"Mi vida, era para despedirme de ti, recuerda acostarte temprano ¿bueno? Y no pelees tanto con Rebecca"

-"Seguro papá" dijo la chica con voz fruncida "lo intentaré" agregó apretando los labios, ya Bella estaba a su lado.

-"¡Oye!" dijo la niña antes de colgar.

-"¿Dime?"

-"Ella tiene razón, bailar despacio no tiene ciencia, así que, inténtalo ¿bueno?"

Edward se despidió y cerró la llamada, extendiéndole el teléfono a Bella.

-"¿Todo bien?" preguntó guardando el celular en su bolso de fiesta "¿Rebecca tenía alguna pregunta?" él sacudió la cabeza.

-"Nada del otro mundo" dijo y le ofreció su brazo "¿regresamos?"

Bella asintió y se colgó de él para entrar de nuevo al salón, pero unos tacones en su dirección los detuvo.

-"Por favor, ocúltenme" dijo Ángela, si bien sus palabras podían ser motivo de preocupación, su tono no lo era, Bella frunció el ceño, ella se explicó.

-"Mi papá está hablando con Bruno" dijo posicionándose de modo que no la vieran del salón, "Bruno le está explicando por enésima vez por qué no podemos casarnos por la iglesia" completó rodando los ojos "no quiero participar es esa conversación"

Bella y Edward rieron divertidos, el segundo dijo.

-"Quedémonos aquí entonces mientras estén conversando" Ángela asintió rápidamente.

-"Sólo lamento no haberme traído mi copa" dijo frunciendo los labios, Edward hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-"Déjame buscarte un trago ¿quieres una copa amor?" preguntó dirigiéndose a Bella, ella asintió sonriéndole "ya vengo entonces" con pasó elegante se dirigió al salón, Ángela la codeó.

-"¿Dónde lo tenias escondido?" Bella rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"¿Me creerías si te digo que ni yo tenia idea de que podía ser así?" Ángela la vio sin poder creerle.

-"Es enserio" continuó Bella "es irreconocible, me tiene toda confundida"

-"¿Confundida?" Bella asintió.

-"Antes era mas fácil odiarlo o que simplemente no nos soportáramos, pero ahora es tan difícil" dijo en un suspiro "es tan tierno, tan inocente" Ángela la vio sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, Bella sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse.

-"Bella…" llamó con cautela "¿te gusta tu esposo?" preguntó, Bella apartó su mirada visiblemente incómoda.

-"¿Qué?… ¿Cómo, cómo crees?" dijo buscando nada en su pequeño bolso, Ángela se puso frente a ella.

-"Te gusta" declaró "¡se te nota!" dijo riendo divertida, Bella perdió su mirada al salón, Edward no se veía aun porque estaba buscando las bebidas, suspiró sonoramente y sin ver aun a su amiga dijo.

-"Siempre me gustó, él fue mi primer amor" dijo en voz baja "yo siempre estuve enamorada de ése Edward, fue el de después el que no soporté" completó en voz baja.

Ángela la vio sorprendida, nunca había visto a su amiga tan vulnerable.

-"¿Qué piensas hacer?" preguntó, Bella regresó su mirada negando con la cabeza.

-"No debería hacer nada" dijo "él puede recuperarse de un momento a otro, no puedo darme el lujo de olvidarlo todo"

-"Bella" llamó Ángela "toma esto como una señal, él tuvo que tener ese accidente para olvidar todo lo malo, tú tienes la opción de perdonarlo"

Bella respiró profundo, antes de contestarle, Bruno salió a buscar a su prometida, Ángela le dio una sonrisa de disculpa y se fue con él dejándola momentáneamente sola.

Bella le dio la espalda al salón de la fiesta apoyándose de la baranda, viendo hacia abajo.

Esperó tan sólo un poco más, ya que Edward salió a su encuentro llevando dos copas con champaña, él aclaró su garganta y ella se giró despacio, tomó la copa que le estaba extendiendo y la probó.

-"Ángela regresó" dijo aclarando la ausencia de su amiga, él asintió probando su bebida.

-"La vi allá dentro" dijo "me dio una mirada de disculpa, creo que no pudo evadir la conversación con su padre y Bruno"

Bella rió divertida probando de nuevo su copa.

-"Los padres de Ángela son muy religiosos" empezó "Bruno es divorciado, eso significa que no puede casarse por la iglesia de nuevo y para los padres de Angie, eso es muy importante" explicó.

Edward respiró profundo y a Bella le pareció que se veía algo contrariado.

-"Oye" dijo acariciando su brazo "¿por qué pones esa cara?"

-"No me hagas caso" comenzó él acomodando su expresión, ella le alzó las cejas, Edward suspiró derrotado "supongo que yo debería saber eso ¿no?" dijo refiriéndose a su amnesia "no es primera vez que me lo dices ¿verdad? Lamento ser tan…" ella lo interrumpió.

-"Eh, Eh" dijo colocando un dedo en sus labios, Edward se quedó helado por el contacto "quedamos en que vendríamos a divertirnos, ¿qué son esos comentarios pesimistas?"

Edward no pudo evitar sonreírle, por lo que no lo pensó mas y sosteniendo su mano le pidió dulcemente.

-"¿Quieres Bailar?" preguntó Edward demasiado nervioso, ella sonrió con una mueca extrañada por el cambio tan abrupto de tema, pero se mostró complacida.

-"¿Estás seguro?" él se encogió de hombros, se veía tan inocente, ella entonces asintió.

La sonrisa que él le dedicó fue tan resplandeciente que pudo haber iluminado toda la sala, Bella lo vio sinceramente a los ojos, se contentaba con tan poco, él quitó la copa de sus manos y dejó ambas en la repisa la baranda donde se encontraban, entonces le ofreció elegantemente su mano haciendo una pequeña reverencia, Bella la tomó y caminaron hacia el salón y hacía el centro de la pista.

-"No tengo idea de cómo hacerlo" dijo apenado antes de colocar sus manos en la posición correcta, Bella tomó la mano izquierda de él, Edward vio a las demás parejas, e imitándolas colocó la derecha en la baja espalda de ella.

-"Tu das un paso hacia adelante y yo uno hacia atrás" dijo ella, "es fácil" Edward se veía como si estuviera apunto de desactivar una bomba nuclear, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus manos se sentían muy rígidas.

Dubitativo, comenzó, tropezaron al primer intento, ella volvió a explicarle el proceso, "hey" llamó Bella haciendo que la viera a los ojos "si puedes caminar, puedes bailar" le dijo sonriéndole, Edward le dedicó una sonrisa aunque seguía sus reglas con rigidez, ella soltó sus manos y las puso en los hombros de él apretándolos gentilmente.

-"Relájate" dijo en voz dulce "se supone que debemos divertirnos" agregó con una sonrisa, Edward sonrió torcido y finalmente pareció soltar la tensión de sus hombros.

-"Contigo cualquier cosa es divertida" dijo "hasta hacer esto que no tengo idea" ambos compartieron una risa, Edward colocó ambas manos en su baja espalda mientras ella seguía con las propias en sus hombros y volvieron a intentarlo, esta vez no tropezaron.

-"¿La estas pasando bien?" preguntó Bella al rato, él volvió a sonreírle.

-"Muy bien" dijo, ella lo vio sería.

-"¿Seguro? ¿No estás aturdido? ¿No te ha dolido la cabeza?" Edward negó a todas sus preguntas.

-"Estoy bien" declaró "es como si esto fuera normal" completó encogiéndose de hombros "gracias" agregó "gracias por traerme" Bella sonrió tiernamente.

-"Gracias a ti por acompañarme, pensé que seria difícil, pero te has comportado maravillosamente"

-"¿Tan maravillosamente cómo para robarte un beso?" pidió con expresión apenada, Bella no pudo evitar reír divertida, este Edward era sumamente simpático.

-"No tienes que robármelo" contestó viéndolo a los ojos, detuvieron su baile un segundo y ella alzándose un poco en la punta de sus tacones, besó con ternura sus labios, cuando se bajó de sus puntillas limpió delicadamente los restos de labial de los labios de él haciendo que Edward quisiera repetir el contacto, apretó entonces mas su agarre en la cintura, ella se arqueó moldeándose casi con perfección en su pecho, de repente olvidaron todo, ella probó sus labios desconcertada al descubrirse queriendo mas y él la saboreaba con entrega, estando seguro de que era lo mejor que había probado en la vida.

_**En casa.**_

-"¿Cómo la estarán pasando?" preguntó Nessie mientras se mordía la uña de su dedo índice, Rebecca colocó los ojos en blanco por la interrupción, era la cuarta o quinta vez que Nessie preguntaba lo mismo al aire.

-"No sé, pero asumo que bien, si no, ya estarían de regreso" Renessme se incorporó queriendo decirle algo y Rebecca la detuvo de inmediato.

-"No me ha llamado John" dijo refiriéndose al chofer que les había facilitado "así que siguen en la fiesta" Renessme se sentó refunfuñando.

-"No te entiendo blanquita" dijo Rebecca incorporándose un poco para tomar una soda que descansaba en la mesita del centro "no te importó que fueran a esa famosa fiesta, pero estas aquí toda atacada para que regresen ¿Quién te entiende?" Renessme puso los ojos en blanco.

-"No busco que me entiendas" dijo obstinada "sólo estoy ansiosa y a veces hablo en voz alta, eso no significa que esté esperando alguna respuesta de ti"

-"Pues te digo algo, si eres loca o tienes problemas de la cabeza como tu papá, pudiste haber avisado antes, a lo mejor podía cobrar tarifa doble"

Renessme hizo caso omiso al adjetivo.

-"¿Qué sabes de la condición de mi papá?"

-"Todo" dijo Rebecca encogiéndose de hombros "él me lo contó un día que lo lleve al museo, me dijo del accidente y de cómo se le había borrado la chaveta"

-"¿Siempre tienes que ser tan ordinaria?" preguntó rodando los ojos.

-"No, no siempre, cuando estoy en esta casa me comporto" completó la adolescente con tono infantil.

-"¡En fin!" dijo Renessme "¿por qué te lo contó? Pensé que eso no lo hablaba con nadie"

-"Supongo que no soy _nadie_" contestó haciendo una mueca, Renessme rodó sus ojos, Rebecca continuó "Que quieres que te diga blanquita" empezó "así sea un viejo, tu papá y yo somos amigos, los amigos se cuentan sus cosas"

-"No es sólo eso" agregó Renessme, "él confía en ti" dijo "mi papá" aclaró "confía en ti, eso es nuevo, él era muy reservado, tan sólo hablaba con sus hermanos, pero mis tíos se la pasan fuera del país"

Rebecca se sintió un tanto incomoda, lo que la blanquita decía era en cierta forma verdad, Edward había confiado sus secretos con ella, pero ella no había sido capaz de compartir los propios con él, le daba demasiada vergüenza contarle lo patética que era su vida y el terror que normalmente la perseguía, tenía miedo de hablarle de la desidia de su tío, o peor aún, hablarle de lo salvaje que era su primo.

Si le contaba esa vida humilde y aterrorizada que soportaba a diario, él la apartaría de su vida y últimamente el único momento del día donde se sentía bien y a salvo, era cuando iba a esa casa, el tiempo que estuvo fuera, porque Isabella no la quería cerca, había tenido un altercado con su primo, él le había dicho cosas horribles, para cuando su tío llego a casa, se puso del lado de su hijo, como era costumbre.

Bill entre las cosas que le dijo, le volvió a pedir que llevara dinero a la casa, que lo que había no alcanzaba, también Rebecca se llenó de rabia al ver como Jacob devoraba por completo la heladera, que ella había medio llenado con demasiado esfuerzo, Rebecca se vio tentada a mudarse y vivir en su auto, pero estaban entrando en otoño y pasar esa temporada y el invierno viviendo en su bebé, iba a ocasionar su muerte prematura.

-"¡Hey!" llamó Renessme haciendo señas frente a su rostro "me dejaste hablando sola, ¿qué te pasa?"

Rebecca sacudió la cabeza.

-"Es mejor que te vayas a dormir" dijo de repente muy seria "es tarde, si tu mamá regresa y te consigue aquí abajo viendo películas, no me van a contratar más, así que ve" dijo señalando las escaleras, Renessme entrecerró sus ojos.

-"No" dijo, Rebecca alzó las cejas.

-"Ve" dijo "sé que me prohibieron subir pero me importa muy poco llevarte a rastras" dijo señalando las escaleras.

-"No te atreverías" dijo alzando sus cejas desafiante, Rebecca se colocó una mano en la cadera.

-"Ponme a prueba blanquita" dijo desafiante, Renessme resopló furiosa y zapateando muy fuerte, se puso de pie y subió las escaleras, Rebecca sacudió la cabeza recostándose de nuevo en el espaldar del sofá, Renessme le parecía demasiado teatral, pero le caía bien.

_**De regreso al Guggenheim.**_

Edward y Bella prefirieron que era mejor marcharse, decidieron. Sobre todo ella, que no tenían por qué quedarse hasta la muy entrada la noche, habían disfrutado de la velada, habían cumplido con Ángela y Bella no quería forzar a Edward, así que era suficiente por hoy.

Edward aunque refunfuñó un poco al principio, aceptó a regañadientas la resolución de su esposa.

Ángela los acompañó a la salida, los abrazó a ambos indicándoles que le había encantado su presencia, Edward le agradeció enormemente la invitación.

-"Es una lástima que tengan que marcharse tan pronto" dijo mientras se separaba del abrazo de Bella.

-"Es mejor así Angie" dijo Bella, "la niña está con la niñera en casa y no queremos que pasen mucho tiempo solas" Ángela asintió, desde que su hija había regresado del internado, Isabella se había mostrado como toda una madre abnegada.

-"Fue un verdadero placer conocerte Edward" dijo abrazándolo ligeramente.

-"El placer fue todo mío" completó él devolviendo el abrazo "de más está decirte que ambos te deseamos la mejor de las suertes en tu venidero matrimonio" Ángela lo vio encantada.

-"Gracias" dijo "espero contar con la presencia de ambos ese día" dijo señalándolos amistosamente con un dedo, Edward asintió riendo.

-"No lo dudes"

Ángela los despidió a lo alto de las rampas hasta que la pareja salió finalmente del Guggenheim, cuando Edward abrió la puerta se fijó que había mucho aire, le hizo señas a Bella para que no saliera.

-"Mejor quédate aquí mientras llamo a John" le dijo refiriéndose al chofer, Bella lo interrogó con la mirada "hace frío" dijo "no quiero que te enfermes, ya vengo ¿sí?"

Ella como una tonta asintió, viendo como Edward tomaba su teléfono marcando.

Bella se adentro un poco, resguardándose en el enorme museo, era un gran alivio que estuviera cerrado para el público, se giró viendo su majestuosidad sin tanta gente molesta revoloteando y haciendo ruido.

-"Ejem" alguien se aclaró la garganta tras ella.

-"Caramba, por fin estás del todo sola" dijo la misma voz, haciendo que su espina dorsal temblara, Bella se giró entre asusta y sorprendida, no lo había visto durante el tiempo que estuvo en la fiesta, apartando el hecho de que no tenía idea de que lo habían invitado.

-"Debo admitir que estás hermosa" dijo Jacob acercándosele, ella instintivamente se alejó, volteando momentáneamente hacia la puerta del museo, pendiente de que Edward apareciera.

-"Tranquila" dijo Jacob con mueca burlona "tu cita está entretenida hablando por su teléfono" ella hizo caso omiso al adjetivo que uso para referirse a Edward.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó con voz baja "¿quién te invitó?"

Jacob caminó frente a ella asechándola, Bella se alejó aun más.

-"Me invitó Bruno" dijo con demasiada familiaridad, Bella alzó sus cejas, no tenia idea de esos hechos, él continuó hablando.

-"Me invitaron por tu culpa" dijo Jacob deteniendo su avance tan sólo para verle bien las piernas descubiertas, suspiró al ver esos tacones abrazando a sus pies "por tu larga ausencia, el insoportable isleño decidió meterse de lleno en la cocina, invitó a todo el personal a su fiesta de compromiso, nadie quiso venir, pero…. Como fue un atorrante en la cocina, pensé que sería buena idea venir a beberme todo lo que podía"

Bella procesaba sus palabras, Ángela le había contado que Bruno se encargaría de su cocina mientras durara su ausencia, pero se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle de decirle que había invitado al resto del personal a su fiesta de compromiso.

-"Hay algo que no entiendo" dijo Jacob recostándose del estante de información que estaba vacío, Bella se separó aun mas de él "y debo admitir me tiene bastante molesto" Bella mantenía la vista en la puerta de entrada, esperando algún indicio de que Edward regresara "no quieres verme" dijo Jacob continuando mientras revisaba distraídamente sus manos "dices que quieres _terminar" _dijo con una mueca.

-"Jacob" interrumpió Bella volteando momentáneamente hacia él "no es el momento ni el lugar, ve para el salón, bébete la fiesta entera y déjame tranquila"

Jacob chasqueó los dientes "no, no, no" dijo como una maestra reprendiendo a un alumno "no me vas a salir con la misma carta, dime ¿quién es ese tipo con el que viniste?" preguntó con dientes apretados.

-"¿Ah?" dijo Bella desubicada, era lógico que Edward fuera su esposo ¿no? ¿Cómo hacia esa pregunta entonces?

-"Porque si no tienes tiempo para mi, y me pones la estúpida excusa de tu marido, tienes muchas agallas en venir a esta fiesta con tu juguete nuevo"

Bella parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza confundida y aunque intentó ocultarlo, no pudo evitar la mueca de burla en su rostro.

-"¿Qué estás diciendo?" preguntó ocultando la risa, pensando que estaba loco, ¿él creía que Edward era alguien distinto a su esposo? "Terminé contigo porque sí, porque ya no quería tenerte, no por que tuviera a alguien más ¡por Dios! No hagas un drama o una escena de celos, no te queda bien Jake"

-"¿Con. Quien. Viniste?" Bella no pudo evitar bufar al escucharlo separar las palabras.

-"No. Es. Tú. Maldito. Asunto" contesto envalentonada, Jacob se incorporó del escritorio.

-"¿Isabella?" llamaron desde la entrada, Bella se giró y caminó hasta su esposo "lamento la demora" ella sacudió la cabeza.

-"John ya viene" indicó, ella asintió.

-"Vamos entonces" pidió, pero Jacob resopló, Edward entonces se fijó en su presencia, ese hombre estaba en la fiesta, lo había visto tan solo un par de veces, cuando había entrado a buscarle tragos a las chicas, mientras estaban fuera del salón, pensó que se trataba de un amigo de Ángela.

-"Buenas noches" dijo Edward en voz educada, Bella respiró profundo, esto no lo quería.

-"Encantado, Jacob Black" dijo el moreno haciendo una mala imitación de un saludo militar, Edward frunció el ceño y mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de su esposa respondió con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

-"Edward, Edward Cullen" dijo sin tener siquiera idea de la tensión que había en el ambiente, Jacob al escucharlo palideció de repente.

-"¿Cullen?" preguntó y vio momentáneamente a Bella, ella le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

-"Si, Cullen" dijo Edward acercándose tan sólo un paso, mientras mantenía a Bella de la cintura "soy el esposo de Isabella ¿tú quien eres?" preguntó "¿amigo?" agregó, Jacob se mostró genuinamente sorprendido, nunca se habría imagino que aquel hombre fuera el esposo de Bella, siempre pensó que era un viejo dedicado demasiado a los negocios, pensaba que algún socio de sus padres se había empeñado en ella de jovencita, obligándola a casarse.

Edward no encajaba para nada en ese perfil, comenzando que era muy joven.

-"Jacob trabaja para mi en la cocina Edward" dijo Bella, "nos encontramos por casualidad y conversábamos un poco"

Edward asintió a su esposa olvidado por completo al moreno, Bella trataba de ignorar lo incómoda que podía ser la escena, lo único que quería era colocarlos en lugares separados, esto era inconcebible, si bien, ella había terminado con Jacob, no quería bajo ningún concepto que él y su esposo se conocieran, eso jamás estaba en los planes, nadie sabía nada de su vida privada.

-"Vámonos ¿sí?" pidió de nuevo, Edward asintió sonriéndole arrebatadoramente.

Ninguno de los dos se despidió de Jacob que estaba literalmente con la boca abierta mientras observaba a la que fue su amante, marcharse con el que se suponía era el insoportable de su marido.

John llegó a los segundos y se bajó para abrirle la puerta, sin embargo Edward se había encargado de eso dándole paso primero a su esposa, cuando Bella se vio resguardada en los asientos de cuero y vidrios tintados suspiró contrariada, esta salida había llegado muy lejos.

-"¿Estás bien amor?" preguntó Edward, ella salió de sus cavilaciones y asintió en su dirección.

-"Todo bien" dijo colocando su mano arriba de la de él que estaba en su brazo "sólo estoy cansada, estos tacones ya empezaron a pasarme factura" dijo riendo un poco, Edward acompaño su risa y se inclinó nuevamente, besando sutilmente sus labios.

Mientras rodaban hacia los suburbios, miles de pensamientos poblaban la mente de Isabella y aunque Jacob debería ser el más problemático e importante… Sentía que las mariposas en su estomago y la calidez que le trasmitía su mano, que se encontraba sobre la de ella en este momento, era más importante o aterrador que cualquier otra cosa.

A miles de millas de distancia, un matrimonio llegaba finalmente a la civilización.

-"¿Quieres algo Allie?" preguntó Jasper mientras arrastraba las enormes maletas a una esquina de la habitación de un hotel en la ciudad de Caracas.

-"No" dijo Alice dejándose caer en la cama "sólo quiero que sea mañana, quiero ir a casa" dijo respirando profundo, Jasper se sentó a su lado y acarició un poco la piel descubierta de su estomago.

-"Gracias por acompañarme" dijo "este viaje fue más largo de lo que pensé" Alice mezcló una risa con un bufido.

-"Siempre dices lo mismo" completó riendo, Jasper acompañó su risa, se agachó besando su estomago.

-"Pero esta vez te tengo una sorpresa" dijo, haciendo que Alice incorporara su cabeza.

-"¿De qué hablas?"

-"Vacaciones" dijo él, Alice frunció el ceño.

-"¿Ahora a dónde vamos a ir Jazz? sabes que con nuestra vida, vacaciones, para mi, es ir a casa" Jasper rió de nuevo y volvió a besarle el estomago.

-"De eso estoy hablando" dijo "las investigaciones van bien, no van a necesitar de mis servicios en los campamentos por un tiempo, eso quiere decir que puedo volver al laboratorio"

Alice se quedó casi privada.

-"¿No más selva?" preguntó, Jasper rió negando.

-"¿No mas curar enfermedades raras y matar el hambre de culturas olvidadas?"

Él volvió a negar.

-"¡AAAAHHH!" gritó Alice incorporándose de un todo abrazándolo por el cuello "¡eres lo máximo! ¡Te amo, te amo, te amo!" gritó dándole besos por todo el rostro.

-"Calma linda, calma" dijo Jasper riendo mientras recibía los besos "sólo que haremos dos paradas antes de ir a casa" Alice frunció la boca, él levantó una de sus manos pidiéndole que se calmara.

-"Vamos primero a Londres" indicó, Alice renovó su sonrisa "vamos a ver a tus padres y a Emm y Rose" comenzó "y si todos están de acuerdo, vamos a Francia para ver a Nessie"

Esa última parte hizo que casi Alice llorara de la emoción, su adorada sobrina…. ¡Iría a ver a su adorada sobrina!

-"Te amo" repitió en un suspiro, Jasper rió divertido, se acercó a ella y empezó a besarla, pero antes de que el beso fuera tomando vida propia, Alice se separó con violencia de él.

-"¡Dios! ¡Tengo que contactar a Nessie!" dijo emocionada sacando su iPad de su estuche especial, mientras se conectaba con el servidor de Wi-fi del hotel, Jasper se dejó caer en la cama dando un suspiro al aire.

-"No arruines la sorpresa" dijo mientras ella ingresaba a su correo personal, acababan de regresar de la selva amazónica, Alice había pasado un par de semanas sin contacto alguno con tecnología que le sirviera, por lo que tenia montones de correo sin leer, pasó con su dedo la pantalla, viendo por encima quien le había escrito.

-"Tan solo escríbele que ya estamos en una ciudad y que podremos comunicarnos con ella más seguido, creo que es mejor que se sorprenda al vernos a todos en el internado" continuó Jasper "¿crees que Carlisle y Esme tengan problemas en viajar a Francia? ¿No verdad?"

Estaba hablando demasiado y su esposa no lo interrumpía, eso era demasiado extraño, Jasper se incorporó de la cama y se arrodilló tras ella, masajeando sus hombros.

-"¿Te comió la lengua el gato?"

Preguntó, Alice se separó con violencia de él, había leído un correo electrónico de Nessie, el que la pequeña le había pedido el favor a Marcie de que escribiera en su nombre, Alice leyó con terror el contenido del correo, se colocó de pie dejando la iPad en el borde de la cama, Jasper rescató la tabla a centímetros de que se cayera.

-"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó sosteniendo la tabla, Alice buscaba su celular, no había tenido señal en la selva, pero en esa ciudad si tenía, descubrió con terror un mensaje de voz, llamó al buzón y detuvo a Jasper con un dedo mientras escuchaba.

Jasper entonces bajó la mirada al correo que aun reposaba en la pantalla de la tabla, espero a que las letras se enderezaran y comenzó a leer, a medida de que iba avanzando sus ojos se abrían de más.

-"Alice" llamó, ella le hizo señas mientras seguía escuchando, su rostro era de total pánico, Jasper esperó a que ella trancara.

-"Cambio de planes vida" dijo marcando un numero "nos vamos a Nueva York, Nessie esta allá y eso no es bueno"


	19. Capítulo 19 On The Edge

**Capitulo 19;**

**On the Edge.**

Edward mantuvo la puerta del auto abierta y le ofreció su mano a Bella para darle apoyo al bajar, ella, con la chaqueta de él sobre su vestido verde, le sonrió colocándose a su lado, Edward pidió que lo esperara un segundo mientras intercambiaba algunas palabras con John, Bella aunque sorprendida por sus movimientos, se quedó en silencio, esperando pacientemente en la acera.

Edward llegó a ella con una enorme sonrisa, volvió a pasar un brazo por su cintura y caminaron hasta la puerta, aunque no habían consumido mucho alcohol, el que tenían en el sistema, ayudó mucho a que no tuvieran problemas con el contacto físico, ella no se sorprendía de que la tomara de la mano o la abrazara y él lo hacía con mucha más confianza.

-"¿De qué hablabas con el chofer?" preguntó, presa de la curiosidad, él sonrió torcido, estaban subiendo los 3 escalones que daban con la entrada de la casa.

-"De nada importante, sólo agradeciéndole su trabajo" en realidad estaba cuadrando con John el pago del servicio que le había prestado, indicándole que le mandara la factura a esa misma dirección o en su defecto se la haría llegar con Rebecca, pero no quería mencionarle esos detalles de dinero a Bella.

Ella aceptó su explicación y se dejó conducir dentro de la casa, era pasada la media noche, cerca de la una y media de la madrugada, una luz azulada desde la sala, los hizo caminar hasta allá.

Rebecca se había quedado dormida en el sofá, el televisor se había quedado encendido y la señal de la película de DVD que estaba viendo se había caído, dejando la pantalla oscura, pero no en su totalidad.

-"Creo que igual llegamos tarde" susurró Edward, Bella respiró profundo.

-"¿La despertamos?" preguntó, "ahora que lo pienso, no creo que sea buena idea que esa niña maneje hasta su casa a esta hora" Edward tomó el mando del televisor y lo apagó, la sala quedó apenas alumbrada por la luz nocturna de las luces del patio trasero.

-"Creo que es mejor que la dejemos durmiendo" dijo "ella siempre se queja conmigo de que vivo demasiado lejos, así que tienes razón, es mejor que no maneje tan tarde"

Bella asintió y caminó sin hacer ruido al armario que quedaba bajo las escaleras, regresó al poco tiempo con una manta en sus brazos, se la extendió por encima a la chica, Edward sonrió al verla en ese papel un tanto protector.

-"Vamos" le dijo extendiéndole la mano, "vamos a dormir" Bella asintió y tomó su mano extendida, antes de subir los escalones, ella se apoyó en su hombro, Edward detuvo su andar mientras ella se despojaba de sus enormes tacones.

-"Creo que es suficiente de ellos por una temporada" comentó sonriendo, Edward le correspondió la sonrisa y antes de que subieran el primer escalón, se le ocurrió una idea.

-"No te asustes" le dijo, a ella no le dio chance de procesar sus palabras, pues en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba alzada en sus brazos.

-"¿Qué haces?" preguntó aun hablando en susurros.

-"No forzar mas tus pies" le contestó mientras subía despacio las escaleras, la colocó sobre sus pies ya en la planta superior, ella le sonrió agradecida.

Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, ambos caminaron hacia la puerta de la habitación de Renessme, ella abrió la puerta con cuidado y ambos entraron tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Renessme dormía un tanto esparramada en su cama, piernas y brazos extendidos, como si estuviera haciendo un ángel en la nieve, Bella exhaló una risa mientras veía a su alrededor buscando su manta, Edward la encontró primero, estaba en el suelo del lado contrario a Bella, él la extendió sobre la chica, cubriéndola.

Aunque la caricia de la manta fue muy sutil, la niña la sintió, acomodó un poco su posición poniéndose del lado donde estaba su papá, suspiró restregándose en la manta. Algo en su sueño le indicó que abriera los ojos.

Lentamente y con extrema somnolencia, Renessme descubrió a su papá parado al lado de su cama.

-"Papi" dijo con voz dormida e infantil, el tono derritió a ambos padres por completo, él se agachó frente a ella.

-"Shh" dijo acariciándole el cabello, Renessme retozó entre las sabanas y preguntó.

-"¿Cómo te fue?"

Edward acarició de nuevo su cabello sonriendo.

-"Muy bien, la pasamos muy bien" susurró "pero te cuento los detalles mañana, ahora duerme ¿sí?"

La niña asintió y cerró sus ojitos, Edward incorporó el rostro y se encontró con el de Bella que enternecida por la escena prefirió no intervenir.

Mientras él veía a su esposa, la niña abrió los ojos violentamente.

-"¿Bailaste?" preguntó recordando la conversación que habían tenido por teléfono "¿bailaste con mamá?" Edward sintió sonrojarse, Renessme no tenía idea de que su mamá estaba detrás de ellos y a su vez, Bella no había tenido idea de las palabras que habían intercambiado padre e hija unas horas antes.

-"Te cuento mañana" dijo Edward "ahora duerme"

-"Dime" pidió la niña, Edward suspiró sonoramente, le dedicó una mínima mirada a su esposa que alzó sus cejas esperando su respuesta, Renessme captó la mueca de su papá y se giró lentamente, al ver a su mamá quiso morirse.

-"Mami" dijo con las mejillas rosadas.

-"Shh" dijo Bella sentándose en el borde de la cama, junto a su cabeza "tu papá tiene razón, mañana te contaremos todo, pero ahora debes dormir, tan sólo vinimos a darte un beso"

Bella se inclinó besando su frente, acarició tenuemente el contorno de su rostro, Edward que se había incorporado, se inclinó también depositándole otro beso en su frente.

-"Hasta mañana cariño" dijo Bella colocándose de pie, Edward le dio paso primero, la niña vio como ambos salían de su habitación, Bella iba a cerrar su puerta.

-"Hija" llamó en voz baja, Renessme le prestó atención "sí" dijo Bella, "sí me invitó a bailar"

La sonrisa que la niña le dedicó a su mamá, casi aplacó la luz de la pequeña lámpara en su escritorio.

-"Duerme" le dijo Bella en una mueca de advertencia al ver como Renessme quería preguntar más detalles, la niña frunció la boca frustrada pero se dejó caer de nuevo en las almohadas, Bella le lanzó un beso y cerró finalmente su habitación.

Edward la esperaba en la puerta de la de ella.

-"La pasé muy bien" dijo él a modo de despedida, ella asintió sonriendo.

-"Yo también, gracias por acompañarme" él negó despacio cerrando sus ojos.

-"Que descanses" dijo y se inclinó besando su frente, Bella se alzó en puntillas y suspirando pasó sus brazos a la espalda de él, abrazándolo.

Él observó como ella cerraba la puerta de su cuarto y se encaminó al propio, se sentía un poco mareado, pero no por enfermo, sino porque había regresado a la realidad de manera abrupta, era como despertar de un hermoso sueño o verse obligado a bajar, después de haber estado muy pero muy alto.

Antes de hacer cualquier cosa, tomó su libreta que la había dejado sobre la cama, escribiendo algunos detalles, al terminar de hacerlo, suspiró contrariado, no quería que esa noche acabara, todavía no, pero no había nada en su poder para hacerla durar un poco más, por lo que, resignado, se despojó de su camisa y de la corbata mientras sacaba los zapatos de sus pies, tomó su toalla y dejando la luz encendida, salió de su cuarto, yendo al baño del pasillo, aunque era tan tarde era mejor tomar una ducha para poder dormir un poco.

Bella se había duchado también, pero sin mojar su cabello, se estaba terminando de remover los rastros de maquillaje en su bata frente al espejo del tocador, se veía distraída y dispersa.

Se metió finalmente bajo las sábanas, vistiendo su pijama regular, como hacía frío, consistía en un pantalón abrigado y una blusa de mangas cortas, ambas de color lila, apagó la luz de la mesa de noche y cerró los ojos.

-"¡Ugggg! Dijo después de tener los ojos cerrados por más de 10 minutos, se descubrió violentamente y caminó fuera de la habitación descalza, no tocó la puerta, la abrió pasando sin anunciarse.

-"Edward" llamó al no verlo en la cama, la luz del cuarto estaba encendida y él no se veía por ningún lado, sin buscar donde estaba se dejó caer en la cama de él con un sonoro suspiro, la rigidez de la superficie de la cama le llamo la atención, sacó de debajo de su trasero un cuaderno rectangular.

Descubrió entre sus manos la libreta con la que Edward caminaba de arriba abajo por toda la casa, recordó, como le había llamado tanto la atención ver a su hija en esa misma habitación, un par de horas antes, ojeando la misma libreta.

Se dijo a sí misma, que si a Edward no le importaba que Renessme la viera, seguramente con ella sería igual.

Antes de que el gusanito de la conciencia le dijera que estaba actuando mal, la abrió, pasando lentamente sus páginas.

Cuando vio en ellas a sus cuñados y sus suegros descubrió tan sólo unas pocas palabras bajo sus retratos, pasó las paginas ayudándose con su dedo pulgar, no habían tantas palabras escritas, hasta que finalmente se encontró con algunas hojas repletas de frases y anotaciones, pasó los dedos por su retrato, era de mucho más joven, se veía risueña y feliz.

Olvidó por completo que se suponía que ese cuaderno era privado y que no debería leerlo, ya que con vista y dedos curiosos leyó detenidamente las anotaciones de Edward.

Había algunas anotaciones, obvias, como el horario que ella manejaba o que le gustaba cocinar, sin embargo hubo otras que le hicieron dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios.

_No le gustan los pepinillos_

_Le gusta el café negro, con poca azúcar._

Esas fueron las más directas, las otras que leyó fueron conclusiones que él mismo había tomado.

_Siempre me responde con una sonrisa cuando le deseo que tenga un lindo día._

_Cocinar, aunque sea su trabajo, la relaja._

_No le gusta repetir, es mejor escucharla bien, por lo que debo prestar atención cuando conversamos._

No pudo evitar reír con esa, sacudió la cabeza y pasó la pagina leyendo.

_No puedo demorarme mucho con Patrick, ella no es mi chofer._

_No debo entrar a su habitación sin previa autorización, hoy se molestó bastante cuando fui a avisarle que la llamaba Ángela._

Mordió su labio contrariada, todas la frases de Edward empezaban con la palabra _No_, de verdad se sentía en ese momento como una bruja, pasó un par de páginas y leyó esta vez.

_No es amiga del frío, hoy en la estatua de la libertad le compré unos guantes._

Recordó el día que había faltado al trabajo, prefiriendo quedarse con él paseando como un par de turistas.

_Se preocupa por qué me afecte la lluvia (debo trabajar en eso)._

Pasó sus dedos por esas palabras, estaba segura de que se refería al día que se había regresado rápido del restaurant porque estaba lloviendo, el día que habían pasado la noche en su habitación, porque estaba muy alterado por el sonido del agua al caer.

_Me gusta como besa._

Bella dio un respingo.

_Estoy seguro que no existe nada mejor en el mundo que sus labios._

Sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose apenada y algo acalorada, pasó varias páginas en las que todas tenían notas similares.

_Es increíblemente parecida a Renessme_, decía otra de las notas.

_La llegada de nuestra hija la dulcificó mucho, me di cuenta que adora a Renessme por sobre todas las cosas._

_Ya no me aleja tan rápido cuando la beso, aunque no puedo apresurarme mucho, debo tener paciencia en acercarme a ella._

Y volvía el tema de los besos, Bella puso sus ojos en blanco, pero mantuvo la sonrisa en sus labios, el pobre Edward se estaba viendo obligado a seguir una cantidad de pasos para no hacerla enojar, eso no era nada sano, sin embargo, se sintió un tanto mejor al ver que las ultimas notas ya no eran tan negativas como las primeras que había leído.

Pasó algunas hojas más al azar y leyó entonces otras anotaciones.

_Normalmente viste de color negro y lleva el cabello recogido, pero hoy vistió de verde, su cabello es hermoso y muy largo, se veía divina en la fiesta._

Bella enderezó su espalda, esas eran anotaciones de esa misma noche, eso significaba que Edward acababa de escribirlas, puso atención, imaginó su voz mientras las leía.

_Bailamos, la sostuve entre mis brazos por mucho más tiempo, es delicada y delgada, pero a la vez fuerte, su cuerpo se sentía muy firme bajo mis manos._

_Hoy sonrío muchas veces, creo que el vino y el ambiente nos ayudó mucho, estuve increíblemente nervioso toda la velada, pero creo que nos fue bien, bailamos, reímos, conversamos y volvimos a besarnos, nunca me cansaré de sus labios._

La puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando entrar a Edward con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y un montoncito de la ropa que se había quitado en una de sus manos, se había distraído demasiado en el baño, se había enjabonado y enjuagado varias veces, sentía que su piel olía a su perfume y eso no le iba a permitir dormirse nunca, cuando la vio, una sonrisa incrédula se empezó a apoderar de sus labios.

Ella se puso de pie violentamente, sorprendida por que la descubrieran, se había metido tanto en la libreta que ni si quiera recordaba que él debía regresar en cualquier segundo.

La libreta cayó abierta en el suelo, ella no separó la vista asustada de él, en cambio Edward bajó la vista, su sonrisa se borró al instante, eso no podía ser cierto, su libreta, sus anotaciones, no podían haber sido leídas por ella, era demasiado vergonzoso, era demasiado patético.

Él se adelantó rápidamente, se agachó y tomó la libreta, abrazándola contra su pecho, antes de verla a los ojos le dio la espalda.

-"Edward yo" dijo Bella en voz baja, él sacudió la cabeza.

-"¿Necesitabas algo?" preguntó sin verla, caminó despacio a el mueble donde guardaba su ropa y abriendo una gaveta, escondió la libreta entre sus franelas, Bella se asombró por la pregunta.

-"¿Ne… Necesitar algo?" dijo tartamudeando.

-"Si" dijo él aun dándole la espalda "¿viniste a algo en especial?"

-"N… No" su voz sonaba realmente asustada y temblorosa, pero la respuesta de Edward la hizo palidecer.

-"Entonces por favor ¿podrías dejarme solo?"

Bella abrió sus ojos de mas, aunque había dicho la palabra por favor, el tono de Edward era…. Molesto, ella no tuvo otra opción, agachó la mirada y caminó sumisa a la puerta, cuando pasó por su lado, se vio tentada en tocarlo por la espalda, verlo a los ojos y disculparse, pero cuando él sintió apenas su roce, dio un paso adelante, alejándose de su contacto, Bella murmuró un _lo siento_ demasiado bajo y salió del cuarto, dejándolo solo, corrió a su habitación y cerró la puerta rápidamente, para luego dejarse escurrir sentada en el suelo, un ardor se apoderó de su garganta, un sollozo se traspasó por sus dientes juntos, pero ninguna lagrima salió, después de todo, tenía muchos años que no lloraba.

Cerca de las 4 de la mañana, Rebecca se dio la vuelta en su sueño, cayéndose de bruces hacia el suelo, la alfombra felpuda de la sala de los Cullen amortiguó su caída, sin embargo la chica se despertó de manera poco delicada.

-"¡Mierda!" gritó, inmediatamente se puso de pie, vio a sus lados como loca, no recordaba donde estaba o cuando se había quedado dormida.

Su raciocinio llegó junto con el despertar de su cerebro, vio horrorizada a su alrededor cayendo en cuenta de la terrible verdad.

Se había quedado dormida en casa del hombre blanco.

Buscó como loca su bolso, aun estaba oscuro y tropezó con la pata de una de las sillas del comedor, detuvo una maldición justo entre sus dientes.

Cojeando, caminó hasta la silla donde había colgado su bolso cuando llegó, sacó su celular y dio un quejido al ver la hora, eran las 4 de la mañana, se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpida?

Caminó de vuelta a la sala, prendiendo una de las luces en el camino, siendo lo mas silenciosa que pudo, se colocó sus zapatos, dobló precariamente la manta con la que la habían cubierto, se guindó su bolso y caminó hasta la puerta, tenía que salir de ahí ¡ya!

Antes de abrir la puerta, dilucidó una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo junto a la mesa del teléfono, garabateó una nota y entonces, rogando no hacer ruido, giró la llave y el pomo de la puerta.

Corrió por el estrecho caminó de cemento y se subió a su auto, el Mustang hizo el ruido típico de los carros viejos al encender, además la maquina estaba algo fría, Rebecca no esperó, colocó en marcha el auto, saliendo de la calle de los Cullen y de su urbanización, estaba muy lejos de casa y rogaba por llegar antes de que hubieran notado su ausencia.

De los suburbios, al Bronx, eran aproximadamente unas 2 horas de camino, cerca de las 6 de la mañana, Rebecca estacionó su auto en un lugar cercano al edificio donde vivía, se bajó apresurada asegurándose de que el auto estuviera bien cerrado, y caminó soplando sus manos por el frío del ambiente, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que había dejado el abrigo en casa de el hombre blanco, rodó sus ojos furiosa, ese era el único abrigo que tenia.

Subió las escaleras hasta el piso 4 del edificio, buscó las llaves en su enorme bolso, le costó un poco encontrarlas, cuando finalmente lo hizo abrió la puerta con cautela, respiró profundo antes de propinarle el empujón necesario para que abriera, tuvo que hacer dos intentos, impulsando su cadera contra la puerta principal.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y Rebecca entró con cautela a la sala, cerró tras ella y se fue de puntillas hasta el estrecho pasillo que la guiaba a su habitación.

Una nota pegada a la puerta de su cuarto, hizo que pudiera respirar tranquila.

Billy no estaba, había tenido que tomar el turno nocturno en la construcción por una emergencia, le había indicado en la nota que no llegaría sino hasta el día siguiente, Rebecca se pegó de una de las paredes suspirando aliviada, dio una risa al aire, todo estaba bien.

Entró a su cuarto, pensando que podía dormir un poco más, había descansado un par de horas donde los Cullen, pero la adrenalina que consumió con el miedo de que descubrieran que había pasado la noche afuera se había llevado todo atisbo de descanso.

Mientras tarareaba alguna melodía, terminó de entrar a su cuarto despojándose de su camisa y sacándose sus zapatillas deportivas, lanzó su camisa a la esquina donde normalmente colocaba la ropa sucia, pero la camisa fue atajada en el aire, Rebecca sintió como alguien detenía la caída de la tela.

Se giró aterrorizada, el pánico no le permitió gritar.

-"Vaya, vaya, pero miren quien se digno a aparecer"

La voz de Jacob era baja, poco educada y con ganas de pelear.

Rebecca caminó de espaldas, buscando como loca algo para cubrirse, todavía tenía sus pantalones, pero en la parte de arriba tan sólo tenía su sujetador color violeta.

-"Qu… Que… que…" empezó a articular, Jacob se le acercó rápidamente.

-"Que, que, que" dijo burlándose de su tono "¡que!" gritó haciendo que la chica diera un respingo, "¡aprende a hablar estúpida!"

Rebecca tanteó a su espalda su toalla guindando de una de las puertas del closet, la haló y se cubrió el pecho.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó en voz baja sin prestarle atención al insulto de Jacob.

-"¿Eres lenta? ¿O sólo estúpida?" preguntó Jacob aun demasiado cerca para su gusto, "¿debo decirte cada vez que vengo que ESTA es MI casa?" dijo haciendo énfasis en las palabras "¡que ESTE!" dijo abriendo sus brazos "¡es MI cuarto!"

Rebecca retrocedió de nuevo, no iba a discutir con él, tan sólo quería que se marchara, le asustaba tenerlo tan cerca.

-"Bi..Billy n…no está" dijo negando, Jacob respiró profundo y sacudió la cabeza.

-"Definitivamente eres estúpida" dijo retirándose un par de pasos, recostándose a propósito frente a la puerta del armario de la chica, impidiéndole de esa manera sacar alguna prenda, obligándola a estar semi desnuda.

-"A ver" dijo Jacob pasándose una mano por el rostro "sé leer niñita" dijo "leí la nota que mi papá te dejó, ahora lo que me gustaría saber" levantó sus cejas "es ¿qué haces tú llegando a esta hora? ¿Estudiando hasta tan tarde? ¿Un sábado?"

Era evidente que no estaba en la escuela por ser fin de semana, sin embargo le había informado a Billy que llegaría hoy tarde, aunque nunca pensó que tan tarde.

-"Yo…" dijo la chica sin terminar, Jacob cerró sus ojos.

-"Estoy perdiendo la paciencia Becca" ese nickname hizo que la chica se crispara de rabia, esa palabra la hería mas a que la llamara tonta, lenta o estúpida.

-"No es tu asunto, no eres mi padre" dijo la Rebecca con más seguridad, con rabia, Jacob bufó una risa.

-"No, no soy tu padre, tú padre te abandonó y tu mamá está muerta, no tienes nada más que la lástima de mi padre"

Rebecca temblaba de la rabia y del dolor, pero no podía demostrarle como le afectaban esas palabras a Jacob, cerró las manos, con las que aun sostenía la toalla, en puños cerrados.

Se abrió camino pasando junto él, no iba a soportar esas palabras, no iba a soportar que profanara el nombre de su madre, que la hiriera tan fácil, se iría de esa casa, no le importaba morirse de frío en su auto, prefería morir antes de tener que volverle a ver la cara a Jacob, antes de tener si quiera que escuchar su voz.

Jacob la detuvo por su brazo cuando la chica quiso salir, Rebecca forcejeó dejando caer la toalla en el suelo, Jacob alzó las cejas, adoraba molestar a la boba de su prima, había tenido que reprimir tanto en la estúpida fiesta de compromiso de su jefa para no correr hacia Bella y matar a aquel estúpido a golpes, que ahora se desahogaba con alguien más débil y ¿quien mejor que la tonta Rebecca?

-"Humm" dijo viéndola desde su altura "has crecido Becca" dijo viéndole descaradamente los senos, Rebecca se sintió violada con tan sólo su mirada.

-"¡Suéltame!" gritó "¡qué es lo que quieres de mi?" gritó zafándose finalmente de su agarre.

-"¿De ti?" dijo él con una mueca de asco "de ti no quiero absolutamente nada"

Rebecca se agachó tomando la toalla nuevamente.

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó, "¿por qué entonces me atormentas?" Jacob se rió burlándose.

-"Porque adoro molestarte"

-"Molestar a una dama no es de hombres" dijo la chica con voz baja, estaba demasiado débil para continuar gritando.

-"¿Dama?" preguntó dando una autentica carcajada "no te sobre estimes" dijo aun riendo "no estás ni cerca de ser eso" entonces volvió a acercarse a ella, se agacho viéndola a los ojos "eres una simple idiota a la que ningún hombre va a querer jamás, por pobre, estúpida y huérfana"

Rebecca no pensó antes de actuar, las palabras de Jacob le calaron tanto, que un monstruo que no tenía idea que vivía en su interior, se abrió paso a través de sus venas, sus arterias, músculos y huesos.

Levantó la mano y con toda la fuerza que su pequeño cuerpo podía alcanzar, le estampó una cachetada a Jacob en la cara, el asombro del moreno fue palpable, Rebecca hubiera dado todo por haber visto esa expresión tan solo un segundo.

Y en realidad, casi lo dio todo.

Porque Jacob era todo, menos un caballero.

Con la misma determinación y con el equivalente a la fuerza de Rebecca, él alzó su mano dirigiéndola hacia el rostro de la chica, Rebecca vio con asombro la enorme mano que iba demasiado rápido hacia ella, escuchó un chasquido, antes de perder el conocimiento.

_**En casa de los Cullen.**_

Bella no había podido dormir, desde que había entrado de nuevo a su habitación, no había podido conciliar el sueño aunque fuera por algunos minutos, la última vez que había abierto los ojos de golpe fue cuando escuchó como Rebecca, la niñera, salía nada silenciosa en su auto, pensó en indicarle que no tenía que hacer tanto ruido, pero inmediatamente se encogió de hombros, eso no era importante, ya que seguramente jamás necesitaría de sus servicios de niñera, imaginaba que Edward jamás volvería a querer acompañarla a ningún sitio.

Mientras imaginaba por enésima vez el tamaño de la furia que seguramente Edward le tenía ahora, sintió un ligero toque en su puerta, se colocó de pie, caminó hasta ella descalza, en su mente imaginó que se trataba de Renessme que había tenido un mal sueño y quería pasarse a su cama.

-"¿Nessie?" preguntó al medio abrir la puerta.

-"No" dijo Edward "soy yo ¿puedo pasar?" Bella se congeló con la mano en el manubrio, asintió torpemente y terminó de abrir la puerta dejándolo pasar, venia con su libreta en la mano, Bella al verla cambió la dirección de su mirada, pensando que era de mala educación si quiera ver aquel cuaderno.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, él lo terminó interrumpiendo.

-"No… no podía dormir" empezó, ella le dedico una sonrisa, indicándole que ella tampoco, Edward no la dejó hablar y continuó.

-"Te debo una disculpa" dijo robándole una expresión de total asombro a ella "te trate muy mal, no debí, lo lamento" Bella se adelantó poniéndose frente a él.

-"No" dijo alarmada "no me debes nada Edward, soy yo la que debe disculparse, invadí tu privacidad, me metí en tus asuntos, no debí, lo siento" él negó con la cabeza, ella lo tomó por las mejillas.

-"Lo lamento" él tomó con su mano libre una de las de ella.

-"¿La… la leíste?" preguntó, Bella apenada asintió.

-"No toda, pero leí algo de lo que escribiste de mi" confesó.

Edward la llevó de la mano sentándose a su lado en la cama, puso la libreta en su regazo.

-"Fue idea de Patrick" comenzó, Bella lo interrumpió.

-"No tienes que contarme nada, no, no importa" dijo apremiante, él la vio a los ojos.

-"Quiero hacerlo" dijo "ya no tengo pena" agregó con una media sonrisa "¿te gustaría saber?" ella asintió siendo educada y genuinamente curiosa.

-"Fue idea de Patrick" repitió Edward abriendo la libreta.

Le explicó lo que ya Bella se imaginaba que era la función de dicha libreta, Edward también le contó cuando la perdió en el auto de Rebecca y de cómo la había recuperado, le contó también que al principio escribía tips para poderse llevar bien con ella, pero que ahora, simplemente escribía las cosas que compartían.

-"Imagino que es porque hemos pasado más tiempo juntos" comentó al explicando su teoría, Bella asintió sonriendo, Edward pasó algunas páginas y llegó a una la cual Bella no recordaba haber leído, le extendió la libreta a ella, Bella la tomó con algo de reserva.

-"Léelo" le pidió Edward, "esto era por lo que nunca te la había enseñado, pero ahora quiero que lo leas" Bella bajó su vista a las letras, Edward había escrito casi un párrafo completo.

_Patrick me dice que la gente se casa por amor, de eso no estoy completamente seguro, Isabella y yo estamos casados y sé que ahora no nos amamos._

_Sin embargo, si Patrick tiene razón… algo ocurrió en el camino que hizo que Isabella y yo nos distanciáramos, puede que sea porque no puedo recordarla o a lo mejor es por algo más._

_Siento que fui malo en mi otra vida con ella, no debo haberle prestado atención o debo haberla tratado mal, porque es sumamente arisca conmigo, sin embargo, después de un par de palabras, baja la guardia y accede a contarme cosas de mi familia o a mostrarme algunas fotografías._

_Definitivamente, es mi culpa que ella no sea feliz, me gustaría recordar para saber cómo puedo redimirme con ella, pero a la vez da miedo recordar que fui un miserable y que no merezca su perdón._

_Es un lio esta vida que me tocó en este momento, pero con memoria o no, voy a hacer que Bella me vea con cariño, puede que ahora no nos amemos, pero voy a intentar recordar ese sentimiento._

Bella respiró profundo al leer las últimas palabras, no levantó el rostro.

-"Por eso nunca te la había enseñado" dijo él en voz baja, "me da vergüenza que pienses que soy un tonto por escribir esas cosas" Bella negó con la cabeza.

-"No eres un tonto" dijo incorporando su rostro para poder observarlo "nunca has estado mas lejos de ser un tonto" Edward le dedicó una sonrisa, tomó de nuevo su libreta pasando algunas páginas.

-"¿Qué leíste?" preguntó aligerando el ambiente, Bella prestó más atención.

-"A ver" dijo en un tono más fresco "no te gusta que me vista tanto de negro" dijo robándole una carcajada a él.

-"Eso no es cierto" dijo, ella alzó sus cejas "sólo escribí que normalmente te vistes de negro y que los colores vivos te quedan mejor" ella abrió sus ojos de mas.

-"¡Es lo mismo pero con otras palabras Edward!" reclamó riendo, él no dejaba de negar, Bella dio una risa divertida.

-"Es más fácil" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "en el restaurante todos vestimos de negro y como últimamente sólo voy para allá, mi guardarropa fue oscureciendo" completó encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Pues eso es algo que debemos cambiar" dijo y buscó una espacio en blanco, Bella prestó atención a lo que escribía, Edward lo fue leyendo a medida que escribía.

-"Tengo que sacar a pasear a Isabella mas a menudo, según sus palabras, solo así dejará de usar el color negro" subrayó la frase resaltándola como importante, Bella rió divertida.

-"Pues espero que cumplas esa promesa" dijo riendo, Edward se enserió de repente, la tomó por la barbilla y la vio fijamente a los ojos, ella se quedó estática devolviéndole la mirada.

-"Te lo juro" dijo "no sé cuantas promesas hice en el pasado y no te las cumplí, pero ahora te prometo, por mi vida y la de mi hija que cumpliré de ahora en adelante todas las promesas que te haga"

Bella sintió de nuevo aquellas mariposas en su estomago que creía muertas, sus pulmones se ensancharon, su corazón comenzó a batir rápido, su cerebro mandaba tantas sensaciones a su cuerpo que se creía capaz de sentir hasta el contacto de los rayos de la lámpara del cuarto contra las hebras de su cabello.

Antes de que alguno de los dos se diera cuenta de sus movimientos, se estaban besando, Bella se rodó un poco, acercándose a él, Edward dejó caer la libreta al suelo, el bolígrafo, cayó sobre el piso de granito rodando y perdiéndose bajo la peinadora, ella se estaba aferrando a su nuca y a su cabello, él se descubrió soltando la coleta de ella.

Bella desabotonó la camisa de dormir de él pasando sus manos por su pecho, quitándosela, Edward bajó sus manos hasta la cintura de su esposa, levantando un poco la tela acariciando su piel descubierta, ahogó un gemido cuando la sintió tan cerca.

-"No, Edward, no" dijo Bella respirando un poco de cordura, cuando lo vio a los ojos sintió que los de él estaban un poco desubicados.

-"Lo lamento" dijo ella respirando acelerada, "se supone que no debemos hacer esto"

El pecho de Edward subía y bajaba lentamente, algo le decía que continuara, se acercó a ella nuevamente, besándola con premura, ella lo tomó por las mejillas separándolo un poco.

-"Shh" dijo "respira, no podemos Edward" dijo preocupada por su salud, no estaba segura si él podría lidiar con todas las sensaciones que conllevaban el hacer el amor, además no sabía si se estaba aprovechando de su condición.

Él unió su frente a la de ella.

-"Siento. Que el corazón. Se me va a salir. Del pecho" dijo acelerado, ella posicionó una de sus manos en el corazón de él, con la otra tomó una mano de Edward y la colocó encima del corazón de ella, respiró profundo, haciéndole sentir como las pulsaciones de ella bajaban, Edward siguió su ejemplo, logrando un poco más tarde el mismo efecto.

_**En el aeropuerto de Miami.**_

-"¡Emmet!" dijo Alice furiosa por la línea, estaba en el aeropuerto de Miami, por fin pisaba territorio americano, estaba esperando el trasbordo para LA, para luego subirse a otro vuelo rumbo finalmente a NY "¿por qué demonios le contaste a mis padres?" preguntó furiosa, estaba cansada y todavía le faltaban muchas horas para llegar a casa, había puesto al día a su hermano mayor con lo que Nessie le había contado por el mensaje de voz y por el correo electrónico, Alice había descubierto que en efecto su tarjeta fue usada en el aeropuerto de Paris, le había contado a Emmet para que averiguara en el internado mientras ella volaba.

-"¿Cómo querías que no les contara ah?" dijo Emmet por el otro lado de la línea "nos encontraron a Rose y a mi comunicándonos con Francia, sabes que ellos dominan bien el Francés" dijo irónico.

-"¡Ugg!" dijo Alice obstinada "ya no podemos hacer nada ¿cuando llegan a NY?" preguntó.

-"Mañana en la noche" indicó Emmet, "fue el único vuelo que encontramos, quería pasar por el internado en Francia, ¿pero ya para qué?" agregó, cuando llamó por teléfono, le informaron que la niña Renessme Cullen ya no estaba en ese internado.

-"Yo tengo que hacer demasiados trasbordos, voy a terminar llegando a NY mañana en la tarde" Emmet sacudió la cabeza.

-"No tenias que ser tan exagerada enana, entiendo que te preocupe que Nessie haya viajado sola, pero ya está con ellos, no podemos hacer nada"

Alice suspiró, mientras veía como Jasper se acercaba a la aerolínea pidiendo algo de información.

-"Eso me preocupa Emmet" dijo "que Nessie este allá no es bueno para ella" Emmet respiró profundo.

-"¿No has podido comunícate con él?" preguntó refiriéndose a su hermano menor, Alice negó.

-"No, su teléfono esta desconectado"

-"¿Y con Bella?" Alice alzó las cejas.

-"Si he de hablar con ella, prefiero que sea en persona"

-"¿Crees que es buena idea que vayamos todos enana?" preguntó con voz preocupada, Alice volvió a suspirar.

-"Emmet, sabes que Edward estaba tras algo grande de Bella, por eso mando a Nessie tan lejos y por tanto tiempo, haya podido o no descubrir lo que buscaba, Nessie esta allá, con esos dos que lo único que falta es que se maten, no podemos dejarla sola" dijo refiriéndose a Nessie.

-"Si, pero Ed siempre ha sido muy claro en pedirnos que nos mantengamos alejados" dijo.

-"Y eso haremos, pero primero vamos a ver si Nessie está bien, después los dejamos para que continúen matándose"

-"¿Quién lo diría no?" preguntó Emmet, "yo hubiera apostado a que Edward y Bella estarían juntos por siempre" Alice suspiró.

-"Muchos pensamos igual hermanito, pero la gente cambia mucho"

**Nota del autor:**

**Hagamos algo... sé que son sumamente fieles con los comentarios, pero si me colapsan el correo con comentarios, cargo el proximo hoy mismo, sin hacerlos esperar mucho ¿vale? jejeje que ya lo edité y me pican las manos para subirlo en la pagina...  
**

**Ya saben.  
**

**Besossssss  
**

**¡Marjo!  
**


	20. Capítulo 20 Campamento

**Ok, hablando de colapsos jajajaja mi pobre teléfono está como loco recibiendo correos jejejeje**

******Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí les traigo el nuevo cap, espero les agrade...**

**Si nos volvemos a ver mañana ¿ok?**

**Besos!**

**Capitulo 20;**

**Campamento.**

Edward tenía algunos minutos en la cocina, abría y cerraba los gabinetes sin tener mucha idea de que hacer, una vocecita detrás de él hizo que diera un respingo.

-"¿Qué haces?" preguntó su hija desde la puerta, Edward se volteó de inmediato, tenía una sartén en la mano, vio a su hija y sonriendo entrecerró sus ojos.

-"¿Qué clase de saludo es ese jovencita?" Renessme extendió una enorme sonrisa, Edward abrió sus brazos y ella corrió hasta él, la abrazó pegándola contra su abdomen.

-"Buenos días papi" dijo la chiquilla, Edward se inclinó besando su cabello.

-"Buenos días mi vida" le dijo llamándola como usualmente lo hacia Bella.

-"¿Dormiste bien?" preguntó él separándola de su cuerpo, la niña asintió colocándose algunos mechones tras la oreja.

Edward le guiñó un ojo mientras esta vez iba a la heladera, Nessie siguió sus movimientos curiosa.

-"¿Qué haces?" volvió a preguntar, Edward hablo viendo el contenido del refrigerador.

.-"Quería preparar algo de desayuno para tu mamá, pero ¿me creerías si te digo que no tengo idea de qué hacer?"

Normalmente lo único que preparaba era café y a veces algún emparedado, pero quería hacer algo mas elaborado, sin tener idea de qué podía ser.

Renessme rió simpática y asintió, de hecho si le creía, Edward entrecerró sus ojos recriminándole que se burlara, Renessme se encogió parcialmente de hombros.

-"Déjame ayudarte" dijo la niña caminando a un estante "no es que sepa mucho, pero podemos prepararle algo de lo que comíamos las niñas del internado" Edward vio como se estiraba para alcanzar una bolsa de un estante superior, se acercó facilitándole el trabajo, Nessie tomó la bolsa y buscó el lugar pertinente para abrirla.

-"Estos son baguettes" dijo la niña, "vamos a comer lo que Amelie, la cocinera del internado, llamaba **paint en confiture**" dijo con un perfecto francés, Edward la vio asombrado y a la vez enamorado, su niña era una autentica caja de sorpresas.

Un sonrojo enorme se apoderó de las mejillas de Nessie, que se alejó de su papá muriendo de pena.

-"Significa pan con frutilla" agregó encogiéndose de hombros, "no, no, es la gran cosa" dijo muerta de vergüenza, Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-"Seguro es delicioso" dijo en tono mas fresco, haciendo que no se apenada mas de la cuenta, ella sonrió.

-"Son sabrosas" dijo, "tú si quieres puedes hacer unos huevos revueltos" dijo señalando la sartén que aun mantenía en sus manos, Edward asintió, eso era una buena idea, vio hacia los lados un tanto confundido por donde empezar, Renessme rió simpática.

-"Deja la sartén en la estufa, los huevos están en la nevera, toma algunos y mézclalos en un tazón"

Edward se sintió un tonto al oír la explicación, sacudió la cabeza siguiendo sus pasos.

-"Ya sabía eso" dijo entre dientes, Renessme ahogó una risita.

Así, padre e hija se adentraron en sus actividades, Renessme rebanó en dos los baguettes y los metió en el pequeño hornito para que se tostaran un poco, buscó en la heladera, mantequilla y mermelada de fresa.

Edward por su lado, se enfrascó en su revoltillo, pensó un segundo antes de romper los huevos, no quería peguntarle a su hija el proceso, así que lidió con eso solo, no debía ser tan difícil, el primero lo estalló demasiado fuerte contra el mesón de la cocina, haciendo un verdadero desastre, Renessme volteó asustada a verlo, pero desistió de ayudarlo cuando él limpio el desastre y volvió a concentrarse en su tarea.

El segundo lo estrelló dentro del el bol donde se suponía los mezclaría, un poco de cáscara se quedó en el contenido, Edward pasó alrededor de 10 minutos tratando de pescar la odiosa cáscara de la mezcla.

Ya estaba algo exasperado cuando una voz femenina aclaró su garganta tras él.

-"Ejem" dijo Bella "¿problemas?" preguntó divertida, Edward estaba tan concentrado en su labor que no se había percatado en su presencia, de hecho, Bella había estado de pie en la entrada de la cocina, con Nessie mientras ambas veían a Edward pelear con el bol lleno de apenas un huevo crudo.

-"Ehh… yo" dijo Edward sintiéndose un poco torpe, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Ven, déjame mostrarte" dijo acercándosele, desechó el bol que él tenía y tomó uno limpio de acero.

-"Mira" dijo y limpiamente rompió la cáscara del huevo contra uno de los bordes del bol, luego, con tan solo una mano, abrió la cáscara permitiendo que el contenido cayera sin romperse al envase.

Edward vio asombrado el proceso, Nessie bufó a su lado.

-"No es justo mamá" dijo acercándose "tú eres chef" dijo mientras acercaba un banco de la cocina y se subía a el de rodillas "además papá y yo queríamos prepararte el desayuno" Bella rió separándose de la mesada enseñando sus palmas.

-"Sólo quería ayudar" dijo educadamente, la niña le señaló un banco como en el que ella estaba arrodillada, Bella retrocedió riendo hasta el banco sentándose, cruzó su pierna y entrelazó sus dedos sobre su rodilla.

-"A ver" dijo "sorpréndanme" Edward sacudió la cabeza, Nessie tomó el mando.

-"Papi, saca las baguettes del horno, yo termino aquí" él asintió y caminó hasta el horno, sacándolas con cuidado de no quemarse, Bella se colocó de pie.

-"Voy a hacer café ¿puedo?" preguntó demasiado divertida, normalmente ella era la que daba ordenes en la cocina, Nessie que no tenía idea de que su papá hacia un excelente café, le asintió a su mamá.

Mientras Edward colocaba las baguettes calientes en una bandeja, Bella empezó a verter el agua en la cafetera que estaba al lado de él.

-"Buenos días" dijo ella en voz bajita, Edward sonrió y se le acercó besando su frente.

-"Buenos días amor" le dijo tiernamente "¿descansaste?" preguntó, Bella asintió con un encogimiento de hombros, había dormido, pero tanto así como descansar, no.

-"¿Tú?" preguntó Bella, él se encogió de hombros.

-"Dormí" concordó, luego de pensarlo un poco, agregó.

-"Lamento lo de anoche" Bella negó despacio, se fijó en su hija que estaba terminando de revolver los huevos en el enorme bol, la fricción que hacia el tenedor de acero con el envase del mismo material, hacia que no pudiera escuchar lo que sus padres susurraban a sus espaldas.

-"Ya te dije que no tienes que disculparte" dijo Bella "fue mi culpa, no debí" él negó rápidamente.

-"No te preocupes por mi" dijo "sé que dices eso por que te preocupas por mi, pero no tienes que hacerlo, estoy bien" Bella resopló una risa.

-"Ayer casi se detiene tu corazón, _eso_ no está bien" Edward rodó sus ojos, Bella estaba siendo demasiado dramática.

-"Sólo fui tomado por sorpresa" dijo "en ningún momento estuve en peligro"

-"Eso no lo sabes"

-"Claro que lo sé, estoy seguro que si nos besamos así de nuevo, mi corazón va a estar bien"

Bella respiró profundo negando.

-"Deja de pensar en eso, no volverá a pasar" Edward abrió su boca dispuesto a refutar, Nessie los interrumpió.

-"Necesito un adulto que se encargue de aquí en adelante ¿papá?" preguntó extendiendo el bol con los huevos ya revueltos, Bella fue a la estufa encendiéndola y colocando la sartén sobre la llama, le extendió una paleta a Edward.

-"Ten" dijo "debes mantenerlos en constante movimiento, yo voy a terminar con el café"

Finalmente desayunaron en familia en el mesón de la cocina, Nessie saboreó todo menos el café, Edward y su hija pelearon en quien se podía comer la ultima porción de baguette, Bella que había subido uno de sus pies al banco donde se sentaba los veía encantada mientras picaba en trozos su baguette y se los comía divertida.

-"Mamá ayúdame aquí ¿sí?" pidió Nessie que daba por argumento que el ser hija la dejaba con ciertos beneficios, en cambio Edward alegaba que por ser padre podía disfrutar de la ultima baguette.

-"¡Oh, no!" dijo Bella masticando "a mi me dejan afuera de esto" dijo riendo, el timbre de la casa sonó y sacudiendo sus manos se incorporó caminando a la puerta para abrir, se llevó consigo su último trozo de baguette, para evitar que se desapareciera misteriosamente de su plato, Nessie de curiosa se asomó de la cocina hacia la sala, Edward aprovechó de robarse la ultima porción de desayuno.

Era el chico del diario que venia por la paga semanal del periódico, Bella con la baguette entre sus dientes buscó los dólares en su bolso, canceló y regresó a la cocina ojeando el diario del día, se fijó que Renessme discutía con su papá por la baguette, Edward picó por la mitad la porción y se la ofreció a la niña que la aceptó a regañadientes, eso era mejor que nada.

Bella se enfrascó en la prensa, mientras bebía lo que le quedaba de café, el silencio se volvió tan presente que se vio obligada a levantar la vista.

Ambos la veían fijamente, Bella frunció el ceño, Renessme observó la prensa alzando sus cejas, Bella comprendió que había sido de mal gusto leer la prensa en compañía de ellos, pero lo hizo por pura mala costumbre.

-"Estaba pensando" empezó Edward, ambas le prestaron atención "¿por qué no salimos un rato? Podemos ir a la estatua de la libertad de nuevo" indicó, Nessie frunció un poco los labios, Bella negó despacio.

-"No creo que sea buena idea salir" dijo Bella, Renessme abrió su boca dispuesta a refutar, Bella la señaló con un dedo indicándole.

-"Mañana presentas en la escuela" le dijo en tono de advertencia "tienes que estudiar"

-"¡Mamá!" dijo la niña atacada, "¡he estudiado toda la semana!" reclamó con voz infantil, "además, no creo que tenga problemas" agregó un tanto plagada de si misma, Bella la vio con ambas cejas alzadas.

-"Jovencita" dijo en tono de advertencia "igual vas a estudiar, ¿recuerdas en qué quedamos no? Dos semanas sin clases es mucho y debes ponerte al día, sabes que nos costó horrores que la directora aceptara nuestra petición, no puedes darte el lujo de perderla"

Edward estaba en silencio, observando con atención a las interlocutoras, Bella cuando lo decidía, era muy recia, debía aprender a ser así.

-"Está bien" dijo Renessme con actitud derrotada "pasaré el domingo aburrida, estudiando en el ático"

-"Esa es mi chica" dijo Bella encantada.

-"Seh, Seh" dijo la chica derrotada, Edward no pudo evitar dar una corta carcajada, Nessie lo vio con ojos entrecerrados.

-"¿Y tú que vas a hacer?" le preguntó.

-"Ehh, no sé, supongo que quedarme con tu mamá mientras estudias" dijo haciendo muecas con su boca, rió por lo alto al ver la cara de furia que colocó la chica, Bella rodó los ojos, parecían dos niños.

-"Eso no será del todo cierto" dijo llamando la atención de ambos, "debo ir al mercado" dijo y al ver la expresión extrañada de ambos frunció los labios "regreso el martes al restaurante" les recordó, "voy a encargar algunos ingredientes, me he puesto algo creativa con los especiales" dijo emocionada, Renessme y Edward la vieron con expresión aburrida.

-"¡Bueno!" dijo Bella dando un leve aplauso "cada quien a lo suyo" dijo justificando su encanto por la cocina.

-"¿Y qué se supone que haré yo?" preguntó Edward, ninguna de las dos contesto rápido.

-"Cuida a Nessie" dijo Bella, "yo no me demoraré" Nessie colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"Y volvemos con las niñeras, no necesito una"

-"¡Shh!" dijo su mamá fuerte, Nessie cerró el pico, pero las palabras de Bella llamaron la atención de Edward.

-"¿Y Rebecca?" preguntó de repente extrañado de no verla "¿cuándo se habrá ido?"

-"Cerca del amanecer" contestó Bella, "escuché como se marchaba en su auto, nada silencioso por cierto" agregó en una mueca "dejó una nota en la entrada, escribió que llamaría para buscar lo que faltó de la paga"

Edward asintió pensativo.

-"Seguramente viene hoy entonces" dijo, pensó que Rebecca jamás pasaría un día sin cobrar su dinero, ella era siempre muy celosa con eso, pero prefirió no decir ese detalle en voz alta.

-"Voy a cambiarme, ya vuelvo" dijo Bella colocándose de pie, mientras mas temprano fuera al mercado mejor, quería hacer algunos encargos para que se los tuvieran en perfecto estado para la madrugada del día martes.

Se acercó a su hija y besó su cabello.

-"Gracias por el desayuno, estuvo muy bueno" Nessie le sonrió abrazándola ligeramente.

-"Fue idea de papá" contestó la niña, Bella sonrió y se acercó a Edward.

-"Gracias" le dijo mas seria, él sonrió torcido, alzó un tanto su rostro y besó apenas sus labios.

-"Un placer" contestó, Bella se encaminó a la escalera perdiéndose escalones arriba.

-"¡Yay!" gritó Renessme emocionada, Edward se giró rápidamente hacia ella.

-"¿Qué sucede?"

-"Nada" dijo la niña, pero estaba visiblemente emocionada "sólo que se ven lindos juntos" dijo sin poder esconder la enorme sonrisa "¡me tienes que contar de la fiesta!" pidió de repente emocionada, "¿se besaron allá también?" Edward la vio con ojos entrecerrados pero con expresión divertida.

-"¡Ve a estudiar Renessme!" la niña rió divertida y salió corriendo antes de que su papá la atrapara.

Edward se quedó solo, sacudió la cabeza riendo, su hija tenía unas cosas a veces….

-"Psst" llamaron, Edward se giró a la puerta, Nessie estaba ahí, asomando tan sólo su cabeza por la puerta de la cocina "sí se besaron ¿verdad?" preguntó riendo.

-"¡VE!" gritó Edward extendiendo una de sus manos, señalando la sala, Nessie dio un gritito y salió corriendo al ver que su papá empezaba a seguirla, Edward no se detuvo hasta que se aseguró de que la niña cerraba la puerta de su cuarto, no borró la sonrisa de su rostro mientras se regresaba a recoger en la cocina, distraídamente pasó su mano por sus labios, recordó el beso de la noche anterior y su cuerpo por completo se estremeció.

Isabella salió a los pocos minutos de la casa, Renessme y Edward la despidieron y ella prometió no demorar mucho en regresar, les pidió nuevamente que se comportaran bien mientras estaban en casa y que no inventaran mucho.

Renessme puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo cuando la mandaron a estudiar, Edward apretó sus labios para no burlarse más de su pequeña, pero estaba más feliz de lo normal, por lo que cualquier comentario, le robaba una risa o una sonrisa.

Entró después de cerrar la reja del garaje, Nessie iba subiendo acompasadamente.

-"¿Necesitas ayuda para subir al ático?" preguntó, la niña resopló.

-"Bueno" contestó, Edward rodó sus ojos y subió tras ella.

-"Tampoco vas al paredón, no seas exagerada" dijo mientras se dirigía a la trampilla y halaba la cadena bajando la escalera del ático, Nessie resopló.

-"Odio estudiar los domingos"

-"Ayer fue sábado y no estudiaste, así que considera que te estás poniendo al día"

Renessme emitió un sonido algo obstinado.

-"No me dijiste" dijo Edward subiendo con ella "¿Cómo te terminó de ir con Rebecca?"

-"Bien" dijo la niña encogiéndose de hombros "es algo escandalosa, pero está bien" Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-"¿Y cuándo me vas a contar cómo estuvo la fiesta?" preguntó, Edward señaló la mesa de estudio de la niña.

-"Después que estudies y tu mamá regrese, no quiero que se moleste porque no le hiciste caso"

Renessme bufó de nuevo y resignada se dejó caer en una silla del escritorio, tomó la guía de estudios que le habían ofrecido en la escuela y empezó a ojearla a ver que estudiaba primero, se decidió por matemáticas.

Edward por su lado empezó como era costumbre, a ojear los rincones del ático, normalmente cuando estaban solos repetían esas rutinas, a veces Bella salía de la casa a comprar cualquier cosa y Edward se quedaba con la niña en el ático, conversando o como ahora, cada uno distraído con sus propias actividades.

Para cuando Renessme ya llevaba tres hojas de divisiones escuchó la voz de su papá.

-"Ya vengo, ¿te importa quedarte sola?"

-"Ujum" contestó la niña sin verlo, escuchó un golpe contra el piso de abajo, incorporó su rostro asustada y vio como su papá lanzaba unos bolsos de tela sintética escaleras abajo.

-"¿Qué haces?" preguntó alterada.

-"Se me ocurrió una idea, tu sigue estudiando yo voy al jardín ¿bueno?" Nessie observó con el ceño fruncido como su papá bajaba emocionado sin esperar su respuesta, dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y se encogió de hombros, después vería de qué hablaba.

Cuando Bella llegó, las puertas abiertas del patio trasero y los ruidos de esfuerzo de Edward la guiaron de inmediato a la fuente de los ruidos.

Vio con genuina incredibilidad lo que le mostraban sus ojos.

-"Edward ¿qué es esto?" preguntó asombrada mientras abría los brazos abarcando su visión.

Había dos carpas en el patio, una muy grande y azul y otra de dimensiones más pequeñas de color rojo, Edward se asomó por el borde superior de la más grande.

-"¡Isabella!" gritó emocionado al verla, dejó caer lo que parecía un martillo a la tierra y corrió hacia ella, abrazándola apretadamente.

-"Creí que llegarías mas tarde" dijo a modo de saludo, ella rió separándose de él, se colocó un mechón tras la oreja.

-"Te dije que no demoraría" indicó coqueta, Edward subió sus cejas, divertido por el tono que ella había usado, la tomó por las mejillas y besó sus labios.

-"No trates de distraerme" dijo Bella separándose demasiado rápido para el gusto de él "mejor dime" y señaló las carpas "¿qué es todo esto?"

-"Una loca idea" concordó Edward, la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta donde estaban las carpas.

-"Veraz" empezó Edward, Bella se cruzó de brazos y le prestó atención.

-"Renessme anda toda compungida por que mañana debe ir a la escuela, como los tres sabemos, va a pasar la prueba, eso significa que pasara gran parte de los días en la escuela" Bella no quiso refutar la seguridad de él al decir que Nessie entraría a la escuela, aunque no quería ser tan confiada, ella pensaba igual.

-"Por otro lado" continuó Edward, ella volvió a prestarle la atención adecuada "tú comienzas pasado mañana en el restaurante" Bella asintió "pudiéramos haber hecho esto mañana, pero tengo la consulta con Patrick, Renessme entrará conmigo y seguramente nos demoremos y tampoco quiero que estemos afuera hasta tan tarde…" empezaba a balbucear, Bella le enseñó sus palmas haciéndole señas de que se callara.

-"Edward" lo llamó en lo que él hizo silencio "entiendo todo lo que dijiste, pero que tiene ¿qué ver eso con las carpas?" preguntó alzando sus cejas en la ultima palabra, Edward sacudió la cabeza, sintiéndose un tonto por abrirse tanto en la explicación.

-"¿Qué te parece si hoy acampamos en el jardín?" dijo "tú, Renessme y yo, sería algo así como una despedida de estas vacaciones" dijo frunciendo la boca en la ultima palabra, Bella había dicho que el tiempo que se había tomado libre no eran vacaciones, aunque él lo veía de otra forma.

Bella se quedó en silencio, Edward de repente empezó a sentirse ansioso.

-"Fue algo difícil pero arme las dos carpas, vi en una película que lo hacían, además" agregó "leí las instrucciones, podemos prender una fogata y asar malvaviscos, ¿te… te parece?" preguntó con voz baja, el silencio de su esposa lo hacia pensar cualquier cosa.

-"¿Isabella?" la llamó en un susurro, ella parpadeó y lo enfocó, se veía con la mirada perdida.

-"¿Ah?"

-"¿Te parece buena idea?" preguntó ahora mas apenado que nunca.

-"Ehh" dijo Bella sacudiendo su cabeza, todavía se sentía un poco abrumada "sí, si claro que es buena idea" dijo muy rápido "me…. ¡Me encanta!" terminó de agregar sonriéndole radiantemente, lo abrazó riendo como una niña.

-"Hay que buscar leña" dijo separándose, viéndose muy emocionada, "creo que tenemos malvaviscos en la cocina, ¡podemos hacer hot dogs!" agregó "a Nessie le encantan los Hot Dogs" la sonrisa de Edward no se borraba y ahora era mas segura, había sido buena idea, nunca había visto a Isabella, mas fresca, mas alegre y mas joven de lo que la veía ahora, no era que se viera avejentada ni mucho menos, pero siempre estaba tan seria, sin embargo ahora parecía la mujer de veintitantos que en realidad era.

-"Ve tú adentro" dijo Edward "yo buscaré la leña, si hace falta algo, salimos a comprarlo"

-"¡Ok!" dijo ella y se dio la vuelta para entrar a la casa, antes de girarse por completo se volvió hacia él, entonces ella fue la que lo besó, tomándolo por las mejillas dándole un sonoro beso en los labios.

-"¡Me encanta!" volvió a repetir mientras corría hacia la casa, Edward se quedó incrédulo y feliz viéndola desaparecer tras los ventanales, esta idea había salido mejor de lo que pensaba.

Para cuando faltaba poco para oscurecer, Nessie estaba maniobrando con extrema atención una vara que a la final tenía un malvavisco sobre una pequeña fogata, ya se le habían derretido dos, por lo que estaba siendo sumamente cuidadosa en que este no se le derritiera de más.

Edward, a su lado, la veía embelezado, su hija definitivamente era la mejor película del mundo, Bella llamó su atención pateando ligeramente su pie, Edward volteó apenado y recibió una salchicha que ella le ofrecía.

-"Ya casi, ya casi" dijo Nessie llamando la atención de sus padres, ambos la vieron entrecerrar sus ojos.

-"¡Listo!" gritó la niña apartando el malvavisco de las llamas "en su perfecto punto" dijo la niña triunfante.

-"Cuidado te quemas" indicó Bella siempre pendiente de la seguridad, Nessie asintió sin apartar la mirada de su premio.

Con cuidado quitó la capa chamuscada de azúcar y empezó a probarlo con cautela, reía y se quejaba de lo caliente que estaba, pero en ningún momento dejó de comerlo.

-"¡Voy por mas!" gritó la niña colocándose de pie y entrando rápidamente a la casa, Bella fue a gritarle que era suficiente azúcar por el día, pero Renessme ya estaba dentro de la casa, Bella suspiró ruidosamente, Edward le colocó una mano en la pierna llamando su atención, estaban sentados en unos banquitos en forma de tronco.

-"Déjala" indico, "dejaremos que los cocine sin que se los coma" ella respiró profundo eso le parecía un tanto imposible.

-"Ten" dijo él ofreciéndole un poco de su Hot Dog "prueba un poco" Bella dio un mordisco, bajo la mirada penetrante de su esposo.

-"¿La estas pasando bien?" preguntó Edward, ella asintió aun masticando.

-"Aunque no tan bien como tú" contestó cubriendo un poco su boca, "pero estoy disfrutando mucho" Edward frunció el ceño.

-"¿Cómo que no tan bien como yo?"

-"Estás embelesado viendo a Nessie" aclaró ella "todo lo que hace, para ti es…"

-"Perfecto" completó él "lo lamento, no puedo evitarlo, ella es tan increíble" comenzó Edward perdiendo su mirada por donde su hija se había perdido "es tan noble" continuó "me aceptó en su vida sin pedir explicaciones, no le importa que no la recuerde, pero no es sólo eso" hizo una pausa "Renessme es…. Es perfecta" completó regresando su mirada a ella, sus ojos estaban un poco mas brillantes, Bella acarició el contorno de su cara.

-"No te disculpes por querer a tu hija" le pidió "han sido las palabras mas hermosas que te he escuchado decir" Edward posicionó su mano sobre la de ella.

-"Con Renessme me es fácil encontrar las palabras exactas" dijo "es mas fácil describir que siento por ella" hizo un poco mas de presión en su agarre y completó, "contigo es completamente diferente" dijo "tu eres indescifrable, muero por verte, cuando te veo, muero por tocarte, cuando te toco, siento que todo mi cuerpo reacciona de una manera que no sé manejar, creo que me enfermaré, pero sólo me enferma estar separado de ti, luego el proceso se repite, una y otra y otra vez" Bella estaba de piedra, él continuó hablando.

-"¿Qué es esto que me haces sentir Isabella?" preguntó en voz baja "¿Cómo es que aunque estoy respirando, siento que sólo tengo aire cuando sé de ti? ¿Cómo es que estoy vivo, sí solo siento mi corazón latir cuando escucho tu voz? Todos mis miedos, el dolor, la incertidumbre se eliminan con tu sola presencia, ¿tú me puedes explicar qué es eso?"

-"¡Por fin los encontré!" gritó Renessme mientras corría hacia la fogata con una bolsa de malvaviscos grandes y blancos, Bella parpadeó sintiendo su garganta muy cerrada, Edward bajó su mano lentamente, Nessie se dio cuenta del ambiente.

-"¿Pasa algo?" preguntó en voz baja, Bella fue a hablar y se vio en la necesidad de aclarar su garganta un par de veces.

-"N… Nada" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, se colocó de pie y fue por la bolsa de malvaviscos.

-"¿Ponemos a asar otro?" preguntó robándose un asentimiento y una sonrisa de su hija, Edward las observaba con atención, pero detallaba mas a Isabella, que se veía un poco nerviosa.

Renessme preguntó y preguntó tanto por la fiesta, que sus padres se vieron obligados a contestar a todas y cada una de sus preguntas, desde si en efecto habían bailado, que canción había sido, que habían comido, quienes habían ido y si ella podría ir al matrimonio como tal.

Se abstuvo de preguntarles a ambos si en verdad se habían besado o no, le daba un poco de vergüenza con su mamá.

Mas temprano que tarde y ayudada por la ingesta de azúcar, Renessme cayó en un sueño pesado, quedándose dormida recostada del hombro de su mamá, aunque estaban las carpas hechas y listas para ser usadas, Bella y Edward habían llegado al acuerdo de que la niña durmiera cómodamente en su cama, mañana seria un día importante y era mejor que descansara.

Edward la alzó en brazos y la llevó escaleras arriba, Bella se quedó en el patio, en vez de recoger un poco se sentó viendo las llamas ya casi inexistentes de la fogata, cuando la llama casi se extinguía Edward volvió.

-"Quedó rendida" dijo simpático, "no creo que sepamos de ella hasta mañana, seguramente habrá que despertarla para la escuela"

Bella no le prestaba atención, en su cabeza, una eterna lucha entre lo correcto y lo moral ocupaba su cerebro.

-"Isabella" llamó Edward acercándosele "¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó, Bella le dio el frente, tomó una de sus manos y la colocó sobre su corazón.

-"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Edward al sentir sus pulsaciones "está muy acelerado" dijo en voz baja, Bella hizo presión esta vez con ambas manos, manteniendo la mano de Edward contra su pecho.

-"El mío también se acelera cuando te ve" dijo con voz distorsionada "yo pensé que estabas muerto para mi, tenía demasiados años que no me despertabas nada"

Edward se quedó asombrado con las primeras palabras, como si fuera posible el corazón de ella comenzó una carrera más rápida.

-"Pero esto está mal" dijo ella, viéndolo a los ojos "no podemos despertarnos esto, no después de tanto tiempo"

-"¿Por qué no?" preguntó él bajando las manos de su pecho tomando las dos de ellas, acercándosele demasiado "¿por qué no podemos sentirlo?" preguntó bajito.

-"No es justo conti…" se vio interrumpida por los labios de él, Bella ahogo un gemido de pura satisfacción, que casi le resulto doloroso, todos sus sentidos la impulsaban hacia Edward, el aire, el ligero olor de las cenizas de la fogata, el sabor dulce y el olor a azúcar que los envolvía era embriagante.

Bella se separó manteniendo sus palmas contra el pecho de él, su respiración era errática e irregular, Edward no dejaba de pasarle la nariz por el rostro, aprendiéndosela de memoria.

-"Tengo…" dijo ella hablando entrecortado "tengo miedo de que salgas lastimado" indicó.

-"Estaré bien, lo juro" indicó él besando la comisura de sus labios "sólo ayúdame a calmar este calor, este deseo" sus labios volvieron a encontrarse en un baile menos apremiante que el anterior, sus rostros se ladeaban, sus lenguas jugueteaban, sus cuerpos reaccionaban al mismo ritmo, Bella lo tomó de la mano, y separándose de su boca lo guió entonces a la carpa de color azul, que era la mas grande.

Ella entraba bien de pie, él tenía que inclinar un poco su cabeza, ella se alzó en puntillas tomando su camisa para halarlo un poco hacia ella, Edward se adhirió a sus labios como el remedio perfecto para todos sus males.

Ella llevaba le ritmo, siendo todo lo contrario a lo que ellos habían compartido alguna vez, quitó la chaqueta propia para luego bajar lentamente el cierre de la chaqueta de él pasándola por sus hombros, él no la perdía de vista. Gracias a los faroles del patio trasero, no estaban en completa oscuridad, gracias a que la luz era externa, sus sombras no eran proyectadas en las paredes de la carpa.

Bella fue esta vez a los botones de su camisa, dejando descubierto el pecho de él que se estremecía ligeramente cada vez que ella lo rozaba, Edward con dedos temblorosos fue al borde de la playera, Bella se la quitó pasándola por su cabeza, él ahogo un gemido al verla en sujetador, ella sufrió un ataque de conciencia.

-"Edward"

-"Shh" dijo él muy bajito, levantó una de sus manos lentamente, tan despacio, que parecía en cámara lenta, ella siguió sus movimientos, él ahueco uno de sus senos con sus manos, ella cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la caricia, sus hormonas estaban disparadas, se sentía excitada, su mente no pensaba con claridad, sólo su pulso constante pitaba sin cesar en sus oídos.

Con un gemido propio mordió su labio presa del deseo, Edward bajó un poco la tela, encontrándose sin obstáculos entre su mano y la piel de ella, Bella jadeó en voz alta, él se detuvo un segundo asustado por hacerle daño, se vieron a los ojos, y ella asintió, indicándole que continuara, Edward se acercó mas, detallándola, ella se adueñó de sus labios de nuevo, ésta vez no fue ni tan cuidadosa ni tan lenta.

Bella se movía con más confianza y certeza, él estaba tan abrumado que no sabía por dónde continuar, Bella desató entonces su sujetador por completo, la visión completa de los pechos desnudos de Bella, hizo que el cuerpo de Edward reaccionara dolorosamente.

Bella lo vio a los ojos, mientras lentamente desabotonaba su pantalón, Edward nunca quitó la mirada de sus ojos, Bella salió de sus pantalones descartándolos en algún lugar de la tienda, se agachó sentándose en la colchoneta donde se encontraban parados, Edward con movimientos acelerados y algo torpes, quitó sus pantalones, Bella dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver el apuro de Edward, finalmente la siguió sentándose frente a ella, Bella se apoyó en sus rodillas encimándose lentamente, Edward se acostó viendo como ella se posicionaba sobre él.

Aunque no sabía con certeza que tenía que hacer, sus instintos los guiaban, lentamente subió una de sus manos tocando y explorando la piel y el cuerpo de su esposa mientras ella lo besaba profundamente, supo que lo estaba haciendo bien cuando ella respiró por lo alto, ahogándose un poco mientras él le acariciaba el cuerpo.

Bella se separó de su boca viéndolo fijamente, Edward levantó una de sus manos acariciándole el contorno de su rostro, Bella le sonrió tiernamente, robándole una expresión parecida a él, ella bajó dándole un beso más corto, se acostó por completo sobre él y lo tomó las manos llevándolas a lo largo de su cuerpo, haciendo que sus dedos le acariciaran sutilmente la piel, dejó los dedos de Edward en el borde de sus panties y las bajó un poco, Edward continuó el trabajo cuando ella dejó sus manos libres.

Finalmente la dejó por completo sin ropa, él se giró sobre ella besando su piel, entonces ella le quitó sus bóxers, dejándolo en igualdad de condiciones, sus manos nunca dejaron de tocarse, volviéndose locos, Bella arqueó su cuerpo presa de sus caricias, y volviendo a tomar las riendas los hizo girar de nuevo, llevando el control, indicándole que debía hacer, diciéndole con gemidos y entre respiraciones aceleradas si estaba bien lo que le estaba haciendo.

Él sabia que venia algo mucho mejor, aunque su mente no le decía que era, su cuerpo lo especificaba claramente, por lo que sin certeza alguna, con nervios, pero a la vez con determinación, le dio la vuelta, viéndola con una mirada suplicante, Bella asintió y tomó esa parte de él con sus manos, guiándolo mientras él cerraba los ojos y abría la boca de puro placer.

El gemido de ambos llenó la pequeña estancia, todo, desde los pequeños insectos nocturnos hasta sus propios corazones, se detuvo por un segundo.

Edward abrió sus ojos impresionado, mientras sentía como ella lo apretaba en su interior, su boca intentaba pronunciar algo, pero no podía.

Bella haciendo un esfuerzo enorme lo tomó de las mejillas.

-"Mírame" dijo entrecortadamente, él le hizo caso de inmediato "todo está bien" le indicó "sólo, no lo pienses, confía en tus instintos" Edward asintió en un movimiento casi inexistente, sus ojos eran brillantes, Bella se alzó un poco besando sus labios, calmándolo sin moverse aun.

Ella se apretó un poco mas a él robándole un enorme jadeo primitivo, él correspondió con el mismo movimiento, sus brazos comenzaron a temblar un poco del esfuerzo, ella se incorporó dejándolos sentados, lo abrazó, apretándose contra él una y otra vez, él la sostenía por la espalda soportando, aguantando y disfrutando, lo que estaba seguro, era la mejor experiencia del mundo.

Bella sintió como la explosión tan característica de este acto estaba empezando a formarse, como éste intercambio empezaba el final y más placentero camino, detuvo sus movimientos unos segundos, Edward incorporó el rostro observándola contrariado por el repentino cambio de movimientos.

-"Llegó la hora amor ¿Listo?" preguntó entrecortadamente, Edward asintió, Bella besó sus labios profundizando cada vez más el beso, una vez Edward entregado, empezó a moverse nuevamente, sólo que ésta vez fue más rápido y en ningún momento se detuvo.

-"Isabella" llamó abriendo sus ojos en una mueca profunda, sentía que literalmente iba a explotar, sentía que no podía mas, ella se movía cada vez más rápido, justo antes de que él se rindiera al deseo, ella se alzó por completo y dando un pequeño gritito, arqueó su cuerpo hacia el vacío, sus ojos cerrados, su cabello desparramado, entonces él explotó y empezó a disfrutar de unos temblores mientras se aferraba a la espalda de ella y enterraba su frente en su pecho, mientras movimientos espasmódicos e involuntarios juntaban sus pelvis repetidamente.

Bella aunque seguía acelerada, estaba preocupada por la estabilidad de su acompañante, por lo que, regresando a su posición frente a su esposo, acarició tiernamente su cabello esperando paciente a que regresara a ella dándole besos esporádicos en su cabello, cuando Edward se calmó lo necesario para poder incorporarse, subió la mirada, no se dijeron nada pero él se dejó caer de nuevo en la colchoneta, llevándosela con él, Bella hizo una mueca al sentirlo retirarse de su interior pero acomodó su rostro de inmediato para no preocuparlo, en su defecto se acostó sobre su espalda, él se acostó parcialmente sobre ella, respirando profundo, viéndola con atención, ella lo vio a los ojos y le sonrió tiernamente acariciando su rostro anonadado.

-"¿Te gustó hacer el amor conmigo?" preguntó en voz baja sonriendo, Edward la vio a los ojos cayendo en cuenta de que así se llamaba lo que habían compartido, él asintió como un niño al que le preguntan si le gusta un parque de diversiones, el cuerpo de Bella tembló un poco de la risa que le provocó su respuesta, robándole la misma expresión a Edward.

-"Eres un ser increíble" dijo Edward "eres lo mas hermoso que he visto" dijo acariciando levemente una de sus clavículas.

Bella acarició de nuevo su mejilla.

-"Eso lo dices por que no recuerdas nada mas" dijo haciendo una mueca con los labios, él puso los ojos en blanco y ella le sacó la lengua, ambos rieron divertidos, Edward apoyó los codos en la colchoneta acercándose, Bella se alzó también besando sus labios, luego regresó a la posición anterior, recostado en su pecho Edward se quedó ahí, sobre ella deleitándose con su belleza.

Bella se dedicó a acariciar su cabellera como si acariciara el lomo de una mascota, él respiró profundo y se quedó inmensamente quieto.

-"Hey" llamó ella en un susurro "¿sigues aquí conmigo?" preguntó pensando que se había dormido, su cabeza descansaba entre sus pechos, sus manos posicionadas cerca de su cadera.

-"Si" contestó él en el mismo tono "sólo escuchaba tu corazón" ella dio una risa que hizo que ambos se estremecieran un poco.

-"¿Por qué haces eso?" preguntó aun acariciándole el cabello.

-"Creo que si me concentro lo suficiente puedo hacer que el mío se acople al tuyo" ella rió de nuevo manteniendo sus caricias, aunque sus palabras le parecían ingenuas su intención era hermosa.

-"Deberíamos entrar" dijo ella al rato, Edward incorporó su cabeza un segundo, ella acarició su rostro viéndolo con ternura "hace frío" completó, él se encimó un poco sobre ella, su calor corporal la invadió un momento.

-"¿Y si despierto de un sueño y descubro que esto jamás pasó?" preguntó, ella sonrió de nuevo.

-"No seas absurdo" dijo riendo "no podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre"

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó.

-"Se me ocurren algunas razones" dijo ella riendo.

-"¿Cómo cuales?"

-"Nessie, por ejemplo" él frunció sus labios, su hija estaba dormida, no había posibilidad de que fuera al patio trasero a buscarlos, ella rodó sus ojos "mi cama es mucho mas cómoda que esta colchoneta" argumentó incorporándose para besarlo de nuevo.

-"No quiero dormir solo" dijo él haciendo una mueca parecida a un puchero, ella respiró profundo.

-"¿Te gustaría acompañarme a dormir en mi habitación?"

La sonrisa fue devastadora, se apoyó en sus manos colocándose de pie, las sombras los ocultaban bastante pero ambos sabían que estaban sin ropa por lo que se vieron algo distraídos, Bella se sentó en la colchoneta y le extendió sus manos.

-"¿Me ayudas a levantarme?" preguntó coqueta, él sacudió la cabeza y la incorporó con facilidad, se vistieron en silencio, espiándose de vez en cuando, Edward le extendió apenado el sujetador, Bella lo tomó alzando sus cejas algo apenada, se fijó que mientras se lo puso, él no apartaba la vista de sus pechos.

Él se quedó sin camisa y prometiendo que recogerían las carpas al día siguiente, subieron tomados de manos a la habitación, Bella lo dejó solo un segundo mientras iba a chequear a su pequeña, cuando regresó Edward veía por la ventana, la vista daba al patio trasero.

-"¿Qué haces?" preguntó ella abrazándolo por la espalda, él le sonrió y se giró enfrentándola.

-"Solo revivía" dijo refiriéndose a su reciente intercambio, ella se hincó y con delicadeza se besaron en los labios.

-"¿Renessme?" preguntó él.

-"Profundamente dormida"

Luego de cambiarse, se acostaron uno al lado del otro, contemplándose hasta que el sueño los venció, ella cayó rendida primero, estaban frente a frente con manos entrelazadas, Edward la admiraba en todo su esplendor, cada pestaña, cada peca de su rostro, para él era simplemente… Única.

Se adelantó un poco y besó su frente, Bella se retorció un poco y se apoyó en su pecho, una sensación de familiaridad recorrió a Edward, cayó en cuenta que no era primera vez que Isabella descansaba en sus brazos, y juró en ese momento que no sería la última.

**Nota:**

**Por ahí me preguntaron que cuantos capitulos tenía esta historia, la verdad no hay un numero exacto por que aun no la he terminado, lo que si está escrita hasta ahora hasta el capitulo 30, por lo que una vez lleguemos a esa barrera las actualizaciones bajaran su constancia, yo la sigo escribiendo, pero no lo hago tan rapido, sin embargo hasta que no lleguemos al cap 30 no deben preocuparse por eso ¿estamos?  
**

**Marjo  
**


	21. Capítulo 21 Tercer Encuentro

**¿Saben que me alegraron el día con todos sus comentarios?  
**

**¡Pues si! me encanta todo lo que me dicen jeje  
**

**Aquí les cuelgo la continuación, sé que están un poco ansiosos por saber que sucedió con Rebe, pero eso se los cuento en el proximo ¿vale?  
**

**Un beso, nos estamos leyendo...  
**

**Descripción Capitulo 21;**

**Tercer encuentro;**

Bella despertó primero, abrió sus ojos lentamente parpadeando repetidas veces, él estaba ahí, frente a ella, sonrió recordando la noche anterior, había sido una locura, ¿cómo había caído en brazos de Edward después de tanto tiempo?

Sacudió la cabeza, prohibiéndose a si misma recriminarse, fuera como fuera ellos estaban casados y en un matrimonio _normal_ era completamente tácito que la pareja pasara la noche juntos, como ellos lo habían hecho.

El gusanito de la conciencia empezó a recordarle a Bella que ellos no eran lo que podía llamarse un matrimonio _normal_.

Bufó en voz alta, empujando esos pensamientos lejos, nadie podía juzgarla y acusarla por querer disfrutar a plenitud de su familia.

Edward parpadeó despertándose despacio gracias al bufido de ella, Bella mordió su labio apenada, su intención no era perturbarlo.

Edward la observó y una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, ella aun apenada se la devolvió, cubrió su boca con la sabana y por entre la tela le dijo.

-"Lamento haberte despertado" él sacudió la cabeza restándole importancia, se sentía agarrotado, se acostó sobre su espalda y se estiró sonoramente, ella lo observaba divertida, pensó que al despertarse estaría un poco alterado, con miles de preguntas o como normalmente hacia, preocupado por no alterarla a ella.

Edward, al terminar de estirarse, abrió por completo los ojos, trabándolos en el techo marfil y rugoso de la habitación, su pecho estaba descubierto, Bella pasó uno de sus dedos jugueteando en su abdomen, Edward sonrió torcido.

De repente, el cerebro de Edward dio una especie de chasquido, había estado tan relajado cuando despertó que sintió que _esto _era normal, despertar junto a Bella después de una noche de pasión, se sintió demasiado normal.

Pero no lo era, por lo menos en lo que tenia recuerdo, ellos dormían separados y nunca, jamás se habían tocado como anoche.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior aparecieron en su cerebro con mayor claridad y detalle, después de todo su memoria estaba relativamente vacía, dispuesta a llenarse con las memorias recientes, flashes aparecieron en su cabeza, la voz de ella indicándole que todo estaba bien, guiándolo en sus movimientos, la sensación de sus pieles desnudas y juntas, la transpiración, los sonidos, su piel, su rostro, su cabello, sus pechos.

Edward se sentó de golpe en la cama, era verdad, todo lo que había soñado, había sido verdad, estaba en la habitación con Isabella, habían dormido juntos, habían _estado_ juntos, empezó a respirar muy rápido, pasó sus manos por su cabello una y otra vez.

Bella se incorporó igual de rápido que él sosteniéndole los hombros, repentinamente preocupada.

-"Edward" llamó con voz baja "todo esta bien corazón, sólo respira, estás aquí en mi cuarto, estás conmigo, todo esta bien, todo esta bien" repitió una y otra vez mientras besaba su hombro derecho con preocupación y acariciaba gentilmente su espalda descubierta.

El contacto de ella hizo que de inmediato el se calmara, aun sin voltear a verla, dejó sus manos en su cabello y observando sus rodillas respiró profundo un par de veces, ella continuaba acariciando su espalda, mantuvo su boca contra su hombro diciéndole _shh, shh_ a cada rato.

-"¿No fue buena idea verdad?" preguntó ella asustada, Edward levantó la cabeza y la giró un poco para poder verla, Bella se sentó mas cómoda.

-"No he dicho eso" contestó él, "sólo estoy un poco… abrumado" completó sacudiendo la cabeza, ella alzó sus cejas desafiante.

-"Precisamente" indicó "no debimos, tu cabeza es un lío normalmente y yo terminé de enredarte anoche, lo siento" volvió a morder su labio, ahora auténticamente preocupada por él, Edward se sentó de manera que quedaron frente a frente, tomó sus manos y la vio a los ojos.

-"No te disculpes tanto" dijo utilizando las palabras que normalmente ella le decía, Bella entendió el comentario al vuelo, lo vio con ojos entrecerrados, pero le sonrió, acarició un poco la mejilla.

-"¿Estás bien?" preguntó, él asintió, besando su mano.

-"Lo estoy, sólo necesitaba unos minutos" Bella bajó su mano hasta el corazón de él, lo vio acusatoriamente a los ojos al sentirlo acelerado.

-"Ya sabes como me pones, no debería sorprenderte" dijo él jocoso, Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco, Edward levantó entonces la mano de él posicionándola con cuidado sobre el corazón de ella, instantáneamente el órgano empezó a acelerarse, él sonrió complacido, ella volvió a poner los ojos en blanco aceptando a regañadientas que no iba a ganar el argumento con él.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se separó por completo levantándose de la cama, Edward no la perdió de vista mientras con su pijama violeta, se recogía el cabello en una coleta floja.

-"Eres hermosa" dijo sin pensarlo, Bella sonrió como una colegiala, se acercó apoyándose en sus rodillas y llegó hasta sus labios, besándolo tiernamente.

-"Gracias" le dijo, Edward respiró profundo, y la abrazó con cierta timidez.

Apretó sus manos y la haló hacia él acostándose de nuevo, Bella se acostó sobre su pecho, mientras seguían besándose.

-"Edward" llamó ella separándose "no podemos" indicó, él la vio contrariado, se suponía que sí ya habían superado la etapa del contacto físico, eran libres de estar juntos cuando quisieran, además, sentía una enorme necesidad de tenerla como la había tenido la noche anterior.

Ella vio en sus ojos su deseo.

-"Tenemos que llevar a Nessie al colegio" dijo ella separándose, "ve a vestirte, yo debo ducharme y vestirme también"

Él emitió un gruñido gutural que hizo el pecho de ambos estremecer, ella rió divertida, peinó un poco su cabello acariciando el contorno del rostro de su esposo.

-"Sé que debemos hacer eso" dijo él con mirada contrariada "pero ¿por qué me muero por estar contigo otra vez?"

Bella respiró profundo.

-"Debes controlarte" dijo dándole un toque en la nariz "hay responsabilidades y deberes, no puedes quedarte todo el día en la cama, a parte que seria una real perdida de tiempo ¿no crees?"

Él la apretó por la cintura, ella dio un gritito sorpresa mientras él la acercaba a sus labios.

-"No creo que sea una pérdida de tiempo" dijo justo antes de besarla, soltó entonces su cabello dejando que los mechones de ella cubrieran ambos rostros, Bella se sentía demasiado bien, esto realmente era genial.

Toc, toc, toc

-"¿Mamá?" llamó Nessie desde fuera "estoy buscando a papá y no lo encuentro" dijo con voz un tanto preocupada "¿será que salió?".

Ambos se incorporaron rápidamente, Bella se puso de pie arreglándose el pijama, peinó sus cabellos con sus manos buscando la coleta por los alrededores, él se la extendió.

Recogió su cabello y Edward se puso de pie, caminando a la puerta, Bella ahogó un _no_, pero Edward ya estaba abriendo, estaba sin camisa con sus pantalones de dormir, no era primera vez que su hija lo veía así, pero al verla paradita tras la puerta le dio cierta pena.

Renessme abrió sus ojos sorprendida, ella no era tonta, ella sabía que sus padres no dormían en la misma habitación inclusive desde antes de que ella se marchara a Francia, sin embargo, no podía dejar de encantarle la idea de que compartieran de nuevo el mismo cuarto.

-"¿Papá?" preguntó la niña con una sonrisa incrédula en sus labios.

-"¿Dormiste aquí?" preguntó la niña frunciendo el ceño, Bella caminó deprisa a la puerta.

-"No, papá no durmió aquí" dijo y no supo por que le mentía a su hija, Edward la vio asombrado, una cosa era la vergüenza de que su hija los viera ahí, pero otra muy diferente, desmentir que había dormido en la misma habitación, Bella sacudió la cabeza "ehhh, vino, vino temprano a… a preguntarme algo" dijo balbuceando.

Nessie borró su sonrisa inmediatamente, ¿sería posible que eso fuera un mal entendido?

-"¿Qué querías mi vida?" preguntó Bella, llamando la atención de su hija, la niña sacudió la cabeza recordando el motivo de la visita.

-"Ehhh" dijo comenzando, Bella le dedicó una sonrisa algo exagerada, exaltándola a que continuara, sentía como la mirada de Edward la penetraba desde su derecha.

-"Tenemos que irnos al colegio en una hora" dijo la chica, "¿vamos a desayunar antes?"

-"¡Claro!" contestó su mamá en voz muy alta, Nessie parpadeó un tanto asombrada de su tono.

-"Por supuesto, tu… tu papá ya se va a arreglar y yo estaré lista en un momento"

-"¿Papá?" llamó Nessie "¿qué venias a preguntarle a mamá que hasta sin zapatos viniste?" preguntó inocente e incrédula viendo hacia los pies desnudos de su papá, Bella volteó rígidamente hacia Edward, alzó sus cejas en una mueca suplica de que le contestara a su hija.

-"Nada importante Renessme" contestó Edward sin separar la vista de Bella "al parecer mi presencia aquí, no es nada importante"

Bella cerró sus ojos tocada por la hiel que derramaba las palabras de él, Nessie se quedó un poco confundida y vio como su papá se abria camino hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta inmediatamente después de entrar, sin siquiera voltearlas a ver.

-"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó Nessie, Bella tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón para ver sin problemas a su hija, estiró sus labios en un intento de sonrisa y sacudió la cabeza acariciándole la melena.

-"Nada mi vida" dijo tiernamente "sólo está un poco nervioso por ti, nada más"

Nessie argumentó con su mamá que la prueba en la escuela seria pan comido, que no tenían de que preocuparse, Bella volvió a repetir aquella sonrisa fatua y le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda con su ropa, la niña contestó negativamente y se dirigió a su habitación a vestirse.

Bella se dejó caer en la cama enterrando su rostro en sus palmas, había metido las de andar con Edward, él había pensado que no era nada importante.

_Si tan solo supiera que estoy tan aterrada como él, tan perdida._

Pensó Bella respirando profundo, apartando la vergüenza de que su hija hubiera deducido que habían pasado la noche juntos, no quería crearle falsas esperanzas a Nessie, ella se iba a poner feliz si pensaba que sus padres habían vuelto, pero, ni ella misma sabía si eso era posible, Edward no era el mismo, Bella incorporó su rostro, peinando su cabello tras sus orejas pensando…

_Ella_ no era la misma, no después de anoche.

El trayecto a la escuela fue en sepulcral silencio, Edward iba en el asiento de copiloto con la vista en la ventana, ella manejaba despacio, cada cierto tiempo lo veía por el rabillo del ojo, también veía a su hija por el retrovisor, para haber estado tan confiada, Nessie se veía nerviosa.

-"Llegamos" indicó Bella entrando al estacionamiento de la escuela experimental.

El edificio era cuadrado y grande, el color se lo ofrecían los ladrillos con los que lo habían construido, más de la mitad del parqueadero de visitantes y profesores estaba ocupado, eran cerca de de las 9 de la mañana, los cursos ya habían empezado, por lo que los alumnos estaban en sus respectivos salones.

Bella, Edward y Nessie se bajaron de volvo, la niña se posicionó en medio de ellos, vio a cada uno con un poco de miedo, ambos le dedicaron sonrisas tranquilizadoras y les ofrecieron sus manos, los tres se abrieron paso al edificio principal.

Howard Pidgins, un hombre muy bajo, flaco y algo narizón se presento con los Cullen como el director de la escuela, después de intercambiar apretones de manos y de conocer formalmente a la próxima alumna, les dio a los tres un pequeño tour, pasando por los pasillos, ahora vacios, las aulas, la cafetería, el auditorio y demás lugares de interés.

Los padres de Nessie, contestaron las preguntas que el director Pidgins lanzaba furtivamente, al igual que Renessme contestó las dirigidas a ella, pero en ningún momento Edward y Bella intercambiaron alguna palabra, ella a veces lo veía con una sonrisa apenada, él simplemente giraba su mirada a otro lugar o le prestaba más atención a su hija o al director.

Renessme estaba ya lo suficiente nerviosa para fijarse en la tensión que tenían sus padres.

-"Bueno" dijo el director dando un leve aplauso, una mujer de descendencia india caminaba hacia ellos.

-"Esta es la profesora Prya" dijo el director, "ella es la psicóloga de la escuela y es la persona que le hará la prueba de admisión y la entrevista a Renessme" indicó presentando a la mujer de piel oscura y vestido amarillo.

Luego de estrechar manos la mujer les indicó.

-"La niña estará libre a las 2 de la tarde, a esa hora podrán venir por ella, almorzara en el plantel, por lo que no deben preocuparse"

Esa parte ya la sabían, asintieron y ambos adultos se agacharon para despedirse de su hija, los profesores les dieron un poco de privacidad.

-"¿Y si no apruebo?" preguntó la niña de repente muy asustada, Bella le dio una risa despreocupada.

-"Mi vida, con tus pocos años has podido superar todos los enormes obstáculos que te has encontrado, este es tan sólo uno más, no te preocupes, siempre confía en ti misma y en lo que tengas aquí" dijo colocándole una mano en el corazón, la niña le sonrió, Edward tomó entonces la palabra, hablando por primera vez desde que había salido de la habitación de Bella esa mañana.

-"Pase lo que pase, estaremos aquí contigo" le dijo "nunca dejaremos de quererte o de apoyarte, pero mamá tiene razón, confía en ti misma, tu lo puedes todo mi vida"

La niña se lanzó hacia adelante abrazándolos a ambos.

-"Los quiero" dijo la chiquilla a sus oídos, tanto Bella como Edward la abrazaron apretadamente "estaré bien" dijo separándose con una sonrisa "voy a pasar la prueba para poder quedarme aquí en casa con ustedes"

Bella le sonrió pero con un poco de pena, no mandaría a su hija de regreso nunca más a Francia, no si ella tenía la potestad de negarse.

Se despidieron finalmente de ella y la vieron marchar con el director y la profesora, la niña se giró en algunas oportunidades diciéndoles adiós con su mano.

Finalmente Bella y Edward quedaron solos, ella se giró caminando hacia el estacionamiento, él la siguió con las manos en sus bolsillos, desactivó la alarma del volvo y abrió su puerta, él aclaró su garganta, ella lo vio con atención.

-"Regresare a la casa caminando" dijo y sin despedirse se dio media vuelta encaminándose fuera de la escuela, Bella lo vio incrédula y asombrada, se quedó en shock viendo como su espalda se hacía cada vez más pequeña y se alejaba de ella.

-"¡Edward!" llamó en voz alta, él hizo como que si no la hubiera escuchado.

Bella cerró sus ojos y se recostó del auto, ¿Cómo iba a hacer para mantener a todo el mundo feliz?

Edward siempre le decía que podían compartir la carga, los problemas, pero ella no quería perturbarlo más, sin embargo era demasiado para sus flacos hombros, estaba a punto de volverse loca, a minutos estaba feliz y al minuto siguiente se sentía la persona más mentirosa del mundo.

Se subió al auto y arrancó con cuidado, tenía que bordear la escuela para poder irse por la salida pertinente, fue despacio, buscando y viendo con atención los alrededores de la vía.

Él iba a no muchos metros de distancia de la escuela, seguía con las manos en los bolsillos, viendo con atención el suelo que pisaba.

Bella lo adelantó un poco con el volvo, colocó el freno manual y se bajó del auto caminando hacia él.

-"Es demasiado" dijo, Edward, que estaba realmente concentrado en su cabeza y en sus pisadas ni siquiera había visto el volvo detenerse más allá de él, la vio a los ojos asombrado, estrechó sus ojos recordando sus palabras, sacudió su cabeza y preguntó.

-"¿Qué es demasiado?" preguntó, manteniendo la distancia con ella, Bella respiró profundo.

-"Todo" empezó ella "sé que no lo recuerdas, pero tú y yo no éramos como ayer hace muchos años" empezó "tu y yo no compartíamos una tarde de campamento, no salíamos a desayunar, no te preocupabas por mi trabajo, no bailábamos, no…" se tomó la cabeza con fuerza, estaba subiendo el tono de su voz, pero las siguientes palabras fueron un susurro.

-"Per todo es mentira" dijo bajito, Edward se acercó un poco a ella, estiró sus manos pero desistió de tocarla.

-"¿Mentira?" preguntó sin entender su contexto.

Bella alzó su rostro y lo vio a los ojos.

-"Oye" empezó "yo puedo con esto ¿ok?" dijo "¡yo!" continuo señalándose el pecho "está bien por mí, soy adulta, puedo lidiar con esto, con este lado dulce, bueno e inocente tuyo, puedo soportarte y quererte ¡porque ya lo hice una vez!" dijo con la más pura verdad en sus ojos, Edward la veía sorprendido, ¿había dicho _quererlo?_

-"¡Pero no quiero jugar con los sentimientos de ella!" dijo con voz adolorida señalando a la escuela inexistente detrás de él.

-"Con Nessie no" dijo viéndolo de nuevo a los ojos "sé que piensas que ayer fue una gran noche, un gran avance entre los dos" dijo acercándosele "yo de cierta forma, pienso lo mismo" se quedó de pie delante de él que seguía en un silencio mortal.

-"Pero no puedo llenar de falsas esperanzas a Nessie" se conectaron de nuevo viéndose a los ojos "no puedo dejar que Nessie piense que tu y yo volvimos, no puedo dejar que ella piense que la familia que siempre deseó está frente a ella, no cuando sé, que no puede durar"

Edward se adelantó rápidamente tomándola de las mejillas, ella se sorprendió un poco por su rapidez.

-"Quiero que seamos esa familia que ella sueña, quiero quedarme contigo, con ella, quiero ser tu esposo, su papá" dijo ferozmente "Durara por siempre, lo juro"

Los ojos de Bella se vieron un poco resignados, subió una de sus manos la puso contra la mejilla de él.

-"Eso tú no lo sabes" dijo en voz baja "cuando recuperes la memor.." él no la dejo terminar.

-"Cuando recupere la memoria igual voy a querer estar con ustedes"

-"Con Nessie quizás" dijo ella, Edward negó repetidamente, besó sus labios cerrando sus ojos con dolor.

-"Contigo también, voy a quererte conmigo" dijo contra sus labios, aun con ojos cerrados.

-"Eso no lo sabes" dijo Bella con voz baja.

-"¡Tu tampoco!" argumentó él demasiado feroz, abriendo sus ojos enfocándola, Bella se quedó en el sitio, él aprovechó su silencio.

-"No lo sabes" repitió pegando su frente a la de ella "deja de pensar en eso, deja de preocuparte por eso, ni siquiera sabemos si recuperaré la memoria, puede que me quede así, en blanco y no me importa"

-"Edward…"

-"Shh" dijo él cortándola "no me importa" repitió "quizás Dios me mando esto para que pudiéramos empezar de nuevo, quizás está escrito que me quede así, que nos queramos así"

Bella cerró sus ojos con fuerza, lo próximo que sintió fueron sus labios sobre los de ella, siguió el beso con premura, con necesidad.

-"Ya te lo prometí y vuelvo a hacerlo" dijo aun teniéndola de las mejillas "nunca te voy a defraudar, nunca te voy a dejar" Bella lo abrazó con fuerza, pegándose a su pecho, él la rodeo protegiéndola, apoyó su quijada en la cabeza de ella.

-"Déjate llevar" le pidió "deja de pensarlo tanto" se quedaron abrazados un rato, él esperando, ella pensando, hasta que por fin ella asintió entre sus brazos, Edward la soltó y bajó la mirada mientras ella la subía.

-"Está bien" dijo, obteniendo una enorme sonrisa de su parte, se besaron en medio de la calle, él la alzó por la cintura robándole una enorme carcajada, le dio una vuelta y la bajó de nuevo, acunándole el rostro, besándola en los labios con dependencia.

-"Vamos a casa" dijo él en voz baja, ella asintió y tomados de la mano caminaron al volvo.

-"Lamento lo de esta mañana" dijo ella mientras caminaban, él sacudió la cabeza.

-"No te disculpes tanto" dijo riendo, lo bueno era que había entendido la razón de Bella al sacarlo de su habitación en la mañana, era por cuidado con Renessme, no por que estuviera arrepentida de lo que habían compartido.

Él abrió su puerta y se subió a su lado, Bella arrancó camino a casa.

-"¿Qué le diremos a la niña entonces?" preguntó Edward, Bella respiró profundo.

-"Creo que es mejor decirle la verdad" comenzó "vamos a decirle que estamos en una especie de tregua, que estamos tratando de llevarnos bien" sacudió la cabeza "imagino que eso nos servirá por algún tiempo" Edward sonrió torcido.

-"Supongo que no le podremos decir que ayer…. Hicimos… _¿el amor_?" preguntó dudoso recordando como Isabella había llamado a su intercambio de la noche anterior, pero, el comentario hizo que Bella frenara en seco, haciendo que las ruedas traseras del vehículo se deslizaran un poco.

-"¡NO!" gritó con fuerza, volteó a verlo y con mirada asustada le dijo "Edward, ¡por amor a Dios! ¡No puedes decirle eso Nessie! ¡Nunca! ¡Júralo!"

Él levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

-"Sólo bromeaba" dijo "no le voy a decir nada, lo juro"

-"Esos no son chistes Edward" dijo ella un poco molesta, "no le puedes contar eso a nadie" sacudió la cabeza sacando la imagen de él contándole a su hija, Edward acarició un poco su brazo.

-"De verdad lo lamento, no le diré nada, lo juro", ella volteó a verlo después de detenerse en un semáforo en rojo.

-"A nadie" le dijo seria, él frunció la boca, ella alzó sus cejas esperando su respuesta, Edward señaló el semáforo indicándole que había cambiado a verde, Bella arrancó prestándole atención a la vía, ya estaban cerca de casa, él entonces le dijo.

-"¿Ni siquiera a Patrick?" preguntó por su psiquiatra, se suponía que con él no tenía secretos, además se veía en la necesidad de compartir eso con alguien, con el que fuera…

Bella fue a contestarle pero había dos vehículos en la entrada de su casa, inmediatamente ambos prestaron atención a los intrusos, Bella estacionó el auto y ambos soltaron sus cinturones.

-"¿Quienes son?" preguntó Edward, ella negó, no tenía idea de a quien pertenecían esos autos, uno era una camionera verde de tamaño familiar, el otro un sedan elegante, un mercedes quizás.

Bella movió la mano a la manija abriendo la puerta, Edward la imitó, ambos se bajaron del auto compartiendo una mirada curiosa, sus ocupantes se fijaron en la llegada de la pareja y se bajaron de los autos, en una sincronización casi exacta.

Bella abrió sus ojos llena de pánico, ella los conocía, ¡diablos que si lo hacía! Habían pasado años, quizás demasiados desde la última vez que había visto a su familia política, pero los recordaba, claro que los recordaba.

Al frente estaba Alice, menuda y delgada, Emmet, mas enorme de lo que recordaba.

Carlisle y Esme, con miradas parcas y serias, ésta vez llenas de cautela.

Distinguió a Jasper, el único integrante de aquella familia al que le sentía un aprecio sincero y Rosalie, la insoportable rubia que la odiaba de gratis desde que la había conocido.

Bella sintió sus piernas desfallecer, sintió desmayarse, pero no por ella, no por ver a los Cullen en toda su extensión.

Su miedo era por él, por el ser que estaba a un auto de distancia, él, que no tenía idea de lo que le tocaba enfrentar, Bella corrió a su lado, ignorando por completo a los Cullen, se hincó tomándolo de las mejillas.

-"¡Edward!" lo llamó, pero era demasiado tarde, él los había visto su cuerpo temblaba, sus ojos se aguaron.

-"¡Edward!" llamó apremiante "¡mírame!" le pidió frenética haciendo presión en sus mejillas "¡mírame!"

Edward la enfocó, tenía las pupilas dilatadas.

-"¿Ellos?" dijo temblando mientras intentaba levantar la mirada, ella se lo impidió, aplicó más fuerza y les dio la vuelta, haciendo que él le diera la espalda a su familia y tan sólo la viera a ella.

-"Isabella" llamó temblando, "ellos son…" los había reconocido, eso era obvio, no en vano pasaba horas con su libreta o viendo fotografías en el ático, fotografías de ellos, de todos ellos.

-"Shh, shh" dijo ella aterrada mientras le acariciaba el rostro "mírame, sólo mírame a los ojos, todo estará bien, respira" le pedía frenética, no tenía idea de cómo podía reaccionar, su débil cerebro no iba a aguantar este golpe, había sido mucho cuando la vio a ella por primera vez hacía unos meses atrás en la clínica, hacía nada había visto y conocido a su hija por primera vez, pero esto era demasiado, este tercer encuentro, este tercer golpe con toooodos los Cullen, era demasiado.

-"¿Edward?" llamó Alice a sus espaldas "¿qué sucede hermano?" preguntó, Edward cerró los ojos temblando al oírle la voz, Esme se adelantó con Carlisle.

-"Hijo" llamó la primera.

-"¡Hey Bro!" llamó Emmet "¿qué bicho te picó? ¡Voltéate!" pidió, Edward cerró sus ojos, esas voces, llamándolo hijo, hermano, lo estaban haciendo sentir realmente desubicado, entonces abrió la boca en una mueca muda, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, Bella maldijo por lo bajo, sabía que significaba eso.

Edward se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, despeinándose y halando su cabello con fuerza.

Los Cullen se adelantaron hacia ellos, entonces Bella sintió una poderosa necesidad de protegerlo, se volvió una verdadera fiera, no iba a permitir bajo ningún concepto que lo perturbaran, se colocó entonces frente a ellos, con él a su espalda, levantó una de sus manos pidiéndoles que no se acercaran.

-"Atrás" dijo con voz profunda, los seis integrantes de la familia la vieron como si estuviera loca, Carlisle fue el que habló.

-"¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?" dijo furioso "¡Edward voltéate!" le pidió ignorando por completo a Bella como ella misma lo recordaba, Edward no se volteó, todavía seguía sosteniéndose la cabeza, intentando aplacar el dolor que quería volverlo loco.

-"¡Dije atrás!" dijo Bella con fuerza y dominación, Carlisle la vio con una ceja alzada.

-"Bella ¿qué sucede?" preguntó Esme, a ella, Bella le tenía un respeto especial, no en vano ella junto con su mamá habían hecho posible que Edward estuviera presente en el nacimiento de Nessie entre muchas más cosas.

-"Esme" dijo Bella en un tono más respetuoso "necesito llevar a Edward adentro" Esme captó el tono de ella, preocupada se adelanto un poco más.

-"Edward hijo, ¿qué te sucede?" eso fue lo que rebasó el control que estaba intentando tener Edward, su cabeza literalmente explotó, doliéndole hasta la espina dorsal, apretó la mano de Bella que estaba sosteniéndolo y casi se cayó de rodillas.

-"¡Diablos!" gritó ella, se volvió a colocar junto a él y pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros, guiándolo a la casa, pasando por el frente de los 6 incrédulos Cullen que no entendían que sucedía.

Emmet se adelantó a ayudar al igual que Jasper, Alice corrió hacia ellos sin saber qué hacer, Carlisle y Rose los veían asombrados y Esme parecía aterrada, Bella los vio con rabia, culpándolos de la reacción de Edward.

-"¡Atrás!" gritó furiosa al ver como Emmet y Jasper se acercaban, no les permitirían que lo tocaran, no sabía cómo podía reaccionar, Edward estaba casi desmayado sosteniéndose de ella, Bella entró a casa tan rápido como pudo y con un esfuerzo mayor subió a su habitación, Edward, que mantuvo su cuerpo en movimiento todo lo que pudo cuando vio la cama se dejó caer, temblando y traspirando, este dolor de cabeza era inclusive mayor del peor que recordaba.

Bella corrió a la habitación de él, buscando sus pastillas, regresó y sirvió un poco del agua del grifo del baño, se acercó a él ayudando a incorporarlo.

-"Por favor, por favor" dijo preocupada "bebe esto" dijo, Edward débilmente abrió la boca, ella lanzo dos mini pastillas y colocó el vaso contra sus labios, él dio un pequeño trago.

-"Estarás bien, estarás bien" dijo ella una y otra vez besando su húmeda frente.

-"Son mis padres" dijo él en voz baja "mis hermanos" Bella cerró los ojos y volvió a besarle la frente.

-"Lo son amor" dijo en un susurro "lo son"

OoO…

Edward abrió sus ojos parpadeando pesadamente, no recordaba haberse quedado dormido, no recordaba siquiera como había llegado a la habitación de Bella, se incorporó despacio pasando una de sus manos por su cabello, despeinándolo un poco, se sentó en el borde de la cama enterrando su cabeza en las palmas y respiró profundo.

El dolor de cabeza estaba ahí, presente, latiéndole en las sienes, era considerablemente más tenue, pero aun molesto.

Se colocó de pie viendo a su alrededor, se encontraba solo, vio el reloj de luz verdosa de la mesa de noche de Isabella, vio que faltaba un poco para el medio día.

-"¿Isabella?" llamó con voz pastosa, las cortinas oscuras estaban pasadas, así que caminó pesadamente a la puerta encendiendo la luz del cuarto, entrecerró un poco los ojos.

-"¿Isabella?" volvió a llamar, como no hubo respuesta, tomó la manija de la puerta bajándola y caminó lentamente por el pasillo, pasó por las puertas cerradas de su habitación y la de su hija, también pasó debajo de la trampilla del ático, posicionó su mano en la baranda de la escalera y bajó los dos primeros escalones, fue entonces que escuchó las voces.

-"¿Cómo demonios sucedió eso?" preguntó una voz masculina y extraña, Edward cerró sus ojos.

-"Ya les conté Carlisle" dijo Bella con voz casada, inmediatamente Edward prestó más atención, Isabella estaba ahí sola, enfrentándose con aquellas personas que clamaban ser su familia, dio un paso tímido bajando otro escalón, pero se acobardó, no quería verlos de nuevo, no quería revivir el horrible dolor de cabeza que no terminaba de quitársele.

-"¿Un accidente?" dijo una voz femenina y algo aguda.

-"Si Alice" contestó Isabella "fue un accidente, hace casi 4 meses"

Esta vez otra voz femenina, mucho más preocupada y dulce dijo.

-"¿Por qué no nos avisaste?" preguntó.

-"Esme" dijo Bella, Edward se sentó en el escalón, escuchando con atención, la que había hablado era su madre.

-"Era lo mejor para él" comenzó Bella, alguien bufó en voz alta.

-"¿Lo mejor para él, o lo mejor para ti?" Edward apretó sus manos en puños.

En la sala estaba la familia Cullen en pleno.

En el paredón, que en este momento se posicionaba en el centro de la sala, rodeada de familia política, se encontraba Isabella, contestando a la inquisición a la que estaba siendo sometida.

-"Para él Rosalie, aquí estamos hablando del bienestar de Edward, no el de nadie más" le contestó Bella a su concuñada, viéndola con algo de rabia, ya que Rosalie siempre quería esconder palabras en las frases que decía.

Rosalie alzó sus cejas incrédulas, entre dientes dijo.

-"Eso no lo crees ni tú"

Bella cerró sus ojos con rabia.

-"No hables de lo que no sabes, ¡no comentes cuando no tienes idea de lo que esto ha sido!" acusó Bella con dientes apretados.

-"Es que todo esto parece muy elaborado" dijo la rubia obviando el tono de Bella y la advertencia de Emmet de que mantuviera silencio "lo del accidente no, claro" agregó levantando las palmas, "pero es muy conveniente que no le avisaras a nadie de la condición de Eddy" Bella la vio con rabia "digo, él es el dueño de la compañía…" Bella la detuvo en seco.

-"La compañía no tiene nada que ver en esto"

-"¿Ah no?" preguntó la rubia colocándose de pie "dime que no has metido tus manos en ella" la desafió.

-"Dime algo Rose" dijo Bella con un dejo de hipocresía al recortar su nombre "¿has dejado de recibir tu cheque mensual?" preguntó alzando sus cejas "porque si aun sigues recibiendo regalías por una compañía donde no haces nada y donde no tienes voto, eso significa que ¡yo no estoy al mando!"

-"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó la rubia adelantándose un poco, Emmet se colocó de pie sosteniéndola, indicándole que por favor se calmara, Jasper intentó conciliar, pero Alice le negó despacio, Esme estaba tan preocupada por la salud de Edward que no emitía palabra alguna y Carlisle parecía mas bien interesado en la discusión de sus nueras.

-"Que si de mí dependiera, no recibirías ni un centavo de la compañía de Edward" aclaró Bella con todas sus letras.

-"¡Yo soy de la familia!" gritó Rosalie.

-"¡Y yo soy la esposa del dueño idiota!" Emmet tuvo que hacer presión en su esposa para que no le cayera encima a su cuñada, Carlisle finalmente se colocó de pie.

-"¡BASTA!" gritó, ambas mujeres guardaron silencio, Emmet seguía sosteniendo a Rose, Bella no los perdía de vista, tenía sus manos apretadas en puños.

-"No estamos aquí para hablar de la compañía" dijo Carlisle "por lo menos no ahora" agregó.

-"Son demasiados puntos que debes aclarar jovencita" dijo Carlisle enfocando a Bella, ella mordió su labio interno furiosa, odiaba cuando su inmaculado suegro la trataba como si fuera menor que la misma Renessme.

-"Primero" continuó Carlisle "quiero que me expliques con claridad el accidente de mi hijo y por qué demonios no nos avisaste" agregó con mirada recia, viéndola con resentimiento, Bella tomó aire para refutar y él la detuvo con una de sus manos, Bella guardó silencio y se odió por ser tan sumisa delante de su suegro, ni siquiera su padre, ahora difunto, le trasmitía tanto respeto y miedo como lo hacía su suegro.

-"Segundo" continuó Carlisle "mi nieta" dijo, Bella alzó su mirada hacia él llena de miedo, pensando que serian capaces de hacer cualquier cosa para separarla de su hija "según Alice" continuó Carlisle "Nessie se comunicó diciendo que venía a casa, asumo que no está aquí por que ya la habríamos visto, así que te preguntó, ¿dónde esta mi nieta? si es que tienes idea de esa respuesta"

-"Soy su madre Carlisle, claro que sé donde está" dijo Bella con voz baja.

-"El hecho de que lo seas no significa que seas la más adecuada para cuidarla" Bella sintió sus ojos arder, tenia años que no lloraba, desde que ese mismo hombre le dijo en la clínica, con una bebe recién nacida en sus brazos, que nunca sería capaz de criarla, que jamás seria una madre ejemplar, que era una niña criando a otra.

Bella respiró profundo, esta vez era una adulta, esta vez podía defenderse, se preparó para contestar pero alguien intervino.

-"Nuestra hija está bien, ambos sabemos dónde está y la verdad es que me alegra que no esté aquí" dijo Edward bajando las escaleras, Bella se asustó y de inmediato corrió a su encuentro.

-"Sube" le pidió en un susurro "no tienes que estar aquí abajo, sube" le pidió, Edward negó viéndola a los ojos.

Alice, vio el intercambio de la pareja con completo asombro, sacudió la cabeza incrédula, esos se parecían mucho a los Bella y Edward de la secundaria.

-"Hijo" dijo Esme adelantándose hasta ellos, Bella le dio la frente a su suegra manteniendo a Edward a su espalda, en un intento de protección.

-"Por favor" indicó Edward sosteniendo a Bella de la cintura manteniéndola pegada a su pecho "necesito que se marchen" pidió con la voz más sería que pudo.

-"¡No!" dijo Carlisle acercándose, "nos deben demasiadas explicaciones, esta jovencita ha ido muy lejos esta vez ocultándonos tu situación"

-"No es Jovencita, es Isabella, mi esposa" dijo Edward defendiéndola todos los integrantes de la sala, incluida Bella, se quedaron estupefactos.

-"Y si no les contó de mi situación, era por qué ella lo consideró correcto y eso para mí está bien"

-"¡Edward cómo puedes creer eso!" gritó Carlisle "ella te mantuvo oculto aquí, escondido de todos nosotros, nadie sabe sus motivos para eso" Bella apretó los dientes con furia, entendía la segunda intención en el tono de Carlisle, todo era el estúpido dinero.

-"No le hables así" dijo Edward viéndolo a los ojos, "Sé que eres mi padre y que tú eres mi madre" les dijo a la pareja, "pero, si tanto te preocupaba yo o tu empresa, te preguntó, ¿dónde estuvieron?" tanto Esme como Carlisle se quedaron en sepulcral silencio.

-"Y ustedes" dijo girándose un poco, viendo a Emmet y Alice "mis hermanos, mis cuñados, sólo sé que ustedes existen por qué ella me lo contó, si no, serian en este momento unos perfectos extraños"

Edward se separó por completo de Bella hablándoles a todos que mantenían una mirada asombrada.

-"Son 4 meses ya" dijo Edward, Bella caminó paralelo con él, no quería este enfrentamiento, no lo quería, la salud de Edward podía verse muy afectada.

-"¿Dónde estuvieron estos 4 meses?" preguntó Edward, "desde que desperté la única que ha estado a mi lado es Isabella" dijo viéndola un segundo "si ustedes son mi familia, ¿cómo nunca me llamaron? ¿cómo nunca me buscaron? Si es que soy tan importante como dicen"

-"Edward" llamó Esme "estábamos lejos, vivimos lejos"

-"Lo sé" dijo "así como también Renessme vivía lejos y con tan solo 10 años vino a casa, porque sabía que había algo raro con sus padres, una niña" agregó con voz profunda "una niña puso más interés en su padre que una familia completa por su hijo o hermano"

-"¡No estás siendo justo!" dijo Alice desde atrás.

-"¡Ustedes son los injustos!" replicó Edward, "¡ninguno ha preguntado cómo me siento, que he hecho todo este tiempo, si me ha costado integrarme a una sociedad que no entiendo ni recuerdo, están pendientes del dinero, de la empresa, de maltratar a Isabella!"

Edward respiró profundo, sus sienes palpitaban de nuevo.

-"¡Ella ha sido la única que ha estado aquí para mí!" volvió a tomarse la cabeza con las manos, Bella se adelantó.

-"¡Suficiente!" dijo "esto es demasiado para digerir, por favor, tienen que marcharse" tomó a Edward del codo y lo guió a una de las poltronas, cuando subió la mirada encontró a los 6 adultos viéndolos.

-"¡Fuera!" dijo señalando la puerta, Emmet fue el que reaccionó, tomó a sus padres por un brazo y les dijo en voz baja.

-"Vamos viejos, esto es demasiado por ahora, mírenlo, es mejor que nos vayamos" Esme estaba en una disyuntiva, entre acercarse a su hijo o hacerle caso al otro, finalmente asintió, sabiendo que lo que Bella decía era lo mejor, tomó del brazo a Carlisle y lo guió afuera, Alice se quedó parada cerca de la entrada, cuando sus padres y hermano mayor salieron se acercó tan sólo un poco a Bella que estaba de cuclillas frente a Edward.

-"Lo siento" dijo en voz baja, Bella subió el rostro "yo les conté de el escape de Nessie, lo lamento, nunca pensé que esto había pasado" Bella asintió aceptando sus disculpas, Edward seguía con la cabeza enterrada en sus palmas.

-"¿Qué le sucede?" preguntó Alice, Jasper se había acercado a ella.

-"Cuando se altera demasiado su cabeza empieza a doler" dijo Bella "su psiquiatra le mandó un tratamiento, pero cuando es demasiado lo que tiene que soportar colapsa, como hoy, por eso deben marcharse, dejen que se tranquilice, que pueda digerir todo esto, luego nos reuniremos"

Alice asintió, sus ojos estaban brillantes, entendió que Bella había tenido toda la razón de no avisarles.

-"Chao Edward" dijo en voz baja, Jasper apretó sus hombros en apoyo, Bella tenía sus manos en las rodillas de él, apretó un poco su agarre, Edward levantó apenas el rostro.

-"Chao Alice" le dijo, ella casi lloró, asintió y salió de la casa, Jasper se quedó un tanto rezagado.

-"Si necesitan algo avísenme, Alice y yo vamos a nuestro departamento de la ciudad, no seré psiquiatra pero en lo que pueda ayudar estoy a la orden"

-"Gracias Jazz" dijo Bella, "a pesar de las circunstancias es bueno volver a verte" él le guiño un ojo.

Alice lo esperaba unos pasos más allá, tomados de las manos caminaron a la puerta, Rosalie estaba ahí, la rubia bufó y dijo en voz baja.

-"No entiendo por qué tenemos que marcharnos nosotros, esta casa es de Carlisle y Esme, no de ellos" dijo batiendo la rubia cabellera, Bella, que escuchó a pesar del tono bajo de voz, se levantó para decirle cuatro cosas a la rubia, pero Alice intervino.

-"La casa es del presidente de la compañía, eso quiere decir que es de Edward y por ende de Bella, y Nessie, además Rose" dijo obstinada "si a mis padres, a Emmet y a mí no nos importa, no entiendo ¡cómo debe importarte a ti!"

Esas palabras fueron más que suficientes para callarle la boca a Rosalie, Alice se giró en el último minuto y se despidió con los dedos de Bella, finalmente salieron todos los Cullen de la casa, el silencio fue encantador, Bella se volvió a arrodillar frente a él.

-"¿Edward?" llamó temblorosa "mírame amor" le pidió dulcemente, él levantó la vista y le dedicó una especie de sonrisa, ella se la devolvió acariciando su frente la cual se arrugó un poco.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó, él lo pensó un segundo antes de hablar.

-"Abrumado" dijo "la cabeza me está matando"

-"Llamaré a Patrick, él me dirá que podemos hacer" se colocó de pie para buscar el teléfono, Edward la detuvo por un brazo.

-"No" dijo "no te vayas, tú me tranquilizas mucho, quédate conmigo, ya se me va a pasar" Bella lo vio a los ojos, eran tan necesitados que asintió, Edward se acostó a lo largo del sofá, halándola con él Bella se acostó a su lado, entrelazándose con él.

-"Respira conmigo" le pidió ella mientras le colocaba una mano en el corazón.

-"Nunca te alejes de mi lado" le pidió él en un susurro, ella lo vio a los ojos.

-"Mientras me quieras a tu lado, ahí me tendrás, no me iré" él le sonrió y volvió a hacer una mueca de dolor, ella se adelantó y beso sus labios sutilmente, mientras le susurraba que respirara.


	22. Capítulo 22 Visitas

**Capitulo 22;**

**Visitas:**

El volvo frenó en la puerta de la casa, Bella colocó el freno manual y lo dejó encendido, respiró profundo y volteó al puesto del pasajero.

-"Está decidido" dijo "llamaré a Ángela, le diré que no puedo regresar hoy"

Edward dio una sonrisa torcida, habían discutido este tema demasiadas veces desde la tarde anterior.

-"Isabella" comenzó con tono conciliatorio "ya hablamos de esto amor" dijo en voz cansada "no puedes dejar de trabajar por quedarte a cuidarme" Bella torció los ojos.

-"No es sólo para cuidarte" dijo medio obstinada, en cierta forma si le daba un poco de miedo dejarlo solo, sobre todo después del episodio con su familia y del dolor de cabeza tan fuerte que había soportado, de hecho no se le había despegado de él desde que había ido a buscar a su hija en la tarde.

Una vez llegó a la casa, se quedó disimuladamente junto a él, de hecho, le había pedido que durmiera en su habitación, solo por _si acaso,_ sin embargo había perdido argumentos en tratar de convencerlo en que ella se quedara hoy haciéndole compañía, por lo que abordó el segundo tópico mas importante.

-"Me gustaría estar cuando Nessie salga de clases" dijo, acababan de dejar a la niña en la escuela, había pasado la prueba con sobresaliente y había aprobado la entrevista con psicóloga del colegio y le habían indicado que era mejor que se incorporara al año escolar sin demora, por lo que hoy había comenzado.

Estaban entrando en otoño, por lo que Nessie seria la chica nueva a mas allá de la mitad del semestre, eso significaba que sería _carne fresca_, o la chica nueva que venía de un internado Frances, eso podía ser un arma de doble filo, los niños si quieren pueden ser bastante fastidiosos, Bella lo sabía y quería estar cerca por cualquier posible eventualidad con su hija.

-"Isabella" llamó de nuevo Edward "ya habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, yo iré por ella y vendremos a casa, tú iras a tu restaurante y te llamaremos en lo que lleguemos a casa"

-"Si, habíamos llegado a ese acuerdo, pero eso fue antes de que tu familia apareciera"

Edward respiró profundo.

-"Ellos no se van a aparecer por aquí"

-"Eso no lo sabes, no puedes estar seguro" Edward se quedó en silencio un segundo, luego dijo.

-"Patrick quedó en que se comunicaría con ellos" le recordó lo que había conversado con su psiquiatra la noche anterior, Patrick se había movilizado a la casa del matrimonio para tener su consulta ahí, ya que Bella no quería movilizar a Edward hasta la ciudad, el psiquiatra había hablado tanto con Edward como con Nessie, explicándole a la pequeña la dinámica que manejarían para ver al resto de la familia.

El Psiquiatra había quedado en que se comunicaría con la familia Cullen, para explicarles la situación de Edward y establecer con ellos un acercamiento sin afectar a Edward en el proceso.

-"No sabemos si tu familia le hará caso a Patrick, ¿Qué vas a hacer si alguno se aparece aquí?" preguntó asustada, "¿te vas a esconder? ¿No abrirás la puerta?" Edward frunció el ceño, esconderse no le gustaba mucho, ella sacudió la cabeza.

-"¡Vez!" dijo alterada "si alguno viene vas a abrirle la puerta, si te da algo como lo de ayer y estás solo…" hizo una pausa, le daba miedo continuar con la frase, botó el aire y dijo "me quedo contigo" Edward cerró sus ojos, respirando profundo, cuando los abrió ella lo veía directamente su mirada no mostraba nada mas que preocupación, él estiró una de sus manos y tomó la de ella.

-"Voy a estar bien" empezó, ella negó rápidamente pero él no la dejó continuar "me encanta que seas tan considerada conmigo" dijo, fijó sus ojos en los de ella "pero no quiero que te sientas en la necesidad de protegerme, te juro que puedo cuidarme solo" hizo mas presión en su agarre cuando ella dio indicios de interrumpirlo, la haló hacia él y juntó sus frentes.

-"Confía en mi" le pidió "nunca he querido ser un carga para tus hombros, sé que al principio lo fui, pero estaba asustado, ya no lo estoy, estoy bien, puedo quedarme solo en casa por unas horas, buscaré a Renessme cuando salga de clases y nos vendremos de nuevo, ya teníamos todo esto planeado, no cambies de opinión"

-"Pero…" él la interrumpió.

-"Si te hace sentir mejor, prometo esconderme si alguien toca la puerta, así sea el cartero"

Bella no pudo evitar reír por su comentario, Edward se olió la victoria y se acercó besándola en los labios, ella respiró profundo y movió sus labios despacio, se regañó mentalmente, recriminándose y preguntándose ¿cuándo se había vuelto tan débil?

-"Está bien" dijo al separarse de él "me voy a ir a trabajar" Edward le sonrió "¡pero!" dijo ella tomándolo de la camisa viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

-"Yo voy a intentar llamarte cada vez que pueda, pero si no puedo, me llamas a cada hora" comenzó, Edward, aun con la sonrisa torcida asintió, ella entrecerró sus ojos "no le abras a nadie y si alguno de tu familia aparece, me llamas de inmediato ¡júralo!" le pidió, él continuó con su sonrisa.

-"Ok" dijo, se adelantó y besó sus labios cortamente "ahora, vete" dijo "llegaras tarde y sé que no te gusta hacerlo"

-"Edward" él colocó los ojos en blanco.

-"Lo juro" dijo esta vez con la seriedad necesaria.

Ella no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar, le gustara o no, quisiera o no, debía regresar a la cocina, no podía abandonar su trabajo y Edward tenia razón, debía confiar en él.

Ella se le acercó y se despidió con otro beso en los labios, Edward le sonrió y al separarse le dijo.

-"Ten un lindo día" ella no pudo evitar contestar con una sonrisa, lo dejó bajarse del auto y observo como caminaba a la casa, entonces arrancó, diciéndose mentalmente que Edward se encontraría bien en casa.

Edward finalmente se vio en la sala de la casa, respiró profundo, pensando en lo que podía hacer esas horas mientras su hija salía de clases, decidió entonces recoger las carpas, habían pasado 2 noches desde que las había armado y entre una cosa y otra todavía estaban en el patio trasero, colocó un poco de música y dejó los ventanales abiertos mientras, con mas destreza de la que tuvo montándolas, desarmó primero la roja, que era la mas pequeña.

Luego fue por la azul, abrió el cierre y entró en ella, los recuerdos lo invadieron por completo, tocó las paredes de la carpa sonriendo mientras imágenes de ella se dibujaban en su memoria, no había olvidado esa noche, de hecho, nunca la olvidaría, habían pasado muchas cosas desde que habían despertado juntos ese día, pero mantenía en un espacio especial esa noche con ella.

Mientras recogía la colchoneta y buscaba el mecanismo para desarmar la carpa, su mente divagó por los recuerdos de esa primera noche, rogó que no fuera la única, sólo que le daba algo de vergüenza abordarla, de hecho de sólo pensarlo sus mejillas se acaloraban bastante.

Recordó que cuando vio a Patrick, lo primero que le había dicho, había sido que se había acostado con su esposa, no mencionó a su familia ni al dolor de cabeza, lo importante para él era la noche que había pasado junto a Isabella.

Patrick, rió al escucharlo y obviando la histeria de Isabella cuando lo llamó, acercó una silla a la cama donde Edward se encontraba y escuchó con atención las inquietudes que tenia, Edward se disculpó, indicándole que no sabia con quien mas hablar del asunto, Patrick le dijo que para eso estaba.

Finalmente Edward logró guardar ambas carpas en sus respectivos bolsos, se los echó al hombro y entró a la casa para subirlos al ático. Cuando iba en medio de la sala, una canción algo estridente sonaba en las cornetas, Eminem con "Love the way you lie" llenaba la estancia.

Esa melodía, lo hizo recordar la persona que la había puesto en su teléfono, indicándole que el dúo entre Rihanna y Eminen era algo épico.

Desconectó el celular de las cornetas y buscó entre los escasos números de su lista de contactos, el de Rebecca, se dejó caer al sofá esperando que atendiera los repiques.

La línea se abrió, pero nadie habló, Edward respiró profundo, seguro la chica quería jugarle alguna broma.

-"¡Hey Rebe!" dijo al teléfono, nadie contestó "es el hombre blanco, háblame" indicó, hubo un cambio de aire, Edward continuó con aquella broma que seguro Rebecca le estaba jugando.

-"Bueno" dijo "que no hayas venido por tu chaqueta, lo entiendo" dijo riendo "es algo horrible" dijo utilizando las palabras que había dicho su hija cuando la vio "pero" continuó sentándose mas derecho "que no hayas venido a buscar tu paga, es realmente mas sorprendente, así que por que no me contestas o mejor, vente para la casa, estoy solo hasta medio día y podemos encontrarnos, ¿quien sabe? Podrías hacerme un favor cuando llegues" dijo pensando que ella lo podía llevar a buscar a Renessme al colegio, así ahorraría tiempo caminando.

No hubo respuesta, Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-"Bueno Rebe, hazme saber si vienes ¿ok?" dijo y cerró la llamada, sacudió la cabeza, Rebecca estaba loca, escuchándolo sin decir nada, prefirió no buscar entenderla, nunca lograba hacerlo, por lo que se colocó de pie y reanudó su camino al piso de arriba, cuando tomó el primer escalón, el timbre de la puerta sonó, caminó con cautela, dejando los bolsos con las carpas en el suelo, preguntándose si sería alguien de su familia.

Se acercó caminando realmente despacio, se asomó entonces por el ojo mágico de la puerta, sonrió enormemente y abrió la puerta de par en par.

-"Si estabas afuera de mi casa, podías haberme dicho" le dijo mientras abría, "no tenias que dejarme hablando solo, parezco loco, pero no lo estoy ¿oíste?"

Rebecca frunció el ceño, pero sacudió la cabeza, cuando Edward hablaba así, no buscaba entenderlo, como ella misma decía, lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo.

-"¿Qué clase de saludo es ese hombre blanco?" preguntó, Edward sacudió la cabeza y la hizo pasar.

-"Nada, nada, sólo trataba de entender tus bromas" dijo riendo, Rebecca lo vio con cejas alzadas.

-"¿Amaneciste mas tocado del cerebro? Dios te dejo de ver dos días y ¿te vuelves mas loco?" Edward colocó los ojos en blanco, definitivamente esa chica era imposible.

-"Bueno" dijo él cambiando el tema "viniste por tu chaqueta ¿no?" preguntó riendo, sabía que la chaqueta era uno de los motivos, pero no el mas importante.

-"Aja" dijo la chica mientras él se encaminaba al armario de debajo de las escaleras y sacaba la chaqueta un tanto desvaída que Renessme había hecho el favor de colgarla ahí.

-"Ten" dijo Edward extendiéndosela, la chica se la colocó sin pensarlo, aunque la casa no estaba del todo templada, ella moría de frío. Edward la vio extrañado, pensaba jugarle una broma olvidándose del dinero que le debía, pero un cambio en la expresión de la chica le llamó la atención.

-"Oye" dijo acercándose, "¿estás bien?" preguntó con cautela, la chica asintió soplando sus manos.

-"¿Tienes frío?" preguntó e intentó tocarle la frente, Rebecca dio un brinco hacia atrás, Edward alzó sus manos enseñándole las palmas.

-"Calma" le dijo "soy yo, sólo me preocupé por ti" dijo en voz baja, Rebecca acomodó su expresión con algo de esfuerzo.

-"Ya sé que eres tú hombre blanco, yo no perdí la memoria ¿recuerdas?" preguntó irónica, Edward vio mejor su rostro y obviando su comentario soez se acercó a ella nuevamente.

-"Te pasa algo" dijo sin preguntar llevando su mano hasta la mejilla de la chica, ella retrocedió asustada.

-"¡Nada!" dijo casi gritando, su actitud fue mas agresiva, tanto, que Edward volvió a retirarse con las palmas abiertas.

-"¿Tienes maquillaje?" preguntó, Rebecca bajó la mirada muriéndose de pena, habían pasado unos dos días y ésta mañana se había convencido a si misma de que no se le notaba el golpe, sin embargo se había colocado un poco de maquillaje, para terminar de ocultarlo, lo único es que ella no era muy ducha en ese tema.

-"¡Estas loco!" gritó separándose de él de un todo, escondiendo su cara "yo no uso eso" dijo viendo en dirección contraria, Edward se acercó con una sonrisa en los labios.

-"No importa que lo uses, no tienes que avergonzarte, me parece que eres hermosa sin nada, pero no importa si usas maquillaje, te queda bien"

Los ojos de Rebecca se llenaron de lagrimas, nadie, nunca le había dicho que era hermosa, pero en vez de pensar que las palabras eran sinceras, pensó que Edward se estaba burlando, como normalmente hacían los chicos con ella, mordió su labio con fuerza y se arrepintió en el camino, aun le dolía.

-"¿Rebecca?" preguntó Edward, mantenía distancia con ella, estaba alterada y no sabía por qué.

-"¿Tienes mi dinero?" preguntó aun sin verlo, Edward alzó sus cejas.

-"Iré por el" dijo "ponte cómoda, ya vuelvo"

Rebecca se dejó caer en el sofá, enterró su cara en sus palmas, esperando a Edward, hubiera preferido no ir a esa casa, en realidad, hubiera preferido no tener que ver ni hablar con nadie, pero necesitaba la plata, ese dinero serviría para cerrarle la boca a su tío por un tiempo, no sería por mucho, pero al menos ese tiempo lo usaría para buscar un empleo, lo que mas rabia le daba era que no podía aspirar a mucho, le tocaría trabajar en un Mc Donalds o de vendedora en alguna tienda.

Bufó en voz alta, eso significaba trabajar con público, ser agradable y simpática con personas que no conocía, o peor aun, ser agradable con cualquier chico, adulto o viejo que le tocara atender.

Se estremeció temblando, últimamente odiaba a todos los hombres.

Recordó entonces como había despertado después de reaccionar del golpe mal cubierto que tenía en su rostro, estaba encima de su cama, tan sólo en pantalones y sujetador, recordó sus ojos devorándola, sus manos tocándose, viéndola con algo mas que simple deseo, pensó en ese momento, que de haber pasado un par de minutos mas desmayada se lo hubiera encontrado encima de ella, haciendo algo increíblemente mas aterrador que tan solo verla.

Una mano se posiciono sobre su hombro, haciendo un poco de presión, Rebecca brincó y se alejó del contacto, su movimiento fue tan violento que derribó algunos de los adornos de la mesita del centro, haciendo que perdiera entonces su equilibrio y cayendo sentada en la felpuda alfombra.

-"¡Demonios! ¡Que carajos te pasa!" gritó Rebecca alejándose con sus tobillos de aquel contacto, Edward había bajado y la había llamado un par de veces, como la chica no lo había escuchado, había optado por tocarle el hombro para llamar su atención.

Alzó sus cejas al oírla y la regañó como lo hubiera hecho con Renessme.

-"¡Baja el tono jovencita!" dijo, Rebecca se puso de pie sacudiéndose la ropa "¿qué clase de vocabulario es ese?" preguntó indignado, ella recogió furiosa el triciclo de hierro forjado que había tumbado.

-"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Edward por su caída, ella rodó los ojos.

-"¡Estoy bien! Te dije que no me tocaras, ¿por qué demonios tenias que asustarme?"

-"¡Rebecca!" llamó con furia "¡te comportas!" la chica palideció ante el tono "estás en mí casa, donde mí hija menor de edad y mí esposa habitan, así que controla tu vocabulario"

Rebecca sintió un nudo en su garganta.

-"Lo siento" dijo en voz baja, Edward captó las casi lagrimas en el tono.

-"Oye, no es para tanto, no tienes que llorar" dijo, Rebecca le dio la espalda.

Edward respiró profundo, se acercó pero no la tocó.

-"Oye, mi intención no era gritarte, sólo que a veces eres un tanto grosera Rebe"

Rebecca bufó, ahogando una risa, secó la comisura de su ojo y se giró hacia él.

-"Mantén tu posición aunque sea un par de minutos Hombre blanco, merecía el grito, la verdad es que soy una ordinaria"

Se adelantó tomando su bolso, estiró una de sus manos hacia él.

-"¿Tienes mi dinero?" preguntó, Edward le extendió los billetes y tuvo cuidado en no tocarla, Rebecca guardó torpemente el dinero en el bolsillo de su jean desgastado y caminó hasta la puerta, Edward la siguió.

-"Rebe, espera" dijo mientras abría la puerta, entonces él se fijó en la entrada de la casa, la vio entonces frunciendo el ceño.

-"¿Y tu auto?" pregunto por el Mustang de los años 70 "¿cómo llegaste aquí?"

-"A pie" dijo la chica, había pasado buena parte de la mañana en tren y autobús para poder llegar hasta ahí.

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó Edward, la actitud de Rebecca siempre le parecía extraña, pero hoy era particularmente mas extraña que de costumbre.

-"No tenía para el combustible" dijo la chica caminando a la avenida, por experiencia propia Edward sabía que la parada de autobús mas cercana estaba bastante lejos y estaba venteando mucho, vio como Rebecca metió las manos en los bolsillos de su vieja chaqueta y tiritaba un poco de frío.

-"Adiós Hombre blanco" dijo y se encaminó a la calle.

-"¡Hey!" dijo Edward "¿Por qué mejor no te calientas un rato antes de irte?" le preguntó desde la puerta, ella se giró sobre sus talones, él continuo "te puedo preparar algo caliente, te vas a enfermar caminando en este clima"

La chica vio el cielo que estaba tupidamente cubierto de nubes, no parecía que fuera a llover, las nubes eran densas y blancas, vio entonces la avenida, debía caminar mucho para ir a la parada de autobús, no quería regresar a casa tan pronto, por lo que había pensado pasear un rato por algún parque o ir al cementerio a visitar a su mamá, pero moría de hambre y de frío.

-"Vamos" le dijo Edward cabeceando hacia la sala nuevamente, "hace frío, vente" la chica asintió torpemente y entró a la casa nuevamente, se dejó la chaqueta puesta y después de esperar que Edward cerrara la puerta de la casa lo siguió a la cocina.

-"No pusiste la alarma" dijo la chica al ver que no la había activado, él chasqueó los dientes sin prestarle atención.

-"Creo que Isabella la mandó a instalar en vano" dijo "casi no la usamos, este vecindario es tranquilo, además, siempre olvido la clave" dijo riendo, mientras entraba a la cocina de un todo "ella siempre la pone cuando esta en casa"

Rebecca se sentó en uno de los bancos altos y observó como Edward montaba una tetera en la estufa, habían unos roles de canela en el estante, se quedó observándolos con detenimiento.

-"¿Quieres?" preguntó Edward al fijarse como la chica devoraba los panecillos con sus ojos, ella apartó su vista apenada del plato, pero su estomago gruño tan fuerte que fue algo vergonzoso, Edward levantó sus cejas y sin hacer comentario alguno del sonido, consiguió un plato y lo colocó frente a ella y destapó los panecillos.

-"Toma los que gustes" le dijo, caminó a la nevera y entonces le ofreció, queso, jamón, jugo y de todo lo que pudo conseguir, la chica aunque apenada, devoró con real hambre todo lo que le ofrecieron.

Edward se sentó frente a ella tomándose el té caliente que había preparado para los dos, la vio divertido mientras comía como si tuviera mucho tiempo que no lo hiciera, Rebecca sintió un poco de mermelada resbalarse por su barbilla y la limpió con uno de sus dedos, entonces se vieron a los ojos y ambos rieron por la desesperación de la chica.

-"Moría de hambre" dijo la chica apenada "gracias" agregó con mirada dulcificada, Edward sacudió la cabeza, restándole importancia.

-"No te preocupes, pero pudiste haberme dicho desde un principio Rebe, somos amigos ¿recuerdas?" la chica se separó un poco del plato, aunque iba a seguir comiendo, ya no estaba tan muerta de hambre.

-"Las mujeres y los hombres no son amigos" dijo en voz baja mientras partía un nuevo rol de canela en sus manos, "eso en imposible" Edward frunció el ceño.

-"Rebe" dijo cariñosamente "tu y yo somos amigos" dijo en voz baja, la chica torció los ojos.

-"Eso es por que tienes la chaveta mala" le dijo, él respiro profundo viéndola a los ojos, ella se encogió parcialmente y murmuró un _lo siento_, él asintió y continuó.

-"¿Y John?" preguntó por el chofer que los había llevado a la fiesta de Ángela, Rebecca frunció el ceño.

-"¿Qué pasa con él?"

-"Que estoy seguro de que también es tu amigo" dijo "digo… no cualquiera acepta un trabajo a ultima hora, porque te llame una compañera de estudios" ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Ya te dije que me debía una, lo dejé copiar de mi examen"

-"Haya sido por lo que haya sido Rebe" continuó "puede que no sean muy comunes, pero las amistades sinceras entre mujeres y hombres si existen"

Ella bufó en claro desacuerdo pero no siguió argumentando con él.

Terminó de comer y se levantó a recoger los platos, Edward la ayudó y accidentalmente sus brazos se rozaron, aunque no gritó, Rebecca se alejó de inmediato.

Edward se vio tentado a preguntarle que la pasaba, al principio no se había dado cuenta, pero ya era evidente como Rebecca se alejaba con miedo de cualquier contacto físico.

-"¿Y la blanquita?" preguntó Rebecca para hacer conversación, eso como siempre, distrajo enormemente a Edward.

-"Está en la escuela" dijo "empezó hoy, debo ir a buscarla en un rato ¿quieres acompañarme?"

Ella asintió, aunque antes estaba ansiosa por irse, ahora prefería no salir de esa casa.

Ella fregó los platos y recogió la cocina mientras Edward subía a cambiarse, cuando entró a la habitación escuchó su celular repicando, corrió hasta el y atendió adivinando de quien se trataba.

-"Hola amor" dijo saludando.

-"¡Edward!" dijo Bella por el otro lado de la línea "¿por qué te demoraste tanto en contestar?" él sonrió torcido.

-"Lo lamento" dijo "estaba abajo con Rebecca y no escuché el repique"

Bella suspiró por el otro lado de la línea.

-"¿Finalmente la irreverente decidió ir a buscar su plata?" Edward mantenía la risa en la boca.

-"Sip" dijo mientras sacaba algo de ropa del armario, "me va a acompañar a buscar a Renessme"

El silencio del otro lado de la línea fue algo devastador, tanto así, que Edward colocó el teléfono frente a su rostro para ver si la llamada se había caído.

-"¿Amor?" le preguntó volviéndose a colocar el celular al oído "¿estás ahí?"

-"Si" dijo ella cortante, Edward captó el tono.

-"¿Estás molesta?" preguntó con cautela.

-"No"

-"¿Hice algo malo?" su voz era un tanto asustada, Bella rodó los ojos.

-"No me gusta" dijo "yo quería ir por mi hija contigo, debí conformarme con que tan solo fueras tú y ahora me entero que vas con esa muchachita, no me gusta" repitió con voz un tanto infantil, Edward no pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa que se le dibujo en los labios, sin embargo cuando habló mantuvo el tono serio.

-"¿Quieres que le diga que no me acompañe?" preguntó "puedo ir yo solo si te hace sentir mejor" Bella resopló una risa, parecía una quinceañera.

-"No" dijo con mejor voz "no me hagas caso, no me molesta que vaya Rebecca, creo que me molesta mas que yo no pueda ir, me gustaría escuchar de la misma Renessme como le fue hoy"

-"Bueno, pero no podías faltar al restaurante" dijo él en tono conciliatorio, "estoy seguro que ella te contará todo cuando se vean esta noche"

-"Seh" dijo ella con voz triste, "no es que haya alguna forma de verlos antes" dijo dándole una loca idea a Edward.

-"¡Oye!" dijo ella sacándolo momentáneamente de su loca idea "exceptuando a Rebecca, ¿nadie mas ha ido a casa?" preguntó disimuladamente por su familia, Edward negó contestando.

-"Nadie" dijo "ni por teléfono, ni en persona, he estado solo toda la mañana, bueno, exceptuando a Rebecca"

-"Ok" dijo ella y él sintió un cambio de aire y como ella hablaba tapando el micrófono del celular, la voz regreso nítida después de unos segundos.

-"Debo irme" dijo ella "el trabajo llama"

-"Cocina sabroso" le dijo él riendo, ella contestó igual.

-"Siempre" dijo simpática "un beso amor"

-"Igual para ti amor, nos vemos en la noche"

-"Llegaré temprano"

-"Te espero" dijo con voz baja y cerraron la llamada casi al mismo instante.

Bella salió de la pequeña oficina entrando de lleno en la cocina.

-"¿Qué sucede Mike?" preguntó a su ayudante, el rubio se paso una mano por la nuca un tanto temeroso.

-"La salsa no espesa tanto como debería, no sé que me pudo haber faltado" para el asombro del rubio Bella colocó los ojos en blanco y le sonrió.

-"Vamos a ver, ¿le colocaste la crema de leche?" preguntó acercándose a la mesada donde una enorme hoya mostraba un contenido blanco lleno de hiervas y especies que es efecto era bastante aguado.

-"No" dijo Mike dándose un golpe en la frente "me faltó eso, lo lamento Chef, ya… ya la coloco" dijo mientras salía corriendo a la alacena de la cocina, Bella escuchó como se le caían algunas latas por la prisa que llevaba.

-"¡Fíjate en la fecha de caducidad Mike!" le gritó direccionando la voz hacia la alacena.

La cocina del Craw estaba, como siempre a reventar, también se había corrido el rumor de que la legendaria Chef regresaba hoy a sus labores, por lo que contaron con más clientela de lo que normalmente tenían los días martes.

Esa mañana cuando Bella llegó, reunió al personal indicándole que volvía de un todo a sus actividades, también les preguntó si habían algunas novedades y si Bruno había sido _amable_ con su cocina.

Todo el personal estaba algo atónito con la actitud nueva de la Chef, si bien era cierto que para todos fue una sorpresa que se tomara dos semanas libres, todos pensaron que regresaría mas arpía que de costumbre, ya que Ángela les había dicho que su ausencia se debía a problemas personales.

Sin embargo la actitud del a Chef dejaba mucho que desear, estaba risueña y su trato con ellos, podría decirse que era… dulce.

-"¿Ésta está bien Chef?" preguntó Mike con un cartón en su mano que rezaba crema de leche en la portada, Bella distrajo su mirada de la salsa y vio el producto, asintió y le dijo.

-"Debes mezclarlo con leche líquida, toma uno de aquellos envases y mezcla bien hasta que espese, después lo integras aquí" dijo señalando la hoya, Mike asintió apresurado y se volteó buscando el boll.

-"Mike" llamó Bella, el rubio se giró aterrado, esperando un grito de parte de ella, esa explicación era tonta y se suponía que él debía saberlo como aprendiz que era.

-"¿Si Chef?" preguntó temblando.

-"Deja la angustia, si estás tan estresado puedes dañar la mezcla, relájate" le indicó guiñándole un ojo, Mike sintió palidecer, la Chef estaba siendo…. ¿Simpática? ¿Amable? ¿Qué clase de brujería era esa?

-"Entendido Chef" dijo asintiendo torpemente mientras se dirigía a el mesón buscando el boll, cuando Bella regresó a la mezcla de la hoya, descubrió que todo el personal la estaba observando, tanto los cocineros, como los lavaplatos, el personal de limpieza y algún mesonero que estaba buscando alguna orden ya lista, ella alzó sus cejas impresionada.

-"¿No hay trabajo?" preguntó en tono amable, exhalando una risa, no entendía por qué la veían así.

Inmediatamente todos volvieron a sus actividades, haciendo más bulla de la necesaria al tomar sus implementos, Bella torció la cabeza y se retiró a la mesa de entregas, ella siempre supervisaba la presentación de los platos antes de que salieran a los clientes.

La tarde empezó a llegar y con ella los pedidos aumentaron, habían dos reuniones de negocios con muchos ejecutivos que comían como hienas hambrientas, Bella moría por internarse en la oficina tan sólo unos minutos, quería saber de casa, si Edward había ido por Nessie y lo más importante, como le había ido a su pequeña en el colegio, estaba realmente ansiosa por llamarlos por teléfono, pero se vio obligada a olvidar momentáneamente la oficina y su celular, el trabajo se estaba haciendo casi incontrolable.

-"¡Bella!" llamó Ángela entrando a la cocina, ella ya sabía para que la llamaban, se quitó el delantal y el gorro antes de salir, como siempre dejó algunas indicaciones.

Salió de la cocina respirando un poco de aire frio, Ángela le dedicó una sonrisa.

-"¿Cómo va el reintegro?" preguntó riendo, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Agotador, pero mejor de lo que creí" ambas caminaron a la siguiente puerta, la que daba con el área del restaurante, Bella se detuvo un segundo fijándose que no fuera un total desastre.

-"¿Cómo va tu esposo?" preguntó Ángela con una risa pícara en los labios, Bella se giró viéndola con ojos entrecerrados.

-"Está bien" dijo "Edward está bien ¿y Bruno?" preguntó alzando las cejas, Ángela dio una pequeña carcajada, sabía a que se refería el tono de Bella.

-"Está bien, excelente" dijo haciendo una mueca con los labios "hoy se regresa a Hawai para concretar algunas cosas de la venta de su casa, en menos de dos semanas se instala por completo en Nueva York" dijo entre asustada y ansiosa "la próxima vez que venga, traerá a Matt" dijo nerviosa refiriéndose al hijo de 12 años que había tenido Bruno con su primera esposa, Bella alzó sus cejas y hablando bajito le preguntó.

-"¿Lo conoces?" Ángela mordió su labio.

-"Si y no" dijo, Bella alzó sus cejas en una muda pregunta, "bueno" continuó la morena "lo conocí apenas una vez cuando Bruno y yo comenzamos a salir, no éramos novios aun, el pequeño acompaño a su padre a América y lo conocí cuando los lleve al aeropuerto" Bella no salía de su asombro.

-"Ángela" dijo con cautela "¿Matt sabe que te vas a casar con su papá?" la morena negó mordiéndose una uña nerviosa.

-"Se lo vamos a contar juntos cuando regresen, Bruno quiere que yo esté presente y en realidad yo también" dijo aunque se le notaba el miedo en el tono de voz, Bella respiró profundo sacudiendo la cabeza, esas noticias no eran fáciles de asimilar, sobre todo para pequeños de esas edades.

-"Por eso no quiero llegar a casa temprano, tengo terror de que Bruno descubra lo nerviosa que estoy" dijo sacudiendo las manos, "prefiero llegar justo a tiempo para llevarlo al aeropuerto nada más"

-"En cambio yo muero por salir de aquí temprano" dijo Bella aligerando un poco el ambiente, eso llamó la atención de Ángela.

-"Que raro" dijo "pensé que querrías dormir aquí hoy" dijo jocosa, para nadie era un secreto que la vida social de Bella eran las 4 paredes de la cocina del Craw.

-"Nessie empezó la escuela hoy" dijo "quiero llegar y que esté despierta, para que me cuente como le fue, además, no me gusta dejar a Edward tanto tiempo solo en casa"

Ángela volvió con el tono juguetón.

-"¿Así que el insoportable no es capaz de estar un par de horas solo?" preguntó sarcástica, Bella rodó los ojos.

-"Sí es capaz, sólo que no quiero mantenerme alejada de ellos"

-"¿De ellos o de él?"

-"¡Ángela!" llamó recriminándola, "de ellos" dijo alzando sus cejas, la morena rió lanzando su cabeza momentáneamente hacia atrás.

-"Engaña a quien quieras, pero yo te vi bailando con él, la cara que tenias no era de indiferencia Chef"

Bella bufó.

-"¿Cuáles son los que quieren conocerme?" preguntó cambiando el tema abruptamente, Ángela volvió a reír y señaló las mesas que habían solicitado una entrevista con la chef.

-"Será mejor que nos apresuremos" dijo Bella "no puedo dejar al personal solo en la cocina" dijo adentrándose de un todo al área de las mesas, Ángela la acompañó como buena Maestre.

-"No te angusties, Jacob debe llegar en cualquier momento, él se encargará de ellos si todavía estas acá afuera"

Bella disimuló la incomodidad que tenia al oír el nombre de su sous chef, ella había arreglado los horarios con Ángela y había colocado a Jacob como responsable del turno nocturno, así ella estaría libre para marcharse a las 6 de la tarde, mientras él se quedaba hasta las 10 u 11 que era la hora en la que normalmente cerraban si no había pedidos de ultima hora, pero era imposible que trabajaran juntos las horas en las que los dos horarios coincidían.

Después de saludar y recibir los halagos de las 4 mesas que habían requerido su presencia, se dirigió a la cocina, con la firme convicción de que entraría a la pequeña oficina y llamaría a Edward, Nessie debió haber salido hacia un par de horas ya y estaba ansiosa de saber cómo le había ido a la pequeña.

Pero al entrar se encontró con un escultural moreno, con su uniforme particular, esta vez de color azul marino, Jacob hablaba con alguno de sus compañeros de oficina, recibiendo de manos de Jessica el listado de los especiales del día.

-"Chef" dijo Jacob inclinando un poco la cabeza, su tono era respetuoso pero su mirada estaba furibunda, Bella logró distinguir el atisbo de un golpe en su mejilla derecha, casi no se le notaba con el color de su piel, pero ahí estaba aquella sombra purpura.

-"Sous Chef" dijo Bella imitando la inclinación de cabeza, nadie prestó atención al intercambio parco de ambos, Bella le preguntó a Mike si había podido con la salsa, al escuchar la respuesta positiva del aprendiz, Bella le sonrió.

-"¿Viste?" dijo "te dije que no era nada complicado" Mike todavía no podía con ese humor dulce de la Chef.

-"S… si Chef" dijo tartamudeando "por supuesto" ella volvió a sonreírle.

-"Ya vengo, ¿puedes solo unos minutos más?" preguntó, el rubio asintió apresuradamente, Bella se dirigió entonces a la oficina.

Todo el personal volvió al cuchicheo que habían tenido cuando la jefa se había retirado al área del restaurante, sólo que esta vez incluyeron al sous chef.

-"¿Viste?" dijo Jessica susurrando "te lo dije, ¡está irreconocible!"Dijo atacada.

-"Sonríe, dice por favor y agradece" completó Lauren, muy a su pesar, Mike intervino también.

-"No ha gritado ni una sola vez"

-"¿Tu sabes que le paso?" preguntó Jessica a Jacob, él la vio con cejas muy alzadas.

-"¿Cómo por qué he de saberlo?" preguntó escéptico.

-"Escuché a Ángela decirle a Bruno algo referente a la fiesta de compromiso, ella dijo algo así como que estaba irreconocible, tú fuiste a la fiesta Jake" dijo Jessica apremiante, Mike ya se había retirado a sus labores, en cambio Jessica y Lauren se encontraban rodeando a Jacob, pendientes de su respuesta, el resto del personal, seguía trabajando pero mantenía su atención a las palabras de aquel grupo.

-"Fui a la fiesta por que acepté la invitación Jess, a todos nos dijeron, ustedes fueron los que no quisieron ir" dijo medio obstinado, no le gustaba aquel escrutinio.

-"Yo sé" dijo Jessica torciendo los ojos "fue una tontería no haber ido, pero cuéntanos tu" dijo acercándose un poco más "¿la bruja tenía esa actitud en la fiesta?"

Jacob se alejó de aquel círculo enfermizo.

-"No sé Jessica" dijo cortante "casi no la vi" recordó como bailaba con aquel hombre y cerró sus puños con fuerza.

-"¿Fue sola?" preguntó esta vez Lauren, "ustedes me disculparan" dijo casi en un susurro "pero esa actitud tiene que ver con un hombre, estoy segura" Jacob cerró con más fuerza los puños.

-"¿Lo dices por experiencia Lauren?" preguntó irónico, la mujer lo vio furiosa levantando las cejas.

-"Pues si" dijo haciendo muecas, Jessica la haló por un brazo y comentó obviando el intercambio de aquellos dos.

-"Escuché a Ángela decir que había ido con el marido" le comentó a Lauren, la castaña abrió sus ojos interesada.

-"¿Fue con el viejo?" preguntó riendo, Jessica aunque acompañó la risa dijo.

-"No sabemos si es un viejo" frunció la boca y ambas voltearon a ver a Jacob.

-"Tu lo viste" lo acusó Jessica "¿cómo es?"

-"¿Vi a quién?" preguntó Jacob obstinado, mientras empezaba a calentar un sartén.

-"¡Al viejo!" dijo Jessica con actitud obstinada "al marido de la bruja"

-"No vi a ningún viejo" dijo Jacob entre dientes, claro que no había visto a un viejo, había visto a un tipo más o menos de su edad, puede que hasta más joven, demasiado interesado en el bienestar de Bella, tocándola y sonriéndole como un marido ejemplar.

-"¿Fue con un _affair_?" preguntó Jessica atacada, pensando que la chef había sido capaz de ir a aquella reunión con un tipo que no era su marido.

-"¡Mike!" llamó Isabella saliendo de la oficina, con mirada preocupada, absolutamente todo el personal, se dedicó a sus actividades, Jessica y Lauren casi mueren del susto de que las hubieran descubierto hablando, se retiraron a sus puestos con miradas gachas, Bella estaba tan apresurada que no vio la actitud del personal

-"Necesito que te encargues de mis órdenes" dijo desamarrándose el delantal, "debo marcharme"

Jacob se acercó entre curioso y preocupado.

-"Chef, estoy aquí" dijo "puedo encargarme yo" Bella no hizo contacto visual.

-"Da igual, dile a Mike que te ponga al día con mis órdenes, yo tengo que marcharme ya"

Jacob la vio con una ceja alzada, ¿había llegado al colmo de insinuar que le preguntara a Mike? ¿Estaba insinuando que la daba igual que él o un simple aprendiz manejara sus órdenes?

Además ¿por qué demonios no lo veía a la cara?

Pero Bella no captó nada de eso, estaba preocupada porque nadie le había atendido el teléfono, ni el de la casa, ni el celular de Edward, ni el de aquella chiquilla que sabía que andaba con ellos, algo había pasado y tenía que ir a casa a averiguarlo.

Ángela entró a la cocina con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-"¿Bella?" la llamó, ésta bufó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-"No puedo salir a ver a nadie Angie" dijo con voz derrotada "debo irme a casa" indicó, Ángela se apartó sutilmente dejando la puerta de atrás entre abierta.

-"No creo que tengas que ir a casa" dijo, Bella frunció el ceño y vio hacia la puerta que acababa de abrir, ahí, paradita, con unos jeans, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta púrpura, su hija le sonreía enormemente.

-"¿Nessie?" preguntó asombrada, no pensó en nada, sólo le sonrió a su pequeña.

-"¡Mamá!" gritó corriendo hacia ella, "¡Sorpresa!" gritó, Bella se agachó ligeramente abrazándola, la sonrisa de Bella era devastadora, tanto así que todo el personal de la cocina se había detenido observando estupefactos como aquella niña, demasiado grande, la llamaba _mamá_.

-"¿Qué haces aquí mi vida?" preguntó entre feliz y asustada "Nessie ¿cómo llegaste?" preguntó apremiante, "¿dónde está tu papá?" Renessme se dio vuelta señalando a sus espaldas.

Bella alzó la vista y vio a su esposo detrás de la puerta, Edward se veía increíble, vestía un pantalón kaki con una camisa blanca, un sobre todo color canela lo cubría hasta debajo de su rodilla, llevaba zapatos del mismo color que el abrigo, agitó sus dedos con una sonrisa saludando.

-"Queríamos sorprenderte" dijo la niña aun entre los brazos de su mamá, "no te importa ¿verdad?"

Bella se colocó de pie despacio, sonriéndole a su pequeña mientras le negaba, aunque le encantaba verlos bien y sanos, una corriente de agua fría le recorrió la columna, cuando levantó la mirada y se vio siendo el escrutinio de absolutamente todo el personal que trabajaba para ella.


	23. Capítulo 23 Malentendidos

**No me odien ok? Nací el dia que repartieron el drama... Me pasé con Rebecca, lo admito, pero ella es mi Martir en esta historia, lo lamento...  
**

**Capitulo 23;**

**Malentendidos.**

_Unas horas antes._

Edward y Rebecca estaban en la entrada de la escuela de Renessme, el timbre de salida sonaría en algunos minutos nada mas, Edward tenia un sobre todo color canela y una bufanda negra, había algo de viento, Rebecca soplaba sus manos para luego guardarlas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-"Rebe" llamó Edward quitándose el sobre todo "toma" dijo "te vas a congelar o enfermar" la chica retrocedió.

-"Te dije que estoy bien hombre blanco" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "de haber querido otro abrigo, hubiera aceptado el que me ofreciste en casa, así que no voy a quitarte el tuyo" completó rodando los ojos, Edward le había ofrecido alguna chaqueta de su esposa, a lo que Rebecca se negó rotundamente, entonces Edward le ofreció que se quedara en casa mientras él iba por la niña, Rebecca rió diciéndole que si su mujer se enteraba lo iba a matar.

Edward volvió a colocarse el sobre todo mientras sacudía la cabeza, Rebecca era demasiado terca, volvió su mirada a la escuela, el escandaloso timbre estaba sonando, y un centenar de chicos salían atestados por la puerta principal, Edward le hizo señas a Rebecca y ambos pusieron atención a los niños.

Sólo estaban los niños contemporáneos con Nessie ya que la High School, tenia horario de salida mas tarde, Rebecca y Edward se abrieron paso acercándose a la avalancha de chicos, hasta que por fin Renessme hizo aparición, venia sola, sin hablar con nadie, su carita era algo melancólica, estaba sujetando las tiras de su bolso que sostenía en su espalda mientras veía perdidamente al frente.

Padre e hija se conectaron de inmediato, Edward le sonrió abriéndole los brazos, Nessie literalmente vio la luz y corrió desesperada hacia él, en el momento justo dio un pequeño brinco saltando al pecho de su papá. Edward la abrazó con bolso y todo a su espalda, riendo por lo alto.

Renessme cerró sus ojos con fuerza, hoy no había sido un día del todo bueno y se sentía realmente aliviada de saberse a salvo en brazos de su papá, respiró profundo alejando las ganas de llorar, sin embargo sus ojos se enrojecieron un poco, cuando los abrió pudo sentir como ardían ligeramente.

Rebecca estaba detrás de ellos, viendo con una ligera sonrisa el abrazo, se llenó enormemente de nostalgia, recordando dolorosamente a Mercedes, su madre, cuando la buscaba en la escuela.

Rebecca y Renessme se vieron a los ojos, ambas apenadas de que la otra la viera llorando, la mayor se volteó secándose disimuladamente la comisura de sus ojos, Edward bajó de su pecho a su hija y amablemente le quitó el bolso de la espalda.

-"Déjame ayudarte" dijo aun sonriendo "¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día?" preguntó emocionado, la niña había aprovechado para secar sus ojitos mientras se quitaba el bolso a su espalda, forzó una sonrisa en sus labios y contestó.

-"Bien" dijo torpemente "me fue muy bien" le sonrió viendo a su papá, Edward frunció un poco el ceño.

-"¿Seguro?" preguntó, la chiquilla asintió apartándole la mirada.

-"¿Renessme?" la llamó, Rebecca que no era ajena a ese intercambio se adelantó, interrumpiendo la conversación.

-"¡Hey blanquita!" le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro "¿golpeaste algunos tontos contra los casilleros?" preguntó, Nessie la vio alzando sus cejas.

-"No" dijo cruzándose de brazos "no soy tan salvaje como tú ¿recuerdas?" dijo altanera, Rebecca rió por lo alto.

-"Cuando quieras te enseño" le dijo guiñándole un ojo, Renessme se quedó en silencio pensando, Rebecca parecía estar hablando en serio.

-"¡Bueno!" dijo Edward colocándose entre las dos "Rebecca quiso acompañarme, pero eso no significa que tengan que pelear" dijo conciliatorio.

-"Si no peleamos no es divertido" dijeron las dos al tiempo, robándoles a los tres algunas risas, Edward le ofreció la mano a su pequeña y los tres caminaron calle abajo, la casa quedaba a unas 10 calles.

-"¿Necesito hoy niñera?" preguntó Nessie que iba de la mano con su papá, Edward frunció el ceño negando.

-"No, hoy no hay planes entre tu mamá y yo"

-"Ahh" dijo la chica "¿y por qué Rebecca esta acá?" preguntó, no quería ser grosera pero no lo logró de un todo, Edward la vio alzando sus cejas, ella rodó los ojos.

-"Sin intención de molestarte Rebecca" dijo a regañadientes, la chica se encogió de hombros.

-"Sin ofensas blanquita, yo sólo vine a buscar mi dinero, me ofrecí amablemente a acompañar a tu padre, pero ya me voy a mi casa, tengo que estudiar" dijo pateando una piedra en el suelo, Edward frunció un poco su boca.

-"Rebecca" llamó "¿Qué me dices de un último trabajo por el día de hoy?" ambas chicas lo vieron intrigadas.

-"Quiero ir con Renessme a un lugar, pero no se muy bien como llegar, ¿podrías guiarnos?" preguntó.

-"Hombre blanco, recuerda que no traje mi auto" dijo en excusa, él se encogió de hombros.

-"Podemos ir en tren" agregó, Nessie vio a su papá emocionada.

-"¿A dónde vamos papá?" preguntó.

-"Quiero ir a visitar a mamá, estaba toda preocupada por saber como te había ido en la escuela y podemos hacer que no espere hasta la noche, ¿Qué me dices?" preguntó "¿te importa recorrer media ciudad en tren?" preguntó dudoso, cuando había hablado con Isabella la ultima vez, se le había ocurrido esa loca idea, pero ahora no sabia si su hija estaría de acuerdo.

La niña sonrió exageradamente.

-"¿Hablas en serio?" preguntó, Edward asintió.

-"Sólo si quieres"

-"¡Claro!" dijo emocionada "nunca he visto a mamá en acción" dijo riendo, "vamos, vamos" dijo halándolo de la mano, "apresúrate"

Edward rió y se dejó arrastrar por su hija.

-"Pero, como te dije no sé llegar, sólo podremos ir si Rebecca nos guía" dijo y ambos se giraron a ver a la adolescente, ésta con las manos en sus bolsillos contestó.

-"Si me pagas el día, encantada" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Edward y Nessie sacudieron la cabeza en una mueca idéntica, Rebecca rió al verlos.

-"Vamos Rebe" dijo Edward extendiendo su mano libre hacia ella, Rebecca se acercó y sin tomarle la mano caminó junto a ellos.

Hicieron una parada estratégica en la casa, Edward pasó por su teléfono y algunos dólares y Renessme subió a cambiarse de ropa y a dejar su mochila, Rebecca aguardó silenciosa en la sala, viendo a sus alrededores con sana curiosidad.

-"¿Vez algo de tu agrado?" preguntó Renessme al bajar y verla observando una de las vitrinas, Rebecca sin voltear a verla se encogió de hombros.

-"No hay oro ni joyas" dijo "así que no veo nada que pueda robar" concluyó volteando a verla con cejas alzadas, Renessme abrió su boca asombrada, pero la risa de Rebecca hizo que la cerrara de golpe, como siempre, Rebecca estaba bromeando.

-"Eres un ser insoportable" le dijo Renessme torciendo sus ojos.

-"Y tu eres demasiado desconfiada" dijo "suéltate un poco blanquita"

-"Estudié dos años en Francia, la clase mas difícil de pasar era protocolo y etiqueta, no puedo ser ordinaria aunque quiera" dijo rodando los ojos.

-"Pues aprende a relajarte un poco, si no, tu estancia en un colegio de Nueva York va a ser peor que hoy" dijo, Renessme abrió sus ojos de mas asustada.

-"¿Cómo sabes?" preguntó en voz baja, Rebecca negó sentándose en el sofá.

-"No sé" dijo "no sé con exactitud que te pasó, pero por experiencia sé que los niños no son buenos con los nuevos, menos a mitad de año y que vengan de un internado Frances" Nessie la veía impávida.

-"Además" agregó Rebecca "tu rostro cuando abrazaste a tu papá fue de total alivio" dijo "¿Cuándo empezaste a desear que el día de escuela terminara?" preguntó, Nessie derrotada se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de la chica.

-"Después de la primera hora" dijo derrotada, "pensé que sería diferente" dijo entre susurros con la mirada en sus rodillas.

-"Nunca es como lo imaginamos" dijo Rebecca "pero va mejorando" completó "¿te hicieron algo?" preguntó con cautela, ella era la que normalmente molestaba a los chicos nuevos cuando estudiaba de día, por lo que sabía que podían ser bastante crueles, lazarles granizados, meterles la cabeza en el inodoro, lanzarles comida en el comedor, colocarles papeles en la espalda con mensajes estúpidos como _soy un idiota_, y lo que nunca faltaba conseguirles algún sobrenombre y ridiculizarlos frente a todo el colegio.

Renessme suspiró.

-"De hacerme algo, no. No me hicieron nada" dijo ella "mas bien ni me tomaron en cuenta, nadie me habló, no me dejaron sentar con ninguno a la hora del almuerzo, comí en el sanitario" dijo bajando la cabecita, Rebecca se sintió realmente conmovida, se acercó a la chiquilla y con cautela le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-"Tranquila blanquita" dijo "sólo dales tiempo, eso no suena tan terrible como me lo imaginé" completó, "sólo deja que te conozcan"

Renessme respiró profundo bajando el nudo en su garganta.

-"¿Tu crees?" preguntó como la niña que era, Rebecca rió.

-"Oye, eres un tanto insoportable, no puedo negarlo, pero después de mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho rato, eres simpática" Renessme la vio torciendo sus ojos, Rebecca rió contagiándola en el camino.

Se pusieron de pie, Rebecca le dijo.

-"Lo que te dije, de enseñarte a ser una _salvaje_" dijo distorsionando la palabra "es cierto" completó "a veces hay que ser rudo y en eso puedo ayudarte" Renessme sonrió torcido.

-"No creo que pueda pagarte" dijo riendo, Rebecca contestó con voz de conspiración.

-"Le subimos la tarifa a tu papá y listo" agregó guiñándole un ojo, ambas rieron.

-"¿Cuál es el chiste?" preguntó Edward bajando las escaleras, Nessie le negó rápidamente a Rebecca para que no le dijera nada a su papá, no quería que se enterara que le había ido mal el primer día de escuela, Rebecca le guiñó un ojo en señal de entendimiento.

-"Estábamos haciendo una apuesta" dijo Rebecca "a ver cuanto te demorabas, pero creo que perdí, aposté a dos horas" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Edward la vio con ojos entrecerrados.

-"Eres insoportable" le dijo robándole a las dos una carcajada, abrió la puerta sacudiendo la cabeza y les dio paso primero.

-"Adelante" dijo con una reverencia, las dos chicas salieron primero de la casa, guardando sus manos en sus abrigos, Edward activó la alarma y los tres caminaron a la parada de bus que estaba en dirección contraria a la escuela.

-"¿Y has hablado con mamá hoy?" preguntó la niña, Edward asintió.

-"Un par de veces, está bien, sólo que un poco ajetreada en el trabajo"

-"Como cosa rara" dijo la chiquilla robándole una risa a su papá.

Rebecca les hizo señas de que apresuraran el paso, el autobús de la ruta 33 estaría por llegar en unos minutos, así que debían apurarse, Renessme se sentó junto a la ventanilla cerrada viendo embelezada por la ventana, nunca se manejaba en trasporte público en Nueva York, eso la tenia bastante entretenida.

-"En serio hombre blanco" dijo Rebecca como si estuviera continuando una conversación, estaba sentada en el asintió contiguo a ellos, "deberías llevarla a Disney" dijo riendo "si se emociona así por un paseo en autobús, no me quiero imaginar si conoce a Mickey" Edward frunció el ceño y se dirigió a su hija.

-"¿Renessme?" preguntó, la chiquilla volteó a verlo "¿hemos ido a Disney?" ella negó.

-"Nop, nunca hemos ido"

-"No sabes lo que se pierden" completó Rebecca, Nessie la vio con cejas alzadas.

-"¿Tú has ido?" preguntó escéptica, para estar siempre pendiente de la plata, no sabia como había podido pagar unas vacaciones así.

Rebecca bajó la vista asintiendo.

-"Fui con mi mamá hace algunos años" dijo en voz baja "tenia un poco mas que tu edad"

Tanto Edward como Nessie captaron el tono triste en su voz, pero Rebecca aclaró su garganta, despejándose y volviendo a su tono habitual.

-"¿Dónde es que quieres que te lleve hombre blanco?" preguntó interesada en la dirección que tomarían, Edward sacó su libreta del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, Rebecca bufó al verla, él hizo caso omiso, luego de pasar algunas paginas leyó en voz alta.

-"Greenwich Village, 154 West 13th Street" dijo leyendo la que había escrito hacia algún tiempo, Rebecca frunció un poco la boca.

-"Ok" dijo en voz baja, sin comentar nada mas.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino y Rebecca los guió con rapidez a que abordaran el tren que iba a la ciudad, Renessme en ese proceso se vio un poco ansiosa, había mucha gente y le daba miedo perderse, Edward la tomó firmemente de la mano y no la soltó en ningún momento.

Les tocó de pie gran parte del trayecto, cuando algún asiento se desocupaba, Edward amablemente se lo cedió a sus acompañantes, mucho después de lo que alguno de los dos Cullen hubiera imaginado, Rebecca les informó que habían llegado a Greenwich Village.

-"Yo llego hasta aquí hombre blanco" dijo deteniéndose en una bifurcación de la calle, Edward se detuvo viéndola extrañado.

-"No tienes por que irte" le dijo, ella sacudió su cabeza medio sonriendo.

-"El trato era que te trajera a esta calle" dijo señalando al frente, "sólo tienes que buscar la oficina de tu mujer, yo tengo que irme aunque no quiera" dijo frunciendo la boca "tengo clases ésta noche y lo que dije antes de estudiar es en serio, tengo examen el viernes, debo prepararme"

Edward asintió, antes todo que faltar a la escuela, se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla en señal de despedida, Rebecca retrocedió atacada.

-"Wow, wow" dijo alzando las manos "mantén la distancia hombre blanco" especificó, él se retiró apenado.

-"Mi error" dijo "lo lamento" ella asintió un poco incómoda.

-"Nos vemos blanquita" le dijo, Renessme le agitó la mano.

-"Chao" le dijo a Edward, él asintió frunciendo los labios y entonces se dio media vuelta, Edward recordó un detalle.

-"¡Rebe!" la llamó, "olvidé tu paga de hoy" dijo sacando un billete de su bolsillo, para asombro de los Cullen la chica negó.

-"Esta va por mi cuenta hombre blanco, cuídense" y sin mas se alejó metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, dejando a Renessme y a Edward realmente atónitos.

Edward bajó la vista a su pequeña, apretó más su agarre y le preguntó.

-"¿Vamos?" la chiquilla asintió contenta, Edward vio los anuncios de la calle, estaban en la 13 así que sólo tenían que buscar el restaurante, caminaron calle abajo viendo con atención a sus lados, Renessme haló su mano y señaló con ahínco a la calle de al frente, Edward sonrió complacido al ver las enormes letras que rezaban _Craw_.

Cruzaron la calle con cuidado y caminaron a la atestada entrada, Edward siguió a Renessme que toreaba a los clientes que estaban en cola, hubo algunas quejas de los próximos clientes, pero la niña no les hizo caso, Edward se disculpó con la mirada de las personas extrañas.

-"¡Buenas!" dijo la niña en el puesto de la maestre "estamos aquí para ver a mi mamá" dijo la niña con una enorme sonrisa, una mujer flaca y elegante la vio por encima de sus gafas con una sonrisa.

-"¿Y tú mamá quién es linda?" preguntó con ternura, le parecía simpática aquella intromisión.

-"Ángela" llamó Edward desde detrás de la pequeña "hola" dijo en lo que la morena encontró sus ojos, "disculpa a mi hija, es que esta algo emocionada por ver a su mamá trabajando" dijo apenado.

Ángela vio con asombro a Edward y a la niña de 10 años repetidas veces, no tenia idea de que Bella tuviera una hija tan grande, aclaró su garganta acomodando su expresión a una menos indiscreta.

-"Edward" dijo saliendo del atril "que gusto volver a verte" se saludaron de un beso en la mejilla.

-"Igual digo" contestó correspondiendo el saludo "ella es Renessme" dijo presentándola, ambas intercambiaron un beso en la mejilla igualmente.

-"¿Podemos ver a mi mamá?" preguntó, "no le diga que estamos aquí, ¡tiene que ser sorpresa!" dijo dando unos ligeros aplausos, Ángela sonrió asintiendo, llamó a una de las mesoneras y le pidió que se encargara del atril, entonces guió a padre e hija a la cocina del restaurante.

_**De vuelta con Rebecca.**_

Rebecca caminó bastante mas tranquila hasta la entrada del subterráneo mas cercana, se apretujó con la gente que iba apresurada y entró al vagón ligeramente lleno, se tomó de uno de los tubos, y sonrió para si misma, había pasado una buena tarde, la compañía de Edward y Renessme había sido un remedio excelente para su paranoia actual.

Cuando salió finalmente del subterráneo, subió el cierre de su chaqueta y escondió sus manos con frío, caminó las 4 calles que separaban la estación del edificio, cuando llegó a la reja vio con cierta nostalgia el lugar donde su bebé estaba estacionado.

Mientras se dirigía a las escaleras, pensó que apartaría algunos dólares para ponerle gasolina a su bebé, se sentía mal al verlo todo abandonado, cuando llegó a su piso saludó a unos niños que corrían por el pasillo escaleras abajo, rió despeinando a uno de ellos, que gritaban desesperados apostando quien llegaría primero al piso de abajo.

Rebecca rió viendo el escándalo, y distraídamente empujó la puerta haciendo la fuerza necesaria para abrirla.

Cuando entró, trastabilló un poco, consecuencia de su distracción.

-"¡Mierda!" dijo en voz baja mientras se sostenía con mas fuerza de la puerta para no caerse.

Alguien aclaró su garganta, toda la calma que pudieron proveerle Renessme y Edward se esfumó en un segundo, volteó aterrada para ver la fuerte del ruido, pensando que podía ser de nuevo su primo.

-"Rebecca" llamaron desde un sillón desvaído, el alivio fue tal, que exhaló una risa.

-"Tío Billy" dijo aun con la misma expresión aliviada, "creí que estaría sola" dijo terminando de entrar "¿no trabajabas hoy?" preguntó curiosa, decidió quedarse con chaqueta desvaída puesta.

-"Hoy no fui a trabajar" dijo Billy aun sentado, Rebecca frunció el ceño, eso era muy extraño.

-"¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó, la única forma de que su tío no fuera a la construcción, era por que estaba literalmente muriéndose de algún resfriado.

-"No, no estoy enfermo" dijo, su tono era muy serio, casi molesto.

-"¿Sucede algo tío?" preguntó la chica con cautela dando un paso a la pequeña sala.

Billy apoyó los codos en los brazos desteñidos del sillón, entrelazó sus dedos y se inclinó apenas hacia adelante para hablarle.

-"¿Hace cuánto murió Mercedes?" preguntó, haciendo que la chica diera un respingo, un nudo se apoderó de la mitad de su pecho.

-"Ocho meses" contestó con voz quebrada, Billy asintió.

-"¿Qué prometí cuando mi hermana murió?" preguntó haciendo caso omiso de la cara triste de su sobrina.

-"¿Que me ayudarías?" respondió la chica en tono de pregunta tratando de disipar el nudo que aprisionaba su pecho.

-"Hasta que lo considerara correcto, hasta que no me causaras problemas" dijo Billy.

Rebecca se adelantó contestando apresurada.

-"Tío, traje la plata que te prometí" dijo sacando los billetes de su bolsillo "ten" dijo extendiéndola "n…no es mucho" aclaró y se vio obligada a pasarse la mano por su nariz, "pero… pero debe alcanzar para algo, pro…" el nudo no la dejaba hablar, aclaró sonoramente su garganta "prometo buscar trabajo, te prometo que… que yo resuelvo"

Sus piernas temblaban, su tío tenía muy mala cara y no tenia idea de por qué, así como no tenia idea de lo que le esperaba.

-"¿De dónde sacaste ese dinero?" preguntó sin tomarlo, de hecho no se había movido ni un centímetro, Rebecca intentó alisar los billetes, sus manos eran torpes.

-"Tra… trabajando" tartamudeó, Billy respiró profundo y agachó su cabeza controlando sus emociones, a Rebecca le recordó Jacob y tembló aun mas, su cuerpo por completo se estremeció.

-"¿Qué pensaría tu madre si te ve ahora ah?" dijo, la chica sacudió la cabeza sin entender.

-"Aaa..Aaa" no sabia que decir, no entendía nada, sólo sabia que moría de miedo.

-"Ok" dijo Billy "si te vas a hacer la tonta, está bien" siguió.

-"Tío, n.. No entiendo"

Billy la vio exasperado, respiró profundo de nuevo y dijo.

-"Ésta mañana me devolví a buscar mi celular" dijo comenzando una explicación que Rebecca no entendía "escuché el repique y al atender descubrí que no era mi celular"

Rebecca frunció el ceño, ella había olvidado su celular en casa ese día, por eso no había podido avisarle a Edward que iba para su casa, vio cómo Billy apretaba su nariz con fuerza.

-"¿Puedes explicarme quién es el hombre blanco?" preguntó y sin esperar respuesta continuó "¿Por qué demonios _dejaste_ tu chaqueta?" dijo señalando la pieza aun sobre ella "en _su_ casa, donde te pidió que la recogieras ¡y aprovecharas de ir por tu paga!" Rebecca volvió a estremecerse "Y que aparte, pidió que si llegaba temprano podías hacerle otro _favor_ ya que estaba solo en la casa"

Un atisbo de claridad rebotó en ella, Rebecca captó las palabras que le había dicho Edward cuando le abrió la puerta de la casa, no tenia idea si esas palabras eran ciertas, pero era evidente que su tío había escuchado hablar a Edward y como había puesto las palabras se prestaba a una enorme y terrible equivocación.

-"Tío, escúchame" pidió levantando sus manos.

-"¿Qué quieres que piense, si llegas a esta hora a la casa, con tu chaqueta y con dinero?" preguntó haciendo sonar su cuello.

-"Tío" volvió a llamar la chica "no es lo que crees" dijo "hablaste con el hombre blanco, él es un amigo" dijo explicándose "cuide…" pero no la dejaron terminar.

-"¿Amigo?" preguntó y se colocó de pie, Billy era muy parecido a su hijo, Rebecca dio un paso hacia atrás levantando sus palmas.

-"¡No se es amiga de un hombre!" gritó "¿es que tu madre no te enseño bien?"

-"Tío, por favor" pidió la chica retrocediendo, no podía decir otras palabras, se sentía acosada, su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón la tenía sorda de lo fuerte que martillaba, sintió los dedos de sus manos dormirse, los sacudió en un acto reflejo.

-"¿Qué favor le hiciste a ese _hombre blanco_?" preguntó Billy, la chica abrió la boca pero él levantó una mano impidiéndole continuar.

-"¿Eres la amante de alguien?" preguntó, la chica sintió palidecer.

-"¡NO!" gritó demasiado alto, la sola palabra le daba asco.

-"¿Entonces te estás vendiendo?" preguntó, Rebecca se estremeció de asco, ¿Cómo su tío podía pensar eso de ella?

-"Yo no voy a cuidar ni enfermedades, ni embarazos Rebecca" dijo Billy enfocándola "te proveo de un techo, pero eso no significa que puedas abusar"

Ella negaba, pero su garganta no podía formar palabras.

-"Menos mal que Dios no me mando hijas" dijo devolviéndose al sillón "criar mujeres es algo terrible" dijo con desprecio, "sólo te acepté a ti y a Mercedes aquí por su enfermedad" dijo haciéndole mas daño a la chica "yo se lo advertí cuándo cumplió tu edad, yo le dije que no se enamorara del bueno para nada de tu padre" Rebecca se estremeció de nuevo, Mercedes nunca mencionaba nada de su papá y hasta ese día no tenía idea de que su tío lo había conocido.

-"Pero no me hizo caso, tuvo que salir embarazada ¡y para mas colmo te tuvo a ti!" sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, Rebecca estaba en shock, lágrimas solitarias resbalaban por sus mejillas, rebotando con su chaqueta y cayendo al suelo, estaba embotada de tanto dolor.

-"Pudo haber tenido un varón" dijo viéndola de reojo "un hombre la hubiera representado, la hubiera ayudado mejor en todo el cáncer, no una chica como tu que no puede hacer nada bien, no trabajas, te empeñas en estudiar cuando eso no va a servir de nada y hay que mantenerte en el proceso, que otra cosa te queda, ¿más que venderte?"

-"Tío…" llamó la chica, era la única palabra que podía pronunciar.

-"Es una lastima que Jacob se haya ido de la casa" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, Rebecca se estremeció aun mas al escuchar el nombre de su primo "él me hubiera ayudado mas, pero tuvo que irse y está pagando renta por tu culpa"

-"¿Mi… culpa?" preguntó temblando.

-"¡Claro!" dijo subiendo de nuevo el tono "no hay espacio en esta casa y con una mujer presente ¡todo se complica!"

-"Así no puedo seguir jovencita" dijo respirando profundo, "tienes que buscar a donde irte, ya no puedes seguir aquí"

Eso hizo reaccionar a la chica, se adelantó juntando sus manos.

-"No" le pidió "tío no me hagas esto, no tengo donde ir" dijo llorando, Billy negó despacio, ella dijo en un susurro "eres lo único que tengo" restregó su nariz y completó "eres la única familia que me queda, por favor, prometo comportarme hacerte caso, no, no me abandones tu también" pidió en un sollozo terrible, Billy retrocedió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Hice lo que debía" dijo "prometí a tu madre que velaría por ti y lo hice mientras ella estuvo enferma y luego de que muriera, ya no puedo hacerlo mas"

-"Por favor" pidió con tono suplicante.

-"Te quiero fuera de aquí para final de mes, no quiero discutir mas este tema, procura que no me moleste tu mudanza, no tienes casi nada así que estoy siendo generoso al darte tanto tiempo"

Le pasó por un lado y salió de la casa dejándola sola en la sala, Rebecca cayó de rodillas al suelo llorando desconsolada, terminó de dejarse caer y abrazó sus rodillas con fuerza, mientras se balanceaba ausentemente.

-"Mami" dijo en voz quebrada "¿Por qué me dejaste tan solita?"

_**En el Craw.**_

Edward y Nessie estaban sentados en uno de los reservados del restaurante, ambos compartían a veces miradas cómplices y emocionadas, Emily una camarera se acercó con algunos platos.

-"No ordenamos nada" dijo Edward en voz baja al ver que la chica colocaba la comida frente a ellos, la chica con una sonrisa algo exagerada le dijo.

-"La chef les preparó esto especialmente, me pidió que se los trajera" Edward se vio un tanto apenado, eran unos canapés, parecidos a los que habían dado en la fiesta de Ángela, no era una cena como tal, pero era algo para que masticaran mientras esperaban a que ella saliera, la comida de Nessie era mas simple, patatas fritas con salsa BBQ hicieron realmente feliz a la chica.

-"Gracias" dijo Edward asintiéndole a la chica, ésta le volvió a dedicar otra enorme sonrisa.

-"Si necesita algo mas hágamelo saber" dijo y contoneándose un poco se retiró, Edward la vio con el ceño fruncido, sacudió la cabeza restándole importancia y se dedicó a probar los canapés.

-"¿Gustas?" preguntó a Nessie, la niña frunció su boquita y miró con cierto recelo el plato de su papá, terminó negando, alegando que sus papas fritas seguramente eran mas sabrosas.

Edward rió y rodó sus ojos, metió a su boca un aperitivo de salmón.

-"¿Cuánto falta para las 6?" preguntó la niña, Edward vio su reloj.

-"Poco menos de una hora" dijo, la niña resopló levantando su flequillo.

-"No seas exagerada" dijo Edward mientras elegía otro canapé "eso pasa rápido, además, seguro tu mamá sale un poco mas temprano" Nessie mordisqueó una patata y con la mirada un poco dispersa preguntó.

-"¿Viste como me vieron allá dentro?" preguntó en voz baja, Edward alzó sus cejas y aclaró su garganta, terminó de masticar el canapé y dijo tartamudeó.

-"¿Qu… A que te refieres?"

-"Me vieron como si fuera un bicho raro" Edward exhaló una risa.

-"No eres ningún bicho raro Renessme" dijo rodando los ojos "y no se impresionaron de verte, no inventes"

-"No estoy inventando papá" dijo la chica rodando los ojos "me vieron como si fuera un insecto gigante" esta vez Edward no pudo evitar la carcajada, tanto así que algunos de los clientes les dedicaron miradas de desagrado, Nessie se puso un dedo en los labios mandándolo a callar.

-"Hija" dijo calmando su risa "eres muy cómica ¿sabías?" preguntó, Nessie frunció su boca en una mueca graciosa.

-"Sólo te vieron asombrados por que eres la niña mas hermosa que han visto, eso es todo" completó robándole un adorable sonrojo, Renessme bebió un poco mas de su te helado.

-"¿Tu crees?" preguntó con voz penosa, Edward le guiñó un ojo.

-"Estoy seguro"

Se quedaron unos momentos mas en silencio, para cuando Nessie llevaba más de la mitad de su ración de patatas preguntó.

-"Papá…" dijo en voz baja, Edward le prestó atención "¿sabrás cuando veré a mis abuelos? ¿A mis tíos?" preguntó causándole un ahogo.

-"N.. no se mi vida" contestó luego de aclarar su garganta, tomó un poco de su bebida, Renessme curiosa continuó.

-"Mamá me contó que te pusiste mal cuando los viste" dijo apenada, Edward asintió.

-"Fue mucho que asimilar pequeña" dijo tratando de explicarle algo que él mismo no entendía.

-"¿Sabes que visualizar ayuda?" preguntó la niña mejorando el tono, Edward la vio curioso.

-"¿Cómo es eso?"

-"A mi me sucede con el asma" dijo la chiquilla "cuando me dan los ataques, no puedo respirar y eso me altera mucho" explicó "uno de los doctores que me trató de mas niña" continuó "me dijo que podía visualizar"

Edward prestó atención divertido por la explicación de su niña.

-"Por ejemplo" dijo la chiquilla sentándose en el borde de su silla "la ultima vez que me dio una crisis en el colegio, imaginaba la tarta de chocolate que me hacia Amelié" dijo inocentemente, Edward rió.

-"¿Y funciona?" la niña asintió.

-"Bastante" dijo "cuando sientas que te va a dar la migraña piensa en algo que te agrade, que te relaje" Edward le guiñó el ojo y le dijo.

-"Tendremos que llamar a Amelié para probar esa torta de chocolate mágica" Nessie rió sacándole infantilmente la lengua.

Bella salió de la cocina vistiendo de negro, pero sin su delantal puesto, Nessie la vio por encima de su papá y Bella le colocó un dedo en los labios para que mantuviera silencio, Renessme aprovechó un segundo de distracción de su papá y asintió divertida.

Bella llegó detrás de él y le colocó las manos sobre sus ojos cubriéndolos.

Edward se asombró por el contacto e inmediatamente viajó sus manos hacia atrás, dando con la cabellera recogida de su esposa.

-"Hola" dijo ella en su oído, Edward sonrió enormemente mientras se giraba a verla quitando delicadamente la mano de su rostro.

-"Hola amor" dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios el cual Nessie vio realmente emocionada, Bella alzó sus cejas recriminándole pequeñamente a Edward, habían quedado en que no tendrían esa clase de comportamiento frente a su hija, Edward frunció el ceño en una mueca de disculpa.

-"¿Lista?" preguntó Edward, Isabella pasó por alto el reclamo y asintió.

-"Déjame pedir la cuenta y vamos" dijo Edward buscando con la mirada a la camarera, Bella dio una enorme carcajada.

-"Eres un caso muy simpático amor" dijo tomándolo de la mano "eso iba por la casa vamos" dijo halándolo y extendiéndole la mano libre a su hija.

Una vez en el auto, Edward le reclamó dulcemente el por qué no lo había dejado pagar la cuenta, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Soy accionista y Chef del restaurante, lo mínimo que pueden dejarme hacer, es cocinar algo para mi familia"

Después de eso Edward no volvió a comentar nada mas, Renessme se vio presa de muchas preguntas acerca de su primer día de clases, a las que trató evadir con respuestas generalmente aceptadas.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Renessme fue enviada a ducharse y a acomodar las cosas para al día siguiente, Edward se quedó en la planta baja mientras Bella iba por una ducha para ella.

Cuando ella bajó Edward veía por los ventanales al patio trasero, Bella sacudió la cabeza riendo, ese patio podía hacer que Edward se desconectara por completo, se dejó caer en el sofá con una exhalación, Edward pudo divisarla por el reflejo del ventanal.

-"¿Fue mala idea llevarla?" preguntó viendo aun su reflejo, Bella lo pensó un segundo antes de contestar.

-"No" terminó hablando, "no te niego que me sorprendieron bastante, pero fue agradable verlos allá" completó sonriendo, Edward se giró despacio.

-"Renessme me dijo algo" comenzó, Bella puso atención.

-"¿Qué te dijo?"

-"Me comentó que la gente la vio raro cuando entró a la cocina, me dijo que se sintió como un _bicho raro_" dijo utilizando las mismas palabras de su hija, Bella se quedó en silencio un segundo.

-"Yo también" dijo Edward robándole una mirada a ella "me di cuenta de que por lo menos Ángela, la vio muy asombrada" se acercó y se sentó a su lado "¿la gente que trabaja para ti, no sabía que eres madre?"

-"La historia no es así" dijo Bella colocando una mano sobre la pierna de él, "algunos sabían que tengo una hija, pero nunca se imaginan que es de la edad de Renessme"

Edward frunció el ceño.

-"No estoy seguro de entenderte" dijo en voz baja, ella exhaló el aire de sus pulmones.

-"Edward" llamó "Renessme tiene 10 años" dijo "cumplirá los 11 a finales de año" Edward asintió, ella alzó sus cejas.

-"¿Recuerdas cuantos años tengo yo?" preguntó dulcemente, él asintió rápidamente.

-"25" dijo de inmediato, "tu tienes 25 y yo 28" ella lo vio sonriendo, Edward sacó cuentas mentales.

-"Tuviste a Renessme a… a los 15?" preguntó asombrado, ella asintió despacio.

-"Y tú a los 18" dijo, "son 5 años más de lo que tiene nuestra pequeña ahora" Edward se estremeció al pensar en su hija con 5 años más y que le pasara lo mismo que a su esposa.

-"Por favor" le pidió viéndola a los ojos "cuéntame cómo fue"

Bella respiró profundo aguantando el aire un poco, a ella no le gustaba hablar de esas épocas, pero no podía negársele a Edward.

-"Esperemos a que se duerma ¿sí?" preguntó viendo hacia las escaleras, "yo te cuento, pero en un rato"

A Edward no le dio chance de contestar, el timbre de la casa sonó, él se quedó en silencio pensando mucho en las palabras de Bella y sus consecuencias, ella se colocó de pie y antes de ir a la puerta se puso frente a él.

-"Hey" lo llamó, él levantó el rostro.

-"No te angusties, míranos" dijo abriendo sus brazos "no estamos tan mal después de todo" dijo jocosa guiñándole un ojo, él la vio a los ojos y ella se agachó besando tiernamente sus labios, el timbre volvió a sonar.

-"Voy a abrir, ya vuelvo"

Edward se quedó sentado en la sala, meditando en las palabras de su esposa, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de embarazar a una chiquilla de 15 años?

Las palabras alteradas de Bella lo sacaron de su concentración.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó sin ser educada "quedamos en que no vendrían, ¡Patrick tenía que hablar con ustedes!" su tono era un alterado, Edward se colocó de pie despacio, tenía que ser alguien de su familia, nadie más.

Su corazón empezó a batir rápidamente, el dolor de cabeza no estaba ahí, pero podía sentir como quería apoderarse de sus sienes.

-"Hablamos con él" dijo una voz femenina y aguda "él me autorizó a venir, sólo soy yo, te juro que no quiero molestar, si se siente mal al verme me marcho, pero por favor" dijo con voz baja "déjame ver a mi hermano y a mi sobrina"

-"¿Tía Alice?" llamó la pequeña que al oír el timbre, se había apresurado en cambiarse para poder bajar a curiosear quien era.

Bella cerró sus ojos con derrota, no podía negarle a ninguna de las dos que se vieran, lentamente se apartó de la puerta, Alice le sonrió enormemente a su sobrina, Renessme bajó apresurada los escalones chocando con su tía favorita.

Bella volteó a ver a Edward, que había caminado un par de pasos hacia la entrada, lo vio con cautela y él intentó regalarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Alice lo vio por encima de la cabeza de su sobrina, se separó de la niña y manteniendo la misma distancia, tanteó una sonrisa.

-"Hola Eddy" dijo en tono apenado, él sacudió la cabeza, ese sobre nombre no le gustó para nada, pero no lo dijo.

-"Hola Alice" contestó en su lugar, Bella caminó con cautela hasta él.

-"No quiero molestar" dijo Alice "sólo… sólo quería ver cómo te encontrabas" la mirada de ella era de real preocupación, Edward aunque se sentía especialmente abrumado, no tuvo corazón para decirle que se fuera.

Señaló el sofá y le dijo lentamente.

-"¿Quieres tomarte algo?" Alice sonrió enormemente sin poder ocultar sus ojos aguados, le asintió repetidas veces caminando con su sobrina al sofá, Edward volteó buscando apoyo en Bella, ella apretó los labios en una sonrisa.

-"Pónganse cómodos" dijo ella aclarando su la garganta "ya vuelvo con las bebidas" Renessme corrió a ayudar a su mamá, dejando a dos hermanos que en ese momento eran unos completos desconocidos.


	24. Capítulo 24 Comportamientos Inadecuados

**Capitulo 24:**

**Comportamientos Inadecuados:**

-"Estás enorme" dijo Alice a su sobrina después de un momento incómodo de silencio, Renessme le sonrió colocando su limonada en la mesita del medio.

-"No tanto" dijo apenada, Alice rió.

-"Sé que no es mucho, pero ya casi me alcanzas" dijo guiñándole un ojo, robándole a todos una carcajada.

-"Y cómo" empezó la pequeña sin saber si podía o no hablar del tema "¿Cómo está tío Emmet?" preguntó, Alice asintió sonriendo.

-"Está bien" dijo "acordándose de lo mucho que le gusta esta ciudad" Edward aclaró su garganta y todas le prestaron atención.

-"¿D… Dónde se están quedando?" preguntó en voz baja, Alice con actitud fresca le contestó.

-"Jazz y yo nos quedamos en nuestro apartamento de la ciudad, el que jamás permití que vendiera" completó riendo "mis padres se están quedando en el pent house con Emmet y Rose" Edward frunció un poco el ceño, Bella aclaró.

-"El apartamento pertenece a la empresa también, se usa cuando vienen inversionistas o visitas, queda en plena ciudad, es grande y bastante cómodo" Edward asintió entre agradecido y apenado, Alice intentó cambiar el tema.

-"Oye" dijo "muy agradable tu médico" dijo sonriendo "Jasper y yo nos llevamos de maravilla con él" Edward se enderezó un poco.

-"¿Sólo tu esposo y tú?" preguntó "¿Qué pasó con el resto" Alice frunció los labios, no había sido buena idea sacar ese tema a acotación.

-"Ni mi padre ni Rosalie fueron" aunque en el nombre de su cuñada hizo una mueca con las manos restándole importancia.

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó Edward con curiosidad, Alice empezó a sentirse un poco incómoda.

-"Rosalie quería ir de compras, ir a un spa, además, seamos honestos" completó con una sonrisa algo histérica "fue mucho mejor que no fuera, te digo algo Eddy, de todo, lo mejor es que no la recuerdes, es algo insoportable" dijo medio riendo, Bella no pudo evitar una risa que ocultó bebiendo un poco de su limonada.

Pero Edward no prestó atención a eso.

-"¿Y Carlisle?" preguntó, hizo una pausa y se corrigió "mi padre… ¿Por qué no fue?"

Alice mordió su labio un segundo antes de contestar, definitivamente no había sido buena idea mencionar a Patrick.

-"No lo hizo con mala intención" mintió recordando a Carlisle Cullen diciendo que no iría a ver a ningún loquero "quería pasar por la empresa, ver como estaba todo con tu ausencia"

Edward se quedó en silencio, Bella que no perdía detalle alguno de su esposo aclaró su garganta.

-"De verdad" dijo siendo blanco de las miradas "creo que es suficiente por hoy" dijo apenada viendo a Alice, "no quiero ser grosera Alice" le dijo directamente "pero Nessie debe dormir, mañana es día de escuela y creo que es mejor que vayan poco a poco con Edward"

Alice asintió torpemente "claro" dijo colocándose de pie "hoy ha sido mucho mas de lo que espere, puedo volver otro día con mas clama" Edward se levantó también.

-"Lo lamento mucho, pero creo que Isabella tiene razón, podemos vernos otro día" dijo "no te vas de la ciudad ¿no?" preguntó, ella negó sonriéndole.

-"No tengo ningún plan de hacerlo" Edward sonrió torcido pero no se acercó, aun no tenia la confianza suficiente como para abrazarla, Nessie en cambio si abrazó a su tía con mucha fuerza.

-"Tú jovencita" le dijo Alice besando su cabello "te cuidas mucho" dijo con cariño "nada de usar mi tarjeta de crédito ¿ok?" dijo en tono burlón, la niña se sonrojó apenada, Alice la despeinó un poco.

-"Voy por ella" dijo la niña, Alice negó aun riendo.

-"Guárdala, nunca se sabe cuando pueda haber alguna emergencia" completó guiñándole un ojo.

Edward y Bella se habían apartado un poco por lo que no escucharon el intercambio de tía y sobrina, ambas llegaron hasta el matrimonio y Bella le preguntó.

-"¿Necesitas que te lleve?" Alice negó sacando su celular.

-"Jazz quedó en venir por mi, iba a dar una vuelta cerca, ya lo llamo" indicó posicionando el aparato en su oído.

Bella le hizo señas a Edward de que subiera, ella esperaría a que vinieran por Alice, la visita había estado bien, pero no quería forzar más la situación.

Se despidió de nuevo de Alice y subió con su niña escaleras arriba, ella y Bella se sentaron en la entrada de la casa, para esperar por Jazz.

-"¿Qué sucedió realmente con Carlisle?" preguntó Bella, Alice respiró profundo y soltó el aire de golpe.

-"No termina de creerlo" dijo, Bella la vio con cejas alzadas.

-"Es algo complicado de inventar" dijo "no te niego que yo misma no le creí al principio, pero Edward no iba a inventar esto ¿no?"

Alice dejó escapar un soplido.

-"Sí, en eso te doy la razón, parece una telenovela, no puedo creer que mi hermano no nos recuerde" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, Bella respiró profundo.

-"No recuerda a nadie" dijo a modo de consuelo.

Alice giró su rostro para poder verla mejor, soltó las palabras sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-"Cómo" empezó y frunció los labios "¿Cómo es que te llevas tan bien con él? ¿Cómo hiciste para que sólo te haga caso a tí?"

Bella clavó la vista en sus rodillas, sobre todo para Alice no era ningún secreto que ellos se llevaban terriblemente.

-"Supongo que confía en mi porque fui la primera persona que vio cuando despertó" Alice asintió despacio.

-"Lo has ayudado mucho, lamento si sueno malintencionada, pero no lo hubiera creído, supongo que debo agradecerte que lo ayudaras"

Bella dio una risa irónica.

-"Sabes que no soy la mala del cuento Alice" dijo levantando la mirada un poco "haya pasado lo que haya pasado él es el padre de Nessie y en papeles sigue siendo mi esposo, no podía dejarlo a la deriva, tampoco soy tan bruja" dijo, Alice sonrió apenada alzando mínimamente sus cejas.

-"Lo lamento" dijo "pero ¿me creerás si te digo que eso no es fácil de creer?"

Bella se giró algo exasperada, Alice levantó sus palmas.

-"Oye" dijo antes de que Bella pudiera hablar "no vine a pelear, no quiero alterar a Edward, pero tú si tienes tus recuerdos completitos y sabes que no digo mentiras, Edward y tú tenían una sátira de matrimonio, discúlpame si me asombra verlos como cuando te conocí por primera ves"

La camioneta que había estado el día que habían ido los Cullen por primera vez, llegó dando un pequeño toque de bocina, Alice bajó los escalones separándose de Bella.

-"Sabes que traté de nunca inmiscuirme en su vida" dijo en voz baja "mi único interés es mi sobrina, tu y yo no fuimos las mejores amigas por cómo se tornaron las cosas, pero nunca me caíste mal" Bella sacudió la cabeza, Alice tampoco le caía mal, pero era la hermana del hombre al que casi le había declarado la guerra, no podía ser amiga de la hermana del enemigo.

-"Sin embrago te agradezco esto" dijo señalando la casa "te agradezco que lo cuides y que lo trates tan bien, supongo que otra persona haría algo diferente en tu lugar"

Bella respiró profundo.

-"Sabes que no lo odio" dijo, Alice sonrió.

-"Pero dejaste de amarlo hace mucho"

Jasper se bajó de la camioneta caminando hacia ellas, se posiciono detrás de Alice colocando sus manos en las caderas de ella.

-"Hola Bella" dijo por encima de la cabeza de su esposa, Bella asintió torpemente.

-"Hola Jazz"

Él no pidió entrar, hizo presión en las caderas de su esposa y ella asintió aun viendo la expresión algo confundida de Bella, se despidieron por ultima vez y caminó hasta el auto, antes de subirse, Alice le dijo a Bella.

-"Emmet quiere venir a verlo" dijo "mi mamá también" completó, "ellos te llamaran para poder cuadrar algún horario, ¿está bien?" Bella asintió aun sin emitir palabra.

Entró entonces a la casa sin esperar a que la camioneta arrancara, se sentó en las escaleras que daban al piso de arriba y enterró la cabeza en sus palmas.

"_Pero dejaste de amarlo hace mucho"_

Las palabras de Alice quemaban como el ácido en su cerebro.

Algunos meses atrás hubiera aceptado esas palabras hasta con burla, hubiera jurado que había dejado de amarlo desde el momento que Charlie había muerto y ella lo había culpado, sabía que no tenia que ver con la muerte de Charlie, pero no podía dejar de recriminarle que la hubiera dejado sola.

Que, mientras su padre agonizaba y ella se encontraba desolada y perdida, él estaba emborrachándose con su hermano.

Después de tantas peleas y discusiones, Edward se dedicó a 24 por 7 a la compañía que precedía su padre, volviéndose un verdadero monstruo de las finanzas, se encargaba de comprar empresas casi en quiebra para después venderlas por pedazos obteniendo ganancias obscenas en el camino.

Se encerró tanto en el trabajo que casi no estaba en casa, apenas si veía a Nessie, Bella por su parte, se dedicó a estudiar cocina por las mañanas, para poder ir por Nessie cuando saliera de la escuela, una vez obtuvo la oportunidad con Patricio el Chef que fue su tutor, dejaba a la niña en actividades extras, para así poderse dedicar mas a la cocina.

Edward y ella cada vez se llevaban peor, cada vez se culpaban de más cosas, las crisis asmáticas de la niña iban en aumento y en vez de ayudarla cuando le daban, se culpaban diciendo que el otro era el responsable.

Su vida era un autentico caos, que sólo empeoró cuando él decidió enviar a su hija lejos, a aquel internado en otro continente.

Claro que lo había dejado de amar, ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?

Pero… ¿y ahora?

-"¿Isabella?" llamaron en un leve susurro, Bella incorporó su rostro volteando a lo alto de la escalera.

-"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Edward bajando los escalones, ella lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se sentó a su lado, instintivamente recostó la cabeza de sus piernas, Edward aunque un poco asombrado, acarició su cabellara constantemente.

-"Creo que la visita de Alice te afecto mas a ti que a mi" dijo queriendo ser simpático, Bella respiró profundo cerrando sus ojos.

-"No es fácil lidiar con todo esto" dijo en voz baja, Edward se quedó en silencio y Bella frunció la boca, se incorporó dejando las manos de él hormigueando por la ausencia de su cabello.

-"Lo siento" dijo mordiéndose el labio, "soy una egoísta al pensar que esto no es fácil para mi, cuando debe ser terrible para ti, lo lamento" Edward le sonrió torcido mientras acariciaba un poco su mejilla.

-"Dejémoslo en que es difícil para los dos, ¿te parece?" preguntó conciliando, Bella resopló una risa y asintió, siguiendo lo que le decían sus instintos volvió a recostarse en las piernas de él, Edward depositó un beso en su cabellera y continuó acariciándole el cabello por largo rato.

Al día siguiente, los tres Cullen se dirigían a la escuela de la niña, Renessme veía entre asustada y resignada por la ventana.

-"Papá vendrá a recogerte a las 2 pequeña" dijo Bella viéndola por el retrovisor, la niña asintió aun con la mirada en el paisaje, Bella frunció la boca por su actitud, Edward se giró en el puesto de adelante para poder verla.

-"Psst" la llamó, la niña volteó con cara seria, Edward le sacó la lengua, Renessme entrecerró sus ojos y se cruzó malcriadamente de brazos, Edward colocó su dedo pulgar en la punta de su nariz y torció los ojos haciéndole muecas divertidas, la niña no aguantó mucho y rió de las payasadas de su papá, Edward le guiñó un ojo complacido de hacerla cambiar de humor, Bella no sabia con exactitud que había hecho Edward, pero sonrió al oír a su pequeña reír.

Ambos padres se bajaron a despedirla, Nessie los abrazó pensando si les pedía que la llevaran con ellos, pero eso les haría sospechar de sus momentos non gratos en la escuela, además sólo había estado un día, no podía afligirse por sólo un día.

Así que dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios y se despidió de sus padres indicándoles que los vería mas tarde, Edward prometió no llegar tarde a buscarla y finalmente observaron como se perdía con los otros niños dentro de la enorme escuela.

Bella tomó el rumbo a casa, dejaría a Edward allá.

-"Eh" dijo él llamando su atención "¿me podrías acercar a la ciudad?" Bella frunció el ceño.

-"¿Qué vas a hacer?" preguntó con cautela, Edward sacudió la cabeza restándole importancia al asunto.

-"Quiero caminar un poco por el central Park" dijo "quiero aprovechar de que hay sol" Bella alzó sus cejas, no quería dejarlo solo en la ciudad, sabía que no se perdería, pero no estaba del todo cómoda con la situación.

-"Estaré de regreso sin falta a las 2 por Nessie" dijo él "sólo que me aburro solo en la casa" Bella suspiró, a veces se recriminaba de tenerlo tan encerrado.

-"Está bien" dijo ella resignada, "¿tienes tu teléfono?" preguntó "¿dinero?" él asintió, "el trato sigue igual que ayer, me llamas cada vez que puedas, me dejas un mensaje si no te atiendo ¿bueno?"

-"Entendido" dijo él riendo, Bella sacudió la cabeza y emprendieron camino a la ciudad.

-"¿Rebecca te va a acompañar?" preguntó, Edward negó.

-"Nop" dijo "prefiero ir solo" Bella asintió despacio.

Hablaron de todo y de nada en el trayecto en el auto, rieron de algún comentario y Bella le contó acerca de los especiales que prepararía el día de hoy, Edward le dijo que seguramente no iban a verla al restaurante, ella asintió diciéndole que imaginaba eso.

Finalmente llegaron a una de las entradas del parque, justo la que estaba al frente de Guggenheim, Bella señaló el museo sonriéndole, Edward le guiñó un ojo, él abrió la puerta y antes de bajarse la besó despacio en los labios.

-"Ten un lindo día" le dijo, ella asintió y volvió a besarlo.

-"Tu también" él se bajó y ella se despidió una ultima vez por el vidrio del auto y arrancó, alejándose de él y del parque.

Edward respiró profundo, subió el cierre de su chaqueta y se adentró por completo en el parque.

Bella llegó con buen humor al restaurante, era temprano como siempre y seguramente se encontraría sola, entró por la puerta de empleados, directamente a la cocina, los mensajeros del mercado llegarían en cualquier momento con los suplementos diarios de vegetales y demás cosas perecederas, por lo que tenia algún tiempo para perfeccionar los especiales.

Ángela estaba ahí, Bella la vio realmente sorprendida.

-"Supongo que la soledad no me ayuda mucho en mi departamento" argumentó la chica cuando Bella le preguntó por su presencia, Bruno se había regresado a Hawai la noche anterior.

-"Eso pasa después de estar con alguien tanto tiempo" dijo Bella sonriendo "pero no te angusties, pronto lo tendrás todos los días" Ángela asintió encantada.

-"Oye, tu hija es un encanto, no me dio chance de decirte ayer" Bella sonrió encantada.

-"¡Gracias!"

-"Se me ocurrió algo" dijo medio riendo, Bella frunció el ceño.

-"¿Qué será?"

-"Cuando venga Matt, podemos a lo mejor salir los 6, quizás puedan hacerse amigos" dijo refiriéndose a los dos pequeños, Bella aliviada de que no hiciera ningún comentario de la edad de Renessme asintió.

-"Me parece buena idea" indicó.

-"¿Fue toda una sorpresa que se aparecieran aquí ayer verdad?" Bella asintió dándole la razón.

-"Nunca lo hubiera esperado" dijo estando de acuerdo.

-"Debiste oír los comentarios de la cocina cuando te fuiste" dijo sin poder evitarlo, Bella se volteó viéndola de frente, sabía que iban a hablar de su hija, mordió su labio con fuerza.

-"¿Qué dijeron?" preguntó altanera, Ángela rió.

-"No te pongas celosa" dijo robándole una mueca de completo asombro a Bella.

-"¿Celosa?" preguntó "¿de qué hablas?"

-"Las mujeres se pusieron como locas con Edward" dijo Ángela riendo, Bella abrió su boca en su máxima expresión, riendo después.

-"¿Por Edward?" preguntó "¿comentaron de Edward?" Ángela dijo algo así como _dah!_ Con una mueca, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"No puedo creerte" Ángela puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Quien no puede creerte soy yo" dijo obstinada "¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que Edward es un espectáculo?" Bella se resignó a que Ángela no perdiera oportunidad de elogiar a su marido, por lo que simplemente sacudió la cabeza medio riendo.

-"Yo sé" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "no en vano vivo y duermo con él ¿no?"

Ángela la vio abriendo su boca a su máxima expresión, Bella mordió su labio ocultando una risa, pero no aguantaron mucho, ambas amigas estallaron en carcajadas, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, rieron tanto, que ninguna escuchó cuando la puerta se abría dándole paso a el sous chef que estaba dándole ordenes a los mensajeros del mercado, indicándole donde colocar los implementos que traían.

Bella y Ángela detuvieron el ataque de risa al verlos entrar, Ángela le hizo señas a Bella de que se retiraría a las oficinas, debía revisar algunos de los papeles de contabilidad del restaurante, Bella asintió secando sus ojos y yendo a ver los ingredientes que había pedido.

-"Buenos Días Sous Chef" dijo Bella ojeando por encima el cargamento de brócolis, zanahorias, calabaza, tomates, rábanos etc…

Jacob no contestó, tenia una lista en la mano y ceño fruncido, Bella fue a repetir el saludo y Jacob la interrumpió abruptamente llamándole la atención a uno de los repartidores.

-"¡Joe!" gritó fuertemente causándole un pequeño salto a su jefa "¡¿faltan las coles y donde demonios está el tomillo y las demás especies?"

Bella alzó sus cejas y pasó por alto el tono de Jacob y el hecho de que la había ignorado y se dedicó entonces a revisar con detenimiento los ingredientes que ya habían descargado.

Cuando consideró que todo estaba en orden, se retiró a su área de trabajo, tarareó una melodía mientras amarraba el delantal en su cintura y extendía con cuidado el estuche con sus cuchillos en el mesón de acero.

Eso, sin ella saberlo, sacó de quicio a su subordinado.

-"¿No y que odiabas a tu esposo?" preguntó demasiado cerca haciéndola dar un brinco.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó sin entender nada "¿Qué le sucede sous chef?" preguntó manteniendo el protocolo de la cocina.

-"No me vengas con la joda de Sous Chef Bella" dijo casi escupiendo las palabras "dime…" dijo acercándosele "¿te acostaste con tu marido?" Bella lo empujó indignada alejándose de él.

-"Estamos en el área de trabajo Sous Chef, se comporta o se retira, esos no son comentarios para con su superior" dijo llena de rabia y asombro, Jacob sacudió la cabeza.

-"Qué superior ni que nada, eres mi jefa aquí, pero sabes que cuando estamos solos mando yo" dijo acercándosele, Bella lo vio realmente incrédula, ellos tenían un acuerdo puramente carnal, se oía terrible, pero ese era el nombre, no había sentimientos ni celos de por medio.

-"Jacob" dijo Bella viéndolo con cautela "¿de qué demonios hablas? Tú y yo terminamos" dijo casi preocupada por su comportamiento, Jacob soltó una risa.

-"¡Tú!" dijo alzando la voz y señalándola "¡tú! Terminaste conmigo, ni siquiera me dejaste opinar"

-"¡Jacob!" gritó Bella haciéndolo reaccionar "¿te estas escuchando?" preguntó "pareces un celoso" dijo sin poder creerlo "¿estás loco?" preguntó incrédula, volteó a ver a sus lados, casi impresionada de que aun estuvieran solos.

-"¿Celoso?" preguntó furioso "¡yo no estoy celoso!" gritó robándole un alzamiento de cejas a ella, Jacob cerró las manos en puños "¿te acostaste con tu marido?" preguntó furioso con ella y consigo mismo por dejar que eso le afectara tanto.

Bella lo vio incrédula, alzó sus cejas casi riendo.

-"Eso no es tu problema" dijo exasperada "tu siempre supiste que yo estaba casada" dijo como algo obvio "todos, saben que soy casada"

-"Casada un viejo verde, insoportable, al que estabas atada ¡por que se yo demonios!"

Bella no salía de su asombro, ¿Jacob estaba molesto por la apariencia de Edward?

-"Estás desvariando Jacob, contrólate y ponte a trabajar, no voy a hablar de esos temas contigo"

Dijo y le dio la espalda, no podía creer lo que había escuchado, Jacob la tomó con fuerza de la cintura dándole la vuelta, dejándola frente a él, Bella lo vio sorprendida.

-"¡No soy un idiota Bella!" dijo demasiado cerca de su rostro "no me trates como si lo fuera, me usaste y eso yo no lo permito"

-"¿Te usé?" preguntó forrajeando para que la soltara, sin tener éxito "y tu no me permites o dejas de permitir nada, soy yo ¿de acuerdo?" dijo furiosa, aun forcejeando con su agarre "yo decido si estoy o no contigo ¡que no se te olvide! ¡Así que ahora suéltame!"

Él la soltó, su nariz estaba dilatada de la furia que tenía, se sentía un muñeco, nunca había sido utilizado por una mujer, él era el que las usaba, su simple apariencia las volvía locas y él simplemente elegía la que quisiera hasta que se alejaba dejándolas desoladas y usadas.

Nunca había sido al revés, nunca ninguna mujer había tenido el tupé de despreciarlo, de terminar cuando él no estaba listo para soltarla, Bella había sido una de las mujeres que había mantenido por más tiempo y pensó en que aun faltaba mucho para cansarse de ella.

Lo que nunca pensó fue que las cosas resultaran al revés, que ella fuera la que lo despachara, eso, en el diccionario de Jacob Black, no existía.

-"¿Bella?" llamó Ángela desde afuera de la cocina, Jacob se alejó de ella, Bella se vio tentada a pasar su mano por los agarres de Jacob, le dolían los brazos, Ángela terminó de entrar y se fijó en el ambiente tenso de la cocina, vio con cautela la espalda de Jacob en su mesa de trabajo y vio a Bella, ésta se estaba acomodando el delantal y buscando el gorro, creyó ver que sus manos temblaban.

-"¿Todo bien?" preguntó con cautela, Bella asintió y caminó hasta ella.

-"¿Necesitabas algo?" preguntó no sin antes aclarar su garganta, Ángela no dejaba de ver extrañada la espalda de Jacob.

-"Ehh, si, si" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza "necesito tu ayuda en algo, son unas facturas que no entiendo, ¿puedes venir? Sabes como es Jonathan con la contabilidad" dijo refiriéndose al hombre de mediana edad que llevaba las cuentas del restaurante, Bella asintió y se fue tras Ángela sin darle ninguna indicación a su sous chef.

-"¿Sucedió algo?" preguntó Ángela, Bella negó rápidamente.

-"Tuve un pequeño impase con el sous chef, nada del otro mundo" dijo sacudiendo las manos restándole importancia al hecho, Ángela, aunque frunció en ceño sin entender, no hizo mas comentario mientras caminaba a la barra del restaurante, ahí normalmente Ángela revisaba los papeles, alegando que la pequeña oficina de la cocina era demasiado encerrada para su gusto.

Jacob se quedó solo en la cocina, respiró profundo y cerró las manos en el borde del mesón de acero donde trabajaba, su mano rozó con unas paletas y de la rabia barrió con sus manos el contenido del mesón, lanzando todo al suelo, con el puño cerrado le dio un golpe a la superficie, casi abollándolo y casi rompiéndose la mano, maldijo en voz alta mientras con la otra mano acunaba la golpeada.

La puerta de los empleados se abrió dejando entrar a Jessica, que al ver a Jacob le saludó con una enorme sonrisa.

-"Hey Jake" dijo sin fijarse en el desorden, él susodicho murmuró una respuesta y se agachó derrotado a recoger los implementos.

-"¿Y aquí que paso?" preguntó al ver el desorden, Jacob la ignoró, Jessica que estaba de buen humor, se encogió de hombros y entró a la pequeña oficina a dejar su bolso, para cuando salió su cabello venia recogido en la pequeña redecilla negra por la higiene, su delantal amarrado a su cintura, se dirigió al área de higiene y lavo sus manos mientras vio con el rabillo del ojo cómo Jacob terminaba de recoger los implementos que estaban en el suelo.

-"¿Estás bien mi Jake?" preguntó melosa, "no te vez bien" dijo volteando ligeramente a verlo, él se había incorporado de un todo, su rostro era molesto y algo fruncido, Jessica que mantenía su buen humor le guiño un ojo, Jacob colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"¿Por qué ese humor?" preguntó aun hablando sola, Jacob tan sólo se encogió de hombros, Jessica rió en voz baja.

-"Dios ¡tu humor esta horrible!" dijo burlándose, "en cambio yo hoy amanecí, como contenta" dijo riendo "aunque debo confesarte que no debería estarlo, estoy mas sola que nunca, pero después de la visita de ayer no he podido borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, Jacob hizo girar su cuello con exasperación.

-"¿Qué visita?" preguntó entre dientes.

-"Bueno" dijo al chica dándole el frente "seguramente no te gusta escuchar esto por que eres hombre y toda la cosa" dijo haciendo girar su mano, "pero quede derretida con el marido de la bruja, Dios, como puede ser amargada con semejante espécimen al lado" mordió su labio con deseo "soñé con él ¿sabes?" dijo riendo, Jacob sacudió la cabeza, ¡esto no le podía estar pasando!

-"¿Y cómo la trataba? Jum…" dijo exhalando un gemido "yo quiero uno así" dijo Jessica riendo mientras sacudía la cabeza.

Jacob no aguantó más y se le acercó, Jessica se vio presa entre él y el estante, Jacob la alzó por la cintura sentándola en el mesón.

-"Eso no es un hombre de verdad, es un muñequito demasiado arreglado para pertenecer al género" dijo con dientes apretados, Jessica estaba sumamente asombrada por su ataque, Jacob la tomó por el cuello y le dijo con voz profunda.

-"¿Quiéres saber que es un hombre de verdad?" preguntó, Jessica había soñado con esto desde que había conocido a aquel moreno, lo había intentado todo, lo había seducido, provocado e insinuado, pero Jacob simplemente no la tomaba en cuenta, si hubiera sabido que la clave era fijarse en otro hombre lo hubiera hecho desde un principio.

Asintió tímidamente en respuesta y lo haló por la filipina del uniforme, Jacob se adelantó con un gruñido y aplastó sus labios contra los de la rubia, ella pasó las manos con desespero por su cabello corto, casi al ras de su cuero cabelludo, él por su lado soltó su redecilla, liberando los mechones rubios de la chica, Jessica se sentó en el borde del mesón pegándose grotescamente con él, el moreno mordió su labio siendo mas salvaje de lo normal.

Jessica se sentía en la gloria, Jacob sólo estaba saciando aquel fuego que le produjeron los celos al imaginarse a Bella durmiendo con su marido, desde la fiesta de Ángela no había podido sacar esa imagen de su cabeza.

Lo que ninguno de los dos pensó, fue que estaban cada vez mas cerca del horario de trabajo, que a esa hora, era normal que el personal llegara al restaurante y que la chef principal y la socia mayoritaria se reunieran con todos en la cocina, para discutir el tema de los especiales y de las eventualidades que podían haber ese día en el restaurante.

Y casi al mismo segundo, en una sincronía casi exacta, entraron a la cocina, Lauren y Mike que se encontraron en la entrada y a su vez, por la puerta interna, Bella y Ángela llegaron a la cocina para comenzar con la reunión diaria con el personal.

Mike tropezó con las hoyas que colgaban de la estructura de bronce del techo, haciendo un verdadero escándalo cuando algunas cayeron en el suelo y las otras chocaron entre sí, Lauren se quedó impávida sin saber como reaccionar, Ángela y Bella compartían mas o menos la misma expresión.

Jacob escuchó el escándalo y se alejó de Jessica, ella limpió su boca e intentó arreglar su desordenado cabello, Lauren le hizo señas de su camisa y la rubia bajó la vista abrochándose los botones que Jacob había logrado abrir, por su parte, Jacob empezaba a tener inconvenientes con su pantalón, se alejó de Jessica escondiéndose tras su estante.

Jessica se bajó del mesón y susurrando una disculpa se excusó al cuarto de baño, dejando a todo el mundo estupefacto y observando a Jacob, que de haber podido se hubiera escabullido por cualquier puerta.

**En el Central Park.**

Edward, mientras caminaba un rato en el central Park, decidió que era buena idea retomar sus rutas de conocimiento, no contaba con Rebecca, por lo que debía ser cuidadoso en no perderse y debía estar muy pendiente del reloj para poder regresar por su hija a la hora acordada.

Era de mañana todavía, ni siquiera pasaban las 9 aun, salió entonces por otra de las salidas del parque, quería ver en que avenida se encontraba y buscar en su casi olvidado mapa, donde podía dirigirse.

Del lado East River se encuentra el Rockefeller Center, un complejo de 19 edificios comerciales que se encuentra entre las calles 48 y 51 de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Edward caminó solo, sus pasos lo llevaron directo al McGraw-Hill Building, llegó al lobby del centro empresarial viendo hacia arriba maravillado y a la vez aturdido, el paisaje le parecía demasiado familiar.

La gente entraba y salía vistiendo realmente elegantes, supuso que las mejores compañías estaban en aquel rascacielos, dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje fijándose en cada recoveco de aquella torre, cada cristal, cada brillo que robaba el sol a chocar con ellos.

Sonrió incrédulo, ¡reconocía ese paisaje, estaba seguro!

Caminó torpemente a un escritorio circular que albergaba a dos mujeres vestidas en talleres azules oscuros con teléfonos de casco, parecían atender millones de llamadas a la vez, la gente seguía pasando como si no tuvieran fin, ejecutivos salían y entraban distraídos en sus propios pensamientos, Edward rió en medio del caos, esto para él era increíblemente familiar.

-"¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo Mr.?" preguntó una de las recepcionistas vestidas de oscuro, Edward giró rápidamente su rostro hacia ellas, no tenia idea de que podía solicitar, no sabia siquiera que hacia ahí.

Antes de que él pudiera hablar o simplemente disculparse por no saber que preguntarle, la chica abrió sus ojos impresionada, Edward se vio en la necesidad de bajar la vista a su atuendo, pensando que había olvidado colocarse algo, sin embargo cuando abrió la boca para excusarse, la chica habló entre aterrada y sorprendida.

-"¡¿Mr. Cullen?" preguntó casi gritando, Edward abrió sus ojos de mas, ¿esa chica lo conocía?

Melani, que era el nombre que rezaba la plaquita de metal que tenia la chica en su chaqueta, codeó asustada a una rubia de cabello recogido que estaba a su lado, la rubia en cuestión se giró con algo de desidia, estaba dándole una probada a un café de starbucks, cuando vio a Edward casi se echa la bebida encima.

-"¡Mr. Cullen!" inquirió asustada, "lo, lo lamento" dijo tecleando como loca "¿necesita un pase?" preguntó, Edward extrañado de la reacción de las chicas alzó sus cejas, la chica quería morirse "claro, lo lamento, no sabíamos que regresaría, lo, lo lamento" le extendió entonces un carnet de color amarillo que rezaba _Cullen & Co_.

Edward leyó asombrado su apellido en el carnet que estaba en su mano, levantó la vista encontrándose con las chicas aun asustadas, sacudió la cabeza.

-"¿Por dónde subo?" preguntó, estaba cometiendo una locura, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo.

Las dos mujeres se vieron asombradas, la rubia, con mano temblorosa señaló los elevadores de l fondo.

-"Piso 65 Mr. Cullen" Dijo casi temblando.

Edward asintió.

-"Gracias" dijo, eso, si es siquiera posible, desubicó por completo a las chicas, que asintieron torpemente.

Edward asintió de nuevo y caminó hasta los torniquetes de la entrada, Melani tomó valor para hablar.

-"Mr. Cullen ¿Quiere que llame Mr. Brown o a Mrs. McFly?" Edward negó sin emitir ningún comentario.

Las dos recepcionistas se quedaron en shock, viendo al que se suponía era uno de los presidentes mas recios, déspotas y guapos de todo el rascacielos.

-"¿Ése era Edward Cullen?" preguntó Melani a su compañera, que aun miraba asombrada a donde el hombre se había dirigido con paso inseguro.

-"Era él o un clon" le dijo la compañera en respuesta "¿él no y que no iba a venir en mucho rato?" preguntó indagando, "escuché que se iba a tomar un año sabático o que se yo" alguien se acercó pidiendo un pase a un piso diferente, mientras la rubia tecleaba Melani dijo.

-"Bueno, lleva muchos meses fuera, a lo mejor ya se regresó" contesto la castaña, ambas fruncieron la boca.

-"Se acabó la paz" dijo la rubia, Melani asintió.

Edward entró al ascensor de primero, una chica y un hombre subieron después de él, al fijarse en su presencia, ambos se bajaron del ascensor con miradas evasivas y palabras de disculpas, Edward levantó sus cejas asombrado mientras las puertas cromadas doradas, se cerraban frente a él, mostrándole su reflejo estupefacto.

Sacudió la cabeza y buscó el piso 65 en los números del panel, no había necesidad de haberle preguntado a la recepcionista, dado que al lado del número estaba una plaquita de mármol con su apellido en letras cursivas y elegantes.

Edward alzó sus cejas, ¿dónde demonios se estaba metiendo?

El ascensor subió directo, causándole un ligero mareo al detenerse, se fijó que la placa negra arriba de los números mostraba un 65 en luces verdes, las puertas se abrieron y él dio un paso tímido hacia el pasillo frontal.

El espacio era gigante, en el centro un escritorio circular, similar al de la planta baja, pero mas pequeño, albergaba a una sola chica, era morena con cabello recogido en un moñito sobrio, el uniforme era negro con líneas rojas, Edward caminó vacilante hasta el escritorio.

-"Cullen & Co, buenas tardes" dijo la chica sin levantar la cabeza, mientras tecleaba sin parar.

-"Ehhh" dijo Edward sin saber que decir "¿la oficina de Edward Cullen?" dijo en tono de pregunta, la chica levantó sus cejas en señal de fastidio.

-"Mr Cullen tiene una licencia, no se encontrará hasta nuevo aviso" levantó la vista y lo vio, la chica no hizo ningún ademán de conocerlo "James Brown o Victoria Mc Fly están a cargo, ¿desea hablar con ellos?"

-"No" dijo Edward sin saber a quienes se referían, "sólo, sólo me gustaría entrar a mi oficina" dijo simulando una sonrisa, todo eso le causaba una enorme intriga y a la vez una enorme curiosidad, había llegado hasta ahí, sin siquiera tener un indicio de dolor de cabeza, ¿cómo no iba a continuar? ¿Si todo parecía tan fácil?

La mujer de la recepción abrió sus ojos de más, palideciendo su tono moreno al escuchar sus palabras.

-"¿Perdón?" preguntó tartamudeando, Edward le sonrió.

-"Que me gustaría ver mi oficina" dijo asintiendo "yo soy Edward Cullen" al decir esas palabras la chica tomó el teléfono con rapidez, tropezando en el camino con el porta lápices y con el teléfono como tal, haciendo que cayeran ambas cosas al suelo.

-"¿Mr. Cullen?" dijo la chica "lo, lo lamento, no, no lo reconocí" dijo casi temblando, "soy nueva, no, no, nadie me informó que vendría" dijo, Edward leyó la plaquita de su uniforme.

-"Diana" le dijo "sólo dime hacia donde queda mi oficina, ¿puedes?" pidió educadamente, la chica aun pálida, señaló con su dedo a la derecha.

-"Es la ultima puerta Mr." Dijo en voz baja, Edward le guiñó un ojo.

-"Gracias" dijo y se encaminó por el pasillo de paredes y puertas de cristal.

El espacio era amplio y absolutamente lleno de escritorios y gente, caminó por un pasillo de paredes de cristal, que cada cierto tiempo habían puertas que comunicaban las áreas de trabajo con el pasillo por el que ahora caminaba.

Edward se dio cuenta de cómo, absolutamente todos los que trabajaban tras esas paredes de cristal, se ponían de pie a medida que él caminaba, en medio del pasillo se vio tentado a salir de ahí, esto seguramente no era buena idea.

Pero no lo hizo, simplemente no estableció contacto visual con ninguno y apresuró el paso hasta la última oficina, la puerta era de madera muy pulida y tenía letras doradas incrustadas que rezaban.

_Edward Cullen_

_Presidente._

Edward no tuvo chance de impresionarse por leer su nombre con esa distinción, abrió la puerta y la cerró casi lanzándola después de entrar, se recostó de la pared con la frente perlada.

-"Esto no fue una buena idea" dijo entre dientes.

Después de unos minutos, logró ser capaz de incorporarse y ver a sus lados.

La oficina era enorme, de suelo alfombrado, al final reposaba un escritorio de madera oscura, con una silla reclinable de cuero negra, y dos de visitantes, cómodas aunque no tanto como la principal, rodeando la pared de la derecha había una enorme biblioteca que albergaba montones de libros y un televisor pantalla plana.

Edward caminó hasta la que se suponía era su silla, se fijó que el escritorio era enormemente ancho, todo era sobrio, elegante, se fijó que en la pared izquierda reposaba un cuadro extraño, era una replica de las señoritas de Avignon de Pablo Picasso, pero él en ese momento no la reconoció, observó extrañado el cuadro.

No pudo detallar la pared de vidrios que daba con la espalda de su escritorio y con la inmensidad que daban los 65 pisos de altura, por que la puerta se abrió sin que nadie tocara.

-"¡Dios! ¡Dijeron que estabas aquí y no lo creí!" una mujer, exótica, tan pelirroja que su cabellera parecía fuego, de cabello crespo y abundante se abrió camino hasta él, Edward la vio con el ceño fruncido.

Victoria McFly entró a la oficina pulsando el seguro de ésta.

-"James debe venir en 5 minutos" dijo caminando como una fiera en acecho, "no podemos hacer mucho, pero diablos, no puedo dejar pasar mas"

Y sin decir mas nada, bordeó el escritorio, Edward retrocedió con ojos abiertos en pura sorpresa, Victoria se alzó en puntillas halándolo por su chaqueta, Edward se vio preso de unos labios algo salvajes que se movían con desenfreno contra los propios.

-"¡Qué demonios!" gritó aterrado empujando a la pelirroja lejos de él, Victoria chocó su trasero con el escritorio, lo vio con ojos exorbitantes.

-"Edward" llamó "¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó en voz baja y volvió a acercarse, Edward alzó las manos retrocediendo, hubo un toquido en la puerta y Victoria puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Excelente, llegó James, te quedo muy bien alejarme tonto" dijo sarcástica mientras se incorporaba en sus enormes tacones y caminaba a la puerta, Victoria borró su actitud obstinada un segundo antes de abrir la puerta, un rubio de cabello corto y ojos pequeños de los cuales no era fácil saber su color, se abrió paso a la oficina, vestía de traje, sin corbata, desabotonó su saco y metió las manos en sus bolsillos viendo con asombro a Edward.

-"Caramba Cullen, dichosos los ojos"

James Brown se abrió paso a la oficina, Edward seguía con su mirada perdida viendo aquellos dos que parecían conocerlo desde años, pero sus ojos se abrieron de mas cuando James se le acercó con una sonrisa tierna a Victoria y la saludó con una sutil caricia en los labios.

Edward frunció su ceño altamente sorprendido y anonadado, esa mujer se le había abalanzado intentando besarlo y ahí estaba ahora en una clara demostración de que tenia algo con aquel rubio.

¿Qué clase de vida mantenía en esa empresa? Se preguntó a si mismo sintiéndose asqueado, sin saludar al hombre, sin dirigirle palabra a ninguno de los dos, se abrió camino por la misma puerta que había entrado, tenia que salir de ahí, su vida era un completo asco, ¿Cómo Isabella no lo iba a odiar, si ahora mismo sentía asco de solo verse en el espejo?

**Nota:**

¡Hola! Me agrada enormemente tener tantos seguidores y comentarios, de verdad son un amor, sólo les pido que no odien a tooodos los Cullen jeje, hay algunos que aun se salvan, ya se enteraran por qué ninguno se comunicaba con Edward muy seguido, todo tiene una explicacion, recuerden que Edward no era ningun santo, sólo hemos visto a Bella de mala, pero ella no lo era de gratis, ya sabran a que me refiero, aun queda tela por cortar en esta historia, pero tienen que tenerme un poco de paciencia, vamos poco a poco, no desesperen ¿bueno?

En fin nos vemos mañana nuevamente, Cuidense y nos estamos leyendo

¡Marjo!


	25. Capítulo 25 Younger

**Capitulo 25;**

**Younger:**

Bella llegó a casa aun pensando en lo que haría al día siguiente, Jacob y Jessica habían tenido un comportamiento realmente indecente en la cocina y eso estaba prohibido, por razones morales e higiénicas.

Sacudió la cabeza mientras subía los dos escalones que separaban el garaje interno de la puerta de la cocina, sabía que Edward y su hija estaban bien, por que había hablado con ellos en la tarde, pero le llamaba mucho la atención que ninguno de los dos la hubiese ido a recibir, aun no era tan de noche y pensó que estarían despiertos todavía.

Pasó por la cocina sin siquiera encender las luces, ya había tenido suficiente de comidas y olores por un día, se fue quitando la chaqueta mientras subía a paso ligero, lo primero que llamó su atención fue la puerta del ático abierta.

Con el ceño fruncido, subió por la trampilla, esperaba conseguirse a padre e hija conversando, riendo o cualquier cosa, pero la espalda de su hija, metida de cabeza en el escritorio, la hizo extrañarse mas.

-"¿Nessie?" preguntó en voz baja, la chica alzó la cabeza inmediatamente volteándose, al ver a su mamá le sonrió visiblemente cansada y se colocó de pie.

-"Hola mami" dijo la niña con voz de cansada, Bella la abrazó acariciándole los rizos, se agachó un poco besando su cabello.

-"¿Cómo estas mi vida?" la niña le sonrió asintiendo.

-"Bien" dijo separándose "¿y tu?" preguntó y se le escapó un enorme bostezo, Bella despeinó sus cabellos con un ademán cariñoso "¿qué hora es?" preguntó la pequeña, Bella la veía extasiada.

-"Son las 8" dijo "¿desde que hora estas aquí mi vida?"

Renessme se estiró sonoramente "Toda la tarde, sólo bajé a comer" dijo bostezando de nuevo, Bella frunció el ceño.

-"¿Y eso?" preguntó interesada "¿te pusieron muchos deberes?" la niña asintió.

-"En matemáticas, tengo que ponerme al día con unos ejercicios que mando el profesor desde comienzos de año" Bella alzó sus cejas, no era justo que se los mandaran, por lo menos no todos, Renessme continuó conversando y aclaró la duda de su mamá.

-"El Profesor me dijo que hiciera los que pudiera, pero tampoco quiero entregarle pocos, además, esas clases me las sé" completó encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella caminó hasta los cuadernos de la chica, viendo las operaciones matemáticas en sus hojas, pulcramente hechas, sacudió la cabeza, en eso era idéntica a su papá, metódica y ordenada a un nivel casi sicótico.

-"¿Necesitas ayuda?" preguntó, la niña volvía a bostezar, Bella sacudió la cabeza y la ayudó a recoger, era suficiente por hoy, la niña aun tenia la boquita abierta bostezando, por lo que negó repetidas veces.

-"Vamos" dijo Bella, "te vas a caer dormida, vamos a que te recuestes" la niña asintió y caminó a la trampilla, Bella bajó primero vigilándola de que no se fuera a caer, la llevó a su cuarto preguntándole si quería comer o beber algo antes de dormirse.

-"No" contestó ella empezándose a despojar de sus ropas mientras Bella le conseguía su pijama de flores purpuras "almorcé después de la escuela y papá y yo cenamos un rato antes de que llegaras"

-"¿Dónde esta papá?" preguntó, la niña se estaba colocando la pijama y Bella des tendía su cama, acomodando sus sábanas.

-"En su cuarto" dijo la chica "casi no lo he visto" Bella la vio con ceño fruncido "tuve que buscarlo para que hiciéramos algo de cena, ordenamos pizza" dijo la chica "después de eso subí al ático de nuevo y él se encerró en su cuarto otra vez, creo que no se sentía bien" completó dudosa, Bella se alteró un poco pero trató de no demostrarlo.

-"¿Migraña?" preguntó, la niña negó rápidamente.

-"Le pregunté varias veces por eso, pero se cansó de asegurarme de que no le dolía la cabeza" completó.

Bella se quedó con las mantas en las manos, pensativa, Renessme se acercó con cautela.

-"Él me aseguró que estaba bien, que no tenía que llamarte para preocuparte, ¿hice mal?" preguntó de repente asustada, Bella recuperó su movilidad y sacudió la cabeza sonriéndole a la niña.

-"Por su puesto que no hiciste nada malo, no te angusties, ahora yo voy a ver como está" le dijo en tono despreocupado, la niña la vio unos segundos a los ojos y aceptó la oferta de su mamá, se metió bajo las sabanas y el cobertor restregándose divinamente con la superficie, Bella rió al verla, se acuclilló al nivel de su cabeza y besó su frente.

-"Recuerda tus oraciones" dijo en voz baja, Renessme asintió, Bella volvió a besar su frente y se colocó de pie, caminando hacia la puerta.

-"Mamá" la llamó en un susurro, Bella se giró.

-"Dime"

-"Me gusta estar en casa" dijo la niña en voz bajita, Bella le sonrió sinceramente.

-"Y a mi me gusta tenerte aquí" le contestó, ambas se sonrieron, Bella le lanzó un beso al aire y salió cerrando finalmente la puerta, dejando a la niña en una obscuridad no tan absoluta.

Renessme sonrió contenta en la oscuridad, estaba en casa y los 3 juntos, sus padres no se la pasaban peleando tras puertas pensando que ella no escuchaba, se cubrió hasta la cabeza con su manta, pensando que la amnesia de su papá, había sido una de las mejores cosas que le habían sucedido a su familia.

Bella cerró la puerta del cuarto de su hija, aun manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios, caminó con cautela hasta la puerta del cuarto de Edward, bajó la manija sin tocar antes, la habitación no estaba oscura del todo, Edward estaba acostado de lado viendo hacia la puerta, la luz que entró por la puerta hizo que arrugara un poco el ceño abriendo los ojos.

Bella entró sonriéndole, Edward la vio sin expresión en el rostro.

-"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Bella "Nessie me contó que te sentías mal" dijo en un susurro, él se encogió como pudo de hombros, Bella se acercó hasta él tocándole sutilmente la frente, verificando su temperatura corporal, Edward se estremeció bajo el contacto.

Ella preocupada se acostó frente a él.

-"¿Te duele?" pregunto, él negó evitando la mirarla a los ojos, Bella colocó una mano en su mejilla.

-"Estas muy callado" dijo aun susurrando "¿tienes sueño?" preguntó "¿quieres que te deje solo?" Edward no contestó , ella se colocó entonces de pie, no quería aturdirlo, Edward la tomó de la mano despacio, ella se volvió a recostar frente a él, estiró una de sus manos y la posicionó en el corazón de él, no estaba muy acelerado, mantenía un ritmo constante y sin prisa, eso la tranquilizó un poco.

-"¿Qué te sucede?" preguntó intrigada.

Edward no quería contestar con la verdad, primero por que sabia que le recriminaría que hubiera ido a su oficina, sobre todo después de que apenas unos días antes había pasado por aquella escena con su familia, no quería preocuparla.

Y segundo, no quería, pero siquiera acordarse del nefasto episodio con aquella pelirroja, lo desconcertaba por completo.

No la conocía, bueno… no la recordaba, pero Victoria se abalanzó hacia él con tanta confianza, cosa contraria a lo que le sucedió a él, cuando esos labios ajenos y desconocidos intentaron tocar los propios sintió asco.

-"Edward" llamó Bella moviendo tenuemente su mano aun reposada en su pecho.

-"¿Hum?" dijo él en voz baja, Bella dio una risa incrédula.

-"Te pregunté que, qué te sucede"

-"Nada" dijo él "sólo quería acostarme temprano" dijo restándole importancia al asunto, "¿tu?" preguntó "¿Cómo te fue? ¿Cómo estás?"

-"Estoy bien" dijo ella "sólo un poco cansada, pero bien" ella por impulso se agachó un poco, él se enderezó sin saber que quería, entonces ella besó con ternura sus labios.

Edward respiró profundo, ese era el contacto que le gustaba, no aquella intromisión anterior, cuando se separó, se escondió en el pecho de ella, Bella lo abrazó acariciando su cabellera sintiéndose bien y tranquila.

-"¿Qué nos pasó?" preguntó él al rato, Bella depositó un beso en su cabello.

-"¿A que te refieres exactamente?" preguntó relajada.

-"A ti y a mi" aclaró, Bella respiró profundo.

-"No fue algo en específico" empezó ella "fue una secuencia de eventos desafortunados" Edward levantó su rostro, viéndola finalmente a los ojos.

-"Nuestra relación desde un principio fue condenada" comenzó ella, Edward frunció el ceño "todos estaban en contra" siguió ella "aunque nos empeñamos en continuar, la condena nos arropó en algún momento"

-"¿Nunca fuimos felices?" preguntó, Bella le sonrió acariciando su rostro.

-"Si" dijo después de pensarlo un segundo "no sabría decirte un momento en específico, pero sí fuimos felices en muchos"

-"¿Por qué no sabes?" preguntó, Bella alzó sus cejas, hoy Edward estaba particularmente preguntón, ella esperaba a que él desistiera al verla negarse a contestar, pero él estaba ahí, esperando, ella resopló resignada.

-"Tuvimos que quemar etapas muy rápido" comenzó "tu y yo nunca fuimos novios" aclaró, él alzó sus cejas, ella sacudió la cabeza, "bueno, nos comportábamos como novios, pero, nunca se lo dijimos a nuestros padres" hizo una pausa y completó "cuando mi papá supo de tu existencia yo ya estaba embarazada" dijo con algo de vergüenza, pero el que sentía vergüenza era él, ¿Cómo había sido tan inmaduro, tan irresponsable?

La vio a los ojos, aun acostados uno frente al otro, tomó ambas manos de ella con las propias y hablando bajito le dijo.

-"Sé que no te gusta que pregunte acerca de eso" comenzó "pero me muero de curiosidad, no entiendo nada y la que me puede ayudar a entender eres tú, por favor cuéntame" pidió casi suplicante, ella respiró profundo.

-"¿Qué quieres que te cuente?"

-"De ti y de mi" pidió "todo lo que recuerdes"

Bella respiró profundo, ¿por donde empezaba?

Habló de cómo se conocieron, de cómo él la había defendido de aquellos abusadores del colegio, le contó como aunque ella lo veía como un ídolo, él la veía como una simple chiquilla, sin prestarle atención.

-"¿Por qué cambie de opinión?" preguntó él altamente interesado en la historia, Bella rió un poco recostándose del espaldar de la cama, para verlo mas cómoda.

-"Ese verano me fui del colegio siendo una chiquilla que no sabia ni cómo peinarse, mi mamá me metió contra mi voluntad en un campamento de señoritas" dijo rodando los ojos "aprendí a caminar en tacos, a maquillarme, a arreglar mi cabello, fue toda una trasformación" dijo sonriendo "cuando regrese a clases el año siguiente casi no me reconociste, estaba mas delgada, mas alta, no te pudiste resistir" dijo riendo, Edward se sentó de piernas cruzadas frente a ella acompañándola en las risas.

-"Recuerdo que cuando fui a la cafetería ese primer día de regreso de clases, iba rodeada de algunas compañeras de clases, que jamás me habían hablado antes, me encontraba toda desubicada, cuando caminé con mi bandeja de comida tú estabas ahí, sólo en una mesa, me saludaste con los dedos de tu mano y me invitaste a sentarme contigo, yo acepté encantada, todo con tal de separarme de aquellas chicas demasiado plásticas para mi gusto"

De ahí en adelante, se volvió casi un monologo, Bella no sabía que podía recordar tantos detalles de su corta vida como adolescente, por otra parte Edward la observaba como si fuera la mas entretenidas de las películas, reía cuando ella lo hacia y esperaba ansioso cada vez que había una pausa.

Escuchó como él la había acompañado a la audición de la obra escolar de ese año, ahí ella hizo otra pausa, él espero.

-"Gané el papel principal" dijo ella, "al año anterior me había rechazado para ser Scarlett O´hara" dijo haciendo mención de la película lo que el viento se llevó "pero ese año tenía más confianza en mí misma" continuó y lo vio a los ojos "tú me trasmitiste mucha confianza, con sólo estar ahí, viéndome, di todo lo que tenia en la audición y obtuve el papel de Julieta" dijo recordando la emoción que había sentido ese día, pero no particularmente por el papel ganado en la audición.

Edward esperó en silencio a que ella levantara el rostro, se había quedado absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando Bella alzó la mirada se encontró con el escrutinio de él, rió sacudiendo la cabeza mientras aclaraba su garganta.

-"¡Dios!" dijo presa de la emoción de recordar esos días "tenia años que no recordaba ese día, pensé que lo había olvidado" dijo un poco apenada, Edward tomó su mano cariñosamente.

-"¿Te emocionó mucho ganar ese papel?" dijo refiriéndose a su papel nunca interpretado de Julieta, ella negó con una risa histérica, sus ojos se enrojecieron tan sólo un poco.

-"No, nunca llegué a representar a Julieta" dijo robándole un fruncimiento de cejas a él "aun faltando para representar la obra, todo lo del embarazo salió a la luz pública en el colegio, mi papá me retiró" dijo dándole vueltas a su muñeca, gesticulando aquel desastre de hace 10 años atrás.

Aunque Edward quería escuchar esa historia más que ninguna otra, no quería saltarse tanto tiempo, por lo que obviando momentáneamente lo de su embarazo, preguntó.

-"Entonces ¿por qué te conmueve tanto recordar ese día?" preguntó susurrando.

Bella estaba con la mirada un tanto perdida, no podía creer que hubiera olvidado por tanto tiempo aquel día, regresó a él con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-"Ese día me besaste por primera vez" dijo en voz apenada mientras se encogía parcialmente de hombros.

Edward extendió una sonrisa por sus labios.

-"¿En serio?" preguntó, ella asintió.

-"Te quedaste conmigo esperando los resultados, nos quedamos hasta muy tarde esperando, de hecho fuimos los únicos estudiantes que habían en la escuela para cuando pusieron la lista"

Bella volvió su mirada hacia él, supo que aunque intentara decirlo simple, él le iba a suplicar los detalles, por lo que simplemente le dijo lo que él quería oír, sin esperar a que se lo pidiera.

-"Yo estaba sumamente nerviosa, tú fuiste a leer la hoja con los nombres, así que tú me diste la noticia" completó sonriéndole "no te creí, me parecía simplemente imposible que hubiera ganado el papel, por lo que corrí a la hoja leyéndola con premura" Bella mantuvo la media sonrisa en sus labios, Edward esperaba la continuación, como si de una película se tratara.

-"No podía creerlo, pero ahí estaba, junto al nombre de Julieta Capuleto, estaba el de Isabella Swan" revivió la emoción de aquel día "cuando me giré a abrazarte, a celebrar de alguna manera que me hubieras convencido de quedarme esperando los resultados, no me diste chance de hablar, porque en lo que estuvimos frente a frente me diste mi primer beso"

El silencio duro unos segundos, Edward con voz emocionada preguntó.

-"¿Fui tu primer beso?" Bella dio una risa divertida.

-"Fuiste mi primer todo Edward" él aunque sonrió, sintió sonrojarse, Bella le dio una palmada en la pierna divertida.

-"Que no se te suba a la cabeza ¿bueno?" dijo llamando su atención "tampoco fue que todo lo que hicimos resulto tan bien"

Edward volvió interesado a la conversación.

-"Sigue contándome" pidió, "¿qué sucedió después?" Bella respiró profundo, esto llevaría algún tiempo.

_Flash time (alrededor de 11 años atrás)_

_-"¡Bella!" gritó Edward de 18 años, mientras corría tras aquella chiquilla que en ese momento se encontraba mas asustada que emocionada._

_Bella de 15 años, corrió a la entrada del colegio, se moría de vergüenza, ¿Cómo había sucedido aquello?_

_-"¡Bella por favor!" gritó Edward alcanzándola "lo siento" dijo en voz baja, ella se detuvo pero no volteó a verlo._

_-"Me deje llevar, estabas tan emocionada, lo lamento" continuó Edward._

_Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, no tenía idea de que se hacía en estos casos, además sentía sus mejillas tan rojas y calientes que le daba vergüenza que él la viera._

_Edward por su parte, pasaba repetidas veces una de sus manos por su cabello, despanándolo inclusivamente más, sonreía por lo que acababa de pasar, pero a la vez se sentía nervioso por la reacción de ella._

_-"Me gustas" dijo en voz baja "eso ya lo sabias" dijo hablándole a la espalda de la chica, ella se estremeció un poco._

_-"¡Oye!" dijo luego de no recibir respuesta alguna "no lo volveré a hacer, me mantendré alejado, ¿eso es lo que quieres?"_

_Bella no contestó, en cambio comenzó a caminar alejándose más de él, Edward maldijo por lo bajo._

_-"Deja que te lleve a casa" pidió derrotado, ella negó sin emitir sonido alguno y siguió su camino._

_-"Bella" llamó derrotado._

_-"Déjame" dijo ella apenas en un tono audible._

_Para cuando Bella llegó a la avenida, se caló mejor su chaqueta y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos caminó hasta la parada de autobús, el bus escolar ya se había marchado de la escuela, por lo que tenía que optar por el trasporte público, le hubiera gustado llamar a casa para pedirle a su mamá que viniera por ella, pero quería caminar para ver si así bajaba el calor de sus mejillas._

_El autobús de la ruta 33 llegó finalmente deteniéndose junto al pequeño techo de vinil de la parada, Bella esperó que una anciana y dos mujeres por delante de ella subieran, cuando fue su turno introdujo el cambio exacto en la maquina junto al chofer y caminó por el pasillo, encontró un asiento junto a la ventana y se sentó respirando profundo, había recibido su primer beso en la vida._

_Sacudió la cabeza mientras una sonrisa asustada se dibujaba en sus labios, ¡Edward la había besado!_

_Sintió el autobús arrancar e inmediatamente después, sintió como alguien afuera gritaba que lo detuvieran un momento, el chofer a regañadientas abrió de nuevo la puerta, Bella casi palidece de nuevo al verlo caminar por el mismo pasillo que ella había atravesado segundos antes._

_Edward no la miró, simplemente se sentó en el asiento trasero al de ella, ella sabía que él no vivía en ningún lugar cerca de la ruta 33, él decía que vivía muy lejos, en la ciudad, en ese caso tenía que tomar la ruta 45 y luego el tren, así que si se había subido a aquel bus fue por ella, Bella se vio tentada a voltear para preguntarle que hacia ahí, pero no lo hizo, en su defecto, mordió su labio el resto del camino._

_Edward tampoco habló, simplemente la acompaño a casa sin irrumpir su espacio físico y sin molestarla._

_Después de ese día, Bella seguía sin hablarle y él seguía acompañándola, Edward se había aprendido el horario de los ensayos de la obra y cada lunes, miércoles y viernes la esperaba religiosamente a que saliera del teatro de la escuela, a veces leía para matar el tiempo, otras veces estudiaba._

_Las primeras veces trataba de escabullírsele, pero él siempre estaba atento a la hora de la salida, luego, ella se acostumbró a su compañía no solicitada, por lo que cuando salía del teatro de la escuela, caminaba frente a él para que se diera cuenta de que los ensayos habían terminado, entonces Edward repetía la rutina de todos los días, subían al autobús juntos, se sentaban en asientos separados y la caminaban por la acera contraria las 7 calles que separaban la parada de la casa de Bella._

_Esa rutina siguió más o menos igual un par de semanas más, sin embargo, un lunes cualquiera, Bella salió y se encontró con que Edward no la esperaba._

_Se quedó de pie un tanto desconcertada en el lugar donde normalmente él estudiaba mientras ella ensayaba, aunque se sintió intrigada, terminó por encogerse de hombros y marcharse._

_Se sintió sola yendo en el autobús a casa y aun mas sola caminando a ella._

_Y lo peor fue que Edward no simplemente dejó de esperarla, sino que desapareció por completo de la escuela, Bella se sintió realmente mal, intentó buscarlo en horas de clases pero ella no era muy popular y Edward estudiaba el último curso, donde no conocía a casi nadie y le daba vergüenza acercarse a preguntarle a cualquiera de los chicos._

_Pudo contar su ausencia cerca de una semana completa, hasta que finalmente el siguiente lunes lo encontró con dos compañeros de clases en la mitad del patio de la escuela, estaba vestido de negro recostado a un tronco con uno de sus pies en la superficie del árbol._

_No lo pensó, simplemente caminó furiosa hasta él, no le dio pena con sus acompañantes, Edward tan sólo pudo verla un segundo porque al siguiente ella lo empujaba violentamente._

_-"¿¡Dónde diablos te metiste!" preguntó furiosa, se dio cuenta en ese momento que su ausencia la había preocupado muchísimo._

_Edward abrió su boca sin emitir sonido, levantó una de sus cejas incrédulo y divertido al ver el ataque de Bella, sonrió torcido y vio hacia sus estupefactos amigos._

_-"Robert, Walter" les dijo "vayan a clases, ya los alcanzo"_

_En ese momento Bella sintió morir de vergüenza, sus mejillas se colorearon mas, quedaron solos y Edward se cruzó de brazos viéndola extremadamente divertido._

_-"¿Qué le sucedió a tu furia?" preguntó "¿creí que estabas molesta e interesada por saber dónde diablos me metí?" preguntó repitiendo las mismas palabras de ella, Bella mordió su labio._

_-"Yo sólo" dijo y bajo la mirada, después del arranque de adrenalina, no tenía idea de cómo seguir aquello._

_Edward alzó sus cejas, esperando a que ella contestara, Bella resopló furiosa._

_-"Tienes más de una semana que no vienes" dijo, Edward asintió aun cruzado de brazos._

_-"¿Y?" dijo en el mismo tono "tu tenias casi un mes que no me hablabas y no me vez gritándote por los pasillos" Bella no dejaba de morder su labio nerviosa, trató de no demostrarlo, después de todo ella actuaba ¿no?_

_Torció los ojos y habló en lo que intentó fuera un tono desinteresado._

_-"Sólo digo que si tienes intenciones de cambiar los planes, puedes avisarme" Edward alzó las cejas en una interrogante "no viniste a clases" dijo la chica._

_-"Tu no vez ninguna materia conmigo, ¿Cómo eso, es cambiar los planes para ti?" Edward aun se veía realmente divertido con aquella gatita que jugaba a ser león._

_Bella resopló en voz alta._

_-"Dejaste de esperarme fuera del auditorio, eso sí es un cambio que me concierne" agregó plagada de sí misma, Edward afianzó su cruce de brazos._

_-"¿Así que sí te das cuenta de que te acompaño a casa esos días?" preguntó asintiendo levemente "pensé que aun me ignorabas"_

_Bella cerró sus ojos un momento._

_-"No te ignoro" dijo "sólo…"_

_-"¿Sólo qué?"_

_-"¡Nada!" dijo obstinada intentando irse de aquel lugar, ya estaba demasiado nerviosa, él se estiró un poco halándola por la mano, haciendo que lo viera de frente._

_-"¿Aun me tienes miedo?" preguntó, ella lo vio con ceño fruncido._

_-"Yo no te tengo miedo" declaró._

_-"Entonces ¿Qué es lo que te pasa conmigo?"_

_-"Yo… no.. No" dijo tartamudeando._

_-"Shh" dijo él "para tu tranquilidad, mis rutinas como acompañante silencioso y ausente seguirán el día de hoy" Bella lo veía sorprendida, "ahora si me disculpas debo marcharme gatita" dijo guiñándole un ojo "tengo clases y antes de entrar, debo explicar mi ausencia, nos vemos"_

_Y así sin más se fue hacia el edificio principal, dejándola sola y algo desconcertada en medio del patio._

_Como lo había prometido, estaba esperándola cuando salió de sus ensayos, el cambio en esta oportunidad fue que se sentaron en el mismo banco en el bus y caminaron por la misma acera a casa de ella._

_-"Lamento lo de esta mañana" dijo en voz baja mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro, Edward sonrió encogiéndose de hombros._

_-"Nah" dijo "fue divertido" completó riendo._

_-"¿A dónde fuiste?" preguntó por su ausencia, él respiró profundo pensando antes de contestar._

_-"Tenia que arreglar unos asuntos en donde vivía antes" dijo en voz sombría, ella lo vio con curiosidad._

_-"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó, él sacudió la cabeza._

_-"Prefiero no hablar de eso ¿si?" pidió viéndola escasamente a los ojos, ella asintió rápidamente apenada._

_-"Cuéntame tú" dijo él aligerando el ambiente "¿Cómo van los ensayos?"_

_Bella sonrió y le contó a groso modo como ya tenían lista la escena de la fiesta de disfraces y la de algunas de Julieta con los padres Capuleto._

_-"¿Y ya ensayaste la de la boda?" preguntó Edward haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco._

_-"No" dijo en voz baja "todavía no hemos llegado ahí"_

_Se habían desviado del camino a casa, adentrándose a un pequeño parque, Edward la invitó a subirse a un columpio, ella aceptó balanceándose tenuemente al lado de él._

_-"¿Y qué vas a hacer cuando te toque besar a Romeo?" preguntó balanceándose, ella sintió morirse de pena._

_-"El profesor dice que podemos fingir" empezó "no me agrada la idea de hacer esa escena en público" agregó viendo sus rodillas con su rostro increíblemente rojo._

_-"Me alegra" dijo él para asombro de ella "no me gusta la idea de que no tengas que besar al tonto ese" Bella rió sacudiendo la cabeza._

_-"Tú eres el tonto" dijo riendo._

_-"Oye lo digo por el bien de Romeo, puede correr el riesgo de que le quites el habla y terminen la obra con Julieta muda"_

_Bella no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, Edward tan sólo sonrió disfrutando del sonido de su risa, le parecía un sonido sublime._

_-"Te extrañé esta semana" dijo Edward interrumpiendo de manera casi inmediata la risa de ella "aunque tenias tiempo sin hablarme, extrañé tu presencia" ella colocó el cabello tras su oreja en un ademan nervioso._

_-"Lamento haberme comportado así" dijo en voz baja, "¿me perdonas?" preguntó mordiéndose el labio, Edward se colocó de pie poniéndose tras el columpio de ella._

_-"Claro que te perdono gatita" dijo hablándole al oído, Bella se quedó de hielo al sentir su aliento cosquillearle el cuelo, apretó por instintos las cadenas del columpio cuando él empezó a impulsarla._

_-"Además fui muy impulsivo, así que también pido mis disculpas" dijo en voz baja mientras la empujaba suavemente en el columpio._

_-"Aceptadas" dijo ella en voz bajita, dejándose mecer como una chiquilla de 3 años._

_-"¿Por qué no quieres contarme dónde estabas?" preguntó después de un rato, Edward sacudió la cabeza pero ella no pudo verlo por estar de espaldas a él._

_-"Estaba en Seattle" dijo "ahí solía vivir con mi familia"_

_-"¿Y que hacías allá?" preguntó demasiado curiosa "¿no podías ir en vacaciones o algo así?"_

_-"No" dijo él derrotado "tenia asuntos que quería resolver personalmente, siempre voy con mi padre…" dijo e hizo una pausa, ella se giró un poco._

_-"Lo siento" dijo apresurada "no tienes que contarme si no quieres" agregó rápidamente, Edward dejó de mecerla, ella se sentó tan de lado como pudo para poder verlo mejor._

_-"No es que me moleste hablarlo, sólo que no quiero recordarlo ahora, pasar una semana entera solo con mi padre no es algo que pueda digerirse fácil, necesito desintoxicarme de las peleas con él, cuando lo haga prometo contarte ¿bueno?"_

_Bella asintió rápidamente sin saber si había entendido con exactitud aquello._

_-"Yo tampoco me llevo muy bien con papá" dijo queriendo decirle que no estaba solo en ese departamento "detesta que actúe en la obra de la escuela" dijo medio riendo, Edward se mantuvo en el mismo lugar contemplándola._

_-"¿Y cómo haces para ensayar tres días a la semana?" preguntó divertido._

_-"Mi mamá" dijo la chica emocionada "ella me cubre con papá, él cree que estoy en cursos extras, como trabaja tanto" se encogió de hombros como excusa "pues mi mamá es la que tuvo que inscribirme, ella sabe que me gusta actuar"_

_Edward sonrió al escucharla._

_-"¿Así que esos son tus planes?" preguntó "¿quieres ser una actriz cuando te gradúes de la escuela?"_

_Para su sorpresa Bella negó._

_-"No, la verdad lo hago por diversión, es bueno poder interpretar a alguien distinto" agregó encogiéndose de hombros._

_-"¿Entonces que quieres ser cuando te gradúes?" Edward no podía evitar seguir preguntando._

_-"Arquitecta" dijo con una sonrisa enorme, Edward la imitó, ella se fijó que empezaba a caer la tarde._

_-"¡Diablos!" dijo bajándose del columpio "debo irme" fue con paso ligero al tronco donde habían dejado sus bolsos._

_-"Bella" llamó Edward, ella se giró a verlo mientras colgaba su bolso a la espalda._

_-"¿Algún día me vas a dejar besarte de nuevo verdad?" preguntó, ella se sonrojó pero sonrió._

_-"¿Su…Pongo?" dijo en tono de pregunta, Edward sonrió torcido y se acercó peligrosamente a ella, Bella sintió su respiración agitada cuando él colocó su cabello tras su oreja._

_-"Es que quiero tener tu consentimiento primero" dijo en voz baja "no quiero correr el riesgo de que me odies otra vez"_

_-"No te odio" dijo ella rápidamente, "es sólo que…" se quedó callada al sentir como él acariciaba lentamente el contorno de su rostro, él la vio a los ojos diciéndole con la mirada lo que pretendía hacer, ella se quedo estática, sabia más o menos lo que sentiría, pero se sentía enormemente nerviosa teniendo ese tiempo de preparación, no en vano la otra vez que él la besó, la había tomado por sorpresa._

_Lentamente él inclinó su rostro, bajando hasta ella, Bella parpadeó sintiéndolo demasiado cerca, sus respiraciones chocaron entre sí, Edward chocó tiernamente su nariz con la de ella, haciendo que sonriera temblorosa, como no lo apartó, Edward siguió aun con cautela._

_Bella cerró sus ojos y sintió como los labios de él se adueñaban de los propios, era un movimiento lento, despacio y seco, Edward apenas movió sus labios contra los de ella que seguía sus movimientos torpemente._

_No quiso tentar mas su suerte por lo que la separó de sí tomándola por los hombros, la vio a los ojos, esperando a que ella los abriera, cosa que hizo muy lentamente, cuando se vieron a los ojos, ella tenía las mejillas carmesí._

_-"¿No vas a salir corriendo verdad?" preguntó él dudoso, ella negó aun aturdida, Edward besó su nariz y le quitó el bolso de la espalda._

_-"Vamos" dijo colgándose el bolso a su espalda, le extendió una de sus manos y con una sonrisa hermosa y radiante le ofreció "te dejare en la puerta de tu casa"_

_Fin del flash back._

-"¡¿Por qué te detienes?" pregunto el actual Edward atacado del repentino silencio de su esposa, Bella lo vio alzando sus cejas, habló un poco asombrada.

-"¿Qué mas quieres que te cuente?" preguntó incrédula, había dicho casi con detalles sus primeros besos.

-"¡Todo!" dijo Edward "¡dijiste que me lo contarías todo!" Bella rió por lo alto.

-"¡Por Dios, cálmate!" le pidió simpática, empezó a colocarse de pie, él la siguió atacado.

-"No puedes irte" dijo "no puedes dejarme así" Bella se sentó en la cama respirando profundo.

-"Edward" dijo "es tarde amor" siguió con voz dulce "no podemos quedarnos aquí toda la noche conversando, estoy cansada y quiero dormir un poco, prometo que mañana podemos continuar"

Él la vio con ojitos de perro remojado, ella resopló una risa.

-"¿No me vas a hacer amanecer aquí verdad?" le pidió "de verdad estoy cansada" agregó con un puchero, Edward frunció los labios derrotado.

-"No" dijo "no te voy a obligar a nada, pero ¿me prometes que continuaremos?" ella asintió.

-"Lo prometo" dijo y le dio un pico en los labios, Edward se quedó un tanto estático con el beso, Bella le acarició el rostro.

-"¿Seguro estás bien?" preguntó "hoy has estado particularmente extraño" agregó medio riendo, Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-"Nada" dijo negándose a siquiera recordar el episodio con la pelirroja, se prometió que escucharía su historia con Bella para poder así averiguar en qué lugar se habían perdido.

-"Bueno" dijo ella "lo que dije es cierto, quiero descansar, mañana no va a estar fácil en la cocina" Edward frunció el ceño.

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó "¿sucedió algo?" Bella alzó las cejas.

-"Si" dijo "pero nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, mañana te cuento mejor ¿si?"

-"Pero primero me cuentas de nosotros" dijo, Bella rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"¡Dios! ¡En qué lío me metí" dijo exagerada, Edward sonrió en respuesta.

-"Que descanses" dijo colocándose de pie acompañándola a su habitación.

-"Igual tu" dijo alzándose apenas unos segundos, medio rosando sus labios.

Bella se vio sola en su cuarto, mientras se despojaba de sus ropas y se dirigía al cuarto de baño para una ducha, pensó en su época de adolescente con Edward.

Era cierto que habían cometido una locura al quedar ella embarazada, pero con él había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida.

Se suponía que esa noche estaría absorta en la reunión que sostendría mañana con Ángela, para solventar y solucionar el problema que habían tenido con el Sous Chef y una de las cocineras.

Pero en cambio, mientras des tendía su cama, su mente divagaba, pensando en que otra historia le podía contar a Edward al día siguiente.


	26. Capítulo 26 Presentaciones

**Capitulo 26:**

**Presentaciones.**

Bella llegó súper temprano al restaurante, se reuniría con Ángela antes de que algún personal llegara al restaurante, cuando estacionó y antes de bajarse tomó su celular marcándole al de Edward.

-"Hola amor" dijo él al contestar, Bella sonrió como una tonta.

-"Hola cariño" dijo cariñosamente.

-"¿Ya llegaste?" preguntó Edward interesado en ella, la había despedido esta mañana y habían quedado en que hoy solamente él llevaría a la pequeña a la escuela.

-"Si" contestó Bella "estoy estacionando apenas, ¿ustedes cómo van?, Nessie?" preguntó por su pequeña.

-"Bien" dijo Edward con un tono de voz algo risueño "aun anda con sueño, pero ya vamos a salir para la escuela"

Bella sonrió imaginando la carita cansada y dormilona de su hija.

-"Dile que pronto vendrá el fin de semana" dijo con una risa.

-"Ya me lo recordó" dijo Edward, Bella escuchó cómo le indicaba que salieran de la casa y también escuchó como cerraba las puertas.

-"¿Vayan con cuidado bueno?" pidió.

-"Seguro, suerte para ti" dijo Edward, ella respiró profundo, no necesitaba suerte, necesitaba ser recia y decidida.

-"Gracias" dijo sin entrar en detalles con Edward "¿me llamas en el día bueno?"

-"Por supuesto"

-"No te pregunté anoche" dijo ella bajándose del auto y caminando a la puerta de empleados del restaurante "¿tienes planes para hoy? ¿Vienes a la ciudad?"

-"No creo" dijo él "la verdad no tengo planes de ir muy lejos"

-"Bueno" dijo ella "si cambias de parecer me avisas ¿ok?" ya estaba en la cocina, vio a Ángela y la saludó con un asentimiento, entró entonces a la pequeña oficina dejando su bolso y pertenencias.

-"Prometido" contestó Edward.

-"Bueno amor, debo colgar, ¿le mandas un beso a Nessie?" dijo quitando su bolso de su hombro y despojándose como podía de la chaqueta.

-"Claro ¿y para mi?" preguntó él con voz pícara, ella soltó una carcajada.

-"También te mando un beso" al decirlo escuchó su leve risa.

-"Cocina sabroso" dijo él a modo de despedida.

-"Siempre"

-"Nos vemos a la noche"

Y sin más trancaron la llamada.

Ángela esperaba a Bella en la cocina, intercambiaron saludos y caminaron entonces a la barra del restaurante, no había poder humano que obligara a Ángela a permanecer más de 10 minutos en la oficina de la cocina, a veces prefería reunirse en el congelador.

-"Ok" dijo la morena sentándose en uno de los bancos altos "¿Qué vamos a hacer con respecto a lo de ayer?"

-"No lo sé" dijo Bella resoplando "intenté pensarlo toda la noche, pero sigo sin tomar una decisión" dijo abatida "¿tú qué crees que es lo mejor?" preguntó.

Ángela alzó sus cejas.

-"Yo no estoy en contra de las relaciones en la cocina" dijo "está Sam y Emily" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, refiriéndose a uno de los barman y a una de las camareras.

-"El mismo Bruno ha trabajado aquí algunas veces" agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Yo tampoco tengo nada en contra" dijo Bella estando de acuerdo "pero lo que estamos discutiendo aquí, no es que ellos tengan una relación, cosa que sé que no es cierta" agregó enseñando ligeramente sus palmas "lo que estamos discutiendo" continuó "es el hecho de cómo los encontramos, ellos pueden tener un romance si quieren, pero el comportamiento que tuvieron es completamente inaceptable"

Ángela resopló, sabía que Bella tenía razón.

-"¿Entonces que vamos a hacer?" preguntó la morena "yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijiste, pero…" dijo dejando las palabras en el aire, Bella mordió su labio.

-"No tenemos otra opción" agregó la chef.

Ángela sacudió la cabeza.

-"Hablaremos con ellos hoy" dijo la morena, "si quieres yo hablo con Jacob" Bella negó mordiéndose el labio.

-"Habla tu con Jessica, yo lidio con Jacob" Ángela asintió.

_**En la escuela.**_

Edward besó a su pequeña en la frente, Nessie lo abrazó ligeramente.

-"¿Te veo a las 2?" preguntó, Edward guiñó un ojo y asintió.

-"Prometo llegar temprano" juró, después de todo el día anterior se había demorado un poco en ir por ella, cuando logró salir de aquella maléfica oficina ya era un poco tarde, por lo que cuando llegó finalmente al colegio, ella lo esperaba solita sentada en la entrada.

-"Está bien" dijo la niña "¿vas a la ciudad?" preguntó interesada, Edward negó despacio.

-"No, hoy me quedaré en casa, hay algunas cosas que necesito hacer"

-"¿Cómo cuáles?" preguntó curiosa.

El sonido de la campana indicando el comienzo de la jornada escolar sorprendió a ambos, Nessie le dio un beso rápido a su papá y entró corriendo a la escuela siguiendo al resto de los alumnos que se desparramaban por las distintas puertas.

Rápidamente Nessie se quedó sola en medio de alguno de los pasillos, las puertas fueron cerrándose una tras otra con sonoros portazos.

-"¡Diablos!" dijo la niña con dientes apretados, no en vano era su primera semana en la escuela y todavía estaba algo desubicada, se había fijado antes de salir en su horario para no tener que verlo en mitad del pasillo.

Sabía que debía ir al aula 57 del ala noreste, donde la Mrs. Flanagan le daría por primera vez en esa escuela, literatura.

Corrió por los pasillos momentáneamente desubicada, no podía encontrar el estúpido pasillo que daba con el ala noreste, subió algunas escaleras y contó las aulas, pero simplemente no había manera de que diera con el aula 57.

Estaba en un largo y enorme pasillo, era demasiado tarde, corrió rogando que el aula 57 se encontrara al final de aquel pasillo, mientras corría se distrajo leyendo los números en las distintas puertas, iba por la 47, diez puertas mas y llegaría a su aula.

Un fuerte golpe la sacó de su camino, la puerta que seguía en su conteo, se abrió y Nessie chocó violentamente con ella, rebotando y cayendo de bruces al suelo, su mochila en la espalda ayudo para que no se golpeara la parte trasera de su cabeza, pero su frente no corrió con esa misma suerte.

Un chico de tez clara con pantalones negros, zapatos de suela y chemise de rayas blancas y verdes gruesas y de unos venti tantos años de edad, vio asombrado como la pequeña chica salía despedida por el pasillo.

-"¡Por Dios! ¿estás bien?" preguntó el joven caminando hasta una aturdida Nessie, se agachó a su nivel y le tocó la frente, empezaba a formársele un golpe.

-"¿Me escuchas?" dijo el chico agachándose a su altura, Nessie que se había sentado en el suelo, intentó ponerse de pie, pero no pudo, él le colocó una manos en su hombro.

-"Quédate ahí un segundo" le dijo "tienes un golpe en la frente"

-"¿Petter?" llamó una voz femenina y elegante detrás de la puerta abierta, Nessie vio la silueta de la mujer por el vidrio de la puerta, cuando salió a la vista pudo fijarse que era blanca pero no pálida su cabello era castaño desvaído y era mayor pero no vieja, una mujer adulta, de unos 40 y tantos.

-"¡Dios!" exclamó la mujer al ver la escena "¿qué sucedió?" preguntó caminando hasta ellos, vestía un taller de color rosa viejo.

-"No la vi, cuando abrí la puerta chocó contra ella" dijo el joven entre asustado y preocupado, Nessie ya no se sentía mareada, intentó ponerse de nuevo de pie ignorando los intentos del chico en volverla a recostar en el suelo.

-"Estoy bien" le dijo Nessie, mientras se apoyaba como podía sobre sus pies, Petter la detuvo nuevamente.

-"Wow, wow" dijo "con calma nena" intentó sentarla de nuevo, Nessie lo vio furiosa.

-"No me digas nena" dijo, Petter y la mujer dieron una risa.

-"Creo que no está del todo mal" dijo la mujer.

-"Igual la voy a llevar a enfermería, creo que es mejor que la vea la enfermera"

-"Me parece bien, ve" dijo la mujer.

-"No puedo ir a enfermería" dijo la chica, "tengo que ir a clases, la campana ya sonó" Nessie se tocó finalmente la frente, le dolía un poco.

-"¿Qué clase tienes?" preguntó Petter con voz tierna.

-"Literatura, con Mrs. Flanagan" dijo con voz baja aun con su manita en la frente, ambos adultos rieron por la coincidencia.

-"¿Qué es lo gracioso?" dijo ella furiosa, Petter alzó sus cejas.

-"Déjame presentarnos" dijo aun con la sonrisa en los labios.

-"Mi nombre es Petter Flanagan" dijo "soy profesor sustituto de gramática y redacción" Nessie lo vio con ceño fruncido ¿había dicho _Flanagan?_ "y ella es Charlotte Flanagan, profesora de literatura y sub directora de la escuela"

Nessie palideció, ella era su profesora.

-"¿Tú debes ser Renessme Cullen cierto?" dijo la mujer, la niña asintió torpemente.

-"¿Cómo lo sabe?"

-"Me dieron el reporte de la chica nueva que viene de un internado Francés" dijo la mujer elegante de cabellos castaños claros.

Nessie dio una risa, ambos la vieron extrañados.

-"Por lo menos no voy a llegar tarde a clases" explicó su risa, ambos adultos rieron con ella.

-"Creo que es mejor que la lleves a enfermería hijo" dijo Charlotte, Nessie alzó sus cejas asombrada por cómo lo había llamado, pero su frente volvió a doler y prefirió dejar de pensar en eso, lo siguiente que sintió fue como aquel hombre la alzaba en brazos.

-"¡Puedo caminar!" gritó atacada, Petter rió, pero no la bajó.

-"Es lejos, aprovecha de descansar"

Nessie se vio al rato sentada en una camilla de la enfermería, Mrs. Nholan, una señora mayor y bastante arrugada, colocaba una compresa fría sobre su golpe en la frente.

-"Vaya primera semana ¿no Petter?" dijo la enfermera hablándole al joven.

-"Ni que lo digas Ruth, ha sido la semana más larga de mi vida" Renessme se quejó un poco y Ruth volvió aprestarle atención.

-"¿Eres alérgica a algo cielo?" le preguntó, la niña negó.

-"Sólo soy asmática" contestó la chica, la enfermera asintió y le indicó que saldría a buscarle unos calmantes y una crema antiinflamatoria.

Cuando estuvieron solos Petter se le acercó con cautela.

-"De verdad lo siento" dijo en voz baja "no te vi"

-"Está bien" dijo la chica manteniendo la compresa en su frente.

-"¿Tienes el numero de tu casa, de tus padres?" preguntó Petter, Nessie se asustó dejando caer su compresa, él se la acercó de nuevo.

-"¿Para qué?" preguntó la niña, Petter la vio con cejas alzadas.

-"Tenemos que informarles que te sucedió" dijo "seguramente Ruth te manda a casa, alguien tiene que venir por ti"

-"No tienen por qué enviarme a casa, estoy bien" dijo la chica, Petter dio una risa divertida sentándose frente a su camilla.

-"Eres el primer niño que se molesta por qué lo envíen a casa temprano" Nessie puso los ojos en blanco.

-"No soy una niña" dijo molesta.

-"Discúlpeme su alteza" dijo Petter riendo divertido haciendo una inclinación de cabeza, Nessie intentó bufar pero fracasó cuando una risa se coló entre sus labios, Petter la vio complacido.

-"Te guste o no hay que avisarle a tus padres" dijo Petter regresándole el fruncimiento de labios a la chiquilla.

-"¿Tu mamá?" preguntó él obviando la cara de la chica.

-"Trabaja en Manhattan" dijo dejando en evidencia que se encontraba muy lejos, Petter alzó las cejas y preguntó.

-"¿Tu papá?" Nessie mordió su labio, no quería que llamaran a su papá para preocuparlo, el día de ayer había estado particularmente extraño y esta semana no había sido fácil para él, le habían dado en varias oportunidades los dolores de cabeza y ella simplemente no podía convertirse en uno más, por lo que mintió descaradamente, con tal, en la escuela no sabían la condición de su papá.

-"También está en Manhattan" dijo.

Petter respiró profundo.

-"Tenemos que llamar a alguien que pertenezca a tu familia y que pueda venir por ti, tú decides, te puedes quedar aquí hasta que vengan por ti"

Nessie mordió su labio, Petter sacó su celular.

-"Dime el numero" dijo, la chica lo vio asombrada, Petter alzó las cejas.

-"¿Papá o mamá?" le preguntó a la chica, ella resopló furiosa, no le iba a dar la opción de simplemente quedarse en la escuela y no preocupar a sus ya muy preocupados padres.

Mientras pensaba en cuál de los dos preocuparía menos, un bombillo se encendió en su cerebro, sonrió torcido y contestó.

-"Niñera" Petter alzó sus cejas pero asintió.

-"Número" dijo, Nessie buscó en su bolso y sacó uno de sus cuadernos, buscando el teléfono de la irreverente Rebecca, ella podía ayudarla en esto.

_**En casa de Edward.**_

Edward esperaba ansioso en casa, su pie tamborileaba en el suelo, se había tomado un par de pastillas contra la migraña en pura precaución, necesitaba sus 5 sentidos, no podía darse el lujo de detener esto por un simple dolor de cabeza.

Finalmente el timbre de la casa sonó, Edward se puso de pie y caminó apresurado al pequeño teclado para desactivar la alarma, una vez desactivada abrió de par en par la puerta.

Tras ella se encontraban sus hermanos, sonrió al ver a Alice, ya que con ella ya había pasado aquel momento incomodo de _conocerse_ sin embargo vio con cautela al hombre fuerte y más alto que él que sabía que era Emmet, su hermano mayor.

-"Pasen" dijo apartándose un poco, Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla y Emmet le extendió su mano, Edward la estrechó con cautela.

-"Esto es extraño" dijo Emmet entrando a la sala como un autentico extraño, Alice lo fulminó con la mirada.

-"¡Emmet!" le dijo en tono de reclamo, "¡te lo advertí antes de venir!" el aludido se encogió apenado de hombros, Edward sacudió la cabeza conciliando.

-"No importa" dijo Edward "para mí también es extraño"

-"Lo entendemos Eddy" dijo Alice en tono dulce, Emmet alzó sus cejas.

-"Claro, claro" dijo "se entiende que sea extraño para ti bro, pero seamos honestos, tú no tienes idea de quien somos y para mi es raro tratarte como un extraño, teniendo que ser educado y toda la cosa" completó rodando los ojos, Alice sacudió la cabeza atacada, Edward en cambio rió.

-"Hagamos algo" dijo viendo a su hermano "trátame como siempre lo has hecho, prometo acostumbrarme rápido" le extendió su mano conciliadora, Emmet dio una corta carcajada y la tomó estrechándola, después lo haló con fuerza y lo abrazó palmeando su espalda, Alice sonrió encantada y se lanzó en la espalda de Edward completando el abrazo.

Edward cerró sus ojos momentáneamente, no recordaba ninguna de las dos esencias de sus hermanos, pero se sintió cómodo, en confianza rodeado de esos dos seres que eran su sangre.

-"¡Bueno!" dijo Emmet separándose "la enana me contó que necesitabas ayuda" dijo caminando hasta la sala y dejándose caer en uno de los muebles, Edward asintió.

-"Tu dirás" dijo Emmet "¿en qué podemos ayudarte?"

Edward se sentó frente a ellos, luego sacudió la cabeza, ¿dónde estaban sus modales?

-"¿Quieren algo?" preguntó, Alice le extendió una de sus manos.

-"Comiencen ustedes" dijo mientras se encaminaba a la cocina "yo veo que nos sirvo para tomar"

Edward asintió agradecido y se quedó solo con su hermano mayor.

-"¿Nessie?" preguntó Emmet viendo a sus alrededores.

-"En la escuela, voy por ella a las 2" Emmet asintió.

-"¿Será que la puedo ver?" preguntó, Edward frunció la boca.

-"No sé" dijo "no me gustaría mantenerle eso oculto a Isabella, ya es suficiente con que no sepa que los invite hoy"

Emmet alzó las cejas y dio un silbido por lo bajo llamando la atención de su hermano.

-"¿Que?" preguntó Edward sin entender del todo.

Emmet se recostó del sofá sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Sólo digo que es extraño" comenzó, Edward lo vio con cejas levantadas esperando a que se explicara mejor.

-"Digo" continuó Emmet con expresión un tanto incomoda, esto había sido una de las indicaciones específicas que le había hecho Alice "es extraño que esperes la autorización de Bella para todo" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "nunca lo hiciste" agregó.

-"Imagino que no" dijo Edward un poco incómodo también, no sabía muy bien cómo explicar eso "pero… después del accidente, trato de preguntar su opinión primero" explicó "no me gusta contradecirla o molestarla"

Emmet dio una risotada sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Eso también es nuevo"

Edward quiso preguntarle a que se refería, pero Alice llegó con un poco de limonada para los 3, Emmet se adelantó tomando uno de los vasos, guiñándole el ojo a su hermana, Edward tomó otro agradeciéndole el gesto y finalmente Alice se sentó al lado de Emmet con su vaso en mano.

-"Tu dirás hermanito" empezó Alice.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-"¿Mis padres?" preguntó "¿Cómo están ellos?"

-"Bien" dijo Alice "mi mamá muere por verte, pero entendió que sería demasiado que viniéramos los 3, sin embargo accedió a no venir sólo si te convencíamos de cenar con ella" Edward asintió sonriendo.

-"Me encantaría poder hacer eso" dijo, Alice le sonrió de vuelta.

-"¿Y papá?" preguntó Edward, ambos hermanos respiraron profundo.

-"Está bien" dijo Emmet, hizo una pausa y después de intercambiar una mirada con Alice agregó "imagino que deberías saberlo, de todas formas te enterarás"

-"¿De qué hablas?" preguntó Edward intrigado, Emmet apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas adelantándose un poco.

-"Veraz" empezó "mi padre anda algo atacado con la situación de la empresa" Edward dio un respingo al acordarse de la empresa y de su reciente visita.

-"Aja" dijo despacio.

-"El hecho es que no confía en tus manos derechas" continuó, "en pocas palabras" dijo "quiere encargarse de nuevo de la compañía"

Edward se quedó un segundo en silencio, podía darse cuenta que sus hermanos esperaban una reacción inmediata de él, pero no sabía con exactitud cuál era la que ellos esperaban.

-"¿Eso es bueno no?" dijo despacio y dudoso, ambos hermanos subieron sus cejas.

-"Es un fastidio que no recuerdes" dijo Emmet sacudiendo la cabeza "es como hablar con un…"

-"¡Emmet!" gritó Alice.

-"Iba a decir extraño, lo juro" agregó rápidamente Emmet, Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-"¿Por que papá tiene tantos problemas con la empresa?" preguntó "él era el dueño antes, si yo no puedo encargarme y él sí, eso es lo mejor ¿no?" preguntó pareciéndole lógico su raciocinio.

-"Ok" dijo Emmet "te cuento" dijo volviendo a su posición anterior "para que mi padre se fuera de la empresa costó un mundo, para ti los primeros años trabajando para él fueron terribles, no sé como aguantaste, pero terminaste convirtiéndote en un ejecutivo inclusive más poderoso que Carlisle Cullen" Edward prestaba una atención increíble.

-"Con la ayuda de mi madre, lo convencieron de que se retirara de la compañía hace no sé…" dijo haciendo una pausa "unos ¿5 o 6 años?" preguntó viendo a Alice, ella asintió estando de acuerdo.

-"Mi papá" continuó Alice "permitió que tú te encargaras de todo, siempre y cuando lo mantuvieras al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en la empresa" Edward asintió con cautela "como escuchaste el otro día decir a Bella, todos recibimos un cheque mensual de regalías de la empresa, todos somos accionistas, minoritarios, pero accionistas al fin" completó encogiéndose de hombros "mi papá es el presidente honorifico" continuó la chica "tu tomaste la presidencia hace algunos años y no ha tenido problema alguno que yo sepa, es más, las regalías han ido aumentando" agregó con una sonrisita.

-"No entiendo entonces" dijo Edward "si todo sigue funcionando como debería, ¿por qué Carlisle esta tan estresado con la compañía?"

Emmet contestó.

-"Para Carlisle Cullen, sólo hay una persona que puede manejar su empresa" dijo, Edward lo vio incrédulo "él" terminó Emmet "siempre quiso que yo me encargara, pero nunca me gustaron los números" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "entré a estudiar finanzas porque era lo que se suponía que haría, pero en lo que conocí a Rose, me olvide de todo, le deje el paquete a papá y me fui de la universidad"

Edward almacenaba toda aquella información con extremada rapidez, le parecía todo demasiado interesante.

-"Yo nunca fui tomada en cuenta para encargarme tampoco" dijo Alice "desde joven me enamoré de Jazz, él es biólogo" especificó "cuando empezamos a salir, me interesé muchísimo en lo que hace, Jasper busca curas y vacunas de enfermedades raras, después de la escuela, seguí el ejemplo de mi hermano mayor" dijo dándole una mirada a Emmet que le sonrió "me casé con Jasper y nos fuimos lejos de todos"

Emmet dio una risotada.

-"A Mr. Cullen le tocaron los hijos menos compatibles que pudiera pedir" dijo en tono burlón, "le costó horrores, pero finalmente lo aceptó" agregó encogiéndose de hombros, Alice imitó la mueca.

Edward necesitó un segundo, luego agregó.

-"¿La única opción que le quedaba era yo cierto?" pregunto refiriéndose a Carlisle "pero yo embarace a una chiquilla de 15 años, así que no era tampoco una buena opción ¿no?" preguntó, ambos hermanos compartieron una mirada preocupada, Edward se dio cuenta.

-"¿Que?" preguntó, Alice frunció sus labios.

-"No creo que sea buena idea meternos ahí" le dijo a Emmet, éste asintió, Edward los veía incrédulo, estaban hablando como si él no se encontrara presente.

-"Una cosa es contarle de nosotros, otra muy distinta es hablarle de él mismo" agregó Alice, Emmet respiró profundo.

-"¿Y quien se lo va a contar?" preguntó Emmet "¿Bella? ya viste como se puso cuando vinimos, no le va a decir nada que pueda alterarlo"

-"Y nosotros tampoco Emmet" dijo Alice "creo que es suficiente por hoy"

-"¡Oigan!" dijo Edward poniéndose de pie "¡no hablen como si no estuviera aquí!" dijo de repente furioso, Emmet y Alice parpadearon reaccionando.

-"Oye Bro" dijo Emmet "cálmate ¿quieres?" dijo señalando el sofá para que se sentara de nuevo.

-"La idea no es alterarte" dijo Alice "no es que no queramos contarte, sólo que tenemos que ir poco a poco, Patrick nos dijo que no podíamos excedernos"

Edward se tomó la cabeza con las manos, no le dolía, pero lo hizo en reflejo.

-"¿Cómo quieren que no pregunte? si dicen esa cantidad de cosas y luego deciden no decirme nada"

Emmet sacudió la cabeza.

-"Vamos con calma Bro" dijo "esa es la época cuando vivíamos en Seattle" dijo "después de eso nos mudamos a Nueva York, papá mudó la empresa y todo se volvió más complicado, no puedo negarlo contigo fue más rudo que con nosotros"

-"¿Seattle?" dijo Edward "¿qué fue lo que sucedió allá?" preguntó altamente interesado, Bella le había comentado de eso también la noche anterior, según le dijo su esposa, ellos habían tenido problemas en Seattle y también le había dicho que no se llevaba bien con su padre.

Emmet vio a Alice, esto se estaba saliendo de límites.

-"Seattle fue malo para los Cullen" dijo Emmet "pero fue muy malo para ti" continuó.

-"Emmet" dijo Alice en tono de advertencia, Edward levantó una mano.

-"No importa Alice, por favor deja que continúe" Alice cerró la boca y Emmet continuó.

-"En Seattle, en la escuela" continuó Emmet "el año que me gradué, tú la cagaste feo hermano" dijo robándole un alzamiento de cejas a Edward.

-"¿A que te refieres exactamente?"

-"A Lucinda" dijo Emmet "a ella me refiero"

Nada tenía sentido, su cabeza empezó a molestar, pero no podía prestarle atención, tenía que saber de que estaba hablando Emmet.

-"¿Quién es Lucinda?" preguntó aterrado de saber la respuesta.

-"Lucinda, o como tú la llamabas, Luce, Luce Newman" dijo Emmet, Alice rodó los ojos con repulsión "ella te llevó a la ruina y casi lleva a la quiebra a los Cullen"

Edward se colocó de pie, ¿que era todo aquello? ¿Quién diablos era Luce Newman?

Los tres adultos voltearon a la puerta de la casa con sincronización cuando al timbre de ésta sonó, Edward sacudió la cabeza aturdido, no tenía idea de quién podía ser, vio el reloj y era cerca del medio día, tenía que apresurarse para ir a buscar a Nessie.

Alice se colocó de pie viendo con cautela a su hermano.

-"Voy a abrir" dijo en voz baja, Edward asintió, Emmet se acercó a su hermano dándole un toque en el hombro.

-"Bro" dijo llamando su atención "¿estas bien?" Edward sacudió la cabeza, ya estaba empezando a odiar que todos le tuvieran lástima.

-"Estoy bien" dijo con dientes apretados "lo que necesito es saber" dijo "¿Quién demonios es esa tal Luce? ¿Donde está ahora?"

Una voz familiar sonó desde la entrada, pero Edward veía fijamente a Emmet, este respiró profundo y negó despacio.

-"No puedes contactarla" dijo, Edward abrió su boca para protestar, Emmet no lo dejó continuar "no puedes porque está muerta" Edward abrió sus ojos de más, esa noticia lo complicó todo aun mas.

_¿Muerta? _

_**En la escuela.**_

Unas horas antes, Nessie balanceaba sus pies sentada aun en la camilla de la enfermería, le habían colocado una bandita en su golpe de la frente, se sentía bien, lo único que le fastidiaba era la presencia de aquel profesor sustituto.

Levantó la mirada e inmediatamente Petter levantó la de él observando a la pequeña, Nessie rodó los ojos un tanto obstinada, Petter rió disimuladamente y volvió la atención a su móvil.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió dejando entrar a una escandalosa chica morena.

-"¡Renessme Cullen!" dijo la chica a la enfermera "vengo buscando a Renessme Cullen" Nessie se bajó de la camilla, pero Petter la detuvo para que no saliera corriendo, la niña resopló furiosa.

-"¡Rebecca!" gritó desde dentro Rebecca escuchó la voz de Nessie y se abrió paso al consultorio donde tenían a la chica.

-"Blanquita" dijo con alivio al verla, luego frunció el ceño y señaló la bandita en su frente.

-"¿Eso fue lo que te paso?" preguntó acercándosele, Nessie levantó su cabeza facilitándole la visión.

-"Me golpeé corriendo contra una puerta abierta" dijo la chica, Rebecca rió divertida.

-"No puedo creerte" dijo burlándose, Nessie la fulminó con la mirada, Rebecca compuso el rostro levantando sus palmas.

-"Ok, Ok" dijo en tono conciliador "¿pero dónde diablos esta el profesor que me llamo?" dijo viendo a la chiquilla "me pintó la cosa como si se te estuviesen saliendo las tripas por la frente"

Renessme no pudo evitar reír de las loqueras de Rebecca, el aludido aclaró su garganta detrás de ellas.

-"Ejem" dijo haciendo que Rebecca se volteara a verlo, la morena se asustó al saber que no estaban solas, se retiró un poco manteniendo a Renessme tras ella.

-"¿Y tú quien eres?" preguntó altanera, el chico rió.

-"Mi nombre es Petter Flanagan, hablamos por teléfono" dijo extendiendo su mano, Rebecca no la iba a estrechar.

-"¿Tú fuiste quien llamó?" preguntó la chica a la defensiva "quien habló conmigo me dijo que era profesor de la Blanquita"

Renessme rodó los ojos, ¿tenía que llamarla así en todas partes?

-"¿Blanquita?" preguntó divertido Petter mientras bajaba la mano que aun tenia extendida, Rebecca levantó uno de sus dedos y habló en tono amenazante.

-"Sólo yo la llamó así" dijo la chica "tú, limítate a llamarla Renessme, ¿estamos?"

Petter alzó sus cejas por el tono de la chica, aunque era sumamente grosera, le parecía sumamente cómica.

-"Rebe" dijo Nessie en voz baja llamando su atención, "él es profesor, baja el tono" le pidió fervientemente.

-"¿Eres profesor?" preguntó la chica con frente fruncida, Petter se cruzó de brazos.

-"Sustituto" dijo haciendo una pequeña inclinación.

-"¿Qué tienes?" dijo la chica con la misma actitud escéptica "¿20 años?" preguntó viéndolo, la verdad no parecía mucho mayor que ella.

-"23" contestó el chico "acabo de graduarme" dijo sonriendo, algo en esa sonrisa hizo que Rebecca se sintiera un tanto desubicada "¿y tu jovencita?" preguntó "¿cuántos años tienes?"

Rebecca se quedó estúpidamente en silencio, Renessme contestó por ella.

-"Tiene 18" dijo la chica, Petter la vio y le guiñó un ojo a Nessie , eso hizo que Rebecca reaccionara, sacudió la cabeza y habló con voz odiosa.

-"¿Puedo llevármela?" preguntó por Nessie, Petter sintió el cambio en el ambiente, sacudió la cabeza sin entender que había sucedido.

-"Ehh, no has probado que sean familia" dijo Petter, Rebecca lo vio con cejas alzadas.

-"Eres profesor y ¿no puedes deducir que no somos familia con tan solo vernos?" preguntó irónica "soy su niñera, ella te lo dijo, yo lo confirmo"

-"Y como comprenderás, no puedo dejar marchar a un alumno con cualquiera que proclame ser su niñera" Rebecca colocó sus ojos en blanco.

-"¡Mira!" dijo enseñando sus palmas, ya este hombre la estaba fastidiando "aparte de su niñera soy amiga de sus padres, Edward Cullen es su papá e Isabella Cullen su mamá, ¿qué mas demonios quieres que te diga?"

-"Ok" dijo el chico "baja el tono"

-"No te debo respeto, no eres profesor mío"

-"Pero soy un ser humano, que te trata con respeto, por lo tanto te pido por favor me trates igual"

Rebecca respiró profundo mordiendo su labio interno.

-"¿Puedo o no puedo llevármela?" dijo altanera.

-"En cuanto confirme tu historia, podrás"

-"¿Cómo demonios vas a comprobar lo que te dije?" Petter alzó sus cejas, Rebecca se cruzó desafiante de brazos, no iba a rectificar.

-"No es tu problema" dijo el chico de manera altanera, tanto Nessie como Rebecca se quedaron asombradas por el tono, "no se muevan de aquí" dijo Petter y sin más salió dejándolas solas, Nessie dio una risita divertida, Rebecca volteó a verla con cejas alzadas.

-"¿Qué es lo divertido? Ese tipo es un grosero" dijo, Nessie volvió a reír.

-"Él te lo advirtió, dijo que lo trataras bien o te trataba igual" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "fue divertido"

Cuando Petter confirmó (sin explicarle a las chicas como lo había hecho) que en efecto Rebecca era la niñera de Nessie, les permitió marcharse del colegio, le dijo a la chiquilla que él la excusaría con los demás profesores.

Las acompañó al estacionamiento, Rebecca iba delante de ellos caminando apresurada, Nessie iba al mismo paso tranquilo que el profesor.

-"Otra vez lo siento" dijo Petter, Nessie pasó sus deditos por la bandita.

-"No importa" dijo la chica "después de todo fue mi culpa por correr sin ver a donde iba"

Petter sonrió y la despeinó un poco, finalmente llegaron al estacionamiento, Rebecca habló obstinada mientras se dirigía a su bebé.

-"¡Sube Blanquita!" gritó quitando el seguro de la puerta del copiloto, Petter sacudió la cabeza.

-"¿Siempre es tan insoportable?" preguntó sabiendo que Rebecca estaba escuchando, Nessie divertida contesto en voz nada baja.

-"No" dijo y volteo momentáneamente a ver a Rebecca "a veces es peor" dijo riendo "chao profe" dijo y se fue corriendo al auto de la chica, Petter se iba a marchar, pero se fijó en el auto donde se subía Renessme, se quedó de piedra y dio un silbido bajo, Rebecca lo vio con ceño fruncido mientras se dirigía a su puerta.

-"¿Qué?" le dijo molesta "¿nunca has visto un Mustang?" preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-"Si" dijo él chico obviando el tono, estaba embelesado viendo el auto "¿Mustang cobra?" dijo viéndola momentáneamente "¿1970?" aventuró alzando sus cejas, Rebecca parpadeó extrañada.

-"1974" dijo la chica sin poder evitar una media sonrisa "te gustan los autos" dijo asintiendo.

-"Los autos no" dijo el chico "los Mustang" Rebecca rió sacudiendo la cabeza, "¿está en venta?" preguntó esperanzado.

-"Ni loca vendo a mi bebé" dijo Rebecca riendo, Petter chasqueó los dientes decepcionado.

-"Si cambias de opinión" dijo pero ella no lo dejó continuar, agitó sus dedos y se despidió.

-"Adiós chico Mustang" le dijo, Petter alzó sus cejas, Rebecca rió de nuevo y se subió al auto.

-"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Renessme, Rebecca aclaró su garganta.

-"No sé de que hablas" dijo Rebecca, Renessme alzó sus cejas.

-"_¿Adiós Chico Mustang?"_ Preguntó alzando sus cejas, Rebecca aclaró su garganta nuevamente.

-"No sé de que estás hablando" repitió poniendo en marcha el auto.

Renessme iba a refutar, pero las palabras de la chica la distrajeron enormemente.

-"Te llevo a casa"

-"¡No!" gritó la chica, Rebecca alzó sus cejas extrañada.

-"¿Cómo que no?" la niña frunció la boca.

-"No quiero preocupar a papá, ¿no podrías quedarte conmigo hasta las dos y luego llevarme a casa?

-"¿Quedarme contigo?" preguntó incrédula "¿de verdad me necesitas de niñera?" preguntó, Renessme asintió.

-"Tengo 30 dólares" dijo "¿hasta que hora te puedes quedar conmigo por eso?" Rebecca rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Sólo hasta un poco antes de las 2" dijo empujándola ligeramente por el hombro, Renessme sonrió.

-"¿Qué hacemos entonces chica Mustang?" preguntó robándole una expresión de asombro a Rebecca, que sacudió la cabeza rodando sus ojos.

-"Ponte el cinturón" ordenó mientras arrancaba el auto.

Para cuando Rebecca llevó de regreso a la niña a su casa, se encontró con que el hombre blanco no estaba solo, Nessie le presentó feliz a sus tíos Emmet y Alice.

Rebecca los conoció y asintió apenada sin estrechar sus manos, Renessme se empeñó en subir a sus tíos a su cuarto y, después de agradecerle a Rebecca su compañía subió seguida de los dos adultos, dejándola sola.

Rebecca se iba a retirar pero por curiosidad caminó a la sala.

-"¿Hombre blanco?" preguntó viéndolo sentado en el sofá, Edward alzó su rostro extrañado.

-"¿Rebe?" preguntó incrédulo "¿qué haces aquí?"

-"La blanquita me llamó" dijo señalando con su pulgar hacia atrás a las escaleras por donde se había perdido Renessme "se cayó en el colegio y no quería preocuparte" aclaró, Edward se colocó de pie rápidamente.

-"¿Cómo?" dijo "¿se cayó? ¿Qué… qué le pasó?" preguntó asustado.

-"¡Wow, Wow!" Dijo la chica mostrando sus palmas y acercándose a Edward "Nessie está bien, sólo fue un tonto golpe en la frente, la atendieron en la enfermería y ya está bien"

-"¿Por qué te llamaron a ti?" preguntó en un momento de claridad, Rebecca lo vio preocupada.

-"Oye ¿estás bien?" preguntó, Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-"Contéstame"

-"Está bien" dijo rodando sus ojos "y me llamó a mi porque no quería preocuparte, no quería que pensaras que era una tonta" Edward frunció el ceño.

-"¿Tonta?" preguntó "¿Cómo voy a pensar que es una tonta por caerse? Dios, ¡tenía que haberme llamado!" dijo caminando a la escalera, Rebecca lo haló por el brazo, Edward la vio asombrado, no en vano la última vez que se vieron, la chica huía del contacto humano.

Rebecca se dio cuenta de lo mismo y lo soltó despacio.

-"No la regañes" le pidió "Nessie confió en mí, yo le dije que era mejor contarte la verdad, no hagas que piense que es mejor haberte mentido"

Edward sopesó las palabras de la chica, sacudió la cabeza y dijo con una media sonrisa.

-"¿La llamaste Nessie?" preguntó, Rebecca sintió enrojecer.

-"¿No le digas bueno?" dijo presa de la pena, Edward sacudió su cabeza y le extendió la mano.

-"Preparemos algo para la visita" dijo olvidándose momentáneamente de sus preocupaciones "¿tienes hambre?"

Rebecca rió por lo alto y caminó sin tocarlo a la cocina.

-"Tienes siquiera que preguntar?"

Edward rió en respuesta y le dio paso caballerosamente a la cocina, el tema de la tal Luce rebotaba contra las paredes de su cerebro, amenazando con triturarlo.

Sabía que no podría sacarle más a sus hermanos, por la presencia de su hija y de Rebecca, pero tampoco olvidó que Emmet había dicho que Isabella sabía la historia, ella le había prometido que hablarían, que poco a poco le contaría que había sucedido en su vida y ya sabía que era lo próximo que le iba a preguntar, Isabella no lo defraudaría, estaba seguro.


	27. Capítulo 27 Momento Non Grato

**Capitulo 27:**

**Momento Non Grato.**

Mike llegó al restaurante un poco mas temprano de su turno, como normalmente lo hacia, estacionó su auto en el estacionamiento de empleados y se bajó tarareando la canción que sonaba en la radio.

Un sollozo llamó su atención cuando estaba a medio subir del par de escalones que daban con la puerta de metal de la cocina, se devolvió sobre sus pasos y caminó con cautela hasta el sonido, venia desde el callejón donde estaban los botaderos de basura.

-"¿Jess?" llamó impresionado al verla recostada de la pared de al frente de los botaderos, de cuclillas en el suelo, con la cara enterrada en sus palmas, "¡Jess!" llamó mas fuerte corriendo a su encuentro.

-"¿Mi… Mike?" llamó la chica levantando apenas su rostro, encontrándolo frente a su agachada posición, estaba surcada de lágrimas y se veía destruida.

El rostro de Mike se dulcificó de inmediato, siempre había sentido una debilidad particular por esta rubia.

-"¿Qué te sucedió Jessie?" preguntó tiernamente.

-"Me…" empezó la rubia renovando sus lagrimas "¡me suspendió!" gritó en un sollozo, Mike abrió sus ojos de más, sin saber si había entendido bien.

-"¿La chef?" preguntó "¿la chef te suspendió?" asumió que todo esto había sido por el espectáculo que ella y Jacob habían dado el día anterior y aunque detestara que Jess se hubiera fijado en el bruto de Jacob, no podía dejar de preocuparse por ella.

-"¡NO!" gritó Jess haciendo que Mike diera un respingo, "¡me suspendió Jacob!" dijo Jessica renovando su ataque de llanto.

-"¿Que?" dijo atacado Mike "¿cómo…? ¿Qué demonios? Él…. Él… no tiene poder ¡él no puede hacer eso!" gritó balbuceando atacado, ¿cómo que el imbécil de Jacob la había amonestado?

Se levantó sin saber muy bien que iba a hacer, y se dirigió a la cocina de Craw, furioso.

Jessica lo vio asombrada mientras el flaco asistente de cocina subía los escalones y empujaba con mucha fuerza la enorme puerta de acero, se colocó de pie y corrió tras él.

Mike entró a la cocina y divisó a Jacob picando algunos ingredientes, la cocina estaba ligera, sólo habían algunos cocineros, lavaplatos y dos o tres mesoneros, se fijó que ni Ángela, ni la chef estaban por ahí.

Mike fue directo al mesón de Jacob le tocó el hombro llamándolo y cuando Jake se volteó, Mike proyecto un puño cerrado contra la mandíbula de Jacob.

-"¡Que carajos Mike!" gritó Jacob, aunque sus intenciones era romperle la mandíbula, faltó mucho para que el golpe de Mike hiciera algo parecido en el rostro de Jacob.

-"¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Un cobarde!" gritó Mike lleno de ira, "tú aquí no eres más que nadie… ¿cómo te atreves a suspenderla?" dijo ofendido "¡cuando todos sabemos que al que deberían suspender es a ti!"

Jacob pasó su mano libre por la quijada, cerró sus ojos moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro lentamente.

-"Ve a trabajar Mike, no te metas donde no te llaman" dijo en voz profunda y baja, Jessica había entrado a la cocina y veía estupefacta (como estaba el resto del personal) como Mike le gritaba a Jacob.

-"¡Tu no me dices que hacer!" gritó Mike "tu no eres el jefe, eres un cobarde que sacas del juego a Jess para cubrirte las espaldas, ¡no eres mas que un miserable cobarde!"

Mike gritaba a todo pulmón y el personal de la cocina veía incrédulo y asombrado la escena, sin poder creer lo que observaban, Jacob se llenó de rabia cerrando el puño en el mango del enorme cuchillo que tenía en las manos, respiró profundo intentando hacer que la furia bajara.

-"¿Sólo te metes con mujeres?" preguntó Mike "eres el mas rudo suspendiendo a Jess, asumiendo una autoridad que no tienes y ¿cuándo vengo a reclamarte, te quedas callado como un tonto? ¿Es que sólo eres hombre si hieres a una mujer?" completó el rubio empujándolo por el pecho.

Jacob alzó el cuchillo en su mano, Mike no se movió un centímetro.

Bella y Ángela estaban discutiendo en el piso superior del restaurante, todavía dilucidaban que _castigo_ podían aplicarle a sus trabajadores, para que no salieran tan mal parados, Jacob ya contaba con una suspensión reciente y Jessica necesitaba mucho el trabajo.

Mientras decían los pro y los contras de la situación, escucharon un revuelo abajo, Bella se colocó de pie asomándose por las escaleras.

-"¡Chef! ¡Ángela" llamó Emily hacia arriba "¡Jacob y Mike se están matando en la cocina!"

Sin preguntar nada, Bella bajó corriendo, seguida muy de cerca de Ángela, la escena que encontró la asustó y asombró enormemente.

Mike estaba encima de Jacob en uno de los estantes y con una fuerza que parecía sobrenatural, lo mantenía con una mano por el cuello mientras con la otra golpeaba repetidas veces la mano derecha de Jacob, haciendo que un cuchillo enorme y plateado callera al suelo.

-"¡Por Dios!" gritó Bella adelantándose a la cocina, todo el personal que ahí era femenino y estaba aterrado, nadie reaccionaba, Ángela entró en tropel quedándose tan helada como el resto.

Bella tomó la manguera con la que lavaban el piso del restaurante todas las noches y abriéndola en su mayor expresión la direccionó hacia aquellos dos hombres, haciendo que se separaran de inmediato.

-"¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?" preguntó furiosa cerrando de nuevo la salida de agua.

-"Nada Chef" dijo Jacob enderezándose y destilando agua, se veía bastante patético, Jessica fue al encuentro de Mike que empezaba a sentir los estragos de la adrenalina abandonándole el cuerpo, ambos estaban empapados y algo golpeados.

-"Ningún nada" dijo Mike mientras Jessica tocaba con cuidado el golpe de su frente, Mike le apartó la mano dulcemente.

-"Chef" dijo "sé que no es de mi incumbencia" dijo llamando la atención de Bella "pero no es justo que sólo Jessica reciba castigo por lo de ayer"

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"¿De qué demonios estás hablando?" preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza, estaba iracunda al ver su cocina desordenada y destruida, apretó las manos en puños.

-"Nada Chef" intervino apresurado Jacob, Mike volvió a renovar la adrenalina en sus venas.

-"Chef" llamó furioso "Jacob..."

-"¡Jacob nada!" gritó el aludido con ojos desorbitados "no es tu incumbencia, ¡la decisión se tomó y punto!" le gritó casi fuera de si, Mike se adelantó de nuevo.

-"Así me cueste el puesto imbécil, ¡no te vas a salir con la tuya!"

-"¡YA!" gritó Bella asiendo amagos de tomar la manguera de nuevo.

-"Mike" llamó Ángela adelantándose, colocándose junto a Bella, los únicos hombres presentes eran los que se estaban pelando y aunque ellas eran mas débiles físicamente, debían tratar de mantener el orden.

-"¿Que sucedió?" preguntó Ángela al rubio, Jacob trató de adelantarse y Bella estiró una mano y con una mirada de advertencia le pidió retroceder.

Mike tomó aire y explicó lo poco que le había dicho Jessica hacia unos minutos.

Bella alzó sus cejas impresionada de escuchar como Jacob se había tomado esas atribuciones.

Por primera vez el personal del restaurante vio a Ángela Webber furiosa.

-"Mike, Jessica, Jacob" llamó "salgan al área de las mesas" dijo con voz seria, luego se dirigió al resto del personal "todos los demás vuelvan a sus labores, que alguien limpie este desastre" dijo señalando la cocina, Bella vio impresionada a su amiga y la siguió con los amonestados al área de mesas del restaurante.

-"Mike, llamó Ángela sin sentarse" el rubio la vio, mostrándose por primera vez asustado.

-"Por favor recoge tus cosas y ve a atenderte esos golpes, hoy no te aparezcas por aquí, regresa mañana a tus labores" el rubio no refutó, pudo haberle ido peor, por lo que asintió con la cabeza gacha.

-"Jessica" llamó a la chica que con un respingo volteó a verla "entre Isabella y yo decidimos que estarás suspendida por una semana de la cocina, sabemos que estás estudiando para convertirte en chef y que puede traerte consecuencias, pero no podemos hacer mas" la chica asintió abatida.

-"Pueden retirarse" dijo Ángela a los rubios, Mike le dio paso primero a Jess y ambos se perdieron tras la puerta que daba a la cocina, dejando a Ángela, Bella y Jacob solos.

Jacob dio una risotada, las dos mujeres lo vieron con cejas alzadas.

-"Dios que dramáticos son ese par" dijo recostándose cómodamente de una de las sillas.

-"¿Vamos a hablar de los especiales?" preguntó entrelazando los dedos tras su cuello, Bella y Ángela no salían de su asombro.

-"Jacob" dijo Ángela, él la vio con una sonrisa.

-"Dime Angie" la morena cerró sus ojos furiosa, Bella que conocía a su amiga de mal humor, sabia que esto no podía terminar bien.

-"Estás despedido Jacob" le dijo Ángela para asombro de ambos "recoge tus cosas y lárgate de mi restaurante"

-"Estás bromeando" declaró él enderezándose "no puedes despedirme"

Ángela alzó las cejas.

-"Lo acabo de hacer" dijo, Bella veía el intercambio asombrada.

Jacob se enderezó lentamente en la silla.

-"Ángela" empezó a conciliar "ok, admito que me extralimité con lo de hace rato, pero, cálmate ¿quieres?" dijo enseñando sus palmas "no puedes ser tan radical"

Ángela respiró profundo y cerró los ojos, Bella estaba asombrada sin tener idea de que decir.

-"Ya tienes una suspensión" empezó Ángela "te caíste a golpes en la cocina, como si fueras un salvaje, y sin contar el espectáculo del que fui testigo el día de ayer, no me dejas otra alternativa Jacob"

El moreno la vio por entre sus pestañas realmente furioso, nunca pensó que podían llegar a estos niveles, en vez de hablarle a Ángela, desvió su mirada a Bella, alzó sus cejas esperando que ella dijera algo.

-"¿No vas a decir nada?" preguntó con voz baja y ronca al ver que Bella no abría la boca.

Bella lo vio incrédula.

-"Ya Ángela dijo lo necesario, no tengo nada mas que agregar" dijo seriamente.

-"¿Estás segura?" preguntó dejando una advertencia implícita, Bella se cruzó de brazos.

-"Ángela es la socia mayoritaria, yo soy la chef principal y ambas pensamos igual, vete del Craw Jacob"

-"Bella" llamó de nuevo, alzando sus cejas, pidiéndole mudamente que rectificara, ella sacudió la cabeza suspirando.

-"Vete Jacob"

El moreno se colocó de pie realmente furioso, ambas mujeres mantuvieron su posición sin amedrentase, pero Jacob le habló directamente a Bella.

-"Eso no se queda así Bella, tu sabes de que te hablo" y sin mas salió del restaurante, dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Bella se dejó caer en una de las sillas del ahora vacío restaurante, Ángela la vio con cejas alzadas.

-"¿De que estaba hablando Jacob?"

Bella se encogió de hombros, simulando no entender a que se refería, además, no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por él ahora.

-"Será mejor que regrese" dijo Bella poniéndose de pie "hoy vamos a tener mas trabajo de lo normal" Ángela asintió dándole la razón, después de todo, iban a estar con tres menos en la cocina.

Y no se equivocaron, para cuando Bella llegó a casa cerca de las 10 de la noche, estaba realmente cansada... El día de hoy había sido particularmente agotador.

Antes que todo y primero que nada fue a la habitación de su hija, Renessme leía un poco antes de dormirse, le sonrió tiernamente al verla, Nessie se colocó de pie abrazándola, Bella besó su coronilla y la abrazó apretadamente.  
Separó el rostro de su pequeña un poco levantándoselo por la barbilla para poder observarla mejor, Bella acarició tenuemente la marquita que tenia la chica en la frente, ya había sabido de ella porque Edward se lo contó por teléfono y de hecho Bella había hablado con la pequeña en lo que supo de su caída.

Nessie ocultó un fruncimiento de frente para no preocupar a su mama.

-"Fue una real estupidez" dijo la chica medio riendo, Bella se acostó en la cama junto a ella y le pidió.

-"¿Por qué no me cuentas de nuevo cómo sucedió?"

La niña se enfrascó entonces en contarle a su mamá los pormenores de _su accidente_... Bella escuchó con atención y frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre de Rebecca.

-"Sigo sin entender por qué la llamaste a ella y no a tu papa o a mi" dijo con voz tristona, Nessie frunció la boquita.

-"Lo siento" dijo abatida "no lo hice por maldad, sólo no quería preocuparlos, tú estabas lejos y papá no se ha sentido del todo bien últimamente" Bella besó la frente de su chiquilla abrazándola ligeramente.

-"Mi vida, tu no deberías preocuparte por eso, no me gusta que cargues con tanto en tus pequeños hombros" completó preocupada, Nessie se acurrucó mas en el pecho de su mama.

-"No soy tan débil" dijo robándole una expresión de asombro a mamá.

-"Igual" dijo Bella acomodándola para que pudieran verse a los ojos "pase lo que pase, suceda lo que suceda, me llamas a mi o a tu papá, nada que tenga que ver contigo nos molesta o incomoda, agradezco que esa chica te haya ayudado, pero mi vida, yo soy tu mamá yo debo ayudarte cuando algo así pase"

Nessie frunció sus labios, Rebecca le había dicho mas o menos lo mismo cuando la fue a buscar al colegio.

-"Está bien" dijo derrotada "lo prometo" completó.

Bella le sonrió y volvió a acunarla en su pecho, Renessme suspiró encantada.

-"Lo siento" dijo Bella al rato robándole una expresión de asombro a su hija, Nessie levantó su cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

-"¿De que hablas mami?" Bella volvió a besar su frente.

-"Te tengo demasiado abandonada" dijo abatida "no me gusta dejarlos solos tanto tiempo" Nessie sonrió un tanto complacida.

-"No importa" dijo la chica, "me gusta que vengas a verme cuando llegues" Bella la vio con una mueca tristona.

-"Igual" dijo acariciando su frente "vengo muy tarde y me gustaría que habláramos mas, que me cuentes de tu escuela" dijo mientras acariciaba su cabellera y la cubría con la cobija.

-"Me va bien" dijo la chica encogiéndose Ligeramente de hombros, Bella la vio frunciendo el ceño.

-"¿Segura?"

-"Ujum" contestó incomoda la chica.

-"¿Nessie?" la chica se vio un tanto incómoda, por lo que intentó cambiar el tono con el que hablaba.

-"Seguro ma" dijo la chica, " no es que tenga muchos amigos aun, pero apenas tengo una semana"

Bella sonrió mas aliviada, Nessie se sintió complacida al ver que su mama se había creído su tono.

-"Todo va a ir mejorando preciosa, además eres un encanto, cuando te conozcan todos te van a adorar" completó Bella muy segura de si misma.

Nessie no tenia respuesta para eso, cada día que pasaba, el trato de sus compañeros era peor, antes ni siquiera la limitaban, pero ahora se daban cuenta de su presencia y al parecer, eso era peor que simplemente pasar desapercibida.

-"Claro" contestó a su mama para no preocuparla, además lo menos que quería, era que siquiera pensaran en evitarla de vuelta a Francia, antes soportaría cualquier cosa.

Bella se quedó haciéndole compañía mientras su nena le daba sueño, no hubo que esperar mucho para que Renessme se quedara plácidamente dormida en brazos de su mama.

Se colocó entonces de pie al rato de que su hija se durmiera, se aseguró de que estuviera bien cubierta, que su lámpara de luz tenue estuviera encendida y salió del cuarto cerrando con cuidado la puerta tras de sí, le extrañó enormemente no haberse encontrado con Edward, normalmente ambos acostaban a la niña y desde que Bella había regresado al trabajo, ella era la que llegaba tarde, por lo que simplemente entraba a darle un beso, luego de que su papa hiciera todo lo demás.

Caminó por el pasillo pensativa, moría por darse un baño y acostarse, pero tenía que saber donde estaba Edward, caminó hasta la habitación de él y tocó levemente, nadie contestó, al abrirla y asomarse dentro, la descubrió vacía, respiró profundo y fue a la propia, a simple vista la encontró igual.

-"Edward" llamó en voz baja mientras caminaba al armario y al tocador, no había nadie, frunció el ceño, Edward tenia que estar en casa, nunca iba a dejar a su hija sola.

Se asomó entonces a la ventana mientras bajaba el cierre de su chaqueta, entonces lo vio.

Estaba de espaldas a la casa, de pie en medio del patio trasero, estaba viendo hacia sus zapatos, Bella subió de nuevo el cierre de su chaqueta y se encaminó escaleras abajo.

-"¿Que haces?" preguntó mientras salía al patio, la noche era muy templada.

Edward se vio sorprendido por la pregunta y se volteó a verla asombrado, al segundo después Bella se vio presa de un abrazo de oso, a su pesar rió correspondiéndole, palmeándole ligeramente la espalda.

-"Hola" dijo ella aun con tono simpático, "me preocupaste, no sabía dónde estabas"

Edward la apretó un poco más antes de soltarla.

-"Hola" dijo viéndola a los ojos, Bella sonrió sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza.

-"¿Hola?" dijo en tono de pregunta "te digo que me tenias preocupada ¿y sólo me dices hola?" Edward le dedicó una sonrisa.

-"Lo siento" dijo y sus ojos mostraron un pequeño brillo "no fue mi intención preocuparte, quería pensar un poco y salí a tomar aire, no escuché cuando llegaste"

Bella asintió sonriendo.

-"Esa sí es una respuesta" dijo y como si fuera la cosa mas normal de este mundo, ella se alzó en puntillas y él se agachó en el mismo instante besándose sutilmente en los labios.

Bella dio un suspiro antes de abrir sus ojos, se dio cuenta que sus besos se sentían muy bien y que de una manera u otra, le habían hecho falta.

-"Está helado aquí afuera" dijo ella con la intención de que Edward quisiera entrar, pero en cambio él paso su brazo por los hombros de ella, acercándola a él, dándole un poco de calor, Bella suspiró abatida.

-"Renessme ya está dormida" dijo para hacer algo de conversación, Edward asintió.

-"¿Qué te sucede?" preguntó ella sin poder evitar su curiosidad.

-"De todo un poco" contestó Edward con una sonrisa triste.

-"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó ella preocupada, intentó entonces colocarse frente a él, le tocó la frente y Edward hizo una mueca casi obstinada, negó mientras tomaba la mano de ella y le daba un pequeño beso.

-"No me duele la cabeza" dijo en tono fastidiado, Bella lo vio recriminándole.

-"Entonces ¿qué sucede?"

Hasta ese momento él había estado muy seguro de preguntarle lo que necesitaba saber, había, hasta hecho un dialogo mental, se imaginó explicándole sus razones y argumentando la presencia de sus hermanos y de los temas que habían tratado.

Pero ahora no podía hablar, no podía simplemente abordar el tema y esperar a que ella lo tomara a la ligera, Bella se preocupaba por su salud, había sacado a su familia de la casa solo porque a él le había dado un dolor de cabeza, ¿cómo entonces le iba a contar que había metido a sus dos hermanos en casa sin avisarle? y que ahora quería preguntarle de una mujer con la que era de suponerse se había relacionado en su juventud y que para colmo de males, estaba muerta.

-"Edward" lo llamó ella sacándolo de su ensueño, él parpadeo enfocándola.

-"Lo siento" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza "me distraje" sonrió torcido, Bella sabía que algo le sucedía y aunque estaba cansada tenía que saberlo, para así saber si podía ayudarlo.

Respiró profundo buscando las palabras para insistirle que hablara nuevamente, él la interrumpió.

-"Entremos" dijo "te vas a congelar aquí" la tomó de la mano y la guió adentro, Bella no ofreció resistencia, Edward la escoltó escaleras arriba, a su cuarto y entró tras ella, Bella suspiró ruidosamente.

-"Mañana tengo el turno de la noche en el restaurante" dijo, él la vio confundido.

-"Pensé que no los tendrías por un tiempo" indicó contrariado, Bella había cambiado sus horarios desde que Nessie había regresado.

-"Yo también" dijo recogiéndosela la melena en un moñito, aunque fuera tarde iba a llenar la bañera, Edward se sentó en la orilla de la cama y observó como ella se perdía dentro del baño, para después escuchar el agua chocando con la porcelana de la bañera.

-"El asunto es, que estamos cortos de personal" dijo Bella "el horario nocturno es el más fuerte y ya que no tengo sous chef, me toca encargarme" Edward volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-"¿Que le pasó a tu sous chef?" Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Lo despedimos" dijo en va seria, un tanto molesta.

-"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Edward bastante intrigado, ella sacudió la cabeza mientras se sacaba sus zapatos y sus calcetines.

-"No quiero hablar de eso" dijo, aflojó la correa y desabotonó su pantalón, en el momento exacto en que bajó su cierre ambos se quedaron estupefactos.

Ella paralizó su mano sobre la tela mientras él la veía asombrado a los ojos, estaban hablando como un matrimonio normal, estaban conversando de sus trabajados mientras ella se preparaba para una ducha, aunque para el gran promedio de los Americanos, eso podía pasar por normal, para ellos dos era todo lo contrario.

En contra de lo que cualquiera podía pensar, ella rió divertida, Edward la acompaño a los segundos.

-"Lo lamento" dijo ella volviendo a abrochar su pantalón "me fue normal" sacudió la cabeza "debe ser el cansancio, estoy loca por un baño" continuó hablando un tanto de mas, Edward sacudió la cabeza indicándole que no tenía nada de que disculparse.

-"¿Mejor me marcho?" dijo en tono de pregunta, ella asistió atontada.

Edward se colocó de pie e intentó caminar a la puerta, pero sus pies no se movieron de su sitio, respiró profundo, dándose un poco de valor.

-"Quieres..." dijo y se quedó en silencio un segundo, luego hablo tartamudeando "com... pañia" agregó sintiéndose realmente apenado, Bella alzó sus cejas, asombrada por la petición.

-"Realmente estoy cansada" dijo mordiendo su labio, no quería hacerlo sentir mal, pero no tenía fuerzas para estar con él físicamente.

Edward sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

-"¡Dios!" dijo apenado "no hablaba de eso, sé... Sé que estás muy cansada, trabajas todo el día, no... ¡No fue mi intención menospreciar tu trabajo!" se veía realmente alterado, Bella alzó sus manos mostrándole sus palmas, se acercó a él y le tomó las manos.

-"Edward cálmate" le pidió en voz dulce "no hiciste nada malo, calma" él, como era costumbre, se calmó con su contacto, ella agregó "además, no pienso que estas menospreciando mi trabajo" sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza "a veces piensas unas cosas amor" completó riendo, Edward le sonrió enormemente, le había dicho amor.

-"Sólo digo que estoy cansada" continuo ella "mis hombros duelen y quiero meterme en la tina" luego frunció el ceño "que debe estar por desbordarse" agregó un tanto preocupada se separó de él adentrándose al cuarto de baño, no había peligro de desborde todavía, cerró las llaves y tomó algunas sales agregándolas al agua caliente, Edward la había seguido y observaba lo que hacía.

-"¿Te importa entonces que sigamos mañana?" le preguntó ella con una sonrisa tierna, "como tengo que hacer el turno de la noche pasare la mañana aquí, llevamos a la niña a la escuela juntos y luego nos venimos a casa ¿qué me dices?"

Edward asintió sonriéndole, se acercó a ella entonces y dándole un beso dulce en los labios se retiró del baño, dejándola sola, se quedó rezagado un segundo en la habitación de su esposa, dilucidando si era un cobarde o simplemente no quería aturdirla.

Sacudió la cabeza pensando que era lo segundo, sin embargo tenia que sacarse el tema de Luce de la cabeza, no iba a poder dormir así.

Sus pies lo guiaron entonces otra vez adentro del cuarto de baño, se asomó ligeramente por la puerta y vio que Bella ya estaba metida en la bañera cubierta de espuma, una sacudida se alojó en la parte central de su cuerpo.

Bella tenía los ojos cerrados y con su mano derecha masajeaba precariamente su hombro izquierdo y viceversa, Edward se acercó con cautela y sentándose en el borde de la bañera y con delicadeza sustituyó las manos de ella por las propias.

Bella dio un pequeño respingo pero ni lo retiró ni lo alejó, suspiró sonoramente y ladeó su cuello dejando que su esposo masajeara sus hombros.

-"No tengo mucha idea de que estoy haciendo" declaró él riendo un poco, ella lo acompaño en sus risas.

-"Hasta ahora vas bien" le contestó sonriendo "No es nada del otro mundo, sólo quiero quitarle la tensión a mis hombros, sigue como vas" le dijo aun con ojos cerrados.

En efecto, Edward sintió que los hombros de Isabella parecían de piedra.

Bella se quejó un poco cuando los dedos de él hicieron más presión cerca de sus omoplatos.

-"Ahí" dijo ella inclinándose un poco hacia adelante haciéndole espacio, Edward intentó ponerse mas derecho para alcanzarla mejor, pero el jacuzzi en sí, no lo dejaba.

Aun con las manos en la piel de ella, pero con movimientos torpes, se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines, Bella giró su rostro un segundo a verlo cuando sintió el cambio en sus movimientos, pero él ya estaba ejecutando sus planes, Bella lo vio asombrada y por reflejo se alejó un poco.

-"¿Qué haces?" preguntó anonadada, tenía uno de sus pies dentro del agua tibia y cubierta de espuma, Edward no detuvo sus movimientos y terminó de meterse en la tina con todo y ropa puesta.

Bella no dejaba de verlo realmente impresionada, la única razón que la hacia permanecer dentro de la tina, era que estaba sin ropa y la espuma y agua jabonosa cubría su desnudez.

-"¡Salte!" gritó ella, Edward la vio a los ojos y contrario a lo que ella pudiera pensar, él le sonrió divertido.

-"Sólo quiero ayudar" dijo, ella alzó sus cejas, ¿cómo iba a ayudarla metiéndose en la tina con ella? No entendía.

-"Desde afuera no puedo alcanzar bien tus hombros" aclaró él, ella abrió mas sus ojos.

-"¿Y por eso te tenías que meter aquí adentro?" preguntó atacada "¿estás loco?"

-"¿Que tiene?" preguntó él, estaba sentado donde antes se encontraba ella, lo que quedaba fuera del agua de su camisa de cuadros azules y grises empezaba a oscurecerse.

-"¡Edward!" llamó ella atacada "estoy dándome un baño" él alzó sus cejas, eso era mas que obvio, Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco y agregó en voz muy baja "estoy sin ropa" sintió entonces sus mejillas sonrojarse, Edward le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

-"Eso lo sé" dijo, ella alzó sus cejas dispuesta a reclamarle lo mismo, él sacudió la cabeza y agregó antes que ella "por eso me metí con mi ropa, no quiero hacerte nada" dijo y se vio tentado a corregirse, no era que no _quería,_ sino que sabia que ella no estaba dispuesta en ese momento, pero no hizo la acotación en voz alta, por lo que continuó "si ninguno de los dos lo ve extraño no hay problema"

Bella, que aun se mantenía lo poco que podía, debido a lo reducido del espacio, alejada de él, lo vio incrédula a los ojos ¿Edward estaba hablando enserio? lo observó mas detenidamente y se fijó que él no tenia el mas mínimo interés de salirse, ella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Esto no es buena idea, estás loco" dijo para después morderse el labio, Edward rodó los ojos.

-"Isabella" la llamó "tus hombros duelen y de verdad se sienten bastante tensos, desde afuera no podía hacer mucho y cómo ves, estoy en mis ropas y el agua no me deja verte" agregó, luego bajó considerablemente la voz "bueno…" dijo casi en un susurro, Bella vio hacia abajo para ver si mostraba algo de su cuerpo por entre el agua, todo se veía de un blanco denso.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó nerviosa, Edward respiró profundo y siendo ahora él, el sonrojado, contestó.

-"No es que no te haya visto así antes ¿no?" Bella suspiró ruidosamente.

-"Edward, salte" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, él recuperó la compostura.

-"No" dijo, Bella alzó sus cejas incrédula "no voy a tocarte mas allá de los hombros" juró "lo prometo"

Edward no iba a salirse, y Bella no podía hacerlo sin ser sometida a un escrutinio de parte de él, resopló obstinada, no quería esto.

-"Ven" le dijo Edward estirando su manos, "acércate un poco"

Bella lo pensó, mientras la mano de él se mantenía estirada hacía ella, después de ver que él no desistía a regañadientes se acercó a él, Edward mantuvo su expresión parca hasta que ella se colocó de espaldas a él, para cuando sus manos reanudaron sus masajes, una sonrisa enorme se alojó en sus labios.

Si era posible, los hombros de Bella se sintieron aun más tensos de lo que estaban antes, Edward intentó aflorarlos un poco, dándole golpecitos gentiles y aplicando presión con sus dedos.

-"Estás loco" dijo ella al rato, él rió en voz alta.

-"Siento haberte perturbado" dijo aun masajeado, ella alzó sus cejas aunque mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-"¿Perturbado?" dijo ella menospreciando la palabra "lo que quieres es que muera de la impresión" él sacudió la cabeza.

-"Jamás pudiera querer eso" declaró en voz baja, ella abrió lentamente sus ojos.

-"Lo decía en sentido figurado, no… no hablaba en serio"

-"Lo sé, sólo lo digo para aclararlo, jamás quisiera que algo te pase a ti o a Renessme" ella asintió y cerró de nuevo sus ojos.

-"¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" preguntó ella haciendo un poco de conversación.

-"Bien" contestó él encogiéndose de hombros, "he pensado mucho"

-"Jum" dijo ella "eso me huele a un montón de preguntas" Edward sonrió torcido.

-"Unas cuantas" contestó "pero no importa, podemos hablar de eso después" accedió "estas cansada, no voy a atormentarte con mis tontas preguntas" dijo pensando mejor las cosas, no podía simplemente atosigar a Bella con sus dudas, mientras ella estaba agotada.

Para sorpresa de él, Bella le contestó.

-"Si vamos a esperar un día idóneo para hablar, nunca lo vamos a encontrar, además ya estamos aquí dentro, pregúntame lo que tenias planeado"

Edward respiró profundo sonriéndole, sin embargo era demasiado preguntar directamente por Lucinda, ya que tendría que explicarle entonces la presencia de sus hermanos en la casa, planeaba contárselo, pero quería hacer las cosas con calma.

-"Ayer" comenzó Edward "entre las cosas que me contaste"

-"Ujum" dijo ella aun sentada de espaldas a él.

-"Dijiste que yo vivía en Seattle antes de mudarme a NYC" empezó, le pareció buena idea rodear un poco mas el tema que abordarlo de frente.

-"Si" dijo ella en tono bajo "¿qué sucede con eso?"

-"¿Por qué nos tuvimos que mudar a NYC?" preguntó moviendo sus manos ya mas lentamente ahora por el cuello de ella.

Bella respiró profundo, pensando como contestar eso de la mejor manera.

-"El negocio de tu papá" empezó, Edward cerró sus ojos aliviado, Isabella no había puesto resistencia en contestarle, seguramente iba a poder saber algo de aquella Luce.

-"Empezó a funcionar con pequeños clientes en Seattle" continuó Bella, Edward asintió y se quedó en silencio mientras ella continuaba "según me contaste hace ya algún tiempo, Carlisle consiguió algunos clientes en NYC, por lo que viajaba constantemente a esta ciudad" siguió "tu familia sabía que seguramente les tocaría mudarse mas pronto que tarde, de todos el que menos quería irse de Seattle, eras tu"

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó Edward, Bella se incorporó un poco girando para poder verlo.

-"Edward" lo llamó, "esa historia nunca te gustó" comenzó ella, "no sé si es buena idea contártela" Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-"No me digas eso" dijo "continúa por favor" Bella respiró profundo, ella le había prometido contarle cosas de su pasado, pero no tenia idea de que lo segundo que hablarían, seria de la gran discusión con su padre y de su magistral error de juventud (apartando haberla embarazado tan joven).

-"Yo lo que sé de esa historia, fue lo que tú me contaste en aquella oportunidad, tú juraste que me decías toda la verdad y yo te creí, pero no estuve presente en ningún momento y siendo sinceros, pudiste haberme dicho cualquier cosa" agregó mordiéndose el labio.

-"¿Había alguna posibilidad de que te mintiera en aquel momento?" preguntó con cautela, ella lo pensó unos segundos y negó.

-"No, en aquella época, creo que nunca me mentiste" confesó "pero" agregó "nunca se sabe" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Está bien" dijo Edward después de pensarlo un poco "dime lo que te conté en aquella oportunidad" Bella respiró profundo.

-"Ok" dijo resignada.

Él dejo de masajear su piel y Bella se recostó de su pecho, Edward mantuvo sus manos en los brazos de ella.

-"Después de que me acompañaras aquel día a mi casa" empezó Bella abriendo sus recuerdos "que me contaras que peleabas mucho con tu padre, tu actitud fue mejorando mucho, me seguías esperando después de los ensayos y almorzábamos siempre juntos"

-"Así pasamos algunas semanas mas, pero eventualmente volvías a viajar a Seattle y tu humor volvía a cambiar, hubo un día en el que me informaste que volvías a viajar, ahí me atreví a preguntarte"

_Flash back:_

_-"Tengo algo que contarte" informó el joven Edward mientras, en el patio de la escuela, pasaban el rato antes de que el timbre de clases sonara._

_Bella estaba sentada en el suelo, recostada en el tronco de uno de los árboles, Edward estaba acostado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de la chica._

_-"¿Qué será?" preguntó Bella, acariciando su frente y parcialmente su cabello._

_-"Tengo que ir a Seattle a finales de mes"_

_-"¿De nuevo?" preguntó ella con un sonoro quejido, eso no le gustaba._

_-"Si" contestó Edward abatido "mi padre y yo debemos viajar una vez al mes"_

_-"¿Por qué?" preguntó ella en voz baja, Edward respiró profundo, ella aun acariciando su frente lo vio a los ojos._

_-"Confía en mi" le pidió "desde que te conozco has ido muchas veces a Seattle y siempre regresas deprimido y mal humorado y cuando por fin mejoras, te toca regresar otra vez" le dijo preocupada, Edward frunció el ceño._

_-"¿Eso es cierto?" preguntó, ella asintió._

_-"A lo mejor tu no te das cuenta, pero yo si" le dedicó una tierna sonrisa "si me cuentas que sucede cada vez que vas, a lo mejor pueda ayudarte cuando regreses" Edward la vio completamente enamorado, adoraba a esa pequeña, que siendo tan inocente y niña, trataba de pensar como un adulto tan solo para hacerlo sentir mejor._

_Levantó una de sus manos y acaricio la mejilla de la chica, aunque la amara no podía decírselo, no podía hacer que ella cayera en el enorme circulo vicioso que era su vida._

_-"No quiero preocuparte" dijo Edward "además, no sabes lo aliviado que me siento con decirte simplemente que voy a viajar"_

_-"Edward" dijo ella manteniendo la mano de él junto a su rostro "ya me tienes preocupada, desde que te marchas no hago mas que pensar en como y cuando regresaras" Edward le dedicó una enorme sonrisa._

_-"¿Si?" preguntó divertido "¿tanto te preocupas por mi?" Bella sintió morirse del sonrojo, él acaricio un poco mas sus rojas mejillas, respiró profundo y le dijo._

_-"Temo que si lo sabes, no quieras verme mas"_

_-"¿Tan malo es?" preguntó ella en voz baja, él respiró profundo._

_-"Si" dijo "es bastante malo"_

_Bella no le dio chance de decir nada mas, el timbre escandaloso de la escuela sonó, despertándolos de su velada, Edward se sintió entre aliviado y abatido de no contarle nada, ella se sintió mas bien frustrada, estaba tan cerca…_

_-"Vamos a clases" dijo él incorporándose, Bella se quedó sentada viendo como él se colgaba su mochila a su espalda, Edward le ofreció su mano para ayudar a levantarla._

_-"Vamos" dijo extendiéndole la mano, Bella no se levantó._

_-"Quiero que me cuentes" dijo intentando verlo a los ojos, el sol estaba bastante fuerte detrás de él y no le permitía verlo bien._

_-"Bella" dijo él en tono bajo "tenemos clases" ella negó con la cabeza, él resopló "no podemos llegar tarde" vio a sus alrededores y se fijó que la mayoría de los estudiantes caminaban apresurados a la entrada del colegio y sus respectivos salones._

_-"Vamos" volvió a insistir estirando su mano, ella se cruzó de brazos, Edward suspiró abatido._

_-"¿Qué quieres de mi?" preguntó acuclillándose frente a ella._

_-"Quiero que confíes en mi" dijo la chica "quiero que me cuentes por que vas a Seattle una vez al mes y mas que eso, quiero saber ¿por qué te afecta tanto?"_

_Edward sacudió la cabeza derrotado, Bella jamás iba a dejar pasar el tema._

_-"Está bien" le dijo él robándole una enorme sonrisa a ella, que a su pesar correspondió._

_-"Pero tenemos que ir a clases, es tarde" Bella fue a protestar y él le colocó un dedo sobre sus labios, Bella se quedó estática "lo prometo" dijo "hoy cuando salgamos de clases, te cuento todo, ahora ponte de pie niñita" dijo trayéndosela consigo, Bella entrecerró sus ojos visiblemente molesta._

_-"No me digas niñita" dijo viéndolo fijamente, apuntó su pecho con un dedo y hundiéndolo un par de veces, agregó "no soy una niñita"_

_-"Cierto" dijo él riendo, "no lo eres" se acercó entonces a ella y peinó un tanto sus cabellos, Bella empezó a respirar aceleradamente cuando sutilmente él se bajó a su altura rozando apenas sus labios, Bella se alzó en puntillas y con un suspiro entre labios se dejó besar._

_Edward se separó tiernamente de ella y le dijo con voz dulce._

_-"Vamos" la tomó de la mano y la guió dentro de la escuela, ella ejerció resistencia e intentó caminar en dirección contraria, Edward resopló._

_-"¡Bella!" la llamó en tono de reprimenda, ella continuó halándolo._

_-"Ven" dijo y caminó a la parte trasera de la escuela, Edward la siguió sabiendo que se iban a meter en problemas, pero no pudo evitarlo._

_Bella lo guió, al ahora vacío teatro de la escuela, Edward y ella entraron al no tan gran auditorio, lleno de sillas vacías y de una tarima desolada._

_-"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" preguntó Edward dejándose llevar de la mano estirada de ella._

_-"Aquí nadie nos va a molestar" dijo Bella haciendo que subiera por los pocos escalones que daban a la tarima, Edward la vio recriminándola mientras ella se sentaba en la mitad del auditorio con piernas estiradas._

_-"Tengo clases con Mr. Finn" dijo colocando sus ojos en blanco "el pobre es tan viejito que no se va a dar cuenta de que no estoy presente, ahora siéntate y cuéntame"_

_Edward se sentó a su lado y dijo con una sonrisa torcida._

_-"¿Y no crees que mis clases son importantes?" preguntó escéptico, ella entrecerró sus ojos._

_-"Tu a veces tienes como deporte saltarte clases, así que no me digas que te estoy mal encaminando" Edward sacudió la cabeza._

_-"No me vas a dejar tranquilo hasta que te cuente ¿verdad?" Bella negó divertida._

_-"Ok" dijo él en un resoplido, "te juro que te contare toda la verdad, sólo prométeme que oirás hasta el final, sin importar lo que te diga y que no vas a interrumpirme" Bella abrió sus ojos impresionada, esto sonaba serio, asintió despacio._

_-"Lo prometo"_

_Entonces Edward comenzó._

_-"Mi familia y yo vivíamos en Seattle, mi padre tiene una empresa de asesoramiento financiero y había conseguido un par de clientes en NYC" Bella asintió entendiendo "mi madre nos decía que seguramente terminaríamos mudándonos para acá, pero yo no quería" se vio tentada a preguntarle por qué, pero prometió no interrumpir._

_Edward pensó un poco antes de continuar, lo que iba a decir podía costarle la amistad y el posible amor que sentía por esa chiquilla, pero también recordó que se había jurado a sí mismo que no le mentiría a nadie como lo había hecho en el pasado._

_-"Al principio simplemente no me importaba el hecho de mudarme o no a NYC, pero un año antes de que mi padre decidiera mudarse, mientras vivíamos aun en Seattle. Conocí a Lucinda" dijo en voz baja, Bella dio un respingo al oír el nombre de una chica, nunca pensó que esto tuviera que ver con una chica._

_-"Ella era una loca irreverente" dijo Edward con mirada triste "era bastante mayor que yo, la conocí en la escuela, el día que la expulsaron" Bella alzó sus cejas, Edward rió sacudiendo la cabeza "sip" dijo "se cayó a golpes con otra chica en plena cancha de futbol de la escuela, al parecer no era primera vez que lo hacia" continuó "ese día yo fui llamado a la dirección de la escuela por algo completamente diferente, tenia una llamada de mi madre indicándome que tendría que irme solo a casa, que ella y mi hermana Alice tenían practicas de danza y yo debía irme a casa solo"_

_-"Cuando entré a la dirección, estaba Lucinda, limpiando con uno de sus dedos su labio roto, yo le ofrecí un pañuelo para su herida, ella algo escéptica lo aceptó, ese día la encontré a la salida también y para hacerte el cuento corto, la acompañe a su casa"_

_-"Ella y yo nos hicimos amigos" dijo Edward y una sonrisa tristona se le dibujo en el rostro "Luce siempre se burlaba de mí, me decía que era un escuincle y que no sabia nada, sin embargo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, ella me enseño a fumar" dijo no tan orgulloso "con ella bebía a pesar de que no debía, fue una época bastante fuerte" dijo alzando sus cejas._

_Bella se asustó un poco y aunque había dicho que no interrumpiría igual preguntó._

_-"¿Y tus padres? ¿Qué hicieron?"_

_-"Nada" dijo él para el asombro de Bella "ellos estaban muy ocupados, mi hermano mayor se estaba graduando y les había dicho que a lo mejor no iba a la universidad, eso y mi hermanita menor mantenía bastante ocupada a mi mamá y mi padre se la pasaba viajando por lo que casi no lo veía" hizo una pausa y continuó "además" dijo en voz baja "Lucinda me enseño algunos métodos para ocultar el olor del cigarrillo o los efectos del alcohol"_

_Bella no podía salir de su asombro._

_-"Pasamos unos meses juntos" dijo Edward no queriendo especificarle a Bella que tan _juntos_ habían estado, porque no quería que ella pensara peor de él._

_-"Pero las cosas se fueron saliendo de control" dijo Edward, "Luce se volvió mas enfermiza, el alcohol y el cigarro no le era suficiente" pensó en decir también el sexo, pero como antes, prefirió no mencionarlo frente a la inocente Bella._

_-"Cuando le conté que me mudaría a NYC, se volvió loca, me dijo que no podía irme, que me acusaría que traficaba con drogas, que… que la había violado" dijo llenándose de pena, Bella abrió sus ojos espantada._

_-"¡No lo hice!" gritó Edward defendiéndose "ella y yo éramos algo así como novios, aunque nunca nos llamamos así, pero nunca la irrespeté, ¿me crees?" pidió suplicante, Bella con ojos llenos asintió torpemente._

_-"Yo no quería marcharme a Nueva York, pero tampoco tenia mucha escapatoria, nunca trabajé, por lo que no tenía dinero por mi cuenta, aun era menor de edad y cuando siquiera intenté mencionárselo a mi padre, tuvimos una discusión muy fuerte, me dijo que no tenia tiempo para mis problemas estúpidos existenciales y que su trabajo era mas importante" Bella frunció la boca, ella conocía ese discurso, aunque Charlie nunca se lo dijo así de frente, se lo hacia entender muy bien._

_-"Le dije entonces a Luce, que regresaría a Seattle cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, era menos de un año lo que debía esperarme, pero a ella no le gustó la idea y cumplió su promesa"_

_-"¡QUE!" gritó Bella atacada, Edward asintió apenado._

_-"Si" dijo abatido bajando la mirada a sus rodillas "me acusó de vender drogas y de haberla violado"_

_Sus instintos le decían a Bella que huyera, que se alejara de Edward, que cualquiera que recibiera esas acusaciones, por lo mínimo era sospechoso de lo que se le acusaba._

_Pero caso contrario, se sintió mal por él, el pobre había tenido que soportar todo aquello, sin mucho apoyo, dado por lo poco que había dicho, no se llevaba del todo bien con su familia, se acercó entonces a él, que se había quedado en un silencio sepulcral y tímidamente le colocó una mano en su pierna, Edward alzó su vista rápidamente, ella le dedicó una sonrisa tierna._

_-"Lo siento" le dijo ella en voz muy bajita, aclaró su garganta y repitió "siento que hayas pasado por es tan malo" _

_Edward resopló una risita._

_-"Aun sigo pasándolo" declaró él._

_-"¿Por eso vas a Seattle cada mes?" preguntó con voz baja, Edward se estiró un poco y apoyó las palmas de sus manos en el suelo, estirándose en el suelo del auditorio._

_-"Si y no" contestó, "pero creo que te he contado mucho por hoy, ¿por qué no lo dejamos para otro día?" Bella negó acercándosele._

_-"No" dijo "ya empezaste a contarme, si te detienes no vas a continuar después" Edward dio una sonrisa torcida y sacudió un poco su cabeza._

_-"Además" agregó ella al verle le expresión a él "ya me contaste lo peor y estoy aun aquí" completó con un encogimiento de hombros, en una mueca apenada, Edward respiró profundo._

_-"Luce me denunció, como te dije" continuó Edward "después de no sé cuantos interrogatorios y demás situaciones incomodas" agregó moviendo un poco su cabeza "logré salir con bien" dijo pero no sonrió, Bella se quedó en silencio._

_-"Ella" dijo en voz baja, respiró profundo y cerró sus ojos "se suicidó cuando viaje la primera vez a Nueva York"_

_Bella sintió sus rodillas temblar, estaba sentada y sólo por eso sabía que no se iba a caer, por sus mejillas bajaron dos lagrimas furtivas sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, Edward siguió en automático, aunque su voz se escuchaba mas pastosa._

_-"No me acusaron de su muerte porque no estaba en Seattle para cuando sucedió, sin embargo eso no deja de hacerme sentir culpable…" hizo una pausa y apartó la vista hacía las butacas del auditorio._

_-"Dejó una nota" dijo en voz baja "nunca me atreví a leerla, aunque nunca me la dieron tampoco" _

_Bella con voz llorosa preguntó._

_-"¿Qué le sucedió?"_

_-"Mezcló pastillas muy fuertes para el dolor con alcohol" le aclaró Edward, Bella no podía salir de su asombro._

_-"Igual me llamarón para declarar" dijo Edward, "aunque soy inocente, debo presentarme una vez al mes en el juzgado de Seattle, por eso viajo constantemente" esperó unos segundos y agregó "debo hacerlo por un año, ya solo me quedan dos visitas mas"_

_Se quedaron en silencio un par de minuto, Edward limpió disimuladamente una lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla, Bella había derramado algunas más._

_-"Si…" empezó Edward y aclaró su garganta antes de continuar, "si te doy miedo o simplemente no quieres volver a verme, está bien" dijo "sé que esto es demasiado para asimilar y sé que no puedo convencerte de nada, lo único que tengo es mi palabra y eso no vale mucho por ahora"_

_Dicho eso Edward se colocó de pie saliendo del teatro._

_-"Voy a dejarte sola un segundo, creo que debes pensar" agregó en voz baja, la vio tan solo un segundo y ella asintió levemente._

_-"Lo lamento" dijo Edward antes de bajar de la tarima "mi padre me dijo que esto me marcaría para siempre, que la sombra de Luce me seguiría hasta la muerte, no le creí" dijo y se volteó a verla "hasta hoy" agregó dejando implícito el hecho de que por haber sido tan irresponsable en una oportunidad, por no medir consecuencias, era capaz de perder lo bonito que había encontrado en la vida, podía perderla a ella._


	28. Capítulo 28 Bajando la Guardia

**¡Hola!  
**

**No existen palabras para expresar la gratitud que siento por los seguidores de esta historia, de verdad han roto todas las espectativas y estan a punto de hacerme creer que de verdad sirvo para esto jejeje  
**

**Muchisimas Gracias y Disfruten el proximo capitulo, que aun podemos disfrutar de un poco de miel entre Ed y Bells.  
**

**¡Besos!  
**

**Capitulo 28;**

**Bajando la Guardia:**

-"Hey" dijo Bella después de un momento prudencial de silencio, Edward seguía de espaldas a ella, sus brazos reposando estáticos al nivel de sus codos.

-"¿Sigues aquí conmigo?" preguntó volteando ligeramente su cabeza, "Edward" llamó alterada intentando girarse, él apretó un poco su agarre.

-"Estoy bien" dijo con voz baja y ronca, "dame un segundo nada más" pidió en un susurro.

Bella esperó ese segundo con actitud inquietante, mordió tanto su labio que lo sintió ligeramente hinchado.

-"Por favor háblame" pidió casi suplicante, Edward apenas reaccionó.

-"Deberíamos salirnos" dijo "hace frío" completó pasando sus manos repetidamente por sus brazos "déjame pasarte una toalla" y sin esperar reacción alguna de parte de ella, se colocó de pie, destilando agua, ella pensó en recriminarle el desastre que armaría en el cuarto de baño al salirse así de empapado de la tina, pero su actitud le preocupaba tanto que optó por no decirle nada, observó con detenimiento cada uno de los movimientos de él, que ahora se encontraba frente a ella, con una enorme toalla extendida entre sus brazos y con el rostro girado con ojos cerrados, muy a su pesar sonrió, se colocó lentamente de pie.

Edward escuchó el ligero chapoteo en el agua y luego como ella se colocaba contra la tela y finalmente la halaba de sus manos.

-"Gracias" dijo ella en voz baja, " ya puedes mirar" indicó para informarle que podía abrir sus ojos, Edward regresó su mirada a ella e inconscientemente tembló de frío, Bella inmediatamente tomó otra toalla tan grande como la de ella.

-"Por Dios, quítate eso" dijo refiriéndose a las ropas enchumbadas "te vas a enfermar" Edward no discutió, lentamente desabotonó su camisa, Bella le hizo señas con la mano indicándole que saldría del baño, Edward entonces se quedó solo, se quitó como un autista la ropa emparamada y trató de secar su cuerpo con la toalla que le había facilitado ella.

Se vio en el espejo y apoyó las manos del mueble del lavamanos.

Si era cierto que el hecho de que esa chica se hubiera suicidado lo impresionaba y trastocaba mucho, el hecho era, que después de haber cometido esa cantidad exorbitante de errores, haya cometido una falta tan grande con la misma Bella, eso lo hacía sentir aun mas en deuda con ella.

Evidentemente no sabía como ella había perdonado o aceptado todo lo que él había hecho en Seattle, pero era obvio que lo había hecho, tanto así, que habían estado juntos de nuevo y tan juntos, que ella había quedado embarazada siendo apenas una niña.

Por lo poco que sabía de Charlie, el padre de Bella hubiera preferido cualquier cosa antes que su hija se casara con el responsable de aquella falta y si ahora los resultados eran tan obvios, como el hecho que ellos aun estaban casados, significaba, que Bella siendo apenas una chiquilla, se había enfrentado a su familia y sobre todo a su padre, ayudándolo para que él mismo pudiera soportar la decepción de Carlisle nuevamente.

Levantó entonces la mirada a su reflejo del espejo, sus manos que estaban apoyadas al borde del lavamanos estaban realmente blancas por la presión que ejercía, por su rostro bajaban algunas gotas consecuencia del agua que no había secado aun, vio dentro de sus ojos y pensó en lo mucho que le debía a Isabella en todo lo que ella había sacrificado por él y seguía haciéndolo, cerró los ojos sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza, su otro yo era un estúpido en estar peleando con ella y en no agradecerle eternamente su compañía, su cariño, su hija...

Salió lentamente del baño vestido únicamente con la toalla, Isabella estaba ya con su atuendo de dormir, pendiente del más mínimo movimiento que le indicara que él saliera del baño, cuando sintió que se aproximaba a la habitación como tal, intentó sonar despreocupada mentiras buscaba nada en las gavetas de su walk in closet.

-"Pensé que era mas tarde" empezó ella "igual es mejor que me acueste e intente dormir" se detuvo un segundo al sentir las manos de él en su cintura, no la acercó a su pecho, simplemente la sostuvo "ya no tengo sueño, ese baño me desveló un poco" continuó ella con cautela "pero mañana voy a trabajar hasta muy tarde y sería bueno..." esta vez sí se detuvo por completo, Edward había apretado su agarre y la había transportado hacia su pecho, sospechosamente el cuerpo de Bella no presentó resistencia alguna, Edward pasó una de sus manos por el escote de su pijama.

-"Siento tanto ser tan idiota contigo" se disculpó, Bella no pudo evitar reír por como sonó aquella frase.

-"Disculpas aceptadas" dijo aun con la sonrisa en los labios "¿tú me disculpas a mi?"

Esa declaración sorprendió un poco a Edward.

-"¿Qué tendría yo que disculparte?" preguntó, su mano no se había retirado de su escote, pero tampoco había avanzado mucho, ella exhaló ruidosamente.

-"Tantas cosas" dijo en voz baja, Edward besó su hombro y susurró contra su piel.

-"La mayoría no las recuerdo, así que no te preocupes" Bella abrió bien sus ojos y lo enfocó en el reflejo del espejo del closet.

-"Por lo que he hecho en el pasado no me disculpo" él encontrando sus ojos en el reflejo le dedicó una mueca extrañada, ella continuó haciendo caso omiso "para disculparme por eso, tendría que empezar por contarte de qué me disculpo y eso resultaría agotador, además... lo que te hice o deje de hacer, probablemente te lo merecías" agregó sacudiendo nerviosamente su cabeza, su aproximación la estaba poniendo estúpidamente nerviosa, se mantenía aun recostada en su pecho, con las manos de él ahora rodeándole la cintura.

Él optó por seguirle la corriente.

-"Entonces ¿por qué te disculpas?"

Bella sacudió la cabeza de nuevo, cada vez que se disculpaba era por la misma razón.

-"Deberías ir a descansar" le dijo ella intentando enderezarse pero él no se lo permitió, en cambio, volvió a subir sus manos, volviéndolas a colocar cerca de su escote, esta vez bajando peligrosamente por la abertura de la tela, Bella cerró sus ojos mordiendo su labio, él no fue ajeno de la reacción de ella, gracias a que la podía ver por el reflejo del espejo.

-"Estoy bien" susurró muy bajito para no perturbarla, la mano de Edward viajó dentro de la tela del escote, encontrándose con la piel suave y erizada de sus senos, en lo que Bella sintió, como tímidamente pellizcaba uno de los montículos de piel, deseó enormemente que en verdad él se encontrara bien, porque sería terrible tener que detenerlo en ese momento.

Aun sin moverse de donde se encontraban, él continuó paseando sus dedos por dentro de la tela de la pijama de ella, Bella, presa de las sensaciones y de la excitación del momento, tan sólo se dejó recostar cada vez más en el pecho de él.

Edward por su lado, no dejaba de maravillarse del reflejo de su esposa, las reacciones que estaba teniendo su cuerpo al tocarla y observarla eran, si puede decirse, increíblemente placenteras. Edward, con la mano libre intentó liberar los botones de la pijama señorial que Bella tenia aun puesta, le resultó difícil por lo que ella alzó sus manos ayudándolo, más pronto que tarde Edward no tuvo que imaginar como luciría su piel, dado que ahora podía verla en todo su esplendor.

-"Eres tan hermosa" dijo con voz temblorosa contra su hombro, Bella abrió sus ojos trabándolos con los de él en el espejo, se giró lentamente y quedaron frente a frente, Edward se vio tan sólo un poco contrariado al no poder seguir viendo su reflejo, pero inmediatamente cambio de parecer cuando bajó la mirada viendo en vivo la parte del cuerpo de su esposa que más le atraía.

Bella se alzó en puntillas y alcanzó los labios de su marido, Edward la abrazó apretándola contra su pecho descubierto y frío, ambos temblaron al sentir el contacto, Edward abrió los ojos en una mueca dolorosa y vio el reflejo de la espalda pequeña y firme de su esposa, atrapada casi en su totalidad por sus grandes manos.

Sintió entonces como el monstruo del deseo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, por segunda desde que recordaba, la parte central de su cuerpo reaccionó a las caricias de su esposa.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y enterró su rostro en la curva del cuello de Bella.

Ella supo a que se debía la repentina pena de su esposo, cuando sintió la rigidez de su cuerpo contra la piel de su estomago, no quería que se avergonzara quería demostrarle que ellos podían estar así de cerca sin tener nada que temer, Bella intentó entonces hacer un poco de espacio entre los dos, Edward se separó momentáneamente de su cuerpo al sentir los intentos de su esposa, Bella lo vio a los ojos y se hincó tan sólo un tanto para depositarle un beso rápido en los labios, mientras con su mano liberaba el cuerpo de él de la toalla.

Edward cerró sus ojos en un acto de vergüenza, la primera y única vez que él recordaba, cuando habían estado juntos íntimamente, todo había estado muy oscuro, él recordaba los senos de su esposa con casi exactitud, pero eso era todo, ya que el resto del intercambio había sido en penumbra, simplemente había sido una noche de sensaciones.

Y, el ahora poder ver y sentir a su esposa en el mismo momento, hacía estragos increíblemente visibles en su cuerpo.

Mientras pensaba todo aquello, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, Bella, que ya había apartado la toalla por completo pasó delicadamente las manos por las caderas de él, Edward ahogó un gemido contra la piel del hombro de ella, cuando ella sintió ese sonido contra su piel, viajo con sus manos al centro del cuerpo de Edward, éste abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir como ella lo tocaba, se separó momentáneamente se ella viéndola incrédulo a los ojos.

Bella le sonrió y bombeó de nuevo con su mano, Edward abrió sus ojos de mas aguándoseles un poco, su expresión era inocente, asustada, pero a la vez decidida a continuar, Bella detuvo sus caricias un segundo para asegurarse de su bienestar, él la enfocó parpadeando y asintió torpemente aupándola a seguir, Bella se acercó a sus labios consumiéndolo en un beso profundo y cargado, Edward siguió el beso y ella volvió a bombear con su mano, haciendo que él ahogara un quejido contra sus labios.

Después de un rato Bella aminoró sus caricias, permitiéndole a él respirar un poco, aun se encontraban en el vestier de la habitación, justo delante del espejo de tamaño completo. Edward parpadeó sintiendo de nuevo aire en sus pulmones, se vieron un segundo a los ojos y ella sonrió divertida de la expresión de él, Bella se sintió poderosa al saber que ella mantenía en control de aquel intercambio.

Normalmente los hombres llevan la batuta en lo que a intimidad se refiere, por lo que éste cambio de papeles la hizo sentir fuerte y poderosa.

Mientras ella seguía en sus pensamientos, él logró articular algunas palabras, su voz se oía agitada y entrecortada.

-"Eres increíble" dijo con el pecho batiente "nunca había sentido tanto" Bella le sonrió pícaramente, él se vio un tanto asustado.

-"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó, ella con la misma actitud preguntó.

-"¿Quieres sentir?" Edward asintió rápidamente, "¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto de nuevo?" él asintió de nuevo, Bella sonrió por su expresión, Edward aunque intrigado de lo que ella le estaba ofreciendo dijo.

-"Pero... ¿Tú?" preguntó, Bella empezaba a agacharse frente a él Edward siguió su trayectoria con la mirada, intentó seguirla ya que no entendía por qué se alejaba, Bella negó con la cabeza, inmediatamente él obedeció manteniéndose de pie.

-"Después te encargas de mí" dijo contestando su pregunta, Edward alzó sus cejas lleno de excitación por esas palabras, Bella volvió a tomar su anatomía con sus manos haciendo que Edward se estremeciera, Bella levantó un segundo la mirada y le dijo.

-"Cierra los ojos y disfruta el paseo" Edward fue a preguntar a que se refería pero los labios de ella entraron en contacto con su piel, soltó una palabra incoherente y se inclinó hacia adelante apoyando las manos en el espejo, logró verla agachada frente a él moviéndose endemoniadamente bien, sintió como su boca lo apretaba y a su pesar cerró los ojos firmemente mientras pensaba, que si el espejo fuera de un material más blando, le abriría surcos con sus dedos.

Edward no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando, de lo que sí estaba completamente seguro, era que no había sensación que igualara lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Ella finalmente se separó de su piel levantándose del suelo, Edward se soltó del espejo temblando, la miraba incrédulo a los ojos, no sabía que decir, ella le colocó una mano en la mejilla y con voz baja dijo.

-"Vamos a la cama" él asintió y se dejó llevar por la mano de ella, Bella caminó hasta el borde más cercano de la cama y se giró a encararlo, las palabras que iba a decir, quedaron por siempre olvidadas, dado que en lo estuvieron frente a frente Edward se apoderó de los labios de ella con fuego en los propios, ella continuó el beso y cuando sintió que no podía respirar lo tomó por las mejillas separándolo de ella.

-"Amor" dijo entrecortadamente "necesitamos respirar, con calma" concordó, él sacudió la cabeza y volvió a trabarse con su boca, a Bella le había dado apenas tiempo de llenar sus pulmones con un poco de aire.

Él la tocó y abrazó mientras ella misma bajaba sus pantalones, Edward sintió el cambio de movimientos y se separó tan sólo un momento para ver que hacía su esposa, reemplazó entonces las manos delicadas de ella por las propias y terminó el trabajo de desnudarla.

Bella, aunque tenía confianza en su apariencia se quedó ligeramente apenada bajo la mirada de escrutinio de su esposo, Edward se la estaba literalmente comiendo con sus ojos.

Se desplazó hacía el interruptor de luz del cuarto, dejándolos en oscuridad, Edward parpadeó y de inmediato encendió la luz de nuevo, Bella subió sus cejas y los dejó de nuevo a oscuras, Edward las volvió a encender.

-"Quieres las luces encendidas" dijo sin preguntar, Edward no contestó se adelantó hacia ella y curvó su mano de modo que pudiera ahuecar los senos de ella, Bella se vio escasa de argumentos por apagar la luz cuando él pasó tímidamente sus pulgares por su endurecida piel.

-"Ok" fue lo único que pudo articular, Edward se acercó más y se agachó un poco, ella le había dicho minutos antes que podía encargarse de ella y desde que había visto esa piel de ella descubierta había querido hacer esto.

La húmeda lengua hizo que Bella articulara una mínima plegaria a algún Dios, Edward lamió, besó y mordió tan ligeramente sus pechos que hizo que ella literalmente se desmayara de placer.

Cuando Bella empezó a recordar donde se encontraba, que estaba haciendo y con quien, él ya la tenía acostada en la cama, subido parcialmente sobre ella, besando en ese momento su estomago.

Bella bajó las manos a su cabello, despeinándolo, Edward se subió aun besando su piel hasta quedar frente a su rostro.

Bella lo atrajo a sus labios devorándolo mientras con sus manos buscaba otra vez su anatomía.

-"Ahora" le susurró dentro de su boca, Edward exhaló ruidosamente y sintió la necesidad de empujar contra ella.

Se deslizó entonces por segunda vez dentro de su esposa, ambos descuidaron a su compañero un segundo mientras digerían las emociones propias, ella fue la primera en velar por el bienestar de él, ya que su respiración famélica se sentía muy cerca de su oído, Bella lo tomó nuevamente por las mejillas.

-"Mírame" le pidió como hacía cuando lo atacaban los dolores de cabeza, Edward abrió sus ojos, estaban un tanto humedecidos, las pupilas dilatadas sus labios temblaban un poco.

-"Estás conmigo" susurró ella, "Nada malo va a pasar" Edward respiró un poco más despacio ella esperó a que se tranquilizara, finalmente él bombeo de nuevo, robándole un siseo a ella, Bella cerró sus ojos presa del disfrute, él tomó esa reacción como positiva y repitió el movimiento.

Medio sonrió al ver que ella, con ojos cerrados y mordiéndose el labio asintió aupándolo, lo único fue, que la sonrisa tan sólo le duró un segundo, dado que era imposible, que con ese nivel de intimidad, no disfrutaran ambos.

Por segunda vez, Edward sintió la gran liberación que era amar a su esposa, justos se acurrucaron después de liberar sus tensiones y se quedaron dormidos en la misma cama.

OoO….

Al día siguiente, Bella y Edward estaban en la cocina preparándole desayuno a su hija, él revolvía unos huevos, mientras ella tostaba el pan y preparaba un poco de café para ambos, cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban sonreían cómplices y apenados por sus recuerdos.

-"¿Así está bien?" preguntó Edward luego tener casi listo los huevos en el sartén.

-"Perfecto" dijo ella asomándose por el costado, compartieron una mirada y ella se retiró un segundo a supervisar el café, Edward terminó su revoltillo y apagó la estufa acercándose a su esposa, Bella se sintió alzada mínimamente por la cintura, rió y se recostó en su pecho, giró apenas la cabeza y ambos labios se encontraron en un beso lento.

-"Buenos días" dijo la voz soñolienta de Nessie entrando a la cocina, Edward por reflejo soltó a Bella y se giró encarando a su hija.

-"Hola pequeña" le dijo acercándose para luego abrazarla ligeramente mientras le besaba su frente, "¿dormiste bien?" preguntó, la niña asintió presa de otro bostezo al cual ambos padres rieron divertidos.

Renessme reparó en la presencia de su mamá y caminó hasta ella abrazándola por las caderas.

-"Mami" dijo sonriéndole.

-"Buenos días mi vida" respondió ella sonriendo, se agachó ligeramente y besó su coronilla, cuando se enderezó reparó en la mirada feliz y sonriente de Edward.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó Bella divertida, Renessme se separó de su mamá y volteó a ver a Edward.

-"Nada" respondió él "se ven hermosas juntas, eso es todo" concluyó encogiéndose mínimamente de hombros, Bella sintió sonrojarse y Edward no fue ajeno a su reacción, Renessme en cambio se preocupó por la comida.

-"Muero de hambre" dijo alzándose en puntillas para ver encima de la cocina, Bella sonrió y le indicó a ambos que se sentaran mientras ella les servía el desayuno.

Renessme comió con ganas sus huevos revueltos y su emparedado, diciendo que era preferible al cereal que normalmente desayunaba, Bella le indicó que como habían despertado temprano, decidieron comer algo mas completo.

-"¿Y vas a llegar muy tarde hoy?" preguntó la chiquilla con voz tristona, Bella mordió un poco su labio.

-"Sí mi vida" dijo abatida "lo mas probable es que cuando llegue duermas" completó "lo lamento"

Renessme suspiró ruidosamente, Bella agregó.

-"No será por mucho tiempo, lo prometo" la niña asintió para no hacer sentir mal a su mamá, Edward entonces dijo.

-"Oye, sé que soy un desastre cuidándote, pero tampoco para que llores por que te quedas conmigo ¿no?" dijo codeándola amistosamente, Renessme rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Papá" dijo rodando sus ojos, "sabes que no lo digo por eso" Edward abrió sus ojos y boca en un gesto falsamente ofendido.

-"Quiere decir ¿que en verdad crees que soy un desastre cuidándote?" dijo indignado, Nessie abrió su boca tratando de acomodar su expresión, pero no encontró argumentos.

Bella tomaba un poco de su jugo de naranja mientras los veía riendo, Nessie intentaba rectificar su _error_.

-"Papá" dijo la chiquilla "no eres un desastre, sólo… sólo" mordió su labio en una mueca exacta a la de su mamá, Edward entrecerró sus ojos, puso una de sus manos, tapando el costado de sus ojos, habló entonces en un tono que parecía escondido, sin embargo Bella era totalmente capaz de escucharlo y él lo sabia.

-"Se supone que teníamos un trato" dijo en tono de secreto "no me harías quedar mal frente a mamá, ¿recuerdas?" dijo cabeceando en dirección a Bella que estaba sonriente viendo el intercambio de padre e hija.

Renessme captó el tono de burla de su papá y asintió teatralmente.

-"Claro, claro" dijo mal susurrando, luego con una enorme sonrisa se dirigió a su mamá.

-"No te preocupes mami, papá y yo nos la arreglaremos en casa si te toca trabajar, prometo portarme bien" Bella bajó el vaso de jugo y sacudió un poco la cabeza.

-"Sé que lo harás mi vida" le dijo "ahora, ve por tus cosas, se hace tarde para la escuela" Renessme asintió y se bajó con un ligero salto del banco de la cocina y corrió escaleras arriba a buscar su bolso y a cepillarse los dientes.

Edward se colocó de pie recogiendo los platos.

-"Gracias" dijo ella, él frunció el ceño y abriendo el grifo, mojando los platos sucios preguntó.

-"¿Por qué?"

-"Por distraerla, por cuidarla mientras no estoy, aunque no lo creas es un alivio que seas tú el que la cuida mientras trabajo"

Él sonrió torcido mientras mojaba mas los platos "a tus servicios" dijo aun sin voltear a verla, Bella se acercó hasta él y lo abrazó por la espalda, Edward se dio la vuelta y teniendo cuidado con sus manos jabonosas la abrazó.

-"¿Te espero despierto hoy?" le preguntó, ella sonrió y se alzó de puntillas besándolo en los labios.

-"Voy a llegar muy tarde" contestó ella viéndolo hacia arriba, él se encogió de hombros.

-"Mañana es sábado" dijo, "podremos levantarnos mas tarde, voy a estar pendiente de que llegues para darte un beso de buenas noches" le dijo robándole una pequeña carcajada.

-"Esta bien" dijo ella, él le sonrió torcido "si quieres" continuó ella "puedes quedarte en mi habitación"

Edward bajó de nuevo hasta sus labios, antes de que estos entraran en contacto le dijo "ya lo había pensado"

Bella rió contra sus labios y continuó el beso, ella podía abrazarlo mejor, dado que sus manos estaban secas, él tan solo se conformó con sus bocas juntas.

Un pequeño jadeo hizo que ambos padres se separaran, Bella pasó su mano por sus labios apenada mientras veía a su hija parada en la puerta de la cocina con una expresión de asombro en su rostro.

Edward se giró al fregadero nuevamente enjuagando sus manos y secándolas con un pequeño paño.

-"Ehhh ¿estás lista mi vida?" preguntó Bella, Renessme dibujó una sonrisa incrédula en sus labios y asintió torpemente.

-"Vamos entonces" dijo Bella saliendo de la cocina, hacia la puerta del garaje, Edward esperó a que Bella bajara el par de escalones y le dio paso a su hija, que lo vio con cejas alzadas, Edward sacudió la cabeza y colocó un dedo contra sus labios, pidiéndole que guardara silencio, Nessie abrió sus ojos de mas y señaló con su dedo incide a su mamá y a él repetidas veces, Edward le guiñó un ojo, Nessie aplaudió silenciosamente feliz de saber a sus papás juntos, Edward volvió a dedicarle un mirada de advertencia repitiendo la seña de que guardara silencio y le indicó que caminara al auto.

Dejaron a la pequeña en la escuela, indicándole, como siempre que Edward iría por ella a las 2 de la tarde, Nessie abrazó a su mamá por largo rato, para después despedirse con un beso de Edward, ambos la vieron mientras corría edificio adentro.

Edward se giró hasta el auto y le abrió caballerosamente la puerta a Bella, ella lo vio un segundo y frunció un poco los labios, él frunció el ceño al ver como ella le extendía las llaves.

-"¿Quieres manejar?" preguntó, Edward asombrado estiró su mano.

-"¿Crees que pueda hacerlo?" preguntó contrariado, Bella rodó sus ojos.

-"Tu puedes hacer lo que sea amor" dijo dándole confianza, Edward sonrió y aunque ligeramente nervioso, tomó las llaves metiéndose en el auto, Bella lo rodeó y se sentó en el copiloto.

-"Cinturón de seguridad" le indicó en lo que se sentó, calándose el propio, Edward le hizo caso e introdujo la llave en el contacto, el auto cobró vida al darle medio giro, luego de eso volteó a ver a Bella un tanto angustiado.

-"Inténtalo" lo aupó ella "no voy a dejar que choques, anda" indicó, Edward respiró profundo y asintió, colocó la palanca en primera sin necesidad de que Bella se lo indicara, había algo entre familiar y aterrador con estar sentado ahí.

Gentilmente pisó el acelerador y sintió como la maquina obedecía a sus comandos.

En la escuela, Nessie, como cosa rara, corría por los pasillos, esta vez buscando el aula 23, ahí recibiría sus clases de matemáticas, una chica pelinegra con muchos crespos en el cabello interceptó su camino.

-"¿Necesitas ayuda?" preguntó, Nessie se detuvo en seco, era primera vez que algún estudiante le hablaba directamente, los primeros días había pasado por desapercibida, ahora era victimas de comentarios y risitas cada vez que pasaba por algún pasillo, pero que le hablaran directamente, era nuevo.

-"Hey" dijo la chica "¿me escuchaste?" preguntó con una sonrisa amable, Nessie asintió.

-"Busco el aula 23" dijo, la chica señaló el lado contrario del pasillo.

-"Baja aquellas escaleras, atraviesa la cancha de futbol, esa aula queda en el edificio de al lado, piso 3 ultima puerta"

Nessie abrió sus ojos, estaba realmente lejos, mordió su labio contrariada.

-"Apresúrate" dijo la chica con voz dulce "Mr. Smith le molesta que lleguen tarde"

-"¿Tienes clases con él?" preguntó, la chica negó.

-"Vi clases el año pasado, pero ve, el timbre va a sonar en cualquier momento" Nessie asintió.

-"Por cierto" dijo la chica de crespos deteniendo la marcha de Nessie "bienvenida" dijo con una sonrisa enorme, Nessie sonrió sinceramente.

-"Gracias" la chica ahogó una risita y se giró encaminándose a un aula 3 puertas mas allá.

Nessie corrió desesperada escaleras abajo, no podía llegar tarde, era su primera clase de geografía.

Unos 25 minutos después, Nessie corría de regreso, agotada se apoyó de una de las paredes del quinto piso del edificio principal de la escuela, se escurrió hasta el suelo, el pasillo estaba desierto, buscó con afán en su bolso, hasta que dio con el pequeño inhalador, trató de calmar sus pulmones antes de colocárselo.

Luego de la primera inhalación recostó la cabeza de la pared, pensando que era una tonta.

-"Hey Renessme, ¿estás bien?" Nessie abrió uno de sus ojos y encontró a un chico acuclillado frente a ella.

-"Profe" dijo la chica y cerró de nuevo los ojos.

Petter Flanaggan se sentó al lado de ella y preguntó en voz baja.

-"No veo ninguna puerta abierta" le dijo "¿con qué chocaste ésta vez?" preguntó la chiquilla abrió uno de sus ojos con furia, Petter rió alzando sus palmas, Nessie volvió a inhalar su medicina, Petter prestó atención a lo que hacia.

-"Oye, en serio" dijo preocupado "¿estás bien?"

-"Si" dijo la chica "soy una estúpida, pero estoy bien" Petter frunció el ceño, ella se explicó mejor "estaba buscando el aula 23" comenzó "y estúpidamente le creí a una chica que me dijo que quedaba en el edificio de al frente"

Petter recostó la cabeza a la pared.

-"Y encontraste en el depósito de pupitres de la escuela" declaró, la niña lo vio un segundo y sintiéndose aun más estúpida asintió.

-"Había mucho polvo en el ambiente" dijo "aparte había corrido como loca, eso creo que me activó el asma" su pecho se veía menos agitado pero se sentía acelerada.

-"¿Te llevo a enfermería?"

-"No" dijo de inmediato "estoy bien, sólo necesito un minuto"

-"¿Te molesta que te acompañe ese minuto entonces?" la niña simplemente negó.

-"Puedo ayudarte con el profesor, ¿quien es?"

-"Eliot Smith" contestó la chica aun con ojos cerrados.

-"Lo conozco" dijo el chico, ella asintió quedándose en silencio, Petter se colocó de pie para buscarle un poco de agua.

Al rato, unos pasitos se acercaron a la chica que aun estaba recostada a la pared con ojos cerrados.

-"¿Encontraste el salón?" preguntó una voz algo infantil, Nessie abrió sus ojos de golpe, la pelinegra de rizos estaba frente a ella, Nessie entrecerró sus ojos.

-"Déjame en paz" dijo sin levantarse.

-"Bienvenida, nueva" le dijo la chica burlándose, Nessie la vio con verdadero odio.

-"Samantha" dijo la voz de Petter detrás de ella, Nessie vio como la chica, algo mayor que ella se giraba con un poco de alarma.

-"Profesor" dijo la Samantha.

-"¿Que haces fuera del salón?" preguntó Petter alzando las cejas.

-"Iba…. Iba al baño" declaró la peli negra, Petter señaló el pasillo de al frente.

-"Es por allá" la chica asintió y caminó a paso ligero al pasillo, Nessie había vuelto a cerrar sus ojos, Petter se extendió el vaso de agua tocándola levemente para llamar su atención.

-"¿Así que Samantha Cole ya te bautizó?" dijo, la niña lo vio frunciendo el ceño mientras daba un sorbo al agua.

-"Pobre chica" dijo Petter, Nessie incorporó su rostro.

-"¿Por qué dices eso?" Petter se rió pasándose una mano por el cabello castaño.

-"Porque no sabe con quien se metió ¿cierto?" dijo Petter robándole una expresión aun mas asombrada a Nessie "ser la única americana en un internado Francés debe haberte entrenado contra las abusadoras ¿no?"

Nessie alzó sus cejas.

-"Leíste mi expediente" dijo intentando colocarse de pie, Petter la ayudó.

-"Sentía curiosidad" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "pero" dijo haciendo una pausa mientras tomaba su bolso y la caminaba a su lado "debo decir que esperaba encontrar mas"

-"Tengo una semana aquí, en un par de meses mi expediente crecerá" dijo la niña en tono de burla, Petter la despeinó un poco.

-"Por lo menos cuentas con una guarda espaldas" Nessie alzó su rostro viéndolo con ceño fruncido.

-"Rebecca" dijo Petter "ella, ¿viene por ti hoy?" preguntó casualmente, la niña negó.

-"Viene mi papá" dijo "Rebe casi nunca me viene a buscar, ayer fue una casualidad"

-"Hummm" dijo Petter, mientras la acompañaba al salón, antes de que abriera la puerta la niña resopló angustiada.

-"¿Que sucede?"

-"¿Que le voy a decir a Mr. Smith?" preguntó mordiéndose el labio, Petter le guiñó un ojo, tocó la puerta y la abrió, pidiéndole amablemente al hombre adulto de unos 60 tal vez que saliera un segundo.

-"Mr. Smith" llamó Petter con voz seria "lamento haber retrasado a su alumna, ella es Renessme Cullen, trasferida de un prestigioso colegio francés, estaba explicándole algunas normas que Mrs. Flanaggan me pidió el favor, por eso la traigo a esta hora"

El hombre tuvo que esperar un par de segundos para entender todas las palabras del hijo de la sub directora, sacudió la cabeza y asintió.

-"Claro, claro" dijo "adelante Miss Cullen" le dijo a la chica, Petter asintió seriamente al hombre y le indicó a Nessie que podía entrar, ella lo vio sonriendo.

-"Gracias" dijo bajito en lo que el profesor se adentro al salón, Petter él le guiñó un ojo.

-"Digamos que me debes una" dijo mientras le entregaba su bolso, la niña frunció de nuevo el ceño.

-"El día que venga tu niñera por ti me avisas, ¿prometido?"

-"Ok" dijo la chica, Petter le guiñó un ojo y cerró la puerta despacio, Nessie se giró aun sin entender las palabras de Petter, pero alrededor de 35 pares de ojos estaban puestos en ella, por lo que olvidó por completó lo que le había dicho Petter mientras volvía a sentirse la _nueva_ de la escuela.

_**De regreso a la casa.**_

-"¿Viste?" dijo Bella con una enorme sonrisa "te dije que podrías"

Edward había frenado con éxito al frente de la casa, no recordaba haber manejado pero sabia como hacerlo, se sintió feliz al detener el auto sin problemas y sin accidentes.

-"Lo hice" dijo como un pequeño, Bella dio un aplauso.

-"Nunca tuve dudas" dijo ella riendo, se bajaron de auto y caminaron riendo y empujándose ligeramente hacia la casa, Edward abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar a ella primero, Bella hizo una pequeña inclinación agradeciendo el gesto.

Mientras Edward cerraba las puertas ella caminó hasta una de las vitrinas de la sala, abrió la segunda gaveta y sacó un sobre blanco, que luego le extendió a Edward.

-"¿Esto qué es?" preguntó él tomando el rectángulo blanco.

-"Lo estuve pensando un poco" dijo ella "creo que ya eres lo suficientemente responsable para manejarlas" Edward sacudió la cabeza con media sonrisa al ver algunos plásticos dentro del sobre, saco una Amex negra y divisó un par de visas y máster, todas estabas a su nombre.

-"¿Mis tarjetas?" preguntó, ella le guiñó un ojo.

-"Me has visto usando las mías" dijo dándole la espalda, despojándose de su bufanda "y confío en que no te volverás loco utilizando éstas ¿no?"

Edward guardó las tarjetas en el sobre y lo colocó en el tercer estante de la vitrina.

-"¿Por qué estás tan cambiada?" preguntó en voz baja, "no lo tomes a mal, me encanta, pero ¿vas a cambiar de parecer pronto?"

Si era cierto que Edward se sentía feliz con este repentino giro de su esposa, un gusanito de angustia le repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza que no se emocionara demasiado, que Bella podría retractarse, esa mañana había pensado en disfrutarlo mientras durara, pero ahora no quería que esta faceta cambiara, no quería volver a sentir la incertidumbre de no saber que esperar con Bella.

Quería que siempre fuera como esta mañana después del desayuno, que ella lo buscara aunque fuera para un simple abrazo.

Bella sabía más o menos a que se refería, se acercó a él y le tomó las manos.

-"Te convertiste en una persona muy difícil de combatir" dijo robándole un fruncimiento de ceño, ella rió simpática y se alzó besándolo mínimamente, él apenas frunció sus labios cuando ya ella volvía a apoyarse sobre sus pies.

-"Que te parece si ambos bajamos la guardia un poco" le propuso "tú dejas de pensar que yo voy a brincar como una bestia al acecho y yo dejaré de pensar que alguna vez el insoportable de mi marido pre amnesia va a regresar"

En vez de ofenderse, Edward sonrió apretándola por la cintura.

-"Siempre he querido proponerte eso, eres un ser increíble, quiero vivir contigo, con Renessme, como una familia, desde siempre te lo he dicho" esta vez él se inclinó besándola cortamente.

-"Esta vez quiero hacerlo, ¿qué me dices?" preguntó "¿intentamos ser una familia nuevamente?"

-"Por supuesto" dijo él apretándola un poco más "pero con una condición"

-"¿Cuál?"

-"Que me brinques como una bestia al acecho de vez en cuando"

Bella dio una sonora carcajada, que calló un beso de él, se besaron sin control en medio de la sala, ella caminó de espaldas y tropezaron con una de las poltronas, Edward se sentó y ella se subió sobre él, Edward no perdió el tiempo y le quitó de inmediato la camisa, buscando sus pechos.

Bella lo observó, mientras imposiblemente él parecía aun sorprendido por sus senos.

-"Adoro tus pechos" dijo él acercándose a su piel, Bella lo despeinó cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente.

-"Me he dado cuenta" dijo entre jadeos "p…" empezó pero tuvo que detenerse un segundo para recuperar el aire "¿por qué te gustan tanto?" preguntó "todas las mujeres tienen"

Edward se separó permitiéndole a ella recuperar el aliento, la examinó con detenimiento, Bella parpadeó repetidas veces mientras lo observaba.

-"No" dijo él al rato "no hay manera"

-"¿De qué hablas amor?"

-"Aunque todas las mujeres tengan, ningunos pueden parecerse a los tuyos" se acercó besando el centro de su pecho.

-"Son simplemente perfectos" murmuró contra su piel.

Bella se quedó sin argumentos cuando nuevamente los dientes de él entraron en el juego.

-"Vamos al cuarto" dijo en voz baja, Edward se sentó mas al borde y ella rodeó con sus piernas la espalda de él, Edward la sostuvo y haciendo equilibrio subieron entre besos y arrumacos.

Ya de noche, Isabella daba instrucciones con una enorme sonrisa en la cocina del Craw, los clientes parecían interminables y los platos salían y salían, el personal estaba exhausto, pero Bella mantenía un humor envidiable.

-"Chef" la llamaron desde la puerta de entrada.

-"Dime Angie" dijo limpiando un poco de salsa de uno de sus platos, "la noche ha sido un éxito ¿no?" preguntó incorporándose, Ángela asintió dándole la razón, Bella desamarró su delantal "¿alguien quiere verme?"Preguntó, ya que Ángela normalmente entraba para eso.

-"Todo un éxito amiga" dijo contestando su primera pregunta "y sí, alguien quiere verte"

-"¿Quién será ésta vez?" preguntó mientras probaba un poco de salsa de hongos que Lauren le acercaba en una paleta de madera, le asintió a la cocinera y volvió su atención a Ángela.

-"¿Algún ministro?" Ángela negó.

-"Dijo que era personal" Bella arrugó el ceño "dijo que eran familia"

La única familia que Ángela conocía era Edward y sabia que su esposo no iría al restaurante, primero porque era muy tarde para que anduviera en la calle con su hija y segundo porque había hablado con él hacía apenas unos minutos y sabía que estaban sanos y salvos en casa.

Su sonrisa se borró por primera vez en la noche.

-"¿Quién me busca?" preguntó.

-"Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen" contestó Ángela.


	29. Capítulo 29 No te alejes

**Capitulo 29:**

**No te alejes:**

Isabella salió de la cocina un tanto precavida, nunca el hablar con su suegro, había tenido resultados siquiera agradables, si ésta situación hubiera ocurrido cuando ella aun era una chiquilla, hubiera huido por la puerta de atrás, le hubiera dicho a Ángela que le dijera que no había ido a trabajar, o que simplemente no trabajaba ahí.

Pero no podía hacerlo, ella era una mujer adulta, chef principal de uno de los restaurantes mas visitados de la gran manzana, era la madre de una espectacular niña, era la esposa de un amnésico marido, una conversación con su suegro no tenia por que aturdirla, pero si eso era cierto, ¿por qué entonces se sentía tan asustada?

Lo divisó al salir del pasillo que daba a la cocina, no había necesidad de que Ángela le indicara donde estaba, Carlisle Cullen esperaba en una mesa retirada, cerca de la entrada del restaurante, con una copa de vino sin probar frente a él.

-"Por lo que mas quieras" dijo Bella volteándose a ver a Ángela "no dejes que pasen mas de 15 minutos, fíjate de tu reloj y ve a buscarme fingiendo un incendio en la cocina, ¿si?"

Ángela la vio un tanto asombrada, sin embargo no cuestionó.

-"Está bien" dijo, "¿segura que sólo quieres los 15 minutos?" Bella respiró profundo.

-"Si lo alargo mas será peor, créeme"

Bella completó su camino y dejó a Ángela asombrada a su espalda, caminó entonces hasta la mesa apartada.

Bella no era la persona favorita en el mundo de Carlisle, pero como buen caballero se colocó parcialmente de pie al verla, dedicándole una pequeña inclinación de cabeza.

-"Isabella" dijo en tono parco.

-"Carlisle" contestó ella imitando su seña, sus rodillas temblaban y estaba segura que en cualquier momento las palmas de sus manos empezarían a transpirar, pero tenia que mantener una imagen segura frente aquel patriarca que la intimidaba demasiado.

-"Debo admitir" empezó Carlisle viendo a sus alrededores "que este sitio no es del todo desagradable, no sé por qué, pero esperaba un ambiente…" hizo una pausa y frunció ligeramente el ceño, buscando la palabra adecuada "mas vulgar" dijo refiriéndose al restaurante, Bella respiró profundo.

-"Sin ánimos de ofenderte" aclaró Carlisle enseñando sus palmas, Bella estiró un tanto sus labios.

-"No hay problema" dijo ella aguantándose el verdadero comentario que merecía su suegro.

-"Usted dirá Carlisle" empezó ella "¿a que debo su visita? No puedo demorarme mucho, la cocina espera" indicó la chica.

Carlisle, repitió el ceño fruncido y dijo "pensé que podrías tomarte un par de minutos libres, según tengo entendido eres… ¿Socia?" preguntó despectivamente, Bella cerró sus puños por debajo de la mesa, Carlisle se recostó de la silla con un aire un tanto despreocupado "pero que voy a saber yo de cocina y sus horarios" dijo en tono despectivo haciendo un circulo en el aire con su mano.

Bella volvió a respirar profundo, no iba a caer en provocaciones, tenia que mantenerse seria y firme, ella conocía al hombre frente a ella, no tan bien como lo hacía su hijo, pero se sabía todas las historias de Carlisle y Edward, todas las discusiones y recordaba muy bien en las que ella había participado.

-"Si, que puede saber usted de mis horarios" completó Bella con una sonrisa apretada "así que indíqueme ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?"

-"¿Ayudarme? en nada" dijo Carlisle muy seguro "no necesito de tu ayuda jovencita"

-"¿Entonces?" dijo Bella ya no muy educada.

-"Mas bien necesito información"

-"Si quiere saber acerca de su hijo, puede comunicarse con su psiquiatra, sé que parte de su familia lo ha visto, ellos pueden indicarle el numero o dirección de su consultorio" rodó la silla con intenciones de levantarse, Carlisle la vio alzando una ceja, Bella se odió por volver a sentarse.

-"No estoy aquí para saber de la situación de Edward" dijo entrelazando sus dedos "todo este asunto, me parece ridículo" dijo sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza.

-"El accidente que sufrió Edward, fue de todo menos ridículo Carlisle" dijo ella con voz profunda.

-"Supongo" contestó él de manera despreocupada "pero como fuiste incapaz de avisarnos de su accidente, asumo que ahora no tendremos que preocuparnos por lo que hayas pasado en su recuperación" Bella no podía creer las palabras "sin embargo, no podemos negar que este asunto de la amnesia es ciertamente ridículo"

-"Tenemos opiniones diferentes" convino la chica aun demasiado seria y tensa.

-"No veo que es lo que te sorprende" dijo plagado de su mismo "nunca hemos tenido las mismas opiniones"

-"Pues en eso estamos de acuerdo" contestó, Carlisle la vio de cejas alzadas, esa respuesta era un tanto altanera, Bella se obligó a si misma a no bajar la guardia, pero no lo logró del todo, aclaró entonces su garganta y dijo.

-"Sigo sin entender su presencia aquí Carlisle"

-"Antes de hablar del asunto que me trajo aquí, me veo en la necesidad de preguntarte, ¿mi nieta?"

-"Nessie está bien, ahora está en casa con Edward" Carlisle asintió.

-"Sé que está al tanto de la… situación de Edward ¿no?" Bella asintió.

-"Está al tanto de todo" Carlisle asintió de nuevo.

-"Pero no desde un principio" Bella rodó los ojos.

-"Yo decidí que era lo mejor para ella" dijo Bella, Carlisle subió sus cejas en total desacuerdo con esa frase, Bella respiró profundo y aclaró un punto que era muy importante para ella.

-"Creo que las discusiones entre usted y mi familia acabaron hace mucho tiempo" continuó Bella, robándole una expresión incrédula al patriarca "Nessie es y será" afianzó la ultima palabra "custodiada y protegida por Edward y por mi, por nadie mas" Carlisle entendió a donde se dirigía su nuera e hizo un ademán de desidia con su mano.

-"No estoy aquí para discutir de la custodia de mi nieta, ese tema por ahora no lo pienso tocar"

Bella tenía en la punta de la lengua las palabras siguientes, estaba lista para decirle que no lo iba a tocar ni ahora ni nunca, pero Carlisle, como le era costumbre, continuó hablando.

-"La empresa" dijo Carlisle dejando a Bella con la palabra en la boca, ella botó el aire sonoramente, no había en el mundo otro tema que le interesara al gran Carlisle Cullen, Bella entrelazó sus dedos y lo observó sin hablar.

-"He tomado la decisión de que tomaré el mando de la compañía nuevamente" Bella alzó sus cejas asombrada.

-"No puede hacer eso" dijo robándole a Carlisle una ligera risa.

-"Claro que puedo" le aclaró.

-"Edward no, no…" dijo y sacudió la cabeza "nunca lo permitiría" su suegro la vio a los ojos.

-"Pero como bien sabes, la salud de Edward es un tanto… débil" dijo inclinando un tanto su cabeza, Bella se llenó de furia.

-"No puede quitarle la compañía a Edward" Carlisle la vio con burla en los ojos.

-"La compañía es mía jovencita, siempre lo fue"

-"Tanto usted como yo sabemos que Edward duplicó los ingresos desde que usted se retiró, esa compañía es de es mas de Edward que suya"

Carlisle enfrió mucho su mirada, tanto así que Bella se vio tentada a disculparse por el tono de voz que había utilizado.

-"La compañía no está en manos de ningún Cullen, eso es inaceptable, si tenía mis reservas en dejársela a Edward cuando lo hice, ahora estoy mas que convencido de que debo encargarme, ten algo claro jovencita, no te estoy pidiendo bajo ningún concepto permiso, simplemente te estoy informando para que se lo comuniques a tu esposo"

-"¿Por qué no se lo comunica usted mismo a Edward?"

-"Primero, por que no pienso seguir este juego absurdo de la amnesia y segundo, no pienso darte explicaciones"

-"Piensa que Edward puede ser capaz de fingir la amnesia" preguntó sin poder creer sus palabras, Carlisle alzó sus cejas.

-"Como acabo de decirte, no pienso dar explicaciones" se levantó entonces de la silla dejando la copa de vino tinto sin siquiera probar, sacó un billete de su cartera que ciertamente pagaba mas de tres copas y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-"Mandaré un auto por mi nieta el domingo en la mañana, su abuela y yo pasaremos la tarde con ella"

Bella alzó la vista estupefacta, ¿Quién se creía que era él para disponer así de su hija? Carlisle completó.

-"El único motivo por el que no peleo la custodia de mi nieta es por Esme y por qué consideré que a pesar de la estupidez que cometieron de jóvenes, Renessme ha recibido la educación pertinente para su edad, pero ahora estoy enormemente preocupado por su futuro, si lo que afirmas de Edward es cierto eso te convierte en la única adulta capaz de tu familia y en vez de estar con ella, estás aquí a esta hora, no considero que sea lo mejor para la niña, tiene apenas diez años y debe cuidar del padre" chasqueó los dientes negando, Bella se puso de pie.

-"Haga lo que quiera conmigo, con su hijo" dijo viéndolo a los ojos "si quiere puede pensar que está fingiendo, no nos interesa, pero con nuestra hija no" dijo con ojos brillantes "ya soy una adulta Carlisle, no voy a aterrorizarme como la vez anterior que intentó quitármela, ésta vez no tiene ninguna posibilidad"

Carlisle no contestó al repentino ataque de Bella, la vio con una sonrisa sórdida y en voz baja convino.

-"El domingo" y dando la ultima palabra y salió finalmente del restaurante.

Bella se apoyó en la mesa hiperventilando, Ángela corrió hacia ella.

-"Bella" la llamó preocupada, hizo que le trajeran un vaso de agua helada mientras se acuclillaba frente a ella.

-"¿Por qué no viniste a buscarme?" reclamó con voz baja a Ángela, la morena le dedicó una mirada de disculpa.

-"Sólo han pasado 10 minutos, me pediste que te buscara en 15" Bella, aun acelerada dio un quejido, para ella habían parecido horas.

-"¿Quien era?" preguntó Ángela, extendiéndole el vaso de agua fría, Bella dio un sorbo "es familia de Edward verdad"

Bella negó tomando otro trago.

-"No importa" dijo y se colocó de pie "debo regresar al trabajo" dejó el vaso en la mesa junto a la copa llena y se fue hacia la cocina, entrando directo al refrigerador, todo el personal se quedó estupefacto viendo el celaje negro de su jefa encerrarse en el enorme y frio congelador.

Bella no le hizo caso al frío, sacó del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones su celular, y buscando el ultimo numero marcado, llamó a Edward.

-"Amor" dijo él demasiado tranquilo del otro lado de la línea "es temprano aun, ¿ya vienes en camino?" preguntó un poco extrañado, no la esperaba hasta mínimo la madrugada.

-"¿Isabella?" llamó de nuevo Edward, "te escucho respirar ¿estás bien?" sus ultimas palabras sonaron ligeramente alteradas.

-"Si" dijo ella finalmente "estoy bien" contestó para alivio de él "sólo, sólo…" cerró los ojos con fuerza, estaba apunto de derrumbarse.

-"¿Estás muy agobiada en el trabajo?" preguntó interesado.

-"Algo así" contestó ella sin dar explicaciones.

-"Te oigo extraña"

-"Estaré bien" dijo ella "es que llegó un pedido muy grande y ahora fue que pude desocuparme, siento que mis dedos están dormidos" Edward se vio preocupado.

-"Tenemos que hablar con Ángela para que consigan un sous chef pronto, no puedes desgastarte tanto amor"

Ella casi sonrió por su preocupación, pero sólo casi.

-"Hablaré con ella, no te preocupes"

-"Tu me preocupas" dijo él en voz baja "me siento un inútil aquí en casa sin hacer nada mientras tu trabajas tanto"

Bella tuvo otro atisbo de sonrisa.

-"¿Qué te parece si te enseño todo lo que sé y me reemplazas en la cocina del Craw?"

-"Trato hecho" dijo él de inmediato, está vez ella rió de verdad, fue corta y algo tristona, pero fue autentica.

-"¿Nuestra hija?" preguntó haciendo énfasis en el _nuestra_, como si quiera afianzarlo a todos y en todo momento.

-"Nuestra hija duerme en su cuarto, cenamos hace ya rato" dijo viendo su reloj "la arropé, vigilé que dijera sus oraciones y le di dos besos de buenas noches, uno por ti y el otro por mi"

Bella sonrió de nuevo.

-"Cuando llegue pasaré a darle un beso también"

-"Le aseguré varias veces que lo harías, así que lo debe estar esperando" Bella apretó sus labios, y cerró sus ojos respirando profundo su hija era lo mas preciado, ella la hacia sentir la mujer mas poderosa y a la vez mas débil del mundo.

-"Muero por abrazarte" dijo él del otro lado de la línea, ella abrió sus ojos de golpe, esas palabras la habían alejado del borde del ataque de ansiedad que estaba apunto de sufrir.

-"Te puedo jurar que me encantaría estar entre tus brazos ahora" contestó ella "creo que me sentiría mucho mejor"

Edward dibujó una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, se encontraba en la habitación de ella, estaba leyendo un poco para matar el tiempo mientras ella llegaba, no quería dormirse hasta verla de nuevo.

-"Y ¿te falta mucho para venir?, ¿quieres que vaya por ti? Puedo manejar de regreso" Bella volvió a sonreír, esta vez mas autentica.

-"No puedes dejar a Nessie sola en casa" dijo Bella, "y no la vas a despertar, es tarde" concluyó.

-"Me siento un inútil" dijo de nuevo resoplando, Bella lo pudo imaginar poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-"No lo eres" dijo Bella "me ayudas muchísimo cuidando a Nessie"

-"Sabía que sólo me querías cerca por mis cualidades de niñero" dijo bromeando, Bella abrió sus ojos sorprendida, para luego ambos sumergirse en una enorme carcajada.

Bella sintió sus costillas doler, el frío del congelador se le coló por las encías, helando su garganta y lengua.

Edward acompañó su risa, hasta que ella se calmó.

-"Gracias" dijo ella aun con una sonrisa tonta en los labios "necesitaba la distracción"

-"Siempre a tus órdenes amor" dijo Edward a modo de respuesta, Bella respiró y dejó escapar el aire en un pequeño bufido.

-"Debo regresar" dijo derrotada, Edward suspiró.

-"Está bien, estaré aquí esperándote"

Se despidieron y Bella apoyó la cabeza a uno de los estantes, golpeándose la base de la nuca con el estante varias veces, se incorporó entonces y abrió sus ojos despejándose, el aire frío del congelador ya la iba a empezar a hacer tiritar, hizo dos inhalaciones profundas y salió entonces a dedicarse de lleno a la cocina.

Para cuando llegó a casa, ya todo estaba en penumbra, era muy tarde y se imaginó, que aunque había prometido esperarla despierto, Edward debía estar dormido.

Subió despacio y sin hacer ruido, entró a la habitación de Nessie, la niña dormía profunda y esparramadamente, Bella la cubrió y besó su frente.

-"Te amo preciosa" le dijo susurrando, pensó con amargura su conversación con Carlisle y se dijo a sí misma que no le iba a seguir el juego a su suegro, que no se dejaría intimidar y que ella y Edward iban a mantener a Nessie con ellos costara lo que costara.

Regresó a la habitación propia y se fijó en el bulto que hacia Edward bajo las sabanas, sonrió al verlo, después de todo había aceptado la invitación de esta mañana de esperarla en su cuarto, tomó su ropa de dormir y un cambio de ropa interior, se adentró al baño cerrando la puerta antes de encender la luz, no quería perturbarlo.

Se dio una ducha completa, quitando el odioso olor a especies y aceite que le dejaba la cocina impregnado en la piel, lavó su cabello disfrutando de mantenerlo suelto por primera vez en el día, mañana era sábado y repetiría el horario nocturno, casi añoró el lunes, que por fin sería libre y podría dormir un poco mas.

Su cabeza era un desorden, pasaba de un tema a otro sin pausa y sin orden alguno, Renessme se mantenía como una constante en su cerebro, pero no dejaba de pensar en Edward y su amnesia, la empresa, Carlisle, el restaurante, los especiales de mañana, la búsqueda de personal nuevo, el reintegro de Jessica la semana próxima.

Cuando salió de la regadera, ya seca, envuelta en su toalla, dio un enorme salto y casi pega un sonoro grito, Edward se había despertado y parecía estarla esperando.

-"No quería asustarte" dijo él visiblemente adormitado "lo lamento, me debo haber quedado dormido, intenté esperarte" ella sacudió la cabeza.

-"No te preocupes" dijo, "¿pero que haces aquí? Ya iba a salir" señalo la puerta tras él, Edward le dedicó una sonrisa.

-"Te prometí un abrazo" dijo abriendo sus brazos, Bella mordió su labio y sin comentar nada mas, caminó a los brazos abiertos de su esposo, Edward la pegó a su pecho apretándola sutilmente, ella respiró profundo y por ese segundo se olvidó de todo lo que tenia en la cabeza.

El depositó la cabeza sobre la coronilla de ella, evidenciando su diferenta de tamaño, Bella apretó un tanto más sus manos en la espalda de él.

-"Gracias" dijo ella desde su pecho, Edward besó cortamente su cabello.

-"Siempre a tus órdenes"

Edward la separó gentilmente de su pecho y peinó con ademán cariñoso el cabello mojado de su esposa.

-"Te espero en la cama, vístete con calma" Bella asintió mientras él la tomaba por las mejillas, compartieron un beso y él se retiró dejándola sola.

Bella se quedó con una sonrisa tonta en los labios, sacudió la cabeza y se apuró calándose sus ropas.

Edward la esperaba con la luz de la lámpara de noche encendida, se sonrieron al verse, ella se despojó de sus sandalias y se acostó a su lado, subiéndose parcialmente a su pecho, él ligeramente sorprendido pero enormemente agradado la rodeó con uno de sus brazos, Bella se acomodó mejor en su pecho descubierto.

-"Te noto extraña" dijo él dándole un beso en el cabello húmedo, mientras acariciaba lentamente su espalda.

-"Fue un día difícil" contestó ella, Edward frunció los labios, ella no pudo verlo.

-"No te creo" dijo, ella alzó la vista un poco para poder verlo a los ojos.

-"Estoy acostumbrado a tus días difíciles" dijo Edward contestando a su expresión, "hoy no estas sólo cansada, pareces preocupada" dijo pasando ligeramente sus dedos por las sombras oscuras que empezaban a formarse debajo de sus ojos.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, estaba cansada y no quería contarle ahora el altercado con su padre, aunque no estaba segura de cuando, sabia que debía conversar con él de esa visita.

-"Estoy cansada" dijo, "abrázame y vamos a dormir ¿bueno?" Edward no preguntó más y la abrazó de nuevo contra su pecho, ella se volvió a recostar suspirando.

-"¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste esta mañana?" preguntó ella en voz baja.

-"¿Qué específicamente?"

-"Después de que te pedí que bajáramos la guardia un poco" Edward asintió.

-"Quedamos en que me brincarías como una bestia al acecho de vez en cuando" la respuesta hizo que muy a su pesar, ella diera una risa, estremeciéndolos un poco.

-"No hablaba de eso tonto" dijo ella rodando sus ojos, Edward sonriendo torcido besó de nuevo su cabellera.

-"Que lástima" dijo bajito.

-"Edward, estoy hablando en serio"

-"Ok, ok" dijo en tono conciliador "¿a qué te referías entonces?"

-"Te pedí que lo intentáramos de nuevo, tu yo y Renessme" él asintió.

-"Que seamos una familia" dijo contra su cabello, ella respiró profundo.

-"Repítelo, repítelo todas las veces que puedas"

-"Somos una familia amor, tu, nuestra pequeña y yo, juntos siempre"

Lo dijo algunas veces mas, como un simple susurro, mientras ella lentamente cerraba sus ojos, intentando dormir a pesar del miedo latente en su pecho.

Cuándo Edward supo que había quedado rendida, se estiró con cuidado apagando la lámpara de su lado, el cuarto quedo a oscuras de inmediato, besó de nuevo la cabellera de su esposa y entonces cerró los ojos acompañándola en el sueño.

_**Un par de horas mas tarde.**_

-"¿Mamá?"

-"¿Papá?"

Edward escuchó primero el leve llamado de su hija, pero una fuerza sobrenatural no le permitía abrir los ojos, se sentía aun muy cansado.

-"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó con voz soñolienta, Bella al escucharlo empezó a despertarse, se restregó de las sabanas y se dio la vuelta.

-"¿Nessie?" preguntó "¿Qué… que pasa?" Bella no podía del sueño, por mas que intentaba abrir los ojos no podía.

-"¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?" Edward había logrado abrir los ojos, ahí estaba su pequeña, vestida en su pijama rosa y un oso pardo de felpa en sus manos.

-"¿Tuviste un mal sueño?" preguntó Edward tiernamente mientras se rodaba un poco para hacerle espacio, la niña se acostó entre los dos con una enorme sonrisa.

-"No" dijo "sólo desperté sola y ahora no puedo dormir"

-"Acuéstate" dijo Edward, extendiéndole la manta sobre ella.

-"No, no" dijo Bella espabilándose un poco, Edward la vio un tanto impresionado, ¿no quería que Nessie durmiera con ellos?

-"Ponte en el borde pequeña" dijo Bella señalando a su lado "siempre tienes que hacer viajes al tocador" Nessie tenia la mala costumbre de levantarse en la noche para visitar el cuarto de baño, la niña mordió su labio ocultando una sonrisa, iba a refutar las palabras de su mamá, pero Bella la vio alzando sus cejas, por lo que desistió de la idea.

Renessme entonces se acostó en el borde donde Bella normalmente dormía, Bella se rodó hasta la mitad quedando frente a frente con Edward se vieron a los ojos y él alzó sus cejas en una mueca picara, ella le sacó la lengua.

Bella se acostó boca arriba, quedando muy plana en el colchón, Nessie se había subido un tanto en las almohadas y como estaba acostada de lado, podía ver a su papá, esté colocó una mano sobre el estómago de Bella, Nessie la tomó, Bella sonrió al sentirlos y reposó sus manos sobre las de ellos dos.

Luego de eso se quedó dormida profundamente, afianzando en su cabeza, que ellos tres tenían que estar y seguir juntos.

El día siguiente era sábado, eso significaba que Nessie no debía despertarse temprano y Bella como trabajaría de nuevo el turno nocturno, tenia toda la mañana y parte de la tarde libre, Nessie se había levantado quizás por segunda vez a visitar el cuarto de baño, para cuando estuvo de regreso volvió a acostarse al lado de su mamá.

Nessie la observó por un largo rato, finalmente Bella abrió sus ojos y le sonrió a su hija, la niña hizo una mueca de disculpa por haberla despertado.

-"¿Dormiste bien mi vida?" preguntó susurrando mientras se restregaba un tanto en las sabanas, la niña asintió, se fijó por encima de su mamá y agregó en voz baja.

-"Papá aun duerme" Bella giró su rostro y lo comprobó.

-"Entonces Shh" dijo colocándose un dedo sobre los labios, la niña se acostó de nuevo dándole la espalda a su mama, Bella la abrazo pegándola a su pecho.

-"No me quiero levantar todavía" dijo la niña, Bella contestó bajito.

-"Yo tampoco"

-"¿Trabajas de noche hoy también?"

-"Ujum" dijo Bella besando la cabellera de la niña.

-"Pero es sábado" dijo un tanto abatida.

-"Lo siento" dijo Bella "pero no tengo que irme sino hasta entrada la tarde, podemos pasar el día juntas, ¿Qué te parece?"

-"Ok" dijo la niña "¿podemos ir al zoológico?" preguntó con un poco de emoción en el tono.

-"Claro, podemos hacer lo que quieras" contesto sonriendo contra su cabello.

-"¿Mami?" llamó con cautela al rato.

-"Dime"

-"¿Tu y papi ya están bien?" Bella frunció el ceño, volvió a acariciarle el cabello y preguntó.

-"¿Por qué preguntas eso? ¿A qué te refieres específicamente?"

-"Es que…." Dijo y mordió su labio con vergüenza, Bella la instó a continuar.

-"Ya casi no pelean" dijo en voz baja, Bella cerró sus ojos.

-"Mi niña, tu papá y yo no peleábamos, sólo, sólo conversábamos"

-"No soy tonta mamá" dijo la niña "sé que peleaban, papá ponía música en el estudio para que no los oyera o intentaban discutir cuando creían que estaba dormida, pero igual los escuchaba"

Bella se sintió terrible, ella era tan sólo una chiquilla, no tenia por que soportar eso.

-"No sabes cuánto lo siento mi amor" dijo sin saber que mas poder decirle, la niña se giró para poder verla de frente.

-"No importa" dijo la niña, Bella la miraba estupefacta a los ojos "creo que todo valió la pena"

-"¿A qué te refieres?"

-"Estamos juntos" dijo la niña y sus ojitos se empañaron un poco "no importa nada mas si estamos juntos ¿cierto?"

Bella la abrazó contra su pecho, besando su coronilla.

-"Nada más importa mi vida, nada más" susurró contra su cabello, sintió entonces como una mano mas gruesa las abarcaba a las 2, Nessie le sonrió a su papá, Edward se encimó sobre su esposa y besó la frente de la niña, Bella giró el rostro se observaron un segundo, ella se dio cuenta que él escuchaba desde hacía ya rato, él se le acercó y juntaron sus labios teniendo como testigo a su niña.

-"¡Yay!" dijo Nessie emocionada, Edward y Bella se separaron riendo, Bella empezó a hacerle cosquillas a la chica, Nessie reía incontrolable mientras intentaba alejarse, Edward aun sonriendo entró en el juego pero atacando a las dos féminas, tanto Bella con Nessie tuvieron que huir de las cosquillas de papá.

Para cuando ya estaban en el Zoológico de la ciudad de Nueva York, Nessie veía asombrada al gran león, diciéndole a su mamá que se parecía a Alex, el de la película Madagascar.

Bella rió asintiendo y dejó que la chiquilla se adelantara un poco, ella y Edward iban de manos tomadas viendo como la niña corría para acercarse lo que podía al habitad del león.

-"Con cuidado Renessme" dijo Edward alzando su vista, observándola con atención, Bella sonrió encantada y se abrazó un poco más a su brazo.

Los tres se enfrascaron entonces a ver a los animales del Zoo, Edward se impresionó con las jirafas mientras Bella mostraba su aversión a los monos.

Edward se burló un poco por la cara de asco de Bella con los monos y aceptó alejarse del enorme habitad, caminando finalmente al área de comidas, sentándose en una mesa bajo un toldo, Renessme jugaba a no mucha distancia lanzando al aire burbujas de jabón.

-"Mañana" dijo Bella en voz baja, podía observar como Nessie estaba a escasos diez pasos de ellos.

-"Si" dijo Edward prestándole atención.

-"Mañana un auto va a venir a buscar a Nessie, para llevarla con sus abuelos" Edward frunció el ceño.

-"Mis padres" afirmó, ella asintió.

-"Los mismos"

-"¿Cómo?" preguntó sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, Bella simuló distraerse con una ola de burbujas que fluyó en su dirección.

-"Carlisle, me… lo comunicó ayer" dijo tratando de sonar ligera, Edward alzó las cejas.

-"No es nada del otro mundo" dijo ella para no querer preocuparlo "sólo que quería contarte que mañana la niña pasará la tarde con sus abuelos"

-"No entiendo" dijo Edward sacudiendo la cabeza "sólo Renessme ¿cierto?" Bella asintió, posando de nuevo la mirada en su hija.

-"¿Por qué no nos invitaron a todos?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño, sin apartar la vista de ella "aun no he visto a mis padres desde aquella vez"

Bella se encogió de hombros sin saber que podía contestarle, cuando Edward fue a ahondar mas en el tema, Nessie corrió hacia ellos interrumpiéndolos y aclamando su atención, ambos debieron posponer entonces la conversación, para prestarle atención a la pequeña.

El día transcurrió muy rápido para el gusto de todos, Bella se vio en la necesidad de ir a trabajar, después de discutir sanamente con Bella miles de veces, finalmente aceptó que Edward y Nessie tomarían el tren de regreso a casa, Edward le aseguró a Bella que sería divertido, ella los dejó ir tan sólo después de que prometieran llamarla en lo que llegaran a casa.

La noche en el Craw trascurrió sin visitas sorpresas ni pedidos extraordinarios, Bella le puso mas atención a sus labores después de que Edward la hubiera llamado indicándole que estaban sanos y salvos en casa.

Ángela le informó el retorno de Bruno a América, eso, por primera vez en la vida, alegró enormemente a Bella, ya que el hawaiano podría ayudarla en la cocina mientras decidían que hacer con la vacante del restaurante.

Momentáneamente, eso hizo que recordara a su antiguo Sous Chef, ¿qué andará haciendo Jacob? se preguntó mentalmente, para luego sacudir la cabeza y dedicarse a las finas hierbas que estaba salteando, tenía cosas mucho más importantes que pensar, que en su irreverente ex sous chef.

Al día siguiente Rebecca llegó a la casa de su tío un tanto ansiosa, faltaba 1 semana para que se cumpliera el plazo que le había impuesto Billy, pero, las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado considerablemente, Billy ya no se molestaba tanto y ella había mejorado su actitud y sus horarios para hacerle entender que no trabajaba en lo que él creía.

Se había gastado lo último de dinero que cargaba encima comprando comida china, sabía que era la favorita de su tío y estaba segura de que eso lo ablandaría lo suficiente para abordar el tema que quería.

Planeaba extender su estadía en el apartamento de Billy, había intentado buscar algo cerca, pero los alquileres eran exabruptos, la única forma que pudiera pagar alguno, era si compartía apartamento, los pocos que vio, eran de chicos y eso no le agradaba, apartando el hecho de que a ningún propietario le agrado que ella fuera tan joven y no tuviera trabajo estable.

Por lo que, lo único que le quedaba, era… o quedarse en un refugio o convencer a su tío de que la aceptara por un poco más de tiempo, su meta era terminar de graduarse, pedir una beca en alguna universidad y así, conseguirse un futuro, su mamá siempre le recalcó que los estudios eran primero, que no dejara nunca de estudiar, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil cumplir esa promesa, necesitaba dinero y lo necesitaba con premura.

-"Tío" dijo al abrir la puerta del apartamento "¿tienes hambre? Traje comida china" dijo con una sonrisa y tono amable.

Nadie contestó pero supo que había gente en el departamento por que escuchó movimiento en las habitaciones.

-"¡Tío Billy!" llamó con más voz, "ven a comer, está caliente" dijo mientras sacaba los potes de las bolsas y buscaba cubiertos, Billy nunca fue amante de comer con palitos.

-"Pedí los tallarines que te gustan" dijo hablando sola.

-"Rebecca" llamaron desde el pasillo, la chica sonrió volteando a ver a su tío.

-"Hola" le dijo a Billy, señaló entonces la mesa "traje comida"

Billy Black vio a su sobrina y a la mesa, frunció el ceño un tanto desconfiado, sin embargo se sentó encogiéndose parcialmente de hombros.

-"¿Y esto?" preguntó tomando el pote con los tallarines, Rebecca sonrió, Billy había tomado bien la iniciativa.

-"Me provocó comprarla, tenía unos pocos dólares y ésta comida no es tan cara" dijo la chica sentándose frente a él tomando otro potecito.

No hablaron como una familia debería hacerlo, simplemente disfrutaron de la comida en silencio, Rebecca, cada vez que daba un bocado, se veía más cerca de hacerle la petición a su tío y eso la llenaba de nervios, pero debía jugárselas, debía confiar en Billy una vez más.

-"Tío"

-"Que" contestó sin emoción alguna.

-"Estuve buscando un lugar" empezó la chica, Billy prestó un poco mas de atención.

-"¿Y bien?"

-"No ha estado fácil, o son muy costosos o no les agrado del todo" dijo la chica bajando un poco la mirada, Billy resopló.

-"No es algo que me sorprenda y ¿qué piensas hacer?"

Rebecca pasó por alto el tono del comentario y entonces lo soltó.

-"Podrías" empezó viéndolo a los ojos, frunció un poco la boca con pena y expectación "¿podrías alagarme el plazo para irme?"

Billy frunció el ceño.

-"¿Cómo que alargarte?"

-"Sé que dijiste que tenía hasta fin de mes para marcharme, pero, ¿podemos llegar a un acuerdo? Hay alguna forma de que me permitas quedarme aquí, no sé, ¿hasta que termine las clases?" pidió frunciendo la boca en una mueca apenada, Billy alzó sus cejas, ese plazo le parecía muy largo, Rebecca continuó hablando apresuradamente.

-"Puede ser antes, pero sólo, sólo quiero encontrar un sitio que pueda pagar, no sé, algo que sea como esto, por favor tío, prometo comportarme, mantendré todo limpio, y ni te darás cuenta de que estoy aquí, solo dame otro chance ¿sí?"

Hablaba demasiado rápido, sentía que, si su tío no le había dicho que no, desde el comienzo, tenía una buena oportunidad de que la aceptara.

Esperó paciente a que Billy terminara de masticar.

-"Rebecca" empezó el hombre, la chica disimulo un escalofrío que le dio.

-"Admito que la conversación que tuvimos la vez pasada, no fue nada agradable y que no fui para nada… no sé, justo, podría decirse, contigo" Rebecca sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

-"Está bien tío, no importa" dijo aceptando las disculpas disfrazadas de Billy, "pero" agregó la chica "¿me… me dejarás quedarme?"

-"No es el hecho de que quiera o no dejarte" empezó, Rebecca espichó las pocas esperanzas que acababan de empezar a formarse.

-"El asunto es" continuó Billy "que ya alquilé tu habitación y no sé si te quiera durmiendo en el sofá"

Rebecca parpadeó extrañada, no entendió del todo las palabras de su tío.

-"¿A… Alquilaste?" preguntó, Billy asintió.

Las puertas del apartamento empezaron a manipularlas de afuera, Billy se colocó de pie con una enorme sonrisa, las terminó de abrir dándole paso a un hombre y a dos maletas enormes.

-"Papá" saludó Jacob abrazándolo, palmeando su espalda, Rebecca sintió su espalda temblar.

-"¿Tienes hambre Jake?" preguntó Billy "Rebecca trajo china" dijo señalando la mesa.

Jacob con una sonrisa cálida entró a la cocina, vio los distintos potecitos y tomó uno agarrando un tenedor de la encimera.

-"Gracias Becca" dijo demasiado dulce "empacar y el viaje hasta aquí me tenía hambriento"

Rebecca estaba en shock, el apetito se le había esfumado, más bien sentía nauseas.

-"¿Y a que se debe la ocasión?" preguntó Jacob comiendo mas fideos con cerdo.

-"Rebecca quiere quedarse un poco más en casa" dijo Billy sin prestarle atención a la inamovilidad de su sobrina.

-"Pero le estaba contando que te vienes a vivir para acá y que no creo que ella quiera dormir en la sala" Rebecca dio un saltito, no había deducido aun que Jacob era al que le habían alquilado su habitación, Billy se alejó de ellos llevando las maletas de Jacob más adentro del departamento.

Jacob siempre fingía ser el mejor de los primos cuando Billy estaba cerca, cuando estaban solos la cosa era diferente.

Cuando Billy se perdió de la cocina, Jacob la vio a los ojos y le guiñó un ojo con una mueca sádica, Rebecca sintió estremecerse.

-"Por mí no hay problema" dijo Jacob, su padre no había regresado aun y aprovechó para observar de pies a cabeza a su prima.

-"Vez Rebecca" dijo Billy entrando a la cocina "si Jake dice que no le importa, puedes quedarte" el celular de Billy sonó y éste se retiró a tomar la llamada, dejando a los primos solos.

Rebecca aun no coordinaba, parpadeó intentando reaccionar haciendo que sus ojos se inundaran.

-"Será todo un placer llegar a casa y encontrarte dormidita en el sofá" continuó Jacob viéndola con ojos entrecerrados, Rebecca tembló de nuevo recordando cómo lo había encontrado cuando se despertó en su cama después que la golpeara.

Lo próximo que sintió, fue como la sostenían por los hombros, y su aliento muy cerca de su rostro, intentó gritar pero su garganta se cerró, haciendo que apenas saliera un quejido bajo.

-"Que sucede primita, ¿no quieres vivir conmigo?" preguntó Jacob, "nos vamos a divertir" y entonces pasó su asquerosa lengua por el cuello hasta la base de la oreja de la chica, Rebecca se estremeció de asco y se levantó como un resorte alejándose de su contacto.

Corrió pasillo adentro y se encerró en su habitación, las maletas que había llevado Jacob estaban ahora ahí, abrió los estantes y tomando su bolso metió la ropa que pudo, tomó calcetines, ropa interior y algunas camisas, tomó el neceser de su aseo personal y con las mismas salió corriendo de su cuarto.

No vio a la cocina, no vio si su tío Billy o su primo estaban ahí, tan sólo tomó las llaves de su bebé y se lanzó hacia el pasillo corriendo.


	30. Capítulo 30 Perdiendo el Control

**Antes que nada y primero que todo quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han recomendado este fic, ayer por casualidad me encontré en una pagina que recomiendas Fics y tenía hasta comentarios me quede O.O de verdad que esto me encanta, además mis lectores han aumentado un montón y pensar que aun queda historia que contar, ¡Dios! **

******Les cuento... no sé si recuerdan que en algún momento dije que la historia no estaba terminada y que la iba escribiendo sobre la marcha y que tenía listo hasta el Cap 30, como verán, estoy subiendo el 30, así que a partir de ahora puede que me demore un poco mas actualizando, he seguido escribiendo, de hecho ya voy por el 34, pero no deben desesperar si de repente no aparezco un día por aquí ¿bueno? yo no estudio, pero trabajo a tiempo completo y a veces se me hace un poco difícil escribir con regularidad.**

**Así que empiecen a practicar meditación y respiraciones profundas, ya que no quiero causar ataques de pánico, de ira o de ansiedad ¿ok? están advertid s**

**¡Bueno! me extendí de mas, los dejo en paz para que lean, ya la cosa se empieza a complicar un tanto...**

**Capitulo 30:**

**Perdiendo el control:**

-"Isabella"

Dijo Edward como por cuarta o quinta vez, ella finalmente se despegó de los papeles y lo vio a los ojos, su mirada era molesta, un tanto obstinada.

-"No voy a volver con lo mismo Edward, ya lo dije muchas veces"

Edward cerró sus ojos un momento, habían sostenido esta discusión por algunos días ya.

-"Por favor" dijo de nuevo arrancándole una mueca obstinada a su esposa "sé que ya lo conversamos, pero de verdad… no me importa" dijo haciendo una pausa, las ultimas palabras las dijo en un tono particularmente bajo.

Bella dejó caer el bolígrafo que tenía en sus manos, haciendo que rebotara contra la superficie de los papeles que tenia al frente y no terminaba de entender.

-"Ya te lo dije" empezó Bella "no lo voy a permitir"

-"Pero, Isabella, no importa" dijo él de nuevo tratando de sonar despreocupado de verdad no entendía el por qué de la decisión tan apresurada de Bella por meterse en la contabilidad de la empresa.

-"¡Si importa!" gritó Bella exasperada "Ahora, si no vas a ayudarme, no me estorbes, no tengo tiempo y ¡necesito entender estos malditos papeles!"

Edward se quedó sin habla, agachó la cabeza y vio a sus pies.

-"No quería estorbarte, lo siento" dijo abatido, Bella se sintió terrible.

-"Edward…" llamó, pero si él la escuchó no le hizo caso.

Bella se quedó entonces sola en la sala de la casa, escuchó como las puertas del patio se abrían y volvían a cerrar, por lo que supo que Edward había salido a tomar aire.

Resopló fuertemente y empujó los papeles que tenia al frente, sintiéndose frustrada y furiosa.

No le había contado a Edward, la verdadera razón de por que había solicitado los papeles tanto legales, como financieros de la compañía, le había dicho a su esposo que era para simplemente saber como estaban las cosas.

Edward se había empeñado en que no se preocuparan por la empresa, que mientras las regalías mensuales estuvieran bien, no tenían de que preocuparse, pero Bella pensaba diferente.

Aun no le había contado los detalles de su reunión con Carlisle, sentía de alguna manera que él todavía no estaba listo para soportar las palabras rudas de su padre y menos las amenazas encubiertas que lanzaba a diestra y siniestra.

Pero todo estaba de cabeza ahora, ella era Chef, no tenia idea de papeles legales ni de números contables, no sabía cómo leer aquellos números que se mostraban ante ella, no tenía idea si eran buenos o malos, el único que podía entenderlos era Edward y no recordaba como hacerlo y para mas colmo, no quería siquiera verlos.

Bella no podía arriesgarse a pedir asesoramiento externo, Carlisle era un hombre poderoso en el medio y si ella le pedía ayuda a cualquier contador respetable, llegaría a oídos de Carlisle al momento, además no podía pedir ayuda en _Cullen&Co_, sería sumamente sospechoso, ya que nadie de allá, sabia de la condición mental de su presidente.

Bella se colocó de pie lentamente, caminó a los ventanales y deslizó las puertas, la briza helada chocó contra su piel, estaban apunto de despedirse del otoño y el frío invierno estaba pidiendo audiencia.

-"Lo siento" dijo cuando se paró al lado de él, Edward no contestó, Bella se sintió aun peor.

-"Tienes que tratar de entenderme" le dijo, Edward dio un risa.

-"Nunca has intentado explicarte"

-"Tenemos que hacer esto Edward" dijo "tarde o temprano tenemos que tomar el control de _Cullen&Co"_

-"Y vuelves a decir que es lo que tenemos que hacer y no me dices el por qué"

Bella sacudió la cabeza, Edward mantuvo su vista al frente.

No quería nada con esa compañía, le tenía miedo, miedo a esa pelirroja que lo había asaltado cuando se le ocurrió ir a aquel rascacielos, miedo a saber que clase de hombre era cuando tenía su memoria.

Miedo a recordar.

Bella resopló a su lado.

-"Míralo desde este punto de vista" dijo volteando a verlo, él mantuvo la vista al frente, Bella torció los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Perfecto" dijo irónica "no me veas a la cara, hablaré entonces con tu perfil"

Edward siguió sin verla.

-"Es tan sencillo como esto amor" empezó "ésta casa tan sólo puede ser habitada por el presidente de la compañía, por eso vivimos aquí desde hace ya 7 años, si tu papá toma el mando, él tendrá todo el derecho de venir a vivir para acá, ni tu ni yo podremos hacer algo al respecto, si ellos se vienen, yo me voy a querer marchar, créeme, no podemos vivir en bajo el mismo techo" especificó Bella sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"¿Qué tiene de malo el mudarnos?" dijo Edward aun sin girarse "si estamos juntos no hay problema"

-"Si hay un inconveniente" dijo Bella "Renessme"

Eso hizo que Edward se dignara a mirarla.

-"¿Qué sucede con ella? Renessme vendría con nosotros, viviría con sus padres como siempre lo ha hecho"

-"No podemos cambiarla de colegio de nuevo, además que si lo hacemos, podríamos meternos en problemas legales, tampoco podemos someterla a que madrugue para que vaya a estudiar, no podemos moverle su vida mas de lo que lo hemos hecho y no la voy a dejar viviendo aquí sin nosotros"

Edward frunció un poco el ceño, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella sintiendo lo tensos que se habían puesto.

-"¿Pero eso que tiene que ver con los papeles de la empresa?" preguntó Edward, "si Carlisle se quiere adueñar de la compañía, no creo que haya algo que podamos hacer, si se descubre que no recuerdo, lo mas probable es que la junta que se quedó al mando me quite la presidencia"

-"Ya lo sé" dijo Bella "pero debe haber algo en los estatutos que nos permita seguir como estamos, que permita que tú mantengas tu licencia sin que Carlisle se inmiscuya demasiado"

Edward volvió su vista al frente, no quería tener nada que ver con _Cullen&Co_ pero no podía darle la espalda a Bella en lo único que le había pedido.

-"¿Qué puedo hacer yo?" dijo apenado "no tengo idea de nada de lo que pediste" dijo aun con la mirada a lo lejos.

-"Sólo te pido que leas los papeles, el financiero que eres debe estar escondido en alguna parte de tu cabeza, puede que no recuerdes pero a lo mejor si lees los papeles, si tratas de entenderlos, no se te sea tan difícil como a mi, por dios amor, yo sólo sé de mariscos y condimentos" dijo queriendo ser graciosa, Edward sacudió levemente su cabeza, pero no rió, Bella respiró profundo.

-"Por favor" le pidió dulcemente "sólo inténtalo"

Edward no contestó, Bella estaba sintiendo ya el frío y tenia que arreglarse para ir al restaurante, acarició su brazo y se devolvió sobre sus pasos entrando a la casa, aunque trabajaba aun en el turno nocturno, ya no era todos los días.

Bruno había regresado antes de lo acordado a Nueva York, se había venido con Matt, su hijo de 12 años, todos se estaban quedando en el departamento de Ángela, ellos tenían planes de comprar una casa para cuando se casaran, pero para eso todavía faltaba bastante y como Bruno se había visto en la necesidad de regresar antes, ahora les tocaba vivir a los 3 en el reducido apartamento de Angie.

Eso no le afectaba para nada a Bella, mas bien lo contrario, dado que como seguían con la vacante de sous chef, Bruno había entrado a trabajar de manera permanente al Craw, lo malo era que el hawaiano le costaba seguir las normas y Bella era, quisiera él o no, la jefa de la cocina.

El hecho era que se habían compartido los turnos nocturnos de las semanas, Bella redujo de 6 noche hoy era una de esas 3 noches que trabajaba en la noche.

Cuando bajó las escaleras con su atuendo de cocina, no divisó a Edward por ningún lado, sacudió la cabeza y se asomó por la puerta del patio.

-"Te vas a enfermar con este clima" le dijo "por lo menos abrígate"

Edward asintió desde la distancia, Bella caminó hasta él.

-"Voy por Nessie" dijo "¿vienes conmigo?" Edward respiró profundo y negó despacio.

-"La espero aquí, mejor ve tú nada mas"

Bella no discutió, asintió y se colocó de puntillas besando su helada mejilla.

-"De verdad lo siento, no debí gritarte" se disculpó nuevamente, Edward asintió volteándose a verla.

-"Ten un lindo día" le dijo y besó su frente, Bella asintió contra él y se alejó finalmente, Edward la siguió dentro de la casa y observó desde la puerta como se subía al volvo y se marchaba.

Entró de nuevo a la sala y vio con cautela los papeles que estaban en la mesa del comedor, se acercó despacio viéndolos sin leerlos o tocarlos.

Tenía un dilema, no quería saber nada de su antiguo yo, no quería siquiera saber cuanto dinero podía tener, no le importaba.

Pero Bella le había pedido el favor y, teniendo o no razón, ella quería que él les echara un vistazo.

Respiró profundo y como si estuviera enfrentándose a un león, separó despacio la silla en la que estaba sentada Bella hacia un rato.

Tomó unos papeles primero, tenían sellos y muchas firmas en el, al leer el encabezado supo que leía el último informe de la ultima junta directiva de _Cullen&Co_, sacudió la cabeza, no entendía nada de estatutos ni normas.

Colocó el fajo de papeles a un lado y entonces reparó en otro papeles, éstos contenían números, se inclinó hacia adelante en la silla y prestó atención a los números que ahí rezaban, eran los estados financieros de la compañía, la cartera de clientes, las cuentas por cobrar y pagar, tanto las personales que manejaba la compañía, como la de la compañía en general.

Leyó con atención los números, los clientes, todo empezó ha hacerse demasiado familiar.

-"¿Papá?" llamó Nessie desde su lado, Edward parpadeó distrayéndose.

-"Hija" dijo abrazándola "no te escuche entrar, ¿cómo te fue?" preguntó aun rodeándola con un brazo.

-"Bien" dijo la chiquilla viendo curiosa los papeles que tenía su papá al frente "¿y tu que haces?"

-"Nada importante" dijo Edward dándole un sonoro beso en la sien, Renessme rió por que le hacia cosquillas.

-"¿Tienes tarea?" preguntó Edward, la niña frunció la boca y asintió.

-"Mrs. Flanaggan nos mando a conjugar un montón de verbos" dijo "debo tenerlos listos para mañana"

-"Bueno" dijo Edward colocándose de pie "por qué no vas a darte un baño y luego abro el ático para ti, ¿o prefieres estudiar conmigo acá abajo?" la chica negó, ella prefería el ático, Edward asintió y besó su frente.

-"Ve subiendo, ahora te alcanzo"

La niña se fue escaleras arriba, Edward fue a la cocina y le preparó un pequeño plato con galletas y un vaso de leche, subió las escaleras con el plato y le abrió el ático, subió a la trampilla y fue a su escritorio y le encendió la pequeña lámpara de pantalla verde como en las bibliotecas, colocó el plato con las galletitas y esperó a que Nessie subiera.

Para cuando la niña lo hizo, quedaron en que si necesitaba algo lo llamaría, Edward le explicó que él estaría haciendo algunos deberes también, aunque los de él no los corregiría ningún profesor.

Dejó a su hija sola y bajó la trampilla, antes de bajar a la sala entró a su habitación y tomó dos mini pastillas del potecito naranja de su mesa de noche y las metió en su boca, entonces bajó a la sala, se sentó en la misma silla pero esta vez agarró los papeles de su cuenta personal.

Era cierto que tenía recelo en encontrar algo aterrador de su vida, pero a la vez la tentación era grande.

En el restaurante, Ángela conversaba con Bella mientras ella coordinaba la salida de los platos.

-"Te lo juro" dijo la morena "mátame ahora" dijo "no creo que soporte nada mas"

Bella dio una risa sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Vamos, no seas exagerada, Matt no debe ser tan malo"

-"Es peor" dijo Ángela con cara de tragedia "no hay nada de lo que diga o haga que no lo critique o lo vea con asco" dijo Ángela estresada "¡me odia!" concluyó batiendo sus manos, Bella no borró la expresión de su rostro, caminó hasta la mesa de las guarniciones y tomó el recipiente de vegetales para colocarle mas a uno de los platos antes de que saliera al restaurante.

-"Claro que te odia amiga" dijo Bella "te vas a casar con su papá, tiene que mudarse a una tierra que no conoce, porque su papá se viene y no va a dejarlo con la abuela, solo en una isla"

-"No tengo la culpa" dijo Ángela, Bella alzó las cejas viéndola incrédula, "bueno" dijo Ángela "de lo que no tengo la culpa es de haberme enamorado de su papá"

-"Matt es huérfano de madre Ángela" dijo Bella secando sus manos en su trapo de la cintura "cuando su papá venía a América, se quedaba viviendo con su abuela, ahora le toca venir en casi invierno, con su papá y una mujer que quiere ser su madre"

Ángela resopló.

-"¿Y que hago?" preguntó "la boda no es sino dentro de 4 meses, la casa nueva estará lista inclusive para después, seguiremos viviendo juntos en mi departamento y Matt cada día que pasa me odia mas, ¿cómo voy a hacer?"

Bella respiró profundo.

-"No sé si yo sea buena para darte una opinión"

-"Vamos Bella, tu tienes una hija de la edad de Matt" Bella puso los ojos en blanco, le dio unas indicaciones a Mike que reclamaba su atención y luego el contesto a Ángela.

-"Renessme tiene 10, Matt es chico y tiene 12, no es igual"

Ángela la vio suplicante a los ojos.

-"Auxilio" le dijo cerrando muchas veces su ojos, "el viernes Bruno trabaja el día completo y me pidió que lo cuidara, temo que me acuchille mientras le doy la espalda, por favor ayúdame" Bella dio una risa.

-"Ok, hagamos algo" dijo "como Bruno se encarga el viernes, yo ando libre, Edward y yo siempre sacamos a Nessie, puedes unirte a nosotros, así los niños se conocen, a lo mejor lo que necesita Matt es un amigo" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Ángela la vio como si fuera una aparición.

-"Eso es una magnifica idea" dijo dando unos ligeros aplausos "gracias, gracias, gracias" Bella torció los ojos.

-"Central Park, después de la 1 de la tarde, buscamos a Nessie al colegio y nos venimos a la ciudad ¿ok?"

Ángela asintió visualmente agradecida.

-"Ahora márchate, tengo trabajo que hacer" dijo señalando la puerta de la cocina, Ángela asintió y salió de la cocina, Bella entonces puso toda su atención en sus platos y su cocina.

En casa, Edward pasaba papeles como loco, leía y hacia anotaciones sin parar, no podía creer lo que le sucedía, esos números no eran extraños, no eran difíciles de entender, simplemente, no lo eran.

-"¡Ya bajé del ático papá!" gritó Nessie escaleras arriba, Edward no despegó la vista de los papeles, había algo que le llamó la atención.

-"Ok hija" respondió sin levantarse.

-"¿Puedo ver tele en tu cuarto?" preguntó la chiquilla, se refería a la habitación en la que ahora dormía él con Bella.

-"Aja" dijo Edward sin prestarle mucha atención, se adelantó en la silla y se fijó con mas atención a le cantidad de pagos que había a una misma cuenta, no tenia descripción ni nombre registrado, tan sólo un número telefónico.

Edward frunció el ceño, el numero estaba en sus cuentas personales, lo buscó en las cuentas de la compañía y no lo encontró, eso quería decir que él estaba pagando por un servicio a quien quiera que fuera, por un monto bastante considerable.

Tomó su celular y marcó al número, no sabia que iba a decir, pero algo lo impulsaba a averiguar de aquel misterioso numero.

Su intento fue en vano, porque del numero que marcó nadie le contestó, cerró la llamada y volvió a ver la relación de la cuenta, sumó mentalmente y le dio mas de 15 mil dólares, ¿a quien podía pagarle tanto dinero y no dejar registro alguno de sus servicios?

Volvió a marcar el número, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Nessie reclamó su atención un tiempo después, la niña tenía hambre y ya se había pasado la hora de la cena, Edward ordenó pizza por teléfono, y por mas que intentaba prestarle atención a su niña, no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos papeles.

-"Papá, ¿A dónde iremos el viernes?" preguntó Nessie sentándose a su lado, Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-"N… No lo sé" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, le quitó a su hija un papel que había tomado de la mesa y lo estaba ojeando, Renessme lo vio con ojos entrecerrados.

-"¿No sabes?" preguntó "mamá me dijo que tú tenías planes para este viernes"

El viernes era el día favorito de Renessme, porque apartando el hecho de que no debía despertarse temprano al día siguiente, no tenía que ir al colegio y eso era agradable, habían pasado ya dos viernes en que se iba a la ciudad a pasear con sus papás.

-"Podemos ir al Zoológico de nuevo" dijo Edward por salir del paso, su vista aun en sus cuentas personales de la compañía.

-"Ya fuimos ahí" dijo la niña rodando sus ojitos, "podemos ir a algún otro lugar, la isla de la estatua por ejemplo"

-"Hace mucho frío" dijo Edward aun leyendo los papeles.

-"Hummm, está el museo de ciencias" continuó la chica frunciendo su boca "me gusta mas la idea de la estatua, podemos ir al estadio de los Yankees" dijo riendo "a ti te gustaba el beisbol" completó "escuché que hay un concierto en los jardines de…" Renessme se quedó en silencio, hablaba y hablaba y su papá simplemente no la estaba escuchando.

Nessie se sintió contrariada de que su papá no le prestara la atención que ella quería y pareciéndole un juego, tomó la carpeta que Edward estaba ojeando alejándola de su vista.

-"Ponme atención papá" dijo la chica sonriendo de su broma.

Pero Edward no lo vio así, algo en su pecho retumbó con rabia, arrancó la carpeta de las manos de la niña y la volvió a colocar frente a él.

-"¡No toques mis cosas!" gritó, para de inmediato asustarse del tono que había empleado.

Nessie apartó sus manos con miedo y un ligero temblor, Edward adelantó las manos intentando reparar el daño que había hecho.

-"Mi vida, no, no… Lo siento, no quise, no… no sé que pasó" dijo tomándole las manos, la niña dio un ligero temblor.

-"Renessme" la llamó Edward haciendo presión en sus manitas, la niña lo enfocó dando otro pequeño temblor.

-"Lo siento" dijo realmente apenado, Nessie asintió torpemente, el timbre de la casa sonó indicando que el repartidor de pizza estaba ahí, Edward sacudió la cabeza y se colocó de pie.

-"Espérame en la cocina ¿si?" la niña no contestó nada, él se puso de pie y fue por la cena, cuando regresó con la caja y la gaseosa que había ordenado, Renessme estaba con dos platicos en el mesón de la cocina, él colocó la caja sobre la mesada y destapó la gaseosa.

-"Puedo…" dijo la niña viendo hacia abajo "¿puedo cenar en mi cuarto?"

Edward apenado le extendió un plato colocando dos porciones de pizza y un vaso de gaseosa, la niña tomó ambas cosas y subió sin despedirse.

-"Ahora subo" dijo Edward, Renessme no contestó.

Se odió a sí mismo por haberle gritado a la pequeña, salió con rabia a la sala y amontonó los papeles unos arriba de otros, abrió uno de los estantes inferiores de la vitrina y los guardó ahí, sabía que ahondar en eso sería venenoso.

Regresó a la cocina, ya no tenia ánimos de comer, tan sólo se tomó un poco de agua y pensó en como pedirle disculpas a su hija, esa mirada de miedo le abrió surcos a sus sentidos, no era primera vez que veía esa mirada, haciéndolo sentir un terrible ser humano.

Pensó en subir de una vez y pedirle nuevamente disculpas, pero en lo que emprendió la marcha a la escalera, su teléfono celular sonó, caminó hasta la sala acompasadamente, seguro era Isabella, respiró profundo antes de tomar el aparato, no quería que ella escuchara su voz preocupada.

El número que mostraba el display de la pantalla no lo conocía, sin embargo atendió la llamada escuchándose decir.

-"Edward Cullen" su tono fue serio y ejecutivo, él mismo se asombró ligeramente de cómo había atendido, pero no pudo hacer acotación a ello porque del otro lado de la línea dijeron algo que llamó su atención.

-"Éste no es el numero que tenia registrado bajo ese nombre" dijo una voz masculina demasiado sombría.

-"¿Disculpe?" preguntó Edward sacudiendo la cabeza, su atención estaba en su hija en el piso de arriba "creo que está equivocado"

-"¿Me dice usted, que no hablo con Edward Cullen?"

-"Yo soy Edward Cullen"

Hubo un silencio del otro lado de la línea, a Edward le pareció escuchar como tecleaban.

-"Dígame Mr. Cullen, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?"

-"¿Quien habla?" preguntó ya exasperado.

-"Verá, Mr. Cullen, recibimos dos llamadas de este numero, como usted muy bien sabe, no atendemos llamadas amenos que conozcamos su precedencia, pero al descubrir que se trata de usted, un viejo y buen cliente, la situación cambia, así que dígame… ¿necesita nuestros servicios nuevamente?"

Edward cayó en cuenta de que hablaba con el dueño del numero telefónico que había visto en sus cuentas personales, no recordaba o reconocía la voz del hombre y no quería bajo ningún concepto indicarle de su condición mental a aquel hombre, por lo que intentó hablar como si supiera a que se estaba refiriendo aquel extraño.

-"Mas bien me gustaría hablar de su antiguo trabajo" dijo Edward.

-"¿Tuvo alguna objeción con las fotos?" Edward se tensó, ¿_fotos? ¿De que fotos hablaba?_

-"Me preguntaba, si… si…" no tenia idea de cómo continuar.

-"¿Le gustaría una reunión Mr. Cullen?"

-"Sí, eso me gustaría" dijo demasiado rápido.

-"¿En el lugar de siempre?" ¿Cómo le preguntaba cual era ese lugar?

-"No, me temo que no podrá ser en ese lugar"

-"¿Dónde lo encuentro entonces Mr.?"

La cabeza de Edward iba a millón, no tenia idea de que podía preguntarle a aquel hombre, no sabia si en efecto lo conocía o había trabajado para él, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención, era el misterio que envolvía toda esta situación, sacudió la cabeza pensando un lugar que conociera y pudiera ir solo.

-"Mañana frente al Guggenheim" dijo recordando el museo donde había sido la fiesta de Ángela.

-"A la 1 de la tarde lo encuentro" contestó aquel extraño y sin mas cerró la llamada.

Caminó en círculos por la sala, pensando y pensando en lo que le depararía esa conversación del día siguiente, escuchó un ruido desde arriba y entonces pensó en Nessie, sacudió la cabeza se disculparía con ella cuando fuera a arroparla y darle un beso de buenas noches, ahora no tenía cabeza para eso.

Caminó entonces a la vitrina donde había guardado los papeles, ya no tenía hambre y sentía demasiada curiosidad de echarles otro vistazo.

Para cuando supo otra vez de sí, estaba escuchando el motor del volvo entrar al garaje, se levantó apresurado y guardó los papeles de nuevo, por alguna extraña razón no quería que Isabella supiera que a la final sí los había revisado.

Colocó su mejor cara, fue a recibirla y cerrarle la puerta del garaje.

Intercambiaron algunas palabras y un ligero beso en los labios, Bella vio al entrar a la sala que los papeles no estaban, no quiso preguntarle nada por que no quería repetir las palabras de la mañana.

-"Voy a darle un beso a Nessie" indicó cuando subieron las escaleras, Edward recordó su episodio con la niña, se sintió terrible por no haber subido antes, había olvidado arroparla, darle el beso de buenas noches.

Sin decir nada, siguió a Bella al cuarto de la pequeña, a diferencia de los días anteriores Nessie dormía arropada y en posición fetal, se movía de vez en cuando dando a indicar que tenia sueños inquietos, Bella le susurró algunos _Shh, shh_ mientras besaba su frente, haciendo que se calmara, pero sin llegar a despertarla.

Edward no se acercó a besarla, tan solo contempló a madre e hija, se fijó que en el escritorio del cuarto reposaban las dos porciones de pizza y la gaseosa que le había dado para cenar, la niña no había probado bocado y para mas colmo se durmió sola.

Se odió por hacerla sentir mal, se detestó por siquiera poner una lagrima en sus ojos, hizo de tripas corazón mientras Bella le decía para ir a dormir, mientras caminaban a su habitación y ella le contaba los planes para el viernes.

-"Estas muy callado" dijo mientras se acostaba en la cama, él ya estaba ahí bajo las sabanas.

-"Estoy bien" murmuró mientras ella se subía despacio para darle un beso de buenas noches, el cual Edward respondió distraídamente.

-"¿Qué te parece entonces lo de salir el viernes con Ángela y Matt?"

-"Perfecto" dijo sin saber siquiera quien era Matt "lo que tu digas" dijo besándole la frente, Bella sonrió y cerró sus ojos.

-"Dios" exclamó Bella "muero de sueño, hasta mañana amor"

-"Hasta mañana" contestó él siendo incapaz de cerrar sus ojos.

Entrada la noche Edward despertó sobresaltado, sus ojos muy abiertos, su pecho ligeramente humedecido, su cerebro martillando contra su cráneo.

Se levantó como pudo sin hacerle ruido ni molestar a Bella, se arrastró hasta la que era su habitación antes, encontrando en la mesa de noche el pequeño y familiar frasco, tomó dos pastillas y se dejó caer en la cama vacía.

Tenía días que no le daba aquel fastidioso dolor, había tomado las pastillas con cierta regularidad, pero más que todo por prevención, no por dolor como tal.

Se recostó sobre su espalda respirando lo profundo que le permitía el dolor punzante, tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, no podía detener sus pensamientos por un estúpido dolor, tenia que aprender a manejarlo y vivir con él.

Al día siguiente se despertó por la sutil caricia de su esposa en la frente.

-"Edward" lo llamó moviéndolo por su hombro "amor, ¿estás bien?" preguntó preocupada, Edward abrió sus ojos pesadamente y buscó incorporarse de la cama.

Bella acarició su frente, sabía que Edward había ido por las pastillas a esa habitación.

-"Estoy bien" dijo bajando la mano de ella de su rostro, Bella lo vio de cejas alzadas, él sacudió la cabeza "no fue nada, estoy bien" dijo retirándose de su contacto, colocándose de pie, parpadeó viendo a su alrededor.

-"¿Ya es hora?" preguntó "ya me cambio para llevar a la niña a la escuela" dijo un poco disperso, viendo sin saber que rumbo tomar, Isabella se colocó frente a él poniendo sus palmas de las manos en su pecho.

-"Hey" le dijo "estás acelerado, cálmate un poco" dijo con media sonrisa, Edward se calmó con su tacto como normalmente pasaba, una sonrisa torcida atravesó sus labios, ella complacida se subió en puntillas dándole un beso en los labios.

-"No te preocupes por Nessie" dijo ella "ya la llevé al colegio" Edward frunció el ceño.

-"¿Ya?"

-"Si, me dijo que tenía que llegar temprano por que debía entregar unos deberes, no quiso ni desayunar aquí, cuando le dije que aun dormías me dijo que te dejáramos descansar que ayer estuviste muy ocupado" Bella alzó sus cejas, Edward cerró sus ojos.

-"¿Te dijo que estaba haciendo?" preguntó viéndola hacia abajo, ella asintió.

-"Vistes los papeles" dijo sin preguntar "Imagino que por eso te dolió la cabeza cierto" él rodó sus ojos.

-"No soy tan débil" dijo separándose de su contacto "deja de tratarme como si fuera un inútil"

Bella caminó hacia él, puso sus manos en su espalda y con movimientos gentiles hizo que se diera la vuelta.

-"Oye, nadie piensa eso" él volvió a quitar la mano de ella de su rostro.

-"Claro que lo haces"

-"No" dijo ella con mas fuerza "me preocupo por ti, no quiero que nada te pase, ¿logras entenderlo?"

Edward aun estaba molesto con él mismo, con todo lo que lo rodeaba, con aquella llamada y reunión que sostendría hoy, no iba a soportar la lástima de Bella, no aguantaría tanto.

Ella lo tomó por las mejillas e hizo que la viera a los ojos.

-"No soporto que algo malo te suceda" dijo "¿me crees?" su mirada era mas que sincera y preocupada, Edward respiró profundo, no iba a discutir o mermar la relación con ella también, por lo que simplemente asintió.

Compartieron otro beso, esta vez mas concienzudo, mas profundo, con más entrega, a Edward el dolor de cabeza se trasladó a un segundo plano, cubriéndolo a cambio el deseo inmortal que su esposa le despertaba.

-"Odio traer esto a acotación" dijo ella con voz baja mientras él besaba ahora la extensión de su cuello "pero, se supone que debo ir al mercado" hizo una pausa por otro beso de él en los labios "los suplementos de los especiales" dijo cuando sus labios estuvieron solos de nuevo.

-"Por favor" pidió él separándose de ella, Bella tragó recuperando un poco el aliento.

-"Ok" dijo sin necesidad de que él dijera mas, Edward le sonrió de nuevo llevándola de espaldas a la cama detrás de ellos.

-"Amor" llamó Bella desde la ventana del auto, era cerca de las 10 de la mañana y ya estaba de salida para hacer las distintas diligencias del restaurante y trabajar en el turno diurno.

-"Dime" contestó Edward agachándose ligeramente hacia la ventana, su sonrisa era aliviada y de verdad, no en vano estaban bastantes relajados después de lo que había compartido.

Bella mordió su labio, quería preguntarle acerca de los papeles de la oficina, quería preguntarle si había entendido algo, si había conseguido algo que les permitiera seguir como estaban, pero al verle los ojos, brillantes y relajados se retractó de preguntarle, no iba a arriesgar a que se sintiera mal de nuevo, simplemente, no lo haría.

-"Nos vemos en la noche" dijo sonriente, se salió un poco por la ventana y besó sus labios nuevamente "gracias por lo de recién" le dijo riendo contra sus labios, Edward correspondió la risa y la besó muchas veces seguidas.

Finalmente se separaron y ella arrancó dejándolo en la puerta de la casa, Edward la despidió con su mano mientras el auto se escabullía de su vista.

Entró a casa con un dilema mental.

¿Iba o no iba a la reunión con aquel misterioso hombre que le había devuelto la llamada?

Por un lado no quería ir, sabia que ese hombre tenia algo que ver con su pasado y eso, bajo todo concepto le causaba ansiedad y miedo a enfrentarlo.

También estaba Isabella y Nessie, no quería perder lo que tenia con ellas recordando las estupideces que hizo antes del accidente, sentía que si iba podía comportarse peor con ellas, como lo había hecho con la niña ayer.

Sacudió la cabeza, si fuera cauto no iría a verse con aquel hombre.

Pero…

No podía seguir viviendo en esa media vida que llevaba, los recuerdos ausentes lo azotaban a diario y últimamente eran más letales que antes.

Debía tomar el control de su vida, volverse un activo y dejar de actuar pasivamente, bajo la aprobación de su esposa.

Sin pensar en las consecuencias subió a cambiarse de ropa, si no salía ahora llegaría tarde a la ciudad, tomó su celular mientras subía apresurado, debía cuadrar algunos asuntos antes de salir a la ciudad.

-"Rebecca" dijo cuando la chica le atendió.

-"Hombre blanco" dijo la chica sin mucha emoción, Edward no prestó atención al tono, estaba demasiado distraído.

-"Necesito que vayas por Renessme al colegio y que te quedes aquí en casa mientras llego"

-"¿Piensas que no tengo nada mas que hacer?" dijo altanera como siempre.

-"No estoy para tus comentarios Rebecca, te voy a pagar ¿puedes o no recoger a Renessme a la escuela?"

-"Tengo clases hoy, debo estar de regreso a la ciudad a las 5" contestó la chica.

-"Llegaré antes que eso" dijo él y sin mas cerró la llamada.

Rebecca vio el celular en su mano con expresión asombrada.

-"¿Qué demonios te pasa hombre blanco?" se preguntó a si misma, enderezó el espaldar de su auto y tomó del asiento de atrás una botella de agua, enjuagó su boca con un poco del contenido y abrió la puerta de su bebé escupiendo el agua.

Abrió y cerró sus ojos varias veces despejándose mientras se veía en el espejo retrovisor, finalmente giró la llave del contacto, el auto reclamó violentamente mientras lo encendían.

-"Vamos bebé, aun tenias gasolina en el deposito, hoy te pongo un poco mas, no me falles tu también"

Como si el auto supiera de que hablaba encendió escandalosamente, Rebecca le dio un beso al volante y salió del estacionamiento publico del Bronx, no era muy lejos de la que había sido su casa, no era seguro, pero lo conocía, ese estacionamiento se había vuelto su dirección de residencia desde hacia un par de noches y su auto su casa.


	31. Capítulo 31 Niñera

**Capitulo 31:**

**Niñera:**

-"¿Rebecca?" llamó Nessie al salir de colegio y encontrarse con su niñera recostada de la puerta de su viejo mustang.

-"Hey blanquita" dijo la morena incorporándose sobre sus pies y caminando hacia ella "hoy estoy trabajando, ¿qué te parece?" dijo sonriéndole, Renessme sacudió la cabeza, había salido un tanto ansiosa de ver a su papá, quería verlo, pero a la vez tenia miedo de que la tratara como el día anterior, por lo que fue un real alivio encontrarse con la irreverente de Rebecca.

-"Que bueno" dijo la chiquilla "¿Quién te dijo que vinieras por mi?" preguntó curiosa.

-"El hombre blanco" dijo refiriéndose a su papá "me llamó hace un rato apenas, que tenia cosas importantes que resolver en la ciudad" completó encogiéndose de hombros.

Nessie suspiró frustrada, cosas más importantes que ella.

-"Oye" dijo Rebecca "vámonos a casa, hace un poco de frío" dijo señalando el auto, Renessme se descolgó el bolso de su espalda, Rebecca señaló el auto de nuevo, indicándole que ella no le cargaría sus libros.

-"¡Oye nueva!" gritaron desde las cercanías "Bonito trasporte" dijo una chica de cabellos negros, Nessie la ignoró y caminó hasta el auto apresurada, abrió la puerta y se subió al asiento de al frente amarrándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Rebecca vio la reacción de Nessie y volteó a ver a la niña de cabellos negros, entrecerró sus ojos con una mirada realmente aterradora, Samantha soportó la mirada apenas unos segundos, para luego borrar la sonrisa burlona de sus labios y apresurarse hacia algún lugar alejado de ellas.

-"¿Quién es esa?" preguntó en lo que se subió al auto, Renessme se encogió de hombros.

-"Samantha" contestó viendo perdidamente por la ventana.

-"¿Y que sucede con ella?" preguntó encendiendo el auto de manera nada silenciosa.

-"Nada" dijo Nessie sin voltear a verla "¿mi papá te dijo cuanto tiempo me va a dejar contigo?"

Rebecca arrancó el auto llevándola de vuelta a casa.

-"Dijo que llegará antes de la 5, para poder irme a clases"

La niña suspiró en respuesta.

-"Hey, disimula tu desagrado frente a mi ¿quieres?" dijo sarcástica mientras encaminaba el mustang a la calle "¿recuerdas que la que la educada en un estirado instituto francés para niñas excepcionales fuiste tu?" preguntó volteándola a ver momentáneamente, muy a su pesar Renessme curvó los lados de su boca en un intento de sonrisa.

Llegaron a la casa en el tiempo acostumbrado, Nessie se bajó del auto yendo apresurada a la casa, abrió la puerta y dejándola así tras ella corrió al baño de la sala.

-"¡Desactiva la clave!" gritó tras ella "3110" dijo el código de 4 dígitos que le había indicado su mamá cuando mandó a instalar la seguridad.

Rebecca entró con desgana a la casa, marcó los cuatro números en el pequeño teclado, esperó a que el pequeño bombillo pasara a verde y se fue directo a la cocina.

Para cuando Renessme la alcanzó, Rebecca estaba metida de cabeza en la nevera.

-"¿Buscas algo?"

-"Comida" dijo la chica "¿tienes hambre?" dijo despreocupada mientras volvía su atención a la nevera.

Nessie se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba a uno de los bancos de la cocina.

-"Me da igual" contestó "mi mamá nos deja comida congelada en el refrigerador, puedes tomar algo de ahí"

Rebecca dejó una manzana en su boca mientras pescaba algo en el refrigerador, consiguió salsa boloñesa.

-"Pasta" dijo casi famélica luego de morder la manzana roja de su boca.

Renessme no conversó mucho mientras Rebecca se movía como podía por la cocina, tan sólo hablaba para responder a alguna pregunta de la morena, como donde estaban las hoyas y esas cosas.

-"¿Entonces papá no te dijo por qué te mandó a buscarme?" volvió a preguntar, cuando, evadiendo del vapor, Rebeca colaba los vermichelli.

-"Ya te dije blanquita" dijo alejándose un poco del fregadero "sólo me llamó y me pidió el favor, no tenía nada que hacer así que" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "aquí me tienes"

Renessme negó apenas con la cabeza.

-"Nada mejor que hacer" dijo bajito "al parecer cualquier cosa es mejor que pasar el tiempo conmigo"

Rebecca detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y la vio con el ceño fruncido.

-"Hey ¿de qué estás hablando?" preguntó, Renessme se sonrojó de pena y negó rápidamente.

-"Nada, nada" Rebecca dejó su tarea y caminó hasta ella.

-"¿De qué hablas blanquita?" volvió a preguntar, Renessme respiró profundo y comentó.

-"Creo que sucede algo con mi papá, no sé muy bien que pueda ser"

Rebecca se acercó a ella con actitud curiosa.

-"Como que sucedió algo con él ¿a qué te refieres?"

-"Ayer" dijo la niña "me trató mal, me gritó" Rebecca alzó sus cejas, por lo poco que había conocido del hombre blanco y la blanquita, sabía que se llevaban muy bien.

-"¿Por qué lo hizo?" preguntó rodando un banco del mesón y sentándose al lado de la niña.

Renessme explicó la conversación con su papá y de cómo le había arrancado los papeles de las manos gritándole, Rebecca frunció los labios y dijo.

-"No lo tomes a mal, seguramente estaba estresado viendo esos papeles y sin culpa te trató así" dijo la niña bufó "además" agregó Rebecca "ambas sabemos que el hombre blanco está tocado de la cabeza, no debería sorprenderte" dijo dándole otro ligero empujón, la niña a su pesar sonrió.

-"No le digas loco a mi papá" dijo manteniendo la sonrisa, Rebecca abrió sus manos complacida por la reacción de la niña.

-"El fin justifica los medios blanquita, deberías saberlo"

La niña negó riendo ya con ánimo más tranquilo, ayudó a Rebecca a poner la mesa mientras ella servía la pasta con la salsa ya descongelada y humeante.

Para cuando estaban sentadas comiendo Renessme comentó.

-"Me da miedo que regrese" Rebecca frunció el ceño sin saber de que hablaba.

-"¿Qué regrese quien?" dijo enrollando en su tenedor un enorme porción de pasta, lo vio con deseo y se lo llevó a la boca por completo, masticando aparatosamente, Renessme la vio con ojos entrecerrados pero no hizo comentario alguno de su comportamiento, tan sólo respiró profundo botando el aire, apartó del frente su plato a medio terminar y agregó.

-"Mi antiguo papá" Rebecca volvió a fruncir el ceño mientras tragaba.

-"¿Hablas de que Edward recupere la memoria?" preguntó adivinando, la niña asintió.

-"Ayer, cuando me dijo lo que me dijo, recordé como usualmente me trababa antes de que me mandara a Francia"

Rebecca empezó a comer mas despacio prestándole atención.

-"Ellos encendían la televisión o ponían música para camuflajear sus peleas, pero igual los oía" dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros.

-"No me malinterpretes" agregó viendo a Rebecca a los ojos "sé que la mayoría de los padres discuten, que es imposible que un matrimonio sea completamente feliz" dijo resignada "mi amiga Marcie, del internado, contaba que sus papás se detestaban y que cuando estaban a punto de divorciarse, los enfrentamiento fueron aun peores, peleándose por la custodia de ella, la diferencia es que los míos no se peleaban por mi custodia, se peleaban por dinero"

-"Vamos blanquita" dijo Rebecca apartando el plato esta vez "no digas esas cosas, estoy segura que tanto para Edward como para la Sra. Isabella, tu eres más importante que el dinero"

Renessme pasó por alto el hecho de que era segunda vez que Rebecca se refería a su papá por su nombre y que a su mamá seguía llamándola Sra., pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario.

-"Todo es el dinero Rebe" dijo en voz baja "hace años escuché a mi papá discutir con mi abuelo, decirle que tenía que sacar a mi mamá de la herencia y un montón de cosas que no entendí, pero lo que si entendí era que yo estorbaba para los planes de mi papá, él mismo lo dijo, _necesito a Nessie lejos de aquí"_ citó recordando una conversación que había escuchado entre su papá y su abuelo un par de años atrás.

Rebecca no sabía que decir, simplemente se quedó en silencio, escuchándola.

-"Poco tiempo después me mandaron a Francia, pasé dos años estudiando allá"

-"Nunca me he detenido a pensarlo" dijo Rebecca "pero, ¿por qué te regresaste?"

-"Sabía que algo andaba mal, mi papá era todo lo que era, pero nunca dejaba de comunicarse conmigo y pasó más de 4 meses sin hablarme o escribirme, las excusas de mi mamá eran planas y siempre que le preguntaba por él, terminábamos discutiendo algo completamente distinto, estaba harta del internado, eso era una horrible cárcel, por lo que me las arreglé y me escapé" dijo como si se tratara de comerse un dulce, Rebecca la vio asombrada y con media risa dijo.

-"Seguro como que el infierno existe, que no tenias idea de que te encontrarías con un papá desmemoriado" dijo poco delicada, Renessme negó, apenas estirando sus labios.

-"No, eso no me lo esperaba, pensaba que los encontraría ya divorciados, peleándose por la plata o por cualquier otra cosa menos por mi" completó encogiéndose de hombros, luego subió el rostro y para sorpresa de Rebecca la niña sonrió de verdad.

-"Pero encontré todo lo contrario, encontré una familia, mi mamá se ve inclusive más hermosa que cuando me fui, mi papá es otra persona, ya no le tengo miedo, ellos no discuten, se ven bonito, pasean, ¡bailan!" dijo emocionada, sus ojos brillaron un poco.

-"Pero ayer, vi en mi nuevo papá como se reflejaba el viejo, me dio mucho miedo que regrese, no quiero que regrese" dijo ya con ojos aguados y lagrimas en sus mejillas, Rebecca con brazos torpes intentó abrazarla, Renessme se pegó a su suéter color mostaza.

-"¿Soy mala por desear que mi papá no se cure?" preguntó sobre el suéter de la morena.

Rebecca no contestó, tan sólo acaricio torpemente los rizos caoba de la niña.

-"Yo sólo quiero a mi familia junta, no me importa lo demás" dijo la niña "puedo aguatar lo que sea, quedarme contigo mientras ellos trabajan o salen, hacer mis deberes, limpiar mi cuarto, soportar a Samantha y sus secuaces burlándose de mí, no me importa, sólo quiero que mi mamá y mi papá sigan como están"

Rebecca la apartó de su pecho.

-"¿Samantha y sus secuaces que?" preguntó viéndola a los ojos, la niña abrió los ojos de mas y negó rápidamente.

-"Nada, nada, es sólo un decir" dijo "ella no, nada, nada" dijo separándose de Rebecca, limpiando de manera poco delicada su nariz.

-"Renessme" la llamó Rebecca utilizando por primera vez su nombre completo.

La niña sacudió la cabeza.

-"Oye, ese suéter tuyo apesta" dijo desviando el tema, Rebecca sacudió la cabeza, no quería cambiar el tema, pero le apenó el comentario.

-"Tu papá me llamó de último momento, no me dio tiempo de darme una ducha siquiera" dijo la chica distraída, no iba a decirle a la chiquilla que tenía que esperar ir a clases en la noche para poder usar los baños del gimnasio y esperar que nadie la descubriera.

-"Puedes darte una ducha aquí si quieres" dijo la niña encogiéndose de hombros "te vas a quedar toda la tarde ¿no?" Rebecca asintió, le daba vergüenza aceptar la propuesta pero moría por una ducha como dios mandaba.

-"Te tomaré la palabra blanquita, pero no creas que se me olvidó lo que me dijiste, vamos a hablar de esa tal Samantha en lo que limpie aquí y me de esa ducha, ¿estamos?" Renessme no contestó, tan sólo se puso a recoger los platos mientras Rebecca la seguía con ojos entrecerrados observándola.

Para cuando llegó la tarde, ambas chicas estaban en la sala estudiando, Renessme tenia deberes de matemáticas y se le estaba siendo complicado el resolverlos y Rebecca la estaba ayudando, Nessie se sorprendió de lo buena que era Rebecca con los números.

-"Siempre le llevaba las cuentas a mi mamá" dijo la morena que ya se había duchado y ahora usaba otro suéter esta vez de color azul, que había ido a buscar a su auto, "ella decía que era muy buena" completó riendo.

-"Nunca has hablado de tu mamá" dijo Nessie sintiéndose intrigada.

-"Ella murió" dijo la Rebecca con voz baja, Nessie dio un respingo, Rebecca sacudió la cabeza.

-"Lo siento" murmuró la niña, Rebecca medio sonrió.

-"Está bien, no te preocupes" Rebecca continuó dándole algunos tips para dividir y multiplicar mejor, Nessie mordía su labio curiosa.

-"¿Entiendes?" preguntó la morena luego de explicarle las divisiones a la niña, la chiquilla asintió y Rebecca se volvió a sentar en su lugar mientras hacia sus deberes de contabilidad para su escuela nocturna.

Renessme no dejaba de espiar a su tutora/niñera con extrema curiosidad, Rebecca captó la inquisición de Renessme que apartó su vista apenada sonrojando sus mejillas.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó Rebecca dejando su bolígrafo de lado.

Renessme frunció la boca, sabía que no debía ser indiscreta pero se moría por preguntar.

-"¿De qué murió?" preguntó.

Rebecca respiró profundo, no le gustaba hablar de eso, siempre que lo hacia terminaba llorando y sintiéndose muy sola.

-"No me gusta hablar de eso blanquita" dijo volviendo la vista a sus apuntes.

-"¿Fue hace mucho?" preguntó la niña, Rebecca alzó sus ojos viéndola, decirle de que había muerto y hacía cuanto era igual de doloroso.

-"Lo siento" dijo la niña al ver lo imprudente que había sido, sintiéndose apenada, Rebecca respiró profundo de nuevo y se le ocurrió una buena idea.

-"Te propongo algo" dijo entrelazando sus dedos, Renessme prestó atención.

-"Te cuento de mi mamá, tan sólo si me prometes contarme que pasa con Samantha y sus secuaces ¿trato?"

Renessme dio un respingo, no se esperaba ese trato para nada, frunció los labios sin gustarle mucho la proposición.

-"¿Que me dices?" preguntó Rebecca, la niña lo pensó un segundo y luego negó con la cabeza.

-"Ok" dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros "entonces no me preguntes mas por mi mamá y estudia, ¿bueno?"

Rebecca sabía lo que hacía, Renessme era muy inteligente e independiente, pero era una niña y como todos los niños, era extremadamente curiosa.

No había pasado ni una hora cuando Renessme le propuso otro trato.

-"Cuéntame tu primero, luego prometo contarte que pasa con Samantha" Rebecca alzó la vista, la niña mantuvo la mirada con algo de ansiedad.

-"¿Puedo confiar en ti blanquita?" la niña asintió.

-"Ok" dijo Rebecca "tampoco es que haya mucho que contar, la historia no es muy bonita y voy a ahorrarte los detalles, tan sólo te contaré la idea general, ¿bueno?"

-"¿Por qué no me vas a contar los detalles?"

-"Porque no quiero ser responsable de pesadillas blanquita" la niña abrió sus ojos asustada, Rebecca sacudió un poco la cabeza.

-"¡Estoy bromeando!" Renessme entrecerró los ojos con rabia, Rebecca contestó irónica.

-"Guarda esa rabia para Samantha" la niña volvió a dar otro respingo, Rebecca sacudió la cabeza.

-"A ver" empezó visiblemente incomoda, no le agradaba hablar de eso "¿qué quieres saber?"

-"¿Cómo se llamaba?"

-"Mercedes"

-"¿Hace cuanto se fue?"

-"Casi un año"

-"¿De qué murió?"

-"Cáncer"

Renessme dio un respingo, ella no sabía las magnitudes de esa enfermedad, pero había estudiado en el internado algo de ella, recordó que a una compañera de la escuela, se le había enfermado su abuela con eso.

-"Eso es grave ¿verdad?" Rebecca dio una risa amarga.

-"¿Grave?" dijo irónica "es una maldita enfermedad, que no tiene cura y te arranca de tu lado a tus seres queridos, dejándote sola en este horrible mundo"

Renessme abrió sus ojos de más, Rebecca en cambio los cerró, sabía que no era buena idea hablar de Mercedes, ese tema le dolía y no sabia como manejarlo con extraños, respiró profundo y empujó las lágrimas de vuelta, sacudió su cabello liso y levantó la cara.

-"Suficiente por hoy blanquita" dijo "otro día continuamos la terapia" Renessme recordó vagamente que su papá asentía a terapias semanales, frunció el ceño confundida por que Rebecca había usado la misma palabra, pero cuando fue a hacer esa acotación en voz alta Rebecca contraatacó.

-"Desembucha" dijo señalándola con su barbilla "¿Qué es lo que Samantha y sus secuaces te han hecho?"

Nessie frunció la boca.

-"Teníamos un trato blanquita, escúpelo" la niña rodó sus ojos.

-"No es que me hayan hecho algo" empezó con voz baja, Rebecca entrelazó sus dedos viéndola sin comentar, dejando que fuera a su propio ritmo.

-"Sólo me fastidian en los pasillos, me llaman por nombres tontos, normalmente las ignoro pero hay veces que se los demás chicos escuchan y todos terminan burlándose y riéndose de mi"

-"¿Cómo te llaman?" preguntó en voz baja.

Renessme se encogió de hombros.

-"No es realmente así" dijo la niña revolviéndose un tanto incomoda en la silla.

-"Blanquita" la llamó Rebecca "habla claro ¿quieres?"

-"Mira" dijo la niña rodando los ojos "soy la niña nueva que entró al final del semestre, todos me veían como un bicho raro que hablaba gracioso" completó haciendo relevancia al acento francés que a veces se le colaba cuando hablaba.

-"Estaba sola y eso estaba bien, a mi me gusta estar sola"

-"Aja" interrumpió Rebecca "¿y entonces?" Renessme contestó con voz baja.

-"Me hice amiga de Petter y su mamá" Rebecca frunció el ceño, la niña rodando de nuevo los ojos aclaró.

-"El que te llamó cuando me golpeé la frente"

-"¿El chico Mustang?" la niña asintió "pero… ¿su mamá? ¿Cómo demonios te volviste amiga de su mamá?"

-"Ella es mi profesora de literatura, también es la subdirectora de la escuela" Rebecca alzó sus cejas enormemente.

-"Eres la niña rica nueva; Recién llegada de Francia; amiga de un profesor y de su mamá, que aparte de también ser tu profesora, es la subdirectora de la escuela"

Renessme asintió a todo lo que la chica le había dicho, Rebecca silbó por lo bajo.

-"Blanquita… con razón te odian"

-"Pero ¿qué se supone que puedo a hacer?" dijo viéndola a los ojos.

-"Petter y Mrs. Flanagan son muy buenos conmigo, me ayudaron los primeros días cuando no sabia donde estaban las aulas, Petter me informó que debía y no debía comer en el cafetín, cuando voy a la biblioteca a veces me los encuentro ahí, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿No hablarles?" preguntó incrédula "eso sería muy maleducado, además, tampoco es que estoy con ellos todo el tiempo, es sólo cuando nos encontramos por casualidad" Rebecca frunció los labios.

-"¿Les has contado a ellos lo del acoso de esta chica?" Renessme negó.

-"¿Por qué?"

La niña volvió a negar, no les iba a decir nada a Petter y a Mrs. Flanagan, no valía la pena.

-"Samantha se burla de mi por que soy la nueva, no quiero gritar pidiendo ayuda por una tontería, ya se cansará de meterse conmigo"

Rebecca la vio fijamente.

-"No es una tontería y si no quieres pedir la ayuda de el chico Mustang o de su vieja, tendrás que enfrentarla tu" dijo, Renessme alzó su vista atemorizada.

-"¿Enfrentarla?"

-"Créeme" dijo Rebecca con convicción "cuando los abusadores de las escuelas consiguen a alguien tan fácil de fastidiar como sucedió contigo, jamás se cansan, así que si no quieres pedir ayuda, te va a tocar hablar con esa Samantha"

Renessme se encogió con miedo.

-"A menos que quieras que yo lo haga" completó Rebecca cruzándose de brazos, Renessme a su pesar sonrió un poco.

-"No quiero que me expulsen Rebe" dijo simpática, Rebecca se acercó a ella y hablando en voz baja, con tono conspiratorio dijo.

-"Puedo hacer que parezca un accidente" Renessme la vio sorprendida a los ojos, Rebecca no pudo aguantar la expresión seria mucho rato, sus ojos brillaban con risa, Renessme sacudió la cabeza riendo.

-"Estás loca" dijo, Rebecca se encogió de hombros.

-"Lo sé" dijo sin ofenderse, se sentó de nuevo y volteó a ver hacia la televisión de la sala.

-"Es tarde" dijo cambiando el tema, mientras veía los pequeños números azules que titilaban en el Blu Ray de la sala, Renessme imitó a su niñera viendo el reloj.

-"¿A que hora te dijo papá que regresaba?"

-"Las 5" dijo, ya faltaban apenas 10 minutos y no había indicios de Edward, Rebecca pescó su celular del bolso y buscando el numero, tomó el teléfono fijo de la casa y le marcó.

-"No contesta" dijo después de la segunda llamada, ya estaba terminando de recoger sus cosas de la mesa de la sala, Renessme la imitó con las propias.

-"¿Tienes que irte?" preguntó apenada Renessme mientras guardaba sus lápices y cerraba sus cuadernos, Rebecca frunció los labios.

-"Mi escuela queda lejos de aquí, mi bebé no es tan rápido, para poder llegar a tiempo debería marcharme pronto"

Renessme mordió su labio.

-"Si quieres puedes irte, sabes que no necesito niñera" dijo en voz baja, Rebecca la vio alzando las cejas.

-"Te da miedo enfrentar a Samantha en una escuela llena de niños, y no te da miedo quedarte sola en esta enorme casa" dijo irónica, Renessme la vio con ojos entrecerrados.

-"No le tengo miedo a Samantha"

-"Aja" dijo Rebecca sin creerle ni una sola palabra, Renessme fue a argumentar con ella pero la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando pasar a Edward, venia con la cabeza gacha, pensativo.

-"Hombre blanco, te estaba llamando" dijo Rebecca a modo de saludo, Edward subió la mirada enfocándola.

-"Te dije que llegaría a las 5, son las 5" dijo en voz baja y tosca, Rebecca alzó sus cejas por el tono, volteó a ver a Renessme un segundo, la niña la veía con expresión clara de decirle _vez, de esa actitud de la que estaba hablando_.

Edward no pasó por alto el intercambio de miradas de las dos chicas, alzó sus cejas y aclaró su garganta.

-"Renessme" dijo sin saludarla, la chiquilla sintió una corriente en su espalda.

-"Sube a tu cuarto" le indicó "despídete de Rebecca y ve a cambiarte, ahora subo"

La niña asintió y vio a su niñera, la chica le hizo una seña con su mano despidiéndose y tomando sus cosas de la mesa se fue escaleras arriba, Rebecca se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud que decía la chiquilla.

-"Hey" dijo Rebecca a Edward una vez estaban solos "cálmate hombre blanco, pareces alterado" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, hoy no estaba para soportar a Rebecca, no después de todo lo que había sucedido.

Se adelantó hacia una de las vitrinas de la sala y abrió una de las gavetas, sacando un sobre blanco donde normalmente guardaba el efectivo.

-"Ten" dijo extendiéndole un billete de 50 dólares, Rebecca alzó las cejas.

-"Oye" dijo subiendo sus palmas "eso es mas de lo que normalmente me pagas"

-"Pues te subí la tarifa Rebecca, ten" dijo agitando con exasperación el billete.

-"Yo no pedí aumento de tarifa" dijo Rebecca aun sin tomar el billete.

Edward torció los ojos.

-"No estoy para esto Rebecca, toma el maldito billete, no te hagas la ofendida"

La chica no pudo salir de su asombro, Edward al escuchar las palabras en voz alta, se dio cuenta de lo grosero que sonó.

Rebecca mordió su labio y apartó la mirada de él.

-"Me voy" dijo y caminó a la mesa tomando su bolso "llegaré tarde a clases"

-"Rebe" dijo Edward en voz baja, ella no le hizo caso.

-"Renessme almorzó y merendó, no cenó pero aun es temprano, hizo sus deberes y se duchó" explicó lo que había hecho su hija y se dirigió a la puerta.

-"Rebecca" la volvió a llamar Edward.

-"Que" respondió antes de abrir.

-"De verdad lo siento, por favor acéptame la plata, no debí tratarte así, tuve…" dijo e hizo una pausa "tuve un día difícil"

Rebecca bufó.

-"Hombre blanco, tú tienes un día difícil y me tratas como basura, yo tengo una vida difícil y no trato mal a mis amigos"

Edward salió tras ella.

-"Ya te dije que lo siento, no fue mi intención tratarte mal"

-"No importa hombre blanco"

-"Por favor acepta el dinero"

-"No me hace falta" mintió caminando hacia su Mustang.

-"Rebe" llamó con voz derrotada, ella finalmente lo encaró "de verdad lo siento, discúlpame" dijo viéndola a los ojos. "necesito que alguien cuide a Renessme por lo que queda de semana, ¿serías tan amable de poder hacerlo? Sólo confío en ti para cuidarla"

Rebecca se cruzó de brazos viéndolo de frente, parecía arrepentido.

Edward dio otro paso hacia ella y le extendió de nuevo el billete.

-"Por eso te aumente la tarifa, por la cantidad de horas que vas a cuidarla"

-"¿Por que necesitas que la cuide?" Edward negó con la cabeza.

-"No te lo voy a decir" declaró.

-"Renessme está asustada con tu actitud" él suspiró ruidosamente.

-"Lo sé" dijo recordando cómo le había gritado la tarde anterior "cuando entienda lo que está pasando hablaré con ella"

-"¿Y qué demonios es lo que te está pasando que no puedes hablarlo con ella?" le preguntó un tanto altanera, Edward sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Te has vuelto su amiga" dijo sin preguntar, Rebecca metió las manos en sus bolsillos encogiéndose de hombros un tanto incómoda.

-"¿A qué hora me quieres aquí mañana?" preguntó cambiando el tema.

-"A las 2" dijo Edward "yo salgo para la ciudad temprano, necesito que vayas por ella a la escuela y te quedes la tarde con ella, como hoy"

-"Ok" dijo la chica, estiró su mano y Edward volvió a extenderle el billete.

-"Necesito ponerle gasolina a mi bebé" le dijo mientras metía los 50 dólares en su bolsillo.

Edward asintió y caminó hasta el auto de la chica abriéndole la puerta.

-"Gracias" le dijo sin tocarla, sabía que a ella le incomodaba cualquier expresión de afecto.

Rebecca sintiéndose algo incomoda por el acto caballeroso de Edward, se descolgó el bolso de su espalda y entró a su auto, Edward cerró la puerta y se agachó viéndola por la ventana, al ver el asiento de atrás frunció el ceño.

-"Oye, tu bebé está hecho un desastre" la chica se puso incomoda de inmediato.

-"Ehhh, es que…" dijo sin saber como continuar.

-"¿Vas a llevar ropa para caridad o algo así?" le preguntó, Rebecca sonrió incómoda, la verdad era, que cuando fue por su suéter azul al auto había dejado regada alguna de las ropas que guardaba en el maletín que había sacado de casa de su tío.

-"Rebecca" llamó Edward con el ceño fruncido "¿estás bien?" preguntó sin referirse a su estado físico "¿sucedió algo contigo?" preguntó al ver un cepillo de dientes en el medio de los dos asientos frontales.

Rebecca encendió el Mustang ahogando la voz de Edward con el rugido tan característico de su auto.

-"Hasta mañana hombre blanco" dijo sin contestarle y sin detenerse.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, la niñera de su hija era toooodo un personaje.

Volvió a su casa y luego de cerrar vio arriba a las escaleras, respiró profundo y subió acompasadamente, debía contarle a su pequeña los planes de la siguiente semana.

_Toc, toc, toc_.

Llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Nessie.

-"Está abierto"

Edward abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

-"¿Se puede?" Renessme asintió, estaba terminando de arreglar su bolso para el día siguiente, Edward entró sentándose en la silla de la peinadora de la chiquilla.

-"Rebecca te va a cuidar por unos días" le informó, la niña detuvo su actividad y se giró despacio para verlo.

-"¿No vas a estar en casa?"

-"No" contestó Edward "debo encargarme de algunas cosas y no puedo cuidarte, Rebecca se encargará de eso, ¿no te importa verdad?"

La niña negó rápidamente.

-"Ok" dijo regresando a su bolso de la escuela "¿mamá sabe?" preguntó dudosa, Edward se vio un poco incómodo.

-"No, no lo sabe, pero yo hablaré con ella, no tienes que decirle nada ¿entiendes?" Renessme asintió.

-"Bueno eso era todo" dijo poniéndose de pie, necesitaba estar sólo y pensar.

Renessme sintió ganas de llorar, este seguía pareciéndose cada vez más al papá que no le gustaba.

-"¿Papá?" llamó antes de que se fuera, Edward se giró.

-"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó, la niña negó con la cabeza y sintiendo un nudo en su garganta, se acercó despacio a él, Edward siguió sus movimientos, la niña viéndolo a los ojos se terminó de acercar, estiró sus brazos haciendo su intención clara, Edward le devolvió el abrazo torpemente.

-"Te quiero" le dijo con voz baja apretándolo por sus caderas, Edward se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas sosteniéndola por las mejillas, Renessme tenía los ojitos rojos.

-"Mi vida" dijo él con voz dulce "todo está bien, no llores" le pidió secando sutilmente la comisura de su ojo "yo también te quiero, te quiero un montón, te adoro ¿me crees?" la niña asintió absorbiendo por su nariz, Edward besó su frente y la pegó a su pecho abrazándola.

-"Descansa un rato" le pidió dándole un beso en el cabello "si quieres puedes ver tele en mi cuarto" le dijo bajito, la niña aceptó asintiendo "yo debo bajar, nos vemos en un rato ¿bueno?" ella volvió a asentir, él se colocó de pie y besando de nuevo su frente, salió de su cuarto, dejándola de nuevo sola.

Edward fue hasta la que era su habitación cuando dormía solo, se sentó en la cama escondiendo su rostro en sus palmas.

-"¿Qué clase de vida tenía?" dijo amortiguando el sonido con sus manos, sacudió la cabeza "esto es una locura"

Sin pensarlo nuevamente se colocó de pie y antes de hacer cualquier cosa tomó dos pastillas del potecito naranja que ahora llevaba con él a todas partes, se las tragó sin necesidad de tomar agua y fue hasta su armario, tenía que encontrar algo de su pasado.

No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando sintió un ligero toque en la puerta, Edward sacudió la cabeza poniéndose de pie.

-"Hola" dijo Bella del otro lado de la puerta, Edward sacudió la cabeza asombrado de verla.

-"¿Qué hora es?" preguntó, Bella alzó sus cejas.

-"Buenas noches para ti también" dijo irónica, Edward sacudió la cabeza y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de él.

-"Lo siento" dijo sonriéndole "Hola amor, ¿cómo te fue?" dijo mas dulce, Bella sonrió sinceramente.

-"Eso está mejor" dijo, se alzó en puntillas y besó delicadamente sus labios, Edward se sintió por primera vez en todo el día más tranquilo, respiró profundo y la abrazó pegándola a él.

-"Te extrañé" le dijo ella correspondiéndole el abrazo, él la meció un poco y besó su cabello.

-"Yo también" confesó.

-"Me vine temprano para que cenáramos los 3 juntos, ¿Qué te parece?" preguntó aun presa de su abrazo, él la separó sonriéndole.

-"Excelente idea"

Renessme se sintió mas tranquila mientras compartían una cena en familia, los tres conversaron divertidos, aunque la que más habló fue Bella, contándoles a ambos que le había prometido a Ángela que saldrían con ella y el hijo de Bruno el próximo viernes, después de que la niña saliera de la escuela.

Renessme asintió encogiéndose de hombros, le parecía divertido salir, por lo que no importaba si tenían compañía.

Edward por el otro lado, no confirmó su asistencia ni tampoco su ausencia, tan sólo observaba con atención como madre e hija intercambiaban ideas de posibles sitios que podían visitar el viernes después de la escuela.

Mientras las escuchaba su mente divagaba.

_¿Averiguaba su pasado?_

_¿Removía los recuerdos que creía perdidos?_

_¿Echaría a perder a esta familia si hurgaba en ese mundo que consideraba prohibido?_

_¿Seguía viviendo en una mentira?_

_O_

_¿De una vez por todas tomaba las riendas de su vida y enfrentaba ese misterioso secreto que envolvía el trabajo que le había mandado a realizar a aquel hombre meses atrás?_


	32. Capítulo 32 Lluvia

**Capitulo 31:**

**Lluvia:**

-"Amor" llamó Bella entrando a su habitación, Edward veía por la ventana hacia el patio trasero, Bella rió acercándose a él.

-"Nunca vas a dejar de ver ese lugar ¿cierto?" preguntó abrazándolo desde su espalda, Edward se estremeció un poco por el contacto y sonrió despacio, acariciando los brazos de ella.

-"Ver hacia el jardín trasero me relaja" dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin voltearse aun, Bella dio otra pequeña risa y se alzó en puntillas alcanzando uno de sus omoplatos, depositándole un beso.

-"¿Sólo lo vez para relajarte?" preguntó en voz baja, Edward dio una risa torcida y finalmente se giró dándole el frente, colocó un mechón tras su oreja y acunó entre sus manos el rostro de su esposa.

-"Lo veo para recordar nuestro campamento" dijo viéndola a los ojos "pero eso creo que ya lo sabes" completó sonriéndole de nuevo, Bella correspondió la sonrisa y se alzó de nuevo en puntillas para alcanzar sus labios.

-"Me haces sentir como una colegiala otra vez" suspiró ella con ojos cerrados cuando separaron sus labios, "esos comentarios hacen que hasta me sonroje" Edward sonrió y besó cada pómulo para luego volver a besarla en los labios.

Bella se quedó divinamente distraída en los labios de su esposo, tanto que olvido la razón por la que lo había ido a buscar primeramente.

-"¿No tienes que buscar a Nessie?" preguntó Edward entre sus labios, les hacia falta el aire y el ambiente se estaba tornando muy caliente.

-"Dios si" dijo ella, sus bocas se separaron quedando unidos por la frente, ella tenía sus manos en el pecho de él, sintiéndolo subir y bajar rápidamente y él aun mantenía las manos es sus mejillas.

-"¿De verdad no quieres ir?" preguntó por enésima vez, él negó mínimamente con la cabeza.

-"No, la verdad prefiero no ir, pero si es muy importante para ti, dejo lo que tengo planeado para después"

Bella lo vio a los ojos, ese verde esmeralda que había vuelto a enamorarla como cuando apenas tenia 14 años y era ingenua e inmadura, Edward se dio cuenta de su escrutinio, pero no preguntó a que se debía, tan sólo se quedo ahí observando y siendo observado por su esposa.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa, sin saber el por qué, simplemente se sentía feliz, después de tanto tiempo y de tantos problemas, que aun tocaban a su puerta a diario, podía decir que se encontraba feliz frente a su esposo.

-"¿Por qué sonríes?" preguntó él imitándola, ella se encogió de hombros manteniendo la sonrisa.

-"Soy feliz" le dijo "pensé que para mi eso era imposible"

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó él bajito, ya no sonreía, sólo la veía fijamente a los ojos.

-"Me encapsulé en una vida llena de trabajo y remordimientos, me llené de odio contra ti, contra todos y mírame" dijo encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros "viéndote como si aun fueras mi norte, admirándote no sólo como hombre, sino como padre, como esposo, te convertiste en mi héroe otra vez Edward Cullen y eso me hace feliz"

Edward no supo que contestar, ese despliegue de afecto era tan sorpresivo como inesperado, no tenía idea de cómo responder a aquel afecto, sobre todo hoy cuando se suponía se enfrentaría con su pasado, estaba lleno de miedo, una parte de él le decía que hiciera borrón y cuenta nueva y tomara a la mujer y a la hija que la vida le estaba ofreciendo.

Pero había otra parte, esa que le decía que todo lo que estaba viviendo era una mentira, que había cosas que tenía que saber, que tenía que enterarse, eso lo carcomía por dentro.

Sin saber cómo responderle a su esposa, la pegó a su pecho, abrazándola apretadamente, enterrando su rostro en su cabello, mientras ella alzaba la cabeza, haciéndose espacio en el hueco de su cuello.

Edward había ido a la reunión con aquel misterioso hombre unos días atrás, la primera vez que había dejado a su pequeña con Rebecca toda la tarde, recordó vagamente como llegó justo a la hora para que la morena saliera de casa para irse a clases, vestía algo desaliñada, pero con Rebecca, ya nada le sorprendía.

Renessme aun estaba algo alejada de él, eso le dolía, pero tenía demasiadas cosas en su cabeza para pedirle disculpas a su hija, simplemente intentó mantener distancia de ella, no asustarla mas y hacer pasar como si su altercado jamás hubiera sucedido, en su cabeza rondaban únicamente las palabras de aquel hombre, que amenazaban con volverlo literalmente loco.

Se suponía que hoy pasearían en la ciudad, era viernes y la niña saldría de clases temprano y como era costumbre, sus papás la llevarían a pasear al central park o algún otro lugar en la ciudad, aparte, hoy se encontrarían con Ángela y el hijo de su novio, Matt, pero Edward no quería ir a la ciudad, quería y necesitaba quedarse en casa.

-"Isabella" la llamó aun estando abrazados.

-"Dime"

-"Sé que quieres que vaya con ustedes a la ciudad, pero… De verdad quiero quedarme en casa"

Despacio ella se separó de sus brazos, alzando el rostro para poder verlo a los ojos, él mantuvo una mirada tranquila, ella frunció el ceño y preguntó en voz baja.

-"Puedes hacer lo que quieras amor, pero sólo contéstame algo, ¿Quieres quedarte por algo en especial?" ligeramente tocó su frente "¿te sientes bien?" Edward tomó la mano de ella y rodando los ojos la apartó de su frente.

-"Deja de creer que a cada rato me duele" le pidió y Bella sintió la hostilidad en su tono de voz "no tiene nada que ver con eso" agregó "sólo que no tengo ganas de salir y me gustaría volver a echarle un ojo a los papeles de la oficina, a ver si puedo ser útil en algo" dijo separándose del agarre de su esposa.

-"Deja de decir que no eres útil" le dijo ella regañándolo con el tono e impidiéndole que se alejara "por favor" Edward cerró sus ojos, ella colocó una mano contra su mejilla pidió en voz baja, "¿cuántas veces debo decirte que eso es mentira?" él respiró profundo y abrió los ojos dedicándole una sonrisa torcida.

-"Que te parece, ¿hasta que te crea?" agregó con actitud socarrona, Bella lo vio furiosa, él rodó los ojos "sólo estoy bromeando amor, Dios, no puedes ser tan seria siempre"

-"Decir que eres un inútil, no es chiste"

-"Ya" dijo él "no tolero ver ese ceño fruncido" dijo pasándole tiernamente los dedos entre sus cejas "sólo bromeaba ¿bueno?"

-"Jum" contestó ella aun obstinada, Edward rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Te juro que estoy bien y aunque no me importaría ir con ustedes a la ciudad, de verdad preferiría quedarme en casa"

Bella aceptó a regañadientas sus palabras y asintió con desgana.

-"Está bien" dijo, "seremos entonces Angie, Matt, Nessie y yo solamente" dijo haciendo un puchero, Edward sonrió torcido nuevamente.

-"Seguro se divertirán, espero que ese niño se porte bien con Renessme" Bella sonrió.

-"No te preocupes, los mantendré vigilados"

Finalmente Edward escoltó a Bella hasta el auto, pasaría buscando a Nessie y se irían directo a la ciudad, Ángela le había texteado a Bella que se encontrarían en la entrada norte del parque a la hora establecida, por lo que debería darse prisa.

Para cuando Nessie salió de la escuela, sonrió enormemente al ver a su mamá esperándola, se estaba acostumbrando al escandaloso mustang de Rebecca, Nessie caminó al volvo y se fijó que su mamá estaba sola y eso la alivió inclusive más.

-"Mami" llamó la chiquilla pegándose a su cintura.

-"Hola cielo" dijo Bella agachándose sutilmente para besarle el cabello "¿cómo te fue?"

Pero Nessie sintió, más que escuchó, las palabras de Samantha, la chica que sin ningún motivo aparente le estaba haciendo la vida imposible en la escuela.

Se estremeció ligeramente y haló a su mamá hasta el volvo.

-"Vámonos ¿sí?" pidió, Bella frunció el ceño, pero se dejó arrastrar al auto.

-"¿Tan ansiosa estas de ir a la ciudad?" preguntó sonando divertida.

-"Ujum" respondió la niña sin voltear a la escuela, tan sólo quería irse de ahí cuanto antes.

Bella asumió que la niña estaba emocionada por ir a la ciudad, por lo que sonriendo, encaminó el auto a las afueras de los suburbios.

-"¿Y papá?" preguntó al rato.

-"Prefirió quedarse en casa, quería echarle un ojo a los papeles de la oficina" respondió Bella viéndola por el espejo retrovisor, Renessme respiró profundo, sintiéndose aliviada de que su papá no fuera.

Para cuando llegaron al parque, Ángela ya los esperaba en la entrada pertinente, Matt estaba a unos 10 pasos de distancia de ella.

-"Hola Angie" llamó Bella mientras caminaba hacia ella "recuerdas a mi hija Nessie"

-"Claro" dijo la morena, "¿Cómo estás preciosa?"

Nessie asintió con una enorme sonrisa, Ángela llamó a Matt a su lado, el chico a regañadientas se acercó, saludó a Bella sin acercársele mucho, Bella le sonrió fraternalmente, su hija por otro lado se colocó frente al niño extendiendo su manita.

-"Hola" dijo la niña "soy Nessie"

-"Matt" contestó sin mucha emoción, Nessie se fijó que el chico tenía entre sus manos una pelota de voleibol.

-"¿Juegas?" preguntó la niña, el chico alzó sus cejas.

-"Claro, si la llevo encima es porque juego" Ángela lo vio con ojos desorbitados, Nessie en cambio rió.

-"A que juego mejor que tu" dijo riendo, le sacó la lengua y le dio un golpe a la pelota que el chico guardaba debajo de su brazo, la pelota rebotó contra la calle y rodó parque abajo, para sorpresa de todos Matt dijo.

-"A que la alcanzo primero" dijo y salió corriendo tras la pelota, Nessie volteó pidiendo permiso a su mamá, Bella asintió y la niña salió corriendo tras el hawaiano en búsqueda de la pelota, la cara de asombro de Ángela era un real poema.

-"Lamento que sea tan grosero" dijo suspirando sonoramente, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Ni te preocupes" dijo "ellos son niños y seguro se llevaran bien, mejor vamos" dijo encaminándose al parque "Nessie no dejó de hablarme en todo el camino de unas salchichas, vamos a comprarles una a los chicos" Ángela asintió y ella vigilaba con la mirada a los chicos mientras Bella hacia la fila para comprar los snacks.

-"Nessie, Matt" llamó Bella que venía con dos salchichas en sus manos, ambos niños corrieron hasta ella.

-"Gracias Mami" dijo la niña sonriente, Bella le contestó sonriente.

-"Matt, agradécele a Bella" dijo Ángela al que sería su hijastro en no mucho tiempo.

Matt tenía 12 años acabados de cumplir, era alto para su edad, su piel era canela gracias al sol de Hawai, su cabello era negro, crespo y un poco largo, haciéndole un pequeño afro alrededor del cráneo, sus ojos eran pardos y los dientes inmensamente blancos y pequeños, seguramente tenía una sonrisa cálida, pero ninguna de las tres chicas la había visto todavía.

-"No me digas que hacer Ángela" dijo el chico torciendo los ojos "agradecería si quisiera, pero no tengo hambre" completó negándose a comer la salchicha que le ofrecían, Bella frunció los labios, hubiera jurado que ambos niños tenían hambre, es más, hubiera jurado que los ojos de Matt brillaron al ver la comida.

-"Matt" llamó Bella "ten anda, yo no tengo hambre y Nessie no se puede comer las dos" la niña sacudió la cabeza con las mejillas infladas de comida, Matt no pudo evitar sonreírle, sin ver a Ángela, se acercó a Bella y tomó la salchicha que aun le extendían.

-"Gracias Sra. Bella" dijo el chico, Bella le sonrió.

-"De nada, y puedes llamarme Bella" agregó guiñándole un ojo.

Matt tomó la salchicha y casi de inmediato le metió un enorme mordisco inflando sus mejillas como las de Nessie.

-"Mami, ¿podemos acercarnos al lago?" Bella asintió.

-"No corran mientras comen ¿bueno?" ambos niños asintieron y caminaron frente a las dos mujeres acercándose al lago, Bella caminó a paso más lento detrás de los chicos, después de unos 5 pasos se giró y se encontró a Ángela aun cerca del puesto de comida.

-"Vamos Angie" llamó Bella, la flaca respiró profundo y caminó acompasadamente hacia su amiga.

-"De verdad" le dijo al estar cerca "mátame ahora" le pidió, Bella rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"No es tan malo" dijo y mordió sus labios callándose mientras Ángela le dedicaba una mirada incrédula.

-"¿Acaso no lo has oído?" preguntó irónica "¡Dios! Ese niño me odia"

-"Simplemente no te conoce" convino Bella, "y te quieres casar con su papá, tienes que hacerte su amiga Angie, no su madrastra" Ángela sacudió la cabeza mortificada.

-"De veras que lo he intentado" dijo en voz baja mientras Bella observaba a los chicos frente a ella "le cocino su comida favorita, le compro videojuegos, dejo que se acueste a la hora que quiera, que vea televisión hasta tarde, que llame a sus amigos en Hawai" enumeró todo lo que le hacia al chico "pero él simplemente no me tolera" concluyó abatida "me odia, no hay otra descripción, no me dirige la palabra en ningún momento y si lo hace es con un comentario soez y grosero, la verdad no sé que hacer, me estoy volviendo loca"

Bella alzó sus cejas sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-"Angie" la llamó cariñosamente "Amiga, disculpa que te lo diga así, pero no lo estás haciendo bien"

-"¿No?" la cara de la flaca era de total sorpresa.

-"No Angie, por Dios son niños, no puedes darle todo así sin más, debes tener reglas, tener límites"

-"Pero Bella, si dándole todo me trata tan mal, ¿cómo va a hacerlo si le niego lo que quiera?"

-"Ángela, dime la verdad… ¿Crees que algún día va a mejorar si sigues comportándote así?"

La chica negó despacio.

-"Es tan difícil" dijo suspirando, Bella dio una risa mientras veía a los niños jugando cerca del lago, ya había terminado sus salchichas.

-"No lo es" dijo mientras sonreía viendo a su hija "si yo pude hacerlo siendo apenas una adolescente, cualquiera puede hacerlo" Nessie captó la mirada de su mamá y le lanzó un beso, Bella se lo devolvió, Ángela no perdió de vista el intercambio.

-"¿La tuviste muy joven no?" Bella sacudió la cabeza concentrándose de nuevo en la conversación, en respuesta le asintió a Ángela.

-"Imagino que fue terrible" continuó Ángela, Bella dio una risa sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"No tanto" dijo "Edward y yo nos la arreglamos bastante bien"

-"¿Si?" preguntó incrédula la flaca, Bella volteó a verla.

-"Aunque no lo creas" dijo sonriendo, Ángela le dio una mirada de disculpa.

-"No lo tomes a mal, pero tú misma decías que tu y Edward se llevaban muy mal, pensé que todo había cambiado tan sólo después del accidente"

Bella lo pensó un segundo.

-"No" dijo al rato.

-"Edward y yo no sólo nos llevamos bien ahora, hubo una época que éramos la pareja ideal, en que cualquiera hubiera querido tener lo que nosotros teníamos"

-"¿Enserio?" preguntó incrédula, Bella asintió.

-"Enserio" dijo y una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios "recuerdo que cuando cumplí los 18 años arregló todo para que mi mamá cuidara a Nessie y me llevó un fin de semana a una cabaña en la playa, fue uno de mis mejores cumpleaños"

Ángela la vio con agradable sorpresa.

-"¿Así que no siempre fue un irritante insoportable?" Bella no pudo evitar reír.

-"No, no siempre fue un insoportable irritante"

Bella vio como Matt y Nessie empezaban a jugar con la pelota colorida del chico.

-"¿Y ahora?" preguntó Ángela "las cosas han sido diferentes ¿cierto?"

Bella asintió mordiéndose el labio, sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo o de incertidumbre, Ángela alzó sus cejas sorprendida.

-"Bella, ¿Qué sucede?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Todo es diferente ahora" dijo "él, la niña, yo" completó en voz baja.

-"Pero eso es bueno ¿no?" preguntó en voz baja, Bella suspiró.

-"No lo sé" empezó, luego vio a su niña corriendo tras la pelota, Matt se veía mucho más contento mientras jugaba.

-"Me da miedo" completó Bella, Ángela la vio frunciendo el ceño.

-"¿Miedo?" preguntó incrédula "¿miedo a que?"

-"A que todo sea una mentira" empezó "a que despierte de esta vida que siempre fue la que soñé"

-"Bella, ¿a qué te refieres? Tú no estás soñando, estás viviendo esta vida"

-"Lo sé" dijo girándose para verla "Edward se ha cansado de pedirme que seamos una familia, que él, Nessie y yo seamos felices, eso es lo que siempre soñé" su voz era temblorosa.

-"Si eso es lo que estás viviendo, ¿de qué tienes miedo entonces?"

Bella respiró profundo.

-"De que regrese" dijo, Ángela pensó unos minutos sus palabras y entonces pregunto adivinando.

-"¿Hablas de que recupere la memoria?" Bella tan sólo asintió.

-"Pero han pasado muchos meses ya ¿el médico no te dijo que mientras más tiempo pasara, mas difícil era que la recuperara?" Bella asintió.

-"Entonces, ¿Por qué te preocupa eso ahora?"

-"Si el antiguo Edward regresa, no lo voy a poder soportar" la voz se le quebró alertando a Ángela.

-"¿Por qué dice eso?"

-"Porque al otro era demasiado fácil odiarlo, eternamente lo culpé de muchas cosas, y él me culpó de otras, me creé una coraza para que no me doliera, para que no me importara"

Ángela no sabía que decir, Bella sacudió la cabeza y le confesó a su amiga su más grande miedo.

-"Pero este Edward desboronó esa coraza con su sonrisa tonta, con su preocupación por mí, por su hija" hizo una pausa para poder bajar el nudo de su garganta "si lo vieras con Nessie, es… es lo mas hermoso" dijo sonriendo, Ángela le devolvió la sonrisa "Edward borró mi rabia, mi resentimiento con sus atenciones, con la tonta manía de desearme un lindo día" respiró profundo cerrando sus ojos "No voy a ser capaz de soportar que todo lo malo regrese, no quiero pelear mas con él, no quiero odiarlo" exhaló una risa sacudiendo la cabeza "no puedo odiarlo" completó, Ángela ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa tierna.

-"Te enamoraste de tu esposo" dijo en voz baja, Bella rió secando una lagrima inexistente en su ojo derecho mientras asentía.

-"Como la tonta de 14 años que era cuando lo conocí"

_**De vuelta a los suburbios.**_

Edward salió de casa cuando calculó que su esposa e hija estaban ya camino a la ciudad, se caló su chaqueta viendo momentáneamente al cielo, estaba despejado, pero la brisa era fría.

Subió el cuello de su chaqueta y se encaminó calle abajo.

Había un parque, que quedaba entre la escuela de Nessie y la casa, Edward había ido infinidades de veces ahí cuando apenas salía de su casa y aun no se atrevía ir a la ciudad solo, pero ya tenia mucho que no se acercaba por ahí, desde que Nessie había regresado, no lo había pisado, ya que su vida había cambiado inclusive mas.

El parque estaba concurrido, algunas madres impulsaban a sus pequeños en los columpios mientras otras recibían a sus hijos después del tobogán, había algunas madres que estaban sentadas en los bancos cercanos, pendientes de sus pequeños mientras se divertían un rato.

Pero él no había ido ahí a divertirse ni a cuidar a nadie, había ido ahí para encontrarse de nuevo con aquel misterioso Mr. Smith.

Mientras se dirigía a donde se encontrarían, recordó como había sido el encuentro hacia un par de días atrás.

_-"¿Cómo que no puede darme una copia de su trabajo?"_

_-"Mr. Cullen, cómo ya le expliqué, no soy persona de guardar copias de mis trabajos anteriores, menos en lo que a su caso se refiere"_

_-"No entiendo"_

_-"Mr. Cullen, no sé que ocurrió con usted, si no lo estuviera viendo en este momento, diría que es un impostor, lo único que puedo indicarle, es que realicé un trabajo para usted que fue completado, si me mandó a llamar, asumo que es por que quiere contratar de nuevo mis servicios, ¿me equivoco?"_

_Edward sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose aturdido._

_-"¿Cuál fue el trabajo que le mandé a hacer?"_

_-"Seguir a su esposa"_

_Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de más, su corazón palpitaba a millón._

_-"¿Seguir a Isabella?" preguntó despacio "pero… ¿por qué?"_

_-"Mi trabajo se limita a seguir órdenes Mr. Cullen, no a preguntar razones"_

_Edward se levantó y caminó un par de pasos cerca de la mesa del Starbucks donde se habían sentado a conversar, no lograba entender por qué había mandado a vigilar a su esposa con un detective._

_Se cansó entonces de estar en la oscuridad, se cansó de sentirse tan vacío, caminó de regreso al hombre y le dijo._

_-"No sé como o si siquiera puede hacerlo, pero necesito que averigüe algo por mi" dijo hablando apresurado._

_-"Dígame Mr. Cullen"_

_-"Quiero que averigüe mi vida" dijo para asombro del investigador, "que hacia en mi trabajo, quienes eran mis amigos, mi familia, cuanto gano mensual, quien está a cargo, mi relación con mi esposa, todo" dijo apoyando las manos en la mesa, él hombre asintió con extrema calma._

_-"¿Algo mas Mr. Cullen?"_

_Edward lo pensó un segundo, ¿lo hacia o no?_

_-"No" dijo acobardándose a ultimo minuto._

_-"Perfecto entonces Mr." Dijo el hombre colocándose de pie._

_-"En lo que tenga información me comunicaré con usted, en cuanto a mis honorarios se los haré llegar como costumbre a su oficina, ¿eso está bien?"_

_Edward asintió sin saber muy bien a que contestaba, su cabeza era un autentico desorden, ¿se había mandado a averiguar su vida?_

_-"Hasta luego Mr. Cullen" escuchó a lo lejos cuando el hombre se levantó y se fue, dejándolo solo y sin tener idea de que pensar._

Las cosas habían resultado más rápido de lo que él había imaginado, esa mañana cuando Isabella llevaba a Nessie al colegio, recibió la llamada de aquel hombre, diciéndole que le tenía alguna información que podía ser de su interés.

Quedaron en encontrarse en aquel parque, tan lejano de sus lugares de encuentros habituales.

Edward lo divisó después que Mr. Smith lo viera, cuando sus miradas se encontraron Mr. Smith asintió en reconocimiento, Edward, que estaba resguardado tras lentes oscuros, caminó tratando de ser discreto hacia aquel hombre, despreocupado y vestido casualmente.

-"Mr. Cullen" dijo el hombre de media edad, casi calvo y vestido de colores claros, no parecía un investigador para nada, tenia en una de sus manos una bolsita de papel de la que pescaba con cierta regularidad un bocadillo, Edward pensó en sus nervios que esa era la mejor jugada, no parecer lo que realmente es.

-"Tiene algo para mi" comentó Edward, él hombre asintió y dejó de comer sus frutos secos, sacando casualmente un sobre plano y amarillo del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, se lo extendió a Edward que lo tomó como si estuviera bañado en acido.

-"Tan sólo es un adelanto" dijo Mr. Smith "me pareció que estaba algo urgido por la información" Edward apartó la vista del sobre y asintió.

-"En lo que tenga más información me comunicaré con usted, para entregársela y cobrar mis honorarios"

-"Cla… claro" dijo Edward asintiendo torpemente, Bella le había dado sus tarjetas como también una chequera, no tenía idea si podía girar cifras altas y si contaba con el dinero, pero asumió que algo podía hacer con eso.

-"Hasta luego Mr. Cullen" dijo el hombre retirándose, dejándolo en shock y sólo, ¿cómo era que podía relacionarse con un hombre así? ¿De dónde demonios lo había sacado?

Vio a su alrededor y parecía como si Mr. Smith se hubiera evaporado, se había mezclado tan bien con su entorno que Edward ahora no era capaz de descubrir donde se encontraba, una briza helada le atravesó el pecho y parpadeó viendo el cielo, estaba nublado, frunció el ceño sin entender como se había encapotado el cielo en tan poco tiempo.

Guardó el sobre torpemente en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, la cerró bien en su pecho y caminó a casa, sin quitarse los lentes oscuros.

Para cuando llegó a su casa, eran apenas pasadas las 2 de la tarde, todavía era temprano para que Isabella regresara con Nessie.

Despojándose finalmente de los anteojos y después de sacar el sobre y descartar su chaqueta sobre el mueble se sentó en la mesa del comedor, donde aun reposaban, las carpetas con los papeles de la oficina, sólo que ahora estaban ordenadas y alineadas en una esquina.

Con dedos nerviosos pero definidos, abrió el sobre, sacó algunos papeles y descubrió algo más pesado, una llave plana y dorada, tenia escrito los números 18180 y las siglas NYB.

-"Esto es de mi caja de seguridad" dijo Edward asombrado al reconocer la llave de su caja de seguridad en el New York Banc.

En los papeles había información de él, su partida de nacimiento, su número de seguro social, encontró los antecedentes de Seattle y el caso de la muerte de Luce, había también fotos de prensa donde aparecía él siendo apenas un muchacho, encontró notas del matrimonio de Emmet y el de Alice, no había de su matrimonio con Isabella.

Estaba la nota de la muerte de padre de Isabella, vio la fecha, fijándose que había sido unos días después del cuarto cumpleaños de Renessme.

Descubrió otro recorte de su compañía, había una foto de él con dos individuos, que reconoció como Victoria y James, las personas que había _conocido_ cuando fue a su oficina.

Hubo otra nota del retiro permanente de Carlisle Cullen de _Cullen&Co_ dejándola bajo el poder de Edward.

Estaba embelesado viendo todo aquello, pero en vez de sentirse extraño, sintió todo lo contrario, esa era su vida, su legado.

Hubo una nota escrita a mano que le llamó la atención, era su letra.

_3er Sótano del 238 de la calle 43, entr pm, espere junto a mi auto_

Edward vio el trozo de papel con asombro, no sólo por reconocer su letra, sino por lo que la cita en ese papel significaba.

Sintió su cerebro palpitar, cerró los ojos y enterró la cabeza entre sus palmas.

_Era un día de semana, miércoles, estaba en la sala esperando a que Bella bajara, era día de llamar a Nessie al internado, normalmente lo hacían juntos, para no levantar sospechas a su hija._

Edward incorporó la cabeza con rapidez, haciendo que un ligero mareo lo invadiera, eso había sucedido hacia mucho.

Se levantó y caminó al patio trasero, el cielo estaba oscuro y tenía demasiadas ganas de llover.

Se arrodilló sin recordar su aberración por la lluvia y respiró aire puro, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a su cabeza?

La sacudió hacia los lados para intentar poner sus pensamientos en orden, su cerebro parecía un hormiguero rociado de agua, millones de recuerdos se aglomeraban por mostrarse, pero no lograba ver ninguno con claridad.

Cerró de nuevo sus ojos, respirando muy profundo.

-"¡Agggg!" gritó golpeándose las sienes con los puños cerrados, algo en su inconsciente lamía los bordes de su memoria, el dolor de cabeza empezó a adueñarse de él, pero simplemente seguía forzando su cabeza.

Entonces parecido a un _crac_ en su cabeza, todo se aclaró.

Como el cauce de un riachuelo, trasparente y cristalino, su mente se enfocó.

_-"Bella, ¿a dónde vas?" preguntó él, vestido de traje en medio de la sala de esa misma casa._

_-"¿Dónde crees que puedo ir?" preguntó sarcástica "al trabajo"_

_-"Hoy es miércoles, ¿no se supone que estás libre?" preguntó levantando una ceja  
Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco._

_-"¡Dios!" contestó exasperara "¿todos los miércoles lo mismo?" preguntó "¿debo recordarte que todos los miércoles voy al mercado para cuadrar con los proveedores del restaurante?" dijo mientras se colocaba el abrigo._

_-"No me lo tienes que recordar querida" dijo haciendo una mueca en la última palabra "nadie mejor que yo sabe tus horarios de chef" cruzó sus brazos "que incluye que en tu día libre pierdas el tiempo en los mercados públicos" agregó molesto._

_-"Entonces ¿por qué demonios me molestas con tus preguntas?" dijo altanera._

Los ojos de Edward picaron, con lágrimas amargas, se sentó sobre sus rodillas enterrando su rostro en sus palmas, ya había abierto el desagüe de recuerdos, ahora no sabía cómo detenerlo.

Vio en su mente como una altanera y furiosa Bella salía de la casa, dejándolo solo y engrinchado de la rabia.

Cerró los ojos con más fuerza y recordó un cuarto, ¿una habitación de hotel, quizás? Una rubia llamándolo _Rey_, él dándole plata por los favores recibidos, unos pasillos oscuros, un sótano, un hombre.

Abrió los ojos que ahora estaban vidriosos y de mirada perdida, era Mr. Smith, el hombre que lo esperaba recostado de su Audi RS5, el investigador privado que había contratado para seguirla.

Lo había contratado unas semanas atrás para que vigilara a su esposa, para que verificara sus sospechas.

Las gotas de lluvia empezaron a golpear con su cuerpo cuando su memoria lo trasladó a la interestatal, sintió como si de nuevo estuviera tras el volante de su poderoso auto, sintió como volteaba una y otra vez hacia el puesto del copiloto, viendo aquel sobre que moría y estaba aterrado por abrir.

Recordó la tensión, la ansiedad de saber su contenido.

Recordó la luz roja del semáforo, como sus dedos rompieron el seguro del sobre.

Recordó sacar las hojas brillantes y en blanco y negro, que mostraban a su esposa, la madre de su hija, la mujer que llegó a odiar, después de amarla tanto.

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza, derramando lágrimas que fueron a encontrarse con las gotas de lluvia.

Las fotos eran de ella.

Risueña, divertida y sensual, endemoniadamente sensual.

Fueron tomadas de un edificio cercano y de un piso de mayor altura, pero en ellas se veía sin falla a Bella abrazada a un torso desnudo sobre una cama, besándose con un hombre de cabellos negros.

Había una de ella asomada a la ventana, con el hombre abrazándola por detrás besando su cuello y ella demasiado risueña abrazándolo de vuelta con un sólo brazo, había otra de ella girada hacia él, besándolo en los labios mientras él la tenia apretada por la cintura.

No sabía quién era el hombre, no lograba verse completo sino hasta la última foto, donde, como si hubiese sido premeditado, ambos vieron a la cámara oculta que los observaba, permitiendo que su abrazo quedara grabado y estampado en una foto.

Abrió los ojos viéndose en el patio de su casa y apretó los dientes y puños en un intento de controlarse, ya la lluvia estaba desatada y él estaba por completo mojado, pero sentía tanta furia que ni siquiera lo notó.

En su mente divagaba aun aquella ultima fotografía, en ese momento no tenía idea de quién era ese hombre, pero ahora sí lo sabía.

Lo había conocido en la fiesta de compromiso de Ángela, hasta se había estrechado de manos con él, pero eso no era todo, ese hombre trabajaba para ella, la veía todos los días desde hacía ya demasiado tiempo.

-"Jacob Black" dijo abriendo sus ojos, llenos de rabia y sed de venganza.

Por entre los dientes apretados siseó de nuevo.

-"Yo lo mato a él y luego te mato a ti"

Esas palabras sirvieron de encendedor, le hicieron ver una luz cegadora asaltando su memoria, cerró los ojos con fuerza, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos de nuevo, sintió un ruido muy fuerte y luego una ola de hierro destruido y de vidrio caía sobre él, desvaneciéndose y perdiéndose en la oscuridad, haciéndolo salir de su recuerdo.

Sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo colapsó en la graba del jardín trasero, convulsionó un poco ahogándose con las gotas de lluvia, rodó sobre si mismo y en posición fetal se entregó por completo a la migraña mas fuerte que recordaba, instintivamente movió una de sus manos a la cicatriz en su cráneo, cerrando sus ojos y abriendo su boca en un grito silencioso, tanto fue, que las mismas sombras negras que lo cubrieron el día del accidente regresaron, haciendo que se desmayara en pleno jardín bajo el inclemente aguacero.


	33. Capítulo 33 Cerca de los límites

**Ok...**

**Antes que nada y primero que todo, quiero que todos respiren conmigo ¿bueno? inhalen, exhalen… inhalen, exhalen... ok…**

**Sí con el capítulo del campamento, me colapsaron el correo, con el anterior mi teléfono casi muere...**

**Mentira, mentira mi telefonito está bien no se angustien, lo que sí es que me sigue encantando recibir tantos y tantos reviews, por ahí me escribieron que les sorprendía que no tuviera mas, cuando yo estoy súper impresionada con los que tengo ahora, ¡por Dios! estamos cerca de los 500 y la historia aun no termina, ¡eso es lo máximo!**

**Sé que a lo mejor no esperaban verme tan pronto, la verdad yo esperaba cargar el capítulo 33 mañana, pero siento que no puedo dejarlos así de ansiosos ¿cierto? Por lo que decidí cargar la secuela el día de hoy.**

**Les advierto... Yo soy un poco particular en como llevo las historias, si en alguna otra oportunidad me han leído, deben saber ya que soy de las de mantener la tensión capitulo tras capitulo, pero manejando las diferentes perspectivas.**

**También me gusta bajar un poco el ritmo cuando suelto cosas tan importantes, como en este caso los recuerdos de Edward, sé que todos están desesperados por leer el "enfrentamiento" entre nuestra pareja, pero tengo algunos cabos sueltos que debo atar antes de que eso suceda, Rebecca es uno de ellos, también los Cullen y Nessie... **

**Jacob está desaparecido, pero ni se alegren, ni se desesperen, que el lobo aparecerá y peor que nunca...**

**Y si les parece que Carlisle es malo después de este capítulo, no han visto nada aun...**

**Contestando a otro comentario, no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá la historia por delante, yo sé en mi cabeza como terminará todo, sólo que ahora debo escribir los puentes para poder llegar a ese final, así que decirles la cantidad de capítulos es difícil, podrían ser 10, como a lo mejor 20 todo depende de cuanto enloquezcan mis dedos.**

**De lo que deben estar pendientes es de mi inspiración y mientras me sigan dejando comentarios esa se va a ir a los limites, últimamente no he parado de escribir jejeje**

**Dios! creo que me excedí demasiado con la introducción, espero no haberlos aburrido, ahora sí, nos vemos por ahí jueves o viernes ¿vale?**

**¡Un Besote! y gracias por la fidelidad y las promociones jejejeje**

**Capítulo 33:**

**Cerca de los límites**

Ya había caído la tarde en el parque cuando Bella observó arremolinarse las nubes negras.

-"Nessie" llamó a su hija que seguía jugando con Matt de lo mas entretenida.

-"¿Sí mami?"

-"Mi vida será mejor que nos vayamos" dijo arreglándole un poco su ropa, la niña frunció los labios en un puchero adorable.

-"¿Ya?" preguntó abatida "¿no podemos quedarnos un poco mas?"

Bella negó "no, mira el cielo pequeña" dijo señalándolo, "quiero llegar a casa antes de que empiece a llover" Bella sabía que la lluvia podía alterar a Edward y prefería estar en casa para cuando empezara a llover.

La niña frunció la boquita un poco obstinada, Bella le acercó y besó su frente.

-"Despídete y vámonos"

Mientras Nessie se despidió de su nuevo amigo y de Ángela quedando comprometida para otra salida con ellos en lo que se pudiera, Bella intentó comunicarse con Edward por su celular, nadie contestó, intentó marcarle de nuevo, pero canceló la llamada para poder despedirse de Ángela y Matt.

Para cuando ya iban en camino Bella entabló una conversación con su hija.

-"¿Te agradó Matt?" preguntó, la niña asintió.

-"Si, es divertido" dijo.

Bella sonrió complacida, había sido buena idea que los niños se conocieran.

-"Me dijo que extrañaba a su abuela" dijo en voz baja, Bella mientras prestaba atención a la vía siguió la conversación.

-"Sí, Matt vivía con su abuela en Hawai, eso queda muy lejos" la niña asintió sabiendo a que se refería su mamá.

-"¿Por qué su abuela no vino con él?" preguntó.

-"Bueno" dijo Bella respirando profundo "Ángela y Bruno, el papá de Matt, van a casarse, Bruno debe vivir con su papá, aquí, dudo que la abuela de Matt quiera mudarse de su hogar, es complicado mi vida" dijo sin saber muy bien como explicarse.

-"¿Por qué es complicado?"

-"Nessie" empezó Bella "mi vida, no sé si sabes, pero la mamá de Bruno ya no está aquí con él"

La niña alzó sus cejas.

-"¿Murió?" preguntó asombrada, Bella asintió mordiendo su labio.

-"Ya entiendo" susurró la niña, ahora la que frunció el ceño fue Bella.

-"¿Lo entiendes?" preguntó incrédula, la niña asintió.

-"Su mamá no está, él debe quedarse con su papá y él decidió casarse con una mujer de Nueva York, así que Matt debe vivir aquí con ellos aunque no quiera"

Se escuchaba realmente cruel expuesto de esa manera, Bella comprendió por un momento la terrible que debería ser para cualquier niño que lo separaran de su entorno tan violentamente.

Un escenario parecido más no igual se le coló a la mente.

Renessme había pasado por algo así, ella había sido sacada de casa, sacada de su entorno normal y habitual para ser enviada lejos y a un ambiente para nada conocido o familiar, Bella suspiró sacudiendo un poco su cabeza, el sufrimiento de su hija había sido consecuencia también se sus peleas y altercados con Edward.

¿Seria que en algún momento iba a poder liberarse de todos esos fantasmas?

Mientras seguía conduciendo, ésta vez por la interestatal, pensó en hablar seriamente con Edward en lo que llegara a casa, quería las cosas claras, quería que no hubiera mas secretos entre ellos dos, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al recordar a Jacob.

Tenía que contarle la verdad, debía decirle que le había sido infiel, que se arrepentía enormemente y que no había significado nada, que le había hecho caso a aquel hombre tan sólo por lo sola que se sentía.

-"¿Mamá?" llamó Nessie a los minutos.

-"¿Dime?"

-"¿Rebecca va a seguir yendo por mi a la escuela?" Bella giró momentáneamente el rostro hacia el asiento trasero.

-"¿Seguir?" preguntó incrédula, "¿desde cuando Rebecca ha ido por ti a la escuela?" la niña la vio alzando sus cejas.

-"El jueves y el miércoles fue por mí, se quedó haciéndome compañía hasta que papá llegara" Bella frunció el ceño sin entender las palabras de su hija de un todo, Edward no le había contado que necesitarían los servicios de Rebecca.

El auto de atrás tocó la bocina haciendo que Bella tomara el volante con fuerza y reanudara la marcha, ¿por qué Edward había decidió eso? Y más importante ¿por qué no le había contado nada?

-"¿Mamá?" llamó la niña sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-"Ehh" dijo Bella parpadeando y girando el auto al final de la calle "no, no sé mi vida, hablamos de eso con papá cuando lleguemos a casa"

Nessie iba a hablar de algo más pero un relámpago cruzó el cielo, Bella se angustió al ver que en dirección a la casa el cielo se veía realmente nublado.

-"Será mejor que nos apuremos"

Aunque Renessme sabía que su papá le tenía fobia a la lluvia, nunca había sido testigo de sus crisis, por lo que no se encontraba tan nerviosa como se encontraba Bella.

Mientras se acercaban a los suburbios, Bella vio con algo de alivio como las nubes se arremolinaban acercándose más a la ciudad y alejándose más de su hogar.

-"Parece que le ganamos a la lluvia" comentó mientras entraban al vecindario, Nessie frunció su ceño.

-"Creo que ella nos ganó a nosotras mami, todo está mojado"

Bella vio con angustia que su hija tenía razón, manejó con cuidado pero premura.

Para cuando llegaron finalmente a casa, ambas se bajaron de auto sin ir a guardarlo en la cochera, Bella abrió las puertas apresurada y dejó que Nessie colocara el código de seguridad.

-"Voy a subir a ver a tu papá pequeña" dijo mientras subía de dos en dos los escalones, Nessie asintió mientras terminaba de colocar el código, la casa estaba desierta y muy silenciosa, Nessie se fue a la cocina para buscar un poco de agua, mientras caminaba se fijó que la puerta del patio trasero estaba abierta, se encogió parcialmente de hombros mientras iba por su bebida.

Cuando regresó con su bebida salió al patio.

-"¿Papá?" llamó en voz alta, no obtuvo respuesta, se iba a devolver sobre sus pasos cuando un bulto a lo lejos llamó su atención.

Soltó el vaso de agua al suelo y su voz se llenó de terror cuando gritó hacia dentro de la casa.

**-"¡MAMÁ!"**

Bella, que evidentemente no había encontrado a su esposo escaleras arriba, ya venía bajando cuando el grito de su hija la hizo literalmente saltar los últimos 5 escalones de la gran escalera.

Llegó corriendo a la sala, para ver a su pequeña aterrada mientras señalaba a las puertas abiertas del patio.

Sin decir palabra alguna corrió en la dirección que señalaba su hija y al verlo sintió que su corazón era arrancado de su pecho.

-"¡Edward!" gritó corriendo hacia el bulto de color negro que estaba a unos 40 metros, sus zapatos chapotearon contra el barro y la grama que era el patio trasero, se deslizó los últimos metros rodando limpiamente hacia él, le dio la vuelta con esfuerzo.

-"Edward, amor, por Dios" dijo aterrada moviéndolo, las memorias de la vez que regresó del restaurant encontrándolo casi inconciente llenaron su mente, pero esto no era remotamente parecido, Edward estaba empapado, su rostro se veía inconciente pero crispado con una mueca de dolor.

-"¡Edward!" gritó Bella agitando su pecho, sentía que se estaba muriendo al verlo así, un sollozo se filtró por su garganta haciendo que sus ojos picaran, pero no podía llorar ahora, tenia que saber que él estaba bien primero.

Se agachó al nivel de su pecho apoyando su oído sobre su esternón, intentando encontrar sus latidos.

Tenuemente escuchó un _pum, pum_ y su sangre empezó a correr de nuevo por sus venas al saberlo vivo, tomó una de sus muñecas verificando su pulso, ahí estaba, era débil, pero ahí estaba.

Palmeó sus mejillas llamándolo de nuevo, se sentía frío, helado, vio hacia arriba rogando encontrar alguna ayuda celestial o verdadera.

Sus ojos se trabaron con los de su pequeña hija, que aun petrificada en la puerta del jardín daba pequeños temblores a causa del miedo que la embargaba, Bella se aterró si se quiere mas.

-"Nessie" llamó y tuvo que aclarar su garganta de lo bajo que se escuchó su voz "¡Nessie!" llamó haciendo que la niña diera un pequeño salto mientras intentaba prestarle atención a su mamá.

-"Necesito tu ayuda mi vida" le pidió apremiante, la niña negó asustada, no sabía que hacer.

-"Renessme" la llamó con seriedad viéndola a los ojos, la pequeña parpadeó sin poder hablar aun.

-"Tu papá se va a poner bien, por favor no te asustes, pero necesito tu ayuda cielo, no puedo sola" la pequeña pareció meditarlo un segundo y dio apenas un paso hacia el jardín, Bella negó tragando de nuevo, intentando bajar el nudo de su garganta.

-"Renessme" dijo, su hija la vio sin quitar el terror de su rostro "busca en la libreta de direcciones el teléfono del Dr. Parker, ¿te acuerdas de él?" preguntó respirando rápido, pero a la vez intentando que su hija no se aterrara mas, Nessie asintió.

-"Bien" dijo Bella ahogando otro sollozo, "llámalo por favor y dile que papi está mal, ¿puedes hacer eso?" Nessie asintió, "Necesito también que llames al 911" Nessie palideció.

-"¿A emergencias?" preguntó temblando, Bella asintió.

-"Si cielo, a emergencias, llama y por favor pide una ambulancia, si no recuerdas la dirección de la casa ellos pueden rastrear la llamada" la niña negó.

-"Me… me sé la dirección" Bella intentó sonreírle.

-"Bien cielo" le dijo "ve, rápido ¿sí?" le pidió, Renessme se giró sobre sus talones y corrió hacia el teléfono, sus respiración se tornó errática mientras tomaba el teléfono con manos temblorosas y buscaba desesperada la libreta de direcciones.

Mientras marcaba con dedos temblorosos al celular del doctor Parker, vio la letra _R_ de la libreta.

-"Patrick Parker" dijo la voz del psiquiatra por el otro lado de la línea, Renessme dio un brinquito y asustada habló con el buen doctor.

Pasados unos 30 minutos, la casa de los Cullen era un verdadero desorden, la ambulancia llegó primero dándole los primeros auxilios a Edward y sacándolo del húmedo ambiente, Patrick llegó minutos después dándole indicaciones a los paramédicos y atendiendo profesionalmente a Edward.

Renessme estaba sentada en el sofá, viendo sin decir palabra como personas extrañas revoloteaban por su casa, se sintió enferma y mareada mientras veía a su mamá hablar con el Dr. Parker.

-"No quiero llevarlo a una clínica" le decía Bella cubierta en una manta de color gris que le había facilitado un paramédico al psiquiatra que vestía sumamente mas informal de lo que normalmente lo hacia.

-"Él está físicamente bien, le colocamos una manta térmica y sus signos vitales están bien" eso hizo que Renessme respirara profundo, pero algo en su respiración estaba extraño, el aire parecía no llegar a sus pulmones, pero sacudió la cabeza y continuó prestando atención al doctor y su mamá.

-"Lo hidratamos y le coloqué algunos calmantes intravenosos, por como lo encontraste, esto debe ser la consecuencia de un ataque de pánico por la lluvia, lo que no sé es que hacia en medio del patio" Bella sacudió la cabeza sin saber que contestar, sus ojos se enrojecieron un tanto y mordió su labio con fuerza, de sólo pensar que a Edward le podía pasar algo la llenaba de terror.

-"Es mi culpa" dijo en voz baja, "no debí salir, debí quedarme con él, convencerlo de que viniera con nosotras, no…" dijo y el nudo en su garganta no la dejó hablar, Patrick extendió una mano y la puso en el hombro de Bella.

-"Nada de esto es culpa de nadie, estas crisis podían ocurrir en cualquier momento, lo que realmente me gustaría saber es que factor hubo en el ambiente para que lo afectara tanto"

Bella sacudió la cabeza incapaz de hablar, no tenía idea de que pudo haber ocurrido para que Edward reaccionara así.

Renessme dejó descansar su cabecita con el brazo del sofá, de repente se sintió sumamente cansada y embotada, sus ojitos se cerraron presa del sueño.

Para cuando los paramédicos se estaban marchando, por la puerta entró, toreando una camilla vacía, una chica flaca, joven y morena.

-"¿Rebecca?" preguntó Bella con ceño fruncido al verla entrar, no entendía que hacia esa chica ahí.

-"Sra. Isabella" dijo con una inclinación de cabeza, deteniéndose en la mitad de la entrada "la Blanqu… Nessie" se corrigió a si misma "Nessie me llamó, me dijo que su papá se había puesto mal, que por favor viniera a ayudarlas"

Isabella rodó sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza, Patrick vio a la chica y le sonrió asintiendo, al escuchar el nombre supo de quien se trataba por las terapias de Edward.

-"Encantado jovencita, soy Patrick Parker" dijo extendiendo su mano, Rebecca frunció los labios, ¿por qué todo el mundo tenia que saludarla con un apretón de manos? No le gustaba tener contacto con nadie, menos con los desconocidos.

El doctor Parker la vio alzando sus cejas momentáneamente, pero el asunto del saludo no correspondido pasó por alto cuando Isabella le llamó la atención a su hija.

-"Nessie, ¿tu llamaste a Rebecca?" la niña levantó la cabecita con cansancio, tan sólo le asintió a su mamá.

Bella fue a preguntarle el por qué, pero uno de los paramédicos la llamó para que firmara unos papeles, Bella le hizo una seña a Nessie de que esperara y otra a Rebecca para que no se moviera de la sala.

-"Dr. Parker" llamó Bella al psiquiatra "¿me acompaña por favor?" el buen doctor asintió, debía firmar el informe donde especificaba que era el médico tratante de Edward y su diagnostico.

Rebecca vio alejarse a los dos adultos, tenía expresión apenada, con sus manos en los bolsillos, halando su chaqueta raída mas debajo de su cintura, cuando se vio sola, caminó hacia Renessme y se le sentó a su lado.

-"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó en voz baja, Nessie respiró de nuevo profundo y se detuvo en medio de la respiración, algo estaba extraño con sus pulmones.

-"¿Blanquita, te dormiste?" preguntó empujándola por el hombro.

-"¿Blanquita?" volvió a llamarla "¡Nessie!" le gritó cerca del oído mientras la sacudía por su hombro, la chica reaccionó, parpadeando rápidamente.

-"Mi bolso" dijo en voz baja "asma" indicó ahogada "bolso"

Rebecca vio a sus alrededores y rápidamente se colocó de pie, en lo que visualizó el bolso colorido de la pequeña, buscó en los bolsillos hasta que encontró el pequeño inhalador.

-"Ten" le dijo destapándolo, Nessie se sentó derecha y con ojitos aun cerrados batió el inhalador en su mano y de lo colocó contra sus labios, botó el aire por completo y entonces aspiró con fuerza al mismo instante que lo pulsaba, repitió el proceso 2 veces mas.

-"¿Mejor?" preguntó Rebecca, preocupada, Nessie asintió, "voy a buscarte un poco de agua" le dijo en voz baja, la dejó solita y caminó a la cocina.

Para cuando Rebecca regresó, Bella estaba acuclillada frente a Nessie, pasándole la mano por la frente.

-"Estoy bien mami" dijo la chiquilla, Rebecca le extendió el vaso de agua a la chica, Bella la vio dedicándole una medio sonrisa.

-"Gracias" dijo Bella a Rebecca "y disculpa porque mi hija te haya llamado" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza "no sé por que lo hizo" agregó, Rebecca se encogió de hombros.

-"No importa" dijo aun apenada de hablar directamente con Isabella, "¿el hombre blanco?" preguntó en voz baja, Bella alzó sus cejas, la chica se corrigió "Edward" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza "¿se encuentra bien?" preguntó muriéndose de la pena con Isabella, pero ella se preocupaba por Edward y por Nessie.

-"Está descansando" dijo Bella sacudiendo la cabeza un poco, se sentía un poco aturdida por todo lo que estaba pasando, volvió a sacudir la cabeza y le dijo.

-"Nessie vamos" dijo a su hija "ven para que te recuestes un rato, ¿tienes hambre?" preguntó, la niña asintió débilmente mientras se ponía de pie, para asombro de ambas abrazó a Rebecca.

-"Gracias" le dijo bajito, Rebecca le sonrió tiernamente.

-"No hay problema, mejórate blanquita" le dijo, despeinándola un poco, Bella le estiró la mano y lentamente se fueron escaleras arriba.

Para cuando Bella bajó de nuevo, ya estaba cambiada de ropa y estaba sola, para su sorpresa, encontró a Rebecca sentada en el sofá, la morena se puso de pie despacio cuando la vio entrar a la sala.

-"Pensé que te marcharías" dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño, Rebecca se encogió de hombros.

-"¿Nessie?" preguntó señalando escaleras arriba, Bella respiró profundo.

-"Ya mas calmada" dijo y se abrió camino a la cocina "voy a prepararle algo de sopa" dijo.

-"¿Puedo acompañarla?" preguntó Rebecca, Bella estaba realmente agotada y preocupada, se encogió de hombros sin querer argumentar con la irreverente por ahora.

-"¿Sra.?" Llamó mientras Bella abría y cerraba constantemente los gabinetes superiores de la cocina.

-"Que"

-"¿Qué le sucedió a Edward?" preguntó de nuevo "Nessie se escuchaba muy asustada cuando me llamó" dijo en voz baja.

-"Tú estás al tanto de la situación de Edward ¿no es así?" pregunto Bella respirando profundo, Rebecca asintió.

-"Bueno" dijo Bella soltando el aire de golpe "tuvo una crisis muy fuerte y colapsó" resumió lo que sabía.

Rebecca se adelantó un poco y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no parecer alterada le dijo.

-"¿No es mejor llevarlo a una clínica? ¿Qué, qué lo vea un médico?"

Bella alzó sus cejas, desafiante.

-"¿No crees que ya se me ocurrió eso?" dijo irónica "¿no crees que yo sé lo que es mejor para mi esposo y para mi hija?" Rebecca retrocedió bajando la cabeza.

-"Lo siento" dijo en voz baja "no quería inmiscuirme" Bella suspiró sonoramente.

-"Mira Rebecca, tu mantienes una _amistad_ con mi esposo y con mi hija que la verdad no entiendo, y la verdad, ahora mismo no me interesa entenderla, por favor, no me provoques con tus comentarios" dijo sonando ruda, Rebecca mantuvo su vista gacha, actitud que hasta ahora, sólo mantenía con Bella.

-"Lo siento" repitió la chica "soy una ordinaria, nunca me limito hablando" Bella sacudió la cabeza y volvió a prestarle atención a sus labores.

-"Tampoco te trates tan mal" dijo y cerró los ojos un segundo presa de un mareo, el día tan fuerte empezaba a pasarle factura, Rebecca se adelantó hacia ella.

-"¿Se encuentra bien?" preguntó, Bella sacudió la cabeza, Rebecca le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la guió a uno de los bancos de la cocina, Bella se sentó enterrando la cabeza en sus palmas.

Rebecca se alejó un segundo y regresó rápidamente.

-"Tenga" dijo extendiéndole un vaso de agua "beba un poco" Bella alzó la mirada y tomó el vaso dándole un bienvenido y generoso trago.

-"Gracias" dijo e intentó colocarse de pie, pero desistió a medio camino.

-"Por que mejor no se queda ahí sentada" le pidió Rebecca "yo me encargo de la sopa de Renessme"

Bella no refutó, tan sólo asintió mientras Rebecca se encargaba de todo y ella le daba sorbos esporádicos a su vaso de agua.

-"No eres extraña aquí" dijo Bella al ver como la chica sabía que gabinete o gaveta abrir, la morena se encogió de hombros.

-"No me sé todo tampoco" dijo apenada "el día que me quedé cuidando a Nessie cociné un poco"

Eso le hizo recordar algo a Bella.

-"Nessie me contó que fuiste a buscarla estos días a la escuela ¿es cierto?" la chica asintió mientras lanzaba en una hoya alguna verduras congeladas y algo de pollo.

-"Si" comenzó "el hombre blanco me llamó pidiéndome el favor de que la buscara"

Bella se quedó pensativa, no tenía idea de por qué Edward había hecho eso, no le había contado nada, no le había siquiera informado de sus planes, ¿por qué le ocultaría algo así?

-"A mi no me importa cuidar a Nessie" siguió la morena "y la verdad me vendría bien la plata"

Bella asintió incómoda pasándose la mano por el cabello, tenía que conversar de eso con Edward.

El timbre de la casa sonó llamando la intención de ambas féminas, Bella suspiró abatida, este día parecía no acabar nunca.

-"Yo voy" dijo Rebecca cuando Bella intentó levantarse, estaba tan cansada que dejó que la morena abriera la puerta.

Cerró sus ojos de nuevo y escuchó tenuemente el intercambio de la morena con el visitante.

-"Lo siento, pero él no puede recibirlo" dijo la morena, Bella no escuchó al interlocutor, pero lo próximo que escuchó de la morena no fue en un tono muy dulce que digamos.

-"¿Qué quien soy yo?" empezó la chica "mejor empiece por ¿Quién demonios eres tú?"

Bella se colocó de pie rápidamente y haciéndole caso omiso a su cansancio, apareció en la sala, al ver a los visitantes respiró profundo, este día prometía ponerse peor con cada minuto que pasaba.

Carlisle y Esme estaban en la puerta, el paso lo tenía bloqueado Rebecca.

El patriarca divisó a su nuera y con mirada llena de furia y altamente consternado por el trato que le había dado aquella chica, se dirigió a Bella.

-"Isabella Swan" le dijo su nombre de soltera "nos puedes explicar, ¿Qué demonios pasa? Y ¿Quién demonios es esta insolente?"

Rebecca se adelantó para decirle cuatro cosas a aquel rubio, Bella la interrumpió.

-"Rebecca" llamó en voz baja, la chica de inmediato bajó la guardia y vio hacia Isabella "ve a la cocina, yo me encargo de la visita"

Rebecca sin refutar siquiera una palabra se alejó dejándola sola en la mitad de la sala.

Esme y Carlisle entraron a la que hace muchos años fue su casa.

-"¿Quién es esa chica?" preguntó Esme en voz baja, aun sonaba ligeramente perturbada por los modales de Rebecca, Bella exhaló el aire que guardaba en los pulmones.

-"Rebecca" dijo sin mayor explicaciones "la niñera de Nessie" Carlisle alzó sus cejas.

-"De verdad que tus cualidades como madre no dejan de sorprenderme" dijo irónico, Esme le dedicó una mirada de advertencia que él simplemente descartó, Bella cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo nuevamente.

-"Me alegra saber que aun puedo sorprenderlo" contestó demasiado melosa "¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?" cambió el tema abruptamente.

-"Quiero ver a mi nieta y a mi hijo si es posible" convino Esme.

-"Esme" dijo Bella en tono de saludo, la mujer elegante le respondió con una pequeña inclinación.

-"Lamentándolo mucho hoy no se va a poder Esme" dijo para asombro de ambos padres "Edward está en este momento dormido y Nessie no se siente del todo bien"

-"¿Qué le sucedió?" Bella sacudió la cabeza sin querer entrar en detalles.

-"Salimos hoy todo el día, llegó un poquito cansada por correr"

-"Sabiendo que es asmática, la llevas… ¿a correr?" preguntó Carlisle, Bella alzó sus cejas.

-"No estuvo en peligro en ningún momento Carlisle"

-"¿Y tu opinión es la mas calificada?"

-"Por favor" convino Esme levantando sus palmas, interrumpiendo así la contestación de su nuera.

-"Si sabes que está bien, entonces no me preocupo, lamento haber hecho el viaje en vano, te llamaré mañana para saber una hora idónea de venir a verlos, me gustaría pasar algún tiempo con ellos, ya que estamos en América" por mas que quisiera Bella no era capaz de contestarle de mala manera a Esme, por lo que tan sólo le sonrió con una inclinación de cabeza que Esme respondió igual.

-"Ahora si me disculpan" dijo Esme separándose de su marido, "te espero en el auto Carlisle" le dijo al patriarca, Esme se adelantó besando aéreamente a Bella, antes de salir le susurró unas palabras a su esposo "recuerda lo que me prometiste" dijo muy bajo para que Bella pudiera escuchar.

A Bella no le gustó quedarse sola con su suegro, amargamente recordó su no grata visita al restaurante.

-"Seré breve" indicó Carlisle al verse solos, Bella asintió, en este momento agradecía la palabra breve.

-"Mañana hay junta directiva en _Cullen & Co_" Bella parpadeó acicalando las palabras.

-"¿la junta anual?" pregunto incrédula, Carlisle asintió juntando sus manos, Bella parpadeó confundida "pero esa junta es a comienzos de año" dijo en voz baja y con el ceño fruncido, ella sabía de la junta directiva anual porque Edward se estresaba mas de la cuenta cuando estaba cerca de la fecha, ella nunca asistía, aunque, cómo al resto de los Cullen, era invitada.

-"Eso lo sé jovencita" dijo Carlisle, Bella rodó sus ojos.

-"Entonces, ¿Cómo es que mañana hay junta? Además mañana es sábado"

-"Los grandes imperios no se detienen por ser fin de semana" dijo con exasperación "y yo solicité una junta extraordinaria, ya que planeo tomar las riendas nuevamente de la compañía, necesito saber cómo está financieramente hablando" completó encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella cerró sus manos en puños, abrió la boca para refutar, pero Carlisle no la dejó hablar.

-"Vine, por petición de Esme, sólo por eso no te llegó una invitación como al resto de mis hijos"

-"Edward no puede ir a la empresa" dijo Bella entre dientes, no iba a caer en la explicación de lo que había sucedido esa misma tarde, Carlisle no se preocupaba por Edward, sólo se preocupaba por su maldito dinero.

-"Eso será un asunto que ustedes deberán discutir, yo cumplí mi parte avisándote, aunque debo admitir que haber venido para nada más que eso es algo decepcionante, esperaba que la visita fuera más productiva, pero… "

-"Ya le dije que ni Edward ni Nessie pueden recibirlos" contestó furiosa, aunque su tono de voz seguía bajo.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros.

-"Venía a ver a mi nieta, venir a verla no es perder el tiempo, aunque me la niegues"

-"¡Yo no se la estoy negando!" Carlisle levantó una de sus palmas, deteniendo el arranque de furia de Bella, ella respiró profundo mordiéndose la lengua.

-"Si hubieran llamado antes, les habría indicado lo mismo vía telefónica, ahorrándole la molestia de venir para nada" dijo entre dientes.

-"Es mi casa jovencita" dijo viéndola bajo sus pestañas, "no necesito invitación para venir a mi casa" Bella sintió una corriente fría en la espalda "siempre es bueno venir a ver mis propiedades"

-"Ésta casa es de Edward" dijo Bella en voz baja.

-"Sólo mientras sea el presidente de _Cullen & Co_"

Bella se quedó sin habla, ¿eso era una amenaza? ¿Carlisle planeaba apoderarse de la compañía nuevamente y sacarlos de su casa?

Otra corriente atravesó su espalda, Carlisle no iba a permitir que Nessie se quedara sin techo, pero ella y Edward eran otra cosa, se llenó de miedo al pensar que Carlisle podía apoderarse de la empresa, de su casa, de su hija, tembló de pies a cabeza presa de un terror que no había conocido.

Carlisle asintió plagado de si mismo al ver que Bella había entendido el mensaje, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa.

-"Enviaré un auto el día domingo para recoger a Renessme, la vez anterior no pudimos concretar la visita de mi nieta y Esme quiere pasar la tarde con ella, procura que ya no esté indispuesta"

Y sin mas se marchó dejándola sola, aterrada y devastada, si había pensado que la crisis de Edward y el conato asmático de Nessie habían sido de preocuparse, eso no se comparaba en nada a como se estaba sintiendo ahora.

-"¿Sra.?" Llamó Rebecca al rato, Bella no sabía si habían pasado minutos o horas, incorporó su rostro con rapidez, había olvidado por completo la presencia de la chica en la casa.

-"Re… Rebecca" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, "había olvidado que aun estabas aquí" dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello "Que… ¿Qué hora es?"

-"Cerca de las 7" Contestó Rebecca, Bella suspiró ruidosamente, todavía era temprano, ¿_es que este día nunca terminará?_ pensó a sus adentros.

-"La sopa está lista" murmuró Rebecca, Bella frunció el ceño en su dirección.

-"Serví un poco para Nessie, ¿quiere que se la lleve yo?"

Bella recordó entonces la cena de su pequeña, lenta y débilmente se colocó de pie.

-"Yo se la llevo, no, no te preocupes" Rebecca asintió y corrió cocina adentro, saliendo a los minutos con una bandeja que llevaba un plato de sopa de pollo y un vaso de jugo de naranja, Bella le sonrió a la chica.

-"Gracias" le dijo "ahora vuelto" Rebecca le extendió la bandeja y se quedó solita nuevamente en la sala.

Bella regresó al rato con la bandeja casi vacía, Rebecca estaba de pie cerca del mesón de la cocina con un pequeño tazón en sus manos probando un poco del fruto de su trabajo, al ver a Isabella dio un brinquito de miedo.

-"Rebecca, siéntate" le dijo con tono de voz conciliatorio, la chica apenada se sentó, Bella se sirvió un poco de sopa y se sentó frente a la chica.

-"Ehhh" empezó la morena, Bella levantó la vista contemplándola.

-"Lamento lo de hace rato, como, como traté a esas personas" dijo en voz baja, Bella asintió respirando profundo.

-"¿Quiénes eran?" preguntó, Bella la vio por encima del pocillo donde bebía sopa, Rebecca mordió sus labios.

-"Lo siento" dijo de nuevo, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Al parecer te cuesta mucho establecer límites ¿no?" Rebecca se encogió de hombros.

-"Nunca antes los he necesitado"

Rebecca se colocó de pie sirviéndose un poco mas de sopa, Bella la veía aun un tanto asombrada de cómo la chica se comportaba con exagerada confianza.

-"Casi siempre estaba sola" dijo la chica retomando su silla "nadie me enseñó nada de límites"

Bella respiró profundo nuevamente.

-"Edward me comentó que vivías muy lejos de aquí" dijo Bella cambiando el tema abruptamente, "no es tarde aun, pero voy a ver como se encuentra Edward y Nessie" sacudió la cabeza un poco "lamento que Nessie te haya hecho venir, pero es mejor que te vayas a casa, mañana tengo que salir temprano" dijo y se vio presa de otra preocupación.

-"Mañana" dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello, Rebecca la veía algo impresionada, Bella hablaba sola.

-"Tengo que salir temprano a la empresa" dijo entre dientes "Patrick vendrá a ver a Edward, pero no puedo quedarme aquí, Nessie" decía cosas sin sentido, de repente incorporó el rostro viendo a Rebecca.

-"¿Estás ocupada mañana?" la chica negó, muy a su pesar y en contra de lo que alguna vez imaginaría Bella dijo.

-"¿Puedes servirle de niñera a Nessie mañana?" Rebecca asintió.

-"Pero te necesito temprano en la mañana" Rebecca medio sonrió.

-"Puedo quedarme si no le importa"

-"¿A pasar la noche?" preguntó Bella incrédula, Rebecca asintió.

-"¿Tus padres?" preguntó

Rebecca negó cómo respuesta.

-"No tengo" dijo sin dar más explicaciones, "vivo sola" Bella no preguntó mas, pero alzó sus cejas sin poder creer en sus palabras.

Sin embargo no tenía tiempo para indagar más allá, y la verdad tampoco tenía las fuerzas ni las ganas.

-"Supongo que te traeré algo de mi ropa para que puedas dormir" Rebecca se vio realmente emocionada de pasar la noche ahí, se colocó de pie rápidamente y le dijo demasiado rápido a Bella.

-"Por eso no se preocupe, si me deja salir un segundo con mi bebé no tendrá que prestarme nada"

Luego de explicarle a Bella quien era _su bebé_ y que la dejara salir a su auto, Rebecca volvió con una muda de ropa de calle y su ropa de dormir.

Bella la encaminó por un pasillo de la sala que Rebecca no había explorado antes pero si lo había visto, entonces se encontró en la habitación de huéspedes, demasiado feliz de dormir en una cama después de tanto tiempo.

Bella caminó hacia la sala, subió las escaleras y fue a la habitación de Renessme, la niña ya dormía, sólo que a diferencia de su acostumbrada manía, estaba dormida derechita, arropada y con cara relajada sobre su almohada, Bella se fijó que respirara sin inconvenientes y dándole un beso en la frente salió encaminándose esta vez a la propia.

Edward dormía demasiado profundo en la que se había convertido nuevamente en la cama de ambos, Bella se acostó a su lado viéndolo detalladamente, sabía que su sueño era producto de las drogas que le había suministrado Patrick, pero le agradaba saber que por lo menos nada le dolía.

-"Me diste un susto de muerte" comenzó ella en voz baja, "casi caigo muerta y desconsolada cuando te encontré en el jardín" siguió peinando un poco su cabello.

-"¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros amor?" preguntó en voz baja.

-"¿Vamos a poder con todo esto?" respiró profundo "¿vamos a poder con Carlisle y sus amenazas disfrazadas?" se alzó en sus codos se acercó a sus labios depositándole un casto beso.

-"Necesito que me perdones" empezó en voz baja "mi vida, hice tantas cosas malas antes de tu accidente" comenzó con una confesión que no había planeado bien.

-"Te engañé Edward" siguió y sintió como un nudo se apoderaba de su garganta, sin embargo no derramó ninguna lagrima.

-"¡Dios! me porté terrible contigo" continuó, "en ese momento te lo merecías" dijo justificándose, respiró profundo y entonces rectifico "mentira" dijo en voz baja "no te merecías todo lo que te hice, no tenía derecho a tratarte así, a engañarte así"

-"Estaba tan molesta contigo amor" dijo en un susurro cargado "me sentía tan impotente al saber a nuestra pequeña lejos, atada de pies y de manos para hacerla regresar, te odie tanto por eso" su voz era un susurro.

-"¿Por qué la enviaste lejos?" preguntó aun sabiendo que no iba a obtener respuesta "¿Qué sucedió para que separaras a nuestra hija de casa?"

Se sintió entre tonta y aliviada de descargar algunas de las preguntas que la acosaban desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Se quedó en silencio y se acostó sobre el pecho de él, sintiendo ligeramente como subía y bajaba, paso tanto tiempo ahí que hasta se adormitó.

Cerró sus ojos y entonces los vio a ellos 3, Renessme paseando y corriendo entretenida por el parque, corriendo para ver a las jirafas del zoológico, sintió su mano ligeramente apretada y cuando volteó a su lado vio su deslumbrante sonrisa, Edward en todo su esplendor con el sol detrás iluminándolo y haciéndole una sombra divina.

Se descubrió sonriente corriendo de manos juntas con su esposo tras su niña, como él se detenía en un puesto de globos y le extendía uno en forma de jirafa a su pequeña, como Nessie le hacía señas a Bella para que los acompañara, la sonrisa de su pequeña era contagiarte, casi tan hermosa como la del hombre a su lado, la del hombre que amaba.

Abrió sus ojos sorprendida de lo vívido que había sido aquel sueño ¿o no había sido un sueño en lo absoluto? Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y se sintió aliviada de verse en el pecho de su esposo aun noqueado por las drogas.

Se incorporó demasiado rápido y sentándose de piernas cruzadas junto a él.

-"No lo voy a permitir" le dijo a su esposo inconsciente "voy a salvar a esta familia" continuó.

-"Así sea lo último que haga" se colocó de pie y buscó sus zapatos, una sonrisa loca se extendió por sus labios.

-"Voy a bajar amor" le dijo acercándosele "tengo poco tiempo y necesito entender esos papeles para mañana en la mañana" se acercó de mas y besó sus labios.

-"Siempre has sido tú el empresario, ahora me toca a mí" antes de separarse lo besó de nuevo.

-"Te amo" susurró y con una enorme sonrisa y con una sensación cálida en su pecho.

Salió de la habitacion dejándolo dormido y en penumbra y bajó a la sala, los papeles de la empresa estaban en el comedor y mañana había junta directiva en _Cullen & Co._


	34. Capítulo 34 Cullen&Co

**Capítulo 34:**

_**Cullen&Co:**_

Rebecca abrió los ojos momentáneamente desorientada, aun era oscuro afuera, pero podía darse cuenta de que el amanecer estaba cerca, se restregó entre las sabanas de color blanco, plenamente consciente de que se encontraba en la habitación de huéspedes de la casa del hombre blanco, ya que ni siquiera en su antigua habitación en casa de su tío podía contar con tan cómoda y esponjosa cama.

Sin embargo, después de despertar de su profundo sueño, fue ligeramente perturbada por una necesidad imperiosa de ir al baño.

Gruñendo y maldiciendo por lo bajo se colocó de pie a regañadientes y caminó fuera de la habitación, iba a utilizar el baño que normalmente usaba cuando estaba en esa casa, prendió la luz a regañadientas sólo por que no sabía con exactitud donde estaban los muebles del cuarto de baño y no quería golpearse.

Para cuando salió de nuevo, se encontraba, así no quisiera, un tanto desvelada, entonces fue que captó una luz encendida de la sala.

Caminó con cautela tan sólo para descubrir a Isabella metida de cabeza en una montaña de papeles.

-"¿Sra. Isabella?" dijo la morena en voz baja, Bella, que había sentido cuando encendió la luz, contestó sin asombro.

-"Hola Rebecca, despiertas temprano" dijo sin levantar la mirada

La chica, abrió la boca sin saber que contestar, sacudió la cabeza incrédula, pensando que se había vuelto loca, aun no amanecía e Isabella Cullen le hablaba como si fueran las 3 de la tarde.

Desperezándose de su modorra dijo "tenía que hacer una visita al baño" aclaró el comentario de Bella, ella asintió y levantó la cabeza para verla un segundo.

-"Puedes volver a tu sueño" le dijo señalando con la cabeza al pasillo donde daba la habitación que estaba ocupando.

Rebecca se quedó en el lumbral mordiendo sus labios, Bella continuó con su tarea hasta que levantó de nuevo la vista, ladeando un poco el rostro observándola.

-"¿Necesitas algo?"

Rebecca mordió la parte interna de su mejilla y con voz un tanto distorsionada preguntó.

-"¿Qué hace?"

Bella respiró profundo y empujó los papeles lejos de ella.

-"La verdad no sé" dijo suspirando cansada.

Rebecca adelantó un par de pasos hasta Bella.

-"¿Qué son?" preguntó señalando con la barbilla los papeles.

Bella dio una pequeña risa histérica, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-"Papeles legales y financieros de una empresa, ¿sabes algo de eso?" preguntó aun con una sonrisa derrotada en los labios, había pasado gran parte de la noche intentando entender algo de esos números, tan sólo se había separado de esa mesa para chequear de nuevo a Nessie y a Edward y para preparar mas café, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanta cafeína había consumido.

Rebecca se terminó de acercar a la mesa y los ojeó desde su altura.

-"De papeles legales, sé poco, pero en estados financieros me defiendo bien"

Bella la vio alzando sus cejas.

-"Soy muy buena estudiante, la primera en matemáticas, contabilidad y estudios financieros de la escuela"

El escepticismo de Bella era cada vez mayor.

-"¿Crees que puedas siquiera entender algo de esto?" Preguntó desplazando el fajo que tenía hacia segundos al frente.

Rebecca se acercó más y enderezó los papeles para poder leerlos sin sentarse, Bella se cruzó de brazos sin poder ocultar su sorpresa y atisbo de burla.

Rebecca era apenas una chiquilla, demasiado mal hablada y que aun no se graduaba de la escuela, ¿Cómo iba a saber de los papeles de una compañía tan importante como _Cullen&Co?_

Rebecca dijo algo demasiado rápido, Bella sacudió la cabeza prestándole atención.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó Bella aclarando la garganta.

-"Esto no le sirve" dijo leyendo lo que Bella había tratado de entender hacia una hora.

-"Esto es el listado de inventario" dijo "es mas informativo que otra cosa" Bella alzó sus cejas incrédula, se sentó mas derecha viendo los números que apuntaba la chica.

-"Aquí" dijo señalando "¿ve? Estos son los inventarios, de salida, de entrada, con esto no va a saber gran cosa" tomó una de las sillas y se sentó en el puesto al lado de Bella "¿de qué compañía son estos?"

_-"Cullen&Co"_ dijo Bella produciéndole un jadeo de impresión a la chica.

-"¿Cu… Cullen?" Bella entrelazó los dedos asintiendo.

-"La empresa de Edward"

Rebecca alzó sus cejas incrédula.

-"¿Y quiere que yo los vea?" su voz era un autentico susurro.

Bella se cruzó de brazos.

-"Tanto como que _quiera_ no" comenzó "la verdad es que te abalanzaste sobre los papeles sin darte permiso" Rebecca sintió sus rostro calentarse mucho, Bella suspiró de nuevo, ¿a quién iba a engañar? Ella no tenía idea de que estaba leyendo y en este momento estaba tan desesperada que aceptaría la ayuda de cualquiera, inclusive de esa irreverente chica.

Esto era una locura pero a estas alturas estaba dispuesta a tomar medidas desesperadas.

-"¿Qué es lo que entonces debo ver?" preguntó acercándose de nuevo a la mesa, Rebecca la vio muy asombrada, "me dijiste que esto no me sirve ¿no?" preguntó por los papeles de inventario, la morena mordió de nuevo su mejilla interna.

-"¿A qué exactamente se va a enfrentar?" preguntó, Bella frunció sus labios recordando las palabras correctas.

-"Junta directiva anual, extraordinaria" dijo despacio, Rebecca alzó sus cejas.

-"Discutimos una de esas en la escuela el semestre anterior" dijo con un dejo de simpatía "Necesitamos ver el estado de resultados y el balance general, si tiene una noción de ellos está salvada"

-"Ok" dijo Bella despacio, esto en verdad estaba pasando, buscó sin saber como se veían esas cosas que Rebecca había mencionado, la chica hacia lo mismo.

-"Aquí" dijo la chica "estos nos servirán"

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Creo que necesitaremos mas café" declaró mientras Rebecca alzó uno de sus pies a la silla y leía aquellos números con mirada hambrienta e interesada.

Para sorpresa de ambas féminas, Rebecca pasó las siguientes horas explicándole los papeles a Bella.

El celular de Bella sonó un par de horas después desconcentrándolas un poco, Bella tomó el teléfono y frunció el ceño al ver quien la llamaba, botó el aire con fuerza y desplazando la pequeña flecha de la pantalla atendió.

-"¿Alice?" Dijo como saludo.

-"Hola Bella, ¿por donde vienes?" Bella cerró y abrió sus ojos incrédula, ¿estaba soñando? Alice hablaba como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para verse.

-"¿Cómo que por donde voy? Estoy en casa Alice"

Bella pudo escuchar el jadeo de asombro de su cuñada, rodó los ojos exasperada.

-"Alice no tengo tiempo, ¿Qué quieres?" se fijó como Rebecca seguía leyendo lo que le había dicho eran los estatutos legales de la empresa.

-"Bella, ¿mi papá no te dijo de la junta?" dijo con seguridad.

-"Si" dijo Bella con ceño fruncido "me, me avisó ayer ¿tú, tú también vas?"

-"Bella, ya todos estamos aquí" la voz de Alice era como la de alguien que se comunicaba con personas un poco lentas.

Bella abrió sus ojos aterrada "¿Qué?" dijo sin poder creerlo, Rebecca apartó sus ojos un segundo para fijarse en la Sra. "¿Cómo que están todos allá? ¿A esta hora?" vio su reloj incrédula, era un poco antes de las 8 "¿es que acaso Carlisle no duerme?" dijo poniéndose de pie, Alice casi rió del comentario.

-"El hecho es que todos ya estamos aquí Bella, las manos derechas de Edward nos van a hacer un recorrido por las instalaciones y la junta comienza en una media hora, primero van a exponer otros departamentos, la parte financiera será la última, te aviso porque creo que es importante que estés presente, ya que Eddy no viene…" dejó las palabras en el aire.

Bella se paró revoloteando, media hora era muy poco tiempo para llegar al Rockefeller Center.

-"Voy para allá" dijo "gracias" completó antes de colgar.

-"Mierda, mierda, mierda" dijo furiosa mientras intentaba poner sus pensamientos en orden, Rebecca la vio entre asombrada y divertida, era la primera vez que la escuchaba usando ese vocabulario.

Bella incorporó su rostro enfocando a la chica.

-"Tengo que irme" dijo apresurada, Rebecca asintió.

-"¿Puedes ponerme en un montoncito los papeles que me estabas mostrando, para llevármelos?"

-"Claro" dijo Rebecca y como una bala vio como Bella se marchaba escaleras arriba para ponerse algo de ropa.

Rebecca apenas terminó de poner los papeles en orden cuando vio como Bella bajaba nuevamente, iba vestida de negro, su cabello agarrado en una cola de caballo y sus flats también negras.

-"¿Rebecca?" llamó Bella, la chica se puso de pie de inmediato llevándole un sobre.

-"Gracias" dijo apresurada mientras tomaba las llaves del auto "tengo que ir a esta reunión mas temprano de lo que pensé, sé que te pedí que te quedaras, lamento irme tan de repente, Nessie y Edward aun duermen, en la cocina hay de todo, puedes defenderte ahí ¿cierto?"

La chica asintió.

-"No se preocupe por ellos Sra. Yo les echo un ojo sin problemas, vaya a su reunión tranquila"

Bella suspiró, esa reunión iba a ser todo menos tranquila "Patrick quedó en venir, pero lo voy a llamar para que venga en la tarde cuando yo esté aquí, procura por favor no perturbar a Edward, ayer la pasó bastante mal, y con Nessie no creo que tengas problema"

Rebecca negó, mientras la acompañaba a buscar el auto.

-"Dios, jamás pensé que haría esto" dijo refiriéndose a dejarla a ella en casa, Rebecca se encogió de hombros.

-"No soy tan mala, no se preocupe, no la voy a defraudar"

Bella por primera vez la vio con cariño y agradecimiento.

-"Gracias Rebecca" le dijo sinceramente "llámame cualquier cosa o mejor escríbeme, será más fácil"

La chica asintió rápidamente.

Bella emprendió camino a la ciudad en su volvo, Rebecca se vio prácticamente sola en la enorme casa, una sonrisa enorme se extendió por los labios, podía pretender que vivía ahí, que los Cullen la habían adoptado.

Sacudió la cabeza pensando que se había vuelto una estúpida sentimental.

-"¿Me mandaste a los Cullen para cuidarme mami?" preguntó a la nada, sacudió la cabeza aun sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-"Estoy loca" dijo riendo y sin cambiar de expresión se fue a la cocina, moría de hambre y quería desayunar.

Un par de horas mas tarde, Rebecca y Renessme estaban conversando en la cocina, la pequeña había despertado y bajó buscando a su mamá, Rebecca le contó a groso modo lo que había sucedido y Renessme se vio un tanto abatida de que Bella no estuviera en casa.

Rebecca había preparado desayuno para ambos y le pidió el favor de que le subiera una bandeja llena al hombre blanco, Edward aun no despertaba de la dosis de somníferos que le habían suministrado el día anterior, pero la chica estaba segura de que para cuando lo hiciera estaría muriéndose de hambre.

Renessme obedeció y después de dejar la bandeja con comida en la habitación de sus papás, salió silenciosamente y fue a reunirse con su niñera oficial.

-"Blanquita" llamó Rebecca mientras ya en la cocina, dejaba deslizar una panqueca en el plato de Nessie "¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer con tu papá?"

La niña dio un ligero temblor.

-"Fue horrible Rebe" dijo susurrando hizo una pausa y completó.

-"Creí que papá estaba muerto" dijo con voz muy baja contemplando sus manos en su regazo.

Rebecca alzó sus cejas incrédula.

-"¿Tan malo fue?"

La chiquilla asintió.

-"El Doctor Parker habló conmigo y me dijo que papá estaba bien, pero igual" completó encogiéndose de hombros "fue aterrador"

Rebecca frunció sus labios en solidaridad con la chica, ella no era muy buena con las demostraciones de cariño o de consuelo, no tenía idea de cómo tratar bien o no hacer bromas a las personas sufridas.

Rebecca acompañó con un poco de cereal sin leche mientras Renessme comía sus panquecas, este podía contarse como el segundo desayuno de Rebecca, Renessme se lo comentó y la chica colocó los ojos en blanco, mientras seguía devorando las hojuelas de maíz azucaradas, para cuando Nessie estaba terminando su segunda porción.

Los pasos en las sala hicieron que ambas chicas voltearan con alerta a la puerta de la cocina, Nessie vio con asombro y a su vez una sonrisa a Rebecca y bajándose de un salto del banco, corrió a la sala.

-"¿Papá?" preguntó con voz baja.

Edward estaba ahí, sano y salvo, se había colocado un Jean desgastado y una franela de color verde militar, sus pies los cubría sus acostumbradas Crocs, se veía un tanto desorientado y perdido, tenía el cabello despeinado consecuencia de haber pasado repetidas veces sus manos por él.

Al oír la voz infantil y familiar de su hija, Edward volteó lentamente a la puerta de la cocina, al verla ahí paradita alzó sus cejas en clara expresión de asombro, intentó a hablar y se vio en la necesidad de aclarar su garganta, estaba sospechosamente cerrada.

-"¿Nessie?" llamó sacudiendo la cabeza, la chiquilla alzó sus cejas también imitando la seña de su papá.

-"Sí soy yo" dijo y extendió tentativamente una sonrisa por sus labios "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Edward sacudió la cabeza, apretó muchos los ojos como intentando sacar las imágenes de su cerebro, al volver a abrirlos encontró de nuevo a su pequeña viéndolo.

-"¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?" dijo volviendo a aclarar su garganta "¿Qué, que haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste?"

Nessie vio con asombro e incredulidad a su papá, no entendía a que se refería exactamente.

-"¿Cuándo llegue de dónde?" preguntó "hoy no he salido de casa"

Edward aun no se le acercaba, Nessie lo veía asustada, Edward parecía que estuviera viendo un fantasma.

-"¿Francia?" preguntó "¿el… el internado?"

Renessme lo vio entre sus pestañas.

-"¿Estás bromeando?" preguntó "llegué hace casi dos meses del internado"

Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿Nessie estaba ahí desde hacía dos meses?

-"¿Cómo?" dijo y sacudió la cabeza "¿Cómo que dos meses?" su cabeza dio una punzada extraña que lo distrajo severamente, cerró los ojos pasando nuevamente sus manos por su despeinado cabello "¿Dónde está tu mamá?" preguntó con un dejo de rabia en el tono.

-"Se fue a la junta hombre blanco" contestó Rebecca que acababa de salir de la cocina.

Eso, fue una wake up call.

Abrió sus ojos de mas y enfocó a la morena que comía de un tazón un poco de cereal sin leche.

Unos flashes aterradores se apoderaron de su cerebro, cerró los ojos momentáneamente.

-"¿Rebecca?" dijo sin poder creer que siquiera conocía el nombre de aquella chica.

-"Hey" dijo la morena como saludo "¿ya no te duele la chaveta?"

Pasó de nuevo sus manos por su cabello.

-"¡Hey hombre blanco!" llamó la chica de nuevo "contesta ¿estás bien?" Edward asintió torpemente.

-"Lo estoy Rebecca lo estoy" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, enfocó de nuevo a Nessie que extendió una sonrisa temerosa por sus labios, estaba feliz de saberlo bien, tímidamente agitó sus dedos saludándolo, Edward le dedicó una sonrisa extraña, parecía no entender muy bien que hacia su hija ahí, pero le encantaba verla.

Se acercó tímidamente a su hija, Renessme se quedó atenta viendo como la mano de su papá se acercaba a su rostro, Edward detuvo el trayecto a escasos milímetros de su rostro, Nessie levantó sus manitas y sosteniendo la mano estirada de su papá la pegó con delicadeza de su rostro, cerró los ojos al contacto, Edward se acercó de un todo y levantó a su hija en brazos abrazándola como si tuviera años sin hacerlo.

-"Dios" dijo acariciando su cabello "que bueno es verte, tenerte cargada en mis brazos otra vez" murmuró contra el cabello de la chica, Rebecca que estaba a escasos pasos, sonrió tiernamente al verlos, el rostro de Renessme no estaba a la vista, pero podía jurar que la blanquita sonreía feliz en brazos de su papá, sobre todo después de todo lo que le había contado ayer y hacía un rato.

Edward abrió los ojos y al ver a Rebecca, recordó sus palabras.

-"Dijiste una junta" le dijo a la morena aun con su niña aun en brazos "¿Qué junta?

Rebecca aclaró ruidosamente la garganta, repentinamente se le había hecho un poco difícil hablar.

-"Ahh" dijo recordando las palabras de Bella esa misma mañana "Junta directiva anual, extraordinaria" dijo con un dejo de superioridad, Edward colocó a Nessie en el suelo.

-"¿Junta directiva?" dijo asombrado e incrédulo, Nessie se mantuvo tomada de su mano mientras veía como hablaba con Rebecca "¿junta directiva de quién?" preguntó alzando mínimamente los hombros.

-"¿De quién mas hombre blanco?" preguntó Rebecca poniendo los ojos en blanco "de _Cullen&Co_ _¡dah!"_ completó sacudiendo la cabeza.

Edward volvió a cerrar los ojos, algunos flashes de su familia aparecieron en su cabeza.

¿Por qué todo era tan borroso?

-"Estás diciéndome, que hay junta hoy en mi compañía" dijo lentamente a Rebecca, no sabía exactamente por qué, pero sabía que podía contar con aquella chica.

-"Ok" dijo la morena "estás más lento que nunca"

Nessie le dedicó una mirada de ojos entrecerrados y Rebecca alzó una de sus palmas en derrota.

Siendo completamente paciente, le explicó a Edward lo que había sucedido esa misma mañana, Rebecca también contó de la llamada de _una tal Alice_ que Bella había recibido, al terminar el relato Edward la veía con ojos desorbitados.

-"¡Diablos!" exclamó "tengo que ir allá, necesito" dijo viendo hacia los lados "necesito mi auto" dijo cayendo momentáneamente en cuenta que no contaba con auto propio, recordó vagamente su Audi RS5.

El accidente.

Las luces cegadoras.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, dejándose caer en el sofá.

-"Papá" llamó Nessie asustada, volteó a ver a Rebecca que dejó el tazón de cereales en la mesa del centro y caminó hasta él.

-"¡Hombre blanco!" llamó mientras Nessie lo sacudía, Edward parpadeó regresando momentáneamente a la sala de su casa, todo era tan confuso, Recordaba a Rebecca, pero habían muchas lagunas, parecía como si una fuerza enorme empujara violentamente en su interior queriéndose adueñar de su ser, sacudió la cabeza respirando profundo.

-"Nessie" dijo con voz ronca "arriba en la habitación hay un frasco de pastillas" la niña asintió, sabia de que hablaba su papá.

-"Yo voy por ellas" dijo Rebecca, "no puedes subir corriendo las escaleras blanquita" aclaró cuando Renessme la vio interrogante, la niña había olvidado por completo su crisis asmática del día anterior.

Olvidando la norma de Bella de que Rebecca no subiera a la planta superior, Renessme le aclaró la trayectoria.

-"Escaleras arriba, tercera puerta a la derecha, en la mesa de noche, si no están ahí, busca en la habitación del fondo, esa es la principal, puede que estén en el cuarto de baño"

Rebecca asintió y corrió escaleras arriba, Renessme se acercó a su papá acariciando levemente su cabello.

-"¿Te duele mucho papi?" preguntó tiernamente, Edward le sonrió enamorado y tomó su manita dándole un pequeño beso.

-"No tanto, ve por un poco de agua para que pueda tomármelas ¿puedes?"

Nessie asintió y caminó entonces a la cocina, Edward recostó la cabeza del espaldar, cubriendo sus ojos con ambas manos.

Su cabeza era un caos, la sentía como una liga muy, muy estirada que lo intentaba llevar de un lado a otro, sentía que esa liga estaba muy débil y que se rompería en cualquier momento, sumergiéndolo en un real caos.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y recordó las palabras de Rebecca.

_Junta directiva anual, extraordinaria._

Las palabras Carlisle se colaron en su cerebro, años atrás, cuando el patriarca le había cedido el puesto.

_-"Únicamente lo hago por esa razón Edward" _dijo Carlisle después de la junta que precedió Edward por primera vez _"tu madre quiere que me retire, cedo por ella y por esa estupidez condición y necesitamos la inversión"_

De repente la voz de Bella se mezcló en sus pensamientos.

_-"Carlisle quiere tomar el mando de la empresa"_ eso se lo había dicho Bella apenas unos días atrás.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, no podía permitirlo, Carlisle no iba a salirse con la suya de nuevo.

Se colocó de pie violentamente, sin saber muy bien que haría vio hacia los lados en búsqueda de una solución divina y espontánea.

Un llavero algo escarapelado y antiguo, que mostraba entre los arabescos metálicos la letra _M_ llamó su atención, las llaves reposaban en la mesita de la entrada, Edward vio el familiar llavero del auto que alguna vez le sirvió de trasporte.

Sin esperar por Rebecca que aun no bajaba de buscar las pastillas, ni por Renessme que ya debería venir con el agua, tomó las llaves y abrió la puerta dejándola así tras él.

Rebecca corrió desde la mitad de la escalera cuando escuchó el motor de su bebé encenderse.

-"¿Qué demonios?" exclamó corriendo con el pequeño frasco en sus manos, Renessme corrió por el grito de su niñera y con el vaso de agua en mano salió a la puerta de la casa.

**-"¡EDWARD!"** gritó furiosa Rebecca al ver como su bebé se marchaba calle abajo "¡diablos hombre blanco!" gritó zapateando en el suelo, su auto no lo manejaba nadie sino ella, volteó furiosa a la casa, Renessme veía todo aquello sin poder creerlo y sin saber como reaccionar.

-"¿Si quiera tu papá recuerda cómo demonios manejar?" preguntó exasperada a la chiquilla, la niña se encogió de hombros.

-"Mi mamá a veces lo deja manejar el volvo" dijo en voz baja, Rebecca resopló furiosa.

-"Si siquiera le hace un rasguño a mi bebé me las va a pagar, va a recuperar la memoria de los golpes que le voy a dar en su ¡enorme cabezota!"

Renessme alzó sus cejas en un jadeo de impresión, por un momento Rebecca la intimidó, la irreverente chica se dio cuenta de la expresión de Nessie y respiró profundo obstinada.

-"Nadie maneja mi auto" dijo como explicación a su comportamiento, Nessie se encogió ligeramente de hombros, ¿Qué podía hacer ella al respecto?

Rebecca puso sus ojos en blanco "Entra" le dijo señalando la casa "la estúpida alarma se va a activar si no entramos, entra"

Ambas chicas entraron, Nessie mordiendo su labio le comentó a su niñera.

-"¿Será que llamamos a mamá?" Rebecca la vio y se fijó en el potecito naranja que aun mantenía entre sus manos, Edward no se había tomado las pastillas, dio un pequeño jadeo.

-"Diablos tu mamá va a enloquecer" dijo mientras se dirigía al teléfono fijo "¿te sabes el numero?" Renessme lo dictó y Rebecca esperó entre preocupada y ansiosa a que Bella contestara, retorciendo el cable del teléfono mientras esperaba.

-"No atiende" dijo mordiéndose la mejilla interna, recordó entonces que Bella le había comentado de que mejor sería si le escribía y al recordar donde se encontraba su celular maldijo por lo alto.

-"¡Demonios!" gritó haciendo que Renessme diera un saltito.

-"Mi celular está en mi auto" dijo en casi un gemido, el día de hoy no había empezado nada bien.

Se dejó caer en el sofá enterrando las manos en su cabello liso y suelto.

-"Maldita sea hombre blanco" dijo entre dientes, Renessme se sentó a su lado y colocó una manita en su hombro.

-"Papá estará bien" dijo en voz baja "no te preocupes"

Rebecca bufó.

-"En este momento, me importa muy poco el bienestar del hombre blanco, blanquita" dijo con voz baja, alzó la mirada para encontrarse las cejas alzadas de Renessme, sacudió la cabeza bajando de nuevo su rostro.

-"No entenderías" dijo en voz baja.

-"Pruébame" pidió Renessme con voz baja, apenada y aguda.

Rebecca volvió a bufar.

-"Los adultos no discuten sus problemas con los niños"

Renessme repitió el tono anterior.

-"No veo a ningún adulto por aquí"

Rebecca a su pesar rió.

-"Tienes más boca que tamaño blanquita" Renessme se encogió de hombros, ¿tenía que disculparse por eso?

Rebecca respiró profundo.

-"Es importante mi auto" dijo "no es que no me preocupe tu papá, pero si algo le pasa a mi auto" completó en voz baja.

Renessme pensó en las palabras de la niñera por un segundo, ella no era normalmente atada a nada a excepción de su famoso bebé.

-"Rebe" la llamó en voz baja "¿ese auto era de tu mamá?" Rebecca sonrió tristemente.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Lo único que me pone sentimental es Mercedes?" Renessme se encogió de hombros.

-"Si" dijo Rebecca suspirando "el auto me lo dejó mi mamá, pero apartando eso, ese auto tiene encima todo lo que tengo"

Renessme frunció su ceño.

-"¿Cómo que todo lo que tienes?"

Rebecca parecía no tener conciencia de que se encontraba hablando con una chicuela que mas que ayudarla lo que podía hacer era traumatizarla o asustarla más de lo que se encontraba ya con la situación de sus papás, pero las palabras salieron de su boca antes de pensarlas.

-"Ese auto es mi casa pequeña" dijo en una risa amarga "hace unos cuatro días que vivo en él"

Renessme dio un pequeño respingo, sin entender del todo sus palabras, Rebecca levantó su mirada un segundo.

-"El mundo no es un cuento de hadas blanquita, existen mayores problemas que un padre desmemoriado"

Aunque no fue la intención de Rebecca, Renessme se sintió un poco culpable por ese comentario.

_**En la ciudad.**_

La sala de juntas de _Cullen&Co_ era amplia y demasiado sobria para el gusto de Bella, todo el suelo estaba alfombrado de color gris oscuro, los muebles eran de madera de ébano, sumamente oscura y pulida, las paredes eran de un color crema, dándole un poco de claridad a la estancia, el ¾ de las paredes eran ventanales de alrededor d metros de altura, la separación entre los vidrios era casi invisible, y los vidrios estaban impecables por lo que alguien con vértigo pasaría muy mal rato si se acercaba demasiado.

En la única pared sólida reposaba una réplica de _San Giorgio Maggiore durante el crepúsculo de Monet_, la sola pintura valía más de lo que Bella siquiera pudiera imaginar, evidentemente la había estudiado y conocía quien había sido el autor, pero nunca sería capaz de valuar un arte exquisito como esa.

Podía contar con los dedos de una sola mano las veces que había entrado ahí, normalmente no asistía a las justas anuales, había estado ahí cuando Edward tomó el mando de la compañí años atrás y la última vez, había sido la primera junta de Edward como presidente, la mayoría de los Cullen no había asistido, por lo que no se encontraba tan nerviosa y amedrentada como lo estaba en este momento.

Si ya de por sí no le gustaba hablar mucho con su familia política, saber que en cuestión de minutos estaría rodeada de ellos, la tenía temblando en su asiento.

Las puertas de ébano dobles, se abrieron dándole paso a una mujer rubia con una sonrisa cálida, Bella cerró la carpeta que le había facilitado Rebecca en la casa, aun creía que podía aprender algo de finanzas en los últimos cinco minutos.

-"¿Mrs. Cullen?" la llamó, Isabella parpadeó enfocándola, la mujer parecía simpática por lo que no le costó mucho devolverle una sonrisa nerviosa.

-"¿Sí?" contestó, la sonrisa de la Mujer fue más relajada.

-"Disculpe, es que soy nueva" dijo sonriendo "mi nombre es Susan" dijo con una pequeña inclinación "soy la suplente de Kaytlin la antigua secretaria de Mr. Cullen" Bella asintió un poco aturdida la chica hablaba muy rápido y ella estaba nerviosa.

-"¿Puedo traerle algo mientras espera?" preguntó la mujer, Bella calculó que tendría entre los 32 o 35 años.

-"Ehh un té caliente no me caería mal" dijo Bella encontrando su voz nuevamente, no había comido nada y casi no había dormido, pero no se sentía capaz de consumir más cafeína o que su estómago recibiera algún sólido en este momento.

-"¿Algún sabor en especial Mrs.?"

-"Cualquiera que no sea té negro por favor" dijo amablemente, la mujer dio media vuelta para salir.

-"Ehh ¿Susan?" llamó antes de que se retirara, la rubia volteo con la misma cálida sonrisa.

-"¿Los Cullen?" preguntó "¿sabrás si ya vienen?"

-"Me llamó Caroline de recepción Mrs. Estaban esperando el ascensor para subir a presidencia"

Bella sintió de nuevo la corriente en la espalda.

Para cuando Bella jugaba con el borde de oro de la taza de porcelana que contenía un brebaje caliente de hierbas y se había negado a ver de nuevo aquellos papeles infernales, las puertas dobles de ébano volvieron a abrirse, para haber pasado mucho tiempo en silencio sintió que su familia política entraba con mucho escándalo.

-"Pudimos haber empezado hace horas Alice, no entiendo por qué quisiste hacer un recorrido por todas las instalaciones, te advertí que la mayoría del personal no trabajaba hoy" decía Carlisle que abriendo las puertas le dio paso a las féminas presentes, Bella se puso de pie de inmediato.

Alice entró de primera, al ver a Bella una enorme sonrisa se le apoderó de los labios, le guiño el ojo, cosa que no supo como contestar Bella mientras Alice contestaba a Carlisle.

-"Vamos papá" contestó Alice "¿Qué tiene de malo que quisiera conocer las instalaciones?"

Seguidamente entraron Esme, Rosalie Jasper y Emmet.

-"Que no las tenías que conocer, si ya las conocíamos" dijo algo obstinado Carlisle, "estamos empezando la reunión casi dos horas más tarde…"

Carlisle se quedó en silencio, ya había terminado de entrar encontrándose con su nuera de frente, Bella respiró profundo e intentó mantenerse en calma.

-"Bella" dijo con clara molestia de verla ahí.

-"Carlisle" contestó la chica de la manera más educada y nada sutil que conocía.

-"Decidí llegar desde temprano para no tener inconvenientes, con el apuro de ayer no escuché cuando me dijo a qué hora era la junta" continuó Bella para dejar claro su presencia, Alice ocultó una sonrisa arrugando sus labios, Carlisle no la vio, pero Jasper sí, pasó su mano por la espalda repetidas veces en una caricia de felicitación.

-"Como sea" dijo Carlisle en tono despectivo "tenemos que comenzar esto ya, no quiero alargar mas mi regreso" Bella frunció la boca, pero prefirió no comentar nada por ahora.

Todos tomaron asiento, Carlisle se posicionó en el puesto principal de la mesa, Bella mordió sus labios para no decirle que ese puesto era el de su esposo, ella a pesar de las miradas lascivas se sentó a su derecha, donde siempre lo había hecho, Carlisle la miró con cejas alzadas asombrado de su osadía, Bella no bajó la guardia.

-"Bells, ¿Cómo está Nessie?" preguntó Alice distrayendo la momentánea distracción.

-"Bien, se encuentra bastante bien" dijo Bella con una sonrisa, Alice se la devolvió.

-"Jazz y yo queremos sacarla a pasear, claro…" completó levantando las manos "con el previo permiso tuyo y de Edward" Bella sonrió de nuevo, por más que quisiera, Alice no era posible de odiar del todo.

-"¿Eddy no viene?" preguntó una voz falsa y para nada agradable.

-"No veo por qué eso te incumbe Rose" respondió Bella en el mismo tono zalamero.

-"Suficiente" llamó Carlisle interrumpiendo el enfrentamiento al que todos eran testigos repetidas veces mientras Rosalie y Bella estuvieran en el mismo recinto.

La sala en pleno se quedó en silencio, Emmet tomó la palabra después de que su padre mandara a silenciar a su esposa y cuñada.

-"Bells, ¿Eddy no viene entonces?" Bella negó despacio, a Emmet no tenía por qué contestarle como a Rosalie "¿entonces podríamos empezar?" preguntó con voz un tanto obstinada "suficiente que en mis vacaciones me hayan despertado tan temprano un sábado para una reunión, para tener que escuchar peleas sin sentido, por lo que yo voto por que empecemos esto de una buena vez"

Rosalie se tensó un poco al escuchar las palabras de su esposo, por lo que cerró la boca sin comentar nada más.

-"Victoria y James nos deben acompañar en minutos, ellos nos harán la presentación de los estados financieros más recientes antes de ir al punto que nos interesa hoy"

Alice y Emmet pusieron los ojos en blanco, Bella los vio frunciendo el ceño, pero no pudo agregar nada mas, dado que se abrieron paso a la sala un rubio, una pelirroja y Susan que venía con varias carpetas posicionando una frente a cada uno de los integrantes de la sala.

La pelirroja vio a Bella con genuina sorpresa.

-"No sabía que tendríamos invitados externos Mr. Cullen" dijo con voz parecida al tono que usaba Rosalie.

Carlisle prestó atención a lo que decía la rubia y casi bufó cuando vio que Victoria hablaba de Bella.

La Chef estrella del Craw sonrió falsamente.

-"Ni soy invitada, ni soy externa, imagino que no tendrás mucho tiempo aquí, soy Isabella Cullen, esposa de Edward, el presidente"

Victoria se quedó con ojos y boca abierta, nunca imaginó que la mujer de Edward pisara las oficinas, Edward siempre le había dicho que eso era prácticamente imposible.

Tartamudeó buscando las palabras, James, fue más directo.

-"Un real placer conocerla en persona Mrs. Cullen" dijo sosteniendo su mano, Carlisle volvió a bufar.

-"Comencemos de una vez ¿quieren?"

La junta directiva anual extraordinaria comenzó sesión con dos presentaciones hechas por Victoria y por James, Bella se vio agradablemente sorprendida al ver que lo que le había enseñado la irreverente de Rebecca llevaba la razón.

Al pensar en la niñera de su hija, le fue inevitable pensar en su casa, ¿Nessie habría desayunado? ¿Edward se habría despertado? ¿Cómo se sentiría?

Sin poder evitarlo y tratando de ser lo más discreta posible pescó en su bolso su celular viéndolo por debajo de la mesa.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver el par de llamadas perdidas de casa.

Dejando de prestarle atención a lo que decía James en este momento, buscó rápidamente el menú de mensajes y le escribió un texto rápido a Rebecca.

_¿Todo está bien?_

Esperó paciente la respuesta de la chica, sin que su teléfono vibrara, mordió tanto su labio que pensó que le haría sacar sangre.

-"Creo que podemos pasar al tema que nos compete" dijo Carlisle a su lado destartalándola un poco.

-"Ya que la exposición financiera aburre tanto a mi nuera" dijo y Bella se sintió morir, ¿Por qué demonios tenía que tratarla como una adolescente?

-"Prefiero que pasemos al tema que me compete, Victoria, James, si nos permiten" indicó mientras los ejecutivos asentían momentáneamente y salían de la sala de juntas, dejando a la familia Cullen sola.

Todos los restantes prestaron atención al patriarca mientras se ponía de pie.

-"El motivo de esta reunión es simple y directo" comenzó siendo blanco de todas las miradas.

-"Por mas complacido que haya quedado con la exposición de los encargados" dijo dedicándole una mirada a la puerta por donde acababan de salir Victoria y a James.

-"Esta reunión extraordinaria tiene un motivo particular, al que quiero abordar de inmediato, hemos tenido demasiadas distracciones" Alice mostró su mejor cara de póker.

-"Tomaré de nuevo el mando de _Cullen&Co_" dijo Carlisle.

Afuera se escuchó un gemido ahogado, Victoria y James se habían quedado escuchando, Carlisle, que no lo había oído la exclamación, continuó.

-"Dado que mi hijo sigue saludablemente indispuesto, por así decirlo y que considero inaceptable que la compañía esté en manos ajenas a la familia" completó sin ningún tipo de decoro con los ejecutivos "solicito formalmente a la junta de accionistas, mi re nombramiento como presidente de _Cullen&Co_"

Esto ya lo sabían, pero Bella sintió la bilis subirle por la garganta.

-"Por supuesto ya conocen mi voto" dijo el patriarca asintiendo, Esme respiró profundo, a veces la necesidad de poder de su esposo era agobiante.

-"Yo voto por ti también Carlisle" dijo con voz chillona Rosalie, Emmet cerró sus ojos molesto.

-"Papá" dijo Emmet conciliando "no creo que esta sea la mejor solución, ya viste que las cosas marchan bien, ¿para qué meternos en esto nuevamente? Deja las cosas como están"

Carlisle sintió arder su sangre.

-"Edward lo ha hecho bien y lo sabes padre, dale una oportunidad al flaco"

-"¿Más oportunidades?" preguntó Carlisle casi con un dejo de burla, Emmet ignoró el comentario.

-"Es su tiempo, no el tuyo"

Carlisle cerró sus puños destilando rabia, todos veían asombrados el intercambio del que nunca habían sido testigos.

-"¿Podrías algún momento defender el legado de esta familia?" dijo con rabia "si esta empresa cae, tus viajes y tus ganas de salvar al mundo no llegaran a ninguna parte"

Para sorpresa de todos Emmet dio una corta carcajada.

-"Tus insultos no me molestan Carlisle" dijo tuteándolo "¿recuerdas que no puedes usar esa táctica conmigo desde que soy adolescente?" dijo cruzándose de brazos "tu dinero nunca me ha importado, todos saben eso" completó encogiéndose de hombros, para nadie era un secreto que gran parte de las regalías se las gastaba Rosalie en los países a los que viajaban.

La rubia mordió su labio queriendo opinar, Emmet la interrumpió.

-"Por más que Rose quiera expresar su opinión, no puede ser tomada en cuenta, dado que por mi padre aquí presente, sólo podemos votar en este tipo de reuniones los que seamos Cullen de sangre, no familia política, lo siento chiquita" dijo viendo a Rose, después hablarían de su osada opinión cuando estuvieran en privado, Rosalie se cruzó de brazos frustrada, una cosa era pelear con Bella, pero una muy diferente, desafiar a su oso.

-"Mi voto es nulo" dijo siendo ahora blanco de asombros "prefiero que se quede el flaco, Rose quiere que te quedes tu, quedamos en cero, por lo tanto mi voto es nulo"

Carlisle aun con puños cerrados giró a ver a la pequeña de sus hijas, no podía lidiar con Emmet, desde que había cumplido los 15 no había podido.

Alice al verse bajo la mirada de su progenitor, frunció mucho la boca.

-"Yo voto por que se quede Eddy al mando" dijo entre dientes, Jasper tomó su mano en solidaridad con ella.

Carlisle se lo esperaba, por lo que no trató de hacerla cambiar.

-"Era de suponerse tu voto" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Entonces tenemos uno a favor y uno en contra" comentó "en ausencia del presidente activo y como soy el presidente honorífico el desempate queda bajo mi poder, por lo que me declaro de nuevo el CEO de _Cullen&Co_" dijo demasiado plagado de sí mismo, pensó que iba a tener que discutir con sus hijos para tomar el mando, pero el voto nulo de Emmet lo había literalmente salvado.

-"Ejem" aclaró la garganta Bella, seis pares de ojos la vieron

-"Ehhh, olvidaron mi voto" dijo con voz pequeña, Alice la veía con una sonrisa oculta, Emmet sonreía sin ocultarlo, Esme estaba interesada en sus palabras, en cambio Carlisle la veía como si fuera una cucaracha espacial.

-"¿Tu voto?" preguntó de manera déspota, Bella asintió.

-"Mi voto, no me preguntó por mi voto"

-"Eres familiar política, no tienes voto en esta reunión, ¿Qué te hace pensar que escucharemos tu opinión?"

Carlisle le habló como si fuera retrasada, Bella rogó para sus adentros que la irreverente de Rebecca hubiera tenido razón en una de las ultimas cosas que le había explicado en la mañana antes de la llamada de Alice.

-"Los estatutos" dijo nerviosa mientras buscaba el papel en la carpeta que había llevado, Carlisle rodó los ojos con exasperación.

-"No tenemos tiempo para esto Isabella, sólo tenemos que redactar la minuta de la reunión y quedará hecho"

-"¡NO!" gritó Bella llamando la atención de todos, especial la del patriarca.

-"¿Perdón?"

-"He dicho que no Carlisle, ya pasaste una hora explicando y hablando sin cesar, ahora haz silencio y escúchenme" dijo realmente furiosa, esa reunión le parecía un absurdo, quería estar en casa, quería estar con su hija y con su esposo, no ahí perdiendo el tiempo.

-"Aquí" dijo encontrando el maldito papel.

Pasó la vista rápidamente por las palabras y leyó en voz alta.

_-"En caso de falta de alguno de los integrantes de la familia, por enfermedad, viaje o licencia, su lugar lo puede tomar su esposo o esposa, siempre y cuando el matrimonio en cuestión tenga hijos involucrados, entonces el esposo o esposa del integrante de la familia Cullen, podrá tomar el lugar del faltante como miembro completo e igual de importante que el resto de la familia"_

Carlisle sentía que iba a explotar de rabia, Alice volvió a ocultar la risa con su diminuta mano, Emmet en cambio no ocultó para nada su asombro y risa.

Rosalie se sentía indignada, ¿Cómo podía Bella tener voz y voto y ella no?

Jasper estaba igual que Esme, no salía de su asombro.

-"Como veraz" continuó Bella en voz clara "Edward y yo estamos casados, tenemos una hija, por lo que mi opinión en esta junta es tan poderosa como la del mismo Edward, por lo que podemos redactar otra minuta, porque ya sabes mi voto"

Bella hubiera dado todo lo que poseía por ver esa expresión en el rostro de Carlisle.

Pero no podía demostrar por fuera la fiesta que sentía por dentro al saber que por fin le había ganado una a los Cullen, se recordó mentalmente de agradecerle a Rebecca y hacerle algún presente.

Carlisle dio una exhalación y pasó sus dedos por sus labios.

-"No te saldrás con la tuya jovencita, no te vas a quedar con la compañía"

-"Yo no quiero la compañía" dijo Bella "sólo no dejaré que usted haga fiesta con ella mientras Edward no esté para defenderla"

Carlisle le dio con la palma abierta al escritorio.

-"¡Edward no está aquí con un demonio!" gritó "¡Es un débil inútil que se esconde tras esa estúpida condición, dejando que una simple cocinera lo escude!"

Bella se indignó enormemente, en realidad, los hermanos y la madre de Edward se indignaron también, no era secreto que Carlisle no se llevara bien con Edward y Bella, pero esto era el colmo.

-"¡Ese estatuto no sirve, me niego a aceptarlo, no puedes votar y punto!"

Bella tenía las palabras en la boca, directas, punzantes e hirientes, listas para estocar de una vez por todas a su flamante y ridículo suegro.

Pero una voz los hizo callar a todos.

-"Tienes razón Carlisle, Bella no puede votar" toda la sala de juntas volteó a la entrada.

"Pero yo sí" dijo Edward haciendo una pausa "no te vas a adueñar de la empresa, estoy aquí y me haré cargo de ella"

**_Nota del autor:_**

No me odien por el final ¿ok?

Sé que es confuso lo que está ocurriendo con Edward, pero tienen que ponerse en sus zapatos y tratar de entender, su mente es un lugar bastante enredado en este momento, esto no quiere decir que recuerda todo lo anterior, ni que ha olvidado lo que vivió durante la amnesia, debemos tener en cuenta que todas las victimas de pérdida de memoria, la recuperan de maneras diferentes, Edward se va a ver envuelto de ahora en adelante en una disyuntiva, en constante pelea en su cabeza con los recuerdos viejos y los nuevos, les puedo adelantar que sobre todo la presencia de Rebecca va a ayudar a que él salga adelante después de la revelación que tuvo bajo la lluvia.

El próximo aun no está listo, lo estoy escribiendo, les puedo adelantar que se llamará **"Latidos"** y que lo que llevo hasta ahora, se ve muy bien, imagino que lo tendré listo probablemente para el fin de semana, así que espero de su paciencia jeje

Con la aclaratoria que hice de Carlisle en el capitulo anterior deben estar pendientes, en el próximo escribo una conversación entre padre e hijo que está para morirse.

Bueno, espero que les guste el cap y que me sigan leyendo ;P nos estamos viendo, un beso y un abrazo

Marjo


	35. Capítulo 35 Latidos

**Hola!**

Dios quiero pedir disculpas de antemano, por lo largo del capítulo que estan a punto de leer, espero no aburrirles y que les guste... Decidí cambiar algunas cosas en la trama que estoy segura les encantará, trataré de seguir escribiendo para tenerles otro cap a final de semana ¿si?

Nos vemos en los comentarios! besos y abrazos!

**Capítulo 35:**

**Latidos:**

-"Vamos ¿sí?" volvió a pedir Nessie por quinta o quizás sexta vez.

Rebecca bufó recostando la cabeza en el espaldar del sofá.

-"Porfis" pidió de nuevo la chiquilla.

-"Blanquita" dijo Rebecca aun sin levantar la cabeza "no tengo ánimos de salir y menos a un parque"

-"No seas aburrida Rebe" Renessme se cruzó de brazos "se supone que estas aquí como niñera, las niñeras sacan a las niñas que cuidan a pasear, no se quedan todo el día encerradas haciéndolas morir de aburrimiento"

Rebecca rodó sus ojos.

-"la Sra. Isabella no dio permiso de que saliéramos" contestó la chica incorporándose finalmente "además, tu no puedes correr, ¿para qué quieres ir a un parque?"

Rebecca había discutido suficientes veces con la niña de que no seria buena idea salir a un parque, no en vano la chiquilla había tenido un episodio asmático el día anterior y tampoco quería salir por que la verdad andaba un poco deprimida.

Y precisamente por ese detalle en el humor de Rebecca, Nessie quería que salieran

-"Puedo subirme al columpio" dijo la chica frunciendo su boquita "eso no tiene por que alterarme"

Rebecca respiró profundo obstinada.

-"¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en querer ir a ese parque?"

-"Por que detesto verte tan callada y triste" dijo cruzándose de brazos, Rebecca la vio alzando sus cejas, Renessme se encogió de hombros "sí, lo dije" agregó apenada "quizás tomando un poco de aire se te quite esa tristeza"

Rebecca realmente sorprendida negó lentamente mientras no podía ocultar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-"¿Por qué piensas que estoy triste?"

Renessme volvió a fruncir la boca.

-"No te gustó que mi papá se llevara el auto de tu mamá y el hecho de que le pase algo te pone triste"

Rebecca volvió a negar incrédula de las palabras de Nessie, agachó la mirada viendo sus zapatos, la niña había dado en el clavo.

-"Nada le va a pasar a tu bebé" susurró Renessme colocando su manita contra el hombro de la chica, que respiró profundo.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio hasta que Renessme mordiendo su labio apenada abordó otro tema que le inquietaba.

-"¿Rebe?" llamó con voz bajita.

-"Humm"

-"Lo otro que dijiste" comenzó la niña, Rebecca entendió a que se refería y se tensó de inmediato, había sido una tonta en decirle aquello a apenas una chiquilla, Renessme no tenía por que escuchar eso, pero se sentía tan frustrada al ver su auto marcharse sin ella y con todas sus pertenencias, que dijo las palabras antes de siquiera pensarlas un segundo.

Renessme siguió hablando sin pausa.

-"Quieres que hable con mis papás?" preguntó muerta de pena en voz baja, la niña aunque conocía a su niñera, sabía que era un tanto mercúrica y no tenia idea de cómo podía tomar su atrevimiento.

Rebecca volvió a tensarse.

-"Podrías quedarte aquí en casa, aquí hay espacio"

A pesar de que la niña esperaba gritos y palabras parecidas a _no quiero tu lástima blanquita_ Rebecca respiró profundo y levantó la vista enfocándola.

-"No" dijo sin gritar, pero muy sería.

-"Pero…"

-"Nada de peros blanquita, no quiero fastidiar a tus papás" Renessme fue a hablar y la niñera levantó uno de sus dedos haciéndola callar "no" volvió a repetir "tus papás tienen demasiados inconvenientes para que los atormentes con mis problemas, además, no soy nada de ustedes, no te preocupes por mi, sé cuidarme"

Se encogió de hombros y volvió a bajar la mirada "bueno, la mayoría del tiempo" dijo en un susurro, Renessme no la escuchó, respiró profundo y aun sin levantar la vista dijo "no me gusta que se preocupen por mi, así que no lo hagas ¿ok? Estaré bien, no le hagas caso a lo que dije antes"

Renessme no dijo palabra alguna, se sentó a su lado y tímidamente pasó un brazo por la espalda de la chica en un intento de abrazo, Rebecca se tensó pero no la retiró, inclinó su rostro y terminó recostándose del regazo de la chiquilla, aunque odiara admitirlo, necesitaba el afecto.

-"Está bien" dijo al rato enderezándose, Renessme dio un pequeño salto por la efusividad repentina de la niña, Rebecca respiró profundo olvidando sus penas, "vamos a ese famoso parque" le dijo, no iba a llorar por su auto y aunque no estaba acostumbrada, confiaría en que el hombre blanco no dañara su bebé.

Renessme sonrió enormemente, Rebecca alzó uno de sus dedos deteniendo levemente la emoción de Renessme.

-"Sólo iremos por un par de horas como máximo y te abrigas, no quiero ser responsable de tus débiles pulmones"

Renessme le sacó la lengua, Rebecca estrechó sus ojos.

-"Busca tu abrigo"

-"¡Yay!" gritó la chica mientras corría al armario que estaba bajo las escaleras.

-"¡No corras!" gritó Rebecca con voz recriminatoria, la chicuela bajó el ritmo de sus pisadas.

Como no contaban con el bebé de Rebecca, se marcharon caminando de la casa, Renessme esperó paciente a que Rebecca activara el sistema de seguridad y caminaron calle abajo.

-"¿Seguro que no querías otro abrigo?" preguntó Nessie en voz baja, Rebecca negó.

-"Nop, así estoy bien"

Vigilando que Renessme no acelerara el paso, caminaron pacientemente, Nessie le contó a Rebecca su salida a la ciudad del día anterior.

-"Así que Matt" dijo Rebecca en una mueca burlona, Renessme la vio con el ceño fruncido.

-"Sí, así se llama el niño que conocí ayer"

-"Nunca lo hubiera imaginado" dijo Rebecca aun con una risa en sus labios, Renessme no entendía su tono.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó.

-"Apenas tienes 10 y ¿ya tu mamá te hace una cita a ciegas?" preguntó esta vez sin poder ocultar la enorme risa, Renessme se indignó enormemente.

-"Retráctate" dijo deteniendo sus pasos, Rebecca no se detuvo.

-"Renessme y Matt" dijo juntando sus manos abriendo y cerrando sus ojos repetidas veces en una mueca romántica, la niña la veía indignada y muerta de pena, sus mejillas se había puesto rojas y tenia las manitas cerradas en puños apretados.

-"¡Eres una idiota!" le gritó a su niñera que ahora bailaba con la nada dando vueltas frente a la calle del parque.

Rebecca soltó una enorme carcajada que sólo hizo que Renessme se enfureciera mas, aun con puños apretados, ceño fruncido y mejillas coloradas pasó por el lado de su niñera ignorándola magistralmente, se adentró en el parque y fue directo a los columpios sentándose furiosa en el único desocupado.

El parque no estaba a reventar, pero tampoco estaba vacío, de hecho algunos visitadores habían sido testigos del enfrentamiento entre las dos féminas.

Rebecca respiró profundo y caminó mas calmada hasta la chiquilla que se mecía lentamente en el columpio, se colocó por detrás y detuvo su movimiento.

-"No seas exagerada blanquita" le dijo tomando las cadenas del columpio, Renessme se sacudió intentando alejar el agarre de la chica, cosa que no pudo hacer.

-"Oh vamos" dijo Rebecca al sentir como se sacudía "estaba bromeando, no tiene que darte pena, sólo estábamos tu y yo"

Renessme mordió su labio, Rebecca rodó sus ojos y se colocó frente a ella agachándose para poder verla a lo ojos, Renessme apartó el rostro.

-"No soy buena pidiendo disculpas blanquita" dijo con boca fruncida.

-"Inténtalo" murmuró Nessie aun sin verla a la cara, Rebecca bufó en voz alta.

-"Oye, yo no quería salir, no quería venir para acá, tu fuiste la que prácticamente me obligó, ¿no dijiste que no querías verme triste?" preguntó algo exasperada levantando sus brazos "me río y entonces te amargas, ¿Quién te entiende?"

Renessme rodó sus ojos.

-"No quiero que estés triste, pero tampoco quiero que te burles de mi"

-"Oh vamos, no seas exagerada no me burle…" detuvo la frase al ver la mirada furiosa de Renessme, frunció los labios en derrota "está bien, está bien" dijo levantando las palmas "puede que me haya pasado un poco con el comentario, no lo volveré ha hacer ¿contenta?"

Renessme se cruzó de brazos aun sentada en el columpio.

-"Eso igual no es una disculpa"

Rebecca resopló una risa.

-"No me presiones blanquita"

Renessme la vio con ojos entrecerrados y le sacó mínimamente la lengua.

-"No puedo obligarte a decirlo" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "algún día lo sentirás de verdad" Rebecca respiró profundo negando lentamente.

-"Eres todo un caso blanquita" dijo mientras se volvía a colocar tras ella para columpiarla.

Rebecca no volvió a fastidiar a Nessie con el tema de Matt mientras jugaban un rato en el parque, la niña no debía correr ni alterarse demasiado, pero era algo imposible al tener tan sólo 10 años.

-"¡Por Dios blanquita!" gritó Rebecca ya casi molesta "¡Deja de correr!"

-"Rebecca no seas aburrida" reclamó la niña gruñendo por lo bajo "es un parque, déjame jugar a las escondidas con esos chicos" dijo señalando otros niños que jugaban.

-"No" articuló Rebecca "no quiero que te enfermes de nuevo, tu mamá tiene suficiente con el loco del hombre blanco para tener que cuidarte a ti también"

Renessme colocó sus ojos en blanco furiosa.

-"Detesto que te refieras a mi papá como _loco"_ dijo con una mueca en la ultima palabra, Rebecca la imitó copiando su postura.

_-"Detesto que llames loco a mi papá"_ dijo sacándole la lengua, Renessme entrecerró sus ojos viéndola por apenas unas rendijillas, Rebecca fingió un temblor.

-"Huy que miedo"

-"¿Renessme?"

Una voz masculina interrumpió la contestación que tenia la niña en mente.

Renessme se giró en dirección de aquella voz.

-"¿Petter?" llamó y una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios "¡profe!" gritó emocionada corriendo hasta el joven que no le daba clases pero era profesor de su escuela.

-"¡Con un demonio que no corras!" Rebecca fue tras ella sosteniéndola por un brazo para impedirle correr, Renessme se zafó de su agarre sacudiéndose y entonces terminó el recorrido caminando.

-"¿Como estas pequeña?" preguntó el chico pasándole una mano por el cabello a la chica.

-"Bien" contestó Renessme aun sonriente "paseando con mi niñera, ¿recuerdas a Rebecca?" preguntó señalando detrás de ella a la adolescente, Renessme era demasiado educada, Rebecca puso los ojos en blanco al oírla presentarla.

Petter sonrió.

-"Claro que recuerdo a la chica Mustang" dijo viéndola a los ojos, Rebecca sintió sus mejillas sonrosarse y su lengua enredarse.

-"¿Cómo estás Rebecca?" preguntó Petter haciendo una pequeña inclinación, Renessme se encontraba delante de la chica, Rebecca tenia sus manos en sus hombros y ambas enfrentaban de frente al profesor.

-"Ehh, Ehh" Rebecca no pudo articular palabra, no sabía que podía decir.

"Ella está bien, regañándome porque no debo correr" convino la niña viendo a su profesor, Petter se extrañó por el comentario de Nessie y le pidió amablemente que le explicara mejor a que se refería, luego de que la niña le contara, Petter frunció la boca en reprimenda.

-"No debiste salir de casa entonces" le dijo señalándola tiernamente con un dedo "tu niñera hace bien en no dejarte correr"

Dicho eso levantó la vista dedicándole una sonrisa a la morena, Rebecca aun seguía estática, parecía ni pestañear.

Lo había olvidado por completo, desde que lo había conocido en la escuela de Nessie le habían pasado tantas cosas. Que ni se acordaba de su existencia.

Pero ahora se sentía tonta, la sonrisa de Petter no era perfecta pero era muy dulce, el colmillo de la derecha estaba un poco mas salido que el resto de la dentadura, de resto todos los dientes eran parejos, y de tamaño mediano, ella se consideraba un tanto dentona y se descubrió cubriendo sus dientes con sus labios.

Petter no era pálido, no como los Cullen, pero era blanco, mucho mas blanco que ella, el cabello era muy corto y de color castaño claro, su sonrisa era cálida y hacia que se le dibujaran arruguitas alrededor de los ojos, era flaco mas no desgarbado, ahora vestía de colores oscuros, una camisa azul marina con jeans y chaqueta sintética negra, sus zapatos eran de suela, no deportivos, era bastante alto también, tanto como para que ambas lo vieran hacia arriba.

-"¿Rebecca?" llamó Nessie volteando su carita hacia atrás y arriba para poder verla.

Por fin pudo parpadear.

-"¿Ah?" dijo antes de aclarar su garganta, Nessie la vio con el ceño fruncido.

-"Petter te estaba hablando" Rebecca parpadeó.

-"¿Ah?"

Nessie puso los ojos en blanco.

Petter se descubrió riendo del intercambio y de la reacción de ambas.

-"Nessie" llamó Petter dulcemente "¿Por qué no vas al columpio? yo te impulso" le ofreció, la niña asintió y corrió al columpio, Petter fue el que esta vez le hizo la advertencia en voz alta y Renessme bajó el ritmo.

-"¿Vienes?" preguntó Petter señalando con una mano la ruta que había tomado la niña, Rebecca parpadeó de nuevo.

-"Ahh, ahh" dijo sin poder articular palabra, Petter volvió a reír sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Estaremos allá" dijo señalando de nuevo "cuando quieras nos acompañas"

Sin más se retiró dejándola sola en la mitad del parque, cuando Rebecca se vio sola, frunció el ceño atacada.

-"¿Qué demonios te pasa idiota?" se dijo a si misma, cerró sus manos repetidas veces y giró uno por uno sus talones sosteniéndolos en el aire mientras lo hacia, su cuerpo reaccionaba bien, puso una mano contra su corazón, parecía normal, frunció el ceño de nuevo, ¿Por qué si se sentía bien, no había podido moverse hacía dos minutos?

Empezó a caminar hasta los columpios nuevamente, su mirada iba fija en sus manos, mientras veía con atención como giraba sus muñecas y abría y cerraba sus puños sin problemas, frunció su boca viendo también como sus pies respondían sin problemas, se encogió de hombros, seguramente se estaba volviendo loca, su cuerpo estaba bien, seguramente lo de hacia rato había sido tan sólo su imaginación.

Para cuando se convenció de sus palabras, levantó la mirada siendo ella misma de nuevo.

Renessme estaba sentada en el mismo columpio de antes, Petter la impulsaba riendo, la niña visualizó a su niñera y le dijo algo a su profesor, Petter alzó la vista deteniendo sus impulsos y viendo a la chica a los ojos, volvió a sonreír pero esta vez a ella directamente.

Lo siguiente que Rebecca sintió fue como sus rodillas fueron a dar contra el suelo de cemento y tierra.

-"¡Rebecca!" gritó Renessme saltando del columpio al ver como Rebecca se había tropezado aparentemente con sus propios pies y había caído de rodillas en el suelo, sin embargo Petter fue mas rápido corriendo hacia la chica para ayudarla a levantar.

Rebecca eludía todo tipo de contacto físico con personas del sexo opuesto, no conocía a muchos chicos, pero no le permitía a ninguno que la tocara o que estuvieran siquiera muy cerca.

Pero Petter no sabía aquello, él tan sólo vio la expresión de dolor de Rebecca y corrió alzándola por debajo de sus brazos con rapidez.

-"¿Dios estás bien?" preguntó sosteniéndola por sus brazos, Rebecca sintió la presión de sus manos y se sacudió rápidamente, Petter la soltó con cautela, por un segundo se vieron a los ojos y esta vez él se quedó sin palabras.

Los ojos de Rebecca eran negros, muy, muy negros, tan oscuros que Petter sintió que lo halaban como si se trataran de un agujero negro en medio del espacio exterior, arrastrando todo a su paso.

-"¿Rebe?" preguntó Renessme colocándose en medio de los dos, "¿estás bien?"

Rebecca pudo parpadear al escuchar la voz de la niña, bajó la mirada con un esfuerzo enorme y se descubrió capaz de respirar nuevamente, sin embargo tan sólo le asintió sin poder hablar todavía.

-"¿Te golpeaste mucho?" preguntó la niña fijándose en sus rodillas, amablemente sacudió los restos de tierra y piedritas que se habían adherido a la tela de su pantalón.

-"Estoy bien" se las arregló para hablar, si tan sólo veía a Renessme era mucho mas fácil conversar.

Renessme le sonrió aliviada y Rebecca le acarició la melena sonriéndole.

-"Mejor te llevo a casa" le dijo tan sólo a ella, Renessme frunció la boquita en un puchero adorable, Rebecca rió de nuevo "tu mamá debe estar por llegar y no quiero que se preocupe al no vernos allí, vamos" dijo y alzó la vista, se encontró con unos ojos acabándose de dar cuenta que eran grises y sintió como su garganta se cerraba de nuevo.

_¿Era Petter el que no la dejaba hablar?_

Su corazón volvió a empezar una carrera, Renessme tomó la mano de su niñera dispuesta a hacerle caso, ese contacto hizo que Rebecca pudiera reaccionar mínimamente,

-"Tenemos que irnos Profe"

Al parecer las palabras de Renessme servían de catalizador para Petter también, que finalmente pudo separar la vista del cabello liso de Rebecca y fijarse en la risueña chiquilla.

-"Ok" dijo tratando de no tartamudear, "las acompaño a su auto" dijo con una sonrisa cálida.

-"No trajimos" dijo Renessme mordiéndose el labio como lo hacia su mamá "salimos por eso, mi papá tomó prestado el bebé de Rebe y a ella no le gustó mucho" completó encogiéndose de hombros, estaba dando demasiada información.

Petter alzó sus cejas.

-"A mi tampoco me hubiera gustado" se mostró de acuerdo con las palabras de Nessie "¿me dejan llevarlas entonces?"

Renessme volteó a su niñera, la haló de la mano para que le prestara atención.

-"No quiero caminar" le dijo repitiendo el puchero "vamos con Petter" le pidió casi suplicando.

Rebecca no recordó haber dicho que si, o siquiera haber asentido, pero el hecho era que en este momento se encontraba en el parqueadero que estaba al lado del parque caminando tras Renessme y Petter que conversaban animadamente.

Sacudió la cabeza, _¿Cómo había llegado ahí?_

Un pánico nuevo se apoderó de ella, evidentemente había accedido a que Petter las llevara a casa del hombre blanco, pero ahora debía subirse al auto de un relativo desconocido, teniendo a rastras el cuidado de una niña, casi se golpeó a si misma ¿cómo había accedido a esto?

Las palmas de sus manos empezaron a traspirar, cosa que pasaba cuando se asustaba o se ponía nerviosa, Petter no parecía mal chico, pero ella no confiaba en los hombres, su tío había sido siempre un déspota con ella, menospreciándola, su primo era un patán sádico que jugaba como quería con su cordura, el único en que creía que podía confiar era Edward y se había llevado lo mas preciado que tenia sin siquiera pedirle permiso.

¿Cómo entonces iba a confiar en un completo desconocido?

Ella podía alejarse, caminar rápidamente a la avenida y perderse calle abajo, pero no podía dejar a Nessie, la chiquilla caminaba alejada de ella y cerca de él, rodó sus ojos con rabia, no sabía como podía salirse de aquello.

Ya habían llegado al auto de Petter, era un sedan bastante serio y aburrido para ser de un chico de unos veintitantos como había dicho que tenía, Rebecca observó como el chico desactivaba la alarma y abría la puerta trasera del auto para la niña, la cerró y abrió la del copiloto ofreciéndosela esta vez a la niñera.

Rebecca se plantó en el suelo, ella no se iba a sentar sola en el puesto de adelante con él, estaba loco.

-"¿Vienes?" preguntó amablemente Petter a la chica, Rebecca sintió que todo su cuerpo volvía a endurecerse, pero tenia que hacer un esfuerzo, tenia que moverse, una idea le cruzó la cabeza y mas aliviada, pero no del todo tranquila logró caminar.

Petter vio con el ceño fruncido cuando Rebecca se dirigía a la puerta del conductor, pensó por un segundo la loca idea de que le pediría las llaves, pero la idea se desvaneció cuando la observó abrir la puerta trasera sentándose junto a Renessme, detrás del puesto del piloto.

Petter exhaló una risa, sacudiendo mínimamente la cabeza y cerrando la puerta que le había ofrecido, caminó hasta su lugar.

Renessme le dedicó una mirada de asombro al verla sentada a su lado, Rebecca tan sólo se encogió de hombros, Petter se sentó en su lugar y arrancó el auto que apenas dio un ronroneo al encender.

-"Ejem" aclaró su garganta "¿a donde señoritas?" preguntó con voz seria y educada, digna de un chofer, Renessme dio una risilla, Rebecca en cambio rodó los ojos con furia.

-"Tres calles abaj la derecha" dijo la chica para luego asombrarse enormemente _¡podía hablarle si no lo veía a los ojos!_

Petter asintió contento de que por lo menos la chica ahora le hablara, mientras condujo entabló una conversación banal pero tan sólo con Renessme.

-"¿Y estás emocionada por el lunes?"

Preguntó después de algunas palabras, Rebecca vio como la niña se tensaba.

-"Ehhh" dijo sin frunciendo la boca y volteando a la ventanilla de su lado.

-"¿Qué pasa el lunes?" preguntó Rebecca aun protegida por el asiento delantero.

-"No sé si sabes Rebecca" continuó Petter prestándole atención a la vía "el lunes hay una salida en la escuela, los chicos del salón de Nessie van a una fabrica de chocolate en la ciudad"

-"Oye eso suena divertido" dijo Rebecca viendo a Nessie que sospechosamente estaba viendo aun por la ventana sin comentar nada.

-"¿Blanquita?" llamó Rebecca adelantándose un poco, Renessme se sentó mas derecha.

-"¡Esa es mi casa!" dijo casi gritando, "¡Mamá llegó!" declaró al ver el Volvo estacionado frente a la casa, Petter pisó los frenos y vio donde la niña señalaba, avanzó despacio y se detuvo frente a la casa.

-"¡Gracias!" dijo Renessme y se bajó apresurada del auto, Rebecca puso los ojos en blanco y la siguió por la misma puerta, sin poder alcanzarla esta vez.

-"¡Que no corras con un demonio!"

Pero no pudo hacer mucho, la niña ya había llegado a la puerta de la casa.

-"¡Lo siento, lo olvidé!" gritó de vuelta y se perdió tras la puerta blanca de la casa.

-"¿Siempre eres tan sutil?" preguntó la voz de Petter a sus espaldas, ya se había bajado del auto, caminó despacio y se posicionó en el pasillo de la entrada, a unos diez pasos de distancia de la chica.

Rebecca sintió una tensión en su espalda y se giró despacio, no hizo contacto con sus ojos.

-"¿Y tu siempre alardeas con tu boca inteligente?"

Petter rió sacudiendo la cabeza, pasó los dedos por sus labios.

-"Debo entrar" dijo Rebecca, señaló la casa con uno de sus pulgares "ehh gracias" dijo torpemente para luego juntar las manos a su espalda viendo entretenidamente a sus zapatos, Petter asintió educadamente.

-"Nos estamos viendo Rebecca" dijo despidiéndose.

Eso hizo que la chica alzara el rostro, cuando entabló contacto con los de él, inmediatamente desvió la mirada hacia la calle.

-"¿Qué, vas a ese parque con regularidad?" preguntó encogiéndose de hombros, él no contestaba y la chica se vio en la necesidad de espiar, volteó mínimamente y cuando lo encontró observándola con la cabeza ladeada y sonriéndole, desvió violentamente la mirada a sus manos, se puso a jugar con sus uñas.

-"¿Y bien?" se reprendió mentalmente _¿a ella que le importaba si él iba a no a ese parque?_

-"No, pero puede que ahora vaya mas seguido, acabo de mudarme" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Rebecca lo vio con expresión altamente asombrada, Petter sonrió al verla de nuevo a los ojos, aunque estaban a unos pasos de distancia podía ver sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-"Vine a pasar una temporada con mi madre, mi padre se marchó de casa y está un poco mal, voy a cuidarla hasta que esté sobre sus pies nuevamente" aclaró sin petición "ella vive a tres calles de aquí" dijo señalando calle abajo.

Rebecca seguía sin moverse mucho, Petter volvió a sonreír sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Nos vemos entonces Rebecca, cuídate" dijo y sin acercarse caminó de vuelta a su auto, antes de abrir la puerta le dijo.

-"Nessie debe llevar el permiso firmado" dijo "donde consienten que la escuela los lleve a la fabrica, si quieren ir de chaperones también pueden hacerlo, la escuela no se opondrá"

Y sin más se despidió con su mano y se subió al auto, para cuando este se desapareció calle abajo, fue que la chica pudo reaccionar.

-"¿Acaso eres estúpida?" se insultó a sí misma, no tenia idea de por qué no podía hablar coherentemente, se dio un golpe en la cabeza con el puño cerrado y caminó de vuelta a la casa, su estomago rugió violentamente, frunció el ceño a sentir que tenía hambre, se encogió de hombros y entró yendo directo a la cocina de los Cullen que era un paraíso para su flaco cuerpo.

_**De vuelta a Cullen&Co.**_

-"¿Edward?" llamó Bella en casi un susurro, millones de preguntas ocupaban su pecho en ese momento.

_¿Cómo había llegado Edward ahí?_

_¿Cómo se había enterado de la reunión?_

_¿Cómo supo llegar a la oficina?_

_¿Dónde había dejado a Renessme?_

_¿Para qué había ido?_

Y una de las más importantes.

_¿Cómo se sentía?_

El cansancio a Bella le pegó de nuevo, respiró profundo sintiendo que podía desvanecerse en algún momento, había pasado casi 24 horas sin dormir y había tenido que enfrentar demasiadas cosas en sus horas lúcidas.

Edward seguía siendo victima de todas las miradas, detrás de él estaban Victoria y James, que no entendían absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, el presidente de la compañía respiró profundo y habló.

-"Esta junta no tiene sentido, ni es legal" dijo "no me la comunicaron y por lo tanto no se presentará en el libro de juntas de _Cullen&Co_" hablaba con seguridad aunque si lo observaban bien se podían dar cuenta del brillo en sus ojos, Edward estaba un poco asustado, pero no iba a demostrarlo.

-"Victoria, James" dijo volviéndose a sus manos derechas, ambos dieron un respingo al verlo "levanten la sesión de la junta extraordinaria e indíquenle al personal que puede retirarse, el lunes les daré un comunicado explicándoles lo que ha sucedido"

Bella levantó la cabeza y trabó la mirada con su esposo, él no la veía, sintió un frío en su espalda, _¿Qué sucedía con Edward? ¿Por qué hablaba así?_

Victoria y James salieron dejando nuevamente la oficina, Edward respiró profundo.

-"Es bueno verlos" dijo viendo tan sólo a sus hermanos y a su mamá, evitó apropósito ver a Bella, Esme se puso de pie.

-"Edward, hijo" dijo acercándosele, él le sonrió fraternalmente y la abrazó, Alice y Emmet se levantaron a hacer lo mismo.

Un suspiro un tanto obstinado se escuchó al otro lado de la mesa, Edward se separó de su hermana y vio de frente a su padre.

-"Carlisle" dijo en voz sería "tenemos que conversar y me gustaría hacerlo ahora" el patriarca abrió los brazos indicándole que ahí se encontraba.

-"Pero antes necesito hablar con ella" dijo sin verla, pero Bella supo inmediatamente que hablaba de ella, Edward caminó a su oficina, que se comunicaba con la sala de juntas y la mantuvo abierta dándole paso primero, Bella con actitud lenta pero ansiosa se adentró a la oficina, Edward cerró detrás de él.

En lo que Bella escuchó la puerta cerrarse se acercó rápidamente a su esposo, tomándolo por las mejillas y trabando sus ojos con los de él.

-"Por Dios ¿estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí amor?"

Edward se sintió de repente abrumado y asombrado de ese contacto tan íntimo y cariñoso de su esposa, todo era confuso, ¿Cómo era que ahora Bella lo trataba con dulzura? ¿Se preocupaba por él?

-"¿Quién te dijo de esta reunión?" preguntó Bella sin apartar la mirada "fue Rebeca ¿cierto?" completó furiosa, soltó su rostro y caminó algunos pasos alejada de él, sosteniéndose la cabeza entre las manos.

-"Fue esa chica irreverente" murmuró entre dientes, "¡nunca puede mantener la boca cerrada!" dijo esta vez alterada "¿fue ella cierto? ¿Ella te trajo? ¿Fue Rebecca cierto?"

Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello.

-"Rebecca" dijo en voz baja.

-"Si, Rebecca, la chica irreverente, que todavía no tengo claro como entró en nuestras vidas"

Bella resopló cansada, se recostó del escritorio de su esposo.

-"Rebecca" volvió a decir Edward, increíblemente, el nombre de esa chica hacia que no se sintiera tan perdido, había pasado algo grave con él, había estado aislado.

Levantó su cabeza de golpe.

-"El accidente" dijo bajito, Bella no lo escuchó, ella se había colocado de pie y estaba viendo por los ventanales.

-"Tenemos que irnos a casa" dijo llamando la atención de su esposo, caminó apresurada hasta él volviéndolo a tomar de las manos, Edward olvidó todo momentáneamente, una corriente extraña atravesó su espalda.

"¿Rebecca te trajo?" dijo presa de una nueva preocupación "¿Dónde está Nessie Edward?"

Parpadeó enfocándola de nuevo, bajó la mirada a sus manos juntas y con sus pulgares hizo pequeños círculos en su piel.

Bella sintió la sutil caricia y a pesar de su angustia, lo vio a los ojos sonriéndole.

-"Amor" llamó bajito, Edward levantó la vista de inmediato, ella le volvió a regalar otra sonrisa "contéstame" le pidió dulcemente.

Edward pareció pensar la respuesta a la pregunta, se demoró un poco mas de lo normal, Bella se alzó en puntillas y besó sutilmente sus labios.

Edward dio un jadeo, juntó la frente con ella.

_¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su corazón?_

Bella lo abrazó.

-"¿Dónde está Renessme amor?" volvió a preguntar bajito cerca de su oído.

El dolor de cabeza se fue pasando, las dudas y lo perdido que se sentía quedó olvidado cuando sus labios se juntaron y sin siquiera armar las palabras en su cabeza, contestó.

-"Está en casa"

Bella no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su esposo, no sabía que flashes de su vida anterior se desplegaban en su memoria, queriendo borrar los recuerdos nuevos que le pertenecían luego del accidente.

Un ligero toque en la puerta los hizo voltear hasta ella.

-"Edward" llamó Carlisle abriendo la puerta sin esperar a que le permitieran entrar "quedamos en que hablaríamos" dijo tan sólo viéndolo a él "a solas" agregó levantando una ceja.

-"Carlisle" dijo Bella colocándose las manos en las caderas "Ya no tiene sentido esta reunión, Edward queda ratificado como presidente, no nos molestes mas"

Dijo entre frustrada, preocupada y cansada, ya no aguantaba más.

Carlisle le dio una mirada de desprecio, alzando mínimamente su ceja derecha.

-"No creas que por que hiciste tus deberes y te aprendiste un estatuto, eres ahora un ejecutivo de _Cullen&Co_"

Bella abrió su boca dispuesta a contestar, aunque no sabía que podía decirle.

-"Basta" dijo Edward viendo hacia el suelo de su oficina.

Muy en lo profundo Bella agradeció la intervención de Edward, no sabía cómo enfrentar a su suegro aparte que aun le tenía ese miedo estúpido.

-"No quiero discusiones" contestó Edward levantando la mirada lentamente "ella tiene razón, no hay mas nada que agregar a la reunión" Bella alzó ambas cejas en una mueca de suficiencia.

-"Pero quiero hablar contigo Carlisle" continuó borrando de inmediato la mueca de Bella, ella caminó los pocos pasos que los separaban.

-"Edward" llamó preocupada.

Él negó lentamente, haciéndola detener.

-"Ve a casa" le dijo, ella alzó sus cejas incrédula.

-"No te voy a dejar aquí solo" dijo ignorando por completo a su suegro que metió las manos en su saco tratando de ocultar su exasperación.

-"Ve" articuló tan sólo con los labios, Bella negó de nuevo, Edward cerró los ojos derrotado.

-"Estaré afuera" dijo Bella "apresúrate en hablar lo que quieras, yo espero y nos vamos juntos a casa"

No había otra opción, era eso o no hablar con Carlisle, por lo que Edward asintió finalmente, Bella ignorando la presencia de su suegro se acercó hasta su esposo.

Edward no sabía que iba a hacer y la observó intrigado, Bella lo vio a los ojos y se alzó en puntillas, él entendió que buscaba su esposa un segundo antes de que ella pegara delicadamente sus labios a los de él.

Edward le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

-"Estaré bien" le dijo acariciando levemente su rostro "espérame afuera"

Bella asintió y finalmente salió de la oficina dejando a padre e hijo solos, no se despidió de Carlisle cuando se marchó.

Edward caminó a la silla de su escritorio, se sentó y recostó un segundo la cabeza del espaldar, respirando muy profundo, su cabeza empezaba a latir nuevamente.

Carlisle se adelantó tomando asiento al frente de él.

-"Asumo que por tu escena en la junta, has decidido dejar esta farsa ¿o me equivoco?"

Edward levantó la cabeza lentamente.

-"¿Farsa?"

Carlisle hizo un ademan de desidia con su mano "todo lo que tu esposa aclama que tienes" declaró con la misma emoción de siempre.

Edward dio una pequeña risa.

-"De verdad eres increíble" dijo sarcástico.

Carlisle repitió la risa.

-"Entonces tengo razón, todo es mentira"

Edward respiró profundo.

-"No tengo mucha idea de lo que ocurre en mi cabeza, pero sé como el infierno existe, que no las voy a discutir contigo"

Carlisle alzó una de sus cejas.

-"Sé que algo me pasó, un accidente, creo, sólo, sólo veo una luz muy brillante que se acerca muy rápido"

Dijo cerrando momentáneamente los ojos.

-"Si quieres hablar del famoso accidente, que tu particular esposa nos ocultó, deberías hacerlo con ella, no tengo interés momentáneo en esos traumas, sólo quiero dejar claro que sigo con la idea firme de tomar esta compañía"

Ya era fastidioso como Carlisle sólo hablaba de eso, Edward rodó los ojos, sacudiendo mínimamente la cabeza.

-"No voy a aceptar tu heroica entrada a la sala de reuniones, no me quiero ver obligado a sacar a la luz pública tu condición"

Edward para sorpresa del patriarca rió.

-"¿Cuál condición?" preguntó irónico "¿la farsa?"

Carlisle subió sus cejas.

-"Cada vez me das más argumentos para indicarme que en realidad nunca sufriste de amnesia"

_Amnesia._

Edward cerró sus ojos con fuerza, _él sufría de amnesia._

Con razón no recordaba cuando había llegado su hija y tan sólo recordó aquella chica cuando escuchó su nombre.

-"En fin" dijo Carlisle, Edward se dio cuenta de que su padre continuaba hablando sin prestarle atención.

-"No puedes" dijo Edward levantándose de su asiento, "la compañía es mía, no puedes quedártela"

-"La compañía es de los Cullen, Edward" contestó.

-"No" dijo Edward demasiado seguro "no lo es y eso lo sabes"

Por primera vez Carlisle se mostró un tanto temeroso y a la vez irradiaba furia.

-"Estamos hablando de _Cullen&Co_" dijo levantando una ceja.

Edward se puso de pie frenéticamente y dio un golpe en la mesa.

-"Le dejamos el nombre para no levantar sospechas, pero la condición fue que permaneciera en mi poder"

-"La compañía es mía, de Nessie, de Bella"

Los recuerdos llegaron a la mente de Edward, deslizándose con facilidad.

Había sido en aquella misma sala, años atrás, unos meses antes de la muerte de Charlie.

_**Flash Back, 6 años atrás.**_

_Carlisle, Edward y Charlie Swan estaban reunidos en esa misma oficina, Carlisle por primera vez se veía preocupado por el futuro de la compañía, estaba tan desesperado que había accedido a reunirse con su hijo, que al parecer tenía una idea._

_-"Sigo sin entender la propuesta Edward, estás hablando demasiado y no concretas" dijo Carlisle entrelazando sus dedos, Edward, que era un muchacho de unos 22 años trataba de esmerase explicando la que consideraba la mejor solución._

_Charlie por otro lado se recostó del asiento y ladeó un tanto la cabeza._

_-"Yo creo haber entendido a que se refiere el muchacho" dijo, Edward se contuvo de rodar los ojos cuando escuchó como lo llamaba._

_-"Es un absurdo" dijo Carlisle sacudiendo la cabeza "si lo que dices es cierto Charlie" continuó "lo que Edward está planeando es que fusionemos nuestras compañías"_

_-"Exacto" dijo el joven Edward._

_Carlisle se colocó de pie._

_-"¡Estas desvariando!" dijo furioso "¿cómo se te ocurre semejante idea? ¿Acaso eres estúpido?" _

_Edward se enderezó de repente sintiéndose realmente mal, Charlie vio con asombro como el rubio trataba a su hijo, Edward no era de sus personas favoritas en el mundo, pero jamás lo trataría de esa manera._

_-"Un momento" dijo Charlie enderezándose "empecemos por respetarnos un poco Carlisle" _

_Los dos Cullen se quedaron en silencio, Carlisle ligeramente perturbado por la petición de Charlie y Edward realmente asombrado de que su suegro lo defendiera._

_-"Mi compañía no está mal, pero no es sorpresa para nadie que me gustaría retirarme del negocio"_

_En 3 minutos Charlie se adueño del liderazgo de la reunión._

_-"Tampoco es un secreto que Bella no está interesada en los asuntos petroleros" dijo subiendo una de sus cejas "entró en esto de la cocina y no sé si continuará en ello, según me cuenta Renne, parece gustarle mucho ese mundo"_

_Edward sonrió por la mención del reciente hobbies de su esposa por convertirse en chef._

_-"El hecho es que en realidad quiero retirarme" continuó Charlie "y que aunque no sea, ni por asomo lo que pensé que ocurriría con mi familia ni con mi negocio, estoy de acuerdo con el muchacho, deberíamos fusionarnos"_

_Carlisle meditó los pros y contra durante unos minutos, Cullen&Co no estaba en sus mejores momentos, las últimas dos compañías que habían comprado no habían sido buena inversión, de hecho habían mermado de manera importante los números de la compañía, podían aguantar, pero debían pensar muy bien las cosas antes de hacer una nueva compra._

_Pero si compraban la compañía de Charlie, no tendrían que preocuparse por eso nunca más, esa fusión los haría realmente poderosos y millonarios._

_-"Creo que Charlie tiene razón" dijo Carlisle "estoy de acuerdo con la fusión"_

_Edward sonrió enormemente, no podía creer que a los dos hombres que más admiraba pero a la vez temía, habían tomado su opinión en cuenta y no sólo eso, la habían aceptado._

_-"Sólo tengo algunas condiciones" dijo Charlie "si no se dan esas condiciones, no cedo"_

_Carlisle que ya se sentía más millonario, rió despreocupado._

_-"No hay problema"_

_-"Si nuestros patrimonios se van a unir, lo acepto por el bienestar de mi hija y nieta" empezó._

_-"Cla... Claro Charlie" dijo Edward un poco tartamudo "todo esto lo hice pensando en ellas, en nadie más"_

_Charlie le dio una sonrisa apretada._

_-"Es por eso y sólo por eso es que accedo" dijo "pero tengo una condición"_

_-"Sólo dilo Charlie" convino Carlisle dándole un sorbo a su café para ocultar la sonrisa de suficiencia al saber lo poderoso que se haría en el mundo empresarial._

_-"Quiero que tú" dijo Charlie señalando al chico "seas el presidente"_

_Carlisle se atragantó con el sorbo de su café, Edward en cambio palideció a niveles trasparentes._

_-"Debes estar bromeando" dijo Carlisle sacándose la boca los rastros de café, Charlie negó._

_-"No" dijo "no estoy bromeando, si quieres esta fusión y sé que la quieres y necesitas por tus recientes impases" dijo alzando una ceja "si de verdad quieres esta fusión, él" dijo de nuevo y lo señaló "tu hijo, el padre de mi nieta, es el presidente nuevo, tu y yo Carlisle, nos retiramos del negocio, dejemos que sea el tiempo de ellos"_

_Carlisle no dijo nada, se colocó de pie y se marchó de la oficina por completo._

_Edward seguía sumergido en un estado de shock, Charlie se colocó de pie y caminó al pequeño bar junto a los ventanales, sirvió un poco de agua en dos vasos y se acercó nuevamente extendiéndole uno._

_Después de darle un sorbo, Edward logró hablar._

_-"No lo va a aceptar" dijo en voz baja, se vio en la necesidad de aclarar su garganta "mi padre nunca ha confiado en mí lo suficiente, no va a aceptar"_

_Charlie tomó un sorbo a su agua y se encogió de hombros._

_-"Lo va a hacer, créeme" dijo demasiado confiado._

_Edward sacudió la cabeza._

_-"¿Por qué?" preguntó viéndolo a los ojos "¿Por qué yo?"_

_Charlie esperó unos segundos antes de contestar, luego de meditar su respuesta comenzó un pequeño discurso, que no tenía del todo planeado._

_-"Veraz Edward" empezó sorprendiendo ligeramente a su yerno, ya que era una de las pocas veces que lo llamaba por su nombre._

_-"Tu y yo no comenzamos de la mejor manera" Edward bajó su mirada a penado._

_-"Nunca voy a perdonar lo que hicieron ustedes dos" dijo respirando profundo, "Nunca deseé esta vida que eligió mi hija"_

_-"Bella estaba destinada a grandes cosas, ser la dueña del universo si se lo planteaba"_

_Edward no sabía que decir, Charlie continuó hablando._

_-"Detesto que se haya enamorado de ti, detesto que hayan hecho las cosas tan mal" _

_Por un momento Edward se arrepintió de haberle preguntado algo a su suegro._

_-"Pero no puedo cambiar lo hechos" continuó Charlie "Dios sabe que no puedo vivir con un odio eterno y vivir reprochándoles eternamente lo que hicieron"_

_Edward lo vio con sorpresa._

_-"Renne a abogado tanto por ustedes" dijo suspirando "gracias a ella he podido ver un poco mejor las cosas, ella quiere que me retire del mercado, nunca ha sido muy apegada con la petrolera" dijo dando una pequeña risa, "yo ya estoy cansado" siguió "quiero retirarme también, descansar"_

_Respiró profundo y dijo._

_-"Lo ideal sería que Bella se hubiera adueñado de la mi compañía, pero mi hija nunca fue amante de esas cosas, construí un imperio que no tiene heredero" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza "¿Quién sabe?" prosiguió "a lo mejor Renessme si tiene esa madera cuando crezca"_

_-"N… No entiendo" dijo Edward tartamudeando "¿Por qué quiere que sea yo el presidente? Carlisle nunca lo va a permitir, yo… yo no puedo"_

_Charlie dio otra risotada._

_-"Tienes 22 años" empezó "has desafiado a todo el mundo para llagar donde estas, soportaste hasta pasar algunas noches en la cárcel" dijo haciendo referencia, cuando lo mandó a encarcelar, Edward subió sus cejas en una mueca._

_-"Le demostraste a todos que harías lo que fuera por mi hija"_

_Eso dejó a Edward sin palabras._

_-"Sólo te falta demostrárselo a tu padre" dijo dejándolo en shock._

_-"Quiero que mi hija y mi nieta nunca se preocupen por el dinero, quiero que estudien y que sean felices sin preocuparse por nada que sea material" comentó "pero quiero que tu reacciones" dijo haciendo que le prestara atención._

_-"Tienes madera para esto Edward" le dijo "tienes el potencial y el empuje, sólo te falta el coraje"_

_Edward sabía que se refería a Carlisle._

_-"No puedo con él" dijo en voz baja "lo he decepcionada tantas veces que no se si pueda…"_

_-"Ahora no importa Carlisle" dijo llamándole la atención, "importa Renessme, importa Bella, por ellas tienes que poder, en el camino te reivindicaras con tu padre, pero a las que no puedes defraudar es a ellas"_

_Edward no podía creer la conversación de la que formaba parte, nunca de los nunca hubiera imaginado entablar semejante conversación con su suegro._

_-"Yo amo a mi hija y a mi esposa Sr. Swan" dijo Edward en voz baja._

_-"Entonces lucha por ellas, yo me encargo de que Carlisle seda a mi petición, pero luego te toca a ti no defraudarlas"_

_Se levantó de su silla y le ofreció la mano, Edward lo siguió torpemente y la estrechó._

_-"Confío en ti muchacho" dijo en voz sería "eres lo que me hija quiere y aunque piense diferente, te daré esa oportunidad"_

_Edward asintió._

_-"La sabré aprovechar Sr. Swan, pierda cuidado"_

_Charlie asintió complacido._

_Antes de salir de la oficina, Edward aclaró su garganta haciendo que su suegro se girara a verlo._

_- "Lo lamento" se disculpó "nunca se lo dije, no hice las cosas bien con su hija y cometí muchos errores llevándola conmigo, pero yo de verdad la amaba, nunca fue mi intención hacerle daño"_

_Charlie dio una pequeña risa._

_-"Cuando Renessme cumpla 15 años tendremos esta misma conversación y si algún joven la embaraza a esa edad, búscame para ayudarte a canalizar la idea"_

_Edward dio un respingo al escuchar esas palabras, Charlie asintió complacido de que hubiera entendido su punto de vista, y sin decir más salió dejándolo solo en la que sería de ahora en adelante, su oficina._

_**Regresando a la actualidad.**_

Carlisle sentía que sus mejillas iban a explotar, que su sangre herviría en cualquier momento.

-"No tienes opción Carlisle" dijo Edward convertido ya en un hombre de casi 30 años.

-"No hay manera de que te quedes con la compañía, todos los Cullen somos dueños de la mitad, pero la otra mitad es de ella, es de Bella"

Carlisle cerró sus manos en puños.

-"Esto no se queda así Edward" dijo "por aceptar ese estúpido contrato, Charlie se aprovecho y me quitó mi compañía"

Edward resopló una risa.

-"Si no hubiera sido por la inversión de Charlie no tendrías compañía"

-"Charlie está muerto y su hija no tiene idea de este trato"

-"Puedo contarle, me creerá"

Carlisle estrechó los ojos.

-"¿Tan ciego estás?" preguntó "recuerdas el trato con Charlie, pero eso tiene condiciones, clausulas"

Edward resopló otra risa.

-"El trato sale a la luz cuando Renessme cumpla los 15, por eso Bella no ha investigado nada" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"¿Qué hay de la clausula de divorcio?" preguntó Carlisle levantando las cejas.

Edward frunció la frente y se llevó los dedos a las sienes el dolor no amainaba y Carlisle no hacia más que presionarlo.

-"Si te divorcias de Bella, nada será como dice el contrato, iremos a litigio y pelearemos por esto"

Edward frunció el ceño.

-"Yo no me voy a divorciar de Bella"

-"Todo el mundo se corrompe hijo, deberías saberlo"

-"¿De que estás hablando?"

Carlisle rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

Cuando recuerdes todo, hablamos.

Y sin más salió de la oficina dejándolo sólo y confundido.

Bella entró casi de inmediato a la oficina, Edward estaba sentado en su silla nuevamente, con el rostro enterrado en sus palmas.

-"Vámonos" pidió Bella con voz dulce, lo tomo por los brazos y lo ayudó a levantarse, Edward torpemente salió de la oficina soportando algo de su peso en su esposa, Bella pudo distinguir como Carlisle discutía con el resto de los Cullen en la gran sala, aprovechó de marcharse sin que los detuvieran.

-"¿De qué hablaron?" preguntó Bella una vez estaban en el volvo, Edward tenía la cabeza recostada del asiento, negó despacio.

-"Te lo cuento después si" pidió "me está matando la cabeza"

Bella no argumentó mas y lo que hizo fue acelerar el auto para poder llegar a casa, ya le había preguntado por las pastillas y él le había dicho que no las cargaba encima.

Bella tuvo que frenar en un semáforo que pasaba de amarillo a rojo, siseó con rabia al ver que tenía que esperar demasiado para poder continuar, Edward incorporó su rostro al oír la protesta de su esposa.

-"Maldito semáforo" dijo entre dientes, Edward dio una sonrisa torcida.

-"Estoy bien, no exageres" dijo dándole una palmadita en la pierna, Bella le sonrió de nuevo.

-"Me preocupas" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, Edward se adelantó y besó sus labios.

-"Vez" dijo y volvió a besarla "ya estoy mejor" Bella resopló una risa.

-"Tonto"

Edward regresó a su puerto con mejor semblante, entonces se fijó donde estaban detenidos.

-"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó enderezándose en su silla.

-"En el cruce de la interestatal" dijo Bella tamborileando en el volante.

Entonces todo el accidente volvió a la cabeza de Edward.

Cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la sien.

-"¡Oh por Dios!" dijo Bella acercándose a él "Edward" llamó con miedo "amor… ¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó con voz baja.

Edward cerró sus ojos con fuerza, cuando los abrió, pudo enfocarla tan solo unos segundos después.

-"¿Bella?" llamó en un susurro.

-"Si, soy yo, Isabella" dijo y calló en cuenta de algo "¿Bella?" llamó en voz baja "nunca me llamas Bella"

El auto de atrás tocó la bocina Bella tuvo que arrancar el auto, todo el resto del camino lo hizo realmente nerviosa, volteaba a verlo cada dos minutos encontrándolo siempre con ojos cerrados.

-"Ya estamos llegando" dijo en voz baja, Edward visualizó la casa y se bajó en lo que el auto se detuvo, Bella lo siguió con un poco de miedo.

Cuando entró a la sala lo vio masticando las pastillas, se recostó de una de las paredes.

-"No debiste haber ido" le reclamó en voz baja.

-"Tenía que hacerlo" respondió él recostándose del espaldar del sofá, cerrando sus ojos.

-"No, no tenias que hacerlo, te pusiste en peligro, ayer sufriste una crisis terrible, pasaste toda la noche dopado, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió ir a la compañía? ¿Enfrentar todo aquello cuando aun estas tan débil?"

Su voz era dulce, pero cargada de sentimientos, no soportaba ver como se exponía sin el mínimo sentido de supervivencia.

-"No estoy débil" contestó con dientes apretados "¡estoy bien! ¡Deja de tenerme lástima!"

Bella abrió sus ojos sorprendida, Edward estaba gritando, eso no era normal.

-"Edward" dijo con voz bajita "sólo me preocupo por ti amor, no tienes que gritarme" le habló con dulzura intentando calmarlo.

Pero eso no fue lo que sucedió.

-"Pues deja de hacerlo" dijo levantando la mirada "deja de preocuparte, ¡estoy cansado de esta basura Bella!"

Otra vez se tensó.

-"¿Bella?" preguntó obviando la mala palabra "me volviste a llamar Bella" su declaración fue casi un susurro "tú nunca me dices Bell…"

Un gemido de asombro y miedo se coló por sus labios, Edward había cerrado nuevamente los ojos mientras masajeaba su frente.

-"Si" dijo con desidia "Bella" agregó "¿ese no es tu nombre?" su tono fue un tanto irónico.

Ella no contestó haciendo que eventualmente él se viera en la necesidad de buscarla con la mirada, al verla la expresión frunció el ceño.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Nunca te gusto llamarme Bella, no después del accidente, desde que llegaste a casa del hospital, me llamas Isabella"

Su voz tembló en la última palabra Edward la vio sin expresión alguna, Bella sintió que sus piernas temblaban.

-"¿Re… recordaste?"

Preguntó temblando.

Edward no contestó, cerró apretadamente sus ojos, lo próximo que sintió fue como ella se arrodillaba frente a él, sorprendido la vio a los ojos, los de ella estaban cubiertos de pánico, estaba seguro que los propios mostraban una expresión similar.

Sus corazones latían desbocados, sus gargantas estaban secas.

-"Recordaste" dijo esta vez sin preguntar, Edward la enfocó sin saber muy bien que contestar.

-"No sé" dijo en voz bajita "estoy confundido, no sé, no… no"

-"Shh" dijo ella pasando una de sus manos por su frente "Shh, todo estará bien cariño, sólo respira profundo, sigue mi respiración ok" pidió respirando profundo, Edward la siguió, pero ella logró ver como un ligero temblor se apoderaba de él y se sintió terrible por él, cualquier miedo que ella pudiera tener, era totalmente opacado por su necesidad de cuidarlo, no soportaba verlo sufrir, verlo sentir siquiera un poco de dolor.

-"Te amo" susurró sin pensarlo, él abrió sus ojos de golpe, ella le sonrió "todo estará bien" dijo intentando una sonrisa.

Escuchó entonces ruido en la puerta, su hija estaba llegando y momentáneamente pensó en donde se había metido, escuchó la voz de Rebecca reprendiéndola por correr y entendió que la niñera la había sacado a pasear.

-"Voy con Nessie" dijo colocándose de pie, "llamaré a Patrick también" Edward la tomó por una de las manos halándola de nuevo.

-"Repítelo" pidió en voz baja, Bella vio por encima de la cabeza de su esposo como Renessme le reclamaba algo a Rebecca, respiró profundo y bajó la mirada, trabándola con la de él.

-"Te amo" declaró haciendo que él sonriera tímidamente.


	36. Capítulo 36: Antídoto

**Hola Chicuelos! Dios pueden creer que me acabo de terminar el capitulo? son casi las 11 de la noche en mi pais y siento que mi cintura se va a estallar de lo mucho que me duele ahora, pero en fin, creo que valió la pena, espero les agrade y conteste aunque sea algunas de sus dudas.  
**

**En fin lean con calma y disfruten y por favor, tenganle consideracion a mis pobres deditos, haré todo lo posible por mantener una actualizacion semanal vale? como maximo cada 7 dias me veran por aqui...  
**

**Los quiero muchote XOXO  
**

**Capitulo 36:**

**Antídoto:**

Patrick Parker salió de la habitación de Edward cerrando la puerta con un ligero clic, Bella estaba recostada de la pared de al frente, inmediatamente se enderezó y fue hasta el buen psiquiatra.

-"¿Cómo se encuentra?" preguntó preocupada.

-"Un poco abrumado" dijo el doctor "lo convencí de que descansara un rato" Bella asintió y Patrick le hizo señas de que bajaran a la sala, abajo esperaban Rebecca y Renessme, la niña vio ansiosa a su mamá cuando apareció en la sala.

-"¿Papi como está?" preguntó caminando hasta su mamá, Bella la abrazó tratando de confortarla.

-"Está descansando ahora mi vida" contestó de manera tierna "¿Por qué no vas con Rebecca al patio un rato?" pidió dulcemente "tengo que hablar con el doctor"

-"Pero quiero escuchar" dijo la niña con ojitos y carita derrotada "¿puedo escuchar doctor?" pidió con un puchero al psiquiatra, Patrick la vio sonriendo y asintió glamurosamente.

-"No tengo problema alguno" Bella respiró profundo en un intento de sacar el cansancio de su ser, no quería discutir, la verdad no tenía fuerza, por lo que asintió mínimamente haciendo que su hija sonriera contenta.

-"Yo me retiro entonces Sra." Dijo Rebecca desde atrás, Nessie la vio con ojitos abiertos, no quería que se fuera.

Después de que habían regresado del parque, que Renessme había saludado a sus padres y Rebecca se había _recuperado_ de la parálisis que sufría cuando veía a Petter a los ojos, le había preguntado al hombre blanco ¿Dónde estaba su bebé?

Edward no supo en primera instancia de que hablaba la chica, para cuando entendió y le aclaró a la niñera que había dejado el auto en el estacionamiento de la torre de la compañía, la chica literalmente enloqueció.

Tanto así que Bella tuvo que hacerle frente e indicarle de manera autoritaria que se calmara.

Rebecca pidió disculpas luego de ser defendida magistralmente por Renessme, que le explicó a groso modo a su mamá que Rebecca se ponía muy nerviosa cuando se trataba de su bebé y que Edward se lo había llevado sin su permiso.

Después de que Edward volviera a disculparse por haber _tomado prestado_ el Mustang de Rebecca, Bella accedió a que se quedara con ellos mientras llamaba al buen doctor.

Pero ahora, que la adrenalina había desaparecido de su sistema, Rebecca moría de pena al ver a los ojos a Bella.

-"Voy a buscar mi auto" murmuró entre dientes apenada.

Isabella la vio a los ojos levantando sus cejas, Rebecca se encogió un poco más.

-"Ya dije que sentía mi comportamiento de hace rato" volvió a murmurar, Renessme sonrió divertida, después de todo sí había alguien que hacía que Rebecca se disculpara.

-"Está bien Rebecca" dijo Bella resoplando "gracias por todo" la chica asintió, cuando fue a despedirse de Renessme el doctor aclaró su garganta.

-"Si no les importa, me gustaría que la chica se quedara"

-"¿Rebecca?"

-"¿Ella?"

-"¿Yo?"

Las tres preguntaron lo mismo con distintas palabras, Patrick sonrió y volvió a asentir con esa tranquilidad y respeto que irradiaba, le hizo señas de que tomaran asiento.

Nessie se sentó al lado de su mamá que se sentía intrigada por la petición del doctor.

Rebecca se sentó algo incómoda y muy derecha en una de las sillas del comedor que estaban en la sala, se sentía igual de asombrada que Bella.

-"Bien" dijo Patrick comenzando "estamos en un proceso bastante complejo con Edward" se dirigió a las tres féminas tan distintas pero a la vez tan importantes en la vida de Edward.

-"Me dijo que no sabía si recordaba" interrumpió Bella sintiendo el asombro de su hija.

Patrick asintió.

-"Me dijo lo mismo" concordó, respiró profundo y agregó.

-"Todos los casos de amnesia son diferentes" comenzó "tienen que entender, que aunque existen millones de estudios en estos casos, nunca se tiene una certeza confiable en cómo, los pacientes con la condición de Edward reaccionaran"

-"¿Eso qué quiere decir?" preguntó con voz chica Renessme "¿mi papá recordó o no?"

-"Está en ese proceso, no ha recordado del todo, pero sus antiguas memorias están apareciendo en su cabeza poco a poco"

-"¿Flashes?" Preguntó la niña, el doctor sonrió asintiendo mínimamente.

-"Exacto" dijo Patrick complacido "es agradable tratar con chicas inteligentes" agregó haciendo que la niña se sonrojara un poco, Rebecca no aguantó la tentación de poner sus ojos en blanco, mueca que arregló en el segundo que el doctor volteó a verla.

-"Sólo que tenemos un inconveniente" continuó Patrick haciendo que las tres prestaran mucha atención.

-"Como dije antes, todos los pacientes que sufren de pérdida de memoria se comportan de manera diferente, hay casos en los que recuperan sus recuerdos sin razón o motivo aparente, otros que los recuperan cuando sufren un shock muy grande o una emoción muy fuerte, hay casos peores en los que nunca recuperan la memoria"

-"Lo siento Doc." interrumpió Rebecca "ha dicho varios casos y ninguno parece ser el del hombre blanco, ¿Por qué no va al punto que nos interesa?"

-"¡Rebecca!" reprendió Bella indignada "¡muestra un poco de respeto con el Doctor!" regañó con mirada furiosa, Rebecca se encogió en su silla mordiendo sus labios, ella y su gran bocota que no pensaba antes de hablar.

Murmuró algo así como _"lo siento Doc."_ Entre dientes, Renessme tuvo que ocultar su risa al oírla disculparse nuevamente, Rebecca la vio con ojos entrecerrados haciendo que la niña le sacara la lengua.

El doctor Patrick esperó paciente a que ambas terminaran y asintiendo mínimamente continuó su charla.

-"Es cierto que no he mencionado el caso que nos compete, pero quería que entendieran un poco el contexto" Rebecca se volvió a encoger en su silla "otro de los casos" continuó el doctor "sucede cuando el paciente recupera todos sus recuerdos de antes del accidente" hizo una pausa y agregó "olvidando aquellos que se suscitaron después"

Tanto Bella como Renessme se tensaron de inmediato, Bella creyó entender, por la postura del médico, que ese era el caso de Edward.

Tenía la boca seca y su corazón latía muy rápido.

_¿El antiguo Edward podía regresar sin la posibilidad de que el nuevo permaneciera?_

Un temblor le recorrió la espalda, las peleas, los insultos, los reproches, el maldito dinero, si el antiguo Edward regresaba ¿se tendría que enfrentar a todo aquello nuevamente?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no podía.

Unos meses atrás ella estaba en forma, estaba entrenada en las peleas, había creado aquella coraza que no la dejaba sentir ni lo bueno ni lo malo, era una arpía, un alma negra sin corazón.

Pero había dejado caer sus defensas, se había permitido sentir nuevamente, odiaba a aquella arpía, no quería ser ella nuevamente y no solamente eso… no podía ser lo que era antes del accidente de Edward.

Él había matado a aquella mujer y en su lugar había construido nuevamente a la chiquilla tímida, ingenua y risueña que ahora lo amaba con locura, no podía perder eso, simplemente no podía.

Sintió un nudo en su garganta mientras el doctor seguía hablando y explicando.

Renessme por su lado, sentía algo parecido a su mamá, tenia terror de que su antiguo papá regresara, aquel que nunca jugaba con ella, que llegaba muy tarde para siquiera arroparla y meterla en la cama, aquel que pasaba demasiado tiempo en la oficina y que los pocos momentos que estaba en casa no hacia más que pelear con su mamá, aquel que la había enviado tan lejos para aparentemente deshacerse de ella.

-"Por eso" continuó el doctor sin darse cuenta de que madre e hija no le prestaban atención "es que es vital la presencia de Rebecca"

-"¿Ah?" dijo Bella sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó Renessme con una mueca parecida.

Rebeca en cambio dio una risotada "¿está loco?" preguntó sin ningún tipo de respeto.

Los dos adultos la vieron de inmediato con cejas alzadas, Renessme tuvo que volver a esconder su risa.

-"Ok" dijo la chica "lo siento… _otra vez_" agregó con voz distorsionada "pero usted me disculpará si no entiendo ninguna palabra de lo que está diciendo, yo no soy médico y la verdad odio biología en la escuela, pero ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con la recuperación del hombre blanco?" preguntó abriendo sus manos mientras gesticulaba "no soy familia, no soy nadie" completó en voz baja.

-"En eso estás equivocada jovencita" le dijo con tanta sabiduría que Rebecca se sintió en efecto una niña tan chica como Renessme.

-"Tu formas una parte muy importante en la nueva vida de Edward, eres un recuerdo nuevo, no existías en su vida anterior y cuando te ve, sabe que hay algo mas, tu presencia hace que reaccione y así no olvide de un todo su vida después del accidente"

-"¡Wow!" dijo Rebecca mostrándole sus palmas "ya va" pidió que se detuviera, "¿me está diciendo que soy algo así como un antídoto para la loquera del hombre blanco?"

A nadie le dio chance de reclamarle una vez más sus palabras dado que el doctor continuó con su exposición.

-"Yo me inclinaría a llamarlo un ancla con su nueva realidad, pero tu descripción, en efecto, define lo que estoy tratando de explicar, claro, si al decir _ hombre blanco_ te refieres a Edward"

Rebecca sintió sus mejillas arder y agradeció que a ella no se le notara tanto el sonrojo, mordió la mejilla interna y asintió en respuesta al doctor.

-"Pero usted también es nuevo en la vida de Edward" dijo la chica "¿Por qué no se queda usted rondándolo?"

-"Rebecca" llamó el doctor entrelazando sus dedos "yo, como tú, pertenezco a la vida nueva de Edward, pero mi relación con él es profesional, de doctor paciente, contigo es diferente, lo que estoy diciendo no es nada obligado, ustedes son libres de manejar esto de la manera que consideren correcta" dijo a las tres enseñando sus palmas "mi trabajo es guiarlas y decirles el camino mas fácil para él, por que ahora, el importante es Edward, el hombre blanco necesita todo el apoyo de ustedes tres"

Rebecca dio un respingo al escucharlo llamarlo así.

-"Me gustaría igual hacerle unos exámenes para descartar cualquier cosa y asegurarnos que se encuentre en perfecto estado de salud" dijo volviendo a su tono profesional, Bella asintió de inmediato, "puedes llevarlo el lunes a la clínica, prepararé todo para que lo atiendan temprano"

-"Por supuesto"

-"Bueno ha sido un placer hablar con ustedes señoritas, señora" dijo poniéndose de pie haciendo una pequeña reverencia "si no les puedo ayudar en nada mas, me gustaría retirarme"

Las tres siguieron el ejemplo colocándose de pie, aunque tan sólo Bella lo acompañó a la puerta.

-"¿Por qué sonríes blanquita?" preguntó Rebecca con ceño fruncido.

-"Vas a vivir aquí" dijo la niña, Rebecca abrió sus ojos de mas.

-"¿Estas loca?" dijo "que vivir aquí ni que nada, no inventes Blanquita"

-"Escuchaste lo que dijo el doctor" afianzó Renessme "es vital que estés aquí para que el ogro de mi papá no regrese del todo"

-"¡No inventes!"

Pero no pudieron continuar, Bella regresó a la sala tomándose la nariz con los dedos de su mano derecha, tenía los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió se le veían algo enrojecidos.

-"Nessie" llamó "vamos para que cenes algo, tu también Rebecca" intentó dar un paso y se sostuvo de una de las paredes.

-"¡Wow!" dijo Rebecca acercándosele "tómelo con calma ¿si?" pidió, la chica sabía que Bella no había dormido la noche anterior por que ella misma la había visto al amanecer.

-"Dios estoy agotada" dijo Bella dejándose guiar al sofá.

-"¿Por qué no se va a descansar entonces?" preguntó Rebecca, "yo me encargo de la cena de la blanquita"

Bella negó "hay muchas cosas que hacer, tengo que hacer la cena, vigilar a Edward, acostar a Renessme, ¿no y que querías buscar tu auto?"

Rebecca mordió su mejilla interna, de verdad quería a su bebé cerca, para por lo menos contar con algo de su ropa.

-"Mami, ¿Por qué Rebecca no se queda aquí esta noche?"

-"¿De nuevo?" preguntó Bella.

-"No quiero molestar" dijo Rebecca viendo con recriminación a Renessme que la ignoró magistralmente.

-"La oficina de papá queda muy lejos y va a llegar tarde a buscar el auto, yo muero de hambre y tu de cansancio, puedes subir a dormir, vas a estar en el mismo cuarto que papá y así podrás cuidarlo, Rebecca es mi niñera, puede hacerme cena y acompañarme a comer, yo puedo acostarme sola, no hay problema y mañana ella va por su auto, ¿no es mejor?" hablaba muy rápido, síntoma de que estaba nerviosa, sabia que Rebecca no tenía donde dormir y no la iba a dejar a la deriva, además según el doctor la necesitaban cerca para la mejora de su papá, así que ambas partes podían salir beneficiadas con el trato, Rebecca tendría un techo y su papá seguiría siendo el que le gustaba.

Bella volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-"Estoy agotada mi vida" dijo "si Rebecca se quiere quedar y buscar su auto mañana está bien"

Rebecca frunció sus labios, aunque odiaba que le tuvieran lástima, lo que estaba haciendo Bella no tenia por que ser catalogado como limosna, además la cama en la que había dormido ayer era endemoniadamente suave.

-"Ok" dijo la chica, Renessme aplaudió emocionada.

-"¡Yay!" dijo dando saltitos.

-"Voy a acostarme entonces, ¿puedo confiar en que ustedes dos no harán un desastre?" preguntó, Rebecca asintió muy seria.

-"Sin problemas Sra." Dijo inclinando su cabeza.

-"Ok entonces, yo me retiro" le dio un beso en la frente a Renessme y se colocó de pie, la niña la tomó de la mano y fue con ella, alegando que quería despedirse de su papá.

Rebecca esperó pacientemente en la sala después de despedirse de Bella, Renessme bajó al rato con algunas ropas en sus manos.

-"Éstas son de mi mamá, me las mandó para que tuvieras que ponerte para mañana y para dormir" se las extendió, Rebecca la vio con brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada.

-"Sé lo que estás haciendo Blanquita" le dijo recriminándola, Renessme levantó sus cejas y con ojitos de cordero contestó.

-"¿Y que estoy haciendo? Sólo le estoy haciendo caso a mi mamá" apretó los labios viéndola entre sus pestañas, Rebecca resopló.

-"Prácticamente la manipulaste para que me dejara dormir aquí otra vez, te dije que no me gustan las limosnas, me sé cuidar sola"

Renessme se mostró divinamente distraída por el borde del suéter que tenia puesto, cuando levantó la mirada frunció las cejas totalmente desentendida.

-"No tengo idea de que estás hablando" dijo balanceándose de un lado a otro inocentemente.

-"Blanquita"

-"Rebe, tengo hambre" la interrumpió "deja de hablar tanto y vamos a hacer algo ¿sí?"

Se dirigió entonces a la cocina, Rebecca la vio con la boca abierta, sorprendida, la había dejado con la palabra en la boca una niñita de 10 años.

_**Algunas horas después.**_

Bella se despertó un tanto acelerada, dio un respiro profundo regularizando los latidos de su corazón, estaba en su cama, en su casa, al lado de su esposo.

Se apoyó en uno de sus codos y sintió, mas que observó, a su esposo a su lado, Edward respiraba acompasadamente estaba acostado sobre su espalda con el rostro doblado al lado contrario de ella, viendo hacia la peinadora donde ella se arreglaba en las mañanas.

Sus ojos se fueron acoplando a la oscuridad mientras veía a su esposo dormir plácidamente, aun se sentía cansada, se había duchado y de inmediato acostado quedando profundamente dormida, llevaba algunas horas de descanso pero sentía que aun le faltaban muchas más.

Una necesidad fisiológica la hizo quejarse mentalmente cuando se vio en la obligación de levantarse para hacer una visita al cuarto de baño, una vez lista, lavó sus manos viéndose en el espejo, sus ojeras eran notables y sabía que aun le faltaba mucho por soportar.

Recordó las palabras del médico y sacudió la cabeza, Rebecca… ¿En verdad Rebecca podría ayudarlo?

Negó subiendo las cejas, era un absurdo, ¿Cómo iba a poder ayudarlo una completa extraña? Estaba ella, su hija por Dios! ¿Cómo una recién llegada a sus vidas iba a ser de vital importancia?

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza viéndose en el espejo, _eso_ precisamente era lo que lo podría ayudar, esa conexión con la nueva vida que estaba (por palabras del psiquiatra) pendiendo de un hilo.

Respiró profundo decidiendo que pensaría en eso cuando su cabeza fuera un lugar más decente, por ahora sólo quería regresar a dormir.

Se metió bajo las sabanas y se restregó un poco casi extasiada con lo frescas que se sentían, cuando se tensó al sentir un movimiento a su lado.

-"¿Humm?" dijo con voz pastosa mientras volteaba el rostro hacia ella, Bella se colocó de lado de inmediato viéndolo a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación.

-"Hey" dijo en un susurro, "todo está bien, sigue durmiendo" le pidió dulcemente.

Edward respiró profundo y se impregnó de la fragancia de ella, frunciendo los ojos los abrió tratando de enfocarla.

-"¿Bella?" llamó, su voz se escuchaba desconfiada, ella odiando ese nombre en sus labios, se apoyó en uno de sus codos.

-"Si soy yo, Isabella" dijo con miedo, no quería que se alterara al saberla al lado de él.

-"¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo restregándose los ojos "¿Qué… que sucede?"

Bella se llenó de pánico.

-"Sólo estamos durmiendo como siempre amor" dijo en voz bajita, se acercó y con su mano libre acarició su frente.

-"Patrick te recomendó descansar, ¿recuerdas?" dijo con tono suplicante, Edward cerró sus ojos un segundo.

-"Patrick" dijo en un susurro, Bella se tensó un poco de que no recordara al psiquiatra.

-"Si amor, tu psiquiatra, ¿recuerdas?" preguntó de nuevo "¿recuerdas a Rebecca, la niñera de Nessie?"

Sus palabras fueron muy rápidas y llenas de un rastro de pánico, Edward captó el tono y se colocó de lado.

-"Si, si los recuerdo" dijo calmándola "¿Qué te pasa amor?" preguntó y ella sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo "suenas preocupada" dijo y le pasó un dedo por su sien, Bella sonrió colocando su mano encima de la de él.

-"Nada, no me pasa nada" dijo en voz bajita, "durmamos mejor ¿sí?"

Edward asintió con cara cansada, abrió uno de sus brazos y Bella sonriente se refugió en su pecho, lo besó suavemente mientras él besaba su cabellera.

-"Estoy tan asustada" susurró.

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó Edward aun en voz baja.

-"Por todo" continuó ella susurrando "tu salud, la de Nessie, la presencia de Rebecca en la casa, el restaurante, tú familia, la compañía, Dios, tantas cosas"

Edward le dio un beso en el cabello en un intento de reconfortarla.

Ella esperó unos segundos.

-"Tengo que contarte algo" dijo en susurro, Edward se movió un poco aun con ella en brazos.

-"¿Tiene que ser ahora?" preguntó con voz pastosa "¿podemos esperar a mañana?"

-"No te lo quiero decir" contestó ella, Edward frunció el ceño.

-"No entiendo"

Bella respiró profundo, él había bajado un poco el rostro, pero ella seguía oculta en su pecho.

-"Me vas a odiar cuando lo sepas" continuo ella "pasó hace ya algún tiempo, pero me porté muy mal contigo y tengo que contártelo"

-"Bella" llamó haciendo que se encogiera en su pecho "no entiendo, ¿Qué tienes que contarme?"

Su yo interno le gritaba a pulmón batiente que cerrara la boca, que ese no era el momento ni el lugar para decir esas cosas, pero su conciencia la carcomía como el mercurio al oro, no se sentía capaz de siquiera respirar sin sentirse enormemente culpable, sentía la necesidad de contarle todo, de contarle de su infidelidad, de los motivos que tuvo para alejarse de él, de sincerarse, si lo hacía corría el riesgo de que la odiara nuevamente, pero a la vez sentía que su oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, era contándole todo ahora, porque si el antiguo Edward regresara en toda su expresión, no iba a haber vuelta atrás.

Respiró profundo entendiendo que la mayoría de sus problemas antes del accidente de Edward se debieron a la falta de comunicación.

Ellos dejaron de hablar, de contarse lo que sucedía en sus vidas, de compartir, en algún momento luego de la muerte de Charlie se habían perdido y ambos fueron tan orgullosos en dar su brazo a torcer que poco a poco se fueron alejando y separándose, dejando como consecuencia que terminaran odiándose.

-"Bella" volvió a llamar sacándola de su letargo.

-"¿Hum?"

-"Te pregunté si podías contarme mañana" repitió Edward con voz mas dormida que despierta "las pastillas que me dio Patrick son realmente fuertes y no voy a entender nada de lo que me digas" el tono que uso fue un tanto divertido, Bella suspiró ruidosamente y comportándose cobardemente asintió, alzó la cabeza y compartieron un mínimo beso en los labios.

-"Está bien" le dijo "pero hablamos sin falta mañana, tengo muchas cosas que contarte, que aclararte, ¿me prometes que me vas a escuchar?"

-"Lo que quieras amor" dijo en voz casi dormida, Bella le fue a reclamar que no le estaba prestando la atención adecuada, pero la derritió como la llamó, por lo que volvió a refugiarse en su pecho cerrando los ojos luego de inhalar profundamente.

Al día siguiente, Rebecca y Renessme compartían un desayuno tranquilo en la cocina para cuando Isabella apareció, Rebecca no pudo evitar sentirse incómoda al recordar que llevaba puesta la ropa que le había prestado la Sra. De la casa.

Bella les dio los buenos días y fue directo por una taza de café.

-"¿Y papá?" preguntó Nessie, Bella le dio un trago a su café y contestó.

-"Se está duchando, debe bajar en cualquier momento"

-"¿Y como está?" preguntó la niña "¿recordó algo mas?"

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"No deberías preocuparte por eso preciosa" dijo con voz considerada "son problemas de adultos, no tiene que afectarte"

La niña frunció la boca.

-"Es mi papá" dijo "¿Cómo no va a afectarme?" Bella sacudió la cabeza "además" agregó la niña "da miedo que recuerde"

Tanto Rebecca como Bella la vieron sorprendidas, era la primera vez que Renessme decía ese comentario en voz alta frente a las dos.

-"¿Miedo?" preguntó Bella en voz baja.

-"No quiero regresar a Francia" dijo la niña bajando la mirada, "no me quiero alejar de ustedes otra vez" Bella dejó su café en la mesa y caminando apresurada hasta ella, la tomó por las mejillas haciendo que la viera a los ojos.

-"Nessie" la llamó, la niña parpadeó viendo a su mamá "nadie te va a enviar a Francia" prometió "no te vas a alejar de nuestro lado otra vez"

-"Pero si papá…."

-"Shh" la interrumpió "escúchame bien, nadie, absolutamente nadie te va a montar en un avión, nadie te va a separar de casa, te lo juro ¿me crees?"

La niña asintió entre solitarias lágrimas, Bella la abrazó pegándola a su pecho, la niña volteó la cara para poder corresponder mejor el abrazo, se encontró con el rostro de Rebecca emocionalmente afectado y compartieron una sonrisa apenada.

Las tres escucharon unos pasos aproximarse y rápidamente prestaron atención a la entrada, unos segundos mas tarde vieron entrar a Edward pasándose una mano por el cabello despeinándoselo inclusive mas de lo normal.

Las tres sonrieron de maneras muy diferentes.

Rebecca burlona, por lo despeinado que lucía.

Renessme con ternura al ver a su papá tan despreocupado.

Bella con amor, de que estuvieran ahí juntos.

Edward se fijó en el escrutinio y sonrió un tanto apenado de ser el centro de atracción.

-"Buenos días" dijo en voz baja.

-"Hola papi"

-"Buenos días amor"

-"¿Qué mas hombre blanco?"

Ninguno pudo evitar la risa que causó el saludo de Rebecca, la chica se encogió de hombros visiblemente apenada y se hundió en su silla disfrutando de su cereal con leche.

-"¿Desayuno?" preguntó Bella dirigiéndose a los estantes "¿ustedes también señoritas? pudieran comer algo mas fuerte" dijo señalando sus respectivos cereales, Renessme asintió dejando su tazón a la mitad, Rebecca sintió que se volvería a sonrojar.

Rebecca vio con atención, como Edward se acercaba a Nessie para plantarle un beso en la cabellera, para luego guiñarle un ojo a ella recordando que no le gustaba el contacto físico, vio como se acercaba a Bella y ella lo convencía de que se sentara mientras preparaba algo de comida.

Al poco rato los cuatro se sentaron a disfrutar de las tostadas, los huevos revueltos, el jugo de naranja y el café con crema, todo olía delicioso, todo _estaba_ delicioso.

Rebecca sonrió pescando un poco de su plato y se dio cuenta que así se sentía crecer en familia, así se sentía tener una mamá, un papá, una hermana.

Por eso ella hubiera matado, hubiera muerto, ella no pedía mucho, no quería dinero, fama ni cosas lujosas, ella quería eso… una familia.

-"Rebe… ¿estás bien?"

Intentó hablar y no pudo, aclaró ruidosamente su garganta.

-"¿Qu… Que? Preguntó al volver aclararla.

-"¿Estás llorando?" preguntó Renessme un tanto indiscreta, Rebecca pasó sus dedos por sus mejillas secando efectivamente una lagrima que no había sentido salir.

-"No, no estoy llorando" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, escondiéndose con la vista en su plato.

-"Rebe, ¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Edward con voz considerada, la chica sacudió la cabeza.

-"Nada hombre blanco, estoy bien" contestó ya con tono arisco, Bella la observó con detenimiento, Rebecca escondía mas de lo que decía.

-"Estás llorando" dijo Renessme bastante indiscreta, Rebecca la vio con odio de hacerla el centro de la atención, Bella salió al rescate.

-"No seas imprudente Renessme" la reprendió haciendo que la niña diera un respingo, y murmurara una disculpa, Bella le guiño un ojo a su hija indicándole que había hecho bien al disculparse, sin embargo la cocina estaba impregnada de un ambiente incomodo, Bella dio un ligero aplauso llamando la atención de todos "Bueno" dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

-"¿Qué planes tenemos para hoy?" preguntó sin pensarlo mucho, Edward le sonrió por el cambio de tema, pero se encogió de hombros sonriendo torcido.

-"¿Rebecca?" preguntó Bella integrando a la chica, que se quedó pálida y parpadeó repetidas veces.

-"Ehhh" dijo pensando "debería buscar mi auto" dijo con labios fruncidos.

-"Cierto" dijo Bella "¿tu bebé no?" Rebecca sonrió y asintió repetidas veces.

-"Pudiéramos ir a la ciudad" propuso "así le damos un aventón a Rebecca y podemos pasear un poco" agregó "¿Qué dices amor, puedes con un domingo en la ciudad?"

Edward le sonrió fraternalmente, aunque frunció un poco los labios.

-"Preferiría quedarme en casa, pero no me opongo en llevar a Rebecca por su auto y regresarnos, ¿Por qué no hacemos una tarde de películas?"

Bella asintió agradada.

-"Me parece buena idea" le dijo y Edward le guiñó el ojo.

-"Ahhh…" dijo la niña mordiendo apenada su labio, tres pares de ojos la vieron asombrados por la interrupción.

-"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Bella con una sonrisa divertida.

-"Es que tengo otro planes" convino la chiquilla con la misma cara de pena.

Esta vez los tres adultos dieron una sonora carcajada, Renessme torció los ojos haciendo que todos rieran de nuevo, se cruzó de brazos brava y Edward acomodando su postura preguntó.

-"¿Y que planes tiene Srta. Cullen?" preguntó divertido.

-"Mis abuelos" dijo la niña con la boca fruncida.

Eso sirvió de agua fría para ambos padres.

-"¿Tu…tus abuelos?" preguntó Edward sabiendo que hablaba de sus padres, la niña le vio la expresión y empezó a hablar demasiado rápido, como ocurría cada vez que se ponía nerviosa.

-"Si… ehhh, la abuela, me, me dijo que, bueno ella llamó y me, me, ¡ella dijo que ustedes sabían!"

-"Hey blanquita" dijo Rebecca interviniendo "estás balbuceando" le dijo alzando sus cejas, Renessme cerró el pico y Bella esta vez habló.

-"¿Podrías explicarme esto mejor?" pidió.

-"Ehhh" dijo la niña sin poder articular, Rebecca torció los ojos y explicó.

-"Ayer" comenzó siendo el centro de las miradas "después que usted subiera, mientras la blanquita y yo cenábamos, llamaron por teléfono"

-"¿Quién era?" preguntó Bella.

-"Esme Cullen" contestó la chica, Bella respiró profundo recordando lo que le había dicho su suegro el día anterior.

-"¿Qué dijo?" la chica se encogió de hombros, Bella la vio con cejas alzadas.

-"¡No quiso hablar conmigo!" se defendió la chica "preguntó por usted y le dije que estaba durmiendo, preguntó qué quien era yo y le dije que era la niñera de la blanquita, no preguntó por el hombre blanco, sólo me dijo que le pasara a su nieta" la chica se defendió con el particular miedo que le tenía a Isabella cuando estaba tan seria como ahora.

-"¿Qué dijo tu abuela, Renessme?" pidió a su hija.

La niña sin saber exactamente por que debía sentirse culpable contestó en voz baja.

-"Dijo que mi abuelo te había dicho que mandarían por mi hoy, para que pasara un rato con ellos y mis tíos, ella dijo que vendría por mi a la 10 de la mañana, pensé que sólo se te había pasado contármelo, pero no sabia que había problemas"

Bella mordió su labio y vio a su esposo en espera de alguna señal, Edward se veía visiblemente afectado, se encontró con los ojos de su esposa y asintió mínimamente, la niña tenía una relación con su familia paterna, los problemas que podían tener no tenían por que afectarle a la chiquilla.

-"Deberías ir a vestirte entonces" dijo Bella mientras veía su reloj, "no falta mucho para que vengan por ti"

La niña la vio entre asustada y apenada, no sabía si había hecho algo malo, pero eran sus abuelos, ¿Cómo iba a saber que se suponía que no debía verlos"

-"Lo siento" dijo la niña "no sabía que no debía verlos" Bella la enfocó.

-"No es eso hija" dijo Edward "no nos hagas caso, sólo nos preocupa tenerte lejos todo el día, hazle caso a tu mamá, ve a cambiarte"

La niña asintió, se colocó de pie y antes de subir vio a su niñera.

-"¿Vas a estar cuando baje?" preguntó, Rebecca lo pensó un segundo.

-"Debería ir de una vez por mi bebé, es bastante lejos y hay cosas que debo hacer en la ciudad"

-"¿Buscar habitación?" preguntó, Rebecca la vio con furia, ella sabía que la niña hacía esto apropósito.

-"¿Habitación?" preguntó Edward asombrado "¿Qué pasó con tu casa Rebe?"

-"Nada hombre blanco, Nessie está desvariando" la niña vio con asombro como la llamaba por su nombre, eso significaba que Rebecca estaba molesta, frunció la boca un tanto arrepentida, pero se había prometido ayudarla.

-"Tu misma me dijiste que en tu auto estaban tus cosas"

-"También te dije que no era tu asunto Renessme" dijo realmente furiosa, alzó las cejas y contraatacó "¿ya les diste el permiso a tus papás para el paseo de la fábrica de chocolates de mañana?" preguntó subiendo sus cejas, la niña abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, eso había sido un golpe bajo.

-"Ok" dijo Bella "no entiendo que demonios pasa entre ustedes dos, pero detienen esto ¡ya!"

Ambas chicas bajaron la cabeza derrotadas.

-"¿De que permiso habla Rebecca, Renessme?"

La niña explicó entre balbuceos del paseo a la fábrica.

-"Tienes que ir Renessme" dijo después de la explicación de la niña.

-"¡Pero es un paseo tonto y no quiero!"

Bella cerró los ojos.

-"Después discutimos esto, sube, ve a arreglarte, ahora voy contigo"

La niña subió enfurruñada.

-"Rebecca" llamó esta vez, la adolescente la vio con ojos muy abiertos, ¿la iba a regañar a ella también?"

-"Amor" llamó Edward interrumpiéndola "ve mejor con Nessie, yo hablo con Rebecca"

Bella asintió aceptando el trato, ellos dos se llevaban mejor.

Rebecca mordió su mejilla interna balanceándose mínimamente en el banco de la cocina.

-"¿Vas a contarme de que hablaba Nessie?"

La chica aun sin verlo negó con la cabeza.

Edward resopló.

-"¿Por qué eres tan terca?"

Rebecca se encogió de hombros.

-"Rebe" llamó Edward "no puedo ahora con tus estados de ánimos" dijo "no sé si sabes, pero he pasado unos días de mierda"

Rebecca volteó a verlo con cejas muy alzadas.

-"Sabes que me encantaría ayudarte, pero si no hablas conmigo no puedo saber que necesitas, y especialmente ahora no tengo tiempo ni energías para adivinarlo"

Respiró profundo y dijo.

-"Así que vuelvo a preguntarte ¿necesitas que te ayude en algo?"

Rebecca volvió a morder su mejilla interna, adoraba quedarse en esa casa, pero odiaba las limosnas, además los Cullen no eran nada de ella, no podía simplemente pedirles asilo.

Sus mejillas se colorearon enormemente y negó con la cabeza escondiendo su rostro del de Edward, que al ver su reacción suspiró ruidosamente.

-"Cuando decidas dejar de ser tan obtusa y terca me avisas"

-"Nadie hace favores de gratis Hombre blanco, lo lamento, pero prefiero no deber nada, mucho has hecho dejándome quedar estas dos noches"

Todavía temblaba de miedo cada vez que su primo se creía con derecho sobre ella tan sólo por vivir en la que había sido su casa.

-"Rebecca…" llamó conciliando.

-"Ya hombre blanco" dijo colocándose de pie "sé que eres bueno y que tu familia también, la loca soy yo, déjame con mis traumas ¿sí?"

Edward pasó la mano por su cabello siguiéndola a la sala, la chica tomó sus cosas y caminó a la puerta.

-"Ehhh" dijo dudando "odio tener que cobrarte, pero necesito la plata por cuidar a la blanquita"

Edward caminó a la vitrina de siempre y sacó algunos dólares.

-"¿Así está bien?" preguntó extendiéndole unos 70$ la chica tomó el billete de 50 y le dejó el de 20.

-"Por la hospitalidad y la comida" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Edward rodó los ojos pero no discutió, sabía que con ella era mejor no hacerlo en temas de dinero.

-"Supongo que nos estaremos viendo hombre blanco, despídeme de la blanquita y de tu mujer, si me necesitan estaré disponible por el celular, aunque debe estar sin batería ya" agregó en voz baja.

Edward asintió caminando con ella hasta la puerta, Rebecca se guindó su bolso con sus pertenencias a la espalda y cerró el cierre de su desvaída chaqueta.

-"Nos vemos hombre blanco" dijo sacudiendo su mano mientras caminaba calle abajo, Edward se quedó observando mientras la chica se hacía cada vez más pequeña en la calle.

A la par que Rebecca desaparecía, un auto negro y elegante se hacía más grande a medida que se acercaba a la casa.

Edward observó con el ceño fruncido como aquel auto, que no lograba descifrar el modelo, se detenía justo al frente de la casa, olvidó por completo a Rebecca cuando un hombre vestido por completo de negro y lentes oscuros, se bajó del asiento del conductor abriendo la puerta trasera, donde una mujer elegante de cabellera caoba unos tonos más oscuros que la de él se bajó mostrando una hermosa dentadura mientras caminaba hacia él.

-"Edward" llamó Esme con dulce voz, mientras con brazos delicados lo rodeaba, Edward devolvió el abrazo torpemente.

-"Madre" le dijo al oído, Esme se separó un poco colocándole una mano en la mejilla.

-"¿Cómo te sientes cielo?" Edward sacudió la cabeza _¿cielo?_

-"Bien" dijo sin entrar en muchos detalles "estoy bien"

Esme se vio un poco incomoda, él aun no la invitaba a entrar a la casa.

-"Vine a buscar a mi nieta" dijo en voz baja, Edward un tanto distraído asintió.

-"Si, Reness… Nessie nos contó hace un rato que llamaste ayer" dijo asintiendo torpemente.

Esme lo vio a los ojos, respiró profundo y habló sin pensarlo mucho.

-"Lo siento"

Edward pestañeó extrañado.

-"¿Hum?"

-"Ayer" continuó Esme "la junta, todo fue un desastre, he hablado con Carlisle de todo esto, hemos discutido mucho, pero, no logro hacer que desista" se disculpó con voz baja.

Los recuerdos del día anterior se deslizaron sin problemas en la mente de Edward.

-"¿Por qué? Preguntó extrañado "¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo quiere la empresa? Los números están bien, todo está marchando bien, ¿Por qué ahora?"

Esme lo vio preocupada.

-"Tu papá es un hombre muy ambicioso Edward, seguro eso lo recuerdas hijo" dijo apenada "en Londres oficializamos su retiro, pero Nueva York es otra cosa, aquí Carlisle ve negocios en todas partes, es como si lo siguieran, siempre tiene que estar en movimiento, siente tiene que tener sus manos ocupadas, su mente"

Edward frunció el ceño extrañado.

-"Sigo sin entender madre" dijo Edward "por más que quiera trabajar, ¿Por qué tomar la empresa de nuevo?"

-"Eddy" dijo llamándole la atención enormemente "Carlisle en el último año que estuvo como CEO de _Cullen&Co_ tomó muy malas decisiones, la empresa se vio en una de las peores fases de su historia" Edward asintió recordando esos argumentos, de hecho por eso había propuesto aquella reunión con Charlie tantos años atrás.

-"Pero tú lograste sacarla" dijo sonriéndole "tu le demostraste que eras mejor CEO que él, eso lamentablemente Carlisle no lo soportó, lo lamento hijo" agregó apenada "no se trata de ti, es algo más grande que la relación de familia, es negocios, poder, fuerza"

Edward frunció el ceño.

-"¿Carlisle no soportó que yo fuera mejor que él?" preguntó asombrado, ¿estaban hablando de un patético caso de _envidia?_

-"Si y no cielo" contestó Esme, "Carlisle fue el más orgulloso padre cuando te entregó el mando de _Cullen&Co_, pero aunque eso era cierto, añoraba con volver a tener ese poder en sus manos, ahora simplemente está viendo esa oportunidad y está tratando de tomarla"

Edward frunció el ceño.

-"Pero la empresa no es de él para tomarla"

Esme sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Es de la familia cielo, es como si Emmet o Alice quisieran tu puesto, todos son igual de dueños"

Edward abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente.

Esme no lo sabía.

No sabía que Bella era dueña de la mitad, no sabía que los Cullen tan sólo tenía una porción de _Cullen&Co_ por irónico que sonara, cerró sus ojos tratando de recordar algún detalle que le explicara por qué aquel trato que hizo con Charlie años atrás no era de conocimiento de nadie.

-"¿Cielo estás bien?" Esme se alteró un poco al verlo, ella no estaba acostumbrada a las crisis de Edward, él asintió y se alejó de su mano estirada.

-"Voy por Nessie" dijo en voz baja mientras entraba a la casa.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Renessme ya venía seguida muy cerca de su mamá, Edward la abrazó como despedida cargándola para hacerlo más sencillo, le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió precariamente a Bella mientras se iba al patio trasero, Bella observó su expresión preocupada y lo siguió con la vista hasta que no pudo más.

Bella besó a su hija y le dio un ligero abrazo luego que saludo a su abuela, para indicarle tiernamente que la esperara en el auto, el chofer hizo los honores con la chiquilla.

Bella no intercambió muchas palabras con Esme, tan sólo a qué hora traería de regreso a Nessie a la casa y que no comiera mucha comida chatarra, Esme le indicó que pasarían un rato en el pent house con Alice, Emmet, Jasper y Rose y que luego del almuerzo pasearían un rato por la ciudad antes de llevarla de regreso.

Bella no pudo evitar preguntar.

-"¿Y… Carlisle?"

Esme respiró profundo.

-"Él no estará con nosotros hoy, por lo menos hasta la tarde, tiene algunos asuntos pendientes y me dijo que no creía desocuparse temprano"

Bella sacudió la cabeza, muy en el fondo agradecía que Carlisle y Renessme no pasaran tiempo juntos.

Se despidieron con sonrisas educadas y parcas, Bella se despidió de su hija con su mano mientras Renessme le lanzaba besos desde la ventanilla bajada.

Bella se abrazó a si misma sintiéndose vacía sin su pequeña a su lado, suspiró resignada y entró en búsqueda de su esposo.

Se percató que estaban solos, el destino había confabulado a su favor, ni Rebecca ni Nessie estaban y no tenía que ir a trabajar, estaban únicamente ellos.

Un temblor le recorrió la espalda, había llegado el momento, no podía ser cobarde ahora, tenía que contarle todo lo que había sucedido mientras ambos tenían memoria, quería decirle que lo amaba sin sentirse culpable.

Mordió su labio.

_Tenía que contarle de Jacob._

_**En la ciudad**_

Rebecca llegó demasiado tarde a su destino, le habían dicho que el edificio donde quedaba la empresa de Edward estaba entre las calles 48 y 51, vio hacia arriba dando un pequeño silbido al encontrarse en el centro del Rockefeller Center en East River, sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza, nunca hubiera imaginado entrar en alguno de esos edificios.

Caminó con parsimonia al que correspondía, preguntó a un guardia, que frunciendo un tanto los labios le indicó a donde debía dirigirse, Rebecca bajó los niveles necesarios frunciendo los labios cada vez que veía a alguien demasiado estirado y falso para su gusto, hizo una mueca de asco al pensar que el hombre blanco podía haber sido uno de esos.

Una mujer rubia y demasiado delgada para ser cierta la vio de arriba abajo con evidente desaprobación en su mirada, Rebecca bajó la vista a su atuendo, aun llevaba la camisola negra de Bella y sus jeans desgastados con sus converse, alzó sus cejas viendo a la mujer y adelantándose en su sitio pero sin mover sus pies la asustó abriendo muchos sus ojos en una mueca altanera.

La mujer se alejó de inmediato con terror en el rostro, Rebecca no pudo evitar reírse de su reacción.

Salió al tercer sótano y estacionado no muy lejos, distinguió a su bebé, literalmente corrió hasta él.

-"Bebé, bebé, bebé" dijo emocionada mientras se recostaba del capó abrazándolo "Dios como te extrañé" movió sus labios dándole un beso a la dura y fría carrocería "prometo nunca, nunca más dejarte" pegó su mejilla respirando profundo, de verdad amaba ese auto.

Los transeúntes la vieron entre horrorizados y atacados por su despliegue de afecto sobre el auto, Rebecca los ignoró magistralmente.

Haciendo más ruido de lo normal, la chica logró encenderlo, mientras el Mustang se calentaba revisó rápidamente el asiento trasero, sintiendo un enorme alivió al ver sus maletín y sus pocas pertenencias en el asiento trasero.

Regresó su mirada al frente y un miedo familiar y terrorífico le recorrió el cuerpo.

Él estaba ahí, el hombre al que más temía estaba a escasos 6 metros de distancia.

Rebecca se escurrió en el Mustang rogándole a Mercedes que Jacob no la viera, no entendía que hacia ahí, no tenía por qué estar cerca de esa zona, según ella tenía entendido él trabajaba al otro lado de la ciudad, ¿Qué demonios hacia entonces en uno de los edificios más lujosos y ejecutivos de NYC?

No iba sólo, iba acompañado de alguien más, pero no le prestó atención a ese _mas_, su mirada no se detuvo en detallar al hombre con el que compartía algunas palabras, se detuvo aterrada y petrificada en su primo, el hombre por el que le tenía miedo a todo el género masculino.

Mientras le seguía rogando a Mercedes que la cubriera y que Jacob no la viera, intentó mover su mano derecha a la palanca de velocidades del Mustang, sus pies se sentían torpes y titubeó al sentir el clutch.

Entonces Jacob volteó en su dirección y Rebecca literalmente se escurrió en su asiento, rogando que entre los autos estacionados entre ambos, no distinguiera a su bebé, esperó lo que consideró una eternidad, respirando profundo mientras trataba de zafarse del hormigueo que sentía, le invadían el cuerpo.

Cuando reunió la suficiente fuerza para alzar la cabeza, suspiró un segundo al ver que el auto donde se suponía estaba aquel nefasto hombre, se había marchado, se recostó del asiento respirando profundo con ojos cerrados.

_Toc, toc,toc_

Volteó de inmediato a la ventana, donde sintió los ligeros golpes, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente.

-"Caramba, caramba"

Dijo la voz distorsionada por la ventana cerrada de Jacob desde afuera del auto.

-"¿Qué haces aquí primita?" Rebecca vio brevemente al seguro subido de su puerta, ambos se movieron al mismo sitio con objetivos contrarios, Rebecca quería cerrar la puerta y Jacob abrirla.

Rebecca tembló de miedo al sentir el golpe de Jacob contra el vidrió cerrado.

-"¡Abre la puerta Becca!" dijo Jacob dándole otro golpe, esta vez al techo del auto.

_¡Hey! _Gritaron desde lejos, era un seguridad del edificio, Rebecca aprovechó la distracción y pisando el clutch y cambiando la palanca a primera arrancó el auto dejando a Jacob detrás, de hecho, sintió un poco de satisfacción al ver como se tenía que lanzar hacia atrás alejándose del auto.

Rebecca temblaba mientras se adentraba en el atestado trafico neoyorkino, ¿Qué demonios hacia su primo ahí?

Se retiró lo más que pudo de la zona pomposa de Nueva York adentrándose cada vez más en la zona popular y pobre de la ciudad.

Estacionó frente a una heladería que solía visitar con su mamá cuando era feliz y no lo sabía, se bajó comprando un cono de chocolate y se lo comió recostada de su bebé, respiró profundo despojándose del miedo que la cubría cada vez que veía a Jacob.

Tenía que superarlo, tenía que enfrentarlo, pero de sólo pensarlo el miedo volvía a paralizarla.

Sacudió la cabeza entrando de nuevo a su auto, tenía que distraerse para poder respirar sin estar asustada, decidió que la mejor manera era mantenerse en movimiento, por lo que fue a una lavandería pública para lavar sus ropas, acomodándolas en su maletín ordenadamente, le puso un poco de gasolina a su bebé y compró un snack para meterse algo en el estomago, pensando con nostalgia en las comidas en casa de los Cullen, mientras su mente divagaba entre la blanquita y la cocina del hombre blanco, sus pies y manos manejaron su auto hasta el cementerio donde Mercedes se encontraba.

Paso allí el resto de la tarde, limpió la tumba de su mamá y le compró un pequeño ramillete de margaritas, sus favoritas, le contó a Mercedes de su amistad con los Cullen, de las loqueras de Edward, del respeto que le tenía a Isabella y de la amistad que había nacido con Renessme.

-"¿Por qué nunca tuve un hermano mami?" preguntó para después reírse "tranquila" dijo con una risotada "fue estúpido preguntar, suficiente con una sola mártir en esta familia ¿cierto?" su sonrisa se borró, _familia_, suspiró ruidosamente.

La tarde empezaba a morir lentamente cuando su celular comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente a su lado, Rebecca lo tomó al vuelo disculpándose con las tumbas cercanas.

-"Alo"

-"¿Rebe?" inmediatamente la niñera se puso alerta, la voz estaba distorsionada por las lagrimas y el llanto, pero estaba segura de a quien le pertenecía.

-"¿Blanquita?" llamó alterada "¿Qué pasó?" por reflejo observó el cielo, ni estaba lloviendo, ni estaba nublado, por lo que podía descartar alguna crisis del hombre blanco.

-"Por favor ven" llamó la niña hecha un mar de lagrimas, Rebecca inmediatamente se puso de pie.

-"¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estás?" preguntó alterada.

-"En casa, Rebe por favor"

-"Voy para allá Renessme, pero por amor a Dios ¿Qué pasó? ¿Fue tu papá, tuvo otra crisis?"

-"No" contestó la niña entre lagrimas "están peleando Rebe, se están gritando en el estudio, tengo miedo, por favor ven rápido"

Rebecca abrió los ojos de mas ¿Isabella y Edward peleando? Esto no podía traer nada nuevo.

-"Voy blanquita, ya voy" le dijo tratando de calmarla, cerraron la comunicación y Rebecca recogió sus cosas de al frente de la tumba de su mamá, se dio un beso en sus dedos y los pego de la lápida.

-"Ayúdame con ellos ¿sí?" pidió a Mercedes, "son buena gente y de verdad los quiero mucho"

Sin esperar más se fue apresurada a su auto, la casa del hombre blanco estaba bastante lejos y debía apresurarse.

**Nota Inferior: el que viene va a estar muy muy fuerte y tan sólo le tengo pensado el nombre "Caos" ¿qué les parece?**


	37. Capitulo 37 Caos

**Hola!**

**Terminé unos diítas antes y aquí me tienen, espero les agrade, me costó horrores la escena de Edward y Bella, espero que llene sus expectativas, en fin... **

**A leer...**

**Capitulo 37:**

**Caos:**

En el Pent House de la ciudad, la niña se sentaba algo incómoda en medio de la sala, estaba en ese momento sola, balanceando sus piecitos que quedaban en el aire desde su asiento.

-"Desea algo para beber Miss" dijo una mujer mayor que su abuela vestida claramente con un uniforme de mucama, la niña se estremeció un poco y negó rápidamente como respuesta, la Sra. Inclinó la cabeza en una reverencia y dio media vuelta para retirarse.

-"Ehhh" dijo la niña, deteniendo la marcha de la mujer.

-"¿Mi abuela?" preguntó con voz baja.

-"Bajará en un minuto, está haciendo unas llamadas" la niña asintió y volvió la atención a su balanceo de pies, cuando levantó de nuevo la cabeza se encontraba sola otra vez, dio un pequeño escalofrío, era incómodo saber que habían personas extrañas en la casa que se movían como los elfos domésticos de Harry Potter.

Estaba empezando a aburrirse, por lo que se puso de pie para explorar el apartamento de sus abuelos.

Llamar apartamento a ese lugar parecía ser una injusticia, el lugar era exageradamente amplio, la sala era enorme en su mayoría colores blancos, la niña tuvo cuidado de no tocar demasiado las mesas de cristal y los adornos sobre ella, fue hasta la ventana viendo como las personas de abajo se veían pequeñitas gracias a la altura donde se encontraba.

Había un pequeño pasillo a la derecha, caminó por el descubriendo la puerta de la biblioteca del departamento, regresó por el mismo camino y bajó dos escalones que estaban a otro extremo de la sala, sonrió encontrando una sala de televisión, vio regado en el suelo un Nintendo Wii y un Xbox y rió pensando que tenían que ser de su tío Emmet.

Arrugó el entrecejo pensando donde podían estar sus tíos, se suponía que se vería con ellos hoy y no había visto a ninguno todavía, había llegado hacia ya un buen rato con su abuela y no se había encontrado con nadie aun, bueno a excepción de los elfos domésticos.

Rió en silencio y cerró de nuevo la puerta de la sala de juegos, regresó a la sala y resopló aburrida, ¿para que su abuela la había sacado de casa si planeaban dejarla sola?

Vio las escaleras que daban al segundo piso del pent house, el aburrimiento la mataba y tomando el pasamano con cautela subió las escaleras lentamente.

En el piso superior divisó una cantidad extensa de puertas, la última vez que había estado en ese departamento era muy niña y no recordaba la mayoría del lugar, sin embargo sabía que los dos escalones que estaban al final del pasillo daban a la habitación principal del lugar, por lo que caminó sin titubear a los escalones.

Sin molestarse en tocar la puerta, posicionó la mano en el pomo, dándole un medio giro.

Esme estaba ahí, aun tenía puesto el taller color canela con el que la había ido a buscar, tan sólo se había quitado la chaqueta dejando expuesta una camisa manga larga de color muy blanco, Esme caminaba por la habitación mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-"No puedes seguir con esto, por amor a Dios es domingo"

Su voz se escuchaba casada, como la de alguien que ha argumentado una y otra vez lo mismo con la misma persona.

-"Renessme esta aquí, ¿Qué puede ser mas importante es este momento que eso?"

La niña dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre, puso más atención a lo que su abuela decía por teléfono.

-"¡No me interesa Carlisle!" dijo haciendo que su nieta se sorprendiera por el tono alto "deja eso hasta ahí, por Dios, ven a casa, almuerza con nosotros, pasa algo de tiempo con tu única nieta"

Ya el tono volvía a ser el mismo dulce de siempre.

Renessme vio como su abuela se sentaba en la cama y cubría sus ojos con su mano libre.

-"Está bien" dijo resignada "como quieras" y sin despedirse cerró la llamada manteniendo la misma postura.

Renessme no quiso interrumpir, ni pasar por entrometida, por lo que dio un paso hacia atrás cerrando la puerta con extrema cautela, para cuando se dio la vuelta dio un gritito ahogado llevándose las manos a su boca.

-"Sabes que es de mala educación fisgonear" la reprendieron.

Renessme sintió sus mejillas arder, abrió la boca tres y cuatro veces sin saber que decir.

Emmet alzó sus cejas esperando respuesta.

-"¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?" preguntó en tono chistoso, la niña entrecerró sus ojitos.

-"Estaba abajo sola y me aburrí" contestó torciendo los ojos.

-"Pues ya no seaburra señorita" dijo robándole un fruncimiento de cejas por la connotación de las palabras "su tío favorito acaba de llegar" dijo abriendo sus brazos "¿Qué tal un abrazo de oso?"

Renessme se cruzó de brazos frunciendo su boca, Emmet juntó sus manos en señal de suplica y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, la niña no pudo evitar reír y corrió a brazos de su enorme tío que justo a tiempo se puso de pie tomándola en el momento que se abalanzó a sus brazos.

-"¿Cómo esta mi nena favorita eh?" preguntó abrazándola.

-"No me digas nena tío" reclamó, robándole otra risa a Emmet.

-"¿Qué es todo este escándalo?" preguntó Esme saliendo de la habitación principal, Renessme se tensó en brazos de su tío, no quería que la regañaran por estar espiando antes, empezó a balbucear una respuesta cuando Emmet interrumpió.

-"Vinimos a buscarte madre" dijo como si ambos hubieran subido juntos "es de mala educación dejar a los invitados solos, ¿lo sabías?" Renessme falló ocultando su risa al ver a su tío reprendiendo a su abuela, Esme alzó sus cejas pero su mueca era divertida.

-"Vamos señoritas" dijo Emmet, "Alice y Jazz deben estar por llegar, Rose está abajo ya y yo muero de hambre"

Renessme puso sus ojos en blanco.

-"Tu siempre mueres de hambre tío" dijo riendo "eres como Rebecca, mi niñera"

Emmet alzó sus cejas divertido "pues tu niñera ya me cae bien" rió con su sobrina, "anda" dijo colocándola en el suelo "ve bajando, ya vamos"

La niña corrió escaleras abajo dejando a ambos adultos alejados, Emmet se acercó a Esme depositándole un beso en la frente.

-"¿Cómo me le va Sra. Bonita?" preguntó, Esme lo abrazó.

-"Me gustaría decirte que bien" Emmet respiró profundo negando despacio.

-"¿Qué sucedió ahora?"

-"Lo mismo de siempre" dijo resignada, Emmet chasqueó lo dientes.

-"Tenemos que llevar a papá a Londres nuevamente, va a meterse de nuevo entre esos dos" dijo refiriéndose a Bella y Edward.

-"No sé por que sigue empeñado en esto después de tanto tiempo" dijo preocupada, Emmet besó su frente.

-"Poder mamá, sabes que todo se basa en poder"

-"Pues yo ya no creo poder mas" dijo robándole una expresión de asombro a su hijo mayor.

-"¿De que estás hablando?"

-"Eso hijo" dijo Esme "no quiero pasar de nuevo por estas luchas de poder, no mas, y si tu padre sigue con este empeño…" no terminó la frase, Emmet la abrazó confortándola.

-"No pienses en eso ahora" dijo en un susurro "papá entrará en razón tarde o temprano, si no, lo haremos entrar en razón"

Esme respiró profundo.

-"Vamos" convino su hijo mayor "por fin mi sobrina está aquí con nosotros, vamos a hacer que este día cuente"

Esme sonrió de verdad, Emmet volvió a besar su frente, dándole paso a que bajara primero.

_**De vuelta con Edward y Bella.**_

-"Edward, por favor" pidió suplicante "tienes que oírme, tienes que entenderme"

Él sacudió la cabeza no queriendo hacer ninguna de esas dos cosas, caminó hasta la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua, Bella puso los ojos en blanco y lo siguió.

Edward tomó un largo sorbo de agua fría, ella esperó paciente, cuando se sirvió el segundo vaso, él al verla le ofreció un poco a lo cual Bella negó algo exasperada.

-"Edward…" volvió a llamar.

-"No quiero" dijo Edward "no quiero tener mas que ver con esto, ayer fue terrible y los días anteriores fueron peores, ¿Por qué de repente quieres contarme cosas que sabes que pueden alterarme? No entiendo"

Bella aun no había soltado prenda de lo que pretendía sincerarse, cuando dejó que su hija se fuera con su abuela, había entrado a la casa con la plena convicción de decirle todo lo referente a su pasado a Edward, sin pensarlo mas, sin meditarlo mas, pero cuando lo vio de frente se acobardó a ultimo minuto y le advirtió a su esposo lo que pensaba hacer, le dijo que planeaba contarle algo no muy bueno que tenia que ver con el pasado de ambos.

Edward se negó de inmediato a escuchar y en cambio se alejó de ella, indicándole que no le interesaba saber nada más.

-"Porque tienes que saberlas" dijo Bella viéndolo a los ojos, respiró profundo y continuó "porque necesito que las sepas, no puedo seguir así Edward, el cargo de conciencia no me lo permite, me está carcomiendo la culpa"

-"¿Culpa?" preguntó Edward extrañado.

-"Mira" dijo Bella acercándose mientras le enseñaba sus palmas "mi sueño se hizo realidad con tu accidente ¿de acuerdo?" Edward la vio realmente extrañado, Bella colocó sus ojos en blanco "te volviste de nuevo el chico de 18 años del que me enamoré" dijo robándole una sonrisa "yo regresé a la chiquilla de 15 años que soñaba contigo todos los días"

-"¿Sueñas conmigo?" preguntó con un brillo en los ojos, Bella rodó los de ella.

-"Edward, por favor" dijo pidiéndole un poco de seriedad, él pasó las manos por su cabello.

-"Si tu sueño se hizo realidad" dijo enfocándola de nuevo "si soy todo lo que alguna vez fui y querías a tu lado, ¿Por qué?" preguntó un tanto exasperado "¿Por qué quieres recordarme cosas que puedan no gustarme?"

-"Porque quiero jugar claro contigo, porque necesito que comprendas por que hice las cosas que hice, porque existe la posibilidad de que recuerdes y quiero que mantengas lo que sentimos ahora, quiero, que cuando tu memoria anterior regrese no olvides en quien me convertiste después de tu accidente"

-"¿En quien te convertí?" preguntó interesado, Bella resignada sacudió la cabeza con una mínima sonrisa.

-"En esto" dijo abriendo sus brazos "en esta tonta que no deja de sonreír cada vez que te ve, cada vez que ve a Nessie con nosotros" respiró profundo "no quiero perderte, no quiero perderlos, no lo soportaría"

Edward se acercó a ella tomándola de las manos.

-"No lo harás" le dijo viéndola a los ojos "no me perderás"

-"Tengo que ser sincera contigo" pidió de nuevo "es algo terrible, pero tienes que saberlo, si te enteras por alguien mas no me vas a perdonar nunca, necesito ser yo quien te lo diga" volvió a suplicar.

Edward respiró profundo, entendiendo que por mas que insistiera en que no dijera nada, Bella no iba a estar tranquila hasta que hablara.

-"Está bien" dijo haciendo que ella lo viera sorprendida.

-"Esta bien" repitió Edward viéndola a los ojos "cuéntame, dime que es eso tan terrible que hiciste antes de mi accidente"

El miedo se apoderó del cuerpo de Bella, haciendo que un ligero temblor se apoderara de ella.

-"¿Viste?" dijo Edward al ver su expresión, "hasta tu cuerpo se niega a que me cuentes nada, dejémoslo así amor"

Se acercó dándole un beso en los labios, Bella sintió el contacto y cerrando sus ojos soltó sus manos de las de él y se aferró a su nuca, profundizando mucho el contacto.

Eran tan sólo lenguas, humedad y gemidos, mientras desesperada ella buscaba alargar y alargar el beso y él intentaba seguirle el ritmo sin desfallecer.

_¡Dios! Te amo tanto._

Dijo Bella en su cabeza, se separó de él respirando exageradamente acelerado, él mantenía una respiración similar, Bella estaba alzada en puntillas sus manos aferradas a las mejillas de él, sus frentes unidas y sus ojos cerrados.

-"Te engañé" dijo ella en un susurro "cuando eras tu otro yo, vivíamos separados, no hacíamos nada mas que pelear, te odiaba por alejar a mi niña de mi, me sentía sola, amargada, y él…" un nudo en su garganta la obligó a hacer una pausa, Edward había abierto sus ojos con terror, ella aun los mantenía cerrados "él me trató de entender, me ofreció un escape, me sentía tan desvalida, no… no pensé en nada mas, acepté… acepté su propuesta, salimos por un tiempo… no significó nada, nunca compartimos nada serio, era… era…" las palabras le fallaron, respiró profundo sintiendo de nuevo el nudo en su garganta "lo… lo siento tanto" completó en un susurro.

Los siguientes minutos fueron muertos, Bella mantuvo su postura con el rostro de su esposo entre sus manos, Edward mantenía sus manos en las muñecas de ella, parecía paralizado, Bella no aguantó mas y abrió un poco sus ojos, espiando a su esposo, Edward tenía el ceño fruncido sus ojos estaban algo vidriosos.

Bella subió su agarre a las sienes de su esposo, tocándolas delicadamente, Edward cerró sus ojos con una mueca dolorosa y se alejó del contacto, Bella sintió sus palmas hormiguear.

-"Amor" dijo en voz bajita intentando acercársele, Edward retrocedió de nuevo negando con la mirada gacha, Bella se sintió terrible por el rechazo.

-"¿Quién?" la voz fue tan osca, tan gutural, irreconocible, Bella dio un pequeño temblor.

-"Eso no importa"

-"¿Quién?" interrumpió de nuevo.

-"Edward por favor, quedó en el pasado, no lo veré mas, es mas, no le he visto en mucho rato, por favor…" su voz era la de alguien que añora el perdón, que añora el borrón y cuenta nueva.

-"¿Hace rato?" preguntó Edward viendo sus zapatos momentáneamente "¿lo viste después de mi accidente?" Bella dio un respingo, Edward alzó la mirada al sentir su mutismo, "contéstame" pidió con el mismo tono de voz lúgubre.

Bella tan sólo puedo asentir.

-"¿No fue tan sólo una vez?"

Bella negó.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

-"Edward no…"

-"¿¡Cuánto tiempo?!" su voz fue fuerte, contundente, llena de dolor, Bella sintió desboronarse.

-"Ca… casi U… Un año" Contestó tartamudeando, Edward cerró los ojos como si hubiera recibido una bofetada.

-"¿Te acostaste con él? ¿Hiciste… Hiciste el amor con él?"

Bella sintió sus ojos arder, no se sentía capaz de responder esa pregunta, recordó sus encuentros con Jacob y un escalofrío de asco le recorrió el cuerpo, se sintió sucia y vulgar de tan sólo recordar su pasado, que ahora se sentía lejano, tan ajeno a ella.

El silencio le otorgó la respuesta de Edward, que tomándose la cabeza con sus dos manos, despeinó su cabello a máxima expresión, la impresión que dio fue de haber recibido un golpe muy fuerte en las entrañas, dobló su cuerpo hacia adelante preso de las nauseas.

-"¡Dios!" exclamó sosteniéndose de la pared mas cercana, Bella corrió hasta él, Edward vio sus manos y se echó hacia atrás alejándose del contacto.

-"No" dijo levantando una de sus manos, Bella dio un jadeo.

-"Edward" dijo ella en un susurro "déjame explicarte, por favor" Edward negó alejándose de ella nuevamente, sin poder soportar lo que sentía en ese momento, era rabia, dolor, decepción, furia, pérdida, tantas cosas juntas…

-"No"

-"No significo nada, no fue nada, yo te amo a ti por favor Amor por favor" dijo en una suplica.

-"No me digas amor, no me digas que me amas, no… no te creo"

-"Por favor… Déjame explicarte"

-"¿Quién es?" preguntó ignorando las suplicas de ella "¿Cuál es su nombre?"

-"Edward eso no importa, por favor créeme, no significo nada"

-"¿Quién es?"

Bella detuvo sus suplicas, él no cambiaria de parecer, no se iba a detener hasta saberlo, no quería decírselo, no quería que supiera lo bajo que había caído.

-"¿¡Quien es!?" gritó antes de que ella argumentara de nuevo, Bella dio un respingo.

-"El Sous Chef del Craw, Jacob, Jacob Black" dijo en un susurro.

Edward cerró los ojos nuevamente, apartando las atroces palabras que le acababan de decir, una rabia nueva se subió por su estomago, robándole mas nauseas y retorcijones.

-"¡Dios!" gritó Edward "¡me hiciste conocerlo!" gritó con furia "¡en la maldita fiesta de Ángela, yo lo conocí, ¡maldita sea! ¿Te acostabas con él ahí?"

-"¡No!" gritó Bella "ya no tenia nada, ni, ni siquiera sabia que iba a estar ahí, Amor por favor…"

Alzó su mano en una mueca para silenciarla, se abrió camino a la sala, trastabillando y tropezándose con algunos muebles en el camino, salió al patio trasero y caminó sobre la grama, alejándose de la casa.

Parpadeó dándose cuenta del insoportable dolor de cabeza que lo atormentaba, con tanta información, no había sido consiente de cuanto le dolía, Bella lo siguió con paso rápido.

-"Por amor de Dios créeme" pidió "no significo nada, no significa nada, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, lo sé, si tan sólo me dejaras explicarte, tu y yo no éramos así, amor, tu y yo no éramos marido y mujer, hacía mucho tiempo que ni siquiera nos tocábamos, que casi no nos hablábamos, nunca quisiera causarte este dolor, pero no quiero engañarte mas, fui débil, lo siento… lo siento tanto" susurró.

Edward se mantenía de pie en la hierba, cerró los ojos tan fuertemente que logró esconder los rayos de sol tras sus parpados, viendo tan sólo destellos negros y verdes.

-"Por favor háblame" pidió ella parada frente a la espalda de él.

Edward duró un par de segundos aun de espaldas, saboreando las palabras, reviviendo la ultima vez que estuvo ahí en ese patio, había sido apenas un par de días atrás, cuando bajo un inclemente aguacero había recordado su accidente.

-"Fue tu culpa" dijo con voz ronca, Bella parpadeó pensando que no lo había escuchado bien.

-"Edward" llamó dando un paso hacia él "tienes que tomarte las pastillas" dijo en voz baja.

-"Fue tu culpa" repitió y tan sólo volteó un poco el rostro para poder verla.

Bella no sabía que decir.

-"El accidente" dijo él "el accidente que me convirtió en esta…" abrió las manos señalándose a si mismo "en esta cosa" dijo con desprecio.

-"¿De que hablas? ¿Cómo va a hacer mi culpa tu accidente?"

-"¡Fue tu maldita culpa!" gritó con ojos desorbitados.

Bella dio un sobresaltó llena de miedo de que sus palabras pudieran ser ciertas, el nudo de su garganta volvió a apoderarse de ella, sus ojos se llenaron inmensamente de lagrimas, aun sin desbordar ninguna.

-"¡Tenía tus fotos!" continuó Edward sin poder detenerse "¡Fotos tuyas, besándote, abrazándote al imbécil ese!"

-"¿Qué…? ¿Qué fotos?"

Edward empezó a caminar en círculos pequeños.

-"Sabía que había algo raro contigo, sabía que me ocultabas algo, mandé… mandé a Smith a que te siguiera, lo hizo por semanas sin poder encontrar nada, ¡pero yo lo sabía!"

Bella no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo su esposo, la verdad era que tampoco lo entendía de un todo, ¿Quién demonios era _Smith?_ Y ¿a que se refería Edward con _seguirla?_

-"Él" continuó Edward caminando en círculos, las imágenes y hasta los diálogos de ese día se colaron en su mente como si nunca se hubieran marchado.

-"Él me llevó un sobre, lo abrí… lo abrí en el auto, eran tus fotos, tus fotos teniendo sexo con aquel hombre" Bella dio un respingo dando un paso hacia atrás, estaba en shock, no podía entender las palabras.

-"Quería matarlo" dijo deteniendo su marcha y subió la vista trabándola con los ojos brillosos de ella "quería matarte a ti" un sollozo atravesó el pecho de Bella "arranqué el deportivo y choqué con un auto" Bella tembló, esto no podía ser cierto "un camión embistió mi audi cuando intenté bajarme, por tu culpa estuve es ese accidente, por tu culpa he sufrido este maldito infierno por meses"

La ultima vez que Bella había llorado había sido en el funeral de Charlie, ese día se había prometido no volver a derramar lágrima alguna, por la causa que fuera.

Pero esto era demasiado, Edward la estaba culpando del episodio mas fatal de su vida y no sólo eso… después de escucharlo, ella se sentía responsable de tal hecho.

Por lo que una lagrima silenciosa y dolorosa se desbordó de su ojo rodando y quemando por su mejilla, esto no podía ser cierto, ella no podía ser responsable del peor suceso en la vida de su amor.

-"En tu vida" dijo Edward caminando hacia la entrada de la casa "en tu vida vuelvas a mirarme, no podré matarte, pero te moriste para mi, nunca mas te dirigiré la palabra y hasta el último día que respire, me encargaré que vivas en el infierno que te mereces, te desprecio Bella Swan"

Ni el peor de los insultos, ni el mas fuerte de los golpes ni la peor de las catástrofes hubiera sido capaz de describir el calvario y el daño que hicieron esas palabras en el alma de Bella.

Cayó de rodillas en el pasto, sintiendo una punzada muy aguda en el corazón, sentía que se le iba a explotar en el pecho, nunca, ni siquiera cuando su padre murió sin poder despedirse de él, había sentido tanto dolor como el que sentía en ese momento.

Se dejó caer en el pasto y en posición fetal lloró lo que no había llorado en 6 años.

Renessme había llegado un tiempo antes a casa, venía cargada de regalos y de cuentos para decirle a sus padres, la había pasado relativamente bien, sus tíos había sido muy buenos y divertidos con ella, la velada se había tornado tan sólo un poco seria cuando su abuelo Carlisle llegó en la tarde.

Intercambio apenas unas palabras con él y se sintió aliviada cuando se retiró a su estudio a hacer unas llamadas, no le gustaba estar mucho con su abuelo, lo quería, pero le tenía algo de miedo, un temor muy parecido al que le tenía a su papá antes del accidente.

Luego de jugar en la Xbox con su tío Emmet y su tío Jazz y de prometerle a su tía que la acompañaría a comprarle mas ropa, su abuela Esme le dijo que era hora de que regresara a casa.

Otro de los elfos domésticos apareció de la nada, cargando los paquetes de la niña y llevándolos al auto, Renessme se despidió de su abuela y de sus tíos Jasper y Alice, Carlisle hizo una pequeña interrupción en sus llamadas para despedirse levemente de su nieta, Emmet y Rose se ofrecieron para acompañarla con el chofer a casa.

Renessme salió contenta prometiendo asistir de nuevo a aquel pent house.

En el camino vino riendo con su tío Emmet, Rose le sonreía fraternalmente porque de hecho la rubia quería mucho a su sobrina aunque casi no soportara a la madre.

Luego de asegurarle a Emmet de que podía entrar con todas sus cosas a casa, se despidió de ellos, caminando el pasillo que la separaba de la calle, abrió la puerta con cuidado y volvió a despedirse del auto negro antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Colocó el código de seguridad y terminó de entrar llamando a todo pulmón a sus papás, dejó los regalos en el sofá de la sala para poder mostrárselos y caminó hacia la cocina.

Se quedó paralizada al escuchar unos gritos, aun de lejos para distinguir palabras vio como detrás del ventanal del patio trasero su papá gritaba descontrolado a su mamá, que le estaba dando la espalda a donde se encontraba.

Se estremeció al escuchar otro grito, negó retrocediendo.

Su antiguo papá había regresado, no había otra explicación, estaba aquí otra vez y estaba peor que nunca.

Fue rápidamente a la sala y se dejó caer en el suelo frente al sofá, enterrando la carita en sus palmas mientras lloraba desconsolada, no quería esto, esto la asustaba mucho.

Tomó el teléfono con manos temblorosas para llamar a la única que sentía que la podía ayudar.

Cuando cerró la llamada con los mismos temblores, se estremeció de miedo al escuchar algunos pasos hacia ella, se dejó caer en el suelo acostándose sobre su pecho pidiendo volverse invisible, nadie fue a la sala, por lo que poco a poco se deslizó sobre su estomago al borde del sofá, para lograr ver como su papá, tomaba su chaqueta y otras cosas personales y se marchaba de casa.

Renessme se puso de pie lentamente, su mamá estaba acostada en el pasto del jardín, no sabía si acercarse a ella o dejarla sola.

Optó por lo segundo y tomando sus cosas del sofá se fue escaleras arriba, con tal, a nadie le importaría los regalos que había recibido.

Bella vio el cielo sobre su cabeza y pidió que la tierra se abriera y la tragara por completo, quitándole el oxigeno y sacándola de este peso y dolor que sentía en el pecho.

Pero sabía que eso no iba a ocurrir, estaba sola contra al mundo y ahora más desprotegida que nunca, si lo que Edward había dicho era cierto, entonces eso la convertía en el ser más despreciable de la tierra, no debió haber abierto la boca, debió dejar las cosas como estaban…

No.

Ella había sido criada para que fuera una persona honesta y enfrentara sus errores.

Tan sólo necesitaba ayuda para enfrentar el que tenía que de frente ahora.

Sacó el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y buscó en los contactos, colocó el aparato sobre su oído y restregó de manera poco elegante su nariz con la mano libre.

Repicó un par de veces y al escuchar su voz se sintió una chiquilla de 15 años nuevamente.

-"Alo" dijo en español.

-"¿Mami?" preguntó con voz pequeña y llorosa.

-"¿Bella?" preguntó Renne con el corazón en la boca "¿Cielo eres tú?"

Bella no contestó, en cambio el llanto se apoderó de ella mientras mantenía el teléfono en su oído y tapaba sus ojos con la mano libre.

-"Lo eché todo a perder mami"

Dijo entre lágrimas.

Para cuando Rebecca apareció en casa de los Cullen ya la noche estaba a punto de caer, el frente de la casa estaba tan desolado y oscuro que parecía que estuviera abandonada, se bajó del auto para ir a asomarse en el garaje, pensando que habían salido de casa.

Caminó con cautela hasta la reja y alzándose en puntitas vio el volvo plateado estacionado en el garaje, frunció los labios, se asomó por las ventanas laterales de la casa y no encontró nada mientras regresaba de nuevo a su bebé.

Cuando llegó a la puerta un grito lo amortiguaron sus manos, que viajaron en el momento exacto a su boca.

-"¡Diablos hombre blanco!" le reprendió cuando recuperó el aliento "¿me quieres matar de un susto?"

Edward cerró los ojos frunciendo el entrecejo.

-"¿Qué… que haces aquí…?" se quedó en silencio un segundo no recordando el nombre de la chica, Rebecca alzó sus cejas.

-"Rebecca" dijo señalándose "Rebecca White, si te acuerdas de mi ¿no?"

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-"Ve a casa Rebecca, no te necesitamos aquí" Rebecca alzó sus cejas sorprendida.

-"Oye" dijo acercándosele, apenas podía distinguirlo bien con las luces nocturnas "¿Qué te sucede Edward?"

El susodicho no dijo nada, sólo negó con la cabeza, Rebecca en contra de su naturaleza se acercó a él intentando tocar su mejilla, pero ahora fue él el que se alejó del contacto.

Rebecca no se ofendió por que se alejara, tan sólo bajó su mano lentamente.

-"¿Puedo ayudar en algo?" preguntó con voz baja, Edward respiró profundo y sacudió la cabeza.

-"No quiero entrar" dijo viendo la casa "no quiero verla"

Aunque sus palabras la sorprendieron, Rebecca entendió implícitamente que no debía preguntar mas allá, le señaló su auto y le dijo.

-"Puedo llevarte a donde quieras"

Edward resopló una risa.

-"No sé a donde ir, llevo toda la tarde en el parque que queda a unas calles de aquí, siento que debo hablar con ella, pero… cada vez que lo pienso, que recuerdo lo que me dijo, no, no lo soporto, no quiero verla"

-"Hey…." Dijo Rebecca levantando sus palmas "So" le dijo como si de un caballo se tratara "vamos" dijo señalando el auto "creo que te vendría bien un trago"

Edward se subió al auto y no preguntó a donde lo llevaban, se recostó de la ventanilla del Mustang y dejó que Rebecca se adentrara en la cada vez mas presente oscuridad de Nueva York, asumió que se dirigían a la ciudad por que pasaron mucho rato manejando.

-"Tengo que parar a poner combustible" dijo ella sacándolo de sus cavilaciones, "estos viajes a tu casa consumen bastante"

Edward se enderezó y vio como la chica entraba a una estación de servicio de una zona que no reconocía.

-"Déjamelo a mi" dijo él abriendo su puerta, milagrosamente la chica no peleó esta vez dejándolo pagar el combustible.

Luego de cargar el tanque del Mustang, Rebecca estacionó frente al seven eleven* y acompañó a Edward, caminó por los pequeños pasillos tomando algunas frituras, unos burritos fríos, unas sodas y un six pack de cervezas.

-"Te toca pagar estas hombre blanco" dijo señalando las cervezas "sin edad suficiente" dijo señalándose a si misma.

Edward pagó en el mostrador mientras Rebecca calentaba los burritos en el microondas comunitario.

Salieron de la tienda dirigiéndose al Mustang, cuando la chica emprendió camino de nuevo Edward preguntó.

-"¿A dónde vamos?"

Rebecca se encogió de hombros.

-"¿A dónde quieres ir?"

Edward recostó la cabeza del asiento "sólo necesito un lugar tranquilo, donde no tenga que pensar mucho y las pastillas me hagan efecto" dijo refiriéndose al aun latente dolor de cabeza.

Rebecca medio sonrió.

-"Puede que conozca un lugar así"

Cuando Edward se bajó del auto, la vio con el ceño fruncido.

-"Rebe, sé que eres excéntrica y un tanto alocada" dijo mientras ella cerraba la puerta con una risa de burla.

-"Sabía que te ibas a friquear al ver a donde te traía, confía en mi hombre blanco, este lugar es milagroso"

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-"Además, quiero presentarte a alguien" dijo y tomando las bolsas de las compras caminó colina abajo, Edward sacudió la cabeza y la siguió a paso ligero, extendió sus manos y le quitó las bolsas de las manos.

La siguió entre los estrechos pasillos de cemento, cuando Rebecca caminó sobre el pasto Edward se detuvo.

-"Ven" dijo Rebecca "es aquí" señaló al frente, Edward negó despacio.

-"Oh vamos hombre blanco, no seas cobarde"

-"No es cobardía Rebe, es respeto, no sé quiénes son estas personas, no me siento cómodo caminando sobre ellas"

Rebecca dio una pequeña carcajada y se acercó a él tomándolo por la manga de la chaqueta, procurando no tocar su piel, lo haló con fuerza haciendo que Edward trastabillara y la siguiera a juro.

-"Estos son Dylan y Nohelia creo que estaban casados" señaló las lapidas de la derecha "él es Joseph, es el más viejo del grupo" señaló la siguiente "ella es Reese" Edward no podía creer que estaba caminando sobre tumbas del cementerio.

-"Y esta" dijo señalando la siguiente "esta es Mercedes, mi mamá"

Edward la vio sorprendido, Rebecca asintió cortamente.

-"Sip" dijo "este es el mejor lugar más tranquilo del mundo" se acercó a él y susurró "todos duermen"

-"Rebecca" dijo Edward aun sin poder creer en donde se encontraba.

-"Relájate hombre blanco" dijo ella sentándose de piernas cruzadas "estaremos bien aquí, te lo aseguro"

Edward siguió de pie mientras la chica hurgaba en las bolsas, sacó uno de los burritos que había calentado en la tienda y quitándole la empacadura se lo pasó a Edward que sacudió la cabeza tomándolo y siguiéndola al suelo.

-"Oh, qué demonios" dijo se sentó a su lado "con su permiso Mercedes" dijo educadamente a la tumba de la mamá de la chica y le dio una probada generosa al burrito, Rebecca sonrió agradecida y tomó uno para ella, pescó una lata de gaseosa y le lanzó una de cerveza a Edward.

-"Ten" le dijo "luego que te tomes un par de estas, me cuentas que te pasa, porque la blanquita me llamó hecha un mar de lagrimas porque peleabas con tu mujer"

Él cerró los ojos reviviendo la pelea con Bella, las crudas palabras que le había dicho, un pánico se adueñó de él, ¿Renessme habría escuchado su discusión?

-"¿Te llamó?" preguntó aterrado, Rebecca alzó su mano libre.

-"Eh, eh, come" le dijo señalando su comida "y bebe eso" señaló la lata "después hablamos"

Para cuando los 4 burritos, 3 cervezas y 2 gaseosas habían desaparecido Edward se recostó en sus codos estirando sus piernas.

-"Dios, no me cabe más nada"

Dijo satisfecho, Rebecca rió e imitó su posición.

-"En eso estamos de acuerdo" dijo dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, colgando entre sus hombros.

-"Gracias" dijo a los segundos complacido de que el dolor de cabeza casi hubiera desaparecido "creo que hubiera cometido otro error si no te hubiera encontrado, de verdad gracias"

Rebecca incorporó su cabeza.

-"¿Para eso están los amigos no?"

Edward asintió "también estoy aquí para ti, lo sabes ¿verdad?"

Rebecca exhaló una risa.

-"Créeme que lo sé hombre blanco, tú y tu familia me han ayudado más de lo que puedas imaginar"

Edward sacudió la cabeza sonriendo apenado.

-"Entonces cuéntame" dijo Rebecca en la misma posición viéndolo a los ojos "¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"

Edward negó despacio, le dolía hablar de eso, pero Rebecca había tenido razón en una cosa, las cervezas lo hacían sentir… ligero.

-"Bella me contó algo…" dijo y cerró los ojos negando "algo que no me gustó, algo que hizo cuando… cuando yo aun tenía memoria"

-"¿Qué tan malo?"

-"Terrible"

-"¿Por qué te lo contó?"

Respiró profundo.

-"Me dijo que quería sincerarse, que quería empezar una nueva vida sin sombras, y como existe la posibilidad de que recuerde" terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

-"¿Te ofreció un borrón y cuenta nueva?"

-"Algo así"

-"Y evidentemente no te gustó para nada lo que te contó"

-"Ni un poco" dijo negando y ocultando la mirada.

-"Eso es de valientes" dijo susurrando, Edward levantó la mirada viéndola realmente extrañado.

-"Digo" aclaró Rebecca "contarte, lo que te haya contado sólo para ¿sincerarse?" dijo incrédula "yo no te hubiera contado nada, con tal, lo más probable es que quedes en blanco" agregó encogiéndose de hombros "dime la verdad" siguió al ver la cara de él "si tu guardaras un secreto terrible, uno que sabes que puede hacerle daño a la persona que quieres si se entera y que sabes que no tiene idea de aquello que le guardas… ¿le contarías? ¿Tan sólo para poder dormir tranquilo de noche?" Edward la vio con ojos realmente abiertos.

-"Sólo digo que es estúpida o increíblemente valiente"

Edward recordó la conversación que había sostenido con Charlie, de la cual nadie de su familia y la más importante… Bella no tenían idea de su existencia.

Pero igual sacudió la cabeza, si bien era cierto que él no le había contado nada de aquella reunión con su papá, había otra sospecha que se deslizaba en su cabeza, una que consideraba terrible.

-"Creo" dijo a los segundos, compartiendo con la irreverente Rebecca su hipótesis "creo que me enteré de eso que me contó antes del accidente" dijo hablando aun con la mirada escondida "aun las memorias no se presentan claras en mi memoria, no sé si lo estoy imaginando o si es real, pero, creo que supe de eso justo antes de mi accidente" Rebecca enderezó sus piernas sentándose de nuevo como un indio, viéndolo fijamente.

-"¿El accidente que te borró la chaveta?"

Edward asintió.

-"Creo que ella causó que tuviera ese accidente" sacudió la cabeza "digo, eso creo"

Para sorpresa de él, Rebecca dio una pequeña risa.

-"Ya va" dijo enseñándole sus palmas "¿me estás diciendo que la Sra. Tiene la culpa de que tu chocaras?" Edward la vio con el ceño fruncido "o sea, que ella se metió misteriosamente en tu auto y pisó el acelerador para que el otro auto te envistiera"

Edward se sintió estúpido.

-"No, claro que no, eso no es lo que intento decir, lo que quiero decir es… que dejé de prestarle atención a la vía cuando me enteré de algo que ella hizo"

-"Mira hombre blanco" llamó Rebecca interrumpiéndolo.

-"Sea lo que sea lo que tu mujer te dijo, ella no tuvo nada que ver con tu accidente, si lo que dices es cierto entonces no deberías tener permiso para conducir, cuando uno maneja, los cinco sentidos deben estar en el volante, no en pensamientos ni en cuentos o evidencias que te haya dicho o mostrado tu mujer"

-"Rebecca…" dijo en un intento de justificarse.

-"Nada… Rebecca nada, sea lo que haya sido, no debiste perder el control del auto, la Sra. Isabella no fue la culpable de tu negligencia manejando"

Edward no encontraba como defenderse, la adulta atrapada en el cuerpo de adolescente que tenía al frente lo estaba regañando como nunca antes lo había sido.

-"Por Dios" continuó la chica "yo me cansé de manejar volada para buscar a mamá de sus sesiones de quimio después de la escuela, me cansé de sacarla de emergencia de la casa para llevarla al hospital y ni una sola vez choqué" Edward se encogió apenado, sabía de la causa de la muerte de Mercedes pero Rebecca nunca había dado ningún detalle de cuando Mercedes estaba viva.

-"Me ha tocado manejar después de ver al sádico de mi primo e igual no choco" agregó la chica susurrando esta vez mientras sacudía la cabeza incrédula.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó Edward olvidándose por completo de sus problemas anteriores "¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó, Rebecca sintió calor en sus mejillas y trató de apartarle la mirada.

-"Nada, no dije nada" empezó a recoger el la basura que habían generado sintiéndose estúpida de haber dicho eso en voz alta, Edward se adelantó y la tomó por la muñeca, Rebecca se sacudió violentamente, entonces Edward lo entendió.

Por eso ella evadía el contacto físico con él y estaba seguro que no era solo con él sino con todos los hombres.

-"Dímelo" pidió en voz baja, Rebecca pasó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

-"No sé de qué estás hablando hombre blanco" Edward apretó el puente de su nariz con los dedos de su mano derecha.

-"No soy tonto Rebecca, déjame ayudarte, por favor cuéntame"

La chica negó recogiendo las envolturas de los burritos.

-"Voy a tocarte de nuevo si no me cuentas"

Inmediatamente ella se echó hacia atrás ayudándose con sus tobillos para alejarse de él.

-"No me toques" dijo asustada, Edward no se había movido de su lugar, tan sólo había dicho esas palabras para ver cómo reaccionaba.

-"No lo voy a hacer linda" le dijo con ternura "Rebe" pidió suplicante "mírame" la chica con ojos brillantes parpadeó en su dirección "te juro por Mercedes que no te pondré un dedo encima" dijo vehementemente "¿me crees?"

La chica lo pensó un segundo y luego asintió lentamente.

-"Pero necesito que confíes en mi, necesito que me cuentes que pasó con tu primo para poder ayudarte"

La chica negó despacio.

-"Rebe… este primo tuyo, ¿ha hecho algo que no has querido? ¿Te ha forzado a algo físico?" no podía creer lo que acababa de adivinar, ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido de no darse cuenta? Él era amigo de Rebecca, tenía que ayudarla.

-"No" dijo la chica escondiendo su cara "Nada, nada ha pasado" dijo, Edward respiró profundo.

-"Rebecca"

-"Es enserio, él nunca, nunca me ha hecho nada"

-"Algo te ha hecho para que estés tan asustada, confía en mí por favor"

Una lagrima bajó por la mejilla de la chica.

-"No puedo" dijo entre sollozos, Edward se arrodilló en el pasto acercándose, ella levantó sus palmas en defensa.

-"No voy a tocarte" juró de nuevo.

-"Nunca me ha hecho nada" dijo la chica, en cierta forma era cierto, Jacob nunca le había puesto una mano encima sexualmente hablando, pero recordó la vez que le había dado una bofetada haciéndole perder el conocimiento, había despertado de su desmayo y vio claramente como se daba placer a sí mismo mientras la veía.

Tembló de miedo y asco.

-"No quiero hablar de eso por favor no me obligues" su voz era pequeña, tímida y sumamente asustada.

-"Está bien" dijo Edward no presionándola más "pero necesitas ayuda pequeña"

Rebecca resopló.

-"Hombre blanco, hace casi dos semanas que vivo en mi auto, ¿Cómo esperas que pueda conseguir ayuda? ¿De dónde? No todos contamos con tu psiquiatra" dijo con un poco de sorna de vuelta en su voz, inmediatamente frunció la boca y bajó el tono "huí de casa cuando mi primo regresó a vivir en ella" explicó al verla la cara de asombro a Edward.

-"Diablos" dijo Edward furioso "¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste esto antes? ¿Por qué?"

-"No eres nada mío hombre blanco, no tengo por qué contarte nada"

-"Niña terca e insoportable" dijo colocándose violentamente de pie "vamos, estoy cansado, salgamos de aquí"

-"Ve tu adelante, yo voy a rezarle un poco a Mercedes" dijo sacudiendo una de sus manos, Edward la vio furioso, la chica lo ignoró por completo y se posiciono de rodillas frente a la tumba de su mamá, Edward suspiró ruidosamente e imitó su postura, Rebecca lo vio con asombro mientras Edward hacia la señal de la cruz en su pecho.

Los dos rezaron en silencio y sin molestarse, Edward terminó primero y se sentó sobre sus piernas esperando paciente a que Rebecca terminara.

Finalmente la chica se puso de pie y luego de besar sus manos tocó la lapida y volteó a donde Edward.

-"¿Lista?" preguntó, la chica asintió.

-"Vamos entonces" dijo recogiendo la bolsa con la basura que habían generado, se despidió con una pequeña reverencia de la tumba de Mercedes y dejó pasar a Rebecca primero.

-"¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?" preguntó mientras caminaba al auto.

Edward caminó sin contestar hasta el Mustang, sostuvo la puerta del piloto abierta dejándola entrar primero.

-"No quiero ir a casa" dijo "no sé aun como enfrentar a Bella" suspiró ruidosamente "aun no quiero enfrentarla, no sé cómo hacerlo"

Rebecca se giró un poco en su asiento.

-"Dime algo hombre blanco" Edward se medio giró a verla "¿la amas?" Edward sintió ahogarse con su propia saliva.

-"¿Ah?"

-"Contéstame"

-"Es más complicado que eso Rebe, no es cuestión de amar o no…"

-"No te vayas por la tangente" dijo interrumpiéndolo "pregunta sencilla, respuesta sencilla, ¿la amas o no?"

Edward respiró profundo perdiendo su vista en la ventana.

-"Ah hombre blanco" dijo la chica "no necesitas contestarme" se burló indiscretamente de él encendiendo ruidosamente el Mustang.

Edward la vio entre sus pestañas.

-"Vamos a la ciudad jovencita, no quiero regresar a casa aun y ni por todo el oro del mundo voy a dormir en tu auto" Rebecca dio una risotada "nos quedaremos en un hotel" Rebecca abrió sus ojos de mas sin perder la vista de la vía, Edward agregó "habitaciones separadas, no te preocupes" agregó.

Rebecca relajó la tensión de sus hombros.

-"No tienes que pagarme nada" dijo "puedo dejarte en el hotel, yo puedo dormir aquí sin problemas" Edward volteó a ver el asiento trasero encontrándose con un pequeño bolso que seguramente contenía la ropa de la chica.

-"No voy a dejarte desamparada chiquilla" dijo "así me cueste mucho, voy a velar por ti, ya no estás sola Rebecca"

Un nudo se apoderó de su garganta y no pudo evitar la lagrima que se escurrió por su mejilla, Edward la vio pero la ignoró magistralmente sabiendo que a Rebecca no le gustaría la indiscreción.

-"Pero seguiré siendo niñera de la blanquita" dijo aclarando su garganta "así por lo menos no me sentiré tan mal" dijo "y prometo pagarte cada centavo que gastes en mi"

-"Lo que te permita dormir tranquila Rebecca" le contestó viendo su perfil, prometiéndose que fuera como fuera la ayudaría.

**Queda algo por contar, el capítulo que viene me dedico mucho a Nessie y Rebecca, y vuelve a aparecer Petter, y les cuento, que también aparecerá el perro... Dios yo también lo detesto...**

**Hasta ahora, creo que lo llamare "Bully" para los que no sepan que significa es algo así como "abusador" bueno, por ahí van los golpes jejeje**

**Nos vemos creo que la semana entrante ok?**

**Los quiero, Cuídense!**

** (*) Seven Eleven: esa es la cadena de tiendas de estaciones de servicio en estados unidos, se llaman así por que abren sus puertas desde las 7 a las 11 de la noche (el dato se los doy por cultura general)**


	38. Capítulo 38 Bully

**Capitulo 38:**

**Bully:**

-"¡Nessie!" gritó Petter al verla por los pasillos de la escuela, la niña iba con la cabeza gacha y las manos entrelazadas en las asas de su mochila.

-"Nessie" volvió a llamarla cuando estaba mas cerca, Renessme levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño al verlo.

-"Hola profe" dijo con voz muerta y siguió su camino.

-"Hey" dijo Petter interrumpiéndole el camino "¿Qué te pasa pequeña?"

Renessme se encogió de hombros, estaba aun triste y en cierta forma molesta, su pequeño y limitado mundo se le estaba cayendo encima y eso la había sentir muy débil.

-"Oye" dijo Petter colocándole una mano sobre su hombro "habla conmigo" pidió "¿puedo ayudarte en algo?"

La niña sacudió la cabeza, no le gustaba hablar de sus problemas con extraños, ni si quiera con sus papás le gustaba hacerlo, la única con que hubiera podido contar había sido Rebecca y ella la había abandonado el día anterior cuando la había llamado pidiéndole ayuda.

Sus ojos volvieron a picar cuando, al recordar el abandono de Rebecca, recordó también que su papá no estaba en casa cuando despertó, Bella le había dicho que se había marchado temprano, pero aun no le terminaba de creer.

Su mamá se veía triste, ojerosa y preocupada, la niña estaba segura de que no había dormido en toda la noche.

Vio de nuevo a Petter, éste la veía fijamente con sus cejas alzadas, esperando una respuesta, la niña respiró profundo y contestó lo primero que le vino a la mente.

-"No quiero ir a esa fabrica de chocolate, prefiero quedarme aquí"

Petter, que no tenia idea de lo que atormentaba a la chiquilla, se acuclilló frente a ella y le dijo.

-"No será tan malo como imaginas, te aseguro que será divertido" la niña frunció la boca en descontento, Petter dio una risa corta "si no quieres ir, no puedes quedarte en la escuela sola, tendrás que llamar a tus padres para que vengan por ti" lo pensó un segundo y completó "o puedes llamar a tu niñera"

-"¡No!" contestó de inmediato sorprendiendo por completo a Petter "a Rebecca no quiero verla" completó en voz baja.

Petter sacudió la cabeza, entendiendo que la irreverente se había peleado con la inocente Renessme.

-"¿Qué hizo esta ves eh?" preguntó, Renessme negó rápidamente intentando no llorar de nuevo.

-"Nada" dijo con voz distorsionada.

-"Hey" dijo en voz bajita, la tomó por la barbilla y levanto su rostro "yo iré al paseo también, prometo que te divertirás, mantente a mi lado y prometo que no será tan malo ¿bueno?"

No había de otra, su mamá había recordado y firmado aquel odioso permiso y ella ahora estaba de manos atadas para ir a la estúpida fábrica de chocolate.

Asintió a su profesor, Petter le sonrió y dándole un beso en la frente se colocó de pie.

-"Nos vemos en el autobús en un rato" dijo a modo de despedida y se marchó.

Renessme se dejó recostar en una de las paredes, hoy en especial odiaba su escuela.

-"Enderézate Francesita" le dijeron pasando a su lado "¿es que acaso no te enseñaron modales allá?"

Renessme dio un respingo enderezándose de inmediato, las risas ensordecedoras de Samantha Cole y sus secuaces se perdieron a lo largo del pasillo escolar mientras se burlaban de Renessme.

-"Nos vemos en el autobús Francesita" dijo Samantha viéndola por encima de su hombro.

Renessme dio un pequeño escalofrío, por eso no quería ir a ese estúpido paseo, el grupo de Samantha iría también y esconderse de ellas en un paseo, donde la cantidad de niños era sumamente reducida en comparación con el alumnado normal de la escuela, iba a ser muy difícil.

Fue hasta el salón de clases dejando los libros y quedándose tan sólo con un pequeño bolso cruzado en su pecho que contenía el permiso firmado por su mamá, su medicina para el asma, un par de billetes y el celular, uno que su mamá guardaba por emergencias en la casa y que aunque lo consideraba obsoleto Bella se lo había hecho llevar por si necesitaba algo o por si se tenía que comunicar con ella.

Arrastrando los pies fue a su salón de clases e ignorando la euforia colectiva que sus demás compañeros de clases emanaban se sentó en su escritorio descansando su rostro sobre sus brazos cruzados sobre la superficie.

La profesora que se le había ocurrido y organizado el evento, entró al salón con más entusiasmo que las mismas chicas, las llamó a una por una pidiéndoles el permiso firmado, Renessme entregó el de ella con la misma desgana.

Mientras salían al patio a hacer la fila pertinente detrás del autobús amarillo que las llevaría a la ciudad y a la fábrica, Renessme visualizó un auto familiar.

Rebecca estaba ahí, recostada del Mustang, al verla le sonrió agitando sus dedos, Renessme la vio con rabia y le torció los ojos y por primera vez en el día se apresuró coleándose a algunas compañeras para subirse al autobús.

Rebecca vio la actitud de la niña con el ceño fruncido y caminó hasta el autobús, Renessme ya estaba sentada mirando apropósito en la dirección contraria.

-"Blanquita" la llamó Rebecca desde afuera, la niña cruzó sus brazos afianzando su mirada al otro lado de su niñera.

-"¡Blanquita!" llamó de nuevo dándole un golpe a la ventana.

-"Disculpe" la llamó una mujer pequeña y regordeta a su lado, Rebecca acomodó su posición de inmediato.

-"¿Necesita algo?" preguntó la mujer.

-"Quiero hablar con la blan… Renessme" dijo corrigiéndose "Renessme Cullen" señaló con su dedo a la ventana de la pequeña que se había volteado al oír la interrupción de la maestra y al ver que Rebecca la señalaba se giró de nuevo ignorándolas.

-"¿Son familia? Preguntó la mujer "¿eres uno de los representantes que nos acompaña a la fábrica?"

-"Ehhh" dijo Rebecca tartamudeando "yo... bueno…"

-"Rebecca viniste" dijo Petter acercándose a las dos féminas, Renessme vio como se acercaba e intentó prestar atención a la conversación pero ya casi todos los niños estaban sentados en el autobús y el bullicio era tal, que se le hacía imposible escuchar lo que decían los adultos afuera.

-"Profesora Gilligan" dijo Petter "ella es Rebecca, la niñera oficial de Renessme Cullen" dijo presentándolas "viene hoy con los chaperones de la escuela"

Joan Gilligan asintió a las palabras de Petter, para luego verse distraída por el otro lote de alumnos que se dirigía al otro autobús.

-"¿Puedes encargarte de decirle los detalles por favor?" dijo y sin mas se retiró gritándole algunas instrucciones a los otros estudiantes.

Rebecca y Petter se encontraron solos y la chica miró fijamente sus manos y dedos, recordando que no era la más erudita cuando veía a ese chico a los ojos.

-"¿Quieres venirte conmigo?" preguntó "no hay espacio suficiente en los buses y por lo menos yo llevo mi auto"

Rebecca no contestó, Petter sacudió la cabeza sonriendo un poco.

-"Podemos irnos en tu bebé, la verdad me encantaría conducirlo"

-"Nadie conduce mi auto" contestó de inmediato levantando el rostro.

Petter sonrió al poder verla.

-"Hola" le dijo viéndola a los ojos, Rebecca abrió su boca pero nada salió de ella.

-"Hola" volvió a Repetir esta vez con un poco de sorna en su voz.

Rebecca asintió torpemente sin poder articular alguna palabra coherente.

-"¿Entonces nos vamos en mi auto o en el tuyo?"

Rebecca volvió a bajar la mirada y logró articular.

-"Yo manejo mi auto" dijo afianzando las llaves que estaban en su mano, se las arregló para caminar a su auto, Petter se fue tras ella.

-"Me voy contigo entonces" dijo auto invitándose, Rebecca lo vio asombrada, Petter alzó una ceja.

-"¿Vas a decirme algo?" preguntó escéptico.

Rebecca abrió su boca indignada, Petter estaba haciendo eso a propósito entrecerró sus negros ojos y marchó endemoniada hacía su bebé, Petter metió las manos en sus bolsillos y sacudiendo la cabeza la siguió.

-"Podemos arrancar de una vez, me sé la dirección" dijo al sentarse en el auto, se ajustó el cinturón y Rebecca encendió el Mustang con su bulla pertinente.

-"Toma la interestatal, en lo que lleguemos a la ciudad toma la salida de la 63" indicó.

Rebecca no contestó pero hizo caso manejando el auto, en ningún momento volteó a verlo, prestaba demasiada atención a la vía como siempre y afianzó que podía estar en cercanía con Petter siempre y cuando no lo viera de frente.

Petter dio algunas otras indicaciones y le preguntó si podía poner algo de música, Rebecca tenía puesto un CD de Rihanna el cual el chico no objetó.

-"De verdad este es un excelente auto" dijo al rato, Rebecca no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

-"En realidad lo es" contestó para asombro del chico, ella se giró un segundo al sentir el silencio abrumador.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó volviendo la vista a la vía.

-"Nada" dijo Petter de inmediato "nada" repitió con una risa, por fin le contestaba directamente y eso le agradaba.

-"¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?" preguntó, Rebecca frunció el ceño "si estaba en venta"

La chica dio una risa divertida "no, mi bebé no está en venta"

Petter asintió sonriendo.

-"Tienes una risa muy bonita" la elogió tímidamente, Rebecca abrió sus ojos de mas sintiendo su rostro arder, nadie le había dicho palabras bonitas, se quedó en silencio sin saber que podía contestar.

-"¿A… Ahora a donde?" preguntó tartamudeando.

Petter se enderezó de inmediato "acá a la izquierda, luego de 3 calles a la derecha" Rebecca asintió siguiendo las instrucciones y lidiando con las mariposas de su estomago y su acelerado corazón.

_**De vuelta a la casa de los Cullen.**_

Bella cerró la llamada apoyando el teléfono contra su frente, le había costado mantener la fachada frente a Alice de que llamaba para ver como se había portado Renessme el día anterior en el pent house.

No le había preguntado por Edward directamente, si lo hacía no tenia idea de cómo argumentar que no sabía donde estaba.

Alice no le había dado ningún indicio de estar mintiendo, todo lo contrario había dicho que quería que la próxima vez salieran todos juntos, ella y Edward incluidos.

Bella ni acepto ni rechazó la invitación e imitando la voz mas tranquila y despreocupada que pudo, cerró la llamada con su cuñada.

Respiró profundo y tomó el teléfono de nuevo, como había ocurrido la veces anteriores, él no atendió enviando la llamada eventualmente al buzón de mensajes.

_Edward por favor, sé que no quieres oírme o verme, sólo necesito saber que estas bien, por favor…_ hizo una pausa bajando el nudo de su garganta _si no me quieres contestar bien, pero ¿Qué le digo a Nessie? Por favor…_ suplico de nuevo _perdóname…_

La ultima palabra se trabó en su garganta, sonando tan distorsionada que no supo si se entendió o no, cerró la llamada nuevamente y volvió a pegar el teléfono de su frente, milagrosamente vibró, haciendo que todos sus sentidos se crisparan y atendieran de inmediato sin verificar el remitente.

-"¡Edward!" dijo ansiosa.

-"¿Bella?" dijo una voz femenina "es Ángela" dijo la socia del Craw, Bella respiró profundo sintiéndose miserable nuevamente.

-"Hola Ángela" dijo cerrando sus ojos, por un segundo ni sabía con quien hablaba "lo… lo siento es que esperaba una llamada" dijo justificándose.

-"Si ya me di cuenta, te llamaba para indicarte que los suplementos del restaurante ya están encargados en el mercado, Bruno a dejado todo listo para tu regreso mañana, ¿segura que podrás con todo tu sola?"

Frunció el ceño con una mueca de dolor, se le había olvidado por completo que en los próximos 4 días estaría sola en la cocina del Craw, Bruno necesitaba poner en orden algunos papeles de él y Matt y le había pedido a Bella que se encargara de esos días.

Sacudió la cabeza, ni siquiera se acordaba de que cocinaba.

-"¿Bella?"

-"Si, si claro" contestó "no hay problema, yo puedo" dijo sin saber si eso que decía era cierto.

-"Bueno, yo tan sólo no estaré mañana pero el miércoles nos veremos nuevamente"

-"Ok" dijo sin prestarle mucha atención.

Se despidieron y Bella apoyó su teléfono a su frente, tenía que volver a ser la súper chef y no tenía idea de cómo traerla de vuelta.

_**En Cullen&Co**_

-"Mr. Cullen" llamó Susan, la PA del CEO o presidente de la compañía.

Edward la vio con ceño fruncido, no tenía memoria de ella.

-"Susan" dijo la mujer un tanto mayor que él.

-"¿Qué sucedió con Kaytlin?" preguntó Edward sin contestar el saludo, preguntando por la que sabía, era su antigua PA.

-"Sigue de permiso Mr." Contestó educadamente Susan "se encuentra en licencia por el embarazo"

-"¿Ya tuvo su bebé?" preguntó asombrado de acordarse de que en efecto su asistente personal estaba comenzando su embarazo antes de que el dejara de trabajar.

-"Aun no" contestó Susan con una sonrisa "pero la pobre ya está muy grande para caminar y estar de pie por mucho rato, por lo que se tomó el reposo hace ya un par de semanas, Miss. Victoria y Mr. James me dijeron que me encargara de sus funciones mientras ella o usted regresaran, así que estoy a la orden Mr. Cullen"

Edward la vio un poco exasperado, sacudió una de sus manos indicándole que ya no hablara más y se dirigió a su oficina.

-"Tráigame café" indicó y cerró la puerta.

Se dejó recostar en el espaldar de su silla viendo el techo de su oficina, frunció el ceño al encontrar un papel impreso que rezaba la frase.

_**Deberías estar trabajando.**_

En letras oscuras y grandes, sacudió la cabeza y se enderezó en la silla.

-"¿Qué haces aquí Edward?" se preguntó a sí mismo, no tenía mucha idea de que hacer cuando esa mañana había despertado en la habitación del hotel barato que Rebecca había elegido, él hubiera preferido uno un poco mas lujoso pero la irreverente se negó de tal manera, que no hubo forma de hacerla desistir.

Rebecca le había contado mientras tomaban un desayuno en IHOP esa mañana del paseo a la fábrica de chocolate de Renessme, Edward cerró los ojos con derrota, había olvidado por completo a su pequeña hija con todo lo que se había enterado el día anterior, de igual manera no quería volver a casa, por él, viviría en ese hotel hasta que supiera que iba a hacer o hasta que fuera lo suficientemente valiente para verla de nuevo.

Así que le hizo prometer a Rebecca que por favor fuera con Renessme y luego lo llamara para poder hablar con su pequeña e intentar explicarle lo que estaba ocurriendo en casa aunque ni él mismo sabía que era lo que ocurría.

Se colocó de pie y vio su teléfono móvil con recelo sólo para encontrar otra llamada perdida de ella, sólo que esta vez había dejado un mensaje de voz, estaba preocupada por su ausencia, eso era lo mas lógico, pero simplemente no se sentía capaz de escucharle la voz en ese momento.

Cerró los ojos apoyándose en el enorme vidrio que formaba parte de los enormes ventanales de su despacho recordando el beso que habían compartido unos segundos antes de que ella dijera aquella atrocidad, recordó la suavidad de sus labios, la humedad de su lengua, la fuerza de sus dedos, el sabor de su aliento.

Las palabras de Bella se volvieron a colar en su cabeza.

"_Por amor de Dios créeme, no significó nada, no significa nada, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, lo sé, si tan sólo me dejaras explicarte, tu y yo no éramos así… Amor, tu y yo no éramos marido y mujer, hacía mucho tiempo que ni siquiera nos tocábamos, que casi no nos hablábamos, nunca quise causarte este dolor, pero no quiero engañarte mas, fui débil, lo siento… lo siento tanto" _

Sacudió la cabeza frustrado, si lo que ella decía era cierto igual no la justificaba para engañarlo de esa forma.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió sin previo aviso dejando entrar a una pelirroja de cabellos crespos.

-"¿Se puede?" preguntó al verlo de pie viendo por la ventana de la oficina, Edward no se volteó a verla, tan sólo se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

-"Vi a Susan preguntando cual era tu café favorito y asumí que estabas aquí" dijo y su voz se notaba apenada, Edward frunció el ceño y se giró a verla.

-"¿Por qué la voz apenada Victoria?" preguntó volviéndose y sentándose de nuevo en su silla.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros torciendo su cabeza un poco a la derecha en una mueca que intentó fuera simpática o tierna.

-"No sé cómo comportarme contigo" dijo frunciendo los labios "las última vez que te vi no parecías tú"

Edward rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"No te preocupes, seguramente no era yo" dijo volviendo a recostar la nuca del espaldar, obviando esta vez el aviso en el techo.

-"¿Y ya lo eres?" preguntó "digo ¿ya volviste a ser tú?" preguntó Victoria siguiendo la conversación aun un poco nerviosa, Edward se encogió como pudo de hombros.

-"La verdad no sé" contestó, incorporó su rostro de nuevo y la vio aun parada frente a su escritorio, le hizo señas de que tomara asiento en la silla de visitantes.

Victoria se sentó en apenas el borde de la silla de cuero, entrelazó los dedos y fijó su mirada en él.

-"Quería…" empezó y hubo un toque en la puerta, dándole entrada a un rubio.

-"¡Edward!" llamó James caminando hasta el asiento del presidente, "escuché que finalmente el CEO había regresado a sus labores y tenía que verificarlo" dijo con una sonrisa que Edward calificó como cálida, se puso de pie mientras James estrechaba su mano y palmeaba su espalda, Edward siguió los movimientos con algo de lentitud.

Jame se giró finalmente y vio a Victoria.

-"Hey Sweetheart" dijo James acercándose a la pelirroja, ella le sonrió y compartieron un pequeño y corto beso en los labios.

Edward abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, él ya había presenciado esa escena, pero no fue eso lo que lo impresionó.

Le costó mucho colocar una expresión más seria cuando James regresó a la conversación por la que había ido a visitar su oficina.

Mientras James hablaba sentándose en el brazo de la silla donde se encontraba Victoria, Edward se enterró en su cerebro intentando poner en orden los recuerdos que amenazaban con aparecer de nuevo.

Los labios del rubio se movían sin cesar pero él no lo escuchaba, ni siquiera molestó en verle la expresión a la pelirroja.

Ellos estaban comprometidos, recordó eso, James se desvivía por la pelirroja aunque ella no estaba del todo segura.

Su mente lo trasportó meses atrás cuando Victoria, en una reunión, le contó que en efecto se había comprometido con James

_Flash back._

_Estaban hablando del presupuesto del mes entrante, una conversación aburrida de gastos e ingresos._

_-"Victoria" la llamó Edward con exasperación por tercera o cuarta vez, ella lo vio parpadeando y apenada le sonrió._

_-"Lo siento" dijo volviéndose a sus papeles, Edward resopló obstinado._

_-"Si no puedes o no tienes la cabeza aquí, márchate, no quiero perder el tiempo"_

_-"Lo siento Edward" dijo Victoria muerta de pena._

_-"Ok" dijo él sin preguntar los motivos de su distracción._

_Edward continuó viendo los presupuestos de los distintos departamentos._

_-"Aquí" dijo señalando uno de ellos "háblate con RRHH no pueden tener tanto presupuestado como materiales de oficina" _

_Cuando fijó la mirada en la pelirroja la encontró de nuevo distraída, dio un golpe en el escritorio con obstinación._

_-"Ok" dijo "Lárgate" señaló la puerta, Victoria respiró profundo._

_-"Me comprometí con James" dijo cambiando el tema por completo, Edward alzó las cejas y torció un poco el rostro._

_-"¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Si necesitas alguien con quien hablar, te equivocaste si crees que me importa si te casas o no"_

_Victoria sacudió la cabeza._

_-"¿Es que ni siquiera te da celos?"_

_Esta vez Edward rió con ganas._

_-"¿Celos?" preguntó incrédulo, ella asintió "a ver" dijo cruzándose de brazos "ilumíname y dime ¿Por qué debería sentir celos de ti y James?"_

_Victoria se levantó furiosa de su silla._

_-"Tu sabes muy bien por qué Edward, tu y yo…"_

_Edward la vio con real furia._

_-"Tu y yo nada Victoria, N A D A" dijo articulando bien la palabra._

_La pelirroja lo vio indignada._

_-"Nos besamos" _

_Edward se burló._

_-"¿Qué tienes? ¿14 años?" preguntó en el mismo tono burlón "la noche se hizo pesada en la sala de reuniones, habíamos bebido de mas y si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú quien me besó"_

_-"Tú no me apartaste" Edward pasó los dedos de su mano por sus labios, sabiendo que eso la perturbaría un poco, alzó las cejas y se encogió de hombros con una actitud despreocupada._

_Victoria valientemente se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hasta él, Edward aun manteniendo la misma pose la vio sin perder movimiento alguno._

_-"Sé que no te soy indiferente" murmuró, Edward rió por lo bajo._

_-"Eres una mujer exótica Victoria, para los únicos que eres indiferente es para los gay"_

_-"Tomaré eso como un cumplido" dijo la pelirroja a medio palmo de distancia con él, lentamente subió una de sus manos hacia las solapas de el traje de Edward, paseando sus dedos con timidez, Edward mantenía la mirada pícara en los ojos, pendiente de sus movimientos, sin alejarla y sin alejarse._

_-"James puede venir en cualquier momento" dijo Edward sin modificar su expresión._

_-"¿Nervioso?"_

_Él dio una risa._

_-"La que tiene algo que perder eres tú"_

_-"Vamos" dijo ella sin prestarle atención a sus palabras "siempre me he imaginado que se sentiría acostarme contigo"_

_Edward subió su mano izquierda "soy casado ¿recuerdas?" preguntó enseñándole la alianza de oro blanco igual a la de su esposa que por su trabajo casi nunca usaba._

_-"Eso es lo de menos" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Edward alzó las cejas sorprendido, Victoria dio una risa "pasas aquí más de 12 horas diarias, vienes cada sábado y podría jurar que uno que otro domingo, te gusta saber y manejar absolutamente todo en Cullen&Co, eso querido, no te da tiempo para ser esposo de nadie"_

_Ya el asunto empezaba a molestarle, no iba a hablar con ella de sus asuntos personales con Bella._

_Recordó entonces que en unos pocos días tendría que tener noticias del detective, era la última vez que mandaba a seguirla, llevaba meses sospechando que tenía una aventura, su padre le había hecho un comentario sospechoso en la última junta directiva y había pasado noches en vela imaginando si esas noticias serían o no ciertas._

_Todo sería más fácil si ella lo engañaba, pero por dentro se moría de rabia de pensar en alguien más tocándola._

_-"¿Por qué no nos damos una oportunidad? Yo te consideraré mi despedida de soltera y tú me puedes considerar una aventura pasajera"_

_Las palabras de Victoria sonaron en el aire pero Edward no las procesó, su mente aun divagaba en su esposa y su posible engaño._

_Lo próximo que sintió fueron los labios osados de Victoria robándole un beso._

_Edward la tomó por los hombros con rudeza, pero ella tomó eso como una invitación y se alzó de puntillas intentando profundizar como fuera._

_Evidentemente él era más fuerte._

_-"No" dijo separándola._

_-"Edward"_

_-"NO" dijo con más convicción, la separó de él con rudeza y se volvió a sentar en su silla._

_-"Sólo te pido una noche ¡Jezz!" dijo sacudiendo las manos._

_-"Puedes intentarlo todos los días si quieres Victoria, pero la respuesta seguirá siendo no" completó sin verla, él tenía una filosofía, nunca tengas sexo con una mujer a la que vez a diario o sabes su apellido, porque nunca podrás cortar los lazos cuando lo necesites._

_Era cierto que él y Bella habían pasado mucho tiempo ya sin estar juntos, desde que había mandado a Nessie a Francia ella se había negado hasta a hablarle, tan sólo habían caído una noche que ambos llegaron pasados de tragos de reuniones diferentes, sucumbiendo a la debilidad, amanecieron en la misma cama, nunca discutieron sobre el tema, nunca lo conversaron, pero ambos sabían que había ocurrido entre ellos._

_Pero él no tenía aventuras con mujeres de su mismo círculo social, no quería correr el riesgo de encontrarlas en la calle y formar parte de situaciones incómodas, aparte no podía ser infiel, eso estaba hasta por escrito, por eso veía a aquella rubia, la prostituta de clase que lo atendía cada vez que su necesidad apremiara._

_La llamaba Tania, pero bien podía ser un nombre falso y la verdad no le importaba, eso era lo que podía manejar una prostituta de turno que ni siquiera lo llamara por su nombre, que no tuviera idea de quién era, que no significara ningún tipo de compromiso._

_Fin del flash back_.

Edward parpadeó regresando a la oficina, James y Victoria ahora se veían, como respondiendo a algún comentario que se habían hecho.

-"¿Qué me dices Edward?" preguntó James, Edward sacudió la cabeza sin entender a que se refería.

-"¿Salimos a almorzar?" preguntó de nuevo el rubio "para celebrar tu regreso"

¿Almorzar? Sacudió con velocidad la cabeza.

-"No, no quiero almorzar, por favor retírense, necesito hacer una llamada en privado"

Ambos ejecutivos alzaron sus cejas con asombro, murmuraron algunas palabras y se pusieron de pie, James dio paso a su prometida primero y antes de salir le comentó.

-"Hey" Edward levantó la cabeza "relájate hombre, recuerda que no hay nada que un buen trago no pueda manejar" señaló el mini bar y cerró la puerta dejándolo solo.

Edward enterró la cabeza entre sus manos.

Había recordado su altercado con Victoria, ahora recordaba por que lo había intentado besar cuando había ido a la compañía unas semanas atrás, él le había dicho que podía intentarlo a diario y que la respuesta seguiría siendo no, Victoria se había tomado esa declaración en serio y cada vez que entraba a la oficina y estaban solos intentaba besarlo sin obtener ningún éxito, a él en ese momento le parecía divertido, pero ahora se sentía asqueado.

-"¿Tania?" dijo en voz baja recordando la prostituta, ¿él veía a una prostituta?

Respiró profundo, cada vez odiaba más la vida que lo rodeaba.

_**En la fábrica de Chocolates**_.

_-"¡Yo quiero!"_

_-"¡Yo primero!"_

_-"¡Niños!"_

Gritos como ese no dejaban de aparecer por todos los pasillos, Renessme aunque estaba aun un poco malhumorada y triste, no podía dejar de sentirse fascinada por todo lo que la rodeaba, tontamente veía hacia las enormes maquinas y los enormes tanques que revolvían enormes cantidades de delicioso chocolate.

Estaba viendo por una de las ventanas como el chocolate bitter se mezclaba frente a ella cuando la empujaron violentamente.

-"¿Qué?" dijo haciendo un esfuerzo para no caerse.

Samantha y sus secuaces pasaron corriendo y riendo dejándola balanceándose en la mitad del pasillo.

Renessme resopló furiosa, no entendía por qué Samantha la odiaba, se levantó sacudiendo sus ropas mientras la voz de su niñera se colaba en su cabeza.

_Si quieres arreglar las cosas vas a tener que hablarle_.

En ese momento no quería saber nada de Rebecca, aun estaba molesta con ella, sabía que estaba en la fábrica con los chaperones que habían ido hoy, pero había tenido extremo cuidado en no tropezársela mientras paseaban por la fábrica.

Armándose de valor corrió tras sus agresoras, olvidando por completo las mil indicaciones de los adultos que conocía que le impedían correr por motivo de su asma.

-"¡Samantha!" Gritó con valentía fingida.

La peli negra se giró con escepticismo.

-"¿Me hablas a mi?" preguntó cruzándose de brazos, sus dos secuaces que resultaron ser mellizas imitaron la pose pareciendo un tríptico maligno.

-"Si" dijo Renessme "quiero saber qué te pasa conmigo, ¿Por qué eres tan mala? Yo no te he hecho nada"

Las amigas de Samantha dieron una risa falsa, Samantha subió sus manos indicándoles que guardaran silencio, las mellizas se callaron sincronizadamente, Renessme le dio un escalofrío al verlas.

-"¿Y bien?" dijo Renessme volviendo su atención a Samantha.

Samantha haciendo gala de todo su falso encanto dijo.

-"La verdad es que no me caes mal, sólo quiero que seamos amigas" dijo batiendo sus pestañas, tanto las mellizas como la misma Renessme la vieron sorprendida.

-"Sammy" dijo la chica de la derecha.

-"No nos esconderemos mas June, Jane" les dijo a ambas "es hora de decirle la verdad a Renessme" dijo con demasiada dulzura.

-"Lo cierto es Renessme, que las tres queremos ser tus amigas, sólo nos moríamos de envidia de que tu hubieras vivido en Francia"

-"Pero te hemos tratado mal y nos disculpamos, por favor acepta unirte a nosotros como amigas"

Renessme parpadeó impresionada, esto había sido mucho más sencillo de lo que hubiera imaginado.

-"Claro" dijo asintiendo "me encantaría que fuéramos amigas" Samantha aplaudió dando saltitos en el mismo sitió, se acercó tomándola de la mano.

-"Ven, Jane, June y yo íbamos a buscar la cafetería para comer algo de chocolate, ven, acompáñanos"

Renessme asintió emocionada, y dejándose guiar por su nueva amiga, corrió a lo largo del pasillo seguida de las mellizas.

-"¿No nos estamos alejando?" preguntó al ver como cada vez veía a menos compañeros de clase.

-"Es que el lugar es secreto, nadie sabe de su existencia, bueno… nadie menos yo" dijo con una risita cómplice, "es por aquí"

Renessme no podía creer lo suertuda que se había vuelto, todo había sido tan sencillo, mientras corrían pasillo abajo intentó entablar una conversación.

-"¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Francia?" preguntó.

-"Mi sueño es ver la capilla Sixtina" contestó rápidamente.

Renessme frunció el ceño.

-"La capilla Sixtina está en el Vaticano Samantha, en Roma, muy lejos de Francia" indicó sorprendida, Samantha se encogió de hombros mientras seguían caminando.

Bajó el ritmo y empezó a caminar más despacio como buscando algo, Renessme vio como Jane y June se alejaban de ellas quedándose detrás de una de las puertas.

-"No te preocupes por ellas" dijo Samantha al ver que Nessie no apartaba la vista de la puerta "están cantando la zona, se supone que no deberíamos estar aquí"

Renessme empezó a sentirse nerviosa.

-"Samantha ¿A dónde vamos?"

-"Aquí" dijo la chica abriendo una puerta "corre entra" dijo adentrándose, Renessme entró e inmediatamente cayó al suelo, siendo víctima de un empujón, la risa de Samantha fue burlona e hiriente"

-"Vamos a ver como sales de aquí Francesita estúpida" dijo y cerró la puerta con un sonoro _¡blam!_ Renessme se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo intentando abrir la puerta, pero no llegó a tiempo.

-"¡SAMANTHA!" gritó dándole golpes a la puerta con su puño cerrado.

_Pum, pum, pum_

-"¡SAMANTHA! ¡ABREME LA PUERTA!"

El cuarto era pequeño y oscuro, la niña tanteó por las paredes hasta que dio con un pequeño interruptor.

La luz se encendió mostrando un cuarto de unos 4 metros cuadrados, sin ventanas, sin ventilación, sólo en el techo tenía una conducto con una tapa de metal sellada, las cuatro paredes a excepción de la puerta estaban llenas de estantes que a su vez estaban full de productos de limpieza que a simple vista se veían muy viejos y vencidos, el olor era desagradable, desinfectantes, cloros, kerosén y mopas, escobas y pare de contar.

Renessme se llenó de pánico golpeando de nuevo la puerta.

-"¡SAMANTHA!"

Pero nadie contestó, su corazón latía a mil y recordó aterrorizada que se habían alejado demasiado de sus compañeros de escuela, así que no había nadie cerca de ella.

-"Respira Nessie" se dijo en lo que sintió sus pulmones ásperos, tanteó su bolso para buscar su medicina y se dio un golpe en la frente al recordar que se lo habían hecho dejar en el autobús de la escuela, pesó que alguien tenía que darse cuenta de su ausencia y la buscarían… pero… ¿Cuánto demorarían en encontrarla?" la fábrica era grande y habían ido unos cinco profesores sin contar los chaperones, cualquiera podía pensar que ella se encontraba con otro grupo, si eso era así, no se darían cuenta de su ausencia sino hasta que el paseo terminara a comienzos de la tarde y mientras ponían en orden a todos los niños podían tomarle horas enterarse de su ausencia y después se demorarían horas en encontrarla.

De sólo pensar en eso empezó a respirar rápidamente de puro miedo.

-"AUXILIO" gritó dándole golpes de nuevo a la puerta "¿HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ? ¡POR FAVOR AYUDA!"

Pesó en su niñera y un las lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojitos chocolates.

-"¡REBE!"

Siguió gritando desesperada mientras le daba golpes a la puerta, su corazón latía desbocado y sus pulmones empezaron a fallar.

-"Respira Nessie respira" se dijo a si misma pero ya no tenía fuerzas, se escurrió entonces en el suelo recostando la cabeza de la puerta, cerró sus ojos recordando cosas bonitas como le decía a su papá.

_**Unos minutos antes.**_

Rebecca caminaba por los pasillos de la fábrica viendo con atención a los niños, pero más que a todos los niños veía con atención a la pequeña de cabello broncíneo que aun la ignoraba.

-"Te traje un poco de agua" dijo Petter apareciendo a su lado, Rebecca torció los ojos.

-"No tengo sed"

-"Dios, ¿algún momento dejaras de ser tan grosera conmigo? No te he hecho nada ¿sabes?"

Rebecca torció sus ojos.

-"Bien" dijo y se medio giró tomando la botella que aun le ofrecía Petter la abrió y bebió un sorbo, algunas gotas se derramaron por su barbilla.

-"¿Contento?" dijo alzando sus manos, Petter dio una risa.

-"Mucho" dijo y estiró una de sus manos en un intento de secarle la barbilla, Rebecca retrocedió de inmediato tratando de no verse grosera, Petter entendió la seña y le mostró sus palmas en un acto conciliatorio.

Rebecca pasó el reverso de su mano por la barbilla y luego por su pantalón en un gesto para nada femenino, Petter no pudo evitar reír, ella rodó los ojos y volvió su vista a los niños que revoloteaban por la fábrica.

-"Podemos bajar ¿sabes?" dijo Petter asomándose a su lado "no tenemos que estar confinados aquí"

-"Pues baja si quieres" le dijo Rebecca altanera "yo estoy mejor aquí arriba"

Petter dio un sonoro suspiro.

-"Adiós entonces" dijo, ella asintió sin verlo.

Peter llegó a la puerta y sacudiendo la cabeza se regresó sobre sus pasos.

-"Mira" comenzó, ella no se giró a verlo "no sé qué te pasa, no sé si eres así con todo el mundo o sólo conmigo, pero no veo justo que me trates tan mal, yo no he sido grosero contigo y no quiero hacerte daño" respiró profundo y agregó "sólo quiero conocerte mejor, ser tu amigo, ¿es tan difícil si quiera verme? Las pocas veces que te he visto eres altanera o simplemente grosera, si no, no me hablas o miras a la cara"

Rebecca no lo veía, seguía viendo por el ventanal con suma atención.

-"Ni siquiera me prestas atención cuando te hablo, creo que fui un idiota en querer conocerte, hasta metí a la pobre Renessme en esto, mejor me retiro"

En clara acción contraria a lo que cualquiera conocía de Rebecca la chica estiró su mano libre tomando la muñeca de Petter.

El chico se quedó estático al sentir el contacto contra su piel, Rebecca lo haló hacia ella.

Petter en un segundo pensó que lo abrazaría o algo más inquietante, sintió sus corazón pelearse contra sus costillas, él sabía que esa chiquilla le despertabas calidez en su ser, pero esta acción lo había hecho descolocarse por completo, Rebecca le gustaba y mucho.

Pero las intenciones de la niñera no tenían nada que ver con lo que el profesor sustituto creía.

-"¿Dónde está Nessie?" dijo viendo con premura por el vidrio "¿la vez?" le preguntó soltándolo, Petter se sintió un tanto mal por la falta de contacto, Rebecca lo vio exasperada, él parpadeó prestándole atención.

-"¿Re… Renessme?" preguntó asegurándose, Rebecca asintió obstinada.

-"¿La vez?"

-"No"

-"Estaba ahí hacía un minuto" dijo pegando su frente al cristal.

-"Rebecca no seas paranoica, seguramente está con los otros niños"

Rebecca respiró profundo pero no apartó la vista de los niños, buscando como loca una cabellera parecida a la de la niña.

-"No la veo" volvió a decir al rato, Petter resignado se puso a buscarla al igual que la chica.

-"Allá" dijo señalando a un lugar alejado.

-"Esa no es tonto" dijo Rebecca exasperada "ella vino hoy con una chaqueta azul, playera rosada y jeans, esa no es"

Petter asintió al oír la descripción de la vestimenta y se dispuso a buscarla con la mirada.

Pasados algunos minutos se empezó a preocupar también, ya que no la encontraba.

-"Se acabo" dijo Rebecca, "voy a buscarla allá abajo"

Petter corrió tras la chica, mientras bajaban los 4 niveles por las rampas de seguridad.

Entre los dos corrieron y sortearon a los niños, Petter se acercó a los profesores preguntando si habían visto a la pequeña, hubo dos que no sabían de quien hablaban y los otros dos argumentaron no haberla visto en algún rato.

-"Nada" dijo Petter a la niñera, Rebecca empezó a desesperarse, girando su cabeza como loca haciendo que su cabello la siguiera en sus movimientos.

Petter corrió a la gente de seguridad para informar que no encontraban a una niña, inmediatamente llamaron a todos los estudiantes por los parlantes para poder hacer un conteo.

-"¡Sammy ven!" se escuchó cerca de Rebecca, la niñera volteó de inmediato a ver a la peli crespa que tenía actitud socarrona, se acercó a ella.

-"¿Tu eres Samantha?" le preguntó, la niña la vio de arriba abajo con claro asco.

-"Si, pero deberías llamarme Miss Cole" dijo sacudiendo sus rizos, Rebecca supo de inmediato que esa era la niña que molestaba a Nessie.

-"¿Dónde está?" preguntó con rabia, Samantha alzó sus cejas envalentonada.

-"No sé de qué habla, por favor no me dirija la palabra" le enseño una de sus palmas e intentó caminar alejada, Rebecca vio a su alrededor, nadie la observaba, tomó a la niña por la cintura alzándola, Samantha pegó un grito que de inmediato fue ahogado por la mano de Rebecca que se afianzó sobre su boca con fuerza, la llevo a cargándola lejos de la multitud del colegio y la depositó en el suelo sin soltarle la boca.

-"Ahora me vas a escuchar despreciable mocosa" le dijo con furia viéndola a los ojos "sé que odias a Renessme Cullen y que no haces nada más que fastidiarla en la escuela, pero te digo algo, ella no está sola, yo la defiendo, yo soy su guardaespaldas, así que me dices ya donde carajos está o juro por lo más sagrado que voy a hacer de tu vida y la de tu familia un verdadero infierno"

Rebecca irradiaba furia y veneno, cosa que pasaba cuando se metían con algo que ella realmente quería o apreciaba.

Por otro lado Samantha Cole temblaba de pies a cabeza, sintiéndose amenazada y aterrorizada por aquella chica que para ella tenía pinta de delincuente.

-"¿Dónde está?" preguntó entre dientes.

-"¡Rebecca!" Gritó Petter que había ido en búsqueda de la niñera para indicarle que no había señal de Nessie, pero al verla con Samantha así casi palideció de terror.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo, suelta a Samantha" dijo caminando hacia ella, Rebecca lo vio a los ojos con odio.

-"No te acerques" le dijo siseando "esta despreciable criatura sabe dónde está mi niña y ¡me lo vas a decir ya!" le dedicó las últimas palabras a los ojos llorosos de Samantha, Petter casi enloquece.

-"¡Te vas a meter en problemas! ¡Suéltala!"

-"¡No me importa!" le contestó furiosa "puedo ir presa pero primero me llevo a esta insolente" volvió su vista a Samantha "¡Deja de llorar y dime donde está!"

Petter se acercó a ella y abrazándola por los brazos la separó con brusquedad de la aterrorizada niña, la niñera se retorció como una serpiente en sus brazos.

-"¡Suéltame!" gritó enfocando a Samantha de nuevo "¿Dónde está?"

-"¿Que va a saber ella Rebecca?" dijo Petter entre sus labios.

-"El…el cu… cuarto de limpieza" dijo Samantha temblando señalando una puerta al final, Petter dejó en el suelo a Rebecca viendo impresionado a la niña, Rebecca corrió desesperada puertas adentro.

-"¿Qué hiciste Samantha?" preguntó sin poder creerlo.

-"Sólo, sólo…. ¡Era jugando! No, no deje que esa mujer me haga nada" dijo señalando a Rebecca, Petter no le respondió nada y corrió tras Rebecca al ver que se había marchado.

Corrió pasillos largos, bajó un par de niveles y llegó a un salón con varias puertas batientes, dio una vuelta sin saber a cual entrar, inmediatamente Rebecca salió preocupada de una de ellas.

-"Aquí no está, chequea aquella" dijo señalando la que estaba detrás de él, Petter corrió sin más a la puerta que le habían señalado, era un salón abandonado, sin otras puertas y sin ningún mueble adentro, se regresó de inmediato, Rebecca le había pasado algo similar.

-"Sólo queda esta" dijo y se metió en la puerta sin explorar.

Ambos entraron y empezaron a gritar a todo pulmón el nombre de la niña.

-"Shh" dijo Rebecca "escucha" indicó con un dedo, se oyó un leve golpe y ambos corrieron desesperados al final del enorme salón, había una puerta que rezaba _Janitor_ afuera, un palo de escoba estaba atravesado impidiendo el fácil acceso, Petter quitó el palo de la puerta y Rebecca buscó abrirla con desespero.

-"No abre" dijo con miedo, Petter lo intentó sin un resultado diferente.

-"¡Renessme!" gritó golpeando la puerta, apenas se escuchó un rasguño.

Inmediatamente el salón donde se encontraban se llenó de inmediato de gente, dos de los profesores y personal de la fábrica se apersonaron en el salón, Petter vio como Samantha estaba asomada a la puerta, sacudió la cabeza ignorándola.

-"Necesitamos abrir esta puerta" dijo al personal de la fábrica, "una alumna está ahí encerrada tenemos que sacarla"

-"Esta ala de la fabrica esta en mantenimiento Mr." Dijo un hombre mayor "no guardamos llaves de estos depósitos"

Petter lo vio con ojos desorbitados, se adelantó con furia tomándolo por las solapas de su chaqueta.

-"¡Pues encuéntrelas!"

-"¿Blanquita?" llamó Rebecca tocando con sutileza la puerta "por favor hazme saber que estas bien, háblame"

-"Rebecca" dijo la niña por el otro lado de la puerta, todos guardaron silencio de inmediato, Petter se acercó a la niñera.

-"Si soy yo" dijo Rebecca presa del alivio, pero sumamente angustiada por la niña "todo va a estar bien ¿ok?" dijo y trago para que su voz sonara menos preocupada "están buscando la llave para abrir en un momento te sacaremos de ahí ¿ok?"

-"Rebecca" llamó la niña, la voz la tenía muy débil.

-"Dime"

-"No. Puedo. Respirar. Muy. Bien" Rebecca volteó a ver a Petter con ojos llorosos, puso su mano contra la puerta dejándose escurrir.

-"¿Dónde está tu inhalador pequeña?"

-"Mi bolso. Autobús" Petter se dispuso a buscarlo pero una voz infantil y llorosa intervino.

-"Yo voy por el" dijo Samantha, Rebecca ni volteo a verla, Petter le asintió a la niña y esta salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo a las afueras de la fabrica.

-"Rebe"

-"Aquí estoy preciosa" dijo la niñera con la mano puesta sobre la puerta.

-"Te dije que no quería venir" Rebecca soltó una pequeña risa.

-"Es cierto, prometo escucharte la próxima vez" indicó, Petter regresó a su lado, Rebecca no se había dado cuenta siquiera que se había alejado.

-"Ya llamaron a emergencias, los bomberos deben llegar en pocos minutos" susurró.

-"¿Oíste eso blanquita?" dijo Rebecca "ya viene la ayuda, sólo unos minutos más"

-"Rebe" dijo la niña "tengo sueño"

-"¡NO!" gritó Rebecca dándole un golpe a la puerta, "no puedes dormirte" dijo dándole otro golpe, en eso Samantha llegó visiblemente agitada con el bolso de la niña.

-"Tenemos tu inhalador pequeña, ya todo va a estar bien" dijo Petter con voz aparentemente tranquila.

-"¿Blanquita?" llamó Rebecca, le dio con la palma abierta a la puerta "¡Blanquita!"

Pum, pum, pum

-"¡NESSIE!" Petter la tomó de nuevo por los hombros y la apartó del camino, todos los que habían llegado veían como espectadores lo que sucedía, nadie ayudaba preso del miedo o de la angustia, Petter quitó del camino a Rebecca y se impulsó contra la puerta con toda la fuerza de su cuerpo, no había manera de abrir la puerta.

-"¡No se queden ahí parados ayuden!" gritó al resto del personal, todos se movieron entonces con premura, tomaron una mesa que lucía abandonada y rodándola la abalanzaron contra la puerta una y otra vez.

Al 8vo o 9no golpe la puerta pareció rescrebrajarse, Petter soltó su lado de la mesa y quitándola del medio se volvió a abalanzar sobre la puerta ahora maltrecha, después de dos golpes certeros la maldita puerta se abrió.

Rebecca lo empujó entrando al pequeño cuarto, todos se quedaron en expectativa observando la puerta oscura, finalmente Rebecca salió con la niña cargada en brazos.

Nota del autor:

Por favor no me odien ok? miren que les actualice prontito jeje, esta semana estaré un poco full en el trabajo asi que nos manejaremos con un margen de 7 dias maximo ok?

Los quiero!

Marjo!


	39. Capítulo 39 Culpable

**¡Hola!  
**

**Primero que todo y antes que nada, pido mil disculpas, espero por favor comprendan que la semana pasada fue bastante cimplicada para mi, mi papá estuvo enfermo y estuve de médico gran parte de la semana, él ya está bien así que no hay que preocuparse ahora por eso.  
**

**Por otro lado, les cuento que este es el segundo capítulo 39 que hay escrito, ya que aun con lo ocupada que estaba la semana pasada igual habia escrito, pero lo odie y deteste horriblemente, me dije a mi misma que lo editaría y terminé escribiendo un capitulo nuevo, que me alegró haberlo hecho por que este resultado me gustó mucho mas.  
**

**El el proximo viene Carlisle y sabrán por que hace lo que hace y por que es tan malo, tambien viene el temible regreso de Jacob.  
**

**Tengo pensado un capítulo dedicado para Rebecca y Petter, pero aun estoy planeando eso.  
**

**No les voy a dar plazo para el proximo Cap, por que no quiero dejarlos colgando, sin embargo las ideas estan mas claras y no creo demorarme tanto esta vez, de nuevo mil disculpas.  
**

**.  
**

**Capítulo 39;**

**Culpable:**

El volvo frenó haciendo chillar los neumáticos al frente del consultorio medico, Bella se bajó cerrando de una patada la puerta, tenía su celular en la mano y su cartera guindando del brazo, era una clínica privada, de pocos pisos de altura, cuando entró como alma que lleva el diablo, un hombre un tanto mas joven que ella la interceptó.

-"¿Sra. Cullen?"

-"Sí, mi hija, Nessie" dijo entre cortadamente.

-"Soy Petter, profesor de la escuela, estaba con ella, venga, es por aquí" dijo y la guió corriendo pasillo adentro, al final subió algunos escalones y el chico le indicó una puerta, Bella entró fijándose que habían algunos cubículos, Petter la siguió y adelantándola le mostró las segundas cortinas, Bella las apartó con rapidez.

Renessme estaba ahí, era el área infantil de la emergencia del consultorio médico, la niña estaba sentada en una silla de cuero reclinable visiblemente cómoda, Nessie tenía sus ojitos cerrados con una mascarilla en la nariz que estaba conectada al ducto de oxigeno.

La conexión del oxigeno mas la medicina que la niña estaba respirando llenaban el cubículo de un ruido similar a un crujido áspero, Rebecca estaba sentada al lado de la niña, tomándola de la mano, al ver a Bella entrar, se levantó de inmediato, Bella la vio a los ojos y le sonrió agradecida, Rebecca le cedió el paso permitiéndole colocarse al lado de su hija.

Renessme abrió los ojitos con lentitud, después de todo estaba literalmente agotada, pero al ver a su mamá sonrió emocionada.

-"Mami" dijo con voz distorsionada por la nebulización que estaba recibiendo.

-"Shh" dijo Bella acariciándole la frente "no hables pequeña, descansa, ya estoy aquí" Renessme asintió sonriendo y cerró sus ojitos nuevamente, Bella se inclinó un poco, besó su frente y se sentó en la silla de acompañantes que estaba usando Rebecca unos segundos antes.

Bella era la que sostenía la mano de la chiquilla ahora, Renessme se fue quedando acompasadamente dormida, Bella se giró a ver a Rebecca que no se había marchado y estaba observándolas en silencio.

-"¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" le preguntó con voz baja.

Rebecca, en el mismo tono, le explicó lo que había sucedido en la fábrica de chocolates.

Bella la observó con asombro, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-"¿Esto se lo hizo otra niña?" Rebecca asintió.

-"Es la abusadora del colegio, Samantha Cole" agregó frunciendo los labios con rabia "siempre la estaba molestando y acosando, esta vez lo logró"

Bella parpadeó extrañada, quería alterarse, reclamar quien era esa niña insolente, hablar con sus padres, hacerla expulsar de la escuela.

-"¿Quién demonios es esa niña? ¿Dónde está? Dios voy a…" detuvo la expresión a la mitad, Renessme parecía dormida, pero no podía decir en voz alta que quería matar a esa pequeña delincuente.

Rebecca sonrió complacida al escuchar que Bella había tenido una reacción parecida a la de ella.

-"Si quiere podemos ponernos de acuerdo para por lo mínimo hacerle la vida imposible" dijo exhalando un bufido "pero no creo que la vuelva a fastidiar" completó frunciendo la boca, Bella la vio interrogante "creo que la aterroricé de por vida, pueda que no me dejen acercarme a la escuela"

Muy diferente a lo que pensaba Rebecca que sería la reacción de Bella, esta dio una risa divertida.

-"¿Debo sentir lastima por esta niña Samantha entonces?" preguntó, Rebecca la acompañó en la risa.

-"Esa niña no se merece ni la lastima, pero creo que nunca mas se acercará a Nessie"

Bella volteó a ver a la niña que aun con su mano tomada, ahora parecía dormir plácidamente, con la mano libre le acarició la frente.

-"Gracias" dijo Bella, respiró profundo y se giró a la chica que la veía como si le hubieran salido tentáculos de la cabeza "de verdad muchas gracias, no sé por que estabas con ella en la fábrica, pero bendita sea la hora, no tengo como agradecerte esto"

Rebecca se encogió de hombros.

-"No diga eso señora, cualquiera en mi lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo"

Bella negó despacio.

-"Eres bastante tímida muchacha" dijo resignada "pero igual estoy en deuda contigo por esto"

Rebecca se quedó sin habla, ¿Qué podía contestarle?

-"Y puedes llamarme Isabella, o Bella si lo prefieres" completó encogiéndose de hombros.

Rebecca a pesar de su asombro sonrió tímidamente.

-"Me gusta mas Isabella" dijo manteniendo la sonrisa, Bella la imitó.

-"Últimamente a mi también me gusta mas ese"

-"A mi puede llamarme Rebe, lo prefiero a Becca"

Bella asintió.

-"Lo tendré en cuenta"

Se quedó unos minutos mas ahí, pero las manos le picaban, tenía que avisarle a Edward, pero él seguía sin contestarle el teléfono, sin querer hablarle, entonces cayó en cuenta que la presencia de Rebecca podía ser beneficiaria.

-"Rebecca" llamó en un susurro, la chica prestó atención de inmediato.

-"¿Has hablado con Edward?" preguntó, la chica alzó sus cejas.

-"Hoy no" contestó, Bella la vio con asombro.

-"¿Cuándo lo viste por ultima vez?" preguntó interesada.

La chica frunció sus labios, sin saber como tomaría Bella que ella lo había llevado a la ciudad y que le había pagado una habitación para que no durmiera en la calle.

-"Ayer" contestó en voz baja, Bella la vio con ojos asombrados y aliviados a la vez.

-"¿Y está bien?" preguntó "digo, ¿lo… lo viste? ¿Está bien?" repitió con angustia, Rebecca la vio altamente sorprendida.

-"Si, él está bien, lo… lo lleve a la ciudad" Bella suspiró aliviada.

-"Creo que te debo mas de lo que alguna vez creí posible jovencita" dijo haciéndola sonrojar, "pero tengo que pedirte algo mas" agregó asombrándola un poco "no he podido comunicarme con Edward, él no sabe que sucedió con Nessie, ¿tu podrías?" preguntó mordiendo su labio, no quería admitir frente a esa chica que Edward no quería hablarle, pero tenia que recurrir a medidas desesperadas para hacerle saber que había sucedido.

-"Claro" dijo la chica "ya lo llamo" le dedicó una media sonrisa sintiéndose ligeramente tonta, había llamado a Bella para contarle de la Blanquita, pero no había llamado a Edward, quería golpearse.

Bella le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida y la observó salir del cubículo dejándola sola con la niña dormida.

Bella acarició la frente de la chiquilla que aun mantenía la mascarilla contra su rostro, se inclinó besándole la frente.

-"Te quiero muchísimo mi vida, si algo te pasa…" dijo y se vio en la necesidad de detenerse, respiró profundo escondiendo las lagrimas, su niña no podía verla llorando.

Rebecca salió al pasillo y casi chocó con una enfermera que iba a atender a Nessie, se apartó murmurando una disculpa y la dejó pasar al cubículo, pudo escuchar como le daba algunas indicaciones a Bella, imaginó que ya era hora de quitarle la mascarilla y dejarla descansar un poco antes de volver a nebulizarla.

Salió del área de emergencias para poder realizar la llamada, afuera se encontró con Petter sentado en la pequeña sala de espera, al verlo frunció el ceño, el chico se colocó de pie y caminó hasta ella.

-"¿Y bien?" Rebecca respiró profundo, aun se sentía nerviosa de hablarle, pero sus nervios ya no eran tan exagerados.

-"Está con su mamá, la enfermera entró a cambiarle la medicina, hay que esperar" completó encogiéndose de hombros, Petter sonrió aliviado.

-"¿Qué haces aun aquí?" preguntó ella nada sutil, Petter alzó sus cejas.

-"Quiero saber como sigue Renessme, para poder llevarle el progreso de su estado a la escuela, quedé como el responsable por parte de la escuela ¿recuerdas?"

Rebecca bufó.

-"La única responsable es esa despreciable niña" Petter frunció los labios un poco.

-"Rebecca, con respecto a eso" empezó, ella levantó una de sus manos deteniendo sus palabras.

-"No me la menciones, ni me digas que me van a demandar o vetar por haberle hecho lo que hice, no me importa, que su familia y ella haga lo que quiera, sabes que Nessie pudo haber muerto en ese armario, con esos olores y con su condición, esa mocosa merecía el escarmiento" si mirada irradiaba pura furia.

-"Pero no fue la mejor manera Rebecca, agrediste a un menor"

-"Ya te dije que no me importa, que hagan lo que quieran"

La actitud de Rebecca asombraba mucho a Petter, que no lograba terminar de entender la conexión entre ambas chicas.

-"La defiendes como si fuera tuya" dijo sin saber que palabras usar para la relación que ambas tenían, "como si fueran de sangre" completó, Rebecca bufó.

-"La sangre no tiene nada que ver, a veces los que están unidos a ti por sangre son lo peor que te puede suceder, en cambio, los conocidos, con los hechos del cariño los lazos son mas fuertes que una estúpida línea de sangre"

-"¿Eres tan cercana a Renessme?"

Rebecca sintió enrojecerse, siempre era ajena a expresar cariño, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que había dicho eso en voz alta, intentó recoger las emociones que había aflorado y contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Soy su niñera"

Petter la vio frustrado.

-"Eres tan difícil de entender Rebecca" la chica rodó los ojos.

-"Ni que hablara otro idioma"

Petter fue a acotar algo más pero ella lo detuvo con una mueca de nuevo.

-"Debo llamar al hombre blanco"

Petter frunció el ceño sin saber de quien hablaba, Rebecca bufó.

-"Vamos a ver si te pones al día con los nombres, cada vez que digo alguno pones esa cara de tonto"

Petter la vio lazando una ceja.

-"No puedes culparme por no llevarte el ritmo, cada vez que hablas dices nombres diferentes, ¿Cómo quieres que te siga?"

Rebecca arrugó los labios ocultando una risa.

-"¿No y que eres profesor? deberías ser mas inteligente"

Petter abrió su boca falsamente ofendido, luego respiró profundo, exhalando el aire en un suspiro resignado.

-"Supongo que por eso tan sólo soy profesor sustituto"

Rebecca no pudo evitar esta vez la risa, Petter tan sólo sonrió, no le volvió a decir que tenia una hermosa sonrisa por que sabía que la incomodaría, sin embargo la veía tiernamente, Rebecca sintió sus mejillas explotar, aclaró su garganta y pescando el celular de su bolsillo, lo batió en su mano enseñándoselo.

-"Es en serio" dijo "debo llamar al hombre…" hizo una pausa "a Edward, el papá de Nessie" aclaró señalando con la cabeza en la dirección que se encontraba la chiquilla.

Petter sonrió agradecido y le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que ella sintiera más calor en sus mejillas.

Se alejó un poco y buscó el número y luego de marcar el botón verde lo colocó sobre su oído, cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con que Petter la había seguido, lo vio con el ceño fruncido mientras, el tono repicaba en su oído un par de veces, pero no le prestó atención cuando Edward atendió con voz cansada y podría decirse, algo obstinada.

-"Estoy ocupado Rebecca, hablamos después ¿si?"

-"¡Hey!" gritó ella antes de que él pudiera cerrar la llamada, "no te atrevas a colgarme hombre blanco"

Edward bufó.

-"¿Qué quieres Rebecca?" preguntó obstinado.

-"¿Sabias que desde que tu memoria a decidido visitarnos de a ratos te has vuelto un hombre particularmente grosero y malhumorado?"

-"No estoy para esto Rebecca, habla o te tranco la llamada"

-"Si trancas la llamada será peor para ti, después no digas que no te avisé"

Rebecca no bajaba la guardia, ella estaba acostumbrada a ser altanera con la gente que la rodeaba, y con Edward era más fácil, así que aunque fuera su amigo, si se ponía estúpido no sería la excepción.

-"¿Qué tienes que avisarme?" preguntó y Rebecca pudo adivinar que estaba rodando los ojos "te dije que intentaras comunicarme con Nessie y por la hora que es deben estar en la fábrica aun"

-"¿Podrías callarte y escucharme hombre blanco?" reclamó ya molesta "la Blanquita tuvo una crisis asmática en la fábrica, estoy en una clínica privada de la ciudad con ella, vente" declaró dándole la dirección y el nombre de la clínica.

Edward, que estaba en su oficina, se sentó de golpe.

-"¿Está bien?" preguntó aterrado "¿la atendieron?"

-"Sí, la atendieron la están nebulizando, tu esposa está con ella"

-"¿Bella?" preguntó sintiendo otro chorro de agua fría en su espalda.

-"Claro tonto, ¿Quién mas?"

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-"Te espero" le dijo Rebecca a modo de despedida, alzó la mirada y vio como Petter la veía sorprendido de cómo hablaba por teléfono, rodó sus ojos obstinada mientras Edward tartamudeaba un poco.

-"¿I… Ir?"

Rebecca ignoró a Petter y prestó atención a la llamada sintiéndose genuinamente molesta.

-"¿Cómo que venir? Claro tonto, tienes que venir a ver a tu hija"

-"Pero Bella… no, no quiero"

Rebecca dio un rugido de furia.

-"Mira Edward Cullen, me importa una mierda los conflictos que tengas con tu mujer, ponte los pantalones, sé un hombre y ven a ver a tu hija, ¿está claro?"

No esperó respuesta y trancó el teléfono de golpe dando un bufido en voz alta, al fijarse, Petter la observaba asombrado.

-"No vengas tu también" le dijo "yo soy así, franca y sin filtros, si no te gusta ni me veas, no me fastidies tu también"

Petter se quedó con los ojos abiertos sorprendido, Rebecca bufó de nuevo y se fue al área donde estaba Renessme, le avisaría a Isabella que Edward venía en camino.

.

Edward cerró la llamada enterrando la cara en sus palmas, estos no eran los planes que tenía para hoy, había pensado en ir a encontrarse con aquella mujer que había recordado, _Tania_, creía recordar cual era el lugar donde se veían, quería averiguar si al verla recordaba por que lo hacía, ¿Qué había sucedido para que él recurriera a ella?

Tenía terror de hacerlo, pero ya estaba cansado de no saber quien demonios era.

Pero la llamada de Rebecca fue tan aterradora como terrible, su pobre hija había sufrido una crisis, él no había sido testigo de ninguna de ellas, pero sabía que le ocurrían y sabía que Bella se ponía sumamente nerviosa de que tuviera algún episodio.

Levantó la mirada observando su desierta oficina.

Bella.

Ir a la clínica que le había mencionado Rebecca significaba verla y eso no quería hacerlo todavía, no se sentía capaz de poder verla a los ojos, la última vez que habían hablado había sido terrible, le había dicho cosas muy feas, le había dicho que haría que su vida fuera un verdadero infierno.

No lo sentía de verdad, había dicho esas palabras desde un corazón herido, él amaba a su esposa, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho y se carcomía de celos al saber que otro hombre había estado con ella, tocándola y haciéndole el amor como él mismo lo había hecho.

Pero, ¿no sería descarado acusarla de infiel? ¿Cuándo él, en lo poco que había recordado se había comportado igual o peor?

Su asunto con Victoria no había pasado mas allá de un beso, de eso estaba seguro, pero eso no lo eximia, él le seguía el juego de seducción a Victoria, sin importarle el estado civil de ninguno, él disfrutaba con esa coquetería de la pelirroja y pensó que de no haber sufrido aquel accidente y de seguir distanciado de su esposa, hubiera terminado acostándose con Victoria también.

Cerró sus ojos con asco mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal.

_También._

Dijo en su mente, respiró profundo tratando de olvidarse de eso, si bien no se había acostado con Victoria y no podían acusarlo directamente de eso, sí se había acostado con aquella rubia, con Tania, la mujer era prostituta por lo que pudo recordar, pero sentía asco de pensar que podía haber tocado a una mujer como añoraba hacerlo de nuevo con su esposa.

¿Cómo iba a poder verla entonces? Si sentía que no tenía piso, que estaba en el aire.

Pero no podía quedarse sin ver a su hija, no podía escabullirse de eso, pero si tan sólo no tuviera que ir solo.

Enterró la cabeza en sus palmas nuevamente y entonces una idea lo asaltó.

Marcó sin pensar el intercomunicador de su escritorio.

_Mr. Cullen._ Dijo de inmediato Susan al ver la luz roja y brillante de su teléfono de escritorio.

-"Comuníqueme con Alice Cullen por favor" dijo sin recordar el nombre de su PA nueva.

_Enseguida Mr._

Soltó el botón y se recostó de su asiento, sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones el pequeño frasco que reemplazaba el ya vacío y abriéndolo tomó dos pastillas masticándolas, mientras con sus manos masajeaba sus sienes.

.

Alice sin chistar fue a buscarlo de inmediato, Edward se sentó en el asiento del copiloto de la camioneta que Alice y Jasper compartían y se dirigieron de inmediato a la clínica.

-"Cuéntame mejor lo que pasó" pidió Alice después de saludarlo, Edward explicó lo poco que sabía mientras Alice manejaba por las concurridas calles.

-"No quería ir sólo, disculpa si te incomodo con esto" dijo al terminar su relato, levantó su mirada un poco.

Alice le dedicó una mirada escéptica.

-"No me fastidia ver a mi sobrina Edward" dijo en tono mas bien regañón "lo que no entiendo es por que me pediste que viniera por ti, ¿Por qué no querías llegar sólo?"

Edward frunció los labios.

-"Bella y yo no estamos bien" murmuró.

Alice abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-"¿Cómo que no están bien? ¿Qué sucedió?" Edward negó viendo por la ventana, no quería contarle los detalles a su hermana.

-"Eddy" llamó Alice con ternura, él no se volteó "sé que no tienes todos tus recuerdos y que no sabes si confiar en mí o no, pero somos bastante unidos ¿sabes?" dijo con algo de vergüenza "sobre todo antes" dijo "y no hablo de tu accidente"

Edward frunció el ceño.

-"¿A que te refieres entonces con _antes_?"

Alice respiró profundo.

-"Antes de que tomaras el mando de _Cullen&Co_, antes de que mandaras a Nessie a Francia, antes de que tu relación con Bella se fuera por un despeñadero"

-"¿Éramos amigos antes?" preguntó en voz baja, Alice sonrió.

-"Éramos hermanos Eddy, tú, el grandote y yo, éramos los tres mosqueteros" dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica, "siempre nos apoyamos en nuestras decisiones, papá era muy troglodita y entre los tres nos defendíamos contra él"

Edward no pudo ocultar su asombro.

-"¿Y que fue lo que pasó?" preguntó "¿Por qué me aleje de mi esposa? ¿De ustedes? ¿De mi hija?"

Alice respiró profundo, aun prestando atención a la vía.

-"Tomaste el mando de _Cullen&Co_" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "eso te cambio por completo, Emmet y yo viajamos y poco a poco perdimos el contacto, a veces nos llamábamos, nos contábamos nuestras cosas, pero nunca más fue igual"

Edward cerraba sus ojos pensativo, Alice le dedicó una mirada nerviosa.

-"Continúa por favor" le pidió, Alice volvió a prestar atención a la vía y continuó.

-"La empresa no estaba bien para la época" empezó Alice, Edward se exasperó por que no tocaba el punto que quería.

-"Pero le presentaste un acuerdo a Carlisle que sorpresivamente aceptó, nunca nos dijiste que había sido, porque nos explicaste que por seguridad, el inversionista que habías encontrado quería discreción, el día que firmaste el acuerdo con ese inversionista nuevo, fue la fiesta del 4to cumpleaños de Nessie, ese día tanto tú como Carlisle llegaron tarde a casa"

Edward se tensó, pensando que Alice tenía que estar hablando del acuerdo que había hecho con Charlie.

-"Bella te reclamó que habías llegado tarde al cumpleaños de tu hija" dijo Alice "Charlie había ido a pasar la fiesta con nosotros también y eso no era normal, por lo que Bella te reclamó que habías llegado tarde, nadie sino Jazz y yo nos dimos cuenta de su discusión, recuerdo que les pedí que se alejaran de la sala y que no alzaran la voz para no levantar sospechas, pero igual pasaron mucho tiempo discutiendo en el piso de arriba"

-"No sé de que hablaron, sólo sé que tu humor se puso de perros y nos pediste salir a tomar"

-"Nos quedamos en la fiesta de Nessie y luego te marchaste con nosotros, creo que ni te despediste de Bella, Emmet se iba de viaje con la Green Peace en unas semanas, yo ya tenía planes de irme a Suramérica con Jasper y eso significaba que te dejaríamos sólo en la ciudad con nuestros padres y con nuevo inversionista en la empresa" frunció los labios sintiéndose un poco culpable.

-"Estabas molesto con Bella por discutirte, a su ves estabas ansioso por lo que se te venía encima en la empresa" explicó con voz baja "dijiste que hubieras preferido irte con nosotros, que no querías tener tantas responsabilidades encima, pero que tenías que probarle a todos que podías ser un buen CEO"

Edward siguió escuchado con atención.

-"Pero no podías dejarlo todo, tenias a Nessie y a Bella" hizo una pausa y completó "no querías irte tampoco por Carlisle, morías por demostrarle que podías, mi papá no dejaba de reprocharte el asunto de Luce"

Edward recordó el asuntó de su ex novia de la preparatoria pero no hizo interrupción alguna.

-"Ese día quisiste desconectarte de tu vida de ejecutivo, de esposo, de padre, de hijo, nos dijiste que querías ser el joven de veintitantos que en realidad eras, apagaste el teléfono y nos fuimos a beber" se encogió de hombros.

-"Jasper y yo nos fuimos temprano, Emmet y tú se quedaron hasta el amanecer"

-"No entiendo" interrumpió Edward "¿eso que tiene que ver con mi distanciamiento con Bella?"

Alice respiró profundo.

-"Esa noche dormiste en el apartamento de Emm y Rose, la resaca fue tan fuerte que no hubo poder alguno que los levantara de ahí, de hecho no supimos de ustedes hasta el día siguiente en la noche"

Alice se quedó en silencio, deteniéndose en un semáforo rojo, volteó lentamente a ver a su hermano, Edward la observaba fijamente, podía adivinar que había algo mas que Alice no se atrevía a decir.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó con voz ronca, Alice respiró profundo.

-"Ese día Charlie tuvo un infarto Edward" dijo, Edward cerró sus ojos con dolor y culpa.

-"Nosotros nos enteramos algunas horas después que ocurrió, Renne, la mamá de Bella estaba desbastada, Bella tuvo que lidiar con todo sola, de hecho hasta llevó a Nessie a la clínica donde lo atendieron, tenía 19 años cuando todo pasó, no tenía mucha idea de que hacer y se sentía tan desvalida como su mamá" dijo Alice recordando aquel día tan fatal para la familia Swan.

Edward sintió un peso en su pecho, un nudo en su garganta, cerrándola.

-"¿No…? ¿No estuve con ella?" preguntó con voz distorsionada, Alice negó despacio.

-"Para cuando apareciste era muy tarde, Charlie ya había muerto"

-"Ese día dejaron de ser la pareja que todos conocimos"

.

Estaban cerca de la clínica ya, Alice aparcó en un lugar permitido y apagó la camioneta, se giró a verlo pero Edward se bajó del auto inclinándose sobre sus rodillas, había recibido demasiada información.

-"Eddy" Alice lo siguió preocupada.

-"No" dijo estirando una mano "no" repitió en voz mas baja, posó la misma mano con la detuvo sobre su costado, sentía que le costaba respirar.

-"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Eddy, ustedes superaron eso" recalcó en voz preocupada, Edward dio una risa sarcástica.

-"¿Superar?" dijo irónico "¿crees que tener una sátira de matrimonio como el que teníamos Bella y yo es superar?" sus ojos se estaban enrojeciendo.

-"Edward" llamó Alice preocupada.

-"¡Dios!" dijo Edward tomándose el cabello con las manos "todo lo que le he hecho" dijo "¿Cómo no iba a odiarme?"

-"¡Edward!" dijo Alice asombrada y preocupada "Bella no te odia, nunca lo hizo, estaba dolida, triste, pero nunca te odió"

Edward no le prestaba atención cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

-"La empresa" dijo recordando su conversación con Charlie y Carlisle "la muerte de Charlie"

Apretó mas los ojos mientras flashes llegaban a su memoria.

Recordó a Bella vestida de negro, llorando en una esquina de un cuarto amplio pero lúgubre, el rostro de Renne, su suegra llorando en silencio, él, con resaca y sintiéndose la peor persona viva en el mundo, sin atreverse a acercarse a su esposa, lleno de vergüenza de siquiera verla, Bella lloraba en silencio cerca de la urna de su padre y él se sentía demasiado culpable para acercársele.

Apretó sus manos contra sus ojos cerrados.

Otra sala se dibujo en su memoria, un hombre de traje negro leyendo un documento.

El testamento de Charlie.

Abrió los ojos enfocando a su aterrorizada hermana.

-"Charlie dijo en el testamento que Bella tomaría posesión de la empresa cuando Renessme tuviera 15 años" dijo a Alice que frunció el ceño sin entenderlo.

-"Ella no supo del acuerdo por que Charlie murió muy pronto, no le dio tiempo de cambiar el testamento"

-"Bella cree que heredará las ganancias de la petrolera de Charlie, pero no, no es cierto"

-"Edward ¿de qué demonios estás hablando?"

Edward cerró la boca, recordando que Alice no sabía nada del trato entre Carlisle, Charlie y él, cerró los ojos con fuerza por unos segundos nada mas, cuando los abrió de nuevo Alice lo veía aterrada.

-"Tengo que hablar con Carlisle" dijo sorprendiéndola.

-"¿Para qué?" preguntó sin entenderlo "¿estas loco? Tienes que entrar a ver a Nessie"

-"No puedo" dijo luego sacudió la cabeza "no puedo ver a Bella ahora, necesito poner todo en orden antes de verla"

-"¿A que te refieres con _poner todo en orden_?"

-"Carlisle tiene mucho que explicar" dijo, Alice alzó sus cejas impresionada.

-"Tengo que ir a verlo" dijo viendo a sus lados, pensando tomar un taxi, Alice lo tomó del brazo con rapidez y algo de violencia.

-"No vas a ninguna parte" le dijo "la que está ahí dentro es tu hija, que está enferma después de haber pasado un día de perros, así que lo que tengas en la cabeza tiene que esperar"

-"Alice no entiendes"

-"Entiendo que recordaste algo que te puso así" dijo señalándolo "pero escúchame algo, tienes un montón de meses sin saber nada de nada, un par de horas mas no te harán daño, vamos adentro, tienes que ver a Nessie yo te ayudo con la presencia de Bella, luego te acompaño a ver a papá, ¿sí?"

Edward la vio a los ojos, ella tenía razón, no quería esperar más pero no podía no ver a su hija y por Dios que no podía dejar a Bella sola de nuevo con su hija, tenía que intentar reivindicarse como fuera.

Asintió débilmente, Alice le sonrió aliviada y tomándolo del codo fue hasta la entrada de la clínica.

Rebecca estaba aun en la sala de esperas, Petter la acompañada, aunque la niñera le había pedido montones de veces que se marchara.

Rebecca se puso de pie de inmediato para saludarlo, después de las presentaciones de Alice y Petter Rebecca le reclamó a Edward por qué no había llegado antes y él torciendo los ojos le pidió que le indicara donde estaba su hija y no lo regañara

Rebecca le indicó a Petter que ya regresaba y encaminó a Edward y a su hermana al pequeño cubículo, Edward apartó las cortinas con dulzura y lo que encontró adentro le derritió el corazón.

Renessme estaba en una silla reclinable de cuero color hueso, muy ancha, acolchada y visiblemente cómoda, la silla era reclinable y mantenía a la niña casi acostada, pero eso no fue lo que lo enterneció, Renessme estaba parcialmente subida al pecho de su mamá que se había acostado con ella acunándola como si fuera un bebé de algunos pocos meses.

Bella incorporó un poco el rostro al sentir el movimiento en la entrada, sus ojos se trabaron a los de Edward, su corazón empezó a latir desbocado, no habían pasado aun las 24 horas desde que lo había visto por última vez, pero sentía que moría de nostalgia de verlo.

-"Edward" dijo en un susurro, no se fijo en la presencia de Alice ni en la de Rebecca detrás de él, tan solo tenia ojos para su esposo.

-"Hola" dijo él y por un segundo le sonrió con ternura, inmediatamente cambio su expresión, se sentía demasiado culpable para verla con amor, pero ella se sintió también culpable de que él la odiara por lo que le había contado.

-"Edward por favor" pidió Bella en un intento de moverse, Edward negó despacio y extendió una mano deteniéndola sin llegar a tocarla.

-"Ahora no" dijo e intentó verla con cariño, Bella sintió sus ojos picar pero asintió, sin levantarse.

Edward se acercó y tocó la frente de su hija con dulzura, Nessie no se despertó, Edward se inclinó besando su frente, sus fosas nasales se llenaron del perfume de su esposa haciendo nada fácil el acercamiento.

Nessie se retorció un poco pero sus ojitos no se abrieron, Bella dijo en voz muy baja.

-"Le pusieron un calmante y las medicinas la adormecen un poco"

Edward asintió entendiendo.

-"¿Qué dicen los médicos?"

-"La nebulizaron y le pondrán otra dosis en unos minutos, ya la crisis pasó y ella está bien, sólo que no puede alterarse y debe guardar reposo"

Volvió a asentir, Bella se percató en la presencia de Alice y frunció el ceño extrañada de verla, Edward se dio cuenta del intercambio y tartamudeando explicó.

-"Alice estaba conmigo, le… le pedí que me trajera"

Bella sonrió apenada.

-"Claro, claro, ¿Cómo estás Alice?"

-"Bien Bella, todo bien" dijo mientras observaba a su sobrina "se ve tan tierna dormidita" dijo sonriendo, Bella respiró profundo y asintió.

-"Me alegra que esté durmiendo, tiene que descansar, pasó por mucho"

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, el cubículo se tornó silencioso y Edward tomó valor de hablar.

-"Necesito hablar contigo un segundo" dijo descontrolando a Bella "aprovechemos que la niña está dormida y dejémosla un momento con su tía y Rebecca"

Bella sintió que su estómago se anudaba en su interior pero asintió valientemente, ella había buscado hablar tanto con él que ahora no se podía negar.

Bella se colocó de pie, pero fue imposible que Nessie no parpadeara despertándose, la niña arrugó sus ojitos dando un quejido bajo, todos se quedaron estáticos, pero Renessme no regresó a dormir, sino que abrió sus ojos con expresión cansada.

Lo primero que vio fue a su mamá, le sonrió tiernamente.

-"Me quedé dormida" susurró, Bella le sonrió de vuelta.

-"Vuelve a dormir, ya vuelvo" Renessme asintió.

-"¿Si viene papá me avisas?" Bella subió la vista hacia Edward que estaba detrás de la niña y lo señaló, Renessme giró su cabecita y le sonrió a su papá con emocion.

-"Papi, viniste" dijo incorporandose, Edward la abrazó levantandola un poco, teniendo cuidado con la via que reposaba en su bracito.

-"Lamento llegar tarde mi vida" dijo en voz bajita "¿me perdonas?" la niña asintió aun con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su papá, Edward besó su cabellera y la depositó en la silla con ternura.

-"Mami y yo vamos a salir un momento, te quedas con tía Alice y Rebe" le dijo sólo viendola a ella.

Renessme de repente se llenó de pánico, abrió sus ojitos de más, Edward negó acariciandole la mejilla.

-"shh" dijo con ternura "sólo seran unos minutos, no te vamos a dejar"

-"¿No… no van a pelear?" preguntó muerta de pena, tanto Edward como Bella cerraron los ojos sintiendose terribles por causarle tanto dolor a su hija, Edward como respuesta volvió a negarle.

-"No, no vamos a pelear, sólo vamos a conversar"

-"Siempre dices eso" dijo la niña preocupada "pero es mentira"

-"Nessie" dijo Bella interrumpiendolos "papá y yo sólo vamos a hablar acerca de ti y tu salud preciosa, no vamos a pelear, lo prometemos, ¿cierto?" preguntó la última palabra a Edward, él la vio a los ojos y respirando profundo asintió.

-"Lo prometo" contestó a su hija y esposa.

Renessme a regañadientes asintió, volvió a abrazar a su papá y le susurró un _no te demores_ en el oído, se despidió de la misma manera de su mamá.

Rebecca se adelantó tomándole lugar de Bella, ella le sonrió y dejó que la niñera se sentara al lado de su niña, se acomodó su atuendo alisando un poco sus ropas y asintió lentamente a Edward que apartó de nuevo la cortina del cubículo dejándola salir primero.

Alice lo interceptó antes de que él saliera.

-"¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

Edward negó.

-"Quédate con Renessme, estaré bien" Alice lo vio con cejas alzadas, él le asintió sonriéndole tranquilizándola un poco, besó su frente y le dijo.

-"Gracias hermanita, pero estaré bien"

Alice aun escéptica lo dejó partir, regresándose al cubículo donde Rebecca estaba cubriendo a Renessme con una manta ligera preguntándole su quería beber algo, le sonrió a la niñera y pidió a dios que Edward y Bella pudieran entenderse.

Edward no conocía el entorno que los rodeaba, por lo que guió a Bella hasta el estacionamiento, donde Alice había estacionado la camioneta.

Bella se recostó del vehículo y cruzó sus brazos, una brisa le recorrió el cuerpo haciendo que diera un pequeño escalofrío.

-"¿Dónde?" Preguntó y aclaró su garganta "¿Dónde pasaste la noche?"

Edward respiró profundo.

-"En un hotel de la ciudad" dijo, Bella lo vio sorprendida "Me encontré con Rebecca, ella me llevó a uno" completó, Bella mordió sus labios, sintió celos de la jovencita, no por que pensara que entre ella y Edward pasaba algo, sino porque él la prefirió a ella en vez de a su esposa e hija.

-"¿Por qué puedes hablar con ella y no conmigo?" preguntó dolida "me preocupaste" dijo en voz baja.

-"Lo lamento" concedió él "pero no podía regresar a casa" respiró profundo y completó "Rebecca apareció en el momento indicado, y no estaba listo para verte"

Bella sintió sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas de nuevo, había pasado años sin llorar y desde ayer parecía incapaz de pasar 2 horas seguidas sin hacerlo.

Asintió afianzando el cruce de sus brazos.

-"Lo entiendo, me odias" dijo en voz baja.

-"No" dijo de inmediato Edward "no… no te odio"

Bella no pudo evitar estirar sus labios en una especie de sonrisa, dio un paso tentativo hacia él pero Edward retrocedió, ella inmediatamente desistió volviéndose a recostar del auto.

-"Pero tampoco es que ahora te agrade mucho ¿no?"

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-"Necesito tiempo" dijo en voz baja.

Bella asintió, había imaginado cualquier cosa peor.

-"Ok" dijo despacio "puedo lidiar con eso, yo… yo tengo que regresar al trabajo mañana, vas… tendrás la casa para ti sólo, puedes, puedes tener tiempo ahí, si… si quieres hacemos horarios…"

Se detuvo cuando Edward la vio a los ojos y negó despacio, Bella mordió su labio nerviosa.

-"Necesito tiempo lejos de casa"

El nudo se volvió a apoderar de la garganta de Bella.

-"Por…. ¿Por qué?"

-"Mis recuerdos más nítidos están en esa casa, necesito alejarme de ellos"

-"¿Qué…? ¿Qué tienen de malo esos recuerdos?" preguntó asustada.

-"Nada" concedió con rapidez, Bella no dijo nada y él se sentía cada vez mas confundido.

-"Mira" dijo viéndola a los ojos y levantando sus palmas, "mi cabeza es un caos mas complicado de lo que ya era" empezó "necesito poner mis pensamientos en orden, hablar con los involucrados, obtener respuestas, saber que fue lo que pasó con nosotros"

-"Pero Edward" dijo ella preocupada.

-"No" volvió a repetir él "no quiero que me tengan lástima, no puedo soportarlo mas, Alice me dijo algunas cosas que me hicieron recordar detalles, quiero profundizar en ellos"

Bella se interesó en ese detalle.

-"¿Qué te dijo Alice?" parpadeó entre interesada y preocupada "Edward ¿Qué recordaste?"

La vio entre sus pestañas y dijo con voz baja.

-"Charlie" Bella sintió como apretaban su corazón "recordé la muerte de Charlie, el testamento"

Bella cambió de inmediato su semblante, ya no se mostraba preocupada por su esposo, se mostraba nostálgica, tenía mucho tiempo que no recordaba a su papá.

-"Me porté muy mal contigo en esa época"

Bella asintió para asombro de él.

-"¿Fue por eso que dejaste de amarme?" preguntó y sin poder evitarlo completó "¿Qué empezaste a engañarme?"

Bella cerró sus ojos y por primera vez mostró rabia en sus ojos.

-"No Edward" dijo enfocándolo "aunque te alejaste de mi después de la muerte de Charlie, no te engañé por eso, tú nunca mas fuiste mi esposo, te alejaste de mi sin explicarme nada, te metiste en la empresa día y noche sin descansar, trabajaste con Carlisle hasta que se retiró al año siguiente, luego tomaste el mando y prácticamente nunca mas te vi, tan sólo coincidíamos de vez en cuando en la casa"

-"Yo simplemente seguí viviendo con lo que tenía, terminé mis estudios de cocina, cuidaba de Nessie y esperaba a que tú alguna vez me explicaras por qué empezaste a ignorarme"

Edward no pudo aguantar las palabras en su boca.

-"¿Fue por eso que empezaste a verlo a él?"

Bella lo vio y sus ojos mostraron rabia.

-"No Edward, no empecé a verlo porque de la noche a la mañana decidiste ignorarme"

-"¿Entonces por qué?

-"Por que separaste a mi hija de mi, por que te rogué millones de veces que no enviaras a Nessie a Francia, por que me humillé frente a ti para que no la alejaras de mi, pero tomaste la decisión y no pude hacer nada, tu eras un hombre muy poderoso, parte de una familia y cabeza de un imperio aun mas poderoso, tus abogados ganaron y yo no pude hacer nada mas que despedirme de mi hija"

Edward se sintió una escoria humana.

-"Ahí perdí todas las esperanzas contigo"

Respiró profundo y continuó.

-"Él ya formaba parte de mi entorno laboral antes de que tu y yo tuviéramos nuestra ultima y definitiva pelea, nunca le hice caso por mas que veía señales, insinuaciones"

Edward la observaba con asombro.

-"Aunque tu y yo no estuviéramos bien, yo era casada" se encogió de hombros "siempre decía eso, _estoy casada_" dijo levantando la mano enseñando el anillo que hacía muy poco había vuelto a usar.

-"Pero él apareció en el momento indicado en el lugar indicado, acababa de pelear contigo por teléfono, esos meses no hicimos mas que pelear o discutir, él me sirvió un trago, me distrajo del infierno que me habías vuelto la vida"

Respiró profundo y completó.

-"Una cosa llevó a la otra y así empezó todo"

Edward mantenía sus ojos cerrados en la última parte del relato.

-"¿Estás diciéndome que por mi culpa me engañaste?"

-"Yo te engañé por que quise Edward, porque detestaba tu poder y tu enorme ego, él era simplemente un poco de aire fresco dentro del basurero que tenía que vivir"

-"Puede que no lo recuerdes pero tu fuiste igual o peor que yo, me cansé de verte llegar con actitudes sospechosas, pasado de tragos, te escuchaba hablar sospechosamente por teléfono, salidas y reuniones de emergencia, por Dios Edward, yo no era tonta, tu hacías lo mismo que yo"

Edward recordó a Tania, así que Isabella sí sospechaba de la presencia de ella.

-"Los dos fuimos malos aquí, ninguno es inocente y ninguno es el total culpable"

Edward se recostó al lado de ella en el auto, Bella respiró profundo.

-"Debería ir a ver a Nessie" dijo en voz baja, eso le recordó las palabras que ella acababa de mencionar.

-"¿Por qué la envié a Francia?" preguntó "¿alguna vez supiste?" Bella negó despacio.

-"Nunca lo supe" dijo "llegó un momento en que me cansé de preguntarte y opté mejor por simplemente no hablarte"

-"Soy una terrible persona" dijo escondiendo el rostro en sus palmas.

-"No lo eras antes, no lo eres ahora" dijo Bella "aunque me gustaría saber que pasaba por tu cabeza en aquel tiempo, saber por que te volviste tan ambicioso… tan Carlisle" el comentario lo descolocó por completo.

-"¿Crees… crees que él tenga alguna respuesta?" Bella se encogió de hombros.

-"No tengo idea, sólo sé que en esa época eras muy influenciable por Carlisle"

Edward se colocó sobre sus pies.

-"Voy a despedirme de Renessme, luego voy a ver a Carlisle" dijo "hasta hoy tengo incertidumbres, hasta hoy dejo de suponer para poder saber"

Bella no tuvo mas que hacer sino asentir, era su vida y Edward tenía todo el derecho de averiguarla, lo que mas temía era que se enterara de su infidelidad y ella ya había confesado esa parte.

-"Ve" dijo "yo voy en un rato a quedarme con Nessie"

Edward la vio a los ojos y dudó un segundo antes de acercársele.

-"Hay muchas cosas que nos separan Bella" dijo, Bella lo vio a los ojos y trató de frenar las lagrimas "pero hay otras que nos unen, y mucho, tengo que purgar estos demonios antes de poder volver a verte, siento que no soy digno de ti, digno de tu confianza o tu amor, tengo que recuperarme, recordar por que hice las cosas que hice o por lo menos entender por qué las hice" Bella frunció el ceño sin estar muy segura de haberlo entendido.

-"No quiero perderte" dijo en un susurro, se terminó de inclinar y juntó su frente con la ella "pero no puedo volver a estar contigo hasta que aclare todas mis dudas, luego tu y yo volveremos a hablar y resolveremos entre los dos, que es mejor para esta familia ¿te parece?"

La proximidad de Edward la tenía intoxicada asintió entrecortadamente.

Ambos respiraron profundo sintiéndose débiles de estar tan cerca, Bella se subió un poco en las puntas de sus pies, Edward no se acercó a sus labios.

-"No voy a besarte aunque me muera por hacerlo" murmuró.

-"¿Por qué?" Susurró ella.

-"Por que quiero merecerlo antes de hacerlo"

Y dejándola así, sin aliento, se marchó.

.

**Nota del autor:**

**¿Les gustó? el final no es taaaaan dramatico como los anteriores ¿cierto? jejeje**

**Pero les escribo esta nota para algo diferente... Abrí un perfil en Facebook se llama "Marjo Cullen Fics" estoy en el grupo de FFAD si quieren comunicarse conmigo, preguntas, comentarios, sugerencias o inclusive insultos (espero que no muchos) pueden pedirme como amiga y mantenemos contacto por ahi...**

**Bueno eso era todo ahora si, nos estamos leyendo.**

**Marjo!**


	40. Capítulo 40 Ambición

**Hola!  
**

**Hoy les dejo tan solo una nota al principio, sé que al final estaran un tanto ansiosas, les cuento que ya no nos quedan muchos capítulos, yo diría que como maximo serían unos 5, así que "embrace yourselves, because this it's about to end"  
**

**Está fuerte la parte de Carlisle, asi que mantenga la calma y odiemoslo todos juntos...**

**Les he dicho que amo sus comentarios? igual nunca me cansare de hacerlo ¡gracias!**

**Besossss! **

**Capítulo 40:**

**Ambición:**

Habían pasado algunos meses sin que Edward siquiera supiera donde quedaba su compañía y en los últimos días parecía ser el único lugar donde podía permanecer mas de una hora seguida.

Susan le había llevado antes de marcharse un nuevo café, intentó probarlo y sacó su lengua con desagrado, era descafeinado con crema y sin azúcar, ¡puaj! Para nada su café preferido.

Recostó la cabeza del espaldar de la silla omitiendo el escrito del techo y vagó en su memoria como últimamente lo hacía cada vez que iba a Cullen&Co.

Afuera era oscuro, eran cerca de las 9 de la noche ya, la ultima vez que había hablado con su niña, estaban a punto de enviarla a casa, eso había sido hacia ya algunas horas, suspiró ruidosamente y tomó el auricular marcando los números que ya se sabía de memoria.

-"Casa de los Cullen, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?" Edward rió cerrando sus ojos.

-"Hola Rebe" dijo aliviado de saberla en casa.

-"¡Hombre blanco!" exclamó con una sonrisa "estábamos hablando de ti en este preciso instante"

Edward volvió a reír, Rebecca tenía la particularidad de relajarlo con sus comentarios y risas.

-"Por mas que me gustaría saber de que hablabas de mí, me gustaría hablar con mi hija, ¿la tienes cerca?"

-"Ehhh nope" dijo la chica, "Isabella la llevó a su cuarto hace un rato y debe estar rendida"

Edward volvió a sonreír al escuchar a Rebecca llamar a Bella por su nombre completo, pero no pudo evitar dar un suspiro resignado.

-"Me hubiera gustado hablar con ella" dijo Edward en voz baja.

-"Bueno, no te tengo a tu hija pero te tengo a tu esposa, ya te la pongo" Edward sintió el cambio de aire.

-"¡No! ¡Espera!" dijo, pero fue en vano, ya no había nadie en la línea, esperó unos segundos cerrando sus ojos, quería, pero a la vez no quería hablar con su esposa, por Dios, se habían visto hacía un par de horas y le había pedido tiempo y conversar con ella ahora, era totalmente lo contrario a eso.

-"¿Edward?" llamó la voz de ella, temblorosa y dudosa.

-"Hola" dijo él susurrando.

-"Ho… Hola" contestó tartamudeando, hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que ella pudo romperlo.

-"Ehh, no… no sabía que… digo… pensé que no… no querías… hablarme todavía"

Edward volvió a suspirar.

-"Rebecca no me dejó advertirle, te pasó el teléfono de inmediato" convino con voz baja.

-"Ah" dijo Bella pero se escuchó la tristeza en su voz "¿quieres…? ¿Quieres que cierre la llamada?" pidió dudosa.

-"No" dijo él con algo de vergüenza "no quería sonar grosero lo siento"

Volvieron a quedarse sumergidos en un incómodo.

-"Ehhh" dijo ella "¿hablaste con Carlisle?" preguntó presa de una enorme curiosidad, Edward cerró sus ojos.

-"¿Podemos no hablar de eso?" pidió en voz baja.

-"Ok" dijo ella de inmediato "lo siento"

Edward no contestó a las disculpas, prefirió entonces cambiar de tema.

-"¿Cómo está Nessie?" preguntó, Bella asintió aun sabiendo que él no la veía, no confiaba mucho en su voz, tenía un nudo muy grande en su garganta.

-"Bien" se las apañó para contestar "está dormida ya, el… el doctor le dio una semana de reposo, no irá a la escuela ese tiempo"

Edward levantó la cabeza preocupándose por otro motivo.

-"¿Cómo vamos a hacer?" preguntó "¿tu tienes que trabajar cierto?"

-"Si" dijo ella con un suspiro "por lo menos mañana y pasado tengo el turno nocturno, Bruno tiene que arreglar algunos de los papeles de él y Matt y no va a pisar la cocina siquiera"

Edward suspiró y recordó un pequeño pero importante detalle.

-"Oye" dijo "Rebecca podría cuidarla" Bella levantó sus cejas.

-"Ya se lo pedí" dijo "viene mañana temprano a estar con ella durante el día"

-"Bella" llamó distrayéndose un poco de la pena que le daba conversar con ella "con respecto a Rebecca"

-"¿Qué sucede con ella?"

Edward frunció los labios, había prometido no contar los detalles de su situación, o por lo menos los detalles que conocía.

-"Ella, hummm, bueno, ¿Por qué mejor no se queda en casa?"

-"¿Ha vivir?" preguntó Bella sorprendida.

-"Bueno, sólo, sólo por un tiempo, tú tienes que trabajar, yo, aunque no sepa bien esto debo regresar también a la oficina, Rebecca tendría que ir muy temprano a casa y salir muy tarde, podría quedarse, ayudarnos"

-"No sé Edward"

-"Por favor" pidió "la chica necesita la ayuda, pero es algo terca en pedirla, además, estoy seguro que le hará bien a Nessie y nos ayudará a ambos" dijo refiriéndose a ellos dos.

Bella en vez de contestar meditó las palabras que había mencionado Edward.

-"¿Tú… no… vienes?" preguntó ella mordiendo su labio, Edward suspiró ruidosamente.

-"No hoy, no por ahora, mañana pasaré por allá temprano para ver a la niña"

-"¿Cuándo yo esté trabajando cierto?"

Edward suspiró frustrado.

-"Si"

Bella mordió su labio aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-"Lo siento" dijo Edward, "ya te expliqué, ya te dije por qué debo alejarme"

-"Ujum" dijo ella sin poder articular nada mas.

-"Por favor no llores" pidió.

-"No…" aclaró su garganta y fingió una risa "no estoy llorando" mintió "sólo, sólo estoy cansada"

Edward respiró profundo.

-"Mejor trancamos"

-"Ujum" dijo con el mismo tono.

-"Nos vemos Bella"

-"Por favor cuídate, no, no vayas a hacer nada extraño, ¿sabes, sabes donde vas a dormir? ¿Qué, que te vas a comer? ¿Tienes tus pastillas?"

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharla.

-"Bella" llamó interrumpiéndola.

-"No te preocupes por mi, soy un hombre adulto, puedo defenderme"

-"Pero…"

-"Bella" la interrumpió de nuevo.

-"¿Humm?" volvió con el nudo.

-"Descansa, estaré bien, confía en mí"

-"Ok" contestó casi sin voz.

-"Dale un beso a Nessie de mi parte, dile, si pregunta, que iré sin falta a verla mañana"

-"Ok" repitió.

-"Bye Bella"

-"Bye Edward"

Y sin más cerraron la llamada, ella en casa limpió la lágrima furtiva que había escapado de su ojo y él en su oficina enterró la cabeza en sus palmas, respirando tan profundo que evocó sin proponérselo el olor del perfume de su esposa.

No habían hablado de Carlisle y la verdad era que en ese momento no había mucho de qué hablar, ya que no se habían visto aun, la nueva PA de la cual Edward no era capaz de recordar su nombre, había llamado al Ex presidente de _Cullen&Co_ y éste había mandado a decir a su hijo que no estaba disponible para ese día y que si lo necesitaba podían arreglar una cita para el día siguiente.

Así que tenía que esperar alrededor de 12 horas para poder verlo, había pensado escribir una lista con las distintas preguntas que tenía en la cabeza, pero ni siquiera pudo empezarla.

Tomó dos pastillas del potecito que reposaba encima de su escritorio y cerrando los ojos mientras las masticaba apoyó la frente del escritorio, estaba cansado, el día había sido muy largo, le hubiera gustado darse una ducha, colocarse ropa fresca y dormir con Bella sobre su pecho.

Dio un gruñido de frustración, si iba al hotel no iba a poder conciliar el sueño, extrañaría mucho a Bella, pero tampoco iría a casa, se había prometido a si mismo que arreglaría todo antes de volver a verla.

Gracias a la oscuridad y al cansancio sus ojos se fueron cerrando haciéndolo caer en un pesado y denso sueño.

Mientras su cuerpo se fue relajando, su mente se despejaba cada vez mas, mostrándose más dispuesta a aceptar las memorias que intentaban aparecerse, poco a poco fue esclareciéndose, los lugares y espacios se hicieron mas nítidos, las imágenes y los sonidos también.

Quizás se debía a que estaba en la oficina y esos espacios le eran más familiares que todos los demás en los que había estado desde su accidente…

_._

_-"¿Por qué teníamos que vernos hoy? Es el cumpleaños de Nessie"_

_-"La oficina está sola Edward, es mas fácil hablar así"_

_-"Bella se va a molestar si no llego al cumpleaños de la niña"_

_-"Tienes que establecer prioridades Edward, tanto tu mujer como tu hija entenderán que ahora la oficina es mas importante que ellas"_

_-"Eso no es cierto padre"_

_-"Pues tiene que empezar a serlo"_

_Edward sacudió la cabeza sin poder estar de acuerdo con su padre, nunca lo estaba, para Carlisle cualquier cosa era más importante que su familia._

_-"¿Eras así con mamá, con nosotros?"_

_Carlisle respiró profundo._

_-"No nos vamos a poner con palabras ridículas a estas alturas Edward"_

_-"¿Te parece ridículo querer ser padre de mi hija y esposo de Bella?"_

_-"Eres padre de esa chiquilla por ser un irresponsable"_

_-"Papá" dijo Edward sorprendido "Renessme es un sol, son mis ojos, nada me hace mas feliz que esa chiquilla, como la acabas de llamar"_

_-"No estoy cuestionando el amor que le tienes a la niña, ni tampoco las alegrías que le ha traído a la familia, sabes a que me refiero"_

_-"Siempre vas a pensar que casarme con Bella fue un error ¿no?"_

_-"Pudiste haber manejado todo diferente, casarte con ella no era la mejor solución"_

_-"Papá, Charlie me metió preso, Bella era menor de edad"_

_-"No tienes que volver a contarme la historia, la viví también ¿recuerdas?" preguntó sarcástico "hiciste pasar a tooooda la familia por el escarnio publico por segunda vez" Edward cerró sus ojos con vergüenza "además que importaba que entraras a la cárcel aquí, ni que hubiese sido la primera vez que te sucedía, tengo curiosidad ¿querías un prontuario en cada ciudad?"_

_Edward mantuvo cerrados sus ojos tratando de soportar las rudas palabras de su papá._

_-"El asunto con Luce fue diferente y lo sabes" dijo con voz baja._

_-"Jum" dijo Carlisle con una mueca irónica, Edward lo enfocó._

_-"Nunca me vas a perdonar lo de Lucinda ¿cierto?"_

_-"Esa chica se suicidó por tu culpa Edward"_

_-"Eso no es cierto"_

_-"Lo que te ayude a dormir de noche" convino con encogimiento de hombros._

_Edward respiró profundo un segundo._

_-"Nunca seré suficiente para ti ¿cierto?" Carlisle lo vio sin contestar._

_-"Para ti nunca voy ha hacer nada bien"_

_-"Ser responsable de un suicidio y un embarazo no deseado, no está en mi lista de hacer las cosas bien"_

_Edward sacudió la cabeza cerrando sus ojos._

_-"No puedo cambiar lo que hice, con Luce fue muy tarde, con Bella intenté acomodar lo que eché a perder"_

_-"Claro" dijo Carlisle de nuevo sarcástico "casarte como medida desesperada y sin tener la delicadeza de firmar un acuerdo prenupcial es catalogado como intentar arreglar las cosas, por supuesto" el tonó irónico era casi insoportable._

_-"Ninguno de los dos teníamos nada, ¿Qué íbamos a poner en ese acuerdo?" Edward ignoraba el tono de su padre, aunque resultara bizarro, quería saber que pensaba, que sentía._

_-"Tú no tenías nada, eso era cierto, pero tú familia si tiene, ¿crees que es justo que tus hermanos, tu madre y yo estemos ahora condenados a que tú sigas con tu mujercita?" Edward frunció el ceño, sin entenderlo._

_-"Este maravilloso trato que se te ocurrió con Charlie" dijo con desdén señalando los papeles frente a él._

_-"Sabes que es una buena idea" lo interrumpió Edward "Cullen&Co puede llegar a ser sumamente poderosa si Charlie invierte, nunca hubieras aceptado el trato de no ser cierto lo que te estoy diciendo"_

_-"¿¡Pero a que precio Edward!?" dijo exasperado "¿fusionarnos con la compañía de Charlie? Aceptaste las cláusulas sin discutirlas conmigo, todo está a favor de ella, tu simplemente serás su testaferro, el imperio Cullen, no será mas que una fachada, todo pertenecerá a Charlie"_

_-"Ya no existe tal imperio, hemos caído y lo sabes, no tenemos clientes nuevos y los existentes no son tan rentables como antes, necesitamos la inversión de Charlie, él quiere retirarse yo quiero trabajar y tu imperio seguirá llamándose Cullen, ¿no es eso lo que quieres? ¿Qué tu apellido brille en la gran manzana?"_

_-"Además, no todo pertenecerá a Charlie" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza exasperado._

_-"Peor" dijo Carlisle "pertenecerá a tu mujercita"_

_-"No la llames así, ella es mi esposa"_

_-"No te la des de Ético y moral conmigo, si no la hubieras embarazado nunca te hubieras casado con ella"_

_-"No te voy a explicar el amor que siento por ella, no lo entenderías"_

_La risa de Carlisle le hizo poner los bellos de punta._

_-"El amor en los negocios es para idiotas Edward, los tratos se hacen con la cabeza, no con el corazón"_

_Edward cerró sus ojos cansado, las discusiones con su padre lo agotaban, para Carlisle, él nunca tenía la razón, por mas que argumentara, por mas que sus ideas fueran buenas, Carlisle simplemente le parecían malas y estúpidas._

_-"¿Entonces que querías que hubiera hecho? ¿Dejar que Cullen&Co cayera, sólo para que tu no perdieras el anuncio con tu apellido?" preguntó tratando de imitar el tono de su padre._

_-"No te la des de salvador conmigo Edward" dijo Carlisle desplegando toda la seguridad y el poder que emanaba "necesitas mi nombre por el prestigio, empezar desde cero tu sólo, aun con la inversión de Charlie no te haría llegar muy lejos, así que no te la des de salvador de Cullen&Co" Edward se sintió disminuido frente a él._

_-"No quiero discutir mas esto" dijo Carlisle sacudiendo una de sus manos con exasperación "hoy, tu y yo discutiremos las cláusulas del contrato, agregaremos las necesarias y se las presentaremos a Charlie para que las firme"_

_-"¿Qué mas quieres agregar?" preguntó cansado "si lo vez bien las clausulas no son tan descabelladas, yo tendré el control de la compañía y Bella tendrá su parte cuando Nessie cumpla 15 años"_

_Los ánimos habían bajado un poco, pero gracias al cambio de actitud de Edward ya que Carlisle seguía siendo el magnate poderoso de siempre._

_Carlisle tomó asiento en la silla principal de la sala de juntas, Edward se sentó a su lado extendiendo el acuerdo que había discutido con Charlie._

_Carlisle lo leyó de nuevo y bufó al leer una de las clausulas._

_-"No entiendo aun por que tienes tu que ser el presidente" dijo como para él mismo._

_-"Charlie confía en que lo haré bien" contestó._

_-"En eso no es que estemos del todo de acuerdo" Edward respiró profundo "no te ofendas" completó Carlisle con la vista aun en las hojas "sólo lo digo porque no tienes mucha experiencia en esto, no en vano tienes ¿Qué? ¿Un año trabajando para mi?" frunciendo la frente con duda levantó la mirada hacía su hijo._

_-"Cuatro" contestó Edward._

_-"¿En serio?" preguntó realmente extrañado_

_-"Empecé cuando Nessie nació" dijo Edward._

_-"Pero aquí conmigo no tienes tanto tiempo" convino Carlisle aun con su mirada escéptica._

_-"Subí a presidencia hace dos años, recuerdas que entré en cargos menores, era mensajero y asistente cuando Nessie nació"_

_-"Cierto" dijo Carlisle sin poder ocultar una sonrisita burlona "no eres estudiado Edward, no era justo con los demás que tuvieras un cargo alto por un simple enchufe ¿no te parece?"_

_Edward no iba a ponerse a discutir de ese tema, eso que decía Carlisle era la mas pura mentira, lo había dejado trabajar en Cullen&Co por petición de Esme, pero lo había puesto a trabajar de mensajero y asistente sólo para enseñarle una lección, no importaba que tuviera o no estudios, Emmet, que había abandonado la universidad había trabajado un corto período de tiempo con ellos y a su hermano mayor si le habían dado un cargo ejecutivo sin tener los estudios, conocimientos o ganas._

_Pero para él no era escondite que Carlisle no lo contaba como una de sus personas favoritas, sólo le quedaba demostrarle que sí podía, aunque cada vez que lograra algo bueno Carlisle simplemente se encogiera de hombros._

_-"¿Entonces tienes alguna idea de cómo hacer desistir a Charlie de que tu seas el presidente?"_

_Edward alzó sus cejas sorprendido, él no quería persuadirlo, él quería demostrarles a todos que podía con aquella presidencia._

_-"Charlie no lo aceptará de otro modo" replicó en voz baja Edward mientras leía su copia "quiere que vele por el bienestar de su nieta e hija, no confía en que tu lo hagas" la ultima parte fue un susurro, Carlisle dio una pequeña risa._

_-"Tu suegro es inteligente" convino exasperando aun mas a su hijo "aunque sólo hablo por la parte de su hija"_

_Edward sacudió la cabeza._

_-"¿Qué quieres cambiar al acuerdo?" preguntó sin ahondar mas en la discusión que su padre moría por mantener._

_-"Aquí" dijo Carlisle "¿Por qué sólo Isabella recibirá regalías mensuales de la compañía?" dijo señalando una de las clausulas "todos somos dueños, todos debemos recibirlas"_

_-"En teoría Bella es dueña de la parte de Charlie, ella debería recibir mas"_

_-"El nombre de la compañía es mío, el prestigio y la solidez también, mi familia es accionista, todos debemos recibir las mismas regalías, es más, yo como ex presidente debería tener mas"_

_Edward respiró profundo._

_-"Hablaré con Charlie sobre esto" dijo "que todos recibamos lo mismo" aclaró._

_-"En tu caso es Bella o tú, no pueden recibir ambos"_

_-"Papá" dijo Edward asombrado._

_-"Nada Edward, ni la esposa de tu hermano, ni el prometido de tu hermana recibirán nada, no es justo que tu esposa lo reciba"_

_-"La plata es de su padre"_

_-"Pues estonces que lo reciba ella y no tu"_

_-"Charlie no va a aceptar esto"_

_-"Pues que no se entere" Edward lo vio sorprendido "los negocios son negocios Edward, por mas que él invierta no significa que ahora vamos a hacer lo que a él se le venga en gana"_

_Edward alzó sus cejas sorprendido, eso era exactamente lo que haría Carlisle si invirtiera tanto dinero en una compañía._

_Entendió en ese momento, que Charlie le había pedido que se encargara de todo por que en el fondo su suegro no confiaba en su papá, eso no era sorpresa, lo desconcertante que Edward se dio cuenta, fue que Charlie había confiado en que él si velaría por el bienestar de su hija y nieta._

_-"Esta" dijo Carlisle sacándolo de su ensimismamiento._

_Edward parpadeó leyendo, frunció el ceño._

_-"Eso no puedes cambiarlo"_

_-"No seas tonto Edward" dijo el patriarca algo exasperado "no es que siquiera pueda cambiarla" _

_Edward frunció su ceño aun mas extrañado._

_-"En esta dice que esta fusión será pública en la próxima junta directiva, debemos aplazarlo"_

_-"¿Por qué?" _

_-"Dios, en tus manos esta empresa va a irse a la quiebra" dijo exasperado "tenemos clientes Edward, los clientes están mas que acostumbrados a mis métodos, si cambiamos de la noche a la mañana de CEO, de junta directiva y de accionistas, podemos alterarlos, esto hay que hacerlo con delicadeza, sin apresurarse"_

_En cierta forma Carlisle tenía razón._

_-"Así que toca hablar con Charlie y hacerle entender que debemos aplazar todo esto por lo menos ¿un año?" dijo especulando, Edward alzó sus cejas._

_-"6 meses" contraatacó, Carlisle rodó los ojos._

_-"Lo defiendes demasiado" dijo Carlisle "eres mi hijo no el de Charlie"_

_Por primera vez en la noche Edward se mostró valiente._

_-"En el poco tiempo que he trabajado con él me ha tratado mejor de lo que mi padre lo ha hecho durante mi vida"_

_Carlisle para su sorpresa dijo._

_-"Sólo dale tiempo hijo, pronto harás otra de las tuyas y lo tendrás de mi lado, o espera… ¿la niña que embarazaste no era su hija?"_

_Edward cerró sus puños con fuerza, Carlisle dio un asentimiento corto dándose la razón y continuó leyendo el contrato._

_-"Esta es la única clausula que no quitaría" dijo al rato, Edward tenía el rostro entre las palmas de sus manos con ojos cerrados, no preguntó pero igual Carlisle la comentó._

_-"Quedarás destituido del cargo si te divorcias" dijo con una mueca "eso me parece bien, si decidiste no firmar acuerdo prenupcial debes mantenerte casado hasta el final"_

_-"Tengo que ir a casa, mi hija está de cumpleaños" dijo sin comentar las palabras de su padre._

_-"Aunque le deberíamos agregar a esto que no pueden cometer adulterio"_

_Edward finalmente levantó la cabeza viéndolo incrédulo._

_-"¿Estás loco?" preguntó sin respeto alguno "yo amo a Bella, ella me ama, no nos engañaríamos"_

_-"Eso lo dices ahora Edward, créeme, cuando te dediques a esto 24 por 7 casi no la vas a ver, esta clausula te ayudará y más si ella no se entera"_

_-"¿Estás diciendo que Bella me va a hacer infiel por exceso en mi trabajo?"_

_-"Estoy diciendo que es bueno saber las condiciones de los tratos" dijo haciendo anotaciones._

_Edward se separó de la mesa rodando su silla._

_-"¡Se acabo! Es tarde y me voy a casa, si quieres ver a tu nieta te sabes la dirección"_

_Se colocó de pie marchándose de la sala de juntas, Carlisle se recostó de la silla._

_-"Claro que recuerdo la dirección Edward, es mi casa"_

_Edward respiró profundo saliendo por completo, las conversaciones con su padre lo agotaban, quería llegar a casa lo mas rápido que pudiera, bajó al estacionamiento para tomar su volvo, que en ese momento aun le pertenecía a él._

_Cuando llegó a casa esperaba encontrar un poco de paz, una sonrisa cálida de su hija, un beso furtivo de su esposa._

_Pero no fue así, cuando se bajó del auto y abrió la puerta trasera para sacar el regalo que le había comprado a su pequeña, que venia envuelto en una enorme caja con papel rosa y lazos violetas, su esposa salió de casa rápidamente._

_-"¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó Bella con dientes apretados, Edward cerró sus ojos respirando profundo, esto no pintaba bien._

_-"Bella" dijo poniendo la caja en el suelo, apoyándola en su pie derecho._

_-"Sólo un día te pido que llegues temprano" le dijo "es el cumpleaños de Nessie y su papá no estuvo todo el día en casa ¿Dónde demonios te metiste?"_

_-"Amor" dijo conciliando "lo siento mucho ok, tuve que arreglar unas cosas con mi padre en la empresa" dijo viéndola a los ojos "vine lo mas pronto que pude"_

_Bella apretó las manos en puños "¡es sábado!" dijo frustrada "es el cumpleaños de Nessie, tenemos invitados"_

_-"Ya sé que es el cumpleaños de la niña, deja de repetirlo por favor" no aguantaría mucho mas de reclamos y discusiones, pero Bella necesitaba desahogarse._

_-"¡Pues si te lo repito!" dijo furiosa "por que parece que lo olvidaste, ninguno a dejado de preguntar por ti y no sabía que demonios contestar"_

_-"¡Pues ya llegue y me tienes aquí hablando estupideces!"_

_Bella abrió sus ojos sorprendida al escucharlo gritar, Edward estaba tan frustrado que no se retractó, Bella sintió sus ojos arder y completó en voz baja._

_-"Desde que te enteraste que te van a dar esa presidencia te has vuelto…" dijo haciendo una pausa, Edward descargó las frustraciones que sentía con la pobre Bella._

_-"¡¿Qué?!" gritó produciéndole un estremecimiento a Bella "¿me he vuelto que?" _

_Bella lo vio a los ojos con los propios vidriosos, cuando iba a contestar, Alice salió de casa caminando apresurada hacia ellos._

_-"Chicos" dijo acercándose, "adentro se están preguntando que los está demorando tanto"_

_Ellos seguían viéndose fijamente a los ojos, él irradiaba furia, ella sentía miedo de no saber que esperar de su esposo._

_-"¿Eddy? ¿Bella?" dijo Alice poniéndose al frente de la pareja que seguía viéndose a los ojos "dejen esto para mas tarde ¿si?" pidió Alice "cuando estén solos y nadie pueda oírlos" les dio a entender que su pelea no había sido del todo discreta._

_Bella asintió mínimamente a su cuñada, respiró profundo y aun viendo a su esposo dijo._

_-"Carlisle"_

_Edward frunció el ceño sin entender a que se refería._

_-"Te has vuelto mas Carlisle" y sin mas dio media vuelta y lo dejó en la entrada de la casa mientras con sus dedos secaba precariamente sus ojos._

_Edward gruñó con frustración al verla marchar, cuando abrió los ojos vio a su hermana cruzada de brazos tamborileando el suelo con uno de sus pies._

_-"Tú también no por favor" dijo caminando hasta el auto recostándose._

_-"Eddy" dijo ella siguiéndolo "¿Qué sucede?"_

_El chico negó cansado "estaba en una reunión con papá" Alice entendió entonces su humor._

_-"Nunca voy a entender por qué te empeñas en seguir en la empresa"_

_Edward se encogió de hombros._

_-"Es algo personal, no lo entenderías" Alice levantó sus cejas ofendida, Edward sacudió la cabeza._

_-"¿Qué es lo que le quieres probar Edward?" dijo sabiendo exactamente cuales eran sus problemas con su progenitor._

_-"Que puedo" contestó viendo a lo lejos su casa "tengo que probar que puedo con esto, que puedo ser mejor que él, estoy cansado de ser el bueno para nada Allie" negó respirando profundo, el rechazo de su padre lo hería profundamente, no dejaba de reprocharle y restregarle sus errores._

_-"Mientras siga importándote, seguirá hiriéndote Eddy" dijo Alice "míranos al gigante y a mi" dijo "hemos seguido nuestros sueños, la opinión de Carlisle no nos a detenido, lo enfrentamos cuando debimos y a la larga aceptó nuestras posiciones, Edward" hizo una pausa y continuó "¿Por qué no puedes dejarlo pasar? ¿Por qué te es tan importante que él te apruebe?"_

_Edward suspiró, no había una razón poderosa, simplemente necesitaba hacerlo._

_-"No hablemos mas de eso ¿si?" pidió a su hermana "vamos a entrar quiero ver a Nessie y después irme de tragos con ustedes ¿Qué me dices?"_

_Alice rió._

_-"No creo que el gigante tenga problemas, Rosalie no está en la ciudad y puede que le agrade escaparse" Edward alzó sus cejas divertido._

_-"Tu también enana" dijo "tráete a Jazz y nos vamos a beber después que la niña se duerma"_

_-"¿Y Bella?" preguntó, Edward negó despacio._

_-"No creo que quiera, debe estar aun molesta"_

_-"¿No te vas a disculpar con ella?"_

_Edward respiró profundo._

_-"Después" dijo "primero voy a esperar que se calme un poco, y yo también" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza._

_Alice lo vio con ojos entrecerrados y le dijo._

_-"Mejor entremos, Nessie quiere comer pastel y Renee y Charlie seguro se quieren ir a casa temprano"_

_Edward se paralizó._

_-"¿Charlie está aquí?" preguntó asombrado, Alice asintió frunciendo la boca._

_-"¡Dios! Con razón estaba tan ansiosa" dijo refiriéndose a Bella "Charlie nunca viene a las reuniones en casa, con los cumpleaños de Nessie viene temprano en la mañana o al día siguiente para ver a la niña"_

_-"Entonces no te demores más vamos" dijo y lo guió hacia la casa, cuando entró habían risas en la sala, habían trasladado la reunión del patio trasero por el frío, Emmett estaba jugando con Nessie, en este momento la tenía subida a su espalda mientras él estaba a cuatro patas en el suelo paseándola como si fuera un caballo._

_La niña reía divertida, dándole golpecitos en la cabeza a su enorme tío, Edward sonrió al verla._

_-"¡PAPI!" gritó la niña al verlo, precariamente se bajó de su tío y corrió a los brazos abiertos de su papá, Edward la alzó besándola sonoramente en la mejilla._

_-"¿Dónde eztabaz?" preguntó en su lenguaje infantil, Edward le sonrió de nuevo._

_-"Estaba en la oficina cielo, lamento llegar tarde" Renessme rodó sus ojitos haciéndola ver muy parecida a él, todos los presentes rieron al ver el gesto._

_Edward saludó amablemente a los invitados, era la familia de ambas partes, después que saludó a Charlie, vio a su esposa en la puerta que comunicaba a la cocina, Bella estaba cruzada de brazos, aun molesta, Edward la vio a los ojos intentando una sonrisa, pero ella torció la mirada y se perdió cocina adentro._

_Bajó a la niña con otro beso y le entregó el regalo que amablemente sostenía ahora Alice, la niña se vio altamente distraída dándole la oportunidad a Edward de que siguiera a su esposa._

_-"No sabía que Charlie estaría aquí, lo siento" dijo al entrar, Bella estaba sirviéndole un poco de ponche a Esme._

_-"No avisó" dijo sin verlo "y se suponía que estarías temprano en casa para estar con tu hija"_

_-"Bella por favor"_

_Ella no contestó._

_-"Estoy tan cansado de todo esto" dijo susurrando._

_-"Lamento estorbarte tanto" dijo sarcástica._

_-"Eso no es lo que quiero decir" dijo intentando verla a los ojos, ella volvió a esquivar la mirada._

_-"Es mi papá ok" dijo Edward "me tiene una presión horrible con lo de la toma de la presidencia, no, no me deja en paz, cree que voy a fallar, me… atormenta" dijo tomándose la cabeza con las manos._

_-"¡Entonces déjalo!" dijo Bella encarándolo "¡olvídate de la presidencia! Déjalo con su estúpida compañía, ya casi no te veo Edward y cuando estás aquí eres alguien diferente, a veces no te reconozco"_

_-"No voy a dejar esta oportunidad" dijo separándose de ella un paso "no puedo"_

_-"Entonces no tengo nada que decir" dijo Bella tomando el ponche, Edward la tomó por una de sus muñecas atrayéndola hacia sí._

_Quedaron frente a frente unos segundos, Edward intentó inclinarse para besarla en los labios, antes de hacer contacto ella susurró._

_-"Deja la compañía, regresa con nosotras, te echamos de menos amor, no me importa irme de esta casa, trabajar como loca, no importa si Charlie o Carlisle no nos ayudan, nunca necesitamos su ayuda antes, ahora podremos hacerlo solos, sólo quédate con nosotras"_

_Edward respiró profundo._

_-"No puedo" susurró, Bella tragó grueso con rabia, ella no sabía del trato de ambos padres, no sabía que Edward estaba protegiendo su futuro y el de su hija, sólo creyó que se trataba de ambición._

_Se separó con rabia de él, empujándolo._

_-"Entonces quédate con tu estúpida compañía en vez de con tu familia"_

_Y sin más salió de la cocina, el resto de los invitados fue testigo parcial de la pelea, pero todos hicieron su mayor esfuerzo por no hacer comentario alguno._

.

Edward se revolvió incómodo aun recostado del escritorio de su actual oficina, el sueño era profundo, bueno… en realidad eran recuerdos.

Las pastillas habían hecho efecto sumergiéndolo en un denso y profundo estado de letargo, no tenía ni la fuerza ni la voluntad de despertarse, su frente estaba perlada y su corazón latía rápido, pero igual seguía dormido.

Su cuerpo se escurrió en su silla haciéndolo caer en el suelo debajo de su escritorio, gracias a la alfombra mullida no se lastimó y aun sin saber si iba a soportarlo su mente volvió a sumergirse en un terrible y nuevo sueño/recuerdo.

_._

_-"¡EDWARD!" Alice le gritó por el teléfono._

_-"Diablos Alice, no grites" dijo sentándose en la cama donde se encontraba, frunció el ceño, cuando vio a su alrededor, su hermano yacía comatoso a su lado, alzó las cejas despejándose un poco y recordó vagamente que el día anterior había salido a beber con sus hermanos, luego de pelear con su padre y con su esposa._

_-"¿Dónde demonios te metiste?" _

_-"¡Diablos Alice ya!" dijo poniéndose de pie "me está matando el dolor de cabeza" sacudió a su hermano que dio un gruñido en voz alta en señal de protesta "estoy en casa de Emmet" dijo "aunque no sé cómo diablos llegamos aquí" completó con una risa._

_-"¿Tienes idea de qué hora es?" Edward seguía sin entender el por qué de la actitud de su hermana, abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente para ver si lograba despejarse, caminó hasta la ventana, cuando abrió las cortinas sintió que sus retinas se quemaban, la claridad era abrumadora "¡Son las dos de la tarde idiota!" regañó Alice por el teléfono._

_-"Ok enana" dijo Edward cerrando sus ojos para sanar un poco sus retinas "¿Por qué el insulto? Sólo me fui a beber con mi hermano, tu estuviste ahí, ¿Qué demonios pasa?"_

_Cuando hizo la pregunta en voz alta entendió que a eso se debía la ansiedad de Alice, algo había pasado._

_-"¿Alice?" dijo preocupado, temiendo lo peor._

_-"Es Charlie" dijo en voz baja la chica._

_Edward no recordaba cómo había salido de casa de su hermano, tampoco cómo había llegado a donde se encontraba ahora._

_Bella lloraba inconsolable vestida de negro junto a la aun inconcebible urna de su padre, Renne parecía otra persona sentada en un banco alejada de todos encerrada en su tristeza, Nessie estaba afuera en el jardín de la casa de sus abuelos maternos, acompañada de sus tíos en ese momento._

_Edward se sintió la peor persona, había sucedido aquella mayor desgracia y él se estaba emborrachando mientras su esposa e hija estaban solas._

_Quería acercársele, abrazarla y darle algún tipo de consuelo, pero no se atrevía, se sentía una escoria, sin derecho a siquiera verla a los ojos._

_La acompañó en el sepelio y en el funeral, siempre como una sombra pero nunca haciendo contacto ni físico ni visual con ella, Bella y Renne parecían pegadas con pegamento durante ambos eventos, él simplemente se limitó a sostener a su pequeña en brazos, que parecía entender lo que sucedía porque estaba apoyada en el pecho de su papá sin emitir sonido alguno._

_Para cuando ya había caído la noche, Edward llevó a Renne a casa y se fue con su familia a la propia, Bella se bajó primero dejándolos atrás, Edward volvió a tomar a la niña, ahora rendida en brazos para seguirla, la llevó a su cama y fue a la sala a buscarla, Bella estaba en la cocina preparando café._

_-"Amor, lo siento tanto" dijo por primera vez en ese día, Bella no contestó, limpió una lagrima de su mejilla y se sirvió una generosa cantidad de café._

_-"Bella" llamó Edward desde la puerta, la resaca lo estaba consumiendo, pero no lo demostró en ningún momento._

_-"¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó ella finalmente, sin darle el frente, revolviendo ahora su bebida, Edward se pasó la mano por el cabello._

_-"Salí a tomarme unos tragos con Emmett, lo lamento, no sabía que esto, no tenía idea, no debí… lo siento tanto amor" intentó caminar hacia ella pero Bella no se había dado vuelta y algo en el ambiente lo tenía muy asustado._

_-"Por favor háblame" le suplicó, con pasos dudosos y miedosos se acercó a ella, posando delicadamente su mano en su hombro, Bella cerró los ojos y dos lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas._

_-"No" dijo y se alejó del contacto._

_-"Bella"_

_-"No" repitió y esta vez sí lo vio de frente "nunca más" le dijo señalándolo con su dedo índice "nunca más me pongas un dedo encima"_

_-"Bella por favor, lo siento, te lo diré mil veces, lo siento tanto, debí haber estado contigo, es que ayer fue tan terrible, estaba tan abrumado"_

_-"YA" gritó Bella "me cansé de que todo sea sobre ti" Edward la vio con ojos desmesurados "¡no haces nada más que quejarte y lamentarte! ¡Eres un maldito egoísta!" gritó furiosa, Edward dio un paso hacia atrás impresionado._

_-"Yo también estuve en esto ¿recuerdas?" dijo con lagrimas en los ojos "yo decepcioné a mis padres también, yo soy la madre de Nessie también, yo soporté ser pisoteada y juzgada inclusivamente ¡más que tú!" gritó con furia._

_-"¡Y aquí me vez!" abrió sus brazos mostrándose vestida de negro cerrado "luchado y no dando lástima" Edward parpadeó sorprendido._

_-"Si" dijo ella al entender la expresión "dije lástima, quieres que todos sientan lástima por ti, porque abandonaste la escuela, porque tienes que trabajar, porque eres padre siendo tan joven, porque tu padre no te entiende, porque te querías ir con tus hermanos a viajar, ¡porque Luce se suicidó!"_

_El shock en el rostro de Edward era casi doloroso._

_-"Yo también sufro con todo esto" dijo bajando apenas el tono "yo viví mil veces peor tus traumas, yo cargué a esa niña de allá arriba nueve meses aquí dentro" dijo señalándose el vientre "deje mis sueños, mis estudios, cambie las muñecas por pañales y ni una vez" le enseñó el dedo índice "me viste quejándome"_

_-"¡Crece!" le gritó exasperada "¡Madura! Porque no aguanto más Edward, no aguanto más" repitió en un susurro ya sin poder aguantar el llanto._

_Tomó la bebida del mesón y caminó hacia la puerta, antes de salir medio giró el rostro hablando por encima de su hombro, él le daba la espalda todavía._

_-"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de días difíciles precisamente hoy? Que enterré al hombre que significó todo para mi hasta que cumplí los 15, nunca te voy a perdonar que hayas sido tan egoísta Edward, Charlie tenía razón" dijo y hasta él pudo sentir como su voz se quebró al pronunciar el nombre de su padre "fuiste mi gran perdición y eres mi condena, nunca debí enamorarme de ti, nunca debí"_

_Edward cayó de rodillas en el suelo de la cocina, enterrando el rostro en sus palmas que se humedecieron casi al instante con sus lágrimas._

_._

_Sin saber con exactitud cuántos días habían pasado desde esa discusión, Edward volvía a encontrarse en la sala de juntas, ya habían leído el testamento de Charlie, Edward pensó que nombrarían el acuerdo en él pero no fue así._

_-"No le debe haber dado tiempo" dijo Carlisle pasándose la mano por la barbilla._

_-"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Edward._

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos._

_-"Ella está aun molesta conmigo y con el mismo Charlie" dijo Edward "el testamento decía que no podía tomar su herencia hasta que Nessie cumpla los 15 años y aun estemos casados"_

_Carlisle alzó sus cejas interesado._

_-"Eso podría ayudarnos"_

_-"Padre, no quiero juegos, es mejor que le digamos el trato de Charlie, todo quedó legal antes de que él falleciera, le diremos que acordamos y que ella tome las decisiones en vez de su padre"_

_Carlisle casi se paralizó del terror._

_-"Oye" dijo intentando conciliar "no puedes hacer eso, tú mismo has dicho que Bella te odia, si le dices que Cullen&Co está en sus manos la va a liquidar Edward, va a venderla y todos saldremos perjudicados, incluida ella y Nessie"_

_Edward enterró la cabeza en sus manos._

_-"Lo sé" dijo "pero no aguanto más padre" dijo derrotado "la situación en casa cada vez es peor, las peleas son insostenibles, aunque casi no estamos en casa, cuando coincidimos es un infierno"_

_-"Arréglalo" dijo Carlisle "constrúyele el imperio que quería Charlie"_

_Edward lo vio desconcertado, ese mismo hombre hacía unas semanas estaba atacado por que él llevara las empresas y ahora de la noche a la mañana ¿quería que se encargara de todo sin protestar?_

_Sacudió la cabeza._

_-"No puedo hacernos pasar por esto, ¿Cuál va a ser el precio? Nessie está muy pequeña aun y no puedo someterla a vivir en un infierno"_

_-"Eso se puede arreglar Edward" él lo vio con la misma expresión desconcertada._

_-"Oye" dijo Carlisle "todavía no digas ni hagas nada con referencia al trato con Charlie, dale tiempo a que las cosas sanen, tu matrimonio estará a salvo mientras Bella crea que debe esperar el tiempo que dijeron en el testamento, tu madre y yo nos vamos a Londres, espera hasta la primera junta directiva, ahí nos reunimos y solucionaremos esto de la mejor manera"_

_Edward aunque aun extrañado del cambio de actitud de su padre, agradeció enormemente este especie de apoyo que ahora le ofrecía, asintió estando de acuerdo._

_-"Pero Nessie" dijo de nuevo._

_-"Cuando regrese hablamos de ella también hijo, no te preocupes"_

.

-"Mr. Cullen" dijeron en voz baja " "

Edward abrió los ojos de golpe, estaba en el tiempo presente, parpadeó fijándose en la mujer de la que era incapaz de recordar su nombre.

-"Es Susan Mr. Cullen" dijo preocupada agachada al lado de él, por lo que Edward pudo adivinar tenía ya algo tiempo llamándolo, se incorporó sentándose, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-"¿Se encuentra bien?" preguntó la PA de nuevo, Edward asintió, cuando ella intentó tocarle el hombro él se alejó con violencia.

-"¿Necesita que le traiga algo Mr.?" preguntó apenada de haberse atrevido a tocarlo, Edward enterró la cabeza en sus palmas, todo había sido un sueño.

No, no había sido un sueño, habían sido sus recuerdos.

-"¿Mr.?"

-"Tráigame café" dijo "negro" habló despachándola.

Se incorporó sentándose en su silla, vio con desconcierto el reloj de su escritorio, eran pasadas las 7 de la mañana, había pasado toda la noche ahí, pero eso no lo preocupaba.

Lo que lo tenía hecho un manojo de nervios habían sido sus sueños. Sus recuerdos.

Y como si siguiera soñando su mente siguió mostrándole más imágenes.

Carlisle había regresado unos meses después para la junta, como lo había prometido, y no se mostró sorprendido al darse cuenta de que las peleas seguían iguales entre él y Bella.

Pero Edward había cambiado, se había vuelto un temible y temerario CEO, cegado por el poder que le ofrecía el cargo, Carlisle se mostró satisfecho con su cambio y cuando le preguntó si sacaban el trato con Charlie a la luz, Edward se negó, se había vuelto demasiado ambicioso como para renunciar a tanto poder.

Bella y él seguían igual, ella había terminado sus clases y ahora trabajaba para un reconocido chef, casi no se veían y eso era lo mejor, sin embargo Nessie seguía siendo un _inconveniente_.

Por eso no dudo cuando su padre trajo con él el folleto de la mejor academia de aprendizaje para señoritas del mundo, quedaba en Notre Dame, Francia y era perfecta para que la niña se formara como toda señorita de alta sociedad debía hacerlo.

.

Edward abrió sus ojos con horror, él había accedido a enviar a su niña al exterior por simple y estúpido ¿poder?

Se había vuelto tan ambicioso, con tanta sed de dinero y prestigio que había aceptado enviar a su niña lejos para poder seguir con la vida promiscua y fatua que lo tenía deslumbrado, para cuando intentó arreglar las cosas, para cuando quiso de alguna manera, recoger la leche derramada fue muy tarde.

Había perdido a su esposa, había perdido a su hija.

Los celos infundidos tan sutilmente por su padre habían hecho que dudara de su esposa, la había mandado a seguir tantas veces, haciendo que le sacaran fotos que le reportaran que hacia las 24 horas, pero nunca hubo nada, nunca pudieron encontrar algo para acusarla o incriminarla.

Sólo hasta aquella vez.

Aquella vez que el detective Smith, había presentado la sospecha de que tenía algo con un hombre diferente a su esposo, cuando Edward aun sin poder creerlo le exigió que le consiguiera pruebas físicas de la infidelidad, para que finalmente, luego de un arduo trabajo, el detective le llevó aquellas fotos malignas.

Apenas con el rabillo del ojo distinguió el pote naranja, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas pastillas contra el dolor tomaba, sacudió la cabeza mientras masticaba otro par, entontes las puertas de la oficina se abrieron, Edward pensó que se trataba de Susan trayéndole el café por lo que no levantó la mirada, esperando que le pusieran la bebida al frente.

-"Me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo, pero si tienes sueño puedo volver más tarde" la voz de su padre llenó la oficina, Edward levantó el rostro.

-"¿Fuiste tú no es cierto?" dijo sin saludarlo, Carlisle se sentó en la silla de visitantes y cruzó su pierna entrelazando sus dedos.

-"Buenos días" dijo con una inclinación de cabeza.

-"Deja la mierda Carlisle" dijo "¿Tú tienes que ver con esto no?"

-"Caramba" dijo Carlisle asombrado "¿a qué se debe tu humor? ¿Otra actuación?"

-"Ninguna actuación Carlisle" el patriarca alzó sus cejas.

-"Ilumíname" dijo con mueca sardónica.

-"Tú me tendiste una trampa en la cual caí como un idiota, ofreciéndome poder y dinero"

-"No fue ninguna trampa Edward" dijo Carlisle "yo no puse el poder en tus manos, tu lo tomaste, hiciste todo esto tu sólo" dijo abriendo sus brazos abarcando la oficina, luego entrelazó sus dedos nuevamente y completó "y debo admitir que superaste mis expectativas, resultaste más ambicioso que yo, muchacho"

Carlisle estaba haciéndole un cumplido, pero Edward no dejaba de sentirse asqueado.

-"Bella por otro lado fue difícil" dijo sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, Edward lo vio sorprendido.

-"¿Bella?" dijo y viéndole la expresión a su padre cayó en cuenta de la terrible verdad "fuiste tú" dijo son preguntar "tú hiciste que… ¿Qué me engañara?"

-"Te sorprenderías lo que la gente hace por dinero hijo" dijo "ni siquiera me esforcé en buscarlo, le costó al principio, pero Bella igual cayó con el hombre que le pague para que la sedujera, creo que ese hecho te lo debo agradecer a ti" dijo subiendo sus cejas.

Edward no podía salir de su asombro, su sangre corría desesperada por sus venas, pero a la vez sentía como si su corazón palpitara cada vez más despacio, tenía que ser algún efecto de las pastillas que no le dejaban lanzarse encima de aquel hombre y golpearlo.

Bella no lo había engañado, había sido una víctima como él mismo, hasta la pobre Renessme… los tres habían caído en la trampa y el juego de Carlisle, pero no entendía…

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó entrecortadamente.

-"Quiero lo que es mío de vuelta"

-"La empresa ya no es tuya"

-"Lo será"

-"No me voy a divorciar"

-"No es necesario, sólo se necesitan pruebas" dijo y sacó del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta un sobre, sacó el contenido y Edward vio fotos de él mismo con Tania, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-"Puedes quedarte con ellas si quieres, son sólo copias, las pruebas de tu esposa se perdieron en tu accidente" dijo y se puso de pie "pero eso se puede arreglar"

Hizo amagos de salir de la oficina, Edward aun shock preguntó con voz de ultratumba.

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó aun sin entenderlo "por Dios soy tu hijo, ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?"

-"Tú destruiste mi vida" dijo, Edward lo vio con asombro.

Carlisle dio media vuelta viéndolo a los ojos.

-"Lucinda" dijo haciendo que Edward se extrañara aun mas, Carlisle sacudió la cabeza.

-"¿En verdad nunca lo supiste?" Edward frunció el ceño.

-"¿Tú y Luce?" preguntó con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, Carlisle no contestó pero Edward supo que era verdad.

-"¿Pero y mamá? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¡¿Qué… qué demonios?!" aunque en ese momento Luce era mayor que él pero igual era una chiquilla para Carlisle, Edward se estremeció de asco de tan sólo imaginarlo.

-"Ella era para mí Edward estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo y venirme a Nueva York con ella" Edward no salía de su asombro "pero te conoció a ti" dijo "tuvo muchas dudas, no sabía qué hacer y terminó por quitarse la vida, por tu maldita culpa"

-"Ese día dejaste de ser mi hijo, y juré que nunca serías feliz y me lo hiciste tan fácil Edward, te metiste con una menor de edad, embarazándola, te detuvieron las autoridades" la sonrisa era enfermiza.

-"Pero la chiquilla resultó más fuerte de lo que jamás pensé, te defendió a muerte y tuvo a la niña, poniéndole ese nombre tan terrible, intenté entonces quitárselas, no dejar que la criaran, pero tenias que resultar ser responsable y no pude hacer nada mas, casi tiro la toalla, pasé años alimentando mi furia, haciéndote dudar poco a poco, manipulándote"

Dio una risa al aire.

-"¡Dios! Estabas tan ansioso de complacerme que caíste como un tonto, mandaste a tu hija lejos, la única que los podía reconciliar y te desasiste de ella tan fácil, después de eso el resto fue simplemente esperar, destruiste tu mismo tu vida y no sabes lo bien que me sentí siendo espectador de primera fila"

_**En el Craw**_

Se sentía bizarro.

Bella tenía unas 4 noches que no iba al restaurante y sentía que habían pasado más de dos meses sin que siquiera cocinara algo.

Había llegado temprano, Bruno había mandado a comprar los suplementos del día y Bella los estaba revisando mientras el personal de la trasportista los descargaba.

Tenía que idear los especiales del día, hoy estaba sola, Ángela tenía el día libre y Bruno también, frunció los labios pensando en la cantidad de trabajo que le esperaba y en su hija.

Habían dormido juntas en la habitación principal y habían conversado un poco en la mañana mientras Bella se arreglaba para el trabajo, la niña luego de que Bella le prometiera mil veces de que su papá iría a verla, volvió a dormirse diciéndole que tomaría el desayuno mas tarde.

Bella le besó la frente y bajó encontrándose con la niñera que había dormido esa noche y dormiría el resto de la semana en casa, intercambió palabras con Rebecca y le dejó las indicaciones de las medicinas de la niña, Rebecca asintió a todas ellas alegando que sabía cómo administrar tratamientos a enfermos.

Bella se marchó de casa confiando extrañamente en que la chica cumpliría todo al pie de la letra, claro… luego de hacerle prometer que se llamarían regularmente y que la llamara por cualquier cosa, por tonta que fuera.

Bella se distrajo de sus pensamientos al oír un quejido de uno de los trasportistas, era el último que quedaba ya y estaba teniendo problemas cargando algunas verduras, el hombre estaba bajando una cantidad absurda de tomates, Bella se adelantó para ayudarlo.

-"Estos los puedo entrar yo" dijo sonriéndole al gordo hombre, "esos puedes dejarlos en el congelador" dijo señalando la enorme puerta de acero cocina adentro.

El hombre le asintió agradecido y la dejó con dos cajas de madera no muy altas llenas de tomates manzanos.

Bella cargó una de las cajas y dándole la espalda al camión entró por la puerta de empleados de la cocina, los dejó en el mesón de trabajos y se regresó sobre sus pisadas a buscar la otra caja, cuando la tomó alguien la sostuvo por la cintura y le habló al oído.

-"¿Me extrañabas lobita?"

Bella brincó del susto, dejando caer de sus manos la caja, dejando el suelo de la zona de descarga llena de tomates rodantes.


	41. Capítulo 41 Príncipe y Villano

**Disculpen la hora, es mas de media noche en mi pais, pero mas vale tarde que nunca cierto?  
**

**Los quiero...  
**

**Capítulo 41:**

**Príncipe y Villano:**

No tuvo idea de cuando se quedó sólo, su cabeza lo mataba y sentía que todo le daba vueltas.

Había entrado sin saberlo en una competencia de hombre a hombre con su padre, ¿por una mujer?

¿Cómo nunca se dio cuenta?

¿Cómo nunca Carlisle se lo dijo?

Intentó recordar en que momento exacto en el que Carlisle empezó a odiarlo y no lo encontró, ya que en su cabeza sólo había la rabia que hasta unos segundos había sido injustificada de su padre contra él.

Ahora entendía la actitud de Lucinda cuando estaban juntos, entendió por qué la chica era tan volátil, por qué cambiaba de humor tan repentinamente y por qué al final, le costaba tanto comunicarse con él.

La chica se encontraba en una disyuntiva, o el padre o el hijo.

Sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose abrumado, la verdad era que ahora ya no le importaba si Lucinda lo hubiera engañado o no, ahora no valía la pena encasillarse en eso.

Pero recordó las palabras de su padre y no pudo evitar darle sentido a las peleas y a los reproches que siempre existían entre ambos, le dio rabia al darse cuenta de que Carlisle tenía razón con lo último que había dicho antes de marcharse de la oficina, que él se esmeró tanto en no defraudarlo que le había permitido cumplir su venganza.

Quitarle todo lo que le importaba en la vida.

Se levantó de la silla caminando en círculos por la oficina, se dio golpes en la cabeza con puños cerrados.

¡HABÍA SIDO UN ESTÚPIDO!

Tenía años haciendo padecer a su familia, con razón Bella lo detestaba, con razón Renessme le temía.

Se sentía traicionado y a la vez se sentía un traidor.

El asco atacó a su estomago, tenía horas sin comer, pero sintió como las nauseas se apoderaron de su ser y sin tener mucho tiempo para pensar se giró hacia su escritorio vomitando violentamente dentro de la papelera de acero.

-"¿Mr. Cullen?" Llamó Susan tocando con cautela la puerta, había dudado si entraba o no cuando vio a Carlisle irse con rapidez y destilando furia, no sabía si sería buena idea interrumpir a su nuevo jefe, pero al oírlo devolviendo se alteró demasiado e importándole muy poco si la despachaban o no de la oficina, se abrió paso puertas adentro.

-"¡Dios! Mr. Cullen ¿se encuentra bien?" Edward se despegó de la papelera sintiéndose descompensado y trastocado, como pudo y sin la ayuda que le ofrecían los brazos extendidos de su PA, se subió precariamente a su silla, apoyando los codos del escritorio, vio su reflejo en la superficie del pulido escritorio y cerró los ojos con asco de verse a la cara.

-"Tenga Mr. Cullen" dijo la mujer con voz apenada, "esto lo hará sentir mejor" Edward levantó la cabeza y se encontró un vaso lleno de agua, que a juzgar por la sudoración del vaso, se encontraba muy fría.

Agradecido la tomó y le dio un buen trago, mientras lo hacía, discretamente Susan tomó la papelera que había ensuciado sacándola de la oficina sin hacer el mas mínimo comentario.

Edward cerró sus ojos agradeciendo mentalmente a su PA, respiró profundo intentando calmarse y dio otro trago a su agua.

Su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo y lo sacó con una mueca incómoda, era un texto de Rebecca.

***Nessie ha preguntado 2 veces por ti***

Respiró profundo y respondió con otro texto.

***Voy***

Rebecca no contestó de vuelta, pero tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera, necesitaba esclarecer su cabeza un poco y el ver a su hija podría ayudarlo, sabía que Bella no estaba en casa y eso era algo bueno, si pensaba que necesitaba tiempo para poder contarle lo del trato con Charlie, no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con la información que acababa de oír de la boca de su padre.

Se estremeció con asco, Bella había sido una victima del odio de Carlisle contra él, la pobre se había declarado culpable frente a él, el mismo Edward la había culpado de su accidente, cuando en realidad la pobre Bella había caído en una trampa que había sido perfectamente planeada contra ambos.

Tenía que contarle, lo sabía, pero tenía terror de que ella lo odiara por haberla metido en ese círculo vicioso y en esa venganza tan absurda.

-"¡Kaytlin!" gritó, aunque no se trataba de su nombre, Susan entró rápidamente a la oficina de su jefe.

-"¿Sí Mr. Cullen?"

Edward no levantó la cabeza, "por favor consígame un taxi o un chofer de inmediato, voy a casa"

-"Enseguida" dijo con una pequeña reverencia "¿quiere que le avise a alguien de su partida?" preguntó dudosa, Edward negó.

-"No, no le diga a nadie, sólo consígame como puedo salir de aquí, ah" dijo interrumpiendo "y necesito mi auto de verdad" Susan alzó sus cejas dudando.

-"¿Su… auto?"

-"Si, yo tenía auto, necesito el mío u otro, no me importa cual, por favor encárguese de eso" Susan asintió torpemente y salió en volandas de la oficina.

No habían pasado 10 minutos cuando un ligero toque en la puerta hizo que Edward volviera a subir su rostro.

-"Adelante"

-"Mr. Cullen, él es Joseph, chofer de la compañía, él lo llevará Mr."

-"Perfecto" dijo Edward colocándose de pie "vamos" salió de la oficina rápidamente, el hombre en sus casi cuarenta que era Joseph vio sorprendido a la PA, que se encogió ligeramente de hombros, ella nunca había trabajado directamente con Edward, pero sabía que el CEO se comportaba realmente extraño desde que había regresado.

Aun era temprano y el personal no había llegado del todo, sin embargo los que si estaban en sus puestos, no pudieron evitar ver con asombro como el gran ejecutivo que recordaban era su jefe, se paseaba con ropa desarreglada y rostro aturdido, saliendo de la oficina, cuando se suponía que estaría haciendo lo contrario.

Joseph lo siguió en silencio y lo guió al estacionamiento al auto negro sedan que manejaba, Edward parpadeó recordando el auto de la empresa, cerró sus ojos con fuerza dándose cuenta de que cada vez su memoria iba clarificándose a pasos aterradoramente rápidos.

Se subió al asiento trasero y tanteó sus bolsillos sacando las pastillas, masticó un par y le dijo al conductor con voz distorsionada.

-"A casa Joseph, ¿sabes donde es?"

-"Si Mr." contestó el hombre "enseguida lo llevo"

Edward recostó la cabeza en el espaldar esperando se atenuara el dolor de cabeza, pero teniendo extremo cuidado en no dormirse, no quería soñar otra vez.

.

En casa Rebecca intentaba subirle el ánimo a Renessme.

-"Blanquita, tienes que comer" dijo ya con voz cansada.

-"No voy a hacerlo hasta que venga papá" se cruzó de brazos obstinada, Rebecca bufó.

-"No puedes ser tan malcriada, el hombre blanco dijo que vendría y seguramente lo hará, además es temprano todavía"

-"No" dijo afianzando el cruce de sus brazos.

-"Ok" dijo Rebecca apartando los platos del frente de la niña y los colocó frente a ella "yo puedo comérmelo" Renessme la vio sorprendida.

-"¡Pero si ya comiste!" exclamó, Rebecca con la boca llena de una enorme porción de hot cakes dijo a medio masticar.

-"Desperdiciar la comida es pecado, si tu no quieres comer, pues muérete de hambre, que yo con gusto me las como"

Renessme se vio furiosa.

-"No seas miserable ¡y no te comas mi comida!" Rebecca oculto una risa mientras descaradamente picaba más hot cakes y los forzaba dentro de su boca, la vista era grotescamente cómica.

-"¡Deja!" gritó Renessme adelantándose para tomar su plato, Rebecca fue mas rápida apartándolo de su lado, se puso de pie picando precariamente con el tenedor otra porción obligando a su boca a masticar mas.

-"¡Suelta!" gritó Nessie subiéndose en el mesón de la cocina, Rebecca retrocedió otro poco, su boca estaba muy llena y la risa que le producía el rostro de la niña no la dejaba tragar.

-"¡Eres una abusadora!" gritó la niña furiosa al ver como Rebecca acababa su desayuno "Uggg"

-"No puedez altedadte" balbuceó la niñera con la boca llena, Renessme resopló frustrada, le había prometido a su mamá que se portaría bien.

-"Eres una ordinaria" dijo con odio a su niñera que casi se ahogó de la risa al verle la cara, se encogió de hombros y balbuceó un "ya lo ze"

El timbre de la casa sonó y Renessme se emocionó bajándose de un brinco del mesón, Rebecca corrió deteniéndola, aun tenía mucha comida en la boca por lo que le hizo una mueca de advertencia a la niña, que obedeció frunciendo la boca.

-"Come" articuló la niñera señalando lo que había dejado de contenido en el plato de la chica, señaló el microondas y Renessme descubrió mas hot cakes en él, entrecerró sus ojos viendo a la niñera que se encogió de hombros triunfalmente.

-"Come" volvió a repetir y camino fuera de la cocina.

-"Me avisas si es papá" dijo la niña.

-"Ujum" fue lo único que pudo articular la niñera, atravesó la sala masticando como loca, la mandíbula le dolía de toda la comida que había forzado en su boca, por mas que masticaba y tragaba no podía vaciar el contenido de su boca, aunque no le importaba, Renessme había accedido a comer y eso era lo importante.

Pensaba que detrás de la puerta se encontraría Edward, pero mientras estiraba la mano para abrirla recordó que él tendría las llaves y no tocaría el timbre.

Detuvo sus masticadas y abrió la puerta con el ceño fruncido y la mente distraída.

-"Hola irreverente" la saludó Petter, que inmediatamente se quedó en silencio al verla, Rebecca vestía unos shorts a medio muslo color negro, una blusa holgada color turquesa, su cabello iba amarrado precariamente con una pinza dejando mechones sueltos acunándole el rostro, no llevaba zapatos, tan sólo unos calcetines blancos deportivos que llegaban nada mas a sus tobillos.

No era vulgar ni mostraba demasiado, sólo que Petter nunca la había visto tan _domesticada_ y seamos francos, se distrajo mucho con las piernas morenas de la chica.

Rebecca por su lado sintió su rostro calentarse al verlo con expresión anonadada frente a ella, nunca de los nunca hubiera imaginado que era precisamente él el que se encontraba tras la puerta.

Su respiración se atoró un poco en su garganta haciendo que se ahogara.

Para la mala suerte de él y la enorme vergüenza de ella, Rebecca tosió un poco para aliviar el atore de su garganta, que se vio entorpecido con las palabras que planeaba decir, que a su vez se vieron entorpecidos con la aun gran cantidad de hot cakes que se mantenía en su boca.

Petter no lo vio venir, y la verdad no entendió tampoco que había sucedido cuando la chica tosió incontrolablemente llenándolo de pedazos de su desayuno a medio masticar.

-"¡Diablos!" dijo dando un paso hacia atrás, Rebecca se inclinó apoyándose en sus rodillas tosiendo incontrolablemente, su estomago se arqueó y termino por expulsar su segundo desayuno.

Petter sacudió su ropa pero la situación de la chica lo preocupó.

-"¿Rebecca estás bien?"

La chica aun apoyada en sus rodillas, repitió una y otra vez en su interior.

_¡Tierra trágame, por favor sólo trágame!_

_¡Esto no me está pasando, esto no me está pasando!_

No podía hablar por que las endemoniadas hot cakes se habían adueñado de su garganta y sus cuerdas vocales, respiró entonces pero volvió a ahogarse, haciendo que hasta sus ojos se nublaran del esfuerzo.

-"¡Dios!" exclamó Petter obviando el asombro que lo embargaba en ese momento, no le hizo caso a sus ropas manchadas y se acercó a ella palmeando con gentileza pero con firmeza su espalda.

-"Tranquila" dijo en tono amable "trata de respirar, sólo por tu nariz y tose fuerte"

Rebecca cerró los ojos presa de la vergüenza y del dolor de su espalda, brazos, pulmones y garganta.

Pero hizo caso a las indicaciones de Petter y sosteniéndose de la pared de entrada de la casa inclinándose sobre la entrada, tomó mucho aire por su nariz, para luego toser incontrolablemente, descongestionando así sus vías respiratorias.

Cuando levantó el rostro sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas causadas del esfuerzo hecho, sus brazos hormigueaban por la misma razón, Petter la veía dulcemente y preocupado a los ojos.

-"¿Mejor?" preguntó aun con su mano en el hombro de la chica, Rebecca intentó hablar pero estaba afónica de lo mucho que había forzado sus cuerdas vocales.

Sus ojos se fueron entonces a la mano de Petter sobre su hombro, dio un ligero temblor y dio un paso hacia atrás, Petter estiró su mano con ella pero se dio cuenta de la expresión aterrada de la chica, quitó su mano con cautela.

-"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó "¿puedes hablar?" ella negó, Petter le sonrió.

-"Esforzaste mucho tu garganta, entremos y te buscamos un poco de agua, ¿ehh me prestas el sanitario?" preguntó viendo su atuendo, Rebecca creyó desmayarse de vergüenza, negó con la cabeza y entró retrocediendo a la casa, Petter dio un paso teniendo cuidado con el desastre que había hecho la joven en la puerta, pero no valió de mucho por que Rebecca cerró la puerta de entrada en su cara, dejándolo asombrado y sin entender lo que había pasado.

Adentro Renessme salió con su vaso de jugo de naranja en las manos para ver en qué se demoraba tanto su niñera, frunció el ceño al verla.

-"¿Rebe y a ti que te pasó?" la niñera aun no podía hablar, aclaró ruidosamente su garganta apoyando el puño cerrado contra su boca mientras se inclinaba, Renessme alzó las cejas asombrada y se le acercó extendiéndole su bebida.

Rebecca dio un largo trago, respiró un poco y extendiéndole un dedo a la niña pidiéndole que esperara, vació el contenido del vaso.

-"Gracias" dijo, su voz sonaba extraña, Rebecca hizo un sonido extraño en su garganta "¡Dios!" dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién era?" preguntó señalando la puerta, era evidente que no era su papá.

Rebecca sintió palidecer.

-"Nadie" dijo "no era nadie, no abras yo… yo voy a cambiarme y ya vengo"

La niña se quedó con el ceño fruncido y altamente sorprendida, ignorando la petición de su niñera, espero a que se perdiera en el camino de la habitación en la que ahora dormía y caminando de puntillas fue a la puerta, asomándose por la ventana lateral mientras apartaba un poco la cortina.

Sonrió al ver de quien se trataba pero frunció mas el ceño al ver lo que estaba haciendo, viendo con cautela hacia donde se había perdido Rebecca caminó a la puerta y tecleando el código que ya se había activado, abrió la puerta despacio y sin hacer ruido.

-"Petter" susurró, el profesor volteó de inmediato al oírla y le sonrió enormemente.

-"Hola preciosa" le dijo fraternalmente "¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó, Nessie asintió como respuesta.

-"Mucho mejor gracias" dijo con una sonrisa parecida a la de él, "¿Qué haces?" preguntó curiosa.

-"Ehhh" dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello "quería limpiar un poco aquí" dijo señalando la entrada, Renessme vio con el ceño fruncido el desastre que había frente a la puerta, levantó la vista hacia su profesor que levantó las palmas diciendo.

-"No me preguntes porque no tengo idea de lo que sucedió"

Renessme dio una risita.

-"¿Sabes si tiene manguera aquí?" preguntó viendo a los lados, Renessme asintió.

-"En el pasillo que da al garaje" Petter asintió, Renessme vio hacia adentro y al no ver rastro de la niñera salió de casa brincando con efectividad el desastre de la entrada, se sentó en uno de los muritos que separaban el jardín del pasillo de cemento, la niña balanceó sus pies en el aire mientras Petter arrastraba la manguera de la entrada del garaje hasta la de la casa, encendiéndola procedió a limpiar la entrada con el agua a presión, teniendo cuidado de no mojar a la niña.

.

Rebecca ya se había aseado y ahora se encontraba viendo a Petter y a Nessie desde la ventana donde la niña se había asomado un rato antes, quería decirle a Nessie que entrara, que no podía quedarse afuera, pero no se sentía capaz de ver a los ojos a Petter, sus orejas aun estaban rojas al recordar su suéter de punto color canela lleno de residuos a medio masticar de hot cakes.

Su rostro se alzó a la avenida cuando distinguió un taxi deteniéndose frente a la casa, tanto Nessie como Petter alzaron la vista al igual que ella.

No pudo ver la expresión de Nessie pero supo que la persona que se bajó del taxi conocía a la niña, ya que se agachó abriéndole los brazos, la señora tenía el cabello castaño claro, perfectamente teñido, brillante y peinado elegantemente.

Vestía muy casual, unos jeans apropiados a su cuerpo, una camisa de hilo color blanco con botones dorados y mangas arremangadas elegantemente hasta el codo, pendientes y brazalete de perlas y oro, sus zapatos eran una botas de color rojo sangre, de las que el jean dejaba ver apenas la punta de ellas.

La cartera de la Sra. visiblemente costosa e igual de roja que sus botas quedó colgando en el pliegue de su codo mientras acuclillada abrazaba apretadamente a Nessie.

La niña con una sonrisa esplendida tomó a la visitante de la mano y la haló hacia el camino de la casa, Rebecca no podía dejarla mas a solas y con un bufido caminó hasta la puerta para saber de quien se trataba y que hacia ahí.

Para cuando abrió la puerta, la visitante estrechaba las manos con Petter, que educadamente inclinó la cabeza a la mujer de gran clase que tenía al frente, por un momento Rebecca se sintió disminuida, bajó la vista hacia el jean y la franela blanca que se había colocado y se sintió la versión popular, pobre y fea de aquella mujer.

-"Y ella es Rebecca, mi mejor amiga y niñera" dijo Nessie señalándola con su aun enorme sonrisa, en el interior de Rebecca algo se encendió dándole un poco de calor, escuchar a Renessme diciéndole _mejor amiga_, y adicionándole aquella alegría con que lo decía, la hizo sentir parte de la familia.

-"Wow" dijo la mujer "si eres la mejor amiga de mi única nieta, entonces eres mi mejor amiga también" dijo Renne, ahora de Fernández a la chica.

Rebecca abrió sus ojos sorprendida de cómo se había referido a Renessme la Sra. alisó sus ropas y dio un paso tentativo hacía adelante extendiendo su mano.

-"Encantada linda, soy Renne, la madre de Bella y abuela de esta hermosa jovencita" dijo haciéndole mimos a Nessie que sonreía encantada.

-"¿Dónde está mi hija ah?" preguntó, luego frunció la boca "¿restaurante?" preguntó a la niña, Nessie asintió y ella resopló, "Sé lo que es eso, créeme" dijo torciendo los ojos, Fernando, su actual esposo español era muy amigo de catadores y críticos de restaurantes, por lo que estaba familiarizada con el medio.

-"¿Y esto qué es?" preguntó abriendo sus brazos "¿comité de bienvenida? ¿Pandilla de cotilleos?" aunque hablaba el inglés tan perfecto como siempre, el ligero acento español estaba presente.

-"Estaba acompañando a Petter" dijo Nessie "esta semana no voy a la escuela y vino a visitarme"

Renne preguntó extrañada por la escuela de la niña, Renessme la haló de la mano llevándola a la casa contándole los por menores de su incidente en la fábrica, Rebecca les sonrió cortamente y les hizo espacio mientras entraban.

Dio un paso tras ellas y entonces sintió como la sostenían de la muñeca, normalmente se retiraría del contacto con miedo y asco, pero simplemente no pudo hacerle ese desplante a Petter, sin embargo se sentía incapaz de mantener su piel presa.

-"Suéltame por favor" pidió viendo el suelo aun húmedo por el agua de la manguera, Petter dejó caer la mano de inmediato, Rebecca intentó darle la espalda pero Petter se posicionó estratégicamente delante de ella, entorpeciendo e interrumpiendo todos sus intentos en entrar.

-"¿Qué quieres?" preguntó obstinada sin levantar la cabeza.

-"Que me veas a los ojos"

Rebecca negó, aun muerta de pena.

-"Rebe, no pasa nada, no te preocupes por…"

-"Shh" dijo ella negando, Petter hizo silencio respirando profundo.

-"Sólo quiero que sepas que no estoy molesto contigo ni me importó lo que sucedió, eso a veces pasa" dijo alzándose de hombros, Rebecca alzó la mirada subiendo la cejas al verlo, él le dedicó una sonrisa y ella volvió a bajar el rostro de inmediato.

-"No me vas a dejar entrar ¿verdad?" Rebecca negó de nuevo.

-"No dieron permiso para visitas y esa señora que entró es la abuela de Nessie, ella si puede entrar"

-"Ok" dijo Petter "no quiero discutir" cerró sus ojos un segundo resignado de hablar con el cabello liso de la chica y completó "vendré mas tarde o mañana a traerle los deberes de la escuela a Nessie, ya se lo dije a ella pero te aviso a ti que eres la adulta encargada"

-"Ok" dijo ella metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, Petter suspiró ruidosamente.

Deliberadamente y arriesgándose a recibir un golpe, Petter se acercó a la chica con cautela, cuando estuvo cerca de su odio habló en voz baja teniendo cuidado de no tocarla ni rozarla.

-"Sé que me vas a decir que no de entrada, por lo que te pido que lo pienses bien… Me gustaría invitarte a salir" Rebecca se tensó pero por alguna razón no pudo moverse, Petter continuó hablando "puedes elegir tu el lugar si lo prefieres, podríamos hacer cualquier cosa que te guste, también puedes decirme que no" ofreció "si lo haces no volveré a pedírtelo, pero de verdad que me gustaría salir contigo, sólo nosotros"

Rebecca se tensó tanto que fue visible para él.

-"No te alteres" le pidió aun con voz baja "no quiero hacerte daño linda" dijo con ternura, siendo valiente se inclinó mas y juntó sus labios con el cabello de ella "sólo piénsalo ¿sí?" frunció los labios y le dio un pequeño beso en el cabello, luego se separó despacio sintiéndose un ganador por haber salido ileso de aquel atrevimiento.

-"Chao Rebe" dijo y emprendió la marcha calle abajo, camino la casa de su madre, tenía que cambiarse antes de ir a trabajar.

.

Joseph estacionó el auto negro y elegante en el que había traído al jefe de la compañía, Edward se bajó del auto indicándole que podía marcharse de inmediato, caminó directo a las puertas y las abrió subiendo de inmediato sin ver a los lados.

Cuando entró en la habitación de su hija la encontró vacía, resopló y se asomó por la escalera.

-"¿Nessie?" llamó, pero no hubo respuesta, distraído bajó la mirada y descubrió que su ropa era un desastre, tenía días que no se daba una ducha decente y se cambiaba de ropa, con razón lo habían visto así cuando salió de la oficina, empezó a desabotonarse la camisa mientras caminaba a su habitación.

Debajo del reconfortante chorro de agua empezó a pensar de nuevo en la conversación que había tenido con Carlisle (se negaba a llamarlo padre después de todo lo que le había dicho) tenía que conversarlo con Bella, debía contarle lo culpable que había sido él en haberla arrastrado a esa salida.

Respiró profundo viendo hacia sus pies, la cortina de agua rodeaba su cabeza y hacia que su cabello le hiciera un aura alrededor del rostro, su barba había crecido algo, lo notó cuando aun pensativo pasó las manos por su rostro.

Recordó que la última vez que se había sentido barba en el rostro, había sido cuando despertó después de la crisis que le dio al recuperarse del coma.

Bella estaba ahí, frente a él, sus ojos estaban llenos de cautela, pero a la vez llenos de preocupación, él había confiado en ella al instante y aunque se mostraba distante y siempre molesta, confiaba en ella ciegamente.

Cerró sus ojos recordando como habían superado uno a uno los obstáculos que su condición le hacía cometer, recordó la vez que se perdió en la calle y ella fue a buscarlo a la comisaria, cuando se había escapado para ir solo a la consulta de Patrick, también recordó los momentos dulces que habían compartido, como la vez que Bella quiso prepararle algo de comer al verlo con emparedados de crema de maní, cuando lo acompaño a la estatua de la libertad, la vez que fue a rescatarlo luego de su primera crisis con la lluvia.

Su primer beso, cuando fueron a la fiesta de compromiso de Ángela, la llegada de Nessie, el decidir que la niña se quedara en casa, el campamento… ese pedazo de jardín que nunca olvidaría ni dejaría de recordar.

Habían pasado por tanto, ella había cedido a tanto… que él no podía simplemente culparla o acusarla de infiel, cuando él mismo fue el que la lanzó en brazos de aquel hombre.

Levantó la cabeza haciendo que el agua corriera por sus ojos abiertos, tenía que confiar en ella de nuevo, tenía que confiar en que el amor que le profesaba era tan grande como él esperaba que fuera.

Cerró las llaves sintiéndose de repente más valiente y a la vez más cobarde que nunca.

Amarró la toalla en su cintura luego de secarse el cuerpo y con una más pequeña se secó el cabello, pasó por el lado de la bañera donde habían compartido también momentos tan íntimos y suspiró diciéndose mentalmente que todo estaría bien.

No se afeitó por que no tenía tiempo, tomó un jean oscuro y una camisa negra manga corta de botones se calzó botas de escalar igual negras, luego de peinarse y respirar profundo un par de veces, salió de la habitación, se detuvo un segundo en la puerta y palpó sus bolsillos, regresó rápidamente al cuarto de baño para buscar sus ahora inseparables pastillas.

Cuando bajó las escaleras se encontró con un comité de bienvenida que esperaba a medias, Nessie salió corriendo a sus brazos, Edward la alzó con un poco de dificultad en sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos mientras mantenía una de sus manos en su cabeza y la otra en la pequeña cintura, sosteniéndola contra sí.

Le preguntó en voz baja como se sentía a lo que la niña respondió que mucho mejor, quejándose de cómo Rebecca no la dejaba correr y la atosigaba para que se tomara sus medicinas, Edward sonrió escuchándola, si Renessme tenía fuerza para enojarse con Rebecca entonces estaba realmente cerca de curarse de un todo.

La bajó al suelo y tomados de la mano caminó a la sala, Rebecca le sonrió haciéndole responder de la misma manera, respetando la política de no contacto de la chica.

La tercera visitante se quedó muy quieta, viéndolo con casi indiscreción, Edward la vio a los ojos sabiendo que la conocía, pero sin poder ubicarla de inmediato.

-"Papi" dijo la niña un poco apenada "ella es mi abuela Renne" su nieta le había contado a groso modo lo que había sucedido con su yerno, afianzando la historia que su hija le había contado unos días atrás cuando la llamó por teléfono y hablaron durante horas.

A Renne le pasó como a todo el mundo, de entrada no lo creyó, pero sabía que su hija no mentiría, mientras le decía a su hija entre sollozos que todo estaría bien y que iba a poder superarlo, trataba de imaginarse a un Edward desmemoriado, igual había hecho durante su largo viaje de vuelta a suelo americano.

Pero todo lo que había imaginado, no se parecía ni siquiera se acercaba a lo que estaba viendo, con cautela y recordando escenas de series de médicos se acercó a su yerno extendiéndole la mano.

-"Soy Renne guapo" dijo con su adquirido acento "tu suegra" hizo una pequeña mueca arrugando los labios por el sonido de la palabra, esa pequeña seña hizo que Edward le sonriera.

-"Encantado" la estrechó con un asentimiento "veo que ya sabe de lo que me sucedió"

-"Ujum" dijo retirándose "perdóname porque aun me parece increíble, pero lo sé, lo sé"

Edward detalló a Renne con más detalle, era una mujer adulta y hermosa, su ropa era impecable e irradiaba elegancia, existía un parecido con su hija, la forma de los ojos aunque no el color, la nariz y la barbilla eran iguales a las de Bella, Edward le sonrió al ver como ella levantaba una ceja por su escrutinio.

-"Lo siento" dijo apenado, Renne sacudió la cabeza.

-"No te preocupes guapo, no importa"

El silencio se apoderó de la sala y Rebecca aclaró su garganta, haciéndose centro de la atención.

-"¿Quieren tomar algo?" preguntó tratando de ser anfitriona, Renne asintió.

-"Linda me encantaría un poco mas de esa estupenda limonada que me diste cuando entré, la verdad estoy seca" se dejó caer en el sofá y Nessie la acompañó sonriendo.

-"Edward" llamó su suegra "por qué no nos haces compañía y conversamos un poco"

Él sonrió realmente tentado de conversar largo rato con su suegra, pero tenía asuntos realmente importantes que atender y por alguna razón prefería hacerlo ahora y lejos de casa, en algún ambiente neutral.

La casa no lo era, al igual que la oficina, entonces el Craw le pareció muy buena idea.

-"Eeehh, la verdad que me encantaría Renne" dijo con respeto "pero necesito salir"

Renessme abrió sus ojos y boca indignada.

-"Pero acabas de llegar"

-"Lo sé pequeña y lo lamento mucho" dijo acercándose arrodillándose frente a ella "pero necesito hablar con tu mami y tiene que ser ahora ¿podrías por favor perdonarme una vez más por ser tan mal padre contigo y permitir reivindicarme en las próximas horas?"

Renne alzó sus cejas viendo sorprendida la actitud de Edward y escuchando sus palabras, Renessme frunció su ceño sin entenderlo muy bien.

-"No eres mal padre" dijo la niña en voz bajita "sobre todo después de lo de tu memoria" completó sintiéndose muy apenada, Edward le sonrió enamorado y la apretó entre sus brazos.

-"Gracias pequeña" dijo en su oído "te prometo que tu antiguo papá no regresará, pero necesito ir a hablar con tu mami, pedirle disculpas por algunas cosas y traerla de vuelta conmigo, ¿me dejas ir?"

La niña asintió riendo apenada por como su papá le estaba pidiendo permiso, Edward la separó de su abrazo y pasando algunos mechones tras su oreja le dijo.

-"Te amo muchísimo princesa, tú y tu mamá son lo mejor de mi vida"

Renessme le sonrió y sus ojitos se aguaron de repente, Edward puso los pulgares en sus ojitos y le negó guiñándole un ojo para que no llorara.

Luego giró su rostro al de una anonadada Renne.

-"Me gustaría que se quedara hasta que regresemos, Bella seguramente la va a necesitar mucho una vez hable con ella"

Renne asintió atontada.

-"Yo espero guapo" dijo "no me quiero ir a un hotel antes de verla" Edward se puso de pie sonriendo.

-"Por favor quédese entonces aquí en casa, hay suficiente espacio"

Renne asintió con una sonrisa, se colocó de pie también dándole dos besos en las mejillas.

-"Ve por ella guapo" completó guiñándole un ojo, Edward ensanchó su sonrisa y volvió a despedirse de su hija, se fijó que Rebecca dejaba la bebida de Renne en la mesa del medio y tomaba las llaves de su Mustang.

-"¿Necesitas un aventón?" preguntó agitándolas en su mano, Edward asintió agradecido.

-"Por favor" dijo "no creo que pueda manejar ahora"

Rebecca bufó.

-"Nadie maneja mi bebé hombre blanco, recuérdalo"

Renne y Renessme los despidieron en la puerta, Rebecca le recordó a la niña que le tocaba su medicina en 2 horas y media a lo que la chica asintió rodando sus ojos, le advirtió a Renne que posiblemente Petter regresaba en la tarde con los deberes de la escuela de Renessme y que cualquier cosa la llamaran.

Renne le dijo dulcemente a la niñera que ella era madre y sabia cuidar de las personas, cosa que hizo que la chica se sonrojara violentamente, Edward rió divertido y volvió a despedirse de ambas féminas, caminando al Mustang estacionado en el camino del garaje.

Rebecca emprendió camino a la ciudad sin conversar mucho con su pasajero, Edward se veía realmente pensativo viendo por la ventana, su aparente buen humor de la casa, había disminuido y seguía decreciendo a medida que se acercaban a la ciudad como tal.

Rebecca no lo interrumpió ni tampoco lo distrajo con música, Edward estaba tan enfrascado en su cabeza que no se dio cuenta de la ausencia del estridente gusto musical de la niñera.

-"Que silencio" dijo cuando ya faltaba poco para terminar la interestatal.

-"Pensé que te vendría bien pensar" dijo Rebecca encogiéndose de hombros, disimulando el alivio que le producía que Edward empezara a actuar _normal_.

-"Lo siento" dijo él sacudiendo la cabeza "tengo demasiados pensamientos encontrados" dijo repitiendo la misma mueca de antes.

-"¿Cómo van los dolores?"

-"Ya llevo días que no se me quitan" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "pero no importa, ya no recuerdo cómo es que pasar un día sin dolor de cabeza"

Rebecca volteó preocupada y sorprendida a verlo, había un poco de tráfico y podía hacerlo, sin embargo él apuntó hacia delante.

-"Ojos en la vía" le dijo "según me dijiste nada te sorprendía como para apartar la vista del camino"

Rebecca volvió la atención a la avenida y comentó.

-"¿No se te quitan?" Edward respiró profundo.

-"Mi memoria a regresado me aventuraría a decir que en un 70 por ciento Rebe, eso me tiene el cerebro, no sé, ¿sobre cargado de información?" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "supongo que es normal"

Rebecca frunció la boca.

-"Normal un cuerno hombre blanco" dijo en tono de reprimenda "¿Qué dice tu loquero?"

Edward respiró profundo, recostando la cabeza al espaldar del auto y cerrando sus ojos.

-"No le he dicho" dijo sin verle la expresión, sabía que se friquearia "no he tenido tiempo de siquiera ver a Patrick" agregó rápidamente "cuando lo vea la próxima vez le comento, además, no te preocupes, las pastillas que me recetó son muy buenas"

Incorporó su rostro y buscó en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta el potecito naranja, Rebecca vio con el rabillo del ojo como sacaba un par y las masticaba.

-"Eso no es tic tac, ¿lo sabes no?" dijo irónica "tienes que hablar con tu loquero, no puedes tomar pastillas como loco"

-"No seas paranoica Rebe" habló mientras terminaba de masticarlas y guardaba el frasco "además no las estoy tomando como loco" completó.

-"¿Cuántas has tomado hoy?" preguntó mientras se detenía de tercera en la línea de un semáforo rojo, ya estaban en el caótico tráfico de la ciudad.

Edward frunció el ceño, no se había percatado en cuantas pastillas había tomado en esos días, la verdad no lo recordaba pero sabía que no eran pocas.

Recordó cuando Patrick de las recetó que le dijo que las tomara cuando sintiera dolor, pero que no exagerara con ellas.

-"¿Y bien?" preguntó la chica ignorando como los autos delante del de ella empezaban a avanzar.

-"Nada exagerado Rebecca" mintió Edward "esta es la primera vez que tomo en el día" Rebecca lo vio con ceño fruncido claramente sin creerle, pero tuvo que continuar con su conducción después de que le tocaran la bocina para que avanzara.

Resignada preguntó.

-"¿A dónde vamos?"

-"Greenwich Village, 154 West 13th Street" contestó de inmediato, Rebecca asintió y colocó la luz de cruce para doblar en la siguiente esquina.

Para cuando Rebecca consiguió el restaurante gracias a las indicaciones de Edward dijo.

-"Mejor le damos la vuelta, ahí parece que hay donde estacionar" Edward asintió distraído.

-"No hay nadie haciendo fila" dijo volteando la cabeza mientras la chica entraba al estacionamiento.

-"A lo mejor no hay muchos clientes" contestó la chica "es temprano" completó encogiéndose de hombros, faltaba poco para el medio día exacto y se suponía que a esa hora debía haber gente esperando para entrar, o en su defecto, la anfitriona del restaurante, debía estar apostada afuera para hacer pasar a los clientes.

Pero ninguno de los dos casos se veía.

El estacionamiento estaba igual de desolado, Rebecca empezó a entender a lo que se refería Edward.

-"¿Está cerrado?" preguntó la chica con voz extrañada.

-"No" dijo Edward "hoy era el regreso de Bella a la cocina, ella estaría trabajando todo el día"

-"Pues aquí no hay nadie"

-"Déjame echar un vistazo" dijo Edward, Rebecca acercó el auto y Edward vio entonces el volvo de Bella estacionado justo al lado de la puerta de empleados, Edward se lo señaló a Rebecca que asintió en reconocimiento, la chica se estacionó y colocó el freno manual.

-"Ve" dijo "aquí te espero"

Edward asintió y se bajó del auto, Rebecca le indicó que esperaría a ver si necesitaba un aventón a casa o se iba con Bella, vio como Edward se perdía escaleras arriba, pensativa y curiosa se quedó mirando los pequeños escalones que separaban la enorme puerta de acero del parqueadero donde se encontraba.

Su mente divagó en algunos tópicos, uno de ellos era la abuela de Renessme ¿para qué había ido a casa? sacudió la cabeza pensando en lo elegante y respingada que le había parecido la mujer a simple vista y que luego de intercambiar unas pocas palabras se había dado cuenta de que era una mujer muy sencilla y agradable.

Sacudió la cabeza pensando aun que era demasiado afortunada de haberse hecho amiga de Edward y de que por vueltas del destino ahora era casi que parte de la familia Cullen.

Sacudió de nuevo la cabeza incrédula, ella no era una Cullen, rodó los ojos y luego suspiró, pensando que sería genial el serlo.

-"Estas loca Rebe" dijo en voz alta "no tienes ni el perfil ni la vocación para ser un Cullen" rió en voz alta de lo absurdas que se habían vuelto sus palabras, diciéndose a si misma que el hombre blanco le había pegado sus loqueras.

Tosió un poco aclarando su garganta y no pudo entonces evitar recordar a Petter y a su accidente de hacia unas horas.

Sus orejas volvieron a colorearse al recordar como prácticamente le había vomitado encima al chico.

Cerró los ojos llamándose a sí misma, tonta, torpe y tonta otra vez, nunca sería capaz de verlo de nuevo a los ojos, nunca sería capaz de siquiera hablarle.

Las palabras de Petter se colaron en su cerebro.

_-"Quiero salir contigo"_

_-"Sólo piénsalo"_

_-"No quiero hacerte daño linda"_

Un escalofrío se apoderó de su espalda, la había llamado linda, eso nunca le había pasado, ella no se consideraba linda, era demasiado ordinaria y simple para ser siquiera llamada así.

Su mamá era otra cosa, Mercedes nunca paraba de decirle lo hermosa y especial que era, pero era su mamá, estaba obligada a decírselo ¿no?

Respiró profundo soltando el aire en un sonoro suspiro, no sabía cómo manejar el asunto de Petter y no tenía con quien hablar, Edward estaba totalmente fuera de la lista, Renessme era muy chica, y ella misma no contaba con amigas de su edad a las que pudiera preguntarle y los que asistían a la escuela con ella, no les tenía la confianza suficiente.

Volteó de nuevo a la puerta de la cocina y pensó en la Sra. Cullen, o Isabella, como le había permitido llamarla desde el día anterior.

No eran familia, amigas, ni mucho menos, pero era lo más parecido a una amiga que tenía.

Pensó entonces en pedirle algún concejo a Isabella, tener una charla de chicas.

Rió en voz alta de lo ridículo que le sonó el término _charla de chicas_.

Un movimiento en la puerta hizo que se despabilara.

Pegó mas la espalda del asiento y se agachó para ver por la otra ventana hacia la puerta, lo único que pudo ver fueron unos pantalones negros y botas de seguridad del mismo color, frunció el ceño recordando que Edward estaba vestido de ese color, pero aquellas piernas parecían diferentes pero conocidas.

Se despojó del cinturón de seguridad y se bajó del auto.

-"¿Hombre blanco?" llamó y se volteó para verlo por encima del techo del auto.

Ambos se quedaron estáticos al verse, la única diferencia fue que tan sólo uno de ellos se paralizó de miedo.

-"Caramba, caramba" dijo Jacob terminando de bajar las escaleras "¿no seré un tipo afortunado?" dijo sonriendo "y eso que pensé que mi día no podía mejorar mas"

Todos los instintos le gritaban a Rebecca _¡Súbete al auto! ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Busca ayuda, policía, bomberos cualquier cosa!_

Pero no podía moverse, como siempre le pasaba estaba paralizada y aterrada en la presencia de su maléfico primo.

Jacob bajó los escalones y rodeó el Mustang pasándose una mano por la boca.

-"Deberías pensar en cambiar de auto, este es realmente llamativo, cualquiera sabe donde te encuentras si ve tu auto" Rebecca temblaba sintiendo todas las palabras de Jacob como amenaza, y él lo sabía y lo disfrutaba "¿Qué haces por aquí primita?" preguntó.

Se escuchó ruido desde adentro de la cocina y ambos vieron a la puerta.

-"¿Qué les hiciste?" preguntó Rebecca de la angustia, sorprendiéndose de haber podido hablar.

Jacob alzó sus cejas.

-"¿Conoces a los Cullen?"

-"¿Qué les hiciste?" ya la voz de la chica era más alta, mas alterada.

-"Eh, eh" dijo Jacob y terminó de acercarse, Rebecca sintió que se desmayaría del miedo al sentir como él le pasaba un dedo por la mejilla "no me hables golpeado Rebecca, recuerda tus modales"

Hubo un golpe metálico y Jacob alzó la vista de inmediato.

-"Te salvó la campana primita, pero de esta no te escapas, sólo que será hasta la próxima"

Rebecca cerró sus ojos al sentir el beso en la mejilla, los mantuvo cerrados mientras escuchó como las botas daban golpes al pavimento dando a entender que se alejaba corriendo.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió, Edward se asomó y sin fijarse en los ojos cerrados de Rebecca ni en el miedo que irradiaba su piel dijo serio.

-"Rebecca ven aquí, necesito tu ayuda"


	42. Capítulo 42 Una valiente, Un cobarde

**Regrese! Finalmente pude terminarlo y me gustó el resultado, espero que a ustedes tambien, en el proximo tendremos el efrentamiento final con Carlisle, el final de Jake, lo tendremos tan sólo un poquito mas adelante jeje.  
**

**Nos vemos en una semana mas o menos ok?  
**

**Cuidense mucho!  
**

**Capítulo 42:**

**Una Valiente, Un Cobarde: **

_**Unas horas antes, en el Craw.**_

Bella se apartó del agarre de Jacob, la había tomado por sorpresa y por eso había soltado la bandeja de tomates, se sintió furiosa al sentirlo siquiera cerca de su espacio personal.

-"¡Qué demonios!" dijo apartándose de un todo "¡Suéltame!"

Jacob alzó las manos en señal de rendición, le sonrió como ella recordaba que lo hacia, produciéndole un fruncimiento de ceño, no entendía la actitud de su antiguo Sous Chef.

-"Lo lamento" dijo dando un paso tentativo hacia atrás, "no pretendía asustarte" Bella rodó los ojos con exasperación, el trasportador del mercado ya venía saliendo de dejar la otra mercancía en el congelador, vio con cejas alzadas y real fatiga el reguero de tomates, Bella iba a decir algo pero Jacob la interrumpió.

-"Joe no te preocupes por ellos, yo me encargo" le dijo con un dejo de superioridad, una seguridad que tendría alguien que aun trabajara en aquella cocina.

Joe, preso del cansancio y las ganas de marcharse, le agradeció a Jacob y despidiéndose con una seña de la Chef, caminó al camión y arrancó sin darle tiempo a Bella de reaccionar.

Rodó los ojos y se dispuso a recoger los tomates, y percibió más que vio, a Jacob haciendo lo mismo.

-"No tienes que hacer esto, no trabajas aquí" le dijo con tono de voz cansado,

-"Sólo quiero ayudarte" convino con voz baja, Bella frunció el ceño y dejando su actividad por la mitad se plantó apoyando sus manos en sus caderas.

-"Corta con la porquería Jacob y dime ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?"

Jacob alzó sus cejas y estiró sus labios en una risa, asombrado de las palabras de Isabella, ella alzó sus cejas desafiante y dio algunos toques de su zapato contra el suelo, Jacob asintió y acercándose a ella dejó los tomates que había recogido cerca de la entrada del restaurante, alzó sus manos en señal de rendición y se colocó frente a ella.

-"Sólo quería saludar" Bella bufó rodando los ojos, "bueno… Quería verte" completó con voz apenada, bajando la cabeza.

-¿Qué querías? ¿Qué?" preguntó Bella incrédula, alzando sus cejas bajó un poco la cabeza "¿estás loco?"

-"Mira Bella" dijo Jacob, ella habló por encima del tono de voz del moreno.

-"No" alzó una de sus palmas, "estás desvariando" dijo Bella "yo no quiero verte, así que lárgate" señaló la puerta y terminó de entrar a la cocina, prefería que se perdieran los pocos tomates que no había alcanzado a recoger, tomó su delantal dándole varias vueltas a su cintura para luego amarrarlo ajustado en torno a ella, luego fue al lavamanos de acero para lavar a fondo sus manos y empezar a trabajar.

Cuando estaba secando sus manos en su trapo predilecto escuchó otra respiración en el salón, rodó los ojos obstinada, Jacob no se había marchado.

-"Es enserio Jacob, el personal debe empezar a llegar en poco rato y no quiero que estés aquí cuando eso pase"

Ignorándolo magistralmente fue hasta su meón de trabajo y leyó los especiales que gracias a Dios se le habían ocurrido la ultima vez que había trabajado, frunciendo la boca fue buscando uno a uno los ingredientes, había una salsa de la que no estaba convencida, por lo que quería prepararla antes para ver si quedaba como había pensado.

Jacob no se había marchado, estaba recostado en la mesa del frente, observándola.

Ella intentó ignorarlo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, no entendía que hacía ahí.

Estaba picando algunos pimientos en perfectos cuadros cuando su espectacular y afilado cuchillo, hizo contacto con uno de sus dedos.

-"¡Diablos!" gritó soltando el cuchillo y caminando hasta el fregadero, Jacob la siguió pareciendo preocupado.

-"¿Estás bien?" preguntó a su lado "déjame ver" tomó la mano sacándola del chorro, Bella vio con asombro como él tomaba su mano con delicadeza, Bella sacudió la mano con violencia alejándose de su toque.

-"¡Suéltame!" gritó furiosa, "¡Aléjate de mí!" volvió a gritar empujándolo sin éxito por el pecho, estaba apunto de temblar de rabia "vete, no entiendo qué demonios haces aquí, pero no quiero verte, no tenemos nada de que hablar, no trabajas aquí, ¡lárgate!"

Jacob retrocedió un paso alzando sus manos.

-"Oye, oye, cálmate" le pidió con voz calmada, que lo que hacia era exasperar mas a Bella "sólo quería ayudarte, yo sé que es eso" dijo señalando con sus labios el dedo herido de Bella, ella resopló frustrada.

-"Bien" dijo "si no vas a irte yo me marcharé" empezó a cerrar el estuche de sus cuchillos y observó como la mano morena de él se acercaba a la de ella.

-"¡Que no me toques!" gritó ya exasperada y fuera de sí.

-"Está bien, está bien, no te voy a tocar, disculpa" dijo retrocediendo finalmente, Bella se sintió tan sólo un poco mejor por la distancia entre los dos.

-"Sólo vine a hablar contigo"

-"Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar"

-"Necesito pedirte un favor" dijo sin anestesia, interrumpiendo las palabras de ella.

Bella alzó sus cejas.

-"¿Un favor?" él asintió "¿tú quieres pedirme un favor?" Jacob volvió a asentir.

-"Pues la respuesta es no, lo lamento pero no está en mis manos hacerte ningún favor, ahora si me disculpas" señaló como por octava vez la puerta exhortándolo a que se fuera, Jacob respiró profundo cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente.

-"Bella estoy en bancarrota" dijo con lo que a ella le pareció mucha vergüenza.

-"¿Ah?"

Jacob cerró sus ojos momentáneamente para luego enfocarla.

-"Eso" dijo "estoy en bancarrota, no tengo trabajo, perdí el apartamento, no tengo ni un centavo encima"

Bella abrió la boca un par de veces antes de articular respuesta, ¿sería posible que se tratara de lo que ella estaba pensando?

-"¿Me… estás pidiendo dinero?"

-"NO" contestó de inmediato "por Dios Bella tu me conoces" dijo "no sería capaz de pedirte dinero, nunca lo hice"

-"Entonces no entiendo Jacob, que pena contigo, pero tengo demasiados problemas en mi cabeza para preocuparme de los tuyos, eres un hombre adulto si no hiciste previsiones, no es mi problema"

Jacob cerró los ojos.

-"Necesito que me dejes regresar a la cocina Bella"

Su mano, que estaba apoyada en la mesa, se resbaló al vacio haciendo que casi ella se diera un buen golpe.

Acomodó su postura y viéndolo si se puede más incrédula que nunca preguntó sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"¿Qué?" su voz era un tanto tartamuda.

-"Eso" dijo él metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, "no quiero que me des dinero, no lo aceptaría, pero no es fácil conseguir trabajo en la gran ciudad, he buscado en todas partes y no he tenido suerte, la única solución es ponerme de mesonero y la verdad que no quiero eso" Bella no podía cambiar su cara de asombro al ver lo apenado y consternado que se veía Jacob.

-"Estoy viviendo con mi viejo ahora, él no me dice nada y tampoco me exige, pero no estamos bien, el dinero se acabó y necesito ponerme a producir"

-"Ya hablé con Ángela, me disculpé con Jess y con Mike, bueno, con todo el personal"

Bella abrió más sus ojos.

-"Ángela me dijo que me daría otra oportunidad, sólo que debía convencerte a ti, que si lograba que tu dieras el visto bueno, regresaría al trabajo"

Bella sintió su sangre enfriarse.

-"Jacob" dijo en voz baja, ella no podía decidir eso, no quería que trabajara ahí, no podía verlo todos los días e intentar reconciliarse con Edward, su esposo no lo aceptaría… Ella no lo aceptaría.

-"Jacob, no" dijo en voz baja

-"Espera, espera" dijo él "no contestes todavía" hizo una pausa, como poniendo sus pensamientos en orden y entonces comenzó.

-"Sé que la situación entre nosotros es complicada, por eso quería hablar de esto a solas contigo" Bella lo vio a los ojos sin saber a donde quería ir con esas palabras "sé que aunque hayamos terminado, existió una historia entre nosotros que no creo que sea fácil de olvidar, por lo menos no para mi"

Bella cerró los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos, esta conversación la tenía exasperada y tocar precisamente ese tema no iba a ayudar mucho a que se calmara.

-"Escucha" dijo Jacob, "te estoy pidiendo un favor Bella, yo seguiré buscando empleo, cuando lo encuentre me voy de aquí y nunca más te pediré nada, pero por Dios, necesito ayuda" Bella parpadeó enfocándolo, ¿Jacob Black acababa de pedirle ayuda?

-"Por favor" suplicó de nuevo.

-"Jacob, yo, no, lo, lo siento" murmuró "pero no puedo"

Jacob asintió con rostro derrotado, se apoyó del mesón y cubrió su cara con sus manos.

-"Jake" susurró Bella "entiéndeme, no puedo" sacudió la cabeza "no puedes regresar aquí"

Él asintió aun con el rostro escondido.

-"Yo sé, yo sé, ahora estás con tu marido" dijo asintiendo "no quieres que tu ex amante esté cerca, rondándote, lo entiendo"

-"Jacob" dijo en tono de reprimenda, vio asombrada como él secaba la comisura de su ojo derecho, Bella se sorprendió ¿Jacob estaba llorando?

-"Jake" llamó acercándose "no te pongas así, tu eres muy bueno cocinando" él volvió a enterrar el rostro en sus manos "vas a conseguir algo, estoy segura" él resopló resignado.

-"Claro que lo harás" lo consoló ella acercándose mas pero sin atreverse a tocarlo "ten un poco de fe"

-"Necesito trabajo y dinero, no fe Chef" apretó mas sus manos sobre sus ojos y luego de respirar y suspirar profundo se incorporó, Bella le dedicó una mirada de disculpa.

-"Sé que es temprano" dijo Jacob "pero… Me vendría muy bien una copa de vino"

Bella asintió, dentro de todo aliviada de que no siguiera insistiéndole.

-"Sírvete" dijo señalando hacia la puerta del restaurante, en el pasillo que comunicaban ambos espacios se encontraba la viñera.

Jacob caminó en esa dirección y Bella se quedó sola en la cocina, respiró profundo tratando de entender que era lo que había sucedido, pero se sintió aliviada de haber sido estricta en el tema de no dejarlo regresar.

Resopló incrédula, ¿Cómo Ángela no le había advertido aquello?

Sacudió la cabeza, todo esto era una locura, el día había comenzado terrible y apenas era el primer día de su regreso al trabajo.

Frunció el ceño fijándose y vio el reloj enorme que estaba arriba de la puerta de acero, pasaba más de una hora de la hora de entrada del personal y no había llegado nadie, frunció el ceño y sacó con dificultad el celular de su bolsillo trasero, ambos relojes tenían la misma hora.

¿Dónde demonios estaba el personal?

-"Salud" dijeron a sus espaldas, Bella dio un respingo volteándose, Jacob estaba ahí con dos copas llenas de liquido oscuro.

-"Son las diez de la mañana" dijo levantando sus cejas.

-"Sabes que odio beber sólo, por favor" dijo extendiéndole la copa "sólo un trago y me marcharé, me iré de tu vida"

-"Jacob" dijo ella "¿de cuándo acá eres tan dramático?"

Él se encogió de hombros y volvió a extenderle la copa _"Sólo un trago"_ le articuló con los labios.

Bella resopló y tomó la copa extendida.

-"Sólo un trago" repitió las palabras, Jacob asintió e hizo el intento de chocar la copa, Bella rodó sus ojos y sin hacerle caso a la seña bebió el contenido de la copa, Jacob sonrió e igual chocó su copa con la ya vacía de Bella.

-"Por las recompensas" brindó sonriendo, Bella lo vio con cejas fruncidas, su actitud había cambiado considerablemente "salud" dijo él modulando con los labios la palabra.

Bella dejó la copa en la mesada.

-"Cambiaste de actitud" dijo "¿de qué me perdí?"

Jacob volvió a probar su copa encogiéndose de hombros, Bella frunció los labios y de repente se sintió presa de un mareo, cerró sus ojos repetidas veces intentando enfocarse, pero sólo logrando marearse más, volteó a ver a Jacob que tenía una sonrisa burlona, parpadeó dándose cuenta que empezaba a ver borroso.

-"¿Qué?" dijo y se tuvo que sostener del mesón, su cuerpo no le respondía, apretó como pudo su agarre y divisó la copa vacía descansando cerca de ella, se dio cuenta de que había bebido algo extraño, su agarre se aflojó de la impresión haciendo que casi se golpeara.

-"Wow, Wow" dijo Jacob dejando su copa y sosteniéndola por la cintura "con calma preciosa"

Bella parpadeaba, pero cada vez se le hacia mas difícil "Eres tan sensible como recordaba" dijo Jacob riendo, Bella parpadeó intentando enfocar lo que tenía al frente.

-"¿Qué?" respiró profundo "¿Qué me diste?"

-"Shh, Shh" dijo él mientras la colocaba frente a él, apretó su agarre y alzándola la sentó en el mesón donde trabajaba.

Jacob vio su reloj, no tenia mucho tiempo, sacó del bolsillo de sus jeans una cámara fotográfica.

-"Vamos Preciosa" dijo Jacob palmeándole una mejilla, Bella abrió los ojos con esfuerzo y pesadez "necesito una foto"

Bella intentó empujarlo, pero sus brazos simplemente no respondían, su espíritu estaba atrapado dentro de un cuerpo que no le respondía a ninguno de sus comandos.

-"Lástima que no podemos ir de un todo" dijo Jacob intentando ponerla derecha "no tenemos tiempo y la verdad no soy fanático de la necrofilia"

Bella sintió en sus ojos vidriosos una luz cegadora, luego sintió oscuridad, había cerrado sus ojos sin saber cómo.

Jacob por su parte peleaba con una mujer que parecía más bien un saco de verduras, maldijo por lo bajo cuando vio lo mal que había quedado la foto.

-"Demonios" dijo sosteniendo una Bella noqueada "se me pasó la mano con las gotas que me dio el viejo"

-"Bella" llamó palmeándole las mejillas, apenas había movimiento en sus cejas, pero no llegaba a abrir sus ojos.

-"Okie dokie" dijo poniendo una mano en su baja espalda, atrayéndola hacia sí "esto debe funcionar" el cuerpo inerte de Bella se adhirió al pecho de Jacob, Bella dio indicios de movimientos enderezando su cuello.

-"Bésame preciosa" dijo a la inconsciente Bella y pegó sus labios a los de ella, mientras con su mano libre tomaba varias fotos.

Luego dejándola con cuidado sobre el mesón, posicionó la cámara en lo alto de otro mesón, cuadrando bien la imagen, regresó donde Bella y levantó sus piernas pasándolas por sus caderas, sus brazos por su cuello y tomándola por las mejillas volvió a besarla, la cámara disparó varias tomas seguidas gracias al temporizador.

-"Esto tendrá que servir" dijo Jacob soltándola, haciendo que la cabeza de Bella colgara dolorosamente hacia adelante, fue por la cámara, cuando la tomó divisó a alguien en el garaje, se tensó mirando bien, el viejo que lo había contratado, le había asegurado que nadie iría a esa hora al restaurante, pegó su rostro a la ventana y logró distinguir al marido de la mujer con la que estaba.

-"Ohhh, Mierda, Mierda, Mierda" corrió hasta donde Bella y la alzó por la cintura, depositándola en el suelo, la chica quedó drogada en la superficie dura y fría, dando un leve quejido.

-"Ambos somos jodidamente suertudos preciosa" dijo riendo, escuchó ruido tras la puerta de acero y corrió hasta el congelador, escondiendo la cámara de nuevo en su bolsillo.

Observó como la espalda de Edward se adentraba en la cocina, llamando en voz alta, Jacob esperó paciente a que llegara a la inconsciente Bella.

Pasó uno, dos y en el quinto mesón encontró lo que buscaba, en lo que Edward se perdió del campo visual de la ventana del congelador, Jacob abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado y logró ver a Edward tirado en el suelo, llamándola mientras le palmeaba las mejillas.

Caminó de puntillas a la puerta de salida y abriéndola lo menos que pudo, se hizo camino hacia afuera.

Rió triunfante al cerrar la puerta, tenía las pruebas que el viejo le había pedido, el pago final prometía ser mayor a los pagos que llevaba recibiendo por tanto tiempo, su cámara fotográfica era su seguro de vida.

Lo que jamás de los jamases hubiera esperado, era ver aquel Mustang que reconocería en cualquier lugar, aquel Mustang que le pertenecía a la chica que de sólo verlo temblaba y no precisamente de placer.

Bajó los escalones incrédulo ¿sería siquiera posible?

Sus preguntas fueron contestadas cuando su querida prima se bajó del auto, llamando a un hombre blanco.

-.-.-.-.-.

Rebecca temblaba viendo como los labios de Edward se movían.

Le había dicho que la acompañara, pero no sus pies simplemente no se movían.

-"Rebecca, por favor ven" repitió Edward, "algo sucede con Bella"

Eso hizo que se espabilara.

Volteó a la calle viendo por donde se había escapado Jacob, todavía no entendía qué hacía él allá, sabía que su detestable primo era chef o cocinero y que trabajaba en un restaurante de la ciudad, pero de ahí, a que fuera en el mismo restaurante de la Sra. Isabella, era demasiada casualidad.

Sin embargo, no podía perder el tiempo en tratar de conseguir las conexiones entre Jacob y los Cullen, Edward se había devuelto por aquella puerta diciéndole que había algo mal con su esposa y si Jacob acababa de salir huyendo de ahí, nada bueno había pasado con ella.

Con un esfuerzo enorme subió los escalones y empujó la puerta de acero, se vio dentro de la cocina del Craw, para tratarse de un lugar donde se cocinaba y freían alimentos, estaba particularmente pulcro, el lugar era amplio y espacioso, las paredes y pisos blancos, los mesones y áreas de trabajos eran de acero inoxidable, cerca de la puerta había una puerta enorme del mismo material con un termostato en ella.

Eran cinco hileras de 2 mesones cada una, todos posicionados en el centro, rodeando las paredes se encontraban hornos del alto de ella misma, y cocinas con muchas hornillas en ellas, ahora todas apagadas.

Rebecca hizo un escrutinio bastante rápido del ambiente que la rodeaba, ya que vio como Edward tenía a Bella alzada en brazos sentándola en un enorme mesón de acero, inmediatamente se espabiló y corrió al encuentro de ellos.

Bella estaba entre consiente e inconsciente, Edward la intentó poner derecha mientras palmeaba sus mejillas con delicadeza.

-"¿Bella?" llamaba asustado "Amor ¿Qué tienes?"

Bella abrió sus ojos con extremada pesadez, pero la voz de su esposo la traía de vuelta.

-"¿Ed..?" llamó y respiró profundo "¿ward?" completó.

-"Si amor, soy yo, ¿Qué pasó que tienes?"

Bella volvía a luchar contra el sopor.

-"Hombre blanco, consíguele alcohol" Edward la vio como si le hubiera hablado en japonés, Rebecca señaló al frente "ahí hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios" Edward vio hacia donde le señalaban, viendo la caja blanca con una enorme cruz roja, asintió y dejó a Rebecca cuidando a Isabella.

-"Isabella" llamó Rebecca "haga un esfuerzo, abra los ojos" le pidió mientras espiaba como Edward se acercaba al botiquín.

-"¿Sé desmayó?" preguntó aun sosteniéndola, palmeándole las mejillas para intentar mantenerla despierta, Bella pasó un buen rato antes de que entendiera las palabras de la chica, entonces logró negar como respuesta.

Rebecca cerró sus ojos un segundo, luego vio como Edward leía los frascos buscando el alcohol, no tenía mucho tiempo, así que preguntó sin rodeos.

-"¿Qué le hizo Jacob, Isabella?" Bella parpadeó por la impresión.

Rebecca pasó por alto las explicaciones.

-"¿Le hizo daño?" preguntó viéndola con ojos muy abiertos, Bella sorprendida, drogada y dopada se quedó pensativa un segundo, no estaba segura de que respuesta darle a la chica.

-"¿Le dio algo, la drogó?" a eso Bella si asintió.

Edward ya había conseguido el alcohol, y empezaba a regresarse.

-"Isabella" llamó la chica desbordando angustia "¿de dónde conoce a Jacob?"

Isabella no podía contestar, por más que lo intentara, su lengua no la ayudaba a articular, Edward llegó hasta ellas colocándose justo frente a su esposa, Bella al verlo inclinó la cabeza apoyándola en el pecho de él, Edward no pudo evitar acariciarle el cabello.

-"¿Qué le pasa?" preguntó a Rebecca, que le quitó el frasco de su mano destapándolo.

-"Parece desmayada, esto debería ayudarla" vio a sus lados y tomó un trapo de encima de la mesa y humedeciéndolo, le pidió a Edward que le echara la cabeza hacia atrás, él le hizo caso y ella intentó pasárselo por la nariz.

Ella frunció los ojos y la boca.

-"Vamos Isabella" llamó la chica, Edward la sostenía ayudando a la chica en el proceso "respire profundo" apremió la chica insistiendo con el algodón.

Bella inhaló el alcohol y de inmediato abrió los ojos, sus rostro se tornó verde y casi no hubo tiempo, pero Rebecca reaccionó trasladando una papelera hacia la boca de Isabella.

Bella arqueó contra el embase haciendo sonidos de esfuerzo, Edward la sostuvo por sus hombros dándole golpecitos gentiles en la espalda.

Vio a Rebecca con angustia, la chica se encogió de hombros.

-"Llévame a casa" dijo Bella en voz baja, Edward asintió, pensaba que se sentía mal del estómago, cualquier cosa menos lo que en realidad le pasaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya en casa Rebecca estaba en la sala con Renessme, Bella había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no parecer enferma frente a su hija, cosa que logró a duras penas.

Rebecca estaba un poco ansiosa, estaba jugando un video juego con la niña, pero no paraba de ver escaleras arriba.

-"¡Te volví a ganar!" gritó la niña triunfante, Rebecca asintió atontada.

-"Eres muy buena blanquita" dijo distraída mientras la chica buscaba empezar de nuevo la partida, Rebecca dejó el control del juego a un lado cuando escuchó pasos bajando la escalera.

-"Rebe" llamó Renne en la sala, ambas chicas se colocaron de pie yendo hasta la fuente del ruido.

Renessme abrazó a su abuela y mientras ella la despeinaba y besaba su cabellera, se dirigió a la niñera con una sonrisa.

-"Jovencita, Edward y mi hija te llaman, sube" dijo señalando escaleras arriba.

Rebecca asintió y aunque se sentía una invasora subió las escaleras escalón por escalón, pudo escuchar como Renessme le indicaba a su abuela para que la acompañara a jugar el juego que habían dejado en pausa.

Rebecca subió sintiéndose intrusa en cada escalón, en cada paso, no tenía idea de para que la llamaban.

Edward esperaba al final del pasillo, recostado en el marco de una de las puertas, al ver a la chica le hizo señas con su mano, sin hablarle.

Ella caminó hasta la puerta y se descubrió entrando en la habitación principal de la casa.

Bella estaba sentada en una poltrona de cuero blanca, Edward se sentó en el borde de la cama, Rebecca se sintió de repente como estuviera detenida y pronta a ser interrogada.

Y la verdad llevaba algo de razón.

Bella entrelazó sus dedos y le indicó que se sentara en un baúl que estaba frente a ella, la chica hizo caso y quedo entonces frente a ambos.

Pero las palabras de Bella hicieron que ambos se sorprendieran.

-"Edward" llamó ella "¿podrías por favor dejarnos solas?" ambos alzaron sus cejas impresionados, Edward se colocó de pie yendo hasta s esposa, Bella le sonrió y asintió "por favor" pidió condescendiente "necesito hablar a solas con Rebecca"

Él no tenía idea de que tenían que hablar aquellas dos, pero Bella tomó una de sus manos y volvió a insistirle con la mirada.

Edward terminó por aceptar y se marchó dejando a las dos féminas juntas.

-"¿Cómo se siente?" preguntó la chica una vez solas, Bella asintió.

-"Aun atontada, pero creo que estoy bien" hizo una pausa y completó "gracias" la chica se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

Hubo un segundo de silencio y entonces Rebecca preguntó de nuevo.

-"¿Qué le dijo al hombre blanco?" Bella la vio a los ojos, meditó un segundo su respuesta y dijo.

-"Que me había sentido mal, que tenía el estomago revuelto, sólo así lo convencí de que no me llevara al médico" Rebecca asintió.

Entonces Bella dijo después de una pausa.

-"¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta que hacerme?" Rebecca la vio sorprendida y de inmediato negó, Bella frunció la boca.

-"Ok" dijo "creerás que no lo recuerdo, pero lo hago" la chica frunció el ceño confundida "en otras circunstancias, le hubiera hecho sacar de esta casa, te hubiera prohibido la entrada" Rebecca se sentó mas derecha sintiéndose de repente asustada "pero" convino Bella sin dejarla hablar "considero que debo darte el beneficio de la duda, mi hija y mi esposo confían en ti ciegamente, has estado para ambos en situaciones difíciles y nos has ayudado"

-"Sra. Isabella no entiendo" articuló la chica.

Bella la vio a los ojos respiró profundo y dijo.

-"¿De dónde conoces a Jacob Black Rebecca?" la chica palideció por completo, "me preguntaste por él en la cocina, me preguntaste si me había drogado" la chica tenía sus ojos muy abiertos.

-"Dime entonces ¿de dónde lo conoces? ¿Tienes un complot con él para sabotear mi familia? ¿Mi matrimonio?"

-"¡NO!" dijo la chica gritando, Bella alzó sus cejas.

-"¿Por qué me preguntaste por él?"

-"Lo…. Lo vi salir de la cocina cuando el hombre blanco fue por usted, no… no sabía que trabajaba ahí"

-"¿De dónde lo conoces entonces?"

Rebecca se quedó en silencio.

-"Rebecca"

La chica bajó la cabeza.

-"Rebecca"

No reaccionó.

-"¿Entiendes que si no me cuentas voy a creer que nos engañaste? Que te burlaste de nosotros"

La chica se le resbaló una lágrima por la mejilla.

-"Eso no es cierto"

-"Entonces dime la verdad"

Volvió a hacerse silencio, Bella respiró profundo.

-"Entonces no tengo otra salida más que pedirte que te marches, que te alejes de mi hija, de mi esposo y de mi vida, ¿quieres eso?"

La chica lloró contra las palmas de sus manos negando estrepitosamente.

-"Es mi primo" dijo entre sus manos, Bella abrió sus ojos de mas, nunca hubiera imaginado eso.

Rebecca alzó la mirada, sus ojos estaban surcados, sus mejillas también.

-"Yo no sé qué hacía en su restaurante, no, no tenía idea de que estaría allí, yo sólo llevé al hombre blanco a verla, nunca imaginé que él" se detuvo dando un pequeño temblor.

Bella no procesó esas palabras, sacudió la cabeza pensando que aun estaba drogada.

-"¡Espérate!" dijo alzando sus manos "¿primo? Me estás diciendo que Jacob Black es ¿tu primo?"

La chica asintió.

-"Es el hijo de mi tío Billy, único hermano de mi madre, Mercedes"

-"Rebecca, no entiendo" dijo Bella tratando de no conmoverse con las lagrimas de la chica "¿tú no sabías que Jacob trabajaba conmigo cuando viniste a esta casa?"

La chica negó desesperada "no sabía Sra." Dijo llorando.

-"¿Tu primo nunca te contó donde trabajaba?" preguntó esta vez con cejas alzadas "¿Cómo quieres que crea eso?"

Rebecca sabía que Bella tenía razón, en cualquier familia normal, era de suponerse que sabrías donde trabajaba un primo hermano, lo que Isabella no sabía era la relación enfermiza que mantenía Rebecca con Jacob.

A Rebe nunca le gustaba hablar de ese tema, a veces se le salía algo referente al sádico de su primo, pero nunca hablaba en detalle, tan sólo aquella vez que le había hablado de él al hombre blanco y no le había dado detalles engorrosos, tan sólo que la fastidiaba y se burlaba de ella y de su dolor y que por eso se había marchado de casa.

Pero sabía que con Isabella ahora, iba a hacer distinto, no podía salirle con lo mismo que le había dicho al hombre blanco, Edward era fácil de engañar debido a su condición, pero Bella no, no era ni por asomo así.

Pero había mucho en juego, no podía arriesgarse a perder a los Cullen, ellos eran sus amigos, eran su familia, si el precio para que Isabella le creyera era contarle todo, pues lo haría.

-"Cuando mi mamá enfermó" empezó la chica, Bella alzó sus cejas, no le estaba preguntando por Mercedes.

-"Rebecca no divagues y contéstame"

-"Eso estoy haciendo Sra." Dijo viéndola a los ojos "para que sepa por qué no le hablo a mi primo, tiene que conocer toda la historia, no es muy larga, lo prometo"

Bella se recostó de la silla, Rebecca volvió a respirar profundo.

-"Cuando mi mamá enfermó" volvió a repetir "yo cuidé de ella desde un principio, se suponía que no era tan grave, el médico la veía con regularidad y le mandaba un tratamiento"

-"Pero el cáncer creció" dijo la chica "tuvieron que operarla y eso mas las quimio nos dejó sin dinero"

Bella sabía de la muerte de Mercedes, pero no sabía los detalles, escucharlos le hizo sentir mal con la chica que ahora le hablaba.

-"Mi tío Billy apareció un buen día sin que yo lo hubiera llamado, diciendo que podíamos irnos con él, que mi primo se había mudado de su casa y que nos podía albergar, mi mamá me juró que no lo había llamado, pero nunca le creí" sacudió la cabeza incrédula "ella sabía que yo era bastante cabeza dura como para pedirle ayuda, pero a la final igual terminamos aceptándola"

-"Mi tío vive en el Bronx" continuó "el apartamento tiene dos habitaciones, una la ocupaba él y la otra mi mamá y yo"

-"Cuando mi mamá no aguantó más y se fue" dijo acortando la agónica enfermedad de Mercedes "mi tío me dijo que le había prometido que cuidaría de mi, por lo menos hasta que pudiera mantenerme sola"

Hizo una pausa y respiró profundo.

-"Como le dije mi primo se había marchado de casa cuando mi mamá y yo fuimos a vivir para allá, casi nunca lo veíamos por que no le gustaba estar rodeado de enfermedad" se encogió de hombros "pero una vez mi mamá no estaba, empezó a visitar de nuevo"

El tono en la voz de Rebecca hizo que Bella se alertara, la chica había bajado la cabeza, estaba avergonzada y movía sus manos sin parar.

-"Rebecca" llamó Bella "¿Jacob alguna vez te hizo algo?" la chica se estremeció, Bella cerró sus ojos entendiendo su mueca "¿te tocó?" preguntó preocupada, la chica negó alzando el rostro.

-"No, nunca me tocó" dijo, Bella sintió tan sólo un aire fresco, pero por la actitud de la chica sabía que había algo más.

-"¿Qué te hizo?"

Rebecca la vio a los ojos, sus lágrimas seguían saliendo, Bella se adelantó en su silla, inclinándose hacia ella, Rebecca hizo lo mismo y se tomaron de manos.

-"Confía en mi" le pidió Bella, la chica asintió y dijo.

-"Sólo me hablaba" empezó "me decía cosas, al principio era incómodo, no me gustaba, pero después fueron subiendo de tono"

Bella apretó sus manos.

-"Continúa"

-"A veces me decía que lucía fea, eso no me gustaba pero no le daba mucha importancia, luego que mamá muriera me decía que debía arreglarme, que nadie me querría si me veía así, empezó a preguntarme…" dijo e hizo una pausa, para luego hablar en un susurro "si todavía era virgen" Bella cerró sus ojos "se burlaba porque lo soy y… y…"

-"¿Y qué?"

-"Se ofreció para ayudarme a perderla"

Bella cerró sus ojos asqueada, ¿Cómo Jacob había podido hacer eso? Ella lo conocía… ¿o no?

Rebecca había abierto la puerta de secretos que había cerrado con tanto fervor, pero se sintió bien tener alguien con quien hablar, con quien compartir todo aquello.

-"El día que me quedé aquí por primera vez" dijo en voz baja, Bella prestó atención "cuando fue con el hombre blanco a aquella fiesta" aclaró, Bella asintió recordando la fiesta de compromiso de Ángela.

-"Ese día llegue tarde a casa, o bueno… más bien temprano" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza "mi tío no estaba, le había tocado hacer guardia en la construcción, me sentí aliviada por qué no me regañaría por llegar a esa hora, pero, Jacob estaba ahí"

Bella recordó que ese día lo habían visto, que ese día Jacob y Edward se habían conocido.

-"Discutimos" dijo la chica "él estaba tomado y me dijo cosas muy feas de mi, de mi mamá" sorbió su nariz y continuó "lo abofeteé en un acto de estúpida valentía, pero él… él me devolvió la bofetada" Bella apretó su agarre.

-"Me dejó inconsciente" dijo la chica sin levantar la mirada "cuando desperté estaba en mi cama, estaba sin mi camisa, y él… él estaba ahí…. Tocándose mientras me veía"

Bella sintió su bilis subir por su garganta, las nauseas se volvían casi incontrolables, pero las mantuvo a ralla se arrodilló en el suelo y abrazó a la chica, Rebecca se alteró al sentir esos brazos a su alrededor, pero no dudó en devolverlo, tenía mucho tiempo sin que la abrazaran.

-"Intenté mantenerme alejada después de eso, pero él le dijo a mi tío que ya no tenía empleo, que lo habían despedido, mi tío no sabe nada de esto y le dijo que podía regresar a vivir con nosotros, cuando lo supe me marche de casa, desde ese día vivo en mi auto, bueno… hasta las noches que me he quedado aquí"

Bella se sintió horrible, nunca hubiera imaginado aquella historia tan terrible.

-"Rebecca" llamó alejándose un poco sosteniéndola por las mejillas "¿hoy lo viste?" la chica asintió como respuesta "¿Qué te dijo?"

-"Me preguntó qué hacía allí" hizo una pausa y completó "me preguntó de dónde los conocía"

Bella cerró sus ojos respirando profundo, aun no sabía por qué Jacob la había abordado de esa manera en el Craw, no sabía por qué había intentado drogarla, no sabía que había hecho en ese tiempo.

- "Te creo" le dijo Bella observándola "pero, por favor, prométeme que te mantendrás alejada de Jacob, que nunca más vas a acercarte a él"

-"Sin problema" dijo la chica, eso era algo que estaría dispuesta a hacer sin ninguna promesa.

-"Pero, Sra. Isabella, ¿Cómo lo conoce usted?"

Bella negó aun sorprendida.

-"Él es la razón por la que Edward y yo nos separamos, ¡Dios fui tan estúpida!" gritó incorporándose, Rebecca no entendió sus palabras.

-"¿Le hizo algo a usted también?" preguntó asustada, Bella asintió.

-"No tan grave como lo tuyo, pero Dios, que tonta fui"

Rebecca no entendía las palabras y moría por una explicación, pero Isabella estaba demasiado dispersa y no podía responder las preguntas de Rebecca ahora, tenía que arreglar muchas cosas antes.

-"Busca a Edward por favor, dile que venga" le pidió a la chica, Rebecca asintió colocándose de pie, Bella sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas por la sustancia que le había dado Jacob en la mañana, por la confesión de Rebecca y porque tenía que contarle a Edward lo que Jacob había hecho con ella en la cocina.

Rebecca obedeció y fue en búsqueda del hombre blanco, Edward subió sin chistar dejándola en la sala.

Renessme estaba entretenida enseñándole a jugar a su abuela, la niña estaba tan feliz con la presencia de Renne que no se preocupó o siquiera percató de la actitud de su niñera.

Rebecca estaba metida en su cabeza, las lágrimas habían cesado pero no dejaba de pensar.

Isabella le había dicho que Jacob era la razón por la que ella y Edward estuvieran peleados, aunque no supiera los motivos se los imaginaba, no creía capaz a Bella de eso, pero era lo que estaba dicho entre líneas.

Pero también supo que Jacob no había hecho nada bueno con Isabella, ella estaba dopada cuando la vieron en la mañana y eso no podía haber sido para nada bueno.

Sin pensarlo mucho, sin pararse a sentir el miedo que le empezaba a recorrer por la espalda, y a pesar de haberlo prometido, se colocó de pie saliendo corriendo de la casa.

-"¡Rebecca!" llamó Nessie en voz alta "¡¿A dónde vas?!"

La niñera no se detuvo a dar explicaciones, corrió hasta su Mustang y encendiéndolo escandalosamente salió rumbo a la ciudad, sintiendo sus manos temblar mientras tomaba el volante con ambas manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jacob se había ido a casa de su padre, ahora era un patético mantenido, el dinero que el viejo estirado le había dado, se había acabado y si no entregaba ese trabajo, no vería plata en mucho más tiempo.

Estaba metido en la patética computadora del apartamento, él era 0 en tecnología y la estaba pasando realmente mal bajando las fotos a la computadora.

-"¡Demonios!" exclamó furioso, la foto se había puesto de cabeza y no sabía cómo enderezarla, desistió y se fue a servir otro trago, este asunto lo tenía fastidiado, su celular sonó y al ver quien llamaba atendió frustrado.

-"¿Si?" dijo bajando el tono.

-"¿Funcionó?"

-"Bueno, me…. Me costó un poco, pero si a la final pude…"

Su interlocutor lo interrumpió.

-"¿Tienes las fotos?"

-"Ehhh" dijo dudando mientras veía la pantalla de la computadora, el interlocutor rodó los ojos con exasperación.

-"Buscaré a alguien más calificado para hacer esto" Jacob se atacó.

-"NO" dijo alterado "quiero decir… si pude, me costó un poco, pero si pude tomarlas"

-"Entonces mañana nos vemos donde acordamos"

-"Este…" dijo dudando.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Bueno… la verdad es que como… como me costó un poco más de lo esperado"

Carlisle puso los ojos en blanco.

-"¿Cuánto quieres?" preguntó sin rodeos.

Jacob dio un respingo, no sabía que iba a ser tan fácil, sabía que el hombre que lo había contratado tenía dinero, pero no sabía que podía ser tan desprendido.

-"Cinco mil" dijo tratando de que no sonara a pregunta, Carlisle dio una risa irónica por el otro lado de la línea.

-"Ni que me estuvieras presentando una función en vivo, no seas osado y no creas que sabes con quien tratas" Jacob sintió un escalofrío.

-"Tres mil" dijo Carlisle al otro lado de la línea, "ni un centavo más, ni uno menos y si no vas al encuentro, no te preocupes, igual conseguiré lo que quiero"

Así sin más cerraron la llamada, Jacob respiró profundo y vació su trago, sentía que no había respirado durante la llamada.

Cerró la llamada y volvió a sentarse frente a la computadora, intentando hacer algo decente con las fotos que había tomado, Bella se veía demasiado inconsciente en ellas, se notaba a leguas que estaba desmayada, tan sólo en una se veía como si en verdad estuviera participando en el acto.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza frustrado, el viejo rubio no iba a pagarle 3 grandes por tan sólo una foto, tenía que engañarlo…

Bufó en voz alta, sería imposible hacerlo, aparte el viejo de una forma u otra lo intimidaba.

El toque de la puerta lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, se puso de pie y antes de abrir se sirvió otro trago, dándole una generosa probada abrió la puerta.

Ella estaba ahí, temblando de pies a cabeza aunque estaba tratando de no demostrarlo, se había pegado de la pared del frente y tenía en sus manos un spray paralizador, Jacob la vio y respiró profundo pasando sus dedos libres por el contorno de su boca.

-"Por más que me guste molestarte, no estoy de ánimos Becca" dijo Jacob.

-"¿Qué…? ¿Qué te traes con los Cullen?"

Jacob rió.

-"No es tu maldito asunto" dio media vuelta y se metió a la casa.

-"¡No dejaré que les hagas daño!" Dijo la chiquilla alzando la voz, Jacob volteó a verla con ojos achinados.

-"¿Te la das de valiente?" dijo viéndola a los ojos, Rebecca apretó el spray en sus manos, Jacob lo vio y dio una corta carcajada "¿crees que con eso vas a detenerme?" señalo el pote en las manos de la chica.

-"No dejaré que le hagas daño" dijo Rebecca "tú eres un miserable que hizo mi vida un infierno, pero a ellos no, a ellos no dejaré que les hagas nada"

-"¿Tú no vas a dejarme a mí?" preguntó irónico saliendo del apartamento, Rebecca apretó el gas pero él llegó primero, aprisionándole la mano haciendo que el pequeño envase callera al suelo.

Jacob la pegó de la pared respirando en su cabello, Rebecca tembló de miedo y asco.

-"Tienes suerte que hoy no tenga ánimos de tratar con vírgenes suicidas" dijo hablándole bajito en la oreja "tengo tres grandes en juego y tú no vas a hacer que los pierda" restregó su nariz por la mejilla de ella haciendo que la chica se privara del pánico.

Rebecca no podía hablar, no podía siquiera respirar, había sido una tonta en enfrentarse sola al hombre que más miedo le tenía pero ahora no tenía escapatoria, además no quería que el idiota de su primo dañara a los Cullen.

Jacob fue con los labios hasta su oreja y amenazante dijo "pero si sigues provocándome voy a hacer una excepción"

Al escuchar esas palabras se sintió perdida, sintió que encontrarían sus restos ya que sentía que Jacob podía hasta matarla.

-"¿Jacob, Rebecca?" llamaron del final del pasillo, Jacob se retiró de inmediato acercándose a su padre.

-"Viejo" dijo con actitud fresca y tranquila, Rebecca no mostró el asombro que el cambio de actitud le producía porque estaba intentando hacer que su corazón volviera a su ritmo normal.

-"¿Ustedes dos en que andaban?" preguntó Billy entregándole algunas bolsas y sus implementos de trabajo a Jacob.

-"Rebecca vino a saludar viejo" dijo Jacob con una enorme sonrisa "de hecho ya se marchaba"

Billy se puso al frente de su única sobrina.

-"¿Cómo estas Rebecca?" preguntó, la chica parpadeó por el tono que estaba utilizando su tío.

-"Bi… bien" logró articular.

-"Jacob" dijo Billy "anda a buscar unas bolsas en el camión" dijo lanzándole las llaves "me dolía la espalda para subirlas"

-"Claro viejo" dijo el moreno haciendo que Rebecca se impresionara mas, la actitud era la de un chico bien, un hombre de su casa, abnegado y colaborador, sacudió la cabeza impresionada.

Jacob se alejó pero antes de bajar le dedicó una mirada que la hizo escalofriarse nuevamente.

-"Rebe ven" dijo Billy "había pensado en llamarte, pero ya que estás aquí"

Rebecca veía a su tío con real asombro, la última vez que se habían visto ella había salido huyendo de casa y Billy nunca la había siquiera llamado para ver como se encontraba.

-"Me tomé la libertad de empacar las cosas que te faltó llevarte el otro día" dijo señalando en la entrada del departamento.

-"Gra… gracias" dijo tartamudeando, dio un paso tímido al frente entrando en la que hacía nada era su casa.

-"Allá" dijo señalando un rincón de la sala "yo voy a servirme una bebida" le dijo sin siquiera preguntarle si quería algo, Rebecca caminó hasta un maletín marrón muy viejo, recordó que lo había llevado cuando se mudó con Mercedes a esa casa un par de años atrás.

Un pequeño sonido hizo que la computadora de la sala cobrara vida, Rebecca se quedó paralizada con la imagen de la pantalla.

Billy estaba en la cocina, Jacob no había regresado, estaba milagrosamente sola.

No lo pensó, no lo meditó, ni se preguntó por qué Jacob tenía aquellas fotos.

Corrió hasta la computadora con la adrenalina a millón, buscó con el cursor del ratón y cerrando las pantallas extrajo de manera segura el hardware, retiró la tarjeta de memoria y tomando su maletín corrió a la puerta.

-"Lo siento tío Billy, debo irme"

Billy salió con una botella de cerveza en la mano, su frente fruncida al ver como la chica corría apresurada para salir de la casa, Rebecca chocó en la puerta con Jacob que ya venía de regreso, el impacto hizo que el moreno soltara una de las bolsas, Rebecca no se detuvo a verlo, brincó los obstáculos y corrió escaleras abajo.

Cuando llegó al Mustang lanzó el bolso atrás y temblando sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, hizo dos intentos antes de poder introducir la llave y a dios gracias el bebé arrancó a la primera, haciendo un ruido increíble, Rebecca salió del estacionamiento común del edificio.

Cuando ya iba tomando la calle para poder salir de la urbanización, logró divisar a su primo en el retrovisor, aceleró mas, sintiendo que acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte.


	43. Capítulo 43 Purgatorio

**Capítulo 43;**

**Purgatorio:**

Cuando Edward entró a la habitación, después de que Rebecca lo llamara, vio a su esposa sentada en el sillón donde la había dejado, Bella tenia el rostro entre sus palmas respirando profundo.

-"¿Estás bien amor?" preguntó en voz baja, Bella negó contra sus palmas para luego incorporar su rostro.

-"Nunca voy a dejar de sorprenderme" dijo "no vas a creer lo que me dijo Rebecca"

Edward se adelantó, acuclillándose frente a ella, le tomó las manos y le dijo viéndola a los ojos.

-"Rebecca me preocupa y no te niego que me da curiosidad saber de que hablaron, pero necesito hablar contigo de algo importante, necesito contarte qué descubrí, luego hablaremos de Rebecca"

Eso hizo que Bella se espabilara, recordando cuando Edward se había marchado de la clínica donde habían atendido a Nessie, diciendo que tenía que hablar con Carlisle.

-"¿Hablaste?" preguntó cambiando de actitud, parpadeando angustiada.

Edward tan sólo asintió aun cubriendo con sus manos las de ella.

-"¿Qué te dijo?"

Edward respiró profundo.

-"Apartando lo que me dijo, hubo cosas… Cosas que recordé, fue como un sueño, la verdad fue bastante extraño" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, Bella sacó una de sus manos del agarre y acarició tenuemente la frente de Edward, él sonrió, le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios dándole un pequeño beso.

-"Estoy bien" susurró sin querer contarle de su, últimamente eterno, dolor de cabeza.

-"¿Qué recordaste?" preguntó Bella asustada.

Edward relató en pocas palabras, el 4to cumpleaños de Nessie, le contó de la discusión entre ellos dos después de la muerte de Charlie, Bella tembló un poco al recordar ese día.

-"No sé cómo no me dejaste ese día"

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-"Aun te amaba" dijo bajito "Cometiste un error, no lo hiciste apropósito y aunque estaba dolida, no te culpé por no haber estado…"

Edward respiró profundo, ¿Podía llegar a sentirse más culpable?

-"Pasó algo que nunca te conté" dijo volviendo a envolver sus manos "con Charlie, antes… antes de que muriera" su voz fue un susurro, Bella frunció el ceño extrañada.

-"¿De qué estás hablando?"

-"Necesito que me oigas" dijo apresurado "hay mucho que debo contarte, que debes saber, pasaron cosas con Charlie que recordé, cosas con Carlisle que él mismo me contó, todo tiene que ver contigo, conmigo, ambas nos afectan como familia y matrimonio, pero necesito que escuches, lo que recordé y descubrí"

Bella asintió asustada, no tenía idea de que podía decirle, pero sentía que no le iba a gustar ni un poco.

Edward respiró profundo y la vio a los ojos, sus instintos y sentido de supervivencia le decía que se acercara mas, que le diera aunque fuera un pequeño beso en los labios, aunque había prometido que no se acercaría a su boca hasta que no se lo mereciera.

Pero Bella lo iba a odiar en lo que supiera la verdad y si en algún momento lo perdonaba iban a pasar muchas lunas para que él volviera a tenerla así de cerca y para que ella le permitiera besarle.

Por lo que mandó su promesa al demonio y acercó su rostro al expectante de su esposa.

Al primer contacto la impresión la hizo sobresaltarse, de hecho mantuvo sus ojos abiertos mientras él daba movimientos de súplica contra sus labios.

Bella se rindió ante la boca de su esposo, cerrando finalmente sus ojos y frunciendo sus labios dándole un beso cargado de amor, devoción y ternura.

Sus labios bailaron despacio, haciendo soniditos cada vez que él besaba la comisura de su boca, Bella hizo presión en sus manos y él la liberó, dejando que le acariciara el cabello y el cuello, Edward se apoyó en sus rodillas alzándose y acercándose mas, no la abrazó, tan sólo apoyó las manos en los posa brazos de la silla.

Ella trasladó las manos a las mejillas de él, que con un gruñido gutural, separó sus labios quedando unidos por la frente con los ojos apretados y respirando apresuradamente.

-"¿Qué es eso que tienes que decirme?" preguntó Bella con la misma aceleración, Edward aspiró mucho y muy profundo, acercándose de nuevo a su boca, Bella le devolvió el beso, pero se asustó de lo que sentía, Edward estaba ansioso, asustado en cada movimiento, en cada caricia que sus labios le regalaban.

Lentamente ella bajó la mano hasta su pecho, posicionándola sobre su corazón, normalmente hacían esto cuando sabían que el otro no estaba del todo bien, Bella se preocupó al sentir lo anormalmente acelerado que se sentían sus latidos, Edward al darse cuenta de lo que hacía separó sus labios y colocó sus manos sobre la de ella, apretándola contra su pecho.

-"Me estás asustando" susurró ella entre respiraciones aceleradas y real preocupación.

Edward la vio a los ojos y vio a la mujer que amaba, a la madre de su hija, a la mujer de su vida, tenía que ser valiente y decirle la verdad, para después, arrastrase para suplicar su perdón.

Y así, viéndola a los ojos, sintiendo como poco a poco sus pupilas se dilataban, como sus lagrimales trabajaban, le contó, con voz baja y lujos de detalles, la conversación que había sostenido con Charlie unos días antes del 4to cumpleaños de su hija.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mano de Bella aun en su pecho, se tornó helada, Edward la tomó entre las suyas apretándola sutilmente, Bella parpadeó y sintió como una lágrima furtiva se escapaba de su ojo derecho.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó con voz baja, sin poder articular nada mas.

-"Lo siento" repitió Edward por enésima vez.

- "¿Charlie?" preguntó temblando "¿Mi papá?" Su voz era agónica.

-"Bella, por favor" pidió Edward "trata de calmarte, necesito que me escuches"

-"¿Cal… Marme?" preguntó incrédula "¿me estás diciendo que hablaste con mi papá antes de que muriera? ¿Qué te dejó la petrolera? Que… ¿Qué clase de burla es esta?"

-"No es burla amor" pidió acercándose, Bella retrocedió forcejando su mano para soltarla de su agarre, Edward la dejó ir.

-"No" dijo alzando sus manos "no… no me toques" Edward bajó sus manos de inmediato pero no retrocedió, en cambio se sostuvo del posa brazos, no permitiéndole levantarse, Bella se pegó del espaldar y puso una mano contra su estómago y la otra contra su boca controlando las nauseas que volvían a atacarla.

Edward sentía que la hería cada vez más y lo que mas le preocupaba es que aun faltaba por contarle.

-"No fue que me dejó la petrolera" continuó a pesar de la mirada aterrada y adolorida de ella.

-"Fusionó su compañía con _Cullen&Co_ pidiendo algunas condiciones"

Bella cerró sus ojos, no quería oírlo, pero a la vez quería saber la historia.

-"Tan sólo accedió a invertir si yo me hacía cargo de la compañía" Bella abrió sus ojos de golpe "sólo si Carlisle se retiraba y yo tomaba el mando"

Bella entendió por tan sólo unos segundos el por qué el empeño del joven Edward en hacerse cargo de aquella maldita presidencia.

-"Charlie confiaba en que cuidaría tu patrimonio" Bella frunció el ceño, permitiéndose verlo a los ojos.

-"Si" dijo él "Charlie sabía que no te interesaba la petrolera, sabía que no te dedicarías a ella, por lo que invirtió en _Cullen&Co_ con algunas condiciones"

-"¿Cómo?" dijo y tuvo que hacer una pausa "¿Cómo quieres que te crea eso? Charlie nunca me lo dijo, mi mamá tampoco, no, no puede ser cierto"

-"Piénsalo bien un segundo amor" dijo y ella cerró sus ojos con dolor al escucharlo llamándola así "Carlisle renunció a la empresa, se fue dejando todo en mis manos cuando todos sabíamos que eso era imposible que sucediera, las ganancias aumentaron, las regalías también"

-"Pero… El testamento" balbuceó Bella "Charlie dijo en el testamento que el dinero y los intereses que generara la venta de la petrolera, los obtendría cuando Renessme…"

-"Cumpliera lo 15 años, lo sé" interrumpió él.

-"Entonces ¿Cómo me dices eso? ¿Cómo es que supuestamente hiciste este acuerdo y él no me lo dijo? no lo dejó escrito"

Edward se vio tentado en estirar su mano para apartarle otras lágrimas que bajaban por su mejilla, cuando lo intentó, Bella apartó el rostro, secándose ella misma, Edward cerró el puño.

-"No sé la razón exacta de por qué no lo dejó por escrito" comenzó, pero la cara de culpable le dio una pista a Bella.

-"Pero lo sospechas" dijo ella sintiendo como renovaba las lágrimas, Edward asintió.

-"Creo que no le dio tiempo" dijo con voz baja, ella frunció el ceño "no le dio tiempo de cambiar el testamento"

Bella entendió que Edward se refería a la muerte repentina de su papá y giró su rostro enterrándolo en uno de los brazos de cuero del sillón, llorando como lo había hecho aquel día, Edward apretó los labios y estiró su mano para acariciarla, dudó antes de hacer contacto con su cabello, pero igualmente lo hizo, Bella se encogió al sentir el contacto pero no lo alejó al momento.

-"Igual la documentación existe" continuó sin que se vieran a los ojos "Charlie, Carlisle y yo hicimos el arreglo"

Bella seguía llorando en silencio, Edward tragó grueso y se dijo a si mismo que debía continuar.

-"Cuando la niña cumpla 15 años, todo lo que Charlie invirtió en la compañía pasará a tus manos, te juro que durante los años que la manejé, mantuve y aumente la inversión, tanto a ti como Renessme nunca nada les faltará"

Bella incorporó su rostro viéndolo con furia, ¿Cómo podía decir eso en ese momento?

Edward entendió la mirada, observándola con una mueca de disculpa.

-"¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?" acusó con dolor, Edward suspiró sonoramente.

-"No puedo contestarte eso ahora"

-"Hay más" completó interrumpiendo la mueca de ella por argumentar sus palabras, Bella alzó sus cejas viéndolo asustada, pasó el dorso de su mano, con un ademan para nada femenino, por su nariz.

-"¿Qué demonios puede faltar?" dijo irónica "¿Qué mas puedes querer decirme después de esto?" dijo señalando el espacio entre los dos.

Edward cerró sus ojos.

-"Hay clausulas en el acuerdo" Bella rodó sus ojos obstinada.

-"Eso ya lo has dicho"

Edward ignoró el comentario.

-"Una de las clausulas era que permaneciéramos casados" a Bella eso no le llamó la atención, pero sentía que Edward se guardaba algo mas, había algo que no estaba diciendo.

-"¿Qué más?" preguntó olvidando por un segundo sus lágrimas.

Edward la vio a los ojos.

-"No podíamos cometer adulterio"

Los siguientes segundos fueron muertos, Bella parpadeó sentándose más derecha.

-"No…" sacudió la cabeza "no entiendo"

-"Si entendiste amor" dijo Edward.

-"No…" se detuvo, iba a pedirle que no la llamara _amor_ en ese momento, sacudió la cabeza de nuevo intentando clarificar las palabras que había oído.

-"Isabella" la llamó, Bella de inmediato parpadeó saliendo de su letargo, desde que Edward había empezado a tener flashes de su memoria pasada había dejado de llamarla por su nombre completo.

-"Te estoy contando todo esto, porque fuimos severamente engañados… Carlisle" dijo y la tomó de las manos "Carlisle planeó todo, tiene fotos mías, antes del accidente" se sintió obligado a aclarar ese detalle "donde…" respiró profundo lleno de vergüenza "donde estoy con otra mujer" dijo sintiendo sus mejillas encenderse, Bella lo vio asombrada, ella sabía que el otro Edward no era un santo, pero escuchar esto de la boca de éste Edward la hizo sentir una furia enorme, unos celos de los cuales no estaba consciente de poder sentir.

Bella sacudió las manos de su agarre, en sus adentros, se reclamó a si misma que después de todo lo que le había contado, sintiera especial y enorme rabia por saber que la había engañado.

-"No significa nada ok" dijo Edward intentando agarrarla de nuevo "ni siquiera la recuerdo" trató de defenderse, Bella tenía sentimientos encontrados, no sabía cómo manejar todo aquello, sentía que aun tenía estragos de la droga que le había dado Jacob y que estaba sufriendo alucinaciones brutales.

Al recordar el nombre de Jacob se estremeció con asco.

-"Bella" llamó Edward haciendo presión en su rodilla, ella lo enfocó con algo de dificultad.

-"No tengo pruebas" empezó "Isabella" llamó moviéndola de nuevo al ver que parecía distraída, tenía la mirada perdida.

-"Escúchame" pidió Edward "hay algo más que debes saber"

Bella negó aun con la mirada cristalizada, no creía poder aguantar más.

-"Carlisle le pagó a Jacob para que te sedujera"

Eso fue suficiente para que el frágil y desgastado cuerpo de ella sucumbiera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rebecca frenó por primera vez desde que había arrancado el auto, la habían insultado por manejar imprudentemente pero no reparó en las palabras, agradeció al cielo y a Mercedes que ningún oficial la hubiera detenido, el volante estaba apretado entre sus manos, haciendo que sus nudillos y uñas se vieran blancas.

Vio asustada por el retrovisor, había dado muchas vueltas antes de decidirse por fin en acercarse a la casa de los Cullen, imaginaba que su primo no la había seguido, pero necesitaba asegurarse.

Por un segundo se dio la oportunidad de cerrar sus ojos y respirar profundo, sus pulmones quemaron, agradeciendo el oxigeno del que parecían privados por un tiempo.

Pegó la frente del volante y sintió dos furtivas lágrimas escapándose del rabillo de sus ojos, aun se sentía aterrada, Jacob la iba a buscar, iba a encontrarla como fuera para quitarle la memoria de la cámara que le había robado.

Su mano viajó hasta el bolsillo de su chaqueta, hurgó en el con desesperación hasta que dio con el pequeño rectángulo, lo sacó y se sentó derecha, observándolo y detallándolo.

Parecía nuevo, ella sabía que por lo menos de Billy no era, asumió que Jacob había llevado la cámara al departamento de su tío, frunció el ceño recordando como su tío se quejaba de la falta de dinero, si eso era cierto, ¿Cómo Jacob podía permitirse comprar una cámara digital?

Sacudió la cabeza recriminándose a si misma que estaba pensando sandeces y apretando la memoria en su mano abrió la puerta del Mustang, tembló ligeramente al sentir la fría brisa que la recorrió.

Abrió con lentitud la puerta trasera, sentía que sus músculos aun estaban agarrotados, con manos temblorosas tomó el viejo maletín marrón y lo sacó del auto.

-"Hola irreverente" dijeron a sus espaldas, Rebecca pegó un grito fortísimo, soltando el maletín y escondiendo su rostro entre sus palmas.

Petter dio un salto equivalente al grito de Rebecca, parpadeó asustado.

-"Rebe soy yo, Petter" dijo en voz baja, la chica seguía con el rostro enterrado en sus palmas, había drenado un poco de su ansiedad, eso hizo que sus ojos se desbordaran, Petter alzó sus cejas realmente asombrado al escucharla sollozar.

-"Linda" dijo acercándosele "¿Por qué lloras?" aun sabiendo que ella se podía alejar de su contacto, se terminó de acercar acariciándole la cabellera.

Rebecca se encogió un poco y continuó llorando aterrada contra sus palmas.

Sintiéndose mal por haberla asustado, pero a la vez inmensamente conmovido, Petter la rodeó tentativamente con sus brazos.

-"Shh, Shh" dijo pegándola a su pecho, Rebecca no meditó que la estaba abrazando un chico, se sentía perdida y se dio cuenta en ese preciso momento que necesitaba con urgencia afecto, unos brazos que la sostuvieran y le dijeran que todo estaría bien.

Sus brazos ahora estaban en equis apretando su pecho, los de Petter la rodeaban sutilmente, una de sus manos acariciaba de arriba abajo su espalda y con la otra acariciaba tentativamente su cabellera.

-"Calma linda, no pasa nada, sólo respira" susurró contra su oído, Rebecca sollozó un poco mas, Petter posó ambas manos en su cintura y la alzó sobresaltándola un poco, la sentó entonces en el capó del Mustang para que no tuviera que sostenerse en sus pies.

Tentativamente posó su mano en la barbilla de la chica, levantándole un poco el rostro, Rebecca arrugó sus ojos al sentir la claridad en ellos, se demoró un poco pero finalmente pudo abrirlos.

-"Hola" dijo él sonriéndole, ella sintió sus mejillas acalorarse, Petter con delicadeza movió sus manos, haciéndole sus intenciones claras e intentó secar sus lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-"No tengo un pañuelo" se disculpó con una sonrisa, Rebecca negó apartándose de su agarre y tomando el borde inferior de su playera, se la pasó, nada delicada por su rostro, Petter sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó ella luego de absorber por su nariz, viéndolo con ojos entrecerrados.

-"Nada linda" dijo él manteniendo la sonrisa, "¿estás bien?" preguntó, Rebecca asintió.

-"Si, nada me pasa" intentó bajarse del auto y sus piernas fallaron, Petter la sostuvo de nuevo.

-"Wow, Wow tómalo con calma linda" dijo alzándola de nuevo, sentándola sobre su auto.

Rebecca pasó la mano por su frente, se había asustado al creer que se trataba de su primo, pero ahora que sabía que se trataba de Petter sentía que sus extremidades no respondían.

-"Voy por un poco de agua y vengo ¿sí?"

No esperó a que ella le contestara, Petter la dejó sentadita y tomando el maletín marrón del suelo, lo llevó hasta la casa, Rebecca levantó el rostro observando como se acercaba a la casa y tocaba la puerta, abrió Nessie que al verlo le sonrió fraternalmente, compartieron unas palabras y Petter señaló hacía la chica en el auto, Nessie señaló tras ella y lo dejó pasar para luego ir al encuentro con su niñera.

-"¿Rebe estás bien?" preguntó acercándose asustada.

-"No corras" la reprendió Rebecca cuando estuvieron frente a frente, la niña rodó los ojos.

-"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó la chica, Rebecca negó para no preocuparla, Nessie rodó sus ojitos y declaró obstinada "esta casa está hecha un desorden" Rebecca frunció el ceño.

-"¿Qué ocurre?"

-"Tu te fuiste corriendo por las colinas" se cruzó de brazos y continuó "papá y mamá llevan horas encerrados conversando, mi abuela se les unió hace un rato"

Rebecca frunció el ceño y sintió una corriente fría en la espalda, ¿sería que Isabella le contó algo de lo que le dijo al hombre blanco? Sacudió la cabeza y volteó a ver hacía su mano fuertemente apretada, la abrió casi con dolor, viendo la memoria que contenía las fotos, la había apretado tanto que las pequeñas impresiones de la marca de la memoria se habían impreso en su palma.

Isabella había dicho que Jacob era el culpable de su situación con Edward y aunque no sabía, ni le interesaban los detalles, sabía que lo que contenía aquel dispositivo era para chantajearla, para dañarla.

-¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Nessie viendo el rectángulo negro.

-"Nada" Rebecca intentó doblarlo con sus dedos pero no tenía fuerza suficiente.

Petter salió al encuentro con un vaso de vidrio lleno de agua fría, le sonrió fraternalmente a Nessie y le extendió el vaso a Rebecca.

-"Ten linda" dijo, Renessme sintió sus mejillas rosadas y ocultó la sonrisa bajando el rostro.

Rebecca asintió torpemente y tomó con su mano libre el vaso, cuando lo probó sintió como toda su garganta se refrescaba, casi sintió un leve _psss_ del agua refrescando su acalorado ser.

Bebió y bebió haciendo que se desbordara el contenido por la comisura de su boca, Petter sonrió divertido al verla.

-"¿Nessie, le buscas un poco mas?" pidió a la niña, Rebecca abrió los ojos y se apartó apenada del borde de vidrio, se movió tan rápido que se ahogó en el camino, Petter le dio ligeros golpecitos en la espalda, mientras Nessie caminaba a la puerta le dijo en voz baja.

-"No me vayas a escupir esta vez ¿sí?" ella lo vio con vergüenza, él rió divertido.

-"Creí que ya me habías disculpado por eso" dijo una vez se calmó, Petter asintió.

-"Y lo hice, pero nunca está de mas prevenir"

Rebecca no quería hablar más de eso y prestó atención de nuevo a la memoria en su mano y observó los brazos de Petter.

-"Eres fuerte" dijo, Petter alzó sus cejas, sacudiendo la cabeza por el cambio abrupto de tema.

-"Me gusta entrenar" dijo "pero no me mato en ello"

-"Destruye esto por mi" dijo alzando la memoria entre sus dedos "no me preguntes que contiene" aclaró de inmediato.

Petter alzó las cejas y medio sonrió, Rebecca torció los ojos.

-"Por favor" dijo entre dientes, Petter exhaló otra risa y tomó la tarjetita en sus manos.

-"Lo hago si aceptas salir conmigo" Rebecca abrió la boca sorprendida y justo en ese momento Petter destruyó la memoria, picando el plástico en dos, una ligera y casi insignificante nubecita de polvo se esparció por una milésima de segundo frente a sus anonadados ojos.

-"Puedes pisarla si quieres" dijo él y la tiró al suelo, Rebecca se incorporó sobre sus pies y pisó con todas sus fuerzas las dos partes de la memoria.

Pisó y saltó sobre los pequeños pedazos de plástico, inutilizándolos en cada pisada, de repente se sintió liberada, se sintió fresca, había valido la pena, había destruido la evidencia que le haría daño a la gente que quería.

Ignorando a Nessie que venía de vuelta con el segundo vaso de agua, abrazó riendo a Petter.

Ambos se sorprendieron de la efusividad de la chica, Petter la sostuvo por la cintura apretándola ligeramente.

Y ella se descubrió devolviéndole el abrazo, Renessme casi dejó caer el vaso al suelo.

-"Me encanta el sonido de tu risa" dijo Petter bajito solo para ella.

Rebecca se separó de él, apenada hasta los tuétanos pasando su cabello por detrás de sus orejas.

-"Tenemos que entrar" dijo en voz baja señalando a Nessie que aun mantenía la boca abierta, Petter asintió.

-"Está bien, yo sólo vine para entregarle los deberes de hoy a Nessie" sacó del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans un sobre blanco y plano, Rebecca lo tomó con manos temblorosas.

-"Chao Nessie" le dijo a la niña que tan sólo asintió sonriéndole divertida, Petter le guiñó el ojo y luego vio a la niñera.

-"Nos vemos linda" dijo a modo de despedida "me debes una cita" Rebecca se tensó un segundo, Petter rió sacudiendo la cabeza y se fue, caminando por la larga calle de la casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Tienes que intentar calmarte" dijo Renne palmeando la espalda de Bella, ya no tenía nada en el estómago, pero no podía dejar de arquear, bajó la válvula del excusado cerrándolo y se sentó débilmente sobre él Renne le extendió un poco de agua del grifo.

-"¿Sigue ahí afuera?" preguntó con la voz raspándole la garganta, Renne se enderezó despacio y abrió la puerta tan solo un poco, Edward de inmediato dio un paso hacia ella, Renne volteó donde su hija y asintió, Bella resopló escondiendo su rostro.

Renne salió del cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta tras ella y negó viéndolo a los ojos, él retrocedió de inmediato.

-"por qué no la esperas abajo guapo" le dijo, Edward negó preocupado, Renne estiró una de sus manos y la puso sobre su mejilla.

-"Necesita espacio, necesita descansar, déjala un segundo, será bueno" Edward cerró los ojos apretando el puente de su nariz.

Renne dio unos toques con su palma en la mejilla.

-"A ti también te vendría bien descansar"

Edward negó aunque sus ojeras indicaban lo agotado que estaba.

-"Si no puedo arreglar esto, tengo que cuidar de Renessme"

Renne sonrió.

-"Está con la niñera, y yo bajo en unos momentos a verla, ve a descansar un poco guapo, a poner en orden las ideas"

Edward la vio a los ojos mostrando miedo.

-"¿Me odia?" preguntó en voz baja cambiando de nuevo el tema.

-"No" dijo Renne haciendo que sus ojos brillaran un segundo "lo que si es que está hirviendo en rabia" ese comentario borró por completo su reacción.

-"Pero como decía Charlie" dijo Renne con un poco de pena al mencionarlo "solo nos enfadamos con aquellos que amamos, porque son los que nos pueden herir"

La sensación que le produjo tal comentario, le resultó agridulce.

-"Ve" volvió a instar Renne, Edward aun renuente asintió.

-"Dígale que lo siento"

-"Ella ya sabe eso Edward" dijo Renne.

-"Ve" volvió a repetirle cuando él volvió a dudar en marcharse.

Luego de unos minutos Renne se encontraba, con la misma ropa que había llegado, pero sin sus zapatos, encaramada sobre la enorme cama de la habitación principal, acariciándole el cabello a su única hija.

-"¿Por qué no me llamaste antes?" reclamó dulcemente, Bella se encogió como pudo de hombros.

-"No quería pedir auxilio" dijo "sabes que odio ser débil"

Renne bufó una risa.

-"Llamar a tu mamá cuando la necesites no es debilidad, ¿Qué pensarías si Nessie decidiera no tomarte en cuenta para su vida?"

Bella dio un escalofrío de pensarlo, cerró sus enrojecidos ojos, que parecían estar recargando las lágrimas.

-"No sé en quien se convirtió" dijo hablando bajito "Él no es el Edward con el que me casé"

Renne besó su cabellera susurrando palabras para calmarla.

-"¿Tú?" dijo e hizo una pausa "¿Tú sabías?"

Gracias al silencio un tanto largo de Renne, Bella se vio en la obligación de alzar su cabeza, temiendo lo peor.

-"¿Lo sabías?" preguntó con voz alterada, Renne alzó sus cejas.

-"Cálmate" le dijo autoritaria, Bella no dijo nada mas pero la observó a sus ojos con suplicas preguntas.

-"No" dijo Renne, "no sabía del acuerdo" aclaró tranquilizándola visiblemente.

Bella se recostó en la cama boca arriba, girando su rostro para verla, Renne se alzó en su codo, recostando la cabeza de su puño.

-"Pero si supe que Charlie se reunió con ellos" empezó, Bella abrió sus ojos de más.

-"No supe lo que conversaron porque sabes que no me gustaba hablar con tu padre de negocios" se defendió de inmediato, "pero Charlie si me contó lo de la reunión, también me contó que a Edward se le había ocurrido una muy buena idea"

Bella no puso salir de su asombro.

-"Si" dijo Renne sonriéndole "aunque no lo creas, tu padre le tuvo estima a Edward"

-"Eso no es cierto" convino Bella, "Charlie lo odiaba, me odiaba a mi por todo lo que hicimos"

Renne la vio recriminándole sus palabras.

-"Eso no es verdad, tu papá nunca te odió" dijo con convicción "se decepcionó, es cierto" convino haciendo que Bella se sintiera de nuevo culpable "pero jamás te odió, quería que hicieras las cosas de otra manera, nunca confió en que Edward cuidaría de ustedes, él tan sólo no quería que pasaras incomodidades, quería que estudiaras, que fueras feliz"

-"Pero lo fui" dijo ella "por lo menos un tiempo" Renne le sonrió y acarició su frente.

-"Él lo supo" dijo en voz baja "Charlie entendió después de mucho tiempo que Edward era el indicado para ti" Bella sintió sus ojos escocer "Edward demostró que no importara lo que sucediera, ni cuantos obstáculos se encontraran, él siempre abogaría por el bienestar de ambas, renunciaría a todo por ambas" dijo refiriéndose a ella y su hija.

Renne respiró profundo y agregó.

-"Por lo que me atrevo a adivinar que Charlie hizo lo que me contaste, para darle el empuje que Edward necesitaba para sacarlas adelante"

Bella cerró sus ojos llorando en silencio, poniéndose en posición fetal.

-"Ahora que recuerdo, Charlie llegó a mencionarme que le preocupaba como Carlisle trataba a Edward, y se sentía mal al ver como el chico se esforzaba tanto y el padre simplemente ignoraba sus esfuerzos"

Bella cerró sus ojos un segundo, recordando las palabras que se habían dicho escasas horas antes.

_-"¿Por qué?" preguntó temblorosa "¿Por qué Carlisle haría algo así?" preguntó aterrada luego de escuchar varias veces la declaración de Edward._

_No lograba entender por qué el patriarca Cullen iba a planificar su adulterio, ¿por qué se empeñaría tanto en hacerle daño a su propio hijo, a su nieta?_

_Edward la vio a los ojos e intentó tomar sus manos, Bella lo rechazó de nuevo sin poder soportar el contacto._

_-"Por Lucinda" dijo haciendo que ella olvidara por un segundo sus lagrimas y rabia, parpadeó observándolo ¿había escuchado bien?_

_-"Luce" confirmó él "no sé cómo se conocieron, no sé cómo llegaron a estar juntos, pero Carlisle tuvo algo con ella, quería dejar a mi madre y hermanos por ella, no sé si fue mientras Luce y yo salimos, o si fue antes o después" dijo apresurado viendo como a ella el rostro se le trastocaba cada vez mas._

_-"Fue por ella, fue por mi" dijo balbuceando "por una estúpida pelea de machos en la cual no tenía ni idea de que formaba parte" _

_Cerró los ojos y completó._

_-"Carlisle me culpa de su suicidio" Bella lo vio con mas asombro aun "me dijo que de no haber sido por mí, ella no se hubiera matado, está haciendo todo esto en venganza amor" dijo tomándola de las manos "él planificó todo, mi engaño con aquella mujer, que ese hombre te sedujera, que mandara a Renessme a Francia, hace todo esto para quedarse con la empresa, para quitarte lo que te pertenece, no podemos dejar que lo haga, no podernos dejar que se salga con la suya"_

_Bella lo vio a los ojos sintiendo una furtiva lagrima escaparse._

_Todo había sido una trampa._

_Había sido la víctima de una estúpida pelea entre hombres por una mujer que ni siquiera era ella._

_Se sintió tonta, una estúpida por haber caído en semejante trampa._

_Pero sintió mucha rabia contra el hombre que tenía al frente, todo esto era su culpa._

_Sacudió sus manos con violencia._

_-"Lárgate de mi vista" dijo entre dientes, Edward negó asustado._

_-"No" dijo "no reacciones así, no podemos odiarnos ahora, tenemos que mantenernos unidos, ser fuertes, no podemos dejar que él gane, no podemos amor"_

_Bella aguantó las lagrimas y el nudo de su garganta, no quería verlo, detestaba su presencia, no soportaba siquiera sentir su aliento cerca, el asco le explotó en la boca del estómago, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, la sustancia que le había dado Jacob aun estaba presente en su cuerpo, debilitándola._

_Pero recordar esa sustancia, le hizo ver que había sido víctima de nuevo de aquel juego maligno, Jacob había intentado hacer algo con ella mientras estaba noqueada, cerró sus ojos recordando la luz cegadora que no podía ser otra cosa que un flash._

_-"Lárgate" dijo de nuevo furiosa "no quiero verte, no te quiero cerca, me das asco ¡LARGATE!" gritó sacudiéndose y poniéndose de pie, sus piernas se debilitaron pero su estomago revuelto dio el primer paso._

_Bella corrió hacia el baño y lo próximo que sintió fue a su madre hablándole y calmándola._

Le había contado todo a su mamá, Renne parecía tener la habilidad mágica de no alterarse y ni siquiera sorprenderse por las palabras que su hija les decía, escuchó con atención y la consoló cuando no pudo decir más.

Así pasaron horas hasta que Bella aceptó la propuesta de acostarse un momento, sintiendo, cuando su cuerpo entro en contacto con el colchón, que moría de cansancio.

-"No quiero saber nada de él" convino Bella en voz baja "no me interesa nada, sólo quiero estar con mi hija, lejos de aquí, que se quede con la empresa, que cumpla su venganza, estoy cansada mamá, ya no quiero ni sentir"

Renne besó su cabello, susurró en su cabello.

-"Descansa primero, antes de tomar cualquier decisión"

Bella negó.

-"No voy a cambiar de opinión, me siento enferma con todo esto" reclamó con un escalofrío.

-"Piensa primero" aconsejó "piensa en Renessme, en tu hija" dijo haciendo que ella volteara a verla.

-"Sabes que hagas lo que hagas te apoyaré" dijo viéndola a los ojos "pero" agregó "¿vas a dejar que Carlisle se salga con la suya? ¿Cuándo el patrimonio que está en juego es el de tu hija? ¿Te parece justo no pelear por ella?"

Esas preguntas no pudieron ser contestadas por el leve y bajo crujido de la puerta al abrirse.

-"¿Mami? ¿Abue?" Bella cerró sus ojos con lágrimas nuevas en ellos, Renne se puso de pie yendo al encuentro con su nieta.

-"Hola princesa" dijo abrazándola "¿y eso que subiste?" preguntó luego de darle un beso en la frente.

-"Papá me dijo que mami estaba descansando, Rebecca está preparando algo de comida y no quería quedarme allá abajo solita, ¿puedo quedarme con ustedes?"

Bella, que ya había secado sus lágrimas, se sentó en la cama y con una sonrisa asintió abriéndole los ojos a su pequeña.

Renessme le sonrió como para iluminarla en su noche más obscura y corrió a sus brazos.

Bella la recibió chocando ligeramente con su pecho.

Ambas se acostaron sobre la cama, viéndose a los ojos, Renne las acompañó.

-"¿Cómo estuvo el viaje mama?" le preguntó Bella sintiéndose apenada de no haberle preguntado antes, Renne sonrió perdonándola y contestó.

-"Largo, pero tranquilo, Fernando prácticamente me obligó a tomar un vuelo en primera clase" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "se lo agradezco" convino con una sonrisa.

-"¿Cómo está Fer?" preguntó Renessme haciéndolas sonreír por el nombre que ella misma le había puesto al esposo de su abuela.

-"Bien princesa" dijo Renne "te manda muchos besos y arrumacos y también un regalo" Renessme abrió sus ojos emocionada.

-"¿Lo quieres ir a buscar?" preguntó Renne, la niña asintió emocionada.

-"Trae mi bolso" dijo su abuela "está en la mesita de acá afuera"

Renessme se puso de pie y corrió, a pesar de las indicaciones de que no lo hiciera, hacia afuera.

A los pocos segundos regresó con el bolso rojo de su abuela, Bella se sentó de piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, la niña se sentó entre sus piernas mientras Renne hurgaba en su cartera, sacó entonces una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo y la abrió sacando una fina y elegante cadena de oro, el dije era una bailaora de flamenco, aunque toda la pieza era de oro, se podía distinguir en el vestido de la bailaora los pequeños lunares que adornaban el traje.

Renessme lo vio con asombro.

-"Abue, está espectacular" dijo emocionada, tomó entre sus deditos a la bailaora enseñándose a su mamá, Bella asintió sonriendo mientras apretaba los brazos en su pequeña cintura, Renessme reparó en el rostro triste de su mamá y pasó una mano por su mejilla.

-"Mami" dijo con voz tierna "no estés triste" pidió fervientemente "todos estamos bien aquí en casa" dijo acariciando su mejilla nuevamente "tú, papi, Rebe, Abue y yo, si estamos todos juntos no tienes por qué estar triste"

Bella tragó grueso el nudo de su garganta, asintió besándole la mejilla.

-"Te prometo no estar triste" dijo solemnemente, Renessme sonrió y Bella quitó la cadena de sus manos, la abrió y pasó por su cuello cerrándola de nuevo, Renessme apartó su cabello liberándolo de la cadena.

-"Se te ve espectacular" convino Renne, la niña sonrió y alzando sus manitas en una mueca flamenca dijo.

-"¡Y Olé!" las tres rieron a carcajadas por su ocurrencia, Bella afianzó su abrazo y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su hija, vio hacia al frente y se conectó con la mirada de su madre, sabia y serena, Bella respiró profundo, como siempre su madre tenía razón, Renessme era lo más importante para ella, haría todo por ella y por su bienestar.

Asintió para que su hija no escuchara, Renne la vio a los ojos y sonrió complacida, estiró sus manos y Bella la estrechó, Renessme sin saber a qué se referían ambas adultas, imitó lo que hacían.

Bella besó el cuello de su hija.

-"Te amo mi vida" susurró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, Edward dormía en el sofá de la sala, no había querido subir ni tampoco irse de casa, Rebecca lo había ayudado buscándole ropa limpia de su habitación y prestándole el baño de la que la chica ahora ocupaba casi que oficialmente en la casa Cullen.

No era ni muy temprano, ni muy tarde, cerca de las 9 de la mañana, Edward escuchó unos leves _tac, tac_ por las escaleras, abrió sus ojos con rapidez y se sentó de golpe al sentir que esas pisadas provenían de la escalera.

Vio con asombro como Renne, Bella y su hija caminaban hacia la sala.

Renessme corrió a sus brazos con una enorme sonrisa, Edward la recibió besando su sien, aun un poco adormitado vio como su suegra y esposa estaban vestidas de traje, ambas tenían talleres puestos, Renne blanco de botones y bordes negros como usaba Lady Di, en cambio el de Bella era azul marino de botones dorados.

Frunció el ceño con una pregunta muda en su rostro, Renne le guiñó un ojo.

-"Voy a hacer un poco de café" Bella asintió.

-"Nessie" llamó a su hija "ve por Rebecca por favor, si está dormida, despiértala y tráela" la niña asintió y Edward luego de darle otro beso la dejó ir, vio a Bella desde el sofá, tenía sus manos en puños viendo a sus zapatos, Edward observó como respiró profundo e incorporó el rostro.

-"Aun no se qué hacer con todo lo que dijiste ayer" dijo sin verlo a los ojos, respiró de nuevo y continuó "no sé cómo hacer para que este matrimonio vuelva a funcionar" Edward se colocó de pie acercándose, ella retrocedió un paso.

-"No" dijo "todavía no puedo tolerar estar cerca de ti" Edward no se acercó más.

-"Debemos hacer algo" convino Bella, él asintió.

-"Lo que quieras" dijo sin pensar "sea lo que sea, dime y lo hacemos" Bella lo vio entonces a los ojos, aquellos verdes tan asustados que imploraban una nueva oportunidad.

Cerró sus ojos un momento, si lo veía así no iba a poder seguir con sus planes, respiró profundo y señaló con su quijada escaleras arriba.

-"Preparé un traje para que te cambies" dijo "salimos a la ciudad en 40 minutos"

Edward asintió.

-"Ok" dijo, "pero…" no pudo evitar preguntar Bella volvió a enfocarlo.

-"Vamos a la compañía" dijo "estudiaremos esos documentos que dices que tienes, veremos con detalle las famosas condiciones y entonces llamaremos a una junta extraordinaria"

Edward abrió sus ojos de más, Bella continuó hablando.

-"Carlisle quiso arruinar tu vida, la mía y nuestro matrimonio, pero el futuro de mi hija no" dio un paso y con rostro seguro dijo "no lo voy a permitir, ¿estás conmigo?"

Edward asintió.

-"Siempre lo estaré"


	44. Capítulo 44 Peligros, Desastre

**Buenas noches mis queridas... por acá estoy, un día antes de lo esperado...**

**Tan solo les tengo dos indicaciones antes de que empiecen a leer el capítulo...**

**1.- Léanlo con calma, esta "no apto para cardíacos"**

**2.- Es real, pero realmente largo... es el capítulo más extenso de este fic...**

**Espero llenar o cumplir sus expectativas... Cualquier cosita, me lo hacen saber en los comentarios okis?**

**Los quiero!**

**Capítulo 44;**

**Peligros, Desastre.**

Edward cerró sus ojos apoyando una de sus manos en el ventanal de su ahora familiar oficina, Susan le había llevado un poco de café.

-"Mr." Llamó con cautela "¿desea algo más?"

Edward negó sin voltear a verla.

-"Yo no, pero pregúntales a mi esposa y suegra si quieren algo"

Susan asintió y se retiró accediendo a la sala de juntas desde la misma oficina.

Edward respiró profundo, ya tenían lo que parecía mucho rato leyendo cláusulas y discutiendo arreglos, Renne era una ayuda invaluable, pero igual llamaron a los abogados de la compañía para asesorarse.

Se sentía mentalmente agotado, por lo que se había excusado un segundo.

Respiró profundo y sacó del bolsillo de su traje las pastillas, dejó caer en su mano, dos pequeñas y amarillentas dosis, las detalló un segundo y luego las lanzó en su boca.

Mientras las masticaba, recordó las palabras de Rebecca antes de que saliera de casa esa mañana.

_-"Recuerda que no son Tic-tac"_

_-"Ya Rebe, no me sermonees" dijo pasando las pastillas con un trago de agua._

_-"Hombre blanco…"_

_-"Sólo es mientras arreglo esto" dijo él interrumpiéndola "no puedo preocuparme por dolores de cabeza, mientras estoy tratando de salvar a mi familia"_

_-"Esta tomadera de pastillas no es normal, ¿hablaste con tu loquero?"_

_Edward caminó hasta ella y le dio un beso en la frente, ambos se sorprendieron y agradaron que ella no lo apartara._

_-"No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien" dijo viéndola a los ojos._

_-"Claro que me preocupo"_

_-"Shh" volvió a interrumpirla "nada me pasa, esto es normal, cuando todo termine prometo ir al doctor"_

_Rebecca lo vio con boca y ceño fruncido._

_-"Si Isabella sabe…" _

_-"No" dijo él viéndola severamente a los ojos "prométeme que no dirás nada de mis estúpidas migrañas a Bella, ella tiene suficiente con todo lo que ha pasado"_

_Rebecca no dijo nada, Edward alzó sus cejas._

_-"Promételo" pidió, la chica bufó y asintió._

_-"Ok"_

_Edward volvió a alzar las cejas, Rebecca rodó sus ojos exasperada._

_-"¡Ok, Ok lo prometo!"_

Edward fue hasta su café dándole una probada, era negro y con poca azúcar, por fin Susan había aprendido.

Se sentía frustrado, había pasado toda la mañana viendo, discutiendo y dilucidando que podían hacer con la documentación a la que Charlie había accedido antes de su muerte.

No había nada viable.

-"Edward" llamó Bella desde la puerta de la sala de juntas, él volteó a verla de inmediato, estaba con su taller azul marino, sólo que se había quitado la chaqueta y ahora se veía su camisa blanca inmaculada.

Sacudió la cabeza una vez mas anonadado por su belleza.

-"¿Sí?"

-"Conseguimos una manera" dijo, Edward abrió sus ojos sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, Bella cerró sus ojos, su rostro delataba que no le gustaba.

-"Es una locura" le dijo a su esposo "mi mamá está loca y tú lo estarías más si la aceptas, pero es lo único que se encontró"

-"¿Carlisle no va a salirse con la suya?" preguntó, Bella negó despacio "¿No va a haber problema con las ehhh… Fotos?" agregó en voz baja, Bella cerró sus ojos recordando el episodio del día anterior.

-"Carlisle debe tener a esta hora pruebas en mi contra como las tuyas" dijo en voz baja, Edward la vio frunciendo el ceño.

-"Ayer" dijo acercándose un paso "Jacob estaba en la cocina" Edward abrió sus ojos parpadeando asombrado, "si" dijo ella "estaba ahí, me dio algo para beber, no sé, no sé que fue, pero me hizo perder la conciencia"

Edward se adelantó hacia ella tomándola de las manos, Bella no lo vio a los ojos.

-"Creo que tomó algunas fotos, no lo sé bien, lo que sé es que no logró hacerme nada… Físico" dijo haciendo una pausa "lo que recuerdo fue a ti y a Rebecca en la cocina" Edward la veía en shock, ella continuó aprovechando su silencio.

-"Igual Rebecca me dijo algunas cosas que son sumamente importantes, agradezco que esa chiquilla está en casa, pero necesita nuestra ayuda ella y Jacob…"

Bella se dio cuenta de que su esposo no la estaba escuchando, hizo un intento de mover sus manos para llamar su atención, Edward apretó el agarre sin dejarla soltarse, sentía como la ira corría por sus venas, atormentándolo a cada paso, sintiéndose impotente, cobarde, poco hombre, el desgraciado de Jacob le hacía daño a diestra y siniestra a su familia y él no hacia nada para retenerlo.

-"Edward" llamó Bella agitando un poco sus manos, Edward como pudo parpadeó viéndola.

-"Si en realidad Carlisle tiene esas fotos tu y yo estamos atados de manos y pies en ese arreglo absurdo que hiciste con Charlie"

Edward la veía con real asombro, ¿Cómo podía hablar tan tranquilamente después de lo que le había dicho?

-"Ven" dijo dirigiéndolo a la sala de juntas "tienes que escuchar esto, después hablaremos de Rebecca" Edward asintió intentando poner la ira que sentía escondida en su pecho, no quería preocuparla, además no sabía exactamente como lidiar con eso, así que respiró profundo y dando un ultimo vistazo al majestuoso paisaje de la ventana y fue tras su esposa.

Renne hablaba con uno de los abogados, un hombre de color, de traje casi tan oscuro como su piel, Edward se veía como se había ido, cansado, pero al ver el rostro de Renne, frunció el ceño extrañado.

Renne sonreía, asintiendo a lo que el abogado le estaba indicando, Edward volteó a ver a Bella interrogándola con la mirada, ella respiró profundo.

-"Será mejor que nos sentemos" dijo caminando hasta las sillas frente a su madre y el abogado, "mamá" llamó a Renne, "vamos a empezar de cero, que el abogado le explique a Edward y de paso me explique de nuevo"

Edward se obligó a prestar atención, aunque estaba seguro que dijera lo que dijera aquel hombre iba a aceptarlo, si eso significaba proteger el patrimonio de su hija y no hacer que Carlisle se saliera con la suya.

-"Mr. Y Mrs. Cullen" empezó el abogado, Renne entrelazó sus dedos observando a su hija y a su yerno "con todas estas condiciones y cláusulas, es imposible que cuando alguna sea quebrantada ustedes puedan quedarse con el mandato de la compañía"

Edward frunció el ceño, ¿eso quería decir que estaban perdidos? Si era así, ¿Por qué Renne mantenía esa sonrisa?

Bella respiró profundo.

-"Mi papá dejó un backup" dijo Bella al ver el rostro de su esposo, "las clausulas son inquebrantables, pero a juro y porque sí, debe existir un descendiente o portador del apellido Swan en la junta, evidentemente ese Swan era yo o Renessme, y por supuesto tú eras el representante de ambas"

Edward asintió despacio, sin saber a donde iba con esas palabras.

-"Pero ni tú ni yo podemos tomar el mando" Edward volvió a asentir, "sólo queda una persona que aun legalmente es Swan"

Edward levantó sus cejas.

-"¿Quién?" preguntó sintiéndose estúpido.

-"Ejem" aclararon la garganta desde el puesto de al frente de ellos.

Edward volteó impresionado hasta posar su vista en su suegra, Renne sonrió emocionada e hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.

-"Nunca dejé de usar el apellido de Charlie, a Fernando no le importó, los europeos son mas liberales" explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella respiró profundo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Es una locura" dijo Bella resoplando "lo siento mami, pero es una locura poner este imperio en tus manos, no tienes idea de las finanzas" dijo sin ánimos de ofenderla, ella se sentía igual, sin tener idea de cómo se podía manejar semejante empresa "el mejor en esto es Edward"

Edward sintió un calorcito en su pecho.

-"Mejor vendamos" agregó ella, "salgamos de esto, liquidemos la empresa, repartamos las ganancias y terminemos con esto de una vez, estoy segura que obtendremos una buena suma, el futuro de Renessme estará asegurado…"

-"No" la interrumpió Edward, Bella se quedó en silencio, volteando a verlo incrédula.

-"No" volvió a repetir "No voy a permitir que él se salga con la suya"

-"No quiero estar envuelta en una venganza"

Renne, se colocó de pie, exhortando al buen abogado de que la siguiera, su hija y esposo necesitaban hablar esto a solas.

-"¿Por qué no quieres pelear?" preguntó Edward una vez estuvieron solos.

Bella negó despacio.

-"No es eso" dijo con voz baja, Edward separó la silla de la mesa y se acercó a ella, Bella giró sobre su silla para poder verlo.

-"No podemos dejar que gane"

Bella dio una risa irónica.

-"Ya ganó Edward" dijo amargada "todo es un desastre, esta y que familia no es mas que una fachada, tu nunca me veras igual, caer en el juego de Carlisle, haberle prestado atención a las insinuaciones de Jac…" cerró la boca sin poder decir su nombre "me siento asqueada, burlada" continuó "caí en una estúpida trampa, fui tan tonta"

-"No, no, no" dijo tomándola de las mejillas "no digas eso, nada de lo que sucedió es tu culpa, nada… Amor" dijo haciendo una pausa "fui yo, todo fue mi culpa, Carlisle me odia y te arrastró en su venganza contra mi, por que sabía que hiriéndote me causaría mas dolor, pero por amor a dios no me falles ahora, sé que estás cansada, pero no dejes que se salga con la suya"

Apretó una de sus manos en su rostro, no tenía respuesta para darle.

-"¿Recuerdas cuando vine aquí por primera vez?" preguntó él con voz baja mientras ella tenía los ojos cerrados peleando en contra de sus lágrimas.

-"La junta" susurró ella, había sido no muchos días atrás.

-"¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste cuando volvimos a casa?"

Bella frunció un poco el ceño, Edward le sonrió y le aclaró la escena.

-"Estabas tan preocupada por mi, por mis migrañas" dijo ella abrió los ojos sólo para ponerlos en blanco.

-"Siempre me preocupan tus migrañas" Edward sonrió con amor, asintió congeniando con su comentario.

-"Pero ese día en particular estabas angustiada por que había decidido venir a aquí después de la gran crisis que me dio bajo la lluvia"

Bella sintió un escalofrío al recordar como lo había encontrado inconciente en el patio trasero, como había tenido que pedirle a Nessie que llamara a su médico y al 911.

-"Lo recuerdo" dijo en voz baja, Edward respiró profundo y asintió.

-"Cuando regresamos a casa después de la junta" ella asintió "en el sofá, justo antes de que Rebecca y Nessie llegaran de la calle"

Bella se tensó un segundo, recordó exactamente las palabras que ella le había dicho, preocupada viéndolo recoger los pedazos de su memoria, le había dicho que lo amaba, él le regalo una hermosa sonrisa y le pidió que lo repitiera.

Edward se dio cuenta de que ella había recordado lo que él le indicaba, Bella lo vio a los ojos con las mejillas coloradas, él le sonrió.

-"¿Aun sigues sintiendo eso por mí?" preguntó en voz baja, ella escondió la mirada.

-"Bella"

-"No puedo" dijo en voz baja "no podemos"

-"No me vengas con temores a estas alturas amor" dijo con voz tierna "hemos pasado cosas terribles, te he hecho cosas terribles, pero…" tomó una de las manos de ella y la llevó contra su sien, sobre la cicatriz que se sentía bajo su cabello "esto ha sido lo mejor que nos ha pasado"

Bella lo vio a los ojos con ganas de recriminarle, el hecho de que hubiera estado por dos meses en coma, y todo lo que le costó a ambos adaptarse después de el diagnostico de su amnesia, no podía ser catalogado como _lo mejor que les hubiera pasado._

Pero él tenía razón, ellos habían aprendido a quererse después del accidente, Bella había recordado de nuevo que se sentía amarlo, que se sentía ser una familia de nuevo.

-"Tu accidente fue mi culpa" dijo en voz baja, Edward negó apretando su mano.

-"Sé que te dije eso y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento, habían muchas cosas que saber antes de decirte eso o de siquiera pensarlo, fui un idiota impulsivo pero mi accidente no fue tu culpa, no lo fue" repitió al ver el rostro asombrado de ella "fui un descuidado, no manejé con el cuidado necesario, fue mi culpa, mi negligencia"

Bella derramó una pequeña lágrima.

-"Lo siento" se disculpó por primera vez de ese asunto.

Edward la vio sonriéndole.

-"Yo también lo siento" dijo, "¿me perdonas?" Bella asintió, él se acercó depositándole un beso en la frente.

-"¿Me perdonas tu?" preguntó ella.

-"Siempre"

Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos, él cerró sus ojos deleitándose de la sensación de ella contra su pecho, Bella respiró muy profundo y en voz baja, sin verlo a los ojos dijo.

-"Si" tomó aire y continuó "sigo sintiendo lo mismo que aquel día"

Edward suspiró con gusto y alivio, se fue hasta su oído y le susurró provocándole pequeños escalofríos.

-"Repítelo, dímelo de nuevo"

-"Te amo" completó ella con voz temblorosa, Edward la apretó tan sólo un segundo para luego separarse y verla a los ojos.

-"Nunca que recuerde, te lo he dicho" dijo detallándole el brillo de sus ojos, Bella se encogió de hombros.

-"No importa" dijo dedicándole una sonrisa tierna "sin presiones" agregó encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente.

Edward la vio intensamente y con voz profunda le habló.

-"No quiero que tengas dudas de mis sentimientos" le dijo "tu y mi hija son las mujeres mas importantes y necesarias en mi mundo"

Bella asintió.

-"Sólo quiero hacer las cosas bien para ustedes, quiero que todo esté resuelto, que no haya mas mentiras, mas odio ni venganzas absurdas que puedan afectarnos"

-"Cuando todo esto termine" continuó Edward hablando apresuradamente "cuando podamos de una vez por todas separarnos de Carlisle, hacer las cosas como deberían ser, quiero que salgamos de viaje"

Bella abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-"¿Qué te parece Grecia?" preguntó, Bella parpadeó asombrada, ¿Edward hablaba enserio?

-"Recuerdo que me contaste que nunca tuvimos luna de miel, ¿verdad?"

Bella asintió.

-"Estaba pensando entonces que podíamos tenerla ahora, bueno… no sería catalogado como luna de miel porque Nessie irá con nosotros, pero sería una buena idea ¿Qué me dices?"

Ella por un momento lo vio.

Vio a Edward tomado de manos con su hija, mientras ella los seguía a una no muy larga distancia, observándolos con adoración, el cabello ondulante de su hija del exacto tono del cabello corto y eternamente despeinado de su padre, hablándole de cualquier cosa y sonriéndole hacia arriba, Edward devolviéndole la sonrisa para entonces girarse hacia ella y estirarle una de sus manos, haciendo que se acercara.

Era una imagen hermosa, ¿Cómo no iba a querer eso?

Asintió sonriéndole, Edward le devolvió la sonrisa y sin poder resistirse le dio un pico en los labios, para luego abrazarla apretadamente.

-"Podríamos llevar a Rebe" dijo Bella haciendo que Edward se separara de ella y la viera con ceño fruncido.

-"Así ella podría dormir en una habitación con Nessie y nosotros tener nuestra luna de miel"

Edward sonrió enormemente, imaginarse ese pedacito de felicidad era lo mejor que le había pasado desde que había _conocido_ a su hija.

Se acercó entonces y besó sus labios con adoración, fue un beso seco, sin contacto de lenguas, pero lleno de muchas promesas.

-"Tenemos entonces que solucionar esto" dijo contra los labios de ella, Bella asintió.

-"Esta bien" dijo, Edward sosteniéndola de las mejillas se separó para verla mejor.

-"¿Eso significa que aceptas el trato con Renne?"

-"Eres endemoniadamente bueno convenciendo" dijo robándole una risa a él, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Lo que se viene no es fácil" dijo enseriándolo de inmediato "llama a tus hermanos para hablar con ellos primero" hizo una pausa y completó "a Esme"

Edward respiró profundo, Bella tenía razón, si explicarle a sus hermanos que su padre era un estafador no iba a ser nada fácil…

Explicarle a su madre, que su esposo la había engañado y había entablado una venganza contra su hijo no era, ni por asomo, algo sencillo.

-"Lo haremos juntos" dijo Bella al ver como él se desconectaba un poco, Edward asintió nervioso, estiró su mano al comunicador de la mesa y le pidió a su PA que hiciera pasar a Renne y llamara a toda su familia, exceptuando el patriarca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nessie batía su pequeño pie en el aire, estaba sentada en el mesón de la cocina, Rebecca como siempre estaba con medio cuerpo metido en el refrigerador.

-"Muero de aburrimiento" dijo resoplando la niña, haciendo que el flequillo se alzara y volviera a caer en su frente.

Rebecca salió de la nevera con un bagel a medio morder en su boca.

-"¿Quieres ir al parque de la otra vez?" preguntó a medio masticar, Renessme rodó los ojos recriminándole mentalmente por como hablaba, Rebecca rió sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo a morder habló con la boca aun mas llena.

-"¿O quieres ir a otro lado?"

Nessie la vio con ojos entrecerrados, luego no pudo evitar reír al ver las mejillas infladas de Rebecca, se estiró arrancándole la bagel de la mano, pellizcó una porción y la masticó, Rebecca sacudió la cabeza y despeinándola se sentó frente a ella, sirviendo dos vasos de naranja.

-"Entonces" dijo Rebecca después de masticar, "¿Qué quieres hacer? Estoy de buen humor así que aprovéchame" dijo con una enorme sonrisa, se sentía aliviada, había destruido la memoria que contenía las fotos, Jacob no dañaría a los Cullen y muy en el fondo estaba contenta con su intercambio con Petter.

-"¿Buen humor?" preguntó Nessie, Rebecca asintió dándole un sorbo a su bebida, Renessme apretó los labios y continuó "¿por Petter?"

Rebecca alzó sus cejas, pero no pudo ocultar del todo el calor de sus mejillas.

-"No me dañes el humor blanquita" dijo con la boca fruncida.

Nessie alzó sus manos en señal de rendición.

-"No fue mi intención" dijo de inmediato, Rebecca asintió complacida.

-"Entonces" dijo después de otro mordisco y otro sorbo "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

-"No quiero ir al parque" dijo hundiendo sus hombros "estaba pensando en algo mas"

Rebecca alzó sus cejas.

-"¿Por qué siento que ese algo mas, es algo que no me va a gustar?"

Nessie se mordió el labio como lo hacía su mamá.

-"Quiero comprar un obsequio para mamá y papá" dijo en voz baja, Rebecca la vio con cautela.

-"Es su aniversario de bodas" completó encogiéndose de hombros.

-"¿Cuándo?"

-"El fin de semana" contestó.

-"Cumplen 11 años"

Rebecca alzó las cejas con sorpresa.

-"¿Y qué quieres comprarles?"

-"No sé" dijo la chiquilla "por eso quería ir a la ciudad, podríamos ir a un mall o una galería…" Renessme se quedó en silencio al ver el escepticismo en el rostro de su niñera.

-"Por favor" suplicó, Rebecca sacudió la cabeza.

-"Por favor, por favor, por favor" repitió la niña suplicante "no voy a correr, te haré caso en todo, pero no tendremos otra oportunidad, mi abuela estará en casa y con ella será un suplicio ir de compras créeme, prefiero ir contigo, mis papas confían en ti, anda"

Los ojitos del gato de Shrek se quedaron estúpidos frente a los que la niña le ponía a su niñera.

Rebecca la vio a los ojos sin poder negarse, Renessme se vio la victoria segura y se dejó caer en el suelo dando saltitos de alegría.

-"Estas brincando" le dijo Rebecca, la niña de inmediato se detuvo.

La niñera sacudió la cabeza riendo incrédula.

-"Ve a cambiarte" le dijo "¡sin correr!" advirtió severa, mientras Renessme sin borrar su sonrisa se fue a la sala y al piso de arriba, Rebecca sacudió la cabeza, recriminándose que se había vuelto muy blanda en esa casa.

Un par de horas mas tarde, ambas féminas se encontraban en pleno centro de la ciudad, Renessme la tenía tomada de la mano señalándole emocionada las tiendas a su frente, Rebecca no podía evitar reír cada vez que la chiquilla apuntaba a algo diciendo que era lo mejor que había visto en su vida.

Rebecca vio y acompañó pacientemente a la niña, mientras veían las vitrinas y pensaban que podía gustarle a sus padres, Rebecca le enseñó una galería de arte, mostraban ejemplos de algunos colages, a la niña le encantó la idea.

-"Pero no tenemos fotos recientes de los tres" dijo frunciendo la boca, Rebecca frunció los labios.

-"Será que los hagamos con fotos viejas, aunque esta noche podemos tomarles algunas, lo haremos sin que se den cuenta"

Renessme asintió estando de acuerdo.

-"Les van a encantar" dijo riendo, "vamos a casa para ir eligiendo las fotos que están allá" apremió dando algunos aplausos de contentura.

Rebecca la vio sonriendo y asintió, fueron caminando de manos tomadas hasta el parking donde habían dejado a su bebé estacionado, seguía sintiéndose tan ligera como en la mañana, ese día aun seguía siendo muy bueno.

Mientras caminaban la 45 St. de regreso, para localizar el Mustang aparcado, el celular de la chica comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo trasero, soltó la mano de la niña vigilando que no caminara muy alejada de ella y en dirección al colorido auto, Renessme caminó con ligeros saltitos infantiles alejándose tan sólo un poco de su niñera, Rebecca no la perdió de vista mientras atendía la llamada, pensó que se trataría del hombre blanco o de Isabella, no en vano la chica les había dejado un mensaje indicándoles que irían un momento a la ciudad.

Frunció el ceño al no conocer el número, pero por la misma razón que acababa de pensar, atendió encogiéndose de hombros.

-"¿Diga?"

-"Te dije que tu auto era muy llamativo Becca" Rebecca se congeló en el sitio sin dar otro paso adelante, esa temible voz no pertenecía a nadie mas que él.

-"Llama demasiado la atención" continuó la voz, Rebecca empezó a ver todo en cámara lenta, sus ojos se abrieron de mas llenándose de inmediato de lágrimas.

-"Esos espirales colorados, no te ayudan a la hora de esconderte"

-"Yo…" aclaró su garganta "yo no me estoy escondiendo"

-"¿Ah no?" dijo chasqueando los dientes "deberías"

La urgencia por cerrar la llamada hacía que le picaran los dedos, su interlocutor le dijo con voz fuerte.

-"Ni se te ocurra colgar" dijo haciéndola temblar un poco.

-"Hasta por teléfono te asusto" completó riendo.

Rebecca se compuso un poco intentando respirar profundo, observó como Renessme estaba a una distancia no muy lejos de ella, no quería que la chiquilla la observara así, por lo que sin apartar la vista de ella detuvo sus pasos.

-"¿Qué… que es lo que quieres?" preguntó tartamudeando.

-"Quiero lo que me robaste, ladrona"

-"Yo no te quité nada"

-"¿De verdad quieres jugar a esto Becca?" dijo produciéndole un escalofrío en el estómago, odiaba cuando le decía Becca.

Jacob respiró profundo, quería matar a su primita, pero necesitaba las putas fotos, el viejo le había dado chance para entregarle la mercancía hasta las 3 de la tarde y tenía que obtenerlas como fuera.

Había dedicado toda la mañana buscando a su odiosa prima, había ido por los lugares que pensaba podía estar, su escuela y el central park que siempre frecuentaba, había pensado ir al cementerio donde Mercedes estaba, no le gustó nada la idea pero era su ultima opción, pero entonces divisó el casi que único y exclusivo auto de su prima, las posibilidades de otro Mustang de los años 70, negro y con espirales desteñidos, se encontrara en la ciudad, era muy remota.

Por lo que se instaló en la acera de al frente, esperaría así fuera todo el día para quitarle las fotos a la estúpida de Rebecca.

Respiró profundo una vez más y dijo con voz baja.

-"Sé que te robaste mis fotos, las quiero y las quiero ya"

Rebecca tembló de arriba abajo "Esas fotos no son tuyas" contestó "además, ¿Qué ibas a hacer con ellas?"

-"Ese no es tu maldito problema" respiró de nuevo "me estás sacando de quicio Becca, entrégame las putas fotos y no te haré nada"

Rebecca cerró los ojos un segundo, no podía dejarse amedrentar con una simple llamada telefónica.

-"No las tengo" dijo "Yo… Las… Las destruí"

El silencio del otro lado de la línea fue abrumador, Rebecca dio un paso hasta la niña que ahora la esperaba frente a la puerta del conductor del auto, Renessme frunció su ceño al verle la cara a su niñera.

-"Espero que estés bromeando" dijo con voz de ultratumba.

-"No" dijo la chica llenándose momentáneamente de valor "no sé que te traes con los Cullen, pero te lo dije, no voy a permitir que les hagas daño" cerró la llamada escondiendo su celular, se apresuró hacia donde la niña la esperaba, sacando torpemente las llaves de su auto, Renessme le dijo algo pero ella no lo escuchó.

-"Súbete al auto" dijo apremiante.

-"No te muevas Becca" la voz de Jacob se escuchó detrás de ella, Rebecca dio un grito ahogado dándole el frente, ocultando con su cuerpo a Renessme.

-"No te acerques" dijo temblando y sintiéndose tonta, Jacob le había dicho algunas cosas que hacían evidente que la estaba observando.

-"Dame las fotos Becca" dijo extendiendo una mano dando un paso hacia ellas.

-"Aléjate" dijo dando otro hacia atrás, pegando mas a la niña a su espalda "te dije que las destruí… No las tengo"

Jacob cerró los ojos haciendo girar su cuello en exasperación, Rebecca vio a los lados pensando ¿Dónde están los estúpidos policías cuando se necesitan?

-"Rebe" llamó la niña asomándose por su costado "¿Qué pasa?"

Jacob frunció el ceño y enfocó a la hasta entonces no vista niña que ocultaba Rebecca.

-"Shh" dijo Rebecca empujándola tras ella.

-"¿A quien escondes?" preguntó Jacob dando otro paso.

-"Aléjate de nosotras"

Renessme estaba asustada por la actitud de su niñera, pero la pobre niña no entendía el por que del miedo de la chica.

-"Rebe" dijo asomándose de nuevo, pero esta vez hizo contacto con el hombre que le hablaba.

Ambos fruncieron el ceño al verse.

-"Tu" dijo la niña y Rebecca sintió que casi entraba en shock "tu trabajas para mi mami" dijo la niña viendo a Jacob.

Él, al oír esas palabras entendió de inmediato de quien se trataba la niña que le resultó tan familiar, la vio un segundo y le sonrió diabólicamente, Renessme frunció el ceño sin contestarle la sonrisa.

-"¿Tú eres la hija de Bella?" preguntó a la niña, Renessme se abrazó a las caderas de su niñera y tan sólo asintió, había algo en ese hombre que ahora no le gustaba, Jacob alzó sus cejas enfocando esta vez a Rebecca "¿Qué haces con esa niña?"

-"Ese no es tu asunto, ahora aléjate de nosotras" dijo dando otro paso hacia atrás, reprendiéndose mentalmente que no había tenido chance de siquiera abrir la puerta del auto, tenían que salir de allí, pero mientras ambas entraban al auto, Jacob las iba a alcanzar y eso no lo quería.

Jacob dio una risa al aire, sonó tan aterradora que ambas se estremecieron al oírla.

-"No me digas que planeaste lo mismo que yo" dijo riendo "¿estafar a los Cullen?" preguntó incrédulo.

-"Debo admitir que me sorprendes" dijo cruzándose de brazos "nunca pensé que fueras tan temible"

Rebecca se quedó inmóvil, sin saber de que hablaba Jacob.

-"¿El viejo Carlisle te contactó a ti también?" preguntó, Rebecca parpadeó asombrada.

-"¿Con… Contactó?"

-"No me digas que te estabas cogiendo al marido de Bella" dijo y Rebecca dio un sobresalto de la impresión, Jacob dio un aplauso al aire "¿Cuéntame cuanto te pagaron?" dijo con expresión macabramente divertida "porque a mi me dieron bastante por hacer lo mismo con la mamá de esta" Rebecca abrió sus ojos de más, llena de indignación y asco.

Renessme tenía la frente fruncida y apretaba las manos con fuerza.

-"¡No le hables así a mi niñera!" gritó indignada, Rebecca no sabía si la pobre chiquilla entendía siquiera las palabras de su primo, pero tenía que alejarla de él como fuera.

-"¿Niñera?"

Eso fue suficiente, no escucharía mas a Jacob, no dejaría que Renessme lo escuchara.

Tomó la mano de la niña y dio un paso paralelo, adentrándose en la acera un tanto concurrida.

Jacob la vio a los ojos con odio.

-"No" le dijo furioso "si en verdad destruiste las fotos, vas a pagármelas" dijo "te tiraste al marido así que debes tener plata"

Rebecca negó asqueada e intentó de nuevo alejarse.

Jacob fue mas rápido, dio 3 zancadas y logró sujetar a Rebecca de las manos, inmovilizándola.

-"¡Dame mi dinero!" gritó iracundo, Renessme se acercó corriendo dándole con sus pequeños puños en los costados.

"¡Suéltala!" gritó "¡Auxilio! ¡Suéltala!" Rebecca forcejeaba presa de las manos de acero de Jacob, pero le daba terror que Renessme estuviera tan cerca, Jacob fastidiado de la intromisión de la chiquilla apartó una de sus manos, y la empujó haciendo que la chiquilla se diera de bruces en el suelo sobre su trasero.

Rebecca literalmente vio todo rojo de la rabia y sin pensarlo empujó con violencia a Jacob, haciendo que soltara su otra mano y con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo le dio, levantó uno de sus pies propinándole una patada en mero centro a Jacob, que cayó en el suelo quejándose y tomándose la entrepierna con ambas manos.

Rebecca corrió hacia Nessie.

-"¿Estás bien?" preguntó asustada, la niña asintió mientras su niñera la ponía de pie "¿te golpeaste?" preguntó inspeccionándola, la niña limpió con su mano su trasero.

-"Estoy bien" dijo.

-"¡Becca!" gritó Jacob detrás de ambas, voltearon asustadas viendo como Jacob estaba intentando levantarse.

-"Vamos" dijo Rebecca y contradiciendo a lo que siempre le indicaba a la niña le dijo.

-"¡Corre!"

Renessme tomó la mano extendida de Rebecca y la siguió asustada calle abajo.

La gente a medida que se adentraban a la calle principal, se hacía de mayor cantidad, eso era bueno, por que hacía mas difícil que Jacob las alcanzara, pero eso las hacia ir mas despacio también.

Rebecca empujó a muchos ejecutivos ganándose insultos e improperios.

Justo delante de un semáforo se detuvieron viendo donde se encontraban.

-"Rebe…" respiró la chiquilla "¿A… Dónde… Vamos?"

-"Diablos" dijo Rebecca al escucharla respirar agitado, la chiquilla acababa de salir de la crisis asmática que le dio en la fábrica, estaba aun convaleciente y no podía correr.

_¡Piensa, piensa!_ Se gritó mentalmente subiendo la mirada viendo los rascacielos con una suplica en el rostro, la niña apretó su mano llamándole la atención.

-"Allá" dijo la chiquilla señalando a la derecha "allá trabaja papá"

El Rockefeller Center se asomaba imponente unas 4 calles abajo, era mucha distancia para que la niña corriera, justo cuando su cerebro pensaba como podían llegar, el gruñido furioso de Jacob se hizo presente en sus oídos, la chiquilla se espabiló y estiró la mano de su niñera.

-"Vamos" gritó corriendo en dirección del Rockefeller Center, Rebecca la siguió asustada.

Corrieron y sortearon a más personas, había algunas calles que cruzar, faltando dos para llegar al conjunto de rascacielos, Rebecca agotada se agachó, permitiendo que Renessme trepara en su espalda.

-"Sujétate blanquita" dijo con ternura y arrancándole aire caliente y abrazador a sus pulmones continuó la marcha, bajando un poco la velocidad.

Pensó que jamás llegaría, cada vez que alzaba la mirada le parecía que los edificios estabas mas y mas lejos, sus músculos reclamaban por el esfuerzo, sus pulmones intentaban recoger todo el oxigeno que podían, su corazón no dejaba de latir desbocado.

Cuando por fin entró al lobby común de la enorme torre, sintió que iba a desmayarse, bajó con cuidado a Renessme de su espalda y caminaron famélicas a la recepción.

-"Edward" dijo la niñera al llegar al escritorio de información "Edward Cullen" su garganta raspaba las palabras haciéndola sonar extraña.

La chica pelirroja de recepción la vio con escepticismo.

-"No se permiten visitas, la compañía cerró por unta ¿De parte?" preguntó con cejas alzadas.

-"Es su hija y Rebecca, ¡llámelo y llámelo de inmediato!"

**-"¡REBECCA!"**

Ambas chicas se estremecieron al escucharlo, todos en recepción vieron a un Jacob iracundo irrumpir tras las puertas giratorias.

-"llame a seguridad" le dijo la niñera a la chica de recepción, la chica tomó el teléfono pegándolo a su oído.

-"Nessie" llamó Rebecca bajando su vista tan sólo un segundo, la niña volteó a verla asustada y la chica le señaló con la cabeza los torniquetes cromados que daban a los ascensores.

-"Ve" articuló con los labios, la niña estaba aterrada pero no quería dejarla sola "Ve" repitió la niñera, Jacob se acercaba a ellas, Rebecca empujó a la niña a los torniquetes y corrió en dirección contraria.

Renessme corrió como pudo hasta los torniquetes, pasándose bajo ellos y corriendo a un ascensor que estaba abierto.

Lo último que pudo ver fue como el hombre que las siguió por tantas calles alcanzaba a su niñera, pegándola contra una pared.

**-"¡REBE!"** gritó aterrada mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arriba en las oficinas, había un real desorden, Susan había logrado llamar a los hermanos y madre Cullen, el único asunto que no pudo controlar, fue que el patriarca no se presentara, ya que cuando les avisó, Carlisle se encontraba con su familia y se presentó igualmente a la segunda junta directiva extraordinaria.

Ya llevaban cerca de 2 horas gritándose en la sala de juntas, el personal había sido despachado de las oficinas, inclusive a las manos derechas de Edward se les había pedido que desalojaran las instalaciones.

La única que ahora se encontraba ahí era Susan, que daba ligeros temblores cada vez que se escuchaba un golpe o un grito fuerte en la sala.

Laurent, el abogado que había discutido los temas con Renne, Edward y Bella en la mañana salió de la sala de juntas rodando las puertas tras él, Susan se tensó en su puesto, al ver al abogado relajó sus hombros.

-"Por Dios Laurent, ¿Qué sucede ahí dentro?"

El afroamericano, sacudió la cabeza y aflojó su corbata.

-"Ahí dentro hay una batalla campal, están discutiendo temas personales, por eso me pidieron salir, pero lo agradezco" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, Susan frunció la boca y dijo.

-"Se supone que les lleve café y agua, pero no me atrevo a entrar" Laurent sacudió la cabeza dando una risa ligera.

-"Ni se te ocurra flaca" dijo cariñosamente "por ahora es mejor que no entres"

Susan asintió temerosa y le pidió a Laurent que se quedara con ella mientras los Cullen se terminaban de matar en la sala de juntas, el afroamericano aceptó sin problemas la petición de la PA, además, también quería quedarse por si lo necesitaban.

Pasaron algunos minutos, una hora quizás cuando se escuchó un golpe, esta vez en la pared, al lado de la puerta, Susan se estremeció en su puesto y volteó a ver a Laurent con ojos muy abiertos, el hombre la miraba con una expresión parecida, no pudieron hablar por que la puerta de la sala se abrió dejándolos hechos de piedra en el escritorio de la PA.

Esme Cullen salió hecha un mar de lágrimas, murmurando cosas que los espectadores no entendieron.

Otra Cullen salió tras su madre.

-"¡Mamá!" llamó Alice tras Esme, su rostro se veía tan surcado como el de Esme "Espérate" llamó corriendo tras ella, se encontraron a medio pasillo de la entrada y Alice abrazó a su mamá, mientras Esme lloraba desconsolada sobre su hombro.

Susan y Laurent se vieron asombrados y apartaron la vista, incómodos de la escena de la que eran testigos.

Alice tomó a su madre y la llevó a la sala de esperas del piso, un salón lleno de muebles de cuero negro, cerrado y aislado por paredes de vidrio.

Susan vio interrogante al abogado, sin saber si debía o no levantarse a ofrecerles algo.

No hubo necesidad de que decidiera porque a los segundos Alice Cullen salió caminando hacia la PA.

-"Disculpa" dijo con voz baja y algo distorsionada "por favor ¿podrías conseguirnos un poco de té?" pidió "manzanilla para mi, verbena para mi madre"

La asistente se colocó de pie de inmediato.

-"Por supuesto Mrs. Hale, enseguida se los llevo"

Alice asintió a la PA y se volvió hacia la sala de juntas donde estaba su madre.

Laurent se quedó solo por unos momentos, sacudió la cabeza pensando que esa familia se había vuelto completamente loca.

Planeaban darle el poder a Renne Swan, la madre del actual CEO, la señora no tenía idea de cómo manejar la empresa, pero legalmente podía hacerlo, sólo necesitaba contar con la mayoría de votos en la junta.

Otro golpe se escuchó dentro de la sala y Laurent pudo distinguir las voces de tres hombres.

_-"¡Sobre mi cadáver!"_ gritaba el patriarca.

_-"No me tientes Carlisle"_ respondió el actual CEO.

_-"¡Por Dios! Cálmense los dos"_ respondió el hermano mayor del jefe.

Mientras seguía escuchando improperios e insultos tras puertas, vio como Susan se adelantaba con una bandeja que contenía dos tasas de porcelana con bordes dorados que contenían agua hirviendo y un hilo colgando con la bolsita de té correspondiente, Susan le dedicó una mirada cauta al abogado y articuló.

-"Ahora regreso"

.

.

En la sala de esperas, Alice abrazaba a su mamá mientras esta lloraba contra su hombro.

-"¿Luce?" preguntó contra el hombro de su hija, su voz era la personificación del dolor y el temor.

-"Para mi también fue una sorpresa mamá" dijo Alice acariciándole el cabello.

-"Pero, todo ese odio, esa decepción contra Edward… Era producido por…. ¿celos?" no podía creer lo que se habían dicho en la sala de juntas, su cerebro ataba los cabos, diciéndole que era posible y probable que las palabras que Edward y Carlisle se habían dicho en la sala eran ciertas, pero su corazón no quería creerlo.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida en no darse cuenta de la venganza de su esposo?

¿Cómo Carlisle había sido capaz de maltratar tanto a su propia sangre?

Ahogó un nuevo llanto contra las palmas de sus manos, se sentía terriblemente traicionada.

Afuera, Susan caminó por el corredor donde había salido Alice Hale hacía unos momentos y maniobrando la bandeja en una sola mano tocó la puerta y la abrió.

Alice levantó el rostro lloroso y sonriéndole educadamente a Susan la instó a que dejara la bandeja en la mesa del centro.

Mientras lo hacía escuchó como Esme se lamentaba.

-"¿Cómo pudo hacerle esto a nuestro hijo?" preguntó asqueada a Alice.

-"¡Por Dios, la pobre Bella, Nessie!" Cada vez que decía una palabra, sentía la traición de Carlisle más y más profunda.

-"Mamá por favor, trata de calmarte" dijo Alice no muy lejana de la misma situación, ella nunca había sido la hija prodigio, tampoco era que tuviera una relación tan cercana a Carlisle, su padre tenía demasiadas ambiciones que no concordaban con la vida libre y sin preocupaciones que llevaba con Jasper, pero esto era demasiado, demasiado inclusive para Carlisle Cullen.

Susan salió de la sala de espera ahora con la bandeja vacía, lo que vio a la final del pasillo la hizo detenerse extrañada.

Una niña intentaba hablar con Laurent, la chiquilla parecía tener problemas en hacerlo.

Alice, que se había adelantado a tomar una de las tasas de té, vio la expresión de la PA y colocándose de pie, fue hasta la puerta.

-"¿Susan que sucede?" preguntó temiendo que hubieran empezado a matarse en la sala de juntas.

Pero antes de que la PA pudiera responder Alice abrió sus ojos asustada al reconocer a la niña.

-"¿Nessie?" llamó en voz alta, haciendo que Esme se levantara como un resorte, la peli negra corrió hasta su sobrina seguida a no mucha distancia de su madre.

.

.

Laurent había escuchado el timbre que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo ascensor y le llamó la atención que alguien subiera hasta ahí, dado que las oficinas estaban cerradas al público.

Una niña salió y correteó con dificultad por el corredor que comunicaba los elevadores con el escritorio de Susan.

-"¿Pequeña que haces aquí?" preguntó Laurent poniéndose de pie.

Renessme tomó el costado de su cuerpo y respiró más acelerado.

-"Mi papá" dijo y volvió a tomar aire "mi mamá"

Laurent vio a los lados a ver si podía conseguir ayuda, pero no había nadie, se acercó a la niña que se veía muy cansada.

-"¿Quiénes son tus padres?"

-"Edward" dijo la chiquilla, Laurent alzó sus cejas.

-"Están en la junta, no creo que puedas entrar"

La niña se sacudió del agarre del hombre y observó la puerta que había señalado, caminando hacía ella.

_-"¡Nessie!"_ se escuchó el grito de Alice al final del pasillo, Nessie no le prestó atención a su tía, deslizó las puertas con la poca fuerza que tenía, Laurent la ayudó.

Dentro de la sala, la mayoría estaba de pie.

Carlisle decía improperios agitando sus manos, Edward los respondía haciendo gestos parecidos, Emmett estaba entre los dos con palmas levantadas en un intento de conciliar.

Bella estaba parada al lado de los ventanales, queriendo intervenir pero siendo detenida por su madre y Jasper.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, todos voltearon literalmente furiosos a ver al abogado que con rostro apenado estaba el frente de la puerta, pero Nessie se abrió paso a su costado.

Todos vieron a la niña con real asombro, Bella apartó a Jasper y corrió hacia su hija, Edward brincó sobre la mesa, deslizándose para poder llegar a la niña más rápido.

-"Nessie" llamó Bella arrodillándose frente a ella, la niña respiraba entrecortadamente, siendo victima de su inseparable asma.

Edward llegó a su encuentro dos segundos después que Bella, tomó a la niña de las mejillas limpiando unas lágrimas y llamándola para que prestara atención.

-"Renessme" llamó con voz fuerte, mientras hacía eso, Bella palpó en los bolsillos de su niña con desespero, consiguió entonces el inhalador y agitándolo tomó uno de los brazos de Edward para apartarlo y dejar a la niña colocarse una dosis.

Ahora todos los Cullen más Renne, estaban rodeando a la pequeña y sus padres.

Renessme apartó el inhalador de su rostro con rabia, ambos padres la vieron asombrados.

-"Nessie, tienes que colocarte el inhalador" dijo Bella volviendo a acercarlo, provocando la misma reacción en la chica, Edward se arrodilló frente a ella, junto a su esposa.

-"Nessie" llamó sacudiéndola un poco.

-"Rebe" articuló la niña, Edward le prestó atención.

-"¿Qué pasó con Rebecca?" preguntó "¿Dónde está y por qué estás aquí sola?"

-"Un hombre malo" dijo la niña "un hombre malo nos encontró en la calle, nos persiguió, Rebecca me trajo con ustedes pero ¡él le va a hacer daño!" gritó alterándose mas, Bella y Edward morían al verla tan agitada pero la niña se negaba a ponerse la medicina hasta que fueran a rescatar a su niñera.

-"Corrimos…." Dijo e hizo una pausa respirando ahogadamente "pero nos alcanzó, Rebe está allá abajo, ¡él le está haciendo daño!" gritó desesperada ¿es que nadie iría a ayudar a Rebe?

Edward la tomó de nuevo por las mejillas.

-"¿Qué hombre malo?" preguntó asustado y alterado.

-"Él trabaja para mi mamá" dijo la niña enfocando a Bella que palideció al oírla "lo vi… lo vi en tu cocina la vez que fuimos, Rebecca lo llamó Jacob"

Edward se puso de pie de inmediato, Bella ahogó un gemido contra sus manos y lo siguió.

-"No" dijo Edward al verla "quédate con la niña, cuídala, llegó la hora de que ese mal nacido y yo cuadremos cuentas"

-"¡Edward!" gritó Bella asustada.

-"¡NO!" gritó de nuevo viéndola, se giró un segundo a ver a su padre que observaba todo desde su lugar.

-"Esta vez no hay dinero que puedas pagarle a ese imbécil para destruir a mi familia, no lo vas a lograr, hasta hoy estoy bajo tu sombra, hasta hoy soy tu hijo Carlisle y me aseguraré hasta que muera que no obtengas nada que le pertenezca a mi hija o esposa"

Pasó por el lado de ellas y corrió a los elevadores, Bella vio con suplica en el rostro a Jasper que asintió de inmediato, Emmett ya estaba tras su hermano.

-"Cuídala" dijo señalando a la niña que aun respiraba acelerada, Bella asintió arrodillándose frente a su hija y ofreciéndole por enésima vez el inhalador, que esta vez si tomó con manitas temblorosas.

-"Mami, tengo miedo" dijo antes de colocarse la dosis, Bella la abrazó besando su frente.

-"Nada te va a pasar mi vida" susurró sobre su cabello "papá y yo estamos aquí para ti"

-"Rebe" dijo la niña con voz temblorosa.

-"Papi la va a cuidar, lo prometo" dijo besándole la frente, sólo entonces la niña accedió a colocarse el inhalador, Bella vio con desesperación a su madre.

-"¿Deberíamos llamar a la policía?" preguntó en voz baja.

-"Ya estoy en eso" contestó Alice con su celular a su oído.

Carlisle bufó.

-"No sean absurdas" dijo con desidia, "esto es una tontería, Edward no va hacerle nada a ese hombre, además estuvo acostándose con su esposa por una temporada y no le hizo nada, no veo cual sea el peligro ahora"

Bella lo vio con odio, pero esta vez la que entró a la sala fue Esme, la cachetada sonó tan fuerte que casi los vidrios temblaron.

Carlisle regresó la vista a su esposa que con ojos brillantes, acunando con una mano su mejilla ultrajada, Esme lo veía con odio.

-"Eres un ser despreciable Carlisle" dijo con voz contenida, Bella tomó de la mano a la niña sacándola de la sala para que no escuchara, Renne la acompañó dejando Alice en la sala.

-"No tenía idea de que compartía mi techo con un monstruo, fuiste capaz de hacer sufrir a tu hijo por una falda"

Carlisle la vio a los ojos sin demostrar la más minima expresión.

-"Luce no se suicido por Edward, se suicidó por ti" dijo robándole por primera vez un alzamiento de cejas por asombro "esa chica amaba a Edward, su inocencia y su juventud, tu sólo eras una piedra en la relación de ellos, presionaste tanto a esa chiquilla que la impulsaste al suicidio, ¡tú!, no Edward"

Tomó aire y continuó.

-"Y seguiste con esta venganza a causa de una chiquilla que no te quería, que prefirió estar MUERTA que estar contigo"

Carlisle respiró muy profundo.

-"Tú eres demasiado cobarde para seguirle los pasos a Luce" dijo tragando grueso "por lo que vas a vivir solo, sin familia, sin amigos, sin empresa y sin dinero, hasta el final de tus días, por que júralo que tanto mis hijos como yo haremos lo posible para que nunca mas tengas siquiera un centavo de esto"

Salió entonces de la sala.

-"Susan" llamó "llama a seguridad que saquen a este hombre de aquí" Carlisle bufó en voz alta, Esme se giró sobre sus talones.

-"No me tientes Carlisle, por que soy capaz de sacarte con mis propias manos de aquí"

El tono era amenazador y cierto, por tan sólo un segundo Carlisle creyó en las palabras de su esposa.

Esme volvió a dirigirse a la PA de Edward.

-"Por favor" la instó "llama a seguridad y no lo pierdan de vista hasta que se lo lleven" dijo esta vez a Susan y Laurent, ambos asintieron con sorpresa y cautela mientras Susan apoyaba el teléfono en su oído.

Esme vio a su hija, Alice le asintió.

-"Ve con ellas" dijo refiriéndose a Bella y la niña "yo espero aquí a que lo saquen" Carlisle vio con asombro las palabras de su única hija, Alice intentó con mucha fuerza no posar sus ojos en él.

.

.

En la oficina de Edward Bella estaba agachada frente a su hija que se encontraba sentada en la butaca acolchada de su padre, ya se había puesto dos dosis y era visible su mejoría, aunque no era del todo completa.

Esme entró a la oficina con pasos apenados, Bella y Renne la observaron con cautela mientras se acercaba.

-"Bella" empezó "no existen palabras para expresar mi vergüenza, no sé, nunca supe" dijo tartamudeando "no es excusa, lo sé, pero… por Dios, lo siento tanto"

Bella se colocó de pie viéndola con el escritorio de por medio.

-"Nadie se imaginó de lo que era capaz" dijo señalando hacia la sala de juntas, haciendo claro que se refería a Carlisle, no quería decir el nombre frente a su hija, ya había escuchado suficiente la pobre.

Sacudió la cabeza y dijo.

-"Agradezco tu posición de hoy, pero supongo que hablaremos todos después con mas calma"

Esme asintió estando de acuerdo, Bella respiró profundo y mordiendo su labio volteó donde su madre.

-"Mamá" dijo "podrías" señaló a la niña, Renne la vio preocupada.

-"Te dijo que no bajaras"

-"No puedo quedarme aquí, él, la chica, necesitan mi ayuda"

Esme se adelantó hacia ellas.

-"Ve" dijo "Renne y yo cuidaremos de Nessie, ve con tu esposo y por favor ten cuidado" Bella la vio y le sonrió agradecida, Renne respiró profundo pero terminó asintiendo.

Bella salió entonces apresurada, cuando llegó al ascensor, esperó a que las puertas se abrieran y se sorprendió al ver a dos hombres vestidos de negro y actitud seria, se hizo a un lado dándoles espacio y entonces entró al elevador, apuñalando el botón de planta baja, cerró sus ojos mientras la caja de acero se movía demasiado lento para su gusto, mientras bajaba repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, _por favor que esté bien, que Edward esté bien_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando Rebecca corrió lejos de la niña para darle la oportunidad de buscar a sus padres, no pudo llegar demasiado lejos, Jacob había recuperado sus fuerzas y la tomó por la cintura pegándola contra una de las columnas.

Rebecca escuchó el grito ahogado de Nessie mientras forcejeaba contra las manos de acero de Jacob.

-"¡Suéltame!" gritó sintiendo como su piel reclamaba, sintiendo como poco a poco se le iban formando los hematomas que su agarre le regalaba.

-"Suéltela" gritó un efectivo de seguridad del edificio, un hombre bajito, gordo y con tan solo un rolo para defenderse, Jacob sonrió desbordando ira por los poros.

-"Esta es mi mujer" dijo al hombre de seguridad, "la encontré engañándome así que no te metas"

Rebecca negó al hombre, pidiéndole que la ayudara, toda la gente del lobby se había retirado pero seguía ahí, pendiente del chisme en primera fila.

-"No me interesa si es tu mujer o no" dijo el gordo efectivo de seguridad "no puedes hacerle daño, así que suéltala"

Jacob rodó los ojos y tan sólo soltó una de sus manos.

-"¿Y quien me lo va a impedir?" preguntó "¿Quién me va a detener? ¿Tú?" preguntó viéndolo de arriba abajo.

El hombre visiblemente nervioso hizo una mueca.

-"Si" contestó, Jacob se burló y soltó entonces a Rebecca, la chica se tomó los costados con dolor.

-"No te pagan lo suficiente para pelearte conmigo gordo" dijo, el seguridad se agachó un poco en posición de ataque, Rebecca dio un paso a la derecha, Jacob se dio cuenta y se giró deteniéndola.

-"No te muevas zorra" gritó pegándola de la columna de nuevo, Rebecca dio un grito al sentir el agarre de nuevo, el seguridad aprovechó y le propino un golpe a Jacob por el costado con el rolo, Jacob rodó los ojos con odio, Rebecca entonces recordó un programa que había visto de defensa personal y ahuecando sus manos las dirigió a las orejas de Jacob, golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Funcionó, por que Jacob la soltó de inmediato protegiendo sus oídos con las manos, Rebecca se alejó de él con un poco de dificultad.

-"¡Maldita perra te voy a matar!" gritó Jacob.

-"¡REBECCA!" la chica giró su rostro, agradecida finalmente de escuchar una voz que no la asustara, Edward corrió apresurado a su encuentro.

-"Hombre blanco" dijo la chica aliviada "¿Ne..?" pero no pudo continuar la pregunta, Jacob reía frente a ellos.

Edward la vio con ojos desorbitados de rabia.

-"Así que lograste engancharte con mi primita" dijo aplaudiendo fuertemente, Edward frunció el ceño y giró el rostro hasta Rebecca, que lo vio con ojitos de cordero.

-"Oh…" dijo Jacob dándose cuenta de la expresión de Edward "¿no sabias?" preguntó irónico "somos familia" dijo señalándose y señalándola a ella repetidas veces "tu viejo le pago para que se acostara contigo, como me pagó a mi por pegarme a tu mujer"

Edward gruñó con fuerza y envistió contra Jacob, pero este lo esquivó con exactitud clínica.

Jacob dio otra risotada y Edward volvió a embestirlo, sólo que esta vez no falló.

Pero ahora los dos hombres estaban enfrentados, Edward había empujado a Jacob contra una pared, haciendo chocar su cuerpo como lo había hecho con Rebecca, sólo que con cien veces más fuerza.

Jacob jadeó del golpe y empujó a Edward lejos de él, ambos se vieron con rabia, el agente de seguridad que estaba defendiendo a Rebecca unos minutos antes intentó reprimir a Jacob, pero sólo fue víctima de un golpe, haciendo que Jacob ahora tuviera la vara de madera en sus manos.

Edward abrió sus manos toreando a Jacob, este no lo pensó y embistió como un toro al acecho.

Edward estaba esperando el golpe, sólo que no lo esperaba del lado que lo recibió.

Rebecca veía la escena con real terror y cuando vio que Edward iba a ser golpeado por su primo, corrió hacia él, empujándolo para sacarlo del alcance del golpe.

Emmett y Jasper llegaron lobby en ese momento, dado que Edward no los había esperado de un todo y se había subido solo en un elevador.

Los vidrios sonaron quebrándose y haciendo un real escándalo en el lobby, la gente que no había podido salir huyendo de la pelea se encontraba escondida y/o agachada, resguardándose de la pelea.

Rebecca se incorporó rápidamente acercándose a Edward y sacudiéndolo por la camisa, depositando pequeños golpes en su pecho.

-"¡Hombre blanco!" gritó haciéndolo regresar, Edward cerró sus ojos con fuerza y parpadeó divisando a Rebecca.

-"Diablos Rebe, ¿de dónde saliste?" Rebecca rió un poco histérica, reprimiendo las lágrimas.

-"Estabas en peligro hombre blanco, mi trabajo es protegerte" Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-"¿Estás bien?" preguntó la chica preocupada, Edward asintió queriendo levantarse, Rebecca lo ayudo extendiéndole una mano.

-"¿Dónde está?" preguntó Edward, Rebecca volteó de repente ansiosa, se había olvidado momentáneamente de Jacob.

-"¡Bro!" llamó Emmett desde la entrada del lobby, Jasper estaba con él, Edward caminó junto a Rebecca para ver qué había sucedido.

Resultó ser un poco extraño entender la escena… montones de vidrios rotos hacían una cama en el suelo, habían dos efectivos policiales apuntando a un hombre que yacía en el suelo, Rebecca palideció al verlo, apretó el brazo de Edward y preguntó.

-"¿Esta…?" no podía decir la palabra muerto.

-"No" le contestó Jasper, "está herido y cortado porque atravesó la pared de vidrio" dijo señalando la capa de vidrio pulverizado donde estaban ahora de pie, Jasper continuó "fuiste muy valiente jovencita" dijo y sacudió la cabeza "estúpida, pero valiente"

Edward sonrió y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Rebecca.

-"Es la mejor descripción que he escuchado de ti Rebe"

La chica no pudo evitar reír en voz alta.

Resulta que gracias a la fuerza con la que Jacob intentó envestir a su víctima, hizo que no pudiera detenerse cuando Rebecca apartó del camino a Edward, esto hizo que Jacob se diera bruces con la pared de vidrio de la entrada del edificio.

Ahora se encontraba aturdido y apuntado por dos efectivos de la NYPD que había acudido al llamado que Alice había hecho desde la sala de juntas.

En ese momento Bella llegó al lobby, desesperada al ver el alboroto, corrió asustada, pensando lo peor.

-"¡EDWARD!" gritó con desespero, "¡EDWARD!"

Él soltó a Rebecca y vio a sus espaldas, Bella trabó la mirada con él y suspiró aliviada al verlo vivo y sano, corrió hasta sus brazos esquivando a las personas que ya habían salido de sus escondites, Edward corrió igual chocando a mitad del lobby.

-"Por Dios ¿estás bien?" preguntó tocándole el pecho, los hombros y el rostro.

-"Lo estoy, lo estoy" dijo extasiado al sentirla "¿Nessie?" preguntó, Bella ahogada por las lágrimas asintió.

-"Bien, está… está con mi madre y la tuya" Edward asintió, viéndola con cariño peinando uno de los mechones de su cabello.

Vio momentáneamente sus labios y se agachó acercándose, Bella se alzó en puntillas y besó a su esposo con infinita devoción e infinito anhelo, dándose cuenta de lo asustada que había estado por lo que pudiera haberle ocurrido.

Quedaron unidos por la frente, respirando acelerados, el escándalo de la sirena y el desorden que había visto cuando salió del ascensor la hizo regresar a la realidad.

Observó a Edward y preguntó.

-"¿Qué sucedió?"

-"Rebecca me salvó" dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros, Bella parpadeó y entonces distinguió a la niñera no muy lejos de ellos, se separó de él y la abrazó, apretadamente, repitiéndole una y otra vez _gracias._

Rebecca devolvió el abrazo torpemente, vio por encima del hombro de Bella a Edward que le dedicó una sonrisa tierna, Rebecca se la devolvió y cerró sus ojos aceptando aquella ofrenda de cariño.

Se separaron tan sólo cuando un efectivo de NYPD se les acercó diciéndoles que debían permanecer en el recinto para dar declaraciones de lo sucedido, los tres asintieron con la seriedad del asunto.

Rebecca vio como otros efectivos levantaban del suelo a Jacob, tenía en el rostro algunos cortes y su ojo derecho estaba severamente hinchado, Rebecca sufrió un escalofrío cuando él la enfocó, no se escondió tan sólo por que observó cómo sus manos estaban esposadas.

Sintió entonces una mano contra su espalda, giró y observó a Bella, le dedicó una sonrisa asustada.

-"Todo terminó linda" le dijo a Rebecca, "estarás bien, todo terminó"

Rebecca asintió y por primera vez desde que había enfermado Mercedes, sintió que esas palabras eran la más pura verdad.

-.-.-.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿les gustó este "termino" para Jacob y Carlisle?**

**Sé que a lo mejor querían saber los detalles en la sala de juntas, pero me pareció mientras lo escribía que iba a ser muy repetitivo... Despues de todo, todos sabíamos de qué acusarían a Carlisle ¿cierto?  
**

**En fin, dejenme saber que les pareció... ¡Otro beso!  
**

**Marjo!  
**


	45. Capítulo 45 Algo inesperado

**Capítulo 45;**

**Algo Inesperado.-**

Rebecca entró a la cocina con mirada soñolienta, Bella estaba ahí, tomando un poco de café, la niñera frunció su boca un poco apenada y aclaró su garganta para hacer notar su presencia.

Bella alzó la mirada y con una sonrisa saludó a la chica.

-"Buenos días dormilona" dijo risueña, Rebecca caminó hasta el mesón y sonrió de vuelta.

-"Lamento haberme quedado dormida" Bella se encogió de hombros.

-"Está bien" dijo y le extendió una taza de café con crema, "Edward llevó a Nessie al colegio y luego iba a la ciudad" intentó ocultar una risa y completó.

-"¿Tu siquiera pudiste dormir?" Rebecca sintió sus mejillas colorarse inmensamente.

-"No mucho" convino escondiendo la mirada, Bella dio una risita que ocultó al ver la angustia en el rostro de la chica, sacudió la cabeza y se sentó frente a ella estirando sus manos para tocar su codo.

-"Es sólo una cita Rebe" dijo con cariño "nada malo va a pasar"

.

Había pasado una semana de aquel incidente en el lobby del Rockefeller Center, tanto Rebecca, Edward y Bella, habían presentado declaraciones en la comisaría de NYPD, los Cullen habían tenido que contratar a un abogado penal para que los asesorara en el escándalo del que habían sido protagonistas.

Jacob estaba detenido, bajo custodia y sin derecho a fianza, habían demasiados testigos que afirmaron que él había sido el causante de todo aquel alboroto en el lobby de la torre, el vigilante de seguridad presentó cargos por agresión, al igual que lo hicieron Rebecca y Edward.

Rebecca tuvo que ver a su tío en una de las visitas a la comisaría, Billy la observó y se acercó a ella, tanto Edward como Bella no dejaron que se aproximara demasiado al saber de quien se trataba, Billy no la acusó ni la insultó, él iba a ver a su hijo y a tratar de ayudarlo, pero algo en la expresión del rostro del viejo le dijo a la chica que su tío creyó en los maltratos de los que fue victima.

Le preguntó si se encontraba bien y que iba a hacer con su vida de ahora en adelante, cosa que la chica respondió "me quedaré con los Cullen, ellos son mi familia ahora" Edward besó su frente y Bella la abrazó, haciéndole entender a la chica que ellos jamás le fallarían.

Desde ese día Rebe se había mudado, ahora _oficialmente_ a vivir a casa de los Cullen, contaba con un cuarto en el piso de arriba de la casa y ya no era mas la niñera de Nessie, aunque seguía cuidándola como una.

Retomó su escuela nocturna y estaba realmente dedicada a ponerse al día para poder graduarse, Renne le dijo que al graduarse había un trabajo esperándola en _Cullen&Co_.

Los hermanos y madre de Edward iban ahora casi que a diario a la casa de Edward y Bella, Rosalie había estado de viaje visitando a su madre en Texas, durante el episodio con su suegro, Emmet le explicó bien lo que había sucedido y le indicó que no podía tomar el bando de Carlisle, que si lo hacía, se vería severamente tentado a separarse de ella.

La rubia aterrada negó rápidamente, era cierto que no le gustaba Bella, pero de ahí a pelearse con su oso, ni muerta.

Y ahí estaban, aparentemente bien en una mañana fría pero radiante de el día lunes, pareciendo increíblemente normales, como si todas las penurias por las que habían pasado días anteriores nunca hubieran existido.

Bueno, no era del todo _normal._

El día del incidente en la ciudad, Petter Flanagan se encontraba en la dirección del la escuela experimental en la que trabajaba y Nessie estudiaba, estaba almorzando con su madre, que ahora estaba en la suplencia de la dirección.

En la oficina del director, el televisor estaba encendido en CNN, ninguno de los dos prestaba atención a las noticias, simplemente lo tenían como ruido en el ambiente mientras disfrutaban de una ensalada ranchera especial, Petter se levantó para buscar en las bolsas mas aderezo cuando Charlotte Flanagan frunció la vista al ver el titular de la noticia que estaba en pantalla.

Le indicó a Petter que prestara atención ya que el apellido Cullen se mostraba como protagonista de la nota, Petter supo que hablaban de los padres de Nessie, la dulce niña de la cual era amigo, ambos adultos vieron con atención la pantalla, pero todo se fue al caño cuando el rostro de su dulce irreverente salió en pantalla.

Rebecca estaba escondida tras un hombre alto y su esposa, ambos eran los padres de Nessie, la niñera tenía sus ojos abiertos cual cordero asustado, pero sus labios estaban estirados en una sonrisa un tanto culpable, parecía sentirse bien dentro de todo aquel caos.

Petter no esperó a que la profesional periodista indicara que había sucedido en aquel enfrentamiento, él tan sólo tenía ojos para aquella morena asustadiza que las cámaras enfocaban en cada barrida que hacían.

No escuchó las palabras de su madre que le preguntaba que le sucedía, no le prestó atención a su ensalada ni su aderezo, ni siquiera le importó que aquella tarde se suponía debía hacerles un examen de redacción y gramática a sus estudiantes.

Tomó su chaqueta y salió corriendo de allí, su corazón aprisionaba su pecho, necesitaba saber si se encontraba bien.

Decidió ir primero a casa de los Cullen, Nessie le había contado la ultima vez que la vio, que la chica se estaba quedando con ellos por tiempo indefinido o por lo menos hasta que ella se mejorara de su asma.

Cuando llegó a casa de los Cullen en su viejo y aburrido auto, se dio cuenta que no había nadie, apretó las manos en el volante pensando si iba o no al Rockefeller Center a buscarla, la nota en las noticas indicaba que todo aquello había sucedido un par de horas antes, nada le aseguraba que Rebecca estaría allá si iba por ella.

Dio un golpe frustrado en el volante y decidió que era mejor estar en movimiento que quedarse ahí como un tonto esperando, cuando puso el sedan en marcha frenó de golpe, ya que por la curva que daba entrada a la calle donde vivían los Cullen despuntó un auto plateado, Petter casi suspiró frustrado al reconocer un Volvo, demasiado diferente al Mustang de la chica.

Pero inmediatamente detrás del Volvo, el Mustang negro con arabescos fucsias y naranjas despuntó en la curva.

Petter esperó a que estacionara frete a la casa, no espero a que la chica se bajara, no se fijó en el hombre y la mujer que se bajaban del Volvo sorprendidos por su presencia, ni siquiera se fijó en Nessie que, bajándose del Mustang, lo saludaba alegremente.

Se fijó en ella, en la chica rebelde pero tímida, en la loca que no podía hablarle viéndolo a los ojos, en la adolescente que intentaba ser un adulto pero era una chiquilla capaz de ponerse al igual que Renessme, en su dulce irreverente.

Rebecca se vio presa de sus brazos antes de haberse puesto de pie en la calle, apenas había abierto la puerta del Mustang cuando sintió como la tomaban de la cintura y la alzaban, pegándola a un pecho masculino que contra todas sus defensas se sentía _bien_.

Rebecca supo que se trataba de Petter sin siquiera verle el rostro, se dio cuenta en ese momento que reconocía su olor, olía a One de Calvin Klein, una fragancia varonil con un toque ácido, perfecto, simplemente perfecto, cerró sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se alzó, permitiendo que él la apretara un poco contra sí.

Edward y Bella vieron el abrazo de aquellos dos chicos con cejas alzadas, Bella sonreía y Edward fruncía la boca, no tenía idea de quien era ese chico, pero quería protegerla, Bella le había contado en el auto como era el hecho de que Jacob y Rebe eran familia, le contó también, después de hacerle prometer solemnemente que no diría una palabra, los abusos a los que aquel imbécil había sometido a tan inocente chiquilla.

Por eso quiso ir a separar ese abrazo, quiso proteger a Rebecca, porque había jurado que ahora sería el guardián de las tres, su hija, su esposa y Rebe.

Renessme llegó a ellos explicándoles de quien se trataba el chico, rió emocionada diciéndoles que a Rebecca le gustaba Petter y que el chico era muy divertido con ella.

Bella tuvo que ejercer mas presión de la normal en la mano de su esposo para hacerlo entrar en la casa, diciéndole que los chicos necesitaban un poco de privacidad, como un padre celoso aceptó a regañadientes, pero cada dos minutos se asomaba por la ventana vigilando que aquel muchacho no se propasara con Rebe, cosa que hizo que Bella no dejara de sonreír.

Petter la abrazó por lo que pareció una eternidad, pero no le era suficiente, había sentido su corazón en vilo al verla en la televisión, involucrada en quien sabe que escándalo, policías, vidrios rotos, su dulce irreverente no podía estar ahí, rodeada de tanto peligro.

Luego de preguntarle unas 15 veces si se encontraba bien, Rebecca empezó a ser ella misma otra vez, se separó del abrazo y con mejillas encendidas le preguntó tartamudeando que hacía allí.

Petter rió con frescura, la tomó de las mejillas y viéndola a los ojos, tan negros y profundos, le dijo que había ido tan sólo a saludar, Rebecca parpadeó como una muñeca al sentirlo tan cerca, Petter adoró su sonrojo y besando su frente le dijo que pasaría por ella el viernes de esa semana a las 7 en punto de la noche para llevarla a pasear.

Sin mas que eso se dirigió a su auto, sintiéndose ligero por saberla bien y emocionado por la cita a la que no le dio tiempo de negarse.

Sin embargo Rebecca canceló la cita, tenía que ir constantemente a la ciudad a declarar y dar testimonio, y le mandó a decir que estaba cansada, Petter entendió la retórica de la chica pero no le dio tregua.

_No me voy a cansar Rebecca, hasta que me digas que sí seguiré insistiendo._

Esas habían sido sus palabras durante ese fin de semana, la chica no tuvo mas remedio que aceptar cuando Petter se apareció en casa de los Cullen el domingo pidiéndole permiso a Edward y a Bella para llevarla a una cita.

Y ahora estaba aterrada y ansiosa, no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche, vino durmiéndose en la madrugada y tan profundo fue su sueño que no hizo lo que se suponía debía hacer. Llevar a Nessie al colegio en su _primer día_ de escuela después del incidente de la fábrica.

Rebecca bufó con exasperación y nervios por lo que le esperaba esa noche, los brazos le hormigueaban, la sangre corría con velocidad haciendo su pulso demasiado rápido, levantó el rostro enfocando los ojos marrones de Bella, no se llevaban muchos años, pero Bella era mucho más experimentada y más madura en el campo sentimental que Rebecca.

Y si no la veía como una madre, precisamente por la edad, la veía como una hermana mayor, una sabia hermana mayor.

-"Tengo miedo" dijo la chica cerrando sus ojos, Bella dio una risa amigable.

-"No es miedo Rebe, es ansiedad"

Rebecca abrió sus ojos de golpe.

-"Es miedo"

Bella respiró profundo y le dio una probada a su café.

-"A ver" dijo "¿de qué tienes miedo?"

La chica sabía que estaban solas en casa, pero igual vio a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie la escuchara.

-"¿Y si él?" dijo y se hundió entre sus hombros susurrando escondida "¿quiere tocarme?"

Bella alzó las cejas sorprendida, no entendía con exactitud la pregunta de la chica, sin embargo antes de emitir juicios y opiniones, pensó por un momento, Rebecca era una chica joven, sin experiencia en el ámbito amoroso y había sido victima de abusos verbales, que aunque no fueran tan definitivos y marcados como los maltratos físicos, eran traumáticos y difíciles de superar.

Bella dejó su café y tomó las manos de la chica.

-"No tiene por qué tocarte" dijo "si lo hace y tú no quieres, díselo, nunca, escúchame bien, nunca hagas algo de lo que no estás segura o no quieres"

-"¿Y si no quiere verme mas por que me alejo?"

Bella respiró profundo.

-"Rebe" comenzó "la única dueña de tu cuerpo y de lo que hagas con él eres tú" dijo viéndola a los ojos "el hombre que te quiera de verdad, entenderá tus límites y los respetará, si en verdad te quiere, esperará y hará las cosas como tú quieras, a tú velocidad, no a le de él"

-"Si se va" completó Bella "no era para ti, es mejor estar sola que estar con un patán, créeme"

Rebecca sintió ganas de sonreír, pero los nervios de su estómago no la dejaron completar la sonrisa.

-"Rebe, ¿a ti te gusta Petter?"

La chica sintió sus mejillas arder y su sonrojo fue evidente a pesar de su color, Bella sonrió encantada, ver a las personas enamoradas siempre levantaba el ánimo.

-"No es necesario que me respondas pequeña" dijo riendo, Rebecca escondió su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados.

-"Soy una mojigata" dijo "Petter no va a quererme, por Dios tengo 18 años y jamás he besado a un chico"

_Ya lo dije, _pensó.

Bella no había contestado a la afirmación de la chica, Rebecca se vio obligada a levantar su rostro lentamente para poder ver la expresión, seguramente burlona, de Isabella.

Pero Bella no se estaba burlando, la estaba viendo seriamente con la cabeza un tanto ladeada.

-"No te digas tonta por no haber tenido tu primer beso aun" le dijo en tono serio y hasta regañón.

-"No lo eres" afirmó, luego se acercó a ella y con ternura apartó las lágrimas que habían bajado de sus negros ojos.

-"Las cosas suceden cuando tienen que suceder" le dijo colocándole unos mechones tras la oreja.

-"Nunca se sabe si se está preparado o no para tener ese tipo de contacto con alguien, la situación te avisa, tu cuerpo reacciona, no te puedo decir que va a pasar entre ustedes dos hoy, a lo mejor no pasa nada, pero nadie puede estar seguro de eso"

Rebecca se enderezó un poco.

-"Hagamos algo" estableció Bella como alternativa "sal esta noche sin ningún tipo de expectativas, simplemente come y diviértete, siempre, siempre sé tu misma" dio una risa y agregó "no te va a costar mucho, tú nunca te quedas con nada guardado ¿te acuerdas cuando me viste por primera vez?"

Rebecca bajó la mirada llena de pena, recordando la vez que se había quedado con el hombre blanco viendo películas y había ido a la estación de servicio por palomitas de maíz de microondas, Bella estaba en casa cuando ella regresó de la tienda y al _presentarse_, Bella reclamó a Edward y Rebecca perdió los cabales.

Ambas rieron al acordarse de aquel episodio.

-"Vez" dijo Bella señalándola "no le tienes miedo a nada" respiró profundo.

-"Le tengo miedo a Jac…"

-"Shh" interrumpió Bella "no lo nombres, no vale la pena, él está fuera de nuestras vidas y debes olvidarlo por tu bien pequeña"

Rebecca volvió a bajar la mirada, tenía terror de recordar las palabras hirientes que Jacob siempre le decía, ¿Cómo alguien iba a interesarse por ella cuando no era nadie?

-"Sé que eres una chica valiente" dijo Bella, Rebecca bufó.

-"No con él" dijo refiriéndose a Jacob.

-"Difiero de ti" comentó Bella robándole una mueca de asombro a la chica.

-"Ser valiente no significa no tener miedo" le explicó Bella "ser valiente significa enfrentar tus miedos"

-"Tú lo enfrentaste, defendiste a Nessie, la cuidaste y la llevaste con nosotros sacrificándote en el camino, salvaste a Edward de aquel golpe sin importarte ni siquiera tu propia seguridad"

Rebecca se sentía incómoda con esos cumplidos, no estaba acostumbrada a escucharlos.

-"Me salvaste a mi" completó Bella, haciendo que la chica la enfocara "buscaste las fotos que podían hundirme y las destruiste, te metiste en la cueva de lobo"

Rebecca no supo como contestar, había bajado la mirada de nuevo pero Bella la alzó por la quijada, haciendo que la viera, le sonrió eternamente agradecida y le dijo.

-"Así que hoy no tienes que tener miedo, hoy te vas a divertir y a pasarla bien, te lo mereces"

Rebecca sonrió enormemente, mordió sus labios y los frunció en una mueca, Bella alzó las cejas.

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿Me ayuda a arreglarme?" pidió como si estuviera pidiendo el favor mas abusivo del mundo "no tengo idea que ponerme"

Bella rió simpática.

-"Termina tu café y luego nos metemos en el armario, algo encontraremos" completó guiñándole un ojo.

Las dos mujeres comieron un poco y conversaron otro mas, era satisfactorio para Bella sentirse tan agradada en una conversación con otra chica, Rebecca la hacía sentir joven, sin problemas, sin temas _serios_, Ángela era considerada una amiga cercana, pero desde que la chica estaba planeando la boda con Bruno no había otro tema de conversación que no fuera ese.

Las horas fueron pasando y seguían ellas dos solas en casa, Edward le había escrito a Isabella para informarle que iría en un par de horas a casa, Renessme tenía una clase extracurricular y saldría mas tarde que lo acostumbrado de la escuela y Renne estaba de compras en la ciudad, por lo que estarían solas y sin interrupciones.

Rebecca no quiso almorzar, Petter había quedado en llevar a Renessme a casa y así aprovechar para buscarla, no le había dicho a donde la llevaría, pero fuera a donde fuera los nervios no dejaron que la chica se alimentara.

Cuando Rebecca había rechazado (amablemente) dos vestidos de Isabella, se decidió en que iría en Jeans, unos que no estuvieran desgastados como los que ella usaba a diario, sino unos jeans oscuros y que le entallaban el cuerpo.

-"Esto me queda muy justo" dijo la chica viéndose en el espejo de la habitación principal, Bella salió con algunas blusas del armario.

-"Somos la misma talla" dijo de nuevo "sólo que tu tienes mas curvas que yo"

Rebecca bufó, tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta desordenada, estaba descalza y llevaba una franelilla blanca.

-"Mi trasero es enorme" dijo rodando los ojos "lo heredé de mi madre"

Bella se puso tras ella viendo el reflejo en el espejo, si se le veía ajustado el pantalón, pero por lo oscuro del jean no se veía exagerado.

-"Estarás bien" dijo Bella "buscaremos una camisa que sea un poco mas larga y problema resuelto"

Rebecca frunció la boca, no la terminaba de convencer, pero debía decidirse, ya que su ropa vieja y fea no podía usarla para una cita.

Sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse cuando recordó que en pocas horas estaría a solas con Petter, ¿de qué hablarían? ¿A dónde la llevaría? ¿Y si no podía comer? ¿Si los nervios le daban por escupir la comida como aquella vez que había ido a casa?

-"Rebecca" la chica parpadeó enfocando a Bella que estaba inclinada sobre la cama extendiendo algunas de las prendas que había sacado de su armario, "¿Cuál de estas te gusta?" preguntó aun distraída.

La chica parpadeó tratando de concentrarse, no quería pensar en la cita, pero necesitaba hablar del tema, saber algunas experiencias.

-"Isabella" llamó con cautela, Bella respondió con una _Ujum_ mientras seguía observando las camisas, le gustaba mucho una amarilla, nunca se la había puesto por que se veía muy pálida, pero con el color de Rebecca se vería deslumbrante.

-"¿Cómo fue su primera cita?"

Bella alzó la mirada sorprendida por la pregunta.

-"¿Ah?"

-"Su primera cita con el hombre blanco" sacudió la cabeza "con Edward"

Bella suspiró sonoramente y se sentó en el borde de la cama preguntándose ¿Cuál había sido su primera cita con Edward? ¿Siquiera había tenido una?

-"Lo siento" dijo Rebecca, "no quise ser entrometida y grosera" Bella parpadeó enfocándola.

-"No pequeña, no eres entrometida, sólo que me tomaste por sorpresa" Rebecca se sentó junto a ella.

-"Él fue su primer amor ¿cierto?"

_Y el único_, pensó Bella mientras asentía.

-"Edward y yo…" comenzó y mordió su labio inferior "es complicado"

Rebecca frunció la boca y con mucha pena continuó.

-"Yo soy buena con los números" dijo llamándole la atención a Bella "sé que el hombre blanco no llega a los 30 y que usted es mucho mas joven y la blanquita es muy grande"

Bella volteó a verla con cejas alzadas.

-"¿Y tu punto es?"

-"Que no quiero saber como fue que el hombre blanco metió la pata con usted, no importa" Bella alzó más sus cejas "sólo quiero saber como fue su primera cita, él debe haber sido un romántico empalagoso" dijo con una mueca de asco que le produjo risa a Bella "pero debe haber sido bueno con usted, si no nunca se hubiera casado con él o por lo menos no lo estaría aun" completó encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella respiró muy profundo.

-"Tu sinceridad a veces abrume muchacha"

Rebecca bajó la mirada, ella y los malditos filtros que olvidaba utilizar.

El silencio se hizo presente un rato, Rebecca iba a levantarse y marcharse cuando Bella en un suspiro le contestó.

-"No fue una cita del otro mundo, por lo menos no la primera" la chica se volvió a sentar junto a ella.

-"Éramos adolescentes y no contábamos con mucha plata" se encogió de hombros, "cerca de donde yo vivía con mis padres, muy lejos de donde vivía Edward" agregó "llegó una feria, y Edward me sacó de la casa para llevarme"

Bella parecía en otro lugar, tenía la mirada perdida, Rebecca la observaba con deleite.

-"Charlie… mi papá" le aclaró "no estaba en casa, había viajado por negocios" completó encogiéndose de hombros "Renne era mas liberal, ella me dejó salir, sabía que Edward asistiría pero yo le dije que irían mas chicas de la escuela, por lo que no se preocupó tanto en dejarme ir"

-"Yo tenía algunos dólares, pero estaba ahorrando, Edward se graduaba ese año y me había invitado como su pareja al baile, por lo que quería comprarme un vestido bonito"

Sus ojos se aguaron y su voz se quebró un poco, ya no había rastro de aquella dulce e inocente niña.

_El día del baile, ese día todo cambio, todo…_

Cerró sus ojos enfocándose, pero no podía, su vida había cambiado de la noche a la mañana, el centro de su universo dejó de ser Charlie, para ser Edward.

Había perdido la seguridad de su hogar, el amor de Charlie, la confianza de Renne, su niñez… Pero había ganado el amor de Edward, su protección incondicional, su amor…

Y lo llegó a perder, perdió ese amor que decían sentir, esa dependencia de uno con el otro, ese _apártate mundo que aquí vamos_, por ser una estúpida lo había perdido otra vez, había caído en una trampa sencilla y hasta mal pensada, por que si el amor que ella sentía por Edward hubiera sido tan fuerte como en aquella época de juventud, ella no le hubiera hecho caso a Jacob.

Su conciencia le gritaba que no se culpara, que era cierto que habían caído en una trampa pero que había sido bien pensada, la habían atacado por el único punto que era vulnerable apartando a Edward… Renessme.

Con su niña lejos se volvió inhumana, y claro que lo odiaba, ¿Cómo no iba hacerlo? Si le había quitado las dos cosas que más amaba, su hija y él mismo.

Pero ahora todo pintaba diferente, Renessme estaba allí con ellos y no la dejaría apartar de su lado por nada del mundo.

Y él estaba ahí también…

Edward estaba ahí, con ella, le había dicho que no la culpaba de lo que había ocurrido con Jacob, que la perdonaba, era difícil de creer, pero ella le perdonó también sus engaños, ocultarle el trato con Charlie, dejarse manipular por Carlisle, lo había perdonado.

Pero… ¿estaban bien? ¿Podían volver a ser esos adolescentes en contra del mundo? la relación, que se había mermado tanto, ¿podía soportar la reconciliación?

Era cierto que después del incidente en el Rockefeller ellos habían estado sumamente preocupados por el otro y habían pasado esa semana protegiéndose y cuidándose de los medios y la policía.

Pero, ¿se habían reconciliado?

Habían dormido en la misma habitación, sí, pero no se habían tocado, estaban abocados en proteger a Rebecca y en no permitir que Renessme se viera involucrada en nada, también estaban pendientes de las eternas reuniones para hacer la transición de poder de la empresa a Renne, que no era ni por asomo, algo fácil.

Así que ellos dos no habían hablado, no había esclarecido los puntos, saber si estaban bien o había algo más que hacer, otro perdón que pedir o dar.

Una de las cosas que abrumó más a Bella, haciendo que no pudiera ni parpadear de la impresión, era que él aun no le había dicho que la amaba.

Ella lo había repetido varias veces, le había dicho y redicho _te amo_, en susurros, en palabras claras, viéndolo a los ojos, viéndolo dormido.

Pero él no, él no le había dicho lo mismo, se lo había dado a entender, pero nunca lo había pronunciado, en la oficina le había preguntado si ella seguía sintiéndose igual a lo que contestó afirmativamente, pero él le dijo que aun no podía decírselo, que necesitaba hacer muchas cosas antes…

Un temblor sacudió la espina dorsal de Bella.

¿Y si nunca lo decía?

¿Y si se arrepentía?

O peor aun…

¿Y si no lo sentía? ¿Y si ya no la amaba?

Un ligero sollozo separó sus labios, el sutil movimiento de la mano de Rebecca en su hombro la hizo por fin volver a parpadear.

-"Isabella" la llamó la chica asustada "¿está bien? Parece ida"

Bella intentó hablar pero tuvo que aclarar su garganta un poco.

-"Es… estoy bien Rebe, estoy bien" se levantó de la cama con premura viendo hacia los lados intentando distraerse y no hacerle ver a la chica lo mucho que sus pensamientos la estaban afectando.

-"Esta" dijo Bella extendiendo la blusa amarilla que aun estaba en sus manos "esta te debe quedar bien, ¿Por qué no vas a tu cuarto a empezar a arreglarte? se acerca la hora y no querrás tardarte" reparó en una sonrisa, pero no fue muy buena.

Rebecca entendió la indirecta, se colocó de pie de inmediato, murmuró una disculpa y tomando la blusa salió de la habitación, dejándola sola.

Bella dejó de pelear con su garganta y entonces algunas lágrimas salieron, si perdía a Edward… viviría por su hija, pero sería una vida vacía, fatua y sin nada…

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cerca de las 3 de la tarde Renne, Renessme y Petter conversaban en la sala, Renne había llegado de la ciudad cargada de bolsas, alegando que la nueva CEO de la empresa necesitaba nuevo guardarropa, Renessme reía fascinada con su abuela, Petter reía también viéndolas a las dos, practicó un poco de español con Renne, pero ella le llevaba mucha ventaja.

-"¿Y Fer?" preguntó la niña.

-"Viene en un par de semanas, tomó mudarse a Nueva York como un reto, no puede esperar por explotar la gastronomía de la ciudad"

Petter preguntó por la profesión del esposo de Renne, esta al decirle que era crítico de comida, la conversación se fue por ese lado.

-"A Bella es al único Chef que Fernando no a criticado" dijo Renne, "no lo hace por que mi hija es perfecta" agregó con un dejo de orgullo "pero sé que se muere por ir a comer al Craw"

-"Pues que vaya cuando quiera madre" dijo Bella bajando las escaleras "prepararé una cena especial para ustedes"

Renne sonrió guiñándole el ojo a su hija.

-"Se lo diré en cuanto llegue"

Renessme había salido corriendo a brazos de su madre al escucharla, Bella le devolvió el abrazó y besó su cabello preguntándole como le había ido en la escuela, vio a Petter que se puso de pie para saludarla, se estrecharon de manos con educación.

-"Rebe debe bajar en cualquier momento, ya estaba casi lista" le dijo al chico, Petter asintió complacido.

No llegó a contestar por que hubo ruidos en la puerta, Edward estaba entrando.

-"¡Papá!" gritó la pequeña chiquilla corriendo hacia él, tanto Renne, como Bella y el mismo Petter le indicaron que no corriera.

Edward hizo un sonido de esfuerzo y alzó a su pequeña en brazos, besó su mejilla cerrando sus ojos con un dejo de melancolía.

Bella se asomó a la puerta y sintió sus entrañas estremecerse, su vientre tembló un poco y su respiración se tornó áspera, Renessme abrazó por el cuello a su padre depositando un beso sonoro en su mejilla, Edward rió abriendo los ojos, pero enfocó a su esposa que lo veía intensamente.

Bajó a su niña que lo haló de la mano hasta la sala, pasó junto a Bella y se murmuraron un saludo, Renne besó ambas mejillas de su yerno y luego Edward saludó de un asentimiento a Petter.

-"¿Rebecca?"

-"Está arriba" dijo Bella, "voy a buscarla"

Bella se perdió por las escaleras seguida de su hija y madre, Edward se quedó a solas con Petter en la sala, el chico parecía tranquilo, pero por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

-"Trabajas en la escuela de Nessie ¿no?" dijo Edward despojándose de la chaqueta, Petter asintió.

-"Soy profesor sustituto, de gramática y lenguaje" Edward alzó sus cejas, si aquello era cierto iba a ser divertido ver como Rebecca y ese chico se llevaban, ya que Rebe hablaba de forma muy peculiar, Petter creyó por la expresión de Edward, que no le había gustado lo que había dicho, por lo que se apresuró a agregar.

-"Me gradué en NYU el año pasado en literatura" dijo robándole un alzamiento de cejas a Edward "estoy postulándome en la escuela para profesor fijo, tengo, tengo muchos planes"

-"¿Planes?"

-"Si" agregó el chico entrelazando sus dedos, la actitud de Edward lo intimidaba, no entendía del todo la relación de la irreverente con los Cullen, pero no le importaba porque todos eran muy dulces con él, Renne la excéntrica abuela con aires madrileños, desde que lo conoció lo llamaba _guapo_ y lo besaba en ambas mejillas, Isabella, que aunque se veía muy seria, era una chica escasos años mayor que él, le sonreía afectivamente y lo había ayudado a que Rebecca aceptara salir con él y Nessie, que era el ser mágico por el que se habían conocido, la chiquilla era como una pequeña y dulce hada madrina.

Pero con Edward era diferente, al principio llegó a pensar que entre la chica y él pasaba algo, pero ahora sabía que eso no era cierto, Rebecca no era familia de él, sin embargo Edward la defendía como sangre, se le notaba a leguas que no le agradaba que la llevara a una cita y Petter sentía que debía explicar y justificar las intenciones que tenía hacia Rebecca con ese hombre, que cuando lo observaba así, era escalofriantemente aterrador.

-"Si" repitió el chico, "Planes" hizo una pausa y Edward subió las cejas esperando respuesta.

-"Yo… eh… bueno, nos, nos estamos, bueno… Rebecca y yo apenas… esta es la primera…"

Edward levantó la mano haciéndolo callar, Petter se mordió la lengua sintiéndose un real imbécil.

-"No te estoy pidiendo que me expliques si tienes o no planes a futuro con Rebe" a pesar de su tono parco y serio, Petter supo que quería mucho a la chica por la dulzura en el tono cuando la llamó Rebe "¿Sólo quiero saber a donde la llevas hoy y a que hora planeas traerla a casa?"

Petter ahora se sintió un estúpido, él sólo quería saber del día de hoy, no de sus intenciones de futuro con la niñera, sacudió la cabeza, sorprendido de sus nervios.

-"A comer" le contestó "hay un restaurante no muy lejos de aquí que me gustaría llevarla, luego, luego a caminar por el lago"

Edward asintió.

-"¿No van a la ciudad?" Petter negó "bien" respiró aliviado, la ciudad era peligrosa, aun estaba el escándalo del Rockefeller en la palestra amarillista, y aunque sabía que Rebecca se defendía bien, prefería que la chica estuviera cerca en su primera cita por cualquier cosa.

No pudieron seguir hablando por que Nessie venía bajando las escaleras riendo, acompañada de su niñera y seguida por su abuela y su mamá.

Rebecca levantó la mirada y vio a Petter acercándose a ella, se quedó paralizada ignorando por completo a Nessie que la instaba a bajar, Bella ligeramente la empujó por la cintura, murmurándole un _baja Rebe_.

Petter la veía con una enorme sonrisa, los nervios de enfrentarse al padre putativo de la chica se habían ocultado, reemplazándolos por la alegría y la tranquilidad que esa irreverente le trasmitía.

Después de saludarla y elogiarla, hizo una inclinación digna de _sensatez y sentimientos_ y le ofreció su brazo indicándole que debían marcharse, Rebecca le sonrió pero antes de irse con él, se volteó despidiéndose de cada uno de los Cullen y Renne, Bella le dio un beso en la mejilla sonriéndole, Edward besó su frente y luego la tomó por los hombros, aun sorprendiéndose de que Rebecca podía soportar el contacto, la vio a los ojos y sin importarle la presencia del chico, le dijo.

-"Cualquier cosa llámame, iré por ti si quieres regresarte"

Rebecca no rodó los ojos ni le dijo alguno de sus comentarios soeces, más bien asintió agradecida, estaba temblando de miedo y saber que podía contar con el hombre blanco para que la protegiera, la calmaba.

Se dio cuenta que eso era lo que había querido toda la vida, esa protección que una chica de su edad debía tener, Mercedes siempre se la brindó, pero era muy chica e inmadura para apreciarla, luego ella tuvo que crecer quisiera o no y había pasado a ser la que protegía a su madre, la que tomaba las decisiones y soportaba todo con la mejor cara.

Así que se sentía demasiado ligera al saber que podía contar con alguien, con ese hombre que un día de lluvia lo puso frente a su bebé, que milagrosamente había dejado su libreta con locas anotaciones en el auto para que ella pudiera encontrarlo nuevamente, aquel hombre que nunca la juzgó por su apariencia, por su manera de hablar, por sus traumas.

Aquel hombre que le abrió las puertas de su casa, le ofreció a su familia y la hizo formar parte de aquel apellido, todos ellos la trataban como una mas, Edward no era su padre putativo, Edward Cullen era la personificación del ángel guardián que todas las personas deberían tener.

Abrumada por sus sentimientos, asintió a Edward con un nudo en la garganta, él vio su expresión y le sonrió tratando de calmarla, la abrazó un momento y le susurró un _diviértete_, para finalmente dejarla ir con aquel chico, que ciertamente no se veía tan mal para su loca amiga.

Marchándose en el aburrido auto de Petter, los Cullen volvieron entrar a casa, Renne vio a su única nieta y le guiñó un ojo, la chiquilla asintió y caminó hasta sus padres que se dirigían a la sala.

-"Mamá, papá"

-"¿Hum?" contestaron a la vez causándole una risa a ambas féminas.

-"La abuela va a la ciudad, ¿puedo ir con ella?"

Ya Bella sabía que Renne regresaría a la ciudad, según le había contado iría a la peluquería, pero no sabía que su pequeña hija quería acompañarla, Edward en cambio negó despacio.

-"No creo que sea buena idea hija" debían tener cuidado al mostrarse en público, después del escándalo Edward casi bendijo la fortuna de vivir en los suburbios, esta semana su familia era severamente atacada por periodistas y columnistas.

-"Mi querido y guapo Yerno" dijo Renne acercándose con sus aires ligeros y despreocupados, "si hablas del escándalo, no te preocupes" dijo encogiendo sus hombros con total tranquilidad, Edward alzó sus cejas "ni Nessie ni yo figuramos en ninguno de ellos"

Eso era cierto, tan sólo las cámaras y los lentes iban a ellos dos y Rebecca.

-"Nadie sabe por ahora quien soy" parpadeó repetidamente para luego batir su cabello ligeramente corto, Bella no pudo evitar reír, para su madre todo era sencillo, ella profesaba la filosofía hindú que decía algo así.

_**¿Tienes un problema? ¿Tiene solución? ¿Sí? ¿Para qué te preocupes? si hagas lo que hagas se solucionará.**_

_**¿Qué no tiene solución? ¿Para que entonces preocuparte por algo, que hagas lo que hagas no vas a poder cambiar?**_

Era una locura tomar todo así a la ligera, pero muy en el fondo Bella admiraba y envidiaba esa ligereza en la manera como Renne llevaba su vida.

Edward pensó en la mejor palabra para negarse a que su hija la acompañara, pero Bella le colocó una mano en su codo impidiéndoselo.

-"Amor" lo llamó "mi mamá tiene razón, ni ella ni Renessme estarán en peligro, déjala ir" luego frunció un poco el ceño y preguntó a su hija "¿no tienes deberes cariño?"

La niña negó riendo.

-"Nop" dijo meciéndose un poco "Petter me trajo todos los deberes y estoy al día"

Bella le sonrió y volteó a ver a Edward, este le dedicó una mirada resignada.

-"Esta bien" dijo robándole tanto a abuela como nieta saltitos de alegría a los que no pudo evitar reír.

-"No se demoren demasiado" dijo señalándolas "¿y como van a llegar a la ciudad?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño, Renne le guiñó un ojo.

-"Joseph" dijo con aire glamoroso, Edward entendió que hablaba del chofer de la empresa, el mismo que lo había llevado en otra oportunidad a la casa, sacudió la cabeza, con Renne en la cabeza de la empresa iban a ir a la quiebra en dos meses.

Respiró profundo.

-"Sólo es mientras Fer llega" dijo Renne, "él detesta que lo manejen" dijo yendo por su bolso, Renessme guindó un pequeño bolso a su espalda, Bella la vio frunciendo el ceño, pero Renne intervino distrayéndolos de nuevo.

"Por cierto, Susan me avisó, tu auto llega mañana" le dijo a Edward "le pedí que lo trajeran aquí a la casa directamente, ¿estuvo bien?"

Edward asintió agradecido y acompañado de Bella las escoltaron a la puerta.

Para cuando ambas chicas se marchaban en la parte trasera del sedan negro que las esperaba, rumbo a la ciudad, Edward y Bella se encontraron solos en casa, Bella cerró las puertas activando la alarma, Edward caminó hacia la sala con actitud sombría, Bella lo siguió con cautela, se recostó en el marco central de la sala y habló con su espalda.

-"¿Así que regresa tu deportivo?" preguntó intentando aligerar el ambiente, recordando el Audi R3 color azul eléctrico que su esposo solía conducir.

-"No" respondió Edward aun sin voltearse a verla, "le pedí a Susan que me pidiera otro auto, uno mas… familiar"

No quería alardear con un auto tan excéntrico como el que sabía que tenía, no se sentía el mismo tras el volante de aquella maquina, sin embargo necesitaba un auto, tanto él como Bella se tendrían que movilizar a la ciudad diariamente, hoy había usado el volvo de su esposa por que era lunes y el Craw estaba cerrado, pero no quería depender de un solo auto.

No quería el deportivo, así que se fue por una camioneta, así toda la familia cabría en ella, por lo que la volvo XC60 le pareció perfecta.

Bella sonrió al saber que no había elegido aquel frío deportivo.

-"Estas muy callado" dijo mordiendo su labio inferior, Edward se encogió de hombros.

-"No tengo nada que decir" se dejó caer en el sofá, el silencio fue tan abrumador que levanto el rostro viéndola.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó, ella negó silenciosa, su respuesta le había sorprendido mucho, Edward se veía preocupado, se veía lejos de casa, pero Bella no quiso presionarlo, aclaró su garganta que se sentía cerrada de repente y le dijo.

-"Voy a recoger el desorden de la habitación, le… le presté ropa a Rebecca y dejamos todo…" Edward la veía con un dejo de nostalgia, Bella sintió que estaba balbuceando.

-"Voy a subir" optó por decir y se alejó, dejándolo sólo.

Edward recostó la cabeza del espaldar del sofá, cerró sus ojos y recordó lo que había hecho en la mañana, en la ciudad.

_Luego de ir a dar otra declaración en la comisaría, había ido a ver a su madre y sus hermanos, hablar con ellos, aclarar y establecer la mejor manera de llevar a cabo la transición de mando en la empresa, Carlisle no estaba y no había señales de él, desde que la reunión de aquel día había terminado, nadie supo mas del patriarca, era como si la tierra lo hubiera consumido, y lo cierto era que nadie lo había buscado tampoco._

_Edward y sus hermanos se encargarían de la empresa tras la figura de Renne, Emmett y Alice nunca habían tomado partido en la empresa, pero era hora que lo empezaran a hacer._

_Esme lo vio pasando sus manos repetidas veces por su frente, por sus sienes, le preguntó si estaba bien, a lo que él contestó afirmativamente._

_Pero no se sentía bien, el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando, en un intento de no levantar sospechas se retiró al baño y tanteó los bolsillos de su pantalón, sacando el potecito de pastillas, cuando le dio un ligero golpe contra la palma de su mano para hacer salir un par de ellas, se dio cuenta que tan solo salieron 3._

_Vio el frasco asombrado, ¿se las había tomado todas ya? Ese frasco era prácticamente nuevo, no tenía tanto tiempo con él._

_Sacudió la cabeza pensando en los reproches de su niñera al tomarlas como si fueran caramelos._

_Rodó los ojos, Rebecca y sus exageraciones, debía ir con Patrick para que le recetara otro frasco de pastillas, como tan sólo le quedaban 3 las dejó caer en su boca y las masticó para luego tomar un poco de agua del grifo_

_Se excusó entonces con su familia, debía pasar por el consultorio de Patrick y quería estar en casa para cuando Rebecca saliera con Petter._

_Una vez llegó al volvo, fue directo al consultorio de Patrick, el psiquiatra lo reprendió como un niño pequeño, se suponía que debía haber ido a su consultorio medico semanas atrás para hacerse unos chequeos y si no iba a ellos, por lo menos debía continuar con sus sesiones de los días lunes._

_Edward aceptó el regaño como un niño pequeño, sin embargo Patrick le indicó que esperara, que iba a hacer un espacio en su agenda para atenderlo._

_Edward entró a consulta con su psiquiatra extrañando realmente tener con quien discutir su caótica vida, todo fue de maravilla hasta que le pidió un nuevo set de pastillas._

Un ruido escaleras arriba lo hizo salir de su estupor, giró la cabeza viendo a sus espaldas las escaleras blancas que lo separaban de la planta superior, se colocó de pie subiendo acompasadamente las escaleras, ver a su esposa era mejor que recordar las indicaciones y palabras de Patrick.

En el piso de arriba en medió del pasillo de los cuartos escuchó un estruendo desde la habitación que ocupaba él y su esposa, corrió asustado abriendo la puerta y llamándola a gritos.

-"¡Isabella!"

Pero una risa desde el armario hiso que no se asustara del todo, sin embargo corrió hasta allá, Bella estaba literalmente guindada de la repisa más alta, sus manos sosteniéndola de la fina madera del último estante, sus rodillas alzadas al aire balanceándose un poco y un banquito tirado en el suelo, lejos de los pies de ella.

-"¿Un poco de ayuda?" dijo ella volteando tan sólo un poco su rostro, Edward reaccionó finalmente y se apresuró a ayudarla, sosteniéndola por la cintura firmemente, Bella deshizo el agarre de sus manos y dejó que él la bajara.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó él incrédulo, Bella se apoyó en ambos pies y riendo sacudió su ropa.

-"Buscando recuerdos" le dijo haciéndole fruncir el ceño, "no lo encontré por ningún lado, tiene que estar allá arriba, pero no alcanzo"

Edward la veía sin entenderla aun, Bella parecía emocionada y a la vez ansiosa, ella mordió su labio viendo de nuevo la parte más lejana y alta de su armario.

-"Sostenme" le dijo, a Edward no le dio tiempo de preguntar a que se refería porque Bella empezó a trepar por los distintos estantes, Edward se estiró hasta ella sosteniéndola de la cintura, luego Bella llegó al último estante nuevamente y Edward se vio obligado a acercarse más y sostenerla con fuerza.

-"¡Ahí está!" gritó Bella emocionada, volteó hacia abajo y le dijo riendo "un poco más arriba amor" Edward la impulsó entonces por su trasero para hacerla llegar más lejos.

Bella se estiró mucho, mucho hasta que sus dedos rozaron una caja blanca víctima del abandono y el polvo acumulado, finalmente pudo acercarla a ella.

-"La tengo" dijo con alegría, "puedes bajarme amor" Edward deslizó sus manos por su cuerpo deteniéndose firmemente en su cintura, Bella sintió como sus manos abarcaban todo el ancho de su cuerpo.

Quedaron frente a frente, tan sólo separados por la caja que ella sostenía, Bella tenía la camisa llena de polvo, Edward la vio sonriendo y ella se dio cuenta de lo desastrosa que se veía, rió nerviosa y le extendió la caja.

-"¿La puedes llevar a la habitación mientras me cambio?"

Él asintió dejándola sola.

Cuando ella regresó Edward había eliminado el exceso de polvo de la caja blanca (ahora grisácea) y la esperaba sentado en la cama, Bella se había puesto una franela liviana de color celeste, se sentó a su lado y sonrió poniendo la caja en sus piernas.

-"¿Qué es?" preguntó Edward curioso.

Bella rió emocionada y la destapó.

-"Esto, _caro mío,_ es la historia de nuestro _noviazgo_" dijo dibujando unas comillas en el aire.

Edward sacudió la cabeza incrédulo, Bella no lo dejó hablar y empezó a hurgar dentro de la caja.

Después de algunos minutos, ambos reían viendo el contenido, Bella había guardado todo aquello cuando aún era una chiquilla, inclusive antes de tener a Renessme, había olvidado por completo que aun lo tenía, pero la conversación con Rebecca hizo que recordara aquellos tiempos y la existencia de aquella caja de recuerdos vino sola a su mente.

Había algunas hojas de la escuela con garabatos escritos, notitas que se pasaban por debajo de la puerta en las clases de Mr. Finn, un anciano que nunca escuchaba nada.

Estaba la lista de seleccionados de la obra de Romeo y Julietta, con el nombre de Isabella en el papel protagónico.

Bella sacaba y sacaba tonterías y Edward la veía extasiado, queriendo recordar los detalles de cada una de ellas.

Mientras Bella leía una de las notas que él le había hecho llegar a una de sus clases indicándole que la esperara sin falta al finalizar las practicas de la obra, Edward hurgó en aquella caja de recuerdos, su frente se frunció y sacó una envoltura entre sus dedos índice y medio.

-"¿Oreo?" preguntó enseñándole el papel plástico del característico color azul de la galleta tradicional de América.

Bella rió fascinada.

-"¡Dios!" tomó el paquete de sus dedos "lo había olvidado por completo"

Edward frunció el ceño observándola, pensaba que se trataba de alguna basura que por error había dejado en la caja cuando la estaba armando, quería burlarse de ella, no pensaba que aquel pequeño envoltorio tuviera algún significado.

Sin embargo Bella lo veía con nostalgia, casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-"¿No lo recuerdas?" preguntó de repente volteando a verlo, Edward le dio una mirada de disculpa.

-"Aun tengo lagunas amor, lo… lo siento"

-"Está bien" dijo ella restándole importancia "es una tontería, no importa" se encogió de hombros y dobló la envoltura guardándola de nuevo en la caja.

-"Cuéntame" pidió él con ternura, ella lo observó con pupilas dilatadas "cuéntame que pasa con esas galletas"

Bella rió sacudiendo la cabeza, un nudo se había apoderado de su garganta, la aclaró y le dijo con mirada gacha.

-"Teníamos este trato para saber cuando estábamos mal" empezó retorciendo el papel en sus manos, Edward mantuvo el silencio.

-"Charlie me agobiaba y tu papá, bueno" dijo apenada levantando la cabeza "ya sabes" completó y le ocultó la mirada.

-"Era difícil para ambos contar nuestros problemas, quizás para ti era un poco más difícil" completó en voz baja, respiró profundo y tomó el silencio de él como aliciente para continuar "esta era mi merienda preferida, por lo que siempre cargaba alguna conmigo, o tu me las regalabas, cuando me preocupaba por ti y tus silencios, abría un empaque y te ofrecía la mitad con la cremita" levantó la vista y Edward la observaba sonriendo, parecía la chiquilla "eso siempre te levantaba el ánimo" completó Bella con una sonrisa apenada "desde esa vez se volvió tradición, la mejor manera de decirnos que estábamos tristes era con la cremita de la oreo"

Edward se acercó besándola en los labios, no encontraba otra manera de responder a semejante recuerdo lleno de ternura e inocencia.

Se separaron demasiado rápido, Edward respiró muy profundo y volteó de nuevo a la caja.

-"¿Y esto?" preguntó.

Bella compuso su rostro, pero antes de poder contestar Edward frunció el ceño leyendo las palabras escritas en el pequeño cartón rojo.

-"Es la entrada al baile de mi graduación" dijo leyéndola, "nunca fui a ese baile" convino sorprendiéndose ligeramente de recordar ese detalle, Bella alzó sus ojos enfocándolos con los de él un momento.

-"No" convino "nunca llegamos al baile"

Edward cerró sus ojos en un intento de recordar que había sucedido, pero nada llegaba a su mente.

-"¿Por qué no fuimos?"

Pero Bella no lo escuchó, veía distraída la entrada del baile.

-"Bella" llamó él con delicadeza, ella parpadeó y una lágrima bajó por su mejilla, Edward se preocupó, apartó la caja de sus piernas y se arrodilló frente a ella, sosteniéndola por las mejillas.

-"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó preocupado, Bella cerró los ojos y empezó a hablar.

-"Estaba realmente emocionada por ir al baile" dijo rememorando aquel tiempo "tu acababas de regresar de tu última visita a Seattle"

Edward besó con ternura sus labios.

-"No sigas" dijo "si vas a nombrarlo a él, no quiero saberlo, por favor"

Bella abrió sus ojos sorprendida.

-"No lo iba a nombrar" dijo viéndolo a los ojos "lo que pasó esa noche no tuvo que ver con Car…" Edward colocó un dedo sobre su boca delicadamente, Bella detuvo el nombre de inmediato.

-"¿Qué fue entonces lo que pasó esa noche?" preguntó más que por interés, por el rostro que ella tenía, se veía melancólica.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_El baile había oficialmente empezado, Bella estaba en su vestido blanco esperando a su cita en la puerta del gimnasio, su pie daba toques impacientes al suelo, él había prometido ir pero ya todo el mundo estaba adentro y aun no llegaba._

_Bella no dejaba de morder su labio, se sentía disfrazada en ese vestido, su mamá le había asegurado que se veía hermosa y angelical, pero ya la dosis de autoestima que le había inyectado Renne se estaban evaporando, dejándola a ella presa de sus propias inseguridades._

_Dieron por iniciado el baile tras las puertas abiertas del gimnasio, Bella pudo escuchar y observar como el director les indicaba a los estudiantes que se divirtieran._

_Se dio por vencida, y dando media vuelta empezó a caminar fuera de la escuela, Edward no llegaría y tendría que volver sola a casa, frunció los labios con derrota, Charlie estaba de viaje y Renne le había dicho que saldría con algunas amigas y que regresaría sin falta a las 9 y que ella podía regresar a las 10._

_Eso significaba esperar sentada en la puerta._

_Pateó una pequeña piedra en el suelo, su garganta quiso llorar pero se dijo a sí misma que no, no desconfiaba de Edward, ella sabía que él no la dejaría plantada a propósito, y también sabía que para el chico no iba a ser fácil llegar a tiempo._

_Edward se había ido de nuevo a Seattle con su padre y Bella sabía que eso era motivo suficiente para que Edward pasara un par de días deprimido y furioso._

_Ella le había dicho que no importaba, que podían verse en otra oportunidad y que no era necesario ir a l baile, pero él le prometió que iría._

_Caminó fuera de la escuela repitiéndose en su cabeza que debía ser fuerte, que Edward no la había plantado a propósito y que pronto tendría noticias de él explicándole lo que había ocurrido._

_Las calles no estaban del todo solas, era temprano y aun el sol no se había ocultado, la adolescente respiró profundo y salió de la escuela, caminando las 3 calles que la llevaban a la parada de autobús._

_Nadie se percató en su vestido, la señora que estaba en la parada estaba demasiado pendiente del pequeño nieto que no se dejaba tomar de la mano, Bella le sonrió al pequeño de unos 3 años y el chiquillo le sacó la lengua, mueca que Bella devolvió igual._

_Un corneteo llamó su atención, levantó la mirada y un auto amarillo se detuvo en seco frente a la parada, era un taxi y del puesto de atrás salió Edward, descuidado, con la ropa arrugada y el cabello hecho un desastre._

_Bella lo vio y sonrió, había llegado, no la había olvidado, sin embargo Edward se veía desolado, respiró profundo pensando que le había ido terrible en Seattle, como siempre._

_No le reclamó que hubiera llegado tarde, ni siquiera le importó que no le hubiera elogiado el vestido que Renne había elegido para ella, simplemente se le acercó y alzándose de puntillas lo abrazó por el cuello, enterrando el rostro en su cuello acalorado._

_-"Lo siento, lo siento" repitió varias veces "no quería llegar tarde, lo lamento"_

_-"Shh, Shh" dijo Bella apretándose mas "no importa amor, no importa"_

_Edward se separó viéndola, sonrió al verle el vestido._

_-"Estas hermosa" dijo sonriéndole "¿en qué momento me volví tan afortunado?"_

_Bella sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, Edward la tomó de la mano y la apretó._

_-"Vamos, te prometí que te llevaría al baile"_

_Bella rió pero hizo resistencia._

_-"Por Dios" dijo "no te van a dejar entrar, mírate"_

_Edward bajó la mirada a sus jeans desgastados y llenos de huecos y su franela negra de Led Zeppelin, no era el mejor atuendo para el baile de graduación._

_Se pasó la mano por el cabello despeinándolo aun más._

_-"Lo siento" dijo "acabo de bajarme del avión, no, no esperé llegar a casa, discutí con Carlisle en el aeropuerto y me subí a otro taxi, él no entendió que debía llegar rápido, no sabes, se tardó tanto que perdimos el vuelo, discutimos de nuevo por que él quería regresar mañana, le rogué a la chica de la aerolínea hasta que por fin pudimos encontrar un vuelo, fue un infierno cielo, pero yo te prometí que vendría y aquí estoy"_

_Hablaba acelerado y cansado, Bella lo vio con expresión divertida._

_-"Calma" le dijo tierna "ya estás aquí, ya todo está bien"_

_Edward le sonrió sintiéndose en casa, la tomó por sus mejillas sonriendo y finalmente bajó hasta sus labios, depositando un beso calmo._

_-"¿Segura no quieres ir al baile?" le preguntó "puedo hacer que alguno de los chicos me preste una chaqueta"_

_Bella negó._

_-"Lo que quería era verte" Edward pegó su frente a la de ella con una hermosa sonrisa, abriendo mucho sus ojos, Bella rió divertida._

_Unas luces despuntaron en la calle y Bella se enderezó para ver el autobús de su ruta que se acercaba._

_-"Vamos" dijo él halándola de la mano "Te llevaré entonces a casa" Bella tan hipnotizada como siempre asintió y lo siguió al autobús._

_Bella se posicionó tras el pequeño niño que ahora si tomaba la mano de su abuela, la chica volvió a sacarle la lengua mientras subían las pequeñas escaleras, Edward pagó el pasaje de ambos y se fueron a sentar en los últimos puestos, como siempre._

_Bella se recostó de su hombro y cerró sus ojos suspirando, Edward besó su cabello y la abrazó acariciando su espalda repetidas veces._

_-"¿Cómo estuvo Seattle?" preguntó como siempre hacia cuando él iba._

_-"Terrible" respondió como siempre que regresaba._

_El resto del camino fue en silencio, ella no tenía idea de cómo ayudarlo y él cada vez era más cerrado con el tema de Luce y las visitas a Seattle._

_Llegaron a la parada de la chica y ambos bajaron, caminaron calle abajo sin tomarse de las manos, Bella mordió su labio._

_-"Podíamos ir a otro lugar, aun es temprano" se sentía un tanto decepcionada de no haber bailado con él, Edward dio una risa al aire._

_-"No quiero problemas con el general Swan" dijo riendo "no lo conozco aun pero por lo que me has dicho prefiero no despertar su ira"_

_Bella rodó los ojos plantándose frente a él._

_-"No seas exagerado" le dijo "Charlie es estricto" asintió encogiéndose de hombros "pero no es un ogro" Edward imitó su pose frente a ella, era el bálsamo perfecto para la semana de mierda que había pasado con su padre "además" continuó ella divertida por como él la imitaba "si no se entera que eres el chico que me besa hasta robarme el aliento, estarás bien"_

_Edward le dedicó una sonrisa gatuna y un levantamiento de cejas._

_-"¿Robarte el aliento eh?" preguntó y ella asintió coqueta, Edward bajó sus brazos y se acercó, como siempre ella se alzó en puntillas y sus labios danzaron despacio con movimientos esponjosos y sonoros, ella tímidamente separó sus labios, dándole un toque con la lengua en su labio inferior haciéndole una invitación._

_Edward cerró sus ojos con fuerza, insultos, improperios, culpas, pura basura… eso había soportado esos últimos días, había sido la última visita al juzgado de Seattle, lo habían declarado finalmente inocente de la muerte de Lucinda, ya no tendría que volver, no tenía que verle la cara al juez que lo veía con absoluto desprecio, ya no tenía que explicar una y otra vez que había ocurrido mientras estuvo con Luce._

_Era finalmente libre, debía sentirse feliz, aliviado, pero no lo hacía, Carlisle le dijo una y otra vez que había tenido pura suerte, que tan sólo porque esa chica se había quitado la vida cuando ambos estaban en Nueva York hacía que su destino hubiese sido diferente, porque de lo contrario, estaría encarcelado._

_Edward se sentía terrible, las palabras de Carlisle le hacían creer que el patriarca lo quería encarcelado y apartando eso, no dejaba de reprocharle una y otra vez que por su culpa había dejado la empresa sola, que había dejado de ganar dinero por servirle de custodia._

_El juez Finalmente le había dejado leer la nota que la chica había dejado y fue lo más desconcertante de todo, unas simples palabras._

Lo siento loquillo, no pude, no puedo con los dos.

_¿A quién se refería con los dos? ¿Él y ella? ¿Él y Nueva York? No tenía idea._

_Se sentía tan culpable de lo que le había ocurrido con aquella loca chica, deseaba haber sido más fuerte, más maduro para poder ayudarla._

_Y ahora frente a él estaba la chica más dulce que había conocido, aquella que no tenía idea de lo inocente y sensual que se veía cuando mordía su labio, aquella que no lo atosigaba, no lo agobiaba, simplemente lo amaba, eso era lo que siempre había deseado y había sido increíblemente afortunado en conseguirlo tan pronto._

_Sintió de nuevo el toque sugerente a su labio inferior._

_-"Vas a matarme Julietta" dijo contra sus labios y entonces profundizó el beso como nunca lo había hecho, Bella ahogó un gemido quejumbroso y se alzó aferrando sus manitas a su cuello, jalando los cortos cabellos que nacían en la base de su nuca._

_Edward la sostenía firmemente de la cintura, amansaba y apretaba con delicadeza su piel, lentamente una de sus manos bajó hasta su trasero, Bella dio un respingo cuando sintió como él apretaba ligeramente una de sus nalgas._

_Ambos respiraban agitados, unidos por la frente, ella con mejillas sonrosadas, no entendía la cantidad de sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba, sentía sus senos duros y puntiagudos, apresados tan sólo por la tela del sujetador, su vientre dolía, pero no era algo de muerte, era mas bien una presión que empujaba su vientre hacia abajo, haciendo que su sexo diera un pequeño pálpito._

_-"Oh" dijo estremeciéndose._

_Por su parte Edward tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para detener la actividad dentro de sus pantalones, el olor dulce y el sabor de ella en su boca lo tenía con el corazón y la excitación a millón._

_-"Mejor te llevo a casa Bella"_

_Ella asintió separándose abrumada de él, sin saber que era exactamente lo que ocurría en su cuerpo._

_Caminaron las 7 calles que los separaban de la casa de la chica, para cuando llegaron, Bella frunció el ceño._

_-"Mamá no está" dijo, Edward, que venía distraído levantó la mirada._

_-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"_

_-"La luz del porche está encendida" _y ella me dijo que llegaría a las 9 pero al verte lo olvidé, _pensó en su cabeza mientras mordía su labio nerviosa, Edward sacudió la cabeza separando su vista de los labios de ella_.

_-"¿Tienes llaves?" preguntó aclarando su garganta._

_Bella sin dejar de morderse negó._

_-"No tenía cartera que combinara con este bonito vestido, quedamos en que regresaría a las 10 y ella me abriría" se sentía idiota de no haberlo dicho antes._

_-"Ya linda, cálmate" le dijo él levantando sus palmas "podemos llamarla" dijo mientras veía a los lados tratando de encontrar respuestas "¿algún vecino que te preste su teléfono?"_

_Bella frunció la boca, su madre odiaba usar celulares, la otra opción era llamar a su padre, cosa que nunca haría teniendo a Edward al frente y además, su padre estaba de viaje._

_-"Mejor espero aquí" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, "seguramente no se demora mucho"_

_Edward alzó sus cejas._

_-"¿Crees que voy a dejarte sola en medio de la nada?"_

_-"Puedes acompañarme a esperar"_

_-"¿Y si Charlie aparece? ¿Me vas a presentar?"_

_Bella mordió de nuevo su labio._

_-"Está de viaje"_

_Edward rodó los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza._

_-"Eres todo un caso Julietta" Bella enseñó todos sus dientes en una enorme sonrisa._

_-"Espero contigo entonces" le dijo como alternativa, Bella asintió agradecida, se le ocurrió una buena idea, estiró una de sus manos y le dijo._

_-"Ven"_

_Edward caminó a rastras al patio trasero de la casa, rió divertido al ver como ella lo llevaba a una pequeña casita de muñecas construida en madera en la mitad del patio._

_Bella abrió la casita y entró agachada, Edward tuvo que agacharse mucho mas, haciéndola reír al verlo todo encorvado, Edward logró sentarse en el suelo con piernas estiradas, ocupando casi toda la extensión del suelo de la casa._

_-"Charlie la construyó para mi cuando era una niña" explicó sentándose entre las piernas de él que era el único espacio disponible._

_-"Aquí pase casi toda mi niñez, Charlie la remodelaba constantemente por los cambios de clima, este es mi lugar favorito en el mundo"_

_Edward apretó su cintura._

_-"Suena a que Charlie te quiere mucho" susurró en su oído, "¿Por qué entonces siempre le tienes miedo? ¿Miedo a que me conozca?"_

_-"No es miedo" contestó ella en un suspiro, Edward mordió un poco su hombro, ella dio un respingo y sacudió la cabeza._

_-"Ok, ok" admitió "si le tengo miedo" convino "pero no es lo que tu crees, es mas miedo a decepcionarlo"_

_Edward dio una sonrisa amarga._

_-"Soy una decepción para cualquier padre lo sé"_

_Bella se alteró de inmediato sintiéndose culpable._

_-"¡No!" dijo tratando de voltearse, él no la dejó "no lo veas así, eso no fue lo que quise decir"_

_Edward respiró profundo y besó su cuello respirando muy profundo su perfume._

_-"Sé de que hablas" le dijo, Bella se giró un poco y lo vio a los ojos._

_-"Pero mi miedo con mi papá no se parece al tuyo" dijo y sonó un poco apenada "Charlie siempre me protege, no quiere que salga sola de casa, le angustia que tenga muchos amigos, por él me mantendría en una caja de cristal, pero yo quiero vivir" dijo la chica "amo el teatro, quiero irme a la ciudad cuando me gradúe, visitar todas las obras en Broadway para luego entrar a estudiar, no quiero regresar a esta casa, quiero ser libre, no tener miedo de la opinión de Charlie"_

_Edward la veía impresionado, ¿podían él y ella parecerse más? ¿Dios había sido tan bueno con él dándole una nueva oportunidad?_

_Sin comentar sus palabras se acercó besando sus labios._

_-"Y cuéntame algo preciosa soñadora" dijo contra su boca "¿aceptarías a un errante compañero en tu camino?"_

_Bella sonrió enormemente y asintió repetidas veces, Edward en una celebración interna la besó, era bonito pensar en ese futuro, lejos de Carlisle y sus reproches, verse con esa optimista chiquilla corriendo de la mano por Times Square._

_-"Te amo" susurró y besó sus labios nuevamente, "te amo" repitió besando su barbilla "te amo" sus pómulos "te amo" su nariz "te amo" su frente._

_Se vieron a los ojos profundamente, Bella respiraba muy agitada y se trabó con su boca._

_Edward enderezó su espalda permitiendo que ella se girara y se colocara frente a él, Bella se subió a sus piernas sentándose a horcajadas, abrazándolo con fuerza, Bella jadeó por la sorpresa de la electricidad que sus pieles trasmitían._

_-"No, no" dijo él tomándola por los hombros "detente Julietta, por favor" Edward apoyó su frente en el pecho de su chica, Bella casi lloraba de cómo su cuerpo gritaba que continuara._

_-"¿Qué, que me pasa?" preguntó "¿Qué es esto?"_

_Edward besó su pecho._

_-"Excitación mi vida" dijo entrecortadamente "por eso no es bueno que sigamos, no creo… no creo que pueda detenerme si seguimos"_

_Bella asintió, pero no se bajó._

_-"Respira" dijo bajito "respiremos juntos"_

_-"¿Por qué no quieres continuar?" preguntó ella sin hacerle caso a su petición "¿Qué sucede si continuamos?"_

_Edward no continuó, aferró su boca contra la de ella diciéndose a sí mismo que pronto se detendría, que pronto la dejaría respirar de nuevo, que no dañaría esa parte especial y única que existía en su vida, que Isabella iba a ser de él, sí, pero a su tiempo, al ritmo de ella._

_Pero mientras seguía pensando en eso, sus manos se habían dirigido al amarre de su vestido, sus dedos ya estaban tocando su piel sin el obstáculo de la odiosa tela, su cuerpo ya había cambiado de posición, ahora presionaba el de ella que estaba acostado en la liza superficie de su casa de muñecas._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-"Oh" dijo Edward en la actualidad después de que Bella contara lo sucedido, cerró los ojos e imágenes llegaron a su memoria, ella, dulce y niña, demasiado niña, pero a la vez tan sensual, tan ardiente.

Sus pequeños gemidos cuando mordió su cuello, la mueca que hizo cuando uno de sus dedos invasores intentaban prepararla, como se maldijo una y otra vez por hacerla pasar por eso, pero como mandaba todo al demonio cuando ella gemía asustada y a la vez encantada de las caricias que él le regalaba.

Como ella tímidamente respondió a sus caricias, como le permitió tocarla, besarla y penetrarla con total y absoluta entrega.

Levantó la mirada trabándose con la de ella, Bella veía distraída el envoltorio de galletas en su mano.

Apartó la caja de sus piernas y la puso con cuidado en el suelo, Bella levantó la mirada pero no atinó a decir nada porque Edward se encimó sobre ella besando sus labios.

Ahogaron un gemido, Bella devolvió el beso con todas las ganas que tenía guardadas, que la consumían lentamente.

Edward besó, besó y besó sus labios, sus lenguas bailaron y su labios se hincharon en el proceso.

-"Lo siento" dijo él y no se estaba disculpando por su ataque repentino, se estaba disculpando por todo por que la había hecho pasar "eres tan leal, tan perfecta, no, no te merezco"

Bella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios callándolo, lo besó de nuevo por encima de su dedo.

Edward profundizó el beso a niveles de locura, hasta que una ligera cosquilla en el paladar hizo que le dijera.

-"Quiero hacerte el amor, ¿me dejas?"

Bella asintió atontada sin poder hablar, Edward se colocó de pie extendiéndole una mano, ella lo vio extrañada pero obedeció, se colocó delante de él y observó con atención como Edward abría uno a uno los botones de su blusa, dejando ver a medias el sujetador blanco que descansaba sobre su pecho.

Deslizó la camisa por sus hombros dejándola caer al suelo, pasó delicadamente sus manos por su piel, deleitándose de cómo poco a poco sus poros se crispaban erizándola, se dejó caer en sus rodillas y desató sus converse, Bella se apoyó de sus hombros mientras él los sacaba de sus pies, desabotonó su jean bajándolo con lentitud por sus curvas, haciendo presión en las áreas necesarias.

Bella quería ayudar en el proceso, colaborar quitando la ropa de él, pero simplemente no podía moverse y por otra parte, no quería hacerlo, sentía demasiada intriga por ver como Edward avanzaba por su cuerpo.

Edward la tomó por la cintura alzándola, la depositó en medio de la cama en tan solo su ropa interior, Bella se sentía famélica por la espera, Edward quitó su camisa levantándola por su cabeza, desabotonó sus pantalones y sacó rápidamente sus zapatos, Bella lo observaba con deleite mientras él se subía a la cama caminando como un felino.

Ella se alzó un poco mientras el volvía a atacar su boca, quería ir rápido, terminar de desvestirlo y permitirle entrar a su cuerpo después de lo que parecía una eternidad sin su contacto, pero él no se lo permitía, no con palabras ni con acciones, era la actitud, la dulzura con la que Edward besaba su boca, con la dependencia y hermosura con la que bajaba por su cuello, como besaba sus pechos por encima de su sujetador, esa parte de su cuerpo que era un templo sagrado para él.

Lentamente él bajó su sujetador liberándola, se amamantó de sus pechos como un bebé hambriento mientras ella gemía incontrolablemente y arqueaba su espalda con dolor, Edward subido parcialmente sobre su cuerpo besaba, succionaba y lamia sus pechos con intervalos endemoniados, con su mano libre acariciaba sus piernas, sus muslos, acercándose a su húmedo centro, pero lo más cercano que tocaba era su vientre tibio.

-"Por favor" susurró ella como una súplica en lo que cambió del seno derecho al izquierdo, Edward no levantó el rostro hasta que se sació de su otro pecho, Bella traspiraba un poco y respiraba adolorida, Edward se subió hasta su rostro besándola tiernamente en los labios, esperó a que ella abriera los ojos y cuando lo hizo introdujo una de sus manos dentro de sus panties.

Bella abrió la boca y las piernas en una invitación muda, Edward deslizó sus dedos por su húmeda cavidad, sin despegar los ojos de los de ella, absorbiendo sus muecas, sus cambios de respiración, sus temblantes parpados.

Delicadamente subía y bajaba sus dedos, no entraba en ella, sólo ejercía presión desbaratándola en medio de sus caricias, Bella no podía hablar, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos, suplicándole con la mirada que no se detuviera, Edward sonrió enamorado y besó sus labios cortamente, luego se fue a su oído.

-"Hoy se trata de ti" susurró besando el lóbulo de su oreja, Bella siseó temblando ligeramente "sólo de ti, de esa mujer perfecta que eres, de la mejor novia que pude tener, de ese vestido blanco que me permitiste quitarte por primera vez, de tu hermosa sonrisa, de la calma que me produces cuando me dices que todo estará bien, de lo segura y decidida que eres, de cómo me derrites cuando me llamas amor, de tus besos, tus manos, tu piel tu centro húmedo y dispuesto para mi, sólo para mi"

Con sus dedos índice y pulgar, pellizcó delicadamente el montículo de nervios que ya se sentía hinchado y palpitante, besó su oído nuevamente y susurró.

-"Regálame esto amor" ejerció más presión haciendo que ella diera una plegaria entre dientes "despréndete, entrégate, regálamelo"

Entonces Bella se dejó llevar, el orgasmo la sacudió, pero no fue violento, fue delicado, considerado y dulce, muy dulce.

Edward hizo presión con su palma abierta, masajeándola constante y dulcemente para extender su placer, por qué esta noche solo era para ella, él no merecía más, el verla desmoronarse entre sus manos era el mejor regalo y única recompensa que podía recibir.

Se alejó de su rostro aprovechando que ella aun estaba perdida en los estragos de su primer orgasmo, Edward tomó sus panties deslizándolas delicadamente por sus piernas, regresó hasta su centro y como un explorador abrió sus piernas viendo como ella palpitaba ahora lentamente.

Bella se sentía ligera y flotando en la vía láctea, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su mente estaba en blanco, no sabía dónde estaba Edward pero sabía que no estaba muy lejos, pues su respiración lo delataba, parpadeó enfocando el techo de su habitación, quería verlo retribuirle lo que le había hecho, pero un olisqueo en la parte más íntima de su cuerpo hizo que diera un respingo.

Levantó la cabeza y se fijó aturdida que ya sus panties no estaban cubriéndola, Edward respiraba sobre su sexo enviando olas de calor y frescura por toda su femineidad, su espalda volvió a arquearse cuando sintió como tímidamente su lengua jugueteaba con ella, humedeciéndola más, llevándola como si fuera posible a los límites del placer nuevamente.

No podía moverse, casi no podía respirar, el cuarto olía a ambos, entrega, sexo, lujuria, Bella gritó apretando las sabanas entre sus dedos mientras Edward mordisqueaba de nuevo su clítoris, haciéndola arquearse y temblar, temblar y temblar hasta quedarse sin fuerzas.

Sintió un beso salado en sus labios, sus parpados pesaban pero hizo un esfuerzo en abrirlos.

-"Me vas a secar" dijo entrecortadamente, Edward sonrió y volvió a besarla.

-"Sólo quiero reivindicarme por todo lo que te he hecho"

Bella rió.

-"No me has hecho tanto amor"

Una mano en su pecho le indicaba como iban sus palpitaciones, Bella como pudo se colocó de lado y pasó con delicadeza una mano por su pecho, cuando llegó al borde de su bóxer, Edward detuvo su mano, ella lo vio extrañada pero él negó despacio.

-"No me lo merezco"

Bella frunció su ceño y él repitió.

-"Hoy se trata de ti, no de mí"

-"Me dijiste que me harías el amor" el sonrió torcido.

-"Lo hice" Bella negó.

-"Hacer el amor no es esto"

-"¿Qué es entonces?"

Se acercó besándolo delicadamente en los labios.

-"Que entres en mi" susurró contra sus labios "que no desperdiciemos esto" continuó bajando su manos tomando la creciente erección atrapada entre su ropa interior, Edward siseó con dolor.

-"Si quieres que esta noche sea sólo para mí, no puedes negarme esto amor, te necesito"

Sus labios volvieron a unirse y Bella bajó entonces el bóxer de él, liberándolo, Edward se colocó encima de ella y empujó levemente, ambos gruñeron por lo intensa de la sensación, Bella había tenido toda la preparación posible, pero sintió como literalmente él la abría y se desplazaba en su interior más profundo de lo que recodara alguna vez.

Edward sentía que iba a explotar, sus músculos la apretaban y su necesidad de ella era tanta que no podía contenerse, besó de nuevo sus pechos, lamiéndolos, endureciéndolos y haciéndolos aun mas sensibles.

-"Voy a moverme amor" Bella asintió y siseó de nuevo, estiró sus manos hasta el cabezal de la cama sosteniéndose mientras él se atornillaba en ella, una, dos, diez veces, el placer era inconcebible, la sensibilidad de sus cuerpos era casi insostenible.

-"A… abrázame amor" pidió Edward, Bella lo rodeó con sus brazos sintiendo como una y otra vez se abría camino en su interior, nunca cambió de velocidad, permitiéndole a ella un mayor disfrute, Bella arqueó su espalda arañándolo sin piedad cuando sintió como llegaba de nuevo a la cima inalcanzable, Edward se apoyó en uno de sus brazos alzándose, rompiendo el abrazo de ella, con la otra mano masajeó su montículo y ella literalmente se desmayo, cuando convulsiones demenciales atacaron su cuerpo y él se derramó por completo en su interior.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al día siguiente Edward bajó temprano no iba a desayunar, tan sólo quería salir de casa sin que nadie lo viera, sin que nadie tratara de adivinar por que de nuevo tenía que ir a la ciudad.

Había llegado al consultorio de Patrick antes de las nueve de la mañana, el buen doctor ya se encontraba tras su escritorio, Edward sonrió al verlo, el doctor sonrió pero algo le dijo a Edward que no era de alegría.

-"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó sentándose frente al doctor.

Patrick entrelazó sus dedos, viéndolo por encima de sus gafas para leer.

-"Buenos días Edward" él rodó los ojos.

-"No quiero que me psicoanalices ahora Patrick" pidió "eso déjalo para después, ahora solo quiero que me contestes, ¿Cómo salieron mis exámenes? Tengo un viaje programado con mis chicas a Grecia, ¿está todo bien?"

Patrick respiró profundo.

-"¿Ya hablaste del viaje con Bella?" Edward negó frustrado, el día de ayer había sido lleno de emociones, pasado y perdones, le había hecho el amor a la mujer de su vida buena parte del día y casi toda la noche, se suponía que aguantaría hasta llevarla a Grecia, como quería, pero se había saltado algunos pasos importantes.

Pero quedaba algo que aun no había hecho, aun no le había dicho a Bella que la amaba, quería hacerlo bien, hacerlo inolvidable, pidiéndole nuevamente que se casara con él mientras estaban en Grecia, solo ellos dos con Nessie y Rebe como testigos, nadie más.

Pero Patrick se había puesto paranoico con el asunto de las pastillas, el día anterior le había mandado hacer un montón de exámenes, de sangre, radiografías, tomografías, toda esa sarta de estupideces que el psiquiatra denominada _control o rutina._

No le había dado mucha importancia, tanto Patrick como Rebecca exageraban con lo de las pastillas, sí le dolía la cabeza, sí tomaba con cierta regularidad los calmantes, pero estaba recuperando la memoria, eso era normal.

Sin embargo la cara del psiquiatra le hizo sentirse vulnerable, negó despacio contestando a su pregunta.

-"No, no le he dicho nada a nadie del viaje"

El doctor respiró profundo.

-"No te vas a poder ir de viaje Edward, por lo menos por un tiempo"


	46. Capítulo 46 Princess Of China

**No lo niego... Me da terror cargarlo, pero todo estaba pensado así y no quiero traicionar mis ideas, disfrutenlo y les digo que no es el último, a pesar de que asi estaba planeado, tuve que agregar algunas cositas y la cosa se alargó, imagino que no les molestará, o eso espero...  
**

**¡Los quiero!  
**

**.  
**

**Capítulo 46;**

**Princess of China.**

El celular de Edward no dejaba de repicar, bueno en realidad no dejaba de vibrar.

Le había quitado el característico timbre por que no quería que Isabella supiera la insistencia de su interlocutor.

Observó con una sonrisa como, a una distancia no muy larga, Rebecca discutía con Renessme acerca de un pequeño bolso que la niñera no quería sostener.

Isabella las vio y torciendo los ojos en una mueca obstinada caminó hasta ellas, Edward sacó la cartera de su bolsillo trasero y le entregó los dólares al taxista, como había hecho hacía ya dos días, tomó el celular de su bolsillo y canceló la llamada, para luego apagar el aparato de un todo, no quería interrupciones, ahora era Edward Cullen, padre de Renessme, custodio de Rebecca y Esposo de Isabella, nadie mas, ya tendría un momento para contestar las llamadas.

_**Una semana después…**_

Estaba extrañamente solo, había salido al balcón, Bella y Nessie estaban abajo, no las veía y en realidad no tenía mucha idea de donde podían estar, tan sólo lo sabía por la nota que su esposa le había dejado recostada en su almohada.

Respiró profundo, el aire era caliente y el calor podía considerarse agobiante, pero se sentía en el mismo paraíso.

Vio con una sonrisa el anillo que reposaba en su dedo anular, todo había sido un éxito, todo había salido inclusivamente mejor a lo que había planeado, cerró sus ojos y recordó la mirada de ella al ver el vestido que le había comprado. _¿Y que vamos a celebrar amor?... ¿Dónde están las niñas? ¿Edward que es esto?... ¿Ca… casarnos?... pero tu y yo ya… ¿otra vez?_

Las lagrimas mas hermosas las vio recorriendo las mejillas de su próxima doblemente esposa, Bella ya había aceptado irse de viaje, dejar todo en manos de terceros y perderse en su luna de miel acompañada a Grecia, estaba feliz, plena y dichosa, no esperaba mas, no pedía nada mas.

Pero Edward si le dio algo más, le pidió que fuera nuevamente su esposa, un juez griego efectuó la ceremonia y Rebecca y Nessie sirvieron de testigos, había sido un acto simbólico pero para ellos fue lo más legal del mundo.

Celebraron y disfrutaron gran parte del día, en el hotel les hicieron un agasajo a los _recién casados_ y los 4 disfrutaron de esa porción de felicidad, todo estaba bien, nada podía agravarlos.

Esa noche fueron a dormir muy tarde, sólo después de darles el beso de buenas noches a sus niñas, Edward le tenía la habitación llena de pétalos de rosas, champaña, chocolates y mil promesas de amor, fue ahí donde marido y mujer tuvieron su celebración a puertas cerradas y a miles de kilómetros de casa.

Cuando despertó esa mañana, Bella lo observaba fijamente, sus ojos marrones parecían derretidos de lo brillante de su iris, se acercó a sus labios dándole un dulce beso antes de siquiera saludarla.

-"Amor, ¿tu te cuidas verdad?" preguntó al separarse de su labios, Bella frunció el ceño sin entender la connotación de su pregunta.

-"¿A que te refieres?" Edward dio una risa y se apoyó de uno de sus codos alzándose, tenía la idea en la cabeza por lo que soltó las palabras sin explicarle nada a ella.

-"Digo" comenzó "pastillas, inyecciones, ese tipo de cosas para no quedar embarazada"

Bella alzó las cejas, era una conversación muy distinta a la que tenía planeada cuando lo despertó, sin embargo sacudió la cabeza y contestó.

-"Si, si uso anticonceptivos"

Edward besó su ceño fruncido.

-"Deja de tomarlos" pidió en voz baja, Bella se asombró, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, Edward besó su boca dulcemente.

-"¿Qué me dices?" preguntó ansioso "sé que Nessie esta muy grande, pero tu y yo aun somos jóvenes para intentarlo de nuevo"

Bella parpadeó asustada, desde que había tenido a Renessme había jurado no tener más hijos, adoraba a su hija y de eso nadie tenía dudas, pero todo el proceso había sido tan traumático que se había jurado no repetirlo.

Edward observó su reacción y besándola nuevamente le dijo bajito.

-"Las cosas serán diferentes" le dio otro beso y continuó "ya no hay secretos entre los dos" otro beso en su frente "ya somos adultos" besó su nariz "no me voy a alejar de tu lado" otro beso en sus ojos "ahora seremos 5" besó su entrecejo "muero por otra niña"

Bella parpadeó sintiendo cada beso de su esposo en su rostro, sus ojos se aguaron haciendo que casi se desbordaran, él tenía razón, ¿Qué mejor manera de reivindicarse y reconciliarse que un nuevo hijo? uno que sellara la unión que habían repetido el día anterior, un nuevo niño que le demostrara al mundo que Edward y Bella estaban unidos para siempre, que habían soportado tormentas, tempestades y aun estaban ahí, firmes, enamorados y nuevamente casados.

Asintió repetidas veces, Edward sonrió hermoso y se encimó sobre ella besándola profundamente, mientras ella lo abrazaba por su cuello escurriéndose en la cama.

Después de que Edward le hiciera el amor a su esposa, estaban observándose profundamente, Bella estaba acostada sobre el pecho de su esposo, aun podía sentir los estragos de su reciente intercambio, el aire acondicionado de la habitación chocaba sin piedad sobre sus cuerpos sudorosos.

Edward con un poco de esfuerzo peinó algunos mechones del cabello alborotado de su esposa, Bella sonrió y bajó dándole un beso corto en los labios.

-"Aunque quieras otra niña, me gustaría tener un varoncito"

Edward sonrió encantado pero entrecerró los ojos.

-"¿Y perderme ver otra pequeña replica tuya?" negó con la cabeza, Bella sonrió divertida enviando vibraciones a ambos cuerpos.

-"¿Y me vas a negar tener un Edward miniatura?" Edward rió con ganas, sacó fuerzas y se dio la vuelta poniéndose sobre ella.

-"Moriría de celos" dijo besando su boca con premura "eres sólo para mi, mi esposa, mi amante, mi mujer"

Eso no dejó que Bella pudiera seguir argumentando en el sexo del bebé.

Las repeticiones los habían dejado exhaustos, para cuando Edward despertó ya era pasado el medio día, se fijó que Bella había salido con su hija a comprar algunos atuendos playeros.

Edward se duchó y probó un poco del desayuno que le había ordenado Bella, se colocó ropa blanca y fresca y salió al balcón de la habitación.

Caminó hasta el borde y se sentó en el suelo, sobre el pequeño murillo que separaba su habitación de la enorme vista, el hotel quedaba en un enorme colina, donde se podía ver hasta lo mas lejano del océano, el agua era tan, pero tan azul, que se confundía con el color del cielo despejado e increíblemente brillante.

Su celular volvió a vibrar, lo había encendido por si Isabella lo llamaba. Al ver la pantalla resopló, no lo iba a dejar en paz hasta que le contestara.

Respiró profundo y deslizó el cursor del teléfono atendiendo finalmente.

-"Patrick" dijo con voz resignada "¿me extrañas tanto viejo?" dibujó una sonrisa "¿Cuál es la insistencia?"

-"Edward" ese fue el saludo del psiquiatra "¿Dónde estas?"

Dio un suspiro enorme antes de contestar.

-"Hotel Afroessa, Santorini, Grecia"

Pudo escuchar el resoplido furioso pero a la vez resignado de su psiquiatra.

-"Pensé que habíamos quedado en que no podías viajar aun"

Edward sonrió torcido.

-"Y yo te dije que igualmente me iría, deja de regañarme y dime que sucede antes de que mi esposa llegue y tranque la llamada"

Patrick se recostó de la silla de su consultorio, era tan temprano en la mañana que el sol aun no salía en la ahora lluviosa Nueva York, la temporada de lluvias había empezado hacía apenas unos días.

Edward escuchó el chirrido de la silla de su psiquiatra y esperó paciente sus palabras mientras observaba el increíble océano.

Patrick entrelazaba por sus dedos el sobre blanco con los resultados de los exámenes, le había dicho a Edward que pospusiera su ida de vacaciones hasta que esos resultados llegaran, pero como cosa rara Edward no le hizo el menor caso.

-"Tengo algo que contarte" dijo Edward rompiendo con el silencio "me casé de nuevo con Bella ayer" el psiquiatra pudo adivinar la risa en el rostro de su paciente "casi le dio un ataque cuando le dije, debiste haberla visto, sonrojada, tartamuda y temblorosa, es la mujer mas hermosa que existe, soy el hombre mas afortunado de la tierra, ¿Quién puede decir que se casó con la mujer de su vida… ¡Dos veces!" dio una carcajada dándole un ligero golpe a su rodilla, Patrick cerró sus ojos suspirando quedamente.

-"Supongo que no muchos Edward"

-"¡Nadie!" dijo riendo "¡Soy un maldito afortunado!"

¿Cómo ser tan cruel y borrar esa felicidad desbordante de Edward? Era imposible, su ética le obligaba a contarle, pero muy en el fondo sabía que Edward se merecía esa luna de miel, esa reconciliación con su familia y esposa.

En Santorini, Edward vio como el balcón de la habitación conjunta se abría dejando salir a una tímida Rebeca, que estaba tan distraída viendo el mar que no se percató en la presencia del hombre blanco, Edward la observó sonriendo.

-"Dime entonces" dijo a la línea haciendo que la chica volteara al escucharlo y lo saludara con una enorme sonrisa y un agitar de mano que él devolvió igual.

Patrick meditó su respuesta y en contra de sus intenciones al llamarlo dijo.

-"¿Los dolores de cabeza?" preguntó en voz baja, Edward dio una risa de suficiencia.

-"No han aparecido" dijo sintiéndose realizado "te dije que alejarme de la ciudad era el mejor remedio, necesitaba tener silencio y a Isabella en mi cabeza, estoy bien"

Patrick respiró profundo y no comentó las palabras de su paciente.

-"Igual no exageres con las píldoras nuevas que te di, cuándo regreses ven a mi consultorio, necesitamos hablar de tus resultados, rutina que tendríamos ya lista de haberme hecho caso, pero eres el paciente mas difícil que he tratado Edward, así que cuando estés en suelo americano vente directo a mi consultorio"

Edward aceptó el regaño de su psiquiatra con una pequeña burla, le dijo que regresaba en una semana mas y que haría su mejor esfuerzo para ir al consultorio, quería contarle también de la decisión que habían tomado él y Bella esa misma mañana de tener otro hijo, pero no quería decirlo frente a Rebecca, además quería que fuera una sorpresa para ambas chicas.

Se despidió de Patrick diciéndole que le llevaría un regalo para compensar lo desobediente que era como paciente y trancó la llamada, se recostó esta vez de la pared viendo el perfil de la niñera.

-"Hermoso ¿no es así?"

Rebecca volteó a verlo con la sonrisa que no se despegaba de su cara y asintió, su piel había tomado un bonito color canela brillante, muy diferente al rojo que había azotado al resto de la familia.

Tímidamente caminó abriendo la pequeña puertita del balcón, acercándose a Edward y sentándose a su lado, ahora ambos miraban al océano.

-"Si alguien me hubiera dicho que iba a conocer este lugar, lo hubiera golpeado por mentiroso" Edward ahogó una risa "gracias" dijo la chica con voz baja sin apartar la vista del agua "mil veces gracias hombre blanco, ustedes… tú, la blanquita, Isabella, se han portado tan bien, han sido tan buenos, no… no hay palabras… yo…"

Su voz se empezaba a quebrar, Edward se alertó y pasó un brazo por su espalda abrazándola.

-"Hey, hey" dijo con ternura, besó su cabello mientras susurraba _shh_ contra su cabeza.

Rebecca cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se dejó abrazar ya no le tenía miedo a Edward, aun era algo ácida con los hombres en general, no confiaba en ellos de primera mano y nunca lo haría, pero Edward se había ganado a pulso su aceptación, y sin temor a decirlo o demostrarlo, se había ganado el cariño y amor incondicional de aquella irreverente.

-"¿Has hablado con Petter?" preguntó él cambiando el tema, Rebecca incorporó su rostro y rodó sus ojos, sin embargo Edward pudo notar sus ojitos un tanto mas brillantes, no precisamente por las lágrimas que no llegó a desbordar.

-"Hablamos ayer" dijo frunciendo la boca "me llamó a la habitación, también saludó a Renessme"

Edward asintió divertido, aunque defendía y protegía a Rebecca, le era muy simpático verla toda apenada hablando del chico que le gustaba.

-"Sabes que puedes llamarlo cuando quieras ¿no?" le volvió a insistir como lo había hecho desde que habían llegado a Grecia, la chica negó rotundamente.

-"No voy a inflar mas la cuenta de la habitación hombre blanco, yo se lo advertí antes de venir y él lo aceptó, por lo que hablamos cuando él pueda llamar" se encogió de hombros sentándose derecha nuevamente y reanudando su vista al mar "si quiere oírme pues que busque los medios"

La carcajada de Edward fue sonora y relajada, Rebecca rodó sus ojos nuevamente y lo codeó con fuerza.

-"Así me gusta chica lista, hacerse desear es el truco"

Rebecca volteó a verlo con la boca abierta e indignada, Edward repitió la mueca en son de burla, ella le dio un manotón en el brazo.

-"No seas idiota hombre blanco" reclamó sonrojada.

-"Cuida tu lenguaje jovencita" le indicó con voz dulce pero con advertencia, Rebecca murmuró una disculpa entre dientes, pero a pesar del insulto de la chica Edward no borró la sonrisa en ningún momento.

Ambos hablaron de todo y nada, Rebecca le comentó que a Mercedes le hubiera encantado conocer aquel país, que su cultura y gente era increíble, rieron recordando cuando habían visitado el mercado de pescados, los hombres los lanzaban de mano en mano hasta llegar a los vendedores y Renessme quedó en medio de dos de ellos recibiendo el pescado en sus manitas, que alzó por puro reflejo, el olor característico se quedó impregnado en su precioso vestido playero y las risas de Rebecca se escucharon en toda la costa, Renessme en venganza empujó a Rebecca al mar, para después los 4 terminar bajo las aguas increíblemente azules de Grecia.

Rebecca no dejaba de agradecerle a Edward y de decirle que en algún momento ella iba a poder reivindicarse con ellos, le ofreció que trabajaría para los Cullen hasta que tuviera canas y el Alzheimer no le permitiera recordarlos, Edward rió sacudiendo la cabeza, el hablar con Rebecca siempre era divertidamente gratificante.

Edward disimuladamente preguntó por la cita que la chica había tenido con Petter antes de que viajaran, el chico le hubiera gustado ir con ellos pero ni Rebecca ni Edward lo permitieron, Edward por celoso troglodita (como lo había llamado Isabella al enterarse de su negativa) y Rebecca le dijo al chico que no quería que fuera, ellos no eran nada y él no tenía por que dejarlo todo para irse de vacaciones con ellos.

-"¿Y qué intenciones tiene ese Petter contigo?"

Rebecca se encogió de hombros viendo el mar.

-"¿Qué intenciones tienes tu con él?" preguntó a cambio, obteniendo la misma respuesta, Edward levantó sus cejas, Rebecca rodó los ojos con impaciencia.

-"Oye, sé que te la das de mi padre y de verdad te lo agradezco, pero no voy a hablar de él contigo, no puedo…"

Edward la vio levantando sus cejas, Rebecca alzó las manos exasperada.

-"¡No!" dijo de manera rotunda "prefiero hablar con Isabella y no insistas hombre blanco"

Fue segura y decidida, Edward no consiguió las palabras para refutarle.

La chica queriendo salir del interrogatorio, cambió abruptamente de tema.

-"¿Con quien hablabas cuando salí de la habitación?"

Edward respiró profundo.

-"Patrick" dijo sin problemas "al parecer el viejo me extraña" Rebecca frunció el ceño extrañada.

-"¿Qué quería?"

-"Nada en especial, que lo vaya a ver cuando regresemos, no te angusties"

Rebecca frunció ahora su boca.

-"¿Has tomado mas tic tac?" dijo irónica, Edward torció los ojos. Un ruido desde la habitación lo hizo voltear y fijarse que su esposa e hija entraban riendo y llenas de bolsas, regresó su mirada a la expectante de la niñera, besó su frente y le susurró.

-"No tienes nada por qué preocuparte, vamos, las chicas llegaron"

Y sin más se puso de pie dejándola en el balcón y yendo a recibir a las dos felices y emocionadas féminas.

Rebecca vio desde el balcón como Edward daba un beso en la frente a su hija y besaba fugazmente a su esposa en los labios, mientras pasando un brazo por su espalda veían riendo a la niña que hablaba emocionada y sacaba cosas de las bolsas, respiró profundo sintiéndose de nuevo sobrante, era difícil entender que formaba parte de ellos, muy difícil.

La niña alzó la mirada buscándola, encontró la mirada de Rebecca y corrió hasta ella y halándola de la mano la llevó a rastras a la habitación para que viera lo que habían comprado, ese gesto, esa inclusión, la hizo sentir nuevamente en familia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con vestidos, sandalias y accesorios nuevos, las 3 chicas esperaban en el aeropuerto para regresarse, Renessme refunfuñaba furiosa sin querer irse de aquel paraíso, Isabella la acompañaba en su sentimiento pero no decía nada, Rebecca la veía casi divertida, en cierta forma entendía y compartía la frustración de la niña, pero por otro lado de verdad quería regresar a casa.

Edward apareció con los boarding pass de los 4, venía con el ceño fruncido y con actitud un tanto obstinada.

-"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó Bella interesada.

-"Nada" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza "a veces las atenciones en los aeropuertos son terribles" había discutido con el hombre tras el estante y se sentía molesto.

Bella rió por su expresión y se acercó dándole un beso dulce en los labios.

-"Ya" susurró contra su rostro "no le hagas caso"

Renessme veía encantada como su padre abrazaba a su mamá por la baja cintura acercándola a su pecho, en cambio Rebecca sacó la lengua con asco.

-"Vámonos a pasear Blanquita" le dijo extendiéndole una mano "dejemos que a estos dos los detenga la policía por asquerosos y melosos"

Edward rió olvidando su mal humor y apretó mas el abrazo de su esposa, levantó la mirada encontrándose con la de la niñera.

-"Deberías quedarte Rebe para que tomes apuntes cuando veas a Petter" Rebecca se tensó de inmediato, provocándole una carcajada a Edward, esta vez Bella le dio un manotón en el brazo.

-"No seas malvado Edward" dijo en tono de reprimenda pero sin romper el abrazo.

Los cuatro esperaron en el abarrotado aeropuerto de Atenas para embarcar, el vuelo era bastante largo, 7 horas hasta Londres, donde harían escala y luego 5 horas más para aterrizar en el aeropuerto JFK en la ciudad de Nueva York.

La niña y niñera estaban agotadas cuando pisaron suelo americano, Bella y Edward las llevaron con seguridad hasta la línea de taxis, y Edward se vio en la necesidad de cargar a su pequeña escaleras arriba, ya que Renessme había caído en un sueño demasiado profundo.

Al día siguiente Edward despertó con una leve molestia en la base del cráneo, llegó a pensar que definitivamente Nueva York tenía que ver con sus dolores de cabeza, había tomado en una oportunidad las pastillas nuevas que le había mandado Patrick mientras estaba en Santorini, pero había sido tan sólo esa vez, se asomó por la ventana de la habitación y observó como siempre al patio trasero, se fijó que estaba lloviendo quedamente, así que asumió que era por ese motivo que su migraña empezaba a aparecer.

Sacudió la cabeza obstinado, negándose a tomarse las estúpidas pastillas, estiró los músculos de su cuerpo y se dio cuenta que no tenía absolutamente nada de sueño, el cambio de horario había hecho estragos en sus horas de sueño, caso contrario a su esposa que dormía tan plácidamente que se escuchaba un pequeño y ligero ronquido.

Sonrió observándola y pensó en lo que habían acordado en Grecia, tener otro hijo…

Una sonrisa enorme recorrió sus labios, la pensó radiante y quejona por estar de pie, sin embargo tierna cuando acariciaba su inflado vientre.

Imágenes que no recordaba llenaron su mente, una Bella pequeña e inexperta caminando con dificultad por la enorme barriga de Renessme, él esperándola con una caja de chocolatinas, ella sonriéndole enormemente y estirando su mano hacia él, justo antes de entrar en la consulta con el Dr. Gerandy en alguno de los controles del embarazo.

Soltó las cortinas camuflajeando la lluvia, que era tan sutil que a Dios gracias no se escuchaba dentro del cuarto.

Se acercó de nuevo a la cama y delicadamente tomó los bordes de la sábana ligera que la cubría, halándola y dejándola a la intemperie, estaba de lado abrazando a una de las almohadas, su delicada pijama de seda se había arremolinado en su cintura dejando su cadera y su trasero cubierto por sus panties de encajes blancos a la vista.

Toda la piel desde sus glúteos hasta las pantorrillas, empezó a erizarse por la repentina ausencia de cobijo, dio un quejido por lo bajo abrazando mas a la almohada, Edward se subió de rodillas en la cama, se quitó la camisa y se encimó sobre ella, su cuerpo cerca, mas no tocándola.

Bella se volvió a afianzar en la almohada, sintiendo la ligera presión de una sombra enorme sobre ella, él con su nariz empezó a juguetear en su mejilla, oliéndola y respirando sobre su piel. En su oído emitió un pequeño rugido que la hizo visiblemente estremecerse, apoyó mejor sus manos y se inclinó, atrapando entre sus labios el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

-"¿Qué?" dijo ella entre susurros, alterada al sentirlo tan cerca, abrió sus ojos parpadeando rápidamente, intentó ponerse sobre su espalda pero la presión de Edward no se lo permitía sacudió mínimamente la cabeza al entender que se trataba de él.

Apoyó su rostro en la almohada nuevamente aspirando profundamente.

-"Es temprano" dijo contra la tela "tengo sueño"

-"Pero estoy aburrido" dijo él repartiendo besos cortos en su hombro, su barba le hacía cosquillas en la piel "además, tenemos deberes pendientes" el beso en se hizo un poco mas largo.

Bella rió sacudiéndose un poco.

-"No he ido al médico todavía" cerró sus ojos cuando el besó se dirigió de nuevo a su oreja, sintió la punta de su lengua hurgar y se estremeció por completo.

-"Tenemos…" susurró entre dientes y mordió la almohada mientras Edward mordía de nuevo el lóbulo de su oreja, su nariz dibujó círculos en su mejilla, Bella sintió besos en sus párpados y giró el rostro dándole un mejor acceso a su boca.

Sus argumentos fueron olvidados, sus manos se alzaron tomándolo, mientras esta vez él si le permitía enderezarse, Edward se alzó colocándose de rodillas, ella se levantó pegada a su boca, se separaron solamente para que él pudiera deslizar la dormilona de seda por encima de su cabeza, dejándola tan solo con sus panties.

-"Eres tan hermosa" dijo él en susurros mientras con una mano bordeaba delicadamente su torso, Bella temblaba delicadamente, tratando en vano, de controlar su respiración.

-"Ya no soy la chiquilla que conociste hace años" murmuró en voz baja, Edward sin levantar la vista asintió, Bella por un momento se tornó triste.

-"Es verdad" dijo Edward "no eres la misma niña" Bella casi sintió lagrimas en sus ojos.

-"Eres mas madura" continuó él omitiendo el pequeño sollozo de su esposa "estás mas formada" pasó delicadamente la punta de sus dedos por su estómago "mas firme" dijo haciendo referencia a la rigidez de sus músculos gracias al trabajo que desempeñaba "tu piel es tersa y exquisita" continuó y se sentó sobre sus piernas dándole un pequeño beso en el estómago "ya no eres la chica inexperta que temblaba cada vez que la tocaba" Bella parpadeaba extrañada, no entendía a donde se dirigía Edward con sus comentarios "aquella que dejaba que yo llevara las riendas cada vez que intimábamos, aquella dulce e inocente chiquilla, que confió tanto en mi para dejarme poseerla una y otra vez" besó el valle de sus senos.

-"Eres mi mujer" dijo sonriéndole "mi doblemente esposa" esta vez ambos sonrieron, ella alzó su mano agitando sus dedos enseñando su nuevo anillo.

-"Me engatusaste para casarme contigo de nuevo Cullen" dijo riendo, ya el ambiente estaba mas ligero, aunque no bajaba el deseo que sentían.

-"Y esta vez no eras menor de edad" agregó subiendo sus cejas, Bella dio una carcajada "eso tiene algún merito ¿no?" ella asintió.

-"Todo el mérito" convino "así de inteligente caí en tus redes de nuevo"

Edward se acercó besando su cuello, contra su piel susurró "yo nunca salí de tus redes" dijo enviando descargas a su recalentada piel "te pertenezco, no soy la gran cosa, pero soy tuyo"

Bella lo tomó de las mejillas "no, no eres la gran cosa" dijo y él no pudo evitar resoplar una risa "eres el hombre que amo, el padre de mis hijos"

El plural de la oración hizo que Edward sonriera enamorado, se inclinó sobre su cuerpo finalmente.

-"Te amo" susurró mientras besaba sus senos "me demoré demasiado para decírtelo de nuevo y no me cansaré de repetirlo hasta que te canses, te amo, te amo, te amo"

Bella ya no coordinaba, Edward dejó las palabras a un lado y besó con la adoración de siempre los pechos de su esposa, adoró como un fanático religioso, el templo que era el cuerpo de su mujer, se escurrió sobre ella besando, lamiendo y mordiendo delicadamente.

Cuando llegó a su estómago se demoró un poco besando por debajo de su ombligo, mordisqueó su piel haciendo que ella se arqueara mientras la desprendía de la única prenda que le quedaba.

Besó y relamió sus entrañas, ignorando las quejas bajas y delicadas de ella, pero no fue tan fuerte y extenso como el hubiera querido, los gemidos de su esposa le hacían estragos dolorosos a su cuerpo, por lo que mas pronto que tarde se alzó a su boca, posicionándose en la entrada de ella.

-"Esta va por la pequeña Isabella" y con un sonido gutural se dejó colar en su interior, pieles rosando, intimidades chocando, bocas intentando besarse, manos intentando soportarse.

La cama dio pequeños golpes contra la pared, pero eso no los hizo desistir, Bella mordió el labio inferior de su esposo y lo abrazó son sus piernas apretándolo mas en su interior, él con constancia masajeaba el punto mas profundo de ella, llevándola y llevándolo a los límites del clímax.

Desmayado de placer, se dejó caer sobre su esposa, jadeando y traspirando, ella aun tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba lentamente recibiendo en su interior la descarga caliente de Edward.

Lentamente el clima fue mejorando, la lluvia finalmente cedió dándole paso a un débil pero presente sol, todo seguía húmedo, victima de las horas de precipitaciones, pero los ligeros rayos de sol hacían al ambiente un tanto mas alentador.

Bella se encontraba recostada sobre el pecho de su esposo, la diferencias de horarios ahora la había atacado a ella, mientras a Edward sus párpados lo traicionaban.

-"No te duermas" dijo ella contra su pecho.

-"No lo haré" contestó, pero su voz era débil y soñolienta.

-"¡EDWARD!" dijo ella alzándose sobre sus codos, él parpadeó rápidamente.

-"Estoy despierto" pero sus ojos no mentían, no podía mantenerlos no tenía fuerzas.

Bella empezó a besar tiernamente su pecho.

-"No deberías dormir… Cuando yo lo hacía" siguió depositando besos en su piel "me despertaste de una manera muy descarada" Edward ahogó una risita pero siguió con los ojos cerrados, colocando una de sus manos por encima de su rostro.

-"Ahora" continuó Bella con su camino de besos "soy yo la que sufre el cambio de horario" se acercó peligrosamente al centro de su cuerpo.

-"¿Y qué piensas hacer para que te de sueño?" preguntó él desde arriba.

-"Nada" dijo ella, observó mordiendo su labio, su semi erecto miembro, se fijó que él aun tenía su rostro cubierto, "estaba pensando mas bien en lo contrario"

Edward respiró profundo luchando contra la modorra.

-"¿Cómo es eso?"

Bella se apoyó en sus rodillas y acercó sus manos, sin tocarlo aun, debía ser certera y precisa cuando cumpliera su cometido.

-"Mantenerte a ti despierto" contestó.

-"¿Cómo planeas hace…?" pero no logró terminar, ella se había abalanzado sobre él y a la misma vez, tomó su miembro con sus manos y le llevó hasta su boca, succionando la punta y lamiendo toda su longitud.

Removió el brazo de su rostro para poder verla, pero sus dientes hicieron que se dejara caer nuevamente

-"Estoy despierto, estoy despiert… ¡Dios!" gritó enterrándose en las almohadas, Bella había aumentado la velocidad, haciendo que su sueño pasara a un plano, muy, muy lejano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Horas mas tarde, Rebecca y Edward se dirigían a la ciudad, la niñera había insistido e insistido en ir con el hombre blanco, el ambiente seguía lluvioso y aunque Edward le aseguró que podría manejar, la chica, alegando que quería ir a ver a Mercedes, lo acompañó sin derecho a réplica.

El volvo estaba en el taller, haciéndole el servicio correspondiente por el kilometraje, por lo que Edward le dejó la camioneta nueva a Bella, por si tenía que salir, Bella había dicho que no lo haría ya que Renne y Fernando irían a verla, pero igualmente Edward insistió en dejarle el único vehículo disponible, sólo por si acaso.

Edward no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, estaba más que enamorado y emocionado con su familia, era feliz y nada le importaba.

La sombra de Jacob y Carlisle seguía presente, pero en algún lugar lejano, sus hermanos le habían informado que Jacob permanecía aun detenido y que pronto sería el juicio, de Carlisle no se sabía nada aun, no había preguntado pero tampoco sus hermanos lo habían mencionado.

Rebecca frenó frente al consultorio de Patrick, bajó el volumen de la música del Mustang y volteó a ver a su pasajero.

-"¿Te vengo a buscar en cuanto?"

Edward se soltó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta.

-"No te preocupes, ve donde Mercedes y tómate tu tiempo, yo te llamo cuando esté listo para irme a casa y nos encontramos"

Rebecca asintió, Edward le dio un beso en la mejilla y se bajó del auto, Rebecca volvió a subirle el volumen a la música _we found love _de Rihanna llenó el ambiente y arrancó con el rugido particular del Mustang.

El consultorio de Patrick seguía pulcro y clínico como siempre, la secretaria lo saludó con su voz chillona y distante, Edward observó como era anunciado por el teléfono del escritorio y antes de lograr sentarse, la secretaria le indicó que pasara.

Patrick se mostró como siempre, Edward quiso tener su consulta regular y sentado mas no acostado en el diván, le contó los pormenores de su viaje a Grecia.

-"Es un real paraíso" dijo aun con la sonrisa en su rostro "Rebe y Nessie se divirtieron muchísimo, Isabella y yo también, tenemos planes, ya sabes" dijo y apoyando los codos de sus rodillas se inclinó un poco hacia el psiquiatra "planes a futuro" susurró en tono de conspiración.

Patrick alzó una de sus manos y detuvo el flujo de palabras.

-"Edward" llamó con calma "antes de que hagas planes y creas que tienes todo en orden, hay cosas que debemos atacar primero"

La seriedad del doctor y las palabras _creas que tienes todo en orden_ hicieron que Edward frunciera el ceño y enderezara su espalda.

-"¿De qué estás hablando Patrick?" preguntó sin entenderlo "desde que vine la ultima vez estás demasiado extraño"

-"No es extraño Edward, soy tu médico de cabecera, te di algunas indicaciones y lo mínimo que espero es que las cumplas, sé que crees que eres un paciente en pleno proceso de curación, pero las cosas no son tan sencillas Edward"

La palabra _crees_ volvió a timbrarle en el cerebro.

-"¿Por qué dices tanto _crees_?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño "yo no _creo_ estar bien, yo _sé _que estoy bien"

Patrick sacudió levemente la cabeza y sacó de la primera gaveta de su escritorio un sobre bastante grande y plano, sacó unas radiografías y dándose la vuelta las colocó en la pizarra iluminada detrás de él, asegurándola con unos pequeños ganchos de metal.

Edward cruzado de brazos vio como el psiquiatra terminaba el trabajo.

-"Desde que estoy tratando tu amnesia, hemos manejado algunas hipótesis" empezó girándose de nuevo en su silla para darle el frente e Edward, que lo veía con real interés y asombro.

-"La razón principal por la que sufres migrañas constantes, es por tu amnesia, producto de un fuerte golpe en el lóbulo lateral izquierdo, que te sucedió en un accidente automovilístico"

Edward quería golpearlo por su lenta y sinceramente redundante explicación, ambos sabían eso.

-"Las migrañas son relativamente normales en casos como el tuyo, tú, como un porcentaje relativamente bajo, presenta estos… _síntomas_, mientras tu memoria va apareciendo y tu cerebro va emitiendo las pequeñas descargas para poder devolverte los recuerdos"

Edward asintió, eso lo habían hablado el día que colapsó en el patio trasero de la casa.

-"Sin embargo" continuó el psiquiatra "me sorprendió mucho que consumieras dosis tan elevadas de calmantes"

Edward abrió su boca para defenderse, pero con un alzamiento de mano Patrick lo obligó a mantenerse callado.

-"Fue una suma elevada Edward y no puedes llevarme la contraria en eso, las pastillas suficientes para meses de tratamiento las consumiste en semanas"

Edward cerró la boca, no tenía como refutar eso.

-"Nunca es bueno tomar tantos calmantes, el cuerpo humano se va acostumbrando a ellos y terminan por no hacerte efecto alguno, precisamente por eso es que me atrevo a pensar que las tomaste como si se trataran de vitaminas"

Las acusaciones de la niñera llegaron a su cabeza _no son tic tac, ¿recuerdas?_

-"No me justifico, pero la ausencia de comunicación me dejó a un lado de tu condición, de haber sabido de tu ingesta desbocada de calmantes y de las repeticiones continuas de las migrañas, te habría mandado hacer los exámenes antes y ya estaríamos atacando la situación"

Edward se timbró de inmediato.

-"¿Situación? ¿Qué situación?"

El tono médico y sabio volvió a apoderarse del doctor.

-"Si los dolores que padeces, fueran considerados normales, se hubieran extinguido con una dosis baja de calmantes, pero al saber que no fue así, eso convierte a tus migrañas en _hipertensión intracraneal_"

-"Patrick, Patrick" dijo Edward levantando las manos "no entiendo nada de lo que dices"

-"Edward" dijo entrelazando sus dedos sobre el escritorio.

-"Hay sólo una cosa que se manifiesta regularmente con la hipertensión intracraneal, por eso te dije que te hicieras una tomografía"

Edward vio por encima del hombro del doctor las radiografías, Patrick se dio cuenta de su escrutinio y encendió la pequeña pizarra, en ella había muchos cuadros, mostrando óvalos entre colores negros y grises, pero en la fila del medio se podía ver, una manchita blanca que perturbaba la visión de la parte interna de su cráneo.

-"Aquí" dijo Patrick señalando con la base del bolígrafo el punto blanco que Edward había distinguido "esto no pinta bien Edward" dijo regresando su vista a él, que se aferraba a sus rodillas con ojos muy cerrados.

-"Hablé de tu caso con un colega, él es un especialista en la materia, te atenderá y te explicará cual es el procedimiento"

Edward se colocó de pie caminando en círculos pequeños.

Muy diferente a la reacción que ambos esperaran, Edward dio una corta carcajada, sacudió la cabeza y se tomó el cabello con ambas manos, Patrick estiró su mano al teléfono y abrió el intercomunicador.

-"Jane, llama a Isabella Cull…" pero Edward no lo dejó terminar, estiró su mano hacia el teléfono interrumpiendo la comunicación.

-"No te atrevas" dijo con dientes apretados.

-"Edward" llamó el psiquiatra "es mejor que ella venga, que esto lo manejen entre los dos"

-"¡No!" dijo Edward con fuerza "no le vas a decir nada a mi esposa, ¡te lo prohíbo!" su furia era palpable, Patrick volvió a pisar el intercomunicador, Edward quiso arrancar el teléfono del escritorio, pero el Psiquiatra con una mano levantada le pidió que se detuviera.

-"Jane, no llames a nadie" pidió volviendo a cerrar, Edward siguió caminando en círculos, tomándose el cabello con fuerza.

-"Edward si pudieras calmarte"

Otra carcajada.

-"¿Calmarme?" dijo con la vista baja "me dices que voy a morirme y ¡me pides calmarme!"

Patrick ecuánime como siempre entrelazó sus dedos nuevamente.

-"Todos morimos en algún momento Edward…"

-"Deja tus mierdas psiquiátricas Patrick" sus dientes seguían apretados, su mente viajaba a millón, se negaba a aceptar lo que Patrick decía, él estaba empezando una vida nueva con su familia, ya no había secretos entre Bella y él, habían aun asuntos que necesitaban su atención, la empresa, el resto de los Cullen, pero eran cosas tontas comparadas a todo lo que habían logrado, ¡Por Dios! ¡Estaban pensando tener un nuevo hijo!

Patrick con infinita paciencia volvió a hablar con su tono parco de siempre.

-"A lo que me refiero Edward, es que la muerte es algo con lo que tenemos que lidiar diariamente, a todos nos toca pelear con ella en algún momento, lo importante aquí, es que peleemos contra ella, no que des la batalla por perdida"

Edward seguía sin prestarle atención, Patrick sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie, caminando hasta él.

-"Deja de imaginar que vas a morir, nadie ha dicho eso" dijo deteniendo su camino, Edward parpadeó enfocándolo.

-"Bella" dijo en un susurro cargado "Nessie"

-"Lo sé, lo sé" dijo Patrick sosteniéndolo firmemente por el hombro "esto no es el fin Edward, yo no puedo darte un diagnostico real porque no es mi especialidad, tienes que ir con un neurólogo, hacerte los exámenes pertinentes, ver cual es la solución, hacerte los tratamientos, curarte"

Edward seguía en shock, no sabía que decir, su mundo reconstruido, con un montón de entuertos, estaba siendo demolido nuevamente y él no tenía poder para detenerlo, todo se volvía a derrumbar a sus pies y él no sabía que hacer.

-"Ve con el neurólogo, ya le comenté de tu caso, ya sabe por que vas, tan sólo tiene que examinarte, para saber si se puede tratar o si debes operarte"

Edward parpadeó regresando al consultorio.

-"Ten" dijo Patrick extendiéndole una tarjeta del bolsillo de su bata blanca "se llama Robert Cleideman, llámalo"

Edward extendió la mano con un ligero temblor tomando la tarjeta.

-"Habla con Isabella, con Renessme y con Rebecca" Edward parpadeó al escucharlas "puedo hablar con ellas y explicarles por que sucedió esto, ayudarlos a todos a pasar por esto, se necesitan unos a otros, tu necesitas de ellas y ellas de ti, la fortaleza de la familia es primordial en estos casos"

Edward caminó hasta el diván tomando su chaqueta, Patrick lo observó con cautela.

-"No es el fin del mundo Edward, puede ser algo tonto, tienes que ir con el doctor Cleideman, es de vital importancia"

Edward asintió caminando hasta la puerta, cuando la abrió giró tan solo un poco el rostro para dirigirle unas palabras.

-"No le digas nada a mi familia"

-"Estas consultas son confidenciales Edward, siempre lo han sido, pero tienes que hablarlo con ellas, no puedes ignorarlo o soportarlo tu sólo"

Edward no contestó, salió del consultorio sin mirar atrás.

Jane lo vio asombrada al salir como alma que lleva el diablo, ni siquiera se detuvo a pagar la consulta, Patrick le sacudió la cabeza a su secretaria diciéndole que lo dejara ir.

En medio de la ciudad Edward se vio entre una enorme corriente de aire helado, sin ponerse la chaqueta, abrió sus brazos a la inmensidad, algunas personas lo esquivaron para no chocar con él, Edward simplemente los ignoró.

No podía ser cierto, simplemente no podía serlo, ¿Qué había hecho para merecer esto? ¿A quien había matado, golpeado o herido en su vida anterior para que Dios se empecinara tanto con él?

Había sido un tonto estúpido que se dejó manipular al antojo de Carlisle, perdiendo a su familia de un todo, había sufrido un accidente gravísimo donde por muy poco había sobrevivido, se había ganado una esposa y una hija que lo odiaban y temían, pero lo había recuperado todo, todo había vuelto a su cauce, su esposa lo amaba, su hija lo adoraba y había encontrado aquel ángel moreno que los cuidaba a todos.

¿Qué clase de Dios te quita todo para después devolvértelo con creces y volver a quitártelo?

¿Por qué demonios él?

Su celular sonó estrepitosamente en su bolsillo, lo sacó pensando que se trataba de Patrick, pero una espina se clavó en su corazón cuando leyó en la pantalla _Isabella llamando_.

No tenia fuerzas para hablar con ella ahora, no sabía que hacer, bueno… si sabía, ni loco le diría lo que Patrick le había contado, no podía, simplemente no podía.

Con resignación anuló la llamada quitándole el sonido al aparato, buscó en los contactos y llamó a la niñera.

_-"Hombre blanco"_ la voz siempre alegre y rimbombante de Rebecca lograba sacarle una sonrisa, pero en eso momento no lo consiguió.

-"¿Dónde estás Rebecca?"

_-"Llegando donde Mercedes"_ dijo y él pudo adivinar que se estaba bajando del Mustang _"¿ya saliste del loquero?"_

-"Si" contestó con voz muerta sin reclamarle el sobrenombre de Patrick.

_-"¿Estás bien hombre blanco?"_ Rebecca sintió su tono frío y lejano.

-"Si, si estoy bien, me voy entonces, quiero caminar, nos vemos en la casa" se disponía a cerrar la llamada.

_-"Oye, oye"_ dijo la chica interrumpiéndolo _"no inventes en irte a casa, viniste conmigo y te vas conmigo, déjame salir de aquí y voy por ti"_

Edward respiró profundo, Rebecca tan noble como siempre.

-"No importa Rebe, la verdad quiero caminar, creo que me hará bien, luego me iré a casa en tren"

La niñera puso los ojos en blanco.

_-"¿Por qué no vienes para acá? Puedes venirte en metro y así caminas y me das chance de hablar con Mercedes y los chicos, luego nos vamos juntos a casa"_

Ir a un cementerio no le parecía buena idea, pero era preferible a caminar sin rumbo por la ciudad.

-"¿Qué ruta tomo para llegar?"

Rebecca le explicó la ruta del subterráneo, la estación donde se debía bajar y como llegar al cementerio general del Bronx.

Edward siguió las indicaciones de la niñera al pie de la letra, caminaba con lentitud, su mente era el caos de siempre, se negaba a pensar en las palabras de Patrick pero le era imposible borrarlas, no le diría nada a Isabella ni a Renessme, él no era quien para destruir su vida, por fin las cosas pintaban bien, todo estaba encaminado, no podía salir con esto ahora, simplemente… no podía.

Intentó ubicarse una vez llegó al cementerio, la tumba de Mercedes estaba algo adentrada, pero podía bordear la zona por la calle principal, el escenario se veía igual en todas partes, cuando llevaba unos 20 minutos caminando un grito y una mano balanceándose le hizo saber que había llegado a su destino.

Pasó con cuidado por el estrecho camino de _vecinos_ de Mercedes, reconoció algunos de los nombres que la chica le había dicho la vez anterior que estuvo ahí, Dylan, Nohelia y Reese seguían precediendo a Mercedes.

Rebecca lo esperaba con una sonrisa, para sorpresa de Edward se le acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-"Llegaste hombre blanco" dijo a modo de saludo, él se encogió de hombros.

-"No fue difícil"

-"Ven siéntate" dijo halándolo hasta el suelo, torpemente Edward se sentó a su lado, Rebecca le extendió una barra pequeña de chocolate, Edward la vio y sonriendo la tomó entre sus dedos desgarrando la envoltura.

-"Le estaba contando a Mercedes del viaje a Grecia" dijo la chica a medio masticar, "le traje hasta una foto" enseñó a Edward una foto con el enorme mar a sus espaldas mientras con ropa holgada y cómoda Rebecca posaba apenada al lente de la cámara de Nessie.

-"¿Te gusta?" preguntó la chica, Edward asintió dándole otra probada al chocolate.

Mientras Rebecca seguía hablando desbocadamente, Edward no hacía más que mirarla y asentir en los momentos necesarios, le prestaba atención porque sus oídos estaban atentos a sus palabras, pero su cabeza estaba en otro lado, estaba con Patrick y sus macabras palabras.

-"Oye" dijo Rebecca tronando sus dedos "¿me estás escuchando?" Edward asintió torpemente.

-"Claro, claro, decías que querías que compráramos comida china para llevar a casa"

Rebecca frunció el ceño, eso era lo que había dicho, pero la actitud de Edward era muy extraña, bueno, más extraña de lo normal.

-"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? Pareces trastocado hombre blanco"

Edward respiró profundo, no tenía derecho a inmiscuir a esa chica inocente y sufrida en sus problemas, pero se sentía desesperado y en un pensamiento egoísta creyó que Rebecca estaba ahí con alguna prescripción divina de ayudarlo.

-"Rebe" habló por primera vez desde que se había sentado "Mercedes…" empezó y dudó un segundo, la chica alzó sus cejas incitándolo a que continuara.

-"¿Cómo hiciste cuando…. Cuando supiste que estaba enferma?" la pregunta trastocó visiblemente a la niñera, que del asombro se sentó mas derecha borrando la actitud fresca y feliz que había mantenido hasta ahora.

Sin embargo, no preguntó las razones de la pregunta, nunca había hablado de frente con ninguno de los Cullen de la enfermedad de su mamá, todos sabían lo general, pero ninguno los detalles.

-"Tenía 15 años cuando se lo diagnosticaron" dijo en voz baja, Edward alzó sus ojos sorprendido, a veces olvidaba lo joven que era Rebecca.

-"Ella no me lo contó, en realidad lo sospechaba, pero nunca la enfrenté, me daba miedo ¿sabes?" bajó la mirada un poco, observando sus dedos "ella no quería que me sintiera mal o que me preocupara, después me dijo que nunca llegó a pensar que fuera tan grave, mi mamá pasó unos meses con tratamientos sin que yo supiera"

Edward se asombró.

-"¿Cómo hizo para que no te dieras cuenta?"

-"Ella siempre trabajaba muchos turnos y llegaba tarde, mi responsabilidad era estudiar y mantener la casa limpia, hablábamos por las noches o temprano en la mañana antes de yo ir a la escuela, había días en que la veía decaída o pálida, ella me decía que había trabajado de mas, que no me preocupara"

-"Cuando cumplí los 16 me regaló su Mustang" dijo y no pudo evitar la sonrisa, "estaba más que emocionada, ese auto era su otro hijo" dijo riendo "yo lo amaba pero nunca me dejaba conducirlo, así que cuando me lo regaló, fue lo mejor del mundo" Edward sonrío con ella, Rebecca suspiró y volvió su mirada a la lápida.

-"A los meses de mis dulces 16 ella no pudo ocultar mas su sufrimiento, su pérdida de peso fue alarmante, su palidez, su estado de ánimo, yo sabía que le pasaba algo, pero ella simplemente no me lo contaba, no me tomaba en cuenta, hasta que un día la enfrenté, me senté frente a ella y le dije que no me iría hasta que me contara que le pasaba"

El resto era historia, sin embargo la niñera continuó.

-"Tenía cáncer de seno" dijo en un susurro "cuando se lo encontraron el doctor le dijo que no era muy avanzado que con radioterapia oral podía combatirlo, por eso la veía tan pálida y decaída, sabía que no estaba bien, pero nunca pensé…" sus ojos se aguaron, Edward se adelantó tomando su rodilla, ella limpió su nariz con la manga de su suéter y continuó.

-"Pudo haberse operado, pero no teníamos el dinero y ella no quería preocuparme, creyó que me protegía y que el tratamiento la ayudaría, cuando me lo dijo, cuando la enfrenté, me contó que el tratamiento no había hecho el efecto esperado, que debían operarla casi que de emergencia"

-"No teníamos el dinero y el seguro, ya sabes… nunca cubre lo que te da" rodó los ojos luchando con las lágrimas "pero no importó, vendí todo hombre blanco" alzó la cabeza observándolo "todo" repitió "los muebles, los artefactos eléctricos, las pinturas, ropa, joyas" no era mucho concluyó encogiéndose de hombros, "pero lo vendí todo, menos el Mustang, ella me pidió que no lo vendiera y no tenía corazón para llevarle la contraria"

-"El hombre que me engendró" dijo asombrando un poco a Edward "como sabes me abandonó recién nacida, tío Billy una vez me dijo que en lo que salieron del registro tomó un autobús distinto al de mi mamá y nunca más lo volvieron a ver" se encogió de hombros "la verdad no me importa, nunca lo necesité"

-"Pero me dejó dos cosas" alzó dos dedos de su mano "su apellido" rodó los ojos recordando que no se llamaba Black como su madre "y el departamento donde vivíamos" sonrió.

-"Lo vendí" dijo encogiéndose de hombros "me puse de acuerdo con mi tío Billy y me ayudó a venderlo, él nos acogería en su casa una vez operaran a mi mamá y con el dinero de sobra cuidaría de ella"

-"Pero Mercedes nunca mejoró" dijo con pesar, "el cáncer apareció a los meses, mas fuerte y más grande, se había expandido y no había manera de salvarla, le dio metástasis"

Edward no aguantó más y se acercó abrazándola para darle algo de consuelo.

-"Lo siento chiquilla" susurró contra su cabello, Rebecca asintió.

-"Los dolores eran insoportables, así que agradezco que finalmente descansara, murió en paz Edward" dijo llamándolo por su nombre "sólo ella y yo, viéndonos y diciéndome con los ojos que me amaba, le prometí que sería fuerte, que no lloraría y que estaría orgullosa de mi"

Edward apretó su abrazó.

-"Estoy seguro que lo está, eres una joven valiente, fuerte e increíble, Mercedes, Isabella, Renessme y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti"

Rebecca levantó la mirada y aun con su rostro manchado de lágrimas le sonrió, se quedaron así tan dolo unos segundos más, los necesarios para que Rebecca controlara su compostura, luego de eso, casi con violencia deshizo el abrazo de Edward.

-"Bueno, bueno" dijo separándose "suficiente de arrumacos hombre blanco" Edward no pudo evitar reír, solo ella podía ser tan versátil en menos de dos segundos "no quiero tener problemas con Isabella y Nessie" dijo en tono de burla, Edward alzó sus cejas en una mueca cómica.

-"¿Te gusto Rebecca?" ambos soltaron una carcajada al escuchar las palabras en voz alta.

-"Eres muy viejo para mi hombre blanco" dijo Rebecca entre risas, Edward asintió "además, no eres mi tipo" completó frunciendo la boca, era increíble cómo podía llegar a jugarse de esa manera, sobre todo después de todos los miedos de Rebecca con los hombres.

Edward preso de la misma incredulidad, continuó la burla.

-"Lástima no soy profesor sustituto" Rebecca abrió su boca indignada, pero al alzamientos de cejas de Edward no la dejo refutar, por lo que rodó los ojos murmurando algún insulto contra él, Edward respiró profundo y sinceramente dijo.

-"Gracias" la mueca extrañada de Rebecca lo hizo explicarse "por distraerme, por hacerme reír cuando sólo quería llorar y destruir media ciudad"

Rebecca lo vio con asombro y prometiéndose que preguntaría muy pronto a que se refería, hizo una pequeña inclinación.

-"A tu orden hombre blanco"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Hubiera sido mejor…" dijo Edward cuando se subió al Mustang, Rebecca esperó a que continuara, pero él no lo hizo, parecía pelear con su lengua para no pronunciar las palabras.

-"Hubiera sido mejor ¿Qué?" preguntó la chica, Edward respiró profundo.

-"Que Mercedes te hubiera contado todo desde un principio, ¿hubiera sido mejor para ti?"

Rebecca respiró profundo, creía que ya habían cerrado el tema de Mercedes, pero al parecer aun Edward quería saber.

Lo meditó un segundo y suspirando ruidosamente contestó.

-"Mi mamá buscaba protegerme" empezó "no quería que sufriera con ella su dolor" Edward asintió, estaba silenciosamente de acuerdo con eso.

-"Entiendo su posición" dijo la niñera con cautela "pero no la comparto"

El levantamiento de cejas de Edward la instó a continuar.

-"Ella era mi mamá Edward" dijo con seriedad "debió confiar en mí, debió decírmelo"

-"Pero eras una niña, no tenías que pasar por eso"

-"¿Por qué no?" preguntó alterada "yo era su fuerza, yo pude haber sostenido su mano en las crisis, apoyarla un poco, hacerle ver que contaba conmigo" Edward negó despacio, diciéndole silenciosamente que estuvo bien el ocultárselo, Rebecca bufó.

-"La muerte existe Edward"

Y la expresión de asombro y sorpresa que había dibujado en el consultorio de Patrick volvió a plasmarse en su rostro.

-"No estoy diciendo que de haberlo sabido a lo mejor mi mamá se hubiera salvado, no soy tonta, sé que las cosas no funcionan así, pero éramos familia, ella debió contar conmigo, aceptar y pasar por este camino juntas, ¡por dios hombre blanco!" exclamó y dio un golpe en el volante del Mustang.

-"Me enteré muy tarde" sus ojos volvieron a brillar "tuve que lidiar con su muerte sola, apenas la tuve conmigo un par de meses, pude haber sabido antes, disfrutarla más, atesorar todos y cada uno de mis momentos con ella, dejar de salir con los chicos de la escuela por verla, dejar de reclamarle porque quería un celular nuevo, dejar de pensar en mi ¡estúpido cumpleaños!"

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, nunca había expresado ese rencor en voz alta.

-"Yo amaba… Amo a Mercedes, Edward" dijo con voz contenida, Edward preso de la misma emotividad mostraba ojos llorosos mientras sostenía su hombro "pero ella no hizo las cosas bien" continuó la chica "se las quiso dar de fuerte y protegerme y eso nos dejó solas y perdidas a las dos"

Respiró muy profundo y limpio las comisuras de sus ojos, encendió el escandaloso auto y antes de arrancar dijo sin mirarlo.

-"Si, Hubiese sido mejor si me lo hubiera contado desde un principio"

Rebecca sin saberlo había hecho que los argumentos de Edward se vieran tirados en el suelo, él quería proteger a Isabella y a Renessme, pero… ¿si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de que pensaran igual que Rebecca?

_¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer?_

Las vías iban siendo consumidas por los neumáticos del Mustang en la vía, kilómetros y kilómetros de distancias eras recorridos en silencio y sin música, Rebecca pendiente de la vía, Edward pendiente de sus pensamientos.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a los suburbios y Rebecca bajó la velocidad, la chica volvió a hablar.

-"¿Compramos o no la comida?" su voz era seria, Edward podría jurar que se sentía un poco apenada por todo lo que había dicho antes.

-"Detente un segundo Rebe" pidió con voz baja, la chica frunció el ceño y orillándose en una de las calles, aun lejos de la casa Cullen detuvo el Mustang.

-"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó "no me digas que me vas a hacer disculparme por todo lo que dije de mi mamá, vamos hombre blanco, fue un momento de confesiones, no…" se detuvo por que él alzó una mano, Edward respiró profundo y giró su rostro.

-"Si" dijo "es un momento de confesiones" la seriedad en su rostro hizo que la chica cerrara la boca de golpe "no quería decir nada" empezó "es mas… aun no estoy seguro si quiero que se enteren, pero me pusiste a pensar mucho y realmente te detesto por eso"

La chica se encogió de hombros, no se iba a disculpar por eso.

-"Rebecca" dijo Edward enfocándola "Patrick encontró algo malo en los estudios que me hizo"

La chica abrió sus ojos de más, no imaginaba eso, pensaba que podía ser cualquier cosa menos eso.

-"¿Qué...? ¿Qué encontró?"

Él cerró sus ojos.

-"No puedes decir nada" empezó "te prohíbo que siquiera menciones el asunto frente a ellas, no hasta que yo lo decida, no…"

-"¿Qué encontró Edward?" lo interrumpió la chica.

-"Un tumor Rebe" y el mundo de la chica por segunda vez se estaba derrumbando "tengo un tumor cerebral"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba corriendo por las calles de los suburbios, sus lagrimas peleaban por salir pero ella no las dejaba, había puesto su mejor cara cuando había llegado a casa y se había excusado con toda la familia Cullen diciendo que saldría a tomar un poco de aire, Edward la ayudó a escaparse de Nessie que acababa de llegar de la escuela.

En lo que se vio lejos de la casa, corrió desesperada, quería gritar, insultar a Dios, al Diablo, al que fuera por ser tan cruel.

Sus pulmones quemaban y sus ojos ardían con desespero, pero se negaba a llorar.

_¡No está muerto idiota!_ Se gritó mentalmente _¡Compórtate y déjate de ridiculeces!_

Pero era inútil, el dolor en el pecho que sintió cuando Mercedes se fue empezaba a mostrarse como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, aprisionó una mano contra el dolor y corrió, corrió y corrió.

Las palabras dulces del profesor sustituto llegaron a su mente.

_-"Vine a pasar una temporada con mi madre, mi padre se marchó de casa y está un poco mal, voy a cuidarla hasta que esté sobre sus pies nuevamente" aclaró sin petición "ella vive a tres calles de aquí" dijo señalando calle abajo._

Vio a su alrededor y contó que se había alejado ya unas 5 calles, corrió hacia arriba intentando contar.

Despuntó en una de las trasversales pero no tenía idea cual de las casas podía ser la del sustituto, y sin medir consecuencias…

-"¡PETTER! ¡PETTER!" gritó con desespero, nadie contestó y ella sintió desvanecerse "PETTER FLANAGAN!"

Una señora mayor que regaba con una manguera las flores de su jardín se acercó alarmada a la fuente de los gritos.

-"Dios muchacha, ¿Qué son esos gritos?" Rebecca caminó con fervor hacia ella.

-"¿Conoce a Petter Flanagan? ¿Lo conoce?" la quería tomar por el pecho de lo lenta que era la pobre mujer.

-"¿Rebecca?" la voz de un hombre a sus espaldas la hizo casi derretirse, Petter no la había visto desde que se había ido a Grecia con los Cullen dos semanas atrás, habían hablado con cierta regularidad por teléfono y el chico sabía que acababa de llegar a América y tenía planeado ir esa misma noche a visitarla donde los Cullen.

Lo que nunca imaginó es que aquella chica, que ahora lucía, si era siquiera posible, más hermosa que antes, bronceada, con la piel un tanto más brillante, con su melena suelta, lisa ondeando con el viento, fuera a buscarlo con semejantes gritos.

Rebecca lo vio y sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba un poco, corrió ignorando a la señora de las plantas y lo próximo que sintió Petter fue la fuerza de los 53 kilos de la chica chocando con fuerza aterradora contra su pecho.

Petter la sostuvo abrazándola con el mismo ímpetu.

Él la adoraba y Rebecca lo sabía, pero la chica había establecido demasiados filtros o frenos, no le permitía tocarla, ni siquiera tomarla de la mano, se hablaban tan sólo una vez al día porque ella no quería ser como los melosos ridículos que no podían estar sin oírse 5 minutos.

No le gustaban las sorpresas, si quería salir, debía avisar antes y pedirle permiso a los Cullen, Petter aceptaba todo aquello sin chistar, de verdad le gustaba Rebecca con su irreverencia.

Por eso supo que algo andaba mal, ella nunca hubiera sido tan efusiva por iniciativa propia, lo fue a buscar sin saber exactamente donde vivía y lo había encontrado.

Intentó separarla de su pecho para poder verla a la cara pero la chica hizo más presión impidiéndoselo.

-"Sólo abrázame" pidió con voz amortiguada sobre la tela de la camisa.

-"Hasta la eternidad mi dulce irreverente, hasta la eternidad"

Se quedaron así, en medio de la acera, siendo _espectáculo_ de las viejas chismosas vecinas de Charlotte Flanagan, que se asomó a la puerta preguntándole a su hijo si todo se encontraba bien, el chico asintió y le pidió discretamente que los dejara.

-"Ven" le susurró a Rebecca y sin romper del todo su brazo la llevó caminando al garaje de la casa, la chica restregó su nariz contra su suéter nuevamente y aceptó la caja de madera que el chico le acercó para sentarse.

Enterró el rostro en sus palmas y escuchó como él se sentaba frente a ella, en una caja muy similar a la que ella usaba.

-"¿Me vas a decir que te pasa?"

Ella sacudió la cabeza, no podía, lo había prometido.

-"Ahora no puedo" dijo llorando, él acarició su cabello metiendo un mechón tras su oreja.

-"Ok" convino "me lo dirás cuando puedas"

Ella levantó la mirada y él le sonrió.

-"¿Por qué me soportas?" preguntó asombrándolo "soy tan alocada, impulsiva, bipolar y tu…"

-"¿Yo qué?" Petter no pudo ocultar su risa simpática.

Rebecca bufó.

-"Eres tan tranquilo, ecuánime, nunca me exiges nada, te pongo y te pongo trabas, te trato hasta mal y me sigues sonriendo"

Petter acercó su caja un poco más a ella.

-"No sé" dijo y acarició el contorno de su rostro "imagino que los polos opuestos se atraen"

Rebecca rodó sus ojos.

-"Es como mezclar Rihanna con Britney" Petter rió con ganas.

-"¿Me consideras como Britney?" preguntó fingiendo ofensa, Rebecca a su pesar exhaló una risa, Petter la observó complacido.

-"¿Qué me dices de Rihanna con Cold play?" preguntó en voz baja, ella sonrió de nuevo.

-"Princess of China"

-"Exacto" contestó él .

Rebecca respiró profundo y viéndolo a los ojos le dijo.

-"Algo feo viene encima de los Cullen y no creo que pueda solita para ayudarlos"

Petter volvió a peinarle los cabellos con ademanes cariñosos.

-"Estaré contigo" dijo sin pedir explicaciones.

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó ella, aunque esa era la respuesta que quería escuchar no podía dejar de preguntarle, no aceptaba que ella fuera merecedora del cariño de los demás.

-"Porque me preocupo por ti, porque quiero ayudarte"

-"Pero no eres nada mío" su voz era apenas un susurro.

-"Porque tu no me has dejado ser mas" la voz de Petter era baja, tranquila y serena.

-"¿Qué quieres ser?" preguntó ella sintiendo sus piernas fallar a pesar de que estaba sentada.

-"Todo" susurró el chico "¿pero qué me dices si empezamos siendo novios?"

La chica parpadeó asombrada, nunca hubiera imaginado que ese día iba a terminar así, hacía una hora sentía que todo se derrumbaba de nuevo y ahora sentía que tenía la fuerza para derrumbar a mil tumores, ¿Petter era el causante de eso?

Sin poder responderse, se sintió alarmada cuando con extrema lentitud, Petter Flanagan se acercó demasiado a ella.

Sus manos empezaron a transpirar y las cerró en puños apretando sus ojos con fuerza.

¡Iba a pasar! ¡Por Dios…! ¡Iba a tener su primer beso!

Petter con cuidado y respeto se terminó de acercar a los labios pasmados de la chica que adoraba desde lo que parecía mucho tiempo, con delicadeza, dio un pequeño toque con los suyos.

Sintió un pequeño jadeo en ella y cómo involuntariamente remojaba sus labios, haciendo un mínimo contacto húmedo con los de él, Petter se mostró más valiente y volvió a cernirse sobre la boca de la chica, dando pequeños, cortos y lentos besos sobre sus labios.

Rebecca escuchó como miles de caballos corrían, era su corazón en franca carrera al desenfreno.

-"¿Petter?" la voz femenina detrás de ellos los hicieron separarse, Petter tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando se colocó de pie encarando a su madre.

-"¿Sí madre?"

-"Hice un poco de limonada, ofrécele a tu amiga" dijo la Señora elegante aun vestida como directora de la escuela, Petter asintió y le hizo señas de que lo dejara solo.

Rebecca veía hacia el suelo pasándose distraídamente los dedos por sus labios.

-"Linda" la llamó él agachándose frente a ella, tomándole dulcemente una de sus manos.

-"¿Ah?" sus ojos aun estaban dilataos, Petter sonrió hermoso viéndola.

-"Ven, vamos a que tomes algo y me cuentes en que puedo ayudarte"

La tomó de la mano y Rebecca lo siguió por inercia, pero remotamente en su mente pensó que podría con lo que venía y que no estaría sola en la lucha.


	47. Capítulo 47 Falling to pieces

**¡Hola! finalmente lo terminé, sólo tres indicaciones, lean con un pañuelo, no me odien y el proximo cap será el final.  
**

**Trate de tocar muchos puntos que había dejado abiertos, ellos evidentemente se cerraran en el siguiente, lean con calma y nos vemos en los comentarios.  
**

**Les he dicho que los adoro ¿cierto? pasé los mil comentarios y eso me hizo casi llorar, ¡son lo maximo!  
**

**Capitulo 47;**

**Falling to pieces:**

Rebecca estaba en casa, se había ofrecido para llevar a la niña al colegio pero Edward dijo que se encargaría.

Al verse sola se instaló en la computadora de la familia, y abriendo Google tecleó "_tumores cerebrales"_

Lo que leyó la impresionó, estaba tan en shock que ni siquiera pudo llorar, las palabras _vértigos, mareos, nauseas, convulsiones, perdidas de conocimiento, dolores y pérdidas motoras_ la tenía temblando, por lo que cuando escuchó al hombre blanco entrar, cerró la computadora de golpe y se escondió en la cocina para no verlo, metió su cuerpo en la nevera aparentando buscar algo parta comer por si Edward decidía pasar por ahí, pero milagrosamente no lo hizo, Rebecca se asomó a la sala y logró ver como sus pies se perdían escaleras arriba, sigilosamente regresó a la mesa y borrando el historial cerró la computadora, no tenía la fortaleza de seguir leyendo.

Dejándose caer en el sofá de la sala y recostando la cabeza al espaldar dejó su mente vagar en cómo podía ayudar al hombre blanco y al resto de la familia.

Edward era un testarudo y estaba asustado, eso era mala combinación, ella estaba asustada también, pero sabía por experiencia propia que esconder su condición no era la mejor defensa, Nessie era muy pequeña y podía llegar a aceptar que por ahora se lo ocultaran, pero a Isabella no, ella debía saberlo para que entre los dos pudieran apoyarse.

Vio con la boca fruncida escaleras arriba, mientras pensaba que hacer, su celular sonó, haciéndole dar un pequeño brinco, el aparato estaba en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, lo pescó con dos de sus dedos y viendo la pantalla con el ceño fruncido atendió.

-"¿Sí?"

-"Sólo llamo para decirte que eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco, que el día de hoy será magnifico y que nada ni nadie hará que te derrumbes"

La enorme y ridícula sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro hizo que hasta sus ojos se aguaran.

-"Petter" dijo en tono de reprimenda, la había tomado por absoluta sorpresa, suspiró sintiéndose tonta y acicalando sus palabras murmuró "gracias"

-"De nada linda" contestó el chico del otro lado de la línea, Rebecca se dejó caer en el sofá acostándose.

-"¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?" preguntó con una risa, Petter alzó sus cejas mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, se podía oír el alboroto de los chicos.

-"Nessie" dijo el chico "tuve que recurrir a mi amistad con una niña de 10 años, sobornarla con un chocolate diario por lo que queda de clases y jurarle que no la metería en problemas por llamarte, me dijo muy decidida que si le reclamabas diría que le había robado el teléfono" Rebecca rió divertida.

Aunque pareciera insólito eso era cierto, la única vez que habían salido no intercambiaron números, él la había ido a visitar a casa un par de veces a casa pero la chica fue a Grecia y mientras estuvo allá, la llamó a la habitación del hotel.

Y el día de ayer, donde habían por fin formalizado su relación, estaban tan emocionados que estúpidamente habían olvidado intercambiar números.

-"Sinceramente linda" continuó Petter imitando su risa "es imperdonable que no tenga el número celular de mi novia"

Rebecca dio un respingo al escucharle decir la palabra, Petter no lo pasó por alto.

-"No te puedes echar para atrás" dijo con seriedad "me diste tu palabra y le encantaste a mi madre, además, tienes que liberarme de las tardes de jugar canasta con mi madre y _las chicas_" distorsionó la palabra para informarle que no eran tan jóvenes.

Rebecca resopló una risa.

-"Estás loco" dijo riendo, él contestó igual, la verdad era que estaba preocupado por ella, aunque el día anterior había sido el mejor de su vida… hasta ahora, el estado de ánimo de la chica lo había dejado realmente preocupado, por lo que quería regalarle una sonrisa para aligerarla un poco.

-"Entonces ¿aunque esté loco no te arrepientes?" preguntó con la misma actitud fresca, la chica volvió a sentir sus mejillas calientes.

-"No" contestó casi en un susurro.

-"¿Perdón?" pidió él en voz más alta "no te escucho linda" habló con más fuerza "acá en la escuela es todo un escándalo"

-"Que no me arrepiento" dijo la chica tan solo un poco más fuerte, sus mejillas no aguantaban al calor.

-"¿¡Qué!?" esta vez sí era un grito, Petter estaba jugando con ella Rebecca puso sus ojos en blanco.

-"¡Que no me arrepiento!" gritó obstinada al teléfono, Petter soltó una carcajada y Rebecca se dio cuenta de su juego.

-"¡Tonto!" exclamó en tono de reclamo, "me las vas a pagar" amenazó, pero la risa la acompaño y el chico se sintió realizado.

-"Esa es mi chica" dijo en voz más baja.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que se escuchó el escandaloso timbre de la escuela.

-"Debo trabajar linda" dijo en un suspiro.

-"Ok"

-"El numero del que te llamé es mi celular, guárdalo"

-"Lo haré"

-"Te veo luego linda"

-"Te veo luego Petter"

Ya no había risas, sino una nostalgia tonta de no poder escucharse en un par de horas, cerraron la llamada y Rebecca rió sola viendo el techo de la sala, todo su cuerpo irradiaba emoción, sacudió las piernas y tomó un cojín cubriendo su boca para ahogar un pequeño gritito.

Era una tonta y una ridícula… pero… se sentía tan bien.

Mirando el techo pensó que sería agradable tener a Mercedes al lado para contarle.

Frunció la boca, eso en vez de hacerla sentir melancólica la hizo recordar, se sentó de golpe e incorporándose sobre sus pies corrió escaleras arriba en el último escalón tropezó cayéndose de rodillas.

Edward cerraba sus ojos pasándose la manos por la frente, estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación, Bella se había ido temprano en la mañana para el Restaurante, él había llevado a Renessme a la escuela y le había dicho a su esposa que hoy se encontraría con sus hermanos y madre, le había mentido, en realidad no quería ir a la ciudad, no quería ver a nadie, conocido o desconocido, simplemente quería estar solo, sabía que la niñera andaba en el piso de abajo, cuando llegó de dejar a su hija, la escuchó hurgando en la cocina, por eso el improperio dicho en voz alta desde las escaleras lo hizo levantarse a ver.

-"¡Diablos!" soltó Rebecca al caer sobre sus rodillas, intentó levantarse pero no lo logró, Edward se asomó de su habitación y caminando despacio, se paró frente a la chica, alzó su ceja y le ofreció una de sus manos, la chica resopló una risa rodando sus ojos y se puso de pie con la ayuda de Edward.

-"¿A dónde ibas tan rápido?" preguntó ayudándola "¿Estás bien?"

Ella asintió, "venía a buscarte" pero la rodilla derecha de la chica reclamó, dio un respingo y se sentó en el último escalón.

-"Déjame buscarte un poco de hielo" ofreció él bajando a paso ligero mientras la chica se acariciaba las rodillas con una mueca en el rostro.

Edward subió a los pocos minutos con una bolsa de gel en sus manos y una pequeña toalla de la cocina.

-"Ten" dijo extendiéndosela, Rebecca se la colocó sobre la rodilla magullada y su piel se timbró un poco por la temperatura.

-"Gracias" murmuró y Edward con un suspiro se sentó en el escalón de abajo.

Para cuando pasó la bolsa de gel a su rodilla derecha, Rebecca habló en voz baja.

-"Debes contarles hombre blanco" su voz era apenas un susurro.

-"Lo sé" contestó él en el mismo tono, sin verla a los ojos.

-"¿Pero?" preguntó ella, Edward sacudió la cabeza pasándose una mano por el cabello.

-"No sé cómo hacerlo, por dónde empezar" ella se encogió de hombros.

-"Sólo dilo" Edward alzó una ceja viéndola incrédulo.

-"No hay manera de decir esas cosas de buena manera, así que simplemente dilo, sácate eso de encima" recalcó la chica.

-"Esta noche le contaré a Isabella, Patrick me llamó y tengo consulta con el médico que me recomendó mañana, le contaré esta noche para que vallamos juntos a la consulta"

Rebecca sonrió enormemente, se acercó y le besó el cabello.

-"Buen chico" dijo, Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-"Por lo menos no estaré solo cuando me digan que voy a morir"

Lo siguiente fue un golpe seco en su omoplato.

-"No seas idiota" dijo indignada Rebecca, Edward la vio con reprimenda en su mirada.

-"No me voy a retractar porque ciertamente eres un idiota, no te vas a morir hombre blanco"

Edward iba a salir con un comentario hipócrita, pero la verdad era que no tenía fuerzas, la noche anterior no había tenido voluntad para decirle no a Bella, que tan sensual lo había seducido, después de estar juntos se quedó horas despierto con su esposa recostada en su pecho, sus ojos abiertos parpadeando lentamente mientras pensaba y veía al techo oscuro de la habitación, para cuando finalmente su sueño lo venció, Bella lo despertó suavemente, ya estaba vestida para ir a trabajar y con dulces besos en la comisura de sus labios le decía que iba a llevar a Nessie a la escuela, se negó diciendo que él la llevaría, por lo que no tenía las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarse a un duelo de insultos con su niñera.

Después de un silencio, Rebecca habló de nuevo con baja voz.

-"Sabes que estoy contigo ¿no?" dijo implícitamente "para lo que me necesites estoy aquí, puedo encargarme la blanquita mientras estés con Isabella, puedo ayudarte una vez le cuentes, para lo que sea hombre blanco"

Edward levantó la mirada y se encontró con los abiertos ojos negros de Rebecca, tan jóvenes, temerosos pero a la vez tan fuertes y de cierta manera sabios, le sonrió a medias, él quería luchar solo, pelear como pudiera contra esto sin la ayuda de nadie, pero ella insistía e insistía en lo contrario, respiró profundo y decidió que no iba a pelear mas contra ella, que definitivamente Dios había puesto en su camino a aquella loca chica para ayudarlos mas de lo que ellos pudiera ayudarla.

¿De qué valía el dinero y el techo que ellos le ofrecían, si la ayuda y fuerza que Rebecca le portaba a la familia era cien mil veces mas importante y necesaria?

Se levantó un poco y besó con cuidado la frente de la chica, no le agradecería en voz alta por que sabía que la incomodaría, así que intentó un camino diferente.

-"Tengo que ir a la ciudad, ¿me llevas?"

Rebecca asintió entrecortadamente, Edward le sonrió.

-"Iré a cambiarme, nos vemos abajo en media hora ¿te parece?"

Y colocándose de pie la dejó en la escalera, aun con la bolsa de gel ya no tan frío, en su rodilla.

.

Bella trabajaba como no lo había hecho en meses, en realidad eso era lo que estaba pasando, habían pasado demasiados días desde que tomaba las riendas del restaurante con todo lo que esto implicaba.

La clientela había notado la ausencia de la chef estrella, pero tampoco aborrecían la cocina excéntrica de Bruno, que había tomado posesión de su cocina.

El personal del restaurante se mostraba cauteloso pero dispuesto a trabajar, todos sabían por una u otra manera que había ocurrido con el sous chef, dado que fue un episodio que hasta la prensa había reportado.

Todos se morían por preguntar, pero ninguno se atrevía, por mas que ahora la chef se veía increíblemente cambiada y hasta risueña, ninguno de ellos quería arriesgarse a que la arpía que todos conocían volviera.

Sin embargo con Ángela la cosa era diferente, ellas podían ser consideradas amigas así que la alta y demasiado flaca amiga de la chef se acercó a ella en cuanto salió por un poco de aire fresco, disfrutando de su pequeño descanso.

Ángela bajó las escaleras de cemento que separaban el garaje de los empleados de la puerta trasera del restaurante, Bella estaba recostada de su Volvo con el celular al oído, miraba impasible al suelo mientras le daba con su pie a una pequeña roca.

Bella levantó la cabeza con rapidez al ver una sombra acercársele, al ver a su socia le sonrió con agrado y le extendió un dedo indicándole que en un segundo estaría con ella, esperó y esperó con el celular en el oído pero poniendo los ojos en blanco y resoplando, terminó por colgar.

-"Estoy tratando de comunicarme con Edward, últimamente nunca escucha su teléfono" dijo con media risa, Ángela se la devolvió y se acercó a ella recostándose del auto, Bella supuso que quería hablar de algo, por lo que guardó el celular y se recostó a su lado, podría hablar con Edward en otro momento, además, tenía demasiado tiempo sin hablar con Ángela, se reprendió a sí misma diciendo que debía ser mejor amiga.

-"¿Cómo has estado?" preguntó, Ángela le dedicó una sonrisa.

-"Todo bien" dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que Bella no se sintiera tan mal por haberla abandonado tanto.

-"¿Bruno, Matt?" la chica alzó las cejas.

-"Con Matt las cosas van mejorando" dijo y Bella pudo adivinar que aun habían asperezas entre madrastra e hijastro "no es fácil" completó la chica "no tengo idea de cómo ser madre, pero hable con él, y llegamos a un trato que hasta ahora va bien"

Bella le sonrió, "¿Qué trato fue ese?"

-"Le dije que no quería ser su madrastra, pero que iba a ser la esposa de su papá, así que, le dije que podíamos intentar ser amigos, que yo lo presionaría y él trataría de no odiarme"

Aunque Bella seguía sonriendo, la vio con reprimenda por creer que el chico la odiaba.

-"Llevamos apenas un par de días con este trato, pero creo que está funcionando para ambos"

-"Me alegra mucho amiga, tu y Bruno merecen ser felices y Matt también, vas a ver que los tres podrán salir adelante"

Aunque su vida no era parecida a la de Ángela, se sentía de alguna manera identificada, ambos eran familias de 3 integrantes, donde uno de ellos (en el caso de su amiga, Matt y el caso propio, Edward) estaban tratando de adaptarse a vivir en armonía con su entorno, mientras Bella pensaba eso, Ángela continuó conversando.

-"Con Bruno las cosas están bien, a veces discutimos" se encogió de hombros "asuntos de la boda ya sabes" completó con una sonrisa, "pero estamos bien"

-"Me alegra mucho escucharlo"

-"Nos casaremos en Enero" confirmó "le estamos poniendo todo el empeño primero a la casa donde viviremos, los ingenieros están haciendo un trabajo memorable, si todo sigue bien, la tendremos lista para antes de la boda"

Bella alzó sus cejas sorprendida, Ángela seguía parlanchina por lo que continuó sin ponerle atención a la expresión de su amiga.

-"Sabes que tu, Edward y Nessie están invitados, Matt a preguntado a veces por ella, será divertido que se encuentren de nuevo"

-"Claro" convino Bella con una sonrisa.

Se quedaron en silencio un segundo y Ángela frunciendo sus labios preguntó.

-"¿Y tus cosas?"

La chef asintió "Bien, bien, el viaje fue realmente maravilloso y catártico, Edward mejorando cada vez mas, Nessie de maravilla, Rebecca también"

-"¿Rebecca?" preguntó extrañada, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Larga historia" dijo refiriéndose a la niñera.

-"Ella es…" empezó Ángela "la chica del escándalo en el centro Rockefeller?" Bella se tensó alzando la mirada, observó a su amiga por unos segundos.

-"Lo siento" se disculpó Ángela apresuradamente.

Bella sacudió la cabeza "está bien" dijo encogiéndose de hombros pero sin comentar nada mas, Ángela respiró profundo.

-"Lo siento" dijo y Bella alzó su mirada sin entender ahora por qué se disculpaba "pero todo es un lío" continuó la chica "unos detectives vinieron preguntando por Jacob, si trabajaba aquí y esas cosas" Bella parpadeó en su dirección "le dije lo que sabíamos de él, pero no fue mucho, pero por Dios Bella, las noticias fueron sorprendentes, ¿por qué Jacob estaba en ese edificio? ¿Por qué parecía querer atacarlos? ¡Por Dios está preso!"

-"Ángela cálmate" le pidió Bella colocándose frente a ella con palmas abiertas, la chica cerró la boca con una mueca de disculpa.

-"Sé que es confuso, pero no puedo contarte nada por las investigaciones, solo… solo puedo decirte que Jacob no era bueno, que engañó a mi familia y que casi, casi la destruye" dijo y eso hizo asombrar mas a la flaca.

Ángela recordó como en algunas ocasiones, ella misma había encontrado a Jacob y a Bella discutiendo y recordó el episodio violento con Jessica y Mike en la misma cocina del restaurante, parpadeó con miedo hacia ella.

-"Estoy aterrada, ¿teníamos un psicópata trabajando con nosotras?"

Bella respiró profundo, gracias a los abogados de la compañía, ni ella ni el resto de su familia había tenido que lidiar con el asunto de Jacob, Carlisle o la empresa, lo que sí había sido una regla de primordial, era que no podían hablar del asunto con nadie, no podían divulgar la discusión que hubo en la sala de juntas de la compañía, no podían contar del trato de Carlisle y Jacob y evidentemente no podían decir la aventura que existió entre Jacob y Bella.

Ella se estremeció con asco recordando la época en la que cayó en la trampa del sous chef, sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar esas imágenes de su mente pero no lo lograba, cerró los ojos y pensó en Edward, el cariñoso, enamorado e increíble Edward que ahora tenía a su lado para siempre.

Pero un sentimiento de culpa le embargaba el pecho, pasó sus dedos por su nuevo anillo de matrimonio y se dijo a si misma que dejara de pensar estupideces, que ella y Edward estaban bien y que pasara lo que pasara cuando fuera el juicio de Jacob, no los afectaría como pareja, nunca más.

Pero no dejaba de sentir ese sabor amargo de haberlo engañado y de haber sido tan tonta cayendo en aquella trampa.

-"Creo que nadie lo conocía de verdad" dijo en voz baja "pero de lo que estoy segura, es de que no era una buena persona" dijo refiriéndose a Jacob, recordando también como había traumado a la pobre Rebecca.

-"Bella yo…" Isabella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Me voy adentro, ya se acabó mi descanso" y dejándola sola subió los escalones, al entrar a la cocina, ignoró al personal y entró directo al congelador, sacó el celular de su bolsillo e intentó llamarlo nuevamente.

El celular, repicó y repicó y él no atendió, llamó de nuevo y dejó un mensaje de voz.

"_Edward, amor necesito oírte, por favor llámame"_

Se quedó un rato en el congelador, observando con atención el aparato en su mano, pero Edward simplemente no respondía.

-"¿Dónde andas amor?" dijo entre dientes.

Las puertas del congelador se abrieron y Mike se asomó con cierta cautela.

-"Chef, la necesitamos acá afuera" dijo en voz baja, Bella parpadeó hacia él.

-"Ehh… Voy, voy Mike" el rubio asintió y salió dejándola sola, Bella vio la pantalla de su iPhone hasta que la foto que Rebecca había tomado de ella, Edward y Nessie con las azules playas de Santorini detrás se apagó frente a sus ojos, entonces salió a tratar de concentrarse en su trabajo.

El día siguió con la rutina matadora acostumbrada del Craw, a Bella le costó un poco tomar el ritmo y se sintió literalmente en la gloria cuando vio que Bruno entraba para dedicarse al turno nocturno, no hablaron mucho, Bella le indicó los platos y las órdenes que estaban pendientes, y sonriéndole amablemente salió a cambiarse para poder marcharse finalmente del restaurante, en el camino pensó en llamar a Edward pero desistió, él se daría cuenta de su tono y no quería molestarlo con sus tristezas.

Seguramente era algo hormonal, había dejado de tomar las anticonceptivas y seguramente su cuerpo estaba reclamándole la ausencia de hormonas en su sistema.

Cuando llegó a casa, la encontró tranquila, el Mustang de Rebecca no estaba estacionado en la entrada, metió el Volvo en el garaje al lado de la enorme camioneta negra que Edward había comprado hacia ya un par de semanas, supuso que por la presencia de la camioneta estaba en casa, así que entró llamándolo.

-"Edward" llamó en la sala, nadie le contestó, "Edward" repitió subiendo las escaleras y todo continuó igual, frunció el ceño extrañada y fue hasta su habitación, él estaba ahí, sentado en el borde de la cama.

-"Hola" dijo ella con voz baja, él respiró profundo y levantó la mirada.

-"Hola" susurró muy bajo.

-"¿Nessie?"

-"Salió con Rebe y Petter" Bella descolgó su cartera del hombro posicionándola a un lado, quitó su chaqueta descartándola sobre la silla del cuarto y se sentó al lado de él.

-"Se me ha hecho imposible comunicarme contigo hoy" dijo acercándosele un poco más "¿me has estado evadiendo?" preguntó queriendo sonar graciosa, Edward respiró profundo y ella volvió a sentir aquel terror de cuando estaba hablando con Ángela.

-"Edward" llamó alterada "¿no querías hablar conmigo?" él lo pensó un segundo y negó despacio, ella sintió la alarma por todo su cuerpo.

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó con voz trémula.

Él levantó la mirada percibiendo el miedo de su esposa, frunció el ceño intrigado y acercándose besó su boca cortamente, Bella se calmó de inmediato suspirando sonoramente, definitivamente la ausencia de hormonas la tenía paranoica.

Sin embargo Edward se retiró demasiado rápido de su piel, hurgó algo en sus manos y ella escuchó el típico sonido de la envoltura de una golosina, bajó su mirada sorprendida a las manos de su esposo en su regazo.

Edward le mostró un pequeño envoltorio de galletas oreo, Bella observó como sacaba una galleta, colocaba el resto sobre la cama y con sus manos separaba ambas caras, para luego ofrecerle la de cremita a ella.

Bella la tomó con cautela, Edward estaba triste, tenía algo no bueno que debía contarle, así funcionaba la dinámica de las galletas entre ellos dos, era la manera de decirse _por favor escúchame, te necesito_.

Bella dio un pequeño mordisco a la galleta, devolviéndosela, Edward la sostuvo entre sus dedos un segundo y la llevó a su boca, ella lo tomó de las manos.

-"Necesito decirte algo" dijo él en voz baja, ella asintió.

-"¿Es malo?" Edward lo meditó un segundo y asintió sin verla a los ojos, ella apretó mas su agarre y asintió con un nudo en la garganta.

-"Dime" pidió, Edward giró su rostro observándola, sus ojos abiertos esperando, recordó las palabras de la niñera _"Sólo dilo hombre blanco"_

Respiró profundo.

-"Te amo" dijo primero, ella sonrió y besó sus labios cortamente.

-"Yo también te amo amor" dijo un poco risueña aunque asustada por su actitud "cuéntame por favor, me estas asustando"

Había llegado la hora de volverse egoísta, pero la necesitaba tanto…

-.-.-.-.-.

Exámenes médicos… miles de ellos, segundas, terceras y hasta cuartas opiniones, sesiones con Patrick dos veces por semana, visitas constantes del resto de los Cullen, y miles y millones de lagrimas escondidas y suprimidas por los ahora fuertes hombros de Isabella.

Había pasado un mes desde que Bella se había enterado de la terrible noticia, Renessme estaba por terminar oficialmente la escuela por las fiestas navideñas, Bella no tenía ánimos de celebrarlas, pero estaba segura que Edward no dejaría pasar esas fechas como si nada.

Se había planteado la posibilidad de abandonar el restaurante por completo, hasta había considerado venderle su parte a Ángela para poder dedicarse a su familia por completo, Edward, con la ayuda de Patrick le pidieron que no lo hiciera, que por favor intentara hacer ver que las cosas estaban lo mas normales posibles, necesitaba que su entorno siguiera siendo igual que siempre, para así no sentirse deprimido.

Bella notó que los síntomas del tumor habían aparecido de manera sutil, Edward a veces olvidaba de que estaba hablando, cambiando el tema radicalmente, otras veces veía como sus dedos se dormían y lo hacían torpe, logrando que las cosas que sostenía se cayeran estrepitosamente. Sin contar con sus nunca idas migrañas.

Robert Cleideman había tomado el caso de Edward y lo había estudiado a fondo; lo que se podía considerar como _bueno_ del tumor de Edward, era que no había aumentado su tamaño, eso daba un fuerte indicio de que se tratara de un tumor benigno y no maligno.

Ese indicio era el que mantenía a Bella respirando, sin embargo, por la ubicación del tumor y el lóbulo que estaba presionando, era necesario extirparlo por completo, eso significaba abrirlo, Bella pensaba que entre más rápido mejor, en cambio Edward, quería esperar a pasar las fiestas.

.

La sala de esperas de la unidad de oncología del NYPH no era cómoda, más bien lo contrario...

Sillas posicionadas en filas de a tres, demasiado duras y grisáceas, demasiado impersonales...

En el consultorio de Robert Cleideman había una pequeña sala de espera privada, pero cuando ella salió dejando a Edward con el doctor para el examen físico, notó que todas las sillas estaban ocupadas, por lo que prefirió salir a la sala de espera comunitaria del piso, necesitaba estar sola por unos segundos, últimamente no contaba con la soledad y en ese momento le hacía bien.

Estaba sentada en una muy dura e incómoda silla, respiraba profundo intentando calmar en vano, el ligero temblor en la boca del estómago que no la dejaba desde hacía varios días, las lagrimas intentaban todos los días llegar a sus ojos, pero respirando profundo las volvía a esconder, hacía algunos años había suprimido las lagrimas de su sistema, así que estaba segura de poder volver a hacerlo.

No había tiempo para lamentarse, eso no podía ni siquiera entrar en discusión, era momento de ser fuerte, de luchar y enfrentar lo que viniera.

Aun murmurándose palabras furiosas y fuertes obligándose a mantenerse derecha y firme, recordó cuando un Edward destruido le contaba su miedo a morir, apretó los puños con fuerza sin poder olvidar su rostro y repetir la conversación en su mente.

_-"Escúchame bien" exclamó con fuerza sosteniéndolo de las mejillas "no pasa nada" dijo viéndolo a los ojos._

_-"Bella, no…"_

_-"¡Shh!" dijo ella apretando el agarre de sus mejillas._

_-"Haremos todo lo que nos indique el especialista, Patrick te dijo que podía no ser nada"_

_Edward la vio a los ojos y con voz resignada dijo._

_-"¿Y si resulta ser algo?"_

_Bella respiró profundo._

_-"Lucharemos juntos, hemos pasado por todo Edward, hemos podido con todos, esto no nos va a ganar"_

Sintió su cuerpo temblar y se abrazó a si misma para amainar el frio que repentinamente la invadió, la verdad era, aunque no lo demostraría nunca, que se sentía aterrada.

Mordía con desespero sus uñas, un miedo se cernía en la boca de su estómago, miedo a lo inevitable, a la palabra que le había prohibido a él pronunciar, no podía perderlo ¿cierto? No podía simplemente no verlo más... Dios no sería tan malo con ella, con su pequeña y hasta con Rebecca, la chica necesitaba a su ángel guardián como ella misma lo llamaba a veces.

Aunque el especialista se mostraba optimista por la intervención les había advertido_ "el equipo está preparado para lo que vemos en la tomografía, pero tienen que entender que sólo sabré a que nos enfrentaremos una vez esté dentro, tengo que abrir para poder ver con más claridad, sólo entonces tendré la seguridad absoluta de cómo lidiar con esto"_ eso le había puesto los nervios de punta, no le gustaba para nada, se suponía que con los estudios que le habían mandado sabrían con certeza que le harían, pero que le operarán el cerebro sin saber exactamente con qué se iban a encontrar no le gustaba para nada, aunque tuvo mucho cuidado de no demostrarlo.

Bella puso el rostro entre sus palmas con un suspiro desesperado que ahogo de inmediato cuando sintió que la niñera se aproximaba con su niña.

Le sonrió a ambas y abrió los brazos a su chiquilla abrazándola con fuerza y besando su cabellera.

-"¿Encontraron algo?" Pregunto sujetándola por la cinturita abrazándola contra su pecho, ambas habían ido a la cafetería mientras los atendían.

-"Nada me provocó" contesto la niña encogiéndose de hombros, compartió una mirada con su niñera, la chica la observó por tan sólo un segundo para luego extenderle a Bella un vaso de café.

-"Le trajimos esto, creo que le vendría bien" Bella le sonrió, la verdad era que no tenía ganas de tomar nada y no confiaba en que su estómago aceptara algo ahora, pero no tenía corazón para rechazarlas, por lo que aflojando un poco el agarre en su hija tomó el vaso por donde el protector le indicaba que no estaría tan caliente.

-"Gracias" dijo con voz baja y mojó tentativamente sus labios con el caliente líquido.

-"¿Han dicho algo nuevo?" Pregunto la niñera, Bella negó en silencio besando de nuevo la cabellera de su hija.

No la quería ahí, había intentado infinidades de veces hacer que se quedara en casa con Rebecca, pero la niñera alegaba que no quería dejarlos solos y Bella no quería a nadie más allí, Renne estaba aun en pleno proceso, asumiendo el mandato de Cullen &Co y no podía sacarla de las instalaciones, aunque estaba segura que su madre lo adoraría aunque fuera para algo tan terrible como lo que estaban pasando y por otro lado no quería a los Cullen ahí, no por ahora.

Finalmente Edward salió al final del pasillo y las tres se pusieron de pie corriendo a su encuentro, la primera en llegar fue Nessie, muy seguida de Bella, a ambas las abrazó pegándolas a su cuerpo y cerrando los ojos con un dejo de dolor que tan sólo observó Rebecca, los ojos negros de la muchacha se enfocaron en los verdes de él, ninguno dijo nada, inmediatamente Bella se separó y tomándolo por las mejillas pregunto.

-"¿Y bien?"

Él respiró profundo y mejoró el semblante dedicándole una pequeña y beligerante sonrisa.

-"Todo bajo control" dijo con una sonrisa "el jueves a las 9 me operan" bella tragó grueso.

Él vio a su pequeña un momento y le sonrió para volver al rostro de su esposa.

-"¿Nos vamos? Quiero ir a casa" Las chicas asintieron con gusto, Rebecca los siguió al estacionamiento, antes de subirse al Mustang aclaró su garganta, llamándole la atención a los 3.

-"Yo los dejo por ahora, hay algunas cosas que debo hacer, nos vemos en un rato" Nessie la vio con el ceño fruncido, no quería separarse de su niñera, desde que se había enterado que su papá estaba enfermo, se había hecho inseparable de Rebecca, hablaba con ella todos los días, le hacía preguntas y se desahogaba con ella, por lo que saber que no iba a estar la ponía ansiosa.

-"Ya los alcanzo blanquita, ve" dijo Rebecca dedicándole una mirada de apoyo, tenía que pasar tiempo con sus padres, no podía tenerle miedo a ellos, la niña asintió entendiendo la expresión de la niñera que le devolvió una sonrisa y un guiño, se dijeron sus respectivas despedidas y tomaron caminos separados.

Como ocurría cada vez que tenía un tiempo libre, fue a visitar a Mercedes, su madre le traía la paz y la serenidad que últimamente necesitaba.

Como siempre tenía algún snack con ella, pero simplemente no podía comerlos, su apetito se había ido sin ánimos de regresar por el momento.

Sentada de piernas cruzadas frente a la tumba de su madre, le pidió por enésima vez.

-"¿Podrías ayudarnos?" Preguntó con labios fruncidos, "no sé mami, tienes algún tipo de conexión con..." Y señaló al cielo "ya sabes… Él… Dile que proteja al hombre blanco ¿sí?" Volvió a pedir "se va a operar sin importar los riesgos, tú y yo sabemos que no va a ser fácil ¿verdad?" Respiró profundo... "no quiero que nada malo le pase" susurró.

-"¡Rebecca!" El grito de su nombre la hizo levantar la cabeza, viendo hacia la avenida no muy lejos de la zona donde Mercedes estaba, frunció el ceño al distinguir a su visitante, un temblor ligero se alojó en su estómago pero ya lo sabía controlar por lo que pudo colocarse de pie limpiamente.

Petter sonrió con una expresión aliviada al verla, Rebecca serpenteó por los distintos vecinos llegó a hasta donde se encontraba su novio.

-"Hola linda" la saludó cuando llegó a él, se acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla, Rebecca parpadeó sorprendida.

-"¿Cómo me encontraste?"

Petter le dedicó una sonrisa.

-"Edward" dijo y observó como ella fruncía el ceño, sacudió la cabeza "no recuerdas ¿verdad?"

Rebecca lo vio torciendo el rostro y ladeando la cabeza, Petter respiró profundo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Teníamos una cita hoy linda" dijo "iría a buscarte luego de trabajar para venir a la ciudad y pasear un rato, tendríamos un picnic" la voz de Petter era dulce y delicada, "llegué a casa de los Cullen y me dijeron que no estabas, Edward me dijo que a lo mejor estarías aquí" pasando por alto que Petter llamaba por su nombre al hombre blanco, (cosa que no hacia frente a él) el rostro de Rebecca se volvió blancuzco de la vergüenza que sintió al darse cuenta que lo había olvidado por completo.

-"¡Por Dios lo siento!" exclamó poniéndose las manos en las mejillas, "lo… lo lamento, lo, lo olvidé por completo" había aceptado esa cita y de verdad estaba emocionada por tenerla, por separarse de toda aquella angustia que sentía, pero esa misma angustia la había hecho olvidarla por completo.

-"¿Lo olvidaste?" Preguntó él subiendo una ceja.

-"Lo siento, lo siento" su voz sonaba amortiguada por sus manos mientras negaba una y otra vez con su cabeza.

-"Hey" dijo Petter, y la arrastró a su pecho apretándola en un abrazo.

-"Tampoco es tan tarde" la tranquilizó acariciando su cabello, se separó sonriéndole "¿vamos?" pidió tomándola de la mano, Rebecca afianzó su agarre, Petter aprovechó y la acercó a él depositando un beso pequeño y tierno en los apenados labios de la chica, Rebecca sintió sus mejillas ahora calientes, miró hacia sus pies y entre labios dijo.

-"No quisiera irme todavía" Petter la vio un tanto extrañado, respiró profundo y preguntó.

-"¿A quién visitas?" ella le señaló al camino por donde había pasado antes.

-"Mi mamá" Petter alzó sus cejas levemente sorprendido, sabía que ella no tenía padres, pero nunca se detuvo a pensar que estaba visitando la tumba de su madre, se sintió invasor de un lugar donde no pertenecía.

-"Ehhh, ¿me voy y vengo por ti luego?" preguntó dudoso "¿prefieres que te espere?" no quería postergar la cita, eran tan esporádicas que no iba a dejar que le cancelaran una tan fácilmente, pero a la vez no quería interrumpirla.

Rebecca meditó un segundo la propuesta y frunciendo la boca susurró.

-"¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo?" él alzó sus cejas sorprendido "podríamos tener el picnic aquí"

-"¿Aquí?" preguntó sin ocultar ahora su asombro "es un cementerio linda, ¿nos dejaran comer aquí?"

Ella le sonrió.

-"Conmigo están acostumbrados, ven" dijo con mas ánimos y lo haló, Petter la detuvo un segundo y ambos fueron hasta su auto para sacar la cesta donde estaba la comida del picnic.

Sentados frente a frente Petter rió en voz alta sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras ella mordía un hot dog.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó ella cubriéndose un poco la boca.

-"Tú" dijo él riendo "tú me va a llevar por un camino desconocido, insólito e increíble, vas a ser mi perdición" ella se encogió de hombros.

-"Sabías que estaba loca desde que nos conocimos" dijo y dio otra probada al hot dog "no puedes cambiarme, aceptaste eso cuando te vomité en los zapatos y seguiste hablándome"

Él irrumpió una carcajada y ella lo siguió, sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó hacia ella, depositó otro pequeño beso en sus labios.

-"Te acepto tal cual como eres mi dulce irreverente" Rebecca cerró los ojos aplacando, aunque no olvidando la angustia y los problemas en casa, Petter era su catalizador perfecto.

-"El jueves operan al hombre blanco" dijo robándole una expresión de pequeño asombro al chico, que sabía más o menos de la condición de Edward, mas no los detalles.

-"Eso es pronto" dijo en voz baja, la chica asintió y dejó de lado el hot dog quitándosele repentinamente el apetito.

Petter se las arregló arrimándose hacía ella e hizo que se recostara en su pecho y apretándola contra sí la meció en un intento de tranquilizarla.

-"Podríamos organizarle una cena" dijo el chico al rato "ya sabes, su familia, que compartan un rato, no sé"

Rebecca abrió los ojos recostada del pecho del chico que se había convertido en un ser muy querido e importante en un nivel tan diferente al del hombre blanco.

-"¿Eso no se verá mas bien como una despedida?" preguntó en voz baja, Petter besó su cabello.

-"No me refiero a eso, tampoco es que se van a sentar todos contando los mejores momentos de su vida ni como salieron delante de obstáculos anteriores, tampoco tiene que ser una terapia de grupo" dijo y besó de nuevo su cabello "habló de ustedes tres y él, una cena divertida, no sé, pudiera ser una barbacoa o una espaguetada, algo sencillo que los aligere a todos de la tensión, que les haga recordar que son una familia, si quieres podría ayudarte a prepararla"

Rebecca asintió distraída, las palabras _recordar que son una familia_, le había dado una idea.

-.-.-.-.-.

Era miércoles ya, al día siguiente sería la cirugía de Edward, la casa de los Cullen estaba limpia y pulcra, las paredes recientemente pintadas de marfil, las cortinas abiertas mostrando un patio de arboles teñidos en degrade de naranjas y amarillos, el ambiente era fresco, casi frío.

Rebecca había convencido a Bella y al hombre blanco, con la ayuda de Nessie, a que accedieran a hacer el enorme almuerzo familiar, en ese momento Petter, ella, la niña y Bella estaban en la cocina, terminando los últimos detalles de los espaguetis a la boloñesa que todos habían ayudado a preparar.

Rebecca se separó de ellos sigilosamente, aprovechando que Bella había abierto el refrigerador para buscar unas aceitunas, le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida a su novio, que mantuvo distraída a Nessie para que no la siguiera.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su habitación, tomó un paquete envuelto no tan pulcramente en papel de regalo y salió de nuevo yendo a la habitación principal de la casa.

Toc, toc, toc.

Dio los tres toques con algo de pena, nunca había entrado a esa habitación.

-"Adelante" dijeron desde dentro, Rebecca, bajó la manija y se asomó antes de entrar.

Edward estaba en el extremo izquierdo de la habitación, frente al espejo donde Bella se arreglaba en las mañanas, se estaba tratando de anudar una fina corbata.

Rebecca vio como separaba las manos de su pecho y cerraba y abría una de ellas mirándolas con enfado.

-"Hombre blanco" dijo ella acercándosele, Edward la vio por el reflejo del espejo un tanto asombrado, Rebecca nunca había ido a la habitación principal.

-"Hola Rebe" dijo sin mejorar la expresión "¿todo bien?" la chica asintió apenada.

-"Si, sí, todo bien, Isabella y Nessie están allá abajo, aun falta un poco para que todo esté listo, Petter las está ayudando" Edward alzó sus cejas al escuchar el nombre del novio de la niñera, Rebecca al verle la expresión agregó de inmediato.

-"No se quedará a comer, sólo nos estaba ayudando" Edward asintió reanudando su intento de hacer el nudo de su corbata, sus dedos estaban dormidos, llenos de hormigas, sacudió de nuevo sus manos con exasperación.

-"¿Necesitas ayuda?" preguntó la chica, Edward negó con boca fruncida en actitud molesta.

-"Yo puedo" dijo entre dientes, Rebecca dio un paso apresurada hasta él y extendió el paquete en un intento de distraerlo.

-"Ten" dijo interrumpiendo momentáneamente la furia de Edward, él se giró con las manos en la corbata levantando las cejas, no pudo evitar alzar medianamente su labio en una sonrisa.

-"¿Me compraste un regalo?" preguntó incrédulo, ella se encogió de hombros "¿un regalo de despedida?" la expresión de ella se volvió furibunda.

-"No seas idiota" le dijo como cada vez que hacía esa clase de comentarios, Edward cerró los ojos con exasperación, ella agitó el regalo en sus manos exhortándolo a que lo tomara.

-"En realidad no es un regalo por que no lo compré" volvió a agitarlo "toma"

Edward con reticencia abandonó los intentos de anudar su corbata y tomó el paquete observándola, Rebecca rodó los ojos y le hizo señas con sus manos para que lo abriera.

Edward rasgó el papel liberando el misterioso presente, cuando distinguió que era, una respiración ahogada se escapó de su pecho, caminó a tientas de espalda y se dejó caer en la cama sintiendo que podía desvanecerse.

Levantó la mirada a la niñera con ojos brillantes, y sorprendidos.

-"¿Cómo?" preguntó incrédulo "¿Dónde?" sacudió la cabeza "¡Dios la había olvidado por completo!"

Rebecca dio un paso mínimo hacia él.

-"La encontré hace tiempo en el ático, subí ayudar a Nessie con sus deberes y la vi allí" explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

Edward vio de nuevo hacia sus piernas al empaque a medio arrancar y terminó de quitarlo.

-"Eso te hará recordar que sí vale la pena luchar, que aunque estés aterrado por lo que pueda ocurrir mañana, vas a estar bien, por que tienes todos esos motivos para pelear" dijo señalando su regazo.

Edward pasó las páginas con lentitud, era su libreta, su diario, como se burlaba la niñera, donde había escrito todas sus vivencias desde que había despertado después del accidente, la había dejado de escribir hacía ya tiempo, pero la información vital de su familia yacía ahí.

-"No todos son capaces de pasar por un accidente como el tuyo y salir triunfantes, Dios sabe lo que hace hombre blanco y esto simplemente es otra prueba" Rebecca hablaba mientras él pasaba una a una las páginas, las fotos de sus hermanos, de sus padres, de su esposa e hija.

Sonrió leyendo las pequeñas notas de cómo no hacer enfadar a Isabella, de cómo quería pedirle disculpas por el pasado que no recordaba, de su primer beso, de la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

-"Entiendo que tengas miedo hombre blanco, yo la verdad estoy aterrada" Edward levantó la mirada, observándola asombrado, por primera vez admitía que tenía miedo "pero te necesitamos aquí y tu nos necesitas también, recuérdalo, mañana todo va a salir bien por que tienes que estar en nuestras vidas, no puedes dejarnos"

Edward dejó la libreta a un lado y se levantó abrazando con fuerza a la niñera, Rebecca dejó escapar un sollozo mientras devolvía el abrazo.

-"Te quiero mucho Rebe" dijo él en voz baja.

-"Yo también Edward"

Él besó su cabello y la separó un poco sosteniéndola por los hombros.

-"Te prometo que pondré todo mi empeño por salir con bien de esto" dijo con vehemencia, Rebecca asintió, él respiró profundo y a su pesar agregó.

-"Pero debo pedirte un favor"

-"Lo que quieras hombre blanco" él le dedicó una sonrisa tierna al escuchar su sobre nombre, cerró los ojos un segundo, cuando los volvió abrir colocó un dedo sobre los labios de la chica sorprendiéndola.

-"Si algo sale mal mañana" empezó en voz baja, Rebecca intentó abrir la boca en protesta, Edward hizo presión con su dedo, "si algo sale mal" repitió viéndola a los ojos haciéndola renunciar a su protesta "necesito que las cuides" pidió en voz baja, Rebecca abrió sus ojos con terror.

-"Bella se va a quebrar" dijo con voz profunda "no lo dirá por que es tan terca y fuerte que cree que tiene la obligación de no sentir dolor, pero sé que se va a derrumbar, no te va a dejar acercarte, intenta mantener a Renne cerca de ella, Rebe" la llamó haciéndola parpadear asustada "te necesito con Nessie" la chica no dejaba de parpadear, sintiendo como sus oscuros ojos se inundaban "Bella no va a poder cuidar de Nessie y mi niña necesita a alguien que la quiera y la proteja, solo confío en ti, prométeme que no la dejaras sola, que pase lo que pase, te mantendrás con ella y harás que mi hija y mi esposa no se separen"

Una lágrima furtiva ganó en el ojo izquierdo de la chica, los ojos de Edward estaban muy abiertos, suplicándole.

-"Por favor" pidió una vez mas "necesito saber que serás el ángel guardián de mi hija"

Ella asintió y otra lágrima cayó, Edward secó con ternura su mejilla.

-"Pero tu eres mi ángel guardián" dijo ella en voz baja y distorsionada, "¿Quién va a cuidar de mi?" Edward respiró profundo aplacando el nudo en su garganta, volvió a abrazarla fuerte contra su pecho.

-"Siempre te cuidaré mi loca, esté o no esté siempre lo haré"

Ambos se sostuvieron en silencio, el amor que se sentían iba mas allá que la familia, que la sangre, Rebecca y Edward eran unos perfectos extraños, se complementaban y se entendían como nadie, Bella lo había mencionado en alguna oportunidad, tenían una conexión, una amistad, que no era sencilla de explicar, no existía la atracción física entre ellos, pero ambos matarían por el bienestar y seguridad del otro.

-"Gracias por mi regalo" susurró en su cabello haciéndola sonreír ligeramente.

Un ligero toque en la puerta los hizo sobresaltarse.

-"¿Papá, Rebe está contigo?" la voz de la niña hablaba tras la puerta.

Rebecca limpió su rostro separándose por completo de Edward.

-"Dime blanquita" contestó imitando su tono habitual.

-"Está todo listo ¿vienen?"

Edward vio a la niñera esperando que le indicara que ya estaba bien, no había necesidad de pedirle que guardara en silencio la conversación que habían tenido, ella asintió y Edward abrió la puerta de la habitación a su hija, Renessme le sonrió enormemente y lo abrazó, Edward besó su cabellera.

-"Vamos" urgió la chiquilla "todo está listo"

Edward asintió sonriéndole, haciendo tripas corazón para no demostrar otra emoción, se giró hacia Rebecca.

-"Vamos loca, muero de hambre" Rebecca asintió y caminó hasta ellos, cuando pasó por la puerta, le señaló la corbata sin anudar que aun reposaba abierta en su pecho, Edward sacudió la cabeza e intentó reanudar el nudo, volteó hacia Renessme que le sonrió tentativamente, Rebecca le devolvió la seña con mas franqueza y tomándola de la mano se fueron escaleras abajo.

Cuando Rebecca llegó a la sala, observó como Petter y Bella charlaban quedamente en la puerta de la casa, el chico ya se iba y la esperaba para despedirse, Renessme soltó su mano y se acercó a su mamá que disimuladamente la alejó de los chicos para que pudieran despedirse, Petter esperó con una sonrisa a su chica.

-"¿Todo bien?" le preguntó, ella asintió, pero él supo por sus brillantes ojos que o había llorado o estaba a punto de hacerlo, le dedicó una sonrisa tierna.

-"¿Seguro?" preguntó preocupado, Rebecca sonrió y asintió repetidas veces, Petter suspiró y acariciando su mejilla le dijo "Debo marcharme" dijo en voz apenada, Edward aun no dejaba que estuviera tanto tiempo en casa, había conseguido ayudar en la cena porque Isabella había intercedido, pero sabía que el sobre protector de Edward aun era renuente a que pasara tanto tiempo allá.

-"Ok" dijo la chica asintiendo "¿te acompaño afuera?"

Petter asintió resignado, la tomó de la mano dirigiéndose momentáneamente al comedor para despedirse de Bella y Nessie.

-"Me marcho señoritas, fue un placer pasar este rato con ustedes" les dijo a ambas, Nessie se acercó sonriéndole para despedirse de un beso del profesor sustituto, Bella se acercó y colocando a su pequeña frente a ella, con la espalda pegada a su pecho le sonrió agradecida al chico.

-"Fue un placer para nosotras Petter, la verdad eres talentoso en la cocina"

Petter sacudió la cabeza divertido, Bella era Chef, su salsa boloñesa no podía ganarle a los conocimientos de ella, pero le sonrió en agradecimiento.

Compartieron un apretón de manos y volviendo a tomar la mano de Rebe caminaron de regreso, las dos chicas los siguieron a la sala, Edward ya estaba abajo, su camisa tenía los dos botones superiores abiertos, sin corbata, había finalmente desistido de ponérsela.

Bella fue a su encuentro con una sonrisa.

-"¿Hambriento?" preguntó, él asintió pasándole una mano por la cintura, observó entonces las manos juntas de Rebecca y Petter, ella lo sacudió con pena, liberándose.

-"Petter" dijo a modo de saludo, el chico valientemente extendió la mano que recientemente le había liberado su novia, Edward la estrechó con su mano libre.

-"¿Cómo le va Sr. Cullen?" Edward asintió en respuesta, Bella puso sus ojos en blanco exasperada con la reacción de su esposo.

-"Ya me marcho" dijo el chico, "solo… solo las estaba, bueno, ehh, yo, Rebecca me…" balbuceaba tanto que el pobre daba hasta risa, Edward apretó los labios y Rebecca lo fulminó con la mirada.

-"Hombre blanco" dijo en tono de súplica, no tenía por qué intimidarlo tanto.

Levantó las manos enseñándole las palmas en señal de tregua, Petter se sentía brutalmente apenado y mantuvo la boca cerrada, Edward vio un segundo a Rebecca a los ojos, pasó un corto segundo y se regresó a los ojos de Petter.

-"¿Por qué no te quedas a comer?"

El jadeo de impresión de Rebecca fue bastante sonoro, Bella abrió su boca impresionada también, pero inmediatamente le sonrió a su esposo en agradecimiento, Renessme fue la que reaccionó.

-"¡Yay!" gritó aplaudiendo y corrió hasta el profesor.

-"Vamos Petter" dijo y lo haló por su camisa "pongamos otro lugar en la mesa"

Petter fue arrastrado tras la chica, su expresión reflejaba la misma anonadada de su novia, que al verse sola vio con asombro al hombre blanco.

-"Ve a ayudarlos Rebe" dijo Edward con una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro, Rebecca abrió su boca una, dos y tres veces, pero no logró articular nada, Edward alzó sus cejas y la instó en que los siguiera, finalmente los labios de la chica se partieron en una enorme sonrisa e imitando la reacción de Nessie corrió a la cocina.

Edward los fue a seguir pero la presión en su mano lo hizo detenerse, Bella lo acercó a ella con una mirada increíble.

-"Te amo tanto Sr. Cullen" dijo, él le sonrió besando sus labios, se quedaron unos segundos así con labios juntos, sin besarse, tan solo respirando el aire del otro, había tanto que querían decirse, pero no habían palabras para expresarlo, Bella sintió como su garganta se cerraba, no iba a llorar frente a él.

-"¿Vamos?" pidió separándose un poco "tengo hambre"

-"Ve" contestó él "ahora te alcanzo" Bella asintió y depositándole un pico en los labios se alejó dejándolo momentáneamente solo.

Edward respiró profundo cerrando sus manos en puños sobre su cabello, el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando, estaba luchando contra sus temblorosos dedos y contra los destellos que a veces brumaban su visión, sus intentos fallidos en anudar su corbata y la conversación con Rebecca habían hecho estragos con su tolerancia y el leer de nuevo su libreta había logrado que bajara su guardia, permitiendo sin proponérselo que la migraña atacara sus sienes sin control, siguiendo las indicaciones de Patrick y yendo en contra de una de sus más recientes restricciones auto impuestas, tomó un frasco del bolsillo de sus pantalones, este pequeño frasco a diferencia del otro era de color violeta y las pastillas que contenía eran ligeramente mas pequeñas y brillantes.

-"¿Amor?" preguntó Bella caminando ligeramente de vuelta a la sala, Edward se apresuró a guardar de nuevo las pastillas y meterse debajo de la lengua la que había sacado.

Bella llegó hasta él.

-"¿Todo bien?" preguntó asustada, él acomodó su rostro como pudo y asintió.

-"Perfectamente, vamos"

El almuerzo trascurrió con tranquilidad, Renessme contaba los planes para los que serían los últimos días de escuela mientras todos la escuchaban con atención, rieron en algunas de las hilarantes intervenciones que hizo Rebecca y Edward sintió con alivio como la pequeña pastilla rebajaba considerablemente su molestia.

Renessme, Petter y Rebecca les dijeron que se encargarían de los platos y que ellos podían hacer lo que quisieran, Bella le extendió una gabardina a Edward que la tomó extrañado mientras ella tomaba una propia y lo llevaba al patio trasero.

Estaban tomados de manos, viendo a la nada verde frente a ellos, tenían que decirse miles de cosas antes de los acontecimientos de mañana pero ninguno quería con decir la palabra adiós en voz alta.

Bella apretó su mano y sin voltear a verlo habló.

-"Mañana…" susurró "cuando sea la hora de que entres a quirófano"

-"Bella" pidió él sacudiendo la cabeza, ella cerró sus ojos momentáneamente.

-"Recuerda este lugar" le dijo haciéndolo callar "nunca lo olvides, en este lugar me terminé de enamorar de ti, en este lugar te acepté como esposo de nuevo, este lugar nos pertenece, siempre contaremos con él, recuérdalo cuando creas que no hay regreso, cuando pierdas la fe, recuérdalo"

Edward se giró abrazándola, fue diferente en tantos sentidos al que compartió con Rebecca, Isabella era su soporte, solo ella podía tocarlo en lo más profundo, era su otra mitad, el segundo latido de su corazón.

Se apretaron con fuerza, sin querer soltarse "este es nuestro lugar" repitió él en su oído "nuestro" susurró "siempre tendremos este lugar"

Bella asintió contra su cuello, respirando profundo su olor.

.

Habían vuelto al NYPH, Bella tenía camisa, pantalón de lana, medias, botas, suéter, chaqueta y aun sentía como sus huesos tiritaban de frío, Renne le ofreció un capuchino ardiente, que simplemete le pareció asqueroso al primer sorbo.

La operación duraría entr horas y apenas habían pasado unos 30 minutos desde que Patrick les había informado que estaba entrando a quirófano, el psiquiatra entraría a la operación como observador mientras el doctor Cleideman trabajaba, eso mermaba los nervios de Bella pero muy poco.

-"Bella" llamó Renne sentándose a su lado, ella alzó la mirada.

-"Voy un momento a la empresa, Susan me acaba de llamar diciéndome que debo firmar unos papeles, estaré de vuelta lo más pronto posible, Fernando me buscará y ambos vendremos"

Bella asintió, por la mirada y el tono en las palabras de Renne pudo adivinar que ya no le parecía tan divertido haberse convertido en CEO de una empresa tan complicada como _Cullen&Co_, distraídamente pensó que si Edward salía con bien, volverían a estudiar las clausulas para quitar ese enorme peso de los hombros de su madre.

Se regañó mentalmente, no existía un _si Edward sale con bien,_ por supuesto que saldría con bien.

Asintió a su madre que después de darle un beso en la cabeza se marchó, dejándola sola en la sala de esperas.

Poco a poco se fue llenando la sala, Alice y Jasper fueron los primeros en llegar a acompañar a Edward, Emmett y Rosalie también aparecieron, la rubia sabiamente no hizo comentario alguno, manteniéndose del brazo de su esposo sin molestar a Bella.

Esme se había sentado al lado de su nuera, ambas con amores y vergüenzas diferentes, pero ambas con el derecho de esperar por noticias.

Renessme estaba con Rebecca caminando por el hospital, la niñera trataba de mantenerla lo más distraída posible y eso Bella lo agradecía.

Cuando ya había pasado lo que se sentía como demasiado tiempo, pero aun no se cubría el tiempo reglamentar de la intervención, Renessme se plantó frente a su niñera exigiéndole que la llevara con su madre.

Rebecca no tuvo otra opción y llevó la niña hasta Bella, ambas se abrazaron apretadamente, rodeadas de Cullen y de silencio, poco a poco la pequeña se fue quedando dormida, Bella la acomodó en su regazo acariciando con constancia sus risos broncíneos.

-"Tiene el mismo color de cabello que Edward" declaró Esme, Bella levantó la mirada y sonrió mínimamente.

-"Se parece mucho a su papá" de ella tan sólo tenía el color de ojos.

-"Pero se parece a ti también, en la actitud" Bella volvió a subir el rostro sonriéndole a su suegra, Renessme tenía su carácter.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo falta?" preguntó Bella cambiando el tema, viendo su muñeca.

-"Según lo que dijo el loquero falta una hora todavía" respondió Rebe recostada en una de las paredes de la sala de espera, Petter la había llamado ya, indicándole que en lo que saliera de la escuela iría sin falta a acompañarla.

Bella le asintió a la niñera.

Entonces las puertas de la sala de esperas se abrieron, alterando a todos por completo pensando que eran noticias sobre Edward.

Pero nadie en la sala reaccionó, Bella se había sorprendido tanto que agitó sus piernas sin darse cuenta, Renessme se despertó de su letargo y se incorporó con lentitud y restregando sus ojitos preguntó con voz soñolienta.

-"¿Ya papá salió?" veía a su mamá que observaba a la puerta con asombro, se fijó que su abuela compartía una mirada similar, volteó hacia la entrada de la sala de espera y alzó sus cejas.

-"¿Abuelo?" preguntó incrédula, Carlisle Cullen estaba ahí, nadie sabía como se había enterado, ni cual era el motivo exacto por el que estaba ahí, a lo mejor quería reivindicarse, disculparse o simplemente molestar mas a Edward.

Bella se colocó de pie rápidamente, poniendo a su hija detrás de ella.

-"Largo" siseó con rabia mientras protegía a su hija, sacaría fuerzas de donde no las tenía, pero no iba a permitir que Carlisle las tocara.

Sin embargo no tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo, una espalda alta y fuerte se colocó frente a ella, y otra igual de alta pero no tan ancha se colocó a su lado.

Emmet y Jasper hicieron frente, Carlisle había desaparecido de sus vidas desde el incidente en la oficina, habían intentado buscarlo pero todo intento había sido en vano y ahora que había aparecido por iniciativa propia, simplemente no lo querían ver.

Alice y Rosalie se posicionaron junto a Esme y en un frente unido enfrentaron al que había sido el jefe de familia, impidiéndole que siquiera se acercaran a Isabella y Renessme.

El rubio patriarca levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

-"¿Qué demonios haces aquí?" preguntó Emmett con miles de deudas pendientes en el tono, hubo otro movimiento en la entrada de la sala y esta vez todos se quedaron petrificados.

-"Isabella" llamó Patrick vestido con un uniforme de quirófano, con el tapa boca removido hacia su cuello, Bella palideció viéndolo a los ojos, había llegado el momento, había llegado la hora de saber como había resultado la operación de Edward.


	48. Capítulo Final Vida y Muerte

**Capitulo 48;**

**Vida y Muerte.-**

Petter detuvo y apagó el Mustang, Rebecca estaba sentada a su lado, su vista hacía la asoleada vía del frente, el sol era tan incandescente que parecía que el asfalto estuviera mojado, Petter tomó la mano encerrada en un apretado puño de su novia, Rebecca por reflejo cerró mas su mano, Petter acarició con delicadeza sus nudillos.

-"Si quieres podemos irnos, ahora que te veo aquí no creo que haya sido buena idea que vinieras"

Rebecca soltó el aire de golpe, tomó un respiro profundo y largo, no había estado conciente de que aguantaba la respiración, no quería bajarse de aquel auto, no quería ver como había terminado todo.

-"No quiero bajarme, pero tengo que ir" susurró aun viendo el pavimento engañosamente húmedo.

-"No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras linda"

Rebecca volvió a respirar profundo y tragando grueso volteó hacia Petter, su novio… Aún tenía un poco de pena de llamarlo así, se sentía algo irreal estar enamorada, pero aunque nunca se lo había dicho, no era buena con la ternura ni con las palabras bonitas, pero le gustaba mucho como se sentía cuando la tomaba de la mano, cuando le sonreía, cuando la llamaba linda y sobre todo cuando la besaba.

Sonrió a los ojos claros del chico tan diferente física e intelectualmente a ella, pero aun así tan compatible y tan almas gemelas, soltó el puño de su mano y gentilmente apretó los dedos de la mano de él que aun mantenía sobre su pierna.

-"Si, tengo que hacerlo" dijo con mas convicción, Petter asintió.

-"Voy contigo" no era una propuesta ni una pregunta, era una afirmación, Rebecca asintió apretando un poco mas su agarre, Petter se acercó a ella y compartieron un beso corto y seco en los labios, Rebecca cerró sus ojos.

-"Vamos" dijo Petter, se separó de ella y se bajó del auto, Rebecca, que aun no dejaba que él le abriera la puerta, imitó su movimiento bajándose de su bebé, esperó a que Petter se posicionara a su lado y tomando su mano con fuerza caminaron hasta la entrada.

Mercedes descansaba en el cementerio Green Wood, ubicado en el Bronx, era un lugar mágico y hermoso, que a pesar de lo trágico que guardaba, estaba lleno de caminos verdes, y estatuas de mármol dignas de admiración, para cualquiera hubiera parecido pavoroso, pero Rebecca la verdad disfrutaba ese lugar.

Pero esa sensación no se repetía mientras entraba al cementerio de Woodland, sabía que desde la colina más alta podían verse absolutamente todos los rascacielos de la ciudad, e imaginaba que gracias a lo despejado y soleado del día, seguramente podían verse por completo, sin interrupciones de nubes ni nada parecido.

Ella hubiera querido que su madre descansara ahí, pero no contó con el dinero suficiente para comprarle un lugar cuando su enfermedad la venció.

Petter volvió a apretar su mano, seguían caminando esta vez por la carretera de tierra que dividía dos campos llenos de lápidas de los primeros inquilinos de aquel lugar.

Siempre de la mano de su chico, Rebecca permaneció en silencio y un tanto asustada, había prometido que asistiría a aquel funeral aunque no deseaba ir, todo esto le parecía demasiado irreal, recordó cuando recibió la noticia y sacudió la cabeza, aún le era difícil de creer.

Mientras seguía perdida en su cabeza y esos recuerdos, sintió el cambio de temperatura en su cuerpo, estaban entrando a la oficina del administrador del cementerio, el aire acondicionado era inclemente, Rebecca tembló ligeramente, su vestido negro de flores blancas pequeñas no la salvó de aquel frío, que tan sólo aumentó el que sentía por dentro.

Petter pasó un brazo por la cintura de su chica pegándola a su costado, friccionó su mano repetidas veces por el brazo de ella en un intento de calentarla, Rebecca volteó a verlo e intentó darle una sonrisa, pero no lo logró de un todo, él le sonrió mínimamente y se agachó un poco dándole un pequeño beso.

-"Por que no te sientas mientras averiguo donde es, ve, yo me encargo linda" la chica se afianzó mas en su brazo y asintió, para luego soltarlo y sentarse en la pequeña sala de espera, no quería escuchar cuando preguntara por la ubicación del sepelio.

La silla era dura y de madera, Rebecca cerró sus ojos respirando cada vez mas profundo, tratando de no pensar en nada.

-"Me dieron las indicaciones linda, vamos"

Las palabras de Petter hicieron que la chica se estremeciera dando un pequeño salto en su asiento, Petter le sonrió con cariño y estiró su mano, Rebe la vio por un largo momento y lentamente estiró la suya temblorosa.

Petter la llevó de vuelta al calor inclemente de afuera, Rebecca parpadeó sintiéndose enormemente perdida y embotada.

Él la guió de nuevo al auto, y arrancándolo se adentraron hacia la sección que el administrador le indicó, Rebecca observó como miles de lápidas blancas se mostraban en orden clínico y demencialmente perfecto, cientos y cientos de lápidas hacían un terrorífico camino hacia el inevitable destino que la aguardaba.

Cuando supo la noticia no lo podía creer, las palabras salieron de la boca de aquel hombre y ella no supo como interpretarlas, ¿muerto? ¿Estaba simplemente muerto? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Miles de preguntas se arremolinaban en su garganta, miles y miles de preguntas, que no tuvo oportunidad de formular, porque había caído en shock.

Recordó manos agarrándola, brazos abrazándola, voces llamándola pidiéndole alguna reacción, pero ella simplemente no la encontraba, ¿eso era todo? ¿Todo había acabado?

-"Llegamos" la voz de Petter volvió a sobresaltarla, Rebecca asintió sin voltear a verlo, porque observaba por su ventana lo que parecía un servicio para pocas personas, habían algunas sillas blancas que podía contar con los dedos de sus manos, un hombre que parecía pastor se paseaba por el frente de las sillas hasta un atril donde ella supuso haría la ceremonia.

Vio una espalda muy familiar, una espalda que no sabía que podía reconocer hasta ese día.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, desde que había recibido la noticia no había derramado ni una sola de ellas, en ese momento se obligó a sí misma a no derramarlas, estaba demasiado molesta como para llorar por esto, no quería hacerlo y no lo haría.

Había vuelto a cerrar sus manos en puños, estaban tan fuertemente cerrados que sus palmas empezaron a reclamarle con dolor, apretó sus dientes con fuerza y notó como aquella espalda conocida se daba vuelta.

Ambos ojos se encontraron en la distancia, una mirada cauta se escapó hacia la mirada furiosa de la chica, la figura dio un paso tentativo hacia el auto y ella logró divisar la escalofriante urna detrás de aquella figura.

Imágenes del entierro de Mercedes llenaron su memoria, ella sola, sin nadie mas viendo y rezando por el descanso eterno de su madre, sus lágrimas contenidas y sus sollozos partiéndole el pecho en dos, se había jurado a sí misma que sólo asistiría a otro entierro el día que ella muriese, que nunca más se sometería a aquel dolor tan terrible de decirle adiós por siempre a un ser querido.

La figura dio otro paso hacia el auto, Rebecca volteó la mirada hacia sus rodillas.

-"Sácame de aquí" pidió entre dientes "por favor, no… no puedo"

Petter no cuestionó, él mismo le había dicho a la chica que la sacaría de ahí en lo que ella se lo pidiera, que no tenía por qué sentirse obligada o coaccionada a participar en aquel funeral, por lo que pisó el acelerador del Mustang, que aun mantenía encendido, y se alejó de aquel lugar.

Rebecca enterró su cabeza en sus palmas y respiró profundo, Petter rodaba y rodaba y ella no sabía si siquiera habían salido de Woodland, pasado lo que para ella fue muy poco tiempo, sintió como la bilis le subía peligrosamente por su garganta, no había comido nada en el día, por lo que su estómago estaba vacío, pero las nauseas parecían incontrolables.

-"Detén el auto" pidió entre jadeos y antes de que pudiera frenar, abrió la puerta bajándose y arqueando sobre la flora silvestre al lado de la vía.

Petter se posicionó detrás de ella sosteniéndola por la cintura para que no se cayera, Rebecca lloró del esfuerzo de sus arcadas pero de su estómago no salió nada.

-"Ya linda, ya" susurró él acariciándole la espalda con caricias constantes "desahógate, bótalo todo, estoy aquí, todo está bien"

Las arcadas se volvieron sollozos y finalmente el llanto explotó en la chica.

-"¡Agggg!" gritó con furia tomándose el cabello con las manos y alejándose un poco de su novio.

-"¡LO ODIO!" gritó con fuerza "¡LO ODIO!"

-"Rebecca" la voz de Petter era baja, conciliadora, ella gruñó con frustración y batió las manos al aire.

-"Lo odio" repitió esta vez con voz baja.

-"¿A quién odias Rebecca?" Petter se acercó hacia ella tomándola por los codos, la sacudió un poco haciendo que lo viera, a simple vista se podía ver que ella pasaba por un dolor emocional mas fuerte que cualquier dolor físico.

-"¿A quién odias Rebecca?" repitió sacudiéndola un poco.

-"¡A él!" gritó con fuerza señalando el camino que habían rodado "a él" susurró bajando su manos y apretando sus labios para contener las lágrimas, "odio tener ganas de llorar" su mentón tembló "odio que me duela"

-"Linda" la voz de Petter era baja "eres buena, eres noble, no tienes por qué avergonzarte porque esto te duela, no te sientas avergonzada por ser la hermosa persona que eres"

-"Tengo tanta rabia" dijo entre dientes, "no puedo estar aquí, le prohíbo que me haga pasar por esto, llévame lejos, por favor Petter, por favor, por favor, por favor" se pegó a su novio y apoyó su frente contra el pecho de Petter, dando repetidos toques, él acarició repetidamente su espalda abrazándola y protegiéndola, sabía que a la larga ella se sentiría mal por no haber asistido al funeral, pero viéndola así de desecha, no podía obligarla, ella contaba casi que exclusivamente con él nada mas así que no podía fallarle.

Apretó un poco más su abrazo e inclinándose lo necesario besó su frente.

-"Está bien" dijo "vámonos de aquí, te llevaré a casa" ella negó contra su camisa.

-"No quiero ir ahí, no ahora" dijo refiriéndose a la casa de los Cullen.

-"Está bien" concordó Petter sin caer en argumentos, "te llevaré a la mía, vamos por un helado y luego vamos a mi casa"

Ese plan era mejor, asintió separándose finalmente, Petter con ternura peinó sus cabellos tras sus orejas, se inclinó nuevamente dándole un corto beso en los labios, Rebecca dejó que la llevara de vuelta a la seguridad de su bebé.

Petter manejó limpiamente el Mustang, alejándose cada vez más del campo santo, Rebecca no apartó la mirada de la carretera, había sido una cobarde, pero seguiría siéndolo, porque presenciar aquel sepelio, simplemente, era demasiado.

Petter tomó su mano y aunque ella no volteó, afianzó su agarre y siguieron así a pesar de la palanca de cambios del auto.

Mientras se alejaban del Bronx, Rebecca supo que necesitaba un cambio en su vida, un cambio radical, el dolor nunca se marcharía, al igual que el sufrimiento, ella era fuerte, pero necesitaba serlo mas, necesitaba volverse de hierro, para poder soportar lo que viniera, no se permitiría debilidades, ni una sola.

Volteó a ver a Petter y una nostalgia le cubrió el pecho, él era una de sus debilidades.

.

_**3 años después.**_

Renessme revoloteaba de arriba abajo en el apartamento de Renne.

-"¡Abuela, ¿Dónde estás?!"

-"¿Qué son esos gritos pequeña?" Renne salió de la cocina con una copa de vino en la mano, la chica alzó sus cejas.

-"¿Tan temprano?" preguntó señalando la copa, Renne se encogió de hombros.

-"La necesito, la empresa me tiene canas verdes, necesito que crezcas linda y tomes el mando rápido" Renessme sacudió la cabeza.

-"Aún falta abue, ¿mi mamá llamó?" preguntó cambiando el tema, Renne asintió y dio otra probada al vino.

-"Se demorará un poco mas, así que la encontraremos en casa" la chica asintió, buscando algo distraídamente en su bolso.

-"¿Rebecca?" preguntó en voz baja, Renne suspiró y se encogió de hombros, Nessie se enderezó y frunció la boca al ver la expresión de su abuela.

-"Hoy no me a contestado las llamadas, seguro que a mamá tampoco"

-"Mi vida, sabes que hoy es un día difícil, especialmente para ella"

-"Pero ella prometió que iría" la adolescente mordió su labio, Renne suspiró.

-"Si lo prometió, ella va a cumplir, no la presiones, deja que ella venga a su propio ritmo, las personas manejan el dolor de maneras diferentes" concluyó con un levantamiento de cejas, Renessme resopló moviendo un poco su flequillo.

-"Pero ya pasaron 3 años, ni con Mercedes fue así"

-"Son dos situaciones diferentes, no puedes comparar ambas muertes, además, ella quedó con asuntos pendientes con él" Renessme frunció de nuevo su boca y asintió a regañadientes, la verdad no terminaba de entender por qué Rebecca era tan reacia de ir a verlo al cementerio.

-"Recuerdas que no juzgamos ¿cierto?" dijo Renne adivinando su expresión "Si Rebecca no quiere ir a visitarlo, nadie puede decirle que está bien o mal, libre albedrío pequeña, libre albedrío"

Renne era muy liberal y muy divertida, pero a la hora de dar consejos y de poner sutilmente a las personas en su sitio era muy efectiva, esa cualidad le había servido enormemente en los ahora más de 3 años que llevaba de gerente general de la empresa ahora llamada _Cullen-Swan Asesores_.

Habían cambiado el nombre de la compañía y los estatutos para que no existiera problema alguno con la herencia, el trato con Charlie salió a la luz pública y Renne, como representante de Bella, se había adueñado oficialmente del 55% de la compañía, quedando los Cullen con el 45%

Renessme seguía estudiando con fuerza y devoción, con la promesa de que tomaría el mando en lo que estuviera lista, Bella no quería eso para su hija, de hecho desde el día de la operación de Edward, le había pedido a Emmett que por favor se encargara de todo, que simplemente le dieran su parte y que borraran su apellido de aquella compañía, pero Emmett no accedió, diciendo que su hermano no hubiera querido eso, que ese era el legado de su familia y que estaba dispuesto, aunque fuera, lo que parecía muy tarde, a tomar las riendas y no renunciar a lo que su apellido representaba.

_La visita de Carlisle aquel día, había levantado todo tipo de emociones, pero la irrupción de Patrick con no tan buenas noticias, había aplacado de total manera la presencia del patriarca._

_Supieron que se enteró de la intervención de su mal llamado hijo, por que alguien del personal de la clínica filtró la información colgándola en alguna red social._

_Carlisle no se encontraba en el mejor de sus momentos, a Jacob estaban por darle sentencia y estaba presionando y chantajeando de manera vil al patriarca, Carlisle necesitaba un trato con sus hijos y próxima a ser ex esposa, necesitaba una coartada, algún aliado, sino, Jacob sería capaz de encerrarlo con él en la cárcel._

_Al contrario de lo que Carlisle pensaba, Jacob sabía cuidarse las espaldas, él antiguo aspirante a Chef, había olvidado por completo su profesión, convirtiéndose en el estafador numero uno, queriendo extorsionarlo presentando pruebas que supuestamente tenía en contra del patriarca._

_Cuando Carlisle se enteró de que Edward sería intervenido quirúrgicamente, pensó que se trataba de alguna tontería, como había sido para él el asunto de su amnesia, por lo que ésta intervención de su hijo, era el momento perfecto para intentar acercarse de nuevo a Esme y a los chicos, declararse preocupado y angustiado por el estado de salud de Edward y así intentar reivindicarse falsamente y obtener algún tipo de ayuda de su parte._

_Pero nada fue como lo pensó, ya que la interrupción del que se enteró después, era el psiquiatra de Edward, se presentó llamando a Isabella para comunicarle lo que parecían noticias no muy buenas, por que el psiquiatra se llevó a Bella de la sala, dejando a los demás visitantes en la agónica espera, en ese momento entendió, en ese momento se dio cuenta, de que Edward no había mentido respecto a su salud, nunca fue mentira lo de su amnesia y mucho menos era mentira lo del tumor que se enteró que tenía._

_No podía entonces exigir nada, no podía siquiera permitirse sentir pena por su hijo, en aquel momento, no lo merecía, él no era digno de ni siquiera preguntar por su salud._

_Esme lo ignoró por completo mientras lloraba abrazada a Alice y Jasper las sostenía a ambas intentando calmarlas por el bien de la presencia de Renessme, Rosalie se cubría la boca con su mano escondiendo el asombro que la situación le hacía sentir, tomada fuertemente de la mano de su esposo que parecía en shock._

_Pero la peor visión fue la de la niña, su nieta, tan pequeña y frágil, abrazada a las caderas de la chica morena que recordaba como su niñera, Renessme levantó la vista como si hubiera sentido la mirada de su abuelo, sus ojitos estaban enrojecidos y sus brazos apretados en torno a la chica que la sostenía como si de su hija se tratara._

_Renessme lo vio a los ojos, tragó grueso y recordando la escena en la sala de juntas de la empresa cuando Rebecca y ella habían sido atacadas por aquel hombre malo._

_Recordó como le rogaba a su papá que fuera a ayudar a su niñera y también recordó las palabras hirientes de su abuelo contra su madre y padre cuando ella famélica había ido a buscar su ayuda._

_Sintiéndose valiente y a la vez asustada, se separó de Rebecca y dando apenas unos pasos en dirección a su abuelo y viéndolo a los ojos le dijo con voz contenida._

_ -"Abuelo por favor vete, no nos hagas mas daño, deja a mi familia en paz, no te queremos aquí"_

_Nada… ni el supuesto odio por Edward a causa de Lucinda, ni las palabras de Esme en la sala de juntas, ni la venganza jurada, ni la promesa autoimpuesta de no descansar hasta hacer pasar a Edward por lo mismo que él pasó, perdiendo a la mujer que amaba por otro._

_Nada de eso, ninguna venganza, ningún odio fue lo suficientemente grueso para soportar aquellas palabras, a pesar de la preocupación colectiva de la sala de espera, las palabras de la niña fueron lo suficientemente impactantes para dejarlos a todos sin palabras._

_Rebecca fue la única que entendió a la niña porque ella había tenido que crecer muy chica también, fue ella quien tomó a la ya no tan niña Renessme por sus hombros y la pegó a su cuerpo para apoyarla, viendo a los ojos anonadados del rubio, que por vergüenza no soportó la mirada de su nieta y bajando la cabeza se marchó de aquel lugar, entendiendo finalmente que lo había perdido todo._

_Esa escena lo hizo sentirse un mal nacido, no era buen hombre, no era buen padre, pero por sobre todas las cosas, no era un buen abuelo, demasiados fracasos en un solo cuarto, demasiada vergüenza sobre sus hombros, Carlisle Cullen salió de aquel lugar sin mirar atrás, tenía casi 50 años de edad y no tenía idea de que sería con su vida de ahora en adelante._

_Desde aquel día, aunque Renessme seguía viéndose igual de dulce y hermosa, dejó de ser la niña que todos adoraban y conocían._

_Aun tan chiquita, dijo a su madre que esperara a que creciera antes de vender la empresa, le pidió a su abuela Renne que aguantara aquellos 5 años de plazo, habló con sus tíos para que ayudaran a su abuela, le suplicó Rebecca que le enseñara, ya que no conocía a nadie mas que supiera tanto de números con su niñera y su papá, pero prefería no pensar en Edward ahora._

_Y así, sin que nadie le dijera, sino mas bien con todo el mundo tratando de convencerla para que dejara las cosas como estaban, Renessme hizo florecer los genes de su padre, endureciéndose muchísimo tiempo antes de lo normal._

.

.

Bella frenó su ahora auto recurrente, la camioneta que Edward había comprado unos años atrás frente a la casa, respiró profundo y bajó del auto caminando hacia la entrada con lentitud, el día había sido fuerte en el restaurante y aun quedaba tarde por delante, se preguntó a si misma mientras entraba si su hija y madre ya habían llegado.

"¿Hay alguien en casa?" llamó en voz alta desde la sala, una Rebecca ligeramente cambiada asomó la cabeza desde la cocina y la saludó con una sonrisa.

-"¡Hola Isa!" saludó la chica con enorme emoción, Bella sonrió enormemente y ambas caminaron apresuradas al encuentro abrazándose apretadamente, se dieron un beso en la mejilla.

-"¡Hola Rebe!"Dijo Bella también emocionada, "llegaste" la tomó por los hombros separándola un poco y la detalló "estás muy linda" dijo sin poder evitar el sonrojo de la morena, Rebecca había dejado crecer su cabello y ahora llegaba a su baja espalda, seguía tan negro como la noche, pero mas brillante y cuidado, llevaba unos pantalones que llegaban hasta sus rodillas, eran de tela ajustada y ligeramente brillante de color verde militar, unas sandalias al ras del suelo, con muchas tiritas vistiendo delicadamente sus pies, una franelilla blanca sin mangas, mostrando su hermoso color, su piel lucía lustrosa y firme, ahora estaba maquillada, un poco de rimel y brillo labial, la chica peinó su cabello lacio tras sus orejas y sin romper el abrazo caminaron a la cocina.

Bella se sentó en uno de los bancos altos del mesón aun sonriente, Rebecca se manejaba con la confianza de encontrarse en su casa, tenían años viviendo bajo el mismo techo, bueno, por lo menos gran parte del año.

-"¿Qué tal van las vacaciones?" preguntó Bella después de sentarse, se soltó el cabello eternamente amarrado y masajeó su cuero cabelludo con una mueca satisfactoria en su rostro.

-"Todo bien" dijo la chica "siempre extraño esta casa, así que me encanta estar de vuelta" Isabella le sonrió.

-"Sabes que esta es tu casa también, siempre lo será, aun después que termines la universidad"

Rebecca sonrió mientras servía dos vasos de jugo de naranja, estaba ya en su segundo año de negocios en la NYU Cuando finalmente estaba cursando el último año de la prepa, después de haberse prometido hacerse más fuerte, presentó solicitudes en todas las universidades, con la firme certeza de que alguna la aceptaría.

Y tal fue su certeza que si la aceptaron, le dieron una media beca en Princeton, la cual rechazó por que ni muerta pediría el dinero a nadie, sin embargo en la NYU, recibió una beca del 70%, esa universidad era mejor, porque así mantendría en el mismo estado, así que sin decirle a nadie, solicitó el préstamo necesario para pagar el resto de la matricula y así obtuvo su cupo en negocios.

Cuando su préstamo fue aprobado, habló con Bella ese día y le contó los de sus planes, prometió que no se alejaría de ellos, que no quería ser mal agradecida con todo lo que le habían ofrecido en sus momentos mas necesitados, pero que quería estudiar.

Bella la abrazó por mucho rato calmándola, le dijo que no se perdonaría nunca que ella no pudiera tener un futuro y prácticamente le exigió que fuera a la universidad, Rebecca alegó lo de su responsabilidad con Nessie y Bella sonriendo le dijo que desde hacía mucho rato ella ya no era la niñera, ella era una mas de la familia y que tenía todo el derecho de superarse.

Esa noche les comunicaron la noticia a todos y la misma Nessie, entre lágrimas la ayudó a empacar y junto con Bella la llevaron a la universidad el primer día de clases.

Ahora vivía en el campus mientras estaba en clases, pero en ocasiones especiales y fechas importantes, viajaba en tren hasta la casa de los Cullen para pasar un tiempo con su familia, en este momento estaba en plenas vacaciones de verano, por lo que su visita iba a ser mas larga, o al menos eso pensó Isabella.

-"No te pregunté, ¿las clases?" Rebecca dio un sorbo a su jugo y asintió sonriendo.

-"Bien, todo está bien, tengo apenas un par de semanas libres, regreso para tomar algunos cursos de verano" Isabella alzó sus cejas.

-"Sabes que puedes terminar la universidad en 4 años ¿no?" dijo de manera irónica "aunque es una carrera universitaria, no es una competencia" Rebecca la vio entre sus pestañas y medio sonrió.

-"Yo sé" dijo la chica en tono resignado, "pero mientras mas rápido mejor, perdí mucho tiempo en la prepa y terminé graduándome ya vieja" Bella rodó sus ojos, diecinueve años no era tan vieja, Rebecca sacudió su mano interrumpiendo el argumento de Bella y continuó.

-"Además, quiero trabajar, ganar dinero, volverme una ejecutiva"

-"Rebecca" dijo Bella dejando su vaso de jugo en el mesón, "termines la carrera e años igual vas a hacer lo que quieras y te propongas, sabes que en la empresa está esperándote el trabajo que quieras, Renne y yo nos hemos cansado de decírtelo, hasta la misma Nessie lo ha hecho"

La chica respiró profundo.

-"Lo sé" dijo en voz baja "y créeme que voy a trabajar en _Cullen-Swan Asociados_, pero…"

-"¿Pero qué?"

-"Necesito distraerme" confesó encogiéndose de hombros con una mueca avergonzada "si me mato estudiando, no tengo que pesar mucho" Bella estiró su mano hacia ella, Rebecca levantó ambas palmas alejándose un poco "veámosle el lado positivo" dijo recuperando medianamente su carácter "es beneficioso para mi, para la empresa y para mi futuro, ¿Qué mas puedo querer?" su sonrisa fue grande pero no llegó a sus ojos, Bella dio una probada al jugo y sabiamente contestó.

-"Vivir" la chica se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber como contestar "puedes querer tener una vida, tienes 21 años Rebecca, eres una chiquilla aun, puedes tener amigos, tener citas, leer un libro que no sea contable, viajar, conocer el mundo, vivir"

El humor de la chica decayó de inmediato, Bella se llenó de valor y completó.

-"Si todo lo que dije es demasiado, puedes empezar por ver de nuevo a Petter"

Rebecca alzó la mirada aterrada con ojos brillantes y barbilla temblorosa.

-"¿Pee...?" respiró profundo aclarando su garganta "¿Petter?"

-"El mismo, Petter Flanagan, ¿lo recuerdas?"

Claro que lo recordaba, ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Él había sido su primer y hasta ahora único novio, con el que había terminado su relación por necia el día que había recibido su aceptación en la universidad, ella viviría en la ciudad y él en los suburbios con su madre y la escuela, Rebecca alegó que iba a ser muy difícil mantener la relación a distancia, también alegó que quería enfrascarse en los estudios y no distraerse con una relación y así, sin derecho a replica, había terminado la relación con Petter.

Ya había pasado casi los dos años desde que habían terminado y aun no se sentía 100% segura de poder verlo sin sentir nada, por eso se mataba a diario en la universidad, y cuando iba a casa de los Cullen, no salía, para no tener que conseguírselo por casualidad.

Asintió en respuesta a Bella, sentándose de nuevo en un banco del mesón, su sed y ganas de hablar habían desaparecido.

-"¿Cómo?" tuvo que aclarar su garganta nuevamente "¿Cómo está?" no pudo evitar preguntar.

-"Bien" alegó Bella "se estableció como profesor fijo de la escuela, de hecho este año que entra será profesor de Nessie por primera vez, los alumnos lo adoran y por lo que sé, están pensando en nominarlo al profesor del año"

Rebecca no pudo evitar sonreír por el comentario, claro que sería el profesor del año, ¿Quién mejor que él?

-"Su mamá se retiró de la escuela el año pasado y se mudó a la florida con su nuevo esposo, Petter se quedó viviendo en la casa, pasamos el día de acción de gracias anterior allá, la pasamos bastante bien, aunque es algo torpe como anfitrión" Bella no pudo evitar sonreír al acordarse del desastre que había armado Petter intentando picar el pavo, que valga acotar que tanto el pavo como el resto de la comida, lo había preparado y llevado la misma Bella.

-"Podrías ir a visitarlo" la chica alzó la mirada con terror, ¿verlo? ¿Sería capaz de verlo después de haber roto con él? No, no era capaz.

Sacudió la cabeza con violencia, Bella torció el rostro con resignación.

-"Rebe" dijo con cariño, pero la chica volvió a negar desesperada.

.

El pequeño móvil que Renne le había regalado en la pasada navidad a su hija para ahuyentar las malas vibras del hogar y que Bella había colgado en la entrada de la casa, anunció que alguien estaba entrando por la puerta principal.

El escándalo perteneciente a Renne, Fernando y Renessme se escuchó en toda la sala, Bella sonrió enormemente al escucharlos y dándole una palmadita en la mano a Rebecca para confortarla un poco se levantó yendo a la sala.

-"¿Ya es hora?" preguntó Renessme después de saludar a su mamá de un fuerte abrazo, Bella negó sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-"Todavía no, me dijeron que llegarían a las 6 de la tarde, son apenas las 2" tenía uno de sus brazos en la cintura de su hija que ya estaba de su tamaño y prometía crecer mas, Renessme ya no tenía la estampa de niña, aunque no era del todo una adolescente, su rostro era mas alargado, perdiendo la redondez típica de los infantes, su cuerpo era mas largo también y mas estilizado, dándole paso a lo que sería en un par de años unas curvas de infarto, había cortado su melena sin rebajarla de un todo, sus rizos llegaban ahora a sus hombros, rojizos como siempre.

Sus ojos eran tan marrones como los de su madre, pero su sonrisa, pómulos y dentadura era marca registrada Cullen.

Rebecca salió a la sala y Bella se sintió abandonada de repente, dado que la ya no tan chiquilla corrió a los brazos de su ya no mas niñera, pero ahora su mejor amiga y hermana mayor.

-"¡Rebe!" gritó con emoción acercándosele, aun Rebecca era mas alta que ella, "¡Que alegría verte!" ambas se fundieron en un enorme abrazo "¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamadas?" preguntó la chica con un dejo de niñez en su todo.

-"Estaba ocupada blanquita" contestó Rebecca, separó a Renessme de su pecho cuando escuchó un sollozo "¿Estás llorando?" preguntó alarmada, Renessme se encogió de hombros, Rebecca puso los ojos en blanco.

-"No seas exagerada blanquita, apenas teníamos un par de semanas sin hablarnos por Skipe" la chica se cruzó de brazos, Rebecca pasándose una mano por el cabello agregó "está bien, lo lamento, también me alegra mucho verte blanquita"

Bella y Renne eran testigos de la relación y adoración de ambas chicas, pero siempre se emocionaban de lo emotivo de sus encuentros.

-"¡Guapas!" gritó Fernando con su acento español tan marcado como siempre "¿Quién se me une para preparar la paella mas exquisita del mundo?" el ánimo cambió de inmediato por uno mas ligero.

-"¡Tu no Bella!" dijo a su hijastra "es hora de que pruebes lo mejor de la comida española, preparada por un español" no pudieron evitar reír al escuchar el comentario, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Como quieras Fernando, he cocinado toda la mañana, me vendría bien un descanso" Fernando, de cabello ya canoso, con nariz europea y cejas amplias, de piel pálida y barba a medio crecer asintió con reverencia.

-"¿Nessie? ¿Querida?" tanto Renne como Nessie asintieron y se marcharon a la cocina a preparar la inmensa paella que el abuelo postizo prometía, Bella y Rebecca volvieron a quedarse solas, la chica un tanto incómoda de que la conversación regresara a la anterior, aclaró su garganta.

-"Voy a subir para arreglar mi equipaje" dijo "tengo que contestar algunos correos de unos profesores y quiero darme una ducha y arreglarme, luego iré a ayudarlos" Bella asintió.

-"Ve, yo subo en un rato"

.

Cerca de las 5 de la tarde Fernando daba los últimos toques a la paella, el inmenso wok donde la había preparado, necesitaba 4 de las hornillas prendidas para mantenerla en calor, el español no se cansaba de decir que la mejor manera de cocinar platos de aquel tamaño era sobre una parrilla, pero la de la casa estaba dañada, por lo que se la pasaba revolviendo el contenido del wok, para que no se quemara ni quedara cruda, cuando supo que estaba por completo cocida, bajó la llama de las 4 hornillas y dejándole instrucciones explícitas a su esposa, se retiró a cambiarse de ropa y darse una ducha.

Bella bajó a la sala al ver a su padrastro arriba, Nessie se estaba duchando en la habitación principal y Rebecca no se veía por ningún lado, Bella ya estaba lista, llevaba pantalones de jean blancos y ajustados, blusa de arabescos rosas y azules y tacones azul marino, su cabello recogido en media cola, con su melena rozando su espalda.

-"Si quieres ve a ayudar a Fer mami" dijo Bella al entrar en la cocina, "yo puedo encargarme, te aseguro que no le molestará" dijo refiriéndose a su padrastro y sus instrucciones.

-"Estoy bien linda, además, aunque no lo diga está más que emocionado de que pruebes su comida, no me perdonaría que te dejara manipularla"

Bella rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Voy a tener que considerar el contratarlo" dijo riendo "siempre hace falta el personal, Angie no deja de tener antojos difíciles y Bruno se la pasa afuera buscando satisfacerlos, otras manos en la cocina no vendrían mal"

Renne rió.

-"No le digas si de verdad no lo dices en serio, Fer es capaz de tomarte la palabra" ambas rieron esta vez "¿en que mes va Ángela ya?"

-"Tercero" contestó Bella, "aun no sabe que van a tener, pero Bruno y Matt quieren una niña" Renne mantuvo la sonrisa.

-"Las niñas son nobles y fuertes" Bella no pudo evitar sentirse alagada con ese comentario, además tenía razón, así como ella misma, Renessme era incondicional y excelente con su familia.

-"Pero los varones no son del todo malos" dijo Bella, su tono reflejaba cierta defensa, Renne rió esta vez por lo alto.

-"No, no lo son, pero debes estar de acuerdo conmigo en que su crianza es sumamente diferente" Bella asintió.

-"Es cierto, no hay nada comparable entre la crianza de Nessie y la de Anthony"

-"Por supuesto que no" convino Renne, "pero igual no creo que pudieras compararlos, se llevan muchos años" Bella subió sus cejas en una mueca de no tener argumento contra eso.

Después de Renessme, no había pensado en tener mas hijos, el parto de su hija mayor había sido lo suficientemente traumático, pero después de tantos años, pensar en la idea no le causaba el mismo miedo, ni la misma incertidumbre y lo habían hablado mas no planeado.

Pero el pequeño Anthony Charles Cullen había llegado sin realmente esperarlo, Bella no notó la presencia de su segundo hijo en su vientre sino hasta 6 meses después de concebirlo, esos meses había sido tan devastadores, fuertes y ajetreados que no se dio cuenta que sus síntomas se referían a un embarazo y no al cansancio.

Sin embargo, la noticia del nuevo bebé y su pronta llegada, llenó la casa de mejor ánimo, dándoles a sus habitantes mas fuerza, que en ese momento era muy necesitada.

Un corneteo y algunos gritos amortiguados por las paredes de la casa pero igualmente oídos, interrumpió la conversación de madre e hija, Bella emocionada corrió a la puerta, faltaba un poco para las 6 y se suponía que no llegarían aún.

Abrió la puerta de par en par, tan sólo para ver bajar a su hijo menor del auto de su tío.

-"¡MAMI!" gritó el pequeño corriendo emocionado por el corredor, Bella con una sonrisa tan grande que podía partir su cara en dos, se agachó en el momento justo para tomar en brazos a su pequeño de 2 años.

-"¡TONY!" gritó ella de vuelta, girando con el pequeño en brazos, besó sonoramente su mejilla haciéndole inevitablemente cosquillas.

-"¡Mami!, ¡Mami!, ¡Mami!" decía el pequeño agitándose en los brazos de su madre, Bella reía extasiada besándolo con ternura y algo de desesperación.

-"Por Dios cuñada, vas a gastar al niño" Bella rió al escuchar a Emmett, se había bajado del auto, pero buscaba algo en el maletero, Rosalie se bajó del mismo puesto trasero donde había estado su hijo, la rubia le dedicó una sonrisa conciliadora, la relación entre ellas dos nunca sería la mejor, pero ambas hicieron las treguas pertinentes, Rosalie dejó de defender a Carlisle y entendió que aquel hombre no había hecho nada más que herir a su familia, Emmett habló seriamente con ella en varias oportunidades por ese tema, la rubia presentó sus disculpas a su cuñada y Bella las aceptó aceptando implícitamente que nunca más tendría argumentos con su cuñada con respecto a la empresa o al dinero.

Las tensiones habían bajado por completo, cuando Rose anunció que ella y Emmett esperaban a su primer hijo, la familia entera volvió a llenarse de alegría y ahora las dos mujeres compartían consejos, Bella acababa de pasar por un micro embarazo, pero igual ayudaba a Rose en tono lo que podía, ya Rosalie contaba con un vientre abultado de 5 meses y ya sabían que tendría un varón y todos estaban realmente emocionados por su llegada.

Ambas mujeres se saludaron sin contacto físico pero con sonrisas simpáticas, Rosalie le hizo señas al pequeño para que la acompañara adentro, Tony negó repetidas veces y afianzó el agarre del cuello de su mamá, Bella rió encantada y Rosalie después de despeinarlo un poco, caminó con algo de lentitud dentro de casa, Bella bajó a su hijo de sus brazos y tomados de las manos, caminaron hasta Emmett.

-"Hola Emmett" saludó manteniendo a Tony de su mano, el enorme hombre sonrió en respuesta, Bella observó como cerraba la cajuela del auto.

-"¿Y los demás?" preguntó después de que Emmett le depositara un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

-"Vienen detrás de nosotros, no seas impaciente cuñada" el tono de burla de Emmett fue palpable, Bella rodó sus ojos y le sacó la lengua, Tony rió divertido, jaló la mano de su mamá y Bella lo soltó observando como iba por una pelota que estaba en medio del césped.

-"¿Cómo le fue?" preguntó en voz baja sin poder evitar la ansiedad "¿Qué dijo Richard?" Emmett negó con una enorme sonrisa.

-"Ah, ah" dijo moviendo su dedo índice "espérate, que ya llegan" Bella entrecerró sus ojos, intentando ser amenazante, Emmett ahogó una risa.

-"No asustas pequeñita" Bella rodó los ojos con impaciencia, se cruzó de brazos esperando a ver si podía sacarle algo a su cuñado, pero no hubo manera, este simplemente no abrió la boca, eso hizo que Bella resoplara, despeinando un tanto el cabello que descansaba en su frente.

-"¡Tony, tu si le cuentas a mami como les fue con el doctor ¿verdad?!" dijo en voz un tanto mas alta, él pequeño descartó la pelota y corrió hasta su mamá alzando sus manitas para que lo cargara, mientras Bella lo alzaba, vio la expresión de advertencia de su tío y negó con expresión pícara y tierna, sus ojitos también marrones se mostraron brillantes, llenos de tremendura, Bella bufó frustrada y despeinó el cabello broncíneo y lacio de su hijo menor, un par de hoyuelos se formaron en sus mejillas al ampliarle la sonrisa a su mamá.

Bella no tuvo que persuadir mas a su cuñado ni a su hijo porque la mini van que manejaba Jasper despuntó en la cuadra.

-"¡NESSIE! ¡REBE!"Gritó el pequeño Tony hacia la casa dejando un tanto sorda a Bella, el pequeño se retorció en sus brazos intentando bajarse, cuando lo logró corrió hasta la casa aun gritando, "¡NESSIE! ¡REBE!" nadie salía aun, Bella estaba muy ansiosa como para indicarle a Tony que no gritara, observó con detenimiento como la mini van se estacionaba tras el auto de Emmett.

-"¡NESSIE! ¡REBE!" ya Bella iba a mandarlo a callar, a pedirle que no gritara pero la mini van abrió sus puertas traseras, por lo que Bella se quedó atenta en su pasajero, al verlo sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

Unas lagrimas nadaron en sus ojos y fue poco conciente de cómo Tony seguía gritando hacia la casa los nombres de sus hermanas.

-"¿Alguien quiere explicar qué demonios pasa?" preguntó Rebecca saliendo "¿Qué son esos gritos Tony?" dijo en tono de reprimenda, el pequeño tapó sus oídos con sus manitas al escuchar la palabra _demonios_, Rebecca rodó los ojos, fue hasta donde él de y se agachó quitando tiernamente las manitas de sus oídos.

-"Lo siento Tony, pero ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué nos llamabas a gritos?" Renessme salió en ese momento, su cabello estaba húmedo de la ducha que se había dado, estaba en shorts de jean, una franela turquesa y unos converse del mismo color, cuando iba a preguntar que sucedía se quedó paralizada en el porche.

El nene sonrió de nuevo mostrando sus hoyuelos y señaló hacia donde estaba su mamá.

-"Papá ya camina"

Rebecca frunció el ceño enormemente y con actitud robótica se incorporó, volteándose a la acera de al frente de la casa, Renessme bajó el único escalón que la separaba de su niñera y agarró la mano de Rebecca sin poder creer lo que veía.

.

Ese día se cumplían exactamente 3 años desde la intervención de Edward, la operación había resultado -en términos médicos y científicos- un éxito, habían logrado extirpar el tumor –a Dios gracias benigno– que tenía en el cerebro.

El inconveniente que se presentó durante la cirugía, fue que el cuerpo extraño, era un tanto mayor a lo que se veía en la tomografía, por lo que el Dr. Cleideman se vio en la imperiosa necesidad de realizar una operación un tanto mas agresiva de la que había planeado.

Por motivos de seguridad del paciente y de el no abuso de la anestesia, se vieron presionados a realizar la intervención en el menor tiempo posible, para cuando Patrick fue a buscar a Bella y sacarla de la sala de espera, fue para informarle que Edward se encontraba en aquel momento, _estable,_ pero su situación aun era sumamente delicada, el Dr. Cleydeman había intentado con toda su precisión clínica, no tocar mas de lo necesario del cerebro, pero sólo sabrían como había salido Edward de la operación, una vez despertara.

Bella asintió a todas las palabras del médico sin saber exactamente si las estaba entendiendo, ya que su entendimiento se anuló cuando escuchó decir a Patrick que Edward estaba vivo.

Patrick volvió a explicarle con más calma lo que había sucedido puertas adentro del quirófano, Bella esta vez entendió, que aunque la batalla más importante se había ganado, la guerra aun no había terminado.

Bella explicó a la familia lo sucedido y todos esperaron al pie del cañón a que pasaran las primeras 24 horas postoperatorias, que eran las más críticas.

Edward despertó al día siguiente de la intervención, sus ojos parpadeantes y su mirada perdida, su reconciliación poco a poco con su cuerpo, con su memoria y con sus sentidos.

Reconoció a Bella, que para ambos fue un gran alivio, también reconoció a su pequeña hija y a la irreverente, sin embargo su voz no era del todo fluida y sus movimientos tampoco lo eran.

Luego de los exámenes post operatorios, donde los doctores confirmaron la extracción total del tumor, Edward tuvo que pasar un tiempo en la clínica, dado a la manipulación a la que fue sometido, su cuerpo sufría de algunos trastornos, entre ellos, el adormecimiento del lado derecho de su cuerpo y cuando hablaba su lengua arrastraba un tanto las palabras.

Patrick calificó ese resultado como un éxito, asegurándole que con terapias podría llegar muy cerca de la perfección, así que el primer mes lo paso en el NYPH con cuidados profesionales.

Cuando finalmente salió, fue remitido a terapias motoras y lingüísticas.

Edward era el alumno modelo, le costaba mucho los ejercicios pero se esforzaba tanto que rallaba en demasiado, poco a poco había recuperado la movilidad de sus músculos, pero se cansaba demasiado rápido, así que por consejo del terapeuta se manejaba en casa por tiempos determinados en silla de ruedas, él la odiaba, pero había prometido que haría todo lo inhumanamente posible para ser el mismo de antes.

Bella como siempre fue el pilar que lo sostenía, sólo había fallado el día que se desmayó creyendo que era por cansancio, pero que en realidad había sido la notificación del pequeño Tony indicando su presencia.

Edward se volvió una verdadera máquina, lleno de fuerza para poder ser un padre digno de sus ahora dos hijos.

A pesar de su voluntad, los resultados no eran tan rápidos o deseados como Edward quería, Patrick seguía tratándolo, intentando hacerle entender que el simple hecho de que estuviera vivo, era mas que milagroso, que tenían un camino largo y arduo por delante y que lo importante era que había fuertes esperanzas y razones para salir con bien de ahí, todo iba saliendo como se esperaba, las expectativas se iban cumpliendo, sólo que poco a poco.

Para cuando Tony nació Edward aun no podía caminar del todo, pequeños pasos y por poco tiempo era el límite, para cuando el pequeño cumplió el año, caminaba ya con andadera, pero esa ayuda era la que mas había costado superar, era la que aun usaba, pero hoy había tenido consulta con el fisioterapeuta y con el Dr. Cleideman, quienes con la satisfacción de ver a un paciente mejorado, le indicaron que estaba en un noventa porciento rehabilitado y que si seguía con el mismo empuje, pronto sería un ser sin problemas notorios.

.

Y ahí estaba, 3 años exactos después, un Edward erguido en la magnitud de sus casi dos metros de altura, vestido casual, jeans oscuros, camisa clara con cuadros entre azules y grises, zapatos deportivos Nike, con suspensión especial, y un bastón galáctico –como lo había catalogado el mismo Tony– cromado y con terminaciones en negro, afianzado en su mano izquierda, dándole el soporte necesario y completando el atuendo, Aunque, la sonrisa de mil quinientos Wattz en su rostro era el toque perfecto para la imagen.

Una vez ambos pies y el bastón afianzados en el suelo, Edward levantó la mirada a sus tres chicas, su sonrisa era enorme, como la de un niño que cumple con una tarea difícil y quiere su recompensa, seguía dibujada en el rostro, Bella, por ser la que estaba mas cerca, caminó despacio la distancia que los separaba.

-"Estas de pie" dijo sintiéndose momentáneamente tonta, Edward aun sonriendo asintió.

-"Y por mucho tiempo amor" dijo de manera corrida, tan sólo un experto notaría que a veces sus palabras se alargaban un poco.

Bella sonrió tanto que sus mejillas hicieron que las lagrimas que nadaban en sus ojos se desbordaran, Edward hizo una mueca y dando un pequeño paso limpió su mejilla.

-"No llores" pidió con ternura "estoy bien" susurró, Bella asintió y tomó su mano afianzándola en su mejilla.

-"Lo estas" afirmó, "puedo… ¿puedo abrazarte?" Edward abrió sus brazos.

-"Por favor"

Bella con delicadeza y lentitud se pegó a su pecho y cerró los ojos respirando profundo, olía a loción para después de afeitarse y a menta, era el mejor olor del mundo.

Edward correspondió el abrazo por unos segundos con ojos cerrados, cuando lentamente los abrió descubrió al resto de la familia detrás de ellos, Jasper y Alice que habían venido con él en la mini van, los veían con enormes sonrisas, Esme que también los acompañaba, tenía sus dedos entrelazados al nivel de su boca viéndolos con devoción y ojos llorosos.

Emmett sonreía sin tristeza en el rostro, al igual que Tony que daba de vez en cuando pequeños aplausos de contentura, Edward divisó también a Rose, Renne y Fernando, pero su mirada se quedó estática en las dos chicas que aun tomadas de manos lo veían sin poder creerlo.

Renessme fue la primera en reaccionar, acercándose a sus padres, Edward tiernamente separó a su esposa de su pecho y Bella le dio paso a su hija mientras secaba la comisura de sus ojos.

-"Papi" dijo la chica "te vez hermoso" Edward exhaló una risa y una sonrisa torcida y abrió su brazo desocupado haciéndole una invitación, Renessme no fue tan delicada como su mamá y se pegó como hiedra a su padre, Edward la meció lentamente mientras susurraba palabras bonitas en su oído.

De las lagrimas los tres pasaron a las risas, Renessme le hizo espacio a su mamá y ahora eran los tres que se fundían en el abrazo, Tony no quiso quedarse por fuera y corrió a las piernas de su hermana, Nessie lo alzó en brazos riendo.

-"Dios" dijo Alice aplaudiendo "están de foto, esperen" y sacando su smart phone se colocó al frente para fotografiarlos, los cuatro se colocaron frente a la pequeña tía-Hermana-Cuñada y sonrieron al flash.

-"Rebe" llamó Nessie, "ven" le hizo señas a la niñera, la chica aun estaba en shock viéndolos pasar de las lagrimas a la completa felicidad en segundos, Bella asintió aupándola en acercarse, Tony la llamaba haciendo señas con sus manitas, Edward la veía con el ceño un tanto fruncido.

-"Ven Rebe" pidió Edward "Nuestra familia completa, merece una foto"

Ya nadie cuestionaba la presencia de la morena en la casa Cullen-Swan, la verdad es que nadie la había cuestionado nunca, pero ahora era normal que Rebecca formara parte de la familia, a veces parecía una hija mas de Edward, otras la madre de Nessie y a veces hermana de Isabella, ella era el integrante que se necesitara, convirtiéndose a la larga en alguien irremplazable.

Renne, que se había colocado detrás de la chica, la empujó levemente, impulsándola hacia su familia, la chica caminó algo torpe hasta ellos, Renessme le hizo espacio, dejándola colocarse al lado de su papá.

Los cinco sonrieron ahora al teléfono de Alice, que disparó varias fotos memorables.

-"¿De verdad estás bien?" preguntó Rebecca susurrando, Edward volteó un poco su rostro.

-"Estoy bien loquita" dijo risueño "tienes ángel guardián para rato" besó su sien y volteó de nuevo para prestarle atención a su hijo que lo llamaba insistentemente.

Para todos los integrantes de la casa, si bien era maravilloso ver a Edward tan bien y recuperado, para Rebecca era más que increíble, ella tenía tiempo tan sólo viéndolo por la cámara de Skipe, porque andaba en el campus, eso la hacía testigo lejana de sus mejorías.

La última vez que lo había visto en persona, no había sido de la mejor forma, acababan de someterlo al cambio de la silla a la andadera y esa transición fue muy difícil para Edward, por consiguiente fue difícil para Rebecca observarlo tan debilitado.

Ahora había sucedido lo mismo pero de manera mas positiva, del Edward que ella vio por última vez a este, la diferencia era inmensa y la chica se encontraba realmente feliz de tener a su ángel de vuelta, pero en ese momento le costaba un poco expresarlo.

Fernando tomó la palabra pidiéndoles a todos que entraran a casa, que su espectacular paella estaba lista, esperando por sus paladares, todos rieron del comentario del español y dejando de un lado las emociones encontradas por la mejoría de Edward entraron a casa.

Algunos ayudaron colocando los cubiertos y las copas en la mesa mientras otros intentaban ayudar en la cocina con los platos.

La verdad era que era una verdadera dicha observar lo felices que se veían aquellos seres tan diferentes, pero a la vez tan unidos.

Fernando explicaba ruidosamente en la mesa ya servida, cual era el procedimiento para comer aquel arroz lleno de mediterráneo que los esperaba, Emmett atacó sin piedad la comida diciendo que de verdad era un manjar, Alice, Jazz, Esme, Rebe y Ness comían escuchando al español relatar la historia del plato, Rose y Tony, no comían mariscos. La rubia porque no los toleraba debido a su embarazo y al pequeñín porque simplemente no les gustaban, ellos disfrutaban de nuggets de pollo preparados previamente por la gran chef.

Edward, sentado en el puesto de honor, comía despacio observando con detenimiento su alrededor, Bella que estaba sentada al lado de su marido preguntó en voz baja si necesitaba ayuda, a lo que su esposo negó guiñándole un ojo y retomando su tenedor, la verdad era que observaba a Rebecca que se veía demasiado callada y algo triste.

La cena acabó mucho después de lo que alguno hubiera pensado, Renessme y Esme llevaron a Tony escaleras arriba para que durmiera un poco, Rebecca se levantó a recoger los platos mientras Renne, Alice y Rose la ayudaban y Fernando se retiraba para atender una llamada.

-"¿Y cómo se ha sentido Rose?" preguntó Bella volteando ligeramente a la cocina "se ve muy bien"

Emmett se pasó la mano por la nuca.

-"Bien cuñada, bien, los antojos y las nauseas ya desaparecieron" dijo alzando las cejas recordando imágenes no tan placenteras de la rubia comiendo pepinillos con salsa alemana, Bella dio una risa y completó.

-"Yo nunca pude disfrutar de la época de antojos, con Nessie todo fue muy complicado y con Tony, ni me di cuenta" dijo con cierta nostalgia, Edward tomó su mano y la apretó un poco.

-"Vele el lado… positivo amor" dijo un poco despacio, nadie hizo comentario alguno, "menos mal no tuviste esos antojos, yo… no estaba en condición de complacerlos"

Bella sonrió y se adelantó un poco para besar mínimamente sus labios, Jasper carraspeó su garganta ruidosamente.

-"¿Qué nombre tienes pensado hermano?" preguntó el rubio cambiando el tema.

-"Rose quiere Timothy, pero no termina de agradarme" convino Emmett, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-"Tienen que elegir el nombre entre los dos Emm" dijo mientras colocaba tiernamente su manos sobre la pierna de su esposo "Con Tony fue igual, nos costó un poco ponernos de acuerdo" Emmett soltó una carcajada.

-"¿Un poco?" dijo incrédulo "Mi hermano no quería bajo ningún concepto que le pusieras Edward" Bella rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"No tiene nada de malo su nombre, enserio amor" completó observando a su esposo fijamente "no sé por qué te pusiste así" Edward suspiró un tanto exasperado, habían discutido por ese asunto demasiadas veces ya.

-"Siempre te lo dije cielo, no quería que mi hijo sufriera lo mismo que yo" Bella rodó sus ojos obstinada.

-"Sigo insistiendo, eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en años"

-"No puedes culparme por pensarlo amor" Bella respiró profundo.

-"Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces el nombre Edward para mí no significa más que luchar y no darse por vencido, ¿dime si eso no es una buena enseñanza o destino?" Jasper se mordió la lengua reprimiéndose por haber hecho el comentario, Emmett levantó las manos conciliando.

-"Hey, hey, cálmense, sólo estamos hablando chicos, no hay necesidad de alterarse" Bella rodó sus ojos nuevamente.

-"No estoy alterada" dijo en voz baja "yo sólo explicaba mis razones" Edward apretó su mano que aun mantenía sobre su pierna pidiéndole silenciosamente que se calmara.

-"Igual accediste a no ponerle Edward" completó Emmet en voz baja, Edward volteó en su dirección con una mueca exasperada, Emmett se mordió la boca, pero Bella habló callándolos a todos.

-"Era lo menos que podía hacer, él quería Anthony y definitivamente yo hago lo que Edward quiera"

Edward volteó a verla asombrado, Bella se encogió parcialmente de hombros, eso era la mas pura de las verdades y sin importarle la presencia de su hermano y cuñado, Edward se adelantó hacía ella besándola esta vez un poco mas largo y profundo que antes, Bella ahogó una risa cuando un carraspeo salió de la garganta de Jasper y un sonido de asco salió de Emmett, diciéndoles que volvería a las etapas de nauseas si seguían así.

.

Para cuando la noche empezó a caer todos los que no vivían en esa casa se marcharon, la pareja disfrutaba un poco de soledad en la inmensidad de su cuarto, Edward buscaba con lentitud su ropa de dormir en su armario, cuando salió a la habitación observó como Bella estaba asomada a la ventana viendo con atención el patio trasero.

El sonido de su risa, la hizo sonreír, pero no se volteó a verlo.

-"Déjame" dijo ella aun manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios.

-"Vas a gastar el vidrio de tanto mirar hacia afuera cielo" Bella rodó sus ojos.

-"Me gusta ver el patio" dijo "eso lo aprendí de ti" Edward, desde que habían hecho el amor _por primera vez, _aquella noche de campamento, era el que conmemoraba aquél sitio con nostalgia, pero desde su intervención, era ella la que se relajaba observándolo, ese era su lugar, aunque no tan secreto.

-"Deberíamos acampar de nuevo" dijo Edward posicionándose tras ella, la abrazó con el brazo libre y colocó su mentón en su hombro, Bella acarició su mano en su estómago.

-"Sería lindo" convino, Edward besó la piel delicada de su hombro.

-"Edward" dijo ella en voz baja "no hagas eso" Edward subió con sus labios hasta ese sensible y suave lugar tras de la oreja, Bella sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la piel "amor" volvió a llamar, pero él no se detuvo "sabes que no podemo… oh Dios" completó susurrando al sentir como Edward mordía suavemente su piel.

-"Dos años amor" dijo susurrando, Bella no tuvo que preguntar a que se refería, ella llevaba esa cuenta mejor que él.

-"Dos años, 6 meses, 3 semanas y 3 días"

Edward ahogó una autentica carcajada contra el hombro de su esposa, Bella pasó su brazo por el cuello de él abrazándolo.

-"¿Creíste que no llevaría la cuenta?" Edward besó de nuevo su piel.

-"No es eso" dijo bajito besándola de nuevo "yo llevo la misma cuenta amor, sólo que no dije el tiempo exacto para que no creyeras…"

-"¿Qué?" preguntó Bella risueña "¿Qué no creyera que estas loco por hacerme el amor cielo?"

-"Loco… Desesperado… Excitado" entre cada palabra besos castos se dibujaban en la piel de Bella.

-"Pero amor" dijo Bella sintiéndose que ya no era tan fuerte para detenerlo, "aun no puedes, aun no…"

-"Shh" dijo Edward subiendo uno de sus dedos posándolos tiernamente sobre sus labios.

-"Edward" él hizo mas presión callándola.

-"Me dieron de alta" susurró en su oído, Bella alzó la mirada de inmediato, viéndolo por el reflejo del cristal de la ventana.

Lentamente se giró encarándolo.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó en un susurro, Edward peinó un mechón tras su oreja.

-"Eso" dijo "Richard me dio de alta, me dijo que podía hacerle al amor a mi esposa"

Bella parpadeó incrédula.

-"No juegues con eso Edward" pidió entre seria y asustada, Edward sacudió la cabeza sonriendo torcido.

-"¿Crees que bromearía con esto Bella?" el tono era profundo, ella negó despacio y Edward se inclinó lo suficiente para esta vez besarla en los labios.

Bella siguió el beso con premura, el deseo la consumía, la devoraba lentamente, apoderándose de sus sentidos, nublándolos por completo.

-"Edward, Edward" se separó colocando sus manos en su pecho, Edward negó.

-"Shh" dijo "cállate y déjame enterrarme en ti"

Las palabras prendieron un interruptor en el interior de Bella que ella misma no sabía que existía, Edward se volvió a inclinar y esta vez participaron ambos en el beso lleno de humedad, desespero y entrega.

Caminaron a tientas a la cama, Edward cayó primero y Bella se posicionó sobre él.

-"Solo, solo una cosa… amor" dijo Edward haciendo pequeñas pausas, Bella se alzó parpadeando pesadamente, su necesidad era apremiante.

-"Ujum" dijo tragando grueso y parpadeando con rapidez.

-"Ah... pasado mucho… mucho tiempo" Bella lo vio con el ceño fruncido, sus pausas entre palabras no tenían que ver con su a veces lentitud para hablar, Edward parecía momentáneamente nervioso.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó Bella.

-"A pasado mucho tiempo" repitió Edward, Bella asintió, "no creo que…" su vergüenza esta vez fue notable, Bella sonrió tierna, acarició su mejilla asintiéndole para que continuara, Edward cerró los ojos suspirando "ha pasado mucho… tiempo y no sé, no sé si pueda aguantar… ya sabes" dijo haciendo una inclinación con la cabeza a su entrepierna, Bella frunció el ceño e inmediatamente alzó sus cejas al entender sus palabras.

-"Oh" dijo sentándose sobre sus rodillas.

-"Quiero hacerlo" dijo Edward "Dios sabe cuando te deseo ahora, pero… tengo miedo de… no… no complacerte"

Bella sonrió enamorada, bajó lentamente y besó sus labios con ternura.

-"Poco a poco amor" dijo "no puedes preocuparte porque la presión puede hacerte daño" él rodó los ojos con exasperación, detestaba que le tuvieran lástima, aunque ya él y ella habían hablado de eso antes, Bella no lo dejó argumentar y sonriendo maliciosa completó "además" mordió su labio con alevosía "siempre me satisfaces Edward, eres mi hombre perfecto cariño…" Edward sonrió torcido y colocó sus manos en las caderas de su esposa apretándola ligeramente, Bella pasó la lengua por la superficie de sus dientes en una mueca sensual, Edward gruñó por lo bajo "Siempre que estoy a tu lado debo controlarme, porque llego al orgasmo con solo mirarte"

El gruñido fue esta vez en voz alta, Edward apretó con fuerza su cintura, Bella lanzó su cabellera hacia adelante volviéndose a encimar sobre su marido, la mano de Edward abarcó la espalda por completo de ella, apretó en un puño la tela de su camisa, halándola fuera de su cuerpo.

Bella manteniéndose arriba, adoró el rostro y cuerpo de su marido tratando de recordar que debía ser gentil en su toque, que no podía encenderlo de más, pero tampoco quería atrasarlo en su liberación, esas presiones no eran buenas para su estado y ella sabía que Edward se esmeraría en no verse, ni parecer débil.

Ella sabía de sus limitaciones, sabía que su lado derecho no era del todo perfecto como antes, Edward levantó la mano derecha a propósito, acunándole uno de sus senos, apretando con firmeza, para indicarle a ella que dejara de preocuparse, porque si ella se angustiaba, él trataría de calmarla y en ese momento necesitaban que los dos se entregaran en el acto, sin pensar en nada mas.

Bella recordó los consejos aprendidos en esos dos años de abstinencia y mandando el disfrute propio a un segundo nivel, bajó con su manos hasta la erección creciente de su marido, metió la mano entre el elástico de su pantalón de dormir y apretó con fuerza, Edward dejó su cabeza caer hacia a tras siseando con dolor, Bella aflojó un poco su agarre y limpió con su dedo pulgar la húmeda punta y volvió a apretar.

-"Amor" susurró él cerrando los ojos, "si, si sigues… Haciendo eso…." Volvió a dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás, Bella subía y bajaba con una lentitud enfermiza por su cuerpo.

-"Shh" dijo Bella inclinándose un poco, ralentizó sus movimientos y eso hizo que Edward pudiera levantar de nuevo su cabeza, estaba apoyado en sus codos, Bella subida sobre él, con tan solo su cabello suelto cubriendo su desnudez.

Volvió a apretar y Edward volvió sisear.

-"¿Qué sientes?" preguntó Bella, él parpadeó desmesuradamente, sin entender sus palabras.

Bella lo volvió a apretar "¿Qué sientes amor?"

-"Tus… Tus manos" dijo en susurros.

-"¿Qué hacen mis manos?"

-"A… A… ¡oh Dios! Aprietan"

-"¿Qué mas?"

-"Son… son suaves, pequeñas, ppperfectas"

-"¡Oh si! eso, otra vez" suplicó cuando Bella bajó su mano hasta la base golpeando sutilmente sus testículos.

-"¿Te gusta?" él tan sólo pudo asentir.

-"Amor… no… no voy a aguantar mas"

-"Nadie te esta demorando cielo, vente"

-"Pero… pero" Bella volvió a masturbarlo y Edward lanzó una plegaria al cielo.

-"En silencio cariño" dijo Bella susurrando contra sus labios "los niños duermen"

Edward apretó los labios, pero un beso de ella lo hizo separarlos y devorarla, se alzó un poco más y sentándose, le dio mas espacio a ella, que seguía flagelándolo mientras él la sostenía de la espalda.

Bella lo sintió palpitar entre sus manos, aceleró sus movimientos haciendo que para él fuera imposible continuar besándola, Edward respirando desaforadamente, bañado en sudor, con ojos muy cerrados, apoyó la frente en el pecho de su esposa, Bella se inclinó un poco hacia atrás para poder tener espacio y sostenerlo sin romper el contacto de sus manos, mas bien aumentando la rapidez a su tarea.

-"Quiero verte" susurró en su odio "no te falta nada amor ¡vente!"

Edward gruñó en alta voz su nombre, su voz raspaba y era animal, convulsiones se apoderaron de su pecho, sus piernas se tensaron, su pecho se alzaba de manera enfermiza, si alguien hubiera preguntado por su condición, cualquiera de los dos contestaría _¿Cuál condición?_ En ese momento eran dos amantes, disfrutando por fin de sus cuerpos, las corrientes eléctricas que sentía por su sangre ya no lo dejaba pensar, Edward enterró la cabeza en el cuello de ella respirando, gruñendo contra su piel y se dejó llevar.

La humedad caliente y casi humeante cubrió ambos vientres, Bella suavizó su tarea, para ayudarlo.

Edward tembloroso, respiraba por la boca contra el pecho de su mujer, Bella separó sus manos de su centro y acunó su cabeza, sosteniéndolo mientras se recuperaba, con cariños mimosos pasaba sus manos por su cabello, susurrándole cosas al oído.

-"Eso…" dijo Edward al rato, no tenía palabras con que describir lo que había sentido "eso… fue…"

-"Shh" dijo ella besando su cabellera "lo sé" dijo contra su cabello "respira conmigo"

Seguían sentados, ella encima de él, él sosteniéndola con devoción.

En su cabeza, Edward sabía que algo faltaba, algo no estaba completo en esa imagen, pero se sentía agotado, lentamente la soltó y se dejó caer con algo de gracia sobre colchón, Bella pasó sus manos por todo su pecho, recorriéndolo, Edward apenas levantó la mirada y pudo ver como Bella se colocaba lentamente de pie.

La siguió con la vista, iba tan solo con unas pantis azules oscuras que le acunaban parte del trasero, su melena despeinada y alborotada cubría el ancho completo de su espalda, sonrió a su mujer sin que ella lo supiera y cerró los ojos sintiéndose brutalmente agotado.

Sintió al rato como algo frío se pasaba por sus abdominales, obligó a sus ojos abrirse un poco, entonces detalló como Bella limpiaba su bajo vientre con una toallita húmeda, limpiando el desastre que su _esencia_ había ocasionado en su estómago.

Sonrió o eso pensó que hizo cuando Bella se dio cuenta que la observaba, cerró sus ojos nuevamente y sintió un ligero beso en sus labios, luego de eso se sumergió en un letargo muy profundo.

Horas después, Edward sintió que estaba despierto, pero sus ojos aun se mantenían cerrados, sabía que su esposa descansaba sobre su pecho por que la sentía respirar contra sus costillas, no quiso moverse para no despertarla y también quería descansar aun.

Mientras se concentraba para no moverse demasiado y despertarla, recordó con detalles el día anterior.

La consulta con Richard había sido un éxito total, su doctor de cabecera le había dado de alta, ahora podía caminar con bastón la mayor parte del tiempo, permitiéndose caminar sin él un par de horas diarias.

Era un logro enorme y se sentía orgulloso de haber conseguido llegar hasta ahí, sabía que tenía que agradecerle a su familia, siempre lo estaría, sus hermanos, su madre, esposa e hijos.

Recordó con una sonrisa como Tony había insistido demás para acompañarlo a la consulta con Richard, él quería que fuera una sorpresa para los 4 pero fue imposible convencer al pequeño de que se quedara con su mamá.

Recordó entonces las reacciones de Bella, Renessme y Rebecca, su sonrisa se torció al recordar el shock de su esposa y las lagrimas contenidas de su hija, recordó entonces a Rebecca, las palabras _realmente estás bien_ que no dejó de preguntarle durante toda la cena, le hizo ver que Rebecca estaba realmente preocupada y asustada por él.

Suspiró, tenía que hablar con ella, en la cena la había observado entre distante y triste, no terminaba de superar lo que había ocurrido 3 años atrás y ya era hora de que lo hiciera, aunque tuviera que obligarla.

El suspiro hizo que sus costillas se movieran, Bella respiró profundo estremeciéndose en su pecho, Edward se quedó estático y tan sólo se relajó después de que la respiración de ella se calmara.

Cuando estuvo seguro de que se había quedado dormida profundamente, reanudó las caricias en su cabello y espalda, recordó entonces la noche anterior y lo que las manos de ella le habían hecho y olvidando a Rebecca por completo sonrió enormemente al cuerpo inerte de su esposa.

A los pocos segundos frunció el ceño, levantó un poco la cabeza observando la melena caoba de su esposa, rodó los ojos con exasperación y con la misma mano que la acariciaba, bajó por su espalda hasta acunar su trasero aun cubierto por las panties azul oscuro, la única diferencia con la noche anterior, era que llevaba ahora una pequeña blusa de seda cubriéndole la parte superior.

Bella se quejó entre sueños, volviéndose a mover sobre su pecho, pero esta vez Edward no se detuvo, en cambio, metió la mano por entre la tela de su ropa interior y apretó la piel con algo más que delicadeza.

-"Humm" murmulló en voz baja, Edward hizo más presión y se alzó un tanto para besar su cabellera.

-"Despierta" susurró, "quiero hablar contigo"

-"Humm"

-"Despierta" mas besos en su cabello, ahora su otra mano subía y bajaba por uno de sus brazos.

-"¿Qué sucede?" la voz de Bella era soñolienta, "tengo sueño"

-"Lo sé, pero estaba pensando en ayer y estoy molesto contigo Isabella"

Isabella subió el rostro con algo de rapidez pero su rostro seguía muy soñoliento, parpadeó repetidas veces frunciendo el ceño.

-"Estoy molesto Isabella"

Ya se había vuelto costumbre el sobrenombre Bella entre ellos, Edward ahora usaba su nombre completo cuando no estaba de acuerdo con ella, o cuando discutían por algún motivo, Bella no tenía idea de cuál podía ser el motivo de su furia, la verdad era todo lo contrario, esos días eran para celebrar y ser felices.

-"Y… ¿Qué he hecho yo para despertar tu furia amor?" preguntó tan solo un poco despejada, subiéndose sobre su cuerpo para estar más cerca, Edward la vio a los ojos mientras ella depositaba un casto beso en sus labios.

-"No me dejaste tocarte ayer" susurró contra su piel, Bella se despertó por completo y dio una sonora carcajada.

-"La verdad no fue que no te dejé… Caíste rendido amor" completó mostrando sus dientes en una enorme risa.

-"No es chiste Isabella"

Ella volvió a reír.

-"Amor, no creo que el molesto en este caso debas ser tú" Edward arrugó sus ojos con furia, ella volvió a reír, le dio otro beso en los labios y suspirando confesó.

-"Era mejor así"

El asombro en la cara de él fue memorable.

-"¿Cómo que era mejor así? ¿De qué estás hablando?" enderezó su espalda para poder apoyarse en el espaldar de la cama, Bella reorganizó su cuerpo para poder estar cómoda "¿Cómo vas a decirme que era mejor que no te tocara?"

-"Ok" dijo Bella alzando sus manos "cálmate" pidió con la siempre presente preocupación, Edward se cruzó de brazos alzando las cejas esperando una respuesta contundente y convincente, Bella resopló con fuerza.

-"Había pasado mucho tiempo" empezó, Edward torció los ojos "escúchame" pidió ella.

-"¿Somos dos recuerdas?" dijo él "no puedes dejarme ser tan egoísta, era nuestra primera noche amor" las últimas palabras fueron un susurro, Bella respiró profundo cerrando momentáneamente los ojos.

-"Siento que te sientas mal ahora"

-"¿Mal?" la interrumpió "no me siento mal, estoy furioso contigo"

-"No me importa"

El silencio y asombro fue palpable en la habitación.

-"Escucha" dijo Bella acercándose al rostro anonadado de su esposo.

-"Yo sé que no eras el único que estaba esperando, pero la primera vez, bueno… tu regreso a la primera vez debía ser de manera tranquila" Edward alzó sus cejas, sus recuerdos de la noche anterior podrían tener de todo menos la palabra _tranquila_.

-"Tenias que liberar la tensión que tenías dentro" él torció los ojos.

-"Los dos teníamos esa misma tensión"

-"Pero yo no me estoy recuperando de una terapia motora"

-"¿Qué quieres decir?" sacudió la cabeza con desespero "no entiendo nada de lo que dices"

Bella se acercó más besando cortamente sus labios.

-"Me documenté amor" dijo enredándolo aun mas "sabía que este día llegaría tarde o temprano y busqué información al respecto, estudie como sería nuestro regreso al sexo"

Gracias al ceño fruncido de su marido, Bella continuó explicándose, dibujando una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios.

-"¿Puedes creer que existen foros en internet sobre esto? Bueno, no exactamente tu caso, pero encontré un blog que me sirvió de mucho, se trataba de mujeres que compartían consejos y las vivencias de cómo hicieron para que sus maridos regresaran a sus camas"

Edward no podía salir de su asombro.

-"Había de todo un poco amor" continuo Bella seriamente "hombres que habían sufrido accidentes mayores, o que les habían amputado alguna extremidad, al principio fue algo deprimente" dijo con un dejo de melancolía "pero continué leyendo y al descubrir los avances que habían logrado esas mujeres con sus esposos me hizo querer saber hasta los últimos detalles"

-"Estabas buscando como tener sexo conmigo… ¿por internet?" aunque planeaba sonar ofendido una leve sonrisa lo traicionó, Bella llenó sus mejillas de carmesí.

-"No es así" explicó apenada "nadie escribió detalles de los encuentros con sus maridos, me refiero a que todas exponían sus inquietudes, hubo una que me llamó mucho la atención, su esposo acababa de regresar de Iraq, su esposa escribió en el blog que el día que regresó su marido intentaron hacer el amor, pero él se detuvo en la mitad aterrado por sus recuerdos de la guerra, hubieras leído la desesperación de aquella mujer amor" trabó sus ojos con los de él.

-"No era la necesidad del sexo lo que escribía, era la necesidad de traerlo a casa, ella contaba que su esposo estaba retraído, encerrado en los horribles recuerdos de humo, balas, sangre y llanto, que estaba desesperada por mostrarle que había algo más que eso, que el amor que ella sentía por él podía traerlo de vuelta, a ella, a sus hijos, fue conmovedor amor"

-"¿Y cómo terminó aquella historia?"

-"Sara, así se llamaba la esposa del militar" explicó "dijo que después de sesiones con el psicólogo de su marido, le preguntó muerta de pena cual podría ser la mejor manera de que pudieran estar juntos, ella explicó en el blog que el psicólogo le había comentado que hay un tipo de hombre que es muy territorial a la hora de hacer el amor, le gusta tener el control y aunque no lo diga muy a menudo se siente realmente satisfecho cuando la mujer llega al clímax"

-"Por eso tiende a frenarse cuando ha pasado mucho tiempo sin tener sexo, porque la presión que sienten sumado a la necesidad física los puede hacer terminar antes que la mujer y eso, para ese tipo de hombres, no es aceptable"

Edward alzó las cejas.

-"Tu siempre te preocupas por mi bienestar cuando estamos juntos, así que supuse que eras ese tipo de hombre, hablé con Patrick y me dijo que si así pensaba, debía entonces pensar en una vía diferente"

Las cejas se alzaron enormemente.

-"¿Ha… Hablaste con Patrick?"

-"Tenía que saber que era bien para ti pasar por un orgasmo ¡no me iba a perdonar nunca que te pasara algo mientras nos acostábamos!"

Las mejillas de Bella eran muy, muy rojas, Edward sacudió la cabeza riendo y pasó una de sus manos por su rostro enrojecido y caliente, no podía cuestionarle el hecho de que hubiera hablado con Patrick, él mismo lo había hecho cuando estuvieron juntos por primera vez después de su accidente.

-"Shh" dijo Edward aun acariciando su mejilla caliente "está bien, ya no estoy molesto amor" dijo pasando sus nudillos por su mejilla "pero igual no me agrada que hayas sacrificado tu placer sobre el mío, sigue sin parecerme justo" Bella se encogió mínimamente de hombros, la verdad había sido toda una proeza para ella dormir después de semejantes gemidos de su marido, tenía un dolor bajo en el vientre y se sentía realmente excitada, pero, ella podía esperar, después se desquitaría.

-"Pero te sientes mucho mejor ahora ¿no?" preguntó ansiosa, parecía una nena chiquita, acababa de decirle que había hablado con desconocidos, pidiendo consejos de su vida sexual y ahora se veía apenada preguntando si había disfrutado la noche anterior.

-"Mejor que mejor amor"

Bella sonrió enormemente.

-"Vez" dijo risueña "eso es lo que importa"

Bella se trató de levantar de la cama, pero Edward la tomó de la mano rápidamente, Bella se vio impresionada, cayó sobre el pecho de su marido por lo repentino de su movimiento.

-"Pues mi querida señora" dijo Edward acercándose a sus labios, se incorporó por completo, encimándose sobre ella, que se restregaba sobre las sabanas para desplazarse bien bajo los brazos estirados de su marido "aunque parte de las tensiones fueron liberadas usted, tiene necesidades, tan o más fuertes que las mías en éste momento"

Bella ahogó una risa y Edward gruñó besándola en los labios, pronto Bella olvidó, su pena, su sonrisa y su aguante, ya que Edward estaba más que dispuesto a complacer el acto lujurioso de su esposa el día anterior.

Mientras Edward la devoraba sin piedad, Bella pensó que de verdad aquel sacrificio de la noche anterior había valido por completo la pena.

.

Bella sacaba algo de ropa casual para su esposo, ella vestía ropa sencilla, el verano se los estaba devorando en Nueva York, por lo que unos pantalones cortos y una remera eran más que suficientes para soportar el día.

-"Rebecca va a llevar a los niños a la ciudad, van a comprar algunas cosas para el campamento de Tony, Renessme se va a encontrar con Matt"

Edward salió con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y otra pequeña en la mano, su cabello destilaba agua.

-"¿Renessme… y Matt solos? Debes estar bromeando"

-"Sólo van al cine, el chico se va a Hawái por el verano y quiere despedirse de su amiga"

-"¿No puede despedirse… por teléfono?" Bella sacudió la cabeza incrédula.

-"No, no puede hacerlo, Rebecca irá con ellos, no seas tan troglodita"

Edward la vio con ojos entrecerrados, Bella rodó los propios con burla.

-"Iré con ellos"

-"Edward, tienes terapia hoy, ellos estarán bien, déjalos ir, Rebecca los mantendrá vigilados"

-"Iré con ellos, no pienso ir a terapia hoy, ya me he ejercitado lo suficiente"

Bella sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse, Edward se acercó a ella y abrazándola por la espalada baja la apretó contra su pecho desnudo y húmedo.

-"No puedes refutarme eso amor" dijo contra los labios anonadados de ella "ya cumplí mi cuota de ejercicio" alzó repetidamente las cejas con diversión, pero momentáneamente la mirada de Bella se ensombreció, Edward se dio cuenta y acunó su rostro.

-"Hey ¿Qué sucede?"

-"Aun no lo puedo creer" dijo en voz baja "tenerte frente a mí, sobre tus propios pies, sin aparatos insoportables que te ayuden, verte a los ojos y pensar que todo está bien, que los últimos dos años no existieron, me da… tengo tanto miedo de que sea un sueño"

-"Hey, no digas eso" las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar "no mi vida, no llores" la pegó contra su pecho balanceándola.

-"Estoy bien, nada va a pasarme, me quedaré contigo por siempre, prometo que jamás voy a dejarte, vamos a criar a nuestros maravillosos hijos juntos, vamos a amarnos y a comernos por siempre, te amo Isabella Cullen, te amo y nada ni nadie me va a separar de ti, ya no mas cielo, he cumplido con todo lo que Dios me ha mandado, he luchado, hemos peleado juntos, ahora nos toca disfrutar el fruto de tanto esfuerzo, es nuestro momento y te juro que nadie nos lo va a arrebatar"

Bella se abrazó a su esposo con fuerza, la posibilidad de perderlo fue tan cierta, fue tan dolorosamente cercana que se sentía un pequeña llamita frente al inmenso mar, podía ser apagada de repente por la mas mínima briza, lo amaba, claro que lo amaba, esa era su fuerza, pero también era su gran debilidad.

Ese iba a ser su karma, vivir con el eterno miedo de perderlo.

.

Finalmente Edward pudo calmar la repentina tristeza de su esposa, pero lo que Isabella no pudo cambiar, fue el hecho de que Edward fuera a la ciudad con Rebecca y Renessme para servir también de chaperón en la salida al cine con Matt.

El pequeño Tony, viajó a la ciudad con su mamá en la camioneta, lo dejarían con la abuela Esme mientras Bella cumplía con el primer turno del restaurante.

Ambos autos se siguieron a la ciudad, hasta que fue realmente necesario tomar vías diferentes.

-"Deberías pensar en comprarte otro auto Rebe" dijo Renessme pasando sus dedos distraídamente por la tapicería de cuero arrugada.

-"No inventes blanquita" dijo Rebecca viéndola por el retrovisor, "mi bebé tiene mucha vida útil todavía, además, jamás lo venderé"

-"Nadie está hablando de venderlo, pero puedes restaurarlo, ya está viejo"

Edward apretó los labios simulando una sonrisa, esperando el explote de Rebecca.

-"Este auto tiene más años que tu, yo y creo que el hombre blanco también, muestra un poco de respeto blanquita, es un clásico"

Renessme rodó los ojos en exasperación, la adolescencia se apoderaba a veces de ella, dándole pena al subirse a semejante auto.

-"Quiero ver el regalo que le voy a comprar a Isabella para su cumpleaños" dijo Edward cambiando el tema "¿podemos ir?"

-"Claro hombre blanco" dijo Rebecca mientras ponía una luz de cruce "la cita de la blanquita no es sino dentro de dos horas"

Ambos bufaron por el comentario, lo que hizo que Rebecca riera en voz baja.

Edward se decidió por una joya, quería regalarle una sortija, pero pensó que sería poco funcional debido a su trabajo, por lo que se decidió por una delicada cadena de oro rosado, el dije, una pequeña gota de diamante con un toque ligeramente rosa también.

-"Es perfecto, ¿no te parece?"

Renessme asintió emocionada, Rebecca tan sólo asintió.

.

Para cuando a regañadientes, Edward dejó entrar al cine a Renessme con Matt, el hijastro de Ángela, que ya contaba con 15 años y parecía bien parecido, Edward sentía que podía soltar el maldito bastón y correr un maratón completo.

-"Ya, cálmate hombre blanco"

-"No puedo" dijo mientras se ponía de nuevo de pie, estaban en un pequeño café frente al cinema.

-"Edward, están viendo una película infantil, son las 2 de la tarde, a las 3 y media la tendrás aquí, deja la paranoia" rodó los ojos con exasperación y dio un sorbo a su café, Edward se le quedó mirando incrédulo, pensaba que Rebecca iba a pensar igual que él en esa situación, Rebecca señaló la silla vacía del frente y lo instó a que se sentara de nuevo, cosa que terminó haciendo a regañadientes.

-"Hablas como si no te importara" Rebecca se encogió de hombros.

-"No me gusta tampoco, pero confío en ella, además, estamos aquí al frente, nada les va a pasar, Matt es buena gente, conocemos a los padres, por Dios hombre blanco, ni que fuera un sádico"

Volvió a rodar los ojos y bebió nuevamente su café, Edward se sentó finalmente y tomando el café propio se fijó en la chica.

Estaba fresca y joven como siempre, su estilo había cambiado un poco, volviéndose un poco más intelectual, mostraba una belleza exótica, ahora se maquillaba y se veía femenina, sin embargo sus ojos encapotados mostraban una profunda seriedad.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó ella al ver el escrutinio.

-"Nada, solo te observo"

-"¿Podrías observar para otro lado?"

-"No" contestó con una risa, ella bufó.

-"Prefería al papá loco que aun lisiado planeaba sacarle los sesos al hawaiano con su bastón"

Edward exhaló una risa, ahí estaba de vuelta la irreverente.

-"¿Cómo has estado Rebe?"

-"Bien"

-"¿Las clases?"

-"Bien"

-"¿Los exámenes?"

-"Bien"

-"¿La universidad?"

-"Bien"

-"¿El campus?"

-"Bien"

-"¿Vas a seguir contestando, _bien?"_

-"¿Vas a seguir haciéndome preguntas idiotas?" lo vio a los ojos desafiante "suéltalo de una vez hombre blanco"

Edward respiró profundo.

-"Rebecca" dijo en tono de reprimenda.

-"No, no he ido, no pienso ir y no pienso cambiar de opinión" repitió esas palabras como si fueran una oración aprendida, Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-"Rebecca, tienes que cerrar ese capítulo en tu vida, perdónalo, nunca más te va a tocar loquita, está muy lejos"

Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-"Nena, Jacob murió, tienes que aceptarlo" Rebecca bufó en voz alta furiosa.

-"Yo sé que está muerto Edward, a mi fue la que avisaron por qué no encontraban a Billy, yo reconocí su cadáver en la morgue, yo arreglé los asuntos legales, no me digas que se murió, yo estaba ahí"

-"Y sin embargo no has podido aceptarlo" contestó él obviando el tono grosero de la chica "no lo has perdonado"

-"Jamás lo podré perdonar, él hizo mi vida y la de ustedes un infierno, si él no hubiera engañado a Isabella, tu no la habrías mandado a seguir, no hubieras chocado, no hubieras perdido la memoria y no hubieras estado a punto de morirte hace 3 años"

No había levantado la voz, pero las palabras eran intensas, provenientes del más profundo de los rencores, del más profundo de los dolores.

-"Es cierto" dijo Edward sin bajar la guardia, "pero de eso no haber pasado, no te hubiera conocido, no hubieras entrado a nuestra vida, ¿crees que Jacob fue el causante de mi separación con Bella? Si no hubiese sido él hubiese sido otro, el cerebro intelectual de todo esto fue Carlisle, Jacob era una escoria, una basura humana que obtuvo nada más de lo que se merecía, pero pequeña, si lo que dijiste es cierto, entonces él te trajo a nosotros"

Rebecca parpadeó asombrada.

-"Estás demente"

-"¿Crees que yo hubiera salido a caminar bajo la lluvia y por casualidad me hubiera detenido frente a tu bebé? Y de haber sido así, ¿crees que no te hubiera demandado por intentar atropellarme? Loquita, yo era un monstruo en aquella época y Isabella me odiaba tanto que jamás te hubiera defendido por dejarme vivo"

Rebecca escuchó en shock.

-"Así que no pienses en el ¿Qué habría sido sí? En esta historia no cabe, te vas a volver de verdad loca si sigues pensando de esa manera"

-"Y para ti la mejor opción es perdonarlo, ¿olvidarme de todo?"

-"La mejor solución es que tú estés bien, que pierdas esa cara triste y melancólica que me rompe el corazón y regrese la dulce irreverente" Rebecca dio un saltito de la impresión que le dio escuchar ese sobre nombre, sus ojos desbordaron una lágrima solitaria que apartó con rapidez con su mano.

-"Tienes que perdonarlo pequeña, tienes que liberarte de él, te me estás desboronando enfrente y me da terror no poder salvarte"

Rebecca tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, era una respuesta contundente, fuerte, una que había practicado por mucho tiempo, para poder usarla el día que tuviera esa conversación, pero vio el rostro de Edward y sus palabras se perdieron, a él no podía engañarlo, no podía decirle que todo estaba _bien_ y esperar a que se lo creyera, había tenido 3 años de salvo conducto porque él estaba aun recuperándose de aquella terrible operación y cuando ella iba a casa, lo distraía con sus terapias o trataba de no estar a solas con él por mucho tiempo, pero ahora todo era diferente, ahora Edward estaba bien y trataría como fuera de ayudarla.

-"No tienes que salvarme hombre blanco" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, Edward alzó sus cejas incrédulo.

-"Es lo que los ángeles guardianes hacemos" ella casi rió, pero solo casi.

Rebecca respiró profundo, desde que habían pasado esos años trataba de no mencionarlo, pero de alguna manera él siempre la atormentaba, en sueños o en cualquier otra forma, recordó amargamente como un chico de la universidad la llamó _Becca_ y como casi lo golpea.

-"¿Qué quieres que te diga Edward?" preguntó resignada a tener que hablar con su ángel, Edward recostó mejor su bastón de la mesa y entrelazando sus dedos sobre esta dijo.

-"¿Cómo estás realmente?" ella suspiró.

-"Sola" contestó sincera "extraño mi vida en casa, no me va mal en la universidad, pero los extraño mucho, son mi familia"

-"Nosotros también te extrañamos loquita" ella medio sonrió "hasta Tony, que no te conoce también como nosotros"

-"Ese niño me ama hombre blanco" Edward rió, la tensión de hacia unos minutos olvidada.

-"Es cierto, pero te amaría mas si pudiera compartir contigo más de un par de semanas" ella se encogió mínimamente de hombros en una mueca de disculpa.

-"Bella me contó que no te quedaras todo el verano con nosotros" la chica negó seguidamente.

-"¿Por qué?"

Ambos sabían la respuesta, él quería que ella lo dijera y ella no quería hacerlo.

-"Si Isabella te contó que no me voy a quedar, te debe haber contado sus sospechas"

-"Rebe"

-"No quiero ver a Petter, hombre blanco, ¿contento?"

-"Rebecca" volvió a llamarla, los ojos de la chica estaban muy abiertos, parpadeaba más constante y tenía sus manos cerradas en puños, los dos temas de los que huiría eternamente se estaba viendo en la obligación de hablarlos al mismo momento.

-"Encerrarte en la universidad no te hará olvidarlo, llevas ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Dos años desde que terminaron oficialmente?" ella no contestó, solo bajó la mirada "¿y te has sentido algo bien?" preguntó, ella siguió sin contestar "¿Eres feliz? ¿Tienes amigos? ¿Sales con ellos? O simplemente estás _bien"_

-"¿A qué le tienes miedo pequeña?" preguntó dolido, Rebecca parpadeó y sus ojos se abrillantaron.

-"Pensé que sería feliz" dijo en voz baja "que me olvidaría de él, que la ciudad me haría olvidarlo, pero simplemente no puedo Edward"

Cerró sus ojos resignado, definitivamente esta chica era la persona más testaruda que había conocido en su vida.

-"La felicidad llega sola loquita, pero no se queda rondándote para esperar que te des cuenta de su presencia, tienes que agarrarla mantenerla a tu lado, soltar la tristeza y las penurias que te embargan y tomar la felicidad que tienes al frente antes de que sea demasiado tarde"

-"Yo he peleado por mi felicidad con dientes Rebe, todos los obstáculos, todos los problemas, los hemos resuelto, Isabella y yo decidimos que seríamos felices y lo estamos logrando, ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo?"

Aunque parecía que apenas habían pasado minutos, la realidad era que Renessme salía ya del cine con Matt, ambos chicos cruzaron la calle que los separaban y fueron a su encuentro, Rebecca intentó componer el rostro sin lograrlo del todo, Renessme los saludó enérgica mientras –para alivio de Edward– Matt venía caminando lejos de ella, sin hacer ningún contacto físico.

Hablaron los 3 un poco de la película que los adolescentes habían visto, Edward participó alegremente escuchando la repetición de cada una de las escenas a su hija, asombrado y encantado de lo grande y hermosa que se veía.

.

-"¿Vamos por un helado?"

Rebecca parpadeó, no recordaba la conversación, ni siquiera recordaba cuando Renessme y Matt los habían acompañado a la mesa, ahora los tres la observaban de pie esperando a que reaccionara.

-"¿Rebe?" era la voz de Edward, ella parpadeó.

-"No, no quiero helado" negó despacio.

-"Oye" dijo Nessie acercándose "¿te sientes bien?"

-"Si, sí, claro" se colocó de pie rápidamente "ehhh tengo que ir a un sitio, debo marcharme, ehh, ¿hombre blanco?" lo llamó viéndolo con ojos muy abiertos, Edward sonrió torcido.

-"Ve, yo me encargo de los chicos, ve tranquila" les dio un beso a cada uno demorándose un poco más en el de Edward, éste la abrazó ligeramente y susurró en su oído _tu puedes loquita_.

Renessme vio anonadada como su hermana mayor se perdía por el frente de cristal de la cafetería, volteó a ver a su papá con una pregunta muda escrita en el rostro, Edward le guiño un ojo.

-"¿Quién tiene hambre?" preguntó "a mí me vendría bien comerme algo, ¿Qué me dicen si le caemos de sorpresa a Bruno y a Bella?"

Los chicos asintieron risueños, Matt les indicó el camino más cercano al restaurante y Renessme olvidó momentáneamente a su niñera.

.

Horas más tarde Rebecca conducía de vuelta a los suburbios.

Llegó al frente de su casa y apagó el auto, cuando se bajó, no entró a casa, siguió camino abajo, sus pies no olvidaban su dirección, por más que había intentado borrarla de su memoria.

.

-"Jum" dijo Bella asomada por la ventana del estudio en la planta baja de la sala "Rebecca llegó, pero se fue caminando calle abajo" Edward sonrió enormemente, Bella alzó sus cejas.

-"¿Qué hiciste Edward Cullen?" él negó despacio.

-"Nada" dijo, ella alzó ahora una sola ceja "bueno" convino Edward "puede que hayamos tenido una conversación un poco difícil esta tarde, pero si se va dos calles abajo, creo que valió la pena"

Bella se sentó en el brazo de la silla donde él leía un libro "Dios Edward Cullen, eres un caso serio amor" Edward se acercó a sus labios.

-"Soy un enamorado empedernido… que está feliz porque por fin puede enterrarse en su mujer sin restricciones" Bella rió divertida besando sus labios cortamente.

-"Tan solo quiero que todo el mundo se sienta igual"

-"¿Ah sí?" dijo ella coqueta "¿hasta tu hija, amor?" él gruñó furioso "te confieso que me extrañó muchísimo verte en el restaurante con Nessie y Matt" él volvió a gruñir.

-"Si quieres mi cordura y no quieres que cambie mi humor, no pongas en la misma oración, la palabra enamorado e hija al mismo tiempo"

Bella se carcajeó.

-"Padre cavernícola y obtuso"

-"Y malditamente celoso mi vida" dijo besándola de nuevo "yo sé como son los chicos y Renessme es muy atractiva"

-"¡Por Dios!" dijo ella horrorizada "es sólo una niña"

-"Tú eras sólo una niña y eso no me detuvo la primera vez que te vi, así que cuélgame por exagerado amor, pero no pienso dejarla salir con un chico sola hasta los treinta años"

Bella lo abrazó por el cuello.

-"Padre, celoso, territorial y cavernícola"

-"Padre, preocupado y que se de los hombre y sus hormonas"

-"¿Si?" dijo ella seductora "¿hormonas?"

-"Todas ellas nena, las sentí disolverse desde el día que te conocí, desde ese día no hacen más que multiplicarse" Bella se inclinó de nuevo besando sus labios, Edward la tomó por la cintura y la haló con él acostándosela en su regazo, Bella rió encantada, pero la boca de su marido aplacó sus risas efectivamente.

El beso se fue alargando y profundizando, manos traviesas la recorrían por el estómago, subiendo necesitadamente hasta sus pechos.

-"¡Mamá, Tony no me deja oír música!" el grito de Renessme desde la sala los hizo separarse con respiraciones agitadas, ambos pechos subían y bajaban rápidamente.

Sonó un estruendo.

-"¡MAMÁ!" volvió a gritar Renessme "¡Dile que se aleje de mis cornetas o lo mato!"

Bella rodó los ojos, hubo otro estruendo pero este fue seguido por el arrollador grito\llanto de Tony.

-"¡MAMI! ¡PAPI!"

Bella se incorporó de la silla.

-"¡Voy cielo, voy!"

Edward se fue a parar y ella lo detuvo, señalando con una mueca su creciente erección, Edward la vio y suspiró volviendo a sentarse, Bella se agachó lo necesario y besó cortamente sus labios.

-"Esta noche amor" susurró "tenemos montones de tiempo para desquitarnos"

-"Para siempre" convino él, Bella sonrió de nuevo y lo besó, pero sus niños gritaron de nuevo y con una risa resignada se separó de su esposo, dejándolo mientras recuperaba su compostura y ella ponía control sobre sus hijos.

Edward sonrió viéndola caminar hacia la puerta, Bells se giró hacia él después de abrirla y le lanzó un beso, una promesa de amor guardada en aquel pequeño sonido.

.

¿Les escribo o no les escribo la palabra Fin?

Lo cierto es que viene un epílogo, no puedo dejarlo así nada mas ¿no?

este es el capítulo más largo de mi historia, nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan extenso, pero creo que vale la pena, de igual manera, no puedo indicarles la fecha del epílogo, quiero escribir mi nuevo fic un poco más, para después retomar éste, además, mis ideas deben refrescarse, este capítulo no fue fácil de escribir.

Hace unos días atrás, la inspiración me golpeó y escribí una "pequeña" despedida para "Enamorando a Bella" así que si me permiten y sus ojitos no están muy cansados, me gustaría compartirla con ustedes.

Los adoro al infinito y más allá

**Despedida**

¿Saben que me intrigaron por ahí? así que busque en Google el fic y cuando encontré el segundo blog que me mencionaba cerré la página aterrada jajajajaja, no tenía idea de que aparte de FFAD alguien mas los promocionaba.

Aunque tengo algunos fics ya escritos, no tenía idea de que este mundo del fan fiction existía, solía pensar que era la única loca que pensaba en los personajes de Twilight en otro contexto, luego me conseguí con esta página y me di cuenta que es un mundo ENORME que por mas que lea y revise a diario jamás lo voy a poder ver completo, evidentemente eso me hace sentir mas nerviosa de mis historias, a un montón se les debe haber ocurrido mis ideas por lo que me esfuerzo enormemente en ser original, ya no lo hago por hacerlo, ahora me informo, aprendo y creo, la verdad el bajar esta historia en FF ha sido una de las experiencias mas reconfortantes, increíbles y aterradoras de mi vida.

Seguiré en esto porque de verdad lo adoro, seguiré investigando y puliendo mis escrituras, y mis ideas, confío mucho en ellas y trato de anotarlas siempre para poder plasmarlas en algún momento, ahora estoy pidiendo consejos aprendiendo a manejar el concepto de tener una beta, quiero de alguna manera retribuir su fidelidad, soy dramática por naturaleza pero debo incursionar en otros géneros, ese será mi nuevo reto y espero seguir contando con lectores tan maravillosos como ustedes, por que seguiré escribiendo hasta que me digan que pare.

No me perderé, tan sólo dejaré esta maravillosa por ahora, Enamorando a Bella nació de la nada, pretendiendo la locura de plasmar a una Bella odiosa, molesta y que odiara a su Edward, fue dificilísimo de escribir y aun mas de continuar, había días en los que me regañaba mentalmente diciéndome que había cometido un error al querer ponerlos peleados, es mas fácil escribir de un Edward poderoso y déspota y una Bella dulce, enamorada y sumisa, y en este fic los dos no fueron absolutamente nada de eso, se me era terrible escribir cuando Bella insultaba al pobre amnésico Edward, al igual de describir a un Carlisle de villano, eso sucedió sobre la marcha y pensé que no me iban a creer…

Hay un agradecimiento especial que debo hacer, el personaje de Rebecca estaba planeado en aparecer, pero jamás pensé en lo enorme que se volvería, esta dulce irreverente fue un real placer escribirla y describirla, la amé desde su primera línea, amé a su bebé, a su loca relación con Mercedes, su amistad a muerte con el hombre blanco, su amistad con la blanquita, a su fuerza y a su temple, estaré eternamente agradecía con este personaje, me hizo reír, llorar y desear ser tan valiente como ella.

En fin, lamento esta enorme despedida, pero necesitaba escribirla, así somos jejeje

Un enorme abrazo y un beso, a todos los que me dejaron comentarios, a los que simplemente me leyeron, a los que me han promocionado, a los que discutieron con sus amigos por este fic, a los que me odiaron por hacerlos sufrir, a los que no lloran pero con este fic lloraron hasta mas no poder, a las que entraban a diario al face o al FF para ver si ya había actualizado, a las que me bombardeaban cada vez que me conectaba en Facebook, a las que educadamente entablaban una conversación antes de preguntarme por el nuevo capitulo, a las que iniciaron comentarios en face pidiendo finales felices o para simplemente desahogarse.

A absolutamente todos ustedes, UN MILLON DE GRACIAS.

Se despide, tan sólo por ahora, esta humilde servidora, Marjorie, mejor conocida como Marjo_Cullen.

Les recuerdo mi perfil de Facebook "Marjo Fics" a la orden siempre.


	49. Epílogo- Cauce

**Lo prometido es deuda, aqui les dejo el capítulo, ¡los quiero!  
**

**Epílogo:**

**Cauce:**

La lluvia en Nueva York era inclemente. No habían declarado estado de emergencia aun, pero Bella Cullen pensaba que no faltaba mucho para que las autoridades lo hicieran, en ese viernes lluvioso, triste y húmedo, por petición de la madre, ambos hijos del matrimonio habían faltado a sus clases, al igual que su esposo a la oficina y ella misma al restaurante.

Ya era entrada la noche y la lluvia empezaba nuevamente a arreciar, Tony estaba inquieto por dormirse y sólo accedió a hacerlo si su padre lo acompañaba al cuarto, una vez solos ambos hombres, el pequeño, próximo a cumplir 3 años, le confesó a su padre que no quería mostrar miedo frente a su mamá y su hermana -_son niñas papá, es vergonzoso_- Edward había reído por su declaración pero aceptó a acompañarlo y a leerle un cuento, _no tan infantil_, antes de dormir.

Bella mordía sus uñas sin cesar en la sala de la casa, su preocupación iba mas allá de saber sobre el bienestar de su familia, tanto Edward como ella misma habían hablado con Renne, Esme, Alice y Emmett, todos estaban bien y seguros en sus casas, inclusive el pequeño Timothy, que había heredado el sueño de piedra de su padre, podía caerse el mundo cerca de aquel bebé que contaba con 10 meses de edad y absolutamente nada lo despertaba, a menos que se tratara de su tete, si el pequeño gigante tenía hambre, medio Manhattan se enteraba gracias a sus gritos demandantes.

El motivo por el cual Bella no dejaba de morderse las uñas era debido a su esposo.

Aún después de la extracción del tumor y la eventual recuperación completa de Edward, Bella no dejaba de inquietarse por el agua caer, trataba de no demostrarlo, confiando en que su esposo se comunicaría con ella si volvía a sentir que la lluvia lo inquietaba, pero ese día falló por completo.

Un trueno...

No...

Una centella, partió el cielo en dos, fue como sí Zeus y Thor se estuvieran peleando el título de Dios del rayo, Bella dejó literalmente a su hija con la palabra en la boca (y las manos en los oídos debido al sonido) y corrió escaleras arriba. Dos en dos los escalones se consumieron tras sus pies.

Palabras en tono alto de su hija, la intentaban persuadir de que no corriera, que no subiera tan descuidadamente, pero Bella simplemente la ignoró.

Edward, imaginando la reacción de su esposa al escuchar el trueno, salió de la habitación de Tony, manteniendo la puerta abierta tras él, su expresión era, considerada, preocupada y tierna, al saber que aún después de tanto tiempo su esposa recordaba su desagrado hacia las lluvias.

Era cierto que gracias a las terapias con Patrick, había logrado superar la fobia que sentía hacia las precipitaciones, también ayudaba mucho el hecho de que no había vuelto a sentir las insoportables migrañas gracias a la extracción del tumor, eso había hecho que su transición hacia la superación de su fobia fuera más fácil.

Pero aún quedaban recuerdos en ambas mentes de sus crisis.

Edward la observó y extendió una sonrisa apenada en sus labios, Bella no le hizo caso a su expresión clara de _estás exagerando amor,_ y caminó hasta colocarse frente a él.

-"¿Estás bien?"

Edward le dedicó otra sonrisa sin apartarse de la puerta de la habitación de su hijo menor que sorpresivamente no lo había llamado de vuelta exigiéndole su regreso a su cuento antes de dormir.

-"Estoy bien amor" dijo indulgentemente, "cuando escuché el trueno supuse que saldrías corriendo a buscarme" su voz era baja, sacudió la cabeza un segundo y luego con un toque de reproche completó "no deberías"

Bella mordió su labio.

-"Lo sé, pero no lo pensé, sólo subí corriendo a ver si estabas bien" Edward le sonrió con más alegría ahora, se separó finalmente de la puerta de Tony y se acercó a ella rodeándola por la cintura, depositándolas un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-"Listo" dijo cuando se separó de sus labios "¿eso te convence de que estoy bien?"

Bella sonrió tontamente y asintió, Edward la abrazó apretadamente, no llevaba su bastón porque lo había dejado recostado casualmente en la cama de su hijo, que seguramente lo había vencido el sueño, porque caso contrario hubiera gritado exigiendo la presencia de ahora ambos padres.

Edward abrió los ojos aun con su esposa apretada en un abrazo, divisó en la mitad de la escalera a su hija mayor, Renessme y él se conectaron un segundo, ambos se sonrieron y Edward le guiñó un ojo, Renessme sopló un beso en su dirección y bajó las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido con sus tenis, dejando a sus padres que parecían mas recién casados que nunca.

Cuando la adorable adolescente se encontró en la sala, su celular dio un sonido por lo bajo y olvidando a sus padres por completo, corrió hasta su teléfono, una sonrisa tonta se extendió por su rostro cuando una hermosa, azul y soleada playa se proyectó en la pantalla, las palabras escritas a pulso de color rojo con un pequeño corazón rezaba _Desearía que estuvieras aquí_.

Renessme sonrió como una niña tonta y le contestó de inmediato a Matt, que estaba en Hawai visitando a su abuela.

_Desearía lo mismo, Nueva York está a punto de ahogarse en lluvia __ … ¿Cómo estás?_

Y así comenzó una conversación a miles de kilómetros de distancia entre dos adolescentes que ya no eran tan mejores amigos, sino que habían descubierto que tras la amistad, existía una dependencia y un cariño más grande.

Arriba. Bella entraba a la habitación principal con Edward a su espalda, habían dejado a su hijo pequeño rendido en un profundo sueño, un trueno retumbó de nuevo y esta vez ella fue la que se exaltó, Edward que estaba a su espalda la abrazó con delicadeza, el bastón dio un suave _tac_ contra el suelo y sus brazos la rodearon por su estómago, su quijada apoyada en uno de sus hombros, donde delicadamente depositó un beso en la piel sensible detrás de la oreja.

-"Shh" susurró contra su piel "sólo fue un trueno, no te preocupes"

Bella cerró sus ojos y recostó más cómodamente su cabeza en él mientras Edward pasaba sus manos repetidas veces por la piel de sus brazos hasta su bajo vientre, subiendo y bajando con lentitud.

-"Aprendiste a superar a la lluvia muy bien" susurró ella después de otro beso tras su oreja, él sonrió contra su piel.

-"Tuve una buena maestra" susurró en respuesta "¿recuerdas como dejabas todo por venir a rescatarme en los días de lluvia?"

Bella sonrió asintiendo.

-"¿Recuerdas cómo me tranquilizabas?" su voz fue aun más baja, esta vez besaba la piel de su hombro.

-"Humm" murmuró ella "vagamente"

La sonrisa de él se hizo más extensa, con delicadeza le dio vuelta entre sus brazos y le tomó ambas mejillas, la hizo alzar un poco el rostro para poder verse a los ojos, Edward pasó delicadamente sus pulgares por sus pómulos, lentamente relajando sus músculos, Bella cerró sus ojos cuando sus pulgares acariciaron la piel de sus párpados, así fue con sus cejas, nariz, mejillas y finalmente labios.

Un suave ronroneo y un suspiro de ella fue el incentivo necesario para que Edward bajara su rostro y la besara gustosamente en los labios, Bella siguió sus movimientos y peticiones, moviéndose como él le indicaba.

Cuando el aire fue requerido por sus pulmones, Edward se separó un poco nada mas, permitiendo que su esposa respirara, ella eventualmente abrió los ojos y él pudo ver el deseo reflejado en sus iris chocolates, subió una ceja recriminatoria y algo burlona, ella mordió un poco su labio.

-"Nessie está abajo entretenida con sus cosas, Tony está dormido y la lluvia de verdad que me tiene ansiosa" Edward dio una risa alta.

-"Amor, TODO te tiene ansiosa últimamente" se agachó depositando otro beso corto "tus hormonas están disparadas" Bella puso los ojos en blanco, él sonrió torcido y fue con sus labios hasta su oído "me encanta" susurró.

Bella alzó su mirada buscando la de él y sin decirle nada, sin reclamarle sus burlas por sus hormonas, se alzó en puntillas para volver a fundirse con sus labios.

-"Espera, espera" Edward la apartó por sus hombros, Bella lo vio entre incrédula y sorprendida.

-"Ven" dijo y tomándola de la mano la guió lentamente a la cama, Bella se sentó ansiosa en el borde y rápidamente tomó el dobladillo de su suéter para subirlo por su cuerpo y quitarlo, Edward estiró una de sus manos y la detuvo.

-"Yo haré eso" ella apartó las manos de inmediato pero Edward se separó de ella.

-"Pero…" dijo desubicada, él levantó uno de sus dedos advirtiéndole que esperara, eso hizo mordiendo ferozmente a su pobre labio inferior.

Edward aun con la sonrisita en los labios, la dejó completamente vestida, tomó su bastón con cierta lentitud y caminó hasta la puerta del cuarto para cerrarla con seguro, cuando Bella observó que hizo eso se reprimió mentalmente, había niños en la casa, debían ser discretos…

Espero entonces a que Edward regresara lentamente sobre sus pasos, se levantó medianamente mientras él quitaba el edredón de la cama, se sentó obedientemente cuando él se lo indicó, vio como con parsimonia lo doblaba y colocaba encima de la poltrona del cuarto, vio como acomodó los cojines y bajó la iluminación.

-"Apúrate" susurró, robándole una pequeña carcajada.

-"Amor" dijo él finalmente caminando hacia ella. Aunque aun caminaba con bastón por indicación médica, Edward lo manejaba bastante bien, no lo necesitaba de un todo para apoyarse porque había recuperado la sensibilidad en su lado derecho, pero Richard, su doctor se lo había indicado hasta estar completamente seguros de su estabilidad.

-"¿Cuál es el apuro?" dijo sentándose a su lado, "Cuando nos apuramos sólo sirve para que quedes aun mas ansiosa y yo quede agotado" la ultima parte la dijo haciendo muecas con sus rostro, ella lo vio con ojos entrecerrados.

-"No me hagas ver como una depredadora sexual"

-"Mucho no te falta amor"

Él estaba bromeando, eso era cierto, pero Bella últimamente no tomaba las bromas de Edward de la mejor manera, por lo que se levantó furiosa de la cama batiendo su cabellera.

-"No soy ninguna depredadora, no me vengas a decir que esto es nada mas para mi beneficio"

Edward se dio cuenta de que había cometido un grave error cuando vio su reacción, se levantó de inmediato.

-"Estaba bromeando amor" dijo en voz baja, "no es cierto, solo quería hacerte reír"

-"¿Reír?" dijo furiosa, Edward alzó las cejas asombrado.

-"Quería acostarme contigo, no quería reír Edward"

-"No me refería a eso, solo quería que te relajaras un poco antes" Edward no sabía como controlarla ahora, Bella había pasado de la lujuria a la furia en cuestión de segundos y él no tenía idea de cómo poderla hacer regresar a la lujuria.

-"¿Relajarme? ¿De qué demonios hablas? No quiero relajarme, no quiero reírme, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que retrasarlo todo?"

Eso era cierto Edward quería retrasar lo mas posible la consumación de su acto, porque la primera vez que había caído a las exigencias de su esposa, habían ambos terminado muy rápido, no hubo mucho juego previo ni muchas caricias, simplemente el acto de hacer el amor, pero cuando habían terminado Bella seguía con ganas de seguir y Edward tuvo que esforzarse demasiado para poder darle satisfacción inmediata, cosa que lo había dejado físicamente agotado.

Así que había establecido un plan en su cabeza, por lo que la siguiente vez que Bella vino por él, Edward la sedujo para ir mas despacio, la acarició con calma, le hizo masajes con fin de relajarla y después de muchas liberaciones, culminaron su intercambio con sello de oro, ella gimiendo su nombre y quedando tan relajada que durmió por horas, permitiéndole despertar relajada y rozagante.

Edward quería repetir esa experiencia, todo era el placer de ella y si podía hacer las cosas de manera que ambos quedaran exhaustos pero completamente satisfechos, era más que mejor, lo que nunca se imaginó fue que ella se molestara tanto por su interés en complacerla.

Por lo que ahora se encontraba frente a una enormemente molesta esposa, que había mandado su libido a la vía láctea, enviando de regreso a Mr. Hyde.

-"Nena" dijo levantando las palmas "Cálmate, no tienes por que molestarte, sólo quería complacerte, nada mas"

-"No me digas que me calme" sus dientes estaban apretados.

-"Haremos esto como tu quieras Amor, lo que tenía fue simplemente una idea, sólo quería que te relajaras para hacerte disfrutar mas, sólo eso"

-"Crees que llamándome depredadora sexual ibas a… ¿Relajarme?" ahora su voz se quebró, dándole cabida a un mar de lagrimas nadando en sus ojos, Edward la vio con pánico.

-"¡Dios! Amor, no llores, perdóname, no, no fue mi intención insultarte, no pensé nunca que lo fueras a tomar así, estaba bromeando, lo juro, lo siento, por favor Bella"

Bella bajó su rostro ahogando un sollozo, Edward se adelantó queriéndola abrazar, pero ella se echó para atrás con recelo.

-"Déjame sola"

-"Bella" su tono era agónico "por favor perdóname amor, yo te amo nena, nunca diría algo para herirte"

Bella ahora no podía ahogar sus lágrimas, le dio la espalda corriendo al cuarto de baño.

-"¡Bella!"

-"¡Vete!"

Edward respiró profundo, caminó a paso acompasado hacia el pasillo del baño y pegó el oído a la puerta de madera, escuchó a lo lejos como ella sollozaba, cerró los ojos en derrota, insultándose a si mismo.

-"Te amo nena, nunca olvides eso" dijo contra la puerta, Bella dio un quejido mas fuerte, Edward suspiró.

-"Voy a traerte un poco de agua, no me iré demasiado lejos, sólo a la cocina y luego vengo con el agua ¿ok?"

No hubo respuesta.

-"Bella, amor, háblame, dime si me escuchaste"

No hubo respuesta, Edward dio un suspiro aun mas profundo.

-"De verdad lo siento, te amo" y con eso volvió a la habitación, había pensado quedarse en la cama sentado hasta que ella saliera, pero dimitió, creyendo que de ella salir de su encierro le gustaría un tiempo a solas, por lo que volviendo a tomar su bastón, salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

Abajo. Renessme seguía chateando por su celular, Edward palabreó un saludo el cual ella tan sólo contestó con un asentimiento, Edward rodó los ojos y paso por alto el preguntarle con quien hablaba, fue directo a la cocina y se sirvió primero un gran vaso de agua gasificada, bebió los tres primeros tragos seguidos.

-"Esto no salió como esperaba" murmuró para sí mismo, sacudió la cabeza incrédulo y se sentó en uno de los bancos altos, enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, su cabeza ahora estaba descansando sobre sus brazos cruzados sobre el mesón de la cocina, una dulce y tierna caricia le tocó la mejilla.

-"¿Estás bien pa?" la voz de Nessie lo despertó de su letargo, inmediatamente levantó la cabeza, aclarando su garganta y parpadeando para saber donde se encontraba, Nessie le dio una sonrisa apenada, él se la devolvió.

-"Hola mi vida" dijo soñoliento "¿sabes cuánto llevo aquí?" preguntó estirándose un poco, observó al frente su vaso aun no terminado de agua ya no mas gasificada.

-"Una hora o algo así" contestó la chica, "¿Qué haces aquí?" Edward abrió uno de sus brazos y le hizo una invitación sin palabras, la adolescente se acurrucó en el pecho de papá como una niña pequeña.

-"Bajé a buscarle agua a mamá, me debo haber quedado dormido"

Nessie dio una risa.

-"Que raro que no gritó por la escalera para que se la subieras, está muy temperamental" Edward rió y beso su frente.

-"No hables mal de mami" la reprendió dulcemente "está hormonal, eso es todo"

Nessie rió.

-"Creo que éste embarazo es peor que el de Tony" Edward la separó de su pecho, Nessie se sentó en un banco junto a él.

-"Eso no lo sabemos, recuerda que con Tony nos enteramos muy tarde de su presencia"

La chica asintió.

-"Y el mío, cómo fue ¿Recuerdas?" preguntó su hija.

Edward respiró profundo, tomó una de sus manos y la apretó dulcemente.

-"Lo recuerdo" dijo "hay cosas de mi pasado que creo que olvidé por siempre, pero las más importantes las recuerdo" Nessie volvió a reír.

-"¿Cómo sabes que son las más importantes si no recuerdas las demás?"

Edward la despeinó un poco.

-"Porque en esos recuerdos siempre está mamá y tú, por lo que siempre son los mejores"

La chica sintió sonrojarse.

-"Aja" dijo cambiando la atmosfera "¿Cómo fue cuando mamá estaba embarazada de mí?"

-"A ver" dijo Edward entrelazando sus dedos "no fue muy fácil porque mamá era muy joven" empezó con un poco de vergüenza, Nessie obvió esa parte y lo instó a continuar "Tu mamá y yo vivimos juntos únicamente los tres primeros meses de gestación, luego ella tuvo complicaciones y regresó con tus abuelos, yo sólo la iba a visitar"

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó, Edward suspiró.

-"El abuelo Charlie no me tenía en buena estima por esos tiempos"

Edward al ver el rostro hermoso de su pequeña próxima a cumplir quince años, entendió por completo a Charlie, si a su hija le pasaba lo mismo que él le hizo a Bella, mataría al desgraciado que tuvo la osadía de verla como mujer siendo apenas una niña y mas que molestarse con su hija, se sentiría miserable consigo mismo, se sentiría mal padre, mal esposo, mal hombre, mal todo.

Por primera vez después de tantos años, supo lo que Charlie Swan sentía cada vez que lo veía, cuando dejó que se casaran, lo que debe haber sentido cuando le cedió la compañía, todos los principios que tuvo que echar por la borda, por la felicidad y estabilidad de su única hija.

Nessie le tuvo que hacer señas para hacerlo regresar, ya que sus pensamientos seguían en conflicto con los de aquel hombre que él simplemente creyó que no entendía la historia de amor de su hija con él y que ahora entendía por completo a que se refería Charlie.

Cerró sus ojos apenas un segundo y sacudió la cabeza.

-"En fin" dijo sin prestarle atención a los porqués de su hija "lo que sí recuerdo cristalinamente es que tu mamá moría por comer fresas cuando estaba embarazada de ti" eso sirvió para distraerla.

-"¿Enserio?"

-"Lo juro" dijo riendo "comía fresas a cada rato, mas de una vez me vi en los supermercados 24-7 buscándole fresas con crema"

Nessie dio una carcajada.

-"¿Recuerdas que aun no sabiendo que existía Tony le dio por tomar soda con limón?" Edward asintió sonriendo.

-"Lo recuerdo"

-"Tenemos que estar pendientes con eso" dijo la chica haciendo que su padre le frunciera el ceño "tenemos que estar atentos a los antojos de mamá, si le da por comer fresas será una niña, si empieza a tomar cosas con limón, entonces tendré otro hermanito"

Edward rió en voz alta.

-"No creo que funcione así cielo"

Nessie entrecerró sus ojos.

-"¿Hacemos una apuesta?" Edward levantó las cejas.

-"¿Qué apostamos?"

.

Una media hora después, padre e hija subían despacio las escaleras, la lluvia finalmente había mermado, dejando tan sólo una suave llovizna tras ella, Edward, dejando el vaso de agua tardío de su esposa en la mesa del medio del pasillo de los cuartos, acompañó a su hija mayor hasta su habitación, le dio un beso de buenas noches y la dejó para que ella se alistara sola para dormir, luego de verificar que Tony estuviera aun desparramado y dormido profundamente en su cuarto cubierto de afiches de Spiderman, tomó finalmente el vaso de la mesa y lo llevó a la habitación, encontrándola en penumbra.

Dejó la bebida en la mesa de noche junto al espacio que dormía su esposa, fijándose que estaba vacío, se sorprendió al no verla y estrechó mas los ojos, buscándola por la habitación, entonces logró ver el pequeño bulto que hacía el cuerpo de su esposa de su lado de la cama, sacudió la cabeza y fue a cambiarse al vestier, intentando no hacer ningún ruido.

Cuando estuvo listo, colocó su bastón en su base especial junto a la cama y caminó hasta el lado de ella para subirse, delicadamente se acercó a la espalda de su esposa depositando un suave y casi inexistente beso en su hombro, no quería despertarla, sabía que había estado llorando y no quería traer de vuelta sus lágrimas.

Se acostó sobre su espalda observando la oscuridad del techo pensando en la conversación que acababa de tener con su hija, Nessie le había contado emocionada que estaba aun despierta porque estaba chateando con Matt, que por la diferencia de horarios se turnaban para no siempre desvelarse el mismo, ya que mientras ellos en NY se encontraban en noche cerrada, Matt estaba a pleno medio día en Honolulú al otro lado del continente.

Sus preocupaciones por Nessie y Matt habían acrecentado enormemente después de la revelación de Charlie, no quería enfrentar a su hija, sabía que ellos eran tan solo amigos, pero también sabía que ese título de amigos, no duraría mucho.

Respiró profundo soltando el aire de golpe, tendría que hablar con su hija más seriamente del tema, no ahuyentarla, pero tampoco alcahuetearla.

-"Edward" la voz baja de su esposa lo alteró, inmediatamente se movió hacia ella.

-"Si nena, soy yo" dijo en voz baja "me quede conversando con Nessie, lamento haberme demorado"

Bella se dio la vuelta pesadamente y se abrazó muy apretada al pecho de su esposo, Edward acarició su espalda con ternura.

-"Lo siento" murmuró ella "no sé que me pasó"

-"Shh" dijo él bajándose apenas un poco para besarle la cabellera "todo está bien amor, duerme"

Bella le dio un beso en el pecho y retozó un poco respirando profundamente, Edward por su parte suspiro suavemente, alegre de saber que su esposa ya no estaba molesta o triste.

.

Al día siguiente, el sol finalmente decidió aparecer en los suburbios, era sábado y se suponía que habría un almuerzo familiar, pero este se había cancelado el día anterior gracias a las precipitaciones, por lo que pasarían todo el día en familia, tranquilos… Claro… si Tony lo permitía.

Bella aun dormía, Renessme estaba en la cocina ayudando a papá a hacer el desayuno, Tony revoloteaba de aquí para allá jugando con un avión de juguete.

-"Anthony" llamó Edward en advertencia cuando el avión del pequeño se atravesó entre la cocina encendida y él, Renessme levantó las cejas, cuando su papá usaba los nombres completos, no era buena señal.

-"Lo siento" dijo el chiquillo alejándose.

-"Tony" llamó su hermana interviniendo "porque no te ayudo a sentar y luego te sirvo un poco de desayuno, ¿quieres sirope de arce?"

-"Eww" dijo el niño con asco, Renessme igual lo levantó en brazos y lo sentó en el mismo banco que había ocupado la noche anterior cuando hablaba con su papá, le colocó al frente una torre de panqueques y luego de ponerles un cuadrito de margarina, las baño con sirope dulce.

El niño sacó su lengua saboreando sus labios, Renessme alborotó su cabello y luego lo besó, quitándole el avión de las manos, Tony estaba tan entretenido con sus panqueques que no le importó que le quitaran momentáneamente su juguete, Renessme dedicó a su padre una mirada de suficiencia mientras le servía un poco de jugo a su hermano, a lo que Edward rodó los ojos con derrota.

Mientras colocaba ración doble de panqueques en un plato nuevo, un vaso de jugo, tocino, queso, y un pequeño recipiente lleno de sirope, el timbre de la casa sonó, sólo que el visitante no esperó a que le abrieran la puerta.

Eso sólo lo hacia una persona.

-"¿Es que no hay nadie esperándome?"

-"¡REBECCA!" gritaron ambos hijos de Edward al escucharla entrar.

Renessme dejó lo que estaba haciendo a un lado, apagando la estufa y ayudando a Tony a bajar del banquillo corrieron a la sala, donde se encontraba la chica morena y ahora casi ejecutiva.

Edward negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, Rebecca tenia ese no se qué, que hacía que sus hijos dejaran de hacer lo que fuera para prestarle atención.

Tomó la bandeja en las manos y caminando con precaución salió a la sala.

Había una maraña de brazos, Tony subido en brazos de Rebecca, Renessme abrazándolos a ambos, las risas llenaban el ambiente, Edward aclaró su garganta.

-"Buenos días Rebecca"

-"Hola hombre blanco" respondió esta con una enorme sonrisa "sé que se canceló el almuerzo, pero la ciudad está hecha un desastre y pensé en pasar el día aquí con ustedes ¿está bien?"

-"Claro Rebe, ésta es tu casa" aun con Tony en brazos la chica se acercó a Edward dándole sorpresivamente un beso en la mejilla, Edward le sonrió fraternalmente.

-"¿Comiste?" preguntó, la chica negó sonriendo, Edward señaló la cocina.

-"Hay de todo un poco, sírvete lo que gustes, yo voy a llevarle el desayuno a Bella, en un rato bajo"

-"Seguro hombre blanco, yo me encargo de los niños" lo dijo apropósito para generar la rodada de ojos que le hizo Nessie, Edward rió sacudiendo la cabeza y siguió su camino.

-"¿Cómo se siente Isabella?" preguntó la chica.

-"Bien, tiene algunos achaques pero todo es normal" Rebecca asintió y haciéndole cosquillas a Tony en el estómago caminaron a la cocina.

-"Mami ha estado de mal humor últimamente" dijo el pequeño una vez lo colocaron de vuelta frente a su plato, Renessme volvió a prender la estufa y Rebecca arremangó su camisa un poco.

-"Es el embarazo Tony" contestó Renessme "mami está esperando un bebé y eso hace que a veces cambie de humor" el pequeñín frunció la boca.

-"No entiendo" dijo inocentemente.

-"Que mientras mami tenga a tu hermanito en la barriga va a tener cambios de humor, eso es normal mientras esté embarazada" explicó la niñera.

Tony frunció la boquita pero no entendió del todo de que hablaba Rebecca.

-"Ahh" fue lo único que logró articular, Rebecca le cortó una porción de panqueca y se la dio pinchada en el tenedor, el pequeño lo tomó y se lo llevó a la boca, devolviéndole el tenedor a Rebecca, ella cortó una porción para si misma y volvió a cortarle otra al chico, pero justo antes de Tony metiera el tenedor en su boca preguntó.

-"¿Cómo mi hermanito llegó ahí?" a Renessme se le resbaló la espátula con la que volteaba la panqueca nueva, Rebecca se ahogó un poco con su bocado.

-"¿Ah?" dijo la niñera sin saber como contestar.

-"¿Cómo mi hermanito está en la barriga de mami? ¿Cómo llegó hasta ahí?"

Renessme se volteó a ver a Rebecca roja como un tomate, la chica hacía no mucho había tenido la temida, embarazosa y terrible _conversación_ con ambos padres acerca del sexo y de la procedencia de los bebés.

Esa conversación la hacía sonrojarse cuando veía a sus padres besándose o cuando observaba el embarazo de su mamá, robándole en la mayoría de las veces un escalofrío de asco.

-"¿Y bien?" preguntó el pequeño masticando con la boca abierta, Renessme levantó las cejas en una suplica muda hacia Rebecca, ella le devolvió una mueca mas o menos parecida.

-"Ehh" dijo la morena regresando su vista a Tony "no comas con la boca abierta Tony" lo reprendió para cambiar de tema, el niño puso los ojos en blanco y masticó, pero fue peor, porque cuando terminó de tragar preguntó.

-"¿De donde vienen los bebes Rebe?"

Ahora ambas estaban más que incómodas.

-"Ehh" repitió Rebecca "¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a tus papás Tony?"

-"Te estoy preguntando a ti Rebe"

Rebecca respiró profundo, ni muerta iba a hablar de la historia de la _abejita_, no servía para esto y estaba fuera de todo contexto decirle la verdad.

-"Vamos a comer ¿si?" dijo yendo a la estufa por mas panqueques "tengo hambre y sabes que cuando tengo hambre no pienso enanito"

-"¡No me digas así!"

_Bingo_, dijo Rebecca a sus adentros, esa era la distracción perfecta para no tener que contestar aquella pregunta.

-"Bueno, si no quieres que te diga enanito, come, solo si comes sin hablar, podrás crecer y ser mas alto que yo, así que Shh y a comer"

Tony entrecerró sus ojos pero hizo caso olvidando momentáneamente la pregunta que había formulado, Rebecca y Renessme solo esperaban que la próxima vez que preguntara, Edward y Bella estuvieran presentes, para ser ellos los que contestaran.

Edward no bajó en ningún momento cercano, así que ambas chicas se vieron distrayendo a Tony con su avión de juguete y con el video juegos en el televisor de la sala, todo con tal de no tener que contestar aquella pregunta.

.

Unos minutos antes, Edward entraba con la bandeja de desayuno a su aun en penumbra habitación, Bella estaba en una dormilona de franela ancha y corta, acurrucada aun en el lado de Edward de la cama, su brazo abrazando una almohada y su pierna abrazando a otra, dejándola descubierta.

Con lentitud y silencio, dejó la bandeja en la mesa del cuarto, fue hasta las cortinas y las apartó delicadamente, la poca y pobre luz que el débil sol mostraba tras las nubes entró a la habitación, uno de los rayos daba de lleno en la pierna descubierta de ella, Edward se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado, acariciando con ternura su mejilla.

-"Amor, despierta" le susurró mientras le daba un beso en el cabello "traje desayuno nena"

Bella se quejó por lo bajo, apretándose mas a la almohada, "abre tus ojos nena" susurró Edward besando su sien repetidas veces.

-"Humm" dijo ella en voz baja, Edward sonrió y le dio otra sesión de besos por el lateral del rostro.

-"Tienes que comer Bella" convino en voz baja "no me gusta que te de hambre, vamos, abre los ojos, para mí"

Bella parpadeó con desgano, sus ojos estaban pequeñamente hinchados, debido a las lágrimas de la noche anterior, Edward la observó con cariño y esperó pacientemente a que ella se acostara sobre su espalda, para luego besarle la frente.

-"Buenos días amor" dijo con los labios pegados a su piel "¿dormiste bien?"

Ella asintió, luego abrió los ojos suspirando y al verlo parpadeó contrariada, él frunció el ceño en alarma.

-"Anoche, yo… te dije" Edward la detuvo con un mínimo beso en los labios.

-"No pasa nada nena, no tienes que decir nada, anoche simplemente fue un impasse, no te preocupes"

-"Pero…"

-"Shh" la calló con otro beso, Bella levantó sus manos entrelazándolas en el cabello de su esposo, Edward se inclinó hacia adelante, encimándosele un poco.

El beso se volvió posesivo y ardiente en cuestión de segundos, hasta sus dientes llegaron a chocar pero los dos tomaron aquel escalofrío como incentivo, Bella levó las manos del cabello de su esposo al borde de su franela levantándola, sólo ahí se separaron un segundo.

-"Los niños" dijo Bella en un momento de lucidez, Edward sacudió la cabeza reanudando su beso.

-"Re… Rebecca" besó sus labios locamente "llegó… ella" otro beso "se encargará" beso "de ellos"

Bella dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido, dejando que él devorara su cuello con suaves mordiscos y tiernos besos.

Edward fue bajando, poco a poco besó su pecho, ella levantó sus brazos y él deslizó su dormilona por su cabeza, Bella quedó en tan solo unas panties que parecían unos bóxers pequeños.

Edward se tomó un momento para adorarla con la vista, la insipiente pero existente pancita de 3 meses de embarazo se alzaba entre los huesos de su cadera. Dejando la lujuria de un lado, Edward se sentó sobre sus rodillas, aun encima de ella y con dedos trémulos y muy, muy despacio, pasó acarició la piel estirada de su esposa.

Bella se apoyó sobre sus codos, observándolo.

Edward acarició todo su pequeño vientre y susurró.

-"No me voy a perder ni un solo segundo de tu crecimiento bebé"

Nadie se lo reprochaba y él no lo comentaba, pero, a pesar de tener dos hijos nacidos, Edward nunca había podido disfrutar por completo de los embarazos de Bella, por una razón u otra, no estuvo en ambos por completo, por eso, cuando Bella le informó de la existencia de este bebé, se prometió a sí mismo y le juró a ella y al nuevo bebé que no se perdería nada, que soportaría todos los antojos de Bella, los cambios de humor, lo que fuera, pero él iba a vivir esa experiencia, en carne propia.

Bella sintió su garganta arder, cuando, luego de acariciar repetidamente su vientre, Edward extendió una de sus manos, abarcándolo casi por completo y luego despacio, se inclinó besando con devoción su piel.

-"Te amo bebé" dijo contra la piel del vientre de ella "tanto como amo a tus hermanos y a tu mamá, vas a ser feliz y muy querido aquí en casa, pero no hay apuro, tómate el tiempo necesario para que vengas con nosotros, te esperaremos con los brazos abiertos"

Un suave sollozo hizo que Edward levantara el rostro, por sus labios se extendió una sonrisa, pero en vez de acercarse a ella y borrar sus lágrimas con besos, se acercó de nuevo a su vientre.

-"Pero ahora tengo que calmar a mami, eso significa que voy a ser, muy, muy cariñoso con ella, así que ya sabes el trato, cierra tus ojitos y tapa tus oídos bebé"

Eso hizo que Bella exhalara una corta pero contundente carcajada, Edward sonrió sobre su piel, Bella estiró uno de sus brazos para tocarlo, pero él negó lentamente, tomó el borde de sus panties y ella volviendo a sostenerse de sus codos subió sus caderas para ayudarlo a retirarla.

Edward tomó sus piernas y las separó flexionando sus rodillas, abriéndola sólo para él, Bella se mantuvo sobre sus codos, pero su cabeza se fue hacia atrás haciendo que su cabello pareciera una cortina cuando la boca de su esposo besó con ternura la parte interna de sus muslos, mordisqueando y olfateando con tortuosa lentitud.

-"Shh" dijo él contra su piel "silencio nena, tenemos que ser silenciosos"

Bella mordió su labio cuando Edward cambió de pierna, luego olfateó su pubis haciendo círculos con su boca, Bella mordió más su labio, él levantó la mirada y ella no pensó nunca que pudiera existir algo mas erótico que el rostro de Edward entre sus piernas.

Sus codos cedieron y su cuello se arqueó por completo cuando finalmente Edward pasó su legua por toda la extensión de su sexo, un sonido gutural borboteó de su garganta, haciéndola apretar con fuerza las sábanas, cerró sus ojos absorbiendo todo lo que él hacía, convulsionando de vez en cuando porque no podía soportar sus caricias.

Pero algo cambió, ella estaba cerca, demasiado cerca de desprenderse de la faz de la tierra, pero él supo que era demasiado pronto, que tenía que alargarle el placer hasta lo imposible para que quedara completamente satisfecha y relajada y sabía que la discusión de anoche la había dejado inclusivamente mas ansiosa, por lo que debía esforzarse más.

Bella abrió sus ojos y boca en una mueca casi dolorosa, sentía su liberación en puertas, era cuestión de segundos que se desparramara en la superficie de su cama, pero simplemente su orgasmo no llegaba.

Con una fuerza sobre humana se irguió de nuevo.

Edward seguía literalmente clavado en su entrepierna, Bella estiró una de sus manos acariciando su cabello, pero Edward tomó sus piernas, abriéndolas un poco más y acercándola más a su boca, Bella se dejó caer sintiendo que iba a explotar.

-"Edward, por…." Sus respiración era espaciada, errática "fav…" no pudo terminar la frase, Edward estaba succionándola en su punto mas sensible, sin respiro, sin tregua, impidiéndole llegar, hinchándola con premeditación, Bella tomó una de las almohadas y gritó sobre ella cuando por debajo de su boca, Edward introdujo dos dedos en su interior, masajeándola, torturándola.

Ella volvió a gritar y se sacudió violentamente, Edward finalmente se separó de su piel, pero mantuvo sus manos en sus rodillas, dejándole las piernas abiertas, mientras soplaba suavemente sobre su piel recalentaba e hinchada.

Bella respiraba rápidamente, sus pulmones quemaban y su corazón cabalgaba en una carrera desenfrenada, con delicadeza, Edward bajó sus piernas, masajeándolas suavemente, desprendiéndola de posibles calambres, besó sus talones, sus pantorrillas, sus rodillas, muslos, vientre, pecho, senos, clavículas, hasta que finalmente llegó a su rostro, apartó la almohada que aun la cubría y repartió besos en sus pómulos, nariz y labios.

Mientras lo hacía, lentamente se posiciono de nuevo en su entrada.

-"Aun falta el acto final nena" susurró contra su piel, "abre tus ojos"

Bella a regañadientas los abrió, no creía poder aguantar mas, iba a decirle que esperaran un poco, pero las palabras no las llegó a procesar su cerebro, por lo que nunca llegaron a su boca, lo que sí llegó a su boca fue el beso lento, concienzudo y romántico de él, que con extrema delicadeza, como si estuviera reivindicándose por su asalto anterior, se coló dentro de ella con suavidad.

Sus ojos volvieron a apretarse, su boca ligeramente se abrió, no sentía dolor, por que Edward la había preparado mejor que nunca, pero estaba muy sensible, su piel se sentía al rojo vivo, así que cada embestida, cada impulso en su interior, se sentía hasta lo imposiblemente profundo.

Edward logró encontrar su punto interno, pero Bella no tenía fuerzas para gritar, un sonido gutural en cambio se apoderó de su garganta, temblando y aferrándose con fuerza de la espalda de su esposo, liberándose por vez indefinida esa mañana.

Edward duró tan solo un par de segundos mas, con el hecho de tan sólo oírla retorcerse necesitaba muy poco para llegar, por lo que cuando sintió que ella alcanzó a su ultimo y definitivo orgasmo, le permitió a su cuerpo relajarse, depositando dentro de ella la liberación completa de semejante satisfacción.

Yacieron unos minutos ahí, piel contra piel, sin cubrirse de lo caluroso que sentían sus cuerpos, respirando y sosteniéndose el uno al otro.

Edward dio una risa ligera al recordar algo, Bella detuvo las caricias en su pecho.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó risueña.

-"Te traje desayuno" dijo con una risa "pero estoy seguro que está helado"

Bella rió y se sentó, sintiéndose sorpresivamente llena de energía y vida.

-"No importa, muero de hambre ¿hay suficiente para los dos?" Edward asintió sentándose también, Bella se colocó de pie tomando su dormilona y colocándose encima de su cuerpo desnudo, Edward la observó con cejas alzadas, disfrutando del show.

-"Permíteme atenderte" dijo Bella coqueta mientras tomaba la bandeja y la ponía frente a Edward.

Cortó un poco de panqueca y bañándola con sirope se la ofreció a su esposo, Edward sonrió y tomó la porción masticándola, dándose cuenta que no estaba del todo fría, la saboreó permitiéndole a ella alimentarlo, Bella se adelantó besando la comisura de sus labios, limpiando un poco de jarabe.

-"Mi turno" dijo él queriendo tomar el tenedor, ella negó apartándolo.

-"Déjame a mí, ahora es mi turno de satisfacerte"

-"¿Y vas a hacer eso alimentándome?" preguntó con una sonrisa torcida, Bella cortó otro pedazo llevándolo a su boca, Edward masticó observándola.

-"Solo voy a reponer tus fuerzas, para poder entonces satisfacerte de verdad"

Un gruñido gutural se apoderó de su garganta mientras ella masticaba.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, ambos se daban besos esponjosos, Edward abrazó la cintura de ella, apretándola contra su pecho, Bella soltó el cabello de él y viéndose a los ojos, frente a frente comentó.

-"Llevamos mucho aquí" dijo con respiración cortada "los chicos se van a preguntar que hacemos"

Edward asintió, por más que Rebecca estuviera con ellos, debían presentarse en la sala, pasar rato con sus hijos y conversar con Rebecca.

-"Tienes razón" dijo "¿nos duchamos y bajamos?" Bella asintió mordiendo su labio.

-"Ésta noche" susurró antes de besarlo de nuevo, Edward volvió a gruñir por el tono de promesa en su voz.

.

Abajo. Renessme y Rebecca se enfrascaban en una competencia dispareja de una partida de ajedrez, Rebecca tenía a Tony sentado sobre sus piernas, el chico estaba distraído con un video juegos portátil, Rebecca eran aprendiz y Renessme era una experta, para cuando Bella y Edward bajaron Nessie había logrado su tercer jaque mate.

-"No sé cómo le haces blanquita, pero de qué haces trampa, la haces" Renessme rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Eres mala perdedora Rebe"

-"Quizás Renessme necesite pelear con alguien de su tamaño" la voz de Bella inundó la sala.

-"¡Mami!" gritó Tony bajándose de las piernas de Rebecca y descartando el juego en la alfombra, Edward lo alzó en brazos y luego se lo pasó a Bella, para que no tuviera que soportar el peso por completo.

-"Hola cielo" dijo Bella llenándolo de besos, Renessme saludó a su mamá también con un beso en la mejilla, Rebecca sacudió su mano con una enorme sonrisa.

-"¿Juegas ajedrez Isabella?" preguntó Rebecca acercándose, Bella, luego de saludarla sacudió la cabeza.

-"Yo no, Edward sí" el aludido frunció el ceño extrañado.

-"¿Lo hago?"

Renessme contestó apenada.

-"Tú me enseñaste, decías que era una cuestión de generaciones"

Edward tuvo un momento de lucidez, recordó que quien le enseño a jugar fue su padre, diciéndole que él en algún momento le enseñaría a su hijo.

Recordó con asombro aquella época con Carlisle, cuando él era apenas un chico de unos diez u once años, donde aun no se odiaban, no se habían fijado en la misma mujer, donde simplemente eran padre e hijo.

-"Edward" llamó Bella acariciando su mejilla "¿Estás bien?" Edward parpadeó sacudiendo la cabeza.

-"Lo había olvidado" dijo en voz baja, Renessme le extendió una torre de marfil.

-"¿Quieres probar si recuerdas?" Edward la vio asombrado.

-"Si hombre blanco, la blanquita necesita escarmiento con urgencia" Renessme rió, Edward un poco dudoso extendió la mano y tomó la pieza.

-"Ok" dijo en voz baja "juguemos ajedrez"

Renessme rió y dio dos aplausos y corrió de vuelta a la mesa con el tablero.

Dos horas después, Edward y Renessme estaban enfrascados en una pelea literalmente a muerte en el ajedrez, ella había ganado el primer juego, Edward el segundo y ahora era el desempate, pero para este momento, Edward ya había calentado sus conocimientos del juego, por lo que la competencia se había vuelto demandante y entretenida, claro… solo para ellos dos, Tony dormía en el sofá de la sala, su siesta de media mañana y Bella y Rebecca estaban conversando en la cocina luego de aburrirse de verlos tan enfrascados en las piezas negras y blancas.

Rebecca masticaba sin muchas ganas una ramita de céleri, Bella estaba leyendo el diario.

-"Me encontré a una antigua vecina hace unos días" dijo la chica, Bella asintió.

-"Ujum"

-"Era mi vecina cuando vivía con mi tío"

Eso hizo que Bella bajara el periódico con lentitud.

-"¿Te habló de él?" Rebecca suspiró.

-"Me dijo que está mal, que está en la ruina y que parece enfermo"

Bella entrelazó sus dedos.

-"No sé que hacer" dijo Rebecca "él no fue el mejor tío, pero fue el único que me tendió una mano cuando Mercedes enfermó"

Bella asintió.

-"Nunca pensé que podía pasarlo mal, francamente" dijo levantando la mirada "sé que no es de buenas personas lo que diré, pero me alegré cuando Jacob murió, nunca pensé en cómo podía eso afectarlo a él"

Bella entendió su alegría, en cierta forma, ella se había sentido igual.

-"Supongo que a pesar de todo era su hijo, tu tío debe haberla pasado muy mal cuando supo todo lo que hizo y debe haberlo pasado peor cuando se enteró de su muerte"

Rebecca respiró profundo.

-"De sólo pensar ir a esa casa de nuevo siento escalofríos"

-"No tienes que ir"

-"Lo sé, pero, necesito asegurarme que está bien, o por lo menos ayudarlo un poco, sólo iré una vez, no mas"

Bella asintió, se colocó de pie y caminó hasta ella y la abrazó ligeramente.

-"¿Cuándo iras?"

-"No lo sé"

-"¿Quieres compañía? Edward o yo podemos ir contigo" la chica negó.

-"Es algo que debo hacer yo sola" Bella asintió.

-"Está bien, pero si necesitas algo, inmediatamente nos llamas y vamos por ti ¿ok?" Rebecca le sonrió sinceramente.

-"Gracias"

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Bella se separó de ella.

-"Mejor voy a ver quien es, esos dos no se van a levantar de su juego y Tony aun duerme"

-"Yo voy" dijo Rebecca cuando vio a la embarazada moverse, la verdad era que aunque después de haber hecho el amor con Edward se sentía fuerte y volátil, esa sensación se había marchado de su cuerpo, dejándola cansada y con algunos calambres en las piernas, por lo que agradeció con una sonrisa el ofrecimiento de Rebecca.

Salieron ambas a la sala y Bella se sentó en el lado izquierdo del sofá, Edward, que estaba sentado en el medio del mismo, levantó uno de sus brazos para que ella se recostara en sus piernas, Tony descansaba del lado derecho y Renessme estaba sentada en una poltrona al frente de su padre, pero la chica no levantó la mirada en ningún momento, tratando de descubrir como podía mover el caballo sin que la reina de su papá la eliminara.

Rebecca fue aun con su ramita de céleri a abrir la puerta, se quedó genuinamente asombrada cuando se encontró a Petter detrás de ésta.

Por su parte, Petter extendió una enorme sonrisa, y de Rebecca haber tenido mejor oído hubiese escuchado el latir acelerado de su corazón al verla, lo había deseado tanto y no obtuvo éxito, por lo que pasó meses convenciéndose de que nunca más estaría frente a frente con ella, pero ahí estaba la dulce irreverente con aquella ramita entre sus dientes.

-"Rebecca, que sorpresa, no sabía que estarías aquí" su voz era un poco más aguda, preso de la emoción al verla.

La chica parpadeó asombrada y luego de aclarar su garganta pudo articular.

-"E… Esta es mi casa" dijo y su tono se escuchó realmente grosero "¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

Bella había oído el intercambio y se colocó de pie rápidamente, caminando hasta ellos.

-"¡Petter!" saludó ella con tono apenado "¡Dios olvidé llamarte! Cancelamos el almuerzo por la lluvia de ayer, ninguno de la familia viene, lo siento tanto"

Petter, simulando el dolor que le produjeron las palabras sin sentimiento de Rebecca, le dio una sonrisa apenada.

-"Está bien Bella, no hay problema, puedo marcharme, no importa" el cambio de tono había sido evidente, de fresco y alegre había pasado a apenado y triste.

-"¡No!" dijo Bella extendiendo una mano muerta de pena "pasa, por Dios, igual puedes almorzar con nosotros, como crees que voy a dejar que te marches así, no importa que te quedes ¿verdad chicos?"

Bella lo había halado por una mano, Petter apretó mas la botella de vino que llevaba para no dejarla caer y entró dando tumbos, Rebecca se apartó para que no la llevaran por delante, con ojos entrecerrados de rabia y resentimiento observó como Petter entraba como un amigo de la familia, en la que se había convertido hacía mucho en su casa.

Rebecca se quedó entonces en la sala, viendo muerta de aburrimiento y aun furiosa como Edward y Nessie jugaban ajedrez, cuando la torre de Edward hizo una jugada que le robó una exhalación frustrada a Nessie, Edward se tomó la libertad de separar sus ojos del tablero, su sonrisa decía que ya había ganado.

Observó a Rebecca con el ceño fruncido.

-"Pensé que habías dicho que esto era aburrido" Rebecca se encogió de hombros, unas risas provenientes de la cocina hicieron que la niñera rodara sus ojos con exasperación.

Edward alzó sus cejas con asombro.

-"Te molesta que Petter esté aquí" dijo sin preguntar, la chica resopló falsamente ofendida.

-"Por Dios hombre blanco, no sobreestimes su presencia"

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-"Al principio no me agradaba mucho, lo sabes, pero es amigo de Renessme y se hizo amigo de Bella" se encogió de hombros "vive solo así que a veces viene a visitarnos"

Rebecca murmuró.

-"No tan solo" dijo entre dientes.

-"¿Ah?"

Rebecca sacudió la cabeza.

-"Nada, nada"

-"¡Esto es imposible!" gritó Nessie furiosa, Edward obvió a la niñera y rió con suficiencia.

-"Jake mate cielo" dijo levantándose un poco para besarle la coronilla, Renessme resopló furiosa.

-"¡REVANCHA!" gritó, pero eso sirvió para que despertara a su hermanito que dormía placentero al lado de donde se sentaba su padre.

-"No grites Nessie" dijo el pequeño restregándose los ojos, normalmente se despertaba medio gruñón pero este no parecía el caso, Edward lo despeinó y besó su cabello.

-"Nessie está molesta porque le gané de nuevo" susurró contra su piel, Renessme resopló, Tony dio una risilla.

-"Quiero la revancha papá" la voz de Renessme era casi exigente, Edward se puso de pie.

-"Mas tarde cielo" dijo acariciándole el cabello "tengo hambre, vamos a ver que hace mamá"

Renessme entrecerró los ojos, Edward le sonrió torcido y tomó a Tony de la mano, ambos caminaron a la cocina, Renessme los siguió a regañadientes.

-"Hombre blanco" Edward detuvo su avance y dejando a su pequeño con su hermana se quedó rezagado en la sala con Rebe.

-"No quiero comer con él" Edward rodó sus ojos.

-"Rebecca, odias a Petter sin siquiera haber hablado con él, ¿no crees justo que lo escuches primero?"

-"No quiero escuchar nada" dijo entre dientes "además" su tono de voz bajó bastante "no lo odio, sólo odio que haya seguido con su vida"

Hace algunos meses atrás, cuando Edward había recuperado su movilidad y habían hecho un enorme almuerzo familiar en la misma casa, Rebecca se había armado de valor para hacer dos cosas realmente difíciles para ella, y había fracasado vergonzosamente en ambas, la primera había sido visitar finalmente la tumba de Jacob, pero antes de siquiera llegar al cementerio se había arrepentido, yendo en vez, a la tumba de Mercedes.

La segunda cosa que había intentado cuando regresó a casa, había sido ir a ver a Petter, explicarle por qué había terminado la relación y pedirle (así fuera de rodillas) que le diera otra oportunidad, siguiendo el consejo que le había dado Bella-_Tienes que vivir Rebe_- le había dicho mientras desayunaban.

Había tenido el valor de ir a esa casa caminando, y luego de pararse frente a la puerta por 20 minutos, se atrevió a tocar, su valentía y fuerza se vino al piso cuando quien abrió la puerta fue una rubia, de ojos verdes realmente llamativa, que con una sonrisa muy blanca y con acento marcado italiano, preguntó si buscaba al _ragazzo_ Petter.

Rebecca no entendía nada de Italiano, pero por el tono que uso la rubia se imaginó lo peor, quedándose de piedra frente a aquella escultural mujer, parpadeó como loca alejando las lagrimas y sintiéndose tonta, Petter había seguido con su vida, ella ya no pintaba nada ahí, su garganta empezó a escocer cuando la voz de Petter sonó desde dentro de la casa, llamando a _Donatella_ a todo pulmón.

No iba a aguatar verlo, por lo que murmurando algunas palabras despidiéndose, saltó los tres escalones de la casa y corrió calle arriba, no quería que los Cullen la vieran llorando, por lo que se subió a su Mustang y manejó a la ciudad, pasaría la noche fuera de casa.

Lo que ella nunca supo, fue que _Donatella_ le dijo a Petter quien había sido la visita, el chico mantenía fotos de la morena en casa y cuando escuchó las palabras _la tua ragazza_, salió asombrado de casa, corriendo a casa de los Cullen.

Tocó la puerta desaforadamente, Edward y Bella abrieron alterados, el chico les pidió y suplicó que le dejaran ver a Rebecca, pero la chica ya se había ido, Petter intentó llamarla, pero ella no contestó, se marchó de aquella casa, cabizbajo y alicaído.

Rebecca comenzó sus cursos de verano y no regreso a casa de los Cullen para esas vacaciones, hablaba con ellos por Skipe, pero cada vez que Edward o Bella intentaba tocar el tema de Petter ella no les permitía avanzar, tanto fue así, que una vez hasta le cerró la comunicación a Edward, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Entonces lastimosamente ella nunca se enteró de que Petter había ido por ella esa misma noche.

-"Las cosas no son así Rebe, si me dejaras contarte" ella levantó una mano.

-"No quiero saber nada hombre blanco, por favor" el tono no fue demandante y fuerte, mas bien lo contrario, "puede que regrese mas tarde, prefiero irme ahora, por favor"

-"No" dijo Edward "esta es tú casa, si no lo quieres aquí haré que se vaya"

-"¡No!" dijo Rebecca adelantándose "no" pidió en voz mas baja tomándolo del brazo "soy yo ok" dijo "soy yo la que no ha podido superarlo, él no tiene la culpa, no lo hagas irse y hacerle pasar esa vergüenza, yo me marcho y vengo mas tarde para dormir aquí"

-"Rebe"

-"Nos vemos hombre blanco" Rebecca lo abrazó cortamente y luego se separó de él, se marchó sin darle oportunidad de detenerla.

.

No había planeado ir a la ciudad, pero ahí fue donde se encontró, llevaba el volvo que en alguna oportunidad había sido de Isabella, su bebé, aunque aun funcionaba tenía un lugar privilegiado en el garaje de los Cullen, el auto era viejo y no muy seguro, por lo que ahora estaba reservado para cuando iba de visita a los suburbios, manteniéndolo lejos del caos vial de la ciudad.

Manejó supuestamente sin rumbo, tan sólo se dio cuenta a donde realmente quería ir cuando el auto frenó en el familiar estacionamiento que albergó a su bebé por algunos años.

Apagó el volvo y bajándose con lentitud caminó a la que había sido su casa, habían niños jugando en el estacionamiento con pelotas pequeñas y plásticas, aprovechando que la lluvia no había vuelto aparecer por ese día y seguramente sus respectivas madres los había dejado salir para pasar una tarde de sábado diferente.

Detuvo sus pasos echándose un poco hacia atrás cuando un niño corrió desaforado a su lado para tomar la pelota de beisbol que otro había bateado, habían pasado apenas algunos años desde que se había mudado de casa de su tío Billy y estaba segura que los que eran niños en aquella época todavía estaban por ahí en el vecindario, pero esos que estaban jugando ahora, eran completamente nuevos, a ninguno conocía.

La puerta del edificio seguía descuadrada como la había dejado, por lo que no tuvo que esperar a que alguien la dejara pasar, no quiso tomar el elevador y subió acompasadamente los pisos necesarios, pensó que se iba a sentir aterrada de verse allí de nuevo, pero extrañamente no lo hacía, pensó para sus adentros que la única razón por la que tenía miedo a ese lugar era su primo y encontrárselo ya no era posible.

Cuando llegó al piso correspondiente, caminó con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos, el viento era algo frío y aunque tenía chaqueta sentía sus manos heladas.

Una puerta se abrió y unos seis niños salieron gritando hacia el pasillo donde se encontraba, Rebecca se pegó de una de las paredes riendo, los niños gritaban algo acerca del camión de helados, afinó el oído y pudo escuchar la musiquita correspondiente a dicha demanda.

Rió sacudiendo la cabeza, mientras el tropel de niños bajaba escandalosamente por las escaleras.

-"Mocosos descuidados y escandalosos" refunfuño alguien a sus espaldas, ella reconoció la voz y de inmediato volteó, su cabello liso y al nivel de sus hombros barrió con un susurro la superficie de su chaqueta impermeable.

Billy pasó al lado de ella, llevando una bolsa de basura hasta el bajante, iba refunfuñando como Scruch y ni siquiera la vio, llevaba la vista clavada en sus zapatos, cuando se deshizo de la bolsa apretó la tela de su raído abrigo sobre su viejo cuerpo.

-"Tío Bill" dijo en un susurro, Bill se quedó paralizado a mitad del pasillo, lentamente se giró sobre sus talones pensando que estaba alucinando, Rebecca extendió una sonrisa pequeña en sus labios, pero no duró mucho, la Sra. Richardson, la vecina con la que se había encontrado, le había dicho que Billy estaba mal, descuidado y con pinta de enfermo.

La Sra. Richardson estaba equivocada.

Billy siempre había sido un hombre de contextura fuerte, grueso y de huesos anchos, nunca había sido flaco, pero ahora parecía esquelético, la ropa que llevaba, raída y con agujeros, lo hacían ver como un indigente, su barba estaba crecida y dispareja, tenía ojeras negras y su cabello largo era gris amarillento.

La chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida, ahogando un quejido.

-"¿Re…becca?" la voz de Billy fue un susurro "Rebecca, ¿será posible? ¿Eres tu?"

.

Rebecca estaba ahora en la cocina del apartamento de Billy, sentada como una invitada en una desgastada silla, Billy estaba en la estufa calentando un poco de agua en una olla pequeña, no había tetera, Billy se veía realmente nervioso.

-"Si quieres yo me puedo encargar" dijo la chica en voz baja, Billy había abierto y cerrado el mismo estante tres veces.

-"No, no, yo…" el hombre la observó y apartó la mirada inmediatamente "solo, solo olvidé que iba a buscar" volvió a abrir el estante, sacando torpemente dos posillos, Billy le sonrió en victoria, sus dientes eran amarillos y se le había partido uno de los incisivos, Rebecca apenas estiró los labios.

Billy extendió hacia ella la taza que no tenía imperfecciones y volvió a sonreír, se sentía torpe y como si de visita estuviera la reina Victoria en persona, no la había detallado bien por que no se atrevía, pero por lo poco que pudo observar, la vio llena de vida, hermosa, con la piel brillante y rozagante. Mientras buscaba las bolsitas de té, la observó de reojo, sólo podía ver su perfil, se había cortado su larga melena, pero eso la hacía ver mejor, más adulta, ya no era aquella asustadiza joven en su eterna coleta de caballo.

Rebecca bajó la vista a sus manos y cuando levantó la mirada se encontró que su tío la observaba, Billy la vio bien a los ojos y los suyos se aguaron violentamente.

Rebecca parpadeó asombrada, con una pregunta muda en su rostro.

-"Tienes los ojos de Mercedes" dijo Billy con asombro y aun ojos aguados "nunca le había prestado atención a tu parecido con mi hermana"

Rebecca sabía que se parecía, le pareció extraño que Billy nunca se hubiera dado cuenta.

-"Si" dijo "me parezco mucho a ella"

Billy asintió incómodo y volvió a buscar las bolsitas de té, encontrando que no había nada en la pequeña lata, removió con desespero dentro del estante, pero estaba casi vacío.

-"Tío Billy" llamó ella al oír el escándalo.

-"Yo tengo algo de té aquí, lo sé déjame…" volteó a sus lados "déjame buscarlo bien" con la mirada perdida vio alrededor de la desordenada y sucia cocina, "tiene que haber algo por aquí" su voz era desesperada, Rebecca se levantó de la silla.

-"No quiero Té tío, no importa, por favor cálmate, sólo vine a verte"

Entonces pasó algo que jamás ninguno de los dos pensó que pasaría mientras estuvieran vivos.

Billy Black rompió en llanto.

-"Por Dios Tío" llamó alterada Rebecca acercándose, Billy se separó dos pasos extendiendo una mano entre ellos, intentó con ahínco mejorar su compostura.

-"Lo siento, lo siento tanto" dijo cubriendo con un puño su nariz y boca, se notaba que el nudo en la garganta no lo dejaba respirar, sin embargo se negaba a derramar mas lágrimas.

Rebecca respiró profundo.

-"No importa que no tengas té, no tienes que disculparte"

Billy negó e intentó hablar pero se detuvo un segundo porque no podía del dolor en el pecho, Rebecca se adelantó un poco y él volvió a alejarse.

-"No" dijo por lo bajo, Rebecca lo vio extrañada.

-"Lo siento, yo no…" volvió a respirar muy profundo, esta vez pareció calmarse un poco "nunca pensé que te vería de nuevo, no aquí por lo menos"

Rebecca sacudió la cabeza.

-"Hay cosas que no sabes tío" comenzó "cosas que pasaron aquí que no me gusta recordarlas y no hablo de la muerte de mamá, por eso no había venido a verte"

-"Las sé, las sé" dijo con sentimiento de culpa, ella alzó las cejas, Billy olvidó las tazas, el agua que ya estaba hirviendo y caminó un par de pasos, pareciendo cien años mas viejo, se sentó en la silla que la chica había ocupado minutos antes.

-"Sé que Jacob te hizo daño" susurró sin hacer contacto físico, Rebecca dio un escalofrío al escuchar su nombre, todos los recuerdos de los abusos psicológicos de los que había sido victima llegaron a su mente en lo que parecían imágenes macabras.

Ahora sus ojos fueron los aguados, parpadeó rápidamente pero igual un par de lágrimas se escaparon.

-"Por favor perdóname" dijo Billy enterrando la cabeza en sus palmas "debí darme cuenta, debí entender el miedo que cruzaba tu cara cuando él llegaba, fui ciego, nunca debí permitir que te hiciera daño, sé que no fui el mejor contigo, con Mercedes, pero ustedes eran mi familia, debí tratarte mejor, lo siento tanto"

¿Cómo? Se preguntaba Rebecca una y otra vez en su cabeza ¿Cómo su tío sabía lo que había sucedido? Y apartando ese detalle ¿Cómo lo había creído? Para Billy Black, Jacob era lo máximo y mejor, nadie le podía hablar mal de él, era hombre y eso significaba que era el mejor, así pensaba el descendiente de los pieles rojas.

Billy, ahora lloraba contra las palmas de sus manos, su vida se había vuelto una miseria, cuando su hijo cayó preso por asalto, maltrato, extorsión y daños en la vía pública, todos sus amigos le habían dado la espalda y entre tratar de contratar un buen abogado y en irlo a visitar y en todas las preocupaciones, perdió muchos turnos en el trabajo, haciendo que eventualmente lo jubilaran por anticipado.

Nunca supo con exactitud que le había hecho Jacob a Rebecca, pero la vez que la vio en el juzgado, le pareció entender que algo había pasado entre ellos dos, el hombre blanco que la acompañaba no le había dejado acercarse a su sobrina y cuando estuvo alejada de ella le dijo que había sido una mala persona, que nunca protegió a su sobrina del diablo que vivía debajo de su techo.

Eso alertó a Billy, que en lo que tuvo oportunidad enfrentó a Jacob, preguntándole si aquello que había sospechado era verdad.

Jacob nunca lo aceptó, se dedicó en vez a llamar a Rebecca por todos los insultos sabidos, desde puta, hasta virgen frustrada y que por su culpa estaba él ahí y que cuando saliera la buscaría para terminar con ella.

Ese día Billy supo que su hijo era un desalmado.

La muerte de Jacob llegó no mucho después, hubo un intento de fuga en el retén, fue a media noche y los guardias dispararon a mansalva a los delincuentes que intentaban escaparse, uno de los heridos y después fallecido, fue Jacob.

Y esa era otra deuda que tenía con su sobrina, ya que ella fue a la que contactaron y la que tuvo que reconocer el cadáver de Jacob, por que Billy no estaba en la ciudad.

La vergüenza no lo dejó acercarse de nuevo a Rebecca, día tras día se reprochaba que debía pedirle perdón, que debía preocuparse por su existencia, si había terminado de estudiar, donde vivía, que hacía, pero nunca se atrevió a verla de nuevo a los ojos, se había hecho amigo del alcohol, pero no alcanzaba el dinero que recibía para convertirlo en un vicio.

Por lo que se había convertido en las sobras de un patético hombre, solo, desaliñado y sintiéndose una verdadera mierda.

Rebecca parpadeó de nuevo intentando despejarse.

-"¿Cómo supiste?" preguntó en voz baja "¿Él te dijo?"

Billy negó con el nudo en la garganta, su hijo ni siquiera hundido en el fango había aceptado sus errores.

-"Lo siento tanto" volvió a decir "por favor…" Rebecca levantó las manos.

-"Deja de disculparte" dijo con voz seria y serena "no te corresponde a ti pedir disculpas, tu nunca me hiciste lo que me hizo él"

Billy cerró los ojos.

-"Pero no te defendí"

-"No, no lo hiciste" eso hizo que abriera sus ojos de par en par, Rebecca no lo iba a perdonar nunca y la entendía.

-"Ve a darte una ducha" dijo mordiéndose los labios, "te voy a preparar algo de comida"

Billy parpadeó, ella le dio la espalda y empezó a hurgar en la nevera.

-"Ve" dijo la chica hablando por encima de su hombro "te estás desvaneciendo frente a mí, no puedo dejarte así, ve a asearte mientras yo cocino algo"

Esa era su forma de decirle que aunque no lo perdonaba no lo odiaba, Billy había cometido el pecado de la indiferencia, había vivido bajo el mismo techo con el mismísimo diablo y no impidió que este absorbiera a su débil sobrina, pero ella era de buena corazón y no iba a dejarlo morir si ella tenía la oportunidad de salvarlo.

.

Dos horas más tarde Rebecca manejaba de regreso a los suburbios, Edward la había llamado para preguntarle donde estaba, le contó vagamente de su visita al Bronx, Edward se preocupó por ella y le preguntó si necesitaba compañía, Rebecca le informó que ya estaba en camino y que no hacía falta, que pronto se verían.

Mientras la chica manejaba de regreso recordó sus pericias en casa de su tío, en su intento de cocinarle se había dado cuenta de que no había nada decente en la alacena, así que fue de compras al pequeño y cerca automercado.

Le llenó la alacena con lo que su sueldo de pasante en _Cullen-Swan & Asociados_ le pagaba quincenalmente, Billy le había matado el hambre en muchas oportunidades y era medianamente justo que ella devolviera el favor.

No comió con él por que no quería gastarle lo que le había comprado, Billy se sentó a la mesa y aunque con pena, devoró el estofado con papas al vapor, vegetales cocidos y ensalada fresca que su sobrina le había preparado.

También intentó preguntarle como le iba, que estaba haciendo, a regañadientes la chica le dijo que le faltaba poco para terminar la universidad y que estaba trabajando en finanzas, con sus adorados números.

Billy se mostró asombrado pero en cierta parte orgulloso, la que el pensaba que iba a ser una promiscua madre adolescente, resultó ser una aprendiz de ejecutivo importante.

La conversación entre tío y sobrina terminó mágicamente cuando Billy preguntó si el _hombre blanco_ que la llamó era su novio y ella con cejas alzadas aclaró que se trataba de _su ángel guardián_.

Eso hizo que Billy Black cerrara la boca.

Se despidieron sin contacto físico, Rebecca le prometió que lo ayudaría por un tiempo hasta que volviera a estar sobre sus pies, le dijo algunos dólares en efectivo que muerto de pena Billy aceptó, de igual forma Rebecca le dijo de manera dominante que se mantuviera aseado y que se compusiera y buscara trabajo, Billy asintió como un pequeño regañado.

Se sentía cansada y muerta de hambre y deseaba con fuerzas que Isabella le hubiera dejado algo de comida del almuerzo al que se negó en participar.

Eso la hizo recordar a Petter y rodó los ojos con exasperación, ¿para qué iba a almorzar a casa de sus Cullen si tenía a la vieja y flamante _Donatella_ para hacerle compañía?

Frunció los labios con asco y sufrió un escalofrío de solo pensar en la posibilidad de que Petter se hubiera presentado con la insípida rubia italiana en casa para comer.

De la compasión por su tío, pasó directo y sin escalas a la furia desenfrenada con Petter y su flamante _(y vieja)_ novia.

Cuando se bajó del auto al frente de la casa de lo Cullen, batió la puerta con furia, maldijo por lo bajo cuando tuvo que regresarse para tomar su bolso y caminó con pasos fuertes y resonadores hasta la puerta de entrada.

-"¡Llegue!" gritó por que aun no era muy tarde para que estuvieran durmiendo, el único que la recibió gritando y aplaudiendo fue Tony, al que alzó en brazos como era costumbre, caminaron hasta la cocina y Rebecca descubrió entonces que el haberse ido temprano de casa no resulto como ella quería, dado que la visita aun la estaba esperando.

-"Hola de nuevo Rebecca" dijo Petter, sentado junto a Nessie en uno de los bancos del mesón.

La chica bufó.

-"Pensé que las visitas se habían ido"

-"Petter no es simplemente visita Rebe" dijo Nessie metiéndose en la nevera.

-"Seh, seh" dijo Rebecca sacudiendo la cabeza, dejó a Tony en el suelo y caminó saludando a Edward y a Bella con un ligero abrazo, Bella le señaló la estufa y ella le sonrió agradecida, Isabella le había guardado, en efecto, un plato servido con abundante pasta y junto a este un pequeño recipiente lleno de salsa Alfredo, su favorita.

Sirvió el contenido en un plato nuevo y lo metió en el microondas chupando de sus dedos los restos de salsa, cuando se dio la vuelta, Edward la veía con atención.

-"¿Qué?" preguntó en un susurro, el resto de los integrantes estaban encerrados en otra conversación.

-"¿Estás bien?" la chica asintió sin evitar una sonrisa.

-"Perfectamente" contestó de inmediato, luego respiró profundo y agregó "por lo menos hasta que entre a casa" Edward rodó los ojos y se acercó a su oído para hablar en voz baja.

-"Hazme caso solo una vez en tu vida y habla con él, ha estado esperándote, créeme"

Rebecca rodó los ojos, vio por la periferia como Petter posaba una mano en la insipiente barriguita de Bella.

-"¿Ya saben que es?"

Bella rió negando, "es muy pronto" convino pasando una mano por su vientre, "cerca del cuarto o quinto mes es que puede que deje verse"

Petter sonrió asintiendo.

-"Soy profesor, pero no tengo idea de la gestación"

Bella rió, Tony estaba viendo con atención el intercambio entre ambos.

-"¿Mami?" llamó la atención de todos.

-"¿Cómo mi hermanito llegó ahí?" dijo señalando su pansa.

Renessme se volvió a estremecer, Rebecca se volteó al microondas siguiendo el reloj en descenso.

-"Ehhh" empezó Bella, Edward caminó hasta ellos.

-"Tu mamá está cuidando de tu hermanito dentro de ella Tony" empezó su papá "cuando esté listo nacerá y vendrá con nosotros"

El chico puso los ojos en blanco.

-"Eso lo sé" dijo pareciéndose a su papá "pero ¿quién lo puso ahí?" señaló la barriga de su mamá nuevamente.

-"Yo me retiro" dijo muerta de pena Renessme "Matt dijo que me llamaría por teléfono" y sin más salió de la cocina casi corriendo.

Petter tomó un sorbo de agua y sonrió por las preguntas de Tony, Rebecca mordía con insistencia la uña de su dedo índice.

-"Tony" llamó Petter "cuando dos personas se quieren, así como tu mamá y tu papá, se casan y eventualmente tienen niños como tus hermanos y tú, de los dos quien lo cuida los primeros meses es mamá, pero ambos lo colocan ahí, ponen lo mejor de ellos y deciden hacer un bebé"

Edward y Bella vieron con agradecimiento a Petter, nunca habían pensado que el pequeño hiciera esa pregunta.

-"¿Yo puedo hacer uno?" preguntó, Petter sonrió negando.

-"No campeón, eres muy pequeño, tienes que ser adulto, como mamá y papá y deben ser dos, una mujer y un hombre"

Petter era magnifico trabajando con los niños y sus preguntas indiscretas, Edward no tenía idea de cómo responderle sutilmente sin decirle la verdad y Bella… bueno… Bella tenía en su mente la mañana que había pasado con su marido y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas hasta más no poder.

De Rebecca no se sabía como estaba ya que la chica les daba la espalda observando con beligerancia la pantalla del microondas como si se tratara de un televisor.

-"¿Adultos?" preguntó Tony, Petter asintió.

-"Como tú" Petter volvió a asentir, entonces el pequeño dio un aplauso al aire.

-"¡Tu puedes tener un bebé con Rebe!"

El microondas pitó dando por calentada la comida pero, Rebecca lo ignoró tensándose de inmediato cerrando sus manos contra el borde del mesón, Petter aclaró su garganta sintiéndose por primera vez incómodo, Edward finalmente reaccionó.

-"Ya basta de preguntas Tony, esas cosas no se dicen, vamos despídete de Petter y vamos a que te duches y cambies"

Tony frunció su boquita.

-"Ok papi" dijo y de repente le dio sueño, bostezando enormemente, "Chao Petter, adiós Rebe" se despidió con su manita y dejó que Edward lo condujera fuera de la cocina dejando a los jóvenes con Bella.

-"Lo siento" dijo Bella al estar solos "Tony esta en la fase indiscreta, lo lamento si los incomodó"

-"No te preocupes Bella" dijo Petter botando el aire "lo niños son así, indiscretos por naturaleza" Bella sonrió apenada.

-"De verdad lo siento, voy a subir a ver como les va, Edward a veces no puede controlarlo bien en la ducha" Petter asintió, Bella vio a la espalda de Rebecca y luego a Petter sonriéndole de repente, asintió en una mueca muda de darle ánimos para que se le acercara y se retiró dejándolos solos.

Petter Flanagan se colocó de pie lentamente, caminó hasta la que había sido una de las novias mas excéntricas, especiales, alocadas y queridas de su corta vida amorosa.

-"Rebe" llamó en voz baja sin atreverse a tocarla "quiero hablar contigo" la chica negó dejando colgar su cabeza hacia el mesón de la cocina aun incapaz de poder moverse, Petter respiró profundo "entonces escúchame a cambio"

Hubo silencio de ella.

-"Sé que fuiste a buscarme en verano" Rebecca no dio la mas mínima reacción "vine inmediatamente supe que habías aparecido en mi casa, pero te habías ido, ¿para que fuiste a buscarme si luego huiste?"

Rebecca respiró profundo Petter le estaba pidiendo a voces una explicación.

-"Tu me dijiste que necesitabas tiempo, que no querías una relación que te amarrara, que querías estudiar, graduarte"

Ella asintió, eso aun lo quería, pero no era suficiente.

-"¿Entonces por qué fuiste a buscarme?" la voz de Petter fue demandante, furiosa, dolida, Rebecca cerró sus ojos.

-"Dímelo" pidió de nuevo "porque estos meses no he hecho más que pensar y pensar en tus palabras cuando me dejaste, tú me dijiste que seguirías con tu vida, que no me querías en ella, que era una simple distracción" las ultimas palabras las dijo con dientes apretados, Rebecca negó con desespero pero sin volverse.

-"¿Para qué fuiste a buscarme?" volvió a preguntar "esa visita me dio esperanzas de nuevo, vine desesperado por verte y te volviste a esfumar, ¿por qué me haces daño deliberadamente?"

Rebecca apretó más sus manos y llenándose de furia dijo entre dientes.

-"Fui a buscarte, sí, pero fue muy tarde"

-"¿Tarde?"

-"Tu _Donatella_ fue la que me abrió la puerta"

Petter parpadeó extrañado.

-"¿Qué tiene que ver Dona en esto?"

Rebecca literalmente explotó.

-"¡Sí! terminé contigo para no distraerme ¡y sufrí como una idiota cada estúpido segundo! ¡Pero tú! ¡Me conseguiste reemplazo de inmediato! Con una… una…" las palabras le fallaban sentía el odio de los celos "¡Con una vieja horrible que te llamó _ragazzo!_" escupió las palabras "¡Busqué que significa, idiota!"

A pesar de los gritos de Rebecca, Petter no pudo evitar la sonrisa que ocupó su rostro.

-"Date la vuelta Rebecca" dijo con voz calma y tranquila, Rebecca resopló con furia.

-"Linda" ese nombre hizo que la chica diera un quejido por lo bajo "date la vuelta" la furia se había marchado, dándole a Petter el tono bajo, tierno y romántico por naturaleza que le pertenecía.

-"Vamos" dijo estirando una de sus manos, posándola lentamente en su hombro, Rebecca dio un quejido bajo, "mírame a los ojos" pidió "tengo meses soñando con ellos y aun no me has dejado verlos"

Rebecca se quejó por lo bajo, si seguía escuchando eso no iba a recordar su resentimiento contra Petter.

Dado que ella no rechazó su contacto, Petter apretó más su agarre y le dio la vuelta lentamente, ella se giró pero tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Con extrema lentitud posó sus manos en su quijada y aplicando tan sólo un poco de fuerza alzó su barbilla.

Los ojos negros, enrojecidos y enormes, parpadearon en un intento vano de alejar las lágrimas.

-"Ahí estas" dijo Petter sonriendo "los había extrañado chicos" le dijo a sus ojos, con ternura pasó delicadamente su dedo pulgar por la comisura de uno de ellos, rescatando una pequeña lagrima.

-"¿Por qué lloras linda?"

Un sollozó se atravesó en su garganta.

-"Shh" dijo él con ternura.

-"Me dejaste" susurró ella, Petter negó.

-"Quien me dejó fuiste tú"

-"Pero era solo por un tiempo, yo nunca… nunca"

-"Nunca me dijiste esa condición linda, tan sólo te fuiste, dejándome solo, triste y francamente muy aburrido sin tu presencia"

Rebecca contestó.

-"Debo admitir que extraño las visitas a los cementerios" susurró en un intento de hacerla reír, pero no lo logró, Petter respiró profundo botando el aire lentamente.

-"¿Sabes que fui a visitar a Mercedes?" ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente "Sip" continuó él, "estaba desesperado por verte, pero no sabía cómo encontrarte, creí que podía encontrarte allá, a veces voy, a presentarle mis respetos a tu mamá"

-"¿Por qué?" preguntó ella asombrada.

-"Porque me importas linda, aunque me hayas dejado me importas y mucho"

-"Yo no quería dejarte" confesó al borde de las lagrimas.

Petter colocó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja "¿entonces por qué lo hiciste?"

-"Tenía miedo de quererte"

-"¿Aun lo tienes?"

La chica solo asintió, Petter suspiró ruidosamente.

-"Tengo terror de quererte" confirmó "pero me dio más miedo el perderte" Petter abrió sus ojos enfocándola, una mueca de sonrisa intentaba asomarse a sus labios.

-"¿Tienes novia Petter?" preguntó ella sintiendo como en la canción de Adele su corazón entre sus manos, Petter negó lentamente sonriéndole con ternura.

-"Nunca después de ti" le ratificó.

-"Pero la… ¿la italiana?" Petter rió despreocupadamente.

-"Esa _vieja italiana_" dijo imitando como ella la había llamado antes "es amiga de Charlotte, mi madre" Rebecca frunció el ceño.

-"Si te hubieras quedado tan sólo cinco minutos aquel día, hubieras visto que interrumpiste el cumpleaños de Charlotte Flanagan, que por insistencia de su único hijo, volvió a la casa de la que se había mudado para celebrar con una _vieja_ amiga y su esposo nuevo una cena de cumpleaños"

Rebecca ahogó un quejido contra las palmas de sus manos, lágrimas, esta vez sin control se desbordaron por sus ojos, se alejó de Petter unos pasos para ralentizar los latidos frenéticos de su corazón.

Petter esperó viéndola con una mueca entre preocupada y divertida en el rostro.

-"¿No… tú… la… la vieja… nada?" las palabras eran entrecortadas, Petter estiró mas su sonrisa.

-"Nada" confirmó.

-"Aun… aun… aun" no podía dejar de repetir esa palabra sintiéndose aterrada de continuar la oración, Petter rió con mas ternura.

-"¿Vez por qué te amo? Eres el ser más tierno y divertido que conozco"

Rebecca dio un quejido en voz alta, había contestado a sus repeticiones como si supiera que estaba preguntándole.

-"Si" le dijo Petter "aun te amo, ¿tú me amas a mí?"

Rebecca tan sólo pudo asentir, Petter exhaló otra risa.

-"Vas a tener que decírmelo algún día linda"

Por primera vez, desde que se conocían o desde que habían empezado la relación Rebecca se lanzó en pos de-próximo-a-dejar-de-ser-ex-novio.

Petter la recibió colocando sus manos contra sus caderas anchas, lo siguiente que sintió fue como aquella loca buscaba desesperada sus labios.

Ambas bocas se encontraron, Petter apretó un poco su agarre y cerrando sus ojos, redescubrió los labios carnosos y suaves de su dulce irreverente.

Rebecca abrió su boca desesperada buscando un contacto profundo y húmedo.

-"Hey, Hey" dijo Petter separándola un poco "lento linda" depositó un beso en su nariz "lento" susurró "no me voy a ir a ninguna parte" habló contra sus labios, respirando su aliento, ella gimió por su declaración "estoy aquí linda"

Un sollozo más fuerte se apoderó de su garganta, Petter sintió el salado de sus lágrimas.

-"Te amo Petter" susurró robándole un asombro a él "te amo, por favor nunca me dejes ir de tu lado" él la tomó por las mejillas, haciendo que la viera a los ojos.

-"Nunca más linda, nunca más te dejaré ir" y limpiando nuevamente sus lagrimas, bajó hasta sus labios, besándolos con infinita devoción.

.

Al día siguiente Rebecca estaba sentada con una taza de café en el sofá de la sala, pasando los canales con rapidez, cuando iba por la mitad de su café escuchó como unos pasos bajaban por las escaleras, levantó la cabeza para ver a Edward bajar lentamente.

-"Buenos días loquita" Rebecca le sonrió.

-"Hey hombre blanco" Edward le dio un beso en el cabello y fue por una dosis de cafeína, para cuando estuvo de regreso se dejó caer sentado al lado de Rebe, la chica vio como pasó las manos por su cabello con cansancio, pero antes de hacerle algún comentario se fijó en un pequeño detalle.

-"¿Tu bastón?" preguntó, Edward se incorporó viendo a los lados, luego se encogió de hombros.

-"Lo olvidé" dijo volviéndose a recostar del espaldar, Rebecca exhaló una risa.

-"Un día de estos vas a salir corriendo tras Matt y ni te vas a dar cuenta" Edward levantó la mirada dedicándole una de puro odio a la niñera, cosa que la chica respondió con una enorme carcajada, Edward rodó los ojos.

-"Pareces contenta esta mañana" de la risa pasó al sonrojo encogiéndose de hombros.

-"Ayer fue un buen día"

-"¿Cómo te fue en el Bronx?" preguntó interesado, Rebecca le contó con detalles de su visita y conversación con su tío.

-"Nunca creo que pueda ir a la tumba de él, además, ¿para qué?" se encogió de hombros "nunca lo voy a perdonar y no hace falta, pero fue bueno ver a Billy, me sentí bien ayudándolo así que empezaré por ahí, si en algún momento me siento fuerte para ir a la tumba de él, lo haré, si no" volvió a encogerse de hombros, Edward sonrió.

-"Me parece buena conclusión" la chica se volvió a encoger de hombros.

-"Me siento más tranquila así"

Edward probó su bebida.

-"¿Y Petter? Preguntó "me contenta que te hayas reconciliado con tu tío, pero sospecho que tu alegría no se debe a _esa_ reconciliación"

Rebecca tomó uno de los cojines lanzándoselo amistosamente, Edward rió con soltura.

-"Petter y yo hablamos" dijo asintiendo.

-"¿Y?" ella se encogió de hombros.

-"Y… Somos, novios de nuevo" Edward sonrió enormemente, Rebecca apartó la mirada con pena.

-"No me veas así hombre blanco" Edward sacudió la cabeza riendo, entonces abrió su boca desmesuradamente, preso de un enorme bostezo, Rebecca alzó sus cejas.

-"Acabas de despertar hombre blanco" observó el reloj de su muñeca "son pasadas las nueve"

Edward pasó una mano por su rostro en un intento vano de despejarse.

-"No dormí bien" convino abriendo mucho los ojos y volviendo a cerrarlos repetidas veces, se adelantó dejando la taza ya vacía en la mesita del centro, Rebecca se abrazó las rodillas.

-"¿Bella se sintió mal? ¿Pasó mala noche?"

Edward negó con ojos cerrados apretándose el puente de la nariz con sus dedos índice y medio, reprimió una sonrisa vaga, recordando como la noche anterior su esposa lo había abordado nuevamente besándolo e incitándolo y recordó también como gruñó como un animal al acecho cuando ella entre apenada, sexy y excitada le pidió en voz baja _(¿puedes repetir lo que me hiciste esta mañana con tu lengua?)_

Un leve gruñido escapó de su garganta mientras respiraba muy profundo, lo que sintió después fue un golpe mucho más fuerte con otro cojín del sofá.

-"¡Asqueroso, cochino!" gritó Rebecca dándole de nuevo con el cojín "depravado" las palabras eran insultantes pero Rebecca no podía ocultar la burla en sus labios, Edward intentó esquivar los golpes, pero en vez de contestarle reía con algo de culpa.

-"Cochino" repitió ella cuando por fin él pudo quitarle su _arma_.

-"Yo no he dicho nada Rebecca" se defendió.

-"¡Ni que lo digas baboso!" dijo ella sentándose más derecha, Edward no dejaba la sonrisa torcida en su rostro "con razón Bella a cada rato queda embarazada, por Dios hombre blanco, existen anticonceptivos ¿lo sabías?"

Edward soltó una carcajada, nunca le había parecido tan divertido tener este tipo de conversaciones.

-"La que tiene que saber que existen anticonceptivos y como usarlos eres tú jovencita"

Rebecca rodó sus ojos.

-"Además, si Tony tiene razón, quienes deberían tener un bebé son ustedes dos"

Rebecca abrió sus ojos desaforadamente, sólo para que Edward estallara en carcajadas, carcajadas que ella correspondió casi de inmediato.

-"Vamos loquita" dijo Edward poniéndose de pie "preparemos algo para los habitantes de esta casa"

Rebecca se colocó de pie tomando ambas tazas vacías ahora, Edward la abrazó por los hombros depositándole un beso en la frente.

-"Me alegra mucho haberte conocido loquita"

Ella sonrió.

-"No más que yo hombre blanco, no más que yo"

Y así sin más fueron a prepararle comida a la gente que amaban, a su familia.

-.-.-.

Carlisle tiene su historia, ¿les gustaría un out take de él? déjenme saber

Pero más allá de eso, ¿qué les pareció el epílogo? déjenme sus cometarios si lo consideran necesario.

¡Gracias totales!

Marjo


	50. OT Bajos Instintos

_**Bajos instintos.**_

Una familia modelo. Un trabajo que no hacía más que crecer incontrolablemente. Una buena posición; forjada por los principios bien instruidos de su padre y madre, Inmigrantes franceses que no le enseñaron nada más que trabajar duro y ganarse todo con el sudor de su frente y bajo una moralidad intachable.

Era cierto. Para Carlisle Cullen no existía nada que no quisiera y no tuviera ya. Una esposa amorosa, servicial y encantadora, tres hijos ya adolescentes que para ojos de todo el mundo eran hijos modelos, tenían sus rebeldías, pero nada que una buena conversación y unos buenos concejos no solucionaran.

Por eso. Aquel día Carlisle no sospechó de nada. Ni de la lluvia que contra todo pronostico ambiental, azotaba a Seattle, no sospechó, que por primera vez en la historia Alice hubiera dejado su proyecto de ciencias en casa cuando llevaba trabajando en el desde comienzos del semestre.

Tampoco pensó que su vida cambiaría cuando Esme le pidió que por favor le acercara el proyecto a la escuela.

Aceptó sin problema, sin pensar que su vida podía cambiar, sin saber, que los instintos más bajos, deplorables y sin sentido de un hombre, se despertarían en su interior.

Aparcó algo retirado del edificio principal de la escuela, la lluvia inesperada había hecho que muchos alumnos llegaran tarde a clases, por lo que los puestos mas cercanos estaban ocupados por la presencia de padres explicándole a los de administración de la escuela el motivo de su tardanza, también habían algunos que iban a la exposición de ciencias, por lo que gran parte del estacionamiento estaba ocupada.

Carlisle subió el cuello de su sobre todo negro para cubrirse la parte posterior del cuello mientras bajaba de su Mercedes. Con extremo cuidado sacó del asiento trasero su paraguas igual de oscuro y una pequeña caja llena de ramitas y paja, que acunaba un huevo de considerado tamaño que Alice llevaba incubando al calor de una lámpara infrarroja algún tiempo. Según le había informado su hija, el huevo era de lagarto y una vez naciera, se lo daría a una veterinaria que haría todo lo necesario para colocar al nuevo lagarto en un ambiente más idóneo para él.

Abriendo el gran paraguas y con una elegancia innata, Carlisle Cullen inició el recorrido al edificio principal de la escuela, haría que llamaran a Alice desde allí para así poderle entregar el proyecto, su teléfono celular repicó sutilmente en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, pero no podía contestar por tener las manos ataviadas.

Mientras caminaba con pasos seguros escuchó una discusión cercana, no pudo evitar prestar atención, un hombre y una mujer discutían a pulmón batiente, supuso era una discusión de adolescentes por el timbre de las voces y pensó por un momento acercarse a investigar un poco, sin embargo, cuando se debatía entre acercarse o no, sus pasos lo guiaron a la fuente del ruido.

No era retirado de la escuela, pero se podía decir que era muy poco transitado y no se les podía acusar a la población del colegio de aquello, ya que los botes de basura le daban un estilo, sucio, mal oliente y desagradable al lugar, Carlisle pensó que ese era el cometido de aquel par de jóvenes. Que nadie los interrumpiese o escuchase, sin embargo, se hizo camino al oloroso lugar y logró divisar a los dueños de la discusión, su frente se frunció un poco en desaprobación al ver la escena.

Observó a una chica, mucho mas delgada de lo normal, cabello negro y cortado de una manera asimétrica en su cabeza, vestía de negro en su totalidad, sus brazos los cubrían unas mallas también negras ocultándole la piel, supo que era muy blanca por la palidez de sus manos, con las que gesticulaba alocadamente frente al chico con el que discutía.

En otro momento Carlisle hubiera mandado a callar a la que parecía una pareja de novios en plena discusión marital, le hubiera indicado que mantuvieran la calma, que no se gritaran y conversaran. Preferiblemente en un lugar más adecuado.

Pero sus palabras no salieron.

Como si de un hechizo… No. Fue como si una maldición gitana se cerniera sobre su cabeza.

En lo único que podía pensar era un arrancarle la cabeza a aquel muchacho de unos veinte años que osaba gritarle a aquel disfraz de mujer.

Parpadeó asombrado por sus pensamientos, casi dejó caer la pequeña caja que sostenía en la mano izquierda. Nunca jamás había experimentado algo igual, era un hombre que pasaba los 40 por muy poco, empresario, esposo, padre, amigo, compañero, profesional de principios.

Pero todo se fue a la mierda. En ese momento, solo pensaba en querer separar a aquel chico (Del que ni siquiera se había preocupado en ver su apariencia) de la chica.

Su respiración se entrecortó de la impresión de sus pensamientos, dio un paso atrás pisando una ramita en su intento de separarse. El pequeño ruido llamó la atención de la chica, que con cara de furia se giró ofuscada a insultar el producto de su distracción.

La chica alzó ambas cejas al ver la expresión en el rostro de aquel "viejo" que la observaba con tanto ímpetu, lo vio por entre sus pestañas y le dedicó una sonrisa contrastante a la pelea que sobrellevaba con el otro chico, Carlisle parpadeó e inclinó la cabeza, o por lo menos pensó que hizo, ya que su cuello se sentía realmente rígido, con algo de asombro se fijó en el piercing que se alojaba en su labio inferior, justo en el medio de su boca.

Imaginó incontables sensaciones que ese aro provocaría en su piel y se asustó de inmediato, dio la vuelta alejándose lo mas posible de aquel lugar, cerró el paraguas y no le importó mojar su sobre todo con el ahora rocío de lluvia.

.

.

Alice recibió a su papá entre saltos y nervios, tomó a Coco (como había llamado al huevo) de sus manos y hablándole chiquito le dijo que sentía mucho haberlo olvidado.

Carlisle quitó los guantes de piel chocolate de sus manos y las frotó con ahínco, su mente seguía en aquel botadero de basura y en la imagen desconcertante de la chica del piercing.

—Papá, gracias, gracias— dijo Alice una vez se encontraba de vuelta del gimnasio, donde había dejado a Coco, —ésta mañana fue un desorden con la lluvia y me olvide por completo de él— Alice abrazó por el pecho a su padre, Carlisle parpadeó al sentir el contacto y de manera incómoda lo devolvió.

El tener a su hija pequeña en brazos lo hizo poder respirar profundo, el aroma infantil y fresco de su hija le hizo recordar la inocencia, la virtud de las jovencitas de su edad, Alice tenía catorce recién cumplidos y era una niña aun, en demasiados sentidos.

Poco a poco y manteniendo la imagen angelical de su hija en su mente, se fue relajando, el abrazo se tornó mas afectivo y finalmente se entregó al amor que sentía por su pequeña, olvidándose de las sensaciones que había sentido antes.

Besó la coronilla de su hija y le sonrió.

—No me importa ayudarte Alice— dijo viéndola a los ojos —pero tienes que tener mas cuidado y ser mas responsable, ¿Qué hubieras hecho si no puedo traerte a Coco? — su voz sonó dulce pero con el toque de autoridad y reprimenda necesaria, Alice murmuró algunas excusas mas y Carlisle la hizo callar con tan solo una mirada, la chica resopló y sintiéndose derrotada murmuró.

—Siento ser una irresponsable, no volverá a ocurrir— ya el buen humor de Alice se había esfumado, ella pensaba que no era para tanto, no tenía que humillarse y llamarse abiertamente irresponsable, cuando simplemente había ocurrido un olvido.

Carlisle asintió complacido de las palabras de su hija, iba a elogiar su obediencia pero volvió a verse severamente distraído, la irrespetuosa, desdeñosa y descarada chica se abrió paso en la sala común del edificio principal, sin ver a nadie, sin dar los buenos días, siguió su camino directo a la oficina del director, tirando la puerta tras ella.

Carlisle se sorprendió de que nadie le reprochara el comportamiento y se sorprendió de lo distraído que se encontraba viéndola.

—¿Papá? — La voz de su hija lo hizo parpadear en su dirección, intentó hablar y su garganta se mostró seca, tragó con dificultad humedeciendo su tráquea con esfuerzo, —¿Sí? — fue lo único que logró articular.

—¿Vas a quedarte a la exposición? — Carlisle parpadeó aun viendo la puerta cerrada y ya ajena a las vibraciones que había provocado el golpe al cerrarla.

—Ehh, no, lo siento, pero no puedo… tengo… tengo una reunión, tu… tus hermanos irán, tu… tu mamá también.

Cerró los ojos y recordó a Esme, el sentimiento de culpa, asco y vergüenza se calaron en su mente, se separó por completo de su hija y despidiéndose entre dientes salió de la escuela, subiéndose a su auto y arrancando sin ningún tipo de elegancia.

.

.

Habían pasado ya algunos días de aquel nefasto evento, Alice había quedado de segunda en la feria de ciencias y todos estaban felices por ella, Carlisle la felicitó, pero solo porque Esme le recordó hacerlo, no había ido a la exposición de ciencias y la verdad era que se había obligado a no acercarse de nuevo allí.

Se mintió a si mismo diciéndose que eso no había pasado, ese desliz que sintió al ver a aquella chica fue una confusión, que su interés se debía a lo asqueado que lo habían dejado sus vestimentas, no por que la deseara o por que pensara con mas frecuencia de la necesaria, en aquel aro plateado que adornaba sus labios.

Se había enterrado en el trabajo de manera literal y enfermiza, volviéndose realmente invisible para el resto de la familia, Esme lo buscaba, intentaba hacerlo hablar, pero simplemente encontraba barreras y a su secretaria en vez de a él.

Hubo días malos y otros peores, uno de los peores suscitó en el cumpleaños numero diecinueve de su hijo mayor, Emmett Cullen tendría la mayor de las fiestas en la casa de su mejor amigo, cenaría en casa de sus padres y luego él y el flaco se irían de fiesta con los amigos en común, todo estaba planeado y todo prometía ser el gran acontecimiento del año.

.

.

—Carlisle. —llamó Esme cuando finalmente abrió la puerta de su hogar.

—Si ya sé que es tarde Esme, pero me duele horrores la cabeza, ¿podemos discutir esto mientras me ceno algo? —ni siquiera la vio a la cara, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, él simplemente dejó su maletín sobre la silla mas cercana y se aflojó la corbata con cansancio.

—Sí, es tarde. —dijo ella y su voz se quebró. —hace mas de dos horas que le cantamos cumpleaños a tu hijo mayor. —Carlisle frunció el ceño y luego cerró los ojos, lo había olvidado por completo, Esme se lo había recordado mil y una vez, pidiéndole que llegara temprano, que los chicos habían hechos planes, pero que querían pasar la hora de la cena con sus padres, Carlisle prometió estar, pero como se había hecho últimamente costumbre, lo había olvidado.

— ¿Dónde están? —preguntó viendo hacia arriba de las escaleras, — ¡Emmett! ¡Edward! —gritó sin esperar respuesta de Esme, que cerró los ojos y contestó. —hace más de dos horas que los chicos se cansaron de esperarte y les dije que se fueran a la fiesta que sus amigos les organizaron dejé que Alice los acompañara al cumpleaños del que sus amigos sí se acordaron.

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza y rodó los ojos—Emmett es bastante grandecito para entender que estaba ocupado trabajando, estoy seguro que ni siquiera quería pasar este día con nosotros.

—No digas tonterías Carlisle, los chicos querían que cenáramos juntos, —él volvió a rodar los ojos, — ¿Por qué no me llamaron entonces?

— ¡Me cansé de hacerlo! Pero tu teléfono estaba apagado, ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacerles esto?

—No seas exagerada Esme, si hubieran querido verme se habrían quedado. —Esme no podía creer sus palabras, no podía entender lo poco preocupado que se escuchaba hablando de lo que debería ser lo mas importante de sus vidas. Sus hijos.

— ¡Se cansaron de esperarte! —gritó indignada. — ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Privarlos de su fiesta a ver si tú aparecías?

Carlisle se tomó el cabello con ambas manos, pasándoselas repetidas veces por el cráneo, —Ya. Suficiente, estoy realmente cansado y no voy a seguir hablando de esto por hoy.

Aun seguía con una sed terrible, por lo que se dirigió a la cocina a servirse un poco de agua.

—No sé qué te sucede últimamente. —Esme interrumpió su avance, —no quieres hablarlo conmigo y no puedo obligarte hacerlo. —ella se sentía sumamente preocupada por el estado de ánimo de su esposo y sentía que estaba llegando a un punto de no retorno, por lo que soltó las palabras en un intento traerlo de vuelta. —yo estoy aquí y mientras te ame, lo estaré, pero… estás perdiendo a tus hijos Carlisle, con mayor frecuencia veo tus ausencias en su vida y me da tristeza ver como te pierdes de momentos especiales.

Carlisle no le contestó, se sirvió en cambio el vaso de agua y vació el contenido casi por completo.

—Alice quiere entrar en el concurso de talentos del año que viene, quiere tomar clases de danza, ¿acaso tenías idea?

—Alice cambia de parecer cada dos segundos. —Se defendió colocando el vaso en la mesada —¿Cómo quieres que le siga el ritmo?

Carlisle tenía la espalda hacia ella, Esme respiró profundo y aun con lágrimas en los ojos sonrió cuando mencionó sus siguientes palabras. — ¿Sabías que Edward está enamorado?

Carlisle alzó sus cejas y se giró viéndola esta vez asombrado. —Sí, —dijo Esme aun sonriendo. —no sé como se llama, pero me dijo que creía estar enamorado, está asustado y lleno de preguntas, necesita a su papá Carlisle, Emmett está en su propio mundo, él y Rose van mas serio de lo que jamás pensé que llegarían, Alice es aun muy chica para conversar con sus hermanos y es mujer, Edward está solo, necesita un concejo de un hombre, necesita a su padre.

—No te pido mas nada Carlisle, tan solo sé su padre. —Se sintió furioso, vulnerado en su enorme ego, bien decía su viejo padre que de tener éxito en la familia, no lo tendrías en el trabajo y de tenerlo en el trabajo, no lo tendrías en el amor, pero ser completamente feliz en las tres cosas mas importante de la vida, era más que imposible.

Odiaba tener que admitir que su viejo padre tenía razón.

La empresa no estaba en su mejor momento, había accedido a liquidar a dos de sus mejores clientes, cosa que hizo a pesar de que sus socios le indicaron montones de veces que no era rentable, hizo por pura arbitrariedad y que ahora estaban sufriendo las consecuencias de dichas transacciones, Seattle se estaba volviendo incontrolable en las manos de Cullen&Co, habían perdido capital importante y los poco que les quedaba era el prestigio que aun el buen apellido aguantaba.

Aunque se estaban yendo a la quiebra entre los socios habían concluido por no decir absolutamente nada, necesitaban de los pocos clientes que tenían para mantener la nomina de los empleados y poder pagar las enormes oficinas que los albergaban.

No le había dicho nada a Esme ni planeaba contarlo, antes muerto que admitir que había cometido errores al mando de la compañía.

Sus hijos, en lo único que pensaban era en gastar, Emmett le había indicado que no seguiría en la universidad, que se suponía sería su gran sucesor, con Alice no contaba gracias a la juventud y a lo volátil que la chica era con sus gustos y Edward, jamás había dado indicios de siquiera saber que hacer con su vida cuando se graduara el año entrante.

Entonces él solo cargaba con el peso completo de la prácticamente quiebra de la compañía sobre sus hombros, por lo que… siguiendo las palabras de su viejo padres, lo dejaban totalmente descuidado con los temas referentes al amor y la familia.

—Esme, no es buen momento, por favor. —Su voz era baja, Esme preocupada se acercó a él, tomándolo de las manos, —Siempre es buen momento para ser padre, los chicos adoraran verte, porque no te acercas a casa de Jimmy, ahí es donde hicieron la fiesta.

El hecho era que había observado la casa de ese tal Jimmy camino a la propia rodando los ojos pensando en lo fastidiosos que eran los adolescentes escandalosos.

Se soltó de las manos de Esme y retrocedió, —Solo quería comerme algo y dormir, no la maldita inquisición. —no era para nada normal que Carlisle maldijera, Esme ahogó un quejido al oírlo, Carlisle la rodeó, tomó sus llaves de nuevo y salió del apartamento.

Esme se apoyó de una de las paredes y con una mano cubrió su boca tapando su llanto, no podía creer las palabras de su esposo, entonces agradeció enormemente que sus hijos no estuvieran en casa.

Carlisle arrancó su auto y se encaminó a la calle, no sabía a donde ir, no tenía planeado ir a ningún lugar, pensaba en regresar a casa cuando la noche terminara de caer, los chicos no llegarían hasta el amanecer y él tan solo tendría que esperar a que Esme finalmente se quedara dormida.

Unas calles a la redonda, escuchó el estruendo de la fiesta donde seguramente estarían sus hijos, detuvo el auto unas seis casas de distancia y observó con detenimiento el movimiento.

Había algunos chicos afuera, fumando y bebiendo en los vasos plásticos rojos típicos de las fiestas de universitarios. Frunció el ceño, ninguno de sus hijos era "universitario"

Unas pocas parejas se besaban en los alrededores de la casa, otras parecían discutir, por las ventanas podía verse a los chicos bailando y disfrutando, estaba muy lejos como para poder distinguir a algunos de sus hijos.

Entonces una pareja llegó tomada de manos cerca de su auto, la muchacha se sacudía de su agarre pero no podía conseguirlo, el chico la recostó violentamente en el costado de la camioneta que estaba estacionada frente al mercedes, Carlisle por curiosidad morbosa observó con detenimiento, no parecían haber salido de la fiesta, parecía mas bien que iban camino a casa de Jimmy.

No se escuchaban los reclamos de la mujer, el chico seguía manoteando al aire, ella intentó escapar y esta vez el chico fue realmente violento pegándola contra las ventanas de la camioneta, Carlisle pudo ver como la chica abría la boca de dolor.

Respiró profundo pensando en lo bajo que caían ahora los jóvenes, pero a pesar de no saber quienes eran, no podía simplemente ser testigo de semejante brutalidad. Encendió las luces del auto para hacer que la pelea se terminara.

Las luces cegaron a la pareja, voltearon a la fuente de la luz, pero gracias a la incandescencia no pudieron ver al conductor, sin embargo Carlisle si los vio, abriendo sus ojos con asombro.

Era ella, la misma chica que había visto en la escuela de sus hijos, la misma por la que estaba tan de mal humor, la misma por la que últimamente no podía dormir.

La chica del piercing. Sin tener idea de quien estaba en el auto, se zafó de su agresor e intentó huir. Pero el chico la detuvo, propinándole una cachetada y gritándole algo que Carlisle creyó entender como "_perra"_

Pero tan solo llegó a entender porque en el momento que vio el rostro de la chica voltearse a causa del golpe, se sintió encolerizado, tenía cerca de veinte años desde que había golpeado a alguien alguna vez, desde su tiempo en la escuela secundaria, donde tenía demasiadas citaciones a la oficina del director, cuando no dudaba ni un segundo para responder a los golpes.

Había pasado por terapias "curativas" con el viejo de su padre, donde aprendió, que si él era violento, su padre podía llegar a ser extremadamente violento.

Pero olvidándose de las amenazas de su padre para que no se metiera en pleitos de quinta categoría, se bajó del auto.

No se fijó a los lados, ni siquiera recordó que en la casa no muy lejana se encontraban sus tres hijos y que si había mucho alboroto afuera simplemente saldrían para averiguar que pasaba.

Fue directo a la pareja, la chica se tomaba con una mano la mejilla adolorida, el chico estaba encima de ella, sosteniéndola brutalmente de su cabello, entre la furia de su cabeza, Carlisle escuchó mas insultos _"Perra" "Zorra" "Puta"_ estaban a la orden del día.

Tomó entonces al chico por el cabello igualmente, cuando este intentó voltearse a ver quien lo sujetaba, Carlisle tomó su brazo libre logrando inmovilizarlo para poder separarlo de la chica, luego lo golpeó. No un solo golpe, sino varios, lo golpeó y volvió a golpear, el chico cayó a la acera en cuatro patas, escupiendo sangre, no sabía quien lo atacaba, nunca tuvo chance de siquiera levantar la mirada.

Carlisle propinó una patada en las costillas del chico provocándole un quejido mayor, el chico cayó sobre su estómago y se dio la vuelta tosiendo porque se ahogaba con la sangre de su nariz.

—Para la próxima piénsalo antes de golpear una dama. —dijo las palabras con voz extraña, seca, entre dientes apretados.

—Ella… no… es… una… dama. —esas fueron las ultimas palabras antes de que recibiera otra patada pero esta vez en el rostro, dejándolo inconsciente.

Carlisle sacó el pañuelo de su bolsillo trasero limpiando la sangre de sus nudillos con asco, abrió y cerró la mano repetidas veces sintiendo un ligero _crac_ cada vez que lo hacía.

Respiró profundo intentando calmarse.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó acercándose a la chica que estaba sentada en la acera con la espalda recostada a la camioneta, la chica veía incrédula el cuerpo inerte de su agresor, — ¡Hey! —parpadeó por el grito y asintió en respuesta. —Me… me duele la cara, pero… pero estoy bien.

Hubo alboroto en la casa de la fiesta, Carlisle pensó que había sido silencioso pero no fue así, ya que era evidente que la música bajó considerablemente de volumen y empezaron a salir más chicos de la casa.

—Tenemos que ponernos en marcha. —dijo la chica rápidamente. —si llaman a los polizontes nos vamos a meter en problemas.

El pánico que Carlisle pensó que la chica sentía se desvaneció de inmediato, observó como la chica caminó a gatas hasta el cuerpo inerte de su agresor, palmeando sus bolsillos sacó la billetera y un paquete del bolsillo de su chaqueta. —No vas a necesitar esto imbécil. —le dijo mientras se ponía de pie. —Vamos. —le dijo a Carlisle. —tenemos que irnos.

Carlisle se puso en marcha, caminó hasta el mercedes que aun tenía la puerta abierta y se sentó tras el volante, la chica del piercing se sentó a su lado cerrando la puerta con mas fuerza de la necesaria, Carlisle no apagó las luces para que la incandescencia los mantuviera en las sombras, colocó reversa y salió de la calle a toda prisa, cuando giró al final de la calle, logró ver como la fiesta se había interrumpido mientras algunos corrían hacia el chico inconsciente.

.

.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó la chica, Carlisle cambió la velocidad. —No tengo idea, solo necesito conducir.

La chica asintió. —¿Te molesta si fumo?

—¡Claro que me molesta!

La chica soltó una carcajada. —Está bien viejo, no te alteres. —Carlisle sacudió la cabeza. —No sé qué demonios me pasa, definitivamente no estoy en mis cabales.

—¿En tus qué?

Bufó sacudiendo la cabeza, observó de reojo lo que la chica tenía entre sus manos y observó una cajetilla, suspiró y encontró un apartado en la autopista, direccionó el mercedes allí y lo apagó recostando su cabeza del volante.

Sintió como la puerta a su lado se abría y volvía a cerrar con demasiada fuerza, apretó los labios. —¿¡Podrías no tirar la puerta!?

La chica no contestó pero soltó una enorme carcajada, Carlisle sacó las llaves del contacto y se bajó del auto.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Fumando un poco de hierba, ¿quieres? —le extendió el cigarrillo artesanal, Carlisle negó de inmediato, la chica se encogió de hombros. —te ayudara con el dolor de tus manos. —señaló sus nudillos, estaban empezando a hincharse.

Carlisle se recostó del auto y pasó las manos por su rostro, pensando por primera vez en lo que acababa de hacer.

Su respiración se volvió rápida y ruidosa.

—Hey, ¿estás teniendo un ataque de pánico? —lo movieron violentamente por su hombro.

—¡Dios! —Dijo Carlisle descubriéndose el rostro, —esto no me está pasando.

La chica volvió a reír y le dio otra calada a la hierba. —Hombre cálmate, no es como que nos hayan visto.

Carlisle comenzó a caminar en círculos. —golpeé a aquel muchacho, ¡casi lo maté! La fiesta seguramente se acabó, deben haber llamado a las autoridades, para este momento ese joven debe estar declarando, debe haberle dado datos a la policía, te deben estar buscando, no faltará nada para que den conmigo.

La chica sacudió la cabeza. —Deja la paranoia viejo.

—Necesito una coartada, ¿Cómo voy a explicarle mis manos a Esme?

—¿Quién es Esme?

Carlisle se volteó a verla de inmediato. —Nadie, ella no es nadie, no la nombres, olvida que la mencioné.

La chica levantó sus manos sosteniendo aun en una de ellas el cigarrillo. —cálmate viejo.

—¡Mí nombre es Carlisle!

—¿Car… qué?

—¡Carlisle!

La chica rió por todo lo alto, la marihuana ya le estaba haciendo efecto. —¿Qué tienes? ¿Cien años? Ese nombre es antigüisimo.

Carlisle rodó los ojos. —Antiquísimo, se dice, antiquísimo.

—Como sea. —dijo rodando sus ojos, dio otra calada y le volvió a ofrecer el cigarrillo. —¿seguro no quieres? puede venirte bien.

Carlisle resopló obstinado pero no contestó.

Se quedaron en silencio otro momento, la chica había bajado la frecuencia de sus caladas, pero seguía fumando.

—Brad no va a decir nada. —dijo al rato. —puedes estar tranquilo. —Carlisle entendió que hablaba del chico que había golpeado.

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?

—Porque es traficante y lo menos que le interesa es que los polizontes averigüen por que se metió en una pelea callejera, créeme, de haber salido golpeada yo, el resultado hubiera sido el mismo.

Carlisle respiró profundo. —saliste golpeada. —afirmó, la chica rió de nuevo. —¿esta tontería? —señaló su mejilla. —Nah. —Dijo con desprecio, —no es nada.

Carlisle se plantó sobre sus pies. —Déjame ver. —La chica aunque adormecida por la droga arrugó el rostro cuando Carlisle la tocó, —te dejó marcada ¿duele mucho? —La chica tomó la mano de Carlisle separándola de su piel, —un poco.

—Tenemos que ponerte hielo. —intentó ponerse en marcha y ella lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano. —¿podemos quedarnos aquí un momento? necesito el aire.

Carlisle asintió, —a mi también me viene bien un poco de aire.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, pero fue tan solo por unos segundos.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Luce… Lucinda.

—¿Lucinda qué?

—Sólo Lucinda. —contestó con una sonrisa, Carlisle se vieron a los ojos y Carlisle le devolvió la sonrisa, Lucinda le volvió a extender el cigarrillo, esta vez lo tomó, apretó en el extremo apagado los dedos índice y pulgar imitando a un filtro y aspiro.

Tenía cerca de veinticinco años que no fumaba marihuana y sin embargo al sentir el sabor en su lengua fue como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido, cerró los ojos respirando y manteniendo todo lo que pudo el humo dentro.

—Es de la buena. —dijo la chica, Carlisle le extendió el cigarrillo de vuelta. —no tengo dudas. —dijo mientras expulsaba lentamente el humo fuera de su sistema.

—Así que Carlisle. —empezó mientras tomaba lo que quedaba del cigarro. —¿Qué eres? ¿El guardián de chicas en apuros?

Carlisle soltó una risa y sacudió la cabeza. —no soy nada de eso.

—¿Entonces qué eres?

—Un tonto que defendió a una dama que no conocía de un delincuente que le hacía daño.

Luce volvió a reír. —Diablos, si hablas enredado viejo.

—No me llames viejo.

—No me llames dama, no lo soy.

—Por supuesto que lo eres.

—Y tú eres viejo.

Ninguno ganó el argumento, esto normalmente sacaría de quicio a un hombre como Carlisle, pero en ese momento fue todo lo contrario, en vez de argumentar de nuevo o molestarse, se rió. Pudo haber sido a causa de la adrenalina consumida durante los golpes, de la incertidumbre de por fin tener a esa chica a su lado o todo podía ser a causa de la marihuana, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa más que reírse a carcajadas.

Luce lo siguió con las risas, siendo ella mas victima de la hierba que él.

Rieron por mucho más tiempo, haciendo pausas y luego riéndose más fuerte aun, rieron tanto que sus costillas dolieron y se sentían agotados.

—Era cierto lo del hielo. —dijo Carlisle enseriándose de repente al ver el reflejo de la chica bajo la luz de un farol nocturno, ella asintió. —tus manos también lo necesitan.

Se subieron al auto y a Carlisle se le cayeron las llaves, cuando intentó tomarlas, le costaba cerrar las manos, sus nudillos estaban realmente hinchados, Lucinda las tomó y se dio cuenta de que él no podía conducir.

—Yo conduciré. —Carlisle negó de inmediato. —No, no conducirás mi mercedes.

—No puedes cerrar tus manos, no vas a poder tomar el volante.

—Y tú estás drogada.

—Tú también fumaste.

—Una estúpida calada no me afecta.

—Pues tus estúpidas manos no cierran.

Respiró profundo.

—No puedo volver a casa así. —dijo viéndose las manos, ella alzó sus cejas. —Yo menos.

Lucinda dio una vuelta alrededor y observó letras rojas parpadeantes.

—No sé tú que harás, pero yo voy a registrarme en ese motel, seguramente hay hielo y whisky barato en las habitaciones.

Y así sin más se fue lejos de Carlisle, caminando por plena vía y perdiéndose en dirección del motel.

Carlisle la vio incrédulo y sacudió la cabeza, caminó hasta el auto e intentó de nuevo encenderlo, sus manos realmente dolían, no iba a poder conducir por mucho tiempo y estaba bastante retirado de casa.

Suspiró agotado y manteniendo equilibrio con la palma abierta de su mano, manejó hasta el dichoso motel.

Le llamó la atención no ver a Lucinda por ningún lado, debía haber sido realmente rápida para registrarse, cuando a él lo estaban atendiendo a paso de tortuga.

Dejó los billetes en efectivo sobre el mostrador mientras el anciano le entregaba su llave, no iba a pasar su tarjeta de crédito en aquel lugar, nunca podía existir evidencia alguna de que había estado ahí.

Intentó preguntarle al anciano por la habitación de Lucinda, pero no tenía idea de cuál era su apellido y el hombre era realmente sordo y no escuchó nada de lo que le dijo.

Entró a la habitación arrastrando los pies y llevando hielo de la hielera del piso, tomó una toalla del baño y vació media cubeta, luego colocó sus nudillos contra los cubos de hielo, lanzando una maldición en voz alta de lo mucho que le ardía la piel.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Demonios esto arde!

De repente se sentía agotado, le hubiera gustado darle otra calada a la hierba de la chica y se frunció el ceño a sí mismo de tan solo pensar en eso.

Dejó los hielos solos y se sacó la chaqueta, sacando su celular del bolsillo interno, marcó a casa.

No sabía que le diría a Esme y se sintió realmente aliviado cuando su propia voz resonó a su oído indicándole que no había nadie en casa y que podía dejar su mensaje después del tono.

—Esme, voy a pasar la noche afuera, hubo un problema con un cliente y tuve que manejar hasta Olimpia y la verdad estoy realmente agotado como para manejar de vuelta, dile a los chicos que vuelvo mañana, adiós.

Cerró la llamada y se sorprendió al ver que eran las diez y treinta de la noche, él juraría que era plena madrugada.

Aflojó la corbata y se fue desprendiendo de la ropa para tomar una ducha antes de acostarse en la mullida cama.

La ducha era pequeña y fría, su cabeza pegó en varias oportunidades contra el grifo por ser mas alto que la ducha, y ya se estaba molestando realmente, además que fue un real suplicio enjabonarse el cuerpo con las heridas de sus nudillos, cuando decidió cerrar finalmente el chorro, salió de la bañera con cuidado, uno de sus pies resbaló y se tuvo que sostener de una de las paredes, sus nudillos ardieron de nuevo.

—¡Joder!

Salió despotricando del baño, la toalla de la cara la había usado en los hielos, por lo que se secó el cuerpo y salió desnudo mientras con la misma toalla secaba su cabello y espalda.

—¡Pero qué demonios! —gritó al ver a Lucinda frente a él.

—¿Sí tienes whisky? —Carlisle se cubrió con la toalla de inmediato. —¿Cómo demonios entraste?

—Oye no es tan difícil, el seguro de las ventanas es una porquería—Luce se encontraba realmente indolente frente a la desnudez de Carlisle, caminó hasta la pequeña nevera y la abrió.

—¿Por qué no estás en tu habitación? —la chica rió por lo alto. —¿Estás loco? No tengo dinero para una habitación, estaba esperando que te fueras a duchar para entrar.

Carlisle cerró los ojos y se sentó en la esquina de la cama.

—Voy a volverme loco. —dijo entre sus palmas abiertas.

—Hey. —dijo Luce colocándose frente a él, —no tengo donde dormir, prometo no molestar, hay dos camas ¿vez? Mañana temprano me marcho.

No había como sacársela de encima, no había escapatoria, asintió y sintió como la chica regresaba sus pasos a la nevera.

—Hay cerveza y whisky, ¿Qué prefieres?

—Whisky, prefiero whisky.

Y así pasó el tiempo, Carlisle se volvió a vestir con algunas de sus mismas prendas y ella uso su misma toalla para darse una rápida ducha, Carlisle educadamente volteó al otro lado mientras ella se metía bajo sus sábanas, luego se acostó boca arriba intentando conciliar el sueño.

—Viejo.

—Ujum.

—Gracias por salvarme de Brad, el tipo es un imbécil y se merecía los golpes.

—A tus órdenes.

—Sólo lamento lo de tus manos.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros a pesar de que ella no lo viera. —No es como si te estuviera cobrando.

Se quedaron en silencio más tiempo que lo normal, Carlisle asumió que se había quedado dormida, por lo que se terminó de relajar en la mullida cama.

No mucho después, aun en los límites del sueño, sintió como su cobija se alzaba, dándole paso a un enorme bulto que se abría paso desde sus pies. Apartó con rapidez las mantas y la encontró de rodillas sobre él.

—¿Qué haces? —susurró a la penumbra.

—Pagándote el favor. —sus manos fueron rápidas bajando sus calzoncillos, pero lo que más le impresionó al subconsciente de Carlisle fue que no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerla, no tuvo el menor animo de detenerla.

Y el colmo fue cuando tomó entre sus manos el cabello de la chica, ignorando la protesta de sus nudillos mientras la apresuraba en el ritmo de la mamada, cuando su cabeza colgó hacia atrás se volvió otro hombre, la haló por el cabello y la llevó a su rostro.

—Besos no. —dijo ella, Carlisle quería protestar pero no lo hizo, en cambio se fijó de su desnudez bajando hambriento a los tiernos pechos que la chica le ofrecía.

Ese día fue la perdición de ambos

.

.

Al día siguiente Luce fumaba un porro nuevo en la esquina de la que se suponía era su cama, estaba acuclillada como un gato viéndose realmente menuda, vestía tan solo ropa interior negra y estaba observando la espalda desnuda del viejo, pensando, pensando y pensando.

Eventualmente Carlisle se despertó, se restregó en las sábanas y se colocó boca arriba, parpadeó varias veces mientras recordaba donde demonios se encontraba, entonces giró su rostro buscándola, Luce movió los dedos de sus manos, la que no sostenía el porro.

—¿No te has ido?

La chica negó, —¿Qué esperas entonces? —la voz de hombre sonaba ronca, la chica simplemente se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

Gruñendo y sintiendo los músculos agarrotados, Carlisle se levantó a regañadientes de la cama, se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que estaba sin ropa, cuando volteó a la habitación buscándola, la encontró sonriendo, por lo que sacudió la cabeza y se fue así al baño.

Luce aun no se había terminado el porro cuando él estuvo de vuelta con la misma toalla del día anterior alrededor de su cintura.

—Tengo que irme. —dijo a la chica, ella asintió expulsando el humo. —tienes como ocho llamadas perdidas en ese aparato. —Carlisle abrió los ojos de más. —¡¿Tomaste mi celular?!

La chica volvió a reír, —cálmate, esa cosa no dejaba de repicar, lo que hice fue silenciarlo.

Él pasó las manos por su cabello. —¿Qué voy a decirle? —dijo leyendo las llamadas perdidas de Esme. —Estoy loco.

Observó a Luce y la chica aun en la misma posición levantó ambas palmas, —no me culpes a mi o a la hierba.

—No lo estoy haciendo. —dijo buscando su ropa para poder colocársela, la chica asintió complacida.

Cuando tenía el pantalón puesto y la camisa a medio abotonar miró interrogante a la chica.

—¿Te debo algo? —preguntó tanteando el terreno, nunca había contratado los servicios de una mujer, pero el hecho de que la chica no se hubiera marchado de la habitación lo tenía intrigado.

—Me vendría bien el dinero. —contestó sin siquiera ofenderse.

Carlisle suspiró.

—Vístete, te llevaré a comer algo y luego te daré tu plata.

.

.

La chica observó mejor el mercedes esta vez, mientras Carlisle lo manejaba mejor que la noche anterior, le había comprado algo de comer en una cafetería y llevaba su desayuno en una pequeña bolsa de papel marrón, también llevaba doscientos dólares en su sujetador, sintiéndose realmente millonaria, Carlisle le había dado también una cajita de ibuprofeno, para aliviar el dolor de su mejilla, ella intentó negarse diciendo que la hierba era el mejor analgésico, pero igual la terminó aceptando.

—¿Dónde vives? —las palabras la sacaron de sus pensamientos, sacudió un poco la cabeza. —puedes dejarme en cualquier parte.

Carlisle asintió, continuó manejando hasta que se detuvo en las inmediaciones del Green Lake, colocó el freno manual y se giró un poco hacia ella, su rostro era apenado, la chica soltó una carcajada.

—Relájate Carlisle, pareces atravesado por una barra de hierro.

Carlisle sacudió la cabeza. —Fue bueno conocerte Lucinda, —dijo extendiendo la mano, la chica volvió a reír pero de la estrechó, —Adiós Carlisle.

Abrió la puerta y él se aclaró la garganta. —ya no me llamas viejo.

La chica medio giró el rostro, —anoche no te comportaste como uno.

Y sin más se bajó del auto.

La boca de Carlisle aun caía abierta cuando su teléfono volvió a repicar, sin pensarlo y aun con la vista fija en el perfil lejano de la chica que ahora encendía un cigarrillo (de los normales) tomó el teléfono colocándolo sobre su oreja.

—¡Por Dios Carlisle! ¿Dónde estás?

La voz de su esposa lo hizo salir de inmediato del letargo, maldijo internamente porque no había pensado en una coartada aun.

—Esme. —dijo chocando su palma abierta contra su frente.

—Me dejaste preocupada ayer. —dijo Esme. —¿sigues en Olimpia?

Carlisle hizo memoria, recordó que le había dejado un mensaje de voz indicándole eso.

—Ehh—dudó un segundo. —si, aun estoy aquí.

—Oh Dios, si supieras que pasó.

—No tengo idea Esme, ¿Qué pasa? —su voz volvía a ser obstinada.

Esme le contó del incidente en la fiesta de los muchachos ayer, cuando le mencionó al herido, abrió sus ojos de más, prestando atención ahora.

—¿Atraparon al responsable? —preguntó intentando no parecer tan intrigado como realmente se sentía.

—Eso es lo que les pregunté a los chicos, pero el joven a quien golpearon se fue sin esperar a la policía, los chicos me dijeron que ellos estaban bien lejos de la trifulca cuando se armó, pero me asusté cuando me enteré.

Ya no prestaba atención, se sentía realmente aliviado de que Lucinda hubiera tenido razón.

—¿Entonces vienes a casa?

Parpadeó de nuevo. —¿Ah?

—Carlisle, —la voz de Esme era condescendiente. —necesitamos hablar, tienes que ver a los chicos, y aun tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Carlisle suspiró. No tenía ánimos y de su cabeza no se diluía la imagen de la chica entre sus muslos.

—No, no puedo.

—Carlisle.

—No puedo Esme. —interrumpió. —no es que no quiera, pero los problemas son mayor de lo que imaginaba aquí en Olimpia, necesito quedarme unas noches más, regresaré cuando pueda a casa.

—Carlisle, no puedes poner siempre la empresa primero, tenemos que hablar.

—Lo sé Esme y lo haremos eventualmente, pero debo proteger el patrimonio de esta familia, Emmett abandonó la universidad, Alice terminará siendo una artista mantenida y Edward no tiene idea de que va a hacer en su futuro, mientras mis hijos sientan cabeza debo encargarme de la empresa ya que de seguir como van, alguno tiene que tener el dinero para mantenerlos.

—No tienes que ser tan cruel con ellos, apenas son unos muchachos, es normal que no sepan que van a hacer en el futuro.

—Yo con la edad de Emmett ya sabía que iba a hacer.

—Porque jamás desafiarías a tu padre Carlisle.

El rubio rodó los ojos. —Eso sí que no Esme, no vamos a tener conversaciones acerca de mi padre tan temprano, debo marcharme, aun no he desayunado y tengo una reunión con un cliente.

—Como ordenes Carlisle. —podía escuchar el tono acusatorio y la tristeza en la voz de Esme, pero cerró los ojos tratando de ignorarlos.

Cerraron la llamada y sin pensarlo se bajó del auto, metió las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón y caminó hacia el parque.

Se dijo a si mismo que si no le encontraba en cinco minutos se marcharía a casa y trataría de solucionar las cosas con su familia.

Pero aun no había terminado de formular ese pensamiento cuando la vio.

Estaba sentada en el suelo, con su cigarrillo en los labios, caminó hacia ella, la chica lo vio hacia arriba y rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿Necesitas repetición?

—Varias.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —preguntó regresando su vista al frente.

—No sé, ¿hasta que me canse te sirve?

La chica frunció los labios asintiendo. —cien diarios. —Dijo directamente, Carlisle alzó una ceja, él acababa de darle doscientos por tan solo una noche, ella se encogió de hombros, —nunca me preguntaste.

El hombre suspiró. —Trato hecho, vamos.

La chica apagó el cigarrillo en el suelo y se levantó. —Tengo algunas reglas.

—Cero besos, ya lo sé.

—Hay otras, —dijo mientras se subía al auto. —siempre con condones y si quieres ser creativo, necesitas decirme lo que quieres hacer antes de hacérmelo y no soy exclusiva, esto es un negocio ¿ok?

—Puedo vivir con eso, yo también tengo algunas reglas. —la chica asintió poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad. —cero preguntar sobre mi vida personal, cuando me canse de ti terminamos sin drama y te pagaré diario para así no tener que deberte nada si terminamos antes de tiempo.

—Me parece justo, ¿a dónde vamos ahora?

—A una farmacia, necesito comprar condones, quiero follarte.

Luce rió con malicia y soltándose el cinturón dijo. —tu solo maneja por un rato, yo me encargo de aflojar tu presión.

Se colocó de rodillas en su asiento y se adelantó hasta su entrepierna, Carlisle ahogó un gemido y apretó el volante sintiendo que los nudillos se volverían a abrir cuando ella bajó su cremallera apenas lo necesario y lo absorbió con sus labios.

—Diablos, vas a ser mi perdición. —dijo entre dientes mientras sentía como sus ojos querían irse hacia atrás del placer que estaba recibiendo.

Llevó una de sus manos sobre la espalda de la chica, acarició su piel hasta el borde de sus pantalones, metió la mano entre la tela y acarició las mejillas de su trasero apretándola mientas ella lo devoraba una y otra vez, —Mas fuerte, así, así. —regresó su mano por la espalda de la chica para ahora tomarla del cabello y establecer el ritmo que quería.

Desaceleró un poco el auto para poder controlar ambas cosas, pero todo aquello era demasiado excitante.

.

.

Y así comenzó la primera relación extra matrimonial de Carlisle, trayéndole el equilibrio que no sabía que necesitaba a su vida.

Se sentía nuevamente de veinte años, vigoroso, fuerte y lleno de vitalidad.

Sin embargo eso no significaba que se hubiera convertido en buen esposo ni en buen padre, más bien se había convertido en un buen ausente.

Aceptaba las indicaciones de "conversaciones" que Esme le decía debía tener con los chicos, asentía cuando lo sentía necesario y negaba o regañaba cuando Esme le decía que debía hacerlo, en realidad hacía todo para por la tarde, después del trabajo y en algunas ocasiones al medio día, marcharse al motel de mala muerte en el que habían pasado su primera noche juntos y literalmente secar a aquella chica insaciable.

A veces Esme lo buscaba íntimamente, agradecía que no fuera muy seguido porque en ese momento no lo soportaba, sin embargo no se negaba, cumplía con sus deberes matrimoniales y de esposo a cabalidad, no le importaba llegar, de hecho, la mayoría de esas pocas veces no llegaba al orgasmo, simplemente se movía hasta que Esme quedaba satisfecha, solo entonces fingía que terminaba al igual que ella y la dejaba descansar, para al día siguiente probar una nueva posición con Luce. De espalda, de frente, de lado, de pie, a cuatro patas, con los ojos vendados, con la boca amordazada, cualquier invento, cualquier locura era buena, siempre y cuando fuera con aquella flaca, desgarbada, loca chica, de la que no parecía cansarse nunca, sobre todo de su boca y de su piercing.

Siempre que terminaban ella fumaba marihuana, era tan común que a él ya no le importaba verla, hasta que un día le preguntó.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —contraatacó ella con otra pregunta.

—¿Por qué siempre que terminamos sacas un tiempo para fumarla, no te es suficiente los cigarrillos normales?

La chica se encogió de hombros mientras daba otra calada. —¿Por qué no fumarla?

—Es droga, está prohibida. —la chica dio una carcajada. —También está prohibido ponerle los cuernos a tu esposa, —Carlisle la señaló con el dedo. —recuerda las reglas. —la chica sacudió la cabeza sonriendo. —las recuerdo, las recuerdo. —asintió mientras botaba las pocas cenizas en el suelo.

Se quedaron un segundo en silencio y finalmente ella contestó. —dejaré de fumar cuando sea suficiente.

Carlisle alzó sus cejas. —¿Cómo sabrás cuando es suficiente? —ella sonrió y simplemente se encogió de hombros, su maquillaje era realmente oscuro y estaba corrido sobre sus ojos, mezclándose con sus permanentes ojeras, las vertebras de su columna se marcaban sobre la piel de su espalda encorvada. —Cuando sea suficiente. —dijo en respuesta.

Carlisle se quitó la sábana del cuerpo y se arrimó hasta ella, tomó el porro de sus dedos y le dio una profunda calada, intentando mantener el humo dentro y hablar dijo. —pues justo ahora, es suficiente. —se inclinó para besarla pero ella movió el rostro para otro lado esquivándolo. —sin besos. —susurró sobre la piel de su hombro, Carlisle asintió a regañadientes y se inclinó a la mesa de noche para dejar el porro, luego la tomó de la cintura y la lanzó en la cama poniéndose sobre ella.

No podía besarle los labios pero si el cuerpo, Luce haló su cabello con fuerza cuando el mordió uno de sus pezones, —¿sabes algo? —preguntó él contra su piel.

—Ujum.

—Creo que finalmente voy a trasladar la compañía a Nueva York.

Ella ahogó un gemido. —¿ah sí?

—Si. —él continuaba con su recorrido. —quiero que vengas conmigo. —Luce rió por lo alto. —estás loco, no soy tan buen polvo.

—No eres cualquier polvo. —mordió su cadera.

—¡Hey! —se quejó ella. —con calma, la otra vez me dejaste toda marcada con mordidas.

—No me importa. —volvió a morderla. —con el dinero que te doy puedes comprarte cremas que las cubran, además, se te ven bien.

—Eres un jodido pervertido.

—Y me encanta serlo.

Metió dentro de ella dos dedos, deleitándose con el quejido alto de la chica. —¿Qué me dices?

—¿De qué? —Arremetió más fuerte, —Nueva York. —los metió con más fuerza.

—¡Aggg! —Se quejó la chica, —no, no puedo…¡AGG! —otro grito casi de dolor. —respuesta equivocada.

La chica respiraba aceleradamente, —Carlisle, no, no puedo simplemente irme. —mordió sus labios con fuerza. —¿Por qué no? Aquí no tienes a nadie.

—Eso… eso… ¡Oh diablos más suave! —suplicó.

—No, hasta que accedas.

—Carlisle…. No… no… puedo.

—Si puedes. —sus dientes estaban apretados, sus dedos se habían formado en garras. —no, puedo, no puedo dejarlo.

Carlisle detuvo sus movimientos un poco, aunque frustrada por lo haber alcanzado el orgasmo, se sintió aliviada de que aquel inclemente ataque cediera.

—¿No puedes dejarlo? —La voz de Carlisle era acusadora, —¿a quién no puedes dejar? — Luce frunció el ceño.

—No puedo dejar la ciudad solo por qué tú lo quieres así, no soy tuya Carlisle.

Adentró un poco más sus dedos. Esta vez sí le provocó un quejido de dolor. —pues te pago bien para que lo seas. —después de ese comentario no se detuvo, Luce se sintió aliviada de que la hierba que había fumado la ayudara en perder la conciencia rápido, solo lamentó que su cuerpo se sintiera tan adolorido el día siguiente, cuando se despertó sola en la habitación del motel junto a una nota que decía.

_Recuerda que cuando pagas por algo, te pertenece._

Dentro de la nota estaban los cien dólares que pagaban sus servicios del día anterior.

.

.

Pasaron algunas semanas sin que pudieran encontrarse, los clientes en Nueva York estaban pidiendo la presencia de Carlisle por lo que se vio obligado a hacer algunos viajes relámpagos a la ciudad, estaba tratando de convencer a Esme de que se quedara en Seattle con los muchachos, alegando que no quería que cambiar a Edward y Alice de estado y colegio, que se quedaran allí hasta que se graduaran, siendo él el que viajara de estado a estado.

Y estuvo a punto de convencerla.

Ya tenía todo preparado, un apartamento en la ciudad, moderno y cómodo, de esos donde a nadie le importa quién viva, cosa que les venía muy bien a un hombre adulto y una chica como Luce.

Ya estaba amoblado, listo para ser usado, solo tenía que decirle a Luce que hiciera su equipaje, solo tenía que subirla a un avión y entonces serían libres.

Esme le suplicó que fuera a la escuela por los chicos en lo que entró a la casa, como su humor estaba considerablemente mejor y sabía que pronto se marcharía de la ciudad con Luce, accedió a ir.

Aparcó esta vez frente al edificio principal, no iba a bajarse del auto por lo que podía esperar a sus dos hijos menores ahí.

Entonces lo vio.

El segundo de sus hijos venía caminando por el patio de entrada del colegió, venía riendo, conversando con alguien, Carlisle tenía años que no detallaba a su muchacho, la aventura con Luce llevaba ya meses y desde que había comenzado había perdido todo avance en la vida de sus hijos.

Sonrió ante la imagen, Edward estaba más alto y eso lo hacía encorvarse solo un poco, su cabello estaba más largo que lo normal y no dejaba de pasar sus manos por él, solo que cuando bajó una de sus manos se fijó que se volteó un poco hacía atrás llamando a alguien a que lo siguiera, la sonrisa en sus labios era demasiado melosa.

Carlisle sonrió recordando aquella vez (demasiado lejana para ubicarla bien) que Esme le había dicho que su chico estaba enamorado.

Suspiró y pensó en Luce, luego sacudió la cabeza, él no amaba a Luce, ni siquiera cerca de eso, la diferencia era que él amaba acostarse con Luce.

Sin embargo se sintió bien al saber que su muchacho estaba enamorado, se prometió a si mismo que hablaría con él.

Pero todo cambió cuando unos dedos se entrelazaron con los de su hijo, la mano era huesuda y flaca, las ropas sin embargo eran el estándar de siempre, pantalones de cargo negros, botas negras, franela blanca pegada a las costillas dejando ver debajo el sujetador igualmente negro.

Él sabía que Luce no era exclusiva, sabía que así como él, podía tener otro o varios inclusive.

Pero sabía que su hijo no podía pagarla, por lo que si ella estaba con él era porque le gustaba, porque quería, no porque le pagara.

Su cerebro se recalentó y sus palmas ardieron, cuando apretó demasiado el volante, al ver cómo, su amante de hacía unos meses, la que le había permitido hacer de todo con su cuerpo, menos besarla; se estaba dando un enorme y húmedo beso lleno de lenguas con su hijo, justo a unos veinte metros de su auto.

.

.

Había hico un logro incalculable, había esperado a que Edward se despidiera de su _novia_, había esperado que Alice terminara no sabe que estupidez para llegar al auto.

Había soportado un almuerzo en familia, había tenido que contestar todas las preguntas y peor aún, había tenido que escuchar las respuestas de su hijo cuando Esme le preguntó por Luce, SU Lucinda.

El tiempo se le hizo interminable, tanto que peleó con Esme antes de por fin poder salir de la casa. Manejó tan rápido al motel que pensó que la policía lo detendría en cualquier momento. Cuando por fin llegó la encontró como siempre, fumando encorvada en la esquina de la cama.

Ella le sonrió diciéndole algo acerca de la prisa que llevaba, pero no llegó a escucharlo, ya que la bofetada que él le dio retumbó en las paredes.

—¿Qué demonios? —gritó ella tomándose la mejilla con la mano del porro. —¿has perdido la puta cabeza?

—¡¿Desde cuándo?! —gritó empujándola contra la pared, la chica cerró los ojos con dolor al chocar. —¡¿Desde cuándo?! ¡Maldita sea!

—¡¿Desde cuándo qué?! ¿Estás jodidamente loco? ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

Carlisle la tomó del cuello y la llevó hasta la cama tirándola contra el colchón, pisó el cigarrillo contra la alfombra de la habitación haciendo un pequeño boquete en el material.

Ella intentó escaparse arrastrándose a cuatro patas sobre el colchón, Carlisle la tomó de un tobillo volviendo a colocarla bajo su cuerpo.

—Dime. —dijo entre dientes.

—¡¿Qué quieres que te diga, demonios?!

—¡Desde cuando te tiras a mi hijo!

Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida, Carlisle la conocía bastante bien para saber que estaba genuinamente sorprendida, que en verdad ella no sabía.

—¿Tu… tu hijo? —dijo y por primera vez vio lagrimas en sus ojos. —¿Edward es tu hijo?

—¿Desde cuándo?

La chica negó queriéndose salir de debajo de él, Carlisle la tomó de las muñecas inmovilizándolas sobre su cabeza con una sola mano, sus piernas aprisionaban sus muslos y con la otra mano la tomó de la quijada.

—¿Por qué lo besas a él? —preguntó viéndola a los ojos, ella negó sacudiéndose en vano. —¿Cómo te paga? —preguntó. —¿con amor? —dijo con desprecio. —las mujeres como tú no merecen amor, son simple mercancía, se venden al mejor postor.

Luce ahora no paraba de llorar y retorcerse. —Lo vas a dejar ¿me oíste? —apretó su agarre. —nunca más vas a verlo, tocarlo o besarlo. —pegó su frente a la de la chica y antes de que ella supiera la estaba besando en la boca, ella se quejó y se retorció con más fuerza, pero él la invadió con su lengua. —nunca más. —dijo sobre sus labios. —si lo haces joderé aun mas tu maldita vida. —rasgó entonces su franela y prosiguió a hacer valer los cien dólares del día.

.

.

Dos días más tarde la familia Cullen viajó a Nueva York por una semana.

Seis días más tarde Luce se suicidó en la habitación de motel que ocupaba diariamente, junto a su nota de suicidio habían cerca de mil dólares, todos en billetes de cien.

Carlisle se enteró primero, de hecho leyó la nota primero.

Se sintió culpable, eran apenas dos líneas, pero se sintió culpable por los billetes que había dejado la chica, ella estaba ahorrando, estaba guardando ese dinero para algo mejor y supo que ese algo era su hijo.

¿Por qué Edward iba a merecer esa felicidad?

¿Por qué él no pudo?

Miles de preguntas pasaron por su cabeza, miles de rencores y planes fallidos lo atormentaba día y noche.

Pensó siempre que él usaba a Luce, pero era ella quien lo usaba, de no haber sido él padre de Edward ellos dos hubieran escapado, ella no se habría suicidado para ahorrarle la vergüenza al chico de que se acostaba con un viejo por su dinero, fue un golpe muy fuerte, para su ego y para su hombría.

Pensó en perdonarlo, después de todo, la muerte de Lucinda había sido un alivio.

No iba a tener que explicar su existencia y ya la chica no se tomaría atribuciones que no le correspondía.

La extrañaba, demonios que si la extrañaba, pero muy en el fondo sabía que había tenido un final ideal, dejándolo a él con su familia y estatus y con la reputación intacta.

Por lo que no dudó un segundo en liquidar los activos de Seattle y marcharse a Nueva York.

Seguía internamente culpándolo por la muerte de la chica, lo atormentaba psicológicamente cada vez que tenían que ir al juzgado para acto de presencia, con ir tan solo un día era mas que suficiente, pero lo hacía quedarse una semana, lo hacía atormentarse con el recuerdo y la responsabilidad de aquella muerte.

A veces la conciencia lo atacaba, le decía que no podía tratar así a su propio hijo, pero entonces él embarazó a una menor de edad, alegando que la amaba con locura.

Eso lo llenó de rabia e ira, él según decía, amaba a Lucinda y en menos de seis meses de su pérdida había embarazado a una menor.

Se regodeó cuando el padre de la chica lo hizo encarcelar. Luego maldijo cuando lo sacaron antes de las cuarenta y ocho horas.

Obligó a que se casaran porque el padre de la chica contaba con fortuna y eso era siempre buenas noticias.

Tan solo por venganza intentó quitarles a la niña cuando nació, pero la chica resultó ser mas valiente de lo que pensaba.

Entonces se volvió a ver tentado a tirar la toalla, había humillado a Edward de las peores maneras que creía posibles, lo había hecho trabajar en una empresa que le pertenecía, de mensajero y caletero, pagándole un sueldo de miseria con horarios de inmigrantes y el chico nunca se quejó.

Eventualmente lo hizo trabajar en presidencia por la eterna petición de Esme, pero siempre estuvo en las sombras, no le permitía hablar ni pensar.

Entonces llegó la crisis.

Por su eterno afán de molestar al único hijo que estaba intentando seguir sus pasos, no se dio cuenta del desfalco de la compañía, para cuando lo hizo, apenas y quedaba dinero y quien salvó la situación fue nada mas y nada menos que el bueno para nada de su hijo.

Fusión…

En realidad no había sido como que Charlie fusionó su compañía con Cullen&Co, la verdad fue que Charlie vendió su compañía e inyectó el capital en Cullen&Co con la estúpida condición de que Edward fuera el presidente.

Un expediente semanal le llegaba con la vida detallada de ambos, siempre odió el hecho de que en verdad ellos intentaban ser una familia con todas las de la ley, se mantenían unidos por el bienestar de su única nieta.

Así que ella era la clave, ella era el eslabón que así como los mantenía unidos, podía también separarlos.

Odiaba admitirlo pero el chico, tenía talento innato para los negocios, y como sabía que pasaría, la oficina lo envenenó poco a poco contra su esposa y todo surtió el efecto ideal unos meses después de la muerte de Charlie.

Sabía que la venganza era un plato que se comía frío, así que cedió y hasta se marchó a Londres para su supuesto retiro, pero en verdad nunca se alejó de ellos, jamás los dejó por su cuenta. Llevaba un control minucioso de ambas vidas.

Se hizo aliado a distancia de su hijo, lo aupó a que se quedara hasta tarde y perdiera tiempo en cualquier contrato, como bien sabía, ninguna esposa aguanta eso por mucho tiempo.

Lo convenció del internado en Francia, llegó a tener dudas de que siquiera lo considerara, pero al parecer Edward soñaba con la reconciliación con su padre, dándole un poder incontrolable sobre él.

Luego de que lo más difícil sucediera, que era su nieta de ocho años viviendo en otro continente, le cayó como anillo al dedo, cuando en el expediente semanal de ella vio al personal con quien trabajaba, él era todo lo contrario a Edward, y era pobre, por lo tanto, era perfecto para el trabajo.

Y si no le había importado pagarle a aquel moreno para que sedujera a su nuera, se había sentido en la gloria cuando por fin pudo escupirle a Edward el por qué de su odio, nunca creyó lo de su amnesia, sabía que no podían simplemente inventarla, pero se negaba a creerla.

.

.

Pero a pesar de que la venganza era tardía y satisfactoria, descubrió muchos años después que todo eso era mentira.

Cuando su nieta le pidió que se fuera de la clínica, se sintió terrible, estaba acostumbrado al odio de sus hijos, al de Bella, pero que la niña de diez años lo echara de su familia, había sido la gota que derramó el vaso.

No esperó a saber si Edward había salido bien o no de la operación y leyó por días el periódico para ver si leía su nombre en los obituarios.

Cuando supo que su hijo en efecto no había muerto, viajó hasta Seattle y visitó la tumba de Lucinda. Estaba descuidada y sucia pero igualmente se sentó frente a ella, tan solo recordándola.

Le había hecho mucho daño y nunca le pidió disculpas, ella se había enamorado de su hijo y él destruyó esa relación por puro odio, buscó muy dentro de sí a ver si amaba a Luce y no encontró tal sentimiento.

Suspiró ruidosamente frente a la tumba y entonces dijo en voz alta.

—¿Cómo saber cuando es suficiente?

Y recordó las palabras de la chica, semidesnuda con un cigarrillo en los labios.

—_Sabrás que es suficiente, cuando sea suficiente._

.

.

A pesar de haber desistido de la venganza absurda contra su hijo habían pasado cerca de seis años desde que los vio por ultima vez, para atreverse siquiera a acercarse a ellos.

Sabía que Bella había tenido dos hijos mas con Edward, sabía que Emmett y Rose también habían tenido un niño, Alice sin embargo no había salido aun embarazada.

Había alquilado un auto normal, había pasado gran parte del día manejando, el anuncio en la prensa decía la dirección del lugar, pero por tener tanto tiempo sin ir a Nueva York se demoró y perdió para llegar.

Aparcó en la acera del frente, desde su ventana podía ver las enormes escaleras, era sábado y era de mañana.

Todos vestían elegantes.

Pudo distinguir a Alice, su vestido corto color Champaña la hacía ver hermosa.

Rose vestía de rojo, llevaba un pequeño sombrero del mismo color, del que se desprendía una pequeña malla que le cubría parcialmente el rostro, llevaba de la mano a un chiquillo vestido de frac, el pequeño era rubio y extremadamente fuerte, según los cálculos de Carlisle, debería tener cerca de los cinco años, pero se veía realmente fuerte.

Abrió los ojos desaforadamente cuando distinguió a Esme, seguía tan hermosa y elegante como la recordaba, quizás un poco mas juvenil, gracias a la hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, sonreía a una joven alta, estilizada y casi pelirroja, que llevaba un vestido vaporoso color salmón y un pequeño ramillete en sus manos.

Justo detrás de ellas apareció otra que no podía ser más que Bella.

Llevaba ondas en su cabello suelto y un vestido largo mas suelto que el de su hija de color azul brillante, en ambas manos llevaba a dos pequeños vestidos como el hijo de Rose, se llevaban entre ellos unos tres años.

Todos conversaban amenamente con un chico, vestido de frac que no tenía idea de quien era, prestó atención a todas las caras risueñas hasta que poco a poco todos se fueron adentrando, dejando a la vista únicamente a Bella y Renessme.

Un auto se detuvo frente la iglesia, era un auto viejo, creyó haber distinguido el símbolo del Mustang, pero él no era muy aficionado de los autos.

Entonces se bajó su hijo del puesto del piloto, iba vestido elegantemente, su traje como el de los pequeños era negro y elegante, aunque Carlisle no lo vio, Edward le dedicó una enorme sonrisa a su esposa e hija mayor mientras abría la puerta del copiloto.

Una chica morena se bajó tomando la mano extendida de Edward, la chica se veía nerviosa y feliz a la vez, el vestido era sencillo, largo hasta el suelo y bastante recto, lo bonito y delicado era el escote bandeja que llevaba mucha pedrería, el resto de la tela era sencilla.

El cabello estaba peinado en rizos y colgaba libre en la espalda de la chica.

Los vio subir las escaleras de la iglesia, todos felices mientras Renessme arreglaba detalles en pequeña cola del vestido.

Cuando se sintió seguro de que ya todos habían entrado se bajó del auto, se quedó unos segundo allí, recostado de la puerta debatiéndose entre acercarse o no, no iba a hablarles, tan solo quería verlos de cerca.

.

.

—Todo está listo Rebe, solo faltas tu. —dijo Renessme acomodando su vestido, la morena sacudió sus manos nerviosa.

—No sé como demonios me dejé convencer para esto. —Bella rió y Edward contestó.

—Pusiste límite de tiempo mi loca, ya te graduaste en la universidad y le dijiste a Petter que se casarían cuando te graduaras.

—Ya sé, ya sé. —dijo la chica mordiéndose el labio, —pero no puedo evitar sentirme así de nerviosa. —Renessme entonces se fijó en sus manos, Rebecca aterrada volteó a verlas, su anillo de compromiso reposaba en su dedo, no sabía por qué el terror de Nessie.

—Blanquita, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara?

—Rebe…—dijo la chica de ya diecisiete años. —¿Dónde está tu bouquet?

Rebecca vio con terror sus manos vacías, la música en la catedral arrancó, eso significaba que Petter estaba avanzando por el corredor con su madre del brazo, se giró aterrada a Edward.

—Hombre blanco, ¡deje el bouquet en mi bebé!

Edward no pudo evitar la risa, Rebecca se ahogó con el insulto que quería propinarle, Edward levantó sus manos. —calma mi loca, calma, aun hay tiempo, ya voy por él.

—¡Apúrate! —gritó Rebecca mientras Edward corría vestido de gala hacia el Mustang.

Las tres mujeres se quedaron solas un segundo.

—Rebe. —la llamó Bella. —respira quieres, si no lo haces tu serás tú azul. —Rebecca sonrió incómoda y aspiró profundamente.

—Esa es mi chica. —Renessme taconeó hacia ellas y dijo en voz que trató que sonara calmada. —Están entrando los chicos ahora, Tony, Timmy y Charles. —Bella asintió, Renessme se mordió el labio. —ahora voy yo. —ella era la madrina de la boda.

—Ve. —le dijo Bella, —recuerda el ensayo y por favor, mientras papá y yo entramos échale un ojo a tus hermanos ¿vale? —la chica asintió. —entendido, nos vemos adentro.

Taconeó ligeramente y se retiró.

—¿Dónde estás hombre blanco? —siseó Rebecca, —si me hace entrar tarde a mi propia boda, ¡voy a matarlo!

Bella también pensaba que se estaba demorando mucho para buscar el bouquet, por lo que extendió una mano a Rebecca y caminó hasta afuera, arremangándose un poco el vestido.

Cuando salió Edward tenía el ramo en las manos, sonrió aliviada.

—Amor, apúrate, ya va a entrar Rebe.

Se detuvo de inmediato al ver a quien veía su marido, justo al frente de ellos, separados únicamente por las escaleras estaba el hombre que tenía mas de seis años que no veían.

—Carlisle. —susurró Bella, él la vio y alzó sus palmas. —no vine a pelear, no vine a hacer daño, solo quería saber si están bien.

Sabía que podían rechazarlo, de hecho lo esperaba, pero no podía dejar de presentarse ante ellos.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Bella, Edward parecía en shock. —solo quiero saber que están bien. —sonrió al ver que Bella le hablaba.

—Lo estamos, todos estamos bien. —Carlisle asintió. —gracias Bella, sé que no debí venir, pero. —se encogió de hombros al no saber como continuar.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. —Supe que tuvieron dos hijos más.

Bella asintió. —dos varones. —dijo, —Anthony y Charles. —Carlisle asintió respirando profundo. —buenos nombres. —dijo metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos. —¿podré conocerlos?

Bella simplemente negó, Carlisle asintió con un nudo en la garganta, —lo entiendo, lo entiendo.

Bella caminó un poco y tomó la mano de Edward, —vamos amor, Rebe nos espera. —dirigió una mirada a Carlisle. —será mejor que te vayas, —el aludido asintió.

—Me alegra verlos tan bien, por favor, no, no le digan a nadie mas que me vieron, de hecho no esperaba encontrarlos así de frente, lamento la interrupción hijo. —esta vez miró detenidamente a Edward. —lo siento.

Edward no supo a que se refería con ese lo siento, pero logró asentir en respuesta, la mano de Bella lo halaba constantemente por lo que finalmente cedió, caminando con ella.

—Espera. —logró decir, Bella interrumpió su camino y Carlisle se giró al escucharlo.

—Aquel hombre. —dijo Edward, —al que le pagaste, Jacob. —Bella lo haló de nuevo. —deja eso Edward, por favor. —él le negó sin verla. —¿tuviste que ver con su muerte… en… en la cárcel?

Carlisle se sintió dolido de que pensara eso de él, pero al mismo tiempo sipo que se lo había ganado, respiró profundo y dijo.

—No, no tuve que ver con su muerte. —se había enterado un poco después de la muerte de Jacob Black en la cárcel, no podía negarlo, pero se sintió aliviado al enterarse.

Edward asintió. —Eso era todo, puedes marcharte ya. —a pesar de las palabras, Carlisle sonrió, porque sintió una mínima, minúscula esperanza en su tono de alivio, aquella mínima esperanza le dio ganas de vivir nuevamente, así fuera alejado de su familia.

—Adiós hijo. —susurró y les dio la espalda.

.

.

—¡Ya era hora hombre blanco! —Rebecca giró los ojos indignada cuando los vio aparecer, luego cambió de inmediato la expresión. —mierda, parece que viste un fantasma ¿estás bien? —Edward respiró profundo y asintió. —Estoy bien, vamos.

Caminaron hasta el lugar de entrada y Rebecca, con su bouquet en mano aclaró. —la blanquita se las arregló para alargarlo un poco, Matt la ayudó ya van por la mitad del pasillo, — Edward asintió, cuando Rebecca dio dos pasos hacia adelante, Edward sintió como era halado por un brazo.

—Oye, ¿estás bien, amor?

Edward volvió a asentir, —solo aliviado. —Bella le sonrió. —vamos, nuestra chica se casa hoy y debemos entrarla al altar. —Edward sonrió enormemente y se inclinó un poco para besarla en los labios.

De ambos brazos Rebecca entró al altar, Petter la esperaba sonriente y feliz, dijeron sus votos en voz alta y por su puesto los románticos fueron los del novio.

Renessme sonreía y lloraba a la vez, mientras Matt le pasaba gentilmente algunos Klennex para que se secara, asegurándose de que sus padres no la vieran, Nessie le agradeció con un minúsculo pico en los labios.

Cuando ambos novios dijeron en voz alta sus _si acepto_, la iglesia en pleno estalló en aplausos, Edward besó a Bella olvidando por completo la visita de Carlisle.

—Amo las bodas. —dijo sonriéndole a su esposa, —¿quieres casarte de nuevo conmigo?

Bella rió por lo alto. —¿no cambias no? —rió, Edward la abrazó por la cintura alzándola un poco, Bella pasó las manos por su cuello. —dicen que con la tercera va la vencida.

Bella sonrió y besó sus labios de nuevo, —claro que me caso contigo, me caso de nuevo y mil veces más.

Se besaron ignorando a todos los demás.

¡FIN!

Nota:

Siempre guardaré esta historia en mi corazón, muchísimas gracias por leerme.

Marjo


End file.
